


You Are The One (I Was Meant To Find)

by Skyffable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alec Lightwood POV, Alec Lightwood is an idiot, Alec is a Little Shit, Alec isn't the typical Alpha, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted kind of kidnapping but not really, BAMF Magnus Bane, Biting, Blood and Violence, But they are too oblivious, Chef Magnus Bane, Childbirth struggles, Cruelty towards pets in one chapter, Deception, Denial, Did I already mention very explicit smut?, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit childbirth, Firsts, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Friends With Benefits, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, He only wants to be loved tho, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, It's been 84 years slow, Lack of Communication, M/M, Magnus & Jonathan are bbf, Magnus Bane POV, Magnus has a family, Magnus is a brat, Magnus is a mess, Magnus isn't the typical Omega, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Midwife Alec Lightwood, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Non consensual commanding, Non consensual mating, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nursing, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Sexism, Outing, Plot Twists, Plot With Porn, Pregnancy topics, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Rough past, Rut, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Supportive Siblings, There are no other love interests/partners for Alec or Magnus in this story, Things are not what they look like, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a bit of violence, and tired 24/7, asmodeus is an asshole, but he is a softy inside, courting, lots of pets, procrastination, rough love making, shit parents, small town, so much pining, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 452,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyffable/pseuds/Skyffable
Summary: Alec Lightwood, Alpha and proud midwife, is assigned to leave New York for a small town in the middle of nowhere to work with the pregnant Omega Magnus Bane. Problem is, Magnus is not the typical Omega and isn't easy to deal with, he doesn't need or like Alec and that is a very mutual feeling...or is it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3735
Kudos: 2113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Don't ask me how I came up with the plot, my mind works in mysterious ways and how it always is, it wouldn't let me go. I wanted to read it, there was nothing like it, so I'll write it. If you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic I'm @Skyffable on Twitter.
> 
> I made a playlist for the fic with the songs I listen to the most when writing, that appear in the chapters, that fit the story, the boys and inspire me. Depending on what scene I'm writing and which mood I need. Some are only Magnus centric, some Alec, you'll figure it out, but most just express both boys feelings and their story. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDuXy7R3VTwNaRtvO8qSW7sA5wh6F94Sz&feature=share

„I’ve got it! Jace, I‘ve got it!” Alec’s voice echoed through the phone and the café Jace was sitting in, holding a hand to the speaker while he received a few pointy glares.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Jace asked after a moment.

“Not funny.”

“I haven’t heard you be this excited in ages, or ever to be honest.” Jace said with a shrug as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear while typing on his notebook.

“Well, true.” Alec said, “Anyways. I’ve got it.”

“Congratulations man. And now? What are you gonna do?”

“That depends, in a perfect world I would get my first Omega right away, but you know Sebastian, that little shit is meant to make my life a living hell.”

“What’s the problem now? Same old?”

“He is being petty. He can’t stand I’m better than him. Which is highly unfair-“ Alec said enthusiastically as he made his way through the traffic of New York, back to his place. “I worked my ass off, I didn’t give myself any breaks, no parties, this exam was all I had on my mind for month and he thinks I somehow cheated, that I can’t be better than him, it’s not true, I am not better I am just not a lazy cu-“ he stopped and nodded to a sweet old lady before he crossed the streets. “cunt.” He finished in a whisper.

“You can be proud of yourself Alec. I am. We should celebrate.”

“Jace, I need time to-“

“You need time to relax, finally. We will celebrate and that’s the end of it.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I can see that.”

“No, you don’t.” Alec said in a high voice and Jace snorted.

“I’ll see you at 6, don’t be late.” Alec let his shoulders sag and sighed dramatically.

“I’ll be there.” He tucked the phone away and held his messenger bag closer to his body, his apartment building finally coming into view, he ran the last steps and almost jumped up the stairs, opening the doors with a loud sigh and almost painful wide smile he would deny the existence of if anyone would ask. 

“I’m home!” He said and placed the bag on his living room table before loud steps echoed over the parquet and a big Golden Retriever jumped his length, his tongue hanging down the side. Alec immediately grabbed him below the ears and rumpled his hair causing his ears to flop from one side to the other, his voice almost painfully high as he cooed at him, grinning from ear to ear. “How was your day Buddy?” he gave him a big smooch after the dog barked loudly “I made it; I passed my exam.” The dog lapped over his face and Alec grimaced before he pushed him aside and off him. “Ew gross.”

He swirled around and pulled on the tie around his neck to loosen it up before he shuffled into the kitchen, opening the fridge. “Alrighty.” He closed it again, seeing that is was empty. “Guess I’ll starve.” He murmured and then went to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

He turned up the volume of the music, he wasn’t singing along, not at all. And there was no bounce to his hips as he began to shave in front of the mirror. He patted his soft cheeks, giving himself a nod with a lopsided smirk, put some perfume on and then left to get dressed. He was going to celebrate so this was his time to shine.

He left the room with a simple black shirt and jeans and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. “I will be back right away.” He waved at his pet and then left, dancing down the stairs and to the Archers where they were supposed to meet.

Alec opened the bar door widely and quickly scanned the place, it wasn’t packed, he eyed the familiar table and quickly made his way over, pointing up a finger to the bar lady before sliding into the booth gracefully, bumping his shoulder with his little sister who was in a fierce conversation with Lydia, the waitress that never seemed to actually work if he thought about it, she was an old friend since childhood.

“Alec!” Izzy exclaimed, throwing her arms up dramatically before she wrapped Alec into a tight hug, squeezing her cheek against his until he looked like a pug. “Jace told me! Oh my god I am so happy!” Alec sent Jace a glare who only shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have told me.”

“I know that now, thank you.”

“Oh, come on boys, we are just excited Alec. This is what you always wanted, you worked so hard for this. I worked so hard for this. All the hours I spent sitting Buddy weren’t in vain.” She clutched her hand to her heart while Alec raised an eyebrow.

“All the-?” He began but then only shook his head with a fond smile, he wasn’t gonna argue, there was no use. “Yeah. I am really relieved.” He settled on and Izzy turned around to face him completely, her big brown eyes shining.

“And you can be! Does mom know?”

“Not yet.” He sent Jace another pointy glare and Jace shook his head. “Okay, not yet.” He repeated and placed his eyes back on his sister.

“She is going to be so proud.”

“I don’t know…you know how they are, they had other plans for me.” Like be a doc. Find a cute Omega girl. Have 100 pups.

“Well screw their plans, it’s your life and you do what makes you happy Alec.” A lady placed a beer in front of Alec and cleared her throat before leaving, Lydia now perked up.

“Aren’t they going to fire you?” Jace asked and Lydia lifted her eyebrows.

“I am working!” She said and shoved the glass closer to Alec. “See?” She said and settled back against the seat. Jace blinked his eyes a few times and decided to let it go.

“Your job is just as important as theirs is Alec and if they don’t see it, like Izzy said, screw them.” Jace chimed in and they clicked their glasses before taking a few sips.

Alec loved these moments, it was true he hasn’t been here quite as often as he used to and as he wished but his studies had kept him away and it was a good reason, it was needed and his siblings were very understanding, unlike others and he totally didn’t want to think of his ex the shithole who had left and claimed Alec hadn’t had enough time for him, well maybe because he didn’t have enough time for him, or for anything for the matter.

It wasn’t like he was really sad about it, the arrogant beta was no one to cry over and it wasn’t like they ever reached second base, or any base, maybe that also added to the problem. He didn’t really have much time for relationships and somehow also no interest.

Jace, being a med student too and on his way to be a doctor was the pride of the family, their parents ran their own department in the local hospital as both being highly respected surgeons. Izzy was considered “the black sheep” since she studied law, which was weird enough, no doc, no good, seemed to be their parent’s slogan. The world cracked, opening up a huge and ugly pit the day Alec proudly announced that he was going to specialize in midwifery.

His mom didn’t say a word, his father though did and how he did. Not to spoil it but Alec quickly replaced Izzy as the black sheep of the family that day. And sadly, his father wasn’t the only one not pleased by his decision. There were no such thing as Alpha midwives around since they had to work with Omegas and it was simply unspoken of. Alec knew that it wasn’t the usual, he knew it would maybe cause problem but he loved the topic with such a passion he couldn’t understand it himself.

Being bored to death with med studies for years, he still remembered the spark he felt when his eyes landed on the pages about birth, the pups, it lit something in him he hadn’t felt for ages and right then and there he knew that this was it, this was what he was supposed to do with his life. Bring healthy pups into this world. Of course, he could have decided to become a doctor and do the simple end of it, but it wasn’t what he yearned for, he wanted to be there every step of the way. He wanted to guide the Omega through the pregnancy from day one.

Alec would never say it out loud but he thought that people like him deserved way more respect for what they did, it wasn’t the doctors doing all the work, but his kind, the nurses and everyone like them. But he didn’t mind it, people looking down on him, because he knew everyone he’d work with would look up to him and be grateful for what he did and that was all he wanted, be there for someone, help and guide. He wasn’t doing it to get something back. Well, maybe a smile.

Omegas are supposed to have a midwife to guide them through their pregnancy and the birth, female had female ones and male had male ones and since there were less male Omegas than female ones, he was one of the very few male midwives in his classes not that he ever minded. But he was the only Alpha male there.

He couldn’t count the number of times people had asked him why he was doing this, that he could do better than that, that he simply can’t do it. There were better jobs than being someone’s midwife. But he had enough of that shit, enough of people telling him what he can’t and can do. It wasn’t their life; it was his and he saw no problem in it.

Sure, maybe a little, the Omega might not be comfortable with it, but once he explained himself, he would sure be reasonable. It wasn’t like he was some wild animal; he could control himself; he always did, he had never been what people called a “normal” Alpha. Sure, he had ruts and he had a knot but that was about it. He had never in his life used his voice to bend anyone to his will or behaved superior, scented someone or did anything the like, he might look like being a giant block of ice but in fact he was a softy, Izzy and Jace being Alphas too could tell quite a few tales about it.

Maybe something was broken within him, but he didn’t want to dwell on it, there was no need to waste a thought about that stuff.

He has never been with an Omega before, has never felt attracted to one, but that was maybe because he was pretty much gay and he had never really gotten to know a male Omega before since they were pretty rare. Sure, he saw a few and such but he never got closer to one or got to talk to them much. But he knew plenty about them through his studies on Omegas.

Omega’s are empathic, gentle, caring, they are in a way vulnerable and weak but are also very strong all the time, they held a family together, they had to endure painful heats and pregnancies, often they were victims to sexual crimes by brainless Alphas and still managed to keep it all together.

“Alec?” Izzy asked and obviously not for the first time, he glanced aside, his eyebrows raised.

“Yep?”

“I asked what you’re gonna do now? Will you work in the hospital?”

“No, we will get our first protégé’s next week, have our first experiences, they will assign us to someone.”

“Do you know who it is yet?”

“No, I don’t know anything but I really can’t wait to put my studies into practise, to finally do my job.”

“You will be awesome big brother.” Izzy said with a wide smile, stroking his arm while Alec sent her the very same wide and broad smile.

\---

Alec sat on his couch, his phone on the table in front of him, he jabbed the pen in his hand against the surface in a musical rhythm, his lips pursed, one eyebrow raised.

It’s been 3 days. 3 days.

He should have gotten a call already. He opened the phone again, seeing their classes group chat, everyone being excited about their assignments and proudly telling the others where they lived, who they were, how far along they were, everyone was overly excited and happy. Everyone except Alec.

[Andrew]  
Any news?

Alec smacked his lips and then typed with one finger, slower than was needed.

[Alec]  
Nope.

[Andrew]  
Oh, shit man I’m so sorry. Do you think it’s Sebastian?

[Alec]  
Yep.

Andrew, being a Beta and his study partner for the past three years had of fucking course got an Omega on the first day, apparently like everyone else of his class. It wasn’t like Alec was surprised, maybe disappointed. Sebastian’s father was the head of the delivery room in the hospital and not too pleased by his son being only second after Alec regarding the exam and grades. Sebastian was an ass, if he wasn’t the reason for this then Alec would do a striptease at Archers next time.

Or maybe not. But he was the reason and that he was sure of.

He hated how helpless he felt about this. What if he never got one? What if Sebastian made it impossible for him? No…he wouldn’t let this happen. He can’t. Sebastian wasn’t the only one with power. He snatched the phone off the table and quickly dialled Iz’s number.

“It’s on.” He said with determination in his eyes.

\---

Alec’s head hang down the couch, his feet up high on the back of it while he balanced a chip on the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t like he was bored. Buddy sat on the ground, his head resting on the couch while he watched Alec curiously.

The phone rang and Alec watched the chip fall to the ground, cursing it before he quickly stretched his arm and grabbed his phone, answering the call but staying in the comfortable way he sat. Even though the blood was slowly filling his head.

“Look at your mails. You’re welcome.” Izzy said and Alec frowned deeply, he lifted the phone and quickly went to his mails, spam, spam, spam, no he didn’t need a two inch longer dick thank you, spam, “Assignment.” Alec narrowed his eyes and then opened it, feeling somewhat nervous now.

“Dear Alexander Lightwood,

We have an assignment for you and will deliver all the information needed in the attachments.

Regards,  
Dr. Verlac

-2 attachments-“

Alec straightened himself, almost falling off the couch while doing so and sat normal now, his arms leaned on his knees, he observed the email and felt his palms go sweaty.

“Alec? Are you still there?” A voice called and Alec lifted the phone to his ear.

“Yeah.”

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I’ve…I’ve got one.” Izzy squeaked on the other end and Alec felt his heart pound against his chest.

“It’s good to have a lawyer in the family after all, right?”

“You are not ye- yes Iz, I love you. Really.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Bye Iz, I need to read it.” He rushed and Izzy nodded, ending the call. He knew he might be rude but Izzy wasn’t gonna be a bitch about it, she knew he was just excited. He opened the attachments and read.

Name: Magnus Bane  
Age: 24  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 154lbs  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Nationality: Indonesian

Alec studied the info’s, something swelling inside his chest. He couldn’t tell what it was, maybe the fact that this was his first protégé, his first Omega, his first pregnancy. And also, he was a male Omega, Alec never saw one up close.

He was excited, nervous, happy, but he felt prepared, more than that. He was the best. He knew what he was doing and he would do this perfectly. He reread the info’s over and over again, locking them deep inside his brain. He was a little light, he needed to eat more.

Alec quickly jumped off the couch and made his way to his desk, grabbing his notepad before writing some info’s down. Gain weight. He underlined the words and then gave the note a title. Magnus. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

This was it; this was really happening and he fucking couldn’t wait. He needed to get his things together, to- he stopped in his tracks and then opened the phone again to open the second attachment.

It was a map and a train ticket to Borrowville. He frowned and googled the place, where the fuck was Borrowville, he had never heard of that before. Apparently, it was a small town outside of New York. Okay. So, he had to move there, he needed to find an apartment there. He scribbled something onto his notepad again. The train was tomorrow, Monday morning, he would arrive by 10am. Oh wow.

He looked back at his notes and the phone. Indonesian. He was Asian, hopefully he spoke the language, of course he had a few classes in sign language since their protégé’s could be deaf too but he didn’t know if that could help him in this matter. Well, then he had to learn Indonesian, quick. He casted a glance at the clock. 6pm. Really quick. Alec rushed through his messy little apartment.

“We are going to Borrowville Buddy.” The dog gave an approving bark, obviously just as excited as his owner.

\---

Alec stood at the front of his apartment building with his trolley in hand, Buddy sitting beside him while he excitedly wiggled his tail, he tapped the ground impatiently until a car halted in front of him abruptly.

Jace all but jumped out of it and around the car. “Sorry sorry sorry.” He rushed and already grabbed his luggage to throw it into the car, Alec sat down, Buddy on the backseat and then closed the door.

“You are late.”

“I said sorry!” Jace rushed as he entered the car again, starting the engine. “If you had a car you could fucking drive yourself, you know that I’m busy.” He said and brushed his hair back, in fact Alec just now noticed the white doctors coat.

“You know I don’t drive.” Alec said, rolling his eyes nonetheless.

“I know, believe me I know.” Jace lifted a hand to his mouth, inhaling deeply before he sneezed a “Lazy Shit.”

“What was that?” Alec swung his head around and Jace shrugged.

“What?” Alec narrowed his eyes and looked back to the front in slow motion.

They arrived 20 minutes later and Jace grabbed Alec’s nape from aside and pulled him in, placing a wet peck on his cheek, Alec grimaced immediately and brushed the saliva off his cheek with his shoulder. “Have fun! Call me when you’re there.”

“You are disgusting.” Alec murmured and opened the door before elbowing it open.

“Love you too.” Jace said while Alec leant back to grab Buddy’s big head.

“I will see you soon. Stay safe, be good and keep an eye on him.” Alec said while he crawled the soft and wavy fur of his dog lovingly. “Don’t forget to feed him.” Alec said, giving Jace a glare who rolled his eyes.

“I will totally let him starve yeah sure.” Alec narrowed his eyes and then gave Buddy a big kiss on the wet nose before he straightened and went back to the trunk to get his trolley out and quickly made his way to the train station, he made this goodbye as quick as possible because he really didn’t know if he could stand to see and hear Buddy whine. He has never been separated from him for long.

Wisely he decided to leave Buddy behind for now, even though it made his heart ache. He was in good hands. Hopefully. Jace would visit and bring him once he has settled in and found a place to live.

With a sigh, Alec made his way to his assigned train, picking up in speed again. He hated to be late. He really did. He almost ran only to stumble into someone at the doors.

“I’m sorry! I am late, my stupid brother-“ Alec explained in a rush and the man turned around slowly, looked at the clock and then back at him.

“You still have an hour.” He said unfazed.

“I am so sorry!” Alec only said, his cheeks flushed and then man turned away and left him without saying another word.

Alec quickly entered the train, trying to find his seat before dropping down on it with a long sigh. It was narrow and tight, the whole train, the seat, or maybe he was too big. He was the only one inside the train still. He dismissed this with a shrug and got up to put his trolley in the assigned place, before scattering his notes across the table, adding a few onto it, going through his notes of his studies, opening a few books, he really didn’t want to make mistakes, he had to prove that he was good now, this was his chance. He knew he could do this, he was meant to do this, but still, better be overprepared.

He needed to speak to Magnus first and then they could make a plan for the next few weeks and months. He didn’t know how far along he was, how many pups he carried, he hoped that his Alpha was a nice one and would accept Alec by Magnus’ side. He needed to talk to his Alpha very quick. Alec knew the dilemma he was in, Alphas rarely let another Alpha near their Omegas and he was going to be more than near soon.

It was part of his studies, to handle the Alphas, the fathers too, so he hoped he was prepared for this. Well, he surely knew Alec was coming, he just had to make sure he was no threat right away.

“I need a room for the next weeks.” Alec said, the phone lodged between his shoulder and ear, the train had finally left the station. “Yeah, only me. Alexander Lightwood. Business.” He said and licked his lips while he still wrote down notes. “Yeah.” He chewed on his inner cheek. “Alpha.” He added when they inquired, which was custom in hotels, you didn’t put Alphas and Omegas on the same floor for…reasons. He would need to get an apartment soon; he can’t live in a hotel for the next 9 to 10 months but it was the first best option.

Alec decided to take a little nap, or more listen to his music until the train arrived and closed his eyes. This was going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos on the first chapter of this story! Also the tweets and live tweeting, I didn't expect that. I'm happy you enjoyed it and are intrigued! So here, enjoy Magnus' introduction to the story. If you are into live tweeting, the hashtag is #yatofic I'm @Skyffable on Twitter.

-2 weeks earlier-

Magnus closed the door behind himself, locking the restaurant before he turned to head to his car, he swung himself inside, plopping his backpack on the passenger seat with an exhausted gasp before he hit the call button on his car’s display.

“How’s it going Ma-“

“Oh god this day was the worst. Absolute worst.”

“-gnus.”

“Mr. Fatty returned only to complain about my mochis. My fucking mochis Raphael, you know how good they are!” Magnus ranted as he drove down the streets, his furious eyes locked on the street.

“He didn’t.” Magnus nodded enthusiastically even though nobody saw him.

“Yes! He did! I don’t know why he keeps coming back, he hates my food.”

“It’s not like he has many options.”

“There’s plenty of restaurants!”

“I wouldn’t call 3 plenty but sure.”

“Then he should open his own, I swear if he keeps coming back, I’m going to drop my knife. On his fucking lap.”

“You are being dramatic.” Magnus halted the car with a loud squeak.

“Pardon moi?!”

“Magnus.”

“It’s not my fault he keeps coming back, he can eat at home, I know for a fact that Mrs. Fatty is an excellent cook, no strike that, Mona is a lovely woman, she doesn’t deserve that little sh- no strike that again, big huge ass shit.” Raphael chuckled on the other end.

“Don’t yell and drive Magnus.”

“I’m not driving!” Magnus said throwing his hands up. “I have a few braincells left.”

“I am not so sure anymore.”

“I hate you; you know that why do I even bother calling you.”

“Because I am patient enough to listen to you.” Magnus flipped his finger at the display.

“Magnus…I see you.” Magnus straightened in his seat and then looked aside to see Raphael stand in the window frame of his apartment. Magnus flipped his finger once more and then drove off. Ending the call.

No, he wasn’t being childish, that guy was being rude and he needed to rant about it or he would explode. He wasn’t one to easily get impatient and angry, but things have been a little off lately, he was itchy, quickly on the edge, his mood was swinging from fucking joy to devastation in a matter of seconds. He could sleep at all times, at all places and he felt slightly sick.

He parked his car and stepped outside, slamming his door shut before rushing down the path, up the stairs over the wide porch and into his house. He let out a long sigh and leant against the door for a moment, what a fucking day.

His face softened, a smile spreading on his face when he saw his babies rushing his way, he immediately crouched down to pat his enthusiastic furry balls, there was Boing the tiny multicoloured kitten that was always at Magnus’ side first, he loved to bounce instead of run and obviously thought he was a kangaroo, Magnus didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.

There was Mellow, his white Asian cat with soft short hair and striking blue eyes, she was calm but could have a temper at times, then there was Squishy, he was an exotic shorthair in light grey, his face as flat as a plate, the eyes wide apart, he was beautiful and then there was Tom. Tom was a Norwegian, brown and huge, Tom was a judgemental little shit.

He greeted three of them, giving everyone the same attention, cooing at them, stroking them below their chins before he headed for the kitchen, giving Tom an acknowledging nod, the male cat sat on the counter like he owned it, not moving a paw, not knowing why he should. Magnus poured them some milk and placed the bowls down on the kitchen floor, it was an open kitchen, connected to his big living room.

“I would love to tell you about my day but my eyes are already closing, I’m sorry, I will tell you all about it tomorrow alright?” He said, making sure the four little beds in the living room were ready and clean, brushing a few hairs off their blankets before he opened the window an inch for them and then sat down on the couch, just a moment, just a little breather.

Magnus opened his eyes as he felt a weight on his chest and stared into Squishy’s big green eyes. Magnus blinked his own a few times and then yawned before he looked aside, realising he was lying on the couch…and the sun was fucking shining through the floor long windows taking over the whole backside of his living room, giving view to his wide and open backyard, the yellow light making everything look soft.

He lifted his arm, staring at his watch. 6am. He sat up and brushed a hand down his face before he stretched, hearing his back crack dangerously. Oh, he should totally make a new appointment at Maia’s, she had magic fingers. He shoved Squishy to the floor after the stoic cat wouldn’t move and then got up, circling his neck around before he rubbed his nape. This wasn’t the first time he didn’t make it to his bedroom, in fact he didn’t even remember the last time he made it. His days were long and his nerves tiny these days.

He grabbed his phone on his way to his bathroom to take a shower and put it on speakers before he turned the water on.

“Morning Jonathan, did you pick up at the flowers from Becca?”

“Of coooourse.” The other one answered, dragging the vowels, Magnus could hear him chop on the other end.

“I might be a little late today, I overslept and I still have to pick up a few deliveries.”

“Don’t worry I got this.” Magnus stepped out of the shower after only a quick wash and scratched his chest rigorously until he noticed the marks covering his skin, crossing his nipples and they weren’t the first ones, he had old ones too, his skin was so fucking itchy, it was almost unbearable. Maybe he had lice. Wasn’t so uncommon with the cats around. He should check them later.

“You are the best you know that?”

“I know, see you later.”

“Later.” Magnus ended the call and quickly got dressed before he spent the next 10 minutes picking on the fur of his cats, searching for any evidence, then let them go with a sigh, absentmindedly scratching his cheek until he smelled blood. He looked at his bloody fingers and quickly rushed to the mirror in the corridor seeing he had scratched his skin open. “Shit.” He opened his medicine cabinet to spread some ointment on it with a hiss.

Okay, he really needed to see a doctor about this. He called Luke right away, asking to come by in the afternoon, saying it was important then headed to do his duties.

Jonathan was preparing Sushi behind the counter as Magnus rushed past him, his hands loaded with boxes so his face wasn’t visible. “Hey.” Magnus only said and Jonathan waved a glove covered hand his way when Magnus disappeared in the back, dropping the boxes in his kitchen. The bell chimed and Clary bounced inside, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before she rushed into the back and kissed Magnus on the forehead who sat on the ground, reading the list of ingredients from the boxes, seeing if he had everything.

“How did you sleep? Better than the last times?”

“Yeah, actually I did.” Magnus said and then looked up at Clary who tied her hair into a high ponytail, her waitress gown already in place.

“So, I’m betting 10 for Mr. Fatty to come by before 2.” 

“20 on 1.” Jonathan yelled from the other room and Magnus rolled his eyes before he got up, the list still in hands.

“We all know that he will be here within the next 30 minutes.” He said looking at the clock, it was 12. Magnus hissed and bent his body forward as a pain shot through his belly.

“What’s wrong?” Clary asked with wide eyes.

“Ah nothing, I slept on the couch, maybe I strained a muscle.” He shook his head and then went to put his groceries and deliveries away. Clary shrugged and then went to her work.

Magnus walked past the counter, giving Mr. Fatty a sideway glance before he looked to Jonathan who was smirking back at Magnus. “I will have…the mochis.” The man said and Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation. What was his deal? Why?! Jonathan chuckled, seeing Magnus throw a fit behind the man away from his sight, Magnus walked back into the kitchen to get to work, cursing under his breath.

The restaurant wasn’t packed but it wasn’t full either, the usual suspects lingering and eating, he knew them all, of course he did, he knew everyone in this small town.

The restaurant was rather tiny, tables lining up on the right side, a big counter in the far end corner, and another few tables on the left side. Everything was made out of beautiful bamboo wood. A few pictures of Asian landscapes and buildings hang on the walls.

“I will be back later; I’ve got an appointment.” Magnus announced a little later, giving Jonathan a pat on the shoulder who only nodded his way, concentrated on his work. Magnus left the restaurant, listening to the soft ring of the bell before he made the long way to the doc’s office.

Magnus walked 2 meters before he turned right and entered through the door.

“Luke!” He shouted, taking off his jacket and walking past the waiting room and into the office. “Luke!” He shouted again and watched Luke come out of the bathroom, sanitising his hands with an amused look as Magnus plopped down on the seat in front of the desk, obviously not caring to wait or be patient or have manners. Luke circled him and then sat down on his chair, rolling closer to the desk.

“How can I help you Magnus?” He asked as if this wasn’t new to him.

“My skin, it’s killing me!” Luke rose his eyebrows, his eyes widening.

“Your skin?...” He repeated and Magnus nodded. “You said it’s an emergency.”

“Luke! It is an emergency! I scratched my cheek open this morning and you don’t want to look at my chest.” Luke opened his lips to say something but then stopped with a gasp and shake of his head, knowing this was in vain.

“Okay, take off your shirt.” Magnus got up and reached behind his back, taking his shirt off right away. Luke walked closer, observing his skin, touching it occasionally. It was slightly red and was covered in marks.

“How long has this been going on?”

“I don’t know, a month?”

“When’s your next heat? This could be a hormonal thing.” Magnus rolled his eyes. Because of fucking course, it had to do with him being an Omega, like always, he wasn’t even considering lice.

“February.” Magnus answered highly annoyed. “Or something.”

“Or something?” Luke stopped his walking and looked down at Magnus with much more judgement than Magnus liked.

“Yes, OR SOMETHING.” Magnus snapped. Luke tilted his head with a quirked eyebrow and Magnus sagged his shoulders. “Sorry.” Magnus murmured. Luke frowned for a moment and then sat back against the desk; his arms crossed over his chest and observed Magnus intently. Magnus squirmed a little under his eyes, feeling a little unsure all of a sudden.

“What?” Magnus asked, not wanting to know what he was going to say. It had to be something serious. “Is it lice? Please just tell me.”

“It’s March 17th Magnus.” Luke said very gentle, not taking his eyes off Magnus.

“So?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“So, you sure about February? Because that would mean you are one month due.”

“So?” He repeated and Luke let his head drop with a sigh.

“So, we should make a test.”

“A test for what? Lice?”

“Will you stop it with the lice Magnus, you don’t have lice.” Magnus gasped overly relieved, placing a hand on his chest.

“What a relief. Then, what test?” He asked, now looking up a little concerned. Luke straightened and then circled the desk, grabbing something out of the closet and handing it to Magnus who narrowed his eyes at the cup.

“I need your pee.”

“What? My-“ He began and looked up at Luke like the man grew a second head. “What for?”

“You might be pregnant.”

Magnus stared at him without moving, his face emotionless before his eyes began to crinkle and a high pitched laugh escaped his wide open mouth, he threw his head back laughing like a maniac, only stopping to catch a breath before he almost dropped from the chair from laughing. “Magnus…” Luke tried again and Magnus wiped his teary eyes.

“Ha, good one. You nearly had me there, was that Raphael’s idea? I’m going to murder him. Oh I already know a great c-“

“Magnus this is serious.” Luke said, though not unkindly and steadied Magnus so he wouldn’t fall off the chair from laughing. He placed his hand on Magnus thigh, giving it a squeeze. Magnus’ shoulders still shook, a desperate gasp still leaving his lips before he turned still, seeing the sincerity in Luke’s eyes, the care and concern only fathers showed.

“I- what do you mean. I can’t be.” Magnus answered rather calm.

“Oh, you can, or do you want me to explain it to you?” Magnus shot him a look that could kill.

“I don’t need lessons on HOW IT IS POSSIBLE Luke, I know I can be…pregnant, technically. It’s just not…possible for me.” Luke narrowed his eyes and Magnus gasped. “I haven’t had sex in ages…I don’t even remember the last time, but it must have been half a year…maybe less, but never with an Alpha.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “And let us please never speak of this again.”

“As your doctor, I am bound to be discreet and you can talk to me about anything you know that Magnus. When did I ever judge you?”

“You did just last week!”

“You wanted to get a flashtunnel Magnus, I can’t let you do that.” He leant back.

“Well, you might be right with that one. But you’ve been judging me a lot and you know that.”

“I only want what’s best for you my boy and now stop changing the topic. So, you’ve had sex a few months ago?”

“Oh god.” Magnus groaned and hid his face in his palms. “Yeah. I think.”

“With who?”

“Why is that important?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Then stop being curious.”

“No can do. It’s my job.” Luke smiled widely and Magnus groaned again.

“So first, he was no Alpha, I wasn’t in heat and like I said it was around half a year ago, how could I be pregnant now? What is that, some kind of super long term sperm?” This was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.

“Didn’t you use protection?” Luke frowned and Magnus widened his eyes as he realized his slip up.

“Yes. We did.” He averted his eyes.

“Magnus. I thought I taught you better.”

“There you go! You are not judging, my ass.” Magnus poked Luke into the shoulder.

Luke stared at him with a pointed glare and Magnus swallowed, then shrugged stubbornly and looked the other way. “Besides, there’s always risks, health risks, I will speak to Jocelyn about this.” Magnus widened his eyes again, his mouth slack as he looked back at the Alpha.

“You will not!”

“Then promise me you won’t do it again.” Magnus stared him down, but Luke only narrowed his eyes not caving in and Magnus gasped.

“Fine.”

“Good. Now back to the problem at hand. When was the last time you drank? Maybe you did something you don’t remember doing. Maybe you didn’t notice he was an Alpha because you were too drunk, or he used suppressants and since we now know you don’t always use protection-“ Luke flicked Magnus ear painfully and Magnus winced loudly. “that could very possibly have led to a pregnancy.”

“Are we completely ignoring the possibility of lice now? Just for the record.”

“Magnus.”

“Oh god yes, I will stop.” Magnus gasped and rushed off his chair to walk around the office. “I don’t really have time for these things at the moment. Partying, drinking. It’s been a while. Also, I am very sure I would have noticed if a knot had blown up inside me, it’s rather hard to miss I guess.” Luke watched Magnus circle the office. “And I am not cringing at this topic, at all.” He stared at the wall.

“Magnus, we could simply make a quick test. Whatever the outcome it will stay here, between us.” Magnus let his eyes wander over the place, the beautiful paintings on the wall that were done by children from the town, Magnus eyed one specifically, his name written in bold letters on the edge. “Magnus?” Magnus snapped back into reality and looked at the tall man, a concerned look on his wrinkled face.

“I am not pregnant.” Magnus said sternly. He didn’t like how Luke didn’t believe him, didn’t trust him with that. “Thanks for the help.” Magnus knew he was being impolite but he didn’t care much, Luke wasn’t even considering any other possibility but this could simply not be true. He walked past the man, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the office and back into his restaurant, past his customers and into the kitchen where he began to furiously chop the vegetables.

The swinging door opened 5 minutes later and Jonathan grimaced. “What happened to you? You stink.” Magnus inhaled deeply and shot him a look. Jonathan leaned against the doorframe; his arms crossed with an amused smile on his lips. “Tell me?” Magnus put the knife down and stared at the chopped onions for a moment before he rose his eyes to his friend.

“I have lice.” Jonathan nearly jumped into the corner of the room, grabbing the walls for dear life.

“What the hell. Where did you get them?”

“I might be pregnant.” Magnus corrected with a blush on his cheeks and Jonathan blinked his eyes, his face frozen in confusion, he relaxed a little and tilted his head.

“Wait, I can’t follow. You have lice or you are pregnant?”

“Maybe both?” Magnus settled his eyes back on the onions and pressed his lips together tight.

“Wait a moment.” He said and went to the front room. “Everyone leave, the food is on the house today. Thanks Bye!” He rushed and waved them off before going back and grabbing Magnus bag, he handed him his jacket and then pulled on Magnus, pulling him out of the restaurant and closed the door behind them. “I am driving you home.” He said and pushed Magnus into his own car gently before taking the driver’s seat and driving Magnus home.

He let Magnus open the door and then closed it behind the Omega, he took off his jacket and pulled Magnus to the sofa to sit him down before he disappeared in the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, sitting down on the little wooden table in front of Magnus’ big beige couch. Magnus took the water and sipped on it tentatively, Boing jumping up into his lap and Magnus began to crawl him around the ears eagerly.

“Tell me one thing Magnus-“ Jonathan began and Magnus looked up slowly. “Do you have lice?” Magnus huffed out some air and shook his head.

“No.” Jonathan gasped relieved.

“Why do you think you might be pregnant?”

“I don’t think I am. Luke-“ He began and had to collect his thoughts. “Okay, I went to Luke because of my itchy skin, you know I told you about it, he checked it and was suddenly asking me about my heat, maybe because skin gets itchy then, but then I told him it should have come like a month ago, or two I don’t know and well, I just thought it comes late this time you know they are not always on point and we had a lot of stress the past months with the restaurant and all.” Jonathan nodded, listening closely.

“But apparently Luke didn’t think so, he wanted to run a test, to check if I was pregnant and I told him that that couldn’t be, because you know I haven’t had sex.” Magnus inhaled deeply.

“Maybe you didn’t notice…when was the last time you drank?”

“Oh, come on! Do you all think I’m some kind of alcoholic?” He said more than offended.

“No, but we know you Magnus and we love you.” He quickly added.

“I don’t remember, I think when I was in New York around New Years. It’s a blur.”

“Why don’t you ask Raphael, wasn’t he with you?” Magnus pondered over that. “Maybe he knows more, like who you hooked up with.” Magnus gave him a pout. 

Jonathan patted Magnus thigh friendly and then got up. “I’ll go home, call me once you know more.” Magnus nodded his chin his way as Jonathan left the house, Magnus slipped off the couch and walked to his back porch and settled on his rocking chair, both legs tucked below himself, the cats roaming the porch curiously.

“Hey Raph.” Magnus said once Raphael picked up on the second ring with a grunt.

“What’s up? The Mochi guy again?”

“Oh, you won’t believe what he pulled this time, he ordered the Mochi again, RETURNED THEM and then ordered the Xiao Long Bao and cut them in half with a fork!” Magnus gasped and he could hear Raphael chuckle on the other end. “In half Raphael!” He repeated. “The broth was dripping out. He is a monster.”

“He is. Is that why you called me?”

“Hm, well, actually not. Okay this might sound weird but listen okay?” He got a hum. “When we were in New York, do you remember the night at the club?”

“Yeah sure.”

“How much did I drink?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“Yes?”

“What did you not drink?”

“I-“

“A lot Magnus. A lot.” Magnus groaned and slithered down the chair a little, resting his head against it while he closed his eyes.

“Was I alone? I mean…did I hook up with someone?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been with you all the time; you know I wouldn’t leave you in that state. You sometimes do…stupid things.”

“I hate you all.”

“Well I didn’t follow you to the toilet, so I don’t know what you decided to do there.” Raphael laughed and Magnus felt something in his stomach, a tension, like someone was squeezing it.

“How long was I gone?” He asked a little rushed.

“I dunno…15 minutes? Thought you were probably puking.” 15 minutes…why was he on the toilet for 15 minutes. That seemed awfully long. His stomach twisted even more.

“Was someone with me? Did you see anyone enter or leave?”

“Hm, yeah I saw two guys enter and leave. They wore suits, looked like men in black or something.”

“Two guys…?” Magnus murmured and stared at his porch absentminded. “When did they come and leave?”

“Why are you asking all these questions?”

“Please just answer Raphael!”

“Wait let me think…they went in after you and came out soon after, like a few minutes.”

Magnus blinked his eyes, suddenly feeling sick. Not just a little, he felt something crawl up his throat and swallowed a few times to get it back down.

“You all right?”

“Yeah…did they, how did they look?”

“Hm, I didn’t see their faces, they looked rather serious, a little rushed. Do I want to know why you ask all these questions?”

“Were they Alphas?”

“Magnus, I don’t know.”

“Did I seem off after coming back? Different?”

“Yeah, you looked dishevelled, completely wasted, that’s why I thought you were throwing up. You weren’t really focused and mumbled something about your father, but no surprise there after everything that happened.”

“Wait a second.” Magnus rushed and dashed down the porch, almost stumbled down the stairs before he emptied the content of his stomach onto the grass, once, twice, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to breath steadily, while he swallowed the bitter taste down as good as possible.

“Magnus?” He heard Raphael’s voice through the phone and slowly straightened himself before he walked back and grabbed his phone off the floor and fell back into his chair.

“Yeah…sorry.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing…there, there was a spider. I had to run.” Raphael laughed on the other end. “I’m tired. I’ll head to bed.”

“It’s 3pm.”

“It’s bedtime somewhere.” He deadpanned.

“You are ridiculous you know that?”

“Love you. Bye.” Magnus ended the call and then puffed his cheeks, letting the air out slowly. He felt exhausted, drained, sleepy, itchy, sick, he was usually full of energy. It was 3pm and he was a pitiful lump on his back porch. Bile on his shirt. Tom jumped onto the white railing and gave Magnus a judgmental look.

“I am not pregnant.” Magnus said stubbornly and the cat kept staring. “Am not.” He added and then crossed his arms and let himself fall back into the chair. It was really cold but somehow, he felt warm. He listened to the soft breeze of early spring that drifted through the trees far away in his wide back yard.

What did that mean? What happened? Did he really have sex in a ratty toilet stall with two random Alphas? Why would he ever do such a thing? He would never let an Alpha near him, he hated them with a passion. His family was an exception of course. But even if he did, then why didn’t he remember a thing? He had never gotten so wasted that he didn’t remember a thing. He was usually a steady drinker and knew his limits.

The only thing he remembered was waking in the hotel room he shared with Raphael with a massive headache that he had never felt before, also when he thought about it now, there was an odd pain in his neck near his scent gland and also in his lower abdomen that wouldn’t leave him for days. Like someone had punched him in the belly. But there was no pain in his backside as far as he remembered. There was no way he was pregnant.

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and pulled his legs up too. He felt odd and stupid. So stupid. He closed his eyes as they watered and tried to dull the thoughts, to concentrate on the sounds and luckily sleep washed over him within a second.

When Magnus opened his eyes again it was pitch dark and a thick blanket covered his body. He stretched himself, hearing his whole body crack and then turned his head to look inside, seeing Jonathan walk through the living room. With a fond smile Magnus got off the chair and walked back inside, keeping the knitted and rather ugly but so comfortable blanket around his shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve made you dinner.” Magnus sat down on the ground, a little pillow placed below his butt and Jonathan placed a few beers on the table. Magnus took a sip and then dove into his Ramen that Jonathan had prepared. He almost chocked on the broth the moment Jonathan placed a pregnancy test in front of him next to his soup. Magnus looked up slowly.

“Seriously? Right in front of my noodles?” Jonathan shrugged.

“I snatched one from Clary. She has tons of these in the bathroom.” Magnus eyed the thing like it personally offended him and then shoved it away.

“Thank you, but no thank you.” He took his spoon back before slamming it down on the table. “Why would Clary need pregnancy tests? Oh god, she is not having sex is she?” Jonathan rose his eyebrows. “How come I don’t know about that?!”

“Is she supposed to tell you all about her flings?”

“Yes.” Magnus said seriously. “She is. I’m her brother.”

“So am I and she tells me shit.” Jonathan settled down on the couch.

“We really need to have a talk with her.”

“You are doing it again.”

“What?” He asked feigning innocence.

“Distracting me. It’s not working.”

“You guys know me way too well; I think I have to murder you all. You know my secrets.”

“What’s the harm Magnus? If you think you’re not pregnant then just do it.” Magnus put his chopsticks down.

“Why waste a good and perfect test?”

“Magnus!” Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation and then got up to stand.

“Why are you all so annoying? What did I ever do to you?” Jonathan stretched his arm aside, pointing towards the bathroom, his expression leaving no place for arguments.

“No.” Magnus stomped his foot. He wasn’t being childish.

“Do you want me to make you?” Magnus gaped.

“You wouldn’t-“ Jonathan inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a second and then looked at him seriously.

“Try me. You know I don’t play games.” They stared at each other for what felt like an hour and Magnus then snatched the test off the table dramatically.

“FINE.” He had a fucking déjà vu. He knew Jonathan wasn’t faking it, he had used his voice on him when they were teens a lot, only to tease him and cheat in games, it was great to have an Alpha brother.

He stormed to the bathroom and swung the door closed behind him with a little too much force. “Stupid Alphas. Stupid friends. Stupid family.” He ranted as he unpacked the box and pulled the test out. He opened his belt and let the pants drop to the ground before he turned to the toilet, angling the stupid plastic thing and himself somehow so he would hit and of course he didn’t and when he did it splattered everywhere. Magnus groaned inwardly then flushed the toilet and slammed the test down on the sink before he got dressed again and washed his hands.

He turned the package over to read the instructions, quirking an eyebrow at the part where you should pee into a cup and dip the test in. Of course. Yeah. He totally did that.

He left the bathroom and flopped over the back of the couch, dropping on it with his stomach first. Jonathan watched him and Magnus murmured into the pillows. “It takes 5 minutes.”

“Do you want me to check it?” Jonathan offered and Magnus thought about it before he shook his head. “I will…later, I just need a moment.” Jonathan tensed up and then grabbed his phone.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He said and ended the call. “Clary thinks she broke the oven.”

“Your sister is really a helpless case.”

“Ah now suddenly she is my sister?” Magnus shrugged. “I will come back right away.”

“It’s okay, I would like to be alone for a bit.” Jonathan got up and then stopped.

“All right, tell me about the test yeah?”

“Sure.” Magnus heard Jonathan close the door and then groaned, before he got up and slurped to the bathroom. He stood in the middle of it, looking into his mirror and at his own reflection. He looked sleepy. Pale. Messy. He lifted his chin to look into his nose holes and then lowered it again. He was a pro procrastinator.

Okay, he just needed to take a quick glance. He wasn’t pregnant. It couldn’t be possible. Nope. Just look. You can do this.

With a swift slide of the back of his hand Magnus tossed the test off the sink and into the bin. Well, maybe he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update whenever I have the time, sometimes quick, sometimes slow, stressful times and all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter? Next one will be Alec's POV again, I'll switch to show them both. Stay happy and healthy. 😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this sooner than expected. Don't get used to it ;) Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter and all the love our disaster of an Omega received from you. Now, enjoy Alec's first day in the beautiful Borrowville and his first encounter with Magnus. If you are into live tweeting, the hashtag is #yatofic I'm @Skyffable on Twitter.

-present-

Alec blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them as he felt someone tug on his shoulder. He looked aside to see an old man point outside with an annoyed expression, Alec looked aside seeing the train station and a big sign that said Borrowville. He was wide awake immediately and gathered all his things in a rush, pushing them back into his bag before he stumbled out of the train, he noticed how empty the station was right away, only 2 people getting off the train with him, old ones. Well, apparently Borrowville was quite the hotspot.

Okay, this was it, he lifted his phone to his eyes and typed in the address he had gotten to find his directions while he walked along the station, the wind was cold but it was sunny, he left the station and then looked up to find a cab somewhere when his eyes met a forest right in front of him. There wasn’t even a street, it was a path. Alec turned around and scanned the area. Where the fuck was he?

He was about to head back to find someone he could ask for directions when a car came around the corner, halting in front of him, it was a black pick up truck, a tall black man got off it on the other side, he had a wide and bright smile and Alec watched him with his eyebrows raised.

“You must be Mr. Lightwood?” The man asked and Alec noticed he had a gentle and warm voice. And that he was an Alpha.

“Yeah, yes ehm, I’m Alec.” Alec stuttered and cursed inwardly as he reached out to grab the man’s hand, he had a tight and strong grip.

“Glad you made it! How was the trip?” He asked nicely and then grabbed Alec’s luggage and placed it in his open trunk.

“It was good, thanks.” Alec looked back at his phone for a second and then pushed it into his pants pocket, not really knowing what to do with himself.

“Where are my manners. I’m Dr. Garroway but you can call me Luke.” He said and then patted Alec’s shoulder roughly, if Alec wouldn’t have seen it coming, he would have been smacked to the ground by the force of it. The man, Luke, went back into the car and Alec got the hint, he sat down on the passenger seat without hesitation and then closed the door.

Luke drove off through the forest and Alec watched the countryside fly by before he looked back at Luke who had his eyes ahead.

Yeah, get into the stranger’s car and drive with him through the forest. Smart Lightwood.

“Who are you?” Alec asked and Luke laughed.

“Oh, they didn’t tell you? I am the one who requested your presence, one of our Omegas is pregnant and he really needs you right now.” Alec nodded, feeling more at ease immediately, the topic drawing him in. He loved being needed, for his professional work that is.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec said. “I read all about him. Well, at least all the information I got. Which wasn’t much. I can’t wait to meet him.” Luke nodded. There was something on his face, an emotion Alec couldn’t quite decipher. The man tapped the wheel nervously. Alec squinted an eye at him but then let it go and looked back outside the window.

“He is a good kid. You will love him.” Luke said, his voice suddenly overly high. “I will bring you to his house, I can’t stay, I’ve got work to do.” He rushed. “Where will you be staying?”

“Maddison Inn.” Alec answered, knowing it by heart.

“Oh, tell Cat I said Hi!” Alec let his eyes wander in confusion. Cat?

“Sure.”

They drove through a small town, it looked pretty, calm, a few people strolling around, before he knew it the town ended, they drove further along a forest and then halted in front of a few single houses that stood in a line on the left side, white and grey ones made out of wood, the typical American countryside houses Alec only knew from movies. This looked nice, sweet, neat. It was a huge contrast to New York but he really didn’t mind it.

“So, here we are. Magnus will drive you to your hotel later.” Luke said and then opened the door for Alec while stretching, Alec left the car.

“Thank you Dr. Garroway! Uh Luke.” He quickly took his luggage off the trunk and then watched the truck drive off after he gave him a wave. He turned around to face the first house on the “street”, a white fence surrounding it.

Alec breathed slowly, let the air escape through his pursed lips and then made his way forward in determined long strides, he opened the gate, that was unlocked and closed it behind himself, he went along the path and up the stairs onto the front porch, he put his luggage down and then straightened his clothes.

This was it. He would finally meet them. He licked his lips and took another deep breath before he knocked on the outer transparent door.

He knocked again and then checked the time. It was 11:00. He was a little late. He hoped he wasn’t disturbing anyone. The door suddenly opened, still leaving the outer one between them. A tall, young and rather slim man with short bright red hair came into view. Okay, this obviously wasn’t Magnus.

“Hi, uh, I’m Alec Lightwood.” The second door opened and the man stepped outside, he had striking blue eyes and smelt like Alpha. Okay…okay…

He offered his hand and the young man took it sceptically and shook it. 

“Jonathan.” He answered, but it sounded more like a question.

Okay that was it, that was the moment, don’t fuck this up Lightwood.

“Hi Mr. Bane, I am-“

“It’s Morgenstern.” Alec stopped and rubbed his hands along his jeans that were suddenly sweaty, his mouth still open.

“Morgenstern?”

“It’s Jonathan Morgenstern.” He said and Alec felt lost for a second.

“Oh, I guess I am wrong, sorry, I am trying to find the house of Magnus Bane. I didn’t know which house it was-” he pointed to the other house.

“No, you are right, he lives here.” the man said not unkindly, but a little guarded.

Oh…okay. His Alpha just had a different name, so they weren’t married, that was rather odd but nothing completely out of the custom. Who was he to judge?

Alec inhaled and straightened himself, before he began the speech, he had prepared in the train earlier, “Mr. Morgenstern. I’m happy that you will have me and I have to make one thing perfectly clear because it’s very important to you and me also, I’m glad that we can talk alone for a second.” The man crossed his arms now, his brow furrowing.

“I might be an Alpha but I am completely professional, always, I would never come close to Magnus in an inappropriate way and would never do anything he isn’t comfortable with, or you.” Jonathan’s jaw tensed up; his eyes narrowed.

“Of course, I have to see him naked and touch him too, that is necessary but I am totally fine with you attending and looking over what I do if it makes you feel better.” Alec said sternly and the man tensed up completely, his mouth falling slack, if Alec wouldn’t be so much into his speech, he would have smelt the spice in the air.

“I won’t hurt him in any way, I will always prepare him by the rules before any kind of penetration.” He ended with a nod, feeling proud and relieved.

Alec felt the ground shift before his back hit the ground roughly, a pain shot through his body as he looked up at the bright blue sky in confusion. He groaned before he tried to sit up. What the fuck just happened?

“Stay away from Magnus, you sick shit or I will call the police!” The man yelled, his spicy scent now hitting Alec with full force, it almost made him sick. The man was about to storm back into the house while Alec rubbed the nape of his neck, his face turned into a grimace and he then got up and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

“Mr. Morgenstern! Wait-“ Alec shouted desperately and walked closer again, the man stopped and turned around, his eyes furious, he darted towards Alec and he backed off immediately. “Shit.”

The man grabbed Alec by the lapel of his shirt and dragged him over the front yard before he threw him onto the muddy street, his bottom roughly hitting the ground again. Alec watched his luggage fly and land next to him with a loud thud.

“Fuck off knothead! If you come near Magnus I will fucking rip your throat out.” He snarled and Alec froze completely. The man walked back with long strides and slammed the door shut behind himself.

Alec still sat frozen for probably 5 minutes before his body followed his orders again. That man was definitely stronger than he looked. But what the fuck just happened? Why did he react like that? Did he say something wrong?

Everything seemed so nice, so calm, he was greeted so warmly and now this, whatever this was. He didn’t even get a chance to talk to Magnus or see the man, the Alpha obviously wasn’t allowing him to come near Magnus. But why?

“Shit.” Alec mumbled again and got off the ground to stand, his backside hurt like hell.

Maybe the approach was wrong, he should have talked to Magnus first, explained himself better. Maybe the Alpha didn’t like he was an Alpha too? Maybe he didn’t know? He had read a lot about difficult Alphas and knew how to handle them, but this one was a hard case, he needed to find a different approach apparently. This was a disaster.

Alec still felt his heart thud against his chest from the adrenaline as he pulled his phone out, about to dial Luke’s number when he realized he didn’t have his number. Great. Just great. He turned around himself and looked at the muddy street and the forest. So, that probably meant Magnus wasn’t driving him back then. Fuck.

Alec sat back down, his back against the fence and sighed in frustration. What a fucking mess.

He twitched when he heard a noise behind himself and peeked through the fence, he saw the tall, pale man leave the house and walk over to the next one before he entered his car. Alec crouched down some more, hiding behind the fence when the car drove by and left the scene. Did he live next door? This was some weird town.

Alec turned around and then squinted over the fence. Was Magnus home? Would it be wise to approach him now that he was alone and the Alpha was gone? He would be able to explain himself and also introduce himself properly. After all, he was meant to meet him today and he was probably waiting.

But Omega’s were easily scared with strangers and especially Alphas. Even more so when they were pregnant. Alec never worried about these things much before to be honest, he thought he would explain and they would understand. This was completely out of his expertise. He felt a little lost.

But then again, the Omega was expecting him. Right?

Alec turned back around and slid down the fence again. He lay his arms on his knees and fidgeted with his nails. No, he couldn’t do that. He needed to wait for his Alpha to be back so he felt safe enough to talk to him. This was the right approach it was the way he learned, but damn how should he get passed the man to actually talk to Magnus?

“Well hello there.” Alec jumped on his spot and turned to look over his shoulder to see a man lean over the fence casually. He had tanned skin and wore a loose white tank top, certainly nothing you would wear in the cold of march, Alec couldn’t quite see his face because the sun was coming from behind him.

Alec shuffled out of his position and straightened himself to stand, the other man looked up, but still rested in that position.

Alec inhaled sharply as he now saw the other man’s face, he had Asian eyes, deep brown and round, a little nose, curved rosy lips, protruding ears, smooth skin and black messy hair that looked extremely soft. Alec felt his mouth run dry. The man was fucking beautiful. And smelled like a fruit salad.

The man’s eyes widened slightly as Alec stood up, a spark lighting them up.

“I- I- I-“ Alec stuttered, feeling he lost the ability to speak altogether.

“Are you okay?”

Fuck, concentrate! “I am Alec Lightwood. Are you Magnus Bane?” The man gave him a scan of his body, long and thorough before they landed back on Alec’s eyes, it made Alec swallow thickly.

“How did you get here?” He asked curiously, his voice smooth as honey.

“Luke.” Alec answered lamely.

“Why are you sitting in front of my house Alec Lightwood? Do you need help?” Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish. He offered him help? He talked to him? Was this really Magnus? The man didn’t seem like an Omega to him.

“I need to get back to town yeah but uh, I wanted to talk to Magnus first.” The man now straightened and Alec looked down to see he was wearing grey sweatpants. It was way too cold for him to be out here like that he thought again. The man's nostrils flared a few times like he was trying to smell him; confusion washed over his face.

“You are.” The man answered and put one hand into his pants pocket, tilting his hip. Alec was about to dissolve on the spot.

This couldn’t be true; this was his pregnant Omega? This was an Omega?! This fit and muscular guy who looked like he came straight out of a magazine? He looked so confident, so cool, so calm. And no bit pregnant. There must be a mistake.

“You are an Omega?” Alec asked, decent as he was.

Magnus looked partly confused, but also amused. The side of his lips quirked up and he lifted his chin a little, his nostrils again flared.

“I am, why?” He asked curiously while tilting his head. Alec felt his lips part. So…this was really Magnus Bane. The man he was meant to meet, to care for, to see naked. He felt his armpits begin to sweat, his heart hammering against his chest. “What are you?” Alec snapped out of it at the question.

This wasn’t the first time he was asked about his gender; his scent was so subtle from all the years supressing his inner Alpha that most people thought he was a Beta. And to be honest he didn’t mind it one bit. He wasn’t doing it intentionally though, he just didn’t act like one, didn’t feel it and it was better for his job anyways.

“You don’t look like it.” Alec answered surprised, Magnus’ question totally forgotten and Magnus’ smile faded instantly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“How am I supposed to look?” He asked. “Small? Weak?” The sweet scent Alec had been sucking into his system like a hoover turned into something sour, bitter even. Alec blinked his eyes confused at both the question and the scent.

“No uh, that is not what I meant.” Alec tried, realising this was turning the wrong way. “You look, uh-“ Alec gestured at Magnus’ general direction. “You gained weight.”

Magnus paled in front of him, his mouth falling slack, his eyes comically wide.

“Well, fuck you too.” Magnus spat while his arms fell down his body, “Asshole.” He turned around and stormed back into his house, slamming his door shut just like his Alpha had done before.

Alec stood frozen for what felt like an eternity, his mind racing to understand what just happened, before it dropped.

Oh.

Alec closed his eyes as he let his head fall back. “Fuck!” He cursed loudly and then ran his hands through his hair and down his face while he turned around, his fingers lingering on his chin, his mouth wide open as he stared down at the ground. He did not just say that to him…he totally did not.

What the fuck was this day? How could everything spiral out of control so quickly. This didn’t go according to plan, like at all. He let his head drop with a groan. This was his fucking first client and he insulted him on the very first day. He wanted to melt into the ground.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out.

[Andrew]  
Hey man, how is your first day? Did you settle in?

[Alec]  
Fucking kill me now.

Alec shoved it back into his pocket, but felt it buzz a few times.

After a few shameful minutes of cursing his whole existence and questioning his life choices he grabbed his trolley and then walked back down the street through the forest where they had come from earlier. There was no use to try again, to talk to him again, he had fucked this up, royally. He needed to give him some space and also, he needed to get his shit together and slam his head into a wall. If he ever found one.

He reached the town about 40 minutes later and sighed relieved, his arm hurt, his legs hurt, he felt dirty, exhausted, hungry. He walked through the town until he reached the hotel, it wasn’t hard to miss, it had a huge sign. He went inside, it was an old place, or maybe a modern one that tried to look old, but the squeaking floor boards spoke for the first option. It smelled dusty, but looked nice anyways.

“Lightwood.” He said as he reached the counter, where a pretty dark skinned lady stood, her hair braided and up.

“Hello, how was your drive here?”

“Great.” The lady gave him a little nod but smiled still. Alec knew he was being rude, but he had a shitty day and wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Your room is number 38, it’s the third floor.” She handed him keys. Keys? He didn’t see keys in decades, New York only used cards nowadays.

“Thanks.”

“If you have any questions, I’m down here most of the time, you can call me by dialling the 1.”

“Will do.” Alec turned around “Oh! Wait.” The woman looked at him curiously. “Are you Cat by any chance?” She smiled widely.

“Yes, I am, Catarina Loss, this is my hotel.”

“Luke says hi.” He repeated the message, feeling a little awkward but the woman smiled even wider which made it better somehow. She turned to leave. Well, okaaaay?

He made his way to the elevator and went up to his room, unlocking it before elbowing it open. It was a small room, a big square tv that looked like it came straight from the nineties, a queen sized bed with green bedding, deep green curtains on the window, a little chair and table in front of it. A door to his right that was probably the bathroom.

He dropped onto the bed and heard it squeak. Of fucking course.

He reached for his phone and dialled Andrew’s number, he picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Andrew.”

“So, it’s going great eh?” Alec groaned loudly and placed his hand over his eyes.

“You have no fucking idea. It was horrible. I went there first thing, it was a beautiful little house near some forest, everything good so far, then I met his Alpha first and he literally threw me across the yard before I could even explain myself.” Andrew laughed on the other end.

“He did what?”

“I’m serious. My butt still hurts.”

“But why? What did you say to him?”

“Nothing! I mean, I just wanted to make something clear, tell him that he doesn’t have to fear me and all, I thought it’s better to set things straight before they were any misunderstandings.”

“Sounds reasonable to me. I talked to my Omega’s Alpha first too. He was chill though. You know I don’t wanna say it out loud but…it might have to do with you being an Alpha?”

“What does that have to do with any of it? I don’t want to mate his Omega; I want to take care of him.”

“Some Alpha’s feel easily threatened, you know that, especially when their mates carry pups.”

“But that’s why I was talking to him first! I-“ He said loudly, completely in rage and then halted as he heard a loud banging against the wall from the other side.

“QUIET!” Someone yelled.

“Shut up!” Alec yelled back just as loud.

“Sorry.” He said to Andrew. “That wasn’t directed to you.” He said quieter now.

“Oh wow, someone is heated.”

“I am not fucking heated.” Silence on the other end.

“Allllll right…how is your Omega?” Alec groaned again. “Wrong question?”

“You haven’t heard the worst yet.” Alec said and then sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his palm. “I met him shortly after the Alpha left. He was- he…was good, I mean okay, I mean he looked nice, very kind, muscles.” Andrew chuckled on the other end.

“What are you talking about?”

“I meant he looked decent. Like a cool guy you wanna hang with. I mean, very chill. Confident.” Alec stuttered.

“So, then what was the problem?”

“I don’t know. I got completely…I don’t know!” He jumped off the bed and walked back and forth. “It was like I lost all my braincells. I just fucking lost them.”

“That happens to the best Alec, we were all nervous at the first meeting. I nearly shit my pants when I stood in front of them the first time.”

“And why did he have to smell so good? He smelled like peaches. It was distracting.”

“Really? Mine smelled like cheese. And yes, it was distracting, but not in a good way. It was that sort of cheese you forgot in the corner of your fridge for a month.”

“Ew gross.” Alec halted and snatched the pen off the desk to play with it. “No, he smelled wonderful, like…something you can’t get enough from. I wanna bottle that smell up.”

“Okay Alec, before you begin to skin Omegas like a maniac and make perfumes, please erase all connections to me.” Alec rolled his eyes. “But I guess he smells so good to you because you’re an Alpha and before you go ‘what does that have to do with it’ on me again, it has everything to do with it. You’re an Alpha. You are gay. He’s an Omega. What did you think would happen?”

Alec felt like someone had dropped a bomb on him.

“Seriously? You think this will last? I have to smell that all the time? I thought it’d faint. How am I going to think straight near him? I mean I have to work with him.”

“Nose clips?”

“Yeah right, I’ll do that. Thanks.” Alec fell down into the chair near the window. “But…that is not all.”

“Oh god, what now?”

“I kinda called him fat.”

“Alec…I can’t with you.”

“I didn’t mean it! He just misunderstood!” Alec jumped back up to stand and there it was again, a loud and clear banging against the wall. Alec ignored it as best as he could.

“Breathe Alec…” Alec closed his eyes and breathed.

“From what I read about him before, I pictured him rather slim, thin even, I was- I was just surprised. It was actually a compliment. But I get how it could have been misleading.”

“Okay, so all of this sounds really fucked up and I don’t know what got into you and how you’re gonna solve this but if anyone can do it, it’s you. You are the best after all. And to be honest I kind of love that I did better than you for once. It will get better Alec, don’t worry. I’m sure of that, stick through it okay?”

“Yeah of course. You’re a big help.”

“Anytime, bye Alec I gotta go.” Alec ended the call. His phone beeped again and Alec looked at the text.

“I hope you had a great first day with your Omega. Enjoy the countryside. Love, Sebastian.” Alec frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

This was a fucking disaster. He had never imagined the first encounter with his first Omega to be like this, to go so awfully bad, even the years of studies couldn’t have prepared him for this. Reality was something else than books, obviously. Reality was a fucking bitch.

How should he establish a bond with the Omega that he needed for his work, if he was irritated by his sheer presence? If he didn’t like him? But, then again, it wasn’t his fault, Alec had fucked this up. Spectacularly.

Hunger made him leave the hotel an hour later, he spent the time rereading his study notes on difficult Alphas. He made his way to the sign saying Dumort and entered the fancy looking place. A man in a suit came into view and gave him a nod.

“1 person?”

“Uhm. Yeah.” The man quirked and eyebrow and then motioned for Alec to follow him, Alec sat down in the corner on a two person table. This looked way too expensive, he should have picked something else.

A woman walked in and handed him a menu with a smirk on her bright red lips. Alec looked up.

“See anything you like?” She asked and swayed her body from side to side lightly. Alec squinted an eye.

“The menu.” He deadpanned and looked at the menu in her arms. Her smile dropped for a second before she handed him the menu. She began to smirk again soon after and stepped closer.

“So? What can I get you Sir?” She asked seductively.

“Uh, pizza please.” She rose a sculptured eyebrow, looking partly disgusted. She cleared her throat gently.

“What kind of pizza do you like? Something spicy?” She licked her lips.

“I’ll take what you give me.” He handed the menu back to her and saw her eyes lit up.

“I will gladly do so…” She purred. “Anything to drink along with it?”

“Yeah, a beer please.” He said and she inhaled deeply, her lips a thin line. Alec smelled something overly sweet wash over him like a wave it almost made him gag.

“My pleasure…” She pressed through her gritted teeth and swirled around. Weird.

She returned 10 minutes later and placed the pizza and beer down for him, before her eyes landed on the shredded napkin, her eyes showing pure horror. She looked up at him with disgust and shook her head for a moment.

“Anyways, enjoy your meal pretty boy.” Pretty boy?

Oh.

“Uh, thanks.” She winked and then turned to leave with a sway to her hips. He felt a cringe run down his spine. This was fine. Such a great day. Just perfect. Could this get any worse?

Alec stared at the broccoli on his pizza. Of fucking course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Magnus and Jonathan didn't know about Alec's arrival and who he is bc Luke didn't tell Magnus. Its basically a stranger showing up and being rude and inappropriate to them. He doesnt mean to be tho, he is just overwhelmed and messes up. And yes its all Luke's fault lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter got pretty long but I doubt anyone's complaining about that, huh. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and all your kudos as well as the tweets about the chapter, they all made me smile. I try to reply to them all! So, this one is back to Magnus, we have a little insight on his past (mind the tags) and we'll see more Malec interaction. I'm happy you enjoy this fic so much. If you are into live tweeting, the hashtag is #yatofic, I'm @Skyffable on twitter.
> 
> Ps. I'm an essential worker and writing this helps me relax and take my mind off things. I hope it puts a smile on your faces too and you can forget about all the trouble around you too for some time. Stay happy and safe and always be kind to each other.

Magnus spent the rest of his day sulking on the back porch in his favorite rocking chair. Jonathan had told him to take a day off, Magnus hated days off, hated to have nothing to do, he was used to work his ass off like he had done all his life. He always had to work hard for the things he wanted, had to grow up quick.

His mother died when he was really young and his father, well there wasn’t much to say about his father. Well, in fact there was, but Magnus didn’t like to speak or think about him, Asmodeus has never really been a father to him, never supported him, never spoke kind of him, never showed any kind of affection. He was a cold man, ‘a true Alpha’ like he enjoyed to point out, manipulative and selfish. He was a New Yorker Business man and owned a huge franchise of Asian restaurants in the big city.

Magnus had worked in his kitchens since his mother’s death, if he wanted to or not, his father had said that it was his duty to the family. Even though the work was rough and merciless, Magnus learned all he knew about cooking and the Asian cuisine there and that he was very grateful for because cooking was Magnus passion and what made him stick through. He already realised that when he had watched and helped his mother in the kitchen. She had always urged him on to follow his dreams.

His father had mentioned quite a few times that Magnus could take over once he came of age and thus Magnus kept quiet and endured the hard work all his childhood long. At least his father respected him in business matters. Only a few more years and this would be over. He would get his reward for all the hard work.

Unfortunately, it never came to that. Magnus still vividly remembered the day his future was sealed at the age of 13.

He woke up burning all over, his skin was flushed and felt like someone had peeled his skin off, it felt raw and painful, his clothes soaked in sweat. Not knowing what was happening he called for his father from the depths of his lungs. Asmodeus came rushing into his room short after, before he halted abruptly, backing off into the door.

“No.” He gasped before he came closer, looking like he just found his dog dead on the front yard. He reached out, his face turned into a grimace, tears prickling on the edges of his eyes.

“Dad, it hurts, I don’t know-“ Magnus whimpered before Asmodeus reached for his upper arm forcefully and dragged him out of the bed and through the room, across the corridor and into the bathroom. “My skin-“ Magnus stuttered while he tried to prevent any furniture from touching him.

“Come on, get up!” Asmodeus lifted him to stand and turned on the water in the shower. He peeled Magnus’ clothes off him, ignoring the way he flinched and whimpered at every touch and shoved him into the shower. Magnus yelped loudly the moment the water hit his sensitive skin and began to shiver. “Wash yourself and meet me in my office after.” He snarled and left.

Magnus did as he was told and washed himself with trembling hands, trying hard not to cry. He didn’t understand what was happening and most of all why his father was behaving like that, he had never been nice to Magnus but he had never been rough towards him either.

Magnus got out of the shower and dried himself while clenching his teeth, before he stuttered back into his room to dress. Every move hurt; every fabric felt like too much.

He opened the door to Asmodeus office and closed it behind himself. He wasn’t allowed in here on his own, he could count the very few times he had seen the office from the inside on one hand. It was big and dark, the window curtains looked like they’d never been touched. Asmodeus stood behind his big wooden desk, leaning on it before he looked up, his face showing no emotions, but a vein throbbed on his forehead.

“How could you do this to me.” Magnus flinched at the words and then shook his head shakily.

“I haven’t- I didn’t do anything. I’m-“ He whispered, confused. He lifted his hand to his arm to scratch it but stopped immediately. He felt something slide down his thigh, warm and sticky. He lowered his head to his pants and looked back up. Asmodeus’ face scrunched in disgust.

“How do I deserve this? Haven’t I suffered enough already?” Asmodeus groaned and faced he other way while he ran his hand over his face.

“Dad…”

“Shut up!” Asmodeus propelled around so quick Magnus flinched back immediately, hitting the door with his back loudly. Asmodeus leant on the table, his eyes furious. “You should have been an Alpha! Not…this. You should have.” He tilted his head while gritting his teeth.

He pushed himself off the table and took long strides to Magnus before he grabbed him by the chin to lift his face up. Magnus was trembling so hard that he saw his dad blurred. He had never liked his father very much, but still respected him, trusted him, knew he would keep him safe. He wasn’t so sure of this anymore, in fact Magnus felt a kind of fear he had never felt before.

What did he mean with, you should have been an Alpha? Did he present? Was that the pain, the fever running through his body? Did he finally have a second gender? But what was so bad about being a Beta? Most people were.

“I’ll…” Magnus whispered hoarsely. “I’ll be a good Beta dad, you’ll see, you won’t even noti-“ Asmodeus gripped his chin tighter causing Magnus to hiss and stop mid sentence, he drew in closer.

“You are no Beta Magnus.” He whispered dangerously.

What? Then what? What did that mean? If he was no Alpha and no Beta, there was only one thing left but, that could not be, he was…he was no girl.

Asmodeus let go off his chin and Magnus rose his hand to slide it along his aching jaw. “You’re an Omega. A filthy, weak Omega. My son…” He heaved and placed his hand against his mouth before he turned around and went back to his desk in haste.

Magnus watched him with wide eyes, feeling like the ground had shifted beneath him. An Omega? But how was that possible. He thought that only women could be Omegas, his mother had been one, he had never seen a male Omega before. Asmodeus had always made his views very clear on that department, Omegas were made to bear pups, to be bred, used for pleasure, for work, they were obedient and submissive and good partners, if they shut up. Magnus had witnessed that first hand the past years, the way he had treated his mother.

To be honest Magnus had always admired Omega’s, they were the kindest people, protective, gentle, just like his mother, so strong despite everything. Of course, he never shared his opinion with his father, his mother had known though.

Unfortunately, Magnus didn’t know much about the second genders despite what he had heard from his family and his dad’s workers who shared the same views as his mostly. He had heard the cruellest stories about Omegas first hand in those kitchens.

Asmodeus had dragged him out of school when he made him work in the kitchens, so he barely knew anyone else, barely knew anything at all.

But what he knew was…that he could still be the boy he was, he was still the same. He could still work in the kitchens, he could still be a chef one day and he could still own a restaurant, whatever his gender.

“I am still the same dad.” Magnus rose his chin, trying not to let his fears show in his voice. “Nothing will change.”

“Everything has changed.” Asmodeus returned without looking at him. He looked out of the window; one arm propped over the other leaning on his chest. “I can’t let you go back to my kitchens. You’d be too much of a distraction. And it would be a risk…” He shifted his eyes aside. “You are still my son, if I like it or not, and I won’t let anyone take advantage of you.”

Magnus swallowed.

“I will take care of this dilemma you put me in.” He looked back outside. “You will stay inside the house for now. In your room, I don’t want your slick ruining my floors.” Magnus looked down to see something slide down his foot. “Go now.” Magnus turned around quickly and ran back to his room, his heart thudding in his chest.

Magnus snapped out of his trance when Boing jumped onto his lap and pawed his chest. A little smile quirked his lips up as he crawled the ball of fur for a moment. “You’re hungry?” He asked and then pressed the cat against his chest before he went inside, he was already half frozen anyways. He put the little one down on the kitchen island and then quickly made some fresh meat for the gang and filled their colourful, named bowls. Magnus rarely cooked for himself, but he would always cook something special and fresh for his babies.

He leant on the kitchen island as he watched his cats in awe, they gave him the biggest feelings, those that warmed your heart, cloaked you into the comfiest of blankets, he loved them so much. Even Tom.

His smile faded off his lips when the face of the stranger came back into his mind and his sulking mode was back on.

Really what was his deal? Showed up out of nowhere only to stutter and insult him. Alec Lightwood.

What did he want? Why was he there? Why was he such an asshole? Why couldn’t he tell what his gender was? And what was he so fucking beautiful for?

Magnus groaned as he let his face drop into his arms on the counter.

That was the worst of all. That man looked like a Greek god. Magnus had almost yelped the moment the stranger had turned around. Not only was he tall and obviously very fit, his face looked like it was sculpted in heaven, he had big brown bambi eyes with long lashes, thick rosy lips, dark and wavy hair, blushed and high cheek bones, his jaw was flawless. Magnus wanted to climb that yesterday.

Unfortunately, the man had opened his mouth.

Rude shit. “You gained weight.” Magnus imitated as he straightened again. “Who goes to a stranger’s house only to be a dick?!” Magnus asked Tom who sat on his usual spot in the kitchen after he ate his portion. “I would have helped him. He could have just asked.” Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Was I too mean to him?” Tom stared at him emotionless. “No, I wasn’t. He was! Right.”

Magnus walked back to his living room and plopped onto the couch with a huff, staring at the ceiling, before he lifted himself abruptly. “Maybe I should have offered him a ride?” Mellow meowed from her spot on the other couch. “Not that kind of ride.” He gave her a pointy glare. “But it’s almost 40 minutes back to town I think, if he came by foot, I saw no car.” Magnus stared forward to his front door.

“No, he was rude. Why would I?” He let himself fall back. “But did you see him?” He didn’t face anyone in particular. “He was mouth watering. I haven’t seen a man like this in…in forever. I don’t even remember when. I couldn’t tell what his gender was, probably a Beta. I think I would have noticed if he was an Omega, right? There aren’t many Omega’s around. And he definitely was no Alpha. Not that I care. The guy can fuck off to fuck off land.” A moment of silence followed.

“Do you think he will come back?” Magnus swirled around on his couch; his chin propped on his palm. “He kinda smelled nice.” Magnus said dreamily before he let out a high pitched cry, almost tumbling off his couch when his phone rang loudly. He quickly pulled it out of his pants.

“You scared the shit out of me!” He wheezed without knowing who it was.

“Hey Magnus. I’m fine, thank you, how are you?” Luke asked gently, ignoring the remark.

“Good, fine, perfect.”

“How’s the skin?”

“Good, fine, perfect.”

“Magnus.” Luke sighed.

“Jajaja it’s itchy, what do you want to hear? I think it’s going down to my balls now.”

“Okay, next topic.”

“Thanks. So why are you calling? I’m in a little bit of stress right now.”

“Oh, work?” Magnus looked at his yawning cat and then shifted his eyes back.

“Something like…what’s up?” Magnus wrapped himself into his thick blanket until he was a burrito, he felt a little cold and needed the comfort, needed the warmth.

“So, you’ve met Alec Lightwood?” Magnus snorted so hard that his throat ached. And there it was again, the ominous man…boy…man boy?... he tried not to think about.

“Yes, I have met Alec Lightwood. He was a delight.” He answered, words dripping sarcasm. Magnus walked over to his windows and looked outside to watch a little bird jump across the porch and how Squishy sneaked closer, low. “Wait, how do you know him?”

“I brought him there yesterday.” Oh right, Alec had said so.

“If you want to tell me that I’m fat, do it yourself next time and don’t use innocent strangers.”

“Oh no, what happened?” Luke asked a little concerned.

“I just told you, the man insulted me. In my front yard. Why did you drop him off? Who is he?”

“Didn’t you talk? I am sure he didn’t insult you Magnus. Sometimes you take things the wrong way.”

“Pardon?” Magnus asked affronted. “Are you saying I’m a little sensitive?” Magnus actually wanted to be angry, to concentrate on this conversation but he was too distracted by Squishy going for the bird, like a tiger eyeing its prey. Squishy was a little clumsy and slow unfortunately but Magnus never missed a chance to urge him on, to help him reach his greatest heights. The cat jumped on the bird and it flew off before Squishy even landed. Magnus made a pitiful groan. Feeling for his baby.

“No Magnus, I’m not.” Luke said calm. Magnus knew he was lying though.

“We didn’t talk much, like I just said, it kind of ended after he nicely told me that I gained weight and I told him to fuck himself.”

“Oh…no.”

“Not my fault.” Magnus shrugged. “He was a dick.” He opened the door to the back porch and let his cat in, cooing at him, whispering how proud he was.

“I hoped you’d be- who are you talking to?”

“Ehm…Jonathan.” Magnus murmured.

“You are proud of Jonathan?”

“Yes, I am proud of my brother. Stop bugging me.”

“Okay, listen, we will come by tomorrow morning and I’ll explain it to you. I think it’s better to do it face to face.”

“Explain what? Wait we?” Magnus asked more than confused.

“See you tomorrow.” Luke said and ended the call, Magnus stared down at the phone with a grimace and then threw it on the couch, before he threw himself on top. He was awfully tired. Awfully…tire…

Magnus awoke out of his deep slumber caused by a loud knocking on the door and then sat up before he ran his hand through his hair, he slid off the couch and corrected his blanket, shuffling over to the door in tiny steps, still snuggly rolled into a blanket burrito. He opened his doors and narrowed his eyes.

“By god what happened to you?” Luke asked and Magnus looked aside to his clock on the wall, it was 8am. What the fuck? It was morning? Where has the day gone? The night? The fuck?

He looked back to Luke with wide eyes, his hair looked like a bird had nested in it, his phone had left a print on his cheek since he had slept on it for hours. “Can I come in?” Luke asked after he had gathered himself.

Magnus looked past him to his truck, seeing the stranger from yesterday, who was staring into the void. Magnus tilted his head, indicating for Luke to follow him inside. “I’m just going to change quick, give me a moment.” He said a little sleepy and then made his way upstairs to wash up and change, when he danced back down the stairs, feeling a little lighter and awake now, he saw Luke sit on his couch, a water in hand and another glass on the other side of the table.

Luke had been there more than enough times to know his way around, to feel at home. His scent was familiar, family.

Magnus halted after he had rushed down the stairs and swallowed thickly, feeling awfully sick suddenly, he pressed his palm against his mouth and tried to get it back down, luckily, it worked. He continued his walk and let himself flop onto the couch and turned his attention to Luke.

“So, who’s that guy in your car and why was he at my place yesterday?” Luke rose his eyebrows and inhaled.

“I’m sorry for what happened yesterday, I should have informed you about him. He told me what happened and it seems like I made a mistake in not informing you, he didn’t know I didn’t tell you. I think I caused quite the mess there.” Luke began and leant forward onto his elbows, actually looking sorry for a change and Magnus sucked the sight in. “Look, I asked Mr. Lightwood to come here and take care of you.”

“To take care of me?” Magnus parroted; his hand pressed against his chest. “Of me? Him? Take care? What?”

“Calm down Magnus.”

“Since when do I need anyone to take care of me? I’ve always managed just fine on my own!”

“I can see that.” Luke said, flicking his eyes down to Magnus belly. Magnus gaped before he pressed his lips together. He. Did. Not. Magnus felt the weird urge to hide his mid behind some blanket.

“For the record, I am not pregnant. I already told you, it’s not possible. I don’t need anyone, I don’t-“ Magnus jumped off the couch but Luke caught his wrist before he could run off.

“Please, Magnus…listen to me okay? Let us talk.” Magnus halted and looked at Luke’s hand guarded. “It’s okay to be afraid, I understand that. But you are not alone in this.” Magnus felt his heartbeat pick up, his emotions rising like a tidal wave.

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again. The thought made him cringe. The whole conversation did. And he really didn’t want to think about this. There was a reason he had tossed the test away, he was procrastinating. Like a boss.

Magnus pulled his arm away. “I am not pregnant.” He said sternly and then crossed his arms. Luke sighed before he got up to stand, towering over Magnus, he brushed his hands along Magnus’ upper arms gently, which soothes Magnus immensely even though he would never admit to it. He didn’t want to be soothed right now, he wanted this conversation gone, he wanted to be alone. As much as he loved Luke, this was a little much.

“Come by my office…let us make a test Magnus.” Luke said in that fatherly tone Magnus both hated and loved. “Pregnancies are not to be taken lightly and you will need all the support you can get, but if you are right and you are not pregnant, we have to find out what else it is that’s happening to you.” Magnus sagged his shoulders. He knew he was right. “Think about it okay?” Magnus looked up with a pout.

He felt that familiar warmth in his chest, he knew he was being unfair to Luke and how much Luke cared about him, he knew he could trust him, he was one of the two only Alpha’s he trusted and that weren’t complete assholes but it was too hard for him to agree, to accept this, to see the result. He didn’t want anyone to confirm his fears.

Magnus looked the other way, like a stubborn child and Luke then walked past him while patting his shoulders lightly, Magnus heard the door close and exhaled loudly, his arms falling down his sides.

The man was a care taker? Was Magnus fucking 90? What was Luke thinking?

He shook it off quickly, like he did with all things that were stressing him and made breakfast for his little ones, before he grabbed his stuff to head to work, he threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the door, having his eyes on his phone when he ran into something.

He gasped as his phone fell down to the porch and quickly crouched down only to see someone pick up the phone, a large and vein covered hand, both lifted themselves again and Magnus looked up to see Alec in front of him. He looked surprised, like he didn’t know why he was even there. Magnus stared at him with the same wide eyes but then quickly gathered himself.

“Welcome back Mr. Lightwood. Here to drop off more insults? I’m Asian, an Omega, pick anything you like I’m sure you’ll find something. I’ll give you kudos if it’s a new one.” Magnus walked past the man as Alec cleared his throat and turned around.

“I am sorry!” He all but yelled and Magnus halted on the stairs and turned back around to look up at him, the sun shining right into his eyes. They were green and not brown Magnus noticed, maybe a little mix of both. “I came here to apologize. What I said to you was rude and I didn’t mean it. Please, accept my apology.” He said kindly, a little nervous even. There was a light stubble on his cheeks now. His hair still looked messy, going in all different angles like he ran his hand through it several times.

“Then…tell me how you meant it.” Magnus challenged and walked back up the stairs a little to be closer to his level. The man took a respectful step back, his cheeks flushed. If Magnus wouldn’t know it better, he would say he was making Alec nervous, which was really new to him. Maybe this was in fact an Omega. He still didn’t smell.

“I uh, I meant that you look fit, strong, muscles and all.” Magnus quirked his eyebrow up while lowering his face. Alec looked up and hissed, like he was considering his life choices.

“You are very smooth with words Lightwood.” Magnus purred and swallowed thickly as he noticed. What the fuck. Damn throat, stop this betrayal! Magnus looked down Alec’s body and back up, the exact moment Alec looked back down and their eyes met. “As much fun as this conversation is, really, I’m having a blast, I’ve got to head to work.” Magnus turned back around and rushed down the stairs.

“Hey!” Magnus stopped with a shudder as Alec’s deep voice echoed over the yard, causing his body to stiffen. Well this was weird. He turned to look over his shoulder. “I am trying to apologize here!” He said, his voice a deep growl. His soft face was now overshadowed by a deep frown.

“And you did. But I really have to go to work now, if you don’t mind.” Magnus said and then turned back around.

“Actually, I do mind.” Magnus sighed as he heard Alec’s steps behind him, he turned back around to him to see him walk closer with long strides, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Magnus felt something in the pit of his stomach, like his insides were twisting and turning, he suddenly felt sweaty, panicked even, something yelled danger inside him but he ignored it.

“Look, I don’t know what I’ve ever done to you, I came here because I was asked to and I really wanted to meet you, but you are making this so hard!” He gesticulated in the air with his huge hands.

“I didn’t ask you to come here. You can go back to wherever you come from.” Magnus said, his heart thudding against his chest, he didn’t know what it was but something about this stranger really set him off, also he wasn’t the most patient at the moment, the man definitely met him in a very wrong time. He knew he was being rude but he wasn’t the only one and also, he couldn’t really control it.

“I didn’t come to Brownville only to-“

“It’s Borrowville. Idiot.” Magnus corrected and slammed his finger into Alec’s chest, before his eyes widened. “What are you wearing below that? A breastplate?” Alec looked startled for a second, their eyes met and Magnus swallowed. Don’t. Don’t think about it Magnus. Just don’t.

“Why are you like that?!” Alec asked almost desperate.

“Like what?” Magnus rose his chin, challenging.

“So…so…” Alec waved his hands around frantically. “Annoying.” An eyebrow rose high into Magnus’ hairline.

“Annoying? Really? That’s the best you got?” Magnus smelled something spicy, something thick, a strong wave of testosterone filled his nostrils and it made his knees buckle. Alec tilted his head with gritted teeth and then suddenly took another step closer with a growl, Magnus let out a soft whimper while he tilted his head up instinctively, baring his throat.

Alec’s eyes widened before he jumped backwards and away from Magnus, almost stumbling, holding his palms up like he was trying to soothe a wild animal, while Magnus lowered his face again shakily, his cheeks flaming in a deep red.

“I’m sorry! I- shit. It’s okay. Shhh it’s okay.” Alec rushed; his eyes concerned as he took another step backwards, his hands still up. “I’m no danger.”

Magnus wanted to die of shame. Melt into the ground and become one with the peaceful patch of grass below his feet.

That had…never happened before. Never. Ever. He had fucking whimpered. He was submitting to him. To that rude stranger. He felt so betrayed by his own body.

On the other hand…that meant…that that guy was no Omega. He was no Beta neither. He was an Alpha. That man was an Alpha.

Magnus’ startled face hardened, his brow furrowing. “Leave my property! Now.” He said as determined as possible and Alec straightened himself, he looked completely lost.

It wasn’t like Alec had done anything wrong, but Magnus was too embarrassed to deal with him right now and also, the Alpha was too fucking close, Jonathan would kill him for letting an Alpha come so close without anyone nearby, he had taught him better, but at least not before killing Alec first.

Magnus turned around and all but ran to his car before he quickly sat down, threw his bag into the back and sighed relieved, his fingers still trembling slightly. He started the engine and drove off as quick as possible before he stopped the car with a groan.

He drove backwards a little until he was at his fence and then honked.

He watched how Alec flinched and then turned to look around himself like an idiot. Magnus groaned again and then leant over the passenger seat to open to door so the guy understood. Alec grabbed his bag off the floor and then walked closer.

Magnus didn’t like Alphas. Not at all. But that didn’t mean that he was heartless. The walk back into town was freaking long. Though he didn’t know if he had made the right choice as he watched the man rush to his car.

Yes, invite the Alpha into your car. God Magnus, what was wrong with you.

Alec hesitated before he sat down and closed the door, fastened his seatbelt and held his brown bag on his lap. Magnus inhaled deep and sharp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment of weakness before he looked back ahead. What the?

“Thanks…” Alec murmured and looked aside hesitantly. “You didn’t have to do that…I appreciate it. Really.” Magnus gave him a quick nod and then started the engine again to drive through the forest.

“I prefer to drive in silence.” Magnus lied, his hands gripping the wheel so tight he was sure he’d rip it off any second. His body was tense as fuck, every nerve and cell drumming. His body was on high alert but he tried his best not to show it.

He narrowed his eyes and shifted them aside, taking a glance at Alec. He had his eyes closed and the head tilted back a little, his nostrils flaring while his jaw ticked rhythmically. He was…smelling him too. Magnus shifted his eyes back and straightened. He heard his own heart drum against his chest so loud he was sure Raphael could hear it in his apartment and would call him any second.

Why are you doing this? Why Magnus. Why. He shifted his eyes back to Alec secretly only to see him wet his lower lip with his tongue, his fingers drumming against his bag. He looked really uncomfortable. He could relate. Magnus looked back ahead and prevented himself from cheering loudly as he finally saw the town.

He stopped in front of the only hotel in town, but Alec didn’t move.

“I got places to be.” Magnus said, clearly indicating for Alec to leave his car.

“Magnus…” Alec began and Magnus felt a fucking shiver run down his spine. He looked at the wheel dumbfounded. What was wrong with him? “I am sorry. For everything. This didn’t go as planned.” He said hoarsely, almost in a whisper. “I didn’t mean to be rude to you.”

Magnus looked aside and saw Alec stare at his own hands in trance, like they held the answers to all the questions in life. He sounded sincere and looked…vulnerable. Magnus felt a soft noise escape his lips and pressed them together so hard they turned almost white to not let it out. Obviously, Alec didn’t notice.

“Yeah…well…me too.” Magnus admitted after a few seconds. “I don’t think you’re an idiot.” He whispered. “You are rude tho.” Alec chuckled at that and Magnus felt his lips tug up, before he schooled them back down.

“I am an idiot. And I’m rude. Sometimes. But I don’t mean it. Magnus…if you change your mind about us, I’ll be there. I really want to take care of you, I know what I’m doing and I think you need me.”

Magnus’ brow furrowed, his eyes turning into slits.

“Need you?”

Alec swung his head around. “I mean-“

“Look, Alec, right? I’m sure you are a great, care taker, whatever you are-“ Magnus waved his hand at him. “and a nice guy, decent Alpha, blabla, but I really don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Especially no Alpha. “So, now if you don’t mind. Get the fuck out.” Magnus growled and Alec visibly swallowed, before he sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. He opened his door and got out only to stand in front of it and watch Magnus drive off to his restaurant.

\---

Could this day get any worse? He was cutting the vegetables furiously, feeling out of breath and sweaty even though he hadn’t been working for long, it felt awfully hot inside the kitchen, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm and leant onto the counter for a moment to take a breath. And if that wasn’t enough, he felt a little sick, like his stomach was constantly twisting inside him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the restaurant was full that day, but it felt like it never ended. He couldn’t even take a break.

He left the restaurant at 10pm, feeling completely drained, he could barely move his limps anymore and exhaled loudly as he sat in his car. What the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe he was coming down with something. The flu. Yes, he didn’t have the flu in years that must be it.

He grabbed the wheel with both hands and his face slowly turned into a grimace as his body began to tremble, tears streaming down his cheeks mercilessly until he was full on sobbing. He let his head flop down to the wheel, causing the car to honk loudly.

A knock made him jump in his seat and he tried to look through his watery eyes as he lowered the window. “Sorry.” Magnus sobbed before he even saw who it was.

“What’s wrong?” Raphael asked as he lowered himself to the window. “Who annoyed you? Was it Mr. Fatty?” Magnus grimaced again before another crying fit rocked through body. “Dios…” Raphael muttered and then opened the car, undid his seatbelt and pulled on him before he dragged him over the street and into his apartment above his restaurant, where he sat him down on his big red couch. “Magnus what-“ He began and was about to hand him a water as he saw Magnus sleeping on the couch, his limps stretched out to all sides, his mouth wide apart. Raphael rolled his eyes and then put a blanket over his sleeping body.

\---

It was early in the morning when Magnus awoke at Raphael’s place. He recognized it immediately, this wasn’t the first time he woke up here but he honestly didn’t remember much of last night and how he got there. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and over his face. This wasn’t normal. He really had to talk to Luke about this, something was completely off.

Maybe he was pregnant after all…Magnus looked down on himself and to his belly, blinking his eyes a few times before he sighed and grabbed his phone.

[Magnus]  
Hey, I’m at Raph’s, can you feed my babies for me? I will go see Luke before work, see you later.

[Jonathan]  
I thought so. The cats are already fed. I demand a full report when I see you.

Magnus chuckled and then pushed the phone into his pocket. Only then he noticed the coffee and plate with tacos in front of him that Raphael obviously had left for him. With a wide smile Magnus devoured the gifts and then made his way down the stairs and over the street to Luke’s office.

He entered the office, followed by the soft ring of the bell, every door in Borrowville had these, and made his way into the back room and opened it like he usually did.

“Something is wrong with me.” Magnus began and he looked up at Luke who leant against the table. “I feel exhausted and tired all the time. I’m sweating like a pig, I’m emotional, I’m sick, I say things I don’t mean.” He ranted and Luke watched him with something that resembled pity. Magnus stopped as he heard his own words. “I think I need a test.” He said, while he looked down at his own palms.

“For the record Magnus, there is nothing wrong with you.” Luke said gently and then pushed himself off the table to walk around it to his shelves. “And secondly…I am proud of you.” He said as he sat down in front of Magnus on his moving chair. “You are doing the right thing.” Magnus looked up, feeling small and vulnerable. Luke took Magnus arm gently and rolled up his sleeve before he cleaned the spot on his inner elbow where his vein was most prominent. “It will only sting for a second.”

Magnus actually had quite a few questions for Luke, especially regarding Alec Lightwood, but right now, he couldn’t get his mind off more important matters, what was happening right now.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

“Press down on it.” Luke said and Magnus pressed his fingers down on the plaster.

“How long will this take?” Magnus asked, his voice slightly wavering.

“Around 10 minutes.” Okay. He nodded. Luke gave him a fond smile, then held him by the nape, stroking his thumb along his cheek. Magnus inhaled deeply, leaning into the palm. Luke then got up to get to work while Magnus leant back and closed his eyes. He kind of wished he wasn’t alone right now. Of course, Luke was there with him but that was different. He needed someone to hold his hand, to take him into his arm, to tell him everything’s going to be alright.

And he hated that he needed that.

Magnus opened his eyes, realising he had again fallen asleep and blinked them a few times before he rubbed the sleep out of the edge. He saw Luke sit on the desk, giving Magnus a little and almost apologetical smile and Magnus felt his heart throb uncomfortable, a shiver running down his spine as he realised what Luke was silently telling him. He let his head drop into his palms with a groan.

“Congratulations Magnus.”

\---

Magnus sat in his backyard, legs crossed, the sun low on the horizon and casting a yellow glow over the wide and open plains. The wind was soft and waving the corn from one side to the other in the distance. It was cold but Magnus didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel much.

Pregnant.

This was so surreal. How could he be pregnant when he didn’t sleep with anyone? Well, at least not that he knew of, the only logical answer could be that he had a drunk one night stand with two guys in the toilet stalls and got himself knocked up.

How could this happen? Why was this happening? To be honest Magnus never thought about having pups on his own, the thought never really occurred him since he never wanted to be with an Alpha, he didn’t have that urge other Omegas had, to settle down and start a family, he wanted to work in his restaurant, to have a career, to have enough money to pay for himself and his family, to give something back.

He could barely manage his own messed up life and get his shit together, how was he about to deal with pups? He wasn’t ready for them; he didn’t know anything about them. He didn’t know who the father was and he would probably never know.

The thought that someone, or more had used his body, came inside of him, was so sickening that he immediately felt the urge to puke again, his stomach twisting painfully while his mouth watered. He had never allowed anyone to do that, he might have had unprotected sex before but they always had to pull out before. He didn’t like the thought of being claimed, marked, or anything the like.

Magnus dropped his face to look at his belly, it looked indifferent, it felt indifferent. But there was something inside of him, something was growing inside of him. Magnus quickly rose his eyes again and clenched his jaw. He felt lost…helpless…overwhelmed…and really didn’t know what to do now. He was pregnant. He was going to have a pup, or two, and he was alone.

Magnus felt something nudge his back, he turned to look over his shoulder only to see Tom sitting down next to him, looking forward. Magnus felt a little smile bloom on his lips. Well, maybe he wasn’t completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say the last chapter was long? Oh boy, was I wrong. Finished this earlier so, here you go. Back to Alec's POV. Thank you so much for all your comments and all the tweets! And of course, for the kudos you left for me. I appreciate it a lot! I love to read your reactions and your thoughts, ideas, questions and love for these two chaotic boys. If live tweeting is your thing, or you just wanna leave a message, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter.
> 
> I'm back to work since monday, no more home office, so I don't know when I can update this baby next. Keep the feedback coming and me motivated! Stay safe, inside and happy everyone!

Alec sat inside the local coffee shop, which was as he had realized rather quick the only one in town, his legs crossed, a book in hand and sipped on his latte before he smacked his lips approvingly.

This was fine.

This was peaceful.

“Are you going to sit there for the next few hours like the past days?” A deep voice said and Alec looked up and over his coffee cup. “You’re wearing through the fabric.” Alec squinted an eye at the man and lowered his cup.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“That’s what you said yesterday and then you stayed for 2 more hours.” Alec huffed.

“I’m-“ He began and then slumped his shoulders before he ran his hand over his forehead with a sigh. The man sat down in front of Alec and settled back into the chair; his arms crossed over his green vest.

“Are you a spy? Are you here on a mission?” He asked.

“I told you I have a client.”

“I never see you with said client. I see you observing, a lot.” He frowned; his eyes narrow. “If there is anything illegal going on in my shop, I would be grateful if you’d let me know, at least.” The man brushed invisible dust off his shoulder.

“Look Ragnor, things are…complicated.”

“Things are always complicated.” Ragnor answered unimpressed. “There is nothing much you can do except try to get through unharmed. What is the problem, maybe I can help you?” He asked in his thick British accent that Alec was rather familiar with by now.

He was right, he had spent almost every day here, reading, drinking, studying, learning, cursing, observing, napping. Trying to deal with this situation somehow. It’s been a struggle so far.

He didn’t see Magnus in a week, and the last time they met didn’t really go smoothly to say it lightly.

Luke had called him early that day, saying that he had some explaining to do and that they would meet with Magnus together to settle things, but when Luke returned to the car, he said that Magnus wasn’t ready to talk, stubborn as he was Alec insisted to stay to at least apologize for his behaviour.

But it escalated, again. He was so utterly frustrated by Magnus’ behaviour towards him, by himself, that he couldn’t explain himself properly, that his tongue wasn’t listening to what he actually wanted to say, that he was rude towards Magnus and that Magnus fucking didn’t listen at all. He gave him no chance. And then it was like his body took over, he had snapped and growled at him.

He had fucking growled at his protégé, a pregnant Omega and the reaction was immediate; Alec could smell the fear like it was palpable, it was thick and overshadowed everything else. He never meant to do that and he had never done that before, he didn’t know why that happened and he was ashamed about it, his own behaviour.

But to his own surprise, Magnus had taken him to town anyways, he didn’t know how he had earned that kind of trust or kindness, but he appreciated it immensely. It was…something. A Start. So, Alec had hoped.

And here he was now. Brooding over the 100th book, the 100th coffee, the 100th discussion with the very grumpy owner of the coffee shop. Ragnor Fell.

“I have this…misunderstanding with someone, someone I am meant to work with.”

“Your client.” Ragnor offered.

“Yeah. My client. I said things I didn’t mean and he said things back and…”

“He.” Ragnor nodded, obviously filing the information away. “Well, then apologize.”

“I did! Multiple times. But he is stubborn and now he is ignoring me and I don’t know what to do.” Alec leant forward and placed his face into his palms with a groan. “This is a disaster.”

Ragnor sighed and got off the chair, smoothing his shirt. “That is no disaster young man, the disaster is happening right here, I will have to replace that chair by the end of the week. Now get up and do something about that problem of yours, it won’t just disappear.” Alec rolled his eyes and then got off the chair, he put the book away and paid for his coffees. “I will see you tomorrow.” Ragnor said while Alec left the coffee shop with a wave of his hand before he pulled out his phone.

“How are you doing man?” Jace asked. “Everything settled?”

“Oh Jace! Finally, I’ve been trying to reach you for days!”

“I have a life you know? What’s up?” Alec groaned and stopped his walk, one hand in his jacket.

“I can’t Jace. I can’t do this. I’m- this is so frustrating. I don’t know what to do and and and I should be prepared, I’ve studied so hard Jace, I’m going insane here.”

“Oh wow, what happened to you? Where’s my happy bouncing ball ready to hit it off?”

“Happy bou-? Never mind. It’s my protégé, he won’t work with me, he won’t even talk to me. He is stubborn and rude and- It’s not fair. It’s my first assignment!”

“Wait a second.” Alec observed the people in town, shopping, strolling through the town, going to work, he even recognized some by now though he didn’t know their names. Catarina’s daughter Madzie ran down the streets, an ice cone in hand and waved at Alec with a wide smile, he waved back with the same smile before she disappeared into the hotel.

He had spent quite some time with Madzie already, playing cards and other board games in the little lobby, there was a table and a few seats near the door. She was a giddy little girl, very talented and always smiling, she also had a lot to say, more than Alec wanted to know to be honest. She was like a hawk, observed everything around her. He was grateful for the distraction.

“I’m back. Buddy decided that he didn’t like my rug.”

“Oh jeez, what did he do?”

“You don’t wanna know. Believe me.”

“I’m sorry. I think he’s stressed. We’ve never been apart for so long.”

“Yeah, what about that? Do you have an apartment by now?”

“I don’t even have a job by now Jace. I just told you.” Alec began to walk again, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Did you try to talk to him?”

“No. Jace. I didn’t. I drew him pictures.”

“No need to be bitchy. I’m trying to help.”

“Then help me!” he groaned desperately.

“I AM trying.”

“YOU are not.”

“Stop shouting at me!”

“You stop it!”

Both breathed into the phone as silence settled over them.

“Feeling better?” Jace asked.

“A little…thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, did he say what his problem was?” Alec heard rustling on the other end.

“He doesn’t want me to take care of him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know? We didn’t really get to talk much.”

“Did you try to talk to his Alpha again?” Alec snorted.

“I’m frustrated, not stupid.” Alec had texted him all about that disastrous first meeting.

“Maybe he’s the problem. You know how we are, would you let someone you don’t approve of near your Omega? Maybe he told him to stay away from you.”

“I know how you are. You speak for yourself. You think he is keeping him away from me? That he is the problem?”

“Could be? Worth a shot. Try to talk to him again and if he goes all Alpha on you again, well…use your height or something, tackle him. Show him who’s in charge.”

Alec rose his eyebrows. “No.”

“You have to do something? What do you want to do? Sit in some coffee shop, read and wait it out?” Jace laughed.

“I-“

“Oh Alec.”

“Bye Jace.” He ended the call and shoved the phone back inside his jeans. Why did he even bother calling him? It wasn’t like he ever said anything useful.

But then again, he did. Maybe. Maybe the Alpha was in fact the source of the problem. Maybe he should try and talk to him again. He could do that. He had to man up and deal with this problem now, it’s been long enough.

With a deep inhale, Alec straightened and mentally prepared himself for what’s to come. He took a step forward and heard his stomach growl loudly. Oh right, he forgot to eat. He should maybe do that before going into the battle.

He looked back at the French place and frowned, ehm nope. His eyes landed on the Asian place on the other side of the street. With a shrug he went inside, it looked cosy, calming flute melodies played in the background and it smelled like spices and soy sauce. Alec sat down on the right side, facing the windows and took off his jacket.

“Hello stranger, what can I get you?” A young lady with long red locks chirped and Alec was hit with a wave of something fruity again. An Omega. She looked way too happy for this time of day. Or any time of day, but she seemed nice.

“Uh, hey, eh-“ Alec stuttered and she nodded before she rushed off. Alec stared at the empty spot where she had stood a second ago and blinked a few times before she appeared again, sliding a menu into his hands.

“There you go.” She said and bounced away. Alec needed a second to process this.

He let his finger slide over the menu that read Kamu in big swirled letters, to find something he knew, anything, but he didn’t understand a word. The girl appeared again; Alec could smell her before she appeared.

“I’d like the…Modge.” He looked up and pressed his lips together, determined.

“Modge?” She asked a little confused.

“Moosh?” He tried.

“What?” She laughed. It sounded sweet to be honest.

Alec pointed at the menu with a frown. “Ah the Mochi! Coming right away.”

“And a coke please.” She nodded and left. Alec looked over his shoulder to see the counter, he quickly leaned back and then waited. And waited. He puffed his cheeks and let the air out slowly before he began to bob his head to a painfully slow rhythm. The music was soothing though.

Alec gasped as a plate was placed on his table, along with a coke. It was little balls of dough, steaming heavily. It smelled nice. He eyed the chopsticks suspiciously and then grabbed them, splitting them apart before they broke. Alec’s eyes widened and he quickly let them disappear below the table and took the Mochis between his fingers to eat. They were really good.

“Are you enjo-“ A smooth voice said and Alec looked up, broth dripping down his chin. Magnus stood in front of him, a black chef’s jacket on that read Kamu, a blue headband in his hair. Alec swallowed and felt his heart hammer against his chest immediately. “ying your meal.” He ended his sentence and narrowed his eyes to slits. “What are you doing here? Are you following me?”

Alec put the rest down and chewed quickly before he wiped his mouth with his arm.

“Ew.”

“Hey. There are no napkins.” Alec explained and Magnus stretched his arm, pinching a perfectly white napkin from below Alec’s plate and holding it in front of his face, before he let it drop into his lap. “Uh…yeah. That-”

“What were you saying?”

“I didn’t follow you, I was hungry, there aren’t many options as you probably know. And I am not going back to that French place-” Magnus’ face softened and he slid onto the chair opposite from Alec, leaning on the table with his elbows.

Alec tensed up, not knowing what this was about and he was pretty near. Very near. Alec leant back until he almost melted into the back of the chair. His smell surrounded him from all sides like a blanket. It was so intense, even more than he remembered it. Alec opened his mouth to breathe through it.

“Go on.” Magnus said and Alec let his eyes wander around, before he realized what he meant.

“It was fancy and all and the pizza was fine but there was this woman-“

“Camille?” Magnus asked, playing with the little flower in the middle of the table.

“Yeah? I don’t know. She had long brown hair, red lips.” Magnus nodded.

“Let me guess, she tried to get into your pants.” Alec’s eyes widened.

He didn’t know what was going on and why they were talking about this, or at all and why Magnus was with him, but he shouldn’t be complaining, he seemed calm and he was actually talking. Even if it was about sexual topics. Right out in the open. That wasn’t making him uncomfortable at all.

Alec licked his lips, his eyes flickering over Magnus whole body, at least the part he saw. He looked nice, a little exhausted though, his hair was sticking up in odd angles, his cheeks were rosy, the eyes tired. He had nice forearms.

He had nice forearms? Alec frowned at himself and then shook his head, trying to concentrate.

“Why do you think that?”

“She tries to get into everyone’s pants.” Magnus said, leaning back while he played with the curve of his ear.

“Oh? Okay, good to know. So, it was nothing personal.”

“Well, not everyone, only beautiful people of course.” Their eyes met and Alec felt his lips go dry. Was- was he flirting? No…he wasn’t. Of course not. He saw Magnus avert his eyes and clear his throat before he looked back to Alec with a little smile on his lips.

This was so weird. Positively weird though. They didn’t see each other for a whole week and the last time was a disaster and now…they actually talked.

“She is a beast; you are better off without her inside your pants. But if you decide to do so, make sure she doesn’t come too close to your neck, she loves to suck.” Alec looked up, horrified. Was- was that an innuendo? Or was he just teasing? He was, right? Alec cleared his throat and lifted his glass to his lips.

“How do you know that?” He took a sip.

“Well, she sucked on me once or twice.” Alec felt the coke splutter out of his mouth and then coughed before he quickly dried it off with the napkin and looked up with a red face. Magnus looked at him concerned. “You okay?”

“You slept with her?” Alec asked, not really able to hide his surprise or curiosity.

“I did.” Magnus answered with a shrug. “And you are excellent in keeping liquids in. Did nobody teach you how to swallow?” Alec felt his lips open, his eyebrows high up in his hairline.

“Uh.” Too much information. Too many words. Alec felt his brain malfunction. Deciding to ignore that statement, he concentrated on what he said before.

“But you said she is a beast?”

“Well, mistakes were made. I was young and stupid.” He smiled but Alec recognized it as fake.

“But- but you are an Omega.” Alec saw the expression on Magnus face change immediately and pressed his lips together. Oh uh, he shouldn’t have said that.

“What is that supposed to mean? That I can’t be with a woman because I’m an Omega? That I’m meant to be a submissive toy for Alpha knotheads like you?” The smell turned bitter and Alec hated every bit of it.

“No! That is not what I meant. It-“ Wait…it was what he meant. Why did he say that? Why did he think that? He was repulsed by people treating him like he wasn’t a ‘true Alpha’ and now treated Magnus like he was less of an Omega because he didn’t behave like the books. He was being rude. Again. Why couldn’t he stop his fucking mouth from talking?

Magnus grimaced and lowered his face for a second, his hand going below the table and out of Alec’s sight. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked immediately but Magnus relaxed again and shook his head.

“Nothing.” He said and didn’t meet Alec’s eyes.

“I am sorry for what I said, that was insensitive.” And he meant it. It really was. He still had his eyes fixed on Magnus’, observing him intently, he looked like he was in pain for a second. “I have to confess that I don’t know many male Omegas. Okay…I don’t know any male Omegas, well until now. I read a lot about them, you, in books but that’s it. Obviously…you are far from what I read in my books.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“And that is a good thing.” He added. “I’m sorry if I was rude.”

“You apologize a lot.”

“And I will until you accept my apologies.”

“You are an asshole. But you are forgiven. I’ve heard way worse Alec.” Alec was about to sigh in relief before the last part caught his attention. Oh.

His smell turned normal again and Alec grabbed the table as his scent overwhelmed him for a second. “I guess I am not what you expected.”

“No, you are not.” Magnus swallowed. “You are confident. Fierce, you speak your mind. That’s amazing.” Alec could see a little shimmer in Magnus’ eyes at that and felt pride bloom in his chest that he made him feel better. In fact, Alec felt a deep urge to make him feel better, to make him happy. And he didn’t even know the man. Yet.

“Also, I am no…I am no knothead.” Alec whispered.

“You have no knot?” Magnus asked surprised as two young women passed by the table and gave Alec a pitiful look. Alec let his head drop with a groan. “Sorry.” Magnus chuckled and Alec peeked up to see Magnus lick his lips and try to hide his smile.

“I do…” Alec began and looked around himself, then back at Magnus “have a knot. I’m a perfectly normal Alpha. Physically.” Alec scrubbed his beard, praying it was hiding his blush. “I’m just not… forget it.” He murmured and then took another sip. Magnus was studying him intensely and Alec squirmed a little under his gaze.

“You work here?” Alec asked, gesturing at Magnus’ jacket. Magnus looked down and back up.

“Well, this is my restaurant.”

“What? This is yours?”

“Really? Again? We do own things Alec. You really have to work on your attitude towards Omegas.”

“I was just surprised. I didn’t know you are a business man. I’m impressed.”

“I’m a chef too.”

“Oh wow.” Alec looked around himself and took the place in again, seeing it in a whole different light. Magnus smiled, a sincere smile this time Alec noticed. It reached his eyes and made them crinkle. “Beautiful.”

“Pardon?”

“Uh, the restaurant. It’s beautiful.” Alec stuttered and licked his lips before he faced his empty plate. Shit.

“Beautiful.” Magnus returned in a murmur and Alec looked up from below his eyelashes, waiting for an explanation but there was none. Alec felt the heat rise up his chest and throat.

“Thank you Alec, for the apologies and…talking to me, after what I did. I know I was being rude to you and said things I shouldn’t have the other day, I’m ashamed about that. I’m usually not like that at all and I don’t know what got into me, I can’t control my emotions at the moment, I know it’s no excuse to be a dick but…it is what it is.” Magnus rushed and it’s the most he had ever said to him, also it was honest and sincere.

“I- uh I understand Magnus. Really. It’s the hormones, they mess with your mind.” Magnus frowned and Alec realized his mistake, trying to explain immediately. “I meant, the pregnancy hormones, not your…Omega ones…just to be clear.” Magnus’ frown disappeared, replaced by his eyes widening, his mouth falling slack.

“How-“ He began “How do you know that?” He asked, holding his hand to his belly below the table.

Alec squinted one eye. “What?”

“That I am- the pregnancy…how do you know that? I didn’t tell anyone.” Alec looked at him, completely puzzled.

“That is…what I am here for?” He asked with a frown on his brow and Magnus’ face softened as if realization dawned on him, he averted his eyes to the table and looked…vulnerable.

“I didn’t know he told you.” He whispered. Alec blinked his eyes in confusion. He didn’t know he told him? But that was the reason he was here; he didn’t need to tell him. What was going on here?

“Magnus, I could help you. Let me be there for you. It’s my job, it’s what I’m good at.” Alec tried, realizing this might be his chance, he was actually listening to him.

Magnus huffed, his shoulders lowering. “Alec, I really don’t need anyone. What would you do anyways? Clean my house? Cook for me? I can do that myself, always have. I’m not sick, just pregnant.” Alec felt his eyes twitch.

“That’s not my job actually. I would give you advises, help you through difficult situations, take care of you and your pup or pups. I can keep track on the progress…” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wait…what exactly are you?”

“Uh, a man?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Alpha?”

“I can very much see that Alec. Duh, I meant your job.”

“I’m a midwife.” Alec could almost see the exact moment a lightbulb went on in Magnus’ head, his eyes wide.

“You are a midwife?! You? Midwife? What?” He said, shaking his head, his voice high and Alec didn’t exactly know what to respond. He didn’t know?

“Yes? I- I thought you knew, I mean…that is why I was hired. How come you don’t know?”

“You were hired as my midwife?” Magnus repeated, looking dumbfounded and Alec nodded in confusion, feeling just as lost right now. “Oh ho…ohohoho.” Magnus laughed in a weird and creepy way while shaking his head and slid out of the booth, he left the restaurant and Alec quickly followed, not caring about his food, drink or the money, he didn’t know what exactly was going on but he didn’t want to leave Magnus side right now.

Alec followed him into Luke’s office. He heard loud voices from inside, he stepped into the back office tentatively to see Magnus in front of the desk, Luke sitting behind it.

“A midwife?! Seriously?”

“Magnus, calm down.” Luke said, his palm up.

“You hired a midwife for me? Without telling me? Before we did the test? You didn’t even know if I was pregnant back then.”

“I knew Magnus, it was very obvious, I know you and I know that you know next to nothing about pregnancies. I was trying to help you. Apart from that I needed to hire him.” Luke scolded though kindly and Magnus gaped at him.

Alec watched the scene from the threshold in silence, feeling a little awkward and completely out of place. He shouldn’t be here. This seemed…intimate, they obviously knew each other rather well. Good friends? Well Magnus said he knew everyone in town.

But did he hear that right? Luke hired him without telling Magnus and his Alpha? Well that explained this whole mess. Alec groaned internally. This could have been avoided.

“I am not taking this serious?!” Magnus shrieked. “I know enou-“

“How far along are you Magnus?” Luke asked, leaning back, his arms crossed. Magnus stopped mid sentence and stared at him. Alec looked from one man to the other, his jaw pressed together tightly. It was actually a question Alec longed to know himself, but…Magnus wasn’t answering.

“How many pups do you carry?” Luke continued and Alec watched Magnus’ straighten, his mouth a thin line. There was a shift of his scent, Alec inhaled the spicy air, he could smell stress, shame, anger. Alec felt his palms go sweaty, his breathing quick, his heart thudding against his chest.

“Are they healthy? Are they growing?” He continued, his voice a little louder.

It was obvious that Magnus had no answers to these questions and that was in fact startling him. Why didn’t he know? Wasn’t he interested? It couldn’t be because the pregnancy was unplanned, that didn’t seem to fit. After all he had an Alpha. But he didn’t care. Why?

He saw Magnus roll his hands into fists, he trembled and Alec took a step forward and closer to Magnus.

“Magnus, you know that I mean well. Always have. But you are not. Taking. This. Serious.” Luke said, slamming the side of his hand into his other with each word, trying to get his point across. “I know this is frightening but you have to think of your pup now too, you are not alone anymore. I didn’t mean to be rude to you, or decide things above your head but Magnus we both know that you need professional help with this, neither of us knows much about male Omega pregnancies, I can’t help you with this and I want- no I need you to be safe, you and your pup. I know it’s what you want too, deep inside.”

Magnus stood frozen, blinking his eyes only. Alec felt sorry for him, he felt something tug on his insides, to take him into his arms, comfort him. A soft and deep rumbling left Alec’s throat without his control and Magnus perked up, shifted his eyes aside without saying a word and then looked back to Luke, his fists relaxed a little.

“I went to New York and personally asked for the best there is, Dr. Verlac a very reknown doctor highly recommended Mr. Lightwood to me. And there he is.” Luke added, pointing at Alec. “Alec is the best and he will take care of you. If you like it or not.”

Alec didn’t know that Magnus didn’t know about this, the whole deal. That explained it a lot. It explained it all. This whole mess. That Luke did this without his consent didn’t seem right to him though, but obviously Magnus needed that little push sometimes from what Luke had said. Needed to be guided into the right direction, for his own good.

Also, he didn’t like that Luke didn’t tell himself about this, just threw him into this blindly. He should have told him, and Magnus and his Alpha.

“What if I won’t let him.” Magnus crossed his arms stubbornly and Alec did the same, not really knowing why, it was like he felt Magnus’ emotions, the anger and frustration. The Omega sent him a confused look.

“He will stay and he will check on you and you will let him.” Luke looked at him intently and Magnus clenched his jaws together so hard his whole head was trembling.

“You can’t make me.” He answered sternly, stubborn like he was and to be honest…Alec understood.

He knew Omegas were meant to have midwives, they needed one if they wanted or not, Omega’s pregnancies were kind of holy and a matter of state, for whatever reason. Magnus had no real choice in this, he needed a midwife but Alec had never thought about this before, had never seen it from an Omega’s view, since he suspected most Omegas were grateful for the help and loved their pregnancy and pups.

But Magnus was different. He didn’t want this and was forced into it and it…didn’t feel right. But it was his job. It was what he was paid for and it was the best for Magnus and his pup. He couldn’t let his emotions cloud his judgement. Magnus needed him and he was going to do his job, and he would do it perfectly. For Magnus.

Both Alpha’s knew that Luke could make Magnus do it, and Magnus most likely knew it himself. But Luke didn’t comment it.

Luke got up from his chair and crossed the distance before he took Magnus into his arms, holding him tightly. Magnus stilled for a moment before he rose his hands and clutched onto the shirt on Luke’s back. “I love you Magnus. Don’t forget that. I’m here for you always.” Magnus nodded shakily.

Alec felt his chest clench, it was both painful and beautiful to watch. They obviously had a strong connection, something more than friends, like a family. And Alec didn’t know how that felt like, to be held like that, to be told he was loved.

They parted and Luke held onto Magnus’ arms, looking at him with a smile. “Alec will take good care of you Magnus.”

“I trust you.” Magnus said and nodded. “I have to get back to work now.” Magnus stepped back and then walked past Alec, giving him a sideway glance before he disappeared. Alec let out a long breath, not know he had held it in the first place. Well, this was awkward.

“You didn’t tell him? You didn’t tell me, why?” Alec asked as he walked into the office. He needed answers. Luke sighed and leant back against the desk.

“It’s complicated. Magnus has had a rough past. He is struggling with a lot of things right now and he needs help, even though he wouldn’t admit to it. He is a stubborn one.” Luke scratched his forehead. “I knew if I’d tell him beforehand, he wouldn’t agree to it. I thought by not telling the both of you things would just work itself out, obviously they didn’t and I am sorry for the mess I caused, to the both of you. But it will get better now. You do your job and take care of him and his pup, if you need anything to do that, my office, or any equipment, let me know, you have my number.” He said kindly.

Alec nodded. “I will.”

\---

Alec lay on his bed, head hanging down the end of it while he watched the tv upside down, like he usually did. His legs were way too long for the bed, so he had them up and crossed. Nobody would see him so what was the deal.

“How’s it going?” Izzy asked through the phone and Alec could tell she was cooking from the hissing sound.

“Is anyone with you?” Alec tensed up.

“No?”

“What did I tell you about cooking alone, Iz?” He actually sounded angry.

Izzy groaned on the other end. “To not do that. I know I know but I got better, really.”

“I am calling Jace.”

“No, you won’t! I can manage okay. God damn it.” Alec chuckled. “I’m an adult. And mom will be home soon.”

“Don’t call me when you burnt the place down.”

“You are an idiot. By the way did you tell her yet?” – “Alec?”

“Nope.”

“Coward.”

“It’s going great…okay…meh.” Alec answered vaguely. “Slower than I had planned and wanted it to go, I couldn’t really do much of my actual work yet but thing’s are getting better, at least I hope so. The town is nice so far, it’s quiet, the people are…most are kind. I read a lot, which is nice. And I nap.”

“Did anything improve since last time you texted?”

“I actually had a long conversation with Magnus earlier, we talked, not about work but about him and me and, I got to know him a little better. We are progressing…”

“So, it’s still difficult?”

“It’s a stretch.” Izzy chuckled. “I don’t know how to do this Iz, how to speak to him, I never knew that Omega’s could be like that, how do I make an Omega trust me? Talk to me?”

“Like with anyone else Alec? Show interest, listen. You have to be patient. If you expected an Omega to open up to you just like that brother, you’re more stupid than you look.”

“Hey?!”

“I said what I said.”

“I don’t look stupid.” Alec frowned, then looked to his crossed legs up in the air. He pursed his lips aside and quickly changed the subject. “It always sounded so easy in the books, also it looked easy when you had Omegas over.”

“Well, we have our tricks Alec. Try to soothe him with your scent. Maybe it helps.”

“Huh? How do I do that?”

“Alec, do you actually know anything about your body?”

“I have a knot.” He said proudly, thinking back of the talk with Magnus.

“And I am repulsed.”

“Don’t ask if you don’t want to hear the answer. So, will you tell me?”

“I will. But give me a moment, I have to get this done first. After, I will give you a lesson in handling Omega’s big bro.” She said cheerfully. Oh boy, what did he get himself into?

\---

Alec sat back on his place in the coffee shop a few days later, stuffing the rest of the croissant into his mouth as he saw Magnus coming out of his restaurant, his black chef’s jacket on, he was balancing a few take away boxes in his hands and peeked over the edge warily as he tried to cross the street.

Alec all but jumped out of his chair and left the shop, sprinting over to Magnus and swooped the boxes out of his hands.

“You can’t carry heavy things Magnus.” Magnus blinked his eyes, his phone in his mouth and then pulled it out. He looked startled for a second, and then…annoyed.

“Who have we here. If it isn’t Mr. Midwife himself. I see you’re taking your job serious.” He said with sarcasm. “But I can carry these just fine.” He tried to reach for the boxes and Alec turned, he stretched his arm and pressed his palm into Magnus’ face to keep him away. “Give me…” Magnus murmured and tried to get away from Alec’s hand. “Are you serious right now?” He groaned and circled Alec who turned around himself.

“You can’t carry these! It’s a no go Magnus.” He stopped to circle, but kept the boxes out of reach. “No. Go.” He repeated and Magnus huffed with a pout.

Alec felt his belly swoop.

“Well, if you insist, then come on. I need to deliver these now.” Magnus nodded his head and then power walked across the street and down the sidewalk, Alec tried to follow him as quick as he could while he balanced the boxes.

“Where did you come from? It wasn’t the direction of the hotel.” Magnus asked and had no intention of slowing down. Alec already struggled to catch his breath, but finally managed to reach him.

“I was in the coffee shop, having breakfast.”

Magnus suddenly had a devilish smile. “And, how do you like Ragnor?”

“The owner? Lovely, really lovely.” Alec lied. Ragnor was a pain in the ass and kept on bugging him day by day. Magnus smiled even wider.

“Sure he is.” Magnus looked like he caught the lie and Alec hid behind his boxes.

“What did you have for breakfast?”

“Uh, a croissant. And a latte.” Magnus’ licked his lips and bit his tongue and Alec lifted the boxes some more.

“You have to try the bagels. Clary makes them.”

“Clary?”

“My sister, she works there part time. The redhead, you saw her the other day.”

“She is your sister?” Alec asked surprised and saw Magnus’ quirked up eyebrow. “I mean, nothing wrong with that, she seemed nice. You two don’t…look much alike?”

“I dye my hair black.”

Alec squinted his eyes with a confused frown and Magnus disappeared into the hotel while he giggled. Alec followed, still trying to wrap his head around this conversation and then watched how Magnus greeted Catarina behind the counter and exchanged a few pleasantries.

They both entered the elevator which went up a little wobbly. Alec noticed that Magnus seemed rather relaxed today, despite everything, despite what happened the other day. But he also noticed that he stood on the far end corner of the elevator and Alec kept a respectful distance himself.

“So, what are we doing?”

“Delivering food?”

“Yeah, right.” Alec licked his suddenly dry lips. He didn’t know how to talk to Magnus right now, about the things that actually mattered. “I uh, Magnus, about the other day-“

“Don’t Alec. Just…don’t.” He answered and his voice was suddenly small, vulnerable even. Alec pressed his lips together and nodded. Okay. Be patient Alec.

They left the elevator after it pinged and went to door 29. Magnus knocked and a guy came out and Alec handed him the boxes while Magnus exchanged a few words and the money. He shoved it into his pocket after the door closed.

“Aren’t you going to count it?” Magnus looked at him like he was speaking in different tongues.

“Why?”

“Well why does someone count the money? Why does anyone do anything?”

“You are odd Alec.”

“No, you are. Count the money.” Magnus pulled the money back out and counted it, frowning. “See.” Magnus shrugged and then continued to walk. “Hey? Aren’t you going to get the rest?”

“I don’t mind Alec, it’s not worth the trouble.”

“Not worth the-“ Alec was flabbergasted. Why would Magnus behave like that?

“He’s an Alpha Alec, it’s no use.” Alec gasped. Oh. He didn’t do it because he was an Alpha?

“Not all Alphas are assholes, you know. Maybe this was a mistake.”

“I didn’t say that. Though I wouldn’t agree with it either. But he won’t listen to me Alec, believe me.” Alec shook his head. Maybe he wouldn’t listen to Magnus, but he would listen to Alec.

“Come on.” Alec walked back to the door in long strides, determined and fierce.

“Alec…why do you do this.” Magnus followed him reluctantly but kept his distance while Alec knocked on the door. The door opened again and the guy looked a little confused as he looked at Alec.

“What is it?”

“You forgot to pay half the money.” The man stared at him, looked down on him and back up, he inhaled and his expression changed.

“Can you prove it?” Alec felt his lips part before he blinked his eyes, anger rising inside. He felt Magnus tug on his pullover.

“Alec…Come on. I told you. Let us go.” He said gently but Alec swatted his hand away. No, this wasn’t okay. This wasn’t right. Nobody could cheat on Magnus only because he was an Omega.

“You will give us the rest of the money or-“

“Or what? What do you wanna do?” Alec took a step closer and towered over the man. His voice a deep snarl.

“Or you will regret this.” The man laughed and then shoved Alec back by the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Before Alec even realized what had happened, Magnus jumped between them and shoved the man into his room and against the wall roughly, holding him by the lapel. The guy gasped surprised before he laughed again.

“You’re letting your Omega do the work for you? How cute.” He looked down on Magnus. “If you are already here, wanna have some fun? I can give you a good time.” Alec watched the scene unfold and darted forward to get Magnus out of there as quick as possible when he watched Magnus knee the man in the balls with force while the other one yelped and fell to the ground.

“Thank you, it was indeed fun. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” Magnus said and gave him another kick for good measure.

Alec halted in the threshold and then watched Magnus walk past him, smoothing his jacket down.

Alec was fucking impressed. More than that, he felt proud. And also a little dazed. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, this was a new situation for him.

He went inside and reached into the man’s pocket and fished the rest of the money out before he dropped the wallet on him. “I told you, you would regret this.” He said and closed the door behind himself.

“That was amaz-“ Alec began with a wide smile and then saw how Magnus crouched down, his body heaving roughly before he suddenly vomited onto the carpet. “Shit.” Alec rushed to him and put his palm on his back, stroking him softly to soothe him. Magnus flinched at the touch but didn’t move away. “Magnus…” Magnus’ body clenched and unclenched roughly and he threw up again.

Alec didn’t hear it, didn’t smell it, he only had eyes for Magnus and wanted to make him feel better, to be okay.

He waited until Magnus’ body stopped to empty its insides and felt him tremble, heard him whimper softly, then guided Magnus away from the puddle on the floor and to the windows, where he sat him down by a pillar. Kneeling down next to him and looking at him intensely. He had his eyes closed; his chin trembled.

“Magnus…” He said again and couldn’t quite get himself to end the sentence. “It’s okay. Shhh…it’s okay…” He cooed. “Fuck.” What did he do? He shouldn’t have gone back to the guy; he shouldn’t have forced Magnus into this stressful situation. He didn’t think. God he was an awful midwife already. Insulting him, causing him stress, he could have gotten hurt. Shit.

He gasped as he remembered what Izzy had told him. He sat back on his legs and then stretched his arm forward, pulled his sleeves back and placed his thumb onto his left wrist and began to rub it in circles. He felt his scent gland heat up and then heard Magnus inhale sharply, the tremble on his chin stopped, his brow softened.

It…worked.

Alec couldn’t explain why it made him this proud, it was probably the first time he had ever used one of his Alpha features and actually liked it. That he was able to soothe an Omega that way was new to him and it was something very useful for the future. He needed to thank Izzy later. This was tremendous.

A soft snore snapped him out of his thoughts.

Magnus’ head leant back against the pillar, his lips apart a little. He fell asleep. Poor Magnus…

He really shouldn’t have stepped in, shouldn’t have defended Alec…wait…he defended Alec. He went against an Alpha to protect Alec; someone he barely knew and who has been quite the dick to him so far. Why did he do that?

Alec watched Magnus’ sleep for a moment and swallowed. Then shook his head and picked the sleeping Omega up and into his arms, he pressed him against his chest and carried him to his room, while he tried to get his heartbeat to slow down. He couldn’t deny how good it felt to hold Magnus. To have him so close. He smelled divine and looked so peaceful, so beautiful, even with the puke stains on his jacket. This felt right. Oh Alec, you are so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your feedback, all those lovely comments, tweets and the kudos! I really appreciate it a lot! Chapters are coming slower now that I am back to work. 9h shifts are a stretch. If you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic I'm @Skyffable on twitter if you want to tag me. I'm happy you're enjoying this story. Stay safe and happy y'all.

Magnus awoke slowly, peacefully, to a soft brush through his hair, it was very subtle but it was there, he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the soft touch. A purr emanated from deep within his throat and made its way into the open as he nestled his head into the warmth surrounding him.

He inhaled deeply and stretched his head back and aside lightly, something soft touched his left cheek, but to his dismay…the touching in his hair stopped. Magnus let out a huff, then stretched his head some more to make whatever caused this to continue. “More.” He murmured, only a whisper.

He heard a soft clearing of the throat and something shift below himself.

Magnus opened his sticky eyes to see big hazel eyes looking down at him, his breath hitched and he froze.

“Hey…?” Alec whispered.

Magnus shot upwards so quick he felt lightheaded, he turned on the spot, onto all fours and shuffled backwards until he slid off the bed with a loud yelp.

“Magnus!” Alec leaned aside to look down the bed. “Are you okay?” Magnus got up to see Alec right in front of him with wide questioning eyes and backed off again only to bump against the lamp on the wall with his head; he crouched forward while holding his head with both hands.

“Fuck that hurt.”

Alec slid off the bed gracefully, one arm stretched forward as if to soothe him. “It’s okay, calm down.” His voice was a low rumble. Magnus shook his head, trying to get his sight back to normal that was trying to convince him there were two Alec’s only to see Alec, or more the two Alec’s approach him, his instincts on overdrive he backed off again, slamming his head against the lamp once more and then slid to the ground in pain.

Alec knelt down in front of him and placed a hand onto his shoulder, rubbing his thumb against his shirt. “It’s me…Alec. You are safe Magnus, breathe.”

Magnus did exactly that and took a deep inhale, his eyes fluttering shut. The scent that filled his whole body was oddly soothing, sweet but yet masculine. His breathing slowed down, the throbbing in his head hurt less and he opened his eyes again with a grimace.

“Ouch.”

Alec laughed, actually laughed and stroked his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you always so jumpy?” There was no judgement in his voice, it was more…amusement.

“Excuse me? I don’t usually wake up in an Alpha’s lap in some…” He looked around himself. “Where am I?”

“It’s uh, my hotel room.”

Magnus jumped too his feet, Alec following him slowly. “Why am I in your hotel room?” He let his eyes flicker down Alec’s body and back up. “I don’t remember coming here.” Magnus felt his breath pick up again, his chest heaving. “I don’t remember anything.”

“You passed out in the corridor, after our food delivery…the guy in room 29?”

Magnus blinked his eyes as the pieces slowly clicked back into place. Right. The Alpha. The money. The fight. The…a heat crept up Magnus’ neck.

“I am sorry you had to witness that.” He mumbled.

“I’m a midwife Magnus…it’s my job to be there for you when you’re sick.” He said. “And I wanted to.” He added without meeting Magnus’ eyes. “I shouldn’t have insisted on going back to that guy, I am sorry for causing stress to you, this is my fault and it was completely unnecessary.” He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, Magnus followed the motion with his eyes. Soft curls. “Also, you shouldn’t have stepped in, you could have hurt yourself.”

In fact, he was right. Magnus knew when to step back, when to step in, usually he would have never gotten in between two Alpha’s especially when they’re fighting, that was a clear no go. That was pure danger, ridiculously life threatening and stupid. He still did it. He had no power over it, it just happened. But Alec didn’t need to know that.

“He was attacking you, I had to step in, or would you have rather wanted me to watch him beat you up?”

Alec looked at him seriously. “Yes.”

“Ah.”

“I’m an Alpha, I can handle that. But you are-“ Magnus lowered his face, his eyebrows raised and waited for Alec to continue. “Uh, pregnant.”

Right. He was pregnant. Something he kept forgetting obviously.

“You need to be more careful.”

“Then don’t make me do stupid things!” Magnus snapped and Alec’s eyes widened, Magnus felt his face fall as he realized the implication of his words and quickly averted his eyes, playing with his ear.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, gesturing to his head and Magnus was glad for the change of topic.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it hurts a little but nothing wild.”

“You should sit down.” Magnus saw how he reached for his hand but then let it drop again as if he didn’t dare to touch him, Magnus walked over to the chair by the window and sat down, feeling the back of his head throb painfully.

“I have to take care of…the mess.” Magnus realized.

“Don’t worry, it’s already gone.”

“What?”

“I uh, I took care of it while you slept.”

“You did not.” Magnus let his head drop into his palms. “Oh god.”

“Magnus, it’s okay. I knew what I signed up for.”

“Great. I feel much better now.” Magnus dropped his hands, his face flushed. “That’s not embarrassing at all.”

“It’s really not.” Alec said gently and fidgeted on the spot where he stood. “I uh, I got you something.” He reached aside and put a box of food onto the table in front of Magnus. Magnus quirked an eyebrow and looked up. “I thought you might be hungry when you wake up.”

“You got me food?”

“Uh, yeah? I hope you like it. Open it.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment, then looked down at the box that smelled delightfully and opened it before he grimaced. His chin quivering like an earthquake.

“Oh shit…what’s- what did I do? Should I have gotten something else?” Alec tensed up. “I can take it out.” He grabbed the box and Magnus shook his head, Alec stopped mid move and looked at Magnus completely lost.

“It’s just…I’m so hungry.” Magnus sobbed; his breathing ragged. “And you-“ he gestured to the box, his voice high. “Brought me food.” Alec squinted his left eye at him. “And you cleaned my vomit off the floor.” Magnus looked up at the ceiling, trying to reign his emotions in and not cry in front of him. “And I’ve been so rude to you.”

Alec knelt down again to be on Magnus level and watched him intently without saying a word.

“Oh god, what is wrong with me?” He looked back down and shoved the box of food onto his lap with quiet sobs, dove into the noodles with the fork while his shoulders shook. “This is so good.” He murmured while chewing, sniffling in between bites. “So good.”

Alec chuckled from his spot.

Magnus swallowed the amazing pasta down and cleaned his lips with the napkin inside the box before he looked at Alec, who had a wide smile on his lips. “I don’t know what just came over me…” Magnus tried, not really knowing how to explain what just happened, he really didn’t know. “I might have lost my dignity and sanity while throwing up.”

“It’s your hormones…they are messed up.” He said understandingly.

“I’m all over the place lately, it’s like I lost control over myself.” Alec nodded and Magnus squirmed a little under his gaze.

“It’s completely normal Magnus. You are pregnant, you are allowed to be emotional.”

“I’ve spent years trying not to be ruled by my emotions and instincts.” Magnus gasped and looked up at Alec. “Why am I telling you this, I’m sorry.” He got up and placed the empty box on the table. “Thank you for the food…and the puke and…the bed and…everything. But I really have to get back to work now.” Magnus made his way forward, suddenly feeling a little warm below his shirt. Wait, where was his jacket?

“Magnus…it’s 10pm.” Magnus halted abruptly and swung around.

“What?” He rushed back to the window and looked outside to see the pitch black sky. “What?!” He repeated. “How long did I sleep? Why didn’t you wake me up? I have work to do, I have customers, I- oh god.” He walked back through the room. “Where is my jacket?”

“I uh, I gave it to Catarina to have it cleaned, it had stains.”

“You undressed me?”

Alec’s lips parted. “Just the jacket. I didn’t…” he gestured at Magnus and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Why was I lying on your lap?” He inquired and Alec obviously fished for words, looking a little startled.

“I sat down to watch tv after I got your food, you uh…you kind of climbed me.”

Magnus almost choke on his own spit. “Why didn’t you shove me away?”

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s not decent to lie in someone else’s lap, you could have stopped me.”

“I really don’t mind it Magnus.” Magnus felt the warmth turn into heat and crawl up his chest and throat. Why was it so warm suddenly? He looked around himself again, it was a small room, rather old fashioned and it smelled like Alec, everything here smelled like Alec. Like Alpha.

Alpha…Alone…Hotel room.

Magnus took a step back and inhaled deeply. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have slept here. This was dangerous. Why was he doing this? And why didn’t he feel threatened? He usually felt his stomach twisting, a weird tension deep down in his belly when an Alpha was near him, telling him to go away, telling him to be cautious. He didn’t feel it… it was quite the opposite.

He felt calm. He felt safe.

And this was even more disturbing. He shouldn’t feel calm around an Alpha that was clearly unmated if his perfect long and bare neck was any indication. Why was he unmated anyways? Men like that weren’t unmated.

Magnus flinched as his phone buzzed and pulled it out, cursing something in Indonesian.

[Jonathan]  
Where are you?

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked from his safe distance.

“It’s Jonathan, he wonders where I am, he must be worried sick.”

“Oh, yeah. You should probably call him back.”

“No, it’s okay. Give me a second.” Magnus began to type and Alec walked past him and into the bathroom.

[Magnus]  
Hey I’m all right. Fell asleep, sorry. Will make it up to you, promise.

[Jonathan]  
You better do, had to do the whole shift alone, Clary went into heat.

[Magnus]  
Shit. Sorry. Forgive me?

[Jonathan]  
Where are you? I come pick you up.

[Magnus]  
I’m at Cat’s hotel with Alec. I will head home soon, don’t worry about me.

[Jonathan]  
Who is Alec?

[Magnus]  
The stranger who was at my house the other day. He took care of me after I passed out.

Magnus grimaced at his text, okay that sounded weird, he highlighted his text and was about to delete it when his phone beeped again.

[Jonathan]  
What??? Magnus go down to Cat, stay there and don’t move, I will be right there. NOW.

Magnus groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. He knew this was coming, Jonathan was overprotective. Even though Magnus was strong enough to take care of weird guys if needed, he didn’t do martial arts for nothing. But he knew his complaining was in vain, Jonathan didn’t listen, he never did, he was a good brother, but highly annoying.

He was a grown up man by god, he didn’t need to be picked up like a little school girl after a party.

Alec came back out and stood in the room, a little out of place. “Jonathan is coming to pick me up.” Magnus said and he watched Alec tense, his mouth falling slack.

“He-he is picking you up? Here? Does- does he know I am here too?”

“Yeah, I told him I am with you.”

“Oh shit.” Alec suddenly looked pale, sweaty even.

“It wasn’t my brightest moment; I have to admit. I’ll go downstairs before he’s here so you two don’t meet.”

“He’s going to kill me. He said he’d rip my throat out if I come near you.”

“He did? Oh boy. He can be a little over the top sometimes, he is very protective, but don’t worry I can handle him, he won’t hurt you.”

“Well, I get that, I would be too, I guess.” He swallowed and looked down for a second.

“You would be what?” Magnus asked confused.

“Uh, protective. If I had an Omega.” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically.

“We don’t need protection Alec. We are just fine on our own.” Magnus straightened a little. “And by the way, we don’t belong to anyone, you can’t ‘have’ us.”

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled and Magnus watched him fidget with his sleeves.

“Does anyone actually teach you Alphas all these sexist things or is it something you are born with?” Alec frowned.

“I am not- I am no…” he stammered.

“You are not good with words?” Alec gave him a pointy glare.

“It’s not like you are better than me, you say a lot of trash about Alphas too Magnus. We are not all assholes, you know.” Magnus felt his brow twitch. Was he right? Was he talking trash about Alphas? Well, yeah, because they are. Well, maybe not all…

Magnus chewed on his cheek. He hated that he was right. “I better get going.” He said and turned around to leave.

“Magnus.” Magnus stopped immediately and turned back around while Alec rushed to his side.

“Here. It’s uh, my number. Just in case you need anything or just…want to talk. I’ll be here.” Magnus took the little pink paper from him with a quirked eyebrow. It had a little heart sticker on the side. “It’s Madzies.” Alec explained, his cheeks flaming.

“Sure.” He pushed it into his pants pocket. “Thank you, Alec. For…taking care of me, letting me sleep here, the food, the puke…oh man, I have a lot to thank you for.”

“You’re welcome.” Alec beamed down at him. “I mean it.” Magnus only then realized how close they were, he could feel his breath on his skin. Alec took a step back immediately, obviously noticing it too. “Good night Magnus.”

“Good night Alec. Sweet dreams.” Magnus swallowed and immediately closed the door. Sweet dreams? Ugh.

What was it with that Alpha, he turned him into a complete mess. Not that he wasn’t a mess all the time.

He rushed down the stairs before he went outside into the cold night air of April, the car stopped in front of him and Jonathan all but ran out and then halted in front of Magnus.

“Oh Magnus.” He said and wrapped his arms around the Omega, holding him tightly.

“What’s gotten into you?” Magnus asked and wiggled himself out of his grip. “Too tight.” Jonathan let him go reluctantly but still held onto his arms, then grabbed his chin and inspected his throat. “What-?”

“Did he bite you? Did he touch you?”

“Who? Alec? Why should he?”

“That guy wants to mate you.” Jonathan let go off his chin with a relieved sigh.

“He wants to-? What? He might be a jerk yes, but he is not like that Jonathan. Also, I think he is interested in the female gender more, he had a little discussion with our dear Camille that kept him all flustered.” Magnus said and went inside the car, Jonathan followed him and then started the engine.

“But he said he wants to penetrate you, why the fuck did he say that when he’s not interested?”

“Are you having hallucinations?” Magnus asked, pressing a hand to Jonathan’s forehead.

“I am serious!” He said furiously, his eyes ahead. “He said something about that he needs to see you naked and touch you and that he will be careful when he penetrates you.” Jonathan quoted “And that I can watch.” Magnus snorted. “Magnus! I am serious.”

“Yeah sure. Alec totally said that. Right.” Magnus brushed his finger over his lips and looked out of the window while Jonathan groaned frustrated.

“Just stay away from him, will you?” Magnus hummed.

Funny how things went. Not too long ago he thought Alec was the weirdest guy ever, sure he still was, but he didn’t want to see him again and now thinking about not seeing him again gave him feelings, and not pleasant ones. He frowned at his own reflection in the window.

He couldn’t tell what it was, but something about Alec was soothing, comforting, washing the tension away he felt every day, he felt calm when he was around. It was odd and he never felt like that before. Wait no, he did, he feel like that around Luke. He felt like that around Jocelyn. Alec had the same aura around him. He felt like he could trust him, open up to him and that was rare.

He didn’t tell Jonathan about Alec’s profession yet. But that was mainly because he didn’t tell him he is pregnant yet and he didn’t know why, it was just a lot to process and he had needed the time to himself. He would do it eventually. Yes.

Jonathan parked the car in front of his house and Magnus went home with a wave of his hand, he quickly gave his cats a cuddle and Tom the daily nod before he filled their bowls. “Sorry my babies that I was away so long. It was a long day. I will give you an extra cuddle tomorrow, all right?” He gave Squishy another long stroke over the spine, the cat bending into his hand, then went upstairs to take a shower and all but collapsed onto his bed.

The past few days have really been a struggle. Or more the past few weeks. Despite the fact that he felt awful 24/7, had more work than he could manage, was apparently pregnant with a pup, he now had to deal with this Alpha too. It’s just a lot, okay.

What has Luke been thinking, really? To hire an Alpha midwife, he knew Magnus didn’t like them. Unless, that was exactly the reason. It’s something Luke would do; he’d always been trying to show Magnus that there are good Alphas too. That bugger. This was all calculated. And now he forced him to ‘work’ with Alec.

But how should he do that? He could barely stand next to him; his scent was very subtle but it was there. It was more the knowledge of what he was that caused Magnus stress. He didn’t actually do anything bad. Well he said a lot of weird things.

Talking to him was actually nice. He was kind and patient and he had that kind of innocence around him that intrigued him. He was in fact an odd Alpha. A beautiful, odd Alpha. Magnus groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. Time to sleep.

\---

“These are lovely.” Magnus said, brushing his fingers along the pink lilies, he leant in and smelled them.

“We just got them in, how many do you need? The usual?”

“Yeah, thanks Becca.” Magnus picked up some fancy looking vase and then turned to get his flowers, stuffing his arms with them. “Thanks darling.” He blew her a kiss and then left the shop, they had a deal with the shop where they paid an amount monthly and could pick up any flowers they like for their restaurant, like a flower flatrate.

He rushed down the street and almost stumbled as he saw Alec walk on the other side, coming out of the coffee shop, his eyes locked on the phone. Magnus opened his mouth, wanting to yell for him then wondered why he wanted to do that, he felt a weird urge to talk to him. Instead he hid behind his flowers and walked a little quicker.

After having filled the flower pots in the restaurant, with way too much effort, he leant on the counter and took a breath. Damn pregnancy. As if he wasn’t enduring enough already.

His skin still felt awful and itchy, his chest was marked and partly bloody, his back hurt, his belly hurt, he had headaches, he was sweaty, the list was endless. But the worst was the sickness, it came and went and always took him by surprise, it was worse in the mornings, he had settled on having a bowl next to his bed and couch. It felt completely random, he couldn’t tell what exactly caused the sickness and how to prevent it yet.

He noticed that some of the smells in the restaurant made him gag, especially when it was really spicy. And most was spicy. Unfortunately.

Magnus went to his windows and peeked over to the hotel.

“HEY!” Jonathan grabbed Magnus’ arms from behind and Magnus jumped up with a yelp before he crouched down and placed a hand on his heart.

“The fuck…why.” He gasped, trying to calm himself.

“Why? I am not the one staring out of the windows at work time.”

“It’s 11:45. We’re not open yet. And I did- why am I even talking to you.” Magnus palmed Jonathan’s face and shoved the man back.

“What are you looking at?” Jonathan asked as he came a step closer again, both looking outside. Magnus felt his heartbeat increase drastically.

“Ehm, nothing. Did you know that Raj and Becca broke up? She just told me.”

“Shocker. Did anyone ever stay with that shithole?”

“I heard his dog ran off too.”

Raphael walked past them and stopped abruptly as he eyed the two men behind the windows. He walked in slow motion, giving them a pointy stare and then disappeared.

“So,” Jonathan began.

“So?”

“Pups in the oven or not?” Magnus shot his head aside and Jonathan shrugged.

“First of, I am no oven. Idiot. And secondly, I- I ehm, I don’t know.” He said and then looked down to his sweaty palms.

“You don’t know? We made a test.” He looked aside and looked at Magnus’ palms too and up to his face.

“I might have thrown it away.” He played with his ear.

“What?”

“I said I might.”

“Magnus…”

“Don’t Magnus me, why does everyone Magnus me?”

“I take it, you are.”

“I didn’t say that!” He said stubbornly, a second away from pushing his tongue out.

“You don’t have to. You are way bitchier than normal, you are doing odd things, you smell different.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, somehow…I don’t know, it smells…like vinegar.”

“Vinegar?” Magnus rose his eyebrows in surprise.

“Like something bitter. Nothing pleasing.”

“Oh, thanks. How sweet of you.” Magnus turned around and left for his kitchen, Jonathan followed on his heels.

“You should just go to Luke and be tested Magnus.” He said, crossing his arms and not going to back down, Magnus stood at his work place and chopped the onions. He shrugged. “Wait…” Magnus shifted his eyes aside. “You were already there.” Magnus looked back quickly and chopped quicker, feeling a pearl of sweat roll down his face.

“No.” He said in a squeaky voice. Jonathan grabbed his knife and held it up above Magnus’ head. “Hey! Give it back.” He said and jumped up, not reaching the damn thing. “Give. Me. That. Fucking. Knife.” He jumped with every word and Jonathan then pushed him back by the chest gently and held him at distance.

“Only if you tell me truth.”

“Yes, I was at Luke’s and I was tested. You happy now?” He groaned and Jonathan handed him the knife back. “You little shit.”

“I am not the little one here.” Magnus sent him a glare that could kill. “And?”

“You are annoying do you know that.”

“That’s my job.”

“Yes…for god’s sake. Yes.” Magnus put the knife down and sighed. “I am pregnant.” Silence followed.

He looked aside, not sure if Jonathan was still there and saw the man frozen in place.

“Really now? I thought…I didn’t think-“ He stuttered and then looked down to Magnus’ belly in trance.

“Really now.”

“You are pregnant? Like…for real? I mean…what the heck.”

“I knoooow.” Magnus groaned and turned around to lean against his counter and pressed his face into his palms. “This is such a mess.”

“Oh shit, sorry for scaring you earlier. You okay? Do you want to go home? I mean I don’t know anything about pregnancies, should you lie down? Legs up?” Magnus stared at him, blinked his eyes and then turned around to chop his onions, regretting his life choices.

“Go Jonathan. Just go.”

“Nah, I have questions. Who is the father? And why didn’t you tell me about him? I thought we have something special.”

“I told you…I don’t know…”

“Magnus, with how many Alphas did you sleep? And why didn’t I notice that?”

“I am this close to stabbing you.” Magnus held up his pointer finger and thumb. “GET OUT.” The bell rang and Jonathan went outside reluctantly.

“I’m not letting this go Magnus!”

The thing about brothers was, they are a pain in the ass.

Whereas Clary and him had immediately hit it off as he was introduced to the family, capturing him with her sweet and quirky Omega nature, his relationship to Jonathan had started off rocky, Magnus kept his distance to him and didn’t really know how to handle him, he loved to play rough, fight and be completely over the top. It took them a year to be comfortable around each other and for Magnus to realize that he was no threat.

He understood that it was Jonathan’s way to show his affection and that he actually liked him a lot, Magnus began to play along tentatively until they were both completely and utterly inseparable.

Magnus learned a lot from his brother, how to be fierce, strong, confident, until the point he was mistaken for an Alpha once or twice in his life. Magnus knew why he did it, that he only wanted Magnus to be able to defend himself in difficult situations even though he never admitted it, but Magnus knew nonetheless. And he was grateful. Jonathan meant the world to him and he was very sure that it was a mutual thing.

He was still a pain in the ass though.

He didn’t know why he hesitated to tell Jonathan though, he told him everything, but somehow…telling others made it more real and it made things complicated and awkward. Having others know he was pregnant made him feel insecure. Like a slut or something, like he was stupid to have sex unprotected, unmated, but it wasn’t like he actually had done that.

He knew that Jonathan would never judge him, so he guessed it was all right.

Oh god, Jocelyn would freak out…she always wanted Magnus to live his life the way he wanted, to reach his greatest heights, she made it possible for him to go to school again, to have a career, and now that. He was unmated. And pregnant. She would be so disappointed. Shit.

\---

Magnus closed the door of his car with a sigh, he felt drained, exhausted, tired, the day had been long and hard and not the good kind, he fished for his keys and opened his door. The shift’s been horrible. And since Clary was still in heat he had to do the service too. He was starving and tired. Same old.

Magnus froze in the threshold then took a few tentative steps forward. “Where are you guys?” He asked and then saw the bunch sleeping in their little beds. Well, yeah. Not like he needed any cuddles and comfort right now.

With a sigh, he made his way upstairs to take a shower, dressed in sweatpants and a shirt he crawled into his nest by the window, it was a little cave made out of a yellow sheet, it was stuffed with shirts of his family members, blankets he snatched from his cats, the colourful ugly knitted blanket he had from his mother, pillows for comfort and fairy lights surrounded the little tent.

He snuggled himself into the fabrics, melting into them and inhaled deeply.

He didn’t spend much time in there, it felt weird to him to have a nest and weirder to need it, if anyone asked, he’d deny its existence altogether.

When Magnus awoke, he heard birds cheep in the distance. A yellow glow shone through his sheet, it was warm and soothing. He yawned and then smacked his lips while he rolled around in his blankets until he noticed a warmth against his side.

Blue eyes looked up at him and Magnus snuggled himself against the cat with a chuckle. “Good morning beautiful.” He stroked her soft belly while she purred delightfully. He turned his head as he felt something paw his back and only then noticed Squishy and Boing on the other side, the little kitten bumped his head against Magnus cheek and Magnus leant against it, purring along with the little ones.

He felt warm, relaxed, rested, just good. For the first time in days.

Magnus twitched forward as he felt something wet on his belly where a little stripe was uncovered. Mellow leant her head back and tugged her raspy tongue in before she looked at him with open eyes.

They…knew. They kept him company in his nest because he was pregnant, because they felt he needed the comfort.

“I-“ Magnus sniffled and blinked his eyes. “God I love you guys so much.” He cooed and then grabbed the bunch and cuddled them all. “You’re making me emotional you know that?” He wiped his eyes with a little laugh and then got out of his nest, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and then did his morning duties.

With a coffee in hand, he rested on his couch crossed legged, the cats were fed and sleeping again. Some completely dull tv showed flickered on the tv that he didn’t pay much attention to, he took a long sip of his overly sweet coffee that made him gag, he put his coffee down quickly. Oh boy. He breathed in deep and slow to force the bile back down.

His stomach began to clench painfully and he pressed the back of his palm against his lips, his eyes closed shut. Please…go down…stop…please…his stomach relaxed again and he swallowed thickly. God, this was awful.

With a groan he grabbed his phone and thumbed through his contacts until he saw a name pop up. Well…

[Magnus]  
Hey, this is Magnus. Good morning, hope I’m not disturbing you.

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Good morning Magnus! It’s great to hear from you. You are not disturbing. I’m having breakfast at Fell’s.

Of course, he was.

[Magnus]  
How’s Ragnor? He didn’t kick you out yet?

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Why would he kick me out? I’m a paying customer  
Also, we get along perfectly

[Magnus]  
Of course, you do.

Magnus slumped into the couch some more, making himself comfortable. He was chewing on his lower lip, feeling a light buzz below his skin.

[Magnus]  
Alec can I ask you something?

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Sure, what is it?

[Magnus]  
I’ve got this…ehm, sickness, it’s really disturbing and I can’t get rid of it…

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Are you asking me for advice?  
Actual pregnancy advice?

[Magnus]  
Well…you are a midwife are you not?

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Yes, I just didn’t expect that, I guess  
Thank you for contacting me  
I’d love to help you  
Is there a time of day your sickness is really bad? Like in the morning?

[Magnus]  
Yeah, it’s really bad in the morning  
But it’s never really leaving to be honest. I feel sick all day, like really sick. Especially at work and its driving me nuts.

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Okay, first of, it’s completely normal. Most are sick at the beginning of their pregnancy, it usually ends at the second trimester, your body is adjusting to the pregnancy, to the pups, your hormones are all over the place and cause the sickness, also it’s a way of your body to clean itself and get bad substances out. The smells in the kitchen probably trigger it even more.

[Magnus]  
I hate my body. My body can fuck off.

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
It’s a good thing Magnus. Your body knows what’s best. I know that doesn’t help you much right now, but it will get better, okay?  
Where are you?

[Magnus]  
Home

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Do you have lemons at home?

[Magnus]  
I don’t know  
Let me see

Magnus got off the couch and then sauntered to the kitchen before he roamed around the shelves.

[Magnus]  
I’ve got lemon tea, with ginger

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Okay that’s good. Drink that.

[Magnus]  
And that helps?

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Maybe. Maybe not. Everyone’s different. But lemons, the smell and taste of lemons usually help with sickness. Try it.

Magnus did as he was told and then went back to the couch with his steaming tea.

[Magnus]  
I’m drinking

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Good.  
Tell me if it helps  
I’ve got more ideas if it doesn’t  
Magnus?

Magnus sipped on his tea, his eyes on the tv as he heard the faint buzz again.

[Magnus]  
Yeah it’s good, thanks

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
You’re welcome.  
Is there anything else I can help you with?

Magnus chewed on his lips, thoughtfully. There was. There was a lot to be honest. But it still felt too odd to actually talk about it.

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Magnus did you have an actual check up yet?

[Magnus]  
No

[Alec IDIOT Lightwood]  
Why?  
I mean, don’t you want to know if your pup is okay? How far along you are? It sounded like you didn’t know the other day  
Sorry if it’s too personal  
Magnus?  
Sorry.

Magnus threw the phone across the couch and pouted. He heard his phone buzz a few times but had no intention on reading it. He didn’t know why this made him so uncomfortable. He didn’t want to know how the pup was. How far along he was. He didn’t want to hear about any of this.

He needed to get out, get some fresh air. Just go somewhere else.

He chucked the rest of the tea down and then dressed himself into his sports wear before he left the house to jog through the cool and fresh air of the morning. He felt his lungs burn after a while, his feet hitting the pavement roughly with every step, sweat started to pearl from his temples. The trees passed by in a blur as he sprinted down the street, his legs safely tugged in a leggings, shorts above, a long sleeved black shirt warming up his upper body. He didn’t know how much he had needed this.

Magnus stopped as a cramp shot through his body, he lurched forward and held onto his belly. “Shit.” He groaned as the pain intensified, he crouched down and leant forward on one hand while he tried to slow his breathing down. He grimaced as the pain got almost unbearable and then suddenly disappeared.

He lifted himself to his feet again a little wobbly and then walked forward slowly, his hand still on his lower belly. He saw the town after a few minutes and prevented himself from jumping of joy. He passed by the grocery shop on the corner and then made his way inside the coffee shop and all but collapsed onto the counter with a huff.

“Well, morning Magnus. Lovely to see you. You look fabulous.”

Magnus flipped him off without looking up. “Give me food. Now.” He said panting.

“Croissant? Donut? Bagel? Cake?-“

“Ragnooooooor. Food!” Magnus groaned and leant back, his arms stretched forward and gripping the counter still.

“My, what’s gotten into you?” Ragnor pushed the plate with the chocolate donut forward and Magnus grabbed it before he stuffed his mouth, sucking his fingers clean after.

“More.”

“Come on, sit down dear, you’re sweating onto my counter.” Ragnor tugged on him and pulled him into one of the couches. “You look like shit if I may say.”

Magnus let his head drop back, his eyes squeezed shut. “My comeback will be huge. Once…I regained my breath. Watch out.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Sure. I’ll wait over there. Whenever you’re ready.” He heard his steps retreat and then opened his eyes slowly. His belly didn’t hurt anymore, he just felt utterly exhausted. But the cramp he had was bad, really bad.

“I heard you have a new daily visitor.” Magnus said a little louder so Ragnor could hear him who stood behind the counter and cleaned his coffee machine.

“If you mean the stranger sitting by the window every day, yes, and he owes me a new chair.”

Magnus chuckled and looked over to the empty spot by the window, imagining Alec sitting there, reading, drinking his coffee.

“I think he is a spy. Or a hitman. He observes his surroundings and has dubious phone calls. I think the mission is called Buddy.”

“Buddy?”

“He mentions the word Buddy a lot. Also, he said that he is making progress. His client is starting to trust him.”

Magnus presses his fingers against his lips to hide his smile. Imagining Alec as some kind of secret agent was indeed amusing. He was a fantastic actor if that was true. But no, it wasn’t.

So, his client is starting to trust him hm? Is that what he thought? That Magnus is starting to trust him? Magnus huffed and crossed his arms. Well. He might have a point. At least Magnus didn’t hate him anymore. But who or what was Buddy?

“What else did he say about his ‘client’?”

“That he is stubborn and a pain in the ass.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes into slits. That little fucker. “He’s a pain in the ass!” Magnus retorted and Ragnor tipped his chin down. “I mean. He looks like it. Not that I’d know. He can suck me.” Magnus gasped. “I meant fuck me. Eh I meant fuck off. Fuck off. Yeah. He can fuck off.”

Ragnor leant forward onto his counter with a knowing smile.

“What?!”

“Oh nothing.”

“What oh nothing? You can’t smile at me like that and then go oh nothing.”

“I’m smelling butterflies in the air.”

“Butter-? What?”

“Oh nothing.”

“What the fuck Ragnor?”

Ragnor went back into the kitchen and left a dumbfounded Magnus behind. “What the fuck Ragnor?” Magnus yelled once more. Why was everyone so odd in this god forsaken town. Was he the only normal person here?

Magnus winced as he felt a sting on his lower right abdomen and pressed his hand down on it. Fuck.

Reluctantly, Magnus pulled out his phone and opened the chat with Alec.

[Magnus]  
Check up. Where, when?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's my only free day so here enjoy the next chapter! Gay disaster Alec is back. Thank you so much for the 200 kudos! Really, that means a lot to me! Also thank you to everyone leaving comments on this fiction, I read them and reply to them all, they mean a lot to me and keep me motivated. As always, if you wanna tweet about it the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. This chap got pretty long again, Alec has a lot to say/think. Stay happy and healthy everyone.

“And what did you answer him?” Alec asked, the phone slotted between ear and shoulder while he balanced a pen on the tip of his pointer finger. 30. 31. 32.

“Aleeeeeec!” A squeaky voice called out and the pen dropped to the ground.

“Ah shit.” Alec mumbled; he almost broke his record. “Wait a second Andrew.” He put the phone aside and jumped off the couch, stretching his arms forward as Madzie ran into him; he lifted her up to swirl her around with a wide grin, her yellow dress fluttering. “How’s my favorite little girl?” He asked as he placed her back down.

“We are going to the zoo!” She exclaimed, her face showing pure joy.

“Oh, how fantastic! What’s your favorite animal?” He asked, kneeling by her side.

“I like the penguins! And the seals. And the big cats! What are yours?” She leaned against him, her little fingers playing with his pants and shirt.

“Mine? I never thought about it, I like giraffes, they’re pretty goofy.”

“They areeee.” She agreed with a wide grin.

“The chimpanzees too.”

“Oh yessss!” She jumped up and down. “I love chimpanzees!”

“But you know which are the best animals of them all?”

“No, which one?”

“The thunderhopples.”

“The thunderhopples?” She asked with wide eyes, her mouth open.

“Yes, those are tiny little creatures with soft white fur and pink dots, they are so quick that you barely see them at all.” 

“I want to se them.” She whispered, completely in trance.

“What are you two talking about?” Catarina asked, putting in her second earring while she approached them with a beautiful long flowery dress.

“Mommy, I want to see the thunderhopples please! Pleaaaaase mommy.” Catarina looked up to Alec in surprise who hissed a little embarrassed and then grabbed his phone, giving her a sign that he had to take that and quickly walked off.

He watched them leave the hotel and gave Madzie a wave of his hand, Catarina turned around and smiled at him before shaking her head.

“Sorry, I was interrupted. So back to you.”

“I answered that it’s normal, it usually is. He has so many questions Alec, he’s chewing my ear off, but you can relate right?”

“Uh…yeah. So many questions.”

And how he wished that to be true. He could still feel the adrenaline in his veins from earlier that day, when Magnus had asked for actual pregnancy advice, it made him feel useful, after all it was what he wanted to do, what he had learned so hard for, he knew all the answers and they were practically lingering on his tongue, waiting to burst out but nobody was asking the questions and he couldn’t just unload his knowledge onto strangers right?...right?

\---

“-and once they are past that point, it’s really easy going from there on, you just cut it off and then check if everything’s completely out, if parts remain inside it might cause bleedings and worse and we don’t want that.” Alec laughed, leaning over the counter in the local grocery store and licking his dry lips from talking so long.

“No, we don’t want that…no.” Simon stammered, standing awkwardly behind the counter as pale as a ghost. “Easy going…” He repeated and turned around. “Excuse me for a moment.” He disappeared into the back and Alec huffed. Rude.

He came back a few minutes later wiping his mouth. “I think I threw up my whole stomach.” He said looking into the void. “I will…never get those pictures out of my head.” Alec squinted an eye.

What was wrong with him? Not like he said anything weird. Birth was normal, birth was beautiful.

He had witnessed quite a few births in his years of study, all of female omegas. They verbally agreed to him being there to learn and he was very grateful they let him so he actually saw it first-hand. But being an Alpha he had to stay behind glass outside the room. Unfortunately, since there were so little male Omegas he had never attended a birth of that kind, but he had watched videos and read books, he had worked with dummies. There was a difference, definitely but all in all it was the same act. And it always left him speechless.

The birth of a living human being, the first breath, the first scream, the tiny body, the joy of the mother/father. And the whole process of getting there was just as fascinating to him, how the body endured all that pain, worked on instinct and managed to do such wonder. Omegas were extraordinaire. One of the many reasons he admired them so much. They were so strong. So unbelievably strong.

Alec wasn’t the talkative type, well, it depended on the topic. He could talk for hours about pregnancies and birth but had trouble with small talk sometimes. And he really needed to talk about this or he would have imploded.

He hadn’t been inside the grocery store on the corner yet but walked by many times, Lewis’ corner, from what he assumed this guy was Lewis. Not like he asked. Not like he just stormed in like a tornado and unloaded his inner turmoil onto the countertop and the guy behind like a complete maniac for the past hour.

He saw the guy stare at him with a grimace that seemed stuck on his face now and Alec awkwardly tapped his fingers on the counter, giving him a wide smile before he backed off, step by step and left the shop while Simon never left him with his eyes.

He wasn’t sure if he was ever allowed back in.

He pulled his phone out and gasped in surprise as he saw he had received a message from Magnus.

[Magnus Bane]  
Check up. Where, when?

He, he wanted…oh god. It’s happening. This was really happening. Finally.

“Yes!” Alec shouted to no one in particular. Magnus sent the message an hour ago, how did he miss that? Oh wait, yes.

[Alec]  
Hey Magnus! Meet me at Luke’s office at 10?

[Magnus Bane]  
I’ll be there.

Came the quick answer and Alec felt his heartbeat pick up another notch. Okay he had a lot to prepare, he had to get his notes, talk to Luke, prepare the office and everything he might need. He felt a buzz below his skin, excitement, happiness, it felt good. Yes.

This was gonna be amazing.

Alec sat on the couch in Luke’s office, his leg bouncing up and down nervously while he listened to Luke type on his computer. And he wasn’t freaking out right now. Has he got this? Did he know what he was doing? What if he messed up? What- He would get a migraine at this rate. He already felt a weird throbbing behind his temples.

“Are you okay over there kiddo?” Luke’s deep voice rumbled through the office and Alec shot his head up.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“You don’t smell like it.” Luke leant back a little. “Do you need a water?”

“Yes please. Parched.” He stuttered and Luke gave him an odd look before he got up and brought him a water that he took with a grateful nod and downed it. It helped. A little. “It’s just a little hot.”

“Hot?” Luke looked around himself and back to Alec. “Okay, whatever you say.” He shrugged and turned back to his computer.

He fidgeted on his note book in his lap, playing with the edges and went through the procedure in his head while sweat seemed to pour out of every inch of skin he had.

Alec flinched as the door opened and he could smell Magnus before he had fully entered the room. 

Oh god he can’t do this. What was he doing?

Magnus met Alec’s eyes with his own and Alec nodded his way. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then walked further into the room and to Luke.

Did you just nod at him?

“So, Alec told me you want a check up? That’s a good thing Magnus, I’m proud of you.”

Alec watched Magnus’ from behind, he wore something that looked like a sports outfit, tight black pants and shorts above, a tight black long sleeved shirt, has he been running here? He had great legs. They were a little O-shaped and so muscular. The small of his back was a perfect curve, his shoulders broad. And that ass-

“Nobody said I wanted it.” Magnus mumbled but Alec heard it perfectly clear as he lifted his wobbly body from the couch. God, Lightwood concentrate. “But I have to.”

“Is Jonathan not coming?” Alec asked, trying out his voice. It sounded hoarse, like he had spoken for hours. Oh well.

“Jonathan? No, why should he?” Magnus swung around with a weird expression Alec couldn’t quite read, his eyes were wide and open, his cheeks a little flushed. Yeah, he had been running.

“I don’t know, I thought…he might be interested, not? I mean-“ Alec stuttered at a loss of words.

“Well, I’m fine without him here, really. There are boundaries. Also, he’s helping out Clary with something today.”

“Oh okay.” What an asshole. What a fucking selfish asshole. It’s the first check up and he has better things to do? And leaves Magnus alone in this? What kind of Alpha is that? And that Magnus didn’t want him there was clearly self protection, he can’t imagine that to be true.

Alec pressed his lips together, trying hard not to let his emotions ruin this all, it wasn’t his to judge, it wasn’t his to comment. This was none of his business.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t hate that Alpha with a passion though.

In fact, he could be happy he wasn’t here right now, he would probably tear him apart after what happened last night with Magnus. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Magnus to his hotel room, he didn’t know why he did that. He didn’t know why he let him sleep in his lap, why he stroked him. Somehow he couldn’t think straight around Magnus.

He didn’t know if it was him, or the fact that he was an Omega, a male Omega. But his presence, his scent, it drove him insane. He could barely form coherent sentences around him. He should have fucking listened when everyone told him that this job wasn’t for Alphas. Maybe they were all right. Maybe he was completely and utterly screwed.

“Alec?” Magnus asked and from the look not for the first time. “Did you just zone out?”

How could one person be so beautiful? This was illegal. Alec inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before he let the air flow out of his lungs steadily, while opening his eyes again.

“Alec!” Alec flinched and stared at Magnus.

“He’s been like this since he came here.” Luke said as he rose from his chair.

Both looked at Alec, clearly waiting for him to explain himself. “I- am…” he licked his dry lips. “good. Very good. Just a little thirsty.” He took his empty glass and took a sip only to notice that it was still empty. He looked back at the two men with a blush. “Empty.”

“I think he needs that check up more than me.” Magnus turned to Luke who nodded eagerly.

Fuck. Shit.

“No, I’m fine. I just didn’t get much sleep, it was noisy.”

“What was it that kept you up? The grass growing? The sun rise? I know it can be super loud here.” Magnus chuckled and Alec swallowed thickly, his throat completely parched. Nobody said he was good at lying.

“So, Magnus, in you go.” Luke said and opened the second door that Magnus disappeared through. “Have fun.” He turned to Alec. “He’s yours.”

Alec nodded and then walked after him when a hand on his chest stopped him. “For the check up.” Luke added and looked straight into his eyes. Alec squirmed. “My eyes are everywhere.” Alec’s eyes widened a little before the other Alpha began to smile widely. “Just kidding you Alec.” He said and slapped Alec’s shoulder roughly, then turned around, before looking over his shoulder with a pointy glare.

Alec backed off into the room in slow motion.

He closed the door and looked at Magnus who stood in front of the examination table a little awkward.

“You can sit down. If you like.”

Magnus sat down and Alec did the same, getting comfortable on the revolving chair by the table and the window before he rolled closer to Magnus with his note book in hand. Take a breath, concentrate. Be professional. You can do this.

“Magnus, I am glad you decided to do this. What brought this on?” Magnus averted his eyes and looked uncomfortable.

“I was running earlier and- well, I felt a pain, that was new and it was…well, it hurt.” He explained.

“Oh. That’s…uhm.” He rolled closer and put his book between his legs to have his hands free. “Where was the pain?”

“Here.” Magnus placed his hand onto his lower belly a little to the right.

“And you never had that before?”

“No, I didn’t.” Alec frowned. “I realized that I might need to be checked…yeah.”

“Can I, uhm, can I touch you?” Alec asked in a stutter and cursed internally.

“Well, you have to, right?”

“Yeah. I still like to have your consent.” Magnus looked at him, a second passing by and Alec wasn’t sure if he was going to back out and run off any second. After all he knew how weird it must be to sit in front of an Alpha you didn’t know all too well and let him touch you, it must take a lot of trust. “I could open the door to Luke’s office if it makes you more comfortable?”

“No…it’s okay. Really. Do what you have to do.” Magnus shook his head and Alec kept staring. “You have my consent.” Magnus added while rolling his eyes.

“Thank you.” Alec said and rolled closer, trying to breathe through his mouth only. He took the hem of Magnus’ shirt and rolled it up on the spot that Magnus had pointed at. Smooth brown skin and abs peeked out.

Alec breathed out slowly.

He placed his fingertips onto the spot gently and pressed down a few times while moving his hand. “Does that hurt?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, its all good, I think you pulled a muscle while running.”

“In my belly?!”

“Yeah well, your muscles and all are very loose at the moment to make space for the pup, those things might occur more often from now on, you have to be careful when doing sports, use the right breathing technique and all.”

“Ah.” Magnus answered with a nod.

This felt good. He got into his role smoothly.

“Why didn’t you do a check up before?” He asked, trying for a conversation, getting to know him better, understand him, build that bond.

“I don’t have these typical Omega feelings…I never wanted a pup.”

Alec rose his eyebrows. Don’t judge Alec. Stop. He lowered them again. “Okay, I understand. So, this was an accident?”

“Well, yeah kind of.” Magnus swallowed and Alec watched his Adam’s apple bob.

Alec looked at his lowered eyes, he could see he was embarrassed. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about…these things happen…in the heat of the moment.” I guess. Not that he’d know. There’s never really been ‘heat’ in his relationships. Magnus’ eyes flickered up.

“I wouldn’t call it heat of the moment but stupidity, but yeah.” Alec chuckled and then took Magnus’ soft hand in his hesitantly, but held onto it firmly, feeling the slight tremble beneath his skin. Magnus looked up startled and then at their joined hands.

It was very unlikely that Omegas didn’t want pups and didn’t feel happy about the pregnancy and also that this happened by accident since it only happened with Alphas and in heat, Omegas who didn’t want to get pregnant simply avoided doing it in that time. There were very little pregnancies that occurred by mistake with Omegas. Only when they were forced into it, but Magnus had an Alpha, he wasn’t forced into anything.

This means they had sex when he was in heat, which was in fact stupid if you didn’t want pups. But he couldn’t just tell him so. After all, maybe it was Jonathan’s idea or he took advantage of him. Though Magnus didn’t seem like an Omega you could just take advantage of.

“You are not stupid Magnus.” Alec knew what he was doing, it was his job, he learned all about it. Soothing pregnant Omegas, having these talks was what he was trained in, he felt comfortable doing it, he felt good doing it, it was what he had always wanted. He could finally do his beloved job.

What he didn’t expect though was that strong pull he felt, tugging on his insides, on his stomach, on his chest, the desire to get closer to the Omega, to comfort him with his body, to hold him, to scent him. To never let him go. It wasn’t per se sexual, it was more emotional. Though there was in fact a little heat below his waistband he couldn’t deny.

Alec let his hand go and pulled back. Taken aback by his own emotions. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this. This was wrong. He brushed his sweaty palms on his pants and cleared his throat. He really needed to fucking get his shit together. He had to touch him to soothe him, to check on him, he couldn’t let his feelings reign like that. He was no Alpha knothead as Magnus liked to say, he could control himself.

“Thank you, Alec. Really.” Magnus said in a small voice and looked at him with a little smile, though his eyes looked vulnerable before his eyes turned glossy. “So, let’s get this over with. What do you want me to do?”

“Take your shirt off.”

“Oh wow, you could have at least taken me to dinner first.” Alec stared at him dumbfounded and Magnus’ smirked cheekily. “I’m just kidding Alec.”

“Right.” Alec cleared his throat while Magnus pulled his shirt over his head unceremoniously and put it aside before he watched Alec intently.

Oh…fuck.

A rush shot through Alec’s body, a tingling sensation spreading through all his limps, the blood rushing from his head right into his crotch with full force. He quickly pressed his book down on his lap.

“Alec, are you okay? I know you said so and we don’t really know each other good yet, but you really don’t look good.”

“Uhhhh.” Alec scratched his forehead with a desperate laugh. “I might be coming down with something. But nothing serious, it’s fine really.” His forehead felt clammy. His whole existence felt clammy.

That smell. That god damn smell. Where was that nose clip Izzy had mentioned? Alec wanted to bath in the smell, take it with him wherever he went. He smelled like fucking Ice tea. And Alec was thirsty. So thirsty.

“Okay. If you say so.” Alec kept his eyes away from Magnus’ body as much as possible and inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Magnus observed Alec’s reaction with a little sheepish smile.

“Can, can you lie down please?” Magnus did so immediately and Alec smelled a small note of fear in the air once he lay on the examination table. Shit. Alec, stop this shit. He looked at Magnus and forced his emotions down. You need to control yourself; you need to be there for Magnus now, your protégé. Your pregnant Omega. He needs your professionality, your expertise and not this.

“It’s alright, you are safe Magnus. I am no threat and we are only doing what you’re comfortable with.” Alec tried to soothe him. Tried to do HIS FUCKING JOB.

“I know.” Magnus’ cheeks were rosy. “This is just really weird. This situation. Everything. It’s not you okay?”

“I understand.” Alec reached forward and stroked down Magnus’ arm. He flinched at the touch but kept it there. It wasn’t like he wanted to touch Magnus, well, yeah, he did, totally, but he did it to strengthen their bond. “If I do something that makes you uncomfortable just say so okay?” Magnus nodded. Alec felt how nervous he was, he smelled it.

He rolled closer again, keeping his eyes on his goal, Magnus’ arm and then wrapped the blood pressure cuff he had grabbed from behind around his upper arm. “I have to check on your blood pressure and breathing rate.” He explained in a calm tone. Magnus’ skin felt soft. So soft. He kept his eyes on the beautiful prominent vein on Magnus’ upper arm before the little machine beeped and Alec took it off quickly.

“It’s a little high. But nothing serious.” He said and then took notes in his book. “I will need to check on it regularly.” Magnus observed Alec like a hawk who rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

Alec then got up to stand, hovering over him and saw Magnus tense up. “Magnus…it’s okay.” He cooed and tried to force his scent down, to make him relax. Magnus nodded again. He was awfully quiet. And tense. This was clearly a stressful situation for him and Alec hated that he couldn’t make it better. He felt like he was making it worse. But he didn’t know if it was because he was an Alpha or because of the situation.

“I was really happy when you contacted me this morning.” Alec went for conversation to distract him. “I hope the tea helped?”

“It really did, thank you.”

Alec reached forward and placed his warm hands on Magnus’ pecs and Magnus gasped surprised, their eyes met for a second. “Uh, it’s necessary. I have to check on lumps or any abnormality.” He explained in a calm voice and Magnus relaxed again.

Alec began to massage his chest with his fingertips and thumbs, roaming around his soft but strong muscles, Magnus twitched to the touch occasionally. Alec did totally not feel his nipples harden below his palms. Or how his breath picked up. A deep growl came from within his lungs and he forced it back down before Magnus would notice.

Magnus pecs were perfect. From a complete professional view. Alec took his hands off the warm skin, a little reluctantly.

“I will feel your belly now, if it’s uncomfortable tell me okay?” Magnus nodded and watched every move of Alec’s fingers, his breathing deep and a little quick. He was obviously stressing.

Alec looked at Magnus’ almost perfect abs and then put his palms on them gently, he felt Magnus’ skin erupt in goose bumps as he brushed his sides. He began to move his hands around, putting pressure on certain spots with very well trained movements. He had only done this on dummies before but it wasn’t much of a difference, except the warmth and soft skin. He tried to keep his thoughts on his work.

But it was hard. Really hard.

He felt a bump below Magnus’ navel and heard him gasp. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No…it’s okay.” Alec continued, but kept an eye on Magnus’ face.

“You are doing great.” Alec soothed him, absentmindedly stroking his belly with his thumb and Magnus snorted again.

“I’m not doing much.”

“It’s bigger than I thought.” Alec said and Magnus moved his head up to look at Alec with a quirked eyebrow.

“I have heard that one before.” Magnus chuckled.

“What?- urgh Magnus.” Magnus let his head drop again and laughed loud and warm. “Okay.” He said with a nod and then got up to stand. “I will check on your pelvis now.”

“What?” Magnus’ eyes widened “I was just kidding Alec, it’s really just average size.” Magnus stuttered.

“What?” Alec frowned.

“Is that really necessary? I don’t know…can we skip that part? The thought makes me cringe.”

“Okay, we can skip it, don’t worry, but at some point, I have to check it to see your bone structure, it’s necessary to keep an eye on it for the birth.” Alec saw Magnus’ face blush profusely until it was flaming red.

“You said pelvis.” He whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Never mind. Just pretend I’m not here, please.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. What was going on?

Oh.

Alec felt his own face flush as he realized what Magnus had heard and wanted to melt into the ground, thinking that Magnus thought he asked to check his dick just like that.

“You can check my pelvis, it’s fine.” Magnus said, not looking his way and Alec nodded, also not looking his way while he got up.

“I have to lower your pants a little okay?”

“Sure. It’s not like I have a choice.”

“You always have a choice Magnus.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You know nothing Jon Snow.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Alec squinted an eye and then pinched Magnus’ tight pants and pulled them down to lay his hips free, a little but precise happy trail going up to his navel, soft curly hair. “Sorry, I didn’t know I’d get company down there today.”

“I don’t mind it. I mean- uh I don’t care. It’s not my business.” Alec stuttered and kept his eyes as much up as possible and then placed his palms on both of Magnus’ hips, his fingers pointing outwards while he leant over him and then pushed down on them with a little force of his body, Magnus grunted. “Sorry.” He fingered them as quick as possible and watched Magnus’ muscles ripple.

He leant back and sat back down, before he took his notebook again and wrote some stuff down. “I’m done.” So fucking done.

“Now that was quick.”

“You can dress now.” He leant back and took some more notes. Magnus dressed himself again before he sat straight, his legs hanging down the table.

“So, how’s my pelvis?”

“It’s perfect.” Alec said absentminded. He didn’t see the way Magnus looked at him.

“Then…are we done here?”

“Not quite yet, I need your weight, can you take your shoes off and step on the scale?”

“Yeah, why not.” Magnus said nonchalantly and then did as he was told until he stood on the scale. “What else do you need? My blood?”

“Yeah, actually I do.” Magnus sighed.

“Of course.”

“Your urine too.” Alec rolled back to him, pen and notebook in hand.

“Luke already has both of it.” Magnus offered. Oh, that was neat. Good.

“So, your pelvis is pretty narrow, we will have to keep an eye on that, it will widen a little, but I guess your pup might come earlier to fit.”

“I thought you said it was perfect?”

“I what?”

“You…are odd Alec.”

“Your uterus is pretty big already; the pregnancy might be further than we thought.” Alec couldn’t say that he was chill about this. If he was right, Magnus was way far along than he had thought and he way behind on his records, tests and progress.

“When was your last heat?”

“I don’t know…I don’t remember, last year.” Alec almost choke on his spit.

“Last year?”

“I haven’t been into heat this year; I think I would remember.”

“But, but…that-“ Alec stuttered and scratched his temple with his pen. “That doesn’t add up. I don’t understand. You definitely don’t look like you are close to birth.” How was that possible?

“So, if everything’s checked and all good, can I go?”

Well, not all was checked. He didn’t do the anal examination yet and to be honest, he didn’t know if Magnus was ready for that and to be certain, Alec wasn’t either. He would shove that away as long as possible, there was no way he would survive sticking his fingers into Magnus’ ass right now while keeping a straight face. Or ever.

“We checked you, but we still need to check on your pup. For that we’d do an ultrasound. I am not allowed to do them, since I am no doctor, even though I know how it works, but well rules and all you know, so I’d call in Luke if that’s alright with you?”

“An ultrasound? Like, see the pup?”

“Exactly.” Magnus shook his head shakily and then closed his eyes. “Do you want to call Jonathan? He might not want to miss it.” He got up. “I’ll talk to Luke; I’ll be right back.” He went out to give Magnus some privacy and told Luke about their plan.

They went back in together. “Is he coming?” Alec asked and Magnus shook his head.

Alec felt something boil in the pit of his stomach. That selfish Alphahole. Can knot and breed him and then let him handle his shit on his own. Protective my ass, he didn’t care at all, only when another Alpha was around.

Alec sat down next to Magnus who had laid back again. He lay an arm around Magnus’ and held his shoulder gently, occasionally stroking over his arm with his thumb to soothe him. He knew his- the Omega was nervous, he felt it and it was his job as his midwife to spent comfort, also since his Alpha wasn’t here…Magnus didn’t seem to mind it. He didn’t even flinch this time, but Alec could hear his loud breathing.

“I never did this before, I mean I used an ultrasound but never due to pregnancies, so I might be a little slow.” Luke said and poured some gel on the transducer before he pulled Magnus’ shirt up and placed it on Magnus’ abdomen.

Magnus winced quietly and Alec tensed up beside him, growling deeply, Luke stopped and stared at Alec surprised. “Uhm, sorry my stomach, it was…nothing, sorry.” He stuttered. Why the fuck was he growling at Luke? What was going on here? Luke shook his head and then continued.

“And how did it go?” Luke asked while he eyed the monitor.

“His blood pressure is a bit high, the weight low, his pelvis could be a problem, but the chest and belly were fine.”

“His pelvis?”

“For the birth. It’s a little narrow.” Luke nodded, a little confused though.

“Will it fit?”

“I am still here okay?” Magnus chimed in, annoyed.

“I hope so. Also, he needs to eat more and I think the blood pressure is due to his work.” Alec said, looking at Luke. Luke nodded again.

“I already told him that. He needs to slow down a little. But that little Omega is stubborn.” Luke turned to look at Magnus who frowned at the two men. “And I wouldn’t want him any other way.” He added with a wide smile.

“Love you too.” Magnus growled.

“What about your sleep and skin Magnus? Is it better or worse?” Alec looked from Luke to Magnus, not knowing what this was about.

“My skin’s still itchy…and I am still tired, if that’s your question.” Alec made a few more notes and Magnus eyed him suspiciously. “What are you writing?”

“Uh…I make notes.”

“I see that.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Shh you two.” Luke said and frowned at the monitor. “Okay, there we go.” Alec put his notebook down and rolled closer, eyes fixed on the monitor that showed a moving black and white image.

He could see shadows moving, arms and legs and felt his heartbeat increase, his lips tugging up. A warm sensation rose in his chest and rendered him speechless. He quickly turned to Magnus to show him but the Omega faced the other way. He felt another sensation rise in his chest…and not a pleasing one. Magnus wasn’t looking. He didn’t want to look…why?

“Magnus…” he said softly.

“I’m fine.” He answered, his eyes closed. Alec watched him for longer than necessary and began to stroke his arm again, with more pressure, then looked back to Luke who also watched Magnus with a concerned expression, before he gave Alec a look and then turned to the monitor. Alec did the same and Luke pointed at it, at a pup that bounced up and down. He smiled and Alec felt the happiness again take over him.

That was his first pup. And it was so vivid, it had arms and legs, a head, you could even make out little hands and feet. And it had- three arms? Alec tilted his head while Luke pointed at the monitor with a proud smile.

There was a second pup. Two pups.

Alec felt his breathing pick up, his eyes beginning to water on the edges, he felt close to fainting and didn’t even know why, he was suddenly completely overwhelmed.

Pups. Protect. The words repeated themselves in his head, in his heart.

Luke pointed at the monitor again and Alec was going to dissolve on the spot. There was another one. Three. Luke looked just as overwhelmed.

Three pups. They were so tiny. So perfect. That’s why his uterus seemed so huge below the muscles, it wasn’t one big pup, it was three little ones, that made way more sense. Three…

“Magnus, do you want to take a look?” Luke then asked and Alec watched the man stir.

“No. Just do what you have to do and tell me when it’s done.” Luke turned back to the monitor with a sigh and then began to take the size of the little pups.

Alec didn’t get it, he really didn’t. This was a unique moment. Those were his pups. Even if it was an accident, it were still his and he didn’t want to see them? He had never heard of an Omega behaving like that, most were the exact opposite even with an unplanned pregnancy.

Alec felt a weird mixture of joy and sadness, he didn’t want to take his eyes off the monitor and watch his first pups move, but he also didn’t want to take his eyes off Magnus who was clearly trying to zone out right now. He could smell his emotions; they were all over the place, he smelled how uncomfortable he was and that didn’t help improve Alec’s situation.

He felt sorry for Magnus, that he had to force him into this situation but it was necessary. He clearly didn’t like any of this. Especially the ultrasound.

“You are around 16 weeks along.”

“16?” Alec gasped. Oh wow. Shit. That was far.

Luke printed out a photo and then took the wand away. “We’re done.” He handed Magnus a wipe and Magnus cleaned his belly before he sat up. Luke handed him the photo but Magnus averted his eyes.

Alec took it for him and put it on his notebook. “I’m proud of you Magnus.” Luke said, facing the Omega who now faced him too.

Alec cleared his throat and then got up. “I will go, uh, work some. Write down notes and such…” Alec stuttered. “Congratulations Magnus.” He said kindly and Magnus smiled up at him. Alec could see it was forced though. Oh, how much he’d love to take him into his arms right now. Leave Alec. He smiled back and then went outside to give them some privacy.

“Uh, Luke can I borrow the test results from Magnus’ blood and urine samples?”

“Yeah sure, its in my shelves under his name.”

“Great, thanks. Ehm, bye.” He quickly grabbed the files and then stepped outside and took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. He felt like he could finally breath again. That was…intense. That scent was way too strong, it was taking all his senses, completely wrecking him.

But most all…he felt joy inside him, joy from finally doing his job, finally having done his first examination. He finally saw his first pups. And three! He didn’t expect that at all. That was a lot and he was so far along.

There it was again, the stress. He had so much to do. So much to learn, to prepare. He stopped his line of thoughts and near panic attack as his fingers touched something in his book, he tugged on the edge and pulled out the picture.

Pups. Protect.

\---

“Breathe. In and out okay man. Slowly.” Jace soothed while Alec leant against the bathroom wall with both arms stretched forward, Jace’ voice on speaker.

“I can’t Jace. I can’t-“

“Alec, you are the best and you know that. You just have to calm the fuck down.”

“You didn’t see what I saw.”

“And I don’t think I want to? I know Omegas’ can be overwhelming, believe me I know. The problem is that you’ve never been exposed to them before like the rest of us, well the male ones. The trick is to stop breathing.”

“What?” He gasped.

“Yeah, just don’t.”

“Do you want me to faint in front of him?”

“Would solve the problem, right?”

“Why do I even talk to you, seriously.”

“Because you keep calling me?”

“But for advice! Not for your brain farts.”

“My brain farts are high quality, not everyone gets them. Only my closest can smell that delight.”

“You are disgusting.”

“And you are a lousy Alpha.” Alec flinched, feeling a pang in his chest. “Sorry Alec. I didn’t mean that, it got a little heated…”

“No, you are right. I am.” Alec straightened himself and ran his hand through his hair before he faced the big mirror. “And I’m a lousy midwife. I don’t even know why I’m doing this.”

“Okay man now listen to me okay, listen closely. You love your job; you love it more than anything and you are born to do this. Everyone can be happy to have you as their midwife alright? Don’t let others say otherwise, don’t let yourself down.” Alec looked down at the phone. “And you are an amazing Alpha Alec. Way better than most of us, okay?”

“Thanks.” He mumbled and it really did help, a bit.

He’d never thought that being with a male Omega would overwhelm him like this, only because you are gay doesn’t mean you are attracted to everyone with a dick right? But then why was he? Or was it really simple as that and just pure instinct? Or was it more? Too many fucking questions.

It wasn’t like he all but ran into his room and shredded himself off his clothes, feeling like everything was too tight and too much right after the examination, only to call the only person that always managed to calm him down somehow.

His emotions were just too much, they were all over the place. Anxiety, fear, arousal, joy, protectiveness, fondness. Magnus was so nice, he loved talking to that man even though he was a stubborn and kind of weird guy, he always felt good in his presence, maybe a little too good. And he smelled like fucking heaven. Sweet and so soothing. He wondered how he smelled to Magnus? Maybe he was repulsed by his scent? He obviously didn’t like Alphas so he most likely was.

And that shouldn’t make him as disappointed as it did. He wanted Magnus to like him, to trust him, to open up, to present to him- what?

“Now enough of that, when are we coming?” Jace asked and Alec needed a moment to get his thoughts clear and pure. “Buddy really misses you.”

“I miss him too. I want to see him so bad.”

“Yeah, never mind me, right? Who cares?”

“Jace.”

“So, we gonna crash at your place soon?”

“Yeah about that-“

“Oh, come on, you lazy shit, what are you doing all day? Roll your balls?”

“I also drink coffee.”

“I’m gonna be there soon, you better have a place until then.” Jace hang up and Alec sighed. Right. 

He had totally forgotten about that part. He wasn’t lazy, it was- well he was a little lazy, but without intention, things were just stressful right now. Mentally. A lot of stress. Not like Jace would understand.

\---

“Like a 2 room apartment or something? I can also go with 1, I am not really picky, just something.” Alec said, leaning on the counter while Ragnor observed him thoughtfully.

“There are no free apartments Alec, we are a small town. But I think I know someone. A good friend of mine is in search for a roommate, if that is to your liking? I will call him really quick.” He pointed his finger up and then disappeared in the back of the coffee shop while Alec waited, drumming on the counter until he saw the little packages of sugar, he grabbed one and played with it.

A roommate? He’d never had a roommate before. He didn’t know how to feel about that, but if that was his only option there wasn’t much he could do, but try.

Ragnor returned to Alec shoving a pile of sugar off the counter and into his hands with a grimace. “What the?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Alec said and quickly walked aside to drop the sugar into the bin.

“Could you maybe stop touching my things? Unbelievable.”

“I will.” Alec pressed his teeth together. “Sorry.” He whispered again.

“So, I called him, he’ll be here in a second…so, Magnus Bane was here and told me an interesting story,” Ragnor began, eyeing Alec suspiciously. “do you know him?”

“Magnus Bane?” Alec asked, his voice strained and high. “No, I don’t. Who’s that? What did he say?”

“He complained about a man he met recently; I think he said…that he can ‘fuck off’ or ‘fuck me’ I don’t really recall, mind you, my hearing is not the best anymore.”

“What? He- he said that? Was it, the- the first or the second?” Ragnor rose an eyebrow and smirked, before he leant in and smoothed Alec’s shirt down. “Please, make a good first impression, will you? I talked highly of you so don’t embarrass me.” Alec needed a moment to realize he switched the topic again.

“Yeah, I can do that. Uhm, so, what- what did Magnus say?” he tried but Ragnor only laughed and then turned to leave as the bell rang behind Alec. Licking his dry lips, he inhaled deeply and then turned around in one swift movement with the widest and kindest smile he could muster.

“Oh no.” Simon said, paling and Alec’s smile dropped. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Has it been a week already? Oh boy. Magnus is back with his usual messy self as well as some more insight on his past in this massive chapter. I loved all your comments and tweets, thank you so much! I'm grateful for your support and love towards these chaotic idiots, that are slowly finding their way to each other. On a work basis, of course...;D Continue to spread your feedback, crazy theories and opinion! I reply to all comments. As always, if you wanna live tweet, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter if you wanna talk to me. Enjoy and stay happy and healthy.

“Yeah, what was he thinking really.” Magnus snorted while carrying the steaming bowl of rice over to the dinner table. “If I see his stupid face one more time I might lose it.” He placed the bowl next to the pork, veggies and soup while Clary nodded, typing on her phone absentminded.

“Mr. Fatty?” Jonathan asked as he entered the room and Magnus slammed his palms down on the table, startling Clary.

“YES. He asked to see the chef.” He blinked his eyes. “The chef Jonathan.” Jonathan pressed his lips together, trying to hide his laugh. “Not like he doesn’t know me for 10 years now and perfectly well knows that I own that restaurant and cooked that damn soup. I mean what is his problem with me? With my food? With him?”

“And what did you do?” Jonathan asked with a wide grin, settling on his chair opposite from Clary, who now put her phone down.

“Well, I went back to get the chef. And then told him to fuck the fucking fuck off.”

“You did not! Seriously?”

“I said please.”

“You are unbelievable Magnus. I leave you alone for 1 hour.”

“I am not the problem here.” Magnus huffed and plopped into his chair; his arms crossed. “Clary, tell him I’m not the problem.”

“Magnus is not the problem.” Clary said with a sweet smile, before bro fisting Magnus.

“Omegas.”

“What did you say?” Magnus rose his eyebrows. “Say that again, please.” He grabbed his fork and Jonathan leant forward, his eyes locking on Magnus’.

“O-Me-Gas”

“I’ll hold him and you kill him.” Clary jumped off her chair, sending it flying to the ground while Magnus rounded the table in a blur.

“What is going on in here?” Jocelyn asked as she entered the kitchen, putting her working bag on the sideboard. Clary and Magnus looked up from the ground where they had pinned Jonathan down, a fork dangerously close to piercing his throat.

Clary jumped up, blocking the view. “Hi mom, how was your day?” there were sounds of struggle heard from behind her and Clary kicked her heel into lump that was her brothers.

“Jonathan let your brother go.” Jocelyn said with a sigh.

“What! I didn’t do anything! They were trying to murder me!” Magnus got up and hid the fork behind his back. Jonathan followed them, cleaning his clothes off the dirt. Jocelyn took a step closer and kissed both Clary and Magnus on their cheeks lovingly before she gave Jonathan a glance.

Magnus and Clary smirked widely as they turned around in perfect sync and Jonathan growled deeply.

“Oh, this smells wonderful, let us eat before it’s cold.” She sat down and the Omegas followed, Jonathan sat down next to his mother reluctantly and eyed them both.

“You have no shame.” He whispered and Magnus chuckled.

Dinner with his family was probably the time of week Magnus looked forward to the most, every Thursday the whole family got together and Jonathan and Magnus would cook for them, they would talk, update each other on their days and life and play some games after, it was the day the restaurant was closed and the only time they were off. Magnus sometimes took a day off in between, just like Jonathan did but one of them always had to stay in their restaurant so Thursday really was the only day they all met.

Jocelyn was a teacher in the nearby elementary school, he didn’t see her much due to their stupid schedules, but Magnus really loved to spend time with his mother, she was the most supportive person he had ever met, always listened and never judged, he trusted her with his whole heart.

It was Jocelyn that told him that he could be anything he wanted, that he could do anything he wanted, if his passion was cooking then he could open up his own restaurant, it took a lot of time, discussions, encouragement for Magnus to understand and agree and finally take that step. It was Jocelyn that took him to school, told him that he is just as important as everyone else, that he doesn’t have to hide himself.

It was Jocelyn that took him in 10 years ago.

Magnus still remembered the moment he woke up on that bench, drenched and freezing cold, the moment he felt strong and warm arms around his body, lifting him up and carrying him through the night and into town.

He was trembling, weak, tired, hungry, it took a moment to understand what was happening, the strong and spicy scent hit his nostrils before he even opened his eyes and Magnus suddenly jerked, swatted his hands at the man and tried to get out of his grip in panic as he smelled the Alpha; the man only held him closer to his chest and cooed at him, whispering soothing words Magnus only half understood.

“You are safe, I won’t hurt you.” The man whispered in a deep and gentle voice. Magnus still felt that inner panic, his heart racing, he still felt like fleeing but he was too weak to actually move another muscle, he breathed in…breathed out until his vision turned black.

Magnus awoke on a big and soft couch, a blanket covering his body, he smelled cacao. He lifted his aching body slowly and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt like someone was smashing his braincells with a hammer.

“Here, drink this.” A deep voice said and Magnus tensed up, shooting his head aside to see a tall and dark skinned man with a cup in his hands, he knelt down and Magnus backed off into the back of the couch like a scared animal, gripping the couch tightly. “Shhhhh…it’s okay…you are safe here.” Magnus could swear he had heard that voice before.

His breath picked up another notch. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be here.

“What’s your name?” the man asked and tried to hand him the cup and Magnus pressed against the couch even more. Luke took his hand back and kept a warm and gentle smile on his face. “I am Luke Garroway, I’m a doctor, you are in my office. I didn’t know where else to take you. I found you outside the town on my drive back home, a few miles from here actually. You were alone.” The man looked troubled; his brow furrowed. “Do you understand a word I’m saying?”

Magnus nodded shakily.

“Good. I am sorry for taking you with me without your consent but I couldn’t just leave you there, I don’t know if you would have survived it…” He stopped and Magnus swallowed. “Where do you come from?”

Magnus looked aside and let his eyes wander over the room, it was in fact a medical office, he wasn’t lying, but still, he was a stranger, and an Alpha.

“Calm down…breathe.” The man said and Magnus suddenly smelled something sweet, soothing and nice, it washed over him like a warm shower. He relaxed a little. “Drink this. It will help.” He offered and Magnus felt himself reach for the steaming cup of cacao, he felt parched. The man smiled as Magnus sipped on it. It tasted delicious, probably too sweet for everyone but Magnus couldn’t get enough of things sweet.

“Thank you…” Magnus whispered.

“You are welcome.” Silence followed as Magnus drank and eyed the man suspiciously, but his body and mind relaxed nonetheless. “I am Magnus.”

“Nice to meet you Magnus.” Luke said. “How old are you?”

“14.”

“Where do you live?”

“New York.” Magnus kept drinking, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid warming him up from the inside.

“New York? Oh, that’s far away boy, what were you doing out there all alone? Where are your parents?” Magnus averted his eyes, swallowing the lump down as he suddenly choked up. He lowered his eyes.

“My mother died when I was little.” He answered and played with the cup with his nail.

“I am sorry Magnus. What about your father?”

“He lives in New York.” Magnus whispered.

“Did you run away?”

Magnus nodded and grimaced, tears swelling on the edges of his eyes and Luke gasped, before he leant forward slowly and wrapped his arms around the Omega, Magnus was too caught in his emotions to act, and if he was honest with himself he didn’t want to, warmth surrounded him from all sides as he cried silently. “Oh Magnus…” Luke whispered and stroked his back with his hands. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

It took them a moment before they parted and Magnus had calmed down. Luke held onto his upper arms gently, Magnus was tense under his hands but he didn’t feel the urge to run away he had felt before. “Magnus would someone hurt you if you’d go back home?”

Magnus inhaled, his teeth trembling inside his mouth. He gave him a nod.

“I understand. Stay here for a moment okay, I will call someone really quick.” He brushed his hands over his arms in comfort and then got up and left into another room.

Magnus put his empty cup on the table and pulled the blanket closer around his body, still feeling utterly cold. And empty. He actually didn’t feel much.

“So,…” Luke began as he entered the room a few minutes later and saw Magnus wince. “What is it?”

Magnus licked his dry lips. “My feet.”

“Your feet?” He repeated and then pointed at them. “Can I take a look?” Magnus looked up with wide eyes. “Doctor.” He reminded Magnus with a smile and Magnus only looked at him, trying to come to a decision, he didn’t trust him, he didn’t know him, but somehow he didn’t feel threatened by him.

Luke walked closer and then knelt down again, he opened Magnus’s brown leather shoes that looked utterly wrecked and gasped as he saw the blood soaked socks. “Oh, what the- that must hurt really bad. How did that happen?” He asked and tried to peel the socks off gently. Magnus hissed.

“I ran…ran a lot.” Luke looked up, sighed and then looked back down and took the socks off, Magnus peeked down to his sore feet, the skin open on the sides and his toes.

Luke got up and grabbed his things before he settled down and cleaned and took care of his feet with skilled hands. Magnus didn’t like the touches, and it hurt, his chest heaved roughly, but his senses told him that it was okay, so he let it happen. By the time he was done someone knocked on the door. It opened and a woman with long red hair entered the room, she was dressed in a robe, pyjamas below it. She looked a little sleepy. “I came as fast as I could.” She said, a bit out of breath and her eyes then landed on Magnus.

Magnus looked up at the woman, his nostrils flaring, the scent of tulips filling his nose. “Magnus, this is Jocelyn Morgenstern, she is a friend of mine. She is an Omega like you.” Luke said and the woman walked closer before she lowered herself on Magnus’ eye level too and reached forward, her palm open.

“Hey Magnus.” She said in a voice that hugged him like the summer sun. Magnus drew forward immediately and she lifted her hand some more, he pressed his cheek into her palm softly and closed his eyes.

Luke lifted himself and smiled down at them proudly while Jocelyn shuffled forward a bit and Magnus climbed into her open arms.

Home. Mother. Safe. Magnus felt overwhelmed by the emotions that suddenly overcame him, the woman’s scent was so alike to his own mother’s it was almost unbearable. He needed to be close to it, needed it. She patted his head gently and gave it a little kiss before she looked up at Luke.

“He stays with me.”

10 years later, Magnus still didn’t understand how lucky he was that day, that Luke had found him before anything had happened, that Jocelyn took him in without thinking twice and never regretted it, always treated him like her own child despite the fact she already had two of her own at the same age.

“My cronuts really were a hit.” Clary said proudly and Magnus snapped out of his trance. “Ragnor asked me to do some more for next week.”

“How come you never do desserts for us?” Jonathan asked and Clary shrugged. Magnus smiled gently and took a bite from his untouched broccoli as his insides suddenly tensed up, his stomach tightening. Oh no. Magnus straightened and paled.

“Magnus dear, are you okay?” Jocelyn asked and Magnus shook his head frantically, feeling it rush up his throat.

“Shit!” Jonathan shuffled from his chair and grabbed one of the empty bowls practically shoving it into his brother’s hands before Magnus turned aside and the whole dinner ungracefully left his body.

“Magnus!” Clary got up and leant against Magnus’ back, stroking him while he retched loudly. “What was in there Jonathan, are you trying to poison us?” She asked accusingly.

“It was just vegetables!” Jonathan barked and Jocelyn got up too.

“Enough you two.” She walked closer to her son and held onto the bowl for him, before she took it away once he stopped and then handed it to Jonathan. “Take that away will you.” Jonathan groaned but did as he was told and left for the bathroom while Jocelyn took Magnus’ shaking hands into hers. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” She asked concerned.

Magnus felt Clary’s hands on his back, the pressure of her body, which was soothing, he smelled their comforting scents but it didn’t help much, not right then and there. His body still painfully clenched but there was nothing more to vomit. Shit.

“Magnus?” She asked and tipped his chin with her pointer finger, lifting it, her big wide eyes looking directly into Magnus’ soul the way they always did. They flickered from his right eye to his left and back again, slowly watering. “You…are pregnant.” She whispered and Magnus heard Clary gasp behind him.

“What?” Clary asked and Magnus felt the urge to run, run anywhere, just run. Shame flooded him.

He didn’t plan on telling it today, or ever, and certainly not like this. Oh god, what was she thinking? Disappointing her was the last thing he wanted. Not after all that happened, all she did for him. But his damn sickness had decided for him. That damn broccoli, he had always loved broccoli.

“I am sorry.” Magnus gasped, not knowing what else to say and Jocelyn shook her head immediately.

“No, Magnus. Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I- I am so proud of you Magnus, never forget that. You are my son.” She said fiercely, holding his head in between her petite hands. “And I love you, no matter what.” He felt Clary’s arms wrap around him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. “And I am so happy. I’m going to be a grandmother.” She said and gasped out a laugh and Magnus felt his body imploded, all the tension, angst, fear, turning into ashes inside him, leaving nothing but love.

“Mom.” Was all he could say before Jocelyn wrapped her arms around her children to form a pile of pure Omega love.

Magnus could actually smell it, their happiness and excitement. He opened his eyes to see Jonathan stand in the threshold and watch them with a smile, Magnus stretched out his arm, waving him closer and the Alpha followed immediately and wrapped his long arms around his family.

This was it. This was all that mattered.

\---

Magnus left his mother’s house with a smile on his lips a few hours later, a pleasant and giddy feeling in his stomach. They had spent the rest of the day playing random games that Magnus would win one by one. Except when he let Clary win. They had asked more questions about his pregnancy but Magnus kindly said that he’d tell them in time and would like to get his mind off things for now, they agreed without a complaint.

Magnus had feared that things would feel different now between them, but they didn’t, not at all. Which was good to know, really good.

His steps grew slower as he walked over to his house, it was rather cold at night in April. He didn’t know how to tell them about what happened. How they would react to the truth. They probably thought he was seeing someone. Or they didn’t. He didn’t know what they thought and he didn’t want to find out just yet. He wanted to stay in his peaceful and happy bubble just a little longer.

He went inside his house and up, took a quick shower and then swung himself into bed, stretched out like starfish. His thoughts were spiralling out of control. He needed a distraction. Something. He grabbed his phone and thumbed through the news and his social media account absentminded until he fell asleep.

He awoke to a hammering sound and opened his eyes wide. What the fuck? It happened again and Magnus sat up in bed. What was- Oh, it was someone knocking on the door.

Magnus slid out of his bed in boxers and walked down the stairs, trying not to slip, his mind still partly asleep. It knocked again and Magnus opened both his doors. “Yeahhhh come on, did you look at the time? Are you trying to kill me?” Magnus groaned and opened his eyes some more to see Alec stand in front of him, his mouth slack and his cheeks rosy, his fist still lifted in a knocking motion.

“Uh, sorry, I should have called first, I uh-“ He stuttered and let his eyes flicker down Magnus’ body and back up, Magnus looked down and back up horrified and slammed the door shut, leaning his back against the door, his heart hammering wildly.

He is a man. He has seen you before. Why did you slam the door shut? Fuck. Don’t make this worse than it is.

Magnus ran to his jackets and quickly grabbed his robe and dressed himself before he opened the door once more, his face emotionless like nothing the fuck just happened. Alec still stood frozen.

“Yes?” Magnus asked kindly.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, obviously still processing and Magnus cursed under his breath.

“No, I am sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Magnus sagged his shoulders. “I panicked.”

“It’s okay Magnus. I- I get it. I would have probably done the same.” Magnus chuckled and Alec chuckled along, it was kind of awkward, but Magnus didn’t mind it to be honest. He was cute.

“I don’t usually greet people like that you know, I have some decency. I just thought it’s family.”

“I don’t mind it really, you can do what you like, its your house, your body.” Alec gesticulated in the air and Magnus watched his hand move frantically until he tugged it behind his back.

“You know you owe me now right?”

“What?”

“I showed you mine you show me yours?” Alec paled in front of him, actually looking like he was going to faint and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “I was just kidding Alec.” Magnus clarified and Alec froze before he laughed awkwardly. “I mean, whatever floats your boat.” Magnus played with his ear. “It’s up to you.” Alec’s laughter stopped and he cleared his throat. “So, why are you waking me at 7 in the morning?”

Alec straightened and finally had some colour back in his face. “I brought you something. Can I- uh can I come in?” Magnus tensed up and swallowed.

He had never let an Alpha inside his house that wasn’t family. Yes, he knew Alec better by now, but it was still a big step. It was his safe haven. There was only his scent and the scent of those he loved.

“It’s okay we can stay outside.” Alec offered, obviously seeing his distress and Magnus groaned at himself, he was being ridiculous.

“You can come inside.” Their eyes met for a milli second and Magnus wanted to slither down the front porch and vanish.

“Thanks uh, thank you.” Alec stuttered and took a tentative step inside and then walked into the house slowly.

Magnus closed the door behind him. “You don’t have to be afraid Alec; the house doesn’t bite.” Alec shook his head.

“It’s not…it’s not it, it smells.”

“Oh wow. Thank you? Here I thought we were finally getting somewhere.”

“No…I didn’t-“ he cursed silently while Magnus walked past him with his chin raised. “It doesn’t smell bad. Far from it.” Magnus tightened his robe and gave Alec a side glance while Alec took off his jacket, hanging it. Magnus felt his eyes close as Alec’s scent filled his nostrils, strong, manly, arousing. Fuck. He smelled so good. Magnus stood right behind Alec, sniffing on his, by god what kind of ugly thing was that, thick woollen pullover. Alec turned around and startled as Magnus took a step back.

Alec looked around the house until his eyes met Tom’s who sat on the stand in the corridor, facing Alec with a deep growl “Is it, is it growling at me?”

“Tom is a little shit, never mind him.” Magnus said walking past Alec, keeping a respectful distance.

“Tom?” He asked Magnus and then turned back to Tom. “Hi Tom. Pets usually like me.” He said and took a step closer. It was like a crash, Magnus saw it happening but his body was moving in slow motion as Alec extended his hand towards the big cat.

“DON’T!” Magnus shouted and Alec hissed as he pulled his hand back, almost stumbling over the rug behind him. “Why would you do that! Are you crazy? Growling is no sign to pet him!”

“I don’t know! You said the house doesn’t bite!”

“Are you for real?” Magnus asked dumbfounded and then shook his head as he came closer. “Let me see.” Alec swatted his hand as he reached for him. “I said let me see!” Magnus roughly pulled his hand out of the other one to have a look. It was only a few light scratches. “You are pretty lucky. It’s not very deep. And also…I said it doesn’t bite, not that it doesn’t scratch.”

“You could have warned me.” Alec scoffed.

“I literally said he is a little shit a second before. Which counts as a warning.”

“You could have been more specific.”

“And you could be more careful. Don’t pet growling cats, okay? Just don’t.” He stroked over his hand with his thumb and then let him go to stroll to Tom. “And you, behave. Alec is my guest.” Tom growled louder, his whole body tensing up and Alec backed off. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s a chill one usually.” The cat jumped down to the ground, his tail up high and marched towards Alec who walked backwards.

“Magnus…?”

“Don’t worry, he won’t attack you. Cats don’t just atta-“ Magnus watched as Tom jumped onto Alec in full speed and Alec yelped swirling around trying to get the cat off. Magnus stood frozen for a second as the scene unfold before his eyes.

He darted forward as he realized that Alec needed help and grabbed the cat by the neck roughly, pulling him off, he didn’t like being rough with his babies but this was not okay, he was harming Alec, without any reason. He walked over to the back porch and put him down before closing the door, locking him out, the cat meowed loudly and scratched at the door like a maniac. What the fuck’s gotten into him?

Magnus turned around and gasped as he saw Alec observing his own body and his ripped pullover. Magnus quickly closed the distance and looked at him. “Oh well, I think that ugly thing offended him.”

“Hey. My sister made that.”

“And it is beautiful!” Magnus quickly added.

“Yeah well,…I hate it actually. But she was so proud…” Alec murmured and Magnus chuckled. Oh, he can relate. The things you do for your siblings. Magnus’ eyes moved up and he saw the cut on Alec’s throat.

“Oh, you have…there.” Magnus reached forward and touched his throat, Alec tensed up and Magnus pulled his hand away quickly. “Sorry. I didn’t think.” Magnus pressed out, realizing it’s totally not okay to touch someone else’s throat. It’s a pretty intimate part of the body. “I will…I will get you something, wait here.”

Magnus ran off to grab a cloth and wetted it before he returned and handed it to Alec. He pressed it against his throat and cleaned the blood off. “Well, that was…quite the morning. And I’m not even here for 10 minutes.”

“Sorry.” Magnus mumbled regretfully. That was indeed not the best welcome. And he actually felt sorry for Alec. He didn’t know what weird demon had possessed Tom there.

“It’s not your fault. So, what’s up with him?”

“He doesn’t like you, obviously. I don’t know why; he has just met you.”

“I know someone else who reacted similar after just meeting me.” Alec said giving Magnus a glance.

“If you are talking about me, I will totally ignore that one. I was right to hate you, you called me fat.”

“I didn’t-“ Alec gasped.

“Well, anyways, my babies are very much like me.”

“Your babies?”

“My cats…”

“Wait, you mean there are more?” Alec suddenly eyed his surroundings.

“Ah don’t worry my scarred little Alpha, the other ones are sweet.”

“How many do you have?”

“4.”

“Why does anyone have 4 cats?”

“Why not?” Magnus returned with a quirked eyebrow.

“I don’t know. It sounds like a lot.” Alec shrugged.

“I can barely so no. That’s my weakness.” Alec blinked his eyes at Magnus. “Well…you are something else. You need to be hairy and soft for me to be taken in.” Alec’s lip tugged up into a smile that Magnus didn’t quite understand. “Anyways, I am really sorry for his behaviour.”

“What are your other cats names?” Alec asked, relaxing a bit and walking around the living room. Magnus realized that he kind of fit into the surrounding.

“Squishy, Mellow and Boing.”

“Were you drunk when you named them?”

“Excuse me?”

“The names are…uh, interesting.”

“It’s the first thoughts I had when seeing them.”

“And what about Tom?”

“He looked like a Tom.” Alec nodded, letting that stand. “So, this is my living room. It’s big and cosy. I just got a new tv. Well, it’s…not new I don’t know why I’m saying this. But my kitchen is new, look its shiny.” Magnus walked over to his kitchen, presenting it like a salesman in advertisement “It’s big and open and white, so clean.” He stammered. “I love to cook as you know I’m a chef, so I am capable of keeping everyone fed.” Alec tried to follow the blur that was Magnus as he rushed through the house.

“It’s nice.”

“This is my bathroom, it’s beautifully lit. It’s small but very clean.” Magnus said near the bathroom door, slamming it open and Alec peeked his head inside. “I have two bathrooms, the other one is upstairs. I also have a guest room, a study and a bedroom obviously.” Alec nodded and looked a little confused while Magnus pointed at the bookshelf in the other corner. “I dust it all regularly.”

“Good- good to know.”

“Yes.” Magnus said a little absentminded as he wondered about his own behaviour, why was he telling Alec all that stuff? He didn’t want to buy the house; he was a guest. Also, why would he be interested in your cleaning and cooking habits? You don’t have to impress him. Though he still felt that weird tugging urge to do just that.

“Are you okay Magnus? You seem a little out of it.”

“I’m…I’m good.” Magnus whispered and walked to his couch where he sat down. Alec followed him and sat down on the other couch.

“So, uhm, I brought you this.” He said and grabbed something out of his jeans pocket and handed it over. “It’s a paste. You have to spread it on the parts of your skin that itch, I had it made for you.”

Magnus took the tube. “You had this made for me?”

“Well yeah, the store didn’t have it. It will help you.” Magnus looked at the tube.

“Thank you…” He whispered.

Okay, he was his midwife, he should expect things like that, but still…wow.

“There is something else.”

“More?”

Alec walked back to his jacket and pulled something out before he returned and sat down, handing him the package.

Pregnacare.

“What is this?”

“It’s pills for you to take, with essential nutrients, vitamins, minerals, you will need during the pregnancy, it also includes folic acid which is essential for the pups health. It also contains Omega 3 DHA capsules. You should take both daily.”

Magnus nodded, trying to understand it all. “Okay…if you say so.” He agrees, trusting Alec’s judgement and knowledge.

“They are safe, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Magnus repeats. “Alec…about last week. I am sorry I was a little weird. It was…I was uncomfortable, not because of you, but…because of the situation and I am sorry I kind of disappeared.”

“Its okay…I guessed you needed space and I know it was, I am sorry I couldn’t make it more comfortable for you.”

“It’s not your job to do that Alec.”

“Well actually it is.”

“Right.” Silence came over them, but it didn’t feel awkward. Magnus actually felt content, crazily enough. Even the scratching on the door didn’t faze him.

And it was the truth, he felt sorry for his behaviour, Alec only did his job and Magnus didn’t pay much attention. The check up was just really…out of his comfort zone. The vicinity of Alec, being an Alpha, that he had to be half naked and that he had to be touched, even though the touches felt pretty good, more than good. They felt amazing. He had warm hands and so gentle. Which was extraordinary for an Alpha. To be so gentle.

But apart from that, the whole thought that they were checking on his pregnancy, his pup, was stressing him. Because he was successfully denying that part of himself so far, but that made it so much more real. It all crashed down on him…that it was really happening. He was really pregnant. There really was something growing inside of him. And they saw. Both of them. They saw it. And he didn’t. He couldn’t.

It was just too much, he didn’t know who put it there, who the father was, it didn’t feel like it was his, he didn’t know how to handle the situation and the pregnancy it was just overwhelming. And he was 17 weeks along already, from what he knew about pregnancies they were 40 weeks long, which means he was almost at half time. And that didn’t frighten him at all. Not. At. All. Which also meant that the pup was conceived around New Year, but he already knew that part. He knew what happened. Just not how and with who. He wasn’t in heat at that time which was the weird part. It didn’t add up.

He had spent the next days with working, just working. Distracting himself.

“We will have to do these check ups again though. I will try to ease you into it more before.”

“Well, now I know what to expect. I guess that’s good.”

“Yeah about that…uhm, I actually skipped a few parts.”

“Like what? Why?”

“Ah nothing, doesn’t matter.” Magnus eyed him suspiciously. “Okay, I have to leave now, I’m meeting with someone.”

“Oh?”

Alec got up from the couch and Magnus followed him to stand, noticing that Alec didn’t answer to his question, if he caught that it was a question that it and walked him to the door. He had a nice back, really nice. Magnus’ eyes went south for a moment and he watched his ass cheeks bounce in his jeans. Really nice.

Alec turned around abruptly and Magnus bumped into him. “Oh sorry!” Both gasped and backed off. Oh god. He had touched his pecs. He fucking touched them. And they felt so strong. Alec looked at him with flushed cheeks and then cleared his throat.

“Do you, do you have something else for me to wear?” He pinched his ripped sweater.

“Oh, of course. Wait a second.” Magnus rushed upstairs and into his room, shuffling through his clothes, trying to find something, anything big enough for Alec, there actually was an oversized, thin pullover with black and white stripes he owned. He went back downstairs while Alec shrugged himself out of his own, the shirt below pulling up to reveal Alec’s abdomen.

Magnus tripped down the stairs and slammed against the wall face first. Pretending like nothing had happened he walked the last few steps down gracefully just as Alec was done, holding the ugly sweater in one hand and giving Magnus a frown.

“What happened to your face?”

“Oh that, that happens, sometimes, when I’m in a rush.” They exchanged the sweaters and both lifted them up to their noses the moments they had grabbed them and lowered them again awkwardly. “Just ehm, checking something.”

“Yeah…same.” Alec stuttered and then turned around almost running into the door, then opened it and gave Magnus a wave before he disappeared. Magnus let out a long groan and threw his head back. What the…

\---

Magnus arranged the yellow daffodils by the windows as he saw figures moving in the edge of his eyes, he lifted them to see Alec leave the grocery store on the corner, Magnus tilted his head a little to see him better. He was still wearing his sweater. He was wearing his sweater. His sweater. A stupid smile spread on Magnus’ face.

Alec suddenly halted and Simon left the store after him, locking it up and then turning to Alec, gesturing around a bit before he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and Alec turned to face him and nodded, pointing at the building. They talked. Magnus’ smile fell from his lips as his eyes narrowed.

He took a step aside and closer to the window, practically pressing his face into it since his eyesight wasn’t the best, not that he’d ever admit to that.

He knew Simon? They talked? They got along? What were they saying?

Both laughed and then looked around a little awkwardly and Simon gave Alec’s shoulder a rough pat and they both began to walk, side by side.

Magnus' nostrils flared.

Simon unlocked the door next to the shop, opened the door and gestured for Alec to enter, who did so immediately and both vanished behind the closed door that led to Simon’s apartment.

Magnus blinked his eyes and swallowed the lump down that had formed in his throat, eyeing the door, waiting for it to open again, for them to come out.

What? What…why? No.

Magnus slammed the door open and powerwalked over to the other side to thrust his finger into the buzzer several times like a complete maniac. There were movements behind the door, quicker than he had anticipated and Magnus backed off, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. Why the fuck did you do that?

He swung around dropped to the ground gracelessly as Simon opened the door to see Magnus crouching on the ground. “Hey man, what’s up? Were you ringing?...what are you doing?”

“I- my contact lenses.” He patted the ground awkwardly and Simon immediately lowered himself.

“Oh shit, wait I’ll help you.”

Fuck.

He had definitely not thought this through, he thought as they spend the next five minutes searching for Magnus’ non existent contact lenses. He was too far into it to back out now.

“Oh I found them!” Simon exclaimed and Magnus shot his head up with a grimace.

“You did?”

“Yeah, here.” He handed one to Magnus who felt the bile rise back up his throat.

“Thank you.” He said as he took the slippery little thing between his fingers. “I’m…speechless.”

“You’re welcome.” Simon said beaming and then went to search for the next.

“I’m coming!” Magnus shouted and jumped up to stand. “Look, it’s Jonathan, I gotta go. Thanks Simon!” He pointed at his restaurant and stumbled forward. “Bye, thanks so much, really, if you find it, just send it my way, see you!” He stuttered and rushed back to his restaurant, closing the door behind himself with a blank impression.

He walked to Jonathan who was working behind the counter and then slammed his head down with a groan.

“Do I want to know what that was about?”

Magnus shook his head.

“Let’s just blame the hormones, right? Cause I really don’t want to think my brother has gone insane.”

Magnus nodded and felt Jonathan pat his hair.

“Now, get back to work.” Magnus slid off the counter, his head still hanging low and went into the back.

What the actual fuck. He’s always been a bit of a mess but that topped it all. He couldn’t even begin to explain his behaviour anymore. It was just a lot.

He tried to concentrate on his work only, roughly circling the wok with one hand, the sweat dripping down his temples. Tried to keep his mind off everything that’s happening. His pregnancy, Alec, his emotions, his emotions towards Alec, and when has that actually become a thing? What was he doing in Simon’s apartment? Were they friends?

He had mentioned he is going to meet someone. He just had never guessed that that someone was Simon. They were so different, why would they meet? What did they have in common? And why was he still thinking about this? Alec could do what he likes, meet with whom he liked. He’ll just ask him about it next time when he’d see his stupid face again.

Magnus’ lips tugged upwards once more.

\---

Magnus closed the door of his home behind himself with his heel, slothing his way through the house and upstairs. His whole body was aching, he couldn’t even pinpoint the source anymore, it just felt like everything was on fire. He slid into shower and slid out a moment later, his eyes already half closed, he stepped into a pair of boxers and was about to fall into his bed when his eyes met his nest.

He crouched down and crawled into his nest on all fours, immediately snuggling himself into the thick and comfortable blankets and pillows, the smell that surrounded him, safe, protective, it smelled like home; he reached aside blindly and grabbed the thick fabric of his newest addition before he curled around the ugly sweater like a cat and pressed his face into it, inhaling Alec’s scent until he passed out.

A warm, fuzzy feeling startled him out of his sleep, it was a tingling sensation, spreading in his lower abdomen all through his body into the tips of his fingers. Magnus turned on the spot and felt his thigh sticking to the blanket unpleasantly. He swatted the blanket off and opened his eyes as he felt a glue like substance on his fingers. Oh no.

He shot up to sit and shoved the sweater away that lay on his lap, wondering how that got there at all, to see a puddle of slick between his legs. What…how…why…fuck. He slowly slid out of his nest and made his way to the bathroom as careful as possible, his legs O-shaped, stuttering forward like an old man to not spread the shit more or drop it anywhere.

He sighed relieved as he reached the shower and washed himself thoroughly. That had never happened out of heat before. Never. Ever.

He dried himself and did his daily duties before finding something to wear as his eyes landed on Alec’s ugly sweater that was partly peeking out of the nest. He pinched it with his pointer finger and thumb and lifted the completely drenched fabric up to his eyes, blinking them before he walked it to his bin and let it drop with a loud smacking thud.

Was that due to his pregnancy? Would that happen more often now? He made his way down the stairs, running his hand through his still damp hair until he stood in the kitchen, throwing some eggs into the pan, chopping some herbs into it too while he watched his cats wake up and stretch thoroughly.

“Good morning my little smoochie poochies.” He cooed at them and they swirled around his ankles; he tilted himself sideway to crawl them before he finished his breakfast and slid it onto a plate, making his way outside to his back porch and resting in his rocking chair, plate on his lap.

The air was still cold in the mornings, but he enjoyed it actually, he felt so hot lately that every cool breeze made him swoon. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through his messages absentminded while shoving the eggs into his mouth, chewing ungracefully.

He wished he had someone to speak to about his problems, thoughts, his struggles. Someone that understood. But he was the only male Omega he knew; he was the only one pregnant he knew. There was no one.

His opened his messenger as his eyes landed on Alec’s name. You could ask him. He has studied Omegas. He is a midwife…he is your midwife. But he was also an Alpha, there were boundaries, right? He wouldn’t want to hear about his slick, Alpha’s didn’t like it. Magnus chewed on his bottom lip. But who else could he ask about this?

[Magnus]  
Good morning Alec  
I have a question for you  
If you are free  
If you are not that’s fine  
Sorry for disturbing you  
Bye

Magnus stared at his messages flabbergasted by his own shitty eloquence. Smooth.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Morning Magnus, how are you? It’s alright, I’ve always got time for you.  
Ask away  
Please

[Magnus]  
Are you eating?

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
I am, I’m at Fell’s, having breakfast.  
Why?

[Magnus]  
Swallow it

Magnus let his head drop with a groan, then peeked up to look at the three dots appearing and disappearing on the screen.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
I did.

That’s hot.

[Magnus]  
Okay so I have this problem  
Its pretty…odd? Intimate?  
???????

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Shoot

OH, come on!

[Magnus]  
When I woke up this morning, my pants were wet, like drenched.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Oh okay. That can happen, some have to use the toilet more often in pregnancy  
It’s pretty normal  
Don’t be embarrassed

Magnus’ eyes widened. How did he deserve this, any of this?

[Magnus]  
I didn’t piss myself!  
Jeez.

The three dots appeared again and Magnus watched them for a minute or two, feeling a light blush crawl up his cheeks. That’s it, he was telling you off, he was cancelling this whole thing, he was preparing his insults.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Oh

Really now?!

[Magnus]  
Oh?  
???

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Sorry  
Was it a lot?

[Magnus]  
Yeah, like I said, my pants were soaked.

… the three dots again. Magnus didn’t like the three dots. He was starting to hate the three dots.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Was it of normal color? Smell?

[Magnus]  
I guess so? I didn’t exactly make a spreadsheet on the consistency you know.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
I meant, was there any blood in it?

[Magnus]  
No?  
God  
Why are you asking this?  
Can it be bloody?  
Don’t answer that.  
Do answer.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
There can be, but don’t worry about it, looks like you’re good.  
Did you have any pain?

[Magnus]  
No.

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
Then that was normal slick.

[Magnus]  
I know it was normal slick, duh.  
Why did it happen? The hormones?

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
That doesn’t usually happen, a little maybe or when something is wrong. But not as much as you said.

[Magnus]  
So, it’s not pregnancy related??

[Alec Okayish Lightwood]  
No…it isn’t.

Magnus stared at the message, breathing slowly. Oh god. Did he just inform Alec on the fact he was aroused in the morning and slicking like a pig for no reason at all?

Magnus closed the messenger and put his phone away, staring into the distance.

He needed a new identity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Weeeee are back with Alec's chapter. They seem to get longer and longer, oh well. Thank you so, so much for all the kudos, comments and tweets on the last chapter, I'm happy you all liked it and our chaotic Magnus so much! So here, have some more disaster gay Alec. Please mind the tags, especially the 10th. As always, please do leave some feedback, I read all your beautiful comments and reply to each and every one of them. If you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter! Enjoy and stay happy and healthy everyone!

“Shit.” Alec cursed as he jumped to his feet, brushing the hot coffee off his pants.

“Are you alright over there Alec? Do you need help?” Ragnor asked, giving him a scrutinizing look while Alec hissed, feeling the hot liquid soak his jeans.

“Fine, I’m fine, really. It’s just hot. Coffee.” He stuttered while Ragnor made his way over to him, taking the cup from his table and handing him a cloth.

“I would be willing to believe you if that wasn’t the second time in 5 minutes. What’s wrong with you boy?” Alec dried the wet spot on his thigh with the cloth, not minding the already dried stain on his other thigh.

He couldn’t exactly tell Ragnor why he was all over the place, he couldn’t exactly tell himself why he was. He just didn’t expect to be informed on Magnus’ wet dreams first thing in the morning. And Magnus probably didn’t expect it himself, since it seemed that this was a big misunderstanding.

Unfortunately, and very surprisingly Alec might have trembled a little too hard at the mention of his slick soaked pants. A fucking earthquake went through his bones. If he’d known he would have placed his cup down first. Which didn’t prevent him from doing it again, with the same effect. He might be stupid okay. And wet.

“It was just, I read something really fascinating, it took me by surprise.” Alec explained sheepishly and handed him the cloth back.

“Just letting you know that I won’t allow my wifi to be misused for porn Lightwood.” Alec’s eyes widened as he stared at the man with rosy cheeks.

“Wh-what?”

“I do have a nose, just like everyone else in here.” Alec looked aside to see a woman scrunch her face and giving him a look like he’d just insulted her great grandmother. “And besides that, I do have eyes.” Ragnor tipped his chin down and then slammed the tray against Alec’s crotch who grabbed it and held onto it tightly. “This is my only warning, if I notice you doing that again, I’ll restrict you from entering, you got me?” Alec nodded and watched Ragnor retreat.

“I didn’t…” He trailed off in a whisper. He looked around again as he heard someone else clear their throat and then quickly walked to the exit. “I’ll give this back to you tomorrow, okay?” He yelled.

“Please, keep it.” Ragnor answered, shaking his head and Alec duck out of the coffee shop to get back to his hotel as fast as fucking possible without anyone noticing him.

A raging heat suddenly cursed through his body, it had already started to warm up whilst the chat, but Alec thought it was the warm coffee in his stomach, to his dismay, it seems it wasn’t that. A tingle rushed through his veins and into every limb, his heart thudded roughly against his chest, his clothes felt too tight, his pants felt too tight, his whole crotch was throbbing.

“Out of the way!” He shouted all but bouncing the stranger out of the way that left the elevator like a sloth, eyes on the phone. It ran up and he quickly disappeared into his room, throwing the tray onto the table all while stumbling out of his clothes, his skin was burning up like a volcano. He didn’t bother closing the bathroom door behind himself as he stepped under the cold shower, his palms against the tiled wall.

He needed to cool down, now. Ice cold water splashed down the slopes and curves of his body causing him to shiver, his breath was shaky, his muscles twitched below his skin, his thighs trembled, he didn’t understand what was happening, it felt familiar but then again not. He gritted his teeth as a deep rumble formed in his belly and made its way up causing him to growl.

The heat wasn’t increasing anymore, though the devastating arousal he felt did, his hips began to jerk against thin air.

Concentrate Alec, breathe, calm the fuck down, think of something pleasant, something sweet, something that is not Magnus.

Buddy. He’d see Buddy soon, Buddy…yeah…dog. Fur. Chocolate, oh he loved chocolate especially the dark one, it was bitter and delicious. Izzy, he missed Izzy…how was she, what was she doing? You have a new apartment soon. Birds are nice, birds are polite and keep their distance.

“God damnit!” Alec cursed as the Omega’s messages kept reappearing in his head, blocking everything else out. He couldn’t think of that, he couldn’t think about him like that, Magnus was his protégé, his friend; you can’t think of him drenched in slick. Slick. So much slick. Alec let out a desperate whine. “Stop!” Alec groaned against the wet wall, cursing his brain, his body, his whole existence. Fuck.

Alec let go off the wall as his hands went south, causing his cheek to slam against the pleasantly cold tiles. His fingers wrapped around his rock hard dick, instantly jerking himself off roughly while he held the base in his other hand; a row of deep moans instantly tumbled out of his lips at the sensation; god it’s been way too fucking long.

It was almost painful, but Alec really had no control over it right now, he needed that release more than anything, more than air, or else his body was going to implode. He tightened his fingers and ran it up and down his whole length, tugging on his foreskin. He tilted his head so his forehead rested against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut.

What the fuck are you doing? Stop this. This is not okay, and don’t fucking think about Magnus, just don’t. Don’t…

“Oh god.” The words were nothing more than a slur, edging on a moan as his thighs began to shake, his abdomen clenching.

He felt the bump of his knot pulse beneath his fingers, wanting to expand, to knot, he thrust his hips forward frantically, fucking into his hand and against the damp wall. His arm and whole body shook, moved with his wild ministrations until his knees buckled and gave in.

He leant back to not fall and slid down the wall while his hand never stopped to give him pleasure; his ass hit the shower ground, legs bent and spread apart as he slammed his head back with a drawn-out moan; his hips bucking up and into his hand.

Slick. Omega. Magnus.

A tingle began to form in the base of his dick, spreading like wildfire through his body causing his breath to hitch as he let go off his base to grab something, anything, holding onto the shower door with one hand, he sped up his working hand until his orgasm hit him; forcefully, causing his muscles to ripple and twitch rhythmically while thick ropes of cum spurt out of his dick and all over himself.

He jerked himself through it until it felt too sensitive, only stroking his throbbing member lightly until he could finally take a breath again; he parted his pained jaw not having noticed he had clenched it shut in the first place and heard it crack. He opened his eyes and looked down on himself. Well fuck.

\---

Alec sat in Simon’s car and stared out of the window, brushing his lips with his fingertips absentminded while they drove to the train station. He wasn’t thinking about what happened the other day in the shower, at all. That didn’t happen. It just didn’t. Whatever this was, it didn’t happen.

“So, tell me about brother? How is he? What’s his name?” Simon asked, trying to make conversation.

Alec knew he had been quiet, he had been awkward, but doing small talk wasn’t Alec’s thing, not at all, it made him cringe. There was just something about talking about unimportant things with someone you barely knew that made him uncomfortable.

And to Alec’s utter…delightful surprise, Simon was a talker. He managed to talk without actually saying a word which was extraordinary, but Alec couldn’t complain, it wasn’t his to complain, after all, the guy took him in even thought Alec had left quite the bad first impression with his birth rant.

He actually offered Alec a room, with the promise of Alec to never speak of birth ever again, which he agreed on. He could totally keep his mouth shut about it if needed, he could keep his mouth shut forever if needed.

They had met once before, so Simon could give him a tour; he would like to say it was a beautiful apartment, but it was in fact rather small, there was a middle sized living room, a kitchen of the size of a shower, one bathroom and two bedrooms. Alec’s new room was okay, it had a bed, desk and drawer. There wasn’t much he needed so he was fine with it. It was better than a hotel room any day. And Simon had a nice scent, it was non existent. The best. They agreed on being roommates and Alec had settled in soon after.

Alec felt an elbow nudge his side and looked up. Oh yeah.

“His name his Jace, he’s my little brother and he’s studying medicine. He’s going to be a doctor one day like our parents. The pride of the family.”

“Do you have more siblings?”

“Yeah, I have a little sister, Izzy and another little brother Max. She’s a law student, Max is not living at home, he’s at a boarding school. But Izzy is.”

“So, you are the eldest? That’s cool, I have a sister, her name is Rebecca she works at the flower shop down the street, maybe you met her already?” He looked at Alec curiously and Alec shifted his eyes aside realizing he was waiting for him to answer.

“Nope.”

“You should give her a visit! She’s lovely, really, trust me, I would know. We are very much alike.” He said beaming and Alec nodded. Two of them? “She’s single you know. And an Omega.” Oh no. “I could invite her over maybe, for dinner or so, she makes great lasagna. Do you like lasagna? I think you two could totally work it.”

“I’m gay.” Alec blurted out and Simon lost the grip on his wheel for a second.

“Oh okay, wow, I mean cool, that’s so cool. I have no problem with that. What’s your type?” Not you.

“I don’t really have a type. And I’m not really looking.”

“But don’t you want some pups on your own, with your obsession and all I thought,” When did this drive end? “Ah here we are.”

Alec all but jumped out of the car before it even halted and closed the door shut, taking a deep breath. Maybe he should take that hotel room back after all.

Alec heard a loud bark and gasped, his lips immediately widening as he strolled forward and towards the source before a huge golden dog darted around the corner with another loud bark, his tongue fluttering in the air as he ran towards Alec, who knelt down and opened his arms before the big canine rolled over him like a wave, he stumbled back as he climbed on top of him and licked his face thoroughly.

“My boy, god I missed you so muchhhh!” He ran his hands through his long fur and crawled him before he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“And what about me?” Another voice asked and Alec looked up, shielding his eyes from the warm April sun to see Jace saunter towards him, holding his bag with one hand. Alec lifted himself from the ground after giving Buddy a shove and swung an arm around his brother, giving him a kiss on the ear. He felt Jace hand on the back of his head, holding him close as they pressed together tightly, scenting each other like the siblings always did when they were apart for longer.

Alec stepped back. “I missed you too, but not as much as my best boy here.” He grabbed Buddy’s head and shook it, watching the ears flop from one side to the other. “Oh, Jace this is Simon, my new roommate, Simon, Jace my brother.” He rushed but kept his attention on his beloved dog. He couldn’t believe he finally had him back after all this time.

\---

“Oh okay.” Jace said after Simon had opened the door and ushered them in. “That is…”

“Don’t.” Alec whispered as he passed him and watched Buddy run inside excitedly and roam through the apartment sniffling every corner.

“Cozy, really cozy.” Jace said and Alec tugged on him gently, until he followed him into his bedroom. “What the hell?”

“Don’t ask. You didn’t see how it looked when he first showed me around, there were boxers in the fridge.”

“Well, gotta keep them balls cool somehow hm.”

“I have a feeling you two will get along perfectly, which would be great, maybe he’ll stop pestering me then.” Alec grabbed Jace’ duffel bag and took his clothes out, putting them away.

“He didn’t seem too bad actually.” Jace dropped onto the bed and Buddy on top of him.

“Hey?” Alec said offended whilst Buddy lifted his head and tilted it.

“Well, shouldn’t have left him, he’s mine now.”

“I didn’t leave him! I- I had to settle things here first, you know that.” Alec reached over and patted his head. “And he’s mine.” He added stubbornly.

“And how’s things with the Omega?” Jace asked, playing with Buddy and Alec felt his body stiffen for a moment.

“You mean Magnus. It’s getting better, really, we talk occasionally which is an improvement, he has accepted me as his midwife by now I think, I’m not sure, but he comes to me for advice so that’s that.” Jace shoved the dog off and turned onto his side, giving Alec a smirk.

“What?” He asked, while he tried to concentrate on folding the clothes.

“And in private?”

Alec licked his suddenly dry lips. “He’s cool. Really cool.”

“Cool?”

“He’s nice. He’s still a stubborn little shit though, but we get along. He smells nice.”

“He smells nice?”

“Will you stop this?” He asked, giving him a glance.

“Will you bang him?”

“Jace!”

“What?”

“He’s my…I can’t, why do you even ask that? What’s wrong with you?” He shoved the unfolded clothes into the drawer like they personally offended him. “I would never do that. I wouldn’t even think of it.” Alec momentarily froze and then averted his eyes quickly. Well.

“Why do you get so worked up?”

“I’m not worked up.” Alec shut the drawer so hard it tumbled back for a second.

“You like himmmm.”

“I don’t!” He turned around with a frown.

“You wanna mate him.”

“Jace, I’m going to-“

“Oh Magnus, yes just like that.” Jace leant back and ran his hands over his body. “Give it to me, yeah ride that-“ The door opened and Simon froze in the threshold with two beers in hands.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry…” He looked from one brother to the other flabbergasted and then backed off awkwardly.

“Shit, Jace why!” He walked past him, slapping him on the leg and Jace hissed loudly. “Simon wait!” He ran after the Beta. “Jace is an idiot, I’m sorry. A typical Alpha, just ignore him please.” He explained and Simon nodded.

“Here I thought you are the weird one.” He handed him the beer. Wait what?

“Sorry Si.” Jace said, grabbing the other beer and running a hand through his blond hair. “I’ll behave now.”

“No, I don’t mind it really. Do your thing. Whatever that thing is between you two.” He shrugged. “Are you into games?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jace grabbed Alec’s beer out of his hand and went the tv with both, Simon following and showing him his game systems while Alec watched them, blinking his eyes slowly before he left to his new room.

At least he had silence now.

Alec scratched his head a few hours later as he read through his notes, books and papers spread all over the desk, while Buddy slept safe and sound in the corner. A mild headaches made its way to his temples already. He had spent the time writing down a record on Magnus’ pregnancy, everything that had happened so far, everything that still needs to be done, took notes on the development of his pups. He looked up to the picture of his ultrasound he had pinned to the cardboard on the wall.

His look softened as he observed the three pups.

Magnus really needed to know about them, didn’t he? Shouldn’t he be informed he was carrying three pups? But how was he going to break it to him when the man stubbornly refused to hear any of it. It wasn’t his to just shove it down his throat. Uhm…

But he should tell him, somehow, he needed to know. Wasn’t he interested at all? About how many it was, if they were healthy? He couldn’t believe that to be true and also couldn’t understand it still. But again, it wasn’t his to judge Magnus, he was there to support the Omega, that was all.

He unlocked his phone to stare at the messenger. No new messages. Was Magnus ignoring him again?

Should he give him space?

Definitely.

[Alec]  
Hey Magnus, I hope you’re doing good, I forgot to tell you that the paste I gave you smells a little, I hope it’s not triggering your sickness too much. Drink enough water. Bye.

Now that wasn’t awkward, right? Alec almost jumped the second his phone binged.

[Magnus]  
Thank you, I’ll remember

Alec chewed on his bottom lip, drumming his pen against the table nervously, trying not to respond right away to not seem any desperate, not like he was.

[Magnus]  
And I’m fine, just a little tired

[Alec]  
Maybe take a nap

[Magnus]  
I’m at work Alec

Alec smiled lightly, he felt something buzz under his skin. He was at work but still answering.

[Alec]  
Sleep on the counter, maybe?

[Magnus]  
…

Alec chuckled and shifted on his seat, taking the end of his pen into his mouth. He shouldn’t be teasing Magnus.

[Magnus]  
I will totally do that, thanks for the advice, I’ll nap on the chicken.

[Alec]  
Can you ask someone else to take over? What about Clary?

[Magnus]  
She had a shift at Fell’s today, she’s already home.  
It’s okay really, I’m fine

[Alec]  
Said nobody feeling fine ever.

[Magnus]  
If you’d stop writing to me I could actually have my break earlier

[Alec]  
You don’t have to answer?

[Magnus]  
…  
I do.

Alec felt his heart thud against his chest and swallowed thickly. Did he?

[Magnus]  
If I don’t, Luke will have my head.

…oh well.

Alec twitched as his phone suddenly rang. Magnus name on the screen. What the? Alec straightened in his seat and stared at the vibrating phone buzzing away on his burgundy desk. He was…he was calling. Why was he calling? Pick up!

“Yeah?” Alec asked as collected as possible, pressing the phone to his ear.

“You know how difficult it is to write with gloves?” Magnus asked and the way his voice was so clear and loud against his ear didn’t send a shiver down his spine at all.

“Uh no, I-I don’t.” Was Alec’s eloquent answer. He got up from his chair to pace through the room nervously.

“Well let me tell you, it’s a pain in the ass. Also, I’m smearing sauce onto my screen.” Alec listened to him shuffle and some rustling on the other end, a voice in the distance; he seemed busy, he shouldn’t be distracting him, and he shouldn’t enjoy this simple phone call so much.

“Thanks for calling. I mean, not that I asked, I mean you- uh, you busy?”

“I am working yeah, but I’m a pro at multitasking.”

Alec laughed. Why did he laugh? He scratched his hair behind his ear awkwardly.

“Now that you’re pregnant you really need to slow it down a little, maybe get yourself some help in the kitchen?”

“It’s not like we have cooks spurting out of the ground in Borrowville.”

“Make an ad?”

“Nobody wants to come here. Well, except you.” There was some hissing on the other end and Alec imaged Magnus frying something in the pan, it actually made his stomach rumble.

“It’s actually quite nice here.”

“I love it here, I love the silence, not like my home town.”

“Oh? Where do you come from?”

“New York.”

“What? I come from New York! What a funny coincidence.”

“Well, isn’t it a small world.” Some more yelling in a language Alec didn’t understand and he again had a feeling he was disturbing Magnus right now, but then again, he did call him…and his voice soothed his headaches.

“Alec?” Jace asked after peeking his head in and Alec swung around waving him off. Jace frowned and Alec waved some more. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Who’s that?” Magnus asked and Alec held the phone to his chest.

“Leave, I’m on the phone.”

“But I’m tired?”

“Then go to sleep!”

“I would if you’d let me!” Alec groaned as he realized the problem and then waved him in before he left for the corridor and padded through it with bare feet until he locked himself in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet.

“Sorry for that.” There was some silence on the other end.

“I didn’t know you had company over, I’m sorry for disturbing.”

“You are not disturbing, Jace just wanted to get into bed.” More silence.

“I see.” Alec heard some louder noises, a closing of a door. “I need to get back to work now, thanks for the talk Alec.”

“Uh, okay, thanks for calling!”

“Enjoy your night.”

“Thanks, you too! I mean later, don’t work too hard. Bye Magnus.”

“Bye Alec.” Alec looked at his now silent phone with a weird feeling in his stomach. He had noticed Magnus’ change of voice, the abrupt ending, but not what caused this, well maybe he was busy after all. Did he say anything that offended him? Hm.

With a shrug Alec went about his business and then slid into bed next to this sleeping brother, the familiar scent soothing his nerves, calming his tense muscles.

He had missed this, missed him. Jace immediately turned around, facing Alec and Alec snuggled closer. He reached out to stroke his hair and watched Jace let out a content exhale.

It wasn’t all too rare that the three siblings cuddled with each other, like most families did when they were close, for comfort, for warmth, to connect and scent each other, it gave them strength, made them feel complete. At least he had Jace now, he still felt that urging buzz to have Izzy near though but he would manage. They would see each other some time soon, he was sure of that.

He felt a sudden weight on his lower body as Buddy curled himself into the blankets between his legs and let out a huff.

Alec smiled content and drifted off into sleep.

\---

The bell rang as Alec entered the restaurant and he immediately scanned the room for Magnus before he slid into his usual booth a little nervously. Not like he hasn’t been here before, not like he didn’t see Magnus before, but it still felt different, still felt exciting. Like every time he saw Magnus and it shouldn’t probably feel this way to him. He needed to get this under control, really. But he didn’t see him in a while and-

His face lit up, his lips parting as Magnus came out of the swinging door with his back first, carrying a plate towards a table on the other side, a blue headband gracing his forehead. He looked rested and calm, he was talking to the customers, smiling and Alec grinned goofily.

Magnus turned around and halted as he wiped his hands on his apron when their eyes met. Magnus’ face did something complicated before he walked closer slowly. Alec swallowed and dropped his stupid grin. What was wrong? Was something wrong?

“Hey Alec! I didn’t expect you here today, how are you?”

“I’m great and you? You look good, I mean you look rested.”

“I actually slept for 10h last night. You’re, you’re here alone?” Magnus asked, looking around.

“Yeah, just me.”

“Okay,” Magnus’ lips tugged up for a second. “What can I get you?”

“I don’t know, food?” Magnus’ stared at him for what felt like a minute and Alec shifted nervously. “I like everything, kind of, surprise me?” he quickly added and Magnus nodded before he shook his head and then went back into the kitchen. Alec leant back.

Smooth.

Magnus left the kitchen 10 minutes later, a bowl on his plate, he put it down in front of Alec, along with chopsticks. “There you go.” Alec eyed the bowl warily.

“What is it?”

“Food.” Magnus teased and Alec felt his cheeks heat up. Magnus sat down in front of Alec and Alec straightened, he could have seen this coming but still it was taking him by surprise, having him so near was still a struggle, even with all the smells around his smell was the most prominent and it clouded his brain, and judgement.

He picked up the chopsticks. “Are you going to watch me?” Magnus shrugged. Alec parted the chopsticks carefully, slowly, until the cracked in half and their eyes met. “I uh…I can explain-“ Magnus laughed loudly, throwing his head back and Alec felt the butterflies inside his stomach combust. A light giggle left his lips.

Magnus wiped his eyes and then handed Alec the spoon. “It’s alright, take this.” Alec took it with a nod. “No need to try to fit in, do what you are comfortable with.”

Alec nipped on the soup and smacked his lips.

“So?”

“It’s spicy.” Magnus frowned while Alec coughed lightly. “It’s very spicy.”

“It’s not spicy, what are you talking about.” Magnus leant forward and stole the spoon out of his hands before he took a sip of his soup. “That’s pretty mild Alec.”

“Did you just eat from my bowl?”

“No?” Magnus leaned back innocently, putting the spoon back down.

“Do you do that with every customer?”

“Yes. I do. I spent most of my time going from table to table and eat their food. It’s…like a hobby of mine.” Alec chuckled and then tried the soup again, not thinking about the fact that Magnus’ lips were on the very same spoon a second ago and it took him every inch of his willpower not to cough again.

“It’s good.” Alec hissed through his teeth.

“You hate it.”

“No, it’s yummy.”

Magnus eyebrows’ rose up to his hairline. “Yummy? You are cute.” Alec spluttered out the soup and wiped his mouth. “That was not so cute.”

“Hey, don’t shame me, I’ll tell the owner.”

“Tell me.” Magnus leant forward with a pleased smirk. “I can take it.”

“I bet.” Both looked at each other with mixed expressions, not saying a word before Magnus suddenly winked and Alec dissolved on the spot.

“It’s my own recipe.” Magnus said, leaning back again.

“Really? What’s it called?” Alec asked, sipping on the soup some more, feeling his tongue burn and his skin starting to heat up. He wouldn’t show his distress twice though.

“Alec’s hell.” Alec’s shoulders began to shake as he cackled.

“You’re ridiculous.” Magnus leant his head into his palm with a smile.

“How was your day so far?”

“Good, I was in the coffee shop slash bookstore earlier.”

“Coffee shop slash bookstore? Do people actually say that?”

“It’s totally a fine sentence.”

“It’s a totally fine sentence.” Magnus returned and Alec clenched his teeth.

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus laughed again and Alec wondered if he could record it onto his phone without Magnus noticing. “How are you feeling? Except the itchy skin, still feeling sick in the morning? Anything else?”

“My back hurts a lot now that you ask.”

“That’s normal, unfortunately, it’s the relaxin, it causes the ligaments of your otherwise stable joints in your pelvis to loosen up so the pup fits during delivery. Also, it’s the weight of your growing uterus. You need to take enough breaks, wear good shoes, don’t lift anything heavy.” Alec gave Magnus a pointy glare.

“I didn’t get any of that really, but thanks for explaining. So, breaks and good shoes?”

“A massage can ease the pain a bit.”

“Are you offering?”

“Uh, I’m…” Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Yeah, actually, yes, I am. I can do that.”

“That would be great actually, I haven’t had a massage in quite some time.”

“Yeah.” Alec huffed out a laugh. God what did he do. Yeah of course he knew how to massage a pregnant Omega, he had learnt about that, it was part of his job, but see Magnus’ naked again, touch him again? Urgh.

“My chest also hurts a little, I don’t know if that is related to the pregnancy…but I noticed.”

“Your mammary glands are growing.” Alec stated, sipping on his soup in between.

“My what now?”

“The glands in your breast that will produce milk.” Magnus stared at him completely frozen.

“What?! I produce milk?!” He suddenly burst out and then hid a little. “I- what?” he asked quieter.

“How else are you going to feed your pup…?” s. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“You are kidding me right now right?”

Alec shook his head. “Why would I? Didn’t you know that? I mean it’s your body?”

“No, no one ever told me I’m a fucking cow.”

“You are not a cow Magnus, every mom and dad that has babies, pups, whatever is able to feed their offspring, that’s completely normal and also needed. It’s a beautiful thing actually.”

“Well, then you go feed my pup if that’s so beautiful, I don’t mind it one bit.”

“I can’t.”

“Well, I can’t either.”

“Magnus…”

“No.” Alec sighed as he watched Magnus cross his arms stubbornly. God he was cute.

“I can- I can help you with it if it scares you.”

“It doesn’t scare me okay. Not at all. I’m fine with someone sucking on my chest like a fucking vampire. Feeding on me. Draining me!” Alec chuckled even though he doesn’t mean to.

“It’s not someone, it’s your pup Magnus and it will need you and your milk to grow.”

“Aren’t there bottles or something? I thought there’s bottled milk.”

“Yeah, there is, and it’s okay to use it but it’s simply better if it’s coming directly from you, health wise for both the pup and yourself. It’s not that bad really, can you at least try it?” Magnus frowned. “Please? I’ll be there for you when the time comes to guide you through it.”

“I don’t know okay…this makes me cringe. I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. I’m fine with that.” Magnus suddenly grabbed his soup and began to eat the rest and Alec watched him with a content smile.

"But I won't grow breasts right?"

"No Magnus, your chest will just swell a little."

Magnus hummed. “I’m so hungry lately…” he murmured and Alec observed him fondly, he seemed so innocent, so oblivious, and yet so strong and fierce. He really admired that Omega. “So uhm, you are seeing someone?”

Alec needed a moment to actually comprehend those words and then frowned. “Uh, what?” He wasn’t asking if he was single was he? Was he asking for reasons?! What reasons?!

“Yesterday…you talked to someone. I don’t mean to intrude, it’s not my business, I just wondered.” He looked up through his eyelashes and Alec blinked his eyes. Oh!

“Jace!”

“Yeah, Jace. Is he-“

“He’s my brother.” Magnus’ eyes drifted down to the soup, but Alec could still make out a little smile on his lips. “He is visiting for a week.”

“Good, I’m happy for you! I bet you missed each other. And eh, Simon? Do- do you, ehm you met Simon?”

“Yeah, I’m living with him now.” Magnus let the spoon drop and lifted his head with wide eyes.

“You are living with him?!” Magnus’ eyes fluttered, he averted them for a second and looked back at him. “That- that is great, great news. I’m happy for you.” He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing visibly. Alec could smell a shift in his scent but couldn’t make out what it was.

“Yeah, he’s really nice, I mean…as long as he keeps his mouth shut, I’m trying my best to put his mouth to different use so he isn’t bothering my ears.” Magnus’ eyes widened unbelievably more.

“Oh wow.” He then blurted out, blinking his eyes rapidly. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“What?” Alec asked confused. “I feed him as much as possible, whenever possible, so he’s stuffed and not able to speak or move.” Alec laughed and Magnus looked like he was going to faint. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine. A little repulsed, but fine. I didn’t know you like boys.”

“What do you mean, I-“ He began and then gasped as his words replayed in his head, leaving a complete different and really bad impression. “Oh god no. I am not, not like that! I’m not with Simon, I was speaking about food! We are roommates, he had a spare room and kindly offered it to me.” Alec explained, feeling his cheeks blush. Did Magnus think he was talking about blow jobs? Oh god end me.

“Oh?” Magnus asked in a small voice and Alec watched his shoulders sag. “I’m sorry. I got that wrong.” He smiled sweetly, chuckling a little. “Oh boy, sorry.” He added.

“Yeah me too, that really came across wrong. I am not like that and I definitely have no interest in Simon whatsoever, he isn’t my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Uhm, I-…ehm. I don’t think I have a type. I like the person first, the smell, not the look…”

“You are my type.” Magnus said out of the blue and Alec felt the ground shift as he stumbled slightly until he realized he was still sitting and awkwardly clutched the seat.

“Magnus!” A voice suddenly called and Alec watched Magnus look to the back and then back at him.

“Sorry, I gotta go. Work.” He said and then slid out of the booth gracefully and left just like that.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

He was flirting, he was dead on flirting. He was a taken Omega. He was a pregnant, taken Omega. Why? Maybe he was just teasing, maybe he enjoyed the way Alec reacted, blushed like a little school girl. He was a tease. He didn’t mean it.

Alec needed a cold shower.

\---

“Hi mom.” Alec breathed, running his fingers through Buddy’s hair who was sitting in front of the bench, his head on Alec’s lap. The cool breeze drifting through his hair. Jace walked in the distance, chatting with some girls, same old.

“Alexander, I’m surprised to hear from you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy, sorry. I should have called earlier.” He muttered, feeling uneasy. Of course, he could have called, but it’s not like he wanted to.

“You should have.” She answered firmly. “Dr. Verlac told me that you have left New York and that you are working as a midwife now?” Alec gasped; his throat suddenly felt dry. “When did you plan to tell me exactly?”

“I said I’m sorry mom, things have been crazy. I wanted to tell you. Yeah, I am…and I have. I graduated from the nursery school and I’m now on my first assignment in Borrowville.” Silence.

“I don’t understand this Alexander, you are giving up your life, and all for pregnant Omegas?” Alec sighed, feeling that familiar anger build up in his stomach.

“I am not giving up my life, I am living my life, the way I want it to. I love my profession and I wished you’d understand and accept this.”

Jace strolled closer and grimaced, pointing at the phone and Alec nodded. He waved for Buddy to follow and the dog ran after Jace; Alec watched them play in the park, wishing he could just end the call and play along.

“I won’t accept my son being a servant to Omega’s.”

“I am no servant…” Alec scratched his forehead. “I help them, I guide them so they can safely get through the pregnancy and birth and take care of their pups after, it’s important-“

“It’s shameful. Do you know how the others are laughing about you? About us? You are an Alpha Alec, if you want it or not. Omegas are there to be bred and not guided, it’s not your job to help them, you have to control them. When will you ever come to your senses!”

Alec pressed his lips together, gritting his teeth. Don’t…don’t let it get to you. His gaze followed Buddy happily running after the Alpha.

“You are no boy anymore. You have to do your duty to the family.” She said with fierceness in her voice. “I expect you home in July for the celebrations.” She ended the call and Alec got up from the bench and pocketed his phone with force.

“I fucking hate her.” Alec yelled as he marched closer to his family.

Why did he need to have the worst mother of all? What did he do to deserve this? He didn’t even want her support or approval, even though that would probably feel great, but acceptance or tolerance would be enough already. Why couldn’t she just accept his decisions. It was his life after all and it wasn’t like he did something illegal or bad, he was a midwife for fuck’s sake. It was an important job. It was decently paid also. Of course, less than doctors made, but the payment he received in emotions, words, trust weighed more than all money ever could.

And if that wasn’t enough, she made it her life choice to pester him about his Alpha qualities. He was just never good enough for her, never Alpha enough. But what exactly was that? Did he need to control others to be a decent Alpha? To breed with Omegas? To be above all? What if he wasn’t? So be it. He wasn’t above anyone, everyone was equal. And Omega’s were even more special than Alphas, at least to Alec. They could create life, they were sensitive and caring, they were beautiful. Why would anyone hate them? Control them? Hurt them? Fucking system.

“What did you expect?” Jace asked breathlessly and made the dog jump.

“Well, that. But still. I just don’t get it. She doesn’t care about me at all, why do I even try. I- will you stop this please? He’s no kangaroo.” Alec grabbed Buddy’s collar and pulled him away gently.

“Well then stop trying, mom won’t ever change and we both know that.” Alec let him go and watched the dog run off, walking after him with Jace by his side. “I gave up a long time ago.”

“She has no problem with you! Never had. It’s me she hates.”

“She doesn’t hate you, she just had…plans and all. You know her.” He shrugged. “Don’t let it get to you okay, I told you many times before, you’re a great Alpha and an even better midwife.”

“She expects me home on the 4th.”

“Yeah, I know. Max too.”

“I hate it here.”

“Here? Why?”

“No Jace…I- ah forget it.” He grabbed his phone- wait, where was his phone? “Fuck, I dropped my phone, go ahead, I’ll meet you at the apartment.” He turned and ran back to the bench, furiously searching for his phone.

After 5 minutes Alec gave up and turned around, shoving his hands into his jacket. He pulled out his phone. Of fucking course.

[Alec]  
Found it. I’ll be right there.

He thumbed the phone shut after sending Jace a message and quickly made his way back into town, Jace must have reached it by now if he was quick. He stepped onto the pavement and made his way to the apartment when his eyes saw movements on the other side of the street and blond hair flashing, a loud bark, with a deep frown Alec quickly sprinted across the street, having realized it must be Jace and Buddy.

A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Buddy hover over someone on the ground and not just someone, that was…that was Magnus. Noodles and vegetables covering the ground, an open delivery box. Oh no. His feet began to move until he ran towards them as fast as possible.

“Buddy! Get off now!” He shouted and then grabbed him by the collar as the dog didn’t listen, he pulled him off rather roughly. “Sit! Bad boy!” He pointed a finger at him, scolding and Buddy immediately sat down, panting up at him like he was expecting Alec to play with him. “Stay!” Alec commanded.

A soft whimper pierced his eardrums, he swung his head around immediately and saw Jace lean down to help Magnus up whilst the Omega shuffled backwards. A deep rumble emanated from Alec’s chest as he closed the distance and grabbed Jace by the arm, tugging him back forcefully causing him to stumble almost. “Hey what the fuck dude!” Jace exclaimed, shocked and swatted Alec’s hand away, only to take a step closer towards Magnus once more.

Alec all but jumped between the two, facing Jace with a deep and threatening growl and the other Alpha took a step back, stiffening, his mismatched eyes flickering over Alec’s confused. Alec’s growl faded away and his eyes cleared, widening as he realized what he had done.

He turned away ashamed and then leant down to help Magnus up to his feet, looking over his whole body to check for injuries. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Magnus nodded a little out of breath.

“I am good.” He said and looked from Alec to Jace and back. “You didn’t have to do this.” Alec shook his head, of course he had. “I can handle Alphas Alec. It was the dog that threw me off.” He whispered and Alec sighed.

“I’m sorry…that- that is mine.”

“What?”

“Jace brought him along, he was with him until I settled in. He actually behaves well most of the time, I don’t know what got into him.” Alec turned around and glared at his dog who let out a pitiful whine.

“Oh, maybe it was the food.” Magnus chuckled, brushing his clothes. “It’s okay, I was just surprised, he is pretty huge.” Magnus looked past Alec again. “So, that is your brother?”

“Oh yeah, Magnus, that is Jace, Jace…Magnus.” Alec turned to his brother with a regretful look, hoping he wasn’t all too angry with him. Jace looked between them both with a raised eyebrow and then nodded.

“Alright, that explains a lot.”

“What?” Alec asked as Jace came forward and hesitantly reached out his hand towards the Omega.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes, but took the hand and shook it. Alec could tell he was embarrassed by his scent, he hated to show vulnerability to Alphas. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah same.” Magnus said and then let the hand go; Alec noticed how close he stood to him, their bodies almost touching and Alec had the urge to wrap his arm around him, hold him close, tell him everything was alright, just soothe him. “Well, I better get going, I have to redo that.” He pointed to the ground.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Alec mumbled.

“It’s not your fault. Buddy is quite the force.”

“He is…are you really alright?” Alec asked in a whisper so Jace wouldn’t hear, out of respect for Magnus. He was pregnant after all and just thrown to the ground by a dog and also scared.

“I’m fine.” Magnus eyes flickered up. ‘Really’ he mouthed and gave Alec a small smile before he took the box off the ground, then turned around to head back into the restaurant. Buddy immediately darted forward and licked the soup off the ground.

Alec shook his head, both embarrassed and disappointed and then turned to Jace with a sigh who smirked at him. “What?”

“You are so gone Alec.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you have some time, because this turned into a 10k monster. This chapter is quite the rollercoaster, lots of emotions, lots of our lovely boys. I know misunderstandings can be annoying but they can be oh so pleasant too. Be patient, they will get there ;) Thank you so much for all your feedback on the last chapter! I loved all your comments, tweets and kudos, as always I reply to them all! They mean a lot to me, so thank you! I am glad you are enjoying my story! I was on vacation for a week so I had lots of time to write this chap, hence the length, will be back to work tomorrow, so updates come whenever I get to it! Like usually, if you are into tweeting, live tweeting or just ranting, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Stay happy and healthy y'all! And now, enjoy!

“You are my type.” Magnus whispered with a grimace. “I can’t believe I said that. Why did I say that? He isn’t my type at all. He’s an Alpha and stupid.” Mellow began to delicately lick her paw while giving no attention to Magnus who was curled up in his nest, rolled into blankets. The morning sun casting a yellow glow over the tent-like nest. “I don’t like him, you know? I don’t.” She got up and left. Ugh. Rude.

Magnus turned around and onto his stomach with a huff before he hissed and tilted his body sideways. Oh, right. He forgot.

He pinched the hem of his shirt and rolled it up a little to peek at the obvious bump of his belly. His muscles had slightly shifted now, giving way for the pup inside. His beautiful abs were distorted, it seemed they were disappearing even, his skin felt softer, looked softer.

A shaky hand made its way forward and towards the bump where he brushed it with his fingers lightly and quickly pulled it away again; he rolled onto his back once more and pulled the offending fabric back down.

It wasn’t like he had accepted his pregnancy by now, his mind was still very much pushing that very, very far away but he couldn’t deny it anymore; the blissful days of denial were counted and he didn’t know how to feel about that at all.

It was obviously growing inside him, it was showing, and he actually felt…pregnant. However, being pregnant felt; this must be it.

After not showing for months his belly had finally decided it would be time to show and practically exploded over night, Magnus had almost yelped, okay, maybe he had, at the sight that greeted him a few days ago; his belly poking out proudly like he’d just eaten a ton of cabbage; but unfortunately this wouldn’t leave with only a little fart, this was to stay.

He had begun to wear comfy wear since, wide sweaters and shirts; it wasn’t like he was hiding it; well.

Maybe he really needed to come to terms with this, accept it as it is, he was pregnant and there was no way back now, if he wanted it or not. Maybe he could even start to like the idea? Magnus pouted and then got up, making his way out of the nest on all fours and rose to his full length, his brain momentarily blurring at the movement; he grabbed onto his cupboard to steady himself until his vision normalized.

He scratched his itchy skin as he made his way to the bathroom; his eyes settling on the ointment, paste whatever it was and opened it. “Urgh what the fuck?” He snapped his face away and gagged, closing the lid immediately. No way. Nope. Uh uh. There were boundaries.

Magnus shuffled back out of the bathroom and down the stairs while he pulled out his phone; thumbing through his chats.

[Magnus]  
It smells a little?! Are you trying to poison me?!

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
Hi Magnus, what are you talking about?

[Magnus]  
That disgusting stuff you put together for me  
There is no way I am spreading that shit on my body  
Are you crazy?  
Are you??

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
Is it too strong?  
I’m sorry  
I will find something else

Magnus sighed and halted midway to the fridge. Was he being rude? Alec only tried to help after all. God why was he such a dick?

[Magnus]  
It’s okay  
Really  
Sry

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
I will get you something else.

[Magnus]  
Why are you so stubborn?  
I just said it’s okay  
Duh.

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
:)

[Magnus]  
>:(

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
When’s your break?

[Magnus]  
A – whenever I want to. And B – I am off today.

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
Great! Are you free to meet?  
For breakfast maybe?

Magnus straightened like a rod. He wants to meet for breakfast?

[Magnus]  
When? What for?

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
I’d like to go through the pregnancy schedule with you.

[Magnus]  
The what?

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
Will you be there?

[Magnus]  
I’ll be there. Gimme an hour.

[Alec Midwife Lightwood]  
See you :)

“He said see you.” Magnus beamed up at Tom on the counter like a fool. His smile dropped immediately. “I mean…not that I care.” He went outside to his rocking chair and plopped onto it with a huff, his legs crossed.

He actually had a day off today, which was rare indeed but very much needed; he was basically only trying to survive at this point, work had gotten undeniably harder these past days, his shifts were killing him softly; his back felt like it’s going to break into two each time he carried the groceries into the restaurant; the smells were making him sick.

To his utter embarrassment Magnus had actually fallen asleep on the chicken after his last chat with Alec. Not that he’d ever admit to that.

He had a feeling that maybe Alec was right, maybe Luke was right, maybe he should slow it down a bit. But fuck how he hated them to be right. He didn’t want to slow down; he never slowed down, he didn’t know what that was; working, cooking, it was part of him; he liked that routine, he liked the exhaustion and sweat that came along with it, he liked each and every customer thanking him, or yelling at him; it didn’t matter, he loved his job.

And besides that, he needed the money, he needed his restaurant to run smoothly; after all, he soon had a pup to raise and he couldn’t just let it starve or run around naked; it needed toys, clothes, diapers, and all the other shit, it maybe wanted to go to college one day and there was no way Magnus would ever allow his pup to be denied of whatever it wanted; education, hobbies; his pup wouldn’t miss a thing in its life, not while Magnus could prevent that. He needed to work harder.

Magnus lowered his eyes and froze as he saw his palm pressed against the top of his belly. He jerked it away with a gasp and swallowed thickly before he jumped off the chair; walked down the steps barefooted and almost ran across the yard until he reached his mother’s house, slamming the door open. “Mom!” He yelled, powerwalking through the joint rooms until Jocelyn came into sight with a concerned expression; immediately opening her arms as Magnus ran into her embrace.

“What’s wrong Magnus? Hey?” She cooed, stroking the shaking Omega gently. “Hey baby, talk to me?”

“I can’t- I can’t do this.” The pitiful whine left his lips before he could think better of it and Jocelyn tightened her embrace. Magnus inhaled her comforting scent.

“What can’t you do? Is it the pregnancy?” Magnus breathed shakily and felt his knees buckle. “Come here, let’s sit down.” She gently tugged him aside and to the couch where she sat him down and pulled him tighter into her warm, motherly embrace. “Shhhh...I’m here.” She soothed, rocking him gently.

“It’s too much…” He gasped and felt his face turn into a grimace. He didn’t like doing this to his mom, worrying her, but he just felt too overwhelmed by it all.

“It’s okay Magnus, I understand, trust me. I’ve been there. It can be scary, it can be a lot and I’m sorry you are suffering right now, but it’s part of it and believe me it will pass.” She whispered against his ear and Magnus hid his face in the crook of her neck, resting on her shoulder while he kept on inhaling the scent she was radiating.

“The beginning is the worst; it will get better.” She added and Magnus could hear her smile; her petite fingers stroking over his back and through his hair. “Magnus, will you tell me about the father?” Magnus’ tensed up immediately. “Where is he?” She asked softly. “His presence and scent would help you right now; I know how painful it can be without…I don’t want this for you Magnus.”

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

“You don’t know where he is?”

“I don’t know…” He repeated. His head felt like it was going to implode, his thoughts were all over the place. He didn’t know what to say. What to tell her. He didn’t know who the father was, what happened and it was…he couldn’t tell her that. He just couldn’t.

“If it makes you uncomfortable to tell me, maybe you could talk to your brother about this? Or Luke? I could call him?” Magnus perked up and straightened a little.

Did- did she know?

She cupped his face, her warm palms enveloping him. “But you know you can tell me anything Magnus, okay?” Her eyes drifted down to Magnus’ belly and a little smile formed on her lips; Magnus followed her gaze and then looked back up; her eyes followed and they looked at each other without saying a word, her eyes telling everything that wasn’t said out loud.

She was proud. She was happy. She loved him, loved his pup. She didn’t need to say it out loud, he felt it.

The door suddenly burst open and a giggling Omega bounced inside; Magnus parted from his mother and both looked up at her. “Magnus!” She all but jumped onto him and Magnus enveloped her with his arms. “I didn’t know you’d be coming over. I missed you!”

“We saw each other yesterday Clary.” He gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his balance on the couch where she basically crushed him.

“I still missed you! I always miss you.” Magnus chuckled, happy for the much needed distraction and then went for her sides, tickling them rigorously until she yelped for help; squirming in his arms and letting him go; he slid out from beneath her smoothly. “You big meanie.” She gasped.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one squashing my niece.”

“Oh my god! It’s a girl?!” Her eyes widened as she clutched her hands against her mouth.

“Eh, no I- I don’t know actually, it just slipped.” Her hands lowered; her eyes narrowing.

“Don’t shock me like that!”

“You know, I always felt the gender, motherly instinct.” Jocelyn piped in and Magnus sent her a glare.

“Whatever it is, it’s draining me. It’s probably an Alpha.”

“You do look awful Magnus.” Jocelyn said and Clary nodded eagerly.

“I hate you both.”

“How do you know it’s one? Maybe its two?” Clary shrugged and Magnus looked at her emotionless.

“And I hate you especially.”

“Didn’t you see Luke yet?” Jocelyn asked, worried eyes observing Magnus way too intensely.

“Uhm, no. I mean yeah of course but-“ he shrugged a few times and then lifted his arm. “Oh boy look at the time.”

“Magnus.” Jocelyn’s voice echoed through the house and after the retreating Magnus who rushed out of there as fast as possible.

“Love you mom! Hate you Clary!” He yelled and slammed the door shut behind himself.

Magnus sighed, his shoulders sagging once he left the house; he didn’t know if that had helped or actually made things worse, and most of all he didn’t know why he wasn’t telling the truth. He just felt so…ashamed.

What would they think if he’d told them that this was an accident, that he’d been stupid enough to drink out in a club in New York; that he let some Alphas breed him like some whore? That he got pregnant, because apparently, he was in heat too and didn’t even notice? He was an idiot. And he didn’t need everyone to know that. It was bad enough as it was.

And he wasn’t even lying, he had said he’d meet with Alec for breakfast so the time really was running out. He darted back home and up the stairs, taking three at a time.

Upstairs, he needed a second to breath.

Then ran to the bathroom to get ready. He left his house, dressed in a comfortable, wide long sleeved shirt in dark blue that hid his bump and tight jeans, he settled into his car, turned on the radio and drove off. Now what did Alec want to talk about with him? Pregnancy schedule? What the fuck? Was he in school or something? Did he need to learn something? Were there going to be tests?

“When I was young…I never needed anyone.” Magnus sang along in a whisper as he drove through the forest. “And making love was just for fun…those days are gone.” He smiled with a huff and then suddenly inhaled sharply.

“Alllllll byyyy myyyyyyyyyself. Don’t wanna be. Alllllll byyyyy myyyyyyyyyseeeeeelf anymooooooooore. Allllllllllll by mmmmmmmyself, don’t wanna live alllllllllll by myself anymoooore.”

Magnus sang loudly, sobbing in between breaths as he drove down the street with blurry eyes. It took him quite the amount of time until his nerves finally settled and his anxiety lessened. Music always helped.

He reached town 15 minutes later and checked his face in the rear mirror with a loud hiss. He shouldn’t be crying when he was going to meet people. His eyes looked like someone had attacked him with pepper spray. He quickly searched for his sunglasses and put them on before he left the car and casually strolled over the street.

He immediately made out Alec on his usual spot by the window, he wore a simple grey sweater, or was it light blue? Definitely light blue, baby blue. He had one leg folded over the other, the ankle resting on his knee. His hair looked messy, like he had run his hand through it multiple times, he scratched his stubbly chin before pinching his jeans at the crotch, shifting slightly.

A loud thud startled Magnus out of his trance, followed by a throbbing pain in his forehead, he pressed a palm against it and cursed as surprised hazel eyes shot up to stare at him through the window.

He did not just run into the window. He fucking did not.

Alec lifted a hand to wave at him and Magnus grimaced and waved back awkwardly, only a wall of thick glass separating them too.

“Good morning Magnus.” Alec said once the Omega had entered the coffee shop. “Are you alright?” he pointed to his head.

“Couldn’t you have ignored that like a decent human being?”

“I didn’t order yet, I wanted to wait for you.” Alec answered, ignoring his question and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll do that. What do you want?”

“Ehm-“ Alec shook his head while he lifted his shoulders.

“Let me guess, food?”

“Yeah, food.” Alec beamed up at him with a lopsided smile and Magnus rolled his eyes, turned around and headed for the counter, dropping onto it gracefully.

“Morning dear, having a breakfast date with Mr. Spy?” Ragnor greeted and Magnus widened his eyes comically, giving him weird hand signs that Ragnor quirked an eyebrow at.

“Will you be quiet. He is no spy. And this is no date. We are just meeting to discuss our future together.”

Ragnor stared at him for a minute or two.

“You are a hopeless case.”

“And you are rude. The fuck?”

“What can I get you two lovebirds?”

“Ragnor…I swear.” Magnus threatened and Ragnor turned away laughing, preparing their coffees at the machine. “What Alec and I have is strictly professional.”

“And what is it about?”

“Physical things.” Magnus murmured and Ragnor looked over his shoulder.

“Are you naked when you are doing these physical things?”

“I- No! What? I am n…” Magnus blinked his eyes. “Actually I am.”

“Who would have thought.”

“But he isn’t!”

“Kinky.” Ragnor put the coffees onto the tray with a smirk.

“By god Ragnor, he’s not kinky, he only does his job.”

“It’s his job to do physical things to you whilst you are naked?” Magnus opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again.

“We will have the breakfast for two.” He turned around and walked back to Alec; who already looked at him expectantly. His legs started to wobble; don’t fucking stumble Magnus.

“Well, good morning you too.” He answered, realising he forgot to say it. “I’ve ordered us breakfast.”

“What was that about? It looked heated.” Alec cleaned the table off his things, mainly his phone, note book and pen and then leant back. “And why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“Ah the usual.” Magnus waved it off and settled into the comfortable yellow armchair. “I say things, he says things, it escalates.” Magnus took the glasses off and put them in his pocket, just hoping his earlier escapade wasn’t visible anymore.

“I’ve had one or two of these conversations with him. He is a weird guy.” Magnus nodded eagerly. “He seriously gave me a bill for the chair earlier.”

“Why? Because you are here a lot? He should be grateful.”

“No, because he said I ruined it. His words.”

Magnus smiled widely. “That poor innocent chair. Did you whisper dirty innuendos to the armrest?”

“What?” Alec asked with a laugh.

“Nothing.”

“Oh-“ Alec licked his lips and averted his eyes; Magnus noticed his cheeks blush lightly as it seemed to have clicked in his brain. “This is highly inappropriate Magnus; I would never ruin anything, not in public anyways.” Magnus gulped.

“There you go.” Ragnor put the plates and coffees down, as well as a serving plate with cheese, ham, marmalade, egg and some fruits; he placed a basket of bread beside it. “Enjoy.” He let his eyebrows bounce and then strolled away.

“So, I thought we-“ Alec began and looked up while Magnus stared at him, mouth full; chewing mid way. “What…he just brought it here, how did you-“

“Hungry.” Magnus stammered through his bread with scrambled eggs on top and Alec let out a little puff of air, smiling, and then took his note book in hand; he took a sip of his coffee and watched Magnus who took a bit of everything. “Starving.” He murmured.

“You can have the fruits too.”

“Don’t you want some?”

“You need them more than me.” Magnus wouldn’t protest; not when it was about fruits, he actually craved them like there was no tomorrow, it was like his body needed the vitamins. He would feel ashamed of his behaviour if Alec wouldn’t know he was pregnant; he really had no control over it when he was hungry.

“Where’s that honey?”

“Honey?” Alec put the cup down.

“I smell honey.” Alec looked around and shrugged.

“There’s no honey.” Magnus’ eyes flickered up and his nostrils flared. “Do you want honey?” It was Alec. Alec smelled like honey today. Magnus wanted that honey. He shook his head. “It’s alright, I’ll get some for you.” He shuffled from his chair and off he was. Magnus felt like a douche. Yeah eat his breakfast, make him go grab honey for you. Duh.

“They have no honey, I’ll just go to the grocery store real quick.” Alec all but yelled and the door closed; Magnus watched him rush down the pavement and blinked his eyes, dumbfounded by what he was just witnessing.

He looked aside to see Ragnor look at him from over his newspaper with an eyebrow up in his hairline.

Ugh.

Alec returned and placed a bottle of honey on the table before he sat back down, panting a little. “They didn’t have anything smaller.” Magnus observed the honey and looked up slowly. “Oh, don’t you like that one?” He grimaced. “I could get something else-“

“No…I- I like it. Thank you Alec.” Magnus swallowed thickly, feeling something sting on the edges of his eyes.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Magnus shook his head a little and then opened the honey to spread it on his bread, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. It was a small gesture; it was nothing actually. But to Magnus this was quite the big thing, nobody had ever done something like that for him. Of course, his family sometimes got him stuff when he was in heat and couldn’t do it himself for example, but they didn’t do it without complaining a little, the usual banter of loved ones, but besides that it was his family and this…was a friend, a friend maybe?

“So, Magnus, I made a schedule for you with the dates we have to check on the pup-“ he cleared his throat. “Examination dates so to speak. It would be great if we manage somehow, if the dates don’t fit your schedule, let me know and I’ll change them, I talked to Luke about these already and they are fine with him.”

“You are very…organized.” Magnus took the paper from him.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He shuffled a little and then leant forward, pointing at something on the paper while Magnus was hit with that delicious smell of honey that made him salivate. He usually smelled rather manly, musky, but not today. “I am no fan of chaos.”

“Oh, well. I am pretty chaotic.”

“We will work on that.”

We.

“Also check the dates with Jonathan if he wants to attend any of the examinations. It’s better he knows the dates beforehand so he can change his schedule as well if needed. We might be able to see the sex the next time.”

“Sex?” Magnus asked, looking up surprised while Alec leant back.

“Of the pup…”

“Oh right.” Magnus inhaled. The dates and numbers on the paper gave him migraines. “Is it…I mean, is it healthy? The pup.” Magnus whispered; his eyes stuck on the sheet.

“Yes Magnus, it’s healthy.” Magnus felt something fall off his shoulders, a weight he didn’t know he carried in the first place. He just realized how anxious he had been about this now that Alec answered it. It was odd. But he actually cared. Well it was his pup after all, he should care…right? “You are at week…18 now. Which means you are 5 months in. Your next check up should be in 2 weeks at the latest. Are there any new symptoms? How’s your back?” 

“My back is awful to be honest. Especially in the lower region.” Magnus grabbed his coffee and took a sip, trying not to think about the way Alec was observing him way too intently while he took his stupid notes. Was he even writing or just doodling? “I’m also hungry a lot, but yeah I know that is pretty normal, I’m not completely dumb.”

“You aren’t dumb Magnus. Do you have any heartburn? How are your legs and feet?”

“Nope. Fine, fine.”

“Good.” He scribbled some more and Magnus lifted his head a little, wishing he could see what he was writing. “How’s the sickness now?”

“It’s better actually. Also, I manage to survive with only two naps the day now.” Alec looked up and actually smiled at that like Magnus just won a marathon.

“I’m so happy for you Magnus, that’s good news. Did you take your pills?”

“Yeah, I swallow it like a good boy.” Magnus huffed and then saw Ragnor take Alec’s empty cup from the table before he straightened, giving Magnus a scrutinizing look. Magnus looked up slowly to see Ragnor’s smirk grow up to his ears, before he turned around and retreated. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Alec looked up confused, then over to Ragnor’s back.

“I’m sorry but I might have given Ragnor the impression that you are a toy boy or something. And he thinks we have a date right now.” Magnus snorted and Alec huffed, his shoulders slightly shaking.

“That’s so silly.”

“Yeah right?” Magnus laughed, shaking his head before he popped a grape into his mouth while Alec lifted his notebook, hiding his red face in the notes.

“I might have given him the same impression though, he thought I was watching porn last time I was here.” Alec murmured and Magnus made a choking noise before he cleared his throat and put the cup down for safety measures.

“Why would he think that?”

“Uh- long story.” Alec’s cheeks turned rosy. Magnus needed that story. Right. About. Now. Ragnor would never think that without Alec giving something away, what did he do? And why? He didn’t touch himself in public right? Were there cameras in the coffee shop?

Magnus went for the banana, sliding it all the way into his mouth.

“Magnus there is something I- I- uh- oh shit.” Alec looked aside as his pen fell from his lap and leant down to gather it quickly; he lifted himself again while Magnus bit down; Magnus noticed the jerk of Alec’s body. “There is something I didn’t tell you yet, about the pregnancy.” He tried again.

“Then tell me.” Alec shifted on his spot and looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on Magnus; he looked nervous; which in return made Magnus nervous. “Is something wrong?”

Alec shook his head and began to chew on his lip. Magnus didn’t know what to do with those mixed signs and gritted his teeth. He just confirmed that his pup is healthy so that can’t be it. But…maybe it had 3 arms? a tail? Maybe he lied? What was wrong with his pup? Why wasn’t he speaking.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, his voice slightly shaking because the Alpha was in fact scaring him and he didn’t know he could feel that way about his pup, he kind of felt it was serious. “Just tell me, okay.”

“Your pup is fine Magnus, I promise.” Alec began but Magnus couldn’t relax, he sensed the but. “it’s just…it’s- don’t freak out okay.”

“I am so close to stabbing you with my fork Alec. Just say it.” Alec opened his mouth. “Unless, it has three heads, then don’t tell me.” Alec blinked. “Or if it’s a giant, I don’t want a giant pup.” Alec wetted his lips, trying again when Magnus interrupted him once more. “Or if its twins, then by god keep your mouth shut, Clary already scared the shit out of me earlier.” Alec’s lips shut.

“Uhm, I- eh.” He stuttered and leant back to fiddle with his notes nervously. “I was…ehm, there-“

Magnus rose his eyebrows. “Alec, I don’t speak Alpha.”

“It’s not twins.” He whispered through his teeth and Magnus sighed in relief. Oh well, bless. He pressed a hand to his chest and let out a puff of air. “It’s…triplets.” He added and quickly darted through his notes. “We might be able to hear the heartbeat next time.” Alec looked up hastily to see Magnus frozen in place, hand still pressed to his chest.

“What did you say?” He asked, his body sagging slightly.

“The heartbeat. We can hear it…if that is something you like?”

“Before that…”

“It’s not twins?”

“Alec…by god…” Alec placed the notes down and suddenly got up from his chair, cornered the table and crouched down next to Magnus’ chair; he slid his fingers between Magnus’ chest and palm and pulled it off and into his warm hands; Magnus followed the gesture with his eyes.

“You…you carry triplets Magnus.” He said in the calmest voice Magnus had ever heard. But it didn’t help, nothing helped. Did he hear that right? Was triplets a term for something else too? He must have gotten this wrong.

“Triplets?”

“Yes, 3 beautiful and healthy pups.”

Oh no. no. no. no. no. please no.

Why was the world against him? What did he do to deserve this, wasn’t he suffering enough already? How was he supposed to pay for three? To take care of three? All by himself? He needed more money. He needed a bigger house. He needed 6 arms.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, stroking his hand with his thumb in soothing circles. “I’m here for you…” Magnus shook his head, not able to comprehend what he had just heard. “Magnus look at me.” Magnus lifted his brown eyes up to Alec, tired, afraid, done. “You can do this. We can do this, together. I won’t leave you. I’ll be with you every step of the way, okay?”

Magnus nodded. Not knowing what else to do. He felt like his world just broke apart.

But as odd as it was, he wasn’t freaking out, he wasn’t yelling, he wasn’t crying, it was like something calmed him, an invisible cloak that wrapped around his shoulders. He felt thumbs stroke over the back of his hands and snapped back into reality. Warm and colourful eyes looked up at him; a little smile gracing his lips that said that everything would be alright.

And he believed it. In that moment, he believed it.

He might not manage to deal with three pups. But at least he could not manage three pups with Alec by his side. If he was going to dive right into hell, at least he had nice company.

Ragnor again made an appearance and put everything on a tray while he eyed the kneeling man by Magnus’ side, holding his hand. He again retreated whistling the wedding march.

A loud ring made Magnus jerk on his spot and he quickly grabbed his phone with his left hand, the other one remaining locked with Alec’s.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, where are you? You haven’t been answering my messages.”

“Sorry, I- I didn’t notice. I’m at the coffee shop.” He stammered a little out of it.

“Can you come over for a moment? I need your help.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll be right there.” He ended the call and pocketed it. “I have to go now, thank you…for this, for the breakfast and the talk, it was nice.” Magnus got up whilst his hand slid out of Alec’s who rose to his feet too, a concerned expression on his face.

“Of course. Thank you for coming…Magnus, If you want to talk about it, or anything else, I’m always there for you.”

“Thank you, Alec, really…bye” Magnus went to Ragnor to pay for them both; before he went outside. He knew he was being slightly rude, but it was just a lot, and he needed fresh air.

Magnus rushed back into the coffee shop and grabbed the honey, “I uh, need that. Bye.” He said awkwardly and left once more, waving Alec goodbye.

Jonathan left the restaurant on the other side of the street and Magnus quickly made his way over. “What’s up?” He asked, hoping for some distraction.

“Why were you at Fell’s?”

“I was having breakfast with Alec.”

“What?” He asked, his eyes widening. “Magnus what did I tell you? I said to stay away and not have breakfast with him.”

“Chill Jonathan, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Don’t chill me, he’s an Alpha, you have to be careful.”

“What shall happen? I’m already knocked up.”

“You-“ He shook his head. “I can’t with you-“

“And I can’t with you. I can take care of myself, mind your own business.” Jonathan reached out and pinched Magnus’ sides painfully, causing him to crouch down. “What the?”

“Don’t be a brat, I’m only taking care of you.” Magnus swatted his hands away.

“Oh you will suffer for this. My revenge will be-“

“I know I know, your revenge will be huuuuuuge, it always is.”

“Shush you idiot.” He slammed his palms against Jonathan’s shoulders, causing him to stumble back; Jonathan laughed loudly.

“You’re cute.”

“Suck my balls.”

“Another time.”

“Now what’s it about? Why did I have to come here?”

“Becca got the delivery; we have to get them since she doesn’t have the storage right now. Can you pick them up and bring them here?” Magnus nodded and immediately made his way over to the flower shop on the end of the block; before he returned with the flower pots, shoving them into Jonathan’s waiting hands who stood in the threshold and carried them inside. They continued like that until everything was stored away and Magnus needed a moment to breath.

Jonathan dragged him into the restaurant and sat him down on one of the booths. He pushed a water into his hands. “Drink this, don’t want you fainting, mom would kill me.” Magnus gulped the water down in one go. “I’ll get you something to eat, wait here.” he placed a kiss onto his head and left.

3\. fucking. Pups. What. The. Hell.

“3!” Magnus blurted out when Jonathan had returned and placed the noodles in front of him.

“What?”

“I’m carrying 3 pups.” Magnus gasped and finally showed what he felt inside, what he couldn’t show before because his emotions were clouded, his walls crippling into a pile of ashes. “3 Jonathan! I can’t- I-“ He looked around panicked and grabbed the table.

He wasn’t even ready for 1 and now he had 3? How was he supposed to take care of three? Feed them all? He barely had enough money to pay for anything. He had to work more, harder, more guests, more advertisement. Magnus felt his chest constrict. “Fuck.” He gasped. “I’m so fucked.”

“Shhhh calm down, it’s all right.” Jonathan said; sitting down next to Magnus and slotted his arms around the Omega, stroking him soothingly, who immediately turned around and melted into the embrace and began to sob like a baby. “It’s okay…I’m here.” Jonathan soothed and stroked Magnus’s back and hair while he listened to him cry.

“This is a nightmare.”

“Magnus…you’re panicking, it’s not that bad, we will manage, you still have enough time.”

“I’m 5 months in.”

“What? 5 months? Jeez. Eh, I mean that’s still enough time, not?”

“I guess so.” He shrugged and felt his breath calm down. “I don’t know anything about pups…not a tiny thing.”

“We can get books or something. Tell me are they healthy? Are they fine? Did you see them?”

“No, I mean yes they are healthy, but I haven’t seen them, I didn’t want to…I wasn’t really present when it happened. Which seems to be a constant in my life.”

“Do you know the gender?”

“No. Will you just stop?!”

“I won’t. That’s my family in there.” He pointed a finger at Magnus’ belly and then stroked down his wet cheek with the back of his fingers. “We can do this Magnus.”

Yes, Magnus had a family to help him through this, he had friends also, but what he needed and wanted the most was a partner, someone who held his hand, to hold him, to soothe him, yes Jonathan did that but it wasn’t the same. He could be honest and open with him, but it wasn’t…it wasn’t what his heart craved, what he wanted for himself and his pups.

‘We can do this, together.’ Those words repeated in his head, but not in Jonathan’s voice…but Alec’s.

Wasn’t it strange how quick you could build up that trust? That connection? And to an Alpha nonetheless?

Jonathan always managed to calm him, but right now he didn’t feel as calm as he usually felt, Jonathan wasn’t enough, but it took the edge off.

Magnus leant back and dried his eyes with a napkin. “Did you know that I can feed them? Like…from my breast?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah? You didn’t?” Magnus shut his mouth. “Did you ever listen in school?”

“Fuck off.” Magnus turned to his noodles, sucking them into his mouth.

The thought was frightening, that something would suck on his nipples and milk him like a cow. It was weird. And why didn’t he know he could do that? And how was he supposed to feed three pups? Would he grow a third nipple? Nothing really surprised him anymore nowadays.

“So, you finally had that check up hm? That’s good Magnus…how did Luke react? Was he happy?”

“Yeah…he kind of was.” Magnus shrugged, though he actually felt emotional about this. He really seemed to care about his pups. Everyone cared about his pups.

Should he tell him that Alec was there too? That he was his midwife? How could anyone like Alec be a midwife? He didn’t know why but he expected midwives to be mid 50 and small, chubby, little people with a charming personality. Alec was anything but. He was tall, fit, young and smelled insanely fine. He was beautiful too. Very beautiful. And caring. And those eyes. The hands were warm and fitted perfectly into his own like a puzzle. His voice was like a melody in his ears. And he fucking bought him honey.

Magnus still felt the phantom touch on his chest, on his belly and pelvis, his hands were rough and calloused but so gentle. He could cause much damage with those huge paws, but he didn’t, he was careful. It felt good. To be honest he wouldn’t mind Alec doing that from time to time. It’s been a while since anyone touched him, to be exact, Magnus felt parched.

Alec had offered a massage, though right? Maybe he could take him up on that offer. If that wasn’t weird. Was it weird? Well, no. He is your midwife, it’s his job. He’s just doing his job. Right.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Honey.”

“Honey?”

“Yes, honey.”

\---

Back home, Magnus was sprawled over the couch in sweatpants and a ratty shirt, ready to hit it off with some trash tv, when it suddenly rang on the door; with a deep frown, because he wasn’t expecting anyone really, not at this time anyways, he made his way to the door and opened the first one; he shrieked as a huge bear clawed at the outer door. “What the! GO AWAY SHOO!”

“Shit. Sorry.” The bear was pulled away and suddenly shrinked to the size of a dog. Oh. “I’m so sorry Magnus.” A familiar voice said and Magnus could see the shadow of a man behind the door, he flared his nostrils. Alec. His heartbeat picked up immediately.

Magnus quickly took a step back to look into his mirror and ran his hand through his hair, frowning as he made it worse. Oh god he looked awful.

“Just a moment.” He went over to grab one of his comfy and thick cardigans to hide his belly and then dashed back to the door to open it tentatively. The sight of a crouched down Alec, holding his dog close greeted him. “Well, isn’t that a surprise.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you; I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He said and then scolded Buddy, telling him to play nice. “I wanted to drop something off.” He straightened and Magnus eyed the dog that looked at him like he was going to devour him. “Had to take Buddy along since Jace is out.”

“Out? Where has he gone?”

“I don’t really know, and I don’t know if I want to know? He stammered something about a beautiful redhead he saw in the coffee shop, that he wants to-“

“The only redheads in town are my siblings and my mother.” Alec’s mouth fell open, his eyes widening a tad bit.

“to play cards with.” Alec ended his sentence and pressed his lips together, while Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I assume he is into girls?” Magnus watched Alec’s cheeks blush, the way his breath picked up. “He went to search for my sister to play cards with her?”

“Yes.” Alec said firmly, straightening.

“Why are you blushing.”

“’am not.”

“You are sweating.” Alec immediately clutched a hand to his forehead and wiped it before he looked at his dry fingers. “You’re a bad liar.”

“He’s a good guy okay? Well, sometimes. He can be if he wants to? Okay, he’s an asshole.” Magnus held up a finger and then pulled out his phone; dialling Clary’s number; he leant aside a little.

“Clary where are you?”

“What? I’m home, what’s up?”

“Keep away from a tall, blond Alpha roaming the town.”

“Why? Magnus?” Magnus ended the call and shoved it back into his pocket.

“If he comes near her, I will end him.” Magnus said, poking a finger into Alec’s chest. “Do you hear me?”

“I- I hear you.” Alec nodded, his eyes flickering down to Magnus finger and back up. “Nothing will happen to her, you have my word, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Magnus took the finger off, his frown relaxing slightly.

“You better keep it.”

Alec shifted nervously and Magnus had a moment to take his attire in, he wore the same as before, he looked both lame and completely endearing. How was that even possible. “I would never break my word. Not with you anyways.”

Magnus felt his lips part and wetted them, before he took a step back, realizing he stood way too close to the Alpha at his door. It was something completely different when they were in public than when they were alone, in the evening.

“Can I come in?” Magnus looked back into his house and the way it looked like a bomb had exploded in it; his eyes shifted to Tom sitting near the door, hissing quietly.

“We should stay outside.” Magnus rushed and then closed the door behind himself. “I have a back porch; we can go there.” He said with a nod and walked around the house; hearing Alec follow.

Magnus couldn’t deny the weird giddy feeling he had deep in his stomach by the sheer presence of the Alpha and his scent. He offered Alec a seat and then plopped down into his rocking chair; he pulled his cardigan around him closer since it was a little chilly. Alec sat down and looked over the porch and the fairy lights lightening it up.

“It’s beautiful here. Your house is amazing…and this-“ He gestured to the plains. Magnus smiled proudly. “Is that my sweater?”

Magnus’ breath hitched. He forgot to put the sweater away he had hung on the line to dry in the sun. “Eh, yeah…I washed it.” Or maybe not. Maybe it was just soaked in slick and needed to dry. There was no way he was going to wash Alec’s scent off. Or give it back.

“Oh okay. I still have yours, but I fear it’s ruined, Buddy found it.” Alec blushed slightly.

“It’s alright, that thing didn’t fit me anyways and it’s not the prettiest one, keep it.”

“You can keep mine too, if you like.” Magnus’ heart made a little jump.

Did they just exchange sweaters? Did that mean something? Was that a thing?

“Yeah, thank you, I think my cats like it.” He lied. He was not going to share that. April had slowly and without much fanfare drifted into May and the air was warm around them even in the evening, you could hear the grasshoppers chirping in the distance. “You have something for me?”

“Oh yeah, here.” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed Magnus the tube; Magnus didn’t notice the moment their fingers brushed, at all.

“What is it?”

“It’s for your skin, it’s a different composition, I hope it’s more to your liking, I’m sorry for the past one’s smell.”

Magnus opened the tube and smelled it; it smelled like herbs, rosemary most of all, it was nice. “Thank you.”

“You can use it for your chest too, when it aches, it has a soothing effect on both itches and pain, it might ease the tension.”

“You are very thoughtful Alec.” Alec averted his eyes for a moment, almost shy and then smiled lopsided.

“I try my best.” Both eyed Buddy as he suddenly rose from his spot and trotted over to Magnus. “Buddy…” Alec warned him. “Behave.” Magnus watched the retriever until he closed the distance and stood near Magnus.

Magnus leant forward a little and put the tube aside, he reached out and Buddy instantly bumped his head against Magnus’ palm and panted happily. “Good boy.” Magnus cooed and crawled him behind the ear with a smile. Alec tensed up beside him and leant forward, ready to intervene as Buddy took another step closer.

“I think he can be quite sweet if he wants to hm? Aren’t you a goooood boy.” Magnus relaxed a little and let Buddy play with his hand, he licked his palm, causing him to giggle and then leant in and sniffed on his inner thigh, going his way up which tingled a little, until his nose was suddenly pressed deep against his crotch. “Oh,” Magnus pressed his thighs together, jerking away. “Naughty boy!” he corrected.

“Buddy! Away with you!” Alec growled and snapped his fingers, pointing to the yard. “Have some decency.” Buddy listened immediately and retreated. “I’m so sorry Magnus.” He stuttered and Magnus could see his cheeks redden. “I don’t know what got into him.”

“It’s alright.” Magnus chuckled. “I guess he liked my smell.”

“Well, who doesn’t.” Alec huffed, laughing awkwardly and Magnus looked up perplexed. “Uh, I mean…I- you smell good, you’re an Omega, you know.” He stammered.

“Do you like my smell?” Alec’s face froze for a moment and then did something complicated.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“What do I smell like?”

“I uh, I don’t know.”

“Come on, tell me. Is it vinegar?” Please don’t say it’s vinegar.

“Vinegar? No…uh, you smell…you smell like…summer. Like a picnic with blueberry muffins and peach ice tea in a field of the most beautiful flowers.” Magnus stared at him motionless and Alec stared right back. “Uh that was…way cheesier than I intended.”

“No that…that sounds nice? I thought you’d say soy sauce.”

Like a picnic in summer? A field of flowers? Peach ice tea? Why the fuck did Jonathan say he smelled like vinegar? What a loser. He smelled amazing. How come he smelled so differently to them? Shouldn’t he smell the same to all Alphas? Well Jonathan was his brother; he isn’t meant to find his smell attractive. But Alec did…he likes your scent. He finds you attractive.

Wait, what?

Alec swallowed, “What- what do I smell like to you?” Magnus looked up, his eyes shimmering, he closed them and inhaled, before he opened them again.

“Do you know that smell you can’t get enough from? Like gasoline, a wine cellar, an old book, it’s unspecific…but highly addicting.” Alec’s face lit up like the sun. And honey too, but he wasn’t going to say that and make it awkward. Not that it wasn’t already a little awkward to speak of each other’s scents and swoon.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Silence followed as both men shifted nervously and then looked over the yard and to Buddy who ran across the grass. The door opened behind them and Mellow marched outside, breaking Magnus’ line of thoughts, jumping onto Alec’s lap who held his hands up, obviously not knowing how to behave until she curled around herself and lay on him.

“Well, look who decided to betray me on this fine day.” Alec looked at the cat confused; not moving one bit. “She won’t harm you Alec, you can stroke her.”

“Well, you said that last time.” He lowered his hands and then began to crawl the feline hesitantly. “How come she likes me and Tom hated me so much?”

“She’s a girl, and you are pretty.” Magnus chuckled and Alec perked up. “I mean, for a man. You’re tall and all. Hair. Lips.” Magnus stammered and then shut his mouth as Alec squinted an eye. “Thirsty?!”

“Parched.”

“Me too.” Magnus jumped off the chair and went inside to get something to drink, cursing his whole existence while he was at it. Why couldn’t he just function around the Alpha?! It was just Alec. JUST. Alec. He is working for you. He has no interest in you, otherwise he would have already jumped your bones, right? After all Alphas can’t control themselves when they were aroused or wanted something.

Alec wasn’t into you. How absurd. He works for you; he has to be nice and close.

Magnus returned with two waters and handed one to Alec who thanked him, both sipped on their waters while Alec continued to stroke Mellow. Magnus wasn’t jealous…

And Alec wasn’t mentioning his triplets…he was grateful for that. It seemed Alec knew he wouldn’t be comfortable with that conversation right now, like he sensed that Magnus needed some distraction. And he really did. He needed to get his mind off it as much as possible to not completely lose it.

“Magnus, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“I couldn’t help but…oversee your interaction with Jonathan earlier.”

“Hm? What about it?”

Alec licked his lips and seemed to be in thoughts for a bit, before he answered. “Is he always like that to you?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus placed his glass down in his lap.

“He was…a little rough? I saw him hurting you, you shoved him away right after. I’m sorry, it’s not my business, but you were practically standing in my view and I- I’m sorry for watching.”

“Ah that, yeah we are always like that, the usual banter.” Magnus waved it off.

“Always?” Alec’s eyes widened a little. “So, that wasn’t because of me?”

“No, of course not. He just likes to tease me, but it’s both ways really.”

“He made you carry the flower pots.”

“He needed help.”

“You are pregnant Magnus, he can’t-“ Alec looked completely irritated and Magnus didn’t really know what to make of it.

Alec was very sensitive when it came to Jonathan, he didn’t seem to like him much, though he didn’t understand why. But it went both ways, so maybe something happened between them? Maybe this was some weird Alpha thing he didn’t understand.

“I wanted to help Alec, it’s okay. Also, he can’t make me do anything, he asks, I agree, okay sometimes he commands me around but he knows I’ll get him for it sooner or later.”

“He uses his voice on you?”

“Occasionally, but like I said. It’s not a big deal.” Alec averted his eyes and clenched his teeth. Magnus could smell the bitter note in the air. He was angry. Alec was angry. Did he say something wrong? Magnus felt his own heart pick up another notch, his instincts kicking in and tried to fight them down to not whine like a stupid baby.

Alec suddenly gasped. “Sorry. I sometimes lose control.” Magnus’ tensed up on his chair.

Danger. Run. Flee.

Magnus inhaled deeply and let it out in a shaky breath. Relax…Alec is kind, Alec is good. Magnus’ eyes shifted aside to the door to measure the distance for a second and immediately felt guilt surge through him.

“Alec please calm down.” Magnus said, as calm as possible.

“Oh,” He closed his eyes for a second, breathing slowly. “Is it better?” Magnus smelled the bitter, threatening note dissipate. “Is it gone now?”

“Yep. It’s gone.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry.”

“I wasn’t scared.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I was on guard. Also, I can easily knock you out Alec.” Magnus bounced his eyebrows and Alec gave him a proud little smile; that very much said I am happy you think that way but we both know it’s not true; and yes, Magnus did. Of course, if Alec wanted he could overpower him within a heartbeat, unfortunately. But it was nice to pretend. What else could he do really.

“I sometimes forget that you react to my emotions so strong, no one ever did that before.”

“You said you didn’t meet many Omega’s before,” Magnus played with the curve of his ear while Alec licked his lips, no Magnus didn’t notice that. He had very soft and plump lips, and no Magnus didn’t notice that either. “We tend to react strongly to Alphas.”

“I met Omegas, female ones. Yeah, they reacted, a little, but not like you do.”

“Might be the pregnancy?” Magnus shrugged. “I’m a little sensitive at the moment.” And it wasn’t even weird to voice that to Alec. They had really established some kind of bond; Magnus knew he wouldn’t laugh about him and that was a great feeling.

Speaking about his emotions was something Magnus didn’t do, it showed weakness, it made him vulnerable. At least that’s how he saw it, but talking to Alec was easy, he could open up a bit without cringing at every word; he felt that Alec wouldn’t abuse that; his honesty.

“Yeah, must be it.” Alec agreed and lifted his hand, for a moment Magnus wondered if he was going to reach out but he lowered it again and fidgeted with his thigh. “Well, we better get going it’s pretty late already.” Alec got up from the chair and put the empty glass down, before he whistled for his dog. Magnus rose to his feet too a little perplexed, he wanted to leave?

“Do you- you want to go home? I mean it’s already dark outside. It’s 40 minutes by foot.”

“Oh, then we better hurry up. Buddy! Come on.” He walked down the stairs and Magnus felt that weird urge to grab him and slither him into the house and right into his nest.

“Wait!” Alec halted on the stairs and looked back up. “Stay. I mean…please?”

“You want me to stay? I guess, I guess I could do that...for a bit. And Jonathan is okay with me staying with you? At this time of night? I don’t want him getting angry and…I don’t know, take it out on you?”

Magnus snorted. “Let me handle Jonathan Alec, also he won’t be here until tomorrow morning and you’ll be long gone by then.” Alec nodded and walked back up the stairs.

“Come on in.” Magnus opened the door for them two and patted after him. “Make yourself at home.” He closed the door and immediately swallowed thickly as he watched Alec scan the room.

Would he ever learn? ‘Don’t invite Alphas into your house’ Magnus recalled Jonathan’s ground rules he had given him in a long and tiring speech once he had moved into his own place. But well, Jonathan wasn’t here and Alec was no usual Alpha. He had manners.

Alec sat down on the couch when a loud squeak echoed through the living room. “Oh shit, sorry!” Alec gasped as a cat darted across the room and up the stairs. “I thought that was a pillow.”

“That was Squishy.”

“I might have squished him some more.” A laugh bubbled out of Magnus’ chest. “Squished him some more.” Magnus repeated with a shake of his head, then took his cardigan off to throw it over the back of the couch before he left for the kitchen.

“So, my naughty boy, what do you want? Meat?” Buddy barked loudly and Magnus gracefully threw some pork into a bowl before placing it down on the ground. He really didn’t know what dogs ate to be honest; he filled his cats bowls while he was at it, trying not to think about a certain Alpha sitting in his living room and that delicious scent he radiated.

Alec emerged from the living room and then went through his shelves.

“Are you robbing me? You could have at least waited until I’m outside the room you know.” Alec shook his head with a wide grin.

“I’m not, I’m trying to find some tea, or something.”

“You want tea?”

“No, for you.”

“You want to make me tea?”

“If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Cupboard by the window, 3rd drawer.” Alec pulled it open and looked through his pretty impressive collection.

“Hot love.” Alec whispered and his fingers kept gracefully skimming through the tea bags. “Passionate kiss.” Magnus smiled sheepishly. “Do you have anything in here that’s not sexual?”

“Why should I pick a simple grey tea when there is-“ he picked out a bag and wiggled it into Alec’s face. “Explosive desire.” Alec took the bag from his fingers.

“Do you want explosive desire?”

“Yes, please.”

“Any sugar to go with your desire?”

“And milk, lots of milk.” Magnus licked his upper lip while humming and Alec let out a deep growl; he stepped back with a surprised gasp.

“Sorry.” Alec swallowed and then searched for a cup, hiding his face.

“It’s hard to supress these growls hm? Not that I would know.”

“It’s very hard.”

“I sometimes whine though.” Another growl drummed through Alec’s body and he duck his head; searching for some water. “I can’t control it and it’s always taking me by surprise.”

“I- I get it.” He filled the cup with steaming water soon after and left for the living room. Magnus followed him with a bowl of cookies and flopped onto the couch; Alec sat on the opposite couch and placed the hot tea down in front of Magnus who took it and sipped on it cautiously. Buddy sat below the table and eyed his surroundings.

“How old are you? I forgot to ask.”

“I’m 21.”

“Oh wow, you’re a baby!”

“Magnus, I’m just 3 years younger than you.”

“Baby.” He cooed and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I’m taller than you.”

“You little shit.” Alec snorted. “Shame me one more time and I’ll pinch you.” Alec grinned widely and then licked his lips slowly, sensually.

“I am not. I would never.” He straightened. “I’m pretty wise for my age, unlike others in this room.” Magnus’ mouth fell slack. He did not.

He put his cup down slowly and then got up gracefully before he darted over the table, pouncing onto the Alpha, attacking his sides with a passion, tickling the shit out of the man who yelped desperately and fell back onto the couch. “Magnus!” He gasped between laughter.

“You. Shouldn’t. Have. Tested. Me.” Magnus punctuated every word with a poke into his sides.

“Stop it, Magnus! I’m begging you.” The Alpha squirmed beneath him, trying to get out of Magnus’ reach but Magnus had straddled and pinned him down.

“I can’t. I’m too stupid to stop.” Magnus teased, easily holding Alec’s big body in place, he didn’t go to the gym for nothing. Luke’s training lessons definitely paid off and Magnus shouldn’t feel so smug about it as he did right now.

“Buddy! Help!” Alec gasped and the dog lifted his head before tilting it curiously, obviously not in the mood to help his owner. “Traitor!”

“Your dog is clever.” Magnus attacked Alec’s ribs through the sweater and the Alpha threw his head back with a loud laugh that was way too contagious before his hips bucked off the couch, throwing Magnus’ balance off as he slithered down the side; before his body hit the ground a long and strong arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him in against a warm body as they turned slightly and Alec’s back hit the carpet with a loud thud. Magnus safely secured within his arms.

“You okay?” Alec asked breathlessly and Magnus lifted his head to look down at the smiling Alpha.

“That is all your fault you know?”

“How is that my fault?” He asked slightly offended, even though his lips still smiled widely.

“Never mess with an Omega.”

“I wasn’t messing with you. I was just…teasing.” He offered and Magnus felt his thumb stroke circles into his lower back, he felt Alec’s breath dance over his face.

“You like to live dangerous hm?” Magnus asked, slotting his thigh between Alec’s comfortably.

Alec shrugged cutely. “Maybe.” Magnus gave him a little snort and shake of his head before he lowered it, resting his left cheek on Alec’s warm chest. He felt his body lift and lower itself with every drawn breath of the Alpha. He felt Alec’s face press into his hair and heard a long inhale of breath. “We should get up.” he whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah we should.” Magnus agreed and closed his eyes, mesmerized by the steady sound of Alec’s heartbeat as well as the intense scent of his body that lulled him in. “You are comfy tho.” Magnus murmured and then yawned widely.

He should totally get off Alec.

In a second.

“Mhm.” Alec hummed and his breathing slowed down, the movements of his thumb lessened.

Soft snores followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm and our boys are back with another massive chapter. This came a little later than usual, for reasons. Thank you so much for all the love, support, kudos, comments and tweets on the last chapter and the whole story so far! I appreciate every one of them and you! In this one we'll see a few relevations for Alec. The queer disaster aura is strong with these guys. As always, if you are into live tweeting, or just wanna rant about it the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi. Please, be safe, stay healthy and happy everyone!

By the time Alec’s eyes slowly opened, the room was tinted in a yellow glow; for a moment he wondered if he was still dreaming, because really nothing was as beautiful as this, nothing smelled as lovely as this. He was bathing in candies, that’s what it felt like. The sweet scent surrounded him from all sides, warm and comforting.

He sucked it into his lungs in long gasps; his eyes fluttering shut again.

A movement made him perk up once more and he lifted his fuzzy head to peek over his shoulder to see a set of green eyes stare at him. “’Morning.” He slurred in Squishy’s direction.

He felt another weight on his bum, and another by his feet, then a little nudge against his ankle. Apparently, he’d been used as a bed for the squad. Well not the whole squad. It seems Tom wasn’t part of it or else he’d be in shreds.

Alec lifted himself on his stretched out arms to scan the room for the fourth cat when warm hands slid along his sides, to his back and pulled him back down; he landed with a quiet “Oof” while the hands roamed over his spine and shoulder blades, moving the shirt up; dragging him closer.

He melted into the embrace, nuzzling his face against the Omega’s. A sensual purr followed that vibrated through the body below him and right into his heart.

Hmm. Magnus.

Magnus?

A sharp inhale of breath and wide eyes interrupted the moment as Alec lifted his head in shaky movements only to look into round and surprised brown eyes; their faces mere inches apart.

“Alec?” the word was nothing more than a whisper and silence followed as both obviously realized the situation they were in.

Alec had fallen asleep. In Magnus’ home. In Magnus arms. And not only that. He was snuggly placed between his thighs. How the fuck did he get there?

Magnus peered down between their bodies that were pressed together so tight that Alec didn’t know where he ended and Magnus began.

“I- I-“ Alec stuttered and felt his whole body warm up, a flush running up to his cheeks and glowing proudly on his pale face. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how this happened, he really had no excuses at this point. “I am so sorry Magnus, I don’t know- I’m…I was asleep, I didn’t mean to-“

“Alec.” Magnus whispered and Alec felt his heart slam against his ribcage.

“Oh god, please don’t hate me, I swear I didn’t do this intentionally. If you want to be angry I understand, this is totally unacceptable-“ he would call the police, he would forever be known as an Omega offender. He forced himself on him. Magnus’ mate would castrate him.

“Alec!” Magnus tried again and cupped Alec’s face with his warm palms; Alec froze with a gasp and only then realized that Magnus wasn’t fleeing, he wasn’t even tense, he was actually…smiling?

“Yes?” he asked, admittedly confused.

“You are still on top of me.” Oh right, shit.

“I’m so sorry.” He was such an idiot.

“Alec?”

“Yes?” he asked again and Magnus’ stared at him for a moment as if he waited for Alec to do something, for the penny to drop, until his shoulders began to shake, his face scrunching into a joyful grimace before he let his head fall back with warm laughter.

Alec chuckled, but it was a desperate chuckle, because what the hell was going on? Why was he laughing? And what was he so warm and cosy for? Alec seriously didn’t know if he’d ever laid more comfortable than right now, he didn’t want to get up. Ever. This was where he belonged. OH Wait. Get up! He was supposed to get off him.

Why wasn’t he getting off him.

He seriously couldn’t. But he shouldn’t lie on his pregnant protégé. Get the fuck off!

Alec stretched his arms and heaved himself up, only to feel Magnus’ legs bracketing his hips, tightening around him, holding him in place. Alec looked down at Magnus, questioningly, a frown on his sleepy face. He tried again but he was tugged back down immediately.

“Magnus, I-“

“What’s the problem?”

“What is the-? You are holding me down.”

“Am not. What are you talking about? As if-“ he snorted.

“I am trying!” Alec’s hips rose and slammed back down against Magnus’ crotch as legs enveloped his waist, “Magnus! What-“ Alec really had no functioning braincell left at the moment to fully realize that they were attached at the hips.

“Alec, get off me, this is highly inappropriate.”

“Are you serious? You just wrapped your legs around me.”

“Are you hallucinating?” Magnus pressed a hand to Alec’s forehead. “I think you are heating up.”

Alec felt outraged, seriously, he felt completely overwhelmed, he wanted to listen, he didn’t want to anger Magnus, he didn’t know what was happening or if he was doing something wrong; he opened his mouth to protest when he saw Magnus snicker below him; Alec’s features immediately softened, his heart pounding loudly, but for a whole other reason.

The Omega was playing with him, he was teasing him, even though he was spread out below him, which didn’t seem to faze him at all. And now realisation reared its head and Alec’s mind focused on one spot only; narrowing down on the very intimate way their dicks were touching through the fabrics.

“You should have seen your face.” Magnus wheezed and a deep growl emanated from Alec’s chest, his Alpha being both annoyed and utterly aroused all the same.

This wasn’t sexual, Magnus was having fun, don’t let this escalate, don’t scare him away, don’t make this awkward-

Alec began to laugh, quietly at first, then louder with every breath he took before it faded off. Magnus looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah…” Well done.

Magnus slowly lowered his legs, sliding them off Alec’s body and let his knees drop aside, spreading them as if he didn’t have a bone in his body. Alec was going to combust. Off. Get off.

Alec scrambled backwards only to combust a second time. This time for real. He already smelled the burnt fabrics. Because…there was a very suspicious stain on Magnus’ crotch that the Omega seemed to be unaware of. That- that was the sweet smell, that was-

“Slick.” He spluttered, elegantly.

“What?” Magnus asked, sitting up, before his eyes moved south, he grabbed the fabrics of his sweatpants and tugged on them, his eyes widening as he saw the rather dark and unmistakable spot. His legs slammed together so fast that Alec was sure he heard his kneecaps break with the force. The Omega shot upright and almost ran Alec over, who tilted aside just in time as Magnus rushed past him and down the corridor. He heard a door slam shut.

He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have said that. Fuck.

Buddy gave him an empathic tilt of his head from his spot below the table where he had obviously watched their interactions in silence.

“I’m an idiot.” Buddy whined, nodding his head eagerly. “Hey.” He added, a little offended.

He got off the ground and smoothed down his clothes, trying to wrap his head around any decent way to address the topic, to make Magnus comfortable, to show him it didn’t matter, and it really didn’t, it’s not like he could control it and it happened before, it had nothing to do with Alec or Magnus’ state of mind, he wasn’t aroused, this must be a morning thing, like the erections.

Alec gave himself a quick check and nodded. Okay.

He licked his lips, gathering as much courage as possible before he turned towards the corridor when the door suddenly burst open again and Magnus strode out with a flourish, shaking his hair back gracefully.

“I’m sorry for this, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“You? Me?” Alec asked flabbergasted. “Uh no, no you didn’t. It’s alright. That- that happens.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah.”

“This is awkward now.”

“A little.”

Magnus huffed and threw his hands up in exasperation. “As if I wasn’t going through enough already,” he began and strode through the living room. “Now I’m fucking leaking.” He disappeared in the kitchen and Alec followed slowly, giving him enough space. After all, he shouldn’t even be here. “This isn’t embarrassing at all.” He spoke through the apple he was chewing on.

“It’s really not.” Alec leant onto the counter top with one arm, bending over it a little, “It’s natural.”

“Fuck natural.” Magnus grabbed an orange and peeled it angrily. “And I’m going to leak from my breast soon too. This is a nightmare.” He ranted, tugging on the fruit. Alec reached out and grabbed it from his shaking fingers to peel it off like an expert and then handed it back, Magnus gave him a little nod and then ate away.

“I think it’s beautiful, I told you.”

“It’s easy to say for you, you don’t have to experience it.”

“I would if I could.”

“And I wouldn’t if I couldn’t- wait that makes no sense, I wouldn’t if I- ah fuck it. I hate this. I hate everything. I hate this orange in particular.”

Alec smelled the discomfort of the Omega, his hormones going on a rampage.

“I hate that I don’t know what to do- that I don’t know what’s happening- what’s to come, I’m not ready and it just won’t take a fucking break for me to get ready, it’s just-“ he inhaled sharply, his eyes shutting softly as his nostrils flared.

Alec lifted his thumb from his own wrist and straightened himself to close the distance, before taking the Omega into his arms and pressing him against his chest, one hand on the back of his head. “It’s going to be alright Magnus.” He cooed and kissed his soft hair.

Magnus groaned in frustration, like a stubborn child that didn’t want to be smothered.

“Shhhh…”

“You smell so nice.” Magnus murmured against his sweater and Alec chuckled; you too Magnus. “Oh shit.” He gasped and pulled his head away, “I drooled on you.”

“That ha-“

“If you say ‘this happens’ I’m really going to lose it.” He said, mimicking Alec’s voice and Alec tried not to laugh and actually take him seriously, but he was damn cute when he was angry. “I will get you something else to wear,” Magnus took the hem of his sweater into his fingers and pulled it up, Alec could only lift his arms up as he was stripped and both gasped in surprise; arms up in the air. “You eh you…you, don’t you wear shirts? What is wrong with you?”

Alec lowered his arms, head and eyes; along with his dignity.

He was naked. Abs, pecs, fur fully on display.

“You are supposed to wear shirts beneath sweaters! Did nobody teach you that?” Magnus scolded, his eyes flicking up and down Alec’s body. “I didn’t mean to- I mean-“ Alec could see his cheeks redden as his eyes stuck on Alec’s chest. “What are you so fit for?”

“I uh, I love to work out.” Alec stammered. He shouldn’t feel weird being half naked, after all Magnus was a guy, he very much looked the same, but the way Magnus’ eyes raked over his skin gave him shivers. He should dress himself; this was indecent. Completely indecent. He sucked in a breath, swelling his pecs.

Magnus’ mouth opened and closed a few times and Alec swallowed as a wave of strawberries hit his nose, Magnus’ blush deepened. “Oh shit,” he rushed and darted past Alec like a hurricane, the familiar sound of a door shutting followed.

He…was slicking up, again. That couldn’t be because of Alec right? He was mated after all, he wasn’t into him or wanted him in that way, but then what caused this? Well, maybe it was just a bodily reaction; like…his eyes wandered down again to see a proud tent in his jeans. Oh, for fucks sake.

Was he aroused? Well, he clearly was, but did Magnus notice? Did he smell it? Obviously Alpha arousals smelled as Ragnor had awkwardly pointed out, was that the reason he ran off? Was slicking up? Or- 

Alec growled, deeply, then slammed a hand to his mouth in surprise. Shit. He swung around to see Buddy get up, his tongue hanging out and panting heavily. “Buddy, we have to leave. Now.” He quickly made his way over to the dog and grabbed him by the collar, “Magnus, I gotta go! It was nice, bye!” He yelled and rushed down the hallway to the front door as it suddenly clicked, the doors opening.

Alec straightened as he was face to face with Jonathan, a loud clattering of metal was heard as his keys fell to the floor.

“What the-“ he said before his eyes ran over Alec’s body and back up, his whole face darkening like he was the devil himself. “You fucking piece of shit-“ He shouted and slammed the door shut before he strode over to Alec who tumbled backwards hastily to get away from the angry Alpha. Fuck. This was not supposed to happen. He totally forgot that Jonathan was to come over in the morning. Just his fucking luck.

“Jonathan, this is not what it looks like-“ Alec held his palms up, crouching down a little to indicate that he was no threat when Buddy suddenly began to bark loudly and jumped between the Alphas. “Buddy, away with you!”

“What did you do to Magnus? Where is he? Magnus?!” Jonathan yelled desperately and took more steps into the house, never leaving Alec with his eyes as he circled him. The bathroom door opened and Magnus stepped outside, a robe around his shoulders, a hint of skin shining through the gap in it. His mouth went slack as he realized what just happened.

“Oh no.”

“Magnus! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Alec looked from Magnus back to Jonathan, he felt the blood buzz in his ears.

“I did not, I woudn’t-“ he stammered.

“Shut up! I didn’t talk to you Alphahole. If you fucking touched him I will-“

“Jonathan! Stop!” Magnus finally spoke up and made his way over to the Alphas, though with a respectful distance. “Alec is my guest. Don’t speak to him like that.”

Magnus was…defending him, why was he defending him? This was his Alpha, Alec was the intruder.

“You can’t think straight Magnus, it’s his smell, go back to your room and lock yourself.” Magnus groaned before he stood in front of Jonathan.

“I can think perfectly clear, and Alec is no threat, he didn’t touch me, nor did he have any intentions on doing so.”

“Then why does it smell like sex in here?”

“Uh, that- that was probably me, I had a little problem.”

“He is naked. Do you think I’m stupid?” Magnus inhaled sharply and then took another glance at Alec.

“I undressed him because I…drooled…on…him.” Magnus shut his mouth, and Jonathan looked from Magnus to Alec, then took a step forward.

“Out! Now.” He shouted and Alec felt his body twitch to the command, it didn’t work on him but it didn’t feel less threatening. He tightened his hand around Buddy’s collar who was growling deeply.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

“No! He won’t leave, not until I say so, this is my house and he is my friend.” Magnus insisted, stubbornly and Alec really wanted to tell him that it was alright, he didn’t have to, he was only making this worse and he really didn’t want them to have an argument.

“He is leaving!” Jonathan repeated, looking Magnus in the eyes challenging.

“No!”

Alec stood there a little awkward, half naked, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to be here at all.

“I uh, I’ll…just go.” He whispered, pointing to the door.

“Don’t you see that he wants to get into your pants? Are you that oblivious?” Magnus let his head drop back and closed his eyes, sighing in frustration, before he looked back at his Alpha.

“He does, and he did, but only because he…he is my midwife Jonathan.”

What?

“What?”

“Alec is my midwife.” Jonathan’s eyes widened before he looked at the half naked Alpha who looked just as surprised.

“He? Your? What the- Why, why the fuck didn’t you tell me that?”

“I wanted to! But it never came up and then, I don’t know okay, stop bugging me.”

Jonathan didn’t know? Alec sighed, his shoulders sagging. Of fucking course, that’s why he reacted like that, that was why he hated his guts, he thought he was some creep trying to take his Omega, it all made sense now, of course he was reacting so strongly, who wouldn’t?! Ah shit.

“You are.” Jonathan agreed before he turned to Alec, his face softer than he had ever seen it before. “I’m sorry…I guess?” He shrugged.

“Me too…” Alec said, straightening more. “This was a misunderstanding.”

“Clearly. Sorry, Magnus is a stupid fuck sometimes. But we love him dearly. Good luck with him.”

“Hey!”

Alec clenched his teeth, his brow furrowing threateningly, before his lips tugged up in disdain.

“You are the stupid fuck.” Magnus answered lamely. ‘The usual banter’ Alec recalled Magnus’ words, obviously this was their way of communicating, which didn’t mean he had to like it, he did not, not at all. Nobody should talk like that to his mate, especially not when they were pregnant.

He wanted to reach out for the Omega, take his hand in his and pull him back, wrap his arm around him, protect him. But he couldn’t. Buddy growled again; his eyes locked on Jonathan.

Why would Magnus stay with a jerk like this? He deserved better.

“It doesn’t explain you two being naked though. We will talk about this later.” Magnus sent him a glare that could kill and then grabbed Alec’s hand, his warm fingers sliding into his own so naturally like they had always belonged there, he tugged him towards the stairs and then let go.

“I will get you something to wear,” he explained and then rushed up the stairs. Alec didn’t feel the need to have small talk with the Alpha, thus kept his eyes up where Magnus had disappeared to. “Here, take this one, it should fit you.” Alec took the deep blue sweater from his hands and couldn’t help but gasp at the softness of it; he shrugged it on as quick as possible and then looked back up to Magnus who stood on the stairs with a little blush on his cheeks. “I will wash the other one and give it back to you soon.”

“Yeah, yeah same.” Alec said back with no intention on keeping his word whatsoever. Alec took a quick glance back into the living room and saw that Jonathan had disappeared. He heard rustling from the kitchen and looked back up to Magnus. He shouldn’t interfere, he shouldn’t stick his nose into Magnus’ business. “Are you going to be okay?”

Alec noticed the way Magnus’ face did a little twitch, his warm brown eyes shimmering down at Alec with a vulnerability that made him choke internally, before he smiled, an obvious mask taking over.

“Of course.” He answered and then reached out, Alec flinched back in surprise before he halted and then felt Magnus tug a strand of Alec’s hair behind his ear and this shouldn’t fucking feel as amazing and intimate as it did.

“Bye Magnus.” Alec said, and he actually had to force his body to move, to leave the Omega’s side. Leave him with that awful Alpha.

“Bye Alec.” Alec looked back from the threshold and Magnus tilted his head aside, his smile widening, Alec felt his heart skip a beat and then waved awkwardly before he shut the door.

He opened it again and ushered Buddy out with a stuttered apology and then closed it again.

Alec felt like puking. He was going to vomit his inside out. That was an intense morning.

He closed the gate behind himself and made his way back into town with a stupid, lopsided grin and a stomach full of butterflies.

\---

Alec felt something slick penetrate his ear and cringed thoroughly as his eyes shut open, he swatted the bug away that had apparently dared to disturb his nap and heard a loud shriek from aside as his hand slapped something fleshy. Jace looked at him dumbfounded before he grinned widely. “You fucking did not!” Alec groaned and sat up, before plunging his finger into his own ear trying to get the offending liquid out.

“Hell, yes I did.” Jace laughed. “You don’t get to complain man, I had to take Buddy out because your highness decided to take a nap half the day.”

“Half the day? How late is it?”

“6pm.”

“What? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I tried. You threw a pillow after me.”

“I did not-“

“And you called me the worst brother ever.”

“Oh, okay, sounds like me.” Jace sucked his finger into his mouth and darted forward as Alec stretched his arms and held him by his shoulders, falling back into the mattress with his back while his muscles trembled from the effort. “Jace, don’t! I will fucking slap you.”

“Try it!” Jace challenged and leaned onto his brother with his whole body. “I’m gonna stick that into you so deep you will feel it for days.”

“I-“ Both brothers looked aside to see Simon standing in the threshold, a plate with steaming cookies in hands. “I’ll come another time.” The door closed.

“Look what you’ve done! This is my roommate Jace, he already thinks I’m a creep.” Both looked at each other for a second before they returned to their battle like nothing had happened, before he threw Jace aside and rolled on top of him and grabbed his wrist to turn them around and go for Jace own ear, who tilted his head away and growled. “Take this, it’s still wet and warm, so good for you-“

“I just wanted to…leave them here…and—” Simon muttered and placed the plate on the floor before leaving again. Alec groaned again.

“You should get a lock.” Alec nodded and then sat back on his legs while Jace did the same and wiped his wet finger on his thigh. “So, what’s up, why did you sleep your day away like a sloth?”

“I don’t know…it’s just been a lot.”

“A lot of what?” Jace asked casually before he dropped onto the bed, facing the ceiling, Alec lay down beside him, their shoulders touching.

“Omega.”

“Omega?...” Jace face suddenly lit up like the sun. “Oh! Magnussssss.” He dragged the word and Alec inhaled deeply. Don’t hit your brother. Don’t hit your brother. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Alec shrugged. “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Alright then.” Jace said and sat up before he stopped as Alec sighed dramatically. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okaaaaay. I’m off then, those cookies look delicious-“ he jumped off the bed when another loud sigh echoed through the bedroom. “Oh, come on, seriously?! You are worse than Izzy.” He grabbed the plate and dropped back onto the bed with his back, the plate on his stomach. “Talk.” He said and loudly munched on the cookie. “Or do you want me to make you?” He lifted his pointer finger.

Alec shook his head, then smacked his lips, it tasted like an animal had died in it. He reached aside and stole one of the cookies. “I have- I don’t know, all these feelings…and I don’t know what to do with them.” He really did not, and that actually explained his problem perfectly.

Because obviously he felt a lot for the Omega, more than he should, more than was okay, considering he was his protégé and pregnant, and fucking taken. But he smelled so good, and he was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, ever, ever ever. He was funny, intelligent, empathic, his body was divine, Alec wanted to bite his cute little ears, nuzzle his face into his hair, stroke his belly, lick his-

“So, you want to bang him after all? Not going to say I knew it but well. You should have listened to me, I’m not your big bro for nothing.”

“You are younger than me.”

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“Ah nothing, thought I heard a brainfart.”

“Jeez.” Alec devoured the cookies in a speed that should be alarming and would definitely give him stomachaches. “And you are disgusting. I don’t want to ‘bang’ him.”

“Don’t like the word? What would you call it? Love making?” Jace snorted.

“Sex.”

“Snore.”

“It’s literally called sex.”

“And you are literally lame.” Alec felt the deep urge to let his hand slip. Just for a moment. Nobody would notice it was him. Why was he sentenced to a life with a brainless Alpha by his side? Why wasn’t Izzy here instead? “Fine. So, you met a nice looking male Omega and developed feelings, shocker.”

“But I’m not meant to develop feelings.”

“It’s not like we have any control over that. I develop feelings for the weirdest people. Remember Mrs. Johnson?”

“The elderly nurse in school? The one with the sloping eye?” Jace nodded with a smug face and Alec cringed so hard; he almost broke a rib.

“But he is pregnant. And he…has an Alpha. That’s a no no.” Alec tried to turn the conversation back to the topic, please.

“You know I didn’t see a mating bite when we met.” Alec shot his head aside with a frown.

Wait…he- he didn’t see one either. He saw him naked already, half at least, there was no mark on his throat. Why didn’t he notice that earlier? Why didn’t he have a mark?

“He’s not mated.” Jace added as if he was reading Alec, and he probably was, shrugging nonchalantly.

He’s not…not what? He’s not mated?

Alec’s heart was about to burst out of his chest, he actually felt fuzzy, he looked back at the ceiling. “How- how do you know that?”

“Well, first off, the missing mark, but he didn’t smell mated either, I liked his smell.” Alec sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes at Jace. “I have no interest in him, chill.” He quickly added and Alec swallowed, trying to force his emotions down. “I’m just saying that I usually hate the smell of mated Omegas. It’s in our nature to be attracted to unmated Omegas and don’t like the others. You should know that.”

He did know that. He learned it a long time ago. And it was true, Alec loved his smell, he was very, very attracted to his smell. He wouldn’t be if Magnus was mated. Fuck. He was…he wasn’t. But what did that mean? Why wasn’t he? Did he no want to? Did Jonathan not want to? But Magnus was pregnant…it didn’t make sense.

“Well, it doesn’t change anything, he still has an Alpha.”

“No, he has a boyfriend, or a fiancé, husband, whatever, he doesn’t have an Alpha.” Alec breathed deeply, slowly; his eyes wide open as he tried to process this. He had no Alpha? “Which means…if you really want him, you could just go for it.”

“Go for it?”

“Claim him.”

“What?” Alec sat up and turned to look down at his brother. “I can’t just claim him, he’s no object that you can claim, he’s a person.”

“And an Omega, that can be claimed and mated. Technically. You want him. Take him.”

“Even if I did want him, which I am not, officially, I can’t do that, he has a boyfriend and he is pregnant. And this is completely ridiculous. I can’t just bite him like some wild animal.”

Jace got up and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging again, clearly not realizing the terror that was roaming in Alec’s chest at the prospect of an unclaimed Magnus, that he very much liked.

“Hypothetically, if I was to mate him…claim him, how would I do that?” He murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up because really, what was he talking about and Jace slid off the bed, Alec followed him with his eyes. This was weird. Was he really asking his little brother for advice? When did Jace ever give him advice that wasn’t utter bullshit?

Jace looked at him with a smirk and Alec felt caught, he walked right into his trap. He grabbed the chair and put it in front of the bed, spreading his legs to sit down on it, leaning onto the back to face Alec.

“Hypothetically, you bite into the scent gland on his throat. Really hard, you need to draw blood.”

Alec hissed. “Isn’t that painful for him?”

“I don’t know. Never tried it out obviously. I suppose they don’t feel much of it. Or else they wouldn’t do it.” Alec didn’t know whether to believe that or not and was again second guessing his choice to ask Jace of all for advice.

He didn’t like the thought of hurting someone, and that it was part of the ritual, and that Omega’s actually had to go through this, but then again, why did that thought arouse him so much.

“And that’s it?”

“I think yeah.”

“I don’t know, this sounds fishy.”

“You sound fishy.” Jace returned, straightening on his chair. “Omegas want to be claimed, they need an Alpha and our knot.” Jace let his eyebrows bounce and Alec gagged internally.

“You watched way too much porn. Not all Omega’s want an Alpha, or need one and they definitely don’t all crave knots.”

“They do though. It’s in their nature. Every Omega I’ve been with was all over m-“

“Stop! Please, I’m begging you.”

“You really need to get laid Alec. Get that stick out of your ass.”

Magnus didn’t need an Alpha. He didn’t even like them, at least not all. He kind of liked Alec. And Jonathan of course. And Luke. If he wanted an Alpha, he would have let Jonathan bite him, mate him. But he didn’t, there must be reason he didn’t. But then again, maybe they just didn’t get there yet, weren’t that deep into the relationship, despite Magnus’ pregnancy. Maybe he still had a chance?

God, Alec. You are not seriously thinking about claiming a taken, pregnant Omega? Why was he having these thoughts? What was wrong with him? He would have never even thought about that a few weeks ago. Magnus turned his braincells into mush.

Alec never wanted an Omega, he didn’t like how they were objectified, how everyone, especially his mother demanded of him to claim an Omega and breed them, it was disgusting. But then again…that was before Magnus.

Unclaimed Magnus.

He wanted Magnus.

Alec fell back onto the bed with a long sigh, his limps stretched out like a starfish. Stop. This. Lightwood.

“I can’t do that to him. Also, he doesn’t want me.”

“Sure, Jan.” Jace got off the chair and opened the door. “And I don’t want that beautiful redhead from the coffee shop.”

“Oh! Jace, about that, hands off. That is Magnus’ sister and I promised him you’d keep away.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll keep my hands off.”

“And dick too.” Alec sent him a pointy glare.

“What?”

“Dick. Too.”

“I didn’t catch that.” The door closed.

Urgh.

Alec shuffled up his bed to grab his phone, thumbing to his music player, hit play and closed his eyes.

“Oh I, I know it breaks your heart, to picture the only one you wanna love in some else’s arms, but I wouldn’t have done all the things that I have done if I knew one day you’d come…oh baby please, let’s leave the past behind us, show that we can go where love will find us…”

“MATE HIM ALEC.” Alec shot his eyes open and growled in annoyance.

“SHUT UP.”

It’s past 6pm…what was Magnus doing right now? Was he in the restaurant? Was he taking enough breaks? Drinking enough? Was it okay to text him?

“ARE YOU GONNA MOPE IN THERE NOW?”

Alec groaned for the 100th time that day.

\---

Alec sat at his usual spot in the coffee shop; his notes scattered across the table. He scratched his stubbly cheek; he really needed to shave.

It’s been 3 days since he has last seen Magnus or spoken to the Omega, it wasn’t a lot, but it felt like an eternity, he had wisely decided to give him some space and wait for him to contact the Alpha if he needed guidance or just an open ear, but he didn’t. Alec shouldn’t be surprised about that; Magnus had a habit of disappearing for days and it wasn’t his to question it; after all what Magnus did in his life and who he decided to spend time with wasn’t his business. But still.

Jace was about to leave this weekend and he didn’t know how to feel about that. On one side, it was about time that he had his room and bed to himself again, to have his peace, but he was his only friend and family around and he calmed him, in a weird very Jace’ish way. His scent and voice always helped and he hated to admit that. But Jace needed to return to his college duties.

Alec peeked over to him, he was sitting near the counter, a book in hand, that was upside down, while he squinted at Clary bouncing through the tables. She passed him every other minute which was probably the reason he sat there, Alec didn’t mind it, that way he could keep an eye on him and have some quiet time all the same.

Alec narrowed his eyes as he read Magnus’ test results for the 3rd time. His blood indicated that he had been in heat around 5 month ago, which didn’t surprise him since he was 5 months along. But the fact that Magnus had told him his last heat was last year did surprise him, there is no way he didn’t notice it, that is just not possible.

But what surprised him even more was that the results didn’t look right, he could still see the remnants of his last heat in his blood, his hormone levels were way too high, which means it was a strong heat and most likely triggered, not natural. When it came suddenly and had overwhelmed Magnus, caught him off guard that would explain why he didn’t remember it, he had no memory of his last heat because he didn’t see it coming and was gone throughout it. What triggers a heat? Alpha hormones. Medication.

“Where’s your other half?” A deep voice questioned before placing another bitter pitch black coffee on the table.

“What? Oh, he’s over there.” Alec tilted his head and Ragnor followed the motion to Jace; who was grinning up at Clary like an Idiot. Ragnor returned his eyes to Alec and tipped his chin down.

“You two really want to test my patience.”

“What?” he parroted.

“I am not speaking about your brother, where’s Magnus?”

“Oh, he’s at work, I suppose. I don’t know, I didn’t see him in a while.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Alec shifted uneasy, feeling the word ‘what’ linger on his tongue, but forced it down so he doesn’t look like a complete idiot, repeating the same word over and over again. But really, Ragnor was confusing as hell. “He’s uh, working.”

Ragnor blinked his eyes several times, then shifted his eyes down to Alec’s notes, he quickly ushered them together and pressed his palm onto them very subtly shielding them from his prying eyes. Ragnor shrugged.

“I am still waiting on the money you owe me, spy.”

“I am no…- uh yes, I’ll get it tomorrow okay.”

“Fine. Clean that up when you leave.” He strolled away and Alec sighed. A loud slap startled him, before his eyes landed on Jace, who held his cheek, his eyes wide open. Alec quickly looked back down to his notes with a snicker. Those Omega siblings clearly didn’t need to be protected. They did very well on their own.

“Hey Andrew.” Alec answered his phone, that was clutched between his shoulder and ear.

“Hey man, how’s it going with Magnus?”

“It’s good, we get along, we make progress, he’s 19 weeks along now I think, his sickness is better, he has problems with his back though, and the skin didn’t get much better either.”

“Mine’s having problems with his digestion. Let me tell you, feel lucky about some back pain.”

Alec laughs. “I do. It’s problems I can help him with. Oh, what I meant to ask you. Is slicking up a pregnancy symptom? I mean like…a lot.”

“Hm, not that I know. Arousal is and it’s pretty much part of it, I guess he’s just feeling a little hot and bothered, mine’s not having those troubles, they are like rabbits, they sometimes make me wait outside for half an hour.”

“Yeah, that makes sense actually. But he could easily get rid of that problem then, I mean he has an Alpha to…have fun with.” Alec whispered, leaning towards the window a little.

“Maybe he feels uncomfortable, with his body, or it’s something else that’s bothering him, Omega’s are pretty sensitive, they need everything to be alright to actually be intimate with someone. Or it’s his Alpha, Jonathan? Might be bullshit, but maybe he’s afraid to touch him right now, I’ve seen that happen too.”

Wasn’t Magnus alright? Was he uncomfortable? Feeling insecure? He actually never thought of that possibility before. It was his job to make him comfortable, to answer his questions, to help and guide him, if something was troubling him, he needed to know. But he didn’t want to be insensitive, this was an intimate topic.

But they kind of established a bond by now, not a very strong one but it was there, he trusted him and that’s the most important thing. He could mention it when he’s at the rectal examination; which he couldn’t delay any longer, it was very foolish to ignore it, if something was wrong and he didn’t notice it could be quite dangerous; but he couldn’t just stick his fingers up his ass on their first meeting, he needed to gain his trust first. But that wasn’t all, he needed to be mentally ready, which was a very selfish reason. He was a lousy midwife.

“Thanks Andrew, I’ll talk to you later okay.” Alec ended the call and gathered his notes.

\---

Alec slept peacefully, snuggled into Magnus’ sweaters and snored into the fabrics softly. A movement, followed by a loud thud woke him with a gasp and he leant up, looking through bleary eyes to see Buddy claw at the door, whining.

Alec shifted to sit and then got up, stumbled through the pitch dark room and to the door, to open it. Obviously, Buddy needed to take a piss. Which made them two. Alec slurped into the bathroom to quickly do his business before he shrugged one of his thick cardigans on, tumbled into his pants and left the apartment quietly.

Buddy followed him, rushing down the stairs and attacked the first tree that came into sight while Alec yawned widely, hearing his jaw crack. It was completely silent; the streets empty. He pulled out his phone to see it was 2am.

He strolled down the pavement, his hands in his pants pockets while Buddy made it his mission to mark every tree, car and bike that came into view. It was chilly, Alec shook his shoulders as a shiver ran down his spine.

He was about to head back when his eyes caught a dim light across the street. Alec squinted his crusty eyes and rubbed on them as he read the sign. Kamu, that was Magnus’ restaurant. Was someone robbing them?

Alec crossed the street and tried to take a peek inside through the glass walls, he heard faint music in the distance. Well, that was weird. He tried the door, and it actually opened. No sign of damage. It kept getting weirder.

He ushered Buddy inside and sat him down, then slowly made his way over to the back door that was cracked open, the light shining through the little gap, as well as some oldies Alec hadn’t heard in ages.

He straightened and then pressed a hand to the door to open it, slowly stepping inside and then felt his breath hitch as his eyes landed on Magnus’ back, wearing all black, his hips bouncing to the rhythm as he was obviously…cooking. Alec felt his heartbeat pick up a notch and then realised the situation he was in, there was no way he could make himself known without startling Magnus and just leaving was awkward too.

He cleared his throat softly and watched Magnus bob his head. He cleared it again; and this time Magnus turned around and even if he tried to prevent exactly that, Magnus yelped in shock and bounced back against the counter.

“I’m so sorry Magnus! I didn’t mean to scare-“ Alec tilted his head aside, shielding his face with his arms as he was attacked with what looked like dough balls.

“You can’t attack me like that!” Magnus wheezed. “Jesus! I could have stabbed you!”

Alec straightened himself, feeling both regretful but yet amused. “With those?” He pointed at the pitiful dough on the ground.

“How dare you make fun of me; you scared the shit out of me.” Magnus pressed a hand to his chest. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I’m sorry, really.” Alec said, laughing, his shoulders shaking. He didn’t mean to, he really did not, he didn’t know why he was laughing. “I was taking a walk with Buddy, he had to release himself…I saw light, thought someone had broken in.”

“Yeah, you!”

“Sorry…” Magnus wiped his sweaty forehead and slowly gathered his breath. He looked exhausted, and tired. “What are you doing here?”

“Preparing dumplings, the annual Borrowville fair is coming up soon and I need to be prepared, our booth is famous for my dumplings and I need to sell a lot this year, money and all.” He rushed and then continued to mould the dough with skilful fingers.

Alec took a few steps closer to watch him, he was quick, this shit looked complicated.

“I will freeze them later. I just like to be prepared.” He shrugged.

“It’s 2am…you should be sleeping.” Alec murmured as he leant onto the counter and watched Magnus’ work, little puffs of air leaving his open lips.

“I still have a few hours before work, I need to get this done-“ He said more to himself.

“Magnus…” Alec said, but realised there was no way he could change the stubborn Omega’s mind.

He couldn’t believe he was actually working at 2am. Was he doing that often? He didn’t take care of himself…Alec didn’t take care of him; he wouldn’t even have noticed if Buddy hadn’t woken him up.

Alec took his cardigan off and then rolled up the sleeves of his pyjama top. “Let me help you…” He offered and stood beside Magnus who looked up surprised, his eyes flickering from one to the other as if he tried to see if he was sincere, a small smile then rose his lips up.

“Okay.” He answered. “Watch me, I’ll do it slow for you.” Alec nodded and swallowed deeply, because those words didn’t do things to him at all. Neither their proximity. He watched as Magnus flattened a piece of dough until it was round with what looked like a thick pen, Alec had never seen something like that before.

He moistened the edges with a water like liquid before he dropped some filling into the middle with a spoon and folded them, way too quick, and perfectly. “Voila.” He placed it down on a baking sheet, several others already waiting.

“There’s no way I can do that.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that difficult. Here-“ he wrapped an arm around Alec’s body, standing pressed against his side and grabbed both his hands gently; Alec forced the gasp down that threatened to make an appearance and let Magnus handle him, show him the exact movements he had done on his own before. Alec watched them like a hawk, but his mind didn’t seem to focus at all, there was only so much he could do with Magnus wrapped around him, blanketing him in that amazingly scent of his body.

Buddy marched into the kitchen and let himself fall to the ground with a drawn-out huff, then watched them both with raised eyebrows.

“Okay…I think I got it.” Alec whispered. Why was he whispering? Magnus took his hands off but kept close as Alec tried to do his first dumpling alone. He felt Magnus cheek press against his upper arm, snuggling against it. “Is this- is this right? Am I doing it wrong?”

“You are doing perfect.” Magnus whispered back while he observed Alec fondly, Alec gave him a proud lopsided smile. Magnus took a step away to Alec’s utter disapproval before they both settled on a slow and steady pace, forming and filling the dumplings. Ain’t no mountain high enough softly playing in the background.

This felt unreal, ridiculous even. He was forming dumplings with Magnus at 2am, to some oldies, in Borrowville. What is his life.

But to be honest, Alec didn’t want to be anywhere else, to do anything else, with anyone else right now. There was no place he’d rather be.

“If you ever need to find a different job, I’ll take you in within a heartbeat.” Alec beamed down at him while Magnus looked up, his tired eyes shimmering.

“I’d love that.”

“I mean it, I would take you in…” He averted his eyes.

Alec looked at Magnus, a little taken aback, because he really didn’t know what to do of that. “Okay.” Alec answered lamely and Magnus cleared his throat gently before he continued his work.

“I am sorry for that awkward situation the other day. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable; I should have told Jonathan about you, I don’t know why I didn’t do it,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I was a little scared of how he would react.”

“I get it…I really do. I mean we could have avoided a bit of trouble but I get it.” He really did. “Thank you for defending me, you really didn’t have to do that.”

“I did. He was rude and that is not acceptable, you are my friend. Right?” He looked up and Alec nodded shakily. “Good.” He looked back, then hissed, tilting his head aside.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore, everything hurts.”

“Magnus…that-“ he stopped and sighed. “That’s why you shouldn’t be doing this. Come on.” He took Magnus’ soft hand in his and tugged on him.

“Alec, I gotta finish this.”

“Nonsense.” He pulled on him until they were outside in the quiet and dark restaurant, only the kitchen light lightening the place up a little, Alec pulled a chair around and sat Magnus down on it so he could lean forward onto the chair and table, then pulled a second chair behind him with a squeak.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll massage you. I promised.”

“You really don’t have to Alec.”

“But I want to, now shush. Do you have some lotion here?”

“Lotion? Here?” Magnus laughed.

“Oil?”

“In the kitchen.” Alec got up and quickly gathered olive oil from the kitchen before he returned and sat behind Magnus, his thighs bracketing the Omega. He saw how Magnus began to unbutton his jacket and slide it down his shoulders, Alec inhaled deeply, Magnus crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt to roll it over his head and then put both onto the tabletop.

Alec pursed his lips, letting the air escape in a shaky slow blow as he stared at Magnus’ smooth bronze skin.

What the fuck had he done? Why did he offer this? Was he stupid?

Alec felt his fingers itch, itch to touch; he plopped open the bottle a little rushed, almost letting it drop before he poured some oil into his palm, he put the bottle away and continued to rub his hands together to warm them up, and calm the fuck down.

“Can you lean forward a bit?” Alec asked, “I mean if you w-“ he added when he saw Magnus lean forward onto his folded arms. Alec’s eyes shifted down his body to his bottom, an inch away from his own crotch. Urgh.

“Like that?” Magnus asked in a gentle murmur and Alec nodded, before he realized Magnus wouldn’t see it.

“Uh yeah, perfect.” Concentrate.

He pressed his palms to Magnus’ shoulder blades, up to his shoulders and then down his arms, over his sides to the middle and back up. God, he felt so good. Alec felt his hands buzz with excitement, his heart pounding wildly.

“Tell me if it’s too much, or too gentle.”

“There’s no such thing as too much Alec, I can take a lot.”

Alec’s soul left his body, slithered down the chair and disappeared into the night.

He put more pressure into his ministrations and began to knead his tense muscles with his thumbs in slow and smooth circles. Magnus huffed quietly, his body gently moving below Alec’s hands. His tanned skin glistening in the soft yellow kitchen light.

He ran his hands up to his shoulders and worked them roughly, while listening to Magnus’ way too sensual grunts. If he was going to moan Alec wouldn’t survive.

“You are good at this.” He muttered and hummed in delight.

“It was part of my studies actually…but I also did it before, my sister loves massages.”

“I wonder why…this is amazing.” Alec felt pride surge through him. He made him feel good. “Will you tell me about your sister?”

“I will, another time, I want you to relax for me now okay?” Magnus nodded. Alec went to his sides and down his back again while Magnus twitched beneath his touch, his muscle rippling. “Sorry.” Alec whispered, realizing he was ticklish. Hmmm…

He rolled his hands into fists and pressed them against his lower back, pressing his thumbs into the dips near his tailbone and Magnus let out a long growl; Alec stopped for a second, but the continued as he smelled no shift in his scent, he wasn’t displeased.

“Is this where it hurts?”

“Yeah.” He gasped and squirmed in front of him, obviously enjoying this. “A little lower.” He breathed, low and raspy.

“Okay.” Alec answered in the same hushed tone, and tried, but was stopped by his waistband; with shaky fingers he pinched it and pulled it down a little, slowly, so Magnus could interfere, but he didn’t. He. Didn’t. Alec rolled his waistband once and returned to do his magic with the thumbs, strictly keeping his eyes from Magnus’ butt crack that was peeking out.

Magnus leant forward some more, revealing more of his butt and cheeks and Alec inhaled shallowly through his parted lips. “Lower.” Magnus gasped.

Alec’s thumbs slowly, carefully dipped down as he began to circle them over the top of Magnus’ butt cheeks with pressure, an almost animalistic purr trembled through the Omega’s body, through Alec’s fingertips, body and right into his dick that throbbed with interest. Both the purr and his own arousal sending a low rumble through his chest before it left his lips.

His hips snapped forward involuntarily, he quickly shifted back on the chair and spread his legs a little more, his pants suddenly felt way too tight. Alec saw Magnus spread his legs at the same time, shifting a little.

Alec spread his fingers and ran his slick palms back up the Omega’s back, before going back down, warming him up, trying to relax him as best as possible. He felt him melt below his hands, his muscles softening. So smooth. So naked. So vulnerable.

Another low growl formed deep within his chest, his cheeks heating up. He actually felt his Alpha clawing at his chest, his throat, his crotch, trying to surface, to take over. He just wanted to press closer and rut against him but that would be pretty indecent. Right? Right.

Fuck. He needed to get his mind clear, before Magnus would become uncomfortable. This wasn’t supposed to happen, what kind of shitty midwife was he? Think of something completely unattractive.

“You good Alec?” Magnus asked and placed a hand onto Alec’s thigh. Alec then noticed he had stopped and continued quickly, all his focus narrowing down on the hand on his fucking leg. “We can stop if it’s too much?”

Too much? For him? For Alec? Was he referring to his growls? Did he hear? Was he uncomfortable? Wait, why was he suggesting Alec to stop, he was the Omega, he should feel weird not Alec. Yet he was comforting him, asking for his wellbeing. Magnus didn’t feel weird, he felt and looked completely content. He trusted him.

Alec felt emotions rise up his throat. He really trusted him.

“It’s fine, really. I enjoy doing this. Are you feeling good?”

“A little too good.” Magnus returned and pulled his hand off to Alec’s dismay, before he shifted his face from one side to the other, resting it down again with a cute little giggle. “I can’t remember the last time someone did this for me, I don’t know if I ever got a massage to be honest.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” He pressed his thumbs below his shoulder blades, trying to reach the muscles that were usually hidden and tense and Magnus confirmed it with low grunts.

Magnus hummed.

Alec ran his hands over his curves and slopes a few more times, while Magnus made those delicious sounds. He felt the deep urge to reach forward and stroke his belly, his pups, but he couldn’t, that would be overstepping the boundaries. And he was totally within these boundaries now. This was completely normal, massage the pregnant Omega at night time while having a raging hard on, that was every day work. Yeah…

Soft snores startled him out of his, admittedly indecent, thoughts and it took him a moment to realize that Magnus had fallen asleep on him.

Alec smiled, giving his back another stroke before he stopped and then gently pulled him off the table and back towards his chest, Magnus head fell back and onto his shoulder. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful.

Alec did that.

His eyes shifted down to his belly and he let out a soft gasp as he saw the obvious bump. The emotions again threatening to overpower him.

Pups. Protect. Omega. Protect.

How did he manage to hide that bump from him? Ah the sweaters. Yeah.

God, he wanted to touch it…stroke it. But no, he couldn’t. Magnus was asleep. This wasn’t right.

Alec stared at it for a minute or two, thinking of the beautiful tiny human beings growing in there, a soft smile playing on his lips. Why was he so emotional about someone else’s pups? About an Omega that wasn’t his? He had never expected to feel that way, to feel so strongly.

He looked aside to Magnus’ sleeping face and leant in carefully to press a soft kiss to his forehead, while deeply inhaling his scent. This felt so right, why did this feel so damn right. Alec’s lips left his skin with a soft smack and he gulped the lump down that had formed in his throat. Magnus wasn’t his, his pups weren’t his. You have no right to do this.

Alec inhaled shakily and then gave his head a shake, frustrated, trying to control his emotions.

He tilted his body and grabbed Magnus’ shirt, then carefully dressed the sleeping Omega who was obviously completely gone and limp and relaxed in his arms, no wonder, it was 3am.

He picked him up bridal style when his eyes travelled past the baby bump, to his crotch, an obvious bulge on display. Alec grabbed Magnus closer as his knees weakened for a second, before he quickly carried him over to a booth in the back of the restaurant to not let him drop and laid him down.

He was hard. He was hard. He was hard. The words repeated in his mind as he rushed back to the kitchen. He quickly went to fetch his cardigan and draped it over Magnus’ body to make him more comfortable, warm and also keep him from Alec’s prying eyes. He’d obviously enjoyed the massage. Did that mean they were both aroused all this time? Don’t. Even. Start.

Magnus let out a soft noise and then snuggled himself into the fabrics like a cat.

Pick him up. Take him with you. Never let him go.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to peel his eyes off the Omega, before he returned to the kitchen to get Buddy who looked at him curiously. “Don’t judge. You have no idea how hard this is.” Literally. Buddy whined for a second and rested his head down again.

Alec’s eyes landed on the dumplings. He looked back to Magnus sleeping safe and sound and then made his way over to the dumplings. “Well, let’s get to work, shall we?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter in our boy's oblivious and messy life, filled with tension, confusion but so much affection. Please mind the newest tags for this chapter. It's gonna be a ride, as always. Thank you soooo much for all the love, support and comments you gave me for the last chapter. I appreciate it so much! Please keep it coming, my motivation is very thankful! I love to hear what you think and all your ideas, concerns and thoughts. As always, if you wanna tweet about, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter.

“How the hell did you manage to make all these overnight?” Jonathan said, his eyebrows up in his hairline as the brothers observed the stuffed freezer and the masses of dumplings.

Magnus’ lips tugged upwards involuntarily as he remembered the last night fondly.

The day’s been a whole, huge mess, from tripping down the stairs first thing in the morning, to being yelled at by an angry customer that burnt his tongue, over to almost vomiting all over his lunch at the Dumort.

And to top it off, Magnus had to prepare those damn dumplings, hundreds of them. Of course, he still had some time, but considering his current state, he couldn’t do those in his usually pace, he had to stretch it out, do it over a few days instead.

But then Alec came along.

After the initial shock, he was actually glad about his presence, Magnus didn’t like being alone, even though he often was.

Something had definitely changed between them over the past week, Magnus wasn’t as jumpy, wasn’t as aware of him and overwhelmed by his scent, of course he still was a little but for whole different reasons, he just smelled delightfully, not threatening.

He trusted him. Which was weird, more so, it was scary. He practically marched into his life unannounced, took over his schedule, took care of him, his concerns, despite being a complete idiot, he actually meant well and did well, and Magnus started to appreciate him, more so, he loved being near him.

That stupid Alpha.

He stayed to help him, at 2am. He gave him a massage, which was by far the best massage he had ever received, or would ever receive and he didn’t know if it was because of Alec’s skilful hands or the man himself. Something deep inside told him that Alec could have been shit at it and he’d still swooned over it, because well, it was Alec. And Magnus kind of liked Alec. Maybe he had a little crush. A tiny, little crush.

Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

Magnus shimmied his shoulders, Alec’s comfortable thick cardigan embracing him. A wave of his scent jumped up into the air and he sucked it all into his lungs, hungrily.

He didn’t know if Alec meant to gift it to him or just cover him, but when Magnus woke up the next morning, the fabrics surrounding him, he knew he wouldn’t let go off it ever again. If Alec wanted it, he would have taken it with him, right? Or he still thought that Magnus would give them all back one day, what a fool.

Or maybe, he gave them to him willingly. Maybe he knew Magnus was keeping them? Maybe he did it on purpose? No…unless?

“I had a little help.” Magnus muttered and Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You had help?”

“A friend.”

“What friend?”

“Stop being a nuisance.” Magnus waved a hand and left the kitchen, his arms crossed, snuggling deep into the cardigan. It was again not the prettiest one, by far, but Magnus loved them nonetheless. He would gladly keep all those ugly sweaters Alec so selflessly provided.

“You smell like Alpha.” Magnus whipped his head around and grimaced.

“I do?”

“Yeah.” He stepped closer and sniffed on Magnus. “It’s disgusting. Smells like old socks.”

“What? Nonsense this smells amazing.” Magnus answered a little offended. “Idiot.”

“Whose smell is that?”

Magnus played with the curve of his ear and averted his eyes. “It’s ehm, Alec. I think…he lent me this cardigan.”

“And you are wearing it? Since when do you accept stuff from Alphas? Don’t you know what that means?”

“He’s a good guy. And he’s my midwife, so…I know what it could mean, I’m no idiot, but Alec isn’t courting me, he is taking care of me.” He shrugged. “Stop pestering me.”

“Are you sure he’s just a midwife to you?” Jonathan asked, grabbing Magnus’ by the wrist gently to turn his attention back. “You seem highly invested in him. And you might know it’s not that, but what if Alec gets this the wrong way? You shouldn’t accept these things from him, it leaves the wrong impression.”

“Of course, I am. He’s not into me, or men for the matter not that I’d know, we didn’t talk about it yet and I think we’d be overstepping things by venturing into that topic. He is just a friend and he lends me things and I take them and that’s it.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, I don’t want you being hurt, or used, if he ever oversteps or makes you do things you don’t want you will tell me okay? He might be your midwife but there are still boundaries, he’s an Alpha after all. Why is someone like him a midwife anyways? I’ve never heard about that. Didn’t even know it was possible. Is that legal? Maybe I should check-“

“Urgh Jonathan. Chill. Luke already checked him and he’s a good midwife and he loves his job, more than anything as far as I saw. He never did anything inappropriate or crossed the lines, he’s gentle, careful, concerned, he’s a good listener too.”

“I never heard you speak about an Alpha like that. I mean apart from me.” Magnus shrugged again.

“I suppose.” He rearranged the little flower on the table. “I’ve never met someone like him.” He looked up to his brother, worry now gracing his features. “Am I right to trust him? Am I being naïve?”

“I don’t know…you know him better than I do, but I would be cautious, just in case. I’ll definitely have an eye on him. As long as he plays his part and doesn’t come too close, I suppose everything’s good. But Magnus you can’t let him sleep at your place again, that definitely was naïve. Even the best Alpha can be overwhelmed by their instincts, believe me. You might be strong and able to defend yourself, after all I made sure of that, but if he decided to use his voice on you when you are alone, you’d stand no chance.”

“But he wasn’t. He didn’t-“

“Yeah, that was lucky, for you. Maybe he won’t next time.”

“Alec would never hurt me.”

“I don’t want to justify my kind, or scare you…but we can’t always control it. Alec may seem kind and gentle, but he’s an Alpha, he can hurt you.”

Magnus observed Jonathan, letting that sink in.

In fact, Magnus had noticed both times Alec was aroused around him, it wasn’t hard to miss, that scent of an Alpha arousal was very unmistakable. He’d practically grown up with it, but Alec’s smell was very different to that of Jonathan; Jonathan’s made him gag.

But Magnus knew it was a natural reaction to his Omega scent and Alec had no control over it so he didn’t call him out on it, not that he would have it was quite the pleasing scent…and thought; but the fact was…he didn’t act on it. He could control himself…right?

Well it was two times now, that didn’t prove much. Could he still control himself when Magnus was in heat? Or if he was in a rut? Or naked? How many times could he control himself before he loses it?

Jonathan was right, he let his guard down around Alec, he let him in, into his house, into his life, into his hea…thoughts. If the Alpha suddenly went feral, went into rut, Magnus would be exposed to him. He’d spent years keeping his distance to Alphas, keeping safe, and was now stupidly ignoring all of it. He couldn’t trust an Alpha. His past had painfully proved that.

-

Magnus was sitting on the window sill of his room, a book in hand that he had read many times before, though it never ceased to amaze him, romances always had a certain affect on him, not that he knew any about the matters first hand, but he loved to dream, dream himself away, imagine being an adult, strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand with his loved ones, while laughing, chatting, it was the little things that made him fantasize; they’d go on a date, maybe a park, buy ice cream.

What would it feel like to have someone you could trust, tell everything, wrap yourself in their arms and be completely understood and taken care of? To love and be loved.

But that was so far out his reach; in fact, he’d spent the past months mostly isolated in his home. Asmodeus said it was to keep him safe and yes that might be true but, how was that supposed to work out now? Should he stay inside for the rest of his life? Watch the world pass by through his window?

His days were pretty dull, always the same and he busied himself with household, cooking, games, books, one day maybe his father would understand and see, that Magnus was able to take care of himself, that he was still the same, that he was capable of doing everything on his own; if he was old enough he’d surely understand and give him some of his freedom back.

He still had hope.

The relationship with his father was…complicated since his first heat, they barely talked anymore and if so then about stupid things Magnus had no interest in at all, Asmodeus kept all business stuff to himself even though he had always shared it before, saying it was of no use to Magnus anymore.

He tried not to feel hurt by that. He really tried. But it did hurt, a lot. He wasn’t useless…he was an Omega and no nuisance, even though he very much treated him like he was.

He wasn’t angry with him, he didn’t hate him, he was his father after all and he knew best. Also, he was his only family and what other choice did he have. He trusted him and his judgement.

He didn’t mean it; he still loved Magnus and only did what was best for him.

“Magnus!” Magnus startled out of his daydreams and closed his book before he slid down and left the room to walk down the stairs, following the source of his father’s voice.

He smelled it before he stepped into the room, Alpha.

He stopped in the threshold of the living room, tugging on his own arm, feeling uneasy. Because next to his father, who stood by the fireplace, there was a stranger sitting on the couch, casually leaning on his arms, he was Asian and probably mid 20, his hair was short and he wore a suit.

Magnus didn’t know they had company over. He looked down on himself, he wore a simple shirt and sweatpants, no socks. He would have dressed properly.

“Say hello to our guest Magnus.” Asmodeus said kindly, he hasn’t used that tone in months.

“Hello.” Magnus complied and the stranger inhaled deeply, lifted his head and then let his gaze wander over to Magnus, his eyes raking over his body and Magnus straightened a little, feeling like a painting in a museum.

His eyes widened a tad bit, before he smiled gently, Magnus averted his eyes and looked back to his father, who only observed the stranger like Magnus wasn’t even there. What was going on? There was a strange aura in the way too dark, but luxurious living room.

Asmodeus took a step forward, his eyes shining. “My son,” He said. He hadn’t called him his son in months. “This is Victor Wong, he’s the son of the owner of our restaurant in Manhattan.” Magnus nodded. “he’s going to take over the restaurant one day.” Magnus nodded again, not really understanding why he was telling him all of this.

Asmodeus slid an arm around Magnus shoulders and grabbed onto him, standing by his side, it was the closest he came in a long time. Magnus would appreciate it if he wasn’t as confused. His dad faced the stranger, Victor.

“Magnus is an excellent cook, he is keeping the house clean too, he never speaks up and listens like a good Omega, he’s very intelligent too, aren’t you?” He looked at Magnus with a wide and creepy grin and Magnus nodded shakily, knowing he was nodding a lot, but not knowing what else to do. “Tell him boy.”

“Yeah, that’s, that’s true.” Magnus muttered, then felt his father’s hand on his back, shoving him more into the room and towards the stranger.

“He’s of perfect health and fit, he’s been in heat three times now and it seems to come regularly. He doesn’t act up much, he knows how to behave.”

Magnus cringed at his words. Because really, that was very intimate and no information he wanted some stranger to know. But apart from that it was the words his father had used, how would Asmodeus know how he was in his heat when he had locked him up at the first symptoms only to visit to give him food and water, until it was over a few days later.

It was awful, painful and confusing, it always got blurry really quick, he wasn’t really present throughout most of it. It always started the same so far, his skin began to itch, he was heating up, his mind became foggy; then it began to hurt, his body was sensitive to the touch, to fabrics, even to air, it all burnt like hell, like he was covered in needles, apart from that his abdomen ached, cramped, sometimes so strong that he’d fall unconscious. That’s how he spent his heats, covered in sweat and slick, rolled into a ball on the cold ground to not ruin his bed.

There was something else, something else he felt that he couldn’t decipher, it was like a craving, a desire for something he couldn’t name. He felt helpless, and alone. Until it stopped. Only to start all over again a few months later.

“Dad,” Magnus began and Asmodeus hissed, shushing him.

The stranger got up and circled the table before he stood in front of Magnus, towering over him, he lifted a finger to his chin and rose his face, Magnus looked back at his father questioningly who shot him a pointy glare before his eyes shifted to the stranger, his heart pounding in his chest.

His instincts were on alert, the Alpha smelled threatening, and weird.

His eyes drilled into him, right into his soul. “I like him.” He whispered, then looked over to Asmodeus, who approached them with a toothy grin. Something was off. Something inside his stomach was churning.

“Dad,” Magnus tried again and tilted his face away to get away from his uncomfortable touch. “What’s going on?”

“Victor here,” he placed a hand to Victor’s chest. “is a respectable Alpha who is looking for a mate, an Omega to breed with.” He said with excitement. “And he’s willing to consider you.”

A dark, ugly pit opened below Magnus’ feet, swallowing him whole.

What?

Magnus expression must have given him away because Asmodeus’ face hardened. Magnus wanted to say something, anything, but no noise left his lips as he opened them.

He shook his head instead, slow first and firmer with every second before he stumbled back, Asmodeus grabbed him by the arm painfully. “Magnus, behave.” He said with a smile, though his voice was threatening.

What was going on? He wanted to give him away? To that guy? To breed?

“No.” he gasped, his lips trembling as he looked up to his father, his tears sticking to his lashes. “No.” He said louder. “I don’t want to.” Victor gave an unimpressed huff, edging on annoyance when Asmodeus pulled on Magnus’ arm, causing him to follow into the kitchen.

“Just a moment Victor. We’ll be right back.” He closed the door behind himself and Magnus freed himself out of his grip. “Magnus, this arrangement is the best I could do and it will help both you and me in this awful situation we were put in, don’t embarrass me now, after everything I’ve done for you!” He growled.

After everything he’s done for him?

“You can’t just give me away, I’m no object, and I am not yours.” Magnus protested, but Asmodeus ignored him, like he always did.

“There’s not much I ask of you Magnus, I only demand you to behave and be a good Omega, that’s the least you could do!”

“I am a good Omega! But- I don’t want a mate.” Magnus said, his voice breaking. It sounded like he was selling him off, like he was some meat on a market, he couldn’t understand it, couldn’t comprehend it. What did he do to anger his father so much? To disappoint him? Why was he doing this? He was his son.

“He’s going to be a good mate to you Magnus.” He patted his cheek and Magnus twitched away from the touch. He always wanted his father to be close, to give him affection but not like this, not now, not anymore.

“I don’t know him- I-“

“You’ll get to know him. Once the bond is created, you’ll learn to love him, it’ll come naturally.” He snarled. “As soon as you carry pups you won’t want anything else anymore. With luck, you will pass on my genes and deliver some Alphas, all of this wouldn’t be in vain.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, his blood buzzing between his ears. Pups?

“I’m- I’m only 14 dad,” Magnus murmured and actually felt sick.

“That’s the perfect age my boy, your mother was 15 when we mated and we shared beautiful years together.” Mom hated you. She was miserable. Asmodeus eyes suddenly darkened and he grabbed Magnus’ by the throat; he gasped surprised and looked up in fear. “Don’t you disappoint me.” He whispered. Magnus felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and nodded again; before Asmodeus let him go. “Now go out there and impress him.”

Asmodeus shoved him back out of the kitchen forcefully. Victor looked at them both with question in his eyes, one eyebrow quirked. “Is there a problem?”

“No, far from it, Magnus was just so overwhelmed, he needed a moment, right?” Asmodeus said. Magnus only breathed, shallow and quick. He swallowed deeply, past the ache in his throat and then wiped his tear away, before he straightened his spine.

“Right.” He whispered.

“I am honoured by your offer Mr. Bane.” He said bowing a little.

“Call me Asmodeus.”

“Asmodeus. Your son is very pretty and I have to admit that I feel attracted to him, but he is a little younger than I expected him to be. And he doesn’t seem very interested in me neither.”

“Oh, he is very interested in you.” Magnus felt a nudge against his shoulder. Magnus nodded shakily. A thousand thoughts roaming through his mind. “And he is old enough, trust me. But if you want to try him out before an arrangement, you have my blessing.”

Magnus froze, his muscles tensed up so much that his body began to tremble, his stomach tightened, he felt sick.

“Magnus, go take a shower.” Asmodeus commanded and Magnus felt his body twitch, setting into motion as he walked past the two men and up the stairs, into the bathroom, when he gripped the threshold with his palms, gasping loudly.

He felt the command, urging him forward, but he didn’t want to, he didn’t want this, he couldn’t. It was bad enough that his father was trying to give him away, mate him off to a stranger, make him have pups, but forcing him to sleep with that stranger just for the sake of his decision was too much. He didn’t want this. He couldn’t do this.

Magnus threw himself backwards with a load groan and landed on his butt in his bedroom; his inner Omega clawing at him to follow the command; but Magnus wasn’t willing to give in, he wasn’t willing to be used, he was stronger than that.

To his surprise, his sheer panic and will power seemed to actually work because Magnus could get up, he could move, he could think, he didn’t understand how this happened but he wasn’t going to question it.

Slow and steady footsteps startled him out of his thoughts as someone came up the stairs, Magnus backed off into his room before he turned around and darted to his big window that he slammed open, to crawl outside as quick as possible.

He was halfway out when he slipped on the roof in his haste and tumbled down and off the house where he landed on the grass painfully, with a broken yelp.

Magnus had no time to react, no time to feel the pain, or pause, his instincts were yelling at him to run away, no matter where; so, he got up with his last strength and began to run.

He ran down the street, faint sounds of his name being shouted in the distance, but he didn’t stop. 

The blood was rushing through his head, his body, his heart beating wildly as he sprinted through the city, just trying to get as far away as possible, from the stranger, from his father, from his house, from his life.

-

“Are you alright?” A voice asked and Magnus shook his head, coming back into the present. He quickly wiped his cheeks, realizing they were wet.

“Yeah, just some- ugly memory.”

“Asmodeus?” Magnus gasped as he looked up at Jonathan, of course he had told Jonathan about his past but they haven’t spoken about it in years, he shouldn’t be surprised by the way Jonathan read him like an open book but he still was, always.

The Alpha closed the distance and took Magnus into a warm and loving embrace, that Magnus returned, pressing against Jonathan’s collarbone and inhaling deeply, needing that comfort. Jonathan brushed his face along Magnus’ hair, cradling his back with his fingers. They weren’t hugging, scenting each other often, but when it happened it was always soothing, and Magnus felt at home, felt loved.

“Group hug!” Another voice called and slammed into them, the brothers extended their arms around their sister and cuddled together. They stood there enjoying each others presence for a long time before Clary parted, pressing a gentle hand to Magnus’ stomach.

“How are my babies doing?” She cooed and Magnus was surprised he didn’t flinch back and away from the touch, it felt weird but not uncomfortable.

“I think they are good.”

“Wait, they?” Magnus hissed, he forgot to tell her.

“It’s 3 Clary!” Jonathan announced with a wide grin and Clary froze, before her eyes widened, her mouth going slack, before her face suddenly lit up, a loud squeal coming from her lips before she jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a retarded seal.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! OH my god.” She shrieked and Magnus instinctively placed a hand against his belly, shielding his pups from that deafening noise. “I can’t believe it! 3! Oh god, I have to buy so many things! I’m gonna be poor. It’s three! Like us Magnus!” Magnus actually couldn’t help but smile at his sister and her excitement. It was lovely to witness.

“Did you tell mom yet? Can I do it?” She gasped, looking up at him with pleading round eyes and Magnus shrugged, rolling his eyes with fondness.

“Sure.”

“Ahhhh!” Magnus actually turned away this time. “God I’m so excited! I can’t- I literally can’t. I need a break.” She plopped into the booth and gasped as if she’d run a marathon. “Do you know the gender yet?”

Magnus shook his head. “But I will soon, I guess.”

“What do you want them to be?” Jonathan chimed in, leaning against the back of the booth.

What did he want them to be? Since he had never wasted a thought about pups, he had no answer at hand, he knew most Omegas did, but well. What did he want? The thought was so weird, giving them a gender…made it real. Now it was just some cells in his belly, growing cells.

“I don’t know-“ He answered truthfully. “I guess a boy? I have no clue about girls.”

“We are not that complicated.” Both Jonathan and Magnus shot her a look, that said otherwise and she shrugged cutely. “We might be. But boys are too, believe me. I don’t get half of what you two are saying or doing most of the time.” She looked from one to the other. “But Magnus, imagine…cute little dresses, hairbands-“ She swooned, her eyes glistening, she went full Omega mode.

Magnus grimaced.

She was going to spoil his pups. Turn them into dolls. Whatever the gender.

Magnus tried to imagine himself, in small, with a dress. He frowned.

“We need to prepare so much, oh god, why am I still sitting here-“ She jumped off the booth, looking panicked. “We need room for when they come over!” She marched to the door, without looking back. “3!” She gasped and left the restaurant, blabbering to herself.

“I think you broke her. She’s not going to be able to speak about anything else ever again.” Jonathan said as he went back to the counter and his work, his fresh ingredient patiently sitting there waiting to be prepared for the day.

“I wish I had her enthusiasm about this.” Magnus gasped, turning around to follow Jonathan. “I guess she is right, I might need to prepare stuff, I guess I need a bed and all that shit.”

“Well, don’t ask me, I don’t know anything about pups.”

“Well, that makes two of us.”

“Ask Alec, maybe. That’s his job after all isn’t it?” He suggested.

Yeah, he could ask Alec.

Alec.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“That smile, it’s creepy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Get to work.” Jonathan chuckled and turned to his fish.

Magnus retreated to the kitchen with that goofy smile he’d always deny the existence of and took off his cardigan, or Alec’s cardigan, well did it really make a difference? His smile grew wider as he began to sort his stuff for the day.

\---

Magnus was lying on a bench in the park, steaming lasagne resting on his stomach as he enjoyed his lunch in peace, the sun was shining down on him without mercy, but Magnus loved it, the heat, even when it hurt, he loved it. He soaked the sun up like a sponge. He heard people talking in the distance, kids playing, dogs barking, but it was all so dull that it didn’t bother him.

He stuffed his mouth with the delicious tomato sauce while thumbing through his social media with his other hand, he closed the apps and opened his messenger, staring at Alec’s name.

[Magnus]  
Hey Alec, I hope you had some rest, thank you so much for finishing the dumplings. I don’t know how to properly thank you; this meant a lot to me-

Magnus deleted it.

[Magnus]  
Hey Alec, thank you for what you did yesterday. You didn’t have to do that.

He hit sent and waited.

And waited.

He was still sleeping.

Of course, he was, who knows how long he’d worked. He shouldn’t bother him.

Magnus checked his phone probably 10 times within the next minute. Then opened the messenger again.

[Magnus]  
Hey Alec, it’s me again. I hope I didn’t wake you.

He stared at the message and then cursed below his breath.

[Magnus]  
And I hope this didn’t wake you either  
I should stop messaging.  
Sorry

Shit.

[Magnus]  
Please ignore these messages.

Stop it! Magnus groaned as he let his head fall back. How awkward.

Magnus all but yelped, nearly tossing his lasagna over when his phone suddenly buzzed, Alec’s name on the display. Magnus breathed in and out a few times before he hit accept and lifted the phone to his ear.

“I’m so sorry Alec, I didn’t mean to bother you or wake you up, I didn’t think and I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, it was unbelievable. I mean the dumplings, not the massage, but the massage was really good! I loved it and thank you for that too,” Magnus exhaled loudly and then pressed his lips together.

“Hey Magnus.” A sleepy voice answered, and Magnus heard a soft chuckle.

“Sorry. I got carried away.” He answered, “Hello.”

Hello? Urgh Magnus, seriously?

“Hello.” Alec greeted, “You didn’t wake me up, Buddy already took care of it 15 minutes ago.” Magnus heard him yawn on the other end.

“You are still sleepy. Get back to bed.”

“I can’t, when I’m up, I’m up.” Magnus smiled like a dork.

“How long did you stay awake yesterday? Or more this morning.”

“Until 6.”

“6?! Oh Alec. I’m sorry, you really didn’t have to do that, I mean I’m grateful but it wasn’t your responsibility.”

“It was.” Alec muttered so quiet that Magnus almost didn’t catch it. But he did. Oh, he did.

“Well then, thank you.”

“No problem. Really. Did you sleep good?”

“Like a baby, I don’t remember the last time I slept that good.” Oh wait, he did, when he slept with Alec. There was…a pattern. “And thank you for locking the store when you left.” Alec laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t just let you sleep there unprotected, I made sure you weren’t visible from the windows.”

“Thank you.” Magnus breathed. Alec had a lovely voice. Deep and raspy. Especially when he was sleepy. It was kind of sexy.

“You’ll get your stuff back soon, I promise.”

“Keep them as long as you like, I have enough clothes with me.”

“Really? I mean, no, I can’t do that, it’s yours, and you will get it back. Don’t want you thinking I’m hoarding your things like a stalker or something.” Magnus laughed, a little desperate. Silence followed.

“I didn’t think that.”

“Good.” Magnus breathed. “Because I’m not. I just need to wash them and I eh, I have no machine, I have to do it by hand and it takes a while okay.”

“Huh? I was sure I saw a washing machine in your bathroom the other day.”

“It’s broken.” Magnus rushed and felt his heartbeat speed up.

“Oh? I could fix it for you if you like, I have-“

“It’s really badly broken Alec.” Magnus interrupted. “Like really bad, screws everywhere and all. It’s a mess.”

“That sounds awful, I really should-“

“How’s Buddy? I didn’t see him in a while.” Please jump on board.

“Uh, he’s great! He enjoys Borrowville, I think he’s never been a fan of New York, there are actual trees around here and he’s going to have them all marked by the end of the week.” Magnus heard some rustling, “Buddy! No, spit it out! That’s not yours- ah shit- sorry Magnus I gotta go, Buddy is about to destroy Simon’s controller and I won’t survive another day here if that happens.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll see at the appointment next week?” Alec asked, hopefully. Magnus noticed.

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

“Good. Oh and…you might want to shower before, just if you want to, I’ll have to, uh check you thoroughly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh- bye Magnus.”

“Alec, what-“ the call ended and Magnus frowned at it before he placed it on his chest. Shower? Thoroughly? What?

\---

Magnus entered through Luke’s office door a few days later, listening to the soft ringing of the bell announcing his arrival. Even though it was way too warm outside for this time of May; like seriously what was up with the weather nowadays, he was wearing a thin jacket above his red muscle shirt, it wasn’t at all to block his protruding belly from unwanted glances but because he felt more comfortable that way, or maybe not.

His belly seemed to be on a marathon, because it just didn’t slow down growing, in fact it sped up with every day. He could almost watch the progress; he tried to run past his mirrors as quick as possible but it didn’t prevent him from taking a glance now and then involuntarily.

He actually looked pregnant. His skin was stretched and felt a little sensitive to the touch sometimes, he felt way heavier and bulky, well when you thought of it, he was carrying three lives along with him at all times, 4 hearts beating in one body. Now wasn’t that a miracle. Or freaking scary.

Magnus mood shifted so quick it gave him whiplash.

One time he was excited, happy, motivated, optimistic even, he made plans for the future, felt prepared, and the next he was devastated, scared, crying. All in a matter of minutes. Every little thing could be the last straw to tip him over that edge. Just yesterday when he sat outside with his soda and noticed that he had forgotten his ice cubes hell broke loose. He was sobbing like a baby before he almost destroyed half his furniture. Only to have a nice and long phone call with Raphael a moment later.

It was a nightmare.

So now here he was, showered as ordered, and going for his second examination with Alec. He didn’t know how to feel about that yet. He actually needed around 15 minutes in his car to breathe and get mentally ready.

“Hello there Magnus, how are you doing?” Luke asked as he peeked over his computer, he got to greet the Omega properly and both hugged with a casual familiarity.

“I’m perfect, as always.” Magnus shrugged and Luke rose his eyebrows, one hand still on Magnus shoulder with a grounding weight.

“Of course, you are.” Luke let his hand slide down, and gave Magnus a shake of his head.

“Where have you been anyways?”

“In New York for my lectures.”

“Ah, right. I forgot. Sorry my memory is really bad right now.”

“Right now?”

Magnus let his mouth fall open and then blinked his eyes several times, before pouting. “You’re no fun.”

“It’s not my job to be fun.” Luke said seriously, though he was smiling. “Alec already informed me on the progress and I’m glad you’ve started to seek him out and ask for his advice, I’m proud of you Magnus.”

“Urgh.” Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes. “Will I get another speech now?”

“Not right now, no, Alec’s waiting for you in there.” Magnus rushed to the door, not to get away from the conversation, but well.

When he opened the door, Alec sat by the window, scribbling onto his little blue note book Magnus would seriously give his left arm for to read, completely in thoughts. Magnus let his knuckles bounce against the door to watch Alec’s head snap up.

“Oh, Magnus.” He said and Magnus felt his lips twitch to laugh, he stopped himself in time. Did he expect someone else? He was way too endearing.

“Oh, Alec.” Magnus greeted him with a tease. Alec chuckled and averted his eyes before he rolled over with his chair and got up, placing his book on the examination table. The beloved wave of masculine musky fragrance hit him with a wave and Magnus licked his lips, in an attempt to lick the scent off his skin and suck it into his system.

“I didn’t expect you on time.” Alec muttered and Magnus stopped his sensual licking to frown at the taller man.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, I didn’t- I mean, with the pregnancy and all I thought you might be-“

“Just stop it, Alec.” Magnus intervened and Alec nodded. Magnus took a second to take his attire in, his hair was the usual mess, he wore a soft looking mint coloured sleeveless shirt and ratty jeans. “I didn’t see you in a while, what have you been doing?” Magnus asked and took his shoes off, knowing he would probably need his weight again.

“Research mostly, a lot of reading, Jace has left for New York again this weekend, but I hope to see him again soon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Must have been great to spend some time with him. You said you had a sister too?” Magnus urged.

“Oh yes, Izzy, Isabelle. She studies law at the moment and lives at my parents’ house still. I also have another little brother, Max, he’s away from home.”

“Why are you not living at your parents’ house?” Magnus stepped onto the scale and waited, before he said his weight out loud, Alec nodded grateful and quickly fetched his note book.

“My parents are something else, especially my mom, we don’t get along too well.” Alec shrugged. “Let’s call it…differences.” He said while scribbling. “I also need your blood and urine again, but Luke can do that afterwards.” Magnus nodded as he walked over and hopped onto the table.

“She doesn’t approve of you being a midwife?” Magnus asked, guessing and Alec’s eyes widened for a second.

“Yeah…actually, yes. How did you know?”

“You’re an Alpha, there’s a reason there are no Alpha midwives.”

“How do you know that?” Alec put his notebook back down and grabbed the pressure cuff to see Magnus’ blood pressure, Magnus remembered the procedure and dutifully stretched his arm forward. To Magnus surprise, he actually felt relaxed at the moment, the moment he had stepped into the room, to Alec, his anxiety was blown away. He knew what was to come, knew the procedure, it did make a difference.

“I might have read a bit about the topic.” Magnus played with his ear, feeling a little stupid. “I was interested in the matter; I’m interested in a lot of things. I also read on how Alphas are pressured into higher, respected jobs by both their parents and society. I guessed that being an Alpha, your parents might not be as pleased with your decision.”

Alec looked at him, with both surprise and care, before he continued to take Magnus’ blood pressure and wrote it down.

“That’s true.” He breathed. “All of it.” He scratched his hair behind the ear a little awkward and Magnus noticed he wasn’t all too comfortable with the topic. But well, Alec also asked him weird questions and he had to deal with it, this went both ways really, if Alec wanted him to trust him, he also needed to trust Magnus and had to open up a little, to get to know him better and besides that, he was just sincerely interested.

But he knew when to shut his mouth.

“Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you have my number. I know a thing or two about shitty parents.”

“There’s isn’t much to tell actually. My mom’s just disappointed with me and my choices, my dad is…” he shrugged. “he’s not bad actually, but he has to stick to her of course.”

“I’m sorry for that Alec.” Magnus squirmed a little, not knowing if he should change the topic or go on. “For what’s worth, I think you are a great midwife. As far as I can tell.”

Alec beamed up at him, his eyes shimmering and Magnus might have felt his heart flop.

“I never regretted my choice, this profession is everything to me, it’s part of me and what I wanna do until the end of time.” He praised and Magnus smiled down at the Alpha, because he felt the love Alec had for his job. He actually felt the same about his own job. “Omega’s are wonderful, strong and beautiful beings, and pregnancy is just a miracle, they can create life. You…can create life.”

“Well, it takes two.”

“Yeah well, of course but it’s not the same. You do all the work, and besides that you actually work full time too, you have a household and cats and it’s just admirable how you manage all that.”

“Thank you, I guess…” Magnus needed a moment to take his words in. He thought Magnus was a miracle being, he really admired Omegas, it was surreal. That Alpha wasn’t real. He certainly didn’t get the memo about how to Alpha.

Alec nodded approvingly and then gestured to his jacket. “Can you take that off? The shirt too, please.”

“If you ask so nicely.” Magnus unzipped his jacket and stopped midway, his eyes flickering up to Alec, who returned his gaze. He unzipped it full way and slid it off his shoulders to put it aside before he grabbed his shirt on his back and pulled it over his torso to lay it on top, he could swear he heard a little gasp coming from the Alpha.

His eyes slowly went up to meet Alec’s, but the Alpha’s eyes were glued to his mid. Magnus followed his look to his obvious bump and then up again, when their eyes finally met.

“Well, surprise.” Magnus gasped, chuckling helplessly.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec answered, not taking his eyes off the Omega, who only shrugged, feeling a little uneasy. He slid back onto the table and lay down on his back, arms at his sides. Alec rolled closer and warmed his hands up, “I’ll touch you now okay? Just like last time.” Magnus nodded.

He felt warm and slightly calloused palms press against his belly gently at first, then a little pressure when he ran them over his skin, to his sides, pushing his fingers slightly into the bump at certain spots while he stared into the void in concentration. Magnus smiled at the little tongue that began to slip out between his lips.

This felt nice, to be honest. Magnus felt his breath slow down, he relaxed under his careful ministrations. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but he didn’t feel as anxious and jumpy as last time. Maybe it was the fact they got to know each other by now, that Magnus came to terms with his pregnancy. To some extent at least.

Alec’s eyes shifted down to Magnus’ who was smiling at him, and his lips instantly tugged up, a blush rising on the Alpha’s cheeks before he averted his eyes again. God he was cute.

“Everything good?” Magnus asked after clearing his throat and Alec nodded, before he suddenly ran his palm up the mid of his chest and Magnus felt his breath hitch, Alec stopped.

“Sorry, I’m going to check on your chest now okay?”

“Yeah.” Magnus answered, pressing his lips together as Alec stood up and then began to slide his hands over his pecs and squeezed them. Magnus felt his insides melt; a whine stuck in his throat. Shit, this felt way too good. Did it feel as good last time? How come he didn’t feel it last time? It was all a blur. “Mmm.” Magnus hummed.

“You good? Was it too strong?”

“Ah no, it’s good, go on. Please.” Magnus muttered. Hoping to god he didn’t catch the last word.

“Are you lactating already?”

“I’m close.”

“What?”

“What?”

Alec squinted an eye and Magnus swallowed. “Am I what?” he asked after regaining his dignity.

“Did you notice milk coming from your breast?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, does it hurt sometimes, your chest I mean?” Magnus shook his head and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Good. Tell me about your skin, the sickness?” Magnus opened his mouth to answer when Alec’s hands roamed down his body again, momentarily distracting him.

This definitely didn’t feel the same last time. Maybe he just didn’t notice, or maybe Alec was more thorough. Magnus felt his body buzz below his skin, his abdomen heating up.

“My skin’s better, I actually used your lotion, it’s really good. The sickness is gone, I’m just hungry 24/7 now, my back depends on what I’m doing and how long I’ve worked. I noticed a pain in my pelvis? Sometimes when I walk. On the front and back.”

“Your hips are now widening for the birth, the joints are loosening at the front,” he said and pressed a hand to his abdomen. Magnus nodded; his words suddenly stuck in his throat. “that’s completely normal and also right in time. It might cause some pain, since your hips are very narrow, they will widen a lot and rather quick, but it should be bearable, when it’s not anymore, tell me and I’ll see what I can do. There are ways to ease the pain.” His knowledge was so sexy.

“It’s like one symptom is gone just to be replaced by two others, really.” Alec chuckled and took his hands off.

“That’s true actually. It will get worse before it gets better.”

“When will it get better?”

“A month after birth?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Don’t worry Magnus, I’ll take care of you, I won’t let you suffer and if you do, we will do it together, okay?” Magnus felt Alec’s hand slide into his, locking into place. How did he manage to ease his tension and worries so quickly?

“Oh, I nearly forgot, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, it’s about, uh-“ He stuttered and Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “About your slick problem. Not that it’s a problem, but I felt that it bothers you, correct me if I’m wrong.”

“Oh, okay. Yes, it does, I guess.” Magnus answered a little taken aback, not sure where this was going. “I’m listening?”

“One of the usual symptoms of pregnancy is arousal.”

“Yeah, I heard something like that. But you said my slick had nothing to do with the pregnancy?”

“Yes, not…directly. When was the last time you had sex?” Magnus widened his eyes. “I mean, I think your body is just…uh showing that, you know. I mean, maybe it’s happening because-“ He gesticulated wildly, tumbling over his own tongue. “I thought that maybe you wouldn’t have sex because of the pregnancy, out of concern or other factors and that’s why you are slicking up so much.” He pressed his lips together. “I don’t mean to offend you, or anything, I know it’s pretty personal but as your midwife I just wanted to let you know that sex during pregnancy is totally fine and won’t harm the pups and if anything else is troubling you I might be able to help, if you’d tell me.”

Magnus opened his mouth, only to close it a second later.

What the?

“Thank you…for your concern about my sex life, I guess.” He murmured. “And no, I haven’t had sex in a while…a long while.” He answered a little ashamed. “I didn’t think about the idea that sex could hurt the pups until you mentioned it just now, but thank you for clearing that up. And no, I have no concerns or worries about it. That’s really not the problem-“ He laughed desperately.

“Then what is the problem?”

“Are you asking why I’m not having sex?”

“Well, yes.”

“Why don’t you have sex?” He snapped and Alec’s eyebrows tugged up into his hairline, his lips parting softly. “I mean, do you have sex?”

“Ugh, no, I don’t. I- I am single, so, there’s no one to…you know.”

“See. Borrowville is quite small. I know everyone. And besides that, I wasn’t really in the mood lately, with the sickness and all.” Or had an opportunity. “Sex is really overrated anyways.” Magnus shrugged.

“Yeah, it is.”

Magnus exhaled loudly. “Yeah.” Both stared into the void for the longest moment. “Okay, it’s kinda good.”

“It is.” Alec quickly answered.

“I’m parched.”

“So parched.” Alec agreed and both laughed, until their eyes met and Magnus saw Alec’s adam’s apple bob.

“So!” Magnus clapped his hands, “Are we done here?” Alec startled out of his trance.

“No, actually there is one more thing we have to do.” He began and Magnus rose his eyebrows because he was sure they already did everything they did last time. “I will explain this to you and will answer all the questions you might have, please don’t freak out okay?”

“Okay.” He frowned deeply. What was he talking about?

“I need to check on your cervix. It’s the opening of your uterus where the pups will pass through, it’s closed throughout the pregnancy and opens up during birth, but sometimes it opens up before that due to several reasons and it needs to be checked.” Alec explained in a rush, his cheeks rosy.

“Okay.” Magnus repeated. “Then, do that?”

Alec stared at him, searching his eyes. “I need to feel it with my fingers.” He clarified.

“And how will you do that? How can you touch it? Isn’t it somewhere inside my belly?” Magnus asked tilting his head aside in confusion.

“I can reach it when I insert my finger into you. A rectal exam.”

Magnus inhaled. Exhaled.

A wide smile then spread on his lips. “That is good, you nearly had me there.” Magnus now laughed, his shoulders shaking and Alec watched him dumbfounded. “Rectal exam.” Magnus wheezed, wiping his eyes.

“Magnus,” Alec grabbed his wrist, gently to pull is attention back. “Magnus, I’m serious.” He tried again and Magnus looked at him, then narrowed his eyes.

“You are good.” He then whispered with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. “Magnus, listen. I am not joking, I have to examine your cervix, it’s important.”

“Sure.”

“Magnus!”

“I know we are both parched as we just agreed on, but that is a little extreme don’t you think? I’m sure you can easily find someone willing to be fingered.” Alec paled.

“I don’t- I wouldn’t…I-“ he stammered, his face showing no amusement.

Something felt off. Magnus froze and stared at him. “Wait, you are serious.”

“Of course, I am, I’m trying to tell you.”

“Are you for real? I mean…seriously? You’re not joking? You want to stick your fingers into my ass?”

“I don’t want to- I mean, I- I have to. It’s my job. And it’s just one finger.” Magnus blinked his eyes, his chest heaving slowly. “I would never do it without your consent, but Magnus it’s important, trust me, okay?” Magnus felt something inside him clench, he felt that Alec was serious about this, also that it was in fact important, he trusted him that it was, but how was he supposed to do that? “I’m sorry, there really is no other way, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, believe me.”

“I don’t know…”

“We can work our way up to it? We can start with you taking off your pants and then we’ll see how you feel.”

Magnus felt his instincts kick in with full force, his heart beginning to pound heavily against his ribcage. He looked down and opened his fly and zipper with trembling fingers, before he pushed his pants down all the way. He felt a shiver run over his body at the cold air and exposure. His muscles felt tense, stiff.

“Look at me Magnus.”

Magnus eyes wandered over the room, the desk, the ultrasound, the door and then to Alec hesitantly.

“I am no threat.” He said, steady and calm and Magnus felt his eye twitch. He knew. He felt his distress, probably smelled it too. He hated this, being vulnerable, being emotional, being naked with an Alpha.

“Do you want Luke to be here?”

“Oh hell no.” Magnus blurted out and Alec huffed out a laugh, which in return made Magnus chuckle. “There are boundaries.”

“I can open the door? Would that help you?”

Magnus laid there, frozen in place, awkwardly. He didn’t know what would help, and he didn’t know how to control his emotions right now, it was just a lot. There was only so much he could do.

Magnus nodded and swallowed, Alec got off the chair and opened the door a gap. “It’s okay Magnus, really, I understand and I want you to feel good, you don’t have to be ashamed, your reaction is completely normal.” 

“Can you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“Being so empathic.”

Alec laughed. “No, I can’t.”

“What do you want me to do now?”

“I would need you to get up and bend over the table. Can you do that for me?” Magnus’ eyes widened before he began to shake his head. “Okay, shhh…it’s okay.” He held up his palms. “Breathe Magnus. Remember I won’t do anything without your approval and without you being ready. We can take all the time you need.”

“I might need a month.”

“Then we will wait a month.” He agreed and Magnus smiled at him for a moment. He inhaled deeply; his breathing became ragged again. He got up to sit and let his legs hang down the table before he hopped off and turned around. “You’re doing great.” Alec cooed; Magnus felt the praise wash over him.

Okay.

He just had to bend forward.

Bend forward.

Now.

He placed his palms onto the table.

Alec rolled his chair next to him and looked up at him with concern. “Too much?” he asked and Magnus just breathed, then slowly bend by the waist until he leant forward on his stretched out arms. “Okay?”

Magnus nodded and watched how Alec got up and disappeared behind him. Warm fingers slid under the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled, when Magnus straightened like a rod and swatted his hands away with a loud smack.

“Sorry.” He gasped.

“Maybe you undress yourself? I think that’s easier. You don’t have to pull it down all the way, just under your butt.” Magnus’ body was still frozen in place. He couldn’t move. Ugly thoughts and memories rearing their heads in his mind.

“I can’t-“

“Is it me?” Alec asked after sitting back down on his chair, so Magnus could see his face again. Magnus shook his head with a desperate chuckle.

“No…I mean yes, but not you personally, it’s…”

“That I’m an Alpha?”

“Yes, No. I don’t know. It’s just a lot right now. I’m sorry Alec.” God how he hated this. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Alec, he actually felt calm around him and if he could do this procedure with anyone, Alec would probably be the best choice with his soothing scent, in fact his inner Omega was yelling at him to shut up and bend the fuck forward, but he couldn’t get the thoughts and memories out of his head, his instincts, his hatred and fear of Alphas.

Magnus clenched his jaw, his teeth trembling as his brain and Omega fought bitterly.

“It’s okay Magnus…really. We can do this another time okay? I think you did well so far, maybe next time we can go further.”

“No, it’s okay. Let’s try again.”

Alec looked at him for a long moment before he rolled his chair behind Magnus’ again. “Okay, I will take your boxers now, and shove them down, only a little, is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus’ felt Alec fingers hesitantly grip his boxers again, felt the tug.

A loud yelp shot through the room followed by a thud; Magnus quickly swirled around and gasped as he saw Alec on the floor, holding his ribs. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry Alec, I didn’t mean to- did I kick you?”

Alec looked up, dumbfounded, opened his mouth, then shut it again with a sigh, before he got up with a hiss. “I think we can agree that you are not ready yet.”

“I don’t know why I did that.” Magnus said, ashamed. “Seriously, I’m sorry. Are you hurt?”

“No, ‘s fine.” He said and sat back down on the chair. Magnus leant down and grabbed his pants to pull them up and zip them, then slumped his shoulders.

“I feel like shit.” Alec observed him, then leant onto the table, smiling up at him. Magnus’ stared at the table with a pout. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Magnus, do you know what my favorite word is?” He asked, amusement in his voice and Magnus squinted aside with a frown. What?

“No?”

“Drool. It just rolls off the tongue.”

A moment passed.

Magnus snorted and Alec grinned up at him. “What kind of lame joke is that?” he asked, his shoulders relaxing.

“Why didn’t the astronaut come back to his wife?”

“I don’t know.” Magnus said, chuckling. “Why didn’t he?”

“He needed his space.”

Magnus threw his head back with laughter and Alec giggled.

Since when was he laughing at these stupid jokes? What the fuck?

He wiped his eye; trying to tame down his embarrassing reaction.

“What did the blanket say when it fell off the bed?” Alec asked, his voice steady, his eyes fixed on Magnus, who tried to seem nonchalant when he was in fact this close to losing his shit; his chin trembling a little.

“These are awful. And I won’t laugh at them.” He protested and watched Alec grin up at him with sparkling eyes. Magnus’ lips tugged up. “What did it say?”

“Oh sheet!” Alec exclaimed loudly and Magnus almost lost his balance as he stumbled back, his knees giving in as loud laughter echoed through the room, Alec quickly steadied him while he was obviously fighting his own urge to laugh. Magnus leant forward and steadied himself on Alec’s shoulders; while Alec’s hand slid up to his waist. “Can you take one more for me?” He teased.

“No, I can’t-“ He gasped, his head hanging low. Why was he doing this? Magnus licked his lips and then looked back up, his eyes shimmering and puffy. “Okay Alec, give it to me.” He whispered while Alec bit into his lower lip and let it flop out slowly.

“Do you remember the joke I made about my spine?” He whispered and Magnus’ lips parted, his eye twitching in confusion. What joke?

“No, I don’t,” he breathed, “When did you mention that?”

“It was about a weak back.” They stared at each other for the longest moment, while Alec’s lips slowly turned upwards before it finally made click and Magnus’ laugh washed back over him like a wave. He shook his head, his face scrunched into a grimace. Alec joined in, his shoulders shaking, his eyes crinkling on the edges.

“You are such a dork.” Magnus gasped. “These are ridiculous.”

“But you are laughing!” Alec said, pointing at his grinning face. “Just admit that they are good.”

“No!” Magnus grinned, his whole body jerking with laughter. “Never!”

“You loved them, come on say it.” He said, pulling him closer until he stood between his spread thighs.

“I will do no such thing. I’m laughing because they were shit.”

“You liar.” Alec laughed and Magnus suddenly felt a wave of affection wash over him, completely taking him by surprise, he leant in and bumped his face against Alec’s from aside, rubbing his cheek against Alec’s, scenting him. He heard Alec gasp and felt his grip tighten on his waist.

Magnus froze in his motion as he realized what he’d just done, his cheek still intimately glued to Alec’s.

Oh god. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why?

Just as he was about to lean back, excuse himself and run for dear life, he felt Alec’s stubbles slide against his cheek carefully, the soft scratching sound following the motion, his warm and slightly shaky breath against his ear.

He. Is. Scenting. You. Back.

Magnus’ felt his heart hammer against his ribcage, soaking his scent into his system.

“Magnus, Alec?” Luke’s voice called from the other room and Magnus all but jumped away from Alec, almost crashing into the computer. “Are you guys done?” He asked as he stepped into the threshold and eyed them both. “What’s going on?” He asked confused; both Alec and Magnus staring at him, like two deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh, nothing. I was- nothing. We just-“ Alec stuttered awkwardly.

“Alec made some stupid jokes.” Magnus chimed in and Alec shot him a look, Magnus bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“Must have been good ones, I didn’t hear you laugh like this in ages.” Luke said, stepping further into the room and Alec rose his eyebrows at Magnus before he smirked.

“Duh.” Magnus rolled his eyes and strolled closer again, his shoulders relaxing before he sat back onto the table and facepalmed Alec’s stupid, grinning face to make him roll away. Alec chuckled quietly.

Maybe Alec didn’t notice what just happened. Right. Okay, he must have. He scented you back. Did he do it intentionally? Out of reflex? He has never scented someone out of his family, what did that even mean? The fuck. Why did he do that?

“So, are we ready for the ultrasound?” Luke exclaimed slapping his hands together loudly and rubbing them, startling both Alec and Magnus out of their trance. “I can’t wait to see how big they got.” Magnus laid back down onto the table while Luke sat down and prepared the ultrasound, adjusting the computer. Magnus observed him carefully before he peeked over at Alec who quickly averted his eyes to Luke.

Magnus noticed the blush on his cheeks. His warm and scratchy cheeks. God, he felt so good. Magnus felt sick. Or maybe it was the butterflies roaming through his stomach. Just his luck to fall for his fucking midwife. He’s not here to have a relationship. You are already pregnant also. No Alpha desires an Omega pregnant with another Alpha’s pups, not that he wants to be desired. Urgh.

Luke poured some cold lube onto his belly. “You’ve gotten huge over the past weeks; I have a feeling we have 3 little giants to be in there. Maybe I can get them into football, if they are boys.”

“That’s a very dangerous sport, they are not playing football.” Alec answered before Magnus had the chance to. “Right?” He turned back to Magnus who swallowed, overwhelmed by something he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Right.” He breathed and then looked at the wand Luke placed onto his belly. “What Alec said.” He noticed Alec’s hand on his thigh and smacked his lips, his throat suddenly feeling parched. Luke began to roam the wand over his belly just like last time; Magnus felt the anxiety kick back in, the memories coming up without mercy until he felt Alec’s fingers stroke him gently.

He watched Alec as his eyes suddenly began to shimmer, his lips parting, he looked…awestruck. Overwhelmed. Proud.

He was seeing his pups.

And the way he looked at his pups did things to Magnus.

He listened to Luke click the computer, felt the motion on his belly all while his eyes never left Alec’s; until Alec looked over to him, only then Magnus saw the tears in his eyes.

For a moment Magnus wanted to look, look at the computer screen, see his pups, but somehow, he couldn’t. He was too afraid of what he’d see. Whether it was negative or positive. It was too new, too much.

“Do you want to know the gender Magnus?” He looked over his shoulder and Magnus looked from Alec to Luke, both curiously awaiting his answer.

“Yeah.” He said and felt his heartbeat begin to speed up. Why did he feel so excited suddenly? Did he really agree? He was going to hear their gender now? What would that mean? Was that right decision?

“Okay, let’s see. Number oneeee…” He faded off and Magnus only felt the wand move until it halted and pressed into his belly some more, which was a little uncomfortable. He gasped and felt Alec dig his fingers into his thigh some more. “Is definitely a beautiful princess.” He finished. “You are going to have a daughter Magnus.” He beamed down at him and Magnus only blinked his eyes, looking into the void.

Okay.

A girl.

His mind wasn’t able to process this, or any further thoughts.

“Number two,” he began and Magnus only breathed, slow and steady, time seemed to drag on in slow motion. “Oh my god, look at that, another perfect little girl.”

Magnus inhaled sharply.

Two girls.

“And number three,” Magnus closed his eyes. “Come on show yourself- don’t be shy.” Luke cooed.

“A boy.” Magnus said, opening his eyes again and Luke halted, then looked over to Magnus, Alec peeled his watery eyes off too to look at the Omega.

“A boy.” Luke confirmed with a smile. “How did you know that?”

“I don’t know…” He whispered. And he really didn’t, it just suddenly seemed very clear to him. Like Jocelyn had said the other day, it was a feeling, an instinct. Luke hit another button, then took the wand off and handed Magnus some wipes, he dried his belly carefully and then sat up.

“I’m so proud of you Magnus.” Luke said and leant in to kiss both of Magnus cheeks while cupping them, Magnus smiled at him through his squished cheeks and eyes before he let him go. “You are going to be a wonderful dad Magnus, you might not think so, but you will be. If anyone can rock triplets, it’s you.”

He was having two girls and a boy. He was having triplets. He was- sick.

Magnus swung aside and grabbed one of the bowls from the side table and emptied his stomach, his lunch making a reappearance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers! I will be honest with you this chapter is quite the ride, I know I said that before but boy...this time I mean it. There will be a lot of emotions and things going on in here. Get ready. Thank you so much for allllll the comments on the last chapter, I appreciate them a lot! Also, thank you for the tweets, live reactions kudos! You guys are the best! It makes me happy and grateful to see you enjoy my story and our oblivious boys, that are slowly and tentatively finding their way to each other. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on Twitter, come say hi. And now, I will let you read.

“What do you mean he scented you?” Izzy deadpanned and Alec leant back with a huff, resting his neck on the back of the chair, the smell of coffee and cake all around him along with soft chatter and clattering of cutlery.

“Just like I said it.”

“Be more specific.” She urged and Alec pressed the phone closer to his ear, giving his surroundings a little check before he continued.

“We were done with the check up and he was a little overwhelmed, so I tried to distract him with some jokes,”

“Oh no, you didn’t throw your cheesy dad jokes his way, did you?”

“I-“ Alec straightened a little. “What do you mean cheesy? They’re great.” His voice grew loud suddenly.

“Sweetie, has anyone ever laughed at them?”

“Yeah. Magnus actually.” He answered, a little offended. “And that one girl in school.”

“I hate to break it to you, but she had pity on you Alec.”

“I have the worst siblings ever.”

Izzy laughed on the other end. “So, now back to topic, what happened after Magnus laughed at your fabulous jokes.”

“He suddenly leant in and rubbed his face against mine. Just like that, without saying a word.” And just like that, Alec’s world had tilted on the axis. He’s never been scented by anyone out of his family, and to his surprise it felt completely different, it was a whole new experience. Whereas his family soothed him, gave him comfort and made him feel home, Magnus’ scenting felt like an electric shock, a buzz that rushed through his body in the most pleasant way, all his hair standing up. He didn’t expect it, but even if he did it would have probably felt the same, breathtakingly.

It was like Magnus’ addicting scent penetrated his every cell, made a home inside him and mixed with his own; it was exciting, yet also comforting, and a little arousing. It felt intimate. It was like his affection suddenly grew tenfold, his deep urge to protect the Omega.

He’s never felt something like this before.

“Oh my, and what did you do?” She asked curiously, and a little guarded all the same.

And without thinking much about it, knowing if it was the right thing to do, Alec had acted instinctively, “I scented him back.”

“You did what?” Her voice echoed through the phone and Alec hissed before pressing a palm to the phone and looking up apologetically. Ragnor rose a judging eyebrow and Alec grinned widely before he lowered his face, lifting the phone back up to his ear.

“Quiet Iz, I’m not alone.” He whispered. “He scented me, so I scented him back,” he shrugged.

“You really scented an Omega? Are you dumb?”

“What?” What was the problem with it, they were friends, and he started it so he must have been okay with it? “But, he did it first.”

“Alec, use your brain, you’re an Alpha, Alpha’s don’t just go around scenting Omega’s, that’s a big no-no, we don’t do that! Even if he started it, for whatever reason, I thought he was taken? But anyways, even when he did it first, you can’t do it back, that’s like…uh I don’t even know where to start.” She groaned. “I can’t believe you don’t know the basic rules of these things Alec, did you sleep throughout school when we had those subjects? Courting, mating, consent?"

“I was…busy-“ and daydreaming a lot. “I remember most of it though,”

“Really? Okay, then tell me why scenting an Omega is inappropriate.”

“Uh, because…the Omega…I don’t know Iz.” Alec jumped off the chair and paced back and forth, not caring about the other guests, he could never sit still during phone calls.

“How do you court an Omega?”

“You take them out?”

“And before that?”

“You ask if they want to go out?”

“And…before that?”

“You say hi?”

“Alec, seriously?”

“I am trying okay!” He threw his hand up in exasperation, earning a scolding from Ragnor behind the counter and then paced back to his chair and flopped onto it.

“The first stage is the gifting Alec, you gift them things they desire, of course you have to find out what that is first, if they are pleased they will accept it, it will turn into more personal gifts, like things from you, that smell like you, when an Omega accepts gifts that smell like you half the work is done, because they would never do that if they weren’t sincerely interested in you. The next-“

“Wait.” Izzy paused, while Alec straightened a little. “Like- like what things…like clothes?”

“Yeah sure, clothes too, Omega’s love to hoard all kind of fabrics when they love a certain scent, but that’s already top-notch Alec, that’s like the end stage.”

“What do you mean end stage?”

“When you’re at the stage that the Omega accepts and wears your clothes, the Omega’s basically yours.”

Alec stared into the void, unmoving. Then snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, right Iz.” Obviously, she must be mistaken, because Magnus accepted his clothes right away, without blinking an eye and he hasn’t given them back yet which means the smell didn’t bother him either.

“And now, back to topic, an Omega will never let you do that, just like that, the fact that you two scented each other is basically…I don’t even know how to call it, things like that don’t happen. That’s a very intimate thing to do.”

“It wasn’t intimate, we are just friends,”

“Friends don’t scent each other Alec.” Alec inhaled and pressed his lips together, before he scratched his forehead, feeling a migraine coming up. “You do it within family, to those you trust and love and with your partner.”

“But then why did he do it?”

“Are you sure he didn’t just slip or something? Wanted to check on your ear?”

“I am not stupid Iz, I know the difference.”

“I don’t know…apart from that, think of what it means, he will smell like you now, do you think his Alpha will enjoy that?”

A loud hiss emanated from Alec’s lips. Oh shit. He didn’t think of that. What if Jonathan noticed, didn’t like it? Took it out on him? He wouldn’t hurt Magnus, right? But he’s seen him be rough with him. Oh god what did he do?

“I- I think I fucked up Iz.”

“A penny for every time I heard you say that.”

“How do I undo that? Can I take my scent back?”

“I-…”

“Like, I don’t know, wash it off?”

“What?” She said and began to laugh, louder with every second and Alec frowned deeply. “I can’t-“ She breathed.

“You are not helping.”

“I love you, bro you know that?”

“Iz…”

“Yes Alec, take a cloth and wash it off his skin, you have to be very thorough-“ She wheezed.

“Okay, thank you, Bye Iz.”

“Alec! I was only-“ Alec shoved the phone back into his pocket and ran his hand through his curly hair that has gotten way too long the past weeks, he desperately needed a haircut. And he desperately needed to think about that new information. He got off the chair and strolled over to the counter.

“I need a haircut.” Alec blurted out and Ragnor swirled around.

“You need manners young man.”

“I’m sorry, my sister, she’s a little heated sometimes.”

“I know my hair looks fabulous, but I am no hairdresser Lightwood.”

“No, I meant…do you know someone?”

“I know a lot of people.”

Alec opened his mouth, needing a second. “I meant, if you know a hairdresser.”

“I do, the Seelie Court is just around the corner, ask for Meliorn.” Meliorn, okay. “And please, take a shower next time, you smell like burnt popcorn. Did you sleep in a candy shop?”

“Uh, I did shower.”

“I know that smell…” He said, looking into the distance. “But I can’t place my finger on it.” Alec inhaled sharply and then backed off slowly. “What are you doing?” Alec left the shop awkwardly while Ragnor followed him with his eyes.

He smelled like Magnus…fuck. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have done that.

\---

Alec scribbled into his note book, taking notes of the progress the way he’s learned when his eyes wandered up the wall and to the ultrasound picture of Magnus’ pups. A warm, fuzzy feeling immediately filled him up. He opened another page of his book, where the newest picture was tugged away and lifted it up to his eyes.

He swallowed. You could clearly see their bodies, arms, legs, heads, even the tiny toes and fingers. He pinned it to the wall next to the other one and let his eyes flicker from left to right.

They’ve grown so much, they were beautiful, more than that, they were perfect.

Two girls and one boy. They probably looked like Magnus, in small. Smelled like him.

Alec felt his heartbeat pick up, his lips parting, panting slightly.

Magnus didn’t see them. Not last time, not the first time, he never got to see his pups. Why didn’t he want to see them at all? It was like he had zero interest in them, like he didn’t want to get attached, didn’t want it to be real. It was confusing and it made no sense.

He had to see them; see the perfect pups he was growing inside of him. He needed to love them, they needed him.

Well, until that day…Alec would see them. He would love them.

He pressed his lips together, his jaw trembling slightly. He wiped his eyes and looked at his watery finger. What the…

No one has ever mentioned that emotional bond he’d have in all his years, it was almost too much to handle, the affection he felt for the little ones was growing by day. He shouldn’t get this attached, he had to leave Magnus at some point, leave the pups.

A deep growl rumbled through his chest, his Alpha showing clear disapproval. “Shut up.” he barked. “I’m in control here.”

At least he hoped so, his Alpha was really out there to drive him crazy these days, he was slipping away, taking over and it was frightening, he’s managed to keep it in check all these years only to lose it now that he really can’t let that happen. He spent years convincing people that he was fit to do this job, convinced himself. He really needed to get a fucking grip. He needed to do what’s right.

\---

“The annual Borrowville fair.” Alec read out loud and felt a tug on his right hand that Madzie was currently squeezing to mush.

“I can’t wait Alec! Let’s goooo!” She shrieked and pulled the tall men through the flowery arc; he didn’t know what to expect, he’s never been to something like this, but it seems it’s the highlight of the year for many in Borrowville, even Ragnor was almost unnaturally happy these days. He’s promised Madzie to accompany her since Catarina was a little late today.

The park that was nothing more than a plain of grass mere hours ago has gone through a complete make over with white food vendors and rides in the far back, it smelled like oil and candies, it seemed like the whole town was here, either behind the vendors, rides or roaming through the wide corridors, it wasn’t dirty like he had imagined it to be, in fact everything was decorated with beautiful colourful flowers and American flags wherever he looked.

Children almost ran him over, dogs barked in the distance, Buddy eagerly waggled his tail next to him wanting to dash off and play with his new fellas. The sun was shining mercilessly and even though Alec was only wearing a simple grey shirt, sunglasses tugged into it, jeans and a basecap, he felt like he wasn’t dressed for the weather, he just wanted to strip and jump into some lake for god’s sake.

And even though masses of people really weren’t Alec’s comfort zone, he loved fun, he loved to eat and this place combined it all, and besides that, he knew that Magnus was here somewhere. And that was reason enough. He hasn’t seen Magnus in a few days. Knowing that the fair was coming up he really didn’t want to bother the Omega anymore than he already did.

“Oh, look Alec!” Madzie called out and Alec whipped his head to the right and read the sign, ‘Deep fried butter’

“What the-?”

“Pleaaaaaase, can I have one?”

“You want to eat butter? Fried butter?” Alec asked, flabbergasted. What a disgusting invention.

“Pretty please, please please please.” She jumped up and down, tugging on him and Alec inhaled, not that he’d ever had a chance.

“Go, but don’t tell your mom, she’d never let me here the end of it.” Madzie squealed loudly and then dashed off, the owner obviously knowing her, already prepared the monstrosity and Alec grimaced as he paid for it.

“You are the best Alec.” Alec smiled down at her a little proud. “Can I go play with my friends?” She pointed to a group of little kids that stood by the slushy machine and Alec pondered over this for a moment before he nodded and watched her run off. “Don’t leave the fair okay!” He yelled after her. Since she knew everyone in town, and everyone knew her, it wasn’t much of a risk, but he’d keep an eye on her anyways.

“So, now it’s you and me Bu-“ Buddy rushed off in a blur to play with the other dogs behind the booths. Great.

Alec stood there awkwardly, towering over most of the people passing him by, then slowly set into motion to follow the sound of the music, eyeing every other food vendor coming into sight, giving kind smiles to the strangers he has seen once or twice already.

Alec flinched hard the moment something grabbed him from behind and might have yelped; might. “What the-“? He turned around to scold whoever dared to tickle him when he inhaled sharply to the sight in front of him.

“Sorry.” Magnus wheezed and tried to get his laughter under control. “You screamed like a little girl.”

“I did not!” Alec protested with a frown, a soft chuckling following, because really, he couldn’t stay angry or any chill when he saw Magnus happy. “There was a girl running by, you must have misheard, it wasn’t me.”

Alec took the moment to let his eyes gaze over the Omega’s body, he was dressed casually, a loose black muscle shirt, that totally didn’t do things to Alec and ripped, tight jeans. A necklace was dangling down his neck, his skin shimmering in the sun.

“Sure Alec.” Magnus straightened himself and walked to Alec’s side; “Are you here all alone?”

“I was with Madzie and Buddy, but they dumped me.” He shrugged. “And you? Didn’t you say you have a booth here today?”

“Yeah, Jonathan is taking the first shift.” He let his fingers run up Alec’s arm and brushed it down his chest like it was the most casual thing. “You look nice today. Don’t know how anyone could ever dump you.”

“Uh, I- thank you. You look nice too. Great necklace.” He spluttered out. “Wait, Jonathan works with you?” Magnus rose an eyebrow.

“We own the restaurant together; you’ve been there before…?” Magnus began to walk and Alec followed, like a magnet.

“I didn’t notice.”

“You are not the smartest one, hm?”

“Excuse me? Did you ever listen to yourself?” Magnus bit his lower lip, grinning widely while he walked backwards. “Take that back.” Magnus laughed.

“I will do no such thing Alec.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“Thank you.” He winked and Alec stumbled forward; Magnus quickly caught him while the Alpha straightened himself.

“Jeez, there was, a stone.” Smooth. Magnus looked behind him, to the perfectly clear path.

“Don’t worry, nobody saw. Except me. And I’ll remember.” He grinned. “And tease you. Oww!” He squealed as Alec pinched his side.

“You deserved that.” Alec murmured and Magnus nodded with a shrug of his shoulders before they strolled off through the vendors, people passing them by. “Did you know that they have fried butter?” Alec inquired, with disgust.

“Yeah, of course. Wait did you never try it?” Alec grimaced and shook his head. “Seriously? It’s so good! You have to try it, come on.” Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the booths, knowing exactly where he was heading, and Alec didn’t hear trumpets in his head to the way Magnus held him tightly.

He stopped at one of the booths while Magnus ordered something without paying, they obviously had some kind of arrangement; then handed Alec a little paper plate with dough balls. Alec tilted his head aside.

“Try it.”

“That’s butter Magnus…just…butter.”

“It’s good, believe me.”

“Do you want me to get fat?”

“Come on!” Magnus pinched one of the balls and held it up to Alec’s lips; Alec opened his lips dutifully and felt Magnus shove the ball inside; he closed his jaw to feel an explosion inside his mouth, a splash of butter dripping through his lips and down his chin.

He gagged and turned aside, cleaning his chin; trying to swallow that disgusting stuff down. “God those are awful.” He groaned and cleaned himself thoroughly, he peeked aside to see Magnus eat the rest with a pleased expression. “Ew.”

“You don’t know what’s good.” He mumbled then exhaled loudly once they were gone. “Now I need something salty,” he ventured off and Alec followed, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth while Magnus already ordered a sausage with ketchup and mustard. Alec observed him deep throat that thing and frowned; a little impressed though, until Magnus was done with it, smacking his lips. “Great. Now I want something sweet again, urgh.” He groaned as he again strolled off, Alec following behind.

“You should have a little break, or else you’ll throw up.”

“Nah, I’m good, I can eat a lot lately. And I have these weird cravings, yeah don’t tell me, I know about that pregnancy symptom, I’m not completely stupid.” He stopped at a slushy machine and filled a cup with bright green ice. “You want one too?” Alec shook his head, Magnus shrugged and sucked on his ice loudly. “How come you’ve never been to a fair before?”

“Well, I’ve been in New York all my life. And I never had the time, or…desire. But it seems nice, really, I like the atmosphere and it’s really pretty.” He looked around.

“Becca does a beautiful job with the flowers, right?” Alec nodded.

“Oh! I always wanted to try these.” Alec pointed at a booth with games, big plushies hanging from the ceiling. “Madzie would love that bear.” Alec crossed the distance. “1 please.” He said and was handed a load of balls and then began to aim, throwing one ball after the other with full force only to see 2 cans tumble to the ground. He grimaced and looked over to Magnus who held his fingers to his lips, smiling sheepishly. “Well.”

“Step aside Alec.” Magnus commanded and Alec made way for the Omega, who pointed a finger and took the balls from the lady, before he tilted his body aside and fixed the newly arranged cans with his eyes, before he hit them right in the middle causing 4 to clatter down.

“What-“ Alec muttered as he watched Magnus throw the second ball with a loud huff, and a third. Alec stared at the empty spot and blinked his eyes. “That was pure luck-“ Magnus held up another finger, took the balls, waited for the lady to rearrange them and Alec crossed his arms as he watched Magnus throw the balls again, with deep grunts, his muscles flexing. Alec inhaled deeply.

Magnus stepped back and beamed up at the Alpha after emptying the spot a second time.

“How did you do that?”

“I have a few talents,”

“Clearly.” Alec still stared at the empty spot before a Teddy was pushed into his chest. Magnus cleared his throat.

“What do you want Alec?”

“What?”

“Pick a plushie.” Alec looked at him dumbfounded. “Duh,” He turned around and said something, then handed the plushie over to Alec, who took it and stared at the giraffe in his hands. “Fits you.” He said and walked away with a giggle.

“Thank you.” Alec murmured.

“You are pretty weak for an Alpha.” Alec halted abruptly. “I said what I said.”

“What is this today, insult Alec day?”

“You can take it big boy.” He played with the curve of his ear. “Or do you want to prove me otherwise?”

“Are you challenging me?”

“I’d never mighty Alpha.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Alec whispered, his eyes darkening.

Both lied on a bench, stretched out like starfishes, panting heavily, a bag of toys at their feet. “Oh…fuck, my lungs.” Alec wheezed, his arms resting on the back of the bench, his head leant back while Magnus had his head rested on Alec’s lap, his arms on top of his face. They ended up playing every game available, from darts, to basketball, to archery, to pure show off of strength with a hammer.

“I…..won…..” Magnus gasped and Alec hummed as best as possible.

“I….let….you….win.” Alec breathed and Magnus reached aside blindly and Alec felt a sharp pain in his chest as Magnus twisted his nipple; he immediately crouched forward with a hiss and swatted the hand away.

“Li…ar.” Magnus chuckled. “I’m feeling…like shit…but it…was…so…good.”

“Yeah, I needed…that.” Alec swallowed deeply and exhaled, then focused on Magnus; he gently pulled Magnus’ arms away to see his face, that was scrunched into a grimace. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sick. I might…have overdone it…a little.”

Urgh, shit. Of course. Why the fuck did he make Magnus play all these games? Compete with him? He was 5 months pregnant. He was a lousy midwife, really, he completely forgot to take care of him, it was like he’d gone into a frenzy, just seeing one goal, to win, to show off his strength, to show Magnus he was strong and capable. To watch him use his muscles and brain to win against Alec, that was illegally sexy.

Cat had appeared half an hour ago and Alec watched her greet Madzie during the games, Buddy was sleeping peacefully by the bushes.

Alec pulled his hand to the front and curled his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair, the Omega closed his eyes and hummed. The sun had already begun to set on the horizon, it was still awfully hot and everything stuck to his body like glue.

“I have to get to work soon.” Magnus murmured, his eyes still closed and Alec startled out of his trance.

“You shouldn’t work now, maybe you can ask Clary to jump in?”

“It’s okay Alec, I can work. I just need a moment.” He pressed his face into Alec’s stomach and inhaled deeply. Alec’s eyes shifted aside to Magnus’ bump, feeling the itch to touch. He lifted his other hand and hovered it over his belly for a moment before he gently placed it down, Magnus instantly twitched, shooting his eyes open to stare up at Alec who froze and swallowed. Fuck. Why did he do that?

Magnus blinked his eyes once, twice, then closed them again.

What? Was he okay with it? Alec flinched as he felt fingers slide up his hand and watched as Magnus placed his hand on top of his own.

Alec’s lips parted softly, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. They weren’t at a check up, this wasn’t needed, but Magnus let him. More so, he seemed to enjoy it. Alec let his thumb stroke over his belly gently.

Both gasped and stared at Magnus’ belly, then at each other. “Did you feel that?” Magnus asked, wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Alec said, completely taken aback.

“Was that…?” He muttered and looked back at his belly.

It was. They just felt Magnus’ pups move, together. A wide smile spread on Alec’s lips, his eyes watering again. Fuck.

He sniffled embarrassingly as he felt another nudge against his palm, soft and quick. He felt Magnus’ hand trembling on top of his, smelled the shift in his scent. Magnus let his head fall back onto his lap and averted his eyes, before he took his hand off Alec’s, who immediately mourned the loss of his warmth.

“Magnus?” He whispered gently. “What’s wrong?” Shouldn’t he be happy right now? Magnus looked back up at him with a forced smile, that hurt even more than the loss of his hand.

“Nothing.” He lied; Alec knew. “It’s just…weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s just an odd feeling to have something move inside you.”

“Is that the first time you felt it?”

“No, I felt it before, but more like a fluttering, this one was stronger.”

“Oh, you never told me. That’s great Magnus.”

“I love your enthusiasm; you seem really happy about this.”

“Of course, I am, they are getting stronger, bigger, it’s beautiful.”

“Alec, why don’t you have pups?” Alec straightened a little and fished for an answer. That came out of the blue.

“Uh, I never…found the right person.”

“There are many Omega’s out there that would spread their legs for you the second you mention you want to raise pups; you know.”

Uhm. “That’s good to know. But I don’t want just anyone. I want to be a good father, and raise my pups with my partner, together.”

“You are really different.”

“I suppose.”

“Ouch! The fuck, that one hurt.” Magnus bent aside on his lap, tilting his body. “It got my ribs.”

“They Magnus. They are your babies.”

“They are ruthless. Ruthless little monsters.” He got up and jumped to his feet, stumbling a little. “Ooof that was too fast.” He tilted aside again. “What are they doing in there, a dance off?”

“Our little exercises might have woken them up, or they are protesting against the food you gave them, which was really disgusting, I am on their side.” Magnus shot him a look over his shoulder, before he looked ahead again and leant down; practically shoving his ass into Alec’s face, who looked up quickly, eyeing his surroundings.

“I should really head to work now, Jonathan will be furious, he’ll spank the shit out of me.” Alec’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

“Oh…wow…ew.”

Magnus laughed. “Ew? It was only a saying Alec. Or did you mean the spanking part?”

“It’s- it’s not my business what you two do in your free time, really.” Alec said, getting up too.

“You’re not into spanking?” Alec felt his cheeks redden. No, glowing.

“I uh, I never…spanked anyone, or was spanked so…I don’t know…?” Magnus smiled mischievously.

“Turn around.”

“What?” Alec barked.

“Turn. Around.”

“No, I am not.” He backed off and Magnus followed him.

“What are you afraid of? Just a little clap, I won’t be too hard on you.” Magnus said while he circled the Alpha who turned around himself, holding his butt.

“We are in public!” Alec turned to look around himself before Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled on him, holding him in place. “Magnus!”

“Relax, just let it happen Alec.”

“You are ridiculous,” he laughed, because really, this was stupid. “You are not going to sp-“ A loud smack made him yelp loudly and stiffen on the spot. His butt buzzed painfully. “Ouuuuuch. Fuck.” He hissed and then rubbed his butt. “You said you wouldn’t do it hard.”

“I lied.”

“That hurt.” He turned around to Magnus who grinned devilishly. “You’re an idiot.” He sulked while Magnus had the audacity to laugh.

“You are cute when you’re angry.”

Alec growled and took a step closer towards the Omega who only laughed harder. Alec felt a mix of emotions curse through his body, amusement, affection, anger, arousal, annoyance as Magnus’ scent filled his lungs, his laughter filling his heart.

“You little shi…come here.”

He grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pulled him in, turning him to his left and holding him with his biceps and lower arm, pressed tightly against his body to have free access to his backside and then smacked his palm against Magnus’ butt several times, while the Omega laughed and wiggled in his arms. Alec felt something creep through his veins; he rose his hand only to smack it back down against his ass with force this time and Magnus’s laughter died off instantly to be replaced by a drawn out groan.

Oh?

That…wasn’t the reaction he wanted to achieve. Wait, what did he want to achieve with that anyways? Did he just spank him? What the fuck? Why did he do that? Was he alright? Was he- Alec felt a tremble run through Magnus’ body, a soft sound coming from his chest, -purring?

Fuck.

Alec felt all the blood rush down to his crotch, his dick throbbing to live in light speed as he watched Magnus’ part his legs and tap the ground with his feet like a cat in heat. Alec growled again and felt his control slip away; it was like something took over him.

Alec tightened his grip involuntarily, his instincts yelling at him to push him to the ground and mount him, breed him. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, his skin was on fire, his vision became blurry.

“Hey!” A deep voice called out and Alec jumped backwards so quick that Magnus’ stumbled from the loss of Alec’s body; Alec’s sight cleared again and both whipped their heads aside to see Luke march closer. “There you are, Jonathan was searching for you.” He said, kindly, while he turned to Magnus and grabbed his shoulder. “You didn’t answer your phone.”

Magnus nodded shakily, he fished for his phone and looked at it. “It’s- it’s dead. I didn’t notice. I’ll go there right away.” He turned to look at Alec, his cheeks deep red. “I’ll see you later, thanks for the fun Alec.” Alec swallowed and nodded, not knowing what to say, or what the fuck just happened. Luke whispered something to Magnus who looked up and then nodded before he retreated.

Luke and Alec watched him walk away, running his hand through his hair, before Luke turned around with a death glare as he was out of sight.

Uh oh.

The large Alpha took a few steps closer to Alec, slowly and Alec felt his body tense up, his chest heaving, his ears buzzing.

“What was that about?” He asked and pushed his fists into his sides. A deep frown playing on his forehead.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.” Alec stuttered and Luke rose his eyebrows, his jaw muscles working.

“I am not blind Alec, I noticed that you two got along pretty well in the past which is a good thing, but I trusted you to stay away from him.”

Alec felt sick.

“I am. I was…this wasn’t what it looked like, really. We just had some fun,”

“This might be fun to you, but Magnus isn’t in the right mindset for this kind of fun, not to speak of his current situation-“

“But we didn’t do anything, I didn’t- I would never. I swear we were just playing around; it didn’t mean anything.”

Luke observed him for what felt like an eternity, then relaxed his shoulders. “I’m sorry for being so hard on you, but Magnus’ safety is my top priority.”

Alec sighed. “Mine too, okay? I get it. I never meant to harm him. I would never do anything he’s uncomfortable with. I promise.” Luke eyed him intently then let out a little huff.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He grabbed Alec’s upper arm, tightly, while smiling. “I don’t know why, but I trust you.” He tightened the grip a little more and Alec tried to supress a hiss. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t.” He pressed out and gasped as Luke let him go.

“You’re a good kid, I know that.” He patted Alec’s cheek roughly, then turned around to head after Magnus, he looked over his shoulder once more and pointed two fingers from his own eyes to Alec’s until he was out of sight.

Alec let out a long exhale of oxygen before he felt a nudge against his knee, he turned to look down at Buddy who tilted his head.

“What a day…” Buddy barked loudly as Alec turned around, still not really able to comprehend everything that happened within the past 2 hours. “Let’s head home Buddy.”

\---

Alec took a long cold shower the moment he’d entered his apartment which was perfectly empty since Simon was still at the fair, he then relaxed on the couch in the dimly lit living room, watching a stupid rom com while Buddy rested his head on his stomach and slept peacefully, Alec crawled him behind the ear and tried to stay focused, but it was really hard.

It started off so nice, really nice, he hasn’t had as much fun in months to be honest, the fair was amazing, the smells, the lights, the music, the people that roamed it happily, spending time with Magnus, playing stupid games with him and he looked so damn fine, then Magnus let him touch his belly, he felt his pups move.

He really needed to talk to Magnus about this, about his behaviour regarding his pups and his pregnancy in general. It wasn’t the usual behaviour of a pregnant Omega, far from it, he seemed like he didn’t want anything to do with it and he’s never heard of such a thing before. It must have a reason and he needed to find out what it was, needed him to open up.

Then- they fucking spanked each other like complete idiots. That Omega was really out there to drive him crazy. Alec groaned and let himself flop onto the couch before he closed his eyes.

A low buzz woke him out of his slumber and he quickly wiped the drool off his cheek, then pulled the phone out from under his back; he blinked his sleepy eyes to look at the screen.

Magnus.

Magnus was calling.

Alec looked at the time, it was past 11pm. He rubbed his eyeball with the base of his palm while he picked up and held the phone to his ear.

“Magnus?” He asked hoarsely.

“Hey Alec.” Magnus breathed quietly.

Alec pressed the phone closer to his ear. “’s something wrong?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Alec straightened to sit and leant onto his knees, something felt off. Magnus’ voice sounded strained. “Where are you?”

“At the restaurant.”

“At the restaurant? It’s almost midnight,”

“I’m still on my shift, the fair ends at 1am. I had to fetch some more dumplings.”

“Okay.” Alec listened closely, listened to the way Magnus breathed heavily.

“I’m-“ Alec listened to some rustling on the other end. “Forget it, it’s fine. I don’t know why I called you.”

“Magnus, talk to me.”

“I didn’t know whom else to call.” Alec suddenly tensed up and swung his legs off the couch.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Alec felt those three words punch him in the gut, literally, something twisted inside him. “There was blood.”

“Where was blood?” Alec jumped off the couch, held a finger to Buddy to keep calm and tried to get his heartrate back to normal. “Magnus? What blood?”

“Sorry, forget it. Bye Alec.” The call ended and Alec stared at his phone dumbfounded. He immediately dialled Magnus’ number again and waited, waited, waited, he felt restless and anxious. 

Please pick up, pick up.

“Magnus!” Alec all but shouted when Magnus picked up. “I will call you over and over again, so don’t you dare to end the call again, okay? Talk to me. Where was blood?”

“…the toilet.” Magnus whispered.

“There’s blood in the to-“ Alec gasped as realisation hit him. Magnus was bleeding. The pups. “Magnus, stay where you are okay, I’m coming. I’ll be right there. Don’t move.”

“Okay.” Alec ended the call and shoved it into his pocket, feeling like his heart was going to burst from his chest, he actually felt lightheaded.

“Buddy I gotta go!” He yelled and his feet already carried him through the apartment and down the stairs in lightspeed, taking three at a time and jumping the last part, he swung the door open and ran across the empty street barefooted, he felt his heartbeat in his ears, his surroundings seemed faint, like he wasn’t really there as panic rose in his chest, something tugging on him like an invisible force.

What happened? God, he messed up, he should have taken better care of Magnus. He shouldn’t have left him; he shouldn’t have made him exhaust himself.

Alec almost slammed the door out of its hinges as he entered the restaurant and ran through it and to the kitchen, almost stumbling over an open box, dumplings covering the ground. “Magnus?! Magnus?” He shouted, he saw a white door on the other side of the kitchen and quickly walked over. “Are you in there?”

“Yeah.” Magnus answered and Alec sighed relieved, though the small sound of his voice was painful. Like a stab to his fucking heart.

“Can you open up?” Silence. “Magnus, come out, please. Or let me in.” Alec heard the sound of the door unlocking and hesitantly opened it with one hand to see Magnus sit on the closed toilet lid, his arms around his mid, his head hanging low, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Alec could have cried right then and there; the sight was devastating.

He knelt down and crawled closer towards the Omega before he put a hand on his knee, only to feel the way he trembled. “Hey…” He whispered. “Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

Magnus shook his head and Alec didn’t know what to make of that.

“Magnus can you get up?”

Magnus shook his head again and Alec was about to faint with concern. “Okay, wait. I will touch you now to lift you up okay.” Alec warned and then got up, he slung his arms around the Omega’s back and below his knees and lifted him up in one go, Magnus groaned and then pressed himself against his chest. “I’ve got you.” He said and pressed a haste kiss into his hair before he walked through the kitchen and out of the restaurant as quick as possible.

Alec carried the quiet Omega back to his apartment and fidgeted with the door to carry him through and up the stairs, he was pretty heavy but to be honest he didn’t notice it right now, he could have carried him for hours. He really would have. He opened the apartment door with his back and closed it with his heel. Buddy lifted his head curiously and jumped off the couch.

He gently laid him down on it, Magnus let his head fall back with a grimace, his breathing was ragged, his hands clutched to his belly. “Breathe Magnus, deep and slow.” Magnus nodded shakily. “Magnus you have to talk to me, where does it hurt?” Alec took his clammy hand in his and pulled it away gently.

He leant over and opened the apron behind his neck and back carefully and slid it off, before he pulled on the hem of his shirt with trembling fingers.

Please be okay. Be okay. Be okay.

He shoved the fabrics over his belly and spread his fingers on it carefully as Magnus whimpered and tried to shove his hand away. “Magnus, please, it’s okay, please let me see.” It felt hard beneath his soft skin, he slid it along the hard bump carefully.

“I’m sorry for calling you Alec,”

“No, Magnus it was right to call me, I’m your midwife, that’s…what I am here for. I am sorry you are going through this. I want you to think for a moment, when did the pain start? What did you do when it happened?”

“It suddenly hurt, like someone stabbed me, I dropped the dumplings,” he gasped. “I felt something slide down my thigh and went to the toilet.”

Why the fuck didn’t Jonathan get the dumplings? What was wrong with that Alpha? To send his pregnant boyfriend to the restaurant to carry the heavy box back to the booth, why did he let him work so late at all? He really needed to have a talk with him that was unacceptable. Enough was enough.

“Was it a lot? The blood?” Magnus shook his head, then looked up to him for the first time.

“Did I do something wrong Alec?” Alec perked up and looked at the Omega’ who’s eyes were shimmering and sad, so sad. “Is this my fault?”

“No, Magnus.” Alec answered, his voice quivering. “This is not your fault, pain and blood can occur within a healthy pregnancy. It can be nothing.” He tried to soothe the Omega, and himself. “This doesn’t have to be serious, maybe you just over exaggerated yourself. Or I…I shouldn’t have let you do all those games, that was stupid.”

“I wanted to Alec, and I felt good, I didn’t take care of myself…I should have taken more breaks.”

“Magnus, don’t. It’s not your fault.” He repeated, and hoped he was right. Maybe it was Magnus’ fault, he knew how much the man worked, how little he relaxed and took time off, especially on a day like today, there was just no stopping the man, he was too stubborn, but Alec shouldn’t have made it even worse with his stupid competition. If anyone was at fault it was Alec, he should have told Magnus to slow it down and took care that he did.

But Magnus said it was only a little blood. “Do you remember the color of the blood? Was it dark or light?”

“Eh, I don’t…light I think.” Alec felt Magnus’ stomach relax and soften, his breathing slowed down a little.

“Do you feel them move?”

Magnus’ eyes widened momentarily. “What?”

“Don’t worry, I just wanna see how they feel, can you try to focus on them?” Magnus’ eyelids closed with a flutter and he clenched his jaw.

“Yes. I feel them.”

“Okay, I have a suspicion,” Alec felt like a fucking failure. He should have just checked on him earlier, he had enough chances, and not let his emotions cloud his judgement. “Don’t startle okay.” Alec laid his hand flat on the couch, palm up and shoved it under Magnus’ butt, the Omega tensed up and shot his eyes open again. “Do you feel the pain here?” He pressed up slightly below his tailbone. Magnus nodded. “Okay.” He licked his lips and pulled his hand away again.

“I will be right back.” Alec quickly walked to his bedroom, and pulled out a bag from his cupboard, taking out a pair of gloves and lube, then returned to the living room, locked the door and then put the items onto the table, Magnus looked at them with a deep frown. “I will undress you now okay?” Magnus looked back at Alec, in panic.

“What are you doing?”

What I should have done fucking ages ago. “I have to examine you Magnus, there is no way around this, you are bleeding and I need to find out why.” He tried not to stutter over his own words, because his heart was pounding up in his throat. This wasn’t at all how he wanted Magnus to experience this, he said he wasn’t ready not long ago and now he needed to force him into this. This was completely against his beliefs. But it was necessary.

Alec saw Magnus look over to the door, then the window, before he looked back at Alec. “Magnus, you are safe here. You know me, you trust me, right?”

Magnus chest heaved roughly; Alec smelled the bitter note in the air. “I trust you.” He said without looking at him, before his eyes flickered up. “Alec, will my pups be alright? Are they hurt?” he asked, his lower lip trembling.

Alec felt tears form in the edges of his eyes and blinked them away, he couldn’t cry in front of him. Not now. He just never heard Magnus worry about his pups before, he sounded sincerely concerned, devastated.

“They will be fine Magnus, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to them.” And if that wasn’t the truest thing he had ever said. Magnus nodded shakily and then opened his pants, Alec pinched his waistband and tugged the pants down carefully and helped him out of them, a strong scent of Magnus’ very intimate scent hitting him like a tidal wave.

Fuck.

He grabbed one of the blankets from the couch and swung it over his lower half to keep his dignity alive, before he slid his hands up his thighs and into his boxers, pulling them down blindly. “Can you bend your legs please?” Magnus did so right away and tented the blanket. It would be harder this way, but there was no way he was going to tell Magnus to bend over when he was in pain and already panicked.

Alec felt his breathing pick up, his heartrate doubling.

Omega. Omega. Naked.

He shook his head roughly. Concentrate. Alec, concentrate. You can do this.

He put the gloves on and spread some lube onto his pointer and middle finger, before he settled onto the edge of the couch and reached under the blanket.

“Are you okay?”

“I wouldn’t say okay…”

“You are doing great Magnus. Just breathe. I’ll do it as quick as possible.”

“Not too quick, please. It’s been a while.” Magnus murmured; his cheeks blushed. “God, I can’t believe this is happening right now, that’s not how I imagined this at all.”

What? Alec felt his brain turn into mush.

He fingered his way forward until he felt Magnus’ hot skin, the soft flesh of his ass cheeks and brushed them to the middle, feeling his taint. Alec swallowed thickly and then inhaled deeply before he went down.

“Argh.” Alec yelped as Magnus’ knees closed and hit his elbow.

“Sorry.” Magnus rushed. “I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay. Magnus, look at me okay.” Magnus met his eyes hesitantly. “It’s going to be okay. You are going to be okay and your pups too. I will be careful, I promise, and if it hurts you will tell me right away okay?”

“I don’t know whether to cry or cringe.” Magnus chuckled, helplessly, Alec noticed. He cupped Magnus’ leg and stroked it gently, soothingly. He had to calm down, to calm Magnus’ down. Alec closed his eyes momentarily and breathed a few times, trying to send his scent towards the Omega to comfort him, Magnus’ legs parted again.

“Are you ready?” He asked, opening his eyes. He felt ready. He felt prepared. He could do this.

“As ready as possible…yes. Just do what you have to do and make sure that they are okay, please.”

Alec stroked his way down until he felt a heat against his tips and carefully spread some of the lube around his rim that was twitching to the touch.

You can do this, you can do this, you can do this.

He pushed his middle finger into his entrance carefully. Magnus let out a little groan, then grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face. “You okay?”

Magnus hummed. He was stressed, he was in fear, he needed to be quick, just do his job and not think about what the fuck he was doing right now. God he was so tight. Alec! He licked the perspiration off his upper lip.

He pulled his finger out again a little to push it back in, trying to loosen his rim up that was clutching to his finger with an unnatural strength.

Alec felt his chest tremble, a growl wanting to make an appearance, but kept it in check, he would keep it the fuck in check and if that was the last thing he did. He can’t scare Magnus now, he can’t lose control.

“Shhh…” Alec soothed and kept on stroking his thigh. “Breathe, deeply, in and out.” He heard Magnus breath against the pillow and pushed further in on every exhale, inch by inch then turned his hand around and pushed further in, trying to feel something, anything, fuck it was too deep in, he couldn’t feel it, he needed his pointer finger to go in deeper.

He pulled it out again, slowly and pressed his pointer finger to his hole, then gently guided them into him, a low growl came from below the pillow. “Shhh…” Alec soothed again. “It’s okay, relax.” Alec pushed, and pushed, feeling it widen more and more, until his fingers suddenly slid in smoothly, a hot liquid ran down his fingers and palm, over his wrist.

Oh. God.

Good. That was good. It was easier that way. It was natural. It was. Shdwugdiwedi.

Alec felt his brain circuit as he smelled the scent of slick. Don’t let him know. Don’t make him uncomfortable. Alec painfully bit into his lower lip to distract himself.

He pushed in until his knuckles hit his ass and finally felt something solid brush his fingertips, Magnus winced and Alec prepared his fingers, turning his hand just the right way. “Okay, it will hurt a little now, bite onto something. You ready?” He saw the pillow nod.

He skilfully urged his fingertips forward against the hard nub, feeling it, he felt his fingertip dip into the opening and heard Magnus squeal into the pillow, his body tensing up.

Shit. It was open. His cervix was open.

He carefully pulled his fingers back out of him and over the blanket only to see his bloody fingertips. He quickly took them off and rolled them into a ball before he threw them to the bin so Magnus wouldn’t see, then reached for a paper tissue and cleaned Magnus’ slick off his wrist, then pulled Magnus’ boxers back up all as quick as possible.

“Magnus?” He asked, gently brushing his arm with his palm. “I’m sorry.” Magnus breathed, quietly.

He lowered the pillow, his face flushed. “It’s okay. I know it was necessary…tell me. Please, be honest.”

“Your cervix is open.” Alec said gently, not beating around the bush. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Is that, is that good or bad?”

“I won’t be lying to you, it’s not good, it should still be closed. I suppose that it opened because you overworked yourself, I don’t mean to judge you Magnus, but we both know that you haven’t exactly been taking it easy, I’m sorry.” He said, honestly. Magnus wanted honesty. And he couldn’t help but be a little frustrated with Magnus behaviour in the past, it didn’t matter how often Alec had told him to step down, he never did. He felt helpless, Magnus wasn’t listening. But then again, maybe he didn’t know it better and it was Alec’s fault after all, he should have informed him on the risks.

Magnus pouted. “So, it was my fault?” His eyes wandered down to his belly. “I suck at this.” His face slowly turned into a grimace before he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m an awful Omega.” Alec saw the tears swell in his eyes.

Oh no.

No. no. no. no. no.

“Magnus, please…this can happen, really, you didn’t do it intentionally, it’s not dangerous to you or the pups if you take it easy now. It’s only a small opening. You will take some time off work now, stay at home and rest, put your legs up and it will close by itself, I promise. And you are definitely not an awful Omega, you are so strong Magnus. Compassionate. Loving.” He leant over, stroking a lost strand out of the Omega’s forehead. “Please, don’t cry.”

“I didn’t think of my pups. I tried to ignore them. The pregnancy. What they did to me,” Magnus’ voice broke and Alec frowned, confused. “I put them at risk with my stupidity. I’m an idiot.” Magnus sniffled, before he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Fuck.

Alec’s lips parted as he stared at the Omega who was breaking down right in front of his eyes. Alec shuffled closer and instinctively reached around Magnus’ body and tugged him up and into his arms, while he listened to the soft sobs, he stroked the Omega’s back in gentle circles. “Please.” He gasped. “It’s okay. You are no idiot Magnus; your pups will be fine. You will be fine. I would never let anything happen to the four of you.” Magnus trembled in his arms; his body pressed tightly against his chest. Alec tilted his head down and brushed his cheek over Magnus’, desperately.

Magnus nuzzled his face into the crook of Alec’s neck and inhaled deeply, his hot breath dancing over his skin. Alec swayed from side to side, rocking the crying Omega until his breathing slowed down and his sobs subsided- until he drifted into sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you sooooooo, so so so much for the 50 kudos on the last chapter, I am really overwhelmed. I loved all your comments and I appreciate the support you give me and our oblivious Omega and Alpha. This is a chapter full of revelations and sexual tension. Enjoy! As always, if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi. Stay happy and healthy y'all!

Magnus awoke with a gasp, his skin felt clammy, his heart thudded up in his throat. He blinked around himself but there was nothing but darkness, he couldn’t pin point the smell either. Where was he? What happened?

He shot up to sit while a blanket slid off his body and pooled in his lap. His eyes slowly focused and adjusted to the darkness, there was a little light on the other end of the room, a receiver, a tv screen. He looked around himself until he heard a little huff coming below, Buddy came into sight and gently lay his head onto Magnus’ lap, looking up at him with tired eyes.

Buddy.

Alec.

He was in Alec’s and Simon’s apartment.

The Pups. The blood. The examination. Oh…right.

He softly stroked over Buddy’s silky curls, feeling his heartbeat slow down after the initial shock. He must have fallen asleep, he didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he was just so tired, so exhausted and utterly overwhelmed.

He actually felt like shit. Like pure shit, both physically and mentally. He was so stupid to get that damn box of dumplings on his own, Alec has told him not to carry heavy things, he knew he shouldn’t. He just didn’t know that it could lead to this, that it was this risky, otherwise he wouldn’t have done it. Right?

Buddy nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ belly and whined quietly. Magnus followed the motion with his eyes and then tugged his own shirt up a little to look at his belly. Buddy immediately stuck his tongue out and lapped over it, Magnus flinched and held a hand up, ready to shove Buddy away, to protect his pups, but the dog turned around and then dropped to the ground again with a drawn out whine.

Magnus rubbed the drool off his skin with his shirt and then placed a palm onto it. There was no movement, they were asleep.

It was a fascinating and yet frightening thing to feel them move, he couldn’t make out what was what, who was it and what they did, it just felt like a snake moved about inside him and nudged against his sides, ribs and hips. He had held his breath the first time it happened, at the fair, because he was too scared of what was happening, when he noticed what it was, it didn’t erase his anxiety though.

Only Alec did. The way he stroked his belly, gently, the warmth of his skin, the joy in his voice, the tears in his eyes. He radiated this amazing, soothing scent that Magnus loved to no end, for multiple reasons. He loved his pups, more than Magnus did, and he hated to admit that, but it was just so hard to love something that wasn’t yours, he was carrying some Alpha’s pups he didn’t know and probably never would.

But it was his too. Magnus had ignored that fact like a pro. It was his too. They were his pups. And they depended on him, needed him, and Magnus had failed them, almost. Whatever it was that Alec was babbling last night, it was hard to follow with the constant loud buzzing between his ears, apparently something inside him had opened which caused the bleeding, he said it opened because he had overworked himself.

Yes, he had overworked himself, but that was nothing new, it was so regular that it felt normal to him, it was hard to slow down, especially now, knowing what was to come. Alec didn’t understand this, he didn’t seem to want to understand. How was he supposed to take care oft them without enough money? It wasn’t like he could sit back and let his partner work; he didn’t have that option. Alec meant well, but he had no idea what it means to be a single to be parent of three. It was frightening, pressuring, it was just a lot.

But he didn’t mean to harm them, he would never, the moment he had felt the pain, saw the blood in the toilet, it was like his world had shattered into a thousand pieces right in front of him, without a warning, he had never felt that helpless and scared before, not even in his past. It was something different if things happened to him, or if they happened to his own pups.

And in that moment, Magnus had realized something, something very important, he cared for his pups. He actually cared a lot. Even if he didn’t want to see it before.

The thought of having them harmed, losing them, was just so horrible to him, so awfully horrible.

And it was his own fault.

He should have let Alec examine him before, should have just acted like a responsible adult, should have placed his pups first and swallowed his stupid fears down. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

Now, he had forced Alec into this situation, at night, at home, when he wasn’t ready and prepared, when he was bloody, and not very cooperative, his body just shut down, this must have been a weird encounter for both of them. But Alec was used to work like this. He knew what he was doing, he knew where to head and he was very professional about it. But the moment he had touched whatever that word was, it was like he had stabbed him with a knife, it actually hurt a lot. But he was quick about it and he didn’t even feel him slipping out.

He had long fingers. Skilful, long fingers.

Magnus let his eyes drop down again only to realize that he was stroking the stretched skin of his bump. His baby bump. He was actually pregnant. 5 months pregnant. With 3 pups.

God he was such an idiot.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered, “Really…I am sorry guys…girls, I didn’t think. Your daddy is stupid you know.” Magnus gasped, and felt his eyes water, he quickly blinked them and looked up into the darkness. Dad. He was going to be a dad.

2 girls and 1 boy. 3 little creatures. He had totally ignored that information, everything, just focused on his work the past days, Jonathan had actually told him to take breaks, had taken care he would drink enough, but he didn’t. He just stubbornly didn’t. He had told Magnus he’d get the dumplings for him but he had declined. Why? Because he wanted to prove something? Because he was selfish. Reckless. And he didn’t know any better. Well, maybe he did, deep down, he knew hard work wasn’t good, but he didn’t know the aftereffects. That something could open up and risk the pregnancy, he didn’t know that. There was probably a lot he didn’t know.

He wasn’t like the usual Omegas that read a ton of pregnancy books in their teen age, that had imagined and dreamed of having a family since they were small. He really needed to get to know these things, as quick as possible, because there was one thing Magnus was sure of, very sure, he’d never risk his pups health again. Ever.

Alec was probably frustrated with him, maybe he even thought and spoke badly behind his back. No, he wouldn’t, right? He didn’t seem like the type to do that. He seemed very sincere. Maybe he should just tell him about his past, why this all was so hard for him. He never asked. But it’s not his job to be interested in his personal matters. He is always very quick to state that he is doing what he does because it is his job. Maybe this all is just a job to him.

But then again, why did he spend so much time with him? Why was he stroking his belly like he actually cared for them, why was he always listening and advising and soothing him, he was always touching him in one way or the other, why did he scent him back? Would a midwife, just doing their job, scent him back? He actually did it again last night, Magnus had noticed, he scented him again.

Did he do it to soothe him only? Or because of other reasons? Was he maybe…into him? Was he into guys?

But then again, if he was, why didn’t he act on it? Knowing that Magnus was single and into guys, if he was interested, he would have done something, right?

And, would Magnus want him to act on it if he did? To be honest, Magnus had no answer to that. The thought was scary, but he liked Alec, he really liked him, a lot.

Or was this just Alec being a softy, and he was like this to everyone? He knows how to behave with an Omega and comfort them? Yeah, well that made the most sense. And why was he thinking about this at all?

“Urgh.” Magnus groaned and tugged the shirt back down; he swung his legs over the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, which means there was probably still blood on his boxers and skin. Also, he has been sweating a lot. He felt disgusting.

He got up and tapped through the unknown, empty corridor quietly, fingering his way forward to feel a door, then opened the first one on the left and peeked inside, he turned the light on and let his shoulders slump, relieved, as he found the bathroom.

He shed his clothes off and stepped into the shower, quickly washing his body, using some of the shower gel that stood on the edge. It smelled like wood. He spent a decent amount of time to clean his thighs and backside and then left the shower to dry himself in the ratty towel hanging over the heater. A lightsaber drawn across it, then pulled it around his waist and tugged it in.

Well, now what? He had no clothes. Uh shit.

He left the bathroom to head for the door across from the bathroom, it opened with a squeak. There was no scent, just the smell of old socks and pizza. This must be Simons. Simon was about his size, perfect.

He sneaked inside like a thief, went for his wardrobe and quickly searched for something to wear, he pulled out a shirt and sweatpants, there were no boxers and even if there were, just no.

He dragged the clothes over his body and then tip toed back out again, when his eyes landed on the other door by the bathroom. Magnus looked from the door back into the living room and again to the door.

He opened it quietly and slid inside, through the wall of Alec’s scent, into his cave, he kept the door open and walked over to the source of the soft breathing barefoot, then crawled onto the bed and sat down.

He reached forward and touched his hip, nudging him slightly.

Nothing.

He did it again, a little roughed and Alec groaned, before he swatted his hand away. “Ouch.” Magnus gasped and held his hand. A snore followed and Magnus pouted his lip forward.

“Alec.”

Another snore.

“Are you up?” He whispered.

Alec hummed.

“I can’t sleep.” Magnus inched closer, “Alec.” He rose his hand to brush it lightly over the Alpha’s arm and watched his hairs stand up. It wasn’t like he wanted to wake him up. But. Alec’s eyes opened and he inhaled sharply. Magnus quickly lowered his hand and backed off a little.

“Magnus?” He blinked his sleepy eyes several times and then straightened himself, resting against the headboard. “What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is the pain back?” He asked in a rush, but quiet. Everything was gazed in a greyish tone due to the darkness, only the moon shining a bit light through the window.

“No, I’m fine, I just woke up and took a shower. I was awake and it was dark…and well.”

“You took a shower?” He said and rubbed his eyes with his palm. “How late is it?”

“I don’t know, late.” He sat, crossed legged, his head tilted aside, “Now that you’re awake,” he inhaled long, meaningful. 

“I wanted to thank you, for…for what you did for me. I know it’s your job blabla,” he rolled his eyes and Alec huffed. “but still, thank you. And I know that it was my mistake, that I worked too hard, didn’t take enough breaks,” Alec leant up some more and then rested his hands in his lap.

“Magnus, you didn’t kn-“

“No, let me talk, please.” Alec closed his lips again. “I didn’t listen to you, or anyone, I should have. It was stupid and selfish. I know that now. I am sorry I got you into this situation and for scaring you. I will be better, I promise.”

Alec waited for another moment, in case Magnus wanted to continue, but he was done, he gestured for Alec to speak.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, even if it wasn’t my job and I wasn’t your midwife, I would have come and helped you,” He licked his lips and Magnus felt his mouth drift apart. “We are friends, right?” He closed it again and felt like someone smacked his butterflies against a wall.

“Yes, we are.” Alec smiled and gave him a quick nod. “And ehm, I’m also sorry about what happened at the fair, I mean, the hit, I’m sorry if it hurt.” Magnus whispered, feeling a little guilty.

“You are not sorry about that.”

Magnus chuckled, “No, I am not. It was fun. And you know me way too well.”

“Yeah it was, maybe we shouldn’t have done that in public though, Luke wasn’t all too pleased.”

“You want to do it in private?” Alec’s face turned red; he could see it even in darkness.

“That’s- that’s not what I meant.” Magnus knew that wasn’t what he meant, but it was fun to tease him.

“What did Luke say to you?” Magnus asked, as he crawled forward and then turned around next to Alec and flopped onto the bed with his back.

“Uh,” Alec said, fidgeting on the spot. “He gave me a speech, about…your virtue.” Magnus snorted so hard; he almost pulled a muscle.

“What virtue?”

“Magnus.” Alec scolded and Magnus laughed, Alec slid down back into the bed and leant onto his left side to face him.

The proximity and attention didn’t do things to Magnus at all, the quick thudding of his heartbeat was due to his sleepiness.

“No, really, what did he say?”

“He asked me to stay away from you, I don’t know if that was an advice or threat at this point but well, he misunderstood, clearly, but I understand how that could have happened with our…little spanking moment.” Magnus tried not to laugh again and just giggled quietly.

“You have to excuse him, you see, Luke is like a father to me, he brought me to Borrowville, he helped me find a family, he has always watched over me, he thinks he has to protect me still.”

“Oh?” Alec looked around a little taken aback. “I didn’t know. I assumed you were close, and yes, he always behaved kind of like a father, but…yeah. Okay, that explains it. That explains a lot of things. I noticed him get emotional over your pups and all. So, he’s gonna be, like a granddad?”

“Yes, he is.” Magnus smiled fondly.

“But you said your mom lives next door? Is she, Luke’s wife? Sorry I’m a little lost here.”

“No, my mom lives next door with my siblings, they are not related to Luke. My mom, Jocelyn took me in and raised me like one of her own, she is a great woman and I owe her a lot.”

“What do you mean by, Luke brought you to Borrowville?”

“He found me,” Magnus said and then felt his throat constrict. “It’s a long story.”

“Is it about your real parents?” Alec asked gently, “You once said you know something about shitty parents, did they like…give you away?” Magnus breathed slowly, thinking. Then felt a hand slide into his that rested on his belly, Alec interlocked their fingers like it was the most natural thing. “You can talk to me. I’d never judge you.”

“I ran away.” Magnus whispered and felt Alec thumb his hand slowly, urging him on. “My mother died when I was very young, she was ill,” Magnus pressed his lips together, it was hard to tell this to someone, it made it all the more real, “I loved her, she was,…” Magnus gasped, choked up and Alec suddenly lifted their hands and pressed his knuckles against his mouth, not kissing, but brushing and it felt just as intimate. “I miss her still, every day.” He ended the sentence, because really, he couldn’t talk about it right now, he already cried once, he didn’t want to do it again.

“I was left with my father, and he-“ Magnus groaned, because he really sucked at this. “He was an Alpha, or is, I don’t know if he’s still alive to be honest. I haven’t seen him in a long while and I’m not planning to.” Alec waited patiently. “He didn’t like the fact that I was an Omega, he treated me like…I was useless, worthless.” He heard an intake of breath, but didn’t dare to look aside, he needed to stay on that roll of courage he was on.

“It took me a long while, and my family, to understand that that isn’t true, that I’m worth something, I wanted to prove everyone that I am worth something, that I can be anything and anyone I like. My father owns a chain of restaurants in New York and I worked there, I learned how to cook and I loved it, when I represented, he didn’t allow me to follow my passion anymore, he said I wasn’t made to run a restaurant as I was originally planned to, I was meant to take over one of our franchises.” Magnus explained, quietly.

“You have your own restaurant now.” Alec said. “You did prove it.”

“I did. I opened it up with Jonathan 2 years ago, I love my restaurant and I love my job,”

“I understand why you work so hard now, it’s difficult to let the past go, I know that.” Magnus turned aside to face Alec. “You are so strong Magnus and you are worth everything.” Magnus huffed, then smiled a little. Their hands rested between them, still interlocked.

“You haven’t heard the worst yet.”

“That wasn’t the worst?” Magnus chuckled while he shook his head.

Okay, just tell him. Just get it out there.

“One day, he- he had someone over, a son of a franchise taker, Victor, a mid-20 Asian guy, I still remember his face, every little wrinkle,” Magnus focused on a spot behind Alec’s shoulder and licked his dry lips. “He was an Alpha too. My fa,…Asmodeus was offering me to him as a mate since he was looking for one. He wanted to get rid of me and said that it would benefit us both.”

“What.” Alec whispered, speechless.

“He was there to see if he liked me, Asmodeus presented me like a gift, told him how good I was with household duties,” Magnus chuckled. “It was humiliating.”

“I’m so sorry Magnus.” Alec said softly, his eyes searching Magnus’ face. “That is awful.” He swallowed. “How old were you?”

“I was 14.”

“Oh god. What father would do such a thing? I can’t even imagine- I- I don’t get this. That is so horrible and so wrong.”

Magnus watched him intently. The sincerely shocked Alpha in front of him. An Alpha, that stood by his side, understood his side, that was just as flabbergasted by this as he was apparently.

It was odd to tell him this story, but then again it felt freeing, he didn’t talk about this in forever, even though he thought about it often. He could tell him; he’s been inside of him a day ago. It can’t get more intimate and embarrassing as that.

“What happened then?”

Magnus’ throat felt parched, “He told me to go upstairs and take a shower so he could- he could try me out.” Alec suddenly froze, his eyes wide open, he didn’t move for about 20 seconds, before his lips opened and closed a few times, his grip tightened around Magnus’ hand, his eyes moved from Magnus’ left to his right, searching.

“I went upstairs, but I didn’t take that shower, I jumped out the window in my room, and ran away. That was the last time I saw him.” Magnus felt the moment Alec began to breath again, his whole body relaxing.

“I am sorry that happened to you. All of it. You didn’t deserve this, no Omega does, no one does. And I am glad you, you got away. Ugh, that makes me sick, seriously. He was your father.”

“He was. But not anymore, however awful it was, it brought me to where I am now, to my family, that I love more than anything, to this town, to my house, my cats, my friends, my restaurant, even you.”

“I have heard horrible stories, but this was, it’s so awful what people do to Omegas simply because of their gender, simply because they can to, I never understood that behaviour, I never understood my kind.”

“You are not like them.”

You really are not.

“No, and I am proud that I am not. I don’t want to have anything to do with that. My kind treats Omega’s like shit, even my own family, not my siblings though, but they can be sexist too, Alphas bend them to their will, command them, rape them, and no one bats an eye, like it’s just how things go.”

“Yes.” Magnus searched his eyes. “So, you have never done these things? Felt the desire to?”

“No. Never.” He said firmly. “I never used my voice on an Omega and I never touched them inappropriately. I would never. In fact, you are the first Omega I ever touched.”

“What?” Magnus asked in a high pitch, his eyes going wide. “But you are a midwife.”

“They didn’t let me since I was an Alpha, I could only train on dummies and learn from afar.”

Magnus wanted to fucking vanish.

“So that was your first time? Yesterday? With me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Magnus stared at him, not knowing how to feel about that.

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Alec pressed his lips together. “Well, surprise.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I am good at what I am doing, I promise, I know what I do. I had the best grades out of all the classes.”

“What if you did something wrong? Broke something?” Alec laughed for a moment.

“There’s nothing I could have broken Magnus, and like I said, I did this many times before, just not on…human. And it wasn’t exactly my first time doing things like that.”

“You could have told me anyways, you know. I know you are good at this, you have never disappointed so far, and I am sorry they didn’t let you train properly, such douches. Treating you differently only because you’re an Alpha, that’s so rude.” Magnus huffed and Alec quirked an eyebrow. “Oh well.” He quickly averted his eyes.

“It wasn’t easy, nobody thought I could do this, believed in me, not even my parents as you know, so like you…I wanted to prove them that I am capable to do the job, wanted to prove it to myself.”

“We have something in common there.”

“Yeah, we do.” Both smiled at each other proudly.

“By the way, what do you mean it wasn’t your first time exactly?”

“Oh,” Alec gasped, “didn’t know you’d caught that.”

“Of course, I caught that.”

Alec’s cheeks turned red, mirroring the shade of his plump lips. “Well, I’ve been in a few relationships, and we’ve been intimate. So.”

“That’s all? I thought you’d throw some juicy stories my way.”

“I am not good at juicy stories, also my stories aren’t really the juicy kind, I’ve done this thing only once, it ended up in the hospital because I forgot to take my ring off.”

“You did not…” Magnus said throwing himself back on his back with laughter. “Oh god.”

“Hey, don’t shame me, I wasn’t exactly experienced.” He chuckled.

“Yes, but Alec, take the fucking rings off before you finger someone. I thought that is common sense.”

“I was nervous okay.”

Magnus laughed some more. “Did you get your ring back?”

“Yeah.” Alec laughed. “Stop it,” He swatted his shoulder playfully.

“I bet she is still telling that story to her girl friends now, cursing all men and their incapability.”

“She?”

“Your ex girlfriend.”

“You mean ex boyfriend.” Magnus gasped.

Ex-boyfriend? Boyfriend? Boy?

“Ex BOY friend?” Magnus asked, dumbfounded. “We- we are talking about a guy?” What was going on.

“Uh yeah, we were talking about asses, so- why did you think it was a girl?”

“Girls have asses too? I don’t know, I just- wait, you- you are bisexual too? You didn’t tell me.”

“No, I am not.”

“Oh?”

“I am gay.”

“Oh.”

Magnus felt his brain circuit, his expression must have given him away.

“Is there a problem with that?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Gay.”

“Yes, Magnus, I’m gay. I- I thought you knew.”

He was gay. He was into guys. He was…wait what.

“What?” Magnus needed a moment to have his system come back to life. “How was I supposed to know?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” He answered, sheepishly.

“It’s not like you ran around with a pride flag or something. You are not very obvious Alec. I- wondered I must confess; my senses were tingling a little but I didn’t mean to assume.”

“I didn’t mean that…” he huffed. “Never mind.”

So…

Alec was gay.

That beautiful, caring, kind, fit, horribly delightful smelling Alpha was gay.

And single.

Fucking mate me now.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as Magnus began to fan himself.

He had fingered him.

“Yeah, sure, I’m good, hot, it’s perfect, yes.” He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, now fanning with both hands like a complete maniac.

“Are you hot?”

Magnus groaned.

So hot. You have no idea.

Everything felt ten times more tense right now, just the thought of having that single, gay Alpha right next to him in bed almost knocked him out; his skin was buzzing delightfully.

“I could open the window?” Alec asked, gesturing to the window. “Or I could blow you?” Magnus choke on his spit, turned to the other side and coughed his lungs out, Alec quickly patted his back roughly.

Magnus swung around a second later and stared at Alec with wide eyes, “You want to blow me?” He asked, his voice strained from coughing.

Alec looked at him like he grew a second head, then suddenly, like on command, turned red like a tomato, his eyes widening. “Oh god, I didn’t- I didn’t mean. I meant blow some air, like- uh.” Alec facepalmed himself, hiding. “Kill me now.”

Magnus’ lips suddenly tugged up, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth. Because he was just too fucking cute when he was embarrassed. And now that Magnus thought about it, he was embarrassed a lot, especially when Magnus made weird innuendos, teased him, he was obviously affected by what Magnus’ said and did. Because he was gay? Because he liked him? No, he was just a shy guy obviously…

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Magnus shrugged cutely and Alec groaned desperately, still hiding.

“Just stop it. Please.”

“But you offered.”

“Magnus!”

“I taste good, I promise.”

“Oh god.” Alec turned around and jumped off the bed. “I hate you.”

Magnus laughed, his shoulders shaking. “Alec, I’m only joking,” He gasped, “unless?” Magnus whipped aside as a pillow was thrown his way, landing on the ground with a thud. “Or are you as bad at that as you are at fingering? Because then, I will decline, I don’t want to end up in hospital too.”

Alec stood by the now opened window with his back to the cold summer wind, leaning on the window sill with his hands, his head leant back, breathing hard, before he let it drop forward. “I’m not telling you this.”

“Oh. My. god. Did you send another one to the hospital? Or was it the same guy?” Magnus felt excitement and curiosity bubble up inside of him.

“No one went to hospital,” He groaned, “I am good at sucking dick.” Both gasped simultaneously and Magnus almost fell off the bed, he quickly steadied himself and sat back, not having realized he had crawled towards Alec’s direction in the first place. “I can’t believe I said that.” Alec whispered.

Magnus was throwing confetti internally.

“You can’t take it back now.” Magnus said playfully, with a cheeky grin. “I heard it. I will memorize it, in my head, in my heart, forever.” Magnus pressed his palm to his heart. “That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Alec huffed as he walked back into the room.

“Your parents must be so proud.”

Alec stopped by the end of the bed and gave Magnus a death glare. “If you weren’t pregnant, I’d totally smack you now.”

“You just said you’d never hurt an Omega, oh the lies. The bitter, bitter lies.”

“You are-“ Alec said and then shook his head, suddenly flapping his arms like a chicken. “God, I’m sweating like a bitch.”

“Oh wow,” Magnus exclaimed. “You’re on a roll Alec. Come here you bitch.” Magnus patted the bed and Alec visibly gave up. “Calm down Alec, or take the shirt off, whatever pleases you.”

“Magnus, please.” Alec groaned. “This is unfair, I can’t- control it, I just blush easily, and you are not helping.”

“But you are cute when you blush, why should I stop?”

Alec looked down from where he stood, then suddenly bent forward and grabbed Magnus ankle, pulling him down; Magnus yelped like a girl as he was dragged over the bed, before Alec caged his leg with his arm and began to tickle his foot mercilessly.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh hahahahahahah” Magnus tossed and turned on the bed, kicking, throwing his arms to the sides, trying to get away while he laughed loudly.

“You deserve that.” Alec pressed out, without stopping and Magnus began to kick his back with full force to which Alec groaned with every kick.

“Please! Pleaasssee god, merrrrcy.” Magnus wheezed. “Alec I’m begging you.” Alec stopped and both breathed heavily for a moment, before Alec turned around to look over his shoulder with a smug smile.

Magnus kicked him once more with both his feet and Alec slid off the bed with a shout, landing on the ground. Magnus snickered quietly while Alec rose again, holding his butt.

Not that he really meant any of what he had just said, he just enjoyed teasing Alec and maybe he wanted to test him, a little, little bit. But what if he had said yes? Well, he didn’t think this through.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, then scrunched his nose and stared at Magnus’ body unapologetically.

Magnus followed his eyes, and looked back up. Not knowing whether to squirm or swell his chest. “What?”

“Whose clothes are that? They are not yours.”

“How do you know that they are not mine?”

“First, you didn’t wear them yesterday, second you said you took a shower and third, they don’t smell like you.” Alec leant onto the bed, causing it to dip and bracketed his legs with his arms as he began to sniff on his leg like a dog. Magnus rose an eyebrow. “They are Simons. You are wearing Simons clothes?”

“I needed something, couldn’t have stayed naked, could I?” Magnus chuckled.

Alec ignored the remark, “You- you can wear my things.” Alec turned around and went to the other end of the room, before he returned with a stack of clothes.

“But I’m already dressed.” Alec looked at him as if he didn’t understand, his expression showing pure confusion, before his eyes flickered down Magnus’ body and back up, he looked lost.

“Simon won’t be happy about you wearing his clothes.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, uh- he is…very-“ he stuttered and pressed his clothes against his own chest. “he doesn’t like it.” He finished and then took a few steps closer, putting the clothes onto the bed, next to Magnus. “Here,” he took a step away.

“You really want me to change? Now? That’s ridiculous, I can change tomorrow morning, I will wash them at home and,” Magnus heard a very quiet, low growl coming from the Alpha and Alec inhaled loudly, rubbing over his chest.

“Sorry, I need to drink something, thirsty.” He stammered, “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared like a blur and Magnus let his eyes drop down to the clothes, with a shrug Magnus peeled himself off the clothes, then redressed in Alec’s, a long thin sweater that reached to his butt and sweatpants that hang way too low on his narrow hips. He pulled on the strings and tied them to a knot, before he crawled back into bed and slid under the sheets, rolling into a burrito.

Alec returned a moment later, circled the bed and got in on the other side, tugging on the sheets. “Hey.”

“Get your own.”

“Magnus, you are in my room, in my bed, in my sheets.”

“You are trying to say-?”

Alec dropped onto the bed. Magnus watched him quietly as he observed the ceiling, nibbling on his lower lip. He then unrolled himself and pulled the sheets over Alec’s body. Alec took the sheets into his hands gratefully and looked aside with a smile, when his eyes landed on his own shirt that Magnus wore, his tension visibly fell off as he turned aside on the bed.

“Thank you.” He whispered, low and meaningful. Magnus didn’t know if he was thanking him for the sheet or for wearing his clothes.

Thank you too. You are wonderful. And beautiful. I love to be near you. I love the way you laugh, your voice, that stupid dimple in your nose.

“You are welcome.” Magnus returned instead. “I hope it’s okay that I sleep here?”

“Of course.” Alec smiled goofily. “Always. Good night Magnus.”

“Good night, sleep tight.”

“You too.” He whispered.

“I’m always tight.” Magnus whispered back.

“Urgh.”

\---

“-I would have loved to see his stupid face, when he realized it was only 19 instead of 20 dumplings!” Magnus barked, smacking the counter like a retarded seal, laughing.

Ragnor rose an unimpressed eyebrow, while cleaning the cutlery. “That’s basically scam, and besides that, I don’t understand why you are telling me this.”

Magnus pouted, then straightened leaning onto his arms and gasped. “You are really no fun.”

“It wasn’t funny.”

“But-“ Magnus pressed his lips together. “When’s my coffee ready?” He narrowed his eyes.

Ragnor tipped his eyes down for a moment, Magnus followed the motion to a steaming cup of cappuccino, a spoon and biscuit accompanying it. Magnus looked back up. “Well, that was about time.”

He took the cup and turned around to walk to an empty spot by the bookshelves. He dropped down and nipped on the hot beverage.

Ragnor really had no taste, no manners.

“I heard that.” Magnus’ head whipped up. What. No. He didn’t. He didn’t say anything. Magnus turned around some more to face the books, then opened one and read.

His shift would start soon; and he was awfully tired, who would have thought. Well.

He didn’t get to tell Jonathan about his problem yet, and didn’t know how, he would do one last shift and tell Jonathan, then go home and stay there for a few days. Just to make sure. He just didn’t know how the Alpha would react, he would probably be mad, maybe he wouldn’t tell him, he’d just pretend to be sick and go home. Urgh so annoying.

He had to prepare a few things, he couldn’t just vanish like that, he would organize a few things first, yes.

Magnus’ thoughts drifted off as he read the same paragraph for the third time; he was back in Alec’s bed this morning, his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his long and strong arms wrapped around his body, his chin on top of his head, the rhythmic and soothing beat of his heart against his own chest.

It was amazing to wake up in his scent, in his warmth. So familiar and yet so unknown. Everything felt comforting and yet arousing, it was so different to anything he knew before. Magnus loved to cuddle, but no one ever wanted to cuddle with him, but with Alec it felt as if he enjoyed it just as much, they enjoyed each other’s presence and smell. It was a nice thought.

And it was totally normal to sleep with your midwife.

Your gay midwife.

Your single, gay midwife.

Magnus began to nibble on his lower lip, thoughtfully. This was odd, everything, but who was he to complain? Friends were allowed to give each other comfort, and nobody knew. Nobody saw. Well. 

Almost.

Magnus had peeled himself out of Alec’s tight embrace, reluctantly, and then left the sleeping Alpha, not after giving him a haste kiss on the curly, thick locks. Because that was totally normal. Then tried to disappear through the front door as quickly as possible; he gathered his clothes from the bathroom and tip toed past the living room.

“Magnus?” Magnus froze like a rod, then shifted his eyes aside. “Uh, good morning?” Simon asked, sitting on the kitchen counter, eating cereal. “Where are you…did you sleep here? I didn’t see you before. Why? When did you get here? Are those Alec’s clothes? Is he, oh-“ Simon finally stopped, his eyes wide. “You slept with Alec?” He then whispered, unbelieving.

Magnus laughed awkwardly, “It’s, it’s not what it looks like, we didn’t sleep together, well we did.” He gestured. “But, not like that, I showered because of the sweat, and the blood on my thighs and ass,” Simon’s spoon fell down with a loud clatter. “I mean, he didn’t- it’s not his fault, he wasn’t inside me or something-“ Magnus gasped. “Oh wait, okay he was but only shortly,”

Both stared at each other.

“Bye.” Magnus ran out of the door.

This was in fact quite the wild morning, he went back to his home with the car, to change clothes, toss the worn ones into his nest and spend an hour with his cats, giving them the love they deserved, the cuddles they needed, and of course the food, he hadn’t fed them yesterday evening and night and they were almost falling off their bones; Chubby Squishy could even run without panting. Okay, maybe he should put him on a diet sometime soon.

He heard the familiar bell of the coffee shop and peeked aside to see Simon stroll in, he immediately lifted his book and slouched down as he listened to them both talk, very indiscreetly.

“What do you think of this new guy, Alec?” Simon asked, leaning onto the counter. “I mean he lives with me, but he is still a mystery to me, he talks about pups 90% of the time and the other time he’s just brooding.”

“I have the strong assumption, that he’s here to assassinate someone. Or maybe impregnate them.”

“You think? You think he is here to catch an Omega or something?” Magnus snorted, then cleared his throat, hiding a bit more.

“I think he already found one.”

“I think he’s after Magnus.”

Both said; “I saw him come out of Alec’s door this morning, dressed in his clothes!” Magnus widened his eyes comically and shifted further aside.

“Interesting.” Ragnor handed him a cup of coffee to go, “We will definitely have an eye on him.”

“I agree! I will start right away, he’s out with his dog somewhere, probably planning his next attack.” Ragnor chuckled and nodded.

“Do that boy.” Ragnor encourages, Simon grinned widely and left, the soft ringing followed, Magnus waited in silence, hearing his heart drum in his ears, before he slowly, carefully, shifted his eyes aside, only to look into Ragnor’s eyes, he might have yelped.

The other man came closer and placed a plate in front of him, a perfectly beautiful croissant on it.

Magnus waited, and waited, but the legs didn’t leave.

He grabbed the croissant and hid back behind his book; before Ragnor took the book away and placed it down. “Hey! I was reading,” He munched.

“You spent the night with Lightwood?”

Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. By that speed, the whole town knew about it by 12am. And possibly planned their marriage or Alec’s lynching by 13am.

“It wasn’t like that, Simon misunderstood,” He said and ate hastily. Ragnor crossed his arms and tipped his hip aside.

“So, you didn’t spend the night with him?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I knew it.”

“Ragnor, we are not. We are just friends, nothing happened. Really. I slept there because I was exhausted after the fair and didn’t want to go back home all the way.”

“You could have slept at Raphael’s.”

“He wasn’t there. I tried.” Ragnor snapped his fingers against Magnus cheek, “Ouch! The fuck?”

“Don’t lie to an old man.”

“You are not that old, please.” He snorted. “You dye your hair grey, don’t try to fool anyone.” He did it again and Magnus rubbed his sore cheek.

“Now, tell me, why is he here? Who is he? What does he want from you? Is he a breeder?”

“A what?” Magnus asked bewildered.

“A breeder, An Alpha offering their semen to Omega’s and companies,” Magnus cringed, multiple times.

“Did you just say semen?” Magnus whispered in shock, almost gagging while Ragnor continued, ignoring his antics.

“You have to watch out if he is, maybe he wants to breed.” Magnus couldn’t prevent it, he gagged, dry and painfully. He didn’t mind the topic, but he minded the topic with Ragnor very much. “I have read about them.”

“He is not a ‘breeder’ Ragnor.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he controlled his stomach again. “I promise. And please, this topic is giving me the chills, the very bad kind.”

“Well, just watch out that you don’t end up pregnant.” Magnus pressed his lips into a thin line. Too late. “And if you will, I will tell you I told you so.”

Magnus got off the chair after downing his coffee, then walked past the scrutinizing Ragnor, “I really gotta go now, work and all, thanks for the talk.”

This morning got worse by the second.

He made his way across the street and went into his restaurant, greeting Clary that was already arranging the flowers; he disappeared in the back, took his jacket on and started preparing the food for the day and heard the bell ring multiple times in that time.

He left the kitchen shortly after; and helped Clary in the front room so she could prepare the appetizers; Magnus was dragging the table forward and to it’s rightful place when he looked up to see Alec halt abruptly, his hazel eyes wide open, his mouth falling slack.

Oh shit.

Alec marched to the door while Magnus backed off and almost stumbled over the other table; he dashed to the back when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. “Magnus! What are you doing here?”

“I was just- I needed to, I wasn’t going to-“ Magnus stuttered as he was face to face with the raging Alpha, he wasn’t afraid but guilty, he didn’t mean for Alec to see him here, “I promise, I wasn’t going to actually work, like-“

“You just dragged the table across the room Magnus.”

“Oh that little thing-“

Alec’s face hardened; “You come with me.” He said, pulling on Magnus arm who stumbled after him, reluctantly.

“Alec; I can’t just leave Clary, she is-“

“Magnus is leaving!” Alec shouted without looking back, Clary peeked out of the room, confused.

“What is going on?”

“I’m sick! Sorry Clary, please take over for me?” He rushed before he was dragged out of the restaurant and to his car. Alec let go and crossed his arms. Magnus turned to look up at him; that fucking bodyguard stance wasn’t doing things to him.

“Ugh…Sorry?”

“Open it.”

Magnus ducked down and opened his car. “Now you will drive home, and stay there, okay?”

“I wanted to do that, really, I just-“

“Ah!” Alec held up a finger. “I don’t wanna hear this, and I’m not letting this go, I won’t do the same mistake twice and you will go home and rest.”

Magnus wanted to respond, wanted to flip him off, just anything, but he couldn’t. He looked up at Alec through his lashes. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

It was nice to see you again.

“You have a strong grip.” Magnus whispered and Alec’s features softened immediately, his arms dropped aside.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, taking a step forward to reach for Magnus’ wrist, lifting it gently.

“As if you could hurt me; remember I’m stronger than you.” Alec looked at his wrist and then up at Magnus, before his lip tugged up.

“I let you win, if you forgot.”

“As if.” Magnus took a step closer, drawing into him like a magnet.

“You were gone.” Alec said, and Magnus looked at him confused while Alec looked at him almost vulnerable. “This morning.”

“Oh, yes, I was heading home to change and take care of my cats.” Alec let his eyes gaze over Magnus and then nodded. “What, did you want me to leave a note? Thanks for last night and all?” Magnus teased, slightly grinning.

Alec tilted his chip up. “That would have been nice, yes.”

“What are you now, my one night stand?” Alec laughed, lowering his head and Magnus felt like exploding, or imploding, or both simultaneously, because that man was just fucking beautiful, inside and out.

Alec lifted his head with the familiar blush and swallowed. “I hope not.” He whispered and Magnus smiled, while his soul happily left his body, dancing off through the streets.

“Well, yeah I better get going.” Magnus then said, palming his car, giving it a few blind pats. “And rest.”

“Yes, do that.” Magnus sat down in his car, then got up, laughing, his cheeks red, before he circled the car and sat down again. Alec visibly tried to supress a laugh as Magnus drove off, waving like an idiot. But the way Alec waved back, with the very same passion, made him feel less stupid about it. He turned his car around as his eyes landed on Ragnor, standing behind the windows; Magnus ducked down and drove off in lightspeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another long chapter. This one is quite intense, but I promise you will enjoy it, I have a feeling you've been waiting a long while for this. Make of that what you like ;) Thank you so much for the almost 400 bookmarks and subscriptions, I'm truly stunned. I loved all your comments and tweets on the last chapter, and a kiss for every kudo you left these oblivious boys. I was on vacation so I could post write more, thus post earlier, it's back to work for me on monday so updates will come when they come. As always if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! I leave snippets and background infos and pictures there. Stay safe, happy and healthy everyone!
> 
> I made a playlist for the fic with the songs I listen to the most when writing, that appear in the chapters, that fit the story, the boys and inspire me. Depending on what scene I'm writing and which mood I need. Some are only Magnus centric, some Alec, you'll figure it out, but most just express both boys feelings and their story. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDuXy7R3VTwNaRtvO8qSW7sA5wh6F94Sz&feature=share

Alec looked up, his eyes wandering over the cup he was holding to see Ragnor sit across from him, his legs crossed, the fingers tapping the chair casually. “Uh.” Alec gasped, smoothly, then placed his cup down, squinting an eye.

“What’s your deal Lightwood?”

“My deal?” Alec spluttered.

“What are you doing here? Because I heard things.”

Things? What things? Did he know about Magnus? Did he see them? But what if he didn’t and he’d give him away, no he could neither mention Magnus’ pregnancy or that he was a midwife because Ragnor was a smart man, he’d figure it out. Alec’s brain went on a completely random panic. “I am…” he looked at him for a second, his mouth slack, “A spy.”

Ragnor waved a hand nonchalantly, “That’s old news, but who are you spying on? Is it Magnus? Do you work for his father?” Alec frowned.

“His father?”

“So, it is Magnus!”

“What do you know about his father?” Alec asked, leaning forward, ignoring his remark.

“Not much to be honest, but a few days ago, two guys came in asking for the son of Asmodeus Bane, they looked rather mysterious I must say, suits, sunglasses and all.”

Alec gasped and felt his heart pound in his throat. Were they working for Asmodeus? The Alpha father who had treated Magnus so badly? Did he know where Magnus was? Was he sending them to get him back? The horror unfolded in front of his eyes with the worst possibilities possible.

Or maybe Izzy’s just made him watch way too many horror movies.

But that didn’t erase the fact that two people came looking for Magnus.

“What did you tell them?”

“I told them nothing.” Ragnor shrugged, “I am not stupid enough to give an Omega’s whereabouts to two Alphas, strangers nonetheless. So, they don’t work with you?”

“No, I am here on my own.”

“Interesting.” Ragnor tilted his head aside, “but it is Magnus you are spying on?”

“Uh, yeah…but don’t tell anyone.”

Ragnor narrowed his eyes, “You are no spy.”

“What?” Alec asked taken aback.

“You are lying.”

“I- I am not.” Alec stuttered. Slightly offended that he wouldn’t believe his fake persona.

“Then why is your face red?”

“W-what” Alec laughed, shaking his head, “That’s ridiculous, I’m not lying, I’m just…uh, h- h…orny.”

Ragnor’s eyebrows shut up to his hairline. “Oh no, not that again. What did I tell you about porn in my coffee shop?”

“I’m sorry.” Alec quickly apologized, because really Ragnor was kind of scary when he was angry and he didn’t want to feel his wrath.

“Are you here to breed Magnus?” Alec froze, his heartbeat slowing down. “I’m talking to you, young man.”

“I- I am not. I can’t-“ Alec shut his mouth.

“You can’t? Are you infertile?”

Alec felt his chest heave, his eyes wide. “I-“

“You?” Ragnor waited but Alec had no strength to speak, or move, or do anything at all. God this was awkward. “I don’t believe a thing you are saying Alec.” Alec tried to swallow past his dry throat. “He slept at your place.” Ragnor crossed his arms, observing him way too intensely.

“How do you know that?” Alec said hoarsely, after finally having his voice back.

“I have my eyes and ears everywhere.”

“We are just friends, nothing happened and nothing is going to happen, it’s not like that.”

Ragnor let a moment pass in silence.

“Does he know that?”

“Know what?”

“That you are just friends.”

“Of course,” Alec felt his eye twitch. “Why are you asking?”

“He likes you.” Alec pressed his lips together, his jaw muscles clenching.

“I know that he likes me, I like him too.”

Ragnor blinked his eyes, while another moment passed. He then huffed dramatically and swung himself out of the chair, “You are hopeless, both of you.” He left while Alec shrugged it off, taking his cup back into his hands and taking a sip.

He pulled his phone out to look through his messenger. Nothing. He put it down in front of him, eyeing it intently like Magnus name would magically appear by sheer will.

Alec hoped that Magnus took his advice to heart and really had rested the past 2 days, he didn’t see him in town or heard of him, except one little text, asking about advise for cramps in the legs; which again clearly proved that Magnus needed that rest more than ever.

He couldn’t deny the fact that he hated being away from Magnus, for days nonetheless, it was like something pulled on him, made him want to be near the Omega.

And besides the fact that he felt comfortable and relaxed around Magnus, he also simply wanted to keep an eye on him because, well, he was stubborn. Very much so. And Alec didn’t know whether he really rested or had decided to paint his house bright blue in his boredom.

The night, a few days ago, was amazing and Alec couldn’t help but think about it on loop, the way they spoke so openly, the way Magnus was able to open up and be near him and still relaxed, he felt like they really bonded in that night, and not only that, Alec realised for the 100th time that he was head over heels for that Omega. And he’s been inside of him. Kind of.

He smelled so wonderful.

He was absolutely stunning, his body, his hair, his face.

His voice was melodic and soothing, his laughter addicting.

And his deep brown eyes, he could write novels about those eyes. Maybe he had.

Why was the first and only Omega he ever desired, so fiercely, taken? And not only that, pregnant? A pregnant Omega would never leave his partner. He had no chance and besides that, he shouldn’t cause drama and have them break up or something, not right now, he had manners and shit.

He knew better. But he hated it.

Magnus’ past was completely horrible, being given away so carelessly by your own family was worse than anything he ever imagined, and here he was complaining about his ignorant and pressuring family, when Magnus went through this hell. And after all, he was still a wonderful, and caring young man, he grew up to be brave, courageous, empathic, besides everything that happened to him which made him just more beautiful.

Alec didn’t know if he would have had the same strength. He would have probably ended up hidden in his dark apartment, never leaving, reading his 1000 books, shutting everyone out. No, but Magnus wasn’t, quite the contrary.

He even managed to fulfil his dream about his own restaurant.

And he was loved, so very loved, by everyone. They cared for him, were protective, and he deserved it, all of it. Alec couldn’t fathom what that must feel like.

He loved the fact he got to know more about him now, like the fact that Luke obviously was like a father figure to him, which explained so much. Also, why he had hired him in the first place, why they always hugged and spoke so fondly to one another, he had to admit it was a bit weird at first, Alec definitely never had hugged his doctors, but then again, he also wasn’t hugged by his parents.

Which also made the speech Luke gave him even more awkward. He was practically given a speech by his father figure. And he was right, he needed to stay away from Magnus as much as it pained him. But then again, even if he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t know what the fuck to do first; it was like he lost his ability to speak, or think, around Magnus, at least when he wasn’t in his midwife modus, he noticed when he saw things professionally, it worked very well. He managed to form coherent sentences.

Alec checked his phone again, and almost let his cup drop as he saw that he’d received a message from Magnus, okay maybe he did have some kind of summoning superpower, he quickly put his cup down, fidgeting with the phone, unlocking it.

[Magnus]  
Hey Alec, what are you doing?

Alec immediately smiled, sue him.

[Alec]  
I’m in the coffee shop, having breakfast. What are you doing?

[Magnus]  
Ha ha.  
Nice try  
On the couch  
I wish I was there

He- he wished he was there? Like in the coffee shop? Or with him? Urgh damn messages, he never knew what they were supposed to mean. He was better face to face, but then again, he even sucked at that. But Magnus was writing to him, he started it, he wanted to know where he was.

Imagining Magnus on his couch, in lazy wear, cuddling with his cats didn’t make Alec’s heartbeat pick up at all. Maybe he was even caressing his bump.

[Alec]  
You will stay where you are

[Magnus]  
Is that a command?

[Alec]  
If you want it to be.

Alec bit his lower lip, pondering whether to delete that right away and stole a quick glance to Ragnor who was serving breakfast to customers. He should totally delete that. Why did he think that was appropriate to write?

[Magnus]  
Omfg that’s hard  
HOT  
I meant hilarious

Alec laughed, his cheeks bright red and warm, did he really just flirt with Magnus? Did he fluster him? Did he enjoy it? No he was just teasing, and Magnus probably knew that and played along. Yeah. Of course, why should he be flirting with you.

[Alec]  
How are you? Did you eat already?

[Magnus]  
I ate, okay.  
A cucumber

Alec felt his lips part. Was that a joke? Was- was he- Alec slouched down in his chair, lifting the phone to his eyes.

[Alec]  
Was it good?

[Magnus]  
Juicy, just how I like it

Alec breathed slow and deep; his dick twitching with interest. Shit. What was he doing?

[Alec]  
I had eggs for breakfast

Alec heard his heart beat in his ears, buzzing loudly, his palms beginning to sweat. This was just fun, right, he wasn’t flirting, he was just teasing a little and Magnus obviously enjoyed it, he started it for god’s sake, it was okay…they weren’t doing anything illegal here.

The three dots appeared, then disappeared.

[Magnus]  
Was it soft or hard?

Alec almost choke on his spit and coughed, before he straightened a little and leant aside with his phone, his face glowing in a deep pink. Alec’s never done this kind of talking, writing, flirting, and really didn’t know the procedures but, he knew how to answer on that one,

[Alec]  
Hard

[Magnus]  
I like it when it’s hard on the outside and creamy inside.

Oh.

Wudhwuidhuwihdjkwhdk

“Lightwood!” Alec straightened like a rod and swung his head around to see an angry faced Ragnor, pointing towards the door while a lady next to him held her nose with a grimace.

Alec immediately jumped off the couch seat and left the coffee shop, pinching his tight boxers the moment he was out, trying to hold onto his phone through slippery hands.

[Magnus]  
Are you still there?

[Alec]  
I’dha here s

[Magnus]  
What? Did I break you? I’m sorry Alec, I was only having fun.

[Alec]  
I’m here  
Ragnor threw me out

[Magnus]  
Oh, that bugger  
Why?

[Alec]  
I dropped something

My dignity

[Magnus]  
Again?  
Was that my fault?

[Alec]  
No of course not  
You were perfect

Alec hissed as he reread his message, what the fuck? He deleted it right away and then watched the dots appear again.

[Magnus]  
When will I see you again?  
Ps. Thank you

Alec stumbled over an invisible stone.

[Alec]  
I could come over later if you are free

[Magnus]  
Let me have a look  
I’m free

[Alec]  
Great  
I’ll see you

Alec almost danced to his apartment, feeling giddy and light. For totally no reason at all. This was no date. But he could see Magnus again and yes, he wanted to see him, smell him, hear his voice. Alec groaned at himself.

\---

He reached the gate of Magnus’ property, two bags in hands, Buddy by his side as his eyes landed on Magnus sitting on the stairs of his front porch, his hair hanging down softly, he wore a loose white shirt and sweatpants, his feet bare. Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat as he closed the distance, Magnus’ face lit up like the sun surrounding them, before he rose to his feet, his baby bump prominent and round. Ah shit he was so beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

“Hey.” Magnus greeted kindly, almost sheepishly and tossed his hair aside with his head. Alec smiled up at him open mouthed like a complete idiot.

“Hey.”

“What do you have there?” Magnus asked, craning his neck; Alec lifted them up and walked past the Omega so he wouldn’t see.

“Follow me, I’ll show you.” Alec entered the house first, not knowing why that made him feel so good, stepped out of his shoes and then dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. God that smell. Would Magnus allow him to bottle it up? Magnus patted behind him, while Alec turned to look at him, holding a hand up. “Don’t get angry okay,”

Magnus frowned, “Why should I get angry, what did you do?”

“I went to run some errands for you, also magazines, and some medication,” he rushed as he pulled one after the other out of the bags, “I don’t know what you like yet but I got some healthy things for you, that will help with your mood, stomach and digestion, things that will keep your vitamins and minerals levelled and are good for the pups.”

Magnus watched him quietly, until the last item had left the bag and Alec looked up into brown shimmering eyes.

“You did that for me?”

“Uh, yeah. I hope that’s not a problem, I figured that with your rest and all you didn’t get to go out much, and you shouldn’t, I didn’t know if one of your family members already- look, uhm, I don’t know-“ Alec began to sweat.

“No, it’s…thank you Alec. Really, I appreciate that. I was actually running low already.” Magnus reached for Alec’s arm and stroked it gently, his finger slid down over his wrist and hand. Alec might have lost his consciousness for a second.

“Good, uh. Yeah.” He stammered and then watched Magnus grab a magazine.

“Glowing & Showing?”

“Yeah. I thought maybe you are interested, it’s about the growth of the pups with each month, their new abilities, how they look and of course about the symptoms coming along with it and also how to fix them.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “I actually need this, thanks.” Magnus put it aside to grab one of the items from the drugstore Alec had gotten for him. “What is this?”

“Just some more lotions, oils, uh, masks, a bath for your feet,” Magnus looked up again, “some soothing gel for your chest,” Alec felt his cheeks redden as he realized that he might have gone a little over board with his shopping frenzy.

“This must have cost a fortune,” Magnus looked back at all the things, “You bought me face masks?”

“Not that you look bad or something, I thought it might be…relaxing? I don’t know I never tried it, I asked the lady in the shop,” Alec fidgeted.

“I use face masks occasionally, they are. I never tried a feet bath I must say. Maybe we can try these things out together?” Alec opened his eyes wide.

“Together?”

“Yeah, why not,” Magnus shrugged and Alec realized another thing, he might do anything for him. “A soothing gel for my chest?”

“Yeah it’s for your nipples actually, they might get sore or itch, just that you are prepared.”

Magnus huffed, his shoulders slumping. “Sounds wonderful.”

Both shot their heads aside when they heard a loud growl followed by a snarl, Alec rushed to the living room to find Buddy by the window, Tom sitting on the couch in front of him hissing loudly. “Slow Buddy, come here boy.” Alec patted his thigh and then waved for Buddy to come closer while Magnus circled the couch; Buddy didn’t move and whined pitifully.

“Tom, stop it.” Magnus scolded and then grabbed the big feline from behind, keeping calm and quiet as he carried him through the living room; “Sorry, he’s a little on edge at the moment, I will-“ Magnus whipped around and Alec looked back to Buddy as the tell-tale sound of water splashing was heard.

“Buddy! I’m so sorry Magnus, he was probably scared, or stressed, I’ll clean that up really quick.” Alec mumbled and then patted Buddy’s head once he was done, knowing it wasn’t really his fault, then went to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it, I know another one that almost peed himself facing the wrath of Tom.” Alec peeked around the corner with narrowed eyes while Magnus went upstairs with a snicker.

“He is scary okay!” Alec shouted and then went into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and giving the perfectly looking washing machine a look. Hm.

He returned and carefully cleaned the floor after he let Buddy out to run across the field in the backyard, the sun shining mercilessly against the floor long windows, casting a yellow glow into the comfortable living room, full of pillows, blankets, everything in earthy tones with a few colourful spots. His whole house looked like a big comfortable bed.

“He’s locked away.” Magnus voice called,

“You repaired your washing machine?”

“Oh yes, I had someone over yesterday doing that for me.”

“Good.”

“You will get your things back soon, very soon, I promise.”

Alec breathed slowly, still kneeling on the ground. Magnus thought he was mentioning it to get his things back, when actually that wasn’t his intention, not at all, Alec didn’t want his clothes back, but how was he supposed to say that without making it weird?

He got off the ground and walked through the living room to toss it into the hamper in the bathroom, returning after washing his hands, “You don’t- uh, you don’t have to.” He stuttered and Magnus looked through the door in the kitchen.

“What did you say?”

“You don’t have to, to uh return my clothes, if you like them. You can keep them.”

Magnus returned with two beer and placed them down on the table, “But you won’t have anything to wear when I keep them? Also, I have my own clothes,”

“But you are getting bigger and you might need them, they are my size.”

“Then I will buy new clothes, Alec, those are yours.”

Alec cursed below his breath. “I have enough, I really don’t need them, also they are not that pretty.”

“Excuse me? Did you see them? Those sweaters are divine.” Alec remembered his torn thick woollen sweater.

Sure. Divine.

Wait.

Did he really like them so much? Because they were beautiful to him? Or because they were Alec’s?

“Don’t you mind the smell?” He asked, testing out the waters.

“Oh, I- I wash them of course.”

Alec pressed his lips together. Of course. “Keep them, please.”

“Thank you, Alec.” He gasped, his voice laced with affection, that really did nothing to Alec, nothing at all. He swelled his chest with pride, and beamed at the Omega.

‘When you’re at the stage that the Omega accepts and wears your clothes, the Omega’s basically yours.’

Alec blinked his eyes, as he remembered Izzy’s words. Alec had offered his clothes, Magnus accepted them. Was that considered successful courting? Did he court him? Was Magnus aware of what it could mean? What was he doing with his clothes anyways? Was he wearing them too? Maybe at night? Concentrate…

He flopped onto the couch while Magnus did the same, pulling a leg under himself. Alec looked at the two beer that Magnus was opening.

“Is that beer?”

“Don’t you like beer?”

“Are you going to drink that?”

Magnus’ eyes wandered over to the bottle before his eyebrows twitched up, “Eh, no. Of course not.” He laughed awkwardly and shoved them towards Alec.

“Then why did you bring them?”

“They are for you.”

“Two for me?”

“Yes.” Magnus insisted and Alec gave him a scolding look.

“Are you drinking a lot? Alcohol I mean…” Alec asked, gently.

“I don’t drink a lot.” Magnus sighed, obviously caught. “I know it’s not good in pregnancies, I’m not completely dumb, I just tend to forget that I’m…okay, I’m dumb. But I’m really not drinking a lot…sometimes.” Alec stared at him intently. “I guess I should stop that?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. I will.” Magnus gasped and Alec rose an eyebrow. “I will!” He repeated and crossed his arms. “Are you only here to scold me and judge my choices like a douche?” He puffed.

“I am not judging you…” douche? “I am taking care of you, since you aren’t.”

Magnus rose his eyebrows up into his hairline.

“You know I’m right.” Alec added.

“But you don’t have to look so smug about it.” Alec laughed at Magnus’ cute pout; Magnus got up and returned with a glass of water. Alec made himself more comfortable.

“How are you feeling? Did you rest well?” Magnus nodded, and put the glass back down after taking a big gulp while Alec did the same.

“I’m feeling good, I finally managed to watch all the shows on my list, read a few books, play some games on my phone, it was nice…”

“You hate it.”

“Urghhhhhhh.” Magnus groaned flopping back, “I hate it so bad, I’m so fucking bored Alec, you have no idea. I want to do something productive, clean the house, mow the garden, go shopping, repair shit, work, talk to real people, but-“ he stopped with a long gasp. “I understand and I will wait patiently until I can do all those things.”

“I could do them for you, you know? I mean, just in case you have no one available.”

“No, you really don’t have to do that, it’s not your job.”

You are my job.

“Isn’t Jonathan helping you?”

“He has to run the restaurant alone at the moment, he is stressed enough.”

Alec clenched his jaw. He actually heard the bones crack. That fucking Alpha. Really. It really was about time he talked to that selfish guy. Magnus needed to rest, he needed support, he needed someone by his side, physically and mentally. He didn’t care that Jonathan had to work, all alone, Magnus was still his responsibility, and he loved him, did he not?

Magnus shrugged. “I can manage just fine on my own Alec.”

“I-“ Alec stopped, it wasn’t Magnus’ fault, don’t take it out on him. “I’m proud of you Magnus, you’re doing the right thing.” Magnus looked up.

“Thank you, Alec.” He cleared his throat. “How do I know that it’s closed again? I mean, it wasn’t bleeding anymore and I feel no pain. I tried to see but-“

“You- uh you can’t reach it yourself, that’s impossible, also it’s better if you’d let me do that, it might get infected when you do it wrong.” Magnus nodded, his eyes anywhere but at Alec. “It doesn’t work that quick, you should rest for 1 to 2 weeks at least.”

“What?” Magnus shouted, then gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. “Okay, right, I can do this.”

“We will do another check up after about 1 week, see if it’s closed.” Magnus’ eyes opened again. “We can do it back in the office this time.”

“I didn’t mind it being your apartment,” he shrugged, “I felt less anxious there to be honest.”

“Oh?” Alec noted that. “Okay, we can do it here if you like?”

“I would like that, yes.”

“Okay.” Right. Here. In Magnus’ home. Alone. With that overwhelming scent all around. Yeah. Fuck. God he was so stupid.

\---

Alec had returned to Magnus, every morning the next few days, checking on him, and it didn’t feel good and domestic at all, it didn’t feel completely and utterly right. He loved the butterflies he felt while walking up to his home, he hated the churning of his insides when he stepped down the stairs to leave.

That one hour he spent with Magnus every day was the highlight of his life, they would talk, Alec would bring him groceries, or other things he needed, from the apothecary, drug store.

Magnus would sit on his back porch, or rest on the couch, do puzzles, write, work in the kitchen, all while humming beautiful melodies. He sometimes awaited him on the front porch, sitting on the stairs with his cat on his lap, with a drink in hand, one time he stood there half naked because he just took a shower, Alec couldn’t function for the rest of the day.

Alec almost ran up the stairs, flew through the door and entered, two bags in hands, “The market was so packed today, I couldn’t find that fish you wanted, it was all gone already.”

“No problem, I’ll do something else then,” Magnus answered from the bathroom, then walked into the room, with a fucking leopard onesie.

“What-“ Alec spluttered, as he put the groceries down.

“It was a gift from Clary…don’t ask.” Alec felt his lips tug up and quickly looked aside.

“You look cute.”

“Shush or I’ll scratch you.” Alec laughed, then put the food away.

Yes, this was it, this was everything, in fact Alec didn’t remember when he had felt this good and relaxed the last time, or ever.

Magnus has done amazingly well, the past days, it’s been almost a week now and he actually gained some weight, not that Alec would ever comment on that ever again, he was glowing, he looked rested, his eyes sparkled, his skin looked healthy. Knowing how Magnus looked when he was rested and relaxed, was really telling tales about Magnus’ past look. He had never noticed how drained and pale Magnus had looked before.

And he had an endless appetite, not a minute passed by when Magnus wasn’t chewing on something, licking things, popping a grape into his mouth, and Alec loved the sight immensely. He couldn’t tell why but everytime Magnus fed his pups made Alec emotions bubble up.

Everything was just, perfect. Almost.

Jonathan had never been around, to his surprise, not even once. And besides the fact Magnus was happy and smiling most of the time, he also saw that hint of sadness in his eyes, loneliness even, when his emotions seemed to swell up and threaten to overwhelm him, he had that longing in his eyes, like he wasn’t…complete. It hurt Alec, deeply.

And he hated Jonathan for making Magnus feel that way. He needed to have a word with that man.

\---

Alec stood by Jonathan’s house after having knocked, feeling both anxious and completely sick. Meeting someone, you don’t even know that well to call them out on their bullshit wasn’t something he was used to, not at all, but he really felt the deep need to do just that, Magnus deserved better than this and if he didn’t have the strength to tell it Jonathan himself he had to take over.

But what if Magnus didn’t like it? What if there was a reason, he never spoke against him or made him behave, maybe he was afraid or maybe he even liked it that way? Had he tried already? And failed? Or maybe he simply didn’t want to, would he be angry with Alec for doing that?

But as his midwife, who cared deeply for both him and the pups it was his duty to take care of them. Or wasn’t it?

Alec pursed his lips, letting the air flow right through them slowly.

Fuck it, this was stupid. What was he even doing here? He made to leave, then halted and cracked his neck. No. Have some balls, turn around and face him. Alec turned back around the moment the door opened and his eyes dropped to a small redhead.

“Clary?”

She looked up at him curiously, her hair in a high ponytail, her attire casual, “Oh, hey…Alec right? Nice to see you again.” She said in her high, but pleasant voice.

“Uh, I didn’t. I didn’t expect you,”

She frowned, still smiling though. “Who did you expect?”

“I wanted to- uh I wanted to talk to Jonathan. He lives here right?” Alec straightened.

“Yeah, he does, sure, shall I get him? Or do you want to come in?”

What was Clary doing here? They lived together? What was going on? Wasn’t Clary living in the other house?

“Clarissa, who’s at the door?” Another woman called and Alec felt like he stepped into some weird parallel universe, he actually felt a migraine coming up. Jonathan lived with Clary and, was that Magnus’ mom? No one ever called someone by their full first name if not a parent. Jonathan lived with them? He obviously understood this wrong, but, why? Why wasn’t he living with Magnus?

“Jonathan! You have a visitor!” Clary yelled, “He’ll be here in a second,” She explained and walked off, leaving the door open. A pleasant scent reached his nose, it smelled familiar, comfortable, like home.

He heard footsteps.

Alec felt sweaty.

How was he supposed to talk to him about this now, when he had company over? With Magnus’ family around? That wasn’t at all how he’d planned this.

The red-haired slim but tall Alpha appeared a moment later, his expression going from curious to confused, “Hey Alec, what’s up?” He wore the same casual clothes, and seemed relaxed, rested even. 

Sure, that man was working 24/7 my ass. Alec felt the anger bubble back up.

“I hoped that we could talk, maybe?” Alec asked, his voice steady despite his trembling limbs.

“Sure, do you wanna come inside?”

“Uh, no. I mean, I would like to talk to you…alone.” Outside. Away from them. Jonathan closed the door behind himself and took a step towards Alec, crossing his arms, not unkindly though.

“I’m listening.”

Alec opened his mouth, it felt parched, Sahara-like parched. “I wanted to talk to you about…Magnus.” The Alpha nodded, then leant onto the railing with one hand, tilting his hip, waiting for Alec to continue. “As we both know, Magnus is now 5 months pregnant, soon 6, and he needs all the help and support he can get,” He said slowly, “Even more so since the incident,”

“What incident?”

“The- the bleeding.”

Jonathan straightened, his face hardening, “What bleeding? What are you talking about?”

Alec searched his face, his heart pounding against his ribcage, what- did Magnus not tell him? Why would he not tell him?! Shit. Why. Magnus, why.

“When I examined him last time, I noticed that his cervix was open, which caused the bleeding, it’s nothing really dangerous as long as he rests, it will close again, but it was caused by too much stress, he’s overworked himself lately,” Alec rushed, explaining, not knowing why he was the one to tell him this, it didn’t feel right but he’d accidently let it slip so he had to explain it to his Alpha. “I actually thought you knew.”

Jonathan looked around a little lost, “He never told me.” He rolled his eyes and pushed his fists into his sides, “that stupid Omega.”

Alec gasped loudly.

“Don’t…don’t call him that.” Jonathan’s eyes met his. “He is not stupid.”

“I know he isn’t stupid.” Jonathan said with a smile, shaking his head. “I’m just…angry he didn’t tell me, or us, he tells me everything usually, but this pregnancy has just really wired him up. He’s closing off to me.” He said with an honest frustration Alec hadn’t expected.

“He needs you now Jonathan, he needs your support.”

“I know, I am trying!” He threw his hands up in exasperation, “We are all trying. But he’s a stubborn shit.” Alec rolled his hands into fists, his jaws clenching hard.

“Don’t.” He repeated, trying to fight against his inner Alpha desperately that clawed at his chest.

“Hey, it’s just how I show my affection, you know how we are, I don’t actually mean that.”

“How we are?”

“Alphas. We get a little heated,” he shrugged. “Bad at expressing feelings. But he knows I don’t actually mean anything of this, so please, relax, it’s just our way of talking.”

Alec tried to relax, but it was hard. Facing that man, that treated Magnus so unkindly, seemed to not see sense, just made him aggressive, “You shouldn’t be rough to him, I don’t care about your ways, I care about Magnus, the pups and I don’t want you to treat him that way.” He said, feeling his heart beat up in his mouth, he was close to fainting, but also proud he finally got it out.

“I don’t know what he told you about me but I actually do love him, more than anyone, and I’ve never been rough to him, it’s just the usual banter, it was never harmful and it goes both ways, you should see the way he fights me over the last piece of pizza, he actually once broke my hand.”

Alec didn’t like this, he wasn’t getting it, he was way too casual, like he really didn’t see the problem here and in his behaviour.

“Why didn’t you help him at the fair? With the boxes? Why did you let him work? You should have taken better care of him.” He snarled.

Jonathan visibly tensed up to the quiet threat, “I tried okay, I wanted to do it but he wouldn’t let me, also I told him to take days off, it’s not like he ever listens to me. And besides that Magnus is a grown up man, I can’t make him do shit, and it’s not my job to take care of him, of course I do, but I can’t do it all the time you know, especially when he doesn’t even tell me something is wrong.” He defended himself, Alec could smell the tension build between them, slowly.

“It is your job to take care of him, they are your pups too.”

Jonathan grimaced, “What the- What? What the fuck are you talking about?” He took a step aside.

Alec felt his face fall, his lips parting. “Your pups.”

“How are they mine?” He asked, crossing his arms again.

“They, they are not yours?”

“Ew, seriously, I don’t know where you come from but here, we don’t do shit like that, oh gross.”

“Gross?” Alec repeated flabbergasted, “But, I don’t understand, whose pups are they?”

“I don’t know, he never told me. But they are definitely not mine.” Jonathan shuddered visibly. “Magnus likes to have fun, so it could be anyone really.”

Alec sucked in a breath.

Anyone?

With how many Alphas did he sleep? He was cheating on Jonathan? Or were they having an open relationship? This didn’t sound like Magnus at all. But then again, he was rather flirtatious. But from what he knew about his past Magnus didn’t like Alphas all too much, that made no sense. Why would he sleep with them and get knocked up, when he hated them? Who was the father? And why didn’t he tell him, it wasn’t Jonathan’s? He thought he trusted him.

He battled his emotions down, as best as possible, because that wasn’t the reason he was here. A dull pain throbbed behind his forehead.

“Even if they aren’t yours by blood, it’s Magnus’ pups, and that makes them yours too and you have a responsibility towards them. You missed all the ultrasounds, every check up.” Alec felt himself overheat, he was just very passionate about this, for whatever reason, he was a good midwife okay.

Jonathan frowned, his upper lip tugging up one side in pure confusion. “Magnus wouldn’t have wanted me there; we are close but there are boundaries. And of course, they are precious to me, and I will love them when they are born, but- really I don’t know what your deal is Alec.”

“My deal is that you are an awful Alpha!” Alec shouted, his emotions overwhelming him all at once. Jonathan flinched. He knew he should be reasonable and professional but he just couldn’t.

“Piss off!” Jonathan barked, pointing to the gate. “Before I forget myself.”

“I will go when you promise to treat Magnus the way he deserves.”

Jonathan clenched his jaw and lowered his arm before he walked into Alec’s space, his bright blue eyes piercing his, the scent between them thick and heavy.

“Leave.” He snarled.

“No.” Alec returned firmly, lifting his chin. “Urgh.” Alec grunted as he stumbled down the stairs backwards, he managed to steady himself before he fell and looked up in shock, still feeling the force of Jonathan’s palms against his chest.

“I said leave! Get off this property, now!”

Alec looked up at him open mouthed, panting heavily, before he clenched his fists and marched back up the stairs to grab Jonathan’s shirt, slamming the Alpha against the house front with force.

“What the fuck!” Jonathan barked, trying to battle Alec’s hands away, “Let me go you fucker.”

“I will let you go, when you promise it.”

“The fuck I will do!” Alec growled loud and deep, from the depths of his chest and Jonathan tilted his head up with a pitiful whine, his body trembling.

Alec bared his teeth, feeling his control slip away, when he heard a voice shout his name in the distance. He shook himself out of it, at least he tried, his vision was blurry, his instincts nagging at his throat.

“Alec, stop!” Alec let go and stepped back while Jonathan crouched down and coughed. Alec blinked his eyes, lost, and then turned around to see Magnus fly up the stairs and rush to Jonathan on the ground. “Are you okay?” He asked and Jonathan nodded shakily, then shrugged Magnus’ hands off his shoulders.

Magnus jumped back up to his feet and almost walked into him, causing Alec to step back, “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

“I- I- I didn’t- I was-“ Alec stuttered. “He-“

Magnus’ angry face softened a tiny bit, before he took Alec by the upper arm roughly and dragged him away and down the stairs.

“Magnus, I didn’t mean to-“ Alec said, frustrated.

“Magnus let him go, he’s dangerous!” Jonathan yelled, walking after them, “That Alphahole is not coming with yo-“ Magnus whipped around, still holding Alec with one hand.

“Shut up!” He barked, then turned to look at Alec, “Both of you.” The Alphas closed their mouths before Magnus returned to his walk over for the yard, pulling Alec up the stairs, shoving him into his house before he closed the door with a loud thud.

Alec tried to catch a breath, swallowed, tried it again, it didn’t work, he shook his face roughly, again and again and held his hands up against his temple.

“Alec, calm down.” Magnus said from behind him.

His heart was pounding so hard and fast, his skin burnt, his vision wouldn’t clear for fucks sake, his senses felt hyper sensitive, everything was on overdrive.

Alec felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with a snarl, Magnus flinched back, before he took a step towards him again, reaching out for him, Alec growled when he felt his palm against his chest, “Shhh…”

Alec backed off, fighting against his Alpha as hard as he could, but he wasn’t able to catch a straight thought, it was like his connection to his brain was cut off. He just felt that he shouldn’t be here, Magnus was here. He couldn’t hurt Magnus.

What the fuck was going on?

“Magnus!” Alec groaned, feeling pain surge through his body.

“I’m here Alec.” Magnus said calmly, “Come back to me.” He added in a whisper.

“I can’t-“ Alec cried out, “Go away.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Go away!” Magnus shook his head firmly, Alec then turned to leave, if Magnus wasn’t going, he had to go.

He felt Magnus grab his wrist and pull him back. “You can’t go out there now, you’re going to harm yourself, or someone else.” Magnus reasoned. Alec tried to pull his hand off but Magnus wouldn’t let him.

Alec felt his Alpha take control, overpower him, a deep rumble coming from within his stomach and chest, he bared his teeth with a snarl before he walked into Magnus’ space, causing the Omega to slam against the wall behind him. He heard Magnus gasp and smelled the bitter note of fear in the air. Fuck, he was scaring him.

Magnus shut his mouth, clenched his teeth, his face suddenly darkening.

Alec felt his body being moved, swirled around and landed on the ground with a loud thud, a pained groan leaving his lips before he felt a pressure on his back, his arms twisted and stretched back forcefully, he couldn’t move.

It took him an awfully long moment to realize that it was Magnus holding him down against the ground. He saw one foot next to his arm, he was obviously half sitting half kneeling on top of him. And he was fucking strong.

He bucked up, trying to get away but it didn’t work. “Don’t fight it.” Magnus commanded. Alec inhaled deeply, shakily, then exhaled with a tremble to his jaws. His eyes flickering from one direction to the other. “Breathe.” Alec closed his eyes and continued to breathe, until his heartbeat slowed down. “You’re doing great Alec, relax. I’ve got you.”

Alec opened his eyes slowly, and felt relief wash over him as his eyes took everything in clearly and sharp, the buzzing and pain subsided, his body complied and relaxed as he battled his Alpha down, finally. Only then Alec smelled the new scent in the air, leaves, herbs, like a wellness oasis. Magnus was sending it out to soothe him.

Oh god.

What did he do?

Alec panted against the cold floor, feeling ashamed.

“Can I get off you now?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded and felt the pressure leave his body, Magnus circled the Alpha and then squatted by his head, Alec straightened his body a bit, but kept lying on the cold floor, the hard board against his cheek, he craned his neck a little and looked up at the Omega looking down at him with concern in his eyes, panting a little.

Magnus tilted his head aside, mirroring him.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec whispered, regretfully, “I don’t know what just happened.” he felt a hand run through his sweaty strands, brushing them off his forehead.

“You lost control.” Magnus answered, almost casually.

Alec felt his breath leave his lips, still a little out of breath. “You should have left.”

“I saw this happen to Jonathan many times, though only when he was younger, he had to learn to control his Alpha. I used to help him get it back under control whenever it happened.” Magnus explained. “I knew what I was doing.”

He was doing this on purpose? To calm him down? He tried to comfort him after what he just did? Despite his fear of Alphas and despite the fact that he was out of control? He took him into his home in that state. Yes, Magnus was strong, so strong, even stronger than he was, but that could have gone awfully wrong. For him. For both of them.

“You are not like other Alphas, I assumed you didn’t know how to get the control back on your own.”

Alec crawled back and rested on his calves, his back crouched. “I could have hurt you Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him for a moment, “I know.” He then smiled lightly, “But you didn’t. And you were way too worked up and in your head to actually do anything. You were all over the place.”

“I am…not familiar with this, I never lose control, I never act on my instincts, I guess I suppressed it for too long.”

“I know the feeling.” Their eyes met and a moment passed by in silence.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec gave him a nod. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I put you into this situation, into this…stress.”

“I’m fine Alec, are you?”

“Yeah, ‘suppose. My head hurts, but except that-“

Magnus got off the ground, “I will get you a water.” Alec rested on the ground, he still couldn’t wrap his head around what just happened, and what Magnus did for him, the talk with Jonathan, that he attacked him, it was all too much. He actually saw a flickering in his left eye, sparkling rhythmically in bright colours. He knew he was getting a migraine.

Why did Magnus do that, for him nonetheless. He defended him against Jonathan, he stayed with him.

Magnus returned and handed him a big glass of water, Alec took it, thanking him before he gulped the water down like a parched man.

“Why did you attack my brother?”

The water spluttered out of his mouth, over his body, he heard a loud shattering and only then realized he had let the glass slip.

“Argh shit, don’t move, wait.” Magnus rushed and then darted off back to the kitchen to return with a hand shovel and brush to sweep the glass pieces off. “I should have figured you are weak still, sorry.” Magnus muttered under his breath. “I will take this away quick.”

Alec stared at Magnus’ face, unmoving, his whole body frozen in place.

“What did you just say?” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, I should have helped you drink.” He repeated.

“Before that…about…”

“I asked why you attacked Jonathan…” He looked up, clenching his jaw, “Why did you do that?”

“No…you said…you- you said-“ He stuttered.

“I said what Alec?”

“Your brother…” He whispered.

Magnus frowned. “Yes, why Alec, what did he do to you?” Magnus continued to sweep the glasses and water off and then put it aside. “I know he can be a lot, believe me, but he is a good guy Alec, whatever he did to you, I know my brother and he actually means well. But if he hurt you I will have a word with him later, because that is never okay.”

Alec felt his brain circuit. The migraine doubling in size and pain.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked and suddenly reached out, cupping Alec’s cheek carefully. “You look pale.” Magnus said, concern lacing his voice.

Alec shook his head.

“Oh boy.” Magnus reached for his wrists and then got off the ground, pulling Alec back up to his feet and guided him over to the couch, Alec followed reluctantly, completely beside himself and flopped onto the couch while Magnus lifted his legs up over the edge. “I will get you another water.”

Alec stared at the ceiling, the first encounter with the Alpha playing in his head;

“Hi Mr. Bane, I am-“ - “It’s Morgenstern.” - “Morgenstern?“ - “It’s Jonathan Morgenstern.” - “Oh, I guess I am wrong, sorry, I am trying to find the house of Magnus Bane. I didn’t know which house it was-” - “No, you are right, he lives here.”

To the fact he had attacked Alec right after;

“Stay away from Magnus, you sick shit or I will call the police!” Only to go to the house next door after that.

To the moment he slept at his apartment;

“It’s Jonathan, he wonders where I am, he must be worried sick.” And picked him up right after.

To the first check up; and the way Jonathan was never there.

“Is Jonathan not coming?” - “Jonathan? No, why should he?” - “I don’t know, I thought…he might be interested, not? I mean-“ - “Well, I’m fine without him here, really. There are boundaries. Also, he’s helping out Clary with something today.”

To the fact he was never around the house, or actually with Magnus.

To the banter of them two;

“I couldn’t help but…oversee your interaction with Jonathan earlier, he was…a little rough? I saw him hurting you, you shoved him away right after. I’m sorry, it’s not my business, but you were practically standing in my view and I- I’m sorry for watching.” - “Ah that, yeah we are always like that, the usual banter.” - “Always?” - “No, of course not. He just likes to tease me, but it’s both ways really.”

To the morning Alec had slept at his place, and Jonathan was worried and angry with him; when Magnus had defended him.

“Shut up! I didn’t talk to you Alphahole. If you fucking touched him I will-“ - “Jonathan! Stop! Alec is my guest. Don’t speak to him like that.” - “You can’t think straight Magnus, it’s his smell, go back to your room and lock yourself” - “I can think perfectly clear, and Alec is no threat, he didn’t touch me, nor did he have any intentions on doing so.” - “He is naked. Do you think I’m stupid?” - “No! He won’t leave, not until I say so, this is my house and he is my friend.” - “He is leaving! Don’t you see that he wants to get into your pants? Are you that oblivious?” - “This was a misunderstanding.” - “Clearly. Sorry, Magnus is a stupid fuck sometimes. But we love him dearly. Good luck with him.” - “Hey! You are the stupid fuck.”

To the talk with Jace;

“You know I didn’t see a mating bite when we met…He’s not mated.”

To Ragnor being oblivious to Magnus being taken;

“Where’s your other half?” – “What? Oh, he’s over there.” - “I am not speaking about your brother, where’s Magnus?”

To Magnus talking about his non-existent sex life;

“Thank you…for your concern about my sex life, I guess…no, I haven’t had sex in a while…a long while…I didn’t think about the idea that sex could hurt the pups until you mentioned it just now, but thank you for clearing that up. And no, I have no concerns or worries about it. That’s really not the problem-…See. Borrowville is quite small. I know everyone. And besides that, I wasn’t really in the mood lately, with the sickness and all.”

To Izzy’s speech;

“And now, back to topic, an Omega will never let you do that, just like that, the fact that you two scented each other is basically…I don’t even know how to call it, things like that don’t happen. That’s a very intimate thing to do.” – “It wasn’t intimate, we are just friends,” - “Friends don’t scent each other Alec….You do it within family, to those you trust and love and with your partner.”

To his talk with Magnus the other day;

“No, my mom lives next door with my siblings, they are not related to Luke.”

To his actual conversation with Jonathan earlier; and the fact he came out of the house next door where Magnus had said his mom and siblings lived.

Oh.

My.

God.

It was fucking obvious. It was right in front of his eyes. All this time. They’d never acted like partners, not once, he never cared for his pups, they didn’t show affection just the usual banter of siblings, Magnus wasn’t mated, he was working so hard because he was alone with his pups, he told him his siblings and mom live next door, where Jonathan lived, he knew that fact, the way Jonathan was always overprotective of him and Magnus loved him beside him being shit.

He was just at his house, at the wrong time and Alec stupidly assumed.

Fuck.

Magnus and Jonathan were brothers. Magnus’ siblings were Clary and Jonathan. ‘The only redheads in town are my mom and my siblings.’ Alec remembered Magnus’ words. Oh, how fucking stupid has he been?

Magnus was single. Magnus was a single Omega.

But, what did that mean? For him? For them? Was Magnus actually doing all of that on purpose, was his flirting sincere? Was he courting him? Interested? Maybe waited for Alec to do the first step? Something? Or was he just teasing and having fun. Maybe he wasn’t interested in a partner, being pregnant and all and just enjoyed the banter, Luke had mentioned that he wasn’t in the right mindset for someone at the moment.

If he misunderstood this all, he would lose Magnus’ trust, his job, everything.

Magnus was nice to him because he was his midwife. It was highly inappropriate and probably illegal to start something with your pregnant protégé. He could land in jail for offending an Omega, if the locals didn’t kill him before that. 

No, if Magnus was interested he would have said something, he was very blunt, he didn’t like Alpha’s that way, he said so many times, he was afraid of them even, of course now that made sense, Alec never understood how he was with Jonathan, an Alpha, with that hate, he wasn’t, that was also the reason why he wasn’t mated.

He wouldn’t want you. He doesn’t want you.

But maybe Alec could…show him that he was trustworthy, that he was a good partner? No, Alec, stop this. He’s not yours to take. You are his midwife; you have to take care of him and his pups not make things worse.

Ah shit. This was a disaster.

“There you go.” Magnus placed the glass down on the table and then sat beside Alec. “How are you feeling now? Sorry it took me a while; my cats were hungry.” Magnus said; “Alec?”

Alec inhaled sharply and then let his eyes drop aside to Magnus; the migraine by now almost taking the sight of his whole left eye.

“I-“

“Will you tell me about what happened?”

Oh god. He had scolded Jonathan and attacked him, for no reason at all. He simply wanted to be a good brother and he actually was. If Alec had an Omega sibling he’d be just as protective. Especially when some Alpha came around to be close to them. God this was awkward.

“It was a misunderstanding.” Alec whispered, his cheeks bright red. “A huge misunderstanding.” Magnus chuckled.

“About what?”

“Y-You.”

“Oh?”

“I would rather…not say it, it’s…kind of embarrassing.”

“How mysterious.” He reached for the glass then shoved it to his lips, “Here, drink something.” Alec leant forward and nipped on the glass, then let his head flop back again, a sharp pain following the motion, he pressed the heel of his palm against his left eye. “Still bad? Should I get you a pill?”

“I just need…sleep.” And a moment to comprehend all this.

“Okay, you can sleep here.” Magnus got up and then disappeared, Alec peered over the couch when he reappeared with pillows and blankets, covering Alec in the softest of fabrics that smelled like a walk in a candy shop.

“I’m so…, sorry. For everything. I’m so stupid Magnus.”

Magnus observed him carefully and let a moment pass before he whispered, “You are not stupid Alec.” He tilted his head aside, “Have some rest now.” Magnus bent by the hip and Alec closed his eyes as Magnus’ lips touched his left eyelid gently. A shuddering breath left Alec’s lips as Magnus parted from him, he then watched him stroll through the living room, returning his eyes one last time. “Is there something else you need?”

Make you mine.

“No.” Alec breathed and Magnus smiled lightly, before he ushered his cats upstairs, following behind.

He was confused.

So confused.

And so fucking in love.

With an Omega.

A single Omega.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this fic and the past chapters, also all the lovely comments, tweets and kudos on the last one! I appreciate it a lot! Also, the feedback for the playlist was beautiful too, thank you! I was happy along with y'all when the secret finally came out, which doesn't mean things are easier now. Just a little more clear. Well, enjoy the ride of chapter 16! It got pretty long again, our Omega has a lot on his mind. As always if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Stay happy, safe and healthy everyone!

“I won’t be able to hide it any longer,” Magnus whispered, starring at his own reflection and his very obvious 5 months baby bump, round and perky, while Jonathan stood behind him, shrugging.

“Why hide it?”

Magnus whipped around with an offended expression, “Why hide it? Ugh, Alphas.” Magnus walked past him while shoving his shirt down, sprinting down the stairs to go to his kitchen and make himself a smoothie, all the good fruits just like Alec had advised.

“Yes, why hide it?” Jonathan repeated, following the Omega. Magnus stopped cutting the apple and glanced at his brother through narrowed eyes.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Magnus sighed, then stopped altogether, turning around and crossing his arms, “What do you think will happen if they find out? What will they say?”

“Congratulations?”

“No Jonathan, well, yes maybe but it’s not what they will think, they will think I’m a filthy slut, that I was stupid enough to get knocked up, by a stranger or worse by some friend and I just couldn’t control my dirty little instincts.” Magnus made quotation marks in the air. “They will pity me.”

“So what? Since when do you care what anyone thinks?”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest then closed it again, thinking, “I don’t. But then again I do.”

“Screw them. And if anyone says shit I’m going to-“

“Stoooop. You are not going to hurt anyone, okay. Also, I don’t need my little, Alpha brother to defend me, that would make it even worse,”

“You won’t stop me. I’d never let anyone talk trash about you and you know that. Besides I don’t think it’s going to be that bad really, everyone knows you and they are good people. Magnus, you don’t have to hide.”

“I know you mean well, but leave be, yes I’m alone but I’m alone and free.” Magnus sang, bitterly.

“Oh no, not this again,” Jonathan groaned.

Magnus collected himself before he turned around, walking past Jonathan dramatically, “Oh I’m such a fool I can’t be free!” Jonathan rolled his eyes and followed the Omega. “No escape from the storm inside of me!”

“Seriously? I’m not going to-“ He crossed his arms.

“I can’t control the curse!”

“You are so dumb.” Jonathan mumbled, then sighed.

“Ohhhhh, Jonathan please you’ll only make it worse!” He straightened his arm towards his brother.

Jonathan swatted his hand away, “Don’t panic.”

“There’s so much fear!” Magnus crossed his arms, holding his own chest.

“We’ll make the sun shine bright.”

“You’re not safe here.”

“We can fix this together.” Jonathan grabbed Magnus’ wrists and pulled him in, Magnus’ face suddenly normalized again, his eyes vulnerable.

“Can we?”

“You are the strongest Omega I know, if anyone can do it’s you.”

“Why did Alec attack you?” Magnus asked before they let go off each other.

“That Alpha has gone crazy all of a sudden, he threatened me.” Jonathan’s voice hardened, “He told me to treat you properly and all that shit like it was any of his business and it’s not as if I treat you badly.” Magnus frowned. “At least not worse than you treat me, it’s kinda mutual.” Magnus shrugged, agreeing.

“And he attacked you out of the blue?” Magnus narrowed an eye. “That doesn’t sound like him, did you do something to provoke him?”

“On which side are you honestly?!”

“Yours. Always.” Magnus coughed.

“I might have pushed him a little. Down the stairs.” Magnus’ eyes widened, “ONLY a bit, he lost his balance.”

“You pushed him off the stairs? Why would you do that?!”

“He was being aggressive. Had to put him into his place.”

“Why don’t you bite his ear next time, and tell him he’s a bad boy.”

“He’s no dog.”

“Then don’t treat him as such!” Magnus barked and Jonathan flinched, “You can’t just push anyone around whenever you like it, being an Alpha is no excuse to be a dick.”

“I was protecting you.”

“I don’t need protection. I’m no little damsel in distress.”

“Yeah, we see that.” Jonathan let his eyes flicker down Magnus’ body and Magnus felt his mouth go slack.

“Out.”

“Magnus, come on.”

“Get out.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he walked off, then turned around in the threshold, “I’ll check on you later. And stay the fuck away from that Alphahole.” He closed the door and Magnus was left alone, standing in the room in silence.

Stupid brother. Stupid Alphas. Stupid everyone.

Why did they all think they had a say in his matters, in his life, like he wasn’t able to protect himself, like he was some pawn. And the worst part was that it was true. No matter what he did, how strong he was, Alpha’s could still control him, and that was a devastating knowledge.

He stormed to his back porch, kicking the door open before he marched down the plains and flopped onto his spot by the river with a huff.

Whatever happened there between the two Alphas must have really shook Alec to the core for him to lose control like that; it really was a scary moment, Magnus was brave and knew these situations but he couldn’t always fight his instincts, he was afraid, afraid of the Alpha in front of him, but something deep down inside told him that it was okay, that Alec wouldn’t hurt him, his Omega trusted him, wanted to be there for him, to comfort him. And it worked, he needed a little bit of strength but it had worked.

There might have been other ways to soothe the Alpha, but Magnus was a practical man, using his strength to overpower him and make him see sense was the best option. And maybe Magnus just wanted to show dominance in a desperate attempt to make the Alpha see he wasn’t one to meddle with.

But what happened between them? Why did Jonathan push him down? What did Alec do? Why was he there in the first place? What would have happened if Magnus didn’t go out to take the trash away? What were they not telling him?

Would Alec lose control again at one point?

Jonathan had told him to stay away, to not let him sleep here again, and maybe he was right. Maybe it was dangerous, but again, something told him it wasn’t, he could trust Alec. And he was right, nothing happened, the Alpha had left early in the morning as the sun barely touched the horizon.

Without saying a word.

Well, maybe he had an appointment or something.

But it would have been nice to leave a not- well, he didn’t leave one either last time.

Felt kinda shitty.

He just hoped that Jonathan didn’t say anything stupid, didn’t tell him lies, didn’t make Alec turn away from him. He seemed so out of it, last night. It really hurt to see him that way, to watch him lose control, to watch him fight his Alpha so badly, to watch him be in pain and there wasn’t much he could do for him.

Magnus let himself fall back into the grass and closed his eyes, listening to the soft noises of the animals around, the wind bristling through the trees, the water splashing. He let out a trembling sigh.

\---

Magnus walked into the coffee shop 3 days later, for the first time in almost 2 weeks, and boy it felt good, he could have hugged everything and everyone around, the way he had missed the outside, the town, his neighbours. He strolled forward with a goofy smile and plopped onto the counter.

“Missed me?”

Ragnor whipped around with a frown, but Magnus noticed the little uplift of his lips, “Have you been gone?” Magnus’ narrowed his eyes.

“You’re still a dick then? Alright.”

Ragnor rose an offended eyebrow, “And you’re still a brat?”

“Guilty.” Magnus grinned widely and Ragnor huffed.

“Coffee and croissant?”

“Eh, a tea please, I have to cut it down on the caffeine.”

“What’s gotten into you? Another one of those, ‘I wanna be healthy’ trips of yours that last all but 2 weeks?” Magnus breathed slowly, trying not to lash out, then shook his head with a small smile.

He stepped back and straightened, swallowing thickly.

Ragnor watched him, unimpressed, and was about to inquire about his antics as his eyes landed on Magnus’ mid, his face did something complicated.

“What in heaven’s name!” He almost let his magazine slip and put it down. “What is that?” He pointed.

“It is what it is.” Ragnor circled the counter and stood before Magnus, starring, blinking. “Surprise.”

“I knew it!” Ragnor almost shouted, “It was the Lightwood boy! What did he do to you! Oh Magnus, I should have let something slip into his coffee the first day, I knew something was off with that man.”

“I-“

“Wait here, I have a gun in the back room-“

“Oh my god Ragnor! Shush!” Magnus pinched Ragnor’s lips, closing them. “You are not gonna do anything, and why do you have a gun back there? Wait I don’t want to know. It’s not Alec’s, Ragnor, he has nothing to do with this.” Magnus whispered, not wanting any more attention than they already had.

“What do you mean? Who was it?”

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Long story.” He shrugged, “I’m 6 months along.”

“6 months? By god. You’ve been pregnant all this time? Did you know?”

“Can we please speak a little quieter,” Magnus pulled on the older man, tugging him behind the counter with him. “Yes, I knew, at least most of the time,” Ragnor steadied himself on the counter.

“And why do I hear about this just now?”

“Are you my dad or something?”

“I’ve watched you grow up, it’s okay to be a little emotional.” Ragnor gave him a look and Magnus couldn’t help but smile fondly. This was exactly how he’d imagined his reaction at least the most positive outcome of it. But it was still nice to see it happen, maybe Jonathan was right, maybe they would support him and not judge him. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

Ragnor began to prepare a plate with donuts, croissants and bagels, “It’s…a boy…and…two girls.” Ragnor stopped abruptly.

“Triplets? Give an old man a break.” He shoved the plate into Magnus’ hands. “Eat, it’s on me. There’s more if you want it, take what you want.”

“Ragnor- I can pay-“

“Ah.” He held up a hand, “Keep your money.”

Magnus walked back to a free chair by the bookshelves, his favorite place, and settled down with his plate, eagerly diving into the creamy bagel. Ragnor sat on the other chair’s armrest casually.

“Is the father going to help you?”

Magnus swallowed the last bit down and then looked up through his lashes, before his eyes dropped back to his plate, sucking on his dirty fingers.

“I suppose that is a no.”

“That is a no.” Magnus muttered.

“I hate Alphas, superior, cruel beings.” Magnus nodded in agreement. “Well,” Ragnor made a dramatic pause and Magnus looked back up curiously, “I know one that might not be so bad after all.”

“Hm? Who?”

Ragnor smiled mischievously, then slid off the chair.

“I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“That!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ragnor whistled as he left Magnus to eat in peace.

Okay, this wasn’t so bad. On the contrary, he got free food. He got support. Maybe he could show the rest of the town as well? Not that he could hide it any longer anyways, even the loosest of shirts wouldn’t do anymore. Even Alec’s clothes didn’t hide the bump anymore. It was massive. And impressive. And kinda beautiful. Magnus gasped. Urgh.

It’s been 3 days since he last saw or spoke to Alec, the Alpha had disappeared, that never happened before, but he guessed it was very legit, Magnus had done that many, many times before, disappeared for days and hadn’t contacted him so Alec had every right to do the same, he wasn’t obliged to inform him on his whereabouts.

That didn’t mean that he liked it. He hated it. He missed him.

And that was a new realisation; he really missed that stupid boy. His stupid smile, his stupid voice, his stupid long limbs, his stupid dog, he wouldn’t even mind being insulted by him right now, just something.

He didn’t know if he’d done something wrong or if Alec simply was busy. It was probably the latter, because nothing major had happened before, oh well, except Alec’s breakdown, maybe he felt guilty about this? Maybe he waited for Magnus to contact him?

Magnus stuffed his mouth with a pink, glittery donut and licked his fingers, before he pulled his phone out and leant back.

[Magnus]  
Good morning Alec!  
How are you doing?

Magnus continued to eat, hastily, getting more nervous by the second as Alec didn’t respond. Would he ever respond again? He almost yelped as his phone buzzed.

[Alec]  
Good morning Magnus, I’m good, out with Buddy in the park  
How are you?

Magnus felt warm and fuzzy. He answered, he was in the park.

[Magnus]  
Great! I’m at the coffee shop for the first time in weeks  
Feels so good  
You have no idea

[Alec]  
You’re out?

[Magnus]  
I was feeling fine  
I can’t stay inside forever  
Also, I took the car so I didn’t move much

[Alec]  
You shouldn’t be out alone

[Magnus]  
I’m never alone  
I am four.

[Alec]  
You know what I mean

Magnus smiled down at his phone.

[Alec]  
I’m sorry I wasn’t there much  
I had to deal with a few things

[Magnus]  
Of course, you do your thing

[Alec]  
I will make it up to you

[Magnus]  
I’m free today  
How about we try out those masks?

[Alec]  
Oh no

[Magnus]  
Hahaha oh yes  
Or the nipple cream

[Alec]  
I have to check on your cervix

[Magnus]  
You really have a way with words

[Alec]  
Please, I have to examine your backside Mr. Bane

Magnus snorted so hard; a little piece of donut went flying over the shelves.

[Magnus]  
Why Mr. Lightwood, of course you have my permission

[Alec]  
I am very grateful Mr. Bane.

[Magnus]  
Should I stretch myself beforehand Mr. Lightwood?

Magnus snickered below his breath and watched the three dots come and go, multiple times.

[Alec]  
That won’t be necessary Mr. Bane  
But by all means.

[Magnus]  
Do you want to do me the honour, Mr. Lightwood?

No three dots.

He might have killed him.

Magnus put the phone down, then felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

What the fuck was that? That was heavy flirting, very sexual flirting. But Alec knew he was only teasing right? Or was he? Ugh.

That last time wasn’t the most pleasant memory, it was painful and frightening, but then again it kind of was, sue him, he just missed having fingers up his ass. He was a single, parched, pregnant Omega. Anyone wanting to judge him can piss the fuck off.

Maybe now without the pain it wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe it was less frightening, maybe he could control it better? After all, even if he wanted it or not, it had to be done and he knew that. Then why not try to enjoy it a little. If possible.

Magnus’ eyes dropped as his phone lit up.

[Alec]  
I’ll be right there

Magnus’ eyes widened comically. What? Now? Right now? Oh god, that. That. Alec was coming. Alec was coming. Alpha. Magnus’ jumped off the chair and then halted. What the heck was wrong with him? Get a grip Bane.

He quickly swallowed the rest down and returned the plate to Ragnor as he heard the bells ring.

Literally.

Magnus whipped around and watched Alec stride into the coffee shop with grace, his hair ruffled, his eyes blown, his cheeks bright red. He must have hurried up. Magnus would have wiggled his tail if he had one.

Alec closed the distance in long stride, it was almost as if it happened in slow motion, Magnus gripped the counter behind himself.

“Hey.” Alec breathed, stopping in front of him, panting a little.

Fuck.

“Hey.” Magnus returned almost shy and a moment passed by.

Ragnor cleared his throat softly behind them.

“So, ehm, shall we?” Magnus asked, getting his braincells back and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled and Magnus returned his smile dorkily while he passed the tall man, Alec followed on his heel and they sat down in Magnus’ car, driving back to his house.

Magnus felt his chest heave up and down, he swallowed and shifted his eyes aside to see Alec look out of the window contently, his elbow resting on the open window, gripping the top of the car. His eyes shifted down his body; he wore an almost tight dark blue shirt and casual jeans, a neat brown belt and sneakers, he had a nice looking watch on his wrist; Magnus heard the car squeak as he momentarily lost control and steadied it again.

Duh.

It kind of felt good to have him in his car.

Magnus wasn’t obsessive.

They drove in comfortable silence while Bruno Mars played on the radio, ‘yeah your sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise, yeah, cause you make me feel like I’ve been locked out of heaven for too long,’ Both inhaled and exhaled.

Magnus parked the car and they went inside; Magnus dropped the keys and toed himself out of his shoes, “Water?”

“Do you have something stronger?” Alec rushed as he did the same.

“Oh? Do you want to get drunk? Am I that repulsive?”

Alec looked up almost shocked, “No, of course not, I didn’t- I just-“

“I was only kidding Alec, what do you want? A beer? Or something else? I have champagne in the fridge, it’s Clary’s actually, she’s hiding it here since mom doesn’t like us drinking, but I will totally take it from her if you like?”

“Uhm, I never really drank champagne, but of course, yeah I’ll take it.” Magnus washed his hands quickly and then took out two glasses by instinct, before he returned one, and then filled the long glass with champagne, getting himself a bottle of water. He returned to Alec who stood by the long windows and handed him the glass.

“Why were you panting so hard at the coffee shop?”

“I had to get back to town, bring Buddy back home, get ready,”

“You could have taken your time, it’s not like I’m running away or something.” Alec downed the champagne with one big gulp. “Oh, thirsty?”

“A little.”

“I’ll get you another one,” Magnus pinched the glass and returned to the kitchen, returned with a second full glass that Alec thankfully took, “Okay shall we get it over with?”

Alec looked around himself almost lost, then nodded, “Sure, yeah,”

“Where do you want me?”

“Bed.” Alec gasped, “I mean, couch is fine. Or ground, maybe the table?”

“Oh wow.” Magnus chuckled, playing with his ear, “Kinky.”

“Wherever you are the most comfortable.”

“That would be my back porch but I am not so keen on lying outside naked; I think the couch would be best.” Magnus drank from his bottle, then put it down on the table, suddenly tensing up like a rod.

“Is everything okay?”

Fuck, he didn’t shave.

He didn’t know. And he’d been at home for a while, and he was lazy.

Okay, there was no way he was going to shove his hairy ass into Alec’s sight.

“I have to uh, piss, really bad. I’ll be back.” Magnus darted through the living room and up the stairs like a mad man, tossing his bathroom door open before he undid his pants and wiggled himself out of them, the boxers along, before he grabbed his razor and stomped his foot onto the toilet lid, shaved his balls, around his dick and butt in an awkward angle.

He hastily shoved the masses of hair together and tossed it into the bin before he sprinted into the shower and rinsed the hair off, quickly washing himself with soap and water, before he dried it all off, hissing at a burn where he had obviously cut himself, then stepped back into his boxers and pants and went down, slowing down on the last steps.

“Sorry…uh, I- had a little trouble.”

Alec rose an eyebrow, “Trouble?”

Magnus laughed awkwardly, waving him off, then stood in front of the couch, gripping his pants, “Yeah, you don’t wanna know.” He laughed as he shoved his pants and boxers down his thighs and stepped out of them. “There really should be-“ He began as he looked up to see a slack mouthed Alec, his cheeks bright red.

Magnus frowned, then flinched hard as it dawned on him.

Oh god.

He did not.

He fucking did not.

So, that was the day his dignity died.

With Alec, his cats and his dick out.

Roll with it. It couldn’t get worse now.

“So.” Magnus said loudly, “Nice weather hm?”

Hsjdjkhdidwe

“Yeah, it’s- it’s nice. Hot. Sun.” Alec stuttered, trying to point at the window; but pointed at the shelf.

“Yeah, I love the sun. So warm.” Magnus stammered.

Well, the humiliation was complete. Good job.

Magnus flopped onto the couch and lay back, sliding one of the blankets over his exposed crotch.

Alec emptied his glass and then put it down, “Do you have gloves, I forgot mine.” Alec asked.

“Below the sink.”

“Good.” Alec disappeared and Magnus facepalmed himself, mentally. Alec returned with two pink gloves.

“Clary’s.” Magnus clarified.

“Sure.” Alec tugged the gloves on. “And uh, lube? I was in such a haste I forgot.” Magnus reached aside under the coffee table and pulled an almost empty bottle out, putting it onto the surface.

Alec’s eyes drifted from the bottle to Magnus’, his lips thin. Magnus met his eyes with the same expression.

“I- had a lot of time.”

“It’s- yeah, fine, I get it, that’s- normal.” Alec stammered and walked closer, his head low, he sat down and inhaled deeply before he reached for the bottle.

Magnus, remembering the procedure, shoved the blanket over his legs some more and then bent his knees, pressing his feet into the couch while he let his knees drop aside a little to give him space.

Alec coated his fingers and then reached under the blanket, just like last time, his eyes focused on the window; Magnus could see the sun reflecting in his greenish eyes. He could swear he saw Alec’s lower lip tremble.

Magnus felt his fingers slide over his skin, giving him a shudder, before his finger probed at his entrance; he tried to wrestle his anxiety down, as well as his quick heartbeat, his breath coming out in ragged pants.

“Are you ready?” Alec asked, gently.

“Yeah.” Magnus breathed and tried to relax his body as Alec’s finger slid into him, it was weird at first, as it always was, but it didn’t hurt, he’s done this way too often for it to hurt anymore, but he had long fingers, way longer than Magnus’ own.

If his dick was well proportioned? As long as the rest? Was he cut? Hopefully not. Oh god, he’s seen your dick, what did he think? Did he like it? Magnus wasn’t all too big, but a little above average, which was a lot for an Omega, what he didn’t make up in length he made up in width. His balls were round and small, he was overall quite fine with his appearance, but…that was only his own opinion. And Magnus was a grower not a shower. Was Alec disappointed? Ah, why did he care?

“Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus hummed, snapping out of his thoughts.

“You’re tensing up, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, I was in thoughts.”

“What did you do the past few days? Anything nice?” Ales asked, casually, as if he wasn’t finger deep in his ass.

“Eh-“

“I saw you have new plants on the porch.”

“Yeah, mom bought them, I like them too, especially the-“ Magnus groaned a little as his second finger poked at his hole.

“The?” Alec asked, resting his hand on Magnus’ thigh, stroking it lightly, obviously trying to comfort him and take his mind off what’s happening.

“The purple one, it’s- I don’t know the name.” Magnus pressed out; trying to relax his body.

“You’re doing great.” Alec said, giving his leg a little squeeze. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Magnus closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his face, just like last time, there was only so much he could do. It was still an Alpha, an Alpha he very much desired, with his hand down between his legs, and god that smell. Ugh.

Magnus felt Alec’s fingers rock back and forth, gently. Okay, that was…new. That was…oh god, stop that. Oh fuck. Don’t.

“Breathe.” Alec said and Magnus pressed his lips together, clenching his jaw, breathing through his nose heavily. His second finger stretched him open slowly, inch by inch as he went deeper, he at least had the decency to stop the ‘fucking’ motion. Though Magnus missed it the second it was gone.

Did it feel as good last time?

He must have not felt it, because it was all new, and due to the pain.

But he did feel it this time.

Oh boy.

“Okay, I’m close.”

Me too.

Magnus felt his body heat up instantly, his dick awakening below the blanket, twitching it upwards.

No.

Nonononononnono

Magnus uncrossed his arms and grabbed a pillow, slamming it over his crotch; which caught Alec’s attention, his eyes flickering down Magnus’ body and back up.

“Is everything alright?” He asked again and Magnus nodded.

“I’m fine.” He swallowed, “Maybe too fine.”

Alec’s eyes twitched, “Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, that can happen.”

“So, it’s normal?” Magnus huffed, desperately.

“I wouldn’t say ‘normal’, but I read that it can happen, you are probably a little more sensitive.”

Or just horny.

“I’ll try to be quick.”

Please don’t. A little deeper.

“Yeah, okay.” Magnus gasped, feeling his dick hardening below the pillow, there was no stopping it now. Alec panted. Magnus noticed. Also, his forehead and temple glistened in the sun. He looked like he was in distress.

“Okay, I will touch your cervix now, it might sting a bit.” Magnus nodded shakily and felt his body tense up, letting out a choked noise as a sharp pain rocked through his body as if something had stabbed him right into the ass. And not the good kind.

“I’ve got you Magnus.” Alec rushed and then pressed his palm against the pillow, pressing down, probably to comfort him and keep him grounded, probably forgetting that his dick is right below that, his very hard dick. He let out another grunt, but for whole other reasons.

The pressure decreased and Alec slowly pulled his fingers out of him, letting go off the pillow too, thank god; Magnus squinted through his eyelids just in time to see a thick string of transparent slick drop down from Alec’s fingers.

What did he do to deserve this?

Alec quickly got rid of the gloves, wiped his own forehead with his elbow and then beamed down at Magnus, almost proud.

“Hm?”

“It’s closed.” Magnus gasped as relief washed over him like a wave, a weight falling off his shoulders he didn’t know he had been carrying all along.

“Really?”

“Yes, you did it Magnus. I’m very proud of you.” Magnus sat up and felt his face tremble, tears beginning to swell on the edges of his eyes, he sniffled and quickly wiped his nose and eyes. “Oh, Magnus.” Alec whispered and then sat closer, Magnus felt his warm body press into him, his arms wrapping around him tightly.

Magnus leant his cheek onto Alec’s shoulder and let out a shuddering breath.

He did it. It’s closed. His pups are safe. It’s over. He can move again.

That was the best news in weeks.

“Please don’t overwork yourself again, okay?” Alec whispered next to his ear and it didn’t send a shiver down his spine at all, his raspy beard slid against his cheek hesitantly.

“I won’t. Never again.” Magnus said and instinctively responded, scenting the Alpha back.

“Okay.”

He really wouldn’t. He had learned his lesson and his pups safety and health was way more important than any money on this world, it just took him a bit to realize that.

Better late than never.

He inhaled deeply. And he was still rock hard. This embrace wasn’t helping.

“Alec.”

“Yes?”

“If you don’t step back, I might explode.”

“Explode? What is wrong?”

“You are stupid.” Magnus whispered, then chuckled lightly.

“What?”

Magnus leant back to get out of his grip. “Give me a moment to sort myself, I’ll be right back.” He slid off the couch, wrapping the blanket around himself before he tapped up to his room to change; he wasn’t going to get off now with Alec downstairs, so he kept on repeating his encounter with Ragnor in his head from earlier, which did the trick.

Magnus patted back down with sweatpants, his dick beautifully soft, and a loose shirt.

“I got it now.” Alec said, standing in the threshold of the kitchen with another full glass of champagne, sipping it eagerly. He must have drunk the whole bottle by now.

Magnus laughed warm and loud. “You are slow.”

“And you are fast.”

“Oh, I didn’t. That’s- no.” Magnus shook his head, grimacing. “I’m a decent human being. Most of the time.”

“I wouldn’t have minded it,”

Magnus halted abruptly, from his way to the bathroom, his heart beating up in his throat. What was he supposed to say to that? Thanks? Next time? You could have joined? He let it pass and disappeared in the bathroom.

He was used to Alec kind of flirting with him, but he never started it before and also, they mostly did it via text messages. Maybe he shouldn’t have given him the champagne.

\---

Both sat on the back porch, resting casually, slouched down in their chairs, their feet in separate tubs with warm water and foam, white sheet masks covering their faces. The sun shining brightly, wrapping them in warmth all around.

“This is so good.” Alec hummed.

“Right?”

“I can’t believe I never did that; I feel like butter.”

“I know, I know.” Magnus gasped, then opened his eyes to peek over to Alec, who had his eyes closed too, his head resting back. “Thank you for spending some time with me.” Alec took his mask off, Magnus did the same, spreading the liquid onto his skin with his fingertips, tapping it into his pores, Alec wiped it off with a little towel.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Alec said without thinking and Magnus could feel his eyes turning into hearts.

“I think you are a little tipsy.”

“Just a bit.”

Magnus looked back over the plains; “I would have never thought that I’d be sitting here one day, with an Alpha by my side.”

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus felt them on himself, like a caress.

“I know the feeling.” Alec answered, “Would you ever consider…being with one? Like, in a relationship?”

Magnus snorted. “No.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Magnus looked aside again, seeing Alec clench his jaws hard, his lips parting, while he looked at the ground.

“I mean I don’t know,” Magnus added, “If you’d asked me a few months ago I would have declined, fiercely, but you showed me that not every Alpha is a dick. So, I suppose.” Magnus shrugged while Alec’s eyes searched his again. “It’s hard to shake your instincts off, your past, to open up, I’ve been keeping away from them all my life.” Magnus answered, honestly.

Alec licked his lips and straightened a little, “Are you afraid that they would take advantage of you?”

“They have, quite a lot in my past. So, I’m not afraid, I know they would Alec.”

“That’s not true.” Alec rushed. “Not everyone is like that, I- I would never.”

“You are still an Alpha Alec, there are things you can’t control, you saw what happened.” Magnus regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, “I didn’t mean- I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“I am not offended; I know what you mean.” He looked back ahead. “And I guess you are right. I can’t control it.”

Magnus’ face softened; he didn’t mean to be rude. “You are a wonderful Alpha Alec, don’t think anything else. You just have to learn to control him. It’s a process and I’ve seen this process. I know you for a bit now and I am sure that you will manage, you are strong willed, and you are not like other Alphas, to be honest I have to say that you have better control over yourself than others.”

Alec nibbled on his lower lip, thoughtfully. “I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt you or any other Omega. I don’t wanna be like that.”

“I’ve only seen you lose control once since we know each other, and it wasn’t even that bad, you managed pretty well and got it back under control quickly.” Magnus soothed him, seeing the way he was struggling right now. “And you didn’t hurt me.”

“But I could have.”

“I still overpowered you Alec, I am not defenceless.”

“But what if I had used my voice?”

Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine, he hated Alpha voices, he hated being controlled, it was a humiliating and scary feeling. He swallowed his panic down. “You don’t even know how to use it Alec. I wasn’t afraid you would.”

Alec snorted, “I do.”

“Really?” Magnus deadpanned “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course, I know how to use my voice.” Magnus saw the blush high on his cheeks, he knew he was only pretending and it was kind of cute. Did he hit some secret Alpha nerve there?

Magnus looked at him with challenge in his eyes. “Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it. Use it.”

Alec shook his head, “I won’t. Not on you.”

“I allow it.” Magnus leant towards him, waiting. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to, because you had to be very much connected to your Alpha to use it properly.

Alec cleared his throat and then turned to Magnus. “Are you sure?”

“Come on big boy.” Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, then closed them, clenching his jaw, before he looked him straight in the eyes.

“Get up.”

Magnus stared at him emotionless, a smile tugged on his lips, his face scrunching into a grimace before he opened his mouth and laughed, “Sorry.” He wheezed, “I’m sorry.” He said high pitched, waving his hand, “I didn’t mean to laugh, try again.” He wrestled his laugh down, but really Alec’s expression was priceless.

Alec startled, his eyes darkening, then straightened, waiting for Magnus to fix his eyes back on him. “Get up.” He said again, deeply.

Nothing happened and Magnus felt his shoulders shake. “Sorry.”

“Hey! I can do this, I’m an Alpha.” He said offended, “Get up!” He repeated and Magnus almost slithered down the chair from laughing. “Magnus get up now!” Alec growled in command.

Magnus suddenly jumped to his feet and gasped in shock, his whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

What the fuck?

Magnus didn’t know whether to feel frightened or aroused, to be honest, it was confusing, but he really didn’t expect it to work, it shouldn’t have. How did this work?

Alec’s eyes widened, “Magnus-”

A loud snort erupted from Magnus’ throat, almost painful, before he bent forward and laughed again.

“You little shit.” Alec barked, “Did you just fool me?”

To be honest, Magnus didn’t know why he started to laugh, it was pure despair and confusion, but then again this gave him a whole new opportunity. He couldn’t let Alec know that it had worked, that he could command him, no. Never. He couldn’t give him that, or anyone.

He stopped laughing, slowly, and wiped his watery eyes. “That was fun.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But I’m ashamed, I will have to work on that.” He pointed at Magnus, “Will you stop it?” He chuckled and Magnus nodded, his body still trembling lightly, Magnus suddenly felt arms reach around his waist and pull on him until he stumbled onto his lap with a yelp, one arm swung around Alec’s broad shoulders, his legs bouncing off Alec’s right side, while Alec nuzzled his face against his throat up by his hairline, Magnus felt a slight tug on his skin, a wet patch below his ear.

Did, did he just nip on him?

A shudder rushed through Magnus’ body, his heart picking up in speed as he kept his eyes on the horizon, like he didn’t notice what Alec just did. He felt Alec’s shaky breath and the way it lowered inch by inch, his lips ghosting over his skin.

Magnus’ heard a buzzing between his ears, an alarm bell going off; Alpha, danger, flee.

He tried to shake it off, knowing Alec would never do anything he wouldn’t want, at least he hoped so, Alec was a trustworthy Alpha, he’s not here to hurt you. It’s okay.

But he was too close. Way too close. Get off. Magnus felt his chest heave roughly, his breathing ragged.

Stop.

Magnus tilted his face towards Alec, bringing space between his scent gland and Alec’s mouth instinctively. He couldn’t control his fears and deep mistrust towards Alphas, even if he did in fact trust Alec.

Alec leant back with a shuddering breath and quickly looked back to the horizon, swallowing.

“You’re a brat.” Alec suddenly murmured and Magnus startled out of his thoughts.

“And you are rude. Asshole.”

Alec’s lips tugged up as he wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing him close.

“You are not really a brat you know.” Alec whispered.

“I am. And you’re an asshole.” Alec chuckled and tipped his nose against Magnus’ cheek, before Magnus leant against Alec, his temple resting against his forehead, his eyes closed.

This was definitely no protégé midwife relationship, Magnus wasn’t sure what it was, but it also went way beyond friendship, he’s never cuddled like this with a friend, scented them casually, felt so excited and both so relaxed around someone, felt that desire and affection. And Alec wasn’t acting like that either, or was he? What did that mean? Fucking fuck. Why was this so confusing.

“I’ve never been so close to an Omega before.” Alec confessed, his voice low and vulnerable. Well, that Alpha was tipsy, no doubt about that. He was amazingly honest and direct. Magnus cherished that with people even though he was anything but.

“Never?”

“No…” He said and Magnus felt Alec’s rapid heartbeat against his shoulder. “You smell really good.” He whispered hoarsely, inhaling. “Like…”

“Like?”

“Peaches.” He giggled against his cheek and Magnus huffed with a smile.

“I thought I smell like a picnic in summer?”

“I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“As if I’d forget anything you say Alec.”

“You should, I’ve said some real shit.” Magnus felt his arms tightening once more and Magnus didn’t mind the feeling of being possessed at all. “I am sorry for what I said in the past, I didn’t think.”

“What are you talking about?” Magnus felt Alec sway his face from one side to the other, as in thoughts. It felt like he wanted to say something, but didn’t, why didn’t he? Magnus concentrated on his Omega, sending out comforting waves to soothe the Alpha and make him be strong enough to speak.

“Magnus-“

“Magnus!” Magnus jumped off Alec’s lap in lightspeed as he heard his brother’s voice interrupt them, then stumbled down the stairs and walked a few steps over the yard, hoping to god that Jonathan didn’t see that. Even though it wasn’t any of his business, Magnus wasn’t sure if Jonathan would actually kill Alec if he saw them cuddling. And yes, they were cuddling. What the fuck.

“Yeah?” He asked nervously.

“Mom’s asking for you, she said you promised to help with the fudge.” Jonathan asked totally oblivious.

“Oh fuck, shit yeah, I’m coming. I’ll be right there!”

“Alright.” Jonathan yelled and a door closed loudly, Magnus sighed and then turned to Alec who stood on the porch, his hand on the back of his neck. He walked towards the Alpha.

“Sorry.” Magnus said, fidgeting and Alec strode down the stairs to stand by his side.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, you have to go, I understand.” He said with a small smile. “Buddy must be missing me already.”

“Ow poor doggy, then you better get going.”

“Yeah, before he destroys my bed, he can be passionate.”

“I noticed. Thank you for coming over and checking on me.” Magnus shimmied his shoulders, smiling up like a dork.

“You’re welcome.” Alec said, his smile turning into a grin, his cheeks flushed. “It was my pleasure.” He opened and closed his mouth several times, his eyes going vulnerable, “Magnus, what I-“

“Magnus!”

Both flinched and Magnus looked aside to see Jonathan stand on the stairs, giving both a glare and Alec quickly turned around to leave after a haste wave while Magnus marched over to his brother, turning to look over his shoulder one more time to see Alec do the same, his eyes shining.

“What did he want?” Jonathan asked as Magnus ran into the banisters, then up the stairs. “What did I just tell you about him?”

“Stop bugging me.”

“Magnus. He’s dangerous.”

“Shush Alpha, be gone.” Magnus waved a hand into his face and Jonathan growled before he followed him inside.

Well, that was nice…

Sfhkfwefhowek

That was so nice.

\---

Magnus brushed his teeth a few hours later, his mind racing from one thing to another, all surrounding that beautiful Alpha he had cuddled and scented mere hours ago.

He didn’t know if that was the right decision, or the wrong one, but he wanted it and it seemed Alec wanted that too. It didn’t mean anything, right?

He couldn’t concentrate on that damn fudge earlier even if his life depended on it, there was only so much he could do, he was so confused and aroused, excited and overall restless that he might have burnt his first try in the oven.

He had to do it three times in fact.

He’d spent the next few hours with Clary, in his old room, because she was probably the only one that understood.

“How does it feel to kiss an Alpha?” He asked, casually, while trimming his nails, sitting on his desk chair, Clary whipped around from where she was pulling out her night gown.

“That is a weird question, why are you asking?”

“Could you just answer it, please?”

“Well, it feels good, very good, prickling.” She said and took her shirt off. “Better with some, worse with others, it always depended on the guy honestly.” She undid her bra and then shrugged the night shirt on while Magnus hummed. “I always loved kissing Alphas, it’s kind of hot, but I’ve had a few even better kisses with Betas.” She laughed and then stepped into her night shorts, dropping onto the bed and binding her hair.

“How many people did you kiss already?”

“How many did you kiss?”

“Touché. But you didn’t sleep with all of them, right?” Clary rolled her eyes dramatically and then smirked. “Oh no, Clary! Where has my sweet sister gone?”

“Hey! I am still your sweet sister. Just collecting cocks on my way.”

Magnus grimaced, his face freezing in place. “Slut.” He coughed and Clary shook her head fondly.

“Don’t forget that I caught you with the stable boys, all three of them, at the fair 5 year ago.”

“I-“

She rose an eyebrow. “I was so proud.” Magnus laughed and Clary joined in.

“We are both sluts, really.”

“I guess we are.”

“We can’t let Jonathan know.” They pinky-swore.

“I think we fucked more than him.” Magnus snorted, nodding, after he flopped onto the bed with his back, next to Clary.

“We wouldn’t want to hurt his pride.”

“So, why are you asking? Do you want to know what it’s like?” Magnus felt his cheeks heat up, he swallowed. Her mouth agape, wide and comically. “Oh my god, you kissed one?”

“No. I didn’t. But-” He shrugged and Clary hovered over his face, her face oddly distorted and puffy.

“You tell me everything. Right now.”

Magnus huffed and then shoved her away. “You can’t command me, but nice try.” He smiled a little, “There is this guy…this Alpha…”

“Wait-!” Clary shouted and ran off, Magnus looked after his sister, before she returned with a bowl of sweets and jumped back onto bed crossed legged. “Continue.” She began to munch.

“So.” He cleared his throat, “There is this Alpha, I kind of…like him…he’s nice. I’ve never really encountered a nice Alpha that isn’t part of my family, he makes me laugh, he is…beautiful…and his scent Clary…his scent is…I- I-“

Clary sat there wide eyed, “Oh boy.” She whispered.

“We met a lot these past weeks and, he spent a night with me, twice,”

“What!” She spit, Magnus felt it on his face. “You let him sleep at your place? Did- did something happen? Did he touch you? Oh my god is he the father of my babies?”

“Yes. Yes. No. No. And they are not your babies.” He rushed. “Nothing happened, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately? So, you want to? That is a huge step Magnus.”

“I don’t know to be honest. I do and then again, I don’t. I’m really confused about this, about him. I want to be near him, I have feelings for him, I want to- but then, I can’t…it was always so easy with others, I never hesitated to take what I want but he is…different. Also, he’s an Alpha and I can’t- I’m afraid of what he’s capable of, I just can’t shake my past and instincts off. Clary it’s a mess.” He sighed.

“Wow…you really like that guy, I never heard you speak like that about anyone, ever.”

“I never felt so much for someone.” He confessed, “And I don’t know if he’d want me, I’m not the usual Omega Alpha’s desire, also I’m pregnant with someone else’s pups and I don’t want to lose him if I just misinterpret this completely.”

“I can’t believe that he doesn’t like you Magnus…how can anyone not like you.” She swung an arm around him. “Who is that guy that managed to tear up your walls?”

“It’s uhm, it’s…that Lightwood boy.”

“What? I didn’t…I didn’t see that coming. I didn’t know he was your type. Wow. I’m so…I’m wow. He was kind of hot, I understand this, really. When will you see him again?”

“Soon, hopefully.”

“But Magnus, I don’t want to scare you but if he ever does something you are uncomfortable with, you will run, and then tell me, so we can strike that fucker down.”

Magnus laughed, “I can defend myself baby sis. At least…most of the time.” Clary’s eyes softened.

“Magnus, the pregnancy…is that something that you wanted?” Magnus shook his head, his jaws clenched, “Someone took advantage of you, right?” She whispered.

“I am- I am fine with it, now, I think.” He stammered. “I feel for my pups, and it was a long way there.”

“Oh Magnus…” She flopped down and Magnus felt her head on his chest, Magnus turned aside and snuggled into her while she did the same, turning into a big Omega ball. “You are so strong.” She breathed.

\---

Magnus lay in his bed at home, restless, her words repeating in his head, everyone told him how strong he was, that they were proud, then why didn’t he feel it? Why did he feel like a big failure?

He shook his head out of his thoughts, Alec’s smile creeping back into his memory, the feeling of his body against his, his arms, his chest, his breath, his warmth. Well his fingers also felt damn good. The magic they could do if wanted.

Urgh, was it getting hot?

Magnus nibbled on his lower lip, then reached aside to his phone, thumbing the messenger open. He just wanted to check some news, chat with friends, sure.

[Magnus]  
Good night Alec  
Sleep tight

Magnus pursed his lips, not knowing if this was okay, well why shouldn’t it be? He just missed him, okay.

He was about to put it back to the nightstand when it blinked.

[Alec]  
You are still up?  
It’s almost 1am

[Magnus]  
Really? I didn’t notice  
I was with my family

[Alec]  
Did you have fun?

[Magnus]  
Yes, I love them.  
Why are you still up?

[Alec]  
Couldn’t sleep, it’s too hot  
I feel like my body melted into the bed

[Magnus]  
You are one now.

[Alec]  
I wasn’t prepared  
I would have asked for dinner first

Magnus snickered, his phone light the only light in the room, his cats sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, at least half of them, the other bunch snored away in his nest.

[Magnus]  
Well, there is no way back now  
Remember to use protection if you don’t want bed pups.

[Alec]  
Maybe I want bed pups

[Magnus]  
Then by all means, have fun

[Alec]  
I think Buddy wouldn’t appreciate me humping the bed at 1am  
Simon neither

Magnus laughed again, louder this time and heard his cats growl.

Humping.

Okay Magnus wasn’t aroused.

He pinched his boxers, feeling a little heated.

[Magnus]  
Try to do it quiet  
Bite something

[Alec]  
I can’t

Oh god. What did that mean? Was he loud in bed? What did his moans sound like? They surely were deep and raspy. What did he smell like when he was really aroused?

Magnus felt his blood rush down into his dick, causing it to prickle at the base while it throbbed to life inside his boxers. He was not getting aroused while texting Alec, was he? Well, maybe he was, who wouldn’t seriously, but he could control himself.

[Magnus]  
I might need further elaboration

[Alec]  
I’m not good at keeping quiet

Omfg

Magnus slid his right hand into his boxers, taking his semi hard dick into hand, giving it a few lazy strokes while holding his phone with his left.

Okay, maybe he couldn’t.

But it wasn’t like he was going to jerk off.

[Magnus]  
Me neither

[Alec]  
Are you in bed too?

[Magnus]  
I am  
I just took a good, long shower  
Smell like sugar

[Alec]  
I like sugar  
But I like your natural scent more

[Magnus]  
I like yours too

[Alec]  
Not right now  
I smell like sweat  
Should have probably showered too

[Magnus]  
Maybe take your clothes off

The three dots came and left and Magnus bit his lip, wondering if he went too far. But he was just trying to be helpful. Yeah.

[Alec]  
I’m naked

Magnus gasped, his hand tightening around his dick almost painfully, tugging on it with abandon.

Fuck. Okay, maybe he was jerking off. Only a bit though, to get the edge off.

Not like Alec would notice.

Alec was naked. Completely naked. In bed. Sweating. Probably without a blanket; laid out to admire and take.

“Urgh…” Magnus groaned, feeling the pleasant sensation in his cock that the friction was creating, his crotch tingling delightfully.

[Magnus]  
What if Simon came in?

[Alec]  
He’s seen worse

[Magnus]  
Oh Alec  
You naughty boy

[Alec]  
Not like that  
He saw me with Jace

Magnus cringed, momentarily stopping his ministrations because that was an image he really didn’t want to get off to.

[Magnus]  
Please don’t mention Jace right now  
I’m begging you

[Alec]  
Okay  
Why?

Magnus’ eyes widened. Ughhhhhhh. His brain tried to find a coherent string of thoughts while his throbbing dick screamed for attention beneath his fingers. He wasn’t good at multitasking.

[Magnus]  
Just, you know…  
I’d rather talk about you

Magnus continued again, slowly, enjoying the way his foreskin slid over his glans smoothly, giving him shudders.

[Alec]  
What are you wearing?

Magnus felt his chest heave, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Fuck. Why was this so hot. Why was he asking for his clothes? He didn’t know what sexting was to be honest but this felt very much like it, was Alec aware of this? What- Magnus gasped, what if he- what if he was touching himself too? No, of course not. Why should he?

[Magnus]  
Boxers  
Black  
HSnddkj

Magnus picked up his pace, low moans leaving his throat, he bent his legs, pressing his feet into the mattress letting his knees drop to the sides as he felt his slick run down his ass cheeks, needing some cool air on his heated backside.

[Alec]  
HSnnddkj?

Magnus stared at the message with a frown, then huffed.

[Magnus]  
That wasn’t intentionally

[Alec]  
Are you too sleepy to write?

Magnus closed his eyes, focusing on his own pleasure completely that was threatening to overwhelm him. He was kinda aware that he shouldn’t be doing this, but then again it was too hot to stop. The thoughts of Alec’s upper naked body played on repeat in his mind, his pecs, the little light pink nipples, the curly hair, his abs, the V of his abdomen, the little happy trail that peeked out.

He yelped loudly as his phone suddenly buzzed, starring at the screen with sheer horror.

Alec was calling

What

No

Please

Not now.

Magnus let his dick go, feeling it slam against his stomach with a loud smack, precome pooling in his navel. He picked up; his voice raspy.

“Hey Alec.”

“Hey, I thought it’s easier that way, for us” Alec’s voice was deep and low, almost whispering, and so sexy so close to his ear.

“Yeah, sure it is, thanks.” Magnus muttered a little out of breath, whipping his legs together and apart to cool down.

“Is everything alright?”

“Why, of course. I’m perfect. And you?”

“You sound a bit out of breath.”

“Oh, I was doing some sit ups.”

“Sit ups? At 1am? Also, that’s really not your go to sport with the pregnancy and all. I can show you a few things that are safe if you like?”

“You want to train with me?”

“Yeah sure, I can teach you a lot if you let me.”

“I like the sound of that.” Magnus sneaked his hand down as he pinched his boxers down his thighs, laying himself free before he cautiously wrapped his fingers back around his hard dick. He gently moved it up and down, keeping his breath levelled so Alec wouldn’t notice. Oh god he was really jerking to Alec. “You could try to command me around again.” Magnus snickered.

“Hey. I told you I am not good at this.”

“No, you said ‘I’m an Alpha, I can do this’.” Magnus imitated his voice and listened to Alec laugh on the other end.

“Yeah, sounds like me. I didn’t expect it to work anyways. But with enough training, I could make it work maybe, then I can order you around.” Magnus gasped, rubbing below his head in quick, tight jerks. The slick gushing out of him like a river, making a total mess on the sheets, but he didn’t care one bit. Please. More. “I was only kidding, I wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Alec growled on the other end, it was faint but Magnus heard it, felt it. Like a caress through his body.

Magnus hated to be ordered around, but seriously, in bed he wouldn’t probably mind it so much? Or maybe his brain was just a big mush right now. He was nothing but dick and slick at this point.

Magnus felt his breath stutter as he heard a soft, rhythmic smacking noise coming from the phone, heard Alec’s uneven but very quiet breath.

Oh, what the fuck.

No.

He wasn’t-

Was he?

Magnus returned to stroking his whole length, his breath ragged, only focusing on the soft and shaky noises Alec made, that he probably tried to hide from him just like Magnus was.

A minute passed by, silence filled with stuttering breaths and slick noises; Magnus clenched the phone against his ear so hard it began to crack while he had his eyes shut, his lips apart, his hips bucking up into his hand, fucking into his warm fingers.

He heard Alec growl again, which caused Magnus to whimper in return, he couldn’t help it, Alec’s breath sped up, Magnus heard the sound of skin against skin, then there was a choked gasp, causing Magnus to tumble right over the edge along with him, his sight turning blurry as his body began to spasm hard while his cum shot out of him in waves, landing on his own belly and chest, hot and sticky.

He bit his own lips, almost drawing blood to stay the fuck quiet as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Another minute passed by while Magnus felt his heart beat up in his throat. He stroked himself a little more before he let his softening and sensitive dick go, before he rested his sticky hand on his pounding heart, wishing it to slow down.

Did they just…

Fuck.

There was no fucking way Alec didn’t register what was happening, wasn’t doing this along with him on intention, wasn’t listening to Magnus. It’s been 2 minutes. There was no other explanation. They just had phone sex. What the actual fuck.

He heard a soft clearing of the throat and some rustling.

“Are- are you good?” Alec gasped; his voice raspy.

Magnus would have snorted, if the tension wasn’t so palpable and the situation so absurd.

“I’m good Alec. Are you?” Magnus asked in the same breathless tone.

“Yeah.” Alec breathed, a little chuckle followed; “Ah shi- I think I woke Buddy, need to take a walk with him.” He said casually, like they didn’t just have fucking phone sex a minute ago.

“Say hi from me!” Magnus answered just as casual, to his surprise, this didn’t feel as weird as it probably should. “Have a good rest after Alec, I will see you.” He said, hopefully, feeling like a teenage boy, filled up with butterflies, but very much content.

“You too Magnus, sleep well, I’ll see you! Bye.”

“Bye.” Magnus waited a moment, “Bye.” He repeated stupidly and then ended the call, resting it on his chest next to his other hand, breathing heavily and starring up at the dark ceiling.

Well.

What the-


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Our disaster gay Alpha is back and he has quite a lot up his sleeve. It's gonna be another ride, but I know you'll enjoy it. There's a bit of angst in here, as well as lots of fluff and other juicy stuff. It's the longest chapter yet, oops? Thank you all so much for your kudos and all the lovely comments on the last chapter! Thank you for your support for me and my story, it's my second ever and I'd never imagined to get all this lovely feedback. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on Twitter, come say hi! Stay happy, safe and healthy y'all!

“You did what?” Izzy squealed so loud that Alec tilted his face away with a grimace; before he looked over the busy park to see if anyone was listening in.

“It escalated.”

“What do you mean it escalated? Things don’t escalate like that, with friends nonetheless, oh god, I will never get that image out of my head.”

“Sorry.” Alec murmured, “You shouldn’t have asked!”

“I asked about your day Alec, how was I supposed to know you were going to unfold a whole porn plot. I definitely didn’t ask for that.”

“I can’t get it out of my head, I had to tell someone.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, pacing back and forth while he kept an eye on Buddy running around and playing with the local dogs. “It’s not like I planned for it to happen,”

“Stop right there. I won’t hear it again.”

“Iz, what the fuck am I supposed to say when I see him? Thanks? That was nice? I’m sorry?”

And no, he wasn’t sorry at all. And that probably was the worst part. Like always when he received a message from Magnus his heart literally burst that night, as innocent as it was, Alec had been on edge all day long, he’s basically been on edge since he found out about Magnus being single, he’s sick, anxious, horny, troubled, stressed, just everything at once and it’s starting to overwhelm him.

The 3 days before he wrote were 3 of the worst of his life, he’s never been so confused before. After Magnus casually dropped a bomb on him, without even realizing it. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it, that Magnus was not only hot as fuck, but also unmated and single and also pregnant with three wonderful pups that Alec cared way too much for already. It was just too perfect to be true, but it was…it was true.

He hated to stay away from him but he needed that time to himself to think and boy he thought a lot.

Not only was he Magnus’ midwife and they were in a professional relationship, he also was an Alpha, that Magnus despised after what happened to him, but even if he wasn’t any of that, he wouldn’t even know how to behave now, it’s not like he’s ever courted an Omega or wanted one, he didn’t know how to do it, the basics, nothing, and where should he learn all that now? In a course for desperate and broken Alphas?

To be honest, he’s looked, the nearest one was miles away.

And Jace really was no help.

The only option left was his baby sister. If she wanted to or not.

“Was he aware of what you were doing? Maybe you just think too much into it and he didn’t even notice?”

“It’s been minutes Iz…we were-“

“Alec please, don’t, no more details, I’m begging you.”

“He was aware. I’m pretty sure. Also, I heard him je-” he cleared his throat, “stroke his cat.”

“Thanks.” Izzy mumbled.

In fact, Alec was the one being unaware of what was happening until Magnus breath became uneven, he was unusually quiet and gasping now and then, it didn’t take a genius to understand what he was doing on the other end of the line while inquiring for Alec’s state of clothes, which were non existent that night and fuck, Alec’s never been so aroused in all his life, to know that Magnus was getting off in his bed, while speaking to Alec, thinking of him, set his whole body on fire within a quarter of a second and he had to bite his lips to not growl out of pure despair.

He tried to keep it going, tried to ignore it, until he just couldn’t anymore; he hoped to be discreet, so Magnus wouldn’t notice but apparently he was as discreet as an elephant in a china shop, because Magnus stopped talking at one point to listen, which didn’t cause them to stop what they were doing, even if he wanted, he wouldn’t have been able to stop and Magnus’ noises were just too fucking hot. He got completely lost in the pleasure until it was already over and he realized what the fuck just happened.

And that by god, he shouldn’t have done that.

“Well, do you want it to happen again?”

“No. Of course not. No. That’s- no.” Alec rambled, “Well, maybe. Kind of.” He added, “No, we can’t. that’s not- I’m his midwife.”

“So?”

“So, no.”

“Then pretend like nothing happened, like you weren’t aware of it, he’ll either start the conversation himself or ignore it along with you.”

“Okay.” Alec breathed, nervously. “I can do that.”

“And what happened on the porch? You said something happened?”

“Well, we talked and I asked if he’d ever consider to be with an Alpha, he denied it immediately.” Alec admitted, regretfully. “He doesn’t want me that way.” The words hurt his very soul, saying them out loud was something else entirely.

But it was true.

“Oh, I’m sorry Alec.”

“He added that he could change his mind though, he sounded confused. Which confused me in return.” Alec turned around, “Buddy give it back!” He yelled and watched Buddy let go off the frisbee he had caught from two young boys playing. “Leave!” He shouted and the boys ran off crying, “Ah, I didn’t- fuck.” He murmured, “I meant my dog! Jeez sorry.” He yelled after the boys, then ran his hand over his own face. “I’m so beside myself Iz.”

“I can hear that; I’ve never seen or heard you like that before. He must be special to you.”

“He is. I held him in my arms that day, like, he was on my lap and I- I just held him and it felt so fucking right, I could barely concentrate on anything, he was so warm and his smell, I wanted to keep him forever.”

“He was sitting on your lap?” She coughed.

“He fell. Kinda. I made him fall.” Izzy laughed, “But he was okay with it, I thought he’d flee but he didn’t. He even leant against me.”

She swooned on the other end, “You know that sounds totally romantic Alec, I want that.”

“It wasn’t romantic…I mean, not generally, to me it was, but- you know.” He shrugged. “If I wanted to show him that…that I like him, I mean, without giving too much away, is there something to like see if he’s interested in me? Just…generally speaking.”

“You’ve come to the right source big bro, you know I’m always glad to help you in your Alpha lessons, I never thought that day would come to be honest, I gave up hope long ago.”

“I- wow. I love you too.”

“I know. I’ve told you the first steps of courting already, the gifting, the clothes, the next would be scenting, when an Omega accepts your scent and with thus your body against theirs that’s a huge step ahead, we both know you have already done that, again, it could happen subconsciously, maybe he just needs some comfort and warmth and takes what he gets, pregnant Omega’s tend to need more comfort and love.”

“So, you think he does it without wanting to? Subconsciously?” Wow why did that hurt so bad?

“I didn’t say that, I said it’s a possibility.” Alec heard her move about while he flopped onto the bench and leant back, his head tilted backwards to enjoy the sun, for a minute, until it got too much. Fucking sun. “Well, the ultimate goal is the mating bite, which means you have to work your way up to there, see if he’s comfortable and okay with you going near his scent gland, an Omega that’s not interested wouldn’t let you close for a million dollars.”

Alec opened his eyes and then turned the other side and into the shadows, remembering the moment he had nipped on his neck by pure instinct, remembering right after that he probably shouldn’t be doing this, but Magnus didn’t flinch away, on the contrary he behaved like he didn’t mind it all, maybe he liked it?

Or maybe he just didn’t notice it.

That was always a possibility with Magnus, the man was a mess, not that he was one to speak.

But Alec noticed it, he noticed the strong scent coming from his gland, drawing him in like a magnet, Jace’s words repeating in his head, claim him, claim him, claim him, it was intoxicating, Magnus’ movements made him startle out of it fortunately. But what if he had gone for it? What if Magnus wanted it? Was waiting for Alec to make a move?

“Alec, what is so wrong with just talking to him about this?”

“And what am I supposed to say? Hey Magnus, how’s things? Oh, by the way, I kind of like you, do you like me back? No? Okay good talk. Bye.”

“That’s not how any of this works.”

“Not like I’d know how any of this works, thanks for reminding me.”

“What about Chris?”

“Chris?” Alec huffed confused.

“Your ex boyfriend?”

“Oh, that Chris, you mean the guy that dumbed me because I had the audacity to study on a Monday afternoon rather than go do parties with him?” Alec rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I totally confessed my feelings to that jerk, I felt a lot, pure hate.”

Izzy let out a muffled laugh, “Yeah he was a jerk, I agree, I never knew why you were with him in the first place, but before that, did you never talk about your feelings with him? When things were fine?”

“Things were never really fine, he was always out, I was studying, he came in late and wanted attention, I tried but really I was just tired, he didn’t understand and I was fed up with it all. I don’t actually know if I ever felt anything for him to be honest. I was just kind of lonely and desperate.”

“Oh Alec.” She sighed. “I am sorry, the first ones are always idiots in the end, they take your virginity and then turn into monsters, I bet there’s a secret rule about that out there somewhere.”

Alec snorted, “You would know.”

“Oh wow, low blow.”

“You deserved it.” Alec chuckled. “And he didn’t take shit from me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked obviously confused.

“He didn’t take my virginity.” Alec cringed on the word, not knowing if he’d ever recover.

“What?! You never told me you had others before, Alec! I am your sister I- I am offended, officially offended.” Alec inhaled, clenching his jaws painfully. “And what did you do with him for half a year?”

“We did things Iz, just no-” Alec wetted his lips, feeling a little sick, “no penetration.” He swallowed trying not to gag or faint or maybe both simultaneously, he heard Izzy gasp on the other end delightfully oblivious to the horror he went through right now. Why did he call Izzy again?

“But why? Why didn’t he want sex with you? What’s wrong with that guy?” She asked flabbergasted.

“He did want to,” Alec pursed his lips, exhaling slowly, “I didn’t.”

“Huh?!” She asked eloquently.

“I didn’t want to.” Alec repeated.

“Huh?!” She asked again like that was completely unnatural to her.

“Not everyone wants sex Iz.”

“Yeah right.” She laughed, “What was wrong with him? Did he have something on him that was repulsive?”

“He was fine, I just- I didn’t want to, I didn’t feel much for him and I can’t do it without feeling things.”

“You are so weird Alec.”

“It’s not weird, why should I fuck someone I don’t really like?”

“Sex is meant to be fun Alec, and we both know how hard it is to ignore those urges, it gets really painful, also they know what they get themselves into when dating an Alpha and believe me Alec they want it too.”

“It’s not just fun to me, it’s intimate, I don’t want to do it with just anyone okay.” He groaned, “And you sound just like him now, I am more than my knot, I am no toy.”

“Wait,” Izzy inhaled sharply, “Does this all mean what I think it means?”

“It means that I’m a decent human being.”

“Alec.”

“I’m thoughtful. Responsible.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Izzy growled, “Have you ever had sex?”

“Iz, boundaries.”

“Now you’re telling me about boundaries, are you serious? I had to listen to your masturbate story.”

“Ah shit, I think Buddy ran off, gotta go Iz!” Buddy barked loud and clear next to him, “Shh…”

“You know I heard that right?”

“The connection…Iz…I-“

“Oh my god you are an idiot.” She gasped, “And you are a virgin!”

“’m not.”

“Ah wow, that connection got fixed quickly there.”

“Zzzzz…”

“It’s okay Alec, you know.” She whispered. Silence followed. “And I love you.”

“I love you too Iz.”

Alec ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket, swallowing the fucking frog down that had nested in his throat, then shuffled through Buddy’s curls.

Well, if that wasn’t awkward.

He really missed his sister, seeing her, talking to her face to face but those calls at least helped a little. But he didn’t know if it made things more complicated or less.

He’d see his family soon, he’d promised to come home for the holiday on the 4th, well he was kind of forced into it, but there really was no difference, he couldn’t say no to them. And the thought of seeing his mother again didn’t make him anxious at all. And leave Magnus. That thought actually made him want to vomit.

How could he leave Magnus?

Like…

Ever?

He’d never thought to want an Omega one day, to have an Omega, he never felt anything for them sexually, emotionally, he loved them a lot, was fascinated by them and their nature but there were never any feelings involved, and he was sure it would always stay that way to be honest.

All the years, of everyone claiming he’d change his mind one day, demanding of him to find one, to claim one, especially his parents, but also friends and colleagues, basically every Alpha he knew, all the times he proudly and fiercely stated that that wouldn’t happen. That he wasn’t like that. Like those ruthless Alphas.

He was a fucking fool.

He could actually know how to behave and what to do if he had paid only a little attention to anything, courting, loving, claiming, it all came naturally to other Alphas, even to his siblings, they behaved on instinct, an instinct that Alec was severely lacking.

Which was kind of his own fault really, but not only.

He still remembered the first time his rut came along, taking him by surprise, the moment he realized he was an Alpha just like his parents, like all the others he despised, all the others he heard and witnessed stories about, cruel stories, the moment that had changed his life completely.

He was about 12 when it hit him, literally, it felt like a punch to the stomach, he had gasped, pressing a palm to it and accusingly stared at his siblings he was playing with on the ground thinking someone had hit him, when it happened again, more painful this time.

“Are you alright Alec?” Izzy asked, her big brown eyes wide, two braided plaits sitting on her shoulders. Alec grimaced and rubbed his stomach.

“It’s okay, just a little stomach ache.” He said and reached for the jenga blocks, as he hissed and crouched down feeling a burning sensation built in his abdomen that rushed through his whole body like a tidal wave, his heartbeat picking up in speed, he instantly felt lightheaded, sweaty, frightened.

“Alec?” Jace asked, frowning.

“’s fine. I’m good.” He pressed through his teeth, trying not to let it show to not scare his siblings as he stumbled to his feet, “I just need some water.” He felt his knees go weak and crashed down to the ground once more, his knee plates throbbing painfully.

“Mom! Dad!” Izzy yelled “Something’s wrong with Alec!”

“No. Iz, I’m-“

The door opened and Robert came in, then quickly made his way over to Alec, holding him below the arms, “What happened?” He asked and then inhaled, frowning. 

“It’s happening.” Another voice said from the threshold and Maryse quickly closed the distance, the heels clicking on the parquet, “Finally.” She gasped, “I knew it Alec, I am so proud of you my boy!” Her eyes began to water as she approached him; Alec tried to concentrate, tried to follow but his brain started to turn into mush, he shook his head desperately as his eyes turned blurry.

“But he’s only 12, it’s too early, we have to get him medicine for the pain.” Robert said, still steading his son and then tried to pull him to the chair as Maryse held out a hand to stop him.

“He’s old enough! And he’s strong, I know it, he will manage on his own.” Robert shot her a look and she returned it, clenching her jaw, “Let go off him Robert.”

Alec began to tremble, he was freezing cold and heating up all the same, his chest clenched, like a pressure that pressed against it.

“Mom, what is happening with Alec?”

“He’s presenting.” Jace explained, “He’s going to be an Alpha,” the young boy said kind of amazed.

Robert gently let him down again before scrambling to stand, “Maryse, he needs some-“

“Enough!” She yelled and he flinched, “Get him some water.” Robert rolled his hands into fists, then left the room to head for the kitchen, cursing below his breath.

Alec was on all fours, trying to get air into his hurting lungs, gasping loudly, he could hear the voices only fainted, almost didn’t register them anymore, he heard his heart pound in his own head, buzzing loudly. Everything smelled spicy and sharp all of a sudden.

“Let it happen, don’t fight it.” Maryse soothed, coming closer and then sat down on the chair. “It will be harder if you fight it.”

His throat felt like it was ripped open, he coughed wildly and chaotic, feeling like he was going to choke, Robert returned with the water and handed it to him, he tried to take it into his shaky hands as Robert helped him take a sip from it, dropping half the water, he hissed loudly as it burned down his throat like lava.

“Oh, I still remember the joy of this, the power I felt.” She said fondly.

“My throat-“ Alec rasped, his voice breaking.

“It’s your Alpha voice son, it will be over soon.” Robert said, gripping his shoulder in comfort. “Try to drink some more.” Alec tried to turn away from his siblings, not wanting them to feel and see his pain, but there was only so much he could do.

“Iz, Ja-“ Alec murmured to his dad and Robert nodded, understanding, then got up and took Jace and Izzy by the hands.

“Come on, Alec needs some privacy now.”

“Will he be okay?” Izzy asked worriedly and turned to look over her shoulder, Alec looked up, nodding to her before they were taken out. He returned a moment later and closed the door behind himself.

Alec suddenly felt a pressure in his crotch, like something was blowing up inside his genitals and screamed out in pain, falling forward again and leaning onto his shaky arms.

“Ittt…hurts…mom.” Alec gritted through his teeth, not caring for sounding whiny anymore. She smiled.

“Don’t fight it, embrace it, it’s who you are and will always be, and it’s beautiful. You’re an Alpha Alec, you are perfect.”

He gasped, a sob rocking through him.

“I will get the pills,” Robert said, turning to head for the bathroom, Maryse got up and followed him, before she locked the door to the living room with an annoyed huff, returning to Alec, “Maryse! Let me in!” Robert shouted, slamming his fist against the door, tearing on the handle. She ignored the yells and sat back down.

The tension within his chest suddenly reached its peak, and when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore it released, a rumble went through his chest and up his throat, he pressed his jaws together, keeping it down.

Maryse’ face hardened, she clenched her jaw multiple times, “You will stop this childish nonsense right now. You are nearly there Alec.”

“I-“ He sucked in air, “I don’t want to.” His senses, his mind, his body, his emotions, everything went on a rampage, he was losing control and it was frightening and painful and he simply didn’t want this. He didn’t want to lose control; he didn’t want to be an Alpha.

Maryse slid off the chair gracefully, closed the distance and then reached down to take Alec’s chin between her fingers, yanking him up.

“I am here for you Alec, you hear me, let it happen. I will stay and keep you safe.” Alec felt hot tears sting on his eyes, and then gasped, inhaling deeply before a deep growl emanated from his chest, vibrating through his whole body, his eyes flickering as he lost his consciousness for a moment. Maryse gasped, her lips trembling.

“You are so strong Alec.” She smiled widely, breathless and then leant in to kiss his sweaty forehead, his hair sticking to his skin, she cupped his cheeks while Alec lost his focus completely, slipping in and out of consciousness as he couldn’t take it all anymore.

He felt her warm fingers slide from his cheeks, the only thing grounding him still and leant after her touch until it was gone leaving him alone and in the dark, he heard steps and a door that closed and locked.

It was a day later that he regained his consciousness, his whole body felt sore, he had blue marks, scratches covering his body, a broken rib, but what he felt the most were warm arms around him, a comforting and familiar scent in the air, brown curls on his chest. Izzy. He wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her tight.

It was Izzy that told him what had happened the day before, obviously he had been locked away and made a mess out of the living room, Alec didn’t remember a second of it, and that was the worst part. And apparently his mother wasn’t so keen on keeping her word towards him. She had left him. She had broken her promise.

They had locked him away like an animal.

And he felt like one.

And right then and there Alec knew two things, firstly, that he couldn’t trust his own mother and believe in anything the woman said, and secondly, he wouldn’t let this happen again, he never wanted to experience this again, frighten his sister, his brother, lose control, be like them, he didn’t want to become like his mother. He wouldn’t let his Alpha take over him and control his life.

And never in a hundred years would he unravel that wrath and strength upon someone else, upon an Omega. Never.

His mother was right with one thing, that Alec was strong, and no one could make him be someone he didn’t want to be. It was his life and no one else’s.

But now, slowly, not with fanfares, but quietly like the wind, his Alpha was awakening inside him again, taking over his instincts, but it didn’t feel as frightening as it used to do, it felt kind of natural, every growl, every scent, every emotion, it was all part of him and it felt like things clicked back into place, made him complete, like something crucial had been missing all these years without him realizing it.

As much as he hated his Alpha, Alphas in general, it was part of him and it was hard to accept, but maybe it wasn’t that bad, maybe he could let it in.

Because suppressing it was tiring. And it left scars. Those horrific migraines, starting at his day of presentation, they were a silent sign and torture of his inner suppression, and the more he tried to control it the worse they became, but he learnt to live with them over the years, it was better to feel pain than to hurt others.

But no one understood. Well, most didn’t know.

And all of this was happening because of one man.

Magnus Bane.

An Omega. And Omega he fell in love with.

But Magnus didn’t like Alphas and what if Alec really ended up losing control, hurting him, he could never forgive himself for that. But then again, it kind of felt like Magnus’ Omega was calling to him, every whimper, every wave of scent that penetrated his cells, it drew him in, like he wanted his Alpha to come out and be there for him. He was calling for him and Alec heard it loud and clear.

But it wasn’t right. It was not meant to be. And just a huge mess.

And it’s been 2 days since he spoke to Magnus and last saw him. This wasn’t going to get any better, he needed to get a fucking grip and be professional about this, Magnus still needed him. His pups needed him. He’d be there for them. And that was his top priority.

\---

Alec stood in front of Magnus’ door, dressed in black shorts, sneakers and a grey t shirt, he lifted his hand to knock and then waited, licking his dry lips.

He’s never been so nervous in his life before. He felt like fainting.

How would he react to him? What would he say? How-

Magnus opened the door, his eyes widening a bit as if he didn’t expect him and Alec immediately felt his throat run dry at the sight, because he was fucking beautiful, in his ratty shirt and sweatpants. Did he get prettier by the day? Fuck. How was this still taking him by surprise?

“Alec.” He gasped.

“Hey, I- I hope I’m not disturbing you? Are you free? I should have called maybe.” Alec rushed, eloquently, but Magnus shook his head with one of his small smiles.

“I’m always free for you, come in.” He stepped back and then held a palm up, “Wait. What is this?” He pointed at Alec’s clothes.

“I thought that we could do some fitness together, we talked about it, remember?”

“Oh, yes. Right.” Magnus looked a little taken aback. “Yay.”

Alec laughed, “Didn’t you say you’d love that?”

“I said that. But I didn’t say I’d always love that. I just got ready for a day of unhealthy snacks and tv.”

“That can wait,” Alec teased, smiling back, “Don’t worry, I won’t be too hard on you.” Their eyes met for a second and Alec wanted to slither backwards and down the porch.

Magnus swallowed and then nodded for him to enter.

“I’ll be right back then, have to change. Make yourself at home.” Magnus rushed up the stairs as quick as a 6 months pregnant man could and Alec closed the door behind himself, as always, scanning the room for Tom first before he stepped inside.

Well, that wasn’t so bad.

That was okay.

Magnus didn’t seem too awkward about this, in fact it felt pretty normal. Did he forget? No, he just had other things on his mind, not like he’d think of you 24/7. Please.

He went to the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of water, before he went to the back door, opening it to go outside, he placed the bottles down on the little table before he returned to find some blankets, knowing where Magnus was storing them.

He placed them down outside on the grass, knowing how much Magnus loved nature, fresh air and the sun, even though Alec hated it all, he’d do anything for him.

He turned around shielding his eyes from the sun as he heard the door open and watched Magnus’ step outside in skin tight and striking red pants stuffed into bulky black shoes, sweatbands around his wrists and a loose white muscle shirt that showed off his muscled arms and half his chest, Alec almost combusted on the spot.

“Wow.” The word slipped his lips and Magnus looked up with a sheepish smile, his eyes slightly narrowed due to the sun.

“You like it?”

Marry me. Please.

“It fits you.”

“It was really hard to find something I still fit in; I really need this I guess.”

“You don’t. Really. You look- yes. But it’s good to stay fit and all during a pregnancy, it’s taking a toll on your bones and muscles. Did it get bigger the past two days?” Alec reached forward instinctively but pulled his hand back the last second, awkwardly.

“Yeah, I can watch it grow by now.” Magnus said giving his round belly a pat and quickly let it slid down again as he noticed. Alec felt his lips tug up. Because…he noticed too.

“Okay, so, first off, are you feeling good and all? If you are sick or are having pain of any sorts, we should probably delay this. Maybe I should have asked this first.” He was so organized.

“I’m fine Alec.” Magnus said and then walked to his blanket, standing there, one hand up to shield his eyes. “Is there a reason we are doing this outside? It’s freaking hot.”

“Uh, I thought- I- it’s.”

“Okay, I understand.” Both chuckled a little awkwardly and Alec felt his cheeks heat up. Fuck. Fucking concentrate Alec.

“Then, let’s do some stretching!” Alec clasped his hands together and watched Magnus’ eyebrows rise before he lowered his eyes with a grin.

Ugh.

“I mean, you know. Warm up.”

“I know.”

“Just follow my lead.”

“Oh, I’ll follow your lead okay.” Magnus repeated and then followed Alec’s motions effortlessly, stretching from one side to the other and back and forth, stretching the spine and loosening the muscles up.

Magnus leaned forward, bending in half and touching the ground, his legs spread and the muscles strained. Alec quickly wiped the perspiration off his forehead.

And he didn’t notice Magnus’ gasping and the way it reminded him of a certain fateful night.

“You good?” He asked, and cringed internally as he realized what he’d done, Magnus straightened and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I’m good Alec. Are you?”

Oh. God.

Say something.

Or run.

“Yeah.” Alec watched as Magnus’ lip drew up on one side, his eyes sparkling in the sun. “So, now that we are stretched and loosened up, we’ll start slow with some squats.” Magnus nodded and immediately fell into rhythm with Alec, both facing each other, he didn’t really need to explain much since Magnus obviously did fitness regularly and also did the exercise wonderfully.

He had to restraint himself from praising Magnus like an idiot.

“We have to keep from doing anything that puts tension on your belly, so only things for your legs, arms and spine, it’s not that difficult.”

20 minutes went by of them gasping and groaning and fuck it got harder by the second to actually focus on what they were doing as Magnus’ bronze coloured skin glistened in the sun with a film of sweat, heightening his scent as well, good thing they were outside and Alec could get some fresh air.

And Alec was fucking happy about the fact he had decided for tight boxers this morning.

“You have to be careful in your movements, don’t overdo it and if you feel any kind of pain you stop immediately, okay? Besides that, it’s all safe for you. I wouldn’t do anything that’s not safe.”

“Aye, aye Sir.”

“Is there something else you’d like to do?” Alec asked, rolling his shoulders.

“Oh yes, there is.”

“What?”

Magnus cleared his throat, “Ehm, running, I like running, is it allowed?”

“Sure, yeah. We can do that. We could run a few rounds around the house.” Alec said before both jogged off side by side, doing laps around Magnus’ house in decent speed, and Alec wasn’t drawn to him like a magnet, practically attached to his side. “Not so fast Magnus.” Alec breathed after the first round.

“We are running like slugs Alec.”

“And it’s okay to run like a slug, don’t ov-“ he began as Magnus dashed off, “Magnus!” He groaned and then sprinted after the Omega, “Slow down!” Alec scowled, cursing the sun and everything else as he tried to reach the Omega, that fucking fast Omega, eventually Magnus slowed down, laughing and turned around, jogging backwards.

“I’m fine Alec, come on let’s have some fun.”

“This is fun as it is.”

“Snore.”

Alec inhaled sharply and narrowed his eyes before he pushed himself off the ground, running towards Magnus who turned around in lightspeed and ran off; getting faster by the second, with every round they made around the house.

Alec felt his heart beat up in his throat, pounding wildly as his eyes focused on Magnus’ back only, narrowing down on nothing but the Omega and his scent.

His muscles began to burn as he sped up again trying to reach him but Magnus was too fast.

Alec slowed down and jogged, stumbling forward a few steps before he leant onto his knees and gasped for air, oh wow, it’s been a while.

He yelped as someone ran into him from behind and made them both crash to the ground. Alec landed on his stomach with a groan and tasted the bitter grass between his lips.

He felt a weight against his shoulders and on his thighs as he was pinned to the ground.

“Gotcha.” Magnus gasped, breathlessly. “And here I thought Alpha’s are fast.”

“You little shit.” Alec murmured into the grass and Magnus laughed above him, Alec stretched his arms out abruptly, pushing himself off the ground before he swung around in one swift movement, grabbing Magnus’ around the waist and turning them both over until he had him on his back, hovering above him, bracketing him with his arms.

“We are fast.” Alec gasped down at him, open mouthed, the hair clutched to his forehead. Magnus’ narrowed his eyes. He felt legs wrap around his hips and inhaled sharply as he was pulled aside and landed on his back as Magnus’ rolled back on top of him, tumbling over the grass like two idiots, taking his wrists into his hands and pinning them down over his head.

Alec panted heavily through his open mouth, sweating out of every pore and had no functioning braincell left to actually focus on what was happening or work against it. Not that he’d want to.

“Not fast enough.” Magnus chuckled and Alec pushed his hips up trying to get him off, Magnus bounced up only to push back down with his whole body, “Don’t even try it.”

Alec shuddered beneath him, enjoying every second of this and Magnus’ strength, he’s never been man handled like that before, no one ever dared to even try but Magnus just did his thing, like he did last time, he didn’t care about any rules, he wasn’t afraid and he wasn’t shy to show off his strength and fight back, put an Alpha into his place and why was this so fucking hot?

Alec licked his lips, his eyes flickering down and back up Magnus’ body, he saw how hard he breathed, how his muscles trembled, he was exhausted and still strong enough to hold him down. Magnus’ sweat smelled like heaven; it intensified his natural scent tenfold.

Alec felt his stomach clench, his crotch heating up as he was inhaling Magnus’ excited scent deep into his lungs. He was enjoying this too. He could smell it. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander back down Magnus’ body as he shamelessly squinted inside his shirt, seeing the hard, brownish nipple that peeked through the gap.

He let out a pitiful growl and Magnus laughed above him.

“What was that? That was pretty cute.”

Alec rose his arms without a warning, causing Magnus’ to lose his balance as Alec rolled them back over and lay between his spread legs, he growled down at the Omega from the depths of his lungs and saw goose bumps erupt all over his shimmering skin. He felt Magnus’ thighs tighten around him, squirming uncomfortably, before he took a few deep breaths and his body relaxed, either being fine or giving in to his fate.

“That was unfair,” Magnus breathed.

“You attacked me from behind. Who’s being unfair.” Alec leant down and nosed Magnus’ chin up, who chuckled and then slid his hands up Alec’s arms, holding onto his biceps. Alec felt his skin burn beneath his touch.

“Those are my rules Alec, you are on my property, I decide.” Alec groaned and snapped at Magnus’ jaw in frustration, biting down instinctively, Magnus let out a choked groan and tightened his fingers around his arms, his lower half bucking up against Alec, grinding against him, Alec could distantly feel Magnus’ hard dick through the thin fabrics, “And you are the one being unfair.” Magnus murmured breathlessly, tilting his head aside a little.

Alec groaned, biting down harder while he snapped his hips forward against the Omega, pressing him back into the grass and himself between the Omega’s legs, his dick throbbing almost painfully, before he let go with a shuddering breath, the moment he leant back he felt Magnus’ follow his face with his own, he suddenly felt something wet and soft against the edge of his mouth, it took him a moment to realize that it was Magnus’ tongue lapping over his cheek.

His eyes widened as he watched Magnus’ lay back down in the grass with a sheepish smile, his eyelids half closed, his hips rolling against Alec’s gently.

Fuck.

“I will play by your rules then.” Alec whispered, meeting Magnus’ movements with his own instinctively, and how he meant that, Magnus’ smile grew, one eye closing in a quick wink. Alec grinned down at him like a dork, when Magnus suddenly hissed. Alec backed off with his body as quick as possible, running his eyes down Magnus’ body.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, afraid he had put weight on his belly as Magnus pressed his hand to it.

“No, it wasn’t you, they just kicked me in the ribs. I swear, one day they’ll break one.” Alec let his worried eyes roam over Magnus’ body and then shuffled backwards, cursing below his breath. God he was the worst midwife ever, why couldn’t he just stay focused for one hour and take care of Magnus?

“You need a break. We shouldn’t have run so much.” He hurried to his legs and pulled Magnus’ up carefully. “I shouldn’t have-“ He breathed and Magnus met him with his eyes, kind of regretfully.

“Alec, I’m fine.” Alec shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, tugging on it. “Shh…it’s okay.” Magnus took a step forward and into his space, wrapping his warm fingers around his wrist, pulling it away from his hair gently, “Don’t hurt yourself.” He chuckled, “Also, when was the last time you went to see a hairdresser?” He asked, almost casually, like he too wasn’t aware of what just happened. Maybe he wasn’t.

Alec let out a huff and actually felt his body relax, “It’s been a while. I kind of got used to it now.” He gasped as he felt Magnus’ free hand press against his chest and his pounding heart. He instantly felt his shoulders’ sag, his breath slowing down.

“I like it.” He let Alec go and stepped back, like he just realized how close they were and took a breath, “Anyways,” He rubbed his hands together, “That was fun, I- I really enjoyed this…are we going to do that more often?”

“Yeah, I made a whole schedule for you the past days.” Alec admitted and Magnus’ eyes widened in both wonder and excitement. “Also, you were wonderful, for someone 6 months pregnant, I’m impressed.” Magnus looked up proudly, “You just have to focus on your breathing more, get enough air into your lungs and to your pups.”

“Will do.” Magnus answered with a nod. “I should go take a shower now, I smell really bad.”

Please, you smell amazing.

“Yeah me too, I should head home.” They walked back towards the house side by side, still breathless and Magnus then turned to look at him.

“Alec,” He began and looked oddly insecure suddenly, “I wanted to ask you something, you can say no if you don’t want to, it’s just,” He stammered and Alec blinked his eyes in confusion.

God he was so cute.

“What is it?”

Magnus inhaled, his eyes wide and vulnerable, “I wondered if you’d like to come, eat with us, tomorrow.” He stuttered; his cheeks slowly blushing. He was so beautiful. What was he so beautiful for? Wait, what did he say?

“Sorry, I didn’t-“ Alec murmured, “I didn’t catch that.”

Magnus tilted his jaw aside, groaning, “I asked if you’d like to come to our family dinner tomorrow, we always get together on Thursdays.” He said more eloquently and Alec finally understood, wait, did he? He wanted him to come to his family dinner? Why? As- as a friend? As his midwife? As a date? As-

Alec’s expression must have given him away because Magnus’ suddenly swallowed and averted his eyes, “Sorry, that was stupid.”

“No!” Alec shouted and Magnus flinched, “I mean, no it’s not stupid, I wasn’t- thank you for inviting me Magnus, I just- is it okay if I come? That sounds pretty…intimate? I mean is your family fine with it?”

“Oh, we sometimes have friends over too,” Magnus said, waving a hand before he began to play with his ear, he looked up through his lashes, “Do- do you want to come?”

Yes.

Please.

I’d go to the end of the world with you.

“Of course, I will be there.” Alec said, smiling and he saw Magnus exhale, his chest suddenly rising before he smiled up at him with shimmering eyes.

“That’s great. Thank you, I mean, yeah, it’ll be fun.” He bit his lower lip, “6pm. Next door.”

“Do I- do I need to bring something? Uh, for the dinner?”

Magnus chuckled, “No, only yourself, that’s enough, we will have the food covered, two chefs.” He winked, his confidence back.

“I can manage that.” Alec said proudly. “Dress code?” Magnus’ eyes narrowed mischievously.

“Leather.” Alec’s eyebrows tugged up. Oh, he was joking. Right?

“Will you wear leather too?” Alec asked, feeling brave and he marvelled in the way Magnus’ face twitched in surprise. Two could play at this game

“I never do parties without my chest harness Alec.”

Alec flared his nostrils.

“Can’t wait.” Both laughed awkwardly, like two teenagers, “I think I have a leather string packed.”

“Omfg.” Magnus whipped around, “Time to leave. Definitely.” He rushed and sprinted up the stairs, Alec still laughed, his shoulders shaking. Why did he say that? Magnus turned back around once he was at the top, “Do you promise to be there?”

“Of course, Magnus.” He answered, truthfully and then walked aside to leave, never leaving Magnus with his eyes who walked along his porch, peeking over the fence to not lose him with his eyes either like they didn’t want to part from one another, he waved and Alec waved back, he watched Magnus grin stupidly, his face beat red, before he shook it and left.

Alec felt like he was going to fly off into the sky with all the butterflies roaming through his body.

Fuck, he loved that Omega so much.

Way too much.

Wait.

Did they just hump each other? Alec’s eyes widened. No. That. No. He shook his head.

\---

Alec walked along the sideway, which was nothing more than a path of sticks and stones dressed in his finest black jeans, a green-grey, kind of mud coloured button up shirt, the sleeves pulled up, a brown leather jacket on top just for good looks. He even combed his hair, but the amount of times he had run his hand through it on the way here definitely didn’t help it.

Simon kept an eye on Buddy for him, since he didn’t know how long this was going to take, and what was he so nervous for, it was just Magnus.

Just Magnus.

If that wasn’t the biggest understatement.

He almost scratched his skin sore from playing with his palm for half an hour and it was way too hot, why did he wear a jacket again?

He gasped in relief as he walked around the corner and Magnus’ house came into sight, his family home next. He quickly checked the time, it was still 20 minutes, but he didn’t want to be late, also he needed a second to breath before going in. To get ready.

Alec whipped his head up, exhaling long and opened his eyes, he almost choked as he saw Magnus sit on the stairs of the porch, his eyes down, playing with his fingers. Oh, he…he wasn’t ready. Why was he outside? Why- oh he looked so good.

His hair was soft as usually, he wore a simple light blue shirt that was anything but simple on that man and jeans. Alec felt his heart pound up in his throat, his armpits beginning to sweat, well, now that started off great.

Alec opened and closed the gate, closed the distance and then stopped by the stairs, and only then noticed that Magnus had his eyes closed.

He cleared his throat softly and Magnus’ head snapped up, his eyebrows up in his hairline before his whole face scrunched into a delighted wide smile as he scrambled to his feet. “Hey.” Alec gasped and walked onto the first step, Magnus backed off against the banister, but kept his obviously relieved smile.

“Hey Alec, I wasn’t sure if you’d come.”

Alec frowned, offended, “I said I’d come, I always keep my word.” Wait, did he think he wouldn’t come? Was that the reason he was out here, was he waiting for him? “Have you- been waiting for me?”

“No, I just-“ He waved a hand, “Needed to take a breath, of course not.” He rushed and Alec could see his cheeks flush. “I am glad you are here.” Magnus reached out and Alec felt a soft tug on his shirt above his abs, his face dropped before he looked back up, his brain short circuiting. He took a step closer towards Magnus, hoping he wasn’t misinterpreting this, but the way Magnus’ smile grew even wider showed him he wasn’t. “You look good.”

“Oh, that- I didn’t think much about it.” He lied, obviously. He wasn’t going to say that he even ironed his socks. “You look good too.” Alec said and watched as Magnus shimmied his shoulders, his eyes sparkling up at him.

“Thank you. I tried. It’s hard with this-“ he stopped and let out a huff.

“Magnus, you look good.” Alec repeated.

“Magnus, I have-“ Clary rushed as she appeared in the threshold and then gasped, seeing the Alpha, Alec stepped back respectfully. “Alec, hey, what are you doing here?” She asked, confused but not unkindly and Alec kept his head directed to her as his eyes shifted aside to Magnus, who averted his own playing with his ear.

“I was invited.” Alec pressed through his teeth, blinking. At least I thought so?

“Oh, cool! I didn’t know, I’ll quickly add another plate.” She rushed off and Alec then turned his attention to Magnus, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry. I forgot…”

“You forgot? Does that mean, they…they don’t know I’m coming? Are they okay with that? I mean, I don’t want to intrude,” Alec rambled and then hissed. Oh fuck. Jonathan. He totally forgot about the Alpha, about his brother, he would be there too right? Oh god, what did he do. Why was he here? And they didn’t even know he was coming.

“It’s alright Alec, they don’t mind, really, come on in.” He said and reached for his lower arm, pulling him up the stairs and into the house, toeing out of his shoes, Alec did the same a little awkwardly, feeling like he was going to faint as he stepped into his family home for the first time, the smell of Omegas, and the most delicious food filling his nostrils. It was a wide and open room, a comfortable and open living room to the right and a staircase to his left, as well as a whipping door that obviously lead to the kitchen or dining room, he could hear laughter behind it.

“What about Jonathan?” Alec whispered.

“They won’t say a word once you’re in. They are polite.” Magnus helped Alec out of his jacket and hang it up.

“What? That is your plan? Magnus, I-“ Alec felt Magnus tug on him and stumbled into the dining room behind the Omega, straightening like a rod.

Jonathan, Clary, a girl he didn’t know yet and Luke all sat around a large wooden table that was covered with food, their heads whipped up to the door simultaneously. Alec felt his throat run dry.

“Alec.” Luke said surprised, sitting on the head of the table to the right.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Jonathan snarled, lifting a hand.

“Jonathan! Be kind, he’s Magnus’ guest.” Clary said, swatting his hand down.

“Since when are we having guests at our family dinner?” Jonathan growled, then lifted himself from the chair, “And he’s definitely not staying.”

“Jonathan, sit.” Luke chimed in, the door opened and a woman with long wavy, red hair came out backwards, holding a steaming pot in between her gloved hands, she turned around with a smile when her face fell, she carefully put the pot down, not leaving Alec with her eyes.

“Who is that?” She asked a little guarded, obviously noticing the Alpha scent right away.

“I don’t care who he is, he is hot, he can stay.” The unknown girl said and Luke sent her a glare, she shrugged.

“Mom, Maia, that is Alec Lightwood, I invited him for today.” Jocelyn’s eyes flickered between them two, Alec saw Magnus giving her a sign from his peripheral vision.

There were few occasions were Alec felt less awkward and out of place. And also he was highly overdressed.

“Can we please not make a big deal out of this.” Magnus turned to face Alec, “Please, sit.” Alec took a step forward and grabbed the back of the chair as Jonathan growled at him, he sat back down first and pierced Alec with his eyes while the Alpha took a seat next to Maia, whoever that was.

She turned to face him immediately and held out a hand, Alec took it, shaking it, “Hi, I saw you in town a few times, we never had the pleasure.”

“Nice to meet you Maia, how- uh-“ He stuttered. Alec let his eyes wander over her for a moment, she had beautiful black curls, greenish eyes and dark, shimmering skin, he noticed beauty when it was right in front of him.

“Maia is my adoptive daughter,” Luke explained the unspoken question and Alec nodded. Ah. So, the kind of father had a daughter and another kind of sister to Magnus? This was getting confusing.

Magnus sat down to his left and Jocelyn at the left head of the table. “So, let’s start before it gets cold.” She grabbed a bowl of potatoes while Clary went for the chicken breasts, Magnus immediately reached for the vegetables and shovelled some beans and carrots onto his plate, Maia waited for Jocelyn to finish and then took the potatoes, Alec watched arms and hands move about everywhere in a quiet well learned manner.

Everyone’s except Jonathan’s, the Alpha was still staring at him, unmoving and Alec squirmed on his chair.

“Jonathan, eat.” Jocelyn commanded and the redhead finally began to fill his plate, though his eyes never left Alec’s. Magnus handed the vegetables over to Alec who took them, muttering a thank you below his breath and dropped some onto his plate.

“So, you’re going to have two girls and one boy, right? Did you think of any names yet?” Maia asked, ripping the skin of the chicken with her teeth.

“I thought about Daisy for one of the girls,” Clary answered with a wide grin, “Daisy and Lacy.”

“Oh god,” Magnus gasped.

“And the boy? Casey?” Maia added, laughing.

“That is a great idea!”

“I was joking.” Alec shifted his eyes to Maia, smiling. “Those are horrible. And besides, the question was meant for Magnus.”

“I didn’t think of names yet. I think I will name them when they are born, like…what feels right when I see them.”

“Oh no, you can’t do that! Where’s the fun in this. You have to spend hours in books and on the internet and make tons of lists, that’s part of it.”

“I’ll leave the lists writing to Alec.” Magnus shrugged and stuffed his mouth while Alec’s face whipped around, blushing high on his cheeks. What did he just say?

“Please, Alec, the food gets cold.” Jocelyn said and Alec realized he didn’t eat yet; it was just a bit overwhelming, he quickly complied and it was fucking delicious.

“Do you like it?” Magnus whispered into his direction and Alec nodded, mouth full.

“’s good.” He slurped, feeling something drip down his chin and Magnus lifted his thumb to wipe it off. Alec swallowed thickly and then looked up to see Jonathan flare his nostrils. He quickly averted his eyes.

15 minutes passed with them eating and doing small talk and Alec relaxed more with every minute passing by, they were lovely people, kind and open and they welcomed him into his mid so quick and smooth like he’s never been anywhere else, like he was part of this and always has been.

This family made him feel more part of the family than his own ever could, this was the complete opposite of the Lightwood family dinners, whereas they were cold, quiet and full of silent judgement if not loud judgement, this was pure bliss, filled with laughter and love, someone talked and the others actually listened, they were interested, it was extraordinary.

And he’s grown quite the liking to Maia to be honest, she was direct and had a sense of humor Alec knew, they clicked on several levels.

“Is some chicken left?” Magnus asked, craning his neck.

“No dear, but we have some in the kitchen,” His mother answered and Alec pushed his chair back with a squeak, getting up.

“I’ll get it.” He circled the table and went to the kitchen, it was a cosy, small kitchen, just like the one at Magnus’ home and he didn’t need to search long, he quickly filled the plate with more chicken for his Om…Alec rose his eyebrows at himself, okay great now he’s lost it.

He returned to sit.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Jocelyn leaned onto her elbows curiously. “Are you two a thing?”

“Alec is my-“

“I’m his midwife.” Both said simultaneously and Alec watched Magnus face him with searching, almost vulnerable eyes before they lowered to his plate.

Alec felt an ugly black, pit opening up below him, swallowing him whole.

He obviously wanted to say something else.

Fuck.

What did he want to say?

Wasn’t he supposed to say that?

You could have let him speak, fucking hell.

He panicked internally, and seriously he thought Magnus wanted him to say this, he did it to make him comfortable and not sad. Shit. What did he do?

A familiar pain began to throb behind his eye.

Alec hesitantly moved his hand towards Magnus below the table, giving the side of his thigh a stroke with his pointer finger, gentle and quick, trying to get his attention back, to take those words back.

Jocelyn gaped, her fork clattering to the plate as her hand dropped. “Your- he- what?” She asked taken aback. “You are a midwife?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, I- I am.” He answered, trying to focus on Magnus’ mother and her obvious confusion, even though all he wanted to do was take Magnus into his arms.

She looked from Alec to Luke who smiled, giving a small shrug, “Did you know about this?” She asked.

“I hired him.” Luke answered and Jocelyn’s eyes widened.

Magnus lifted his eyes to his mother and she searched his own the way only mothers could and Alec didn’t need to be a genius to realize what was going on, she was protective of her son and it was totally understandable. She must know all about Magnus’ past and probably didn’t share Luke’s enthusiasm about letting an Alpha take care of ‘their’ son after all.

To this day, Alec still didn’t know why he had done it in the first place, he guessed that he wanted Magnus to overcome his fears, maybe show him that not all Alpha’s are dicks? Or maybe he just wanted the best and Alec was the best. He obviously didn’t talk this through with Magnus’ mom, but then again, he didn’t need to, Magnus was an adult. And why didn’t Magnus tell them about him? Was he ashamed to have a midwife, or was it the fact he was an Alpha?

“Okay.” Jocelyn said after a minute passed by and Alec could see Magnus’ shoulders sag in relief. “I hope you are taking good care of my boy and the pups.” Alec nodded before she even finished the sentence.

“Of course, Ms. Morgenstern, I am.”

“Alec is a wonderful midwife mom, he loves his job and you can feel that in everything he does, he’s in it 100% and he’s never let me down so far, and I highly doubt he ever could.” Magnus praised in adoration like nothing ever happened.

“I have to agree on that, Alec is doing a fantastic job. I know I made the right decision.” Alec looked from Magnus to Luke and smiled, a little embarrassed.

“Thank you.” He murmured, “I do my best.” Jonathan snorted.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jocelyn asked, “We are having a guest over, could you at least try to behave like a decent human being.”

“I am!” Jonathan snapped, “It’s him-“ he rolled his eyes and then forked his potato, “fine.”

“Sorry, he’s going through a phase.” Clary explained.

“Unfortunately, that phase stuck with him the past 5 years,” Maia added and Magnus chuckled.

“You’re all idiots.”

“Jonathan, language.” Luke said, “So, how are our little ones doing in there? What’s new?”

“They are great,” Alec answered, “They’ve gained a lot of weight and strength within the past weeks.”

“They are also moving quiet a lot, it feels like I’m carrying snakes or something, they are everywhere.” Magnus answered between munches, “Especially in the evening, around 7pm, they awake all at once and use my bladder as a bouncing ball.”

“It’s because they are lulled into sleep when you move and awake when you rest.” Alec explained and Magnus gave him a nod.

Another 10 minutes passed while Alec could barely function, Magnus wasn’t distant towards him but he also wasn’t very loving, it was kind of…friendly. Like it should be. Yes. It should be friendly. This was…nothing more. This. Fuck. Magnus. I’m sorry.

“Well, that was wonderful, I am so stuffed, I won’t eat for days.” Luke said and Jocelyn laughed.

“You say that every week.”

“And I mean it every week.” He got up and Maia followed him to stand, popping a button of her pants open.

“I have to get up early tomorrow, so no more games for me tonight.” Maia said and Luke knocked on the table.

“I’ll see you all, have a good night.”

“Good night Luke!” Clary said getting up to hug him, Jonathan waved a hand and Luke grabbed Magnus’ shoulder giving him a massage, before he kissed Jocelyn’s cheek.

“Do you want to come along?” Luke asked as he stopped by Alec. “I can drive you back into town.”

Alec’s head raced by a thousand miles; he was all over the place. Yes, he should go with Luke, he shouldn’t intrude and he needed that ride home, but he didn’t want to leave this place, leave Magnus, he wanted to talk to him badly, but maybe this wasn’t the right time.

“Uh, yeah, that would be great.” Alec said, getting up too. “Thank you for the invitation, that dinner was amazing, and I am glad to have met you Ms. Morgenstern.”

“Please, call me Jocelyn.”

“Jocelyn.” He repeated with a smile. “Bye Clary, Jonathan.” The Alpha grunted. “Magnus.” He turned to leave, then halted and turned back around, “Magnus, can I talk to you for a second? About our schedule. I’ll be quick.”

Magnus got up immediately and followed Alec through the rooms and outside to the porch while Luke and Maia already walked up to the car, it was pitch black except the lights on the porch, the crickets chirped in the distance.

Alec stopped as soon as he was outside and took a deep breath of the fresh night air before he turned to Magnus to speak, “I-“

“I am sorry if my family caused you any discomfort. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I should have told them that you were coming and I didn’t like the way Jonathan behaved but he’s a jerk sometimes, I don’t know what got into him, I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit.” Magnus rushed.

Alec shook his head, “No, I loved it. I really did. Your family is amazing Magnus, you don’t have to apologize. Also, I, I kind of get your brother’s behaviour, I messed up.”

Magnus frowned, “How so?”

“I’ll tell you…another time, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Magnus, I’m sorry for blurting that out earlier, about me being your midwife, I should have asked first.”

Magnus shook his head, “It’s only the truth, right?”

“Right.”

“I should have told them a long time ago; I have problems opening up sometimes you know.”

“I know.” Alec breathed and took a step closer. “I know that. I’m still sorry.”

Magnus gasped and took a step closer, “It’s alright Alec, really. It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”

Alec breathed Magnus’ scent in. “I- I enjoyed this. With you.” A smile bloomed on Magnus’ lips, sincere and happy, for the first time in half an hour.

“I enjoyed it too. With you. Thank you for coming over.” He took another step closer and Alec met him mid way, their bodies almost touching.

“Anytime.” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, brushing it down his arm.

Alec lifted his hand to Magnus' cheek, brushing the back of his fingers over his soft skin, Magnus flinched to the touch but then leaned into it, his eyes fluttering shut. He opened them again a breath later and looked up to Alec, his eyes shimmering in the yellow porch lights. He wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist that he’d been holding and stroked his scent gland on the inside which sent a tingle through Alec’s body.

The door opened as both jumped apart in light speed, Jocelyn looked at both of them with the trash bag in her hands and then walked down the stairs to toss it away, she walked back up the stairs and gave Magnus a look who swallowed thickly.

“I have to go-“ Magnus stammered, pointing after his mom, then sighed, “I think I’ll be getting a little speech about self defence now.”

Alec laughed, “As if you’d need it.” Magnus grinned, then bit his lower lip in the most shameless way. “I’d need it.”

“I would never hurt you Alec.”

Alec gulped, his heart tripping, a loud honk followed and Alec stepped back. “I have to-“

“Yeah, me too.” Magnus answered and both parted ways, Alec danced down the stairs only to turn his head back around to see Magnus stand in the threshold of the door, watching him.

“Bye Magnus. Have a good night.”

Magnus smiled, blinking his eyes slowly before he tilted his head aside cutely, “Have a good night darling.”

Alec stumbled over the path, almost face planting and heard Magnus laugh in the distance, he gathered himself and then rushed to the car without looking back, he jumped inside and closed the door only then brave enough to look back to the house to see Magnus still stand on the porch, waving at him, Alec waved back, knowing Magnus’ wouldn’t see but for fuck’s sake he was stupid.

He lowered it again once they drove off and sighed with a goofy smile on his face, his eyes shifted aside to see Maia smirk at him, the smile immediately fell off his face. She leant over, “You both are cute together.” She whispered with a wink and Alec wanted to say something, deny it, blush, but he only smiled open mouthed, like a complete idiot in love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I am happy to be back with a new chapter! Unfortunately my notebook broke last week and I wasn't able to write, I thought I couldn't update this weekend but I managed to write on another notebook this weekend and sucked these 10k words out of my fingers within the past two days. I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I always aim to do it at least once the week, no promises tho. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter! I love you guys! As always, if you are into live tweeting or just ranting my way, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter! I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter. With that being said. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Magnus lay sprawled over the couch like a starfish, his stomach hurting, the button of his pants popped open, zipper down, he was a vision.

“Magnus,” Jocelyn began then cleared her throat when Magnus all but hummed. “Can you sit please.”

“I am.” Magnus heard her inhale and knew the danger of that sound or what was to come so he quickly complied and shuffled on the spot to sit. “I am sitting.”

“Alec, he is your midwife?” She asked, her arms leant on her knees, her forehead wrinkled in worry.

“Yes, I told you. Luke hired him.”

“How long?”

“He’s been working with me for…ehm I don’t know, a while. I think it’s been a bit over two months now.”

Jocelyn gaped for a moment, “And you never told me?”

“I didn’t think it’s important.” She inhaled again and Magnus rolled his eyes, “Yes okay, I could have told you. I was just- I know you wouldn’t be too pleased about it.”

“Are you ‘pleased’ about this?”

“Well, I wasn’t, at first. But I am now, he is a good guy and he’s getting the job done.” Jocelyn searched his eyes intensely, then leant back.

“He is an Alpha.”

“I am aware.” Magnus quipped.

“Does he have a mate?”

Magnus hissed, then murmured, “He’s single. And very gay.” Jocelyn’s eyes widened. “But like I said-“

“Magnus, this is serious.”

Magnus huffed, “It’s really not, I trust him. I’ve learned to trust him. Mom, he-“

“He is still an Alpha if you want to ignore it or not, and apparently into guys, and he is unmated, what if he-“

“Mom, please.” Magnus held a hand up, interrupting her line of thoughts, “he is not.” Was he really defending the Alpha? Now, how things could change in such a short amount of time.

“Did he touch you?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Of course he touched me, he is…my…midwife. He has to do that. And he did it several times. He’s never said or done anything inappropriate in all this time though, he’s even checking on my cerv something regularly, which is up my butt, and he’s never lost control, he is a good Alpha, like Luke and he never treated me badly in all this time.” Was he trying to convince her or himself?

Jocelyn didn’t look angry, she looked worried, way too worried for Magnus’ taste. “I noticed the way he looked at you Magnus.” Magnus lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing.

“How did he look at me?”

“Not like my midwife used to look at me, that’s for sure.” Magnus pursed his lips aside. “And I can smell him on you.”

Magnus felt sweaty. Did someone turn up the heat?

“He, we- he might have scented me, once, but, that was…okay maybe twice or…a few more times.” he laughed awkwardly, waving a hand, “That’s our thing, like a greeting I guess, it doesn’t mean something. Really. We just-“

“He scented you?” Jocelyn reached forward and Magnus felt her fingers on his jaw, tilting it aside gently, “Did he bite you too?” Magnus felt his heart pound against his chest as he looked back at his mother a little taken aback, her eyes wide, her forehead wrinkled. “What else did he do?”

“Mom,”

“You said he never did anything inappropriate.” She said not unkindly, but confused. “How is that appropriate? He’s clearly taking advantage of you or your obvious ignorance towards this.” She huffed. “I just don’t want an Alpha to take advantage of you…again. I couldn’t prevent it the first time but I can this time.”

“Well he can’t knock me up at least, so that’s that.”

“Magnus!” She scolded and Magnus had the decency to wince. He knew he shouldn’t joke about this, but he didn’t know another way to deal with it to be honest, he never really talked about what happened, neither to his mom nor anyone, just a hint to Clary. But his family knew. Because they knew him. And Magnus was a responsible young man, he wouldn’t have let someone touch him in heat.

Her eyes softened as Magnus met her gaze with something resembling regret. Magnus loved that she was a worried, caring mom but never really pushed. She knew when he was okay to talk and when he wasn’t.

He shook himself out of it and continued their former discussion, “okay maybe we…we did things that are unusual, but- it was kind of mutual. He didn’t take advantage of me, he didn’t do anything to me, we did it together, we both wanted it-“ He stopped as the words left his lips, feeling a shiver run through his body, his eye twitched as he sat back, straightening.

They did it together.

Because they wanted to.

It was not like this was completely new to him. He had already realized that their relationship was different, different to those he had with other friends…

Because they were more than friends.

In fact, the time he spent with Alec working out, seeing him, hearing his voice, smelling him, every little touch, it all made his heart flutter, he was overly excited around him and didn’t want to miss a second of it all, miss a moment to be near Alec.

And the way Alec looked at him, talked to him, it seemed like he felt the same. He wasn’t stupid, at least not always, he noticed the way Alec looked at him. It was like he registered it but then again…ignored it because he just wasn’t ready for the implied meaning behind it.

The thought that that Alpha actually liked him was both exciting and frightening. And the thought that he liked him back just the same was just as confusing.

Why would an Alpha be so close to you, touch you, bite you if he wasn’t interested in you? He’s heard that that was the way Alpha’s show their affection and ‘claim’ what they want. And it was fucking hot. He didn’t mind any of the moments Alec snapped after him because it gave him goose bumps, physically and mentally. He felt the way his Omega squealed in delight every time it happened, he felt appreciated, wanted, loved, normal.

But he couldn’t shut off his mind, he couldn’t completely shut off his fears, it was like he had a switch in his mind turning his brain on in all the wrong situations, or maybe right, because he couldn’t completely relax around Alec, not like he could with past…friends…lovers…partners…but then again nobody ever bit him, he’s never been with an Alpha before, no one ever had the ability to claim him, mate him, command him, knot him. It was a power they had over him that he didn’t like.

A power he tried to ignore, to fight, all his life, a power that had caused him much harm. Reminded him that he was an Omega, a defenceless Omega in the eyes of an evil Alpha. A power that people used to abuse him.

Alec wasn’t like that, but he was able to do all that and that was enough for Magnus to be cautious.

You can’t always shake off the past.

But he tried, he really tried because he really liked that Alpha, liked Alec, if he wouldn’t know it better, he’d say he was in love with him. And he was sure that Alec liked him back, at least somehow.

At least he thought so.

It took him all the courage he could muster up to ask Alec out for dinner, he wasn’t brave enough to do it alone and the family dinner the next day was a perfect occasion to make it casual but then again not, because no…they’d never brought friends over even though he told Alec that.

He didn’t want to bring him as a friend.

But as a potential partner.

A maybe.

See how he reacted, how his family reacted towards him, how he himself reacted, if it was possible for him to enjoy his presence, enjoy the thought. And when Alec actually agreed, and came, Magnus could barely hold it together, he hasn’t been as nervous in years.

And it was…wonderful. He fit in perfectly, like something that’s always been there, everyone welcomed him so lovely, except his idiot brother, but then again what did he expect, Jonathan hated him but apparently there’s been something going on between them two, some weird Alpha shit.

Magnus felt nothing but pure joy throughout that dinner, having him near, showing him off, he was proud, giddy, nervous, and it felt right.

Until…

It didn’t.

Because he’d been misinterpreting this like the stupid fool he was. Because to Alec it was a friendly get together and he’d been way too quick stating that he was only his midwife and nothing more.

Magnus wanted to vanish.

Because that was exactly what he’d been dreading, what he feared and knew in the depths of his brain and heart, Alec didn’t like him that way, he was doing all he did by instinct, by pure Alpha instinct that was drawn to a male Omega since he was gay. He didn’t feel anything beyond that.

And he kind of knew it, which was the reason he didn’t do this officially. Do this alone with Alec. It was disappointing, but it was no real surprise.

If Alec really liked him in a romantic way, he would have already acted on it, it wasn’t like there weren’t enough chances, but then again Magnus didn’t use the chances either to show him what he felt. Because he was a coward, a confused coward.

But he really liked Alec, he really wanted Alec, fuck.

But what if that was only his Omega speaking. His desire for him. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had pups to raise soon, he couldn’t just act on his instincts like a fool.

He didn’t want to be a single Omega father, to raise his pups alone, he wanted to experience this with someone, it was like a deep urge, a voice screaming to him, that he needed to find a partner, needed to be safe, taken care of when the pups came, needed someone by his side.

Someone he could trust. With all his heart. Someone that would love and protect him and the pups and not harm them. An Alpha was a risky choice. Alpha’s were cruel parents and partners, not only his experience but Alec’s had proven that. But then there was Luke and he was a lovely, caring father. There were exceptions.

Well, not like he could change any of this. There’s only so much he could do. 

And what if he was wrong again and Alec actually did feel something for him. Should Alec give up his life for him? Would he? He was a midwife; he would always need to go around and take care of male Omegas and fuck that was something Magnus couldn’t live with to be honest. He wanted to be the Omega he was taking care of. Wait, since when did he want to be taken care of? This was spiralling out of control.

Would he want to stay in Borrowville? He came from New York, why would he ever do such a thing.

And maybe he wanted pups on his own, he surely did, with all the love he felt for pups. He wouldn’t want someone else’s pups and be done with it. He would want his own. What if he didn’t like the pups when they were born, was repulsed by their scent and hurt them?

And what if he didn’t care about all this and actually agreed to being with Magnus because he felt the same, would Magnus be okay with it? What if he realized that having an Alpha was not what he wanted, that he could never fully relax around him, couldn’t let him in, literally.

Besides that, he had a fucking knot. Magnus never saw a knot before but he saw pictures. It was horrific. You could kill people with those.

And they went into ruts.

Was Magnus supposed to be a toy to an Alpha in rut, just lay there to be taken over and over again? Maybe hurt in the process? And what if he didn’t want to, would he just command him to? They had a claim over you after all. Would Magnus have a say in the relationship? What if he made a big mistake?

Alpha’s were fucking scary. Why was he even thinking about this?

“Magnus?” His mother asked, apparently not for the first time and Magnus snapped out of it, his face pale. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Yeah. Of course.” He rushed.

“Do you like him?” She leant forward and placed a hand onto his knee, gently stroking him.

“No. I don’t. He’s a weapon.”

“What?” Magnus shook his head.

“No…I…I mean- I guess.” He stammered. “I might like him. A little.” Her frown slowly disappeared, replaced by a soft smile. “But...” Magnus groaned and massaged his temples. “We can’t.”

“He seems like a nice guy.” She suddenly said and Magnus’ perked up. Oh?

“I thought you’d tell me to stay away from him.”

“I would if I could to be honest. But you are a grown man,” she stroked over his knee, “And you have to do your own mistakes…and successes.” Magnus’ lip tugged up. “I’ve been with my share of Alphas, it’s really a risky chance, I have to be honest with you. Some are bad…but a few are very good. And you seem to trust him.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways. He’s my midwife, nothing more.”

“You’ve always been a little slow.”

“Hey?” Magnus frowned. She laughed and pulled her hand back before she got up, she took a step closer and took Magnus’ cheeks into her petite fingers, pulling it up a little, she leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled her soothing scent.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt Magnus. I love you.” She whispered against his skin and then straightened to look down at him.

“I know…” He murmured. “I love you too mom.”

“You have to do what’s best for you…and your pups. If you trust him, and that he will be good for the four of you…I will support you. If you chose not to, I will support you just the same. And if he ends up hurting you by god, he’ll be sorry he was ever born.” Magnus had no doubt about that. But she really had to get in line for that. She ruffled her hand through his hair to which he grimaced and then left.

Magnus let himself flop back onto the couch with a drawn out sigh.

Hmph.

Why was love so confusing?

\---

Magnus arranged the Xiao Long Bao he just steamed when he heard the bell ring. It was his first day back at work and boy did it feel good. He’s missed it so hard. Everything. The smell. The noises. The furniture. He might have kissed it all on his way in.

He’s always been a workaholic, and being kept away from doing it, doing what he loved to do, was so tiring.

He danced outside with a wide grin on his face.

“That’s been quite a while.” Mr. Fatty said and Magnus couldn’t even muster up to be annoyed, he even missed that rude shit.

“I wanted to do them perfectly for you.”

“Are you sure you can still keep up with that?” He asked, pointing at Magnus’ proud, round belly that he decided not to hide any longer, not that he actually could.

“Oh, I can. I am as fit as ever.”

“You should let Jonathan do the work; he’d be quicker.” The fat guy huffed, dragging his food.

Magnus clenched his jaws, trying not to lash out. He wouldn’t let his good mood be ruined by this…jdhewiudhwedhwe.

“I’ll be quicker next time Mr. Fa…Sir.”

“Good. I hope so.” Magnus turned on his heel and left, cursing under his breath.

He handed out another order when his eyes rose, looking through the window and his breath almost stopped as he saw Alec sitting at Fell’s, on his usual spot, laughing with his head thrown back. Magnus’ lips drew up as his heart began to pound wildly.

Alec. Alec. Alec. Alec. Alec. Magnus tamed his brain down.

Alec began to talk, pointing and waving his hand around in a very sophisticated manner which caused Magnus to frown, he shifted his eyes aside and tilted his head in confusion as he saw Maia sit across from him, laughing just as much, wiping her eyes.

Magnus blinked once, twice. She was still there.

Alec jumped off his chair, gesticulating heavily while Maia almost slithered off the chair.

What…the hell…was going on?

Was he dreaming?

What…How.

?

“Magnus?” Jonathan asked and Magnus turned around, a confused grimace plastered on his face. “What’s up?”

“I’m-“ He turned back around and now saw Alec slam his hand onto the table like he was making a point, he seemed raged but Maia was still cackling like an idiot.

Magnus didn’t know how to feel.

What did he feel?

That sight was fucking adorable.

But he was jealous too. A little. Maybe a little more. Maybe a lot.

What were they talking about? How did that happen? They just met? To be honest he’d never thought that Maia and him would get along so good, that was…quite the surprise. Maia was difficult sometimes. And had a weird sense of humor.

But then again…it was overly cute to see Alec so carefree and joyful. He was having fun. He had someone to talk to and spend time with and that was nice. He made friends.

Magnus wiped a stray tear away.

Why did that make him so emotional?

He just wanted Alec to be comfortable and feel good in Borrowville. To have fun. To enjoy himself. Always. Magnus turned back around and headed back to work with a silly grin.

He sat on his lunch spot by the window 3 hours later, legs crossed beneath him, a pot of noodles in chicken broth on his lap that he sucked into his mouth while he balanced his phone on his leg, scrolling through his social media.

[Alec <3]  
Hey Magnus, how are you doing?

Magnus almost dropped it all.

[Alec <3]  
You are back to work right?  
Are you taking enough breaks?  
Stay hydrated?

[Magnus]  
I am  
I am on lunch break right about…now

[Alec <3]  
What are you having?

[Magnus]  
Noodles

[Alec <3]  
I love noodles

[Magnus]  
I know Alec.  
Sksksksks

[Alec <3]  
Skszkzkkz?

[Magnus]  
Do you want to taste my noodle.s.?

[Alec <3]  
One could think you are desperate

Magnus snickered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

[Magnus]  
I am desperate  
Eat my noodle

[Alec <3]  
You forgot the S

[Magnus]  
I’d rather have the O

[Alec <3]  
You are unbelievable  
Get back to work

[Magnus]  
Hahahaha  
What are you doing?  
Did you talk to…someone nice today?

[Alec <3]  
I met with Maia actually, she is really nice  
Did you know that you have 26 bones in your foot and 54 in your hand?

[Magnus]  
Fascinating.  
Are you interested in bones?  
Because I do have one that you should see.

[Alec <3]  
Bye Magnus

Magnus laughed. Okay maybe he was having way too much fun teasing Alec. But that guy responded so obscenely adorable how was he not?

[Alec <3]  
I saw your bone already

Magnus coughed, choking on his noodles and then wiped his mouth dry, feeling the spicy sauce come through his nostrils.

Magnus stared at the phone.

He forgot that. How did he forget that? His brain had deleted that bit of information for self-protection.

How was he supposed to answer to that?

[Magnus]  
Did you like my bone?

Magnus deleted the message right away, feeling horrified and pushed it back into his pants before he got up to head back to work as his phone pinged, he squinted down on it.

[Alec <3]  
I did

Magnus ran into the counter, cursing in Indonesian profusely.

“You good?”

“Yes, fuck.” Magnus pressed through his teeth and held his crotch with one hand, that throbbed painfully. He deserved that.

Well. Whatever this was. It was amazing.

Why should he ruin this wonderful friendship with his childish, stupid feelings?

\---

Magnus tossed his shoes off, his keys onto the table and then dropped onto the couch sideways.

Okay, he forgot how hard this was. Did he become lazier?

Well he became pregnier. Magnus chuckled to himself and his new creation.

A soft meow echoed through the living room and Magnus lifted his head to see Boing run up to him, Magnus felt his exhaustion drain off his body immediately as the little one jumped onto him and Magnus nuzzled his face into his fur. “My baby, how have you been? I’ve been gone a long while I know, I’m so sorry. I’ve spoiled you now with my presence hm?” He cooed and the cat pawed his nose several times. “I have to earn money for us darling. You, Mellow, Squishy, the big shit, my little 3 worms and myself. Oh boy we are gonna be 8 soon. We are gonna be like the Brady family, the Bane family.”

How was he supposed to feed 7 hungry mouths?

There they were again. The worries. The stress. It all came crashing back down on him. Maybe it was the hormones and exhaustion but it hit him like a train, because fuck, how was he supposed to do any of that? How did others do it? Well they weren’t alone like he was.

But he can do this.

He will do this.

For his babies.

He felt a weight on his feet as Squishy sneaked closer and made himself comfortable between his legs. Even Tom graced him with his presence as he sat down on the other couch. Mellow jumped onto the back and balanced her way over before she flopped down, her tail going from one side to the other.

Yes. He would do anything for them, all of them.

Magnus closed his eyes with a content sigh.

He didn’t want it to be any different. He didn’t want to be anyone different or anywhere. It was just perfect. Here. In his home. With his cats.

When he opened his eyes again it was pitch dark and probably past midnight. The cats were still hovering on him, purring away in their sleep and Magnus then realized what woke him up, he placed a palm onto his bump, feeling the tiny kicks against it.

He sniffled, swallowing. “Hey,” He whispered. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy today; I hope you’ve had a good rest all day.” He said, stroking his belly. It was a weird feeling, it really was. There was something moving inside him, stroking against his belly, his insides, it felt like they changed positions or something, or maybe did a dance off, he couldn’t really tell but his belly began to tilt in different directions, distorting it oddly, it looked kind of creepy, maybe they didn’t have enough space? Should he ask Alec about this?

Well, Alec said they woke up when he was resting and slept when he moved. So, it was probably just normal.

“I hope you’re not too disappointed that I won’t be able to braid your hairs my princesses. But I have a lovely sister that loves to do just that and will stick you into all the fancy dresses.”

He felt a hard kick.

“Okay, no fancy dresses. You don’t have to wear dresses you know; pants are fine too. And I’ll make sure that your aunt won’t spoil you too much. But it will be a tough case.”

Another nudge, but softer this time.

“And you my little prince…are you up too?”

He felt nothing.

“Come on, say hello to daddy.” He inhaled sharply and stared up at the dark ceiling, the moonlight shining onto his chandelier. Daddy.

“I am sorry you won’t ever meet your other father. But I hope that I am enough, I hope I can give you all you need and make it less painful for you, make up for it.” He murmured. “Good night little ones.” He tapped his belly with his fingertips and then shifted around a little without waking his cats, not wanting to get up, he’d just sleep here tonight.

\---

Magnus entered the coffee shop the next morning, 8am, feeling relaxed and refreshed, though his lower back was aching a bit, maybe more than a bit, maybe it hurt like a bitch. Also, he noticed a fucking stretch mark on the side of his belly. It was tiny, but it was there and it judged him hard.

He slammed his palm onto the bell several times as nobody was behind the counter and then heard a quiet chuckle behind himself, he turned around with a frown to see Alec sit on his spot, a wide smile on his face, Magnus’ hand went up before he lowered it again realizing how weird it would look if he waved, then watched Alec wave at him.

Magnus shook his head, grinning like an idiot, which caused Alec to wave harder, Magnus scrunched his eyes closed, laughing and then turned around when someone cleared their throat. “Good morning Magnus. Did you just ring the bell?”

“No.”

Ragnor shoved Magnus’ hand off the bell.

“Well,”

“Being pregnant doesn’t give you a free pass for everything young man.”

“Right, Sir. Gimme breakfast.”

“What’s the word?”

“Now.”

Magnus’ heard Alec laugh behind him, then turned to look over his shoulder seeing Alec try to keep it together, he bit his lip and then felt someone slap his chest, Magnus turned back around. “Did you forget your manners today?”

“What manners, please.”

Ragnor sighed, then turned to head back into the kitchen. “I’ll get it.” Magnus heard the bell ring and inhaled, Alpha, he shrugged it off and waited for his breakfast, wondering if he should go sit with Alec after, he still had some time before his shift started, but Alec looked busy, papers scattered across the table.

He took a step back, stretching, when he bumped into something, he quickly swirled around, “Sorry, my bad.” He rushed and looked into the eyes of a tall Asian man with short hair and a black suit, he had a scar across his eyebrow. “Sorry.” He said again and looked aside to see a second man in the same attire by his side. Major Men in Black feelings blossomed in him.

“Mr. Bane?”

Magnus froze.

“Yes?” He asked a little guarded.

“We were looking for you.” The other man said, his eyes flickered down Magnus’ body and he felt a shiver run down his spine, a weird feeling clenching his throat shut, something felt off but he couldn’t tell what it was. He wanted to step back but knew that was the wrong approach with Alphas, you had to stand tall and face them. Magnus straightened some more to gain height.

“Who are you?” Magnus asked, his voice firm.

“We are here to deliver something.” The first one said and reached into his jacket pocket. Magnus followed the motion with his eyes, before he looked at their faces again, something seemed awfully familiar, like he’s seen them in some dream. But he was very sure he never saw any of them before.

One of them met his eyes and winked.

Magnus couldn’t help the change his scent took as his heart began to beat a little faster.

Run.

The unnamed guy handed out a letter and Magnus stared down at it, then took it with caution, turning it around.

Asmodeus Bane

Magnus felt his lips part and start to tremble.

What? How…how did he find him? What was going on? No, that- that can’t be real. Magnus didn’t notice that his breathing became ragged.

“Hello gentleman,” A new voice said and Magnus saw someone stepping into his space, he lifted his eyes to see Alec’s back right in front of him, “Can I help you?” He asked, not unkind but there was a tension in his voice.

“We came here to deliver a letter to Magnus.” One snarled, obviously unpleased by the new Alpha’s presence. Alec looked back to Magnus, from his face, to the unopened letter and back to the two men.

“You did. Was that all?” He didn’t try to hide his annoyance at this point.

“Yes, that was all.” The man said, raising his chin.

“Great.” Alec said, “Then you can leave now.” Magnus noticed the change of his stance and scent, he was sending out pheromones that burnt in Magnus’ nostrils and activated his instinct to crouch down and hide somewhere. He was too taken aback to actually say or do something though.

The second man took a step forward, “I advise you to stay out of this, boy.” Alec stepped aside and into the man’s space, growling deeply.

“I said leave.” Alec repeated, still calm, but in clear command.

“What’s going on in here?” Ragnor asked, walking around the counter, placing the plate and tea down. He looked to Magnus and his shaky fingers then to Alec and the guys. “Please leave my shop now, no Alpha fights in here.” He ushered the strangers out of the shop that left reluctantly. “Please keep yourselves in check next time or I’ll have to call the police.” Ragnor scolded and then closed the door, walking up to Alec. “Same for you Lightwood.”

Alec startled out of it, his tense shoulders sagging. “Something was off with them.” He explained, slightly whispering but Magnus heard it, Ragnor nodded in return.

“Those are the guys I told you about, the men that asked for Magnus, what did they want?” He asked and stepped into Magnus’ space. “You okay Magnus?”

Magnus looked up again, nodding, hiding the letter. “Yeah, thank you.” Ragnor grabbed the plate and tea and put it down onto Alec’s table before he walked past them, still cursing. Alec turned around and Magnus let out a shuddering breath.

“Are you really okay?”

“Of course. They just gave me a letter, it was nothing. You didn’t need to come here.”

“I could smell your distress.” Magnus’ eyes shot up. He hated when people smelled his feelings and acted on it, it was intimate and he couldn’t control it, but then again, he didn’t hate it with Alec. It made him feel warm.

“I wasn’t-“ He stuttered, trying to get a fucking grip. He felt Alec’s hand on his arm, gently tugging him forward until he plopped into his chair, Alec sat down across from him. “It’s my father,” Magnus gasped, explaining and then put the letter down. “He…sent me a letter.”

Alec frowned and looked down at it. “He knows you are here?”

“I didn’t know he does…” Magnus swallowed thickly.

“Those guys, do you know them?”

“No, I never saw them before. I suppose they work for him. I haven’t- I haven’t heard from him in so long…or seen him and…I don’t-“

Alec lay his palm onto the letter and pulled it towards himself before he tucked it away into his bag; Magnus still felt completely out of it, his heart pounded wildly, until his breathing suddenly slowed down, he let his eyes flutter shut and leant back into the chair like in trance as a soothing scent wrapped him into a warm blanket.

He opened his eyes again a moment later, or maybe several, and saw Alec lean onto his knees with his elbows, a lopsided smile on his lips, his thumb still rested on his wrist.

“Thank you.” Magnus breathed.

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” He said sheepishly, then pointed at Magnus’ plate. “You should eat something.” Magnus nodded, diving in, shaking off the ugly feelings and thoughts that roamed his mind.

He watched Alec crane his neck to peek outside, his eyes restless like he was searching for someone, his jaw ticked.

“You don’t have to protect me you know.” Magnus said, looking up a little worried, “It will only give you headaches again.”

“I always have headaches.” Alec sighed. “It just doesn’t sit right with me. What if they come back? What if your dad comes here? What if I am not there?”

“To do what exactly? You can’t even take on me Alec.” Magnus chuckled, trying to get some off the tension off that was clearly within both of them.

“I can take on anyone when it’s about you.”

“Why would you?” Magnus asked, his voice quiet.

Their eyes rested on each other for a moment, before Alec leant back a little. “I like you.” He murmured, then took a sip of his coffee.

Magnus felt his lips tug up slowly, Alec averted his eyes, pretending like he was scratching something off the window before he met Magnus’ eyes and averted them again quickly, “You like me, hm?” Magnus asked, teasing. “How embarrassing.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You like me too.” He looked at him, motionless before he cleared his throat, “I mean, as a friend, we are friends right? Good friends.” Magnus saw Alec’s blushed cheeks, the way his chest heaved, he was nervous.

“I like you, Alec.”

Alec’s lips parted before he smiled, a little breathlessly.

“Idiots.” Ragnor coughed as he passed them.

\---

Magnus gasped, actually he wheezed, as he lay on the grass completely boneless, feeling like pudding.

“You wanted it the hard way,” Alec laughed.

“I take that back.” Magnus stuttered, “Please no more, I can’t- I love it hard but this was torture.“ Alec knelt beside him, his face hidden by his base cap, he had his hand on Magnus’ chest, feeling his heartbeat. His skin shimmered in the sun with sweat all over it. He tried to seem nonchalant but he was actually panting just as much, but Magnus decided not to comment on it.

And yes he was right, Magnus loved to power himself out, train until pure exhaustion and Alec adjusted to his wishes on their second fitness meeting a few days later, but told him that he will regret it and fuck he regretted it all.

But it was fucking worth it, to see Alec pant like that, the way he opened his lips wide to get enough air, his eyes blown, his hair all sweaty, the muscles on his hairy, wonderfully proportioned legs, the way his shorts snuggled his perky ass. The way he kept an eye on him all the time.

That was worth every pained muscle in Magnus’ body.

“Here, drink.” Alec handed him his bottle and helped Magnus’ lift his head to take a sip, “Rest some more.” He said and then got up, Magnus squinted up at him, oh that was…a nice view. He craned his head aside to peek into his shorts. He wasn’t desperate. “You said there’s a river nearby?”

Magnus nodded, “There is.” He pointed, “It’s not far.”

“We could go there to relax your muscles and body a bit.”

“I can’t move.” Alec laughed, then stood above Magnus, bracketing his waist.

Oh god.

Magnus fought the urge to spread his legs. He was no slut, but who knows.

Alec leant down, his arms stretched towards Magnus, “Come on.” Magnus rose his hands and Alec grabbed them tightly to pull him up with a huff. “Jeez, when did you get so heavy.”

“Ask my pups.”

“It’s not just your pups.” Magnus narrowed his eyes and let his body relax, Alec groaned and gasped, trying to hold him, “Magnus. What- help me.”

“I can’t. It’s the gravity Alec. I’m so heavy-”

Alec stumbled but still held him up, “You are so stupid.” Alec scolded but then began to chuckle in pure despair, he suddenly pulled him up in one go and Magnus bit his lip, knowing he’s being a little shit. “I don’t know why I’m putting up with you really.” Alec said and then groaned as Magnus slapped his shoulder hard. “I- ouch.” He frowned, “That’s harassment Mr. Bane, I’ll-“ He yelped as Magnus pinched his chest. “Ouch, hey stop this.”

“I’m not heavy.” Magnus puffed, crossing his arms. Alec rubbed his chest, his face softening.

“I didn’t mean it seriously Magnus,” He soothed and Magnus grinned devilishly. “You’re- I can’t believe I keep on falling for this.” Alec turned around and left for the river while Magnus followed with huge steps trying to keep up.

“Because you likkeeeee meeeeeee.” Magnus teased behind him, almost jumping to follow those giraffe legs.

“I don’t. Changed my mind.”

“You can’t take it back. I heard it clear and loud.” Magnus almost ran into him as Alec halted abruptly, he took a step back and watched as Alec took off his sweaty shirt and base cap, letting them drop to the ground. He chucked off his shoes and then shoved his shorts down to step out of them.

Magnus stared.

That was all he could do really.

Alec walked into the river, carefully, eyeing the ground and surface until he was hips deep and then turned around, squinting his eyes as the sun was blinding him.

It took Magnus an embarrassing long moment to realize that he was supposed to follow him. So he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, before he dropped his shorts and stepped out of his shoes to be left in tight deep red boxers, he actually tried to do this as quick and non sexual as possible since Alec was watching and he was nervous enough. Ugh why was he nervous?

He dipped his toe into the water and heard Alec giggle. Then kicked it hard, watching how it hit Alec with full force, he sucked his lips into his mouth trying to hide his amusement as he entered the water, luckily it was warm, like really warm but still refreshing, just perfect, but there was something about not seeing the ground and feeling the mushy substance between his toes that really set him off.

He saw Alec’s hand glistening in the water, near the surface, then placed his hand into his before he yelped as he was pulled towards Alec and into his arms. He immediately swung an arm around Alec’s shoulders and held himself up, not knowing how deep the water was. “You can stand Magnus.” Alec said and Magnus slowly lowered himself until he felt the ground, the water being up to his chin, he narrowed his eyes at Alec who pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. “I forgot you’re so small.”

“Oh wow, is it insult Magnus day already? I thought that was next week.” Alec dipped down until only his eyes were visible, making himself smaller than Magnus or hiding in shame. As. He. Should.

Magnus suddenly felt hands slide over his skin, below his butt and over his waist and was lifted to the surface bridal style. “Ooop-“ Magnus gasped as Alec held him up on his back to make him float on the surface. Magnus wanted to protest but fuck…this was nice.

Magnus felt how Alec circled them around slowly, the hot sun on his face, he hummed in pure delight.

“Is it good?”

“Oh yes…” He purred.

Magnus felt his raging thoughts slowing down, his worries being washed away, it’s been a while since he’s last been in the river, he never had the time, and when he had the time, well, he had other things to do. His breathing slowed down, his heartbeat decreased, his whole system shut down, just enjoying the moment.

He flared his nostrils as he smelled something kind of sweet mixed with wood, maybe teak, fill his nostrils, he opened his eyes and saw Alec look at his exposed baby bump with a content smile. Not even Magnus looked at it that way. That was utter and pure affection and maybe his feelings increased tenfold just seeing that.

Magnus wiggled himself out his arms after a while which made Alec frown instantly, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all, I just want you to relax too.” Magnus said, swimming a little closer, “You wanna try it? What we just did, it’s good.”

“You can’t-“ Alec protested but Magnus already leant forward and grabbed Alec below the butt, lifting him up, Alec waved his limps around awkwardly, splashing water everywhere. “Magnus,”

“Hold still you idiot.” Magnus scolded, trying to grab him, “I’m not going to let you drop, also we are not far in, will you just-“ Magnus held him tight while Alec almost choked him with his biceps, his legs everywhere. Magnus couldn’t help but start to laugh, because he looked like a fish on water.

“I don’t know where to put my legs, I’m too tall for this.”

“Just fucking relax, will you.” Magnus groaned, his shoulder shaking. “And take your arm off me, just stretch it all out, don’t fight it.” Alec wiggled a few more times and then stopped moving, his body finally floating on the surface as Magnus held him up.

“That was…a stretch.” Magnus sighed. “Do you have trust issues or something?”

“I have body issues, but it’s a mutual thing.”

“Your body doesn’t trust you?”

“Something like.” He chuckled, his eyes closed, “We have our disagreements.”

“Command it to relax and comply. Does it work on yourself?”

“You mean if I can command myself? No.”

“Shame. I wish I could do it, that must be awesome. Not that I’d misuse it, I’d never command anyone around, but I could protect those I love, do good with it, and now I could tell you to fucking relax.”

“I am trying.” Magnus grabbed some water and let it drop down on his face, Alec scrunched it into a grimace, his smile growing, trying not to let himself be bothered obviously. “I am so relaxed.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, then let them wash over Alec, the way his pulse worked on his throat, his hairy and strong pecs, the tiny rosy nipples, the abs, all the way to his navel that was filled with water, and Magnus didn’t think about dipping his tongue in there at all, to the V on his abdomen, the happy trail disappearing in his black boxers, his soaked boxers, the outline of his dick on full display.

He squinted to his face and his closed eyes and then back to his crotch shamelessly.

Decent size.

So close.

Where was that knot exactly?

Magnus tilted his head, trying to imagine what’s below the fabrics as he heard a clearing of the throat, Magnus’ eyes shot aside to see Alec peek at him.

“Perv.”

Magnus let him drop and Alec yelped as he dipped underwater, Magnus gasped as he realized what he’d done, but it was on pure instinct, he tried to fish for him as Alec emerged with a load intake of breath, splashing water all around them. Magnus took a respectful step back to get out of his reach. “Sorry.”

“You-“ Alec groaned and Magnus turned around to bolt, running in slow motion before arms wrapped around his chest and heaved him up, “Where do you think you’re going-“ He was pulled back against Alec’s body and felt an instant rush through his whole body, every cell tingling in both delight and anxiety.

He felt Alec’s breath next to his face, his arm holding his chest, he could feel his muscles press against his back, something else entirely against the back of his thigh. He wiggled himself around in his arms instinctively as his alarms went off, not ready to have an Alpha behind himself, his tension eased immediately as he looked into Alec’s wet face, the hair clutched to his forehead and dripping.

Magnus reached out to stroke it aside and winked while Alec began to smile open mouthed, his eyes shimmering. Magnus swam backwards slowly while Alec followed like a magnet. They swirled around each other, never leaving each other’s eyes, just enjoying the silence of nature, the warmth of the water and the sun, their presence.

The sun slowly set on the horizon and Magnus felt his stomach rumble, also the water was beginning to get a little chilly, so he swam towards the shore, Alec following on his heel as both emerged from the water, taking their stuff to head for the house.

Magnus tapped inside, trying not to drop too much water on his precious parquet and tossed the clothes into the hamper before he returned to the living room, “I’ll go take a shower okay? I’ll be quick so you can go after me.”

“Yeah okay.” Alec breathed, about to toss his clothes into the hamper too, when Magnus quickly grabbed them out of his hands.

“I’ll wash these separately, separating the colours and all…” Magnus stammered and Alec gave him a nod before Magnus dashed upstairs, quickly dropped the clothes into his nest and disappeared into the bathroom to wash.

Oh god.

This was…so good.

He didn’t even know if he ever felt so fucking in love before.

Why was he doing this to himself?

But if this was wrong, why did it feel so right?

Fuck.

Magnus stepped out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, a towel around his waist, to head for Alec as he saw his open bedroom door, being 100% he’s closed it before. He frowned, before he gasped with fear. Oh no.

He quickly made his way over and opened his door to see Alec stand by his desk, looking at the photo frames on his shelf. He would appreciate the sight of a half naked Alec in his house, but Magnus felt sick. Alec was in his bedroom. There was an Alpha in his bedroom. He’s never had an Alpha in his bedroom, that was his safe space. Only his.

Alec turned around and smiled, then pointed at the frame, oblivious to Magnus’ inner horror. “Who’s that?”

Magnus eyes drifted to his nest, Alec’s clothes partly peeking out, and then back to him. His heartbeat stuttered.

Magnus walked inside, slowly, “Alec?”

“Hm?” He hummed.

“What are you doing in here?” Magnus asked, trying not to lash out verbally.

“Oh, I was waiting for you, I thought-“ He stuttered, then looked around the room, to his bed, to his nest and back to Magnus with a frown. His eyes suddenly widened, “Oh,” He gasped, “Shit.” He quickly removed himself from his room, trying not to look at Magnus on his way out and disappeared in the bathroom, the door slamming shut.

Magnus felt his shoulders sag, the tension leaving his body.

Ugh…he didn’t know. He didn’t do it intentionally; he obviously didn’t know that that wasn’t okay. He forgot that Alec was rather oblivious when it came to Omega customs. He should have known. Magnus whipped around and wanted to knock on the door when the water began to run. He lowered it again and then returned to get dressed in sweatpants and a shirt, before placing clothes for Alec on the little cupboard in his corridor, before he went downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to cook, he pulled out some fish and veggies.

“Magnus?” Magnus looked over his shoulder after a while, half done with preparing the fish, Alec wore his black sweatpants and a white shirt, both a little tight, his hair curly and fluffy. He looked so soft and vulnerable, more than he had ever seen him before, but maybe it was the expression of his face that did it. “I obviously overstepped some boundaries there.” Magnus sighed and turned back around to his fish.

“It’s okay Alec, you didn’t know…” he murmured a little guilty, Alec approached him to stand by his side and began to wash the vegetables.

“I should have known. I am sorry.” Alec whispered, not meeting his eyes.

“It’s ridiculous, really. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“It’s not ridiculous, I understand it. I had no right to enter your bedroom without permission. I didn’t think-“ Magnus looked up through his lashes and Alec met his eyes hesitantly. “I am really sorry.”

“I forgive you Alec.” Magnus assured him and saw Alec inhale, a small smile growing on his lips. “No Alpha ever saw that bedroom from the inside, not even Jonathan, you may feel special now.”

“What? Not even Jonathan? Luke?”

“Mm-mm.” Magnus denied.

“Oh,” Alec swallowed visibly. “Well, thank you…even if you showed it unwillingly, I appreciate it and will cherish that knowledge. It was…it’s pretty. Was that- with the canopy, was that your nest?” Alec asked, small, obviously not wanting to overstep again.

He saw it.

Roll with it.

“Yes, that- was my nest.” Magnus finished the fish and put it in the steamer while he prepared the rice in the cooker.

“It was…beautiful.” Alec muttered. “I never saw one before.”

“There’s a reason you never saw one before.” Magnus said and started the rice cooker. “Alpha’s are not meant to see them.”

“Oh,” He uttered again, “Sorry. Ugh, I feel like an idiot.”

“You are.” Magnus agreed, still feeling ashamed, but for whatever reason, the knowledge that Alec liked his nest made him oddly proud. Magnus then turned around to pull some plates out of the shelves.

Alec grabbed the forks and knives as well as some glasses and water then placed it all on the table while Magnus did the same and silent synchronisation. “Did other people see your nest? Betas and Omegas?” Alec asked, sincerely interested.

“Yes, a few did, but not everyone.”

“Partners too?”

“No,” Magnus snorted, “I only let people I truly trust see it and nobody is allowed to enter it except me and my cats.”

“Did you not trust your ex partners?”

“Well…I never had much luck in that department, my relationships never really lasted long enough to establish trust. And as you know, I am very private about some things…to be honest with you this is the first time I talk about my nest to someone, it’s like…I don’t know, a visible sign of weakness, of what I am.”

“What?” Alec asked with an obvious frown after he filled their glasses, “How is that a weakness? I really don’t see it as such, it’s a beautiful thing, I’d love to have one myself. A space only to myself where I feel relaxed and safe, it just doesn’t work like that for me, for us, I could surround myself with all the smells I love it would only help so far.” He followed Magnus to the kitchen to get the food, “Seriously, I am kind of jealous about this.”

Magnus chuckled. “It’s really good.”

“I bet.”

Magnus placed the fish down and sat on the ground on a pillow as it was custom in his house, Alec put the veggies and rice down and sat down in front of him, “It helps me refresh my energies, soothe my mind, take my worries away. I stuffed it with all the scents that are dear to me, tons of fabrics, blankets, pillows, it’s a mess, but it’s my mess.” Magnus said fondly, openly, and it felt good.

“And your cats can enter, hm?”

“Of course. They are my babies. I guess once I have a partner- or mate, they could enter too.” He said, chewing and saw Alec look up from his plate. Magnus let his eyes wander up to meet his gaze. Alec lowered them again to continue eating.

They sighed happily once they were done and Alec got rid of the dishes, Magnus rearranged the pillows on the couch, then pulled out some blankets, to make it comfortable as he saw Alec walk behind him, towards the corridor, “Well, I better get going now.” Magnus whipped up, not able to hide his initial surprise, before he swallowed, schooling his expression.

“You- you wanna leave?”

“Yeah, Buddy and all-“ He stuttered, grabbing his phone and turned to Magnus who tried not to fucking whine and look at least somehow nonchalant. Of course he wasn’t supposed to stay, he shouldn’t have assumed.

“Of course, yeah. I get that, you should go.”

Alec looked behind him to the couch and back to Magnus, “I mean, I could ask Simon to take him out?” Magnus tried not to clap his hands like an idiot and just gave him a shrug.

“If you want to.” He said, though there was a hint of desperation in it.

“I think I could stay a little longer, if that is okay?”

“That is okay.” Magnus blurted out, waving his hands. “I can make time for you.”

Hahahahaha……ha

“Okay.” Alec said, breathlessly, for whatever reason, then texted something. Magnus bounced on his toes, “Done.”

Magnus grinned brightly, while Alec smiled just as dorkily.

Say something.

“Ugh, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah sure, what do you wanna see?” He asked, putting his phone away to walk closer again.

“I have no idea, you pick.” Magnus handed him the switch and then dashed off to the kitchen to fill a few bowls with snacks, sweets and all he could find, placing them all on the table.

“We just ate?”

“Shush,” Magnus returned with ice tea and beer. “You’ll thank me later.”

“How many movies are we watching?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“I can go all night long.”

“Uh, right.” Alec sat down with an obvious red face and pulled the blanket over his crotch. Magnus all but jumped onto the couch and wiggled his butt into it to get comfortable before he dragged on Alec’s blanket to cover them both, with a respectful space between them. “Comedy? Romance? Horror?”

“I like horror. How about Crawl, I heard it’s good. It’s about crocodiles.” Alec sat back and rested his feet on the table. “But maybe we try something light for starters, some rom com?”

“Let’s get it.” Alec started it while Squishy jumped onto Alec’s lap, making himself comfortable. 

Magnus had trouble to follow the movie, for many reasons in fact, first of, he loved the way Alec played with his cats and that they obviously liked him because that was important to Magnus, he couldn’t help but giggle at the way Alec squished Squishy’s face some more, making funny noises, and secondly, his sheer presence and scent.

His brain was a stuttering mess.

By the time they reached the horror movie Magnus was snuggled against Alec’s body, the Alpha’s arm around his shoulders, stroking his back soothingly.

He never felt so fuzzy and warm while someone got eaten alive.

He let his head drop aside to Alec’s chest, hearing his quick heartbeat and sighed contently. This was good. This was great. This was perfect.

On the third movie, Magnus sat crossed legged, Alec’s head resting in his lap as they watched some Asian drama none of them understood but the cinematography was great. Alec hummed while Magnus braided his hair, rehearsing. “The 7th got pretty decent.” He murmured and Alec chuckled.

“Keep trying, you’ll get it.”

“Your hair is super soft.”

“I used your shampoo. The pink one.”

“It’s mostly brown sugar. It smells wonderful.” He leaned down to inhale it.

“I sometimes used Izzy’s shampoo because it smelled sweet and the hair felt much softer.”

“Izzy? Your sister right?”

“Yes,” He sighed.

“Do you miss her?”

“A lot yeah, but I’ll see her soon. I am going back home for the 4th and will stay for a week.”

“Oh, that’s- that’s great. You deserve that, some time to yourself and for your family.” Alec tensed up a little then turned on the spot to look up at him. Magnus smiled, trying not to show what he felt. What did he feel? Disappointment?

“Will you be alright without me?”

Magnus snorted, “Of course, I think I can survive a week without you.” Alec lowered his eyes, then let them slide to his bump.

“I’ll miss you.” He murmured, his eyes on his belly. Magnus didn’t know how to feel because he really didn’t know whom he was addressing right now. Of course he’d miss the pups.

“They’ll still be in there when you come back, don’t worry.”

“I didn’t-“ He began but let it die off as his eyes widened, “Oh,” He smiled softly. Magnus felt them kick. Alec placed a hand on his belly, carefully, looking up for permission, then pressed his palm to it. A smile growing on his face. “I can feel them move.”

“They’re always awake at this time. Practising for their cheerleader career.”

“Give your daddy some rest little buttons.” He whispered and stroked his thumb over the bump. Magnus felt his chin quiver, his eyes watering. Fuck. Don’t. Cry. Don’t. Cry. Now.

Buttons.

Oh fuck.

“Did you really not think about names yet?” Magnus shook his head.

“Not really. I’ve just been busy. And it’s weird to discuss names when you have nobody to discuss them with.”

“You could discuss them with me?”

Magnus smiled gently, “I might do that if I ever have the time to think about them.”

“If I go by the way you named your cats, you should really talk to me beforehand.”

“I am not going to name them by the way they look…even though, Chubby is a wonderful name don’t you think?”

“And something edgy to go along with it, Chubby Greta Bane.”

“Long Neck Wilson Bane.”

Alec laughed, his face scrunching into wrinkles, Magnus felt a wave of affection wash over him, he gently stroked Alec’s hair out of his forehead that stuck up in weird angles, half braided, half dreadlocked. “Bald Magnus Jr. Bane.”

“I like that.” Magnus nodded, “Bloody Maria Lightwood Bane.” Alec perked up.

“What?”

Magnus gasped loudly, tensing like a rod as he noticed his slip up. “I-“ He fished for something, “I was just trying to make it sound more sophisticated, like…you know, try it out.” He laughed awkwardly. God, let him vanish.

Magnus suddenly felt Alec shift in his lap and lift himself, Magnus gasped as he felt his cheek slide against his own, his beard scratching his soft skin as his scent penetrated him, Magnus let his eyes flutter shut and pressed against him, scenting him back while he felt warmth rise in his body, a tingling sensation go through his cells at being scented by him.

He distantly heard noises of war coming from the tv.

“Sorry…” Alec whispered huskily and Magnus shook his head a little without losing contact, still rubbing against him gently, shuffling in closer towards his body.

“Don’t stop.” He heard Alec hum into his ear and they spent a moment just sliding their heads together like two giant cats, “I like this.”

“Me too.” Alec answered, “Our scents mix together perfectly.” Magnus hummed in agreement.

Fuck.

He wanted more, he needed more, needed him closer. All of him.

But…what if…what…

Magnus grimaced, confused and irritated at his own feelings and his own hesitation, but he needed assurance, he let out a shuddering breath, then slid his face along Alec’s tilting it aside as their noses brushed together, his lips ghosting over Alec’s.

Magnus eyes flickered down to his lips and back up as Alec’s did the same.

“Can- can I kiss you Alec?”

Alec stared at him with wide open hazel eyes, like a lost bambi caught in the headlights and Magnus regretted his words immediately, fuck.

“I’ve never kissed an Alpha before,” Magnus added, explaining, and it was the truth, he wanted to see how it is, was curious how it would be, has fantasized about this for long, but it was Alec that made him want to try it and not just any Alpha. He wanted to try this with Alec.

How he wished he could read his mind just now.

“I never kissed an Omega.” Alec whispered back, his voice dropped an octave.

“Do- do you want to try it? With me?” Magnus offered, both excited and anxcious. His nostrils flaring, he still saw hesitation in Alec’s eyes. “That was stupid,” He muttered, pulling away when hands suddenly slid over his jawline and over his ears, Magnus flinched back instinctively but Alec held him in place gently.

He thought his heart was going to burst from his chest as Alec leant in, Magnus startled out of reflex and Alec halted immediately, searching his eyes, before he smiled soothingly, assuring, he leant in again, tilting his head and Magnus closed his eyes.

Their lips drew together shakily, stuttering forward as if both didn’t quite dare to do it, they pressed together gently and Magnus let out a pitiful whine, feeling like someone punched all the air from his lungs, a strong vibrating sensation rushed through his whole body and into every limb as he felt Alec’s warm and plump lips against his own for the first time; he felt Alec tremble as he tried to kiss Magnus with the utmost care, nipping on his upper lip, Magnus kissed him back softly, their lips gently brushing together, and that was probably the most careful yet most exciting kiss he’s ever had.

Alec pulled back slowly and Magnus felt himself following his lips until they parted with a soft smack.

Give. Them. Back.

Magnus eyes fluttered open the exact moment Alec’s opened.

Fuck.

“Wow.” Alec breathed and Magnus felt his face scrunch into a smile before he let it drop with a laugh, he lifted it again, shaking, because really he didn’t know what just happened or what to say. His emotions and feelings were all over the place. “You taste like strawberries.” He whispered and stroked the soft skin behind Magnus’ ears with his fingertips.

“You taste like dark chocolate.” Magnus rasped.

“Do- do you like dark chocolate?”

“I love it. It’s a wonderful combination.”

“It is.” Alec swallowed thickly. “Was it- like you imagined it to be?” He let his fingers slide down his face and took them off, Magnus mourned the loss immediately.

Magnus felt his lip pull up at the corner, “It was a little clumsy.”

“Hey.” Alec said offended, “You kind of caught me off guard with this.” His eyes sparkled with affection, “You were trembling too hard, it was difficult to meet your lips.”

“Aftereffect of the exhaustion.”

Alec snorted. “What exhaustion? We’ve been resting for hours.”

“I am pregnant; I am always exhausted Alec.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I-“ Alec laughed, “And you flinched back.”

“It’s 2am. You had morning breath.” Magnus quipped.

“You little shit.” Both laughed as Alec darted forward, causing both to fall back onto the couch and into the soft pillows. Magnus swung a leg around Alec’s waist and pulled him in closer while Alec lay at his side, pressed against his body but carefully avoiding his bump. They interlocked perfectly. And fuck this felt so good.

“I- I liked that Magnus.” Alec mumbled.

Magnus looked aside a little taken aback, his eyes narrowing. “Of course, you liked it, I’m an Omega Alec, I’m fabulous.”

“You are so stupid.” Alec shuffled against him, his face resting against the side of Magnus’ throat, inhaling deeply. “I should have left hours ago.”

Magnus snickered, “You can’t leave me…because you liiiiiiikkkkeeee meeeeeee. There is no resisting me Alpha.” Alec growled against his skin.

“Shut up.” Magnus slid his fingers into Alec’s hair, playing with it absentminded while Alec lifted the blanket over the both of them, giving the spot below his ear another soft kiss. Magnus felt his heart stutter as Alec pulled him in tightly, possessively.

Maybe…

Maybe Alpha’s weren’t that scary after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So good to see you back, this one has been a stretch, work is sucking up most of my time and if not that it's other things, but I managed, again, I'm so relieved. And don't ask me how I did that but it's almost 13k words, so be prepared for a giant. As always, it's gonna be a ride, literally, you might need a tissue, for several reasons. But I think you'll enjoy it. Mind the tags. If you're into live tweeting or just ranting my way, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on Twitter, come say hi! Thank you so much for all your support, comments, kudos, tweets, it really means a lot to me. Stay happy, healthy and safe y'all.

“Hey,” Alec breathed through the phone while rubbing the back of his neck, “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Andrew answered, obviously eating, cereals from the sounds of it. Alec turned back around to look through the windows, Magnus was still sleeping on the couch, snuggled into the pillows and wrapped into the thick blanket. He looked peaceful, rested, happy. And Alec was anything but.

He has had one of the best night rests in a long while, he’s slept like a rock. And he was very sure that that wasn’t his own fault but Magnus’, that soothing scent lulled him in within seconds. His warmth and the little snores he made, the way his fingers played with his hair gently, the way he pressed himself against him.

He’s never experienced something like this before, before Magnus, falling asleep with someone like that. Yes, he’s had a boyfriend before but he wasn’t much of a cuddler. It was the greatest feeling ever and damn, he already wanted it for the rest of his life.

But the moment he blinked his eyes open the next morning it all came crashing down, like he awoke from the most beautiful dream, but it was no dream.

He has kissed Magnus.

They have actually kissed.

And fuck, if that wasn’t the best kiss of his whole life. Which was rather embarrassing when you think of it, because it was short and rather clumsy but it was perfect nonetheless. Because it was Magnus.

He couldn’t even begin to describe what he felt the moment their lips drew together, excitement, anxiety, sickness, love, he was close to fainting because Magnus’ lips were the softest thing he had ever felt, the taste so sweet, the way he moved against Alec’s so gently and the little tremble that went along with it. It felt like everything clicked into place, like the last missing puzzle piece that slotted into the whole picture, that feeling of being complete. It was astonishing. Just…perfect.

He’s never thought that the evening would end that way, even though that was basically all that was on his mind for weeks…who was he kidding…for months…he’d never had the guts to initiate that on his own and didn’t know if Magnus wanted to.

But luckily, Magnus was curious about it, about him, as an Alpha.

It might not be what he’d wanted to hear, might not be the whole thing, but who was Alec to complain, he’d take what he’d get. Even if Magnus only wanted to experiment with him, he’d fucking take it. And yes, he’s been curious too to be honest, but more than that he just wanted to kiss Magnus, so who could blame him for jumping onto the offer like a starved man.

It was like he wasn’t really present, the whole evening was just pure perfection to him, so exciting, so wonderful, every little touch from Magnus sent tingles through his whole body, every word the man muttered, he could have cried out of joy. But when Magnus consciously, or subconsciously brought his name into Magnus’ family planning everything around him blurred, all he felt was affection and love, a deep urge to be close to the Omega. And then one thing lead to another…fuck.

He awoke with the man of his dreams in his very arms.

An Omega.

An Omega that he loved.

Life really was odd sometimes. One day you tried to stay away from something, the next second you craved it like an idiot.

And even though Alec didn’t want to move, didn’t want to leave, to do anything but hold him, forever, he needed a moment to think, a moment to himself. He shouldn’t have let his feelings overwhelm him, but then why did it feel so right? Reluctantly, Alec had removed himself from the couch and from Magnus’ body, which was probably one of the hardest things he’s ever done.

“Something happened.” Alec murmured, sitting down on one of Magnus’ chairs, pulling a blanket over his legs because it was still a little chilly, the sun wasn’t even completely up yet.

“Wait, what happened?” Andrew asked, the munching stopped.

“With Magnus,”

“Oh god, is he okay?” Alec inhaled sharply, okay he could have phrased this better.

“No, I mean yes of course, I didn’t mean it like that, he’s alright, the pups are too, it’s just…between us.”

“Alec what did you do?” Alec pressed his lips together, feeling regret wash over him. “You didn’t knot him, did you?”

“What? No!” Alec gasped and needed a second, maybe a minute, because what the fuck? “I am not like that.” He felt his cheeks blush, but luckily Andrew wouldn’t see. Because of course he’s imagined this, more than once, of course he’s felt the desire to be intimate with Magnus and mate him, he was only human, and of course he’s felt curious about how it would be and wasn’t that something, he’s never really imagined having sex with anyone before, which might sound insane, but he’s never felt the desire to imagine it, because he’s never been that attracted to anyone, not only physically, but mentally.

Magnus was just perfect.

And he wanted Magnus, all of him.

And that was something new entirely.

He could see himself having sex with Magnus. But he couldn’t think like that. Magnus wasn’t his. Not even close. “I didn’t sleep with him.” Alec clarified, “But…we kissed?”

Silence.

“Alec,” Andrew whispered.

“I know.” Alec groaned, scratching his forehead, “I am an idiot okay?”

“Well it was bound to happen I guess, he’s an Omega and you’re very gay, you might be different and that’s a good thing but you’re still an Alpha, who were we kidding really?” Alec sighed, “Did he initiate the kiss or you?”

“He.”

“I am confused…what about his Alpha?”

“Funny story…” Alec laughed, “He’s single.”

“What? Did the Alpha leave?”

“He’s never had an Alpha…that guy, he- he was his brother.”

“Okay…that is, I am confused and I don’t think I want to know? So he’s into you?”

“Well, if it was that simple. I have no idea to be honest. I sometimes think he is, then I think he’s only confused, or lonely? Curious maybe. But what does it matter, if he’s into me or not, this is not okay and I am aware of that.”

“No, it isn’t.” Andrew said, his voice firm. And how he hated to be confirmed. But what did he expect really? That Andrew told him to give it a go? Maybe. “If somebody finds out…you could lose your job and not only that…”

“I know,” Alec breathed, desperately, clutching onto his hair. “It’s not like I planned any of this. I just can’t…I am trying to control myself, my feelings, I am but- it’s so fucking hard, you have no idea. I can’t think around him.”

“So, you have actual feelings for him?”

Alec snorted, “Well, that’s an understatement.” Alec peeked back into the room, seeing that Magnus changed positions yet again, his hand grasping thin air as if he was searching something, it made Alec’s chest clench. “I think I love him.”

“Oh wow.”

“Andrew…what am I going to do?”

“Do you want my opinion as your colleague or your friend?”

Alec pondered over this, “My colleague?”

“Stay the fuck away. End the agreement, go back to New York before something happens.” Alec inhaled, feeling sick. Fuck. Wow. That hurt. “As your friend,” he trailed off, “Do what makes you happy I suppose. And if it’s that Omega and the both of you feel the same, go for it.”

Alec rubbed his temples, not knowing if he felt wiser or more confused, because it’s like Andrew spoke what was on his mind anyways and has been for the past months, like the little devil and angel sitting on his shoulders, but he didn’t know which path to go, what to fucking do.

And he didn’t even know what Magnus thought about this. If the kiss they shared was because Magnus felt for him just as much or if it was pure curiosity like he said. Maybe he was stressing over nothing again. Maybe he was fine with this as it is and that was all he wanted. He’d move on. And maybe that was the best choice. But maybe…he did it because he felt for Alec? Like really…actual feelings…No. 

He couldn’t let that happen again.

“Thank you for listening Andrew.”

“Of course, then…enjoy the rest of your day and don’t do anything stupid?”

“I’ll try, Bye.”

“Bye Alec.”

Alec shoved the phone back into his pocket and got up, he opened the door quietly and saw Magnus stir and then lift himself to sit, his eyes still closed, a pout on his lips and hair down. The shirt only partly covered his baby bump that looked even bigger when sitting.

Alec swallowed thickly.

I love you.

“Good Morning.” Alec rasped instead.

“Hm?” Magnus hummed, slightly swaying and his eyes still closed.

Alec felt his lips tug up then closed the distance to stand by his side, he gently slid his palm over Magnus’ cheek and felt Magnus press into the touch, or more rest his head on it. He could feel a little stubble against his fingers. “Open your eyes.” He whispered.

“Hmm…” Magnus murmured again, his head getting heavier by the second.

“Wake up…” Alec urged, gently, then placed a second hand against his cheek.

“Mmmmchocolatemm.” Magnus murmured.

“Are you awake?”

Magnus snored. Alec would be annoyed, very much, if the person between his hands wasn’t Magnus. 

If he wasn’t holding his whole world between his palms.

But Magnus was obviously tired and the fuck he’d wake him up. He tried to carefully guide him back to the couch until he flopped down with a groan, then slid his hands off him.

Was he supposed to stay? Leave? Would it be awkward if he was still here, chilling, when Magnus awoke? Was it awkward when he left? He didn’t want to be a burden, Magnus had to go to work after all and he kept him up long enough last night. And Magnus needed rest and as much sleep as possible, so he let him have that. Yes. He was a decent friend.

Alec left with a sigh.

\---

“When was the last time you actually felt relaxed? Those shoulders are tense as fuck.” Maia groaned as she tried to knead the muscles on his back, Alec groaned into the gap of the massage table, his face squished.

“I was born tense.”

“Yeah I see that, wow. I’ll need new arms when I’m done with you. Why did I offer this again?”

“You really don’t have to do this you know,” Alec murmured, “But thank you.”

“No worries, I am joking, I’m happy I could squeeze you in. And I actually enjoy spending time with you, most people in town annoy the shit out of me so it’s really my pleasure.” She huffed, “And this is ten times better than the fat guy that keeps showing up trust me.”

“Mr. Fatty?”

“Mr. Fatty?” She repeated puzzled.

“Magnus calls him that, he has that one customer that keeps showing up even though he is constantly complaining about the food.”

“Oh yes, that sounds about right. He says I do it too gentle and complains about my nails but keeps showing up 3 times the week. I mean seriously? What’s his deal?”

“Asshole. We don’t like him.”

“No, we don’t like him.” Maia laughed, “Rude shit.” She massaged down Alec’s sides and Alec felt his eye’s flutter shut because fuck that was good. Why didn’t he meet her earlier? He could have spent all his time here instead of in the coffee shop with Ragnor, far better company. All he got from the old man were lectures and occasional slaps.

Funny how things go sometimes, sometimes you meet people and it just clicks, just like that, out of the blue, it clicks and you know you will have a future with that person, if it is friendship or a relationship or something else, and he definitely felt it with Maia. She was very straight forward and Alec loved that in people, she wasn’t shy to say what was on her mind, she didn’t care that he was an Alpha, she didn’t feel threatened and it kind of reminded him of Magnus, in fact they shared a few similarities.

Just like with Magnus, Luke had taken Maia in when she was still a kid, and she too came from New York. And how he loved to hear someone speak with a familiar accent. It wasn’t like he missed his home a lot, that flat never really felt like home to him, but he missed New York, as crazy as that sounded, he missed the dirty air, the rude people, the rush, he never liked it much when he was there but it was just…home, but most of all, he missed his family.

Borrowville was beautiful, it really was and he could see himself stay here for a long while. It was calm, full of wonderful people, they all have taken him in so warmly and he got used to it way too quick. Even Buddy loved it. This as a wonderful place for a dog and Alec had more time than ever to spend it with him.

But he didn’t really have anyone to talk to, of course he could talk to Simon but…whenever they tried it kind of became awkward. They were just completely different persons. He liked him but they had no real common ground. And maybe it was the fact that Simon never shut up and asked too many questions.

The fact that Maia stumbled into his life like this was a blessing.

“Speaking of Magnus…Clary told me you’ve spent the night?” Alec felt his body go stiff.

“What? How- I mean…she…” He spluttered.

“Jeez relax,” She literally slapped his back and Alec yelped before she continued her work. Alec felt nothing but pain. Pure pain. “I am not judging, really, and when I see the state of your muscles you’ve definitely not gotten laid yesterday.”

“I- uh…” he swallowed, it wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to talk about it or was ashamed, it was the fact that she was part of the family that made him think twice of what he’d answer, maybe Magnus didn’t want her to know everything. “We watched a few movies and called it a night.”

Maia stopped and Alec needed a second to gather himself before he rose his head to look over his shoulder, feeling a new stretch of his neck that wasn’t there before, to see her accusatory eyebrow arched. “Bullshit.” He let it drop again, cheeks red. “You’re telling me you stayed with him the whole night and nothing happened? What is wrong with you?”

Alec gasped, well if that wasn’t the question.

“He’s my protégé,”

“So you want something to happen?”

“I didn’t say that, I- Ouuuch.” He whined as she thrusted her elbows into the muscles along his spine. How did this turn painful so quick? “I like him but we are not allowed to have a relationship you know. Which doesn’t mean I want it. I don’t.” He pressed through his teeth. “And Magnus…he, he doesn’t want me.” She snorted hard and loud, Alec rose his eyes again to check on her. “You good?”

She inhaled deeply, then wiped her eyes, “I think I popped a muscle in my throat.” She coughed, “Alec sweetheart I can practically smell his love for you, the whole room drowned in it, it was sickening, if he was a dog he would have humped your leg right then and there. I can’t say a 100% that he didn’t below the table.”

“Nonsense.”

“Are you blind or something?”

“I can see just fine thank you.”

“Wow, I can’t- I can’t even Alec.” She groaned with frustration. “Your life, your choice, whatever.” She stepped back, “Done. How do you feel?” Alec sat up and stretched, he felt like goo. His body turned into jelly.

“Perfect.” He smiled lopsided, pleased and then took the shirt from Maia’s hands that she handed him to dress. “Thank you.” He said once he was dressed. “Is there something…like…uhm, anything Magnus likes in particular?”

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged, “What’s his favorite color?”

“I have no idea? Why don’t you ask him?”

“It’s not that simple-“

“It…is?” She huffed, shaking her head with disbelief, “Men.” She sent him a soft look, “He likes anything that sparkles and shines, if that helps you. He doesn’t really show it or admit to it but he’s a whore for glittery shit.” Alec looked intrigued,

“Like- like jewellery?”

“Anything really.”

“Is there a shop in town?”

“You want to buy him jewellery?”

“No- I just, uh- no.” He slid off the bench and turned around, searching for something non existent.

“It’s near the park, next to the ice cream shop you can’t miss it.” She said and Alec gave her a little sheepish smile.

“Thank you.”

He wasn’t actually going to buy him jewellery. Why should he, please.

He thumbed up google maps.

\---

Alec sat by his kitchen island reading a magazine while listening to music, well he wasn’t actually listening, he just wore the headphone for pure self-protection because Simon’s been a pain in the ass all day, he’s been nervous and moving around a lot, shoving furniture from one side to the other and Alec really needed some silence.

He was a good friend.

Did Betas go into heat or rut? He’s never seen him this stressed.

Alec peeked aside as he saw movements and watched Simon hug a brown haired girl that looked shockingly familiar, he squinted an eye as he realized why, they practically looked like twins, that was his little sister Becky. He’s having company, nice, great, two of them.

Alec huffed.

Fuck my life.

He tilted his back to the living room like a decent human being and wiped through the magazine some more, suddenly very interested in the current fashion week, when he heard people talk, lightly damped from his earbuds, he looked over his shoulder to see Clary by Simons side, a laugh on her face. Oh?

Wait, what was going on? Alec looked at the table that was littered with snacks, then to the kitchen, alcohol and glasses everywhere. Wait when did that happen? Had he been so absorbed in his thoughts? What the fuck was going on?

He felt a breeze against his neck and slapped his palm to it, trying to kill the fly when someone yelped behind him, Alec whipped around to see Magnus, his eyes wide, holding half his face.

“Oh shit, I didn’t- are you okay?” Alec jumped off the chair, not knowing what to do, Magnus rubbed his cheek.

“It’s nice to see you too Alec,” He laughed, “I don’t think I’ve been ever greeted so warmly.”

“Oh shut up. I didn’t know it’s you.”

“So you would be fine if it was someone else you slapped?” Magnus teased, coming a step closer, his eyes shimmering. “I didn’t take you for the brutal type Alec.” Alec grinned, stupidly, before his eyes trailed down Magnus’ body, taking him in, he wore an elegant, slightly shimmering black button up shirt with short sleeves, gripping tightly onto his wide biceps, it literally looked like bursting any second.

“You look-“ Alec said.

Wow. Just wow. What the fuck? Was he real? And why was he here? Why did he look like a freaking god? And fuck he’s been missing him? Like so much? He was here. Magnus. In his apartment. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.

“Well thank you. You look…,” Magnus studied his outfit, “Too…” He laughed and Alec looked down on himself, he was in ratty sweatpants and a shirt, a mysterious stain judging him. This was not happening. “You’ve made quite the effort I can tell.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t know we would have company over.” Alec said and surprise washed over Magnus’ face.

“You didn’t? It’s game night.”

“Game- night?” He looked around himself, taking in all the people that suddenly roamed his living room, oh. That was, what Simon’s been doing. Urgh.

“How are you?” Magnus suddenly asked, changing the topic, his eyes soft and warm.

“I’m good, and you? How are the pups?” Alec leant onto the island casually, tilting his hip, pretending he looked just fine and was in complete control of the situation. Yes.

“Well, how would I know? But they’re moving so that’s that.” He pressed his lips into a line, his voice lowering, “Did you need to be somewhere this morning?” Oh no. He should have stayed.

“Yeah, I- I met with Maia, had an appointment for a massage.”

Magnus’ face softened, “Okay, I understand.”

“I forgot to tell you.” Alec added.

“You don’t need to tell me such things Alec. You can leave when you have to, or not, or whatever,” He shrugged nonchalantly but Alec noticed the flash of hurt in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to leave.” Alec whispered, truthfully. “But I had to.” Maybe not because of Maia but he had to. Because otherwise he might not have left ever again.

“Did you sleep well?” Magnus asked, shimming his shoulders innocently.

“Yeah, I slept like a baby and you?”

“Me too.” Magnus’ eyes trailed down Alec’s face to his lips and Alec parted them, feeling his heartbeat pick up before Magnus’ eyes went back up, “I really enjoyed the evening, and night with you.” He said in a tone that edged on seduction. “We should repeat it sometime.”

Yes. Yes. Yes. Fucking yes. Now?

“We could.”

“We could…” Magnus repeated and Alec only then noticed how close they’ve drawn together within the past minute, their bodies almost touching, and apparently he wasn’t the only one to notice it as Magnus cleared his throat and stepped back, a small smile playing on his lips. “Maybe you…want to change? Into something more appropriate?” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I…I only need a second.” Alec rushed, then searched Simon, tapping his shoulder, before he urged him aside, “What the fuck Simon? You could have told me we’re having a party today.”

Simon looked surprised, “I have? Like 10 times? I’ve been telling you the past two weeks.”

Alec blinked his eyes several times. Maybe he should have listened to Simon for once.

He darted to his room, wiggling himself out his clothes, slapping himself with the sleeve in between, before he stumbled forward, trying to find something decent to wear, anything. He left the bedroom with a fresh grey shirt and jeans, then went to the bathroom to clean up, trying to tame his hair somehow which made it even worse, before spraying some deodorant on himself. He could hear laughter from the other room. God he hated parties. Game nights. Whatever the kids called it nowadays.

But Magnus was there.

He went back to the living room, “Hey Alec!” A girl said and Alec was suddenly squeezed from all sides, a flash of red hair dangling in front of his face.

“Hey Clary,” He greeted kindly before she let go, bouncing back on her feet after practically climbing him like a tree. His eyes scanned the room until he found what he searched for, Magnus stood in the kitchen, preparing something, Jonathan next to him. Of course. Shit. He forgot about the Alpha again. Of course he’d be here too. Should he try to take him aside to finally have that chat? But here? Would it be weird to disappear with him in the bedroom? Bathroom? Alec cringed.

“You look great!” Clary said, checking him out.

“Hands off squirrel.” A second girl barked and Alec saw Maia coming closer, a beer already in hand. “Simon asked for you.”

“Oh?” She was gone in a blur and Alec sighed.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She said, handing him a beer, which he took gratefully and downed in almost one go. “Oh okay.” She huffed impressed. He pointed at Magnus, then made his way forward again, Magnus washed his hands, then turned around, halting in his tracks as he took Alec in then showed him a thumbs up, Alec beamed proudly.

And that’s how he found himself in the middle of “Lewis monthly game night” with some stupid board game he didn’t even fully understand, a little tipsy, and veggie snacks, he would have hated all of this and bolted an hour ago saying he had more important things to do, like sewing, if Magnus wasn’t literally attached to his hips, sitting beside him and having immense fun. It made everything more pleasurable. He would endure endless of Simon’s game nights if it meant to have Magnus by his side and see him so carefree and happy. Pathetic.

“Uff, I’m starving- where is the-“ Magnus groaned, looking around himself then reached towards the bowl of chips.

“Ah-“ Alec swatted his hand and then handed him the cup of celery.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Magnus groaned, giving him a death glare, Alec grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nom nom nom.” He cooed, holding one to his lips and Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I’m close to shoving those celeries up your ass Alec.”

“Nom…?” He trailed off, grimacing.

“You can eat the healthy shit; I need real food. Now.” Magnus practically growled and meant to get up when Alec pushed him back down gently, getting up himself.

“I’ll get you something.” He laughed, brushing his fingertips over Magnus’ cheek in an absentminded gesture. A whipping sound echoed through the living room behind him before he heard laughter. He turned around with a glare as they averted their eyes, all but Magnus who smiled innocently, a light blush on his cheeks. Alec smiled back like an idiot, then went back to the task at hand.

He returned soon after, warm bread, scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate in his hands, he might have formed the eggs into an ugly heart, as Magnus’ eyes began to shimmer, until Alec noticed that he wasn’t the cause of that shimmer, he turned to look over his shoulder to see a man come through the door, short, tanned, he had seen him before.

Magnus practically leaped off the couch and ran past Alec, into the man’s arms who laughed and hugged him tightly. Alec’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

“I didn’t know you were coming! I haven’t seen you in ages.” Magnus squealed in pure joy.

“And whose fault is that? Didn’t see your dodgy ass since you last slept at mine.” The stranger said and Alec almost let the plate drop, steadying it in the last second. He watched the conversation in silence. He couldn’t tell if he was still breathing.

“I’ve had quite a bit to deal with mind you. Anyways, I’m happy to see you, come on, follow me-“ He took the guy’s hand in his own and Alec felt his stomach churn at the sight, Magnus pulled him towards the others like a doll, the man followed reluctantly, giving the others a shrug and a mumbled greeting.

Alec quickly destroyed the heart feeling self conscious and placed the food down on Magnus’ spot as Magnus sat back, inhaling deeply, “Oh this looks wonderful,” Magnus swooned and Alec’s lips tugged back up until he saw the stranger sit down next to Magnus on Alec’s former spot. Alec straightened, his mouth slack, eyes wide. He did not.

“Oh Raphael I have so much to tell you,” Magnus said, turning to the man.

Alec stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to go, what to do, how to be. Something inside him twisted, he felt sick.

He let his eyes wander over the others, then took the only free spot left, sitting down next to Jonathan, of fucking course, who rolled his eyes in obvious disgust before he took a huge gulp of his beer. Empty cans already piling up in front of him.

This. This was fine.

Another hour went by and Alec couldn’t peel his eyes off the stranger next to his Om…Magnus. Fuck. He needed to stop this.

They were friends apparently, hopefully, knew each other pretty well from what he could hear, he wasn’t eavesdropping. How come he has never seen him before? Why did Magnus never talk about him? They were rather cosy with each other, occasionally touching, laughing. Alec wasn’t jealous. He felt his chest heave roughly, his nose flaring. He wasn’t jealous…at all.

The worst part was that Alec didn’t know what gender the guy was, he didn’t smell much, but maybe he was an expert in hiding it, he actually had quite the Alpha aura but Alec really was no pro on that part. He looked kind of intimidating. And way too good. Not Alec’s taste, but he was decent looking. And he was way too close. What if he was an Alpha? Was he after Magnus? Did Magnus like him too? Was that the moment he needed to stake his claim? Was there some procedure for this? Wait, Magnus wasn’t his claim.

Alec clenched his teeth together painfully.

He saw Magnus shiver shaking himself for a moment, knowing he got easily cold Alec was about to get up to fetch him something to wear when Raphael took off his sweat jacket and was about to put it around his shoulders when their heads suddenly whipped around, everyone stared at Alec like he’d just insulted all of their grandmothers simultaneously.

He heard a faint, deep but loud rumble echo through the room and it took him embarrassingly long to realize that he was the source of the noise. He gasped, stopping the threatening growl.

“You okay Alec?” Maia asked and Alec cleared his throat, fisting his chest roughly.

“Yeah, ‘s fine, sorry. ‘t happens.” He wanted to fucking vanish. Or vomit. Maybe both.

“No thank you Raphael, I’m good.” Magnus said and Alec’s eyes shot up as he declined the jacket.

“You’re cold, just take it-“ He tried again and Magnus literally bent away like the jacket was poisonous. An absurd wave of pride rushed through Alec’s body at that. He’s never behaved like that when Alec had offered him his clothes. “Okay,” Raphael shrugged. Alec straightened some more, swelling his chest, smirking at Raphael.

Alec stood in the kitchen shortly after, getting himself more beer as the stranger walked in behind him also reaching for the fridge, Alec stepped aside and wanted to duck away and as far from the man as possible when an inner voice, quite urgently, made him stick around, he leaned over trying to sniff the stranger as subtle as possible.

Raphael flinched away with a frown, “What- what are you doing?” Alec straightened, squaring his shoulders, chin up high.

“Raphael, hm?” He grunted.

“Yeah?” He still frowned, eyeing Alec, “And you are Alec? The midwife?” Alec felt his lip tug up in pure disapproval.

“I am.” The midwife. I’d give him a fucking midwife. Who did he think he was?

“I heard a lot about you.”

Alec’s eyes travelled down and back up the man’s body. “I heard nothing about you.” He knew he was being rude but there was only so much he could do. He felt his scent shift, turning sharp and aggressive, he couldn’t stop it. Who was he? Why was Magnus all over him? Was he an ex? Was he still into him? Was he trying to get Magnus back?

Show him he can’t mess with you.

Show him who’s the boss.

“Your-“ He trailed off, looking over the man, “-shirt is very last season.” He snarled. Way to go.

Raphael looked unimpressed, then let his eyes wander over the kitchen and back to Alec, pointing at the magazine, “You’re into fashion?” Alec felt his eye twitch. “Me too, I actually hoped it would have that effect, I bought this last week. Thank you.”

“You’re- welcome?” Alec murmured feeling his courage drain away. And fuck it was a pretty shirt. “Where did you buy it?”

“There’s a tiny little shop next to Lewis’ corner, they have remarkable pieces, a little expensive but if you have style it’s definitely your go to shop.” Alec nodded.

“I just read an article about these kind of clothes,” He pointed at the magazine and both stepped aside while Raphael looked through it with curiosity. “I think the red really fits you, the fabric is ah-mazing.” He said touching the shirt, pinching it between his fingers.

Wait.

“Well hello you two.” Magnus said as he entered the kitchen. Alec stepped back as if he’d been bitten. What just happened? God, he was such an idiot.

Raphael left the kitchen with the magazine, “Are you okay Alec? You seem a little off…” Magnus asked as he looked through the shelves to find something unknown. Alec felt himself slither right back into the mood.

Don’t. Don’t mention him. Don’t ask. You’re better than that. Alec crossed his arms, leaning against the island with the back of his thighs, grinding his teeth.

“Alec?” Magnus walked towards him, stopping in his eyesight. “Hello?” He waved a hand and Alec startled.

“I’m good.” Magnus’ face did something complicated.

“I don’t believe a word you say…” He whispered, “But if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine.” Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his chest and inhaled sharply, his whole focus narrowing down on the spot where they touched, the warmth of his hand grounding him.

“Raphael…” Alec whispered, “Is he- a friend?” Alec hated the confusion on Magnus’ face, hated that he couldn’t control himself. “You never talked about him I was just wondering.” He added quickly. “He seems nice…” He trailed off, trying to make it better somewhat. And fuck the guy actually was nice?

Magnus let his hand slide down, “Oh.” He looked taken aback, “Yes, he is a nice guy, but I have to disappoint you, Raphael is asexual.”

Alec stared at him. “What?”

“In case you like him, I am just giving you a heads up. I hope I didn’t disturb something there-”

“What?!” Alec repeated, “Oh hell no. I don’t.” He shook his head with a grimace, “ We didn’t. No. What made you think that?”

“You asked about him? You were alone in here and you were behaving a bit weird all night.”

“He took my spot.” Alec blurted out like a pouty child.

Magnus’ face immediately softened, his lips tugging up, “You are behaving like that because he stole your spot on the couch?” He chuckled, “What are you, 14? What was so special about that spot?”

“You.”

Magnus’ smile dropped slowly, his eyes widening, Alec felt his lips part, oh fuck. Did he just say that out loud?

Realisation dawned on Magnus and Alec wondered if it would be weird if he dashed through the window, never to return.

“Raphael is my friend Alec, my best friend, I didn’t see him in a long time, I am sorry I never mentioned him to you, I simply forgot.” He explained, gently. Alec shrugged, trying to seem non caring, when he actually felt a stone fall off his chest. “And I’ll repeat he is very asexual.” Magnus trailed his eyes down Alec’s body and back up, Alec would murder for that look on Magnus’ face, the eyelids half closed, looking up through his lashes innocently.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry,” Alec stuttered.

“I get it,” Magnus answered right away, “I would have probably behaved the same.” Their eyes met and Magnus backed off with a little smile before he turned around and left.

Wait. What did he mean by that? Did he mean what he thought he meant? Wait…did he notice that he was jealous? Why was he telling him that Raphael was asexual and his best friend when he didn’t even question about it? Oh god. He noticed. Wait…he noticed…he’d feel the same…

“Alec?” Maia called and Alec startled out of his thoughts, fortunately because they were literally spiralling out of control there.

He went back to his former space and sat down when he looked up to see Magnus sit between Simon and Clary.

Oh god.

His heart almost burst out of his chest.

He felt completely overwhelmed.

“What about those two dudes, did they return?” Clary asked curiously some time later and leant on her knees, Magnus shook his head.

“No, I never saw them again.”

“That’s really weird and kind of creepy.” She rolled the dice, then clapped her hands in joy.

“What’s she talking about?” Raphael asked absentminded and Magnus shrugged.

“Two Alphas came looking for me recently, Ragnor said they’ve been searching for me for a while, I don’t know, something was off about them…”

“What did they want?” Raphael asked, then inhaled sharply, “Wait…how did they look? Did they wear suits?”

Magnus stopped in his tracks and put the figure down, “How do you know that? Do you know them?”

“Did one of them have a scar above their eye?” He asked almost breathlessly.

“Yes? What?”

“Dios,” He murmured and Magnus frowned. Alec along with him. What the?

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked.

“Do you remember the night at the club at New Years?”

“I don’t really…” Magnus whispered, he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“That sounds like the two guys I told you about…the guys that,” He trailed off.

“The guys that what?” Jonathan asked, his eyes narrowed, the voice slightly slurring. Magnus let out a breath and looked up at his brother, almost pleadingly. “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing.” Magnus said, his voice small, Alec felt a sudden urge to soothe the Omega, comfort him and hold him in his arms. Something shifted in the room. “Can we change the topic please?”

“No.” Jonathan snarled. “You went to New York and returned pregnant, was it one of them?” Jonathan put his beer down with effort, obviously drunk.

What was going on? Magnus knew the guys? Has met them before at a club? Why didn’t he say so? Why didn’t he remember?

“He doesn’t know?” Raphael asked and Magnus shook his head, his breathing was heavy, his face pale. Alec felt a drumming, alarming feeling in his chest that grew with every second, with every inhale he took as he breathed in Magnus’ discomfort.

“What don’t I know? Magnus, what the fuck is going on?” Jonathan demanded loudly.

“Jonathan, stop!” Clary urged, her eyes piercing her brother, “Let him be.”

“Oh boy look at the time,” Maia said, “Time to leave.” She got up to stand.

“But he’s keeping things from us, you know who the father is right? Or don’t you know because you fucked them both?”

Magnus gasped and Alec felt his body tense up at both the aggressive tone in the Alpha’s voice and the sudden change in Magnus’ scent yet again, the bitterness was almost sickening and it made his whole body vibrate with anxiety. With the urge to protect Magnus and take him far, far away. The room was awfully quiet as the scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

He slept with them? Alec had trouble to follow the conversation, to grasp a coherent thought.

“I didn’t-“ Magnus whispered, his voice quivering.

“Why did you go clubbing in heat anyways, that was stupid Magnus, I thought I’ve taught you better than that, it’s no wonder you got knocked up I mean what did you expect when you spread your legs for them like a desperate Omega.”

“It’s not as if I had a choice!” Magnus’ voice broke as he shouted at his brother.

It all happened way too fast for Alec to process any of this.

“Jonathan you fucking stop this right now!” Clary yelled and Jonathan winced, then eyed both his siblings accusingly.

“Lame excuses, of course you have a choice and you made it,” he slurred, now looking at Magnus, “You have to man up now and deal with the consequences of your actions.” A sob broke the silence as Magnus got up and left the apartment.

Alec felt his heart clench, all the blood draining from his face, he felt confusion, devastation, anger, his heart was pounding wildly against his ribcage.

Clary almost ran into Jonathan before a loud slap echoed through the room, Jonathan held his cheek with wide, unfocused eyes, looking up to his little sister, her face red with anger, a vein throbbing on her throat.

“He was raped you fucking Alphahole.”

Alec felt the world around him shift and halt abruptly.

“Oh shit…” Maia gasped, still standing awkwardly, Raphael got up with a shake of his head, walking past Jonathan to go after Magnus while a silent tension settled on the room. Jonathan let his hand drop from his cheek.

“What?” He asked before his eyes focused slightly, he got up onto his shaky legs, “Magnus…” He stammered and turned to walk after him when Clary pulled him back to sit.

“You stay the hell away from him right now.”

“Clary…I didn’t-“ He whispered, “Fuck…” His consciousness seemed to hit him again, but it was too late. “Why did I say that? I don’t know why I said that, I didn’t mean to-” He asked into the void, his face distorting before he gasped, his eyes shimmering on the edges. “Clary- I’m sorry.“

Alec rose to his feet as in trance and turned around, leaving the scene to head for the door, he walked down only to find an empty dark street, there was light in Magnus’ restaurant, the door wide open. Like an invisible pull tugged on him he walked over to find Raphael crouched down in front of one of the booths, Alec’s eyes travelled aside to Magnus who was sitting in the corner, his legs pulled up, his head low and resting on his knees, he could hear him cry.

Raphael looked up at Alec, “Leave Alpha.” He commanded and Alec froze.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t move.

Raphael got up and walked over to Alec, glaring up at him, “I said leave Alpha. You guys have done enough damage already.”

Alec’s eyes went from the raging man to the trembling Omega, he felt that strong urge to soothe him, it was threatening to overwhelm him. But…he was right, maybe Magnus didn’t want to be close to an Alpha right now. As much as it pained him. And apparently Raphael wasn’t one of them he noticed in the back of his head.

Alec breathed, pained, then backed off.

Raphael shut the door and locked it.

Fuck.

His brain stuttered to process what just happened.

Magnus…was raped?

Alec thought of all the times he’d dodged the topic of who the father was, the way he behaved around him, what he said, it all…made sense now. Everything. The way Magnus couldn’t accept his pregnancy for so long, it wasn’t because he didn’t like pups, it was because he was forced into this, because he didn’t give his consent, he got pregnant because some Alphas used him against his will.

Of course, that was the reason he had trouble with his pups, to look at them, to accept them, afraid to see their faces, why he had no Alpha, why he hated them.

It was so obvious.

And Alec was a fucking idiot.

He didn’t even notice that he’d started to tremble, didn’t notice the tear that slid down his cheek.

He wiped it off and returned to his apartment, trying to keep it together, somehow, to keep his emotions at bay, to just-

Alec marched through the door and into the living room, before he grabbed Jonathan by the lapel, slamming his fist into the Alpha’s face, once, twice until he whined in pain, crouched on the ground. “Alec, stop!” Clary yelled, shoving the Alpha off her brother with all the effort she could muster. “I know he’s an idiot but that’s not the right way!” Alec panted hard, his mouth open, his pupils blown. He shook his bleeding hand and stepped away from the whimpering Alpha.

“He deserved it.” Alec growled. Clary met his eyes, a flash of sympathy shimmering in them.

Alec didn’t mean to lash out. But.

Simon helped Jonathan to his feet while Clary helped to steady him, “We’ll bring him home.” They said and dragged the still drunk Alpha away, Alec flinched as he felt a hand on his arm, then looked into concerned green eyes.

“You okay?” Maia asked and Alec shook his head. She brushed her hand up his arm, then stepped into his space, giving him a tight hug. Alec clung onto her, his body shivering. “It’s okay Alec…” She soothed. “He’ll be alright. It will be alright. Magnus is strong.”

He was strong. So fucking strong.

And all he wanted was to hold him.

Please.

\---

Alec sat at his desk, scribbling onto his notebook, it didn’t make sense at all, but there was nothing else he could do, it was past 3am and he couldn’t get any sleep for the sake of it, Buddy rested his head on his lap, whining lightly, obviously feeling Alec’s distress. Alec crawled him lovingly, then kissed his head, “Go to bed Buddy…it’s okay.” Buddy huffed, then strolled off before he dropped to the ground onto his blanket, nudging it a little to make himself comfortable.

Alec ran his fingers over his forehead, feeling exhausted, drained.

All he could think about was Magnus. Which wasn’t anything new, but this was different. He was worried, fucking worried. How was he? Where was he? Was he with Raphael? Was he at home, maybe alone? What was he thinking, feeling? He must be devastated. Maybe he felt ashamed, maybe he was going to avoid Alec now. Please god no.

Well…if that was what he needed. He would let him be.

He could do that.

Imagining Jace or Izzy would talk to him like that was sickening. It was bad enough as it was but coming from a sibling you trust must be even worse. And yes Jonathan was obviously drunk but that didn’t make it better. In fact, drunk people often spoke the truth.

This was a disaster.

Alec perked up as he heard a small knock on his door, thinking he’d only imagined it, he went back to his book with a frown. His head throbbing painfully. Another knock. Alec dropped his pen, “Yeah?” He asked, wondering what Simon wanted at this time of night.

The door opened slowly and Alec’s face went slack as he saw Magnus slide into the room, standing with his back to the wall, his face covered in stains. “Hey.” He rasped.

“Magnus…” Alec rose to his feet, not daring to move. “What- what are you doing here?”

“I hoped you’d still be up…” His voice sounded broken. “Raphael invited me to stay overnight but,” he trailed off and met his’ with vulnerable, shimmering eyes. “Can I stay with you? Please.”

“Of course- yes, you can stay.” Alec stammered and Magnus lips tugged up to a small smile that made Alec’s heart flutter.

“Thank you.” He looked around himself, “Can I take a shower first? I feel-“ Alec sucked in a breath as he watched Magnus tug on his own sleeve nervously. He didn’t need to continue what was clear to both of them.

“I’ll get some clothes ready for you.” Alec immediately said, then turned to give Magnus some privacy, the Omega slid back out of the room, Alec heard the water run short after and tried to find something for Magnus to wear that was big enough and comfortable, his shaking fingers made the task not as easy as it should be.

Fuck.

He returned.

He came back to be with you.

Okay, he probably did this for comfort, he told him that his scent was soothing. Don’t even get this started now.

But he came back to you.

He chose you.

He waited, with the clothes in hand until Magnus emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, drops of water pearling down his body. His hair was soft, the smudges gone, he looked so soft. He shouldn’t be as breathless as he was at the sight of Magnus’ naked body, but it always punched the air out of his lungs. Especially his baby bump, that wonderful round belly. And his pecs. The nipples. His shoulders. The arms. Those veins. HJhddhdkdjwddi fuck Alec. NOT NOW.

“The clothes?” Magnus asked a little lighter than before as if he’d washed some of the despair away and Alec startled out of it, handing him the things.

“Sorry.”

“You’ve seen me naked before Alec,” Magnus sounded amused even and even though this situation was quite weird and not amusing at all, Alec loved to hear him talk and behave somewhat normal. Even if he was hiding it, if that is what he needed right now.

“Yeah uh, I have but, yeah, sorry.”

“You’re so smooth with your words,” Magnus took the towel off, Alec whipped around banging his head against the open closet door.

“Ou fuuuuck.” He cursed loudly, then held a hand to his face, trying to shush himself up. He heard Magnus laugh behind him.

“Are you okay Alec?!” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, wanting nothing more than to slither out of the window.

“I’m good. I wasn’t prepared.”

Magnus snickered. Fuck, how much he loved to hear him laugh. And that he was able to do that for him, even if by pain. “Done.”

Alec turned around with a relieved breath, then whipped back around, “I HATE YOU.” Magnus laughed louder, still beautifully naked.

“You are just so cute when you’re flustered, sorry.” He wheezed. “You’ve seen my dick before and you’ve literally been inside me Alec.”

“That-“ was true. But. “Just my fingers,” He tried to explain, “And it was…yes, I was working.”

“Well if that isn’t romantic,”

“Oh, I enjoyed it b-“ He stopped mid sentence, “I mean I didn’t- I didn’t enjoy doing it, like fingering you, I enjoyed the process…like…I don’t know what to say Magnus.” Alec still rubbed his hurting cheek, and breathed through his pursed lips, “Are you done?”

“Yeah.”

“If you’re lying I swear-“

“I’m not.”

“I can hear you laugh,”

“I am not Alec,” He still laughed, “I promise.” Alec turned around slowly, then gasped, he was dressed, and fuck he was- so beautiful. Alec’s light blue shirt reached to the middle of his thighs, his hands almost completely covered, loose black boxers beneath and peeking out. He looked even younger than usual, and somehow fragile. “Thank you for making me laugh.” He whispered.

“My pleasure.” Alec said, his cheek blue and slightly swollen.

“I needed that…” He averted his eyes with a huff, “I’ve had a shit night you know.”

“Tell me about it.” Alec played along, knowing Magnus needed that right now. Magnus slowly walked towards the bed and then sat down onto the edge, his legs dangling down.

“Some Alpha, who is not related to me at all, and is the worst, the absolute worst, said some cruel stuff to me.”

“Oh no…” Alec walked around the bed and sat down too while Magnus backed off against the headboard, nudging the blanket over his body, pulling it up to his chest, protectively, Alec turned to face him, one leg settled beneath his body. “I am so sorry Magnus.” He added, seriously now.

“Well, it is what it is right.” Magnus shrugged and swallowed thickly. “It’s not the first time. But…it never hurt so bad before.” Alec observed him from a distance, the light from his desk shimmered on his soft skin, making him almost surreal. “You know, I love my brother, I really do. I know he didn’t mean it…but,”

“I punched him.”

Magnus looked up surprised, his eyebrows twitching up. “Why?”

“He hurt you…” Magnus kept his eyes on Alec’s, flickering over him thoughtfully.

“He did.”

“Magnus…why did you never tell me about what happened?” Magnus frowned, it was small, but it was there.

“That I am a slut?” Magnus asked, snorting lightly. “Some things are better left unsaid.”

“No…that they-“ He stopped, as if the word stuck in his throat, “that they took advantage of you.” Magnus’ face froze, only his nostrils flaring widely.

“How- do you know that.” He whispered.

“Clary she-“ Oh no. He didn’t know that you knew. He wasn’t there. Wasn’t he supposed to know? Would he leave now? Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that.

“She told you?” He asked again, his voice almost not audible. Alec nodded and Magnus lowered his eyes, Alec could see his chin begin to tremble. “I hope you don’t think less of me now.”

“Oh god Magnus, no. I’d never. It’s not your fault. What happened to you is Not. Your. Fault.” He repeated. “I am so sorry.” Magnus closed his eyes, his face slowly distorting.

Fuck. No.

Alec reached out and pulled his hand back right away, shit, Alec crawled onto the bed and sat on his legs in front of Magnus who let his head drop back against the headboard, the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, he stroked his finger along Magnus’ arm carefully, “Can I hug you? I- I am going to hug you now okay? Say no if you don’t want to.” Alec explained because he needed to, he fucking needed to hold him. There was nothing in the whole wide world he needed more right now.

He knelt closer and gently wrapped his arms around the Omega’s trembling body, a gasp left his lips as he felt Magnus press against him and into his embrace almost instantly, Alec sat down, pulling Magnus tightly against his chest, his arms and legs around him protectively, he felt Magnus’ fingers clutch onto his shirt tightly, his ragged breath against his neck, his soft whimpers turned into cries until they ended in loud sobs, his whole body shook as he gasped for air.

Alec melted against him, stroked him soothingly, tried to comfort him with his scent, desperately rubbing his cheek against Magnus’ side. “It’s okay Magnus, let it out.” He whispered, “I’ve got you.” I will never let you go again, “And I’ll never let anything happen to you again. You are safe now. I promise.”

And he meant every word of that.

He didn’t know what happened exactly but if those Alphas that appeared in the coffee shop were in fact the ones from the club, those that had hurt Magnus, he’d tear them the fuck apart if he’d ever see them again. The thought that they came looking for him and actually found him, talked to him, was sickening, how dare them. If Alec had only known back then, he would have protected Magnus, he would have made sure they’d never come close to him ever again.

Time passed by, Alec didn’t know how long, as he sat there rocking the Omega back and forth in his arms, humming a slow melody while he stroked his hair. Magnus was quiet, he’d stopped crying a while ago, but he wasn’t asleep, Alec could feel him fidget from time to time.

“Thank you Alec.” Magnus whispered. “I’m sorry to be a burden right now.”

“You are no burden, never.”

“I have my moments…”

Alec chuckled, fuck, how did he always manage to light up the atmosphere, light up everything and all around him, even if he was at his lowest.

“Magnus you are wonderful…strong, loving, caring, just…amazing…never think you are a burden to anyone.” Magnus peeled himself out of the embrace and sat back.

“You say that because you like me.” He said with a fond smile.

“I’d say that even if I wouldn’t love you.”

“What?”

“What?” Alec repeated.

“What did you just say?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“What did I sa-“ He stopped mid-sentence. Oh no. OH NO. Shit. “Like!” Alec barked, “I meant liked…sorry…I- it was a long day.” He rushed, cursing his whole existence, “I wasn’t-“ He was cut off as he felt movements, then gasped loudly as two lips pressed against his own, trembling, soft, salty, a rush shot through his body, tingling all over as he felt his mouth move against his own eagerly, almost desperately, his warm breath against his skin.

Magnus pulled back, his breath stuttering.

Alec opened his eyes that he’d closed apparently to look into Magnus’ concerned eyes, “Sorry.” He breathed and it hit Alec like a lightning, he didn’t kiss him back. “I should have asked first,”

“I agree.” Alec gasped breathlessly, then reached for his cheeks, holding them in his big palms protectively, tugging his face forward as he slammed his lips to Magnus’ mouth, Magnus hummed in surprise before he fell back into the kiss, their lips hardening and softening against each other, brushing and sharing one breath, Alec’s heart beat up in his throat, his breathing coming out in rough pants.

The gentle kiss turned to something else entirely as Magnus tilted his head to deepen it, opening up for Alec, sucking on his lower lip, Alec nipped on his upper lip and choked on his spit as he felt Magnus lick into his mouth, his hot tongue searching for his, gentle and eager at the same time, he felt Magnus’ hands on his shirt, fisting it over his chest, pulling on him.

“Alec, “ Magnus whined and Alec felt his body heat up instantly, all his blood collecting and shooting right into his crotch, where his dick twitched to live, hardening in his pants, alarming him.

“We should- we have to-“ Alec stuttered as he pulled back an inch, Magnus snapped after his lips, catching them back between his own, muting Alec and Alec almost gave in again before he pulled back once more, “We need to stop-“ He whispered, feeling every single word sting. Magnus panted against his lips, his eyes still closed before he nodded shakily and pulled back, opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry-” He gasped. “I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I didn’t think-“

“It’s okay Magnus, I- I wanted to. I do.” He just was too emotionally messed up at the moment and feared to lose control if they’d continue this and that would be the worst timing ever. And besides that, Magnus was in a very vulnerable state at the moment and he’d never take advantage of that. He needed to be in a clear mind for anything like this. He probably misinterpreted the much needed comfort with lust right now.

Magnus looked up through his lashes, “I understand.” Magnus’ lips were slightly swollen and a shade of deeper red, his hair all over the place. Shit. He was so fucking beautiful. And sexy. Kissing him felt like magic. Like he’d imagine magic, it was electrifying.

And he was so good at this.

He wanted more.

But he had to be reasonable.

Magnus’ breathing was still ragged, his eyes flickering over the place a little lost, he was completely beside himself and caught up in his emotions. It was painful to witness.

“Magnus, come here,” Alec gasped and slithered closer, gently wrapping his arms around the Omega, holding the back of his head as well as his back as he dropped onto the bed with him, Magnus nuzzled his face into Alec’s throat while Alec pulled the sheets over them. “Shhh…sleep now, I am here.” He soothed, stroking through his hair gently.

Yes. This was the right decision. Magnus needed to rest. Nothing more, just rest.

Alec awoke, startling and sat up instantly, how late was it? Where was he? Oh, yes. Wait. Where was Magnus? He eyed the empty space next to him. Did he just dream all that? He heard a soft clatter and perked up before he slid out of bed sleepily and walked through the dark room, trying not to wake Buddy as he patted through the apartment barefooted, he opened the bathroom door but it was empty, “Magnus?” He asked quietly, then saw a dim light coming from the kitchen.

He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, blinking his slightly crusted eyes that he quickly rubbed only to see Magnus’ back. Alec leant against the threshold, folding his arms.

“Hey,” Alec said, his voice hoarse and Magnus whipped around, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

“No…yes.” He corrected with a huff, “But it’s okay. Couldn’t you sleep?” Alec moved into the room.

“I did, but then my bladder woke me up and then I realized I was hungry…and then thirsty…yeah.” He chuckled.

Alec smiled widely, “The perks of pregnancy.”

“Tell me about it.” Magnus took a sip of his steaming tea, “Thank you for everything you did and said yesterday, today, it meant a lot to me.”

“I meant it. All of it.”

“You are a wonderful Alpha do you know that Alec Lightwood.”

“Alexander.”

“Hm?”

“It’s- my name, Alexander Lightwood.”

Magnus blinked.

“What other filthy little secrets did you keep from me?” He mocked offended and Alec laughed, letting his head drop, “Wow, I-“ he pressed a hand to his chest, “I feel attacked.”

“A lot Magnus. A lot. But if I’d tell you I’d have to get rid of you.”

“Oh?” Magnus rose his eyebrows, smiling, he sauntered closer, “Maybe I haven’t been honest to you either…”

“What?”

“My full name is actually Magnificent Bane. But you may continue to call me Magnus.” Alec bit his lower lip, fighting against the urge to laugh and played along, letting his lip slide out from between his teeth again.

“Magnificent huh?”

“You heard right.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

Magnus sipped on his cup, looking over the rim, “It sure is. But I am positive that you can take it.” Alec tripped, at least it felt like it, he leant back against the kitchen island while Magnus stood in front of him.

“I am an expert in swallowing things deep.” Magnus sputtered, hissing as his hot tea splashed over his fingers and Alec couldn’t help but feel proud to have rendered him speechless for a second. Alec took the cup from his fingers and put it down, for reasons.

“Alexander!” Magnus scolded and Alec inhaled sharply to the way his body shook at the mention of his full name in Magnus’ seductive, low voice.

“Magnificent.” Alec returned with a smile and Magnus tilted his head aside cutely. Alec reached forward and placed his palms on Magnus’ slim waist gently.

“It’s actually Magnus.” Magnus whispered and Alec giggled. Fuck, he giggled.

“The betrayal.” Both chuckled quietly, their cheeks flushed, Alec felt his fingers tingle, wanting nothing more than to pull him flush against his body. To touch. He felt his breath shudder as he took Magnus’ sweet, alluring scent in that suddenly intensified tenfold, Alec felt his body react, sending out musky pheromones to match Magnus’, hopefully pleasing him, and from the way Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment, they did.

Magnus looked at him, with both fondness and exhaustion in his eyes, Alec knew he was still worked up over everything that happened, even if he tried to keep his posture. But he was obviously enjoying this just as much as Alec was if the scent was anything to go by. He needed this, needed to feel good again, to relax. And Alec needed to feel him, be close to him.

And Alec knew exactly how to distract a man and make him relax while getting what he wanted.

He leant down and grabbed Magnus below the butt, lifting him up into his arms before he turned around and placed him down on the island, Magnus let out a surprised noise, his eyes wide, “What-“ He gasped.

“Shh…” Alec whispered, placing a finger to Magnus’ parted lips, reminding Magnus that they were actually not alone.

“What are you doing Alec?” Magnus asked quietly and slightly breathless.

Alec licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling his courage crumble, now, say it now, “I want to blow you.” He blurted out, eloquently.

“What!”

“Shhhhh…” Alec pressed the finger to his mouth once more and Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. “I want to help you relax.”

“You’re offering me a blow job?” Magnus asked with disbelief, “Now? Here? Alec you can’t-“

“You asked, many times, I accept and believe me I can.” Alec rushed. It’s not like Magnus has been subtle about this, he has literally asked Alec to ‘suck on his noodle’ mere days ago. He hooked his fingers under Magnus’ boxers and pulled.

“I wasn’t actually serious…” Magnus gasped, but lifted his butt nonetheless to help Alec as he guided his boxers down his smooth legs before he parted them slightly to give Alec better access. Alec stepped between his legs, breathing against Magnus’ face in quick pants.

“Do you want to or not?” He asked breathlessly, his heart drumming against his chest in full speed making him almost lightheaded, what was he even doing here? Was this his Alpha taking control or was he actually aware and in control, and just wanted to get his mouth on him? He couldn’t tell. But he knew one thing, he really wanted this, and he wanted it now.

“Fuck yes.” Magnus gasped and Alec pushed him back slightly, Magnus leant back against the island causing a bit of noise and Alec used the moment to take in the sight, and fuck he wasn’t prepared.

Yes, he had seen his dick before, but not like that, it had already almost doubled in size as it lay on Magnus’ thigh semi hard and throbbing for attention, the purple glans peeking out, leaking at the slit, he was completely hairless with to perfectly formed round balls, Alec didn’t let a second go by before he attacked them with his mouth, nuzzling his face into his crotch as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Magnus gasped, bucking his hips up.

The scent of Magnus intimate parts was almost overwhelming, and not only that, the taste was just as amazing, he circled his tongue over the ridged surface of Magnus’ heated balls, tugging on it before he went for the second one giving it the same attention, he stuck out his tongue to lap over the thick vein on the underside of his dick, feeling it stir beneath his tongue as he heard Magnus groan above him, he tilted his head aside to mouth at it, sucking hard.

A low and urgent whimper echoed through the kitchen as Magnus’ fingers slid into his hair and pulled on them almost painfully. “Alec-“

Alec hummed in approval, going down and back up his vein with his mouth, using a tad bit of teeth before he proceeded to take his dick into his warm palm, gently tugging his foreskin down, licking his way up over his head, giving his opening tiny kitten licks, revelling in the taste of Magnus’ precum. He felt the tug on his hair increase, Magnus’ scent increasing yet again, filling up the whole room.

He licked around his glans, taking everything in that Magnus was giving him, his hand tight around his now completely erect dick, jerking him off slowly, he placed an open mouthed kiss to his slit before he widened them around his glans, playing with the spongy surface with his tongue, “Shit…oh god, Alec, fuck-“ Magnus rambled, “Please.”

Alec growled deeply, which caused Magnus to yelp, pulling back slightly before he relaxed again, his body trembling like a leaf, Alec took his mouth off with an obscene plop and looked up at Magnus who had his mouth wide open, lips dry, his eyes black with lust, his cheeks deep red, “You good?” Alec asked, his voice strained while he jerked him off.

Magnus’ body moved with the ministrations, he nodded shakily, squeezing his eyes shut before he dropped back onto the island and pulled his legs up, stomping his feet against the surface and dropped his knees aside.

He reached for Alec’s neck and pushed him back down forcefully, while he placed his fingers around Alec’s on himself, guiding himself to Alec’s mouth, Alec opened up and let him penetrate his mouth to the root, gagging once before he opened his throat up, he felt a second hand in his hair and grasped onto the edges of the island as Magnus moved his head with his own strength, fucking himself into Alec’s mouth at the same time while he moaned shamelessly.

God he fucking loved Magnus’ strength.

The feeling of Magnus' hard dick, filling him up, sliding in and out of his mouth was breath-taking, literally, he was close to choking and realized he wouldn’t mind it one bit. The sound of his moans was just heaven. And he’d choke as a happy man.

Alec reached for Magnus’ hands and pulled them away, pinning them to the counter as he took over, bobbing his head on Magnus’ dick, creating a perfect suction for the Omega, gliding his wet tongue over his vein, Magnus whimpered again, broken and overwhelmed, his arms and hands trembled beneath his touch.

“Fuck Alec, fuck…ohhhh fuck,” He moaned before his voice was suddenly muffled as he pressed his own hand against his mouth, biting onto it.

Alec smelled the sweet and intoxicating scent of his slick in his nostrils, faintly saw it drop down the kitchen island, his own dick hard as fuck and leaking into his pants as he thrust his hips against the counter involuntarily like a deep and animalistic instinct, grinding himself against the shelves, the slick providing somewhat of a glide for him.

He felt Magnus’ feet slide over his shoulders and to his back, tugging him forward before they pressed against his shoulders, his hips thrusting up, fucking into his mouth in an obscene pace, Alec gagged again, his spit sliding down Magnus’ dick, until his rhythm suddenly faltered, Alec let go off his hands and took his thighs between his hands, pushing him back onto the counter, pinning him down as he took over again.

He pulled up to his head and sucked, hard, giving tiny motions only, he felt Magnus move beneath him, stirring, his body protesting, his skin was sweaty under Alec’s palms, a loud gasp echoed through the kitchen, “Fuck, Alec, I’m going to cum,” he warned, “Alexander,” Alec felt a hand to his forehead, urging him to pull back and off of him when Alec shook it off and took him in whole again, pressing his face into Magnus’ crotch and swallowing hard.

Alec hummed as Magnus’ hot cum shot against his throat in waves, he swallowed the sticky substance that tasted more than divine down, faintly aware of Magnus’ shivering body, the tremble of his thighs beneath his hands and the choked moan he let go against his arm that sounded almost painful. His whole world seemed to narrow down on Magnus’ and he felt like losing consciousness momentarily as everything around him went black, he felt as if Magnus’ orgasm shot right through him and made him lightheaded.

Alec waited until Magnus’ body relaxed and his orgasm stopped before he moved his head back up, licking him clean after to which Magnus twitched, swatting at him. Alec took his mouth off and straightened, wiping over his lips with the back of his hand, panting hard.

He felt something slide down his thigh and looked down to see a dark wet spot on his crotch, dripping down. Oh. Okay, that wasn’t Magnus orgasm that he felt.

He looked back up as Magnus stirred and tried to lift himself on shaky arms, Alec immediately reached for his waist and steadied him, helping him up until he fell against Alec’s chest with a huff. He nuzzled his way upwards and breathed against his neck, giving it a wet kiss.

“Are you relaxed now?” Alec whispered, his voice strained from the efforts, as he wrapped his arms around the shivering Omega, noticing that he was completely sweaty. Magnus nodded, then pulled back to look at him, both still panted, looking completely wrecked.

“I don’t know what I am.” Magnus whispered back hoarsely, “but I am perfect.” He searched Alec’s eyes, “You swallowed it.” He sounded surprised.

“Is…shouldn’t I have done that?” Alec asked slightly self-conscious.

“No one ever did that." Alec frowned. Why not? “It’s…not usual.” Magnus explained. Oh. Alec really didn’t know anything about these weird Alpha Omega customs it seemed.

“I’m sorry?”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, then shook his head and looked up with amazement mirroring in his eyes, “I am not.”

“Good. Me neither.”

“You didn’t advertise for nothing Alexander. 10/10. Would recommend.”

“God please no.” Alec laughed.

“That was by far the best blow job I ever got and yes, I am relaxed and yes I might want that again as soon as possible and I am sorry that it was kind of one sided, maybe we could-“ he trailed off as his eyes travelled down, “Oh.” Alec felt his cheeks blush even more.

“I’m good.”

“I see that.” He rose his eyebrows.

“I will send the kitchen island a thank you card later and my number.” Alec whispered.

“You sure have a furniture kink Alec, bed, kitchen island, you have a strong urge to spread your seed huh.”

“Ah shut up.” Alec laughed, then swooped the Omega into his arms, giving him a wet kiss to the cheek to which Magnus giggled, the Omega clung onto his shoulders as he was carried to the bathroom, he helped him down and Magnus headed for the shower on shaky legs.

Alec took a cloth, wetted it to quickly clean himself up, throwing it into the hamper before he turned to Magnus, momentarily forgetting all around him as the Omega undressed.

“Are you going to watch?”

“No. Sorry.” Alec startled and turned to head out of the bathroom.

“Alec?” Alec halted and looked back inside and to Magnus who had a heart clenching fondness shimmering in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Alec beamed, “Very welcome.”

Magnus blinked his eyes slowly, his smile widening before he disappeared in the shower, Alec closed the door and leant against it with his back, taking a deep breath before he let it out through his pursed lips.

Wow.

Shit.

What the fuck did he do?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter of our boys. For the occasion, being the 20th chapter, we've come so far, have this 15k giant. Our boys just have a lot to say okay? Thank you sooooooo much for all your comments and kudos! 800 of them! yay! Also thank you for the tweets and live threads on twitter, I am amazed and grounded by all your support and love! This story now has over 500 bookmarks and subscriptions. Wow, seriously I'd never thought that the feedback would be so good when I started writing this, so thank you. As always if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Now, let's get into this, there's a lot happening. Stay happy, safe and healthy everyone!

Magnus slipped back into the room quietly, ready to grab his fresh clothes from Alec’s waiting hands when he was met with silence and darkness except for the moon shining through the window on the other side of the room, he looked over to the bed to see Alec below the sheets, his back facing the door, slowly rising and lowering.

Oh?

“Alec?” Magnus whispered as he patted inside barefooted, trying to see his way because he was a blind mole when it came to darkness, “Alec?” He whispered a little louder, nothing.

He was asleep?

Okay, somehow, he did expect something else, he didn’t really know what, but…something else. That he’d wait for him to return probably, say good night? Well, it was pretty late, or early depending on how you saw it and he was probably exhausted.

He just assumed one would at least say good night or maybe cuddle after such an intimate experience, but he had no right to feel as disappointed as he did about this. Alec wasn’t his boyfriend and he was probably just stressing over nothing. Alec was tired. Yes.

Magnus searched his way forward to Alec’s closet, almost fainting the moment he had opened it, oh god that smell, he shoved his face into the fabrics like a starved man, sniffing, nuzzling them, pulling on everything he could find until he had a whole bunch of clothes between his arms not knowing where to put them or what the fuck he was doing here. Luckily it was dark and he was kind of alone.

Would Alec notice if he stashed all this away? Probably? Did he care? No. But damn. Magnus put them away.

He dropped the clothes back into the closet reluctantly and dressed in one of his shirts and boxers, there was something really intimate about wearing his boxers and he shouldn’t think about that. He was about to head back to bed as his eyes landed on Alec’s desk that was slightly lightened, he stepped closer and ran his finger down Alec’s notebook, wanting nothing more than to open it and read through his filthy little secrets but it wasn’t his to do that and he was a decent human being, mostly.

He halted abruptly after turning away as he saw a letter on his desk, he reached for it with shaky fingers, turning it around. Asmodeus Bane. His breathing slowed down as he felt bile rise up his throat. He quickly pushed it under his phone so he wouldn’t forget it in the morning. Because yes, he totally forgot about this and he didn’t want to think about it now.

His eyes then met with a few black and white pictures on Alec’s wall, attached by colorful magnets in heart shapes. A gasp left his lips and he swallowed thickly as he realized what it was, he didn’t need to be a genius to know what an ultrasound picture looked like. And it was two of them.

He felt the urge to look away and leave, forget about this but something pulled on him until he tugged the pictures off the wall one after the other and held them closer to his eyes.

It was a photo with his name and lots of numbers he didn’t understand, but most importantly, his pups.

Magnus stared at it motionless, memorizing every curve, line, plane and limb of his tiny pups. His nostrils flared as he pulled the second one to the front to do the same, a soft gasp left his lips as he saw the three small bodies, cuddled together, the feet, the hands, so many fingers and toes.

Oh my god they were perfect.

They were complete human beings.

Actual humans.

Magnus sniffled, his chest vibrating as his eyes watered on the edges.

Fuck.

He let out ragged breath as his fingers began to shake. Those were his pups, his babies, his. And they were the most beautiful beings he had ever laid eyes on. Why did he never look at them before?! Why was he so stupid? So selfish? They didn’t deserve any of this, they deserved a proud parent and yes Magnus would be just that, he’d never stop looking at them, not ever again.

He lifted the pictures to his lips and kissed them with trembling lips.

“I love you.” He whispered, “So much.”

He turned back around to the bed and sat down on the edge, placing the pictures on the nightstand so he wouldn’t forget them, would have them near, before he placed a hand on his bulged belly, even rounder when he sat. He stroked over the soft, yet hard bump in slow circles.

“Daddy’s here for you little ones. I see you.” He breathed and immediately felt a little nudge against his palm that threatened to overwhelm him all over again. It was as if they felt him, his emotions, heard him. Wait did they hear him? Could they hear? How come he still knew so little about this? That had to change. Immediately.

He let his hand drop and shifted back onto the bed and under the sheets, lying on the edge of the bed.

He looked aside to see the back of Alec’s head, heard his slow breathing, his body heaving up and down.

It felt like a faint dream to him, when it only happened a mere hour ago, Alec’s given him a blow job, he’s literally been sucking on his dick with those perfect lips and god it was so good, it was fantastic, breath-taking, incredible, he had no words for what happened in that kitchen. Magnus had received many blow jobs in his life to be honest, he was no slut okay, but it was countless ones and nothing even came close to that. Not the slightest.

He didn’t know if it was Alec’s skill, or that he was an Alpha or that he had immense feelings for him, maybe it was all of it combined? And he really didn’t lie about his skills, in fact Magnus was sure he was better than himself and he hated to admit that. Where the fuck had he learned that? How many dicks did he suck in his life to get to this kind of level? And why was that thought so repulsive to him? Not the fact that he did it but urgh he didn’t want to imagine another guy’s dick in his Alpha’s mouth.

Magnus blinked.

In Alec’s mouth.

And how much Magnus had needed that, he couldn’t even begin to describe how much. He’s been starving for months, he’s felt horny 24/7 and needed that intimacy, needed the sex, and what Alec offered, so selflessly, was exactly what his body and mind craved. And it did in fact relax him both mentally and physically, no wonder there.

He has been inside an Alpha.

Magnus felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Oh god that was so hot. He, an Omega, was inside a real Alpha. Now, how about that. He’d never dreamed about this happening one day. Didn’t even know if that was allowed, if that was okay, from the stories he heard Alpha’s usually take and receive and don’t give pleasure but Alec was more than eager to do just that, please him without even thinking about what he himself wanted and needed. He really was a weird Alpha.

He’s even swallowed his cum. He’d run around with his cum inside his body. AJshdewhde.

But what did that mean? He was your midwife. He worked for you, took care of you, Magnus was very sure that wasn’t part of his job at least he hoped so, he wouldn’t give all his proteges blow jobs right? No, he did that for you, only, yes, he had to believe that. But, why did he? Only because he felt that Magnus needed it? Wanted to help him? Who did such a thing? Why did he say yes? Why did he agree on Alec doing such a thing to him, not that Alec felt used now or something, but…he offered and Magnus couldn’t say no, he really couldn’t, he was only human, okay?

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough on him, he heard him hiss and choke several times to be honest and still Magnus couldn’t stop, he felt like he was possessed or something, he just wanted it, wanted all of Alec, and wanted to keep the control over what was happening somehow, keep control over the Alpha between his legs, show him who’s in charge just like he had learned all his life. And maybe handling Alec was just hot as fuck too, but he didn’t seem to mind it too much?

Magnus turned to lie on his right side, facing Alec’s back before he reached out slowly and tugged the sheets up over his shoulder, the Alpha stirred a little.

He was a wonderful man. Not only was he amazing in bed apparently, but he was a good listener, he was there for Magnus when he needed him, always and there were only very few people he could say the same about. He never made him feel like a burden, never made him feel small or belittled his fears. He could open up to him like he could never open up before. And wasn’t that astonishing when you thought about it?

An Alpha did that.

Magnus crawled the little hairs behind Alec’s ear.

Even with knowing what happened to him, at least somehow, knowing how he got pregnant, he still didn’t treat him any different. Not at all.

Magnus noticed Alec at the restaurant last night, immediately took in his scent, smelled his distress, he came looking for him to comfort him but he couldn’t accept it and hated that he couldn’t, but he really needed a moment to himself right then. Knowing that Alec had punched Jonathan, too was a very beautiful thought. He defended him. Just because.

But he really didn’t want to think about that shameful part of the day right now.

Magnus nudged a little closer and into Alec’s warmth, slowly pressing his body against the Alpha from behind, he slid his hand over Alec’s waist and to his chest, holding him gently as he pressed his face into the back of his neck, taking in his musky scent.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He felt Alec’s hand slide over his own, holding onto him.

He totally should be doing this.

This was right, this felt right.

This is where he wanted to be. And who would stop him?

\---

Magnus washed the vegetables, prepared the fish, mentally checked everything he’d already done and everything he still needed to do for the day as he stood in the restaurant kitchen dressed in, sue him, Alec’s clothes below his jacket. He just needed it today, needed his smell around him, because he didn’t sleep much and he was a little beside himself, but he felt relaxed, so very relaxed.

The door swung open and Magnus tensed up, he didn’t need to look who it was because he knew that scent by heart and all he wanted was to dash through the open window, because not…fucking…now.

“Magnus…” Jonathan gasped, “Can we talk?” Magnus clenched his jaws and shook his head as he continued to prepare the food stubbornly, he had to work, he had to stay, but that didn’t mean that he had to talk to him. “Please? Can you at least listen to me?”

“At least?” Magnus huffed, putting some more strength into his ministrations. “I don’t owe you anything.”

“Please…” Jonathan breathed again, “Magnus I am a jerk, I am stupid, I am an Alphahole, I am everything and I know it.” He rushed keeping his distance to the Omega. “I never meant to say those things to you, I don’t know why I did it, I wasn’t myself, I am sorry…” Magnus put the knife down loudly and leant onto the counter. “I know that’s no excuse and I am the worst brother for doing what I did to you especially in your current state…you don’t have to forgive me; I’d understand but I need you to know that. I regret this.”

Magnus closed his eyes, breathing slowly, before he swallowed the lump down. He turned around and leant against the counter, looking up to his brother to face him, he saw the tears in Jonathan’s tired eyes, the blue bruises around one of them, the pale complexion, he looked awful. He didn’t care. He shouldn’t care.

“Why did you say it?” Magnus asked, trying not to let his emotions show.

“I don’t know…I really don’t. I had all that piled up anger, frustration, I knew you were keeping something from me, I felt it, and you also kept those Alphas from me, you didn’t really talk to me in weeks and you used to tell me everything, I was…” He rushed, “I felt left out. And also I saw how you got attached to Alec more and more and opened up to him instead and I…Alec is just weird, but you preferred to stay with him and trust him, more than me, even though he is an Alpha too, you always hated us, Alphas, but not me, and- then I heard about those two Alphas and I snapped.“ he let his head drop, “I don’t know how to explain this. I hate to see you suffer, hate that all this happened to you and I couldn’t prevent it from happening, all I ever wanted was to keep you safe. And I couldn’t. And I took it out on you.”

Magnus felt his face softening, his eyes watering again, fuck damn pregnancy emotions. He had to keep it together, had to stay strong. He couldn’t give in like that. But what Jonathan said made sense  
to him in a weird way because he knew his brother and he knew something was off, that he didn’t mean it, but he still did it, he still said those things and being a dumb Alpha was no excuse.

“It’s not your job to keep me safe. It’s your job to be there for me when I need you. To understand me, to back me up, not to take me down, what you said hurt a lot,”

“I know Magnus…I know…” He took a step forward, clutching onto the counter with one hand while he ran his other hand over his face, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Magnus, I didn’t know what happened to you…I wouldn’t have said what I said, I can’t believe that this happened…and I wish I could take it back, all of it, take back what I said, what you had to go through. We are fucking stupid, all of us.”

Of course, Jonathan knew too, Clary had obviously told them all…he still didn’t know how to feel about that but yes, he was prepared, he knew Jonathan probably knew too. It didn’t make it less awkward; they never spoke about these topics, he didn’t know if it was because he was an Alpha or his brother, but it was always Clary he opened up to about intimate or emotional things, sometimes his mom.

“You are.” Magnus rasped, “Alphas are shit.”

“We are.”

“But there are exceptions.” Jonathan nodded.

“I know…Alec. I hate to say it but I guess he is a good Alpha after all, he at least never hurt you.”

“It’s not just Alec.” Jonathan perked up. “You are the worst brother ever Jonathan.” Jonathan grimaced, “But you are also the best brother ever.” Jonathan shook his face, disagreeing, “You never did anything to harm me, and you always meant well, what happened yesterday was shit but I won’t let this define my feelings towards you. It was one time. It was a slip up and I know that.” Magnus pushed himself off the counter and stopped in front of his brother. “I forgive you.” Jonathan gasped, “But,” He halted, his expression turning serious, “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t. Never. I’m so sorry.” Magnus swung his arms around the Alpha and he did the same, holding him tightly while he felt Jonathan nudge his face against Magnus to scent him, it took Magnus a second before he returned the gesture, they parted a moment later and Magnus felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders, he hated when they fought, he needed his brother by his side, especially in a situation like this.

He didn’t know what he’d do, where he’d be without Jonathan. He has helped him through and made him hold his head up high in more than one occasion, has always been his rock. “And Magnus…” He took his head between his palms, “I am proud of you…I am proud to be your brother.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile, they pressed their foreheads together and then parted.

“You’re lucky I am so wonderful.” Magnus huffed with amusement in his voice as he turned around to head back to his work. Jonathan snorted and shook his head with a laugh.

“Alec punched me yesterday.”

“Deserved.” Magnus said, his back to Jonathan.

“I know. It was. But that’s not what I meant…I think that he likes you. A lot. Like really. He wouldn’t have behaved that way otherwise, I know how Alphas tick that protect those they love, how they smell. I think he has real feelings for you. I just thought that you should know that.”

Magnus looked back over his shoulders with concerned eyes before a small smile played on his lips, he quickly turned back around.

“Wait…you know, right? You like him too.” Magnus stopped once more. “Do you have feelings for him too?”

“Hm.” Magnus shrugged.

“You are wearing his clothes.” Magnus inhaled sharply. Of course, he’d notice that. Magnus turned back around with a sigh. “I am not trying to judge you…” He held up a palm, “I am trying to understand. To talk to you…”

“Are you going to threaten him if I said I do?” Jonathan looked troubled.

“No?”

“Promise.”

He rolled his eyes, “Okay, I promise.”

“Yes…I feel something for him. A lot.” Jonathan observed him, not showing what he thought about this in his expression, but Magnus knew.

“Are you okay with this? He is…an Alpha after all.”

Magnus’ face twitched, his restless eyes wandering over the room. “I don’t know. I really don’t.”

But it was interesting to see Jonathan’s view on this. To know Alec behaved like an Alpha protecting his…Omega maybe? Obviously smelled like him, it was heart warming and almost overwhelming. Did Alec know that others noticed this? But when he obviously felt for Magnus why wasn’t he saying it, acting on it?

Wait.

There was this little slip up…yesterday night…but Alec took it back right away, which didn’t stop Magnus from feeling things, but he took it back and he’ll respect that, maybe he was really a little beside himself it was a tiring day. He shouldn’t assume, he didn’t want to assume. It was a slip up. There were many slip ups yesterday.

“He thought I was the father of the pups.”

“What?”

“That day where he had attacked me, he had given me a speech about how I treat you like shit, which…was not true, but anyways, he was really protective, now that I know why I get it, but he also assumed that I was the father of your pups for whatever weird reason I told him I wasn’t, he still told me to take care of your pups and treat them like my own, it was really weird.”

“That…makes no sense.”

“I know?”

Magnus felt his face go slack. Wait. It…did make sense. Oh god…

Alec had thought that Jonathan was his Alpha.

Magnus’ eyes widened. It all made sense now. The way he behaved around Jonathan, how he always asked for him and what he thought about ‘their pups’ and how he should be there for him, he thought they were a couple, that he was the father, because they didn’t smell or look the same and were mostly in the same house.

Yes, the day he met them first, it was Jonathan that he saw first, in his house.

That was why he was so out of it after their discussion and lost control, he was overwhelmed with the realisation?

Oh my god, this was hilarious?

Magnus felt his face scrunch into a grimace before he laughed, loud and warm. Jonathan frowned. “Did I miss something?” Magnus fell forward, leaning onto his knees as he wheezed away.

“He- he thought- you…” He laughed in between, “My Alpha-“ He gasped.

“What? Oh…wait, you think he thought I was your Alpha? Like…oh my god.”

“I can’t-“ Magnus turned around and held onto the counter, gasping for air.

“This is disgusting.”

“I love this.” Magnus laughed, then tried to calm down, wiping his teary eyes, “I am sick too, but I love this. I mean…brrrrr.” He shook himself. “I can’t wait to see his face when I address this.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“Yeah he is. But he’s my idiot.” Both gasped and Magnus straightened again.

“I guess…I am glad that you are happy, you seem like it…but…isn’t he your midwife and like…I don’t know is that okay?”

“I don’t know…I don’t even fully know if he is really into me or just…driven by his instincts I mean; how do I find out? He is gay after all and an Alpha and he has never met a male Omega before, I am his first, what if all this is just his Alpha reacting to me…”

“Okay you maybe don’t wanna hear this but we usually have a strong urge to knot an Omega, I don’t have to tell you. So yeah, we do anything to get that. And maybe even say things we don’t mean. It’s hard to control it.” Magnus grimaced. He didn’t want to hear this, but yeah, he knew. “It’s different though when we really like someone, we will court them first, be more respectful, I tried a few times but well, no Omega girl ever accepted my courting, so all I had were one-night stands.”

“Because you’re a jerk.”

“I guess so.” He shrugged, “And I am shit at this, I can never really find out what they like.”

“So, you say that if he was only after me because of…my gender, he would just…act on it, and if he was really into me, he will court me first?”

“Yeah. Uh, he hasn’t…ehm like you know, has he?”

“What?”

“Touched you.”

“No, of course not.” Magnus rushed, feeling his cheeks heat up at the blunt lie. But it’s not like he did it without Magnus’ consent, it was a mutual touching. “I’ve never been courted. This sounds so weird; I am no little damsel. Could we just skip that part?”

“No, it’s part of it, we have to do it it’s an instinct, you can dismiss his gifts if you’re not into it but he might misunderstand and think you don’t want to be courted.”

“Well, I don’t want to be courted.” Or maybe a little? Wait, when did that happen?

Magnus thought about this. Was the food considered a gift? The magazines? The medicine? What of that was Alec being a caring midwife and what was Alec being an Alpha courting maybe? Alec was a weird Alpha, maybe he also had weird habits and weird gifts and he didn’t notice? Did he accept all of ‘the gifts’ or did he reject anything? Wait, was Alec courting him???

“What kind of gifts would that be? How do I notice if he is just gifting me something or is courting me?”

“A good Alpha knows what you’re into and will gift you the things you desire, a shit Alpha like me gifts you trash, but it can be anything really, from flowers, to food, it doesn’t always have to be expensive things, you will know though.”

“How?” Magnus tilted his head in curiosity, his work completely forgotten. It’s been weeks since he’s last spoken so openly and enthusiastic with Jonathan and yes, he was at fault too about this he just had a lot on his mind and this topic was more than exciting to the Omega.

“He will ask if he can court you first, only if you accept, he is officially courting you.”

Oh?

Okay…so…Alec wasn’t courting him? He was just gifting him things, as a midwife, as a friend?

Magnus felt his shoulders sag, his heartbeat slowing down for a second.

That…was…great. Yes. This was fine. Magnus pouted his lip.

Stupid Alec and his stupid gifts.

“Then there’s the scenting, I know you two did that a lot you stink of him all the time, Alpha’s do that to show what’s theirs. To have others know that they are taken and can’t be claimed.”

Yes…they scent each other a lot, that was true. And it was amazing, but he’s never really thought of the implications of it. Was Alec really doing it to mark him, or was he just enjoying it like Magnus was? Just loving the feeling and the touch? It was a wonderful thing.

Why was this so confusing?

There needed to be clear rules and signs of this shit.

He actually knew the usual rules, he wasn’t stupid and he’s always listened in school and to his mother, but Alec was something else, he wasn’t really behaving like an Alpha would or maybe he was and this was all just a huge misunderstanding.

“And…yeah the clothes.” Jonathan pointed at Magnus who looked down on himself. “When Omegas wear our stuff that’s the best feeling ever. We don’t give our shit to just anyone and Omega’s won’t just accept other scents usually, I had a girl wear my sweater one time and I almost lost it. Though she fell in love with another Alpha the next week.” Jonathan shrugged.

“Really? I didn’t know you feel so strong about this. It’s just clothes.” It wasn’t just clothes. Bish please. Magnus felt completely overwhelmed when wearing Alec’s clothes. And that this was the same for Alec, maybe, wasn’t so far fetched. But was it? Was Alec enjoying Magnus wearing his clothes? Was that the reason he let him keep them and not that he ‘wanted to be of help’? Sneaky little Alpha.

How would he react if he saw the clothes in his nest? He would probably combust. Why was he putting them in his nest anyways? Was that weird? Well Alec would never see…

“And of course, the mating and bites. We mark our Omega at the last stage to claim them, of course after they gave their consent. I never mated so I don’t know, but I heard that your Alpha usually takes over and does the work which is convenient. You know how that works.” Yes he knew how that works, at least the outlines.

Okay this was really weird. He was so not used to talk to Jonathan like this, about these things. But it gave him an immense insight on Alphas and maybe he should have asked earlier…what was the use of siblings if not for their advises and thoughts.

Magnus swallowed.

“That’s the part where they…’knot’” Magnus made quotation marks in the air, “Right?”

“Well the knotting always happens when we fuck Omegas. That’s part of it. And it’s really good.”

“Urgh, lalalalala.” Magnus pressed his palms to his ears. Jonathan laughed as Magnus lowered them again, “It’s good for you guys you mean.”

“It’s good for Omegas too believe me, I’ve never had a virgin before so I don’t know about that, but the girls I’ve been with, the way they get off on my knot is just fucking good, the best feeling ever. They’ve said it’s like a never ending orgasm.”

Magnus flared his nostrils.

Never…ending…orgasm…you say?

Magnus pressed his butt and back against the counter some more as he felt himself slick up.

Oh god why.

Jonathan grimaced, “Can you stop this please.”

“You know I can’t control it idiot.”

Jonathan never liked the smell of his slick, luckily, but Alec did. Alec liked it a lot. And why was he enjoying that thought so much? He just hated when that happened and that everyone could smell it, it was intimate but not something he could control. Still tho.

Oh wait...did he slick up yesterday too? Did Alec notice? Why didn’t he remember. He was a little distracted okay.

“Is it the same for guys? I mean with the pleasure.”

“I don’t know? And I don’t want to know. Nothing personal.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I know, you’re straight and that’s okay. I just wondered if you knew something…” Magnus shifted his eyes aside, shrugging, he really wanted to ask about knots too, in general, but that was really overstepping their boundaries, you don’t talk dicks with your siblings, he began to play with something absentminded, “So, what if I…wanted to show him that I like him, like…I don’t know, I accept his gifts if he ever gave them and began to court me, I let him scent me, wear his clothes that would show him that I like him right?”

“Yeah, I guess, if that is what you want that’s what you should do.” He was already doing all this. But Alec didn’t notice apparently.

What a dumb fuck.

Or he noticed and didn’t feel the same.

“If I wanted to just fuck him, would I do it like I normally would? Or is there some procedure I have to follow with an Alpha? Hypothetically.”

“You wanna fuck him?”

“No. I mean…no.” He stuttered. “HYPOTHETICALLY.”

“He is your midwife…”

“He still has a dick and ass.”

“Ew Magnus.”

“What?”

“Back to your question, if you wanna show him that you want it and that you want to fuck, you can, you know- present.”

“Present?” Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t you know what that is?”

“Like when I presented, my gender?”

“No. I mean,” He fidgeted, “When a girl, Omega girl wants me to fuck and knot her she will go down on her knees and push her ass up to indicate yeah…what she wants…”

Magnus slowly grimaced, the right side of his lip tugging upwards, frozen in place. “What?”

“My Alpha will take over immediately, I’ll go all hot and bothered and mount her, it’s amazing.”

“What fuckery is this?!” Magnus yelled, “That’s not humiliating at all. As if I’d ever shove my bare ass into Alec’s face. Why not wiggle my balls a little too while I’m at it, because I’m obviously a desperate, obedient whore.”

“You are so dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic, who would do such a thing? It’s shameful. And not even that sexy-“

Wait.

His brain slowly created the image of Alec on his knees, stark naked, round ass on display, a throbbing hole.

Oh god that was so hot.

Yes.

Please.

Oh god yes.

A man could dream.

His chest began to heave as he sucked in a breath, feeling his slick drop down his thigh.

A loud snap brought him out of his trance, “Please stop. I can smell it.”

“Sorry.” He looked embarrassed and a little aroused, or a bit more. “God why are we talking about this?”

“I don’t know!” He yelled, “You started it.” Jonathan snarled. “So yeah. If you want him to fuck you, do that, and show him with your scent you can do much with that, and if he likes you, he’ll also like the smell of your…that…stinky stuff I am smelling right now. But Magnus only do that if you are really sure because once his Alpha takes over you might not be able to stop it.”

Magnus swallowed. Yes. He knew that. And that was exactly what he feared. That Alec would lose control. That Magnus would lose control, that it would escalate for both of them.

Would Alec even want him like that? Did Alec find him attractive at all? Yes…he at least behaved like that. But enough to sleep with him? He now knew he was used by other Alpha’s before. He was pregnant too and that might seem repulsive to others, especially Alpha’s that weren’t the father. But well, Magnus came along with his past, pregnancy and his pups, he had to accept it and take all or nothing.

Was he really thinking about sex with Alec? Sex with an Alpha? And was he talking to his brother about this? His brother who looked a little green around the nose.

Why was this thought both hot and frightening?

“But Magnus, you know the rules, never-“

“Never offer your throat to an Alpha. Keep your distance. If they come close to it, run and yell for help.” Magnus quoted and Jonathan nodded. “I’m not stupid.”

The thought to fuck Alec was incredible and yes, he has fantasized about this way too often now, he really wanted to fuck that guy, yesterday. But he was an Alpha. And it involved more than that. Not to forget that ominous knot. And the fact that Alphas wanted to mate and no, Magnus didn’t want to be mated.

Not because of Alec, but being claimed…taken…it was so against his beliefs, and yes, he was afraid of this. He was afraid of being used, hurt in the process, he’s heard way too many gruesome stories about matings, the words of his father still edged into his brain, that he had to be a good Omega and let Alpha’s take him, that once he was claimed his only use was to bear pups and please the Alpha and their needs and he couldn’t do anything against it or speak up because they had complete control over you. He’d be nothing but an Alpha’s Omega. The shit he’d accept this.

No, he wasn’t there yet. Maybe he never was.

But what he wanted was Alec. And Alec came along with his knot, his Alpha genes, just like he came along with his pregnancy. As long as he kept his instincts at bay it would be okay, maybe?

What has happened, seriously? What was he thinking and speaking about here? Why was he so damn curious? Why did he want him so bad? Not only physically, but yeah, a lot physically. If Alec gave head like that, he must be amazing in bed. Like godlike. Maybe that thought played along a bit.

Was he worth the struggles and fears? The sex was probably mind blowing. Maybe. God…he was way too horny for these thoughts.

“Can I speak to him?” Jonathan asked and Magnus looked up, cheeks bright red and maybe a little hot below the shirt.

“Alec?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? About what?”

“I know you said no threats and all, but I- before something happens, I’d like to talk to him…”

“I’m a grown-up man Jonathan.” Magnus groaned, though kind of fondly.

“Yeah but this is different. You feel a lot for him I can tell that and I don’t want him to hurt you. Like I did. I’d like to have a little Alpha to Alpha chat with him to make sure he doesn’t overstep.”

“Oh god no, don’t.”

“Nothing bad! Really, I promise. I won’t threaten him…a lot.”

“Jonathan!”

“What’s the harm? If he really likes you, he will stay and don’t bother about it, he’ll do as I say.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me like that Jonathan or if he…wants to do any of this with me. And besides that, I can take care of myself, I know how to handle Alec and show him who’s in charge, mind you.” Oh yes, he could.

Jonathan smirked, “That’s my brother.” Magnus winked. “Now, let’s get some shit done.” He clapped his hands together.

“Let’s get it.”

\---

Magnus awoke on the couch the next morning, after collapsing on it after shift, it felt like he was back to square one, back to being exhausted, tired and drained after work when actually he had felt much better lately, but now everything was much more difficult, it felt like he had doubled in weight and the fact that he had to drag his massive bump along every step of the way didn’t make it better.

Besides that he had this awful heartburn that wouldn’t leave him alone, his calves began to cramp when he stood too long, he was out of breath a lot. And he had to piss twice the hour. Seriously. This was fun.

Maybe, just maybe he should slow it down on work again, or even stop, but he couldn’t. He needed the money. He was careful and he took breaks, he wouldn’t risk his pups again, but still it was just a lot to handle with three pups.

He shuffled from the couch and into the shower upstairs. It took him 30 minutes to leave it again and be dressed.

With a long drawn out sigh Magnus left the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks. He opened the door on the end of the corridor, warm sunlight greeted him as he entered his dusty storage room that was littered with boxes, old paintings and undone furniture. He never had any real use for this room, since he already had what he needed. He pushed the squeaking door open some more and took a step inside, sneezing once, twice before he rubbed his nose.

Mellow sneaked through his ankles and ran into it before meowing his way.

It was a beautiful room actually. The window was big and on the sunny side, it had a sloping roof on one side but it was still big enough.

His eyes wandered over the messy floor, walls and ceiling, a hand slid over his belly and rested there.

With some color and a decent carpet this would be a nice nursery. 3 beds should fit into here somehow. He looked back to Mellow who rubbed herself against the boxes. “What do you think?” She tilted her head aside. “Yeah…me too.”

Maybe this was exactly what he needed right now.

Magnus gasped as he pulled the last box out of the room under protesting groans, shoving them into his little office on the other side of the corridor that was already messy enough as it was but there was only so much he could do, documents and invoices piled up on his desk and ground.

He was completely absorbed in his work, his head in one of the boxes and trying to decipher what that shit even was that he didn’t hear someone enter the house down below, “What did I buy that for?” Magnus asked puzzled, tilting his head when someone cleared their throat behind him, Magnus almost yeeted out of his skin. “Whaaaat the fuck!” He stumbled over his trainer, flailing his arms when Alec steadied him.

“Sorry! I thought you heard me; I called your name several times. Are you okay?” Magnus pressed a hand to his chest and pounding heart before he sent Alec a glare.

“Never do that again Alec. Never.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered, then looked over the boxes and the mess that trailed over the corridor, the scratch marks on the floorboards. “What are you doing?”

“Redecorating.”

“Redecorating?” Alec repeated almost accusingly, “Did you drag all these boxes in here?” Magnus felt his face go slack, his eyes slowly widening.

“No.”

“Magnus.”

“Nooooooooo…that was…my cat.” Alec rose an eyebrow. “Ugh. Okay. Yes, I did. Happy now?”

“I am not, no.” Alec crossed his arms. “What did I tell you about this?”

“You said I shouldn’t carry heavy! I have only been pulllllling.” Alec rose both eyebrows, tilting his chin down. “And shoving.” Alec’s eyes flickered back and forth, judgingly. “OKAY, I know…I know I knoooow.” Magnus rambled, throwing his hands up. “I’M SORRY.”

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, “I don’t mean to scold you…but you-“

“I know Alec…” Magnus huffed regretfully, “You don’t have to say it, I know. I shouldn’t have done that on my own.” Magnus looked up as he felt a finger below his chin, brushing over his jawline.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded, still feeling a little ashamed that he’d been caught but also that he was stupid enough to do that, “I’m good…and I’m done. Well almost.”

“Almost?” He dropped his finger and Magnus mourned the loss. “What did you want to do anyways? Are you really redecorating, now?”

Magnus pursed his lips aside before he left the office to pat through the corridor, then opened the door to the empty room, Alec followed and stepped inside, immediately taking it all in before his face did something, his eyes softened as he looked over to Magnus.

Magnus inhaled, feeling a little out of it, he fidgeted with his hands as he stepped further into the room, “Well yeah, I thought- maybe.” He mumbled, “Look, there is space for a bed over here,” He went to the corner near the window, showing and then walked to the part below the roof, “And two over here. And maybe a closet or something in the corner by the door…or I don’t know…” He looked around himself, not meeting Alec’s eyes.

Alec was quiet for the longest time before he entered the room and stood by Magnus’ side, looking at the same direction as Magnus, “I can see it.”

“I would like to paint the walls too, maybe a light yellow to fit both genders and have a cream or light brown carpet, a really fluffy one,” he pointed, “Maybe some stickers.” He shrugged, then slowly looked up to the Alpha who observed him with shiny eyes and a beaming smile.

“It’s going to be beautiful Magnus.” Magnus returned the smile, there wasn’t much else he could do really.

“You like it yes?”

“Yes, I love it.” Okay why did that make him so damn proud? What was it with his urge to please Alec and have his approval? “We could also put a sofa in here or something, so you can sit comfortably when you feed them, or just want to look over them.” Alec gestured to the corner.

We.

He said we.

“Maybe we could go shopping, for furniture and all the things you will need for the pups. There’s a store not too far away I looked it up. I made a list.”

“Of course you did.”

Alec chuckled, blushing. “Of course I did.”

“That would be nice, yeah…will we go together?”

“If you want to, I can also just hand you the list and you can go with-“

“Yes.” Alec stopped mid sentence. Magnus didn’t even notice the way their bodies had drawn together again like two magnets, almost touching. “I had to leave for work.” Magnus explained the unspoken question.

“I know, don’t worry. I hope you got some rest after all that happened, it really was a lot. Maybe you should have taken the day off yesterday. Maybe cut it down on the work a bit, at least a few days the week? You look exhausted.”

It was as if Alec could read his mind, could feel his exhaustion. And it didn’t feel scary at all.

“I will think about it.” Magnus’ eyes flickered down to Alec’s lips and back up. He lifted a hand to brush the thick locks out of Alec’s beautiful eyes that were framed by wonderful thick lashes. “I don’t want to say it out loud but you really need a haircut.”

“Wasn’t it you that told me to keep it?” Alec purred.

“Why would you listen to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Magnus felt his cheeks blush, his nostrils flaring. “Stop this.”

“Stop what?” Alec giggled and Magnus ducked away and left the room not being able to do that any second longer without jumping that man, he felt the Alpha following him, “Being nice to you?” Alec asked as he followed him down the stairs and through the living room.

“You confuse me.” Magnus halted as he heard his own voice, feeling sweaty instantly, oh. “I mean, I am confused a lot, by many things…not you exclusively.” He looked over his shoulder with a sheepish smile and saw Alec observe him way too serious.

“H- How do I confuse you?” Magnus sucked in a breath and darted to the kitchen, roaming through his fridge.

“I didn’t mean it like that, are you hungry?” Magnus shook as he felt a hand on his own as Alec closed the fridge again gently, staring him down.

“What confuses you?”

Magnus felt his chest heave, his breath coming out in quick pants.

He didn’t mean to say that. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t prepared.

“OH, look, did I lock you out again? Stupid me.” Magnus slipped under Alec’s arm and almost ran to the back door, opening it to let Tom in, “Sorry baby, are you cold?” the cat growled threateningly and then stared at Alec in the kitchen. “Oh…oops.” Magnus looked up with wide eyes. “ALEC RUN!”

Tom dashed forward in an alarming speed when Alec propelled to the door and shut it right into his face as the cat bumped into the door loudly before scratching on it like a maniac. “Why did you open the door!” Alec yelled judgmentally from the other side and Magnus would feel ashamed if he wasn’t kind of relived by the fact that there was a door between them right now.

He needed a breather.

It's not like he was uncomfortable with the situation but…maybe he was. Really how were you supposed to tell that you have feelings for your own midwife? Wasn’t that a little odd? He needed to think this through first, maybe make one of these lists Alec is so fond of, with a pro and contra for them both.

Oh why couldn’t he just let his Omega take over and get the job done. He sucked at this.

“Sorry! So sorry…” Magnus murmured before he went to go pee in peace.

“Magnus?!”

He returned a few minutes later and then grabbed the cat swiftly, dragging him away from the door when he felt a sharp pain and let him drop, “Ah fuck.” The cat dashed off through the room.

“Is he gone?!” Alec shouted.

“He’s gone. You can come out.” Alec peeked through the door, then slid outside, his face pale and hair messy.

“That cat is dangerous! He wanted to kill me. What’s his problem, what- what did I ever do to him? I mean- it’s-“ He stopped before he frowned, “Are you okay?”

Magnus had hand to the side of his belly, “Yeah, I’m fine, I think he scratched me, it’s nothing.”

“Is it bad? Deep?” Alec closed the distance and immediately reached for Magnus’ shirt, pulling it up without asking before he hissed, Magnus lowered his eyes to see 3 cuts over his side, obviously bleeding but not much. “Wait here.” Alec left.

“Alec…it’s just a scratch.” Magnus groaned, the Alpha returned with a tube and tissues in hand, then guided Magnus to the couch, Magnus dropped down gracelessly. “You really don’t have to.”

“I do. And I will.” Alec washed over the cuts with the wet tissue carefully before he opened the tube and spread it on his belly, gently dabbing it into his skin with his middle finger.

Magnus didn’t feel all fuzzy and warm inside to see Alec crouching on the ground and pampering him.

He could get used to this.

He loved how this wasn’t awkward between them, it never was. Both knew what happened but it didn’t stop them from treating each other respectfully and kind.

Alec got up and left for the bathroom to wash his hands before he returned and sat down next to Magnus, smelling like Magnus’ soap, he wasn’t possessive but this was giving him pleasure, Magnus had pulled his shirt back down and the legs up.

“I talked to Jonathan…” Alec looked at him, waiting. “Short version…I forgave him.”

“You did what? Magnus why-”

“I know why he said what he said and why he acted that way, he explained himself and he is still my brother after all and I need him.” Alec had a puzzled look on his face as he took this in. “It’s hard to explain…”

“It’s your decision. You have to do what feels right I suppose.”

“Do you think you can forgive him too?” Magnus watched the muscles on his jaw tick.

“I don’t know.”

“I would hate if you two didn’t get along…”

“I can try?” Alec puffed. “I can’t stand him. He’s such a…such an Alpha.”

“He is…but he is one of the good ones, below all the ugly shit,” Magnus laughed, “he means well he is just bad at showing it sometimes. Please try to understand him, for me, not everyone can control their Alpha like you can. He’s never done anything to hurt me until then and he’s very supportive. You might not believe it but I owe him a lot.”

“I understand.” Alec said with a nod, “I will try to…be nice to him. For you.” He pouted and Magnus cooed as he flickered his finger over Alec’s lower lip causing a plopping noise.

“You can slap him from time to time I don’t mind really.”

“I never hit anyone; I don’t believe in brutality. I lost control, speaking of controlling your Alpha.”

“You do a perfect job Alec.”

“I have a perfect reason.”

Magnus swallowed as their eyes met again, the tension almost palpable.

The door suddenly swung open and both their heads whipped aside to see Jocelyn enter the house with a basket of folded clothes, “Magnus honey I have your-“ She stopped, grimacing. “Oh, so sorry. Did I interrupt you two? I didn’t know you had company.”

Magnus gritted his teeth together, trying to force a smile. “Hey mom.”

“Hello Ms. Morgenstern.” Alec got up.

“I told you to call me Jocelyn.” She said not unkindly.

“Jocelyn. Yes sorry.”

“I washed your clothes, I’ll bring them up really quick, you two continue- whatever you did-“ She pointed and then rushed upstairs.

Magnus wanted to melt into the couch. “Sorry.”

“’s alright, your mom is nice. Does she always do your wash?”

“Hey. I am pregnant.” Alec laughed. “She does it right now, not usually…”

“It’s okay. That’s good, you need all the help you can get.” Magnus got up too while Alec played with Squishy on the couch, almost having to bend in half to reach the cat.

“Soooooooo, I’ll wash these too and bring them back to you.” Jocelyn said as she danced down the stairs “Sorry for disturbing. I will take my time before I come back.” She kept her eyes away from them when Magnus felt his body go rigid as he saw Alec’s sleeve hanging from the basket.

Oh no no no no no no no!

“NO!” Magnus ran forward in a blur before he lowered his voice and whispered, “Mom, you have the wrong clothes- those are not mine.” Jocelyn frowned, whispering back.

“What do you mean they are not yours?”

“They are Alec’s.”

“Oh, but shouldn’t I wash them too? I mean they smell a little-“

“Mom…” Magnus stared right into her eyes, hoping she’d get it as her face lit up like a light bulb.

“OH! I get it…I get it,” She rushed, patting his hands. “Sorry.” She went to the stairs and put it down while Magnus pulled out Alec’s clothes hastily. “So stupid of me.” She said loudly, facing Alec who was still in the living room, shielding her son from view, “I forgot that I had already washed those.”

Alec nodded with a smile while Magnus made a little pile out of Alec’s clothes and shoved them in a corner, giving her a nod, she grabbed the basket and then turned to leave, blowing Magnus a kiss who smiled widely as his mom left again.

He yelped loudly as Alec stepped into his personal space, not having heard him come over. “What was that about?” He asked lightly amused.

“My mom is a mess.” Magnus laughed awkwardly. Alec’s eyes went over to the pile and Magnus stepped into his sight immediately. “Why did you come over anyways? I didn’t ask.” Magnus asked, a little rude mind you, Alec tilted his head aside and Magnus blocked his view.

“Are those my clothes?” Magnus felt his eyes bulge. “You know it’s okay right? I told you that you can keep them.” Ugh. This wasn’t embarrassing…

“Yeah I know but…yeah…”

“I know that they, my scent comforts you and I am glad that I can help you. In fact, if you want…need anything else, just say a word, I have amazing sloth socks.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, “Sloth socks?”

“Yeah, with sloth heads, also hippos and monkeys. If you are into that.” He said sheepishly.

“You can keep your socks Alec.” Alec lowered his head with a grin, his cheeks red. “But, if you have…I don’t know, if you can spare a sheet or something, or a pillow…I wouldn’t be opposed.” Magnus regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, was he really asking for his bed stuff? How desperate was he exactly?

“Of course, Magnus, I can do that. Whatever you need, is there something else I can give you?”

Your body, soul and heart.

“No, thank you.” Alec took a step closer towards him as they stood on the same eye level, Magnus took a step backwards, up the stairs and looked down on Alec with a smug smile. He felt Alec tug on his shirt, “Come back here,” He whispered and Magnus’ legs wobbled at the sound of it.

“I wanna see what it’s like to look down on you.”

“I never look down on you Magnus.”

Oh god. Why you do this to me?!

Magnus felt his heart clench, his eyes watering up like the emotional pregnant Omega that he was. He’d feel embarrassed by the fact that he was lulled into this sobering mess by mere words from an Alpha if he wasn’t so fucking in love with that man. And he’d give him clothes, selflessly, just for Magnus to keep and be happy with. Or maybe for his own pleasure too.

He needed to stop thinking about this. Now.

“I have to go to work…” Magnus murmured, stepping back another step and he hated that seductive expression on Alec’s face with every cell of his body, well not really. Did he even know how pretty he was?

Alec took a step forward, “So, uhm do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Magnus took a step back down. I would go everywhere with you.

“Will you pick me up?” Another step.

“Yes.” Magnus repeated, breathing into Alec’s face. “Be ready at 8.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Both inhaled sharply as a door opened upstairs, followed by tapping noises. “Uh oh. Bye Magnus!” Alec yelled as he darted down the stairs and left, slamming the door shut.

Magnus slapped his hands against his face, squealing like a stupid teenager in love.

And he didn’t mind it one bit.

\---

“Are you kidding me?” Magnus’ voice echoed through the shopping aisle as Alec presented his ‘short list of necessities’ that was if he needed to take a guess 10 feet long. Well maybe he was overexaggerating, a little, but it was massive.

“You need all of that, believe me.” Alec rushed as he walked forward, his eyes on both the list and the shelves, trying to find his way as he peeked to the signs indicating the directions of the several departments. “You’ll thank me later.” He said over his shoulder.

Magnus groaned as he followed the way too excited Alpha through the pup shop that was a little too bright for his taste, soft melodies played in the background and it smelled like soap, he saw a lot of happy couples roaming the shelves, laughing, swooning, some arguing, there were a lot of pregnant women but no man except himself, which wasn’t anything new, he was used to being an only male Omega, there weren’t many around whatsoever, but it still felt kind of weird?

“Can I help you gentlemen?” A young woman with a neat dress, a laughing baby printed on it and name tag asked as she stepped into their space and Alec whipped around, pointing at her.

“Ah yes! Thank you. I am searching for the furniture, cradles, beds, changing tables.” She nodded with an excited smile and then showed the direction in which Alec followed immediately; Magnus trotted behind.

“Here we are Sir, we have more in our catalogue if you don’t find anything to your liking.”

“We’ll have a look, thank you!” He beamed and then looked back at Magnus who granted them a rare smile before she left. “Is everything okay?” He asked and Magnus let out a little sigh before he nodded.

“Yeah, sure. I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry if I’m too fast, I’ve just always wanted to do this. We can take our time.”

Magnus let out a huff, “Really?” Alec shrugged, a little embarrassed. “You are cute.” Alec cleared his throat, then swung his arm in the general direction of the beds. Magnus slowly made his way through the cribs and craddles, “What do you think about this?” He pointed aimlessly.

“It’s rather bulky.”

“It is. And this?” Alec looked displeased and Magnus pointed at a third, “This?”

“Magnus, just pick what you like…it’s your choice. You don’t have to listen to me. Listen to your heart.” Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

“Sap.” Alec chuckled behind him when Magnus kept on walking, taking it all in before he stopped in front of a light brown mesh bed with a tiny canopy and light pink bedding. He tilted his head thoughtfully. “I think I like this one?”

“It’s a bassinet, they are a good choice for the pups since they are probably going to be small. It’s beautiful. 3?”

“Yeah. 3. Pick the bedding.” Alec sucked in a breath and almost jumped aside to the shelf, picking out the same bedding with little bears and balloons in three different colors. “The mattresses are important too, they can’t be too soft or too hard and need to be breathable.” Alec explained and Magnus nodded absentminded.

“I want this too.” He pointed at the cupboard and changing table in the same scheme. 

Alec quickly left and returned with a cart, placing the items down before he pulled out a paper and scribbled. “Noted.”

Magnus smiled, feeling the tension drain away, okay this wasn’t so bad, this could be fun. He strolled through the aisles towards the buggies and strollers, when Alec held a small bag under his nose, “Grab a few.”

“What is this?”

“Sweets and gums for your sugar level, I also got some water, it’s pretty hot today.” Magnus nodded and grabbed himself a watermelon bonbon, popping it into his mouth, before he took a gulp of the water that now tasted suspiciously like watermelon, which was awesome.

“Thank you.” Magnus said kindly before his eyes landed on the buggies, “Uff. So many.”

“We need a three-seater, so these are our go to ones.” He pointed and then pulled one out in black, Magnus grimaced. “Okay, how about this one?” He pulled on a brown one with green accessories. “You like this one huh?” he wiggled his eyebrows and Magnus felt the urge to punch him in his smug, beautiful face.

“It’s kinda pretty.” Magnus grunted with a shrug and Alec scribbled. Magnus bit his lower lip as he watched Alec’s stupid and excited grin. Fuck. He was wonderful. In every way. He even loved baby stuff, I mean, which Alpha loved to go shopping for pup stuff? He didn’t see any respective Alpha walk around here with such a fond expression on their face as Alec’s.

He felt his uterus tingle.

“We need three of the pup seats for the stroller and your car, I’d say we pick the ones that go along with the style?” Magnus nodded as Alec noted it all. He trusted Alec, trusted Alec to know what he needed and what was the best choice, he didn’t question it. Why should he?

Magnus ran his eyes over Alec’s body, taking in the green way too tight shirt that hugged his biceps deliciously, the tight jeans that put both his strong and long legs as well as his round butt on full display.

He wasn’t horny in a pup equipment store.

But he might have drooled a little.

He watched as Alec turned to look over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised and Magnus quickly averted his eyes, seeing something catch them in the distance. “I’ll be right back.” Magnus murmured and Alec nodded absentminded, tossing wind shields, raincovers, and an umbrella into the cart.

Magnus stopped in the clothing department in front of a tiny light blue jumper, the mere size of his hand. He sniffled as his emotions swelled up, watering his eyes, threatening to consume him whole.

It was so…tiny…so very tiny…

He pinched the fabric between his fingers.

So soft…soooooo soft…

He didn’t know how long he stood there appreciating the fabric, as a hand appeared in his eyesight, taking the jumper off the hook, Magnus almost growled at the thief, close to lashing out as he saw Alec next to him with a soft smile. “I think we will take this.”

“We don’t have to, it’s just a jumper.” Magnus rolled his eyes, feeling caught.

“You’ve been starring at it for 20 minutes Magnus, we will take it.”

“20 minutes?” Magnus gasped. Oh. His eyes flickered over to the almost full cart that was stuffed with all kind of colorful things, he could make out bottles, pacifiers, bibs, night lamps in animal shapes, books, boxes of diapers and wipes and many more things he couldn’t even name if he tried. Was that a rucksack for pups?

Alec lowered his eyes a little sheepish, “I went a bit overboard.”

“You think?” Magnus asked tilting his head aside cutely and Alec grinned breathlessly.

“I can return it all if you don’t like it- I mean-“

“No, I will take it. Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s all very lovely.”

“There’s a similar set for girls over here,” Alec stretched aside and grabbed the same jumper in pink and red, the fabrics looking even tinier in Alec’s big palms. “Don’t forget, we need it all times 3. Pick whatever you like, I will be over there-” He pointed at the diaper bags and left in a blur, leaving the cart with him.

Magnus roamed through the shelves, taking one at a time, a shirt, thighs, pants, pyjamas, what started off slow and thoughtfully quickly turned into a full on parental shopping frenzy as more and more soft pup clothes landed in the cart forming a huge pile.

SO SOFT. FLUFFY SOFT THINGS. COLORFUL LITTLE SHIT.

“Oh wow.” Alec huffed as Magnus tossed a bunch of socks into the cart.

“It’s all very necessary!” Magnus growled protectively.

“It is! I agree.” Alec laughed and placed a big diaper bag onto the pile.

“Oh boy. What did I do…I can’t afford all this.” Magnus’ eyes widened as he observed their items. Alec hummed suspiciously, then rolled the cart off straight towards the checkout.

Magnus halted abruptly as he saw a pair of soft brown leather shoes with sloths on top, he chuckled and reached forward, taking them off the hook when a woman grabbed them out of his hands, squealing loudly, Magnus gaped at the intruder. “I had them first.” he said stubbornly, the girl looked at him offended like he’d just slapped her.

“Can you prove that?” She snarled with a judging eyebrow.

Oh, she did not.

“Lady, I am sure this store has cameras, and I had. Them. First.” He pinched the shoes out of her fingers and she let out a deafening scream, Magnus groaned at the shrill sound and pressed his palms to his ears.

“Baby what is going on?” A tall man came walking in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and small bump protectively, “What did that man do?”

“He stole my shoes! He just took them away from me!” She whined and he cooed at her.

“That is not true!” Magnus gasped desperately and more than annoyed. “She stole them from me!” The Alpha growled loudly as Magnus took a step forward then stood between the two fighting Omegas, baring his teeth at Magnus. Magnus felt his body tremble, his heartbeat pounding against his chest hard. Flee. “I swear, Sir, she took the shoes from me first.” Magnus tried, politely.

“He is a liar!”

“I am not.” Magnus frowned, his voice loud and upset as he felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back, Magnus stumbled and let out a shocked gasp.

“Hey!” Alec shouted as he pressed himself between the two, walking the Alpha back and away from Magnus before he gave him a push for good measure, “Take your fucking hands off.”

“Your Omega stole my girl’s shoes.” The man barked; his head red while his girl sobbed dramatically.

“He said that he had them first, are you deaf?” Alec defended him as the Alpha took another step forward, Alec slammed his palm against the man’s body, keeping him at distance. “Back off!” The guy slapped Alec’s arm away with force and growled loudly, Alec straightened to gain in height as he growled back just as deep and aggressive.

Magnus felt his chest heave, his instincts going haywire as he took in the intimidating Alpha’s scents. This wasn’t worth it. It was just some shoes and he didn’t want Alec to get hurt defending him.

He stepped forward and tugged on Alec’s arm, “Alec, let us go.” Alec looked over his shoulder, his snarling lip going down, his face softening.

“Pathetic! What a lousy Alpha.” The man snorted, “Obviously haven’t reigned that Omega in.”

“I’ll reign you in, you dumb fuck!” Magnus roared, feeling his emotions take over him as propelled in front of Alec and into the Alpha’s face. How dare him? The man looked shocked, before he laughed loudly, holding his belly which made Magnus rage inside. “What’s so funny?!” He felt Alec’s palm on his upper arm, holding him tightly.

“Magnus-”

“He’s a wonderful Alpha, not that you would know anything about it- You little-“ He felt Alec tug on him, pulling him aside with a little force, “You can suck my pretty Omega dick-“

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, finally getting the Omega’s attention, “Calm down, breathe okay?” He ordered, brushing his hands over Magnus’ arms. “This stress isn’t good for you.”

“He insulted you!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind it.” Alec said, trying to keep eye contact, then grabbed Magnus’ cheeks, cupping them in his palms, “Magnus, shhh…” Magnus flared his nostrils, his lips trembling, “Shh…” he cooed and Magnus felt his heartbeat slow down, his fuming brain clearing up.

Magnus looked over Alec’s shoulder and watched the pair walk off before his eyes settled back on Alec’s, he felt his thumb stroke over his cheekbone.

“Good. Just like that.” Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec let go of him, sliding his fingers over his jaws.

“I’m sorry. But-”

“You don’t have to be. It’s not your fault, she stole them from you.”

“It’s just shoes. I guess.” Magnus gasped, regretfully. Okay this was really embarrassing. Was he really fighting with another Omega over a pair of pup shoes? What has he become? “I didn’t mean to make a scene.” Magnus looked back up, “Are you okay Alec, did he hurt you?”

Alec flinched, his eyes widening, “No, no I’m good. Are you?”

“Of course. You shouldn’t have interfered; you could have gotten hurt. I am not your responsibility Alec and I can defend myself.” He felt his walls rise-

“What did you expect me to do? Stand by and watch? I can’t-“ He gasped, his eyes restless. “Magnus, I can’t.” -and crumble back down.

Magnus’s focus narrowed down on the Alpha as he darted forward, on his tiptoes and slammed his lips to Alec’s, the Alpha gasped in surprise but instantly returned the kiss, tilting his head aside and bending his head down, Magnus felt his eager lips swallow his own, the wet heat embracing his lips tightly, gently, nibbling on them. Magnus hummed into the kiss, feeling pure affection swell in his chest as he pressed against the Alpha, holding his shirt tightly, his breath coming out in ragged puffs.

Magnus dropped back to the ground while Alec followed him with his lips, biting after his lower lip one last time to which Magnus hissed in both pain and pleasure before Alec straightened with a shimmering glow in his hazel eyes, his pupils blown with lust and wonder.

Both panted as they observed each other.

“You…would make a great Alpha Alec.” Magnus whispered and Alec’s face scrunched into a laugh, his eyes wrinkling on the edges.

“And believe it or not, you would do a…magnificent Omega.” Alec teased back.

“Rumour has it those two go together quite well.” He breathed against Alec’s face, who sucked in a breath before he licked his lips. Magnus smiled sheepishly as he stepped back, feeling self-conscious again, “We should-“ He pointed at the cart and Alec nodded shakily, a little out of it before he turned around and took the cart, rolling it to the checkout where he began to place the items down one after the other.

Magnus’ heart beat thrummed against his chest from both what just happened with Alec mere seconds ago and as he saw the amount of money rise on the display.

Oh god.

“This too.” Alec handed over the notes. “Yes, by card.” Alec said kindly as he gave his bank card over to the elder lady.

Magnus needed a second to realize what just happened. “Alec.” He whispered accusingly, “What are you doing!”

“I’m paying.” Alec shrugged.

“You can’t!” Magnus tried to keep his voice down. “Alexander!”

“I just did.” He punctuated every word. Alec and another young lady placed the items back into the cart. Magnus grabbed the receipt and almost fainted.

“Thank you for shopping with us, and all the best to your family.” The elder lady said and Alec opened his mouth before he closed it again and nodded with a proud lopsided smile.

“Thank you. Have a nice day!”

Magnus followed the Alpha out of the shop still in pure shock and disbelief, until they reached the car.

“Alec…” Magnus whispered and waited until Alec finally met his eyes. “Why did you do that? You can’t afford this either, that’s…did you see the total?”

“I saw and I can afford it. I saved a lot of money; I don’t need much.”

“But…it’s not…I mean-“

“Let me help you Magnus,” Alec turned to him completely, his hazel eyes glistening down at him. “Please. That’s all I want.” His lips tugged up slowly, “Besides, I picked up most of it. So, I’m paying. It’s a gift Magnus, take it.”

A gift.

An enormous gift. That was no midwife gifting their protégé, that was way too much and unusual. Or was it? But- Alec didn’t ask. He didn’t say the words…he had to say the words. Say the words.

Magnus looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, Alec shoved it all into the trunk before he turned to Magnus again, one eye squinting in confusion.

Magnus closed his eyes, swallowing deeply, his shoulder dropping in dissapointment. He quickly cleared his throat. “Okay Alec. I will take it.”

Alec inhaled, his lips flickering up, his breath uneven, before he nodded proudly, “Okay.”

“Thank you so much Alexander…I don’t know how I deserve this but- thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He beamed down at him. “Let’s go back home.”

Home.

Magnus’ smile returned to its former glory while the butterflies raged inside his stomach.

\---

Magnus shoved the open letter aside, trying to take his mind to other and more pleasant things before he’d vomit.

Wasn’t this extraordinary? He actually had fun today, this little shopping trip turned out to be exactly what he had needed, to take his mind off the stress and struggles, just enjoy some time with Alec and watch his happiness. Alec would be an amazing dad.

Magnus mused as he sat on his back porch, his hand cradled over his belly, the other in Boing’s fur that slept peacefully on his lap.

Magnus swallowed.

Alec would be an amazing dad to his own pups, once he had them. When he had an Omega to call his own. Once he left him.

Magnus pressed his hand into his belly tightly, feeling it clench uncomfortably, he inhaled shakily and let out a shuddering breath suddenly feeling a little sick.

Alec would leave him one day.

He would fall in love with some male Omega. Court them. Love them. Start a family. Without him.

Because he wanted it, deserved it. He deserved all of this. To experience it for his own. Yes, he was such a kind person, a caring and giving soul. He deserved the world.

But why did this hurt so bad?

But maybe…maybe Alec wouldn’t leave. Maybe he would stay with him…once he saw that he could be a capable Omega, maybe if Alec only saw that he could be good, could be what he wanted, what he needed, maybe he would love him back.

Magnus sniffled back a tear.

Fucking HORMONES.

What was going on? Was this his Omega speaking? He wiped his teary eyes and groaned at himself, his stupid emotions.

Despite it all, this day was just wonderful. It just really was. Even with the little disturbance in between. It felt so domestic, so good…so right. He saw his phone light up and reached for it, skimming through his messenger.

[Alexander <3]  
I had fun today.  
I hope you enjoyed it too, at least a little

[Magnus]  
I did actually  
And I still can’t thank you enough for what you did for me Alec  
I don’t know how to ever pay you back

Magnus smiled at his phone like it was the most precious thing.

[Alexander <3]  
You really don’t have to.

[Magnus]  
I do!  
Please.  
If you don’t want money let me give you something else  
What do you want?

Three dots. Those damn three dots.

[Alexander <3]  
I want you to be happy

“Oh god, Alec.” Magnus rambled to himself. That man was going to ruin him for anyone else.

[Alexander <3]  
Send nudz

Magnus almost toppled over as Boing jumped off his lap and dashed into the house, he wiped his spit covered mouth and sat back straight.

What the fuck?

Was he- was he serious? Was that a joke?

Okay…

Magnus opened the camera when his phone beeped again.

[Alexander <3]  
It’s what the kids call it nowadays right?  
I’m just kidding by the way  
Sorry

Magnus bit his lip, pondering, then lifted his shirt over his chest, angling the phone down to his bare chest in selfie mode before he clicked and hit send.

He could feel his heart buzz between his ears as he read Alexander <3 is writing…

[Alexander <3]  
Shit  
Magnus  
What

Magnus snickered, feeling oddly proud of the reaction.

Was he in bed? Where was he? What was he wearing? Was he hard?

[Magnus]  
Is that payment enough?  
Or do you want more?

[Alexander <3]  
Enough  
…  
More?  
Please  
Sorry  
Alexander <3 deleted this message  
Enough, thanks

[Magnus]  
Last chance.

[Alexander <3]  
Maybe the bump?

[Magnus]  
You can have everything you want and you want to see my bump?

Magnus shrugged, then took a picture of his round belly, his skin stretched, the belly button lightly bulged.

[Alexander <3]  
Thank you

Magnus let his head drop with flushed cheeks and a grin on his face, he was way too cute. Magnus licked over his parched lips, then pinched his pants up, taking a deep breath before he took a picture of his crotch. Oh god, was he really going to send a dick pic to his midwife?

What has his life become?

Sent.

Alexander <3 is calling.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he choke on his spit, coughing wildly. Fuck. He wasn’t. Why was he calling?! This was embarrassing enough. And why did he keep choking on his own spit, SWALLOW god damnit.

Urghhhh. Okay. He could do this.

Magnus took the call and almost choke a third time as Alec’s face appeared on the display instead of his deep voice, his hair ruffled, his cheeks red, he could see him move through what looked like his corridor, then a door closing and movements until he rested against his headboard. “Hey.” He gasped a little breathlessly. “I was with Simon. Are you insane?”

Magnus pressed his lips together trying not to bark out a laugh right into his face, “Sorry.”

“You could have warned me.”

“I wasn’t the one asking for nudes Alexander. And I know you wanted it even though you didn’t say it.” Magnus quipped, getting comfortable in the big chair, the night pitch black with a few stars shimmering up above, crickets chirping away.

“I wasn’t serious!” Alec scolded, “But yeah, thank you…I guess. It’s uh nice.”

“You liar.”

“Okay, maybe I was serious, but I didn’t think you’d actually send them. And that you would take a pic of…you know…” Alec shifted down a little, he looked embarrassed, and way too beautiful, what in heaven’s name was he so beautiful for? Magnus could drown in those green eyes and those perfectly long lashes, seriously, even that fucking dip in his nose was pure perfection. “You look beautiful.” Alec murmured.

“Get out of my head.”

Alec laughed, and maybe Magnus fell in love a little deeper.

“Are we even now?” Magnus asked, tilting his head.

“We are. Thank you for those. I’ll delete them later don’t worry.” Magnus snorted, “Hey, I will.”

“Yeah sure.”

“I mean it.”

“Right.” Both began to laugh, their shoulders and phones shaking. “I wouldn’t delete it that’s for sure, I’d print your nudes and plaster them all over my walls mind you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.” Magnus rose an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t have anything to print. So…” Magnus trailed off, lifting his voice at the end. He watched Alec part his lips a few times before he licked over his plump lips sensually.

“Do- do you want some?”

“Hm?” Magnus asked nonchalantly, as if his heart wasn’t beating up in his throat at the possibility of Alec sending him nudes. He wasn’t stupid. And he was way too horny.

“Nudes…”

“Oh?”

“I mean, you send me some. And I- forget it.”

“YES.” Magnus interrupted, “You idiot. Send them. I mean…please, one…would be great.”

“What do you want to see?”

Fucking all. KDKSJD. TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF SIR.

“Your abs maybe?”

“You’ve already seen them.”

“But I have no picture and I miss my own, come on…show me.”

“H- How do I do that. We are calling.”

Ah fuck right. “Just show it, I’m fine, I can memorize.” Alec nodded shakily, his lips still apart, Magnus could see his pulse pound against his throat. He was nervous.

He slowly angled the phone down and lifted his shirt over his abs, holding it in place. Magnus swallowed thickly as he stared at the curves of Alec’s perfect set of muscles. The phone shook a little before it angled upwards and Alec exposed his chest, Magnus let out a long blow through his pursed lips, feeling his body heat up as he looked at Alec’s hard nipples, the swell of his pecs, the curly dark hair covering his skin.

Was it getting a little hot? Fuck. He squirmed on the chair, feeling his crotch tingle as his cock nudged against his pants. Was he really exchanging nudes with his midwife on his back porch?

“Can you see me?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded before he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah I see you…I see…it.” He angled his phone back to his face with a cute giggle.

“This is weird.”

“Oh pardon me, it’s not weird. Not at all, on the contrary.”

“I just never did this before.” Alec murmured.

“Oh? Okay, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you really don’t have to.”

“No it’s okay, it was fun.”

“Was? Is it over? Where’s my dick pic?” Magnus saw Alec’s face turn pale, “Alec, I’m jok-“

“Do- do you want to see it?”

“-king…what?”

“I saw yours…a lot. Very close too. It’s how this works right? You show me yours I show you mine?”

Say no. Say you’re good. He is obviously new to this. You don’t have to see his dick, please, be a reasonable adult, you are better than that-

“I’ve never seen a knot before.” Smooth.

“Me neither.”

“What? Wait…what?”

“Well, I’ve never been with an Omega, and even then, I wouldn’t be able to see it, technically.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t it…I don’t know around your dick somewhere?”

Alec frowned, “We are not actually walking around with a knot, you know that right?”

“Not?”

Alec shook his head, giggling, Magnus would feel embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on and confused. “No.” He licked his lips, “It’s like a…I don’t know, a little bulge, I can feel it and see it on the root of my- of my dick.” He swallowed, “It throbs a little when I- uh when I get hard.” He stuttered, “It only expands to full size inside an Omega during sex.”

“Oh.” Magnus gasped, feeling utterly stupid. “And you’ve never slept with an Omega, so you don’t know what it’s like. I got it.”

“Yeah, I’ve never slept with any- an Omega. I can feel it when I- uh, it tingles when I uh-“

“Stuttering much?”

“Shut up.” Magnus grinned brightly. “It tingles and swells a little when I, uhm when I cum.”

Magnus closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deep. He just needed a second. Or a minute. Maybe an hour.

How come this knot shit was amazingly hot, like raging hot, when Alec talked about it? Perspective, perspective.

“If you ever feel the desire to…show me, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Magnus mumbled. “I mean, only if you want to.” Alec searched his eyes, then angled his phone down to his pants, pinching the rim of them and gently tugging them half way down his crotch.

Oh fuck.

Oh god.

His big palm slid inside his black boxers, Magnus watched with wide eyes, his phone in a tight grip, ready for Alec to pull his boxers down, or not ready, no he wasn’t ready, and Alec did pull, but not his boxers, Magnus whimpered pitifully as Alec pulled his semi erect and flushed dick out of his boxers taking almost the whole size of his large display.

“Jesus.” Magnus shouted and then held his face closer to the phone. “Oh wow.” Alec had his fingers wrapped around the base loosely. His dick was pale, the rather big glans reddish, and it was covered in veins, thousands of them.

It was impressive. Magnus would feel ashamed at his own size in comparison to Alec’s if he wasn’t so horny right now.

“I don’t know what to do. So, I’ll uh just, hold it.” Alec said a little awkwardly.

Magnus’ eyes wandered over his dick, up and down, and up and down, and back up and down again, feeling his mouth water, his ass slicking up like no tomorrow.

“Uhm, so here is-“ He slid his hands off his dick which kept standing up on its own proudly, “My knot.” Magnus observed the bulge around Alec’s dick which wasn’t really prominent, like Alec said, it was visible but not the way he imagined it. It didn’t really look scary.

“How big can it get?”

“Uh, my…dick or the knot?”

“Both?” Magnus murmured, palming his own rapidly hardening dick through his pants.

“It’s around 10 inches I suppose.”

Omfg. Fuck. Yes.

“The knot usually makes up half the size in width, so it should be somewhere around 5 to 6 inches when complete.”

Omfg. Fuck. No.

“But who knows, might only be rumours.” He explained while his hand suddenly stroked up his dick and back down, momentarily tugging his foreskin along.

Magnus almost blacked out.

Alec’s hand suddenly stopped, “Sorry.”

“Oh no, don’t be. Please. I don’t mind one bit. I’m not even looking. Continue.” Alec didn’t move and Magnus heard his rough breathing through the phone. Okay, he overstepped. Shit. Take it back. Say something.

He opened his mouth to speak when Alec tightened his grip around his own dick, jerking himself in slow leisurely strokes. Magnus felt his lips part, his eyes widen even more, nearly popping out of their sockets. He was not. HE WAS NOT. OH GOD HE WAS.

“Like this?”

“Yes. Yes…” Magnus gasped almost crushing his own dick between his palm, he was a little overwhelmed okay. “I am…averting my eyes like a gentleman.”

Alec’s cock hardened more with every stroke, growing in size as his big palm and long fingers flew over it gently. Magnus could actually see the knot swell and redden. “You can look.” Alec rasped and Magnus felt his whole body turn into butter. Well, except for his rock hard dick.

“Thank fuck.” His hand quickly slid into his own boxers, gripping himself and tugging on his erection roughly as his eyes fluttered shut, his body moving with the ministrations, Alec gasped loudly and quickened the speed on which he worked his dick, going from long sensual strokes to quick jerks below his head.

“Let me see it Magnus.” Alec whispered in a commanding tone, “Please, I wanna see you too.” Magnus angled his phone down to his crotch without thinking twice, holding it that way he can see both Alec’s crotch and Alec was able to see him somehow, he saw Alec doing the same for him.

Magnus wiggled his dick out of his pants awkwardly, fisting it hard. His crotch and body heating up like wildfire, his abdomen tingling delightfully while the slick pooled in his boxers.

“Shit.” Alec moaned and stopped for a moment, gripping himself tight.

“Don’t- please!” Magnus whined.

“Ugh…just- I’m-“ Alec took a deep breath, then continued, in the same speed as before, tugging on himself in full strokes again, giving his knot attention too and Magnus bit back a moan, his breathing quick and shaky as he watched Alec massage his own knot before he went back to his head, circling his hand over it before he jerked it again, moaning loudly and deep. Oh god the sound of Alec’s moans was unearthly. “Fuck,” Alec tightened his grip again, his head turning deep red as a bead of precum dropped down his hand.

He was close, he was holding back.

“It’s okay Alec.” Magnus purred, then pulled his foreskin back and dipped the tip of his thumb into his own slit, thumbing at the precum as he heard Alec groan, Alec’s hand went flying back over his dick in a blur.

“Urgh- shit I can’t-“ Alec choked out, holding the base and his knot in a painful grip.

Magnus was having none of this.

He dipped his hand down his balls and between his legs, out of the phone’s view, whimpering, only to resurface a moment later, his fingers covered in thick drops of transparent slick that ran down his hand sloppily, displaying it to Alec.

“Fuck Magnus,” a broken gasp, edging on a scream left the Alpha’s chest before his cock began to jerk rhythmically in his motionless, squeezing hand that trembled like a leaf in the wind, shooting ropes of cum out of his slit and all over his pants and belly, never ending waves of his thick seed leaving his throbbing dick that he now jerked through his accidental and sudden orgasm.

Magnus wrapped his slick hand around himself, getting off to the sound and view of what Alec willingly gave him, it only needed a few tight strokes, a look to Alec’s swollen and deep red knot, for him to follow Alec over the edge as his whole body exploded internally, leaving him lightheaded as his release splashed all over himself, the sharp scent filling his nostrils.

Magnus let out a shuddering breath as he let go of his softening and sensitive dick, he opened his eyes only to stare into Alec’s wrecked face, his parched lips open, his eyes almost black, his cheeks bright red.

“For someone who never did that before…you managed quite well.” Magnus purred breathlessly.

“You made it pretty easy.” Alec rasped hoarsely. “I couldn’t- I can actually last longer you know.”

“Am I too much for you Alexander?” Alec shook his head with a breathless dopey grin.

“You are.”

“Thank you…for…showing me, I guess. I- that was a perfect education. I saw that knot swell alright.”

“You are welcome.” Alec chuckled. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Oh, you did. And I screen recorded it.”

“You did not! Magnus!” Alec’s grin left, replaced by pure horror.

“I’m kidding Alec!” Magnus wheezed, “unless?”

“Oh god.” Alec let his head drop shamefully.

“Alec…” Magnus urged, “Look at me…” Alec peeked up through his lashes then slowly lifted his face. “I didn’t record it. I promise. I wish I did but I just had the idea.” Alec rolled his eyes with what Magnus would call fondness.

“I have to clean up…”

“Yeah, me too…by the way, that was an impressive load.”

“Gah…” Alec groaned as he got up, holding his dirty palm up in the air, “It’s everywhere.”

“You need a place to put it in next time.” Alec halted and stared at the phone; eyebrows tugged up in his hairline. “Good night Alexander.”

“G- good night Magnus. Thank you…uhm, sleep tight.” Magnus smiled widely, then winked.

He watched the phone move through darkness shakily, steps and a squeaking of a door before he heard a loud bang followed by a pained groan from the Alpha “Ouch,” Magnus giggled. Fuck, his Alpha was so stupid.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooouuuuuuu my lovely readers. Surprise! The update came one day early because my sunday is packed. This is, as always, a ride and I hope you enjoy it. Disaster gay Alec owns this one. But it's also very important and nudges a few serious matters.
> 
> Thank you soooooo much for all your comments I read them with a smile on my face always no matter from who and the size and reply to each and everyone, it very much keeps one motivated to put as much effort as possible into it. And I just love your feedback, especially when it's enthusastic. Also thank you for the lovely tweets and live threads they mean a lot to me, and those putting so much effort into writing full novels its appreciated and noticed and all those edits I got the past week! I am emotional.
> 
> I added a new song to the playlist for this chapter, you will see why when you read it. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi. It's another big one, I have no regrets, make yourself comfortable. It's back to work for me next week, also my bday so I wont have much time to write. Let's see how I'll manage. Next update might come later. But I made this one really big so enjoy. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Alec opened his notebook, underlining the date before he straightened and squared his shoulders in anticipation. It was the day of Magnus’ check-up and he might have spent the whole night preparing for it so he wouldn’t miss something crucial. This was the biggest one yet and very important. And the fact that he’d last seen or ‘talked to’ Magnus a few days ago when they shared a moment of intimacy wasn’t adding onto his current stress level at all.

What even happened there? Was there a term for this? Video sex? Mutual masturbation through a communication device with visuals?

He’s never done such a thing before and didn’t plan on starting it and it was kind of embarrassing, yet amazingly hot, he watched Magnus get off and he’d do all the embarrassing shit if that is what he got to see in return. But Magnus seemed to enjoy it just the same, he actually seemed pretty expert in it and Alec really didn’t want to think about it.

If anyone knew what he was doing with his own protégé he’d die of shame.

And he wasn’t feeling oddly proud of the fact Magnus literally drooled over the sight and size of his hard dick, he was obviously pleased, which pleased Alec in return, immensely.

Alec wasn’t stupid. Even if it sometimes seemed like it, he must admit, he wasn’t showing himself for educational matters, he was very much aware of what he was doing even though, mind you, a little clumsy. And he had the little assumption that Magnus was aware too, but he couldn’t be 100% sure so he played along. He knew Magnus was actually curious about his knot but he could have looked it up on the internet. What they did…wasn’t necessary at all, but nobody needed to know that.

This whole thing was so stressful. Always being cautious, not wanting to overstep, not knowing what was going on exactly, all he wanted was Magnus, be close to him, talk to him, feel him but there was this invisible barrier between them, at least in that department, their professional relationship was perfect, he’s been a wonderful protégé so far and they became close friends, sharing things he usually didn’t share with others and he felt that Magnus felt the same about this too.

But he wanted more. So badly.

Ugh, concentrate Lightwood.

Alec stepped out of the room, his nails scratching on the surface of his palm, tilting his neck aside with a suspiciously loud crack, he might need to have that checked.

“If you need me for the ultrasound I’ll be right here,” Luke said with a nod before he took a sip of his coffee, Alec nodded frantically, a little beside himself, “You okay kiddo?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec gasped, “I’m just going through my schedule. I need an urine sample from him.”

“I’ll do that.”

“Good.”

Shit. Why was he so nervous?

Magnus surely forgot all about what happened, or maybe he didn’t, how was he going to react to him? How was Alec supposed to treat him? What would he say? He’s seen you naked, seen you cum. Keep it cool, relax, it’s fine. You got this.

Alec heard the bells on the front door and literally jumped back into the room, slamming the door shut behind himself. Maybe he hadn’t got this.

He pressed his back against the door, feeling his pulse pound in his throat as he heard Magnus soft voice, heard them exchange greetings and pleasantries, smelled the faint scent of Omega, Luke informing him on the sample Alec needed and a door closing. Magnus was giving his sample.

Alec pushed himself off the door to pace through the room, going back and forth while he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.

He swung around with wide eyes the moment another door closed only to look into Magnus’ warm brown eyes peering up at him through his lashes sheepishly, Alec’s eyes flickered down his body, he was in comfy wear, Alec loved his comfy wear. Wait, was that Alec’s sweatpants? No, he was surely hallucinating.

“Good morning,” Magnus said kindly, taking a few steps forward, “I’d ask how your night was but I have a feeling I know the answer to this.” He stopped in front of him and stroked Alec’s hair out of his forehead gently, only a soft and innocent touch, but it felt like so much more.

I can’t sleep without you.

“Yeah Buddy kept me up.” Alec explained. “Good morning, how was you? Uh yours, how the night?”

Vanish. He wanted to vanish.

Magnus’ lips widened to a beautiful smile, “My night was okay-ish, thank you for asking. So…” He gestured to the table. “Shall we start?”

Right. He was here for a reason. Alec inhaled deeply, slipping into his role smoothly, it was what he was good at.

“Thank you for coming Magnus, today we will have a very thorough check up, did you have breakfast already?”

“Ehm…no.” He answered, playing with the shell of his ear.

“Good,” Alec reached aside to grab a plastic cup filled with a sticky, transparent substance to hand it to the Omega, “Drink this, we’ll do a glucose challenge screening test today. It’s sugar and safe for you.” Magnus took the cup with a frown, “after an hour we will see how your body processes the sugar to rule out gestational diabetes which can be dangerous later on, so we have to be certain.” Magnus nodded and gulped the liquid down, grimacing profusely. “Sorry.”

“Bah.” He pushed his tongue out several times, shaking his head, “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Breathe through it, you got this. Luke will draw your blood later and see the result.”

“What are you doing to me? I regret coming here-” Alec laughed; he knew he shouldn’t but-

Okay, why wasn’t this weird? Shouldn’t it be weird? Shouldn’t he feel awkward? Ashamed? Why was he feeling so utterly happy, so utterly right? There was nothing that felt wrong about this.

“Can you take your shoes off and step onto the scale for me?” Magnus complied with a grunt and stepped onto the scale. “Perfect.” Alec wrote his weight down, pleased with the result even though Magnus was visibly not, trying to suck his belly in, he huffed as he sat down on the examination table.

“I feel like a whale.”

Alec plopped onto his chair and rolled closer, “Don’t be ridiculous. You look amazing, uh, how is your back?” Alec asked, adjusting the blood pressure monitor around his wonderful pumped biceps, he felt Magnus’ distress, it was way less than the first times, he got more and more used to this but it was still there and Alec would do anything to make him as comfortable as possible.

“It’s killing me. Slowly. But I’ll live.”

“It will get worse I fear,” Alec muttered and tried not to see Magnus’ eye roll. “It’s a little low, 80/40, but as long as you feel well it’s no cause of concern, it sometimes drops at around this week. Better than high blood pressure.”

“Okay.”

“How are your gums, teeth?” Alec asked, spreading his legs to roll even closer, placing his fingers against Magnus’ jaws carefully, guiding him to open up which he did without questioning Alec, he didn’t notice this, nope.

“Fuaaainne I shiiink.” He mumbled open mouthed while Alec examined them.

“The increased blood flow and all can sometimes lead to swelling and bleeding, but you’re good.” Alec stroked the soft hair behind his ears unconsciously before he let go, Magnus shut his mouth again with a little smile. “Do you have any other symptoms? Something you didn’t tell me yet? Anything new?”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow before he looked up thoughtfully, bobbing his head a little, “Well…”

“You can tell me, what is said between us in here is strictly confidential.”

“I have problems lying on my back lately, I feel like I can’t breathe properly.”

“That’s the weight of the pups, it’s pushing on your organs, the lungs, you should put something below your back so that you don’t lie flat, but if you have to, do it as short as possible, or better lie on your side.”

“I have to pee a lot, but I know the reason alright.” Alec chuckled, “I think that’s it, I already told you about the rest.”

“You will keep me updated when something troubles you okay?”

“Of course, Alec.” Alec nodded.

“Okay, can you take your shirt off and lie down for me?” Magnus immediately took his shirt off and even though Alec knew the sight, he was still momentarily frozen every time it happened, his skin looked so soft and shiny, Alec’s fingers itched to touch, to run his fingers up and down that silky skin. But he could. In these rare moments…he was allowed to do that. Magnus lay back against the slightly raised table and rested his arms next to his body.

Alec warmed his hands up a little, rubbing them together “I’ll measure your fundal height now, the size of your uterus.” He explained before he carefully pressed a hand to the top of his bump and the top of his pelvic bone, slightly pushing. “Okay,” he leaned back to write it down before he turned back to Magnus and placed his hands to the sides of the bump, trying to make out the positions of the pups, but it was difficult, he had training on this but only on dummies and this was way different, he couldn’t really make out where they were exactly and he shouldn’t feel as troubled about this as he did. He will try again another time.

But he couldn’t deny the way his heart beat against his chest at the approval to touch his belly, yes of course he had to, but still, Omega’s were very protective of their bump. And Magnus wasn’t even tensing up, he was observing him with hawk eyes, he actually seemed more interested than he did at past check-ups, he wasn’t averting his eyes like he used to do. That was a huge win.

Alec pressed his thumbs into Magnus’ hip bones, wrapping his fingers around the Omega’s slim waist, putting a light pressure on it to which Magnus grunted. “It’s still widening, that’s a good sign, unfortunately it’s going very slow but don’t worry, we still have time.” He brushed his hands over Magnus’ body to his firm pecs and fingered them professionally, of course, Magnus gasped and flinched, it was only a small gesture but Alec was always cautious and alarmed. “Did that hurt?”

“No, I mean, yeah a little, but not much.” Alec softened his touch, brushing his fingers over the swollen muscles and tissues, they felt tense, strained. Alec wanted to bite into that. Fuck.

“Uh.” Alec gasped eloquently then took his hands off, feeling a little hot below the shirt.

Magnus’ chest obviously prepared for the birth and feeding of the pups. Why was that thought heating Alec up even more? But in a whole different way. A very loving way he shouldn’t think about now.

“It’s pretty unfair you know.”

“What?”

“You get to touch me all over, multiple times…” He murmured with a devious smirk.

“It’s my job. I am not doing that for pleasure.”

“Yeah. Right.” Alec averted his eyes, his cheeks blushed. “I get it, but I can tell that you are enjoying this.” He whispered.

“You are…an attractive man, how could I not.” Alec answered honestly, hoping he wasn’t making Magnus uncomfortable.

“I envy you. I’d be so down for examining you on this table every few weeks.” Alec bit his lip, trying to keep it the fuck together and offer himself on a plate, because he shouldn’t be flirting right now, he needed to concentrate and also, Luke was in the other room. Which was more than awkward, after all he was thirsting for his almost naked son.

“I have to check on your cervix.”

Magnus laughed, “Of course you have to, cheeky bastard.” Alec lowered his face trying to erase the painful grin off his face.

“I really have to,” He gasped and Magnus shook his head with a tzk.

“How do I even know that you have to and not just do it for fun?”

“You’ll never find out I guess.” He shrugged and Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Magnus I’m kidding, I have to, trust me. In fact, you can read it up if you don’t.”

“I know. I trust you with that Alexander.” Magnus opened the strap of his sweatpants, then shoved them over his butt like he’s done several times before, keeping his crotch out of sight. Alec took a deep breath, preparing himself for an outburst, because…

“I’m actually not doing it with my fingers this time, I’m also checking on your canal and possible anatomical problems.” He should have totally done that weeks ago but Alec didn’t want to frighten Magnus, he had to build that trust first and also, maybe he wasn’t ready himself. Magnus eyebrows itched together in confusion.

“What do you mean? How do you do it then?”

Alec rolled back and took the long transducer off the monitor to show it to Magnus, “It’s a transanal ultrasound, it produces detailed pictures of your pelvic region and allows me to check on your cervix, uterus, bladder and canal.”

Magnus’ eyes widened at the wand in Alec’s hands before his lips tugged up, he pointed at Alec with a snort, “You nearly got me there.” Alec looked from the wand back to Magnus, his shoulders slightly sagging.

“Magnus,”

“What is this even?” He tilted his head aside.

“A- a transanal ultrasound.” Alec repeated, then turned on the monitor, connecting it to the wand as a black picture appeared. Magnus’ face slowly cleared up, softening until he stared at it emotionless.

“You’re not joking.”

“I’m not. Sorry.”

“Oh boy.” Magnus lay back, his eyes on the ceiling.

“It’s not painful, you won’t notice it…much.” Alec rushed, trying not to stutter as he put a condom around the transducer, lubing it up thoroughly.

“La la la la la.”

“I am actually not allowed to do this, I know how it works but rules and all, I just assumed that…I don’t know, that you’d prefer me to do it, I could call in Luke if you want.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, staring at Alec horrified, “Oh god no. Nononononono.”

“So, you want me to do it?”

“I don’t want anyone to stick that thing into my ass okay?” Alec pressed his lips together, waiting, giving Magnus time to process, and he visibly did, huffing and groaning, mumbling to himself in an unknown language before he relaxed again, “Fine. Yes. Do it.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Alec rolled closer with the wand, “You have to take your pants off.”

“Of course.” Magnus groaned, shoving the pants completely off himself and to his ankles before he stomped his feet onto the table, “This isn’t humiliating.”

“It’s just me Magnus,” Alec cooed, trying to calm the Omega down, yes this wasn’t the most comfortable situation Alec knew that and he’d feel just as weird in Magnus’ situation but it was what it was, every pregnant person had to go through with this and there was no way to make it less awkward, all he could do was try to distract him. Alec placed a hand on his outer thigh, gently stroking it, “I will be quick.”

Magnus hummed like a pouty child, “I don’t like this.”

“I know…I know…” Alec breathed, stroking him some more, “You are doing great though. Can you lift your butt for a moment?” Magnus lifted himself as Alec shoved a pillow below him for better access, “Is it comfortable?”

“Yeah…”

“Can you part your legs a bit? When you are ready.” Alec licked his lips, trying not to peek at his crotch, trying not to get aroused, but it was hard, literally, there was only so much he could do with a completely naked Omega by his side. His body was so sinful, so beautiful. He lubed the wand up some more absentminded.

Magnus slowly spread his legs and then whipped his arms up, crossing them over his face like he used to do when he was fleeing from a situation. It made Alec feel things. He hated that he was the cause of this, but it was necessary, male Omega’s were different than females, he needed to check and see if everything was in order.

Okay, just do it quickly.

But he’s never actually done this before. He felt his fingers shake in betrayal as he lowered the wand between his legs.

He cleared his throat, then turned his brain off as good as possible, concentrating on the task at hand as his eyes flickered over Magnus’ crotch, over his soft dick, the round shaven balls and down his perineum to his tiny, light red hole.

Alec.exe has stopped working.

“Can we get this over with please?” Magnus urged impatiently and Alec snapped out of it, then placed the wand to his hole, lightly nudging against it before he lifted his eyes because there was no way he was going to watch this happen and not combust on the spot, he kept his eyes on Magnus’ hidden face and his heaving chest as he slowly guided it into the Omega’s body, feeling slight resistance at the first ring of muscles, Alec felt his whole body tingle.

He saw Magnus’ thighs twitch and stopped for a moment before he continued slower, there was no resistance anymore, it felt easy but he didn’t want to go too fast.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked half way in and angled it into the right direction and saw Magnus nod, his breathing slow, concentrated. Magnus’ body suddenly tensed up as Alec reached his cervix and pulled it back a little, “Sorry. You good?”

“I’m good.” Magnus breathed, his body still somewhat tense, but he lowered his arms to Alec’s delight. He preferred to see his face when he did something like this to see any sign of discomfort. Alec gave him a quick smile before he turned to the monitor that now displayed a black and white image of Magnus’ insides. Even though Alec wanted to be thorough and do it right, he knew of Magnus’ distress so he had to be as quick as possible about this, he moved the wand around a little, circling it carefully to see everything he needed to see.

Done.

He carefully guided the wand back out, his eyes on the monitor as a frown washed over his face, he stopped and observed the image a little closer.

“What is it?” Magnus asked,

“This is odd.” Alec said and pushed it back in some without a warning to which Magnus whined.

“You don’t say something is odd and then-“ Magnus gasped as Alec moved the wand out again, “then stop-“ he breathed, inhaling as Alec shoved it back in, “is that- still part of it?” He murmured.

Alec didn’t even hear him; he narrowed his eyes. Alec knew male Omega’s bodies by heart, knew the way they are supposed to look when pregnant, inside out, he’s seen thousands of pictures, watched movies, read hundreds of books in his time of study. But this was not it.

Something was different, there was a ring of muscles inside his canal that wasn’t supposed to be there anymore, it’s supposed to keep the canal together and tight and rips at the first knot of an Alpha, loosens the Omega up for possible pups he conceived so he can birth them safely.

But Magnus still had it.

How was that possible? Okay he’d have to ask Andrew about this later, maybe he had an idea.

He gently pulled the wand out of him and quickly got rid off the slick covered condom before his Alpha would notice, he swallowed thickly, too late, a low rumble left his chest at the smell, as he slipped out of midwife mode and reality of what happened came crashing down on him at once “You- You can put- put your pants back on.” Alec stuttered still a little out of it, due to many things, then jumped off the chair, “I’ll be right back.” He rushed out of the room to get some fresh air, dashing through Luke’s office to the bathroom, splashing some water into his face.

Oh fuck. Shit. Holy Alpha. That was intense.

What was he even thinking when he decided to become a midwife? Was he stupid or something? How did he think he could actually handle this?

“You okay in there?” Luke asked, knocking on the door. Alec gripped the sink before he lifted himself and left the bathroom, nodding.

“I’m good, sorry, I was a little sick.”

“Is everything okay in there? With Magnus?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. I probably just ate something wrong.”

“Okay.” Luke squeezed his shoulder and Alec felt his body relax, “Shall we do the ultrasound now?” Alec nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be right there. Start without me.” Luke nodded, then left and disappeared in the second room with Magnus.

Alec stood there breathing only, feeling completely out of it.

It took him several moments before he entered the room again, the smell of slick was gone, but it was filled with something else Alec couldn’t quite place his finger on, was it excitement? Joy? It took him another moment to realize that Magnus was looking at the monitor.

Wait. He was- he was looking at the monitor.

Alec took a few steps closer, watching the careful glide of the transducer over Magnus belly, feeling another growl building in his chest at the sight. Don’t. No. Not now. He swallowed several times, concentrating on his Alpha to keep him at bay, there was no need to growl at Luke, he was a father to Magnus, no threat for you. But he was touching his belly. When did he get so possessive?

He peeked over at the monitor from a distance to see Luke try to find the pups’ faces. Alec sat down on the examination table by Magnus’ feet and absentmindedly placed his hand on Magnus’ bare foot, stroking it.

“There they are, number one.” Luke said fondly and Alec heard Magnus gasp from aside, he looked over to see Magnus part his lips, his eyes shimmering. “That’s your daughter, well one of them.” Magnus closed his lips again and Alec saw the way his chin began to quiver.

Alec felt something bloom in his chest.

He turned to look at the girl, the perfect girl on the monitor, feeling even more grow in his chest, the feelings threatening to overflow him.

The pictures were very detailed, wonderful technology, you could actually make out the face. The eyes were puffy, the nose flat with big nostrils, pouty lips.

“She’s beautiful.” Magnus whispered.

She is. And she looked like you.

“She is about 12.5 inches and 1.4 pounds, it’s smaller than usual but good for a triplet.” Luke said proudly, “She’s perfectly healthy.” Magnus nodded shakily and Alec tried not to sob like a baby.

“Princess number two, she’s about the same size, 12.9 inches and 1.3 pounds.” Alec bit his lower lip, trying to stay calm, stay the fuck calm, his eyes shifted over to Magnus and he almost fell off the table as he saw that Magnus was looking at him with tears in his eyes, his nostrils flaring, he smiled and Alec could do nothing but smile back affectionately.

He felt Magnus’ emotions, felt his pride, his love and Magnus probably felt Alec’s too.

They returned their eyes to the monitor and her face, she had the same features but with chubbier cheeks, you could see her tiny fingers rest against the side of her face. Tiny little fingers.

“Come on big boy, show yourself,” Luke murmured, “There you are,” Another face came into view, half covered by a foot or a leg, whosever that was, he looked like his sisters but thinner and the nose was more detailed, Alec seriously couldn’t tell which one he loved the most. He felt the same equal affection for all three of them. Shit. He shouldn’t feel this. “Okay let’s see…he is 1.1 pounds and 11.2 inches.” Luke measured him.

“That’s- very small.” Alec felt his brain kick back in, knowing the usual and assumed sizes by heart, he didn’t need to look it up, he knew that he should be bigger by now, especially being a boy, Magnus was 27 weeks along. A single pup would be around 14 inches, of course being triplets, they are way smaller but merely 1 pound?

“I guess he has some greedy sisters there.” Luke said lightly, amused, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Alec got up from the table to walk to the monitor, “Can you measure him again?”

“Sure,” Luke did it again while Alec observed it with a frown, Luke stated the same result. Alec straightened, chewing on his lower lip.

“Is everything alright with him?” Magnus asked from behind them.

“Of course, Magnus, everything’s good.” Luke said kindly, giving Magnus a pat on the arm, before he looked up at Alec with a judgingly raised eyebrow, Alec nodded, licking over his lips. Right. He shouldn’t frighten Magnus.

“They are good, the boy is a little small but nothing of concern.”

“Can I help him get bigger somehow?” Magnus offered and Alec heard the concern in his voice.

Alec smiled at that, damn he was so cute, “Not really.” Alec tapped something on the monitor behind himself, indicating for Luke to check his placenta and fluids to see what was wrong with the boy without Magnus noticing as much. Luke nodded and recorded the data with a picture before he created a photo for Magnus. He handed Alec both.

“Can I…?” Magnus said, opening his palm, Alec looked down at the Omega in surprise before he handed him the picture of the pups, keeping the other one to himself. Magnus rose it to his eyes, before he smiled. “They are so…so…”

“Perfect.” Alec offered and Magnus’ eyes flickered up.

“Perfect.” He agreed.

And that they were. All three of them. All four of them.

They were all perfect.

\---

Alec sipped on his cappuccino, grimacing right after because fuck, who put milk into their coffee willingly? Heathens. Why did people drink this monstrosity? It was disgusting. He took another sip, only to grimace again and then put it back down.

He hated Cappuccino.

But Magnus loved it.

And maybe he just wanted to feel close to him. It’s been another 2 days since he last saw him, they spoke via text but Magnus was busy with work most of the time and he hated it, not that he worked…well maybe, but that he worked so much, way too much. He just hoped he was taking enough breaks in between. If Alec could he’d be over there any second, he’d install a camera to check on him, but even he knew that that was creepy.

This got worse by the day. It was as if the Omega took over every little corner of his brain and he wasn’t complaining to be honest. But how was he supposed to concentrate on his reports, that were due soon and he was way behind, again thanks to a certain Omega, when all that was on his mind was Magnus and his adorable little smile, those big brown eyes, his soft hair, the sweet and intoxicating smell- his pups- fuck, concentrate.

He needed to talk to Andrew about the progress of Magnus’ pups, needed to have a second opinion, not only on that but what was ‘wrong’ with Magnus canal.

He dabbed his pen against the table frantically, his right leg bobbing along.

The sight of Magnus, basically naked, on the examination table the other day just wouldn’t leave his fucking mind, the moment he penetrated him with the wand, it shouldn’t be as arousing at it was, it was work, but shit. It felt as if he’d become one with the wand. One with Magnus.

How would it feel to actually be inside Magnus?

Alec shuddered.

He breathed through his nose trying to reign his hormones and pheromones in, because the fuck he’d be ushered out of here with a fork again. He had to watch himself before Ragnor noticed.

Alec peered up to see Ragnor squint over his newspapers. Alec lowered his eyes again in slow motion.

So where was he again? Alec stared at his paper, the sentence morphing into a huge MB at the end. “Ah shit!” He tossed his pen across the table in frustration.

“Lightwood!”

“Yes! Got it.” Alec mumbled regretfully and got up to collect his pen, he looked up to see black shoes, dark blue fitted dress pants; his nostrils flared before he rose to full size to look into Magnus’ wide and beautiful open-mouthed smile. He wore a deep red polo shirt that seemed to shimmer.

Magnus…

“You don’t have to kneel before me Alec, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Alec rolled his eyes with fondness, “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning.” Magnus returned, his Adams apple bobbing lightly. “How do I look?” Magnus asked, turning around on the spot while Alec’s eyes took it all in again, flickering all over his wonderful body.

“Like a snack.” Magnus halted abruptly; one eyebrow raised in the far end corner of his hairline. “Uh, do you like a snack?” Alec corrected and Magnus blinked his eyes, then shook his face in realisation.

“Ah, of course yes, please I’m starving.”

Alec clapped his own shoulder mentally before he offered Magnus a spot by his table. Yes, his table.

“You look amazing by the way, what’s the occasion?” Alec asked as he settled back in his chair after Magnus did the same.

“My wedding.” Magnus stated and Alec felt his body freeze, his eyes wide. Magnus’ shoulders began to shake.

“You idiot.” Alec groaned, “Was that supposed to be funny?”

“It was.” Magnus snickered, “You should have seen your face.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

Magnus grinned brightly, his eyes shimmering with affection, “I wanted to see your reaction…”

“I’m dead. You’re happy now?”

“Kind of.” Magnus whispered. “Were you really afraid I was going to my own wedding? That I kept this from you for so long?”

“No?” Alec leant back, taking a deep breath. Their eyes met and Alec shook his head with a small smile. Shit did he really say all those things out loud? “I’d say that I’ll get you back for that but you’re lucky that you are pregnant and safe from my wrath.”

Magnus lowered his eyes sheepishly, still smiling a little. Alec shoved his chocolate donut over to Magnus who instantly reached for it with a mumbled thank you. Alec felt content.

“I very much like your wrath, it’s cute.” Magnus shrugged one sided.

“I am not cute.” Alec spluttered, offended.

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Bullshit. I’m fierce. Respected. Feared.” Magnus snorted, a piece of donut flying over the table. “I hate you so much.”

Magnus wiped the edges of his mouth, trying obviously to keep it together, “You are feared alright, mighty Alpha, nobody come near you or you might lose it and toss your pretty notebook on the ground in full rage.” Magnus bit his lip.

Alec took another sip, “I’d never toss my notebook on the ground.”

“You will push your pen into their shoulder, hard.”

“That I would do.”

“Or just undress, you can scare them off with your dick.” Magnus laughed and Alec’s eyes widened.

What?

What did that mean? Didn’t- didn’t he like his dick? Did he think it was ugly? But- he didn’t look like it when he saw. Did he misinterpret this?

Alec squirmed uncomfortably. “Is there something wrong with…it?” He asked and saw Magnus’ eyes shoot up and widen.

“Oh. No, no no no. I didn’t mean it like that.” He rushed, “I meant,” he stopped, swallowing visibly. “It’s rather big. It was a compliment okay. Take it.”

“Oh?”

It was…a compliment…Alec began to smile, wider with each second. He complimented it. He thought he was big.

“Don’t look so smug about this Mr. monster cock.”

“It’s a normal size for an Alpha actually. My brother looks about the same.”

“Ew, can we please not talk about Jace’ dick at breakfast?”

“But we are talking about mine.”

“Well, that’s something else. I gladly visualize that one.” Magnus licked his lips nervously, “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. So, I am actually attending a wedding,” Magnus munched on, mumbling, “but not mine, I was hired for a buffet in a nearby town 2h from here.”

“Oh? Alone?” He didn’t want to sound like a jerk, but going to a different town alone, as an unmated Omega, and pregnant was kind of…risky?

“Clary is coming with me.” Did that make it better?

“And someone else?”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, “No, just us. We can manage just fine Alec.”

“Of course, I wasn’t-“ well he was, “sorry.”

Magnus licked his fingers dry, “I have most of it prepared already but there are a few dishes I have to prepare at the location, I’ve done plenty of events before I will be fine.”

He will actually be out of town. Away.

“When will you be back?”

“I should be back somewhen tonight.”

Alec felt his chest begin to heave, his glands’ sending out mixed signals at the turmoil he felt. What if something happened to him? There was no way there were no Alphas around. What if he had a problem with his pregnancy? What if- Okay he had to stop this. Magnus was a grown up. He had done plenty of those he said, he wouldn’t do them if it ever caused any problems. But he wasn’t pregnant then.

Was it weird if he offered to tag along?

Yeah…yeah it was.

“Okay,” Alec gasped, “Remember to take enough breaks, stay hydrated, and if anything feels odd you call me okay? I don’t have a car but I can run really fast.”

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed way too sensually. “I’ll be fine.” Alec nodded shakily, then flinched as a hand rested on his own, Alec looked down at their hands on the table, seeing the way Magnus thumbed at his wrist gently, he slowly turned his hand around until he felt his warm palm in his own and closed his fingers around it.

He felt his heart beat in his hand, throbbing loudly even though nothing could be heard, why did this simple touch feel so intimate? They had done other things, but…it was either in the heat of the moment, or via phone, or for research matters, whenever they shared moments of affection, tiny gestures of shared longing, it just hit different. Especially in public.

“I will be back before you know it.” Magnus purred and Alec looked back up and into firm and assuring brown orbs. His hand slid out of Alec’s as he got up, “We will be back before you know it.” He stroked his belly affectionately. He then went to the counter to pick up a bag from Ragnor, sharing quick pleasantries before he left the coffee shop, stopping outside the window to gaze back inside.

He placed his palm against the window and tapped his fingers rhythmically with an affectionate smile before he left to head for his restaurant.

Come back.

I love you.

Urgh.

“So, did you two lovebirds finally manage to talk?” Ragnor quipped, sitting down on the armrest of the opposite chair, folding his hands in his lap in a sophisticated manner.

“We talk a lot okay.” Alec answered, his eyes still on the spot where Magnus stood mere seconds ago. He heard a snap and then turned his head aside.

“So that is a no?” Alec parted his lips only to close them again, tilting his head a little. “That is a no.” Ragnor huffed obviously annoyed.

“Words aren’t always necessary.”

“Urgh, I am dealing with two idiots here.” Ragnor groaned, pinching his forehead. “How do I deserve this?”

“Hey, I am right here!”

“Exactly. You are right here. And not at Magnus’ side where you belong.”

Alec blinked his eyes rapidly, averting them, gasping out a breath, “You don’t understand.”

“I do.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It is.” Alec stashed his documents into his bag with a little more force than needed, “Lightwood.” Ragnor said kindly, “Talk to him.” Alec stopped momentarily, clenching his jaw before he continued and got up. He walked a few steps, his bag slung over one shoulder before he turned back around, his voice loud.

“What if I do, and he- what if I mess it all up?” He asked a little breathlessly, “What if-“

“What if…you don’t?” Alec stared at the man who smiled up at him with a knowledge only elder people possessed.

“I- I don’t know how. I tried. I showed him that I feel for him, at least I thought so, I even tried to tell him but every time I do he either blocks it, changes the topic or runs away, he even unleashed his cat on me the last time, he said it was an accident but I am not stupid, he doesn’t feel the same. I even tried the courting thing.” Alec gestured vaguely. At least to his best knowledge, he didn’t know how an Omega reacted that accepted his courting but maybe some kind of ‘I am yours now’.

“God give me patience.” Ragnor groaned, “Listen, I know Magnus. I know him since he was a little boy, his walls are higher than the pyramids, he is protecting himself from everything and everyone around him, afraid that others won’t or can’t love him for what and who he is, he’ll joke and pretend everything’s alright even when it’s not.” Alec observed Ragnor thoughtfully. “He’s never shown this kind of open affection towards anyone before. You might not see it, but I do, he’s changed a lot, because of you.”

Alec licked his dry lips, his heart stuttering, “I know,” he gasped, “I feel his inner struggles, his emotions.”

“Why do you feel this?”

Alec shook his head as in trance, “I don’t know.” Ragnor got up and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, warm and grounding.

“You will.”

Great. Thanks?

“And I doubt that Magnus would deny you courting him very much, maybe you do something wrong.”

\---

Alec lay on his couch, cuddling Buddy in his arms being the touch starved Alpha he was, crawling the big guy’s tummy while he watched some food show. It’s been 3h. 3h and it felt like an eternity.

It’s not the first time they didn’t talk, call or write for 3h, they actually went longer without contact but today it just felt oddly long, oddly upsetting.

The good thing about Magnus being out of town was that he was away from those two creeps he luckily or unfortunately never saw again, his fingers tickled with the need to get his hands on those bastards and literally destroy them. Maybe they went back where they belonged.

Hopefully.

Alec had noticed that the letter from Magnus’ father was missing since the day Magnus had slept here, as well as the ultrasound pictures. Magnus was finally able to look at his pups, to accept them and it’s been a long way. This was wonderful news.

The moment they observed their pups was- Alec halted in his mind cursing his whole existence, Magnus’ pups was magically. So emotional. So vulnerable.

But the letter. Alec didn’t know how to feel about that. Did he read it? What did it say? Why hasn’t he told him? Should he ask about this?

He also noticed that a few of his clothes were missing.

Magnus stole his clothes. Did he think he wouldn’t notice? Why was that thought so damn endearing? But seriously Magnus only needed to ask, he’d give him everything.

He might have searched for some clothes that didn’t fit him anymore, as well as his fluffiest ones, and collected them in a bag along with a bedsheet and pillow he may or may have not tried to roll in and scent before, to give to Magnus later as a gift. He actually tried to do this right. Gifts and clothes were part of it and Magnus always accepted them. But then why wasn’t anything happening? Wait, nothing should happen. God damnit. Alec.

He nestled his face into Buddy’s fur who groaned pleased, placing his cheek on his head, feeling his steady heartbeat and breathing.

But most of all, it were Ragnor’s words that were stuck in his brain. He said that Magnus had changed, had never shown that kind of affection before…but even if Magnus felt the same and wasn’t able to show it, didn’t that mean that he wasn’t ready to show it? Maybe he was confused just as much as Alec was, overwhelmed with the whole situation. Maybe he didn’t want this.

But what if he did? What if he waited for Alec to do something? What did Ragnor mean by the possibility that Alec was doing something wrong? He was the Alpha after all he should know it, but what else was there for him to do? He gave him his clothes, he gifted him all he needed, he did everything Izzy had told him, did all the steps of courting even to the scenting, but Magnus didn’t respond to it, or did he?

Well, no, there was one step missing actually.

The mating and the bite. Jace said that that was the last step of courting and it made sense.

Was Magnus waiting for him to do that? To claim him? It didn’t actually feel like it to be honest, Magnus never let him close to his throat, also he noticed how Magnus never turned his back to him which was needed for the mating, he didn’t seem to want this and of course after all that happened to Magnus that made sense, besides his trauma he was also simply a proud man and no little Omega and Alec knew as much and to be honest he didn’t want to do it either. He never wanted to ‘possess’ an Omega. Yes, he wanted Magnus and yes maybe he wanted to be mated to him, but claim him? He was no object.

But was Alec trying to persuade himself here? Because he very much felt the tingle in his belly when he came near his throat, felt the urge to bite him, felt the need to claim him and make him his, as if it was rooted deep inside him. He could very well wrestle it down so far but it seemed to grow by the day. What if someone else claimed him? The thought of a different Alpha taking what’s his made him sick. And it wasn’t only that, he felt the desire to be connected to his pups too, to be a family.

When did this happen? And why was it happening? It’s not like this was an option.

Or was it?

What if he read the signs wrong and Magnus actually did want it, only hesitated to tease Alec or something. It was the Alpha’s job, if only he knew how to do this right. What to fucking do.

He jolted as it suddenly began to vibrate in his pants, fishing the phone out he unlocked it quickly, taking the call.

“Yeah? Hello?”

“Alexander! It’s me, Magnus,”

Alec sat upright in a blur at the frantic sound of Magnus’ voice, causing Buddy to jump to the floor “Magnus? What happened? Are you okay?” He rushed, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.

“I’m good, can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, what is it?” Alec grabbed the side of his neck nervously.

“Mom just called and told me that Tom has been acting weird all day, he threw up and now doesn’t want to eat anymore, he’s trembling too, she has to leave for work and can’t watch him but I can’t leave him alone like that, Jonathan is at the restaurant and I-“ Magnus almost stumbled over his own words.

“Magnus, calm down, take a breath okay…so you’re saying that Tom is sick and that- that you want me to go there and watch him?”

“Please Alec. I’m begging you, I’m so worried and I-“

“Shhh Magnus.” Alec felt Magnus’ panic, heard it, he rose to his feet holding his palm up, “Don’t worry about it please I am on my way. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Oh god thank you! You are wonderful Alec, thank you so much! I’ll make it up to you I promise! The key is in the flower pot by the bench.”

“’s alright. I got this.” Yes, he got this. “I’m on my way!”

“Thank you so much! I have to leave again, but keep me updated please.”

“I will, see you Magnus.” Alec rushed to his bedroom, collecting everything he might need, before he grabbed the bag of his clothes and whistled for Buddy, “Come on big boy.” He commanded.

He sounded truly worried for his cat, of course he was, his cats were Magnus’ ‘babies’, his family. He cared for them a lot just like Alec cared for his dog. So of course, he didn’t think twice about agreeing to this, he would take care of them for Magnus.

But couldn’t it have been one of the other three ones? Tom and him weren’t the best friends to be honest, the past had proven as much.

“Where are you going?” Simon asked as he entered the living room, a glass in hand.

“Uh, Magnus’ cat is sick, I am going there to look after him.” Alec rushed; he didn’t mean to be rude but he had to be somewhere.

“Uhu.” Simon said with narrowed eyes, then strolled closer, Alec straightened at Simon’s watchful eyes, “I heard you…in the kitchen some time ago.” Simon said slightly accusingly.

Alec’s eyes widened, his face paling. Oh no. “W- what did you hear?”

“I wanted to get some water, luckily I heard the moans before I entered the kitchen. I didn’t think you are that type of Alpha to be honest but I’m impressed. It was a success from the sounds of it.”

“Uh.”

“I got the water once it was quiet…” Alec swallowed, this wasn’t happening, “But then I saw the mess you created. There was slick all over the kitchen island and it smelled of Omega.” Alec took a step back, not knowing what else to do “Since you are gay, there is only one possible person that could have been.” Another step, he swallowed “Is there…something going on between the two of you?” Alec backed off slowly, tugging Buddy along until he moved out of sight, “Seriously Alec?”

Alec powerwalked down the street like a maniac, sweating out of every pore as he finally reached Magnus’ white wooden house, he jumped up the stairs and to the left to find the keys before he unlocked his door.

He opened the door and chucked his shoes off, then patted forward barefooted to search for the big feline. He immediately saw Mellow since she practically threw herself at his ankles, rubbing her body against him. He gave her a quick stroking behind the ears and then scanned the room, he saw Boing eating in the kitchen, Squishy sleeping on the couch. “Where is your brother Mellow?” He asked in a whisper and the cat meowed.

It was kind of weird to be in Magnus’ home all alone but then again, it wasn’t, because it felt…like home? When did that happen? Was it Magnus’ smell, was it the knowledge that this was Magnus’ place? He felt comfortable, at ease, at home.

After searching the whole house downstairs, the back porch and yard, he made his way up taking two stairs at a time and walked through the corridor, he opened the bathroom door, nothing, he opened his study and cringed at the sight of clothes, food, bottles, lube- wait, Alec quickly averted his eyes, documents, it smelled weird and if there was something Alec hated, it was chaos, he was a very organized man, liked things to be in place, in order, neat.

This gave him the biggest shivers. And not in a positive way. It was horrible.

He shoved the boxes aside with his foot, “Tom? Come here you little shit.” He said not unkindly as he stepped into the mess, trying not to step into something sticky. “Damn, where are you?”

He left the room again to head for Magnus’ empty room on the left side, he opened the squeaking door, a sharp gasp leaving his lips as he saw that it was stuffed with their shopping items. The furniture that obviously delivered still boxed. He just hoped Magnus didn’t pull them up here by himself.

Their little shopping trip actually made Alec feel so many things, feelings he couldn’t even name, didn’t know he had in him, he felt like a part of it, actually felt like he was shopping for his own pups which was ridiculous but there was this strong pull towards the pups, growing day after day, just like his feelings for Magnus. The whole package.

And he never thought he could have this, would have this, he never imagined to have pups because he was into men and never wanted to be with an Omega and prove everyone that he was just like everyone thought, a brainless Alpha claiming an Omega. No, he never planned to have any of this.

But there was nothing in this whole wide world that Alec wanted more now.

He wanted Magnus, wanted his pups, wanted to be a caring mate, a loving father.

So yes, he ignored reality, ignored his responsibilities and just pretended to be just that for once, sue him. He needed something nice once in a while. And damn that pup stuff was just beyond adorable and the fact that Magnus let him buy it all made his heart flutter, made his stomach tingle.

Omegas were usually very protective even of the things they bought for their pups, but Magnus trusted him to do the right decisions. And he did, hopefully.

He really hoped Magnus liked the things.

He closed the door again and walked to the last missing room, standing in front of his bedroom. Well shit.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to go in there but he was meant to look after Tom. Magnus would kill him if he let something happen to Tom. He would also kill him if he entered his bedroom. This was a little bit of a problem.

Should he call Magnus and ask? Magnus surely understood…and he was busy at the moment he shouldn’t stress him even more.

He opened the door, hoping he wasn’t breaking some serious rules, trying to look for the big cat as quick as possible but he was nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath, then made his way further into the room, tiptoeing and keeping his eyes as high as possible not giving the stuff in his room too much attention, but he smelled it, he fucking smelled Magnus, like his pure essence, “Tom?” He called out, “Come here you old- cute kitty kitty.” He cooed then heard a pitiful mewling coming from the windows.

Oh no.

Alec squinted his eyes to peek at the nest and saw movements.

Of fucking course.

“Tom…come out there…” He knelt down and whispered, “Come here…please.” Nothing.

Alec blinked his eyes, a little lost. He can’t go in there. He just can’t. Magnus would never forgive him. But if he managed to get the cat somehow without entering it, he had long arms after all.

He squared his shoulders, then crawled closer to the opening, already seeing the fluffy tail of the big feline, then reached out, trying to grab him when he whipped his tail away. He crawled closer and tried not to touch anything to not leave any unwanted scent, he held his breath as he reached the opening, then fished for Tom’s body blindly, not wanting to see anything he shouldn’t because that wasn’t right to Magnus.

He finally reached the cat’s body and wrapped his hand around it, he let out a relieved breath as he pulled on Tom before he let out a loud yelp as he lost his balance and stumbled forward, faceplanting soft fabrics.

Tom growled irritatingly and pawed at his hair as Alec lifted himself, cursing loudly, “Fucking shit, shit shit shit-“ He gasped, his eyes clenched shut as he lifted himself slowly, grimacing at his stupidity, before he squinted his eyes open to see the cat.

His eyes widened momentarily and flitted over the nest, he couldn’t stop it, he took it all in against his will and then let out a shuddering breath because…fuck, it was filled with Alec’s clothes. His sweaters, his shirts, his pants, even boxers, a jacket or two, it was like a look into his closet and…it smelled of him, there was Alec’s scent all around, a faint hint of Clary, Jonathan, Jocelyn and Luke was there too but so small that it was barely notable.

Alec sat back, staring at the nest in wonder, his chest heaving.

That- that was what he did with his clothes?

He actually thought he was keeping them to sniff on them occasionally, yes maybe even cuddle them when he felt down but never would he have thought that they were actually part of his nest, that they made up his nest, this was…Alec swallowed thickly. Intimate?

And nothing Alec should the fuck see.

Damn.

He wasn’t supposed to see this, to know this, to touch it. The only good thing that came out of this mess was that since it was Alec’s clothing and already smelled like him maybe Magnus wouldn’t notice he was in here. Yes.

Alec reached for the big brown cat and got up. He shouldn’t be thinking about this and what it might imply now, he had to concentrate. Don’t. Don’t get this started.

Once out he scooped him into his arms and to his surprise the cat wasn’t even responding much, he wasn’t scratching his eyes out, he only hissed quietly, pitifully. Shit he must be really sick.

Alec stopped at the shelf with the framed pictures, trying hard to walk past them and ignore all of this because it wasn’t his fucking business but curiosity was a bitch.

He stepped aside and squinted at the pictures. The whole shelf was littered with wonderful, colourful pictures in all sizes, happy faces everywhere, it was amazing how loved Magnus was, he had a wonderful family, so many friends, he was happy here with all these amazing people surrounding him and it’s what he deserved. Alec felt his heart clench. Why was this making him so emotional? To be honest Alec didn’t know what that felt like. He had his siblings and a few friends that he could count on one hand and he never really saw them often anyways.

His eyes flitted aside to a blank frame; the ultrasounds glued onto it along with 3 drawn hearts.

Oh fuck.

Alec looked up at the ceiling, blinking his watering eyes rapidly.

He had to leave. Now.

Alec quickly left the bedroom and went downstairs, searching for some food, he held Tom tightly when he tried to feed him some ham, some fish left overs, everything he could find but he wasn’t interested. He didn’t even spare a second glance at the milk he poured him.

Alec put him down on the couch and made him a little comfortable place with blankets something resembling Magnus’ nest upstairs, gently stroking over the soft fur. The cat hissed again and pawed after Alec’s hand, but then let it go. His phone buzzed in his pants.

[Magnus]  
How is he??!?!?!?!  
Alec  
Tell me  
Is he OKAY  
Sorry I know I told you to keep me updated  
But I couldn’t concentrate  
Is he- Is he…

Alec huffed, Magnus never really showed much Omega traits and denied the existence of such, pretended he wouldn’t care for his own pups for the longest of time, said he wasn’t capable of being a caring parent, when in fact Magnus already was. And he didn’t even notice. He was such a daddy. And he should totally not cry over this now again. Concentrate Lightwood.

[Alec]  
It’s okay Magnus  
He is okay so far  
He’s not eating or drinking  
But he’s responding

[Magnus]  
Thank fuck  
Where is he?

[Alec]  
I made him a little bed on the couch  
I think he is falling asleep  
Will keep an eye on him

[Magnus]  
Thank you so much Alec  
Seriously  
I don’t know what I’d do without you

Alec smiled fondly. Me neither Magnus, me neither.

[Alec]  
I would do anything for you

He deleted it right away.

[Alec]  
I’m happy I can help Magnus  
Please don’t worry too much  
It’s not good for you and the pups  
Let me take care of this

[Magnus]  
<3

Alec almost lost it. Lost it all. His fingers shook as he responded.

[Alec]  
<3

He spent the next 5 hours watching the cat, just sitting by his side, reading, watching tv, stroking him occasionally, trying to feed him from time to time, speaking to him, he had the vet’s number ready in case he got worse but he was rather steady so far. If only he’d eat something.

Alec crouched down by his face, a glass of milk at hand for what felt like the 17.000th time, then dipped his finger into it, holding it out to Tom’s mouth, “Come on grumpy,” He urged, “Please. Do it for me. Do it for Magnus.” He whispered.

A raspy tongue licked over his fingertip, “Yes!” he screamed in relief causing Tom to flinch for a second, before the cat continued to lick the milk off his finger, “Sorry. Here, good boy.” He gave him more and more milk until he stopped and settled back into his blankets.

Alec stood up with a shaky breath, feeling like he’s won some championship. Well, it was in some ways. He won over Tom. He was glad he could be of help, knowing how much the cats meant to Magnus and that he trusted him enough to take care of them.

Alec prepared some lunch in the kitchen, well, he heated it up, Magnus was a mess in most parts of his life but not when it came to cooking, the man had complete meals in the freezer, titled with a date and ingredients, and Alec shamelessly took advantage of that.

It was Paella today.

He returned blowing on his food in hand as his eyes shot up, he almost dropped his plate at the sight.

Buddy lay on the couch, curled around Tom who was snuggled into his fur, purring quietly.

Alec pulled his phone out with shaky fingers and snapped a picture before sending it to Magnus, it ringed immediately and Alec took the call with one hand.

“They fucking did not! I can’t- my emotions Alec! Why are you doing this to me.” Alec laughed, then took a comfortable seat on the other couch, pushing his feet into the table to balance his plate on his crotch.

“I thought you’d like to see it.”

“I do. I did. I am done.” He heard him sniffle. “Our babies get along Alec.”

“They do. One less thing to worry about.” Alec pressed his lips together, hoping Magnus didn’t catch that.

“How is he?”

“He is much better, he finally ate.”

“He did? Oh, you are a life saver Alec.”

“I think we finally bonded too, not that he had much of a choice. How was your day? Tell me about it.”

“You have no idea, I actually love this, it’s been a blast so far and I’ve only cried 15 times, weddings are way too emotional. But I’m just so exhausted already, and not only that I feel…I don’t even know how to describe it, restless, like I missed something, forgot something, I am stressed-”

Alec put his fork down.

“I know the feeling.”

“I can’t wait to be back home with you.” Alec felt his jaw tremble, his chin quivering. His emotions swelling up like a tidal wave. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing for me, for my cats. And I oh-“ he stopped, “they are awake.”

“Hey pups,” Alec said breathlessly,

“They say hi back.”

“I will stay here with Tom if it’s alright?” God, he was so whipped for the man.

“That would be amazing, yes. Thank you! I have food in the freezer.”

Alec swallowed the noodles down, “I saw.”

Magnus chuckled on the other end, “Enjoy your meal.”

“Did you take enough breaks? Drink enough? How are you feeling beside- yeah.”

“The usual, tired, my feet feel swollen, I was up a lot, heartburn, backpain, I can go on and on.”

“That’s normal unfortunately, they are pushing on your digestive tract which in return pushes stomach acid up your throat and cause that burning, you can take antacids when it gets too bad.”

“Will do. And thanks for the lecture. I love when you slip into your midwife mode.”

“Also, if you cut down greasy and spicy food you should be fine too.”

“Duh! You’re cutting off my spicy food? Alec I am Asian.”

“Sorry?”

“You love this right? To torture me.”

Alec laughed, “I don’t.”

“Liar. Filthy little liar, ALEXANDER.”

“You’re still not over this?”

“I’ll never be. The betrayal was beyond measure. YES! JUST A SECOND-“ Magnus yelled, then his voice lowered, “Okay I have to go again. You feel at home okay Alec? Take whatever you need, mi casa es su casa.”

“Can’t wait for you to be back Magnus. Take care.”

“Take care.” Alec bit his lower lip as Magnus ended the call.

Alec swallowed the noodles down, his eyes on the sleeping bunch on the couch, before he got up to clean the plate, and ended up cleaning the whole kitchen until it was shiny, with a shrug he continued in the downstairs bathroom, the back porch, before he went upstairs and opened the door to Magnus’ study, shoving the documents aside with the door before he inhaled deeply.

Well, let’s get this shit done. There was no stopping him now.

It was 10pm by the time Alec stood in the living room with dirty sweatpants and a stained, sweaty shirt, sweeping the floor while X by the Jonas Brothers blasted on full volume on the radio of his phone, Buddy and the cats were running around the room in wild rage, jumping and playing with each other while Tom slept.

He held the broom upright in front of his body while he swayed his hips from one side to the other before circling them, going down on the broom like the slut he was, oh he was feeling it, he threw a hand up completely in his role, trashing his body to the rhythm while he swung his hair in the air, singing along in all the wrong lyrics in the most confident way, he wasn’t Alec Lightwood the midwife anymore, he was Mr. Monster Cock, of a long family of monster cocks that owned the best strip club in Manhattan.

He jolted when suddenly a warmth pressed against him from behind, hard muscles against his back, swaying arms with colorful wristbands bracketing him.

Alec felt his whole body wobble, his brain short circuiting as he took in the strong, intoxicating scent of Omega, he’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t utterly pleased and in pure ecstasy to have Magnus back, the Omega swirled around to his side gracefully with the most beautiful laugh Alec’s ever come to witness, dancing to the music like he was born to do just that, his whole body a smooth wave of motion as he tossed his hands up in the air and circled his body around.

Fuck.

Alec was way too surprised, and in love, to stop and continued his clumsy awkward dance until he burst out laughing, throwing his head back as Magnus began to slap his own ass.

Alec tossed the broom aside and grabbed Magnus’ hand in a moment of courage, maybe he was still playing a role, tugging on him in one swift movement before he held him in his arms and circled them around, Magnus tightened his grip on Alec and then dipped him, and fuck Alec was so down for that show off of strength. He might have came a little. He didn’t even feel worried Magnus wouldn’t be able to hold him, he trusted that man with his life.

Magnus pulled him back up, holding his palm against his back to steady him and Alec grinned down at him dorkily and a little out of breath, mere inches apart, Magnus’ bright smile blinding him with its sheer beauty.

“I didn’t know you had that in you Alexander, I’m positively impressed.” Magnus purred and Alec wanted to melt into the ground. What the fuck did he just do? Oh, this was so awkward. Wait, Magnus liked it, roll with it, you can do this.

“It’s what I love to do. I’ve been dancing all my life. I actually won championships with this body.” Magnus snorted loudly and messy and Alec grinned widely, cheeks bright red. Magnus stumbled against him, his forehead meeting with his chest, his shoulders shaking and Alec immediately swung his arm around the Omega, holding him close and kissing the top of his head longingly while the song faded off being the last of the playlist. He inhaled deeply, Magnus’ soft hair tickling his nose, he smelled like peaches.

Magnus pressed against him gently as his face tilted upwards slowly, his lips ghosting over Alec’s pulse point and Alec felt his body tense up, he nuzzled his face against Alec’s scent gland and the Alpha felt a shiver build in his spine and rush through his limbs, causing him to tremble like an earthquake. Okay, this, felt intimate…and good.

He opened up for him, lifting his head a little instinctively.

“I missed you.” Magnus mumbled against his skin, his warm breath dancing over his throat while his fingers gripped his shirt.

“I missed you too.” Alec whispered back, pressing his cheek against the Omega’s head, taking in his scent while he penetrated Magnus’ with his own. Alec’s hand lifted to Magnus’ belly, gently holding it.

“You smell so good.” Magnus voice lowered a whole octave, before he tensed in his arms, barely noticeable but Alec did, he parted from him with a shuddering breath and smiled fondly, his cheeks light pink. “Sorry. I was a little…starved.” He took a step back and Alec wanted nothing more than to tug him back into his arms and never let him go.

But before Alec could do such a stupidity, Magnus suddenly whipped around and rushed to the couch, crouching down in front of it to observe the sleeping cat, “How is he?” Magnus fingers itched to touch but he only hovered his hand over him.

“He’s fine so far, he hasn’t thrown up anymore and he’s eating, he’s just a little weak.”

“Good.” Magnus gasped relieved, “I was so worried. But I knew he was in good hands.” He looked up, then let his eyes sweep over the room. “Oh, what- what happened here?” He straightened to take the room in, “wait, was that you? You were really cleaning up? I thought you just wanted to get some steam off with that broom which by the way should be illegal, I will never be able to look at that broom the same way again.” Alec looked horrified wondering how much of his dance Magnus had witnessed. Magnus peeked into the kitchen, “Oh wow.” Alec followed him to the bathroom glad for the distraction, “Oh wow!” he repeated.

“I wanted to be of help.”

“You really are a weird Alpha Alec,” Magnus said fondly, “but it’s very much appreciated. I would do it myself but-“

“Magnus, you are pregnant, nobody expects you to keep the house clean too.”

“But…when did you do all that? You really didn’t have to-”

“Well, Tom was sleeping most of the time and there wasn’t much to do for me here, I wanted to put my energy to good use.”

“And that you did.” Magnus quipped proudly, before his eyes widened, he took a dash up the stairs and looked into his bathroom, before he opened his study. “You did not. Oh my god!” He stepped inside. “I- I can see the ground. I have…wow is that a carpet?”

Alec laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed, “I didn’t look at the documents, just so you know.”

“I wouldn’t have minded it Alec, you can read my invoices if it pleases you, pay them if you’re overly bored.” Magnus laughed, joking but Alec made a mental note. And well, Alec didn’t exactly share his view, to him everything Magnus owned was amazing and thrilling. And the way Magnus smiled, the excited and pleased scent he produced was worth all the effort. “I can’t thank you enough for this, seriously.” His head shot aside as Alec yawned widely. “Oh, sorry, you’re probably exhausted and might want a shower?” Magnus pinched his shirt, grimacing. “I’ll get you something to wear, you can go-“ Magnus rushed as he walked aside, stumbling over Alec’s bag. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Alec asked worriedly as he came to Magnus side, the Omega crouched down and opened the bag, pulling on Alec’s clothes before he looked up.

“What is this?”

“Uh…clothes, my clothes…for you.” He stammered, “A bedsheet too, I didn’t know if you’d prefer that or a pillow so I put both inside.” Magnus observed him for a minute before he looked back down, straightening and taking the bag with himself, clutching it to his chest.

Magnus’ mouth opened and closed again. “Thank you.” He whispered, the edges of his eyes shimmering, Alec knew he loved it, wanted it, knew he was going to put them in his nest…fuck.

His nest.

Should he tell him he was inside his room? Saw his nest? Would Magnus notice?

Alec licked his parched lips, feeling panic rise in his chest.

“I’ll put those away, I’ll be right back, also I’ll get you some spare clothes.” Magnus disappeared into his room and Alec held his breath. Please don’t notice, please…please…., he returned a few minutes, that felt like ages, later with fresh clothes in hand and a small smile that indicated he didn’t notice anything.

Why did Alec feel so bad about this?

Alec sat on the couch sometime later, freshly showered and smelling of sugar while wearing Magnus’ clothes that were a tad bit too tight, Magnus could have just given him his own clothes but obviously he had his own agenda and maybe wanted Alec to scent his clothes too and that thought shouldn’t be as endearing as it was. Magnus took his own shower and Alec used the moment to send a text to Andrew.

[Andrew]  
Are you sure?

[Alec]  
I’m not stupid, I know what I saw, I double checked.

[Andrew]  
Well I trust you and your judgement.  
It’s just not possible.  
He has to have been knotted.

But he obviously wasn’t. Alec rubbed his temples. It made no sense.

[Andrew]  
Talk to him about it

Could he talk to Magnus about this? He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable but Andrew was right, it was probably the best because apart from being unlikely and sheer impossible it was also a problem.

Alec made himself comfortable, one leg tugged beneath himself, taking a sip of the tea he had made for both of them, feeling a little out of it and nervous, not knowing how the Omega would react to this topic now. Magnus emerged from the stairs, his hair still damp and so soft, his clothes loose and comfy as he tapped over to Alec barefooted, he took the tea and a long gulp before he settled on the couch next to him, his feet against the table.

“This is so good. Thank you, sorry I took so long, it’s been a stretch lately. Showering isn’t as much fun anymore; I begin to hate the fact I decided against a bathtub.”

“Don’t worry, take as long as you need,” Alec took another sip, looking over the rim of his pink cup that read ‘I’m not bitchy, I’m ovulating.’, smacking his lips. “So, uh Magnus,” He began awkwardly and Magnus looked aside curiously, albeit a little tired.

“At the examination, I noticed something…nothing bad, just- there was an abnormality.” Magnus’ eyes widened a little, his body tensing up immediately. Okay, maybe he should have phrased this differently.

“What kind of?”

“When I- when I did the internal ultrasound,” Ugh Alec…get your shit together, midwife mode! “Do you know what a corpus cavernosum recti is?”

“Bless you?”

Alec let out a puff of air, trying not to smile, “It’s a muscle inside your rectum, in your anal canal, it’s like a ring,” he tries to explain but saw the confusion on Magnus’ face, “Okay, I’ll try it differently, you know what a hymen is right?” Magnus rose his eyebrows.

“I didn’t see that coming, yes I know what it is.”

“Okay, good, the cor- what I just told you that ring of muscles it’s basically the same as a hymen, you have it until it’s ripped during intercourse, like the anal version of it, only male Omega’s have it.”

“Oh? I never heard of that. Well, then I’ve lost mine ages ago,” Magnus laughed, then lowered his head to his cup quickly.

Alec felt a disturbing displeasure in the pit of his stomach and tried to shove it aside.

“The thing is, you still have it.”

Magnus stopped drinking, lowered the cup with narrowed eyes, he turned a little on the couch, “Excuse me?”

“It’s- I saw it in the internal ultrasound, it was intact.”

Magnus blinked his eyes several times, “But I’ve had sex before…plenty of.” He frowned, “more than plenty actually. And I’ve bottomed. A lot.” Alec inhaled, exhaling through his pursed lips. “Okay, that makes me sound like a whore. I am really not.” Magnus chuckled nervously, his cheeks blushing.

“Only an Alpha can rip it with their knot to enable the Omega to birth their pups through their otherwise too tight canal.” Alec explained and Magnus stared at him emotionless.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I am saying that you’ve not been knotted. Ever.”

Magnus’ frown deepened, “But- but I am pregnant.” He said a little lost, the smile completely gone.

“I know…that’s what I don’t understand myself. It doesn’t make sense. Magnus, I know this might hurt but…what, what happened at the night you conceived, I know you were in heat so I don’t know how much you remember-“

“I don’t remember anything.” Magnus whispered.

“Nothing?”

“No. I only remember waking up in my hotel room with pain all over my body, Raphael was with me, he told me the story later. He said I went to the toilet and that those two followed me, they left before me and I came out soon after, visibly beside myself, my clothes were torn.” Magnus shuddered.

Alec breathed slowly, trying not to let his anger show. He wrestled it down as good as possible before he reached forward, placing his hand on Magnus’ thigh gently.

“I don’t know what happened exactly and somehow as frightening as it was, knowing you don’t know what happened to you and that people used you, I think I am glad I don’t remember. It’s probably something I wouldn’t be able to get out of my head.” Alec nodded, stroking him. It was good, in a wicked way. Magnus’ face suddenly cleared up as he looked to the Alpha. “So, you’re telling me I wasn’t raped?” his voice trembled, Alec saw the vulnerability in his brown, open eyes.

“I am 100% sure that you weren’t knotted. I can’t tell if you weren’t raped.” Alec said regretfully. He wished he could give him a different answer.

Magnus looked down, observing his own almost empty cup, “Maybe they pulled out before and…you know, came on me…is that possible?”

Alec shook his head, “It’s possible but that couldn’t have caused a pregnancy, you have two canals inside you, the usual anal canal and the birth canal, the birth canal leading to your uterus has a valve which is closed usually so no…stuff goes up there, the knot opens it up when it expands. Which is why you can’t get pregnant by Betas or Omegas.”

Magnus had his eyes back on Alec, listening closely, “Oh. I didn’t know any of this. Weird how I never questioned how it all works or wondered why no other guy got me pregnant. Which means…basically…I can’t be pregnant right now? What am I? The virgin Mary?”

Alec had no answer to that. He wished he did.

“Could they have opened it forcefully? Like just push it up there somehow?” Magnus asked, puzzled.

“I don’t know…sorry.” Maybe that was possible. Maybe not.

“I don’t actually know if it makes me feel better or worse. I knew what happened to me, at least I thought I did. Now I don’t know if I was simply raped, which is bad enough, or if someone did some weird experiments on my body and broke my…valve? Is that- is it dangerous for my pups? Is anything else okay?”

“Yeah Magnus your pups are fine. I would have told you.”

“Okay…” Magnus gasped. He looked troubled. Who could blame him, really.

“There is something else…like I said earlier, the c- muscle ring is ripped to enable a safe birth…so your canal can expand for the pups.” Magnus still looked at his cup and Alec didn’t actually want to continue but- Magnus’ eyes suddenly widened comically as he whipped his head around.

“Are you saying I won’t be able to birth my pups?” Magnus’ voice was frantic, his lips apart, “That- that they can’t pass? Alec, how will I get them out?!” Magnus’ hands shook so much that the cup trembled in his fingers and Alec quickly took it away, placing it on the table before he grabbed Magnus’ shoulders tightly.

“Shhh, calm down okay, breathe-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down. I have three pups inside me that can’t get out!” Magnus almost yelled and Alec sat closer, running his hands over his arms soothingly, desperately.

“We will figure out a way Magnus, don’t worry please. I will think of something I promise.” Magnus’ chest heaved as his restless eyes wandered over the room, his breathing coming out it ragged puffs.

“Oh god, I have to get them out somehow.” Magnus whispered to himself, “I totally forgot that part.” He looked horrified. “Even if we do manage by some weird miracle, I still have to push them out of me. Three. Alec, three!”

Alec hissed. Oh, was this the first time he realized this? Magnus was obviously an expert in procrastination.

“You will manage, once we get rid of that problem.”

“YOU WILL MANAGE.” Magnus repeated mockingly, “That’s all you have to say? We are not talking about an exam here, which I sucked at by the way, but actual birth, have you seen my asshole? Oh god, I will forever be distorted, bye ass, bye sex life. I’ll just bleed to death.”

“Magnus…” Alec gasped, “Your body is made for this…Omegas are made for this, I am not saying it won’t be painful, I’ve witnessed my share of births from afar and it was- yes, but they all managed and your canal and hole will be fine too it usually slicks up to guide the pups out, they tighten again after a few weeks, it will be as nothing ever happened. I’ll take care of that when the time comes, as you might have forgotten I am your midwife, I’ll be with you every step of the way, now, at birth and after, I’ll take care of you and help you through this.” He tried to make eye contact with the Omega as he explained, sending out calming pheromones.

Magnus’ eyes finally found his and Alec hated the mortification in them. “What if I don’t?”

“You will.”

“I am not a good Omega as you haven’t noticed. What if I don’t know what to do.”

“I will know what to do Magnus. But I am sure that you know it too.”

“So…you will be with me when it happens? All the time?” Magnus grimaced, “Do you really wanna see that? I don’t wanna see that.”

“It’s my job and even if it wasn’t, I would be there for you. There is no way I would miss this. But it will be from afar.”

“You make it sound like it’s something beautiful.”

“It is. It’s a wonder…a beautiful wonder.”

“Well you are not the one doing it.” Alec swallowed, well that was true. He would if he could. “And what do you mean from afar?”

“Well, Omegas only let their Alpha and the father of the pups near them when it happens so there’s a high chance you won’t let me close and I’ll respect that. But I will guide you through it from a distance.”

“Oh.” Magnus looked…disappointed? “So, I will be alone?” He pressed his lips into a thin line, “Alone and in pain, story of my life.”

“You won’t be alone, I’ll be there. I won’t leave you Magnus.” Alec lifted his finger under Magnus’ chin and guided his eyes up. “I won’t leave you.” He repeated.

“I am scared…” Magnus admitted, his voice soft and small. It broke something deep inside him. Alec cupped his cheeks with his big palms, pulling him in as he leant his face against Magnus’ forehead, feeling the way he trembled beneath his fingers. He leant back slowly, looking deep into his eyes.

“I know it’s scary. But we will be prepared as best as possible, we’ll go through this before it happens, thoroughly and in all details so you know what to expect,” Magnus nodded shakily, “And whatever happens we will deal with it together and we will succeed.”

Alec lay back on the couch, tugging on the frozen Omega to go along, Magnus immediately snuggled against him, the tension somewhat leaving his body and Alec wrapped the blanket around them, holding Magnus tightly in his arms, he felt his hot breath against his throat, still uneven.

“Shhh…” Alec whispered as he ran his hands over the Omega’s back in soothing circles. He inhaled sharply as he felt warm lips against his skin, wet and hot, only a small gesture of affection but it made his whole body tingle. “Shhh….” He said again before he felt Magnus’ lips again, kissing with gentle smacks towards his scent gland.

Alec felt his heartbeat pick up, drumming against his chest as he felt Magnus’ open his lips, a heat latching onto his throat softly, a flicker of a tongue, Alec’s breathing was ragged, his hands stuttering on Magnus’ back. He held his breath as he felt teeth on his scent gland, a sharp tug on his skin that made Alec hiss, Magnus let go with a sob. It took Alec a second or two before he realized that Magnus was crying in his arms and tugging on his shirt desperately.

He immediately shifted on the spot, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably as he heard the quiet whimpers, he tightened his embrace, pressing his body against the Omega, scenting him with all he had in an attempt to soothe him and his sudden outburst. He didn’t know what caused it exactly but it might just have been a lot now.

Alec held him until the sobs subsided, until his trembles stopped and his breathing slowed down, the hand on Alec’s shirt now lying limp between them, Alec still stroked his back and ran his cheek over the sleeping Omega before he drew back to rest his head and look at him.

Alec tightened his embrace around his body, holding him awfully close, wanting nothing more than to take all his pain away. He’d do anything to ensure that his Omega was safe and happy. Anything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Surprise! I managed to finish this today, who would have thought. Only took me 5h. It's gonne be a ride as always...literally, yeah I mean it, beware for mood swings. An explosion is ahead. Thank you all so much for your support, comments, kudos, tweets and live tweets! You guys are amazing! I also love to read all your theories and thoughts! As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Magnus skimmed through the letter for what felt like the hundredths time, no matter how long he hadn’t seen or heard from his father, he could literally hear his voice as he read it, a voice he never wanted to hear again, a voice he associated with humiliation, loneliness and hurt. He wasn’t an unforgiving person, on the contrary, he mostly believed in the good in people and realized that holding grudges never did anything good, but there were things you couldn’t just forgive and forget. Too much has happened.

But maybe people could change after all.

Asmodeus was proud of him. At least that is what the letter read. He praised his success with the restaurant after learning about it only recently from business partners that had apparently been his customers, which is how he had found him. Saying that he was wrong about Magnus’ skills and abilities, he regretted having treated him the way he did and that he wanted to reconcile, wanted Magnus to join the family business and take over his own big restaurant in the heart of Manhattan.

Magnus had tossed the letter away with a curse the first time he’d had to read those lines. He felt anger, betrayal, pure wrath, the second and third time he read it weren’t any different, until he sat down to read it a fourth time and something deep inside him, a part of his heart he had locked away ages ago opened its doors and let the words sink in.

What felt like filthy lies, words that hurt deep inside his soul slowly morphed into something Magnus had longed for even after all this time, approval.

His father was proud of him? Wanted him to join the family business, which has been Magnus dream all his young life long before things changed? Regretted what he had done to him?

He didn’t know if it was his pregnancy hormones or pure naivety but he actually wanted to believe it.

Magnus loved his restaurant, loved what he’d accomplished all on his own, loved Borrowville, but somehow the thought of having a huge restaurant in the middle of New York, of showing even more people what he was capable of as a mere Omega was tugging at him, he could prove them all wrong, show that he wasn’t worthless.

And most of all, he would earn way more money. And damn Magnus needed that money. Every penny of it. Should he let that opportunity pass? To actually build a wonderful future for his pups, have them go to college, have them fulfil their dreams? Could he ever manage without it? Would he ever be able to support his pups the same way without that money?

He tried so hard, already worked way more than he probably should, but still, looking at his bank account became a real burden. It was depressing.

Realizing that no matter what you did and how hard you tried it just wasn’t enough was a frustrating and earth-shattering thought, but it was what it was. He could manage on his own just fine, he would also be able to deal with one pup, but 3? It just wasn’t possible. It simply wasn’t.

Of course, he had his family to help him and they’d give their last shirt if needed but Magnus couldn’t accept that. It wasn’t their problem, wasn’t their responsibility. He couldn’t live with that thought, he has always done it all by himself, for himself and he had always managed somehow and Magnus was proud of this, no he wouldn’t be a burden to his family.

Which is how he found himself sitting in his restaurant, contemplating accepting the offer to meet with Asmodeus in New York over the festivities in a few days, the restaurant was closed then anyways. And Alec would be in New York too.

It didn’t exactly feel right. But it didn’t feel wrong either, something inside him told him it was a good choice, an opportunity he couldn’t let pass. Another voice screamed at him to burn the letter in the oven.

And maybe Raphael wasn’t all too sober that night, maybe he had mistaken the Asian guys for someone else, after all non-Asian people often had trouble to differ between them. The amount of times people came up to him, hugging him, telling him how much they’ve missed him only to realize soon after that they had mistaken him for someone else was ridiculous. Maybe non-Asians were simply blind.

Those two goons apparently worked for Asmodeus, which would explain why he had a feeling he knew them, maybe he had met them before when he was a boy. And many people had scars in their faces. It could have been pure coincidence.

And after all, apparently, he wasn’t raped in that bathroom at least not by some Alphas and at least not in the common sense of it. Somehow Magnus knew that, he felt it, felt that if he was raped, he would have known which might be stupid but he could just never wrap his head around the thought, it felt too surreal and abstruse. Which also explained why he had never felt a pain in his ass the days after, he had felt pain in his abdomen and arm.

Funny how it took him months to understand what happened to him, to accept what happened to him somehow only to have it crumble into ashes again, because now he was just as clueless as before. Of course, he was relieved, relieved that his body obviously wasn’t used without his consent, that no Alpha came inside him because that thought was repulsive but not knowing what exactly happened to him was just as scary.

And even if those guys in the club did stuff to him, he would manage to live with this somehow, at least he wasn’t penetrated, well maybe he was only trying to make it seem and feel better.

He has never heard about that co- rectis- something Alec had talked about, his Omega hymen and again wondered how he had never even read about this before apparently school didn’t think it necessary to teach on Omega biology, why should they? He also had two canals inside him which was just as new and confusing. But it made sense somehow. How come he had never felt that when fingering? Was it too far in?

It was weird to have an Alpha teach you about these things of all, but Alec was, as always, very patient as he told him and Magnus didn’t feel weird about it, he never felt weird about the things Alec told him because he did it with an almost palpable tenderness, straight to the point but with kindness in his voice. Because he cared. He cared for Magnus and his feelings and that was a new feeling.

He also never made fun of Magnus for not knowing these things and it made him open up some more, talk about his insecurities and thoughts which he would have never done mere months ago.

Alec cared.

And that was a beautiful thought.

That stupid Alpha had cleaned his house. He had taken care of the cat that tried to kill him on several occasions only because Magnus asked him to, had brought him more of his clothes even though he must have noticed that Magnus stole some of it. Yes, he felt a little bad about it, a little tiny bit.

Alec actually behaved…like a caring Alpha. Like his…caring Alpha. But why would he do that? Why would he treat him that way when he wasn’t interested in him in that way? Why would he waste his time, money and energy on Magnus?

Or was this part of his deal? Did he ever see a contract about this arrangement? Did it maybe involve being kind and caring to your Omega and this was all just Alec doing his job dutifully?

But that wouldn’t explain him giving Magnus a blow job, getting off with him, but he was only human, and only an Alpha, maybe he just couldn’t resist and enjoyed it just like Magnus did. Or did he think that he has to do all that?

Magnus’ eyes widened as he realized that both times, he had initiated these moments of intimacy, yes Alec had offered the blow job but only after Magnus practically begged him for weeks. He had asked Alec to show his body, said it was unfair, asked to see his knot. Did- did Alec only do all that to please Magnus and not have an argument with him? To not lose his job?

Oh god.

That thought was sickening. Did he make Alec do all these things without him wanting to? He said he’d never deny him anything, because he was pregnant, was patient and caring, because he was pregnant, he never said he did any of that because he simply wanted to. He always explained it with Magnus’ pregnancy, with his job.

Did he scent him to soothe him only because he didn’t want to have him stressing because it wasn’t good for the pups?

Urgh.

Magnus felt like spiralling into a full on panic attack as he crumbled the letter between his fingers, feeling his stomach churn.

Was he forcing himself on Alec? Forcing him to do things he didn’t want? And why the fuck did he care so much about this? About Alec’s feelings? He was only your midwife; he was an Alpha- he was- no…

Stop.

He wasn’t only his midwife, only an Alpha…he was the man he loved.

The man he wanted. The man he wanted to hold, to talk to, to love.

Why was he such a coward? Why couldn’t he simply talk to him about this? Why was it so hard to show weakness, vulnerability? Did Alec ever do something to hurt him? To make him think he couldn’t trust him? That he couldn’t open up?

He didn’t.

Maybe it was time to talk to him about this…whatever this was. Maybe he could go with him to New York and once they are alone and have time only to themselves…they could talk?

Magnus’ eyes shifted aside as his phone lit up.

[Grumpy old shit]  
Come over after your shift, I need your help in the kitchen.

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

[Magnus]  
You could have asked nicely, you know?

[Grumpy old shit]  
I have plans for tonight so don’t be late.  
Thank you.

Magnus got up with a groan, cursing his whole existence, why was he even friends with that rude cabbage head? It wasn’t like he already felt dead after shift anyways. Well.

He returned to work with a roll of his eyes and shoved the letter back into his bag.

\---

Magnus hurried across the street after closing his restaurant not wanting to be any second late, because yes, Ragnor was even worse when he was impatient. He opened the door wide, almost stumbling inside. “I’m here!” He yelled into the dark room, making his way over to the counter and backdoor, “Sorry, I couldn’t make it earlier. “Ragnor?“

“Magnus?”

Magnus whipped around, screaming like a little school girl. “What the fuck!” He gasped, pressing a hand to his chest and pounding heart, that began to pound even harder as his eyes met hazel ones across the room where Alec stood, leaning against some bookshelf, his fingers skimming over the edge of it, he looked seriously surprised. “Alexander.” Magnus whispered in pure confusion. Because why was he here? The coffee shop was closed.

He darted forward, his eyes turning dark before he slapped Alec’s book out of his hand like the adult he was, Alec looked down at the book puzzled and back up, his hands still in the air, when Magnus slammed his palm against Alec’s shoulder hard who jolted back from the force, holding it with wide eyes. “What the-?”

“I told you not to scare me again!” Magnus screamed and Alec’s eyes turned dark.

“I wasn’t the one bursting in, you scared me!” Alec returned offended, then tapped Magnus’ chest. Magnus looked down and back up with a quirked eyebrow.

“Was that supposed to hurt?”

“I didn’t- I just wanted to get my point across.” He murmured; his eyes soft before he narrowed them again, slipping back into anger mode. “What are you even doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Magnus spat.

“I asked first.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I know you are still young Alec, but stop acting like you’re 10.“

“It’s only 3 years, jesus! You are unbelievable.” Alec leant down and got the book back up, putting it back into its slot with more force than needed, then turned his gaze back on Magnus, only half his body and face visible by the moon shining in and Magnus shuddered at the sight, he looked pretty dangerous. But in a very pleasant way.

He returned to Magnus and stared him right in the eyes while the Omega lifted his chin challengingly.

Alec’s eyes flickered to his lips and back up, before he cleared his throat, the tension leaving his body. “Ragnor told me to come over, said something was wrong with his kitchen and that he knew I had time to help because, let me quote, I don’t actually work.”

Magnus snorted, all the frustration bubbling off him, “Ragnor is a delight.”

“Yeah. He’s a jerk.”

“And scary.”

“Fucking scary.” Alec agreed and both chuckled quietly.

Hm…Alec. Magnus felt his upper body sway forward like a magnet, inhaling the beautiful scent he got to love.

“Ehm,” Magnus cleared his throat gently and straightened, “so, why are we here?” Magnus asked, looking around.

Alec blinked his eyes a few times, then looked around himself too, “I don’t know…maybe this was a mistake?”

“Ragnor doesn’t do mistakes-“ Magnus shook his head and turned the other way, searching for anything that might give Ragnor away, as his eyes widened again, he walked over to a table behind the bookshelves that was fully set with a white table cloth and white-blue tableware, two wine glasses, an unlit candle in the middle. Magnus frowned. Deeply.

“Uh.” Alec said as he stood by his side. “I didn’t see that before.” Magnus shifted his eyes aside to the tall Alpha and back down. Blind. He was blind. Yes.

“What is this?” Magnus asked, pointing.

“It’s uh, a table set for dinner apparently.”

“Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?” Alec bounced his shoulder against Magnus’.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“But I like dicks.”

“Ugh Magnus.” Both jolted as the bells chimed and turned around to see Clary enter with a white bag in hand, she crossed the distance quickly and pushed the bag into Alec’s hands along with a bottle of wine.

“Have fun boys.” She beamed at them, gave Magnus an awkward wink and then bounced outside again.

Both stood rooted to the ground, unmoving, before they looked at the bag in Alec’s hands. The Alpha turned around and placed it on the nearby table to open it, pulling out boxes that smelled suspiciously, Magnus opened the white containers to see it filled with food, food he recognized being from the Dumort.

What the-?

Alec pinched the lighter and stared at it, before he stretched his arm and lightened the candle on their table, enlightening their foggy brains along with it.

Oh.

Magnus felt his palms go sweaty, his stomach doing an unpleasant flip flop.

This…was…a…date.

Ragnor set up a date for them.

That bugger.

Oh god, he wasn’t dressed for the occasion.

Alec put the lighter back down with trembling fingers, his chest heaving, he smelled like he was going to faint.

Fuck. Great. He didn’t want this. Why did Ragnor do that? He should end this before it gets weird.

Magnus opened his mouth to soothe the Alpha, explain that this was a huge mistake when Alec rounded Magnus disappearing from his peripheral vision. Magnus sighed, his shoulders sagging as the Alpha bolted.

A loud squeak pulled Magnus out of his disappointment, “Do- do you want to sit?” Alec asked, holding the back of the chair between his palms. Magnus looked from the chair to Alec like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sit?”

“Yeah…sit.” Alec repeated.

“What for?” It was as if his tongue had a mind on its own. What was going on?

“To have dinner with me?” Alec questioned with doubt in his voice.

“You want to have dinner with me?” Magnus asked, seriously not playing dumb but his mind has apparently decided to fart instead of think.

“Will you just sit Magnus.” Alec groaned and Magnus slipped onto the chair obediently, clearing his throat. “Thank you.” Alec shoved him towards the table and then left for the food containers that he unpacked, placing two white bowls with orange soup onto their plates.

Magnus observed the Alpha like a hawk as he sat down. He was staying? They were having dinner?

Magnus blinked his eyes, trying to get a fucking grip then leaned down to take a sniff and felt his mouth water, he looked up to see Alec do the same but scrunching his nose. “It’s lobster.” Magnus explained and Alec’s eyebrows shot up before he smiled lopsided.

“I like lobster.”

“Perfect. Then, ehm enjoy.” Alec gave him a nod, waving his hand at Magnus’ general direction.

“You too.” Magnus scooped some up and blew on it, tasting it before he hummed appreciatively. “Wow.”

“It’s so good. Yummy.”

“Yummy?” Magnus cackled, diving back into his soup.

“Shush.” Alec whispered before both ate in perfect silence, Magnus trailed his eyes down Alec’s body, at least the visible part of it, he wore a simple dark blue shirt, which made him feel less awkward and out of place about his own outfit, a light grey shirt with suspicious stains, he even had sweat marks on his armpits. Small, but visible nonetheless. Perfect dinner attire.

“You look wonderful Magnus.” Alec suddenly said and Magnus snorted. Yes, he was blind. Alec ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame it, shoving it out of his eyes.

“Wait, let me-“ Magnus lapped his tongue over his thumb and the reached forward, twirling the strand of hair between his fingers until it stuck up in an odd angle. “Perfect.” Alec stared at him emotionless and Magnus sunk back into his soup.

“You know I hate it when people touch my hair.”

“Oh?” Oh? Ugh, say something useful Magnus. “You seemed just fine when I braided it last time.”

“There are exceptions. Your fingers feel nice.” Magnus felt his inside melt into pudding.

“You are not the only one with skilled fingers.” Magnus grimaced, “I don’t know why I said that, that’s actually not true, I managed to break my pointer finger once while I did gardening, which I am really not good at by the way.”

Alec giggled and Magnus’ eyelids dropped at the sound; heaven.

The Alpha got up again soon after, exchanging their empty bowls with new plates, it was filet mignon with ratatouille on the side. Magnus licked his lips sensually while Alec poured some wine into his glass, setting the bottle down. “I will get you something else.” He disappeared and returned with a soda, pouring it into Magnus’ glass.

“Did you steal that?”

“No?” He sat back, straightening his shirt down, “I borrowed it.”

“Ragnor will kill you.”

“It’s worth it.”

“You are such a sap.”

“Sap?”

“Forget it.” Alec shrugged and both began to cut their food into small pieces in comfortable silence.

This was wonderful. The whole thing. And he had to thank Ragnor on his hands and knees for this opportunity even though he despised the thought, he would. He didn’t even realize how the time flew by, too wrapped in the beautiful moment they shared with light chatter. The food was just unearthly. And so was the company.

Magnus took his time to study Alec while he talked about his high school years, his broad shoulders, his wide muscular throat, his defined jawline, the plump lips, the straight and cute nose, his long lashes and big bambi eyes, the stubble on his cheeks, the messy eyebrows, to his wavy dark curls.

Fuck, he was a vision.

And he was having a dinner date with him. At least that is what it felt like. Was it a date? What was Alec thinking this was? What was actually happening? Magnus felt his brain buzz from stress.

“Are you enjoying it? Is it good?” Alec asked, breaking the silence. Magnus nodded.

“It’s wonderful, it tastes amazing.” Alec beamed down at him. “And you?”

“I’m perfect.” Alec gasped, “I mean, it’s perfect. The food. Not this. Shit, I mean I like this, with you. I have never been on a date like this before. Not that this is a date. I- fuck.”

Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date.

He said date.

An orchestra went off in his head.

He was too stuck in his spiralling thoughts, listening to the bells chime to realize what Alec had said, it took him a second before his words actually resounded in his head.

“You’ve never been on a dinner date before? Not- that this is a dinner date.” Magnus added quickly, backtracking. Because…coward?

“No. Not really. It was always parties or movies; my ex wasn’t the romantic type. I tried to ask him out for dinner once but he turned me down, saying he isn’t…’into that lame shit’, I never tried again.”

“Ouch.” Magnus grimaced.

“Yeah.” Alec forked his zucchini.

“I’m sorry. I went to dinner with one of my ex-girlfriends a lot, she loved to be spoiled. The guys not so much. We did other things.”

“Have you had a lot of exes?” Alec asked, not looking up and Magnus gulped. Alec looked back up with a squinted eye and Magnus averted his own, stuffing his mouth with the last bit of filet.

“I’m not…a slut or something.” Magnus spluttered as he watched Alec pale, trying to concentrate on his food. “I didn’t actually have many relationships before, it’s just sex.” Magnus inhaled sharply. “Okay. I hear myself alright.” Magnus mumbled. “I just like sex okay.” He said a little defensive and Alec looked back up.

“There’s nothing wrong with that…” Alec got off the chair and again exchanged their plates with the desserts like the gentleman he was, which came in neat round cups, Crème Brulee it was. And Magnus never peeked at Alec’s firm ass cheeks whenever he turned his back to him. “I bet sex is great.”

“You bet?” Magnus asked as Alec’s eyes widened comically, his hand suddenly whipped across the table like he’d had a seizure as Alec’s glass went flying over it, Magnus opened his mouth wide in shock as the red liquid hit his face.

“Oh shit- I’m so sorry Magnus!” Alec sounded panicked, “that was an accident.”

Magnus blindly fingered for a napkin and delicately dabbed his face dry with the last drop of dignity he possessed. “It’s quite alright, that can happen, at least you took me to dinner first.”

“What?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Magnus I’m sorry.” Alec leant over, taking the napkin from Magnus’ fingers and held his chin up gently before he cleaned the rest Magnus didn’t catch, gently sliding it below his eyes and over his forehead. Magnus let himself be taken care of, biting back a purr. “I don’t know what just happened. I’m so stupid.” Alec groaned as he plopped back onto his chair, dropping the napkin before hiding behind his hands that rested against his forehead.

“Alec.”

“Uh-uh.” Alec shook his head, still shielding himself. Magnus reached forward, tugging on Alec’s long fingers only to have Alec cover his face with the other hand.

Damn huge paws!

“Alexander.” Magnus tried again and Alec spread his fingers to peek at Magnus who couldn’t help but smile at the adorable Alpha.

“Let me vanish.” Alec whispered and closed his fingers again.

Magnus snickered, then held Alec’s wrists, baring his red face. “Alpha up Alec.”

“I wanna Alpha away right now.”

“Oh, you are staying alright.” Magnus tightened his grip and pulled on his arms, wrapping his palms around his bare wrists to thumb at them, trying to find his embarrassed hazel eyes. “It’s okay. It was an accident like you said. I’m fine.” Alec turned even redder making Magnus wonder if the man could actually combust. Maybe he shouldn’t push it. Unless…“You know Jonathan told me something fascinating the other day.” He mused, not knowing if his goal was to distract the Alpha or make it worse for pure fun. Maybe both.

“What?”

“About the day you went to see him at my mom’s house…” Alec’s hands twitched away but Magnus held onto them fiercely, keeping eye contact, a little smile formed on Magnus’ lips.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Alec tried to pull his hands away a second time when Magnus pinned them down harder, “Ah-ah, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Please Magnus, this is so embarrassing…” Alec groaned and dropped his head.

“Alec, look at me.”

“No.”

“Look. At. Me.” Alec tilted his head aside and peeked up through his dark curls with a deep blush. A moment of silence passed by before Magnus continued, his voice lowered, “Jonathan, be a responsible Alpha and father to your pups.” A loud thud was heard as Alec slammed his head onto the table before a loud laugh erupted from Magnus’ chest.

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me.” Alec whispered into the table cloth. “I can never look at you again.” Magnus wheezed at that.

“Oh, pardon me, I believe you will.” 

“I will. But I’ll do it in shame.” Magnus’ shoulders still shook before he cleared his throat, having mercy on the poor boy, he released his wrists and the Alpha instantly tugged them under the table, crouching in on himself.

“Did you really think I slept with my own brother?” Alec banged his head against the table, once, twice. “This is so awkward.”

“I didn’t know…” Alec mumbled. “I still have nightmares about that day.” Magnus wanted to tease him further, he already felt the words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t, that sight was devastating. Cute, but devastating.

Magnus stretched his knee forward, brushing along Alec’s outer thigh. “I’ll stop. I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.” Alec whispered. He lifted his head after a minute and looked at Magnus, dessert sticking to his twisted hair. Magnus’ eyes widened as he pressed his lips together in a desperate attempt not to snort into his face. “I knew it.” Alec barked, “This’ what I get for trusting you.” Magnus shook his head, “What did I ever do to deserve this? Why are you laughing- stop-“ Alec ranted though without any heat as Magnus pulled his phone out, opening up the selfie mode to point it at Alec. “Oh. I have crème brulee in my hair. Okay.”

“You do indeed.”

“It’s just not my day.” Alec sighed.

“Won’t you get it out?”

“What’s the use?” He shrugged defeated. “What’s the use of any of this? I suck at this.”

“Oh Alec. You don’t, you really don’t. I’m sorry.” Magnus rushed, feeling like he overstepped now. He didn’t actually mean to make him uncomfortable on their first kind of date.

“If this was a date, I’d say you did a splendid job so far, you’ve been nothing but kind and attentive towards me.”

He’s never had someone attend to him in the amount Alec did, take care of him, serve him, and admittedly Magnus was way too proud for this, but it was kind of nice for once, to just sit back and enjoy, to enjoy being pampered. And that Alec indulged his lazy ass. Well he was pregnant.

“Good thing it isn’t.”

Magnus felt his lips part, before he pressed them together, his jaws clenching painfully while he lowered his eyes. Wow. Okay. Way to have your hopes crushed. Magnus pulled his knee back and straightened, feeling completely out of place and utterly stupid.

“You deserve something way better than this,” Alec whispered, keeping his eyes down.

A thud. That’s all Magnus felt in his chest.

“You deserve to dress up, time to prepare, to show off in some fancy restaurant, to get attention, maybe some flowers…” Alec mumbled, “Not a soda in a coffee shop.”

Magnus felt his eyes water, his face softening as he observed the Alpha. “I don’t mind where I am or what I am wearing as long as you are there with me Alec.” Alec looked up instantly, gulping.

A thousand thuds were what Magnus felt now.

“I don’t mind it either. I like this. I am not…the fancy type, I guess you noticed.”

“I noticed.”

“I am- also not the usual Alpha type, I am not as confident as I try to seem.”

“I noticed that too.” Magnus answered, “You don’t have to try with me Alexander. You are perfect the way you are.” Alec looked puzzled, a little taken aback.

“I am really not.”

“Let me be the judge of that darling.” Magnus sipped on the rest of his brulee, trying not to pry at the Alpha and his reaction, for both of their sakes, feeling a hoard of butterflies roam his belly. Feeling like they’d just silently settled on the fact that this was in fact a date and that they kind of fucking liked each other.

Was something about to happen now?

“Magnus,” Magnus looked up with wide eyes. Oh god. This was it. He’s waited 84 years for this moment. “I am leaving for New York the day after tomorrow.”

Djshdjhdjd

God damnit.

Don’t let it show. Breathe. No, don’t cry. You’re a grown up man. Fuck.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Alec added gently, obviously misinterpreting Magnus’ reaction.

“Yes, I know. Sorry.” Magnus blinked his eyes, wishing his tears away that prickled on the edges.

Okay, this was the perfect moment. Announce that you’d be going together. Now. Say something.

“Did you forget?”

“No, I didn’t- okay a little. I tried to forget see I very much like you around.” Magnus chuckled nervously playing with the table cloth. Why are you not saying it? “You will stay for a week right?”

“Yes.” Magnus felt Alec’s eyes rest on him thoughtfully, “Do- do you want me to stay?”

“No, you miss your family and also your mother would probably kill you from what you told me.”

“She probably would, but- I don’t know if you need me here, I could arrange another date to meet with them…ah shit, I forgot I have to see my supervisor too, I have to go.” Alec tilted his head aside, running his fingers over his forehead and temple in visible frustration. “Maybe- uhm, you could-“

“Use your words Alec.” Magnus purred and Alec smiled sweetly before he gathered himself.

“I don’t know, I thought that maybe you could…uh, come with me?”

“I think we already did that.” Magnus sipped on his soda.

“Magnus.” Alec said not unkindly and Magnus smiled at him sheepishly.

“Sorry.” He looked regretfully but felt anything but.

“So- what do you think about it?”

“About what?”

“Coming with me?” Magnus grinned widely, biting down on his lower lip, “Magnus!” Alec repeated somewhat annoyed and Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Stop offering me to come with you, I’m only human.”

“Well, then, I am offering both, can you answer it now?” Magnus spluttered, the soda dropping down his chin.

“You are offering me to come with you,” He lowered his voice, “and then come with you?”

Alec took a sip of his wine, keeping eye contact with Magnus. “If that is what you like?”

“Is it what you’d like?”

“I could be persuaded.” Alec shrugged one sided and then ducked away as the napkin flew past his face. Alec laughed, his shoulders shaking. “Okay, yes. I’d like that, very much.” His cheeks blushed lightly but Magnus couldn’t tell if it was from the wine or their conversation. Which was sending tingles through his whole body, Magnus fanned his legs below the table, cooling his heated crotch.

Wait…he wanted him to tag along? He could do that. That way he wouldn’t even need to tell him why he was going. Because he didn’t know how Alec would react to be honest. He knew Asmodeus and about his past, and the Alpha was overprotective. It’s not like he was lying, he was just keeping it to himself…

“If I wouldn’t know it better, I’d think you are seriously flirting with me Mr. Lightwood.”

“Mayhaps.”

A warm laugh bubbled up Magnus chest as he leaned back before running his eyes over the Alpha’s body that seemed to vibrate even from a distance, the topic of conversation long forgotten. Fuck. They were really doing it. They were full on flirting, and not over phone. Why did this feel so natural? 

And he said he’d like that, he’d like that very much, did that mean that he did it willingly after all? Because he…wanted to? Because he liked Magnus, well at least physically. And no Magnus didn’t want to think about this now.

Fuck. Whatever they were. Whatever this was. He needed it. Needed Alec.

“I think we are done here, your place?” Magnus stood up in haste, blowing the candle while the Alpha rose to his feet, nodding vehemently, he followed Magnus out of the coffee shop and then fumbled for his keys a few steps down the road, opening the door with a wide swing before he offered Magnus to lead the way, the Omega practically running upstairs while the Alpha followed his aroused scent, taking three at a time.

Magnus waited by the door as Alec again searched for the right key in the darkness of the narrow corridor, Magnus ran his pointer finger up Alec’s biceps, watching goose bumps erupt on his trace. “Do you need help?”

“I got this.” Alec slammed his body against the door, Magnus followed him inside, closing the door shut with a loud swing before Alec turned around and bumped into him, their mouths colliding with such force that their teeth clashed, they tilted their heads in perfect sync, opening up together as they licked into the other one’s mouth with a desperate heat behind their actions, Magnus grabbed his shirt, fisting it, pulling it as Alec’s palms found his waist and tugged him in closer, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

A pair of lips enveloped his lower lip, massaging it, Magnus felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, his heart beating wildly against his chest as he began to walk Alec backwards through the living room, the Alpha’s scent taking over his instincts, blurring anything else. Magnus felt high on Alec, felt overwhelmed, excited and nervous, it was almost too much. He couldn’t grasp a single thought, all his mind offered was Alec’s name in a raging chant.

Alec groaned as his back hit the wall; Magnus hissed, having miscalculated the way a tiny bit. “Sorry. Mole.” He gasped against his skin and Alec shook his head frantically, panting hotly against his face.

“’s alright, we have to-“ he stuttered, pushing the Omega towards the bedroom before he snapped after his jaw, Magnus groaned, throwing his head back as he stumbled backwards, feeling Alec’s hands dip below his shirt and brush up his back, Magnus lifted his arms as Alec pulled it off and tossed it into oblivion before taking off his own.

“Oh fuck.” Magnus gasped as his eyes landed on Alec’s sweaty body, his hairy pecs glistening, nipples hard and rosy, Magnus yelped as Alec pressed his palm to Magnus’ mouth, shushing him up, Magnus felt his dick harden, oh?

“Simon’s home. You have to stay quiet.” Alec purred against his temple and Magnus shook his head hard, the fuck he could stay quiet, was he insane? Urgh. He’s waited ages for this. Alec shuddered as Magnus licked his salty skin, dipping his tongue between his fingers. He needed to taste him, feel him, have all of him.

Alec literally tossed them both into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it, Magnus felt a pang of panic rise in his chest but shook it off, trying to forget the fact that Alec was an Alpha and just go by instincts, he grabbed Alec’s pants by the belt, yanking him forward roughly, undoing it with skilled fingers, never leaving Alec with his eyes, the Alpha’s mouth was wide open, panting heavily, his hair dishevelled.

His pants dropped to the ground with a loud thud and warm palms found Magnus’ jaw, pulling his face upwards as Alec stepped into his space, crashing his lips back to Magnus’, he hummed in approval as he felt Alec play with his lips, close to being painful, but so fucking hot. His beard leaving light scratches over his soft skin.

“Fuck, I want you so bad Magnus.” Alec gasped as he released his lips for a second, “you have no idea.”

“Oh, I have an idea-“ Magnus purred against his wet lips, feeling his hard cock rub against his hipbone, “You are so hard-“ he added, not wanting to sound stunned, but fuck he was, even through Alec’s boxers he could feel how long it was, his memory supplying the rest. And he needed to get his hands on that yesterday.

They stuttered towards the bed with fumbling hands, not knowing where to touch first while 17000 scenarios went through Magnus’ head of what he wanted to do first, Alec carefully guided Magnus backwards onto the bed, always minding his bump, but Magnus was having none of this, he swung his arm around the half-naked Alpha and spun him around like a doll, Alec yelped as he landed on his back and bounced once.

Magnus opened his fly and zipper, stepping out of his pants, he could smell Alec’s scent intensify, he climbed that tree, bracketing Alec with his muscular thighs, feeling his dick through their soft fabrics. Trembling fingers found the hem of Magnus’ boxers, before Magnus grabbed his wrists tightly, swinging them over the Alpha’s head and pinning him down, revelling in the way Alec stared up at him with both surprise and pure excitement. He felt a nudge against his ass cheeks.

Magnus leant down, ghosting over his lips, keeping eye contact as he lifted his body for a moment as sat back down on his dick, rolling his crotch over it in long strides, Alec’s lips parted some more, his muscles tensed up, the veins showing through his skin.

“Shit, Magnus,” He bucked his hips up desperately and Magnus felt his walls slick up, wetting his boxers. They worked together, thrusting both their hips rhythmically to build a pleasant friction as both their hard dicks rubbed together, precum and slick providing an amazing smooth glide for them. They moaned against the other’s face shamelessly.

Magnus wrapped his fingers around both of Alec’s wrists and then slid down his body, nipping on his throat, collar bone and down his chest, he blindly searched his nipples, sucking one into his mouth as he found the hard nub, flicking his tongue over it while he felt Alec’s hair tickle his face.

The Alpha growled deeply and Magnus felt it through his chest, a soft whimper left Magnus’ throat involuntarily, Alec freed himself and shot up to sit, wrapping both his strong arms around Magnus’ body as his lips went for Magnus’ jaw and down his throat. Magnus still rocked against him, feeling surrounded by Alpha.

His body flinched as Alec reached his scent gland, “Shhh…” Alec cooed and wrapped his lips back around Magnus’ throat gently, tightening his embrace as Magnus jerked his shoulder against his face.

“Urgghhhh…” A drawled moan erupted from Magnus’ throat as Alec began to suck on his gland softly, a shudder rippled through his muscles, down his spine, to his crotch as a gush of slick left his walls, he knew Alec would feel it, smell it and he’d be ashamed if he wasn’t way too aroused to even remotely think about this now because he’s never felt anything like this before, not even close.

He rocked his hips harder, thrusting against the Alpha’s body frantically as his orgasm slowly built behind his balls, tightening them. His head dropping back as his eyes fluttered shut.

Yes. More. Harder. Fuck.

Magnus held onto Alec’s sweaty biceps’, digging his nails into his skin hard while he heard fanfares in his head.

“Argh.” Magnus shouted as he felt teeth grace his skin, he snapped after the Alpha, locking his teeth around his jaw tightly, Alec let go with a pained hiss as Magnus snarled against his skin threateningly. Alec sent out soothing pheromones, trying to calm Magnus and saying that he meant no harm.

Magnus pushed Alec back to the bed with more force than needed to put the Alpha back into his place, show him that he couldn’t mess with Magnus before he let go off his jaw, deep red bite marks gracing his skin. He knelt his way up the Alpha’s body, wasting no second as he slid his hand into his boxers and pulled his erection out of its confines, Alec’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, his hands gripping into Magnus’ thighs.

Magnus grabbed both his own dick at the base and Alec’s long curls as he guided his dick to Alec’s lips, sliding his wet glans over his lower, plump lip, he looked up into Alec’s eyes and saw them sparkle, felt Alec’s hot tongue lap over his slit, nudging him inside. Seeing that as a clear yes, Magnus lifted Alec’s head while he shoved himself into his mouth in one swift movement.

Alec hummed around his dick, then swallowed, taking Magnus in deeper as he opened up his throat for him, Magnus jerked at the sensation and tugged on his head, burying himself deep within Alec as the Alpha gagged, his breathing still even though. 

God bless Alec deep throat Lightwood.

“Shit…” Magnus gasped.

It was almost too much, the feeling, the sight of Alec’s lips stretched around his dick, his emotions, his scent, along with his own, he smelled all of Alec, every drop of sweat, his precum, his hair, his skin, his arousal, emotions, he felt it all.

Alec frantically dug his fingers into his legs, almost desperately and Magnus knew that he felt it too, that it was just as much for him.

Magnus stretched forward onto the bed with one hand, keeping himself somewhat upright, the other hand still in Alec’s hair as he fucked into his mouth slowly at first, harder with each roll of his hips, pushing the Alpha’s head forward with each thrust, he faintly heard Alec gag, choke and cough beneath him but also felt the way his tongue played with his tip, the way he sucked on him hard, the way he enjoyed this.

He let go off Alec and leant onto both his arms, using only his hips as Alec’s fingernails scraped over his thighs painfully. “Fuck…fuck…” Magnus chanted.

He was way too close already. How was he so fucking good at this? Or was it because it was Alec. The thought that he was fucking an Alpha’s mouth, using him was just mind blowing and he was desperately horny, pregnancy hormones aside, but yeah, they added onto it.

Alec pulled off with an obscene plop, inhaling loudly, licking after his head as Magnus retreated, Magnus snickered because it tingled, “Give me a second-“ Magnus gasped breathlessly and howled as he was tossed aside onto his back, he felt Alec slide his completely soaked boxers off his legs before the Alpha rolled over him, Magnus instinctively widened his legs as far as they went and let Alec settle between them.

Magnus craned his neck and lapped over Alec’s sore jaw, the Alpha hissed shortly, then followed Magnus with his half-closed eyes as the Omega sunk back into the mattress batting his lashes innocently but he was fooling no one, Alec let out a huff, smiling lightly before he lowered himself to lick a stripe between Magnus’ swollen pecs, whispering against his skin hoarsely, “That will probably bruise.”

“Good.” Magnus answered like the brat he was. Alec shouldn’t have come too close; it wasn’t his fault.

“How am I going to explain that to my family,” He purred, sliding his tongue aside to Magnus’ nipple, carefully licking over it, Magnus twitched and Alec immediately stopped, blowing against it, “Too sensitive?”

“Yeah.” Magnus breathed, “I don’t mind anyone seeing it.” Let them the fuck see that Alec was marked, taken, not fucking available. He wasn’t possessive.

Magnus pulled his knees up and brushed his feet down Alec’s hips, taking his boxers with him and shoving them down to his knees, gasping as he saw Alec’s flushed and vein covered dick spring free, hard and leaking.

Odjdhkjhdsd

He needed to get his lips on that, now. He hauled Alec up on his knees and propelled forward, coming up with his upper body and leaning down to lap over the underside of his engorged dick, the thick vein and to his glowing almost purple head that leaked precum onto his tongue, bitter and salty. Fuck. He tasted divine. He felt it throb against his tongue as he ran a hand up Alec’s abdomen that twitched beneath his fingers.

He peeked up to see Alec clench his hands into fists, his throat thick and tensed, his eyes shut, a deep frown on his forehead. Magnus didn’t know if he was overwhelmed or in pain. Or both. “Is everything okay Alexander?” Magnus asked hoarsely, proud that he could form a coherent sentence with Alec’s dick all over his face.

“It’s- it’s hard-“

“Oh, I see that alright.” Magnus quipped, nibbling on the edge of his head.

“Ugh, not- not that- I mean that too, but- my-“ He stammered but Magnus understood, his Alpha. He was fighting his Alpha and Magnus was grateful for that, very much so, but he knew how he felt, Magnus felt his Omega crawl at his throat, wanting to be claimed, mated, fulfilled, completed but that wasn’t what Magnus wanted and he managed to swallow it down for now.

“You’re doing perfect.” Magnus purred, “You can do this.” Alec let out a choked noise as if he wasn’t so certain but Magnus trusted him. He knew it was a lot of pressure but he was sure Alec could handle this.

Magnus’ eyes travelled down to his knot that he now saw for the first time, live that is, wondering how to play with that ring of tissue that looked slightly swollen, he didn’t want to hurt him or didn’t know if it felt good, but Alec said that it tingled and all when he was aroused so it should.

He mouthed at it tentatively and felt Alec flinch, being even more careful he slid his lips around it, gently brushing them over the soft skin, sucking lightly, Alec moaned above him, deep and husky, it was the most beautiful sound Magnus had ever heard and he knew he’d try everything to coax that sound out of his chest some more.

He lapped over it with his tongue, feeling it vibrate and grow against his lips, it was fucking hot and fascinating, god he wished he could see it in full size, now, out of his body, to play with it, would it work inside his mouth? Did it matter which hole it was?

Magnus snapped after his head, swallowing him down as far as possible and Alec growled loudly, his fingers holding onto Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus gagged, pulling back up in shame because no he wasn’t as skilled as Alec and it was way too big, he immediately felt hands in his hair, pulling on him, “You okay?”

“Yeah-“ Magnus tried again, keeping his dignity alive, and instead bobbed his head around the first 1/3, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him off with astonishing passion, his fingers found his balls, that were heavy and hot in his palm as he began to roll them around, his other palm wrapping around his knot that pulsed against his hand, he jerked it gently and felt Alec thrust his hips forward.

“Fuck Magnus, shit- this- so good.” He breathed, precum dropped down his throat and Magnus swallowed it eagerly, but to his dismay the knot wouldn’t grow, it just throbbed, which was hot too okay.

How was this so much better than anytime he had done this before?

Was it because his Omega was just as aroused? Because the Alpha scent surrounded him from all sides, outside and inside, because he felt Alec’s emotions too? And why was he slicking up like a whore? A pool already formed beneath his ass, ruining Alec’s bed.

Magnus let go off his goodies and brushed his palms over his strong hips to his ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Ughhh they were fucking perfect. Round and bulky, slightly hairy just the way Magnus loved it. Muscular too, he could probably thrust you into oblivion with those muscles.

He retreated one hand and took his lips off his cock for a second to soak his fingers in spit, before he swallowed him back into his mouth, sucking in quick jerks as he moved his hand between his thighs, behind his balls and dipped it up into his hot crease, brushing over his twitching hole.

“Uhh…Magnus-” Alec suddenly gasped, tensing up above him. Magnus softened his movements on his dick somewhat, thinking he’d hurt him, concentrating on his tongue instead as his finger circled his rim, Alec’s hips stuttered forward, his grip on his shoulder becoming almost painful, nails digging into his skin. Fuck he was close, so very close.

Taking that as encouragement Magnus nudged the tip into his hole that immediately clamped down on it, cursing internally, thinking he’d hurt Alec again he was about to pull it back when Alec’s thighs began to tremble, his dick hardening even more, his asshole throbbing around his finger as his ragged breathing morphed into a drawled grunt, etching on a shout as he came down Magnus’ throat without a warning, waves of hot cum filling his mouth up to the rim, spluttering out of his stretched lips and down his chin.

He tried to swallow it as good as possible but it was just a lot.

He pulled his finger out of him quickly to not make it uncomfortable and instead wrapped his palm around his knot, feeling the strained skin, stretched and pulsating.

He felt content. His Alpha was pleased.

Alec flopped down onto the bed next to him boneless, sliding out of his mouth in the motion, before Magnus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Magnus felt his chest heave completely out of breath as he turned over his shoulder to look at the naked Alpha, the curve of his back and slope of his ass.

Fuck yes.

He immediately swung his body over that, mounting him and bracketing his legs with his own as he ran his still very erect dick over Alec’s crease in sensual movements, he leaned down as good as possible and kissed Alec’s sweaty shoulder blade, purring into his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so good Alexander.” Alec gasped, his head twitching aside, unfocused eyes looking over his shoulder as Magnus dipped down.

“Magnus, I-”

“I’m here Alec.” Magnus said absentminded and spit into his palm, spreading it over Alec’s asshole before he took the base of his dick in hand and nudged the tip against his rim, pushing lightly. “God you are so tight.” Alec wiggled his hips away, stretching onto his arms in an attempt to get up as Magnus kissed his lower back and urged him back down with one hand, “Sorry, I’ll be more careful,” he reached between his own legs with the other, slicking his palm up before spreading it over his dick. “It’s gonna be better now.”

“No, I- Magnus I have to te-“ Magnus tried again and Alec made a choked noise flinching away as if he’d been stabbed, leaving Magnus in bewilderment, he wasn’t even in yet.

Alec spun onto his side and Magnus groaned in pure frustration, “What are you doing?” Magnus tried to stir the Alpha back into position with his lust filled, foggy brain that was desperate for release. “Do we need lube? I assumed you could take me like that, I’m not that-“

“Magnus stop!” Magnus shut his mouth instantly. Alec sighed and Magnus regretfully realized he had interrupted him a few times before, “I don’t- can we do something else?”

“What?” Magnus asked completely puzzled. “You don’t want to fuck?”

“I want to- just not-“ He stammered and Magnus’ frown softened as his eyes widened, realization hitting him with full force.

“Just not like that.” Magnus supplied, feeling his stomach drop. He didn’t want Magnus to fuck him. “Jonathan was right,” he whispered to himself as he slid off the bed, swinging around to gather his clothes from the floor, “I’m so stupid, I should have known.”

“What? Magnus-“ Alec got up too, holding a palm up, his voice in between confusion and panic. “What are you talking about? What- what are you doing?” Magnus stepped into his pants without boxers, wiggling them up his thighs, then pulled his shirt over his sweaty body while his heart thudded in his chest.

“This is so humiliating,” Magnus gasped as he rushed out of the bedroom only half dressed, wanting nothing more than to go home, somewhere, anywhere else.

“Magnus please, stop!” Alec rushed as he stumbled into his pants, running after the Omega with a bare chest and open fly, almost running Simon over that just left his room.

Magnus slammed the front door shut as he stepped onto the street and heard it open again right away as he powerwalked to his car, keeping his eyes ahead, he felt his belly twist and harden, squeezing the air out of his lungs which momentarily made him stop before he continued with a hand to his bump, fumbling for his key and swinging into his car.

Alec reached the car once Magnus closed the door, “Open the door Magnus-“ His voice was muffled as Magnus started the engine, feeling his heart beat up in his throat. “Please,” He lowered himself to look through the window, “Magnus, please, this is a misunderstanding- fuck.“ Magnus looked back and drove out of the parking lot, turning the car before he drove off, leaving the Alpha behind.

Magnus still cursed as he reached his home and stormed inside like a tornado, slamming every door shut on his way to the bathroom before showering in rage, squeezing the whole bottle empty, trying to rub the sweat, cum and slick off his body frantically, watching it all go down the drain along with his dignity.

He crawled into his nest, hating how he needed it and Alec’s scent to calm down when he was the reason of his misery, he clung onto his clothes, gripping them tightly and pressing them against his body as his breathing became ragged. No. He wouldn’t cry now. He wasn’t sad, he was angry, frustrated, disappointed. And so naïve.

He snuggled his face into Alec’s shirt as the memories hit him, the conversation with Jonathan still very present in his mind even though he tried to forget,

-

“But what if I wanna top him? How do I show him that? Or would he ‘present’”

“No only Omega’s present Magnus. I doubt he’d let you top him, he’s an Alpha, we don’t bottom, especially not for Omegas.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Magnus spluttered offended.

“Don’t take it personal please, it’s what it is.” He shrugged. “Alec isn’t any different from the rest of us. To me the thought that an Omega tops me in any way seems pretty repulsive.”

“Oh wow, I hate you.”

“Magnus…you know how I mean it.”

“I know how you mean it and still, WOW, I hate you.” Magnus crossed his arms like a pouty child, “This sounds unfair. I don’t like this. I don’t understand. I am not less a man, and I have a dick and I wanna fuck.”

“Get yourself a Beta or Omega then.”

“But I wanna fuck Alec.”

“You liar. You said you don’t want to.”

Magnus felt his cheeks blush and averted his eyes, did he really just say that out loud? But damn…it was so true. And he’d never be allowed to do that?

Oh, sweet misery.

Well. Alec didn’t think any less of Omegas and didn’t have those weird views. Alec was different and he’d prove it to his stupid Alpha brother.

-

He let his guard down around him only to be slapped in the face. Leaving him with nothing but shame and the realisation that he was after all nothing but an Omega in the eyes of an Alpha. Why was Alec even trying to pretend when he was no different than the others? Why all the work, only to gain Magnus’ trust? For what? His job? To get him into bed?

Magnus felt sick.

Shit. It was so wonderful…the whole date, the intimacy, he hasn’t felt like that ever before, not with any of his partners, both mentally and physically, there was this strong pull towards the Alpha, that overwhelming love he felt tug at his chest, wanting to be near him all the time, listen to his voice at every minute, smell him in every room.

And the moment they touched, kissed, it was just mind blowing, he couldn’t even put it into words, like two puzzle pieces slotting together and working in sync, completing each other. God, he hated his stupid Alpha. “Jeez,” Magnus gasped at himself, not his, he wasn’t his. But then why did it feel like it?

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so greedy, so pushy, he should have stopped, communicated, maybe Alec just wasn’t in the mood. Even though he very much looked like it. Maybe he might have reacted a little dramatic, but he was pregnant after all and his emotions weren’t always complying. He couldn’t really control it when he went off and unfortunately it was directed at Alec this time.

Maybe he should have stayed to listen to him, he might have had an explanation, he should have accepted his offer to do something else and then talked and cuddled. Being in his arms right now was a wonderful thought.

Mellow made her way into the nest and dropped down next to Magnus, bumping her head against his chin. “I’m a mess Mellow…why am I such a mess? Why can’t I do anything right?” the cat tilted her head aside.

And so, what, maybe Alec wanted an Omega to fuck and not the other way around, he could do that, somehow, he could be a good Omega for Alec.

Fuck. No. No, stop this.

He pulled out his phone, unlocking it to see 5 missed calls and 20 messages waiting for him. He furiously thumbed them, closing the tabs as his eyes landed on the gallery, he swallowed as he opened the picture, he didn’t even know he took, he must have accidently hit the button as he tried to make Alec see himself.

Looking closely, Alec wasn’t even looking at the phone but at Magnus in that moment. Fuck.

Oh god, why did this hurt so bad? If this is what love felt like he didn’t want it. They can take that shit back.

Alec was a stupid, fucking idiot. And he was definitely not going to New York with him.

Magnus gritted his teeth, feeling a whimper clawing at his throat as his Omega raged inside him, displeased with Magnus’ decisions but Magnus swallowed it down.

He’d go to New York alone first thing in the morning and get this shit over with.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Welcome to the angst train, but don't worry...it's managable I promise and if you stick through, you'll be rewarded. I am not giving away too much for this one, just know that you will enjoy it. Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! Your feedback means a lot to me and all the effort you put into it makes me all warm. You are wonderful, thank you for loving my boys. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi! And now, I'll leave you to it. Soak it up. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Alec tossed the phone across the room before he slammed the door shut behind him, marching through his apartment, body and mind filled with both confusion and rage because, what the actual fuck?

“I’m kinda afraid to ask but what did I just witness?” Simon asked, still standing frozen in the corridor as Alec passed him noncaring. “Alec?”

“I don’t know okay!” Alec whipped around, shouting at the Beta who flinched back with wide eyes. “It was perfect, until- it wasn’t- I don’t fucking know what just happened.”

And he really did not. Did he do something wrong? And what did Jonathan have to do with any of this? What was humiliating? And why wasn’t he even trying to listen? Why did he run away like he’d slapped him? And why wasn’t he answering his fucking phone?

“Hey, calm down okay? Breathe, how about you sit with-“ he reached for Alec’s arm who twitched away like he’d been stung, Alec felt his heart beat up on his throat constricting his chest, at least it felt like it, he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs, the familiar pain blinding his left eye.

Alec blinked them rapidly, the tears threatening to swell over his eyelids as he wetted his parched lips. He had enough trouble to concentrate on breathing and surviving at the moment as it was, telling a story to his roommate wasn’t his top priority. He didn’t mean to be rude but he was close to breaking.

“I need sleep.” He grunted, his eyes lost, knowing nothing else helped in those situations, he needed darkness and rest. “And I want to be alone.” He turned around to head for his room, looking back over his shoulder once, “Sorry, I can’t-” Simon’s face softened as Alec left for his room and couldn’t do anything else but drop onto his bed before he curled into a ball, reaching below the pillow to nuzzle Magnus’ shirt against his face.

Fuck.

He felt his chest heave, his body trembling from the effort to keep it together as his jaws began to quiver, it just fucking hurt, everything hurt. His body, his soul, his heart. And the worst part was that he didn’t even know what happened or how he could have prevented it.

He wanted to think straight, to catch a coherent thought, to maybe understand the situation but the pain made it almost impossible, and his raging heart didn’t help either.

This was all he ever wanted, all he could think about for the past few months, they finally took that next step, without any weird implications, it was just them, just them wanting to feel each other and it felt so fucking good, being intimate with Magnus was a blessing, the Omega smelled like everything Alec loved, his skin and body felt like silk beneath his touch, his lips tasted like heaven, he felt like he was in a whole different world, everything was just perfect.

And Alec could feel it, could feel the desire, could feel that Magnus wanted this just as much, until he didn’t.

Alec couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he wasn’t letting him fuck him, maybe Magnus had never been rejected before, but he couldn’t find it in himself to justify that behaviour, because he hasn’t rejected him, he merely wanted to tell him that they had to take it slow, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have tried, in fact he might have, he’d never felt the desire to have sex with someone before, but he did feel it with Magnus and maybe if they had taken it slow he would have tried it.

But Magnus was going too fast, he wasn’t giving him a moment to process and think, all he wanted was that fucking moment to process shit. But the Omega wasn’t listening, he didn’t even want to, made it sound like Alec had insulted his grandmother when all he wanted was to breathe and think. To talk this through.

He whipped around onto his back and took his pants off while groaning, tossing both the pants and Magnus shirt into the dark corner with more force than strictly necessary.

Feeling self-consciousness claw at his throat, Alec spiralled right into the depth of doubt, maybe he should have just let him. They wouldn’t be in that stupid mess right now. Why did he always need to talk things through, always except when it really mattered, he wasn’t talking anything through with Magnus regarding their feelings, it would have been so easy to tell the Omega how much he liked him on more than one occasion. How much he loved him.

And he could have told him that he was a virgin before things happened, but the thought was just- he was an Alpha, and Magnus had had countless of lovers and he really didn’t want to think about this, but he was experienced, why should he ever want an Alpha that can neither fuck, or Alpha nor speak out. He was incapable of everything that mattered in a relationship. His only relationship was a disaster, how was he supposed to know any of this? From his horrible example of parents?

But it wasn’t like Magnus was completely innocent in this, the man didn’t talk either and maybe he behaved like a sissy on that matter, but just bolting from a situation, especially a situation like this was not okay. To not let him talk was not okay. And to get mad when you don’t want sex was not okay. He’s been there often enough in the past, it was that one thing Alec hated the most with his ex, that he got angry when Alec didn’t want to and he actually thought that Magnus would be different, that he’d understand.

But he didn’t stay long enough for him to explain.

Well it was his own mistake; he should have told him earlier.

No, Magnus was a dick.

Ugh. God damn it.

Alec sat up right, staring into the dark corner. How could such a wonderful evening and moment turn into such a disaster? And why couldn’t he be angry with Magnus? He was sure that there was something that was missing, something that explained Magnus’ behaviour, it just didn’t feel right. And he wished the man would just pick up his fucking phone.

He felt a white, buzzing pain taking over his skull and knew that he had to stop this right now.

With a groan Alec slid off the bed and patted to the corner, he returned to the bed and tossed himself onto his side, Magnus’ shirt clutched to his chest. He could still smell him in the room, on the bed, in the sheets, on himself. Could feel his touch on his skin, could taste him on his lips.

All he wanted was to hold him.

Fuck this hurt.

\---

Alec sat on the kitchen island the next day, playing with the lumpy mass in his bowl. It was already past 10, he’s just needed some sleep okay. At least the pain was gone, the pain in his eye not the one in his heart, that one actually increased tenfold.

He hasn’t felt this disconnected and lost in months. A part of him wanted to sulk, wanted to ignore Magnus, the other part of him, that was way stronger, picked up the phone first thing in the morning to check for Magnus’ calls and messages only to see that there were none before he’d tossed it aside again. Didn’t he care at all?

He was fighting a war with his Alpha that wanted nothing but run to the Omega and beg for forgiveness, wanted to just hold him in his arms. Say he was stupid, an idiot, ignorant, a coward, and that he loved him, that he could have him any way he wanted. But his brain very much disapproved. Why should he apologize when he didn’t do anything wrong? But was Magnus waiting for him to do that? Was it his job as the Alpha? To beg for forgiveness?

Simon slid onto the chair next to him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Alec groaned. He’d totally forgotten about Simon’s whole existence. He was a good roommate.

“Alllllright.” Simon hummed annoyingly; Alec was close to spooning the guys eyes out. “Maybe you can tell me what happened now, I mean, I’m a good listener…”

“No.” Alec leant towards the other side.

“Come on, I can actually give good advices, seriously. Just tell me from the start and maybe we can figure this out together? Let me help you.” He nudged Alec’s shoulder and the Alpha snarled. “Come on Alec.” The Beta kept nagging. “So, Magnus was here last night…because?”

“We had a date,” Alec began, not knowing why. “I mean, I don’t even know if it was a date, it was to me but we didn’t actually talk about it.”

And what a date it was.

At least he still had that memory and nobody could ever take that away from him, his first ever dinner date with Magnus was better than he could have made it up in his head, even thought they weren’t at some fancy restaurant or wore nice clothes, even if it wasn’t planned. Magnus was there and he was happy and that was enough.

“You had a date? Okay…so you are…you two are really a thing?”

“We are not.” Alec sighed, feeling a pang in his heart, because that is not at all what he wanted to answer and then turned around towards him, accepting his fate, “Ragnor asked me to come over to Fell’s to look at something in the kitchen, when I got there I was alone, I thought that Ragnor was late so I waited but then Magnus came in instead, saying he texted him to come over too after shift, then there was this dinner table and Clary came with food. It was a set up…date. And we ate and it was wonderful,” Alec rushed, feeling the sudden urge to get this off his chest, to pour his heart out.

“Oh wow, that’s so romantic, I mean cool, nobody ever did that for me and Clary was involved? She didn’t tell me, that is such a nice thing to do, but why did he do it?”

“I don’t know why he did it, I think to help me…or him, he told me to talk to Magnus and I just couldn’t get myself to do it…it’s difficult…between us.”

“So, there is an us?” Simon nodded enthusiastically.

“I don’t know… maybe. Maybe not. It’s complicated.” Alec raked a hand through his messy and unwashed hair.

“Try me, I might not seem like it, but I’m actually pretty smart and I’ve had my share of relationships, I can give good advice.” Simon straightened and Alec quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t look so repulsed, I’m good at it.” Alec breathed, that’s all he could manage right now. He looked up into round dopey eyes behind thick glasses, an innocence but also kindness mirroring in them.

Let him not regret this.

“I am his midwife and an Alpha, as you know Magnus doesn’t like us very much and we have a professional relationship, or had, things got messy. We began seeing each other a lot and then we kind of kissed and then- well you heard us- I sucked him off, we had phone sex and-“

“Oh yes okay, I- I didn’t see that coming-“ he straightened, “I’m listening, continue.”

“We did all those things that I’ve never done out of a relationship before, that I’d never do, I am not like that- I could never be intimate with someone I don’t feel for strongly, that is not- my boyfriend. But he isn’t. And I don’t know why I did it, and I don’t know how he feels about this, he said that he had plenty of exes and sex before so it might not even mean anything to him, but it does to me-“ Alec pressed a hand to his chest, his shoulders sagging.

“Yeah Magnus is a whore really,” Simon huffed, shaking his head with a laugh, Alec clenched his jaws, ticking it once and Simon hissed with a grimace, “Oops.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“Sorry.” Simon whispered, “But I don’t think he felt much for them, he never really stayed with any of them it was just sex to him.” Alec blinked his eyes slowly, purposefully. “Oh…wait. Shit. My apologies.”

“Yes…well.” Alec lowered his eyes, licking over his lips. “Thank you for your honesty I guess.”

“No, no no no, this is different, don’t you understand? He’s been with you for a while now and it’s not just sex this time, he’s not abandoned you right after you did things.”

“Simon…just stop.” Alec sighed.

“Ah shit.” Simon groaned, running a hand through his hair before he corrected his glasses, “I didn’t mean to make this worse, I promise, I don’t know why I said that. I think I actually suck at advices and I am deeply sorry. You can take whatever you want from my shop later.” He suggested hopefully but Alec was barely listening, feeling sick. “Is that what he did? Did he leave after you two fucked?”

“We didn’t- we had no sex. Not…in the actual sense. We were going to, but-“ Alec looked up at the ceiling, his cheeks slowly blushing. “I wasn’t…I felt a little overwhelmed, I wanted to do something else instead but then he got angry and left.”

“Oh. Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“That doesn’t sound like Magnus at all, maybe it’s the pregnancy hormones…”

“I wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn’t let me. I don’t know…” Alec let his head fall aside, defeated. “Maybe it’s not meant to be, it’s not like this could work out anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s highly illegal. I’m not allowed to touch my protégé’s inappropriately, only what’s needed within the check-ups and all. So, I could, no I would lose my job if someone found out or worse.”

“But it’s not like you are doing it on working hours, or are you? What you two do in private is your own business.”

“It’s not that simple. I don’t have usual ‘office hours’, I am always working, whenever Magnus needs me.”

“He’s not going to be pregnant forever.” Simon shrugged. “And it’s not like anyone would find out, we won’t tell anyone Alec, as long as Magnus is happy, we are happy, and you do in fact make him happy.”

“I do?”

“I haven’t seen him as happy in years to be honest. Or ever. Like I said, or tried to say before I made it worse. He’s different, in a very good way and I think that it’s because of you, he’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at you, or talks about you or behaves around you.”

Alec felt a smile tug on his lips, his chest swelling with both pride and love, before it dropped again. He was angry. He wasn’t supposed to feel all giddy and in love.

“I hate him.” Alec pouted.

“You have to talk to each other, make him understand how you feel and I am 100% sure that he feels the same Alec. Alpha up.”

Alpha up…

Alec’s hazel eyes landed on Simon’s, darkening. Alpha up. Magnus told him to Alpha up too and maybe that was exactly what he should do. Be the Alpha he was meant to be and that Magnus deserved, maybe he needed to head over there and talk some sense into his Omega. Make him listen.

Alec slid off the chair, grabbed both his keys and phone, “I have to talk to Magnus.” Simon jumped off the chair with fists up in the air in a cheer.

“Yes! Go get him tiger!” Alec grimaced, shaking his head, “Gorilla?” Alec looked from one side to the other before he slid out of the room as fast as possible, making his way down the stairs and along the street, balling his hands into fists by his sides while Buddy ran along.

By the time Magnus’ house came into view, Alec was full on panting, sweating and full of build-up anger, frustration, determination. He was going to make him listen, he was going to tell him that he can’t play with his feelings or his body, that he won’t be a toy for him and also, just fucking tell him to be his. And his only.

Please.

He could be an Alpha. He could.

He knocked on the door forcefully and it squeaked open a second later, “Listen. I-“

“Alec?” A soft voice said and Alec’s eyes lowered a foot before they widened.

“Clary,” He gasped as he saw his little sister, the tension immediately washing off him, his muscles relaxing, “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to ask you the same.” She said, opening the door wider, frowning deeply. “I thought you are in New York?”

“New York? No, I am leaving tomorrow. Is Magnus home, I have to speak to him.”

Clary looked around a little lost before her eyes widened comically, a hand flying up to her open mouth, “Oh no he didn’t-“ She shrieked and then rushed inside and up the stairs, leaving Alec on the doorstep.

He stepped inside and walked upstairs slowly, not knowing if he was supposed to follow, he followed her into the threshold of Magnus bedroom, opening the door wider to look inside, clothes were scattered on the ground and bed, the ultrasound picture was missing from the shelf. Clary looked around herself frantically, “Shit! I should have known.”

“Clary?” He asked as he watched the raging tiny Omega. “What’s going on?”

“Magnus! He asked me to get the cats and take care of them because he was going to New York with you, I just got them and wanted to fetch the food when you came.”

“He is what? He is going to New York with me?” Alec asked, puzzled. But Magnus didn’t say he was accompanying him, or did he? Did he misunderstand?

“No Alec, he obviously isn’t.” Clary groaned and Alec tilted his head in confusion. “Urgh! Alphas. He lied!”

“He lied about what? Clary, where is Magnus?” Alec asked, losing his patience and slowly starting to feel uneasy, something felt off.

“He is in New York.”

“He- he isn’t in New York, I just talked to him yesterday and said that I’d leave tomorrow-“

“Alec,” Clary stepped into his personal space, eyes fiercely locked onto his, “Magnus received a letter from his father, he wants to reconcile with him and asked him to come to New York, he offered him one of his restaurants, to join the family business.”

Alec felt a cold shiver run down his spine. What?

“He promised me not to tell anyone, but that he was going to ask you to come along so he wouldn’t be alone when he met with him. I agreed since I knew he was safe with you, but apparently, he lied, he wasn’t going to pick you up to go to New York together, he left alone. This morning.”

Alec’s lips parted as a black pit opened below his feet.

“He is- he is-“ He stuttered.

“He is in New York.”

“Alone.”

“Alone. And he is going to see his father.”

The hairs on his body stood upright in an instant as his stomach churned painfully, his heart buzzing between his ears. No. No. “No.” He swallowed thickly, tears swelling up. “Magnus…the pups…” he stumbled backwards as a tension built in his stomach, rising up his chest.

This wasn’t happening.

Why did Magnus not tell him about this? Why did he lie? Why did he leave? Alone? Was he stupid? He couldn’t just leave for New York alone, he was not only an Omega, but unmated and highly pregnant. Alec felt bile rise up his throat at all the gruesome possibilities that unravelled in his mind.

What if he got hurt? What if he had problems with the pregnancy? What if someone claimed him on the streets? What if Asmodeus tried to lure him into a trap and mate him off like he had tried before? What if he went into labour?

No. no. no. no. no. no.

Why did they have that stupid argument right now? Magnus would have never done such an irresponsible thing if he was thinking clear, he obviously wasn’t. He wanted to ask you to go along to be safe and now he didn’t because Alec fucked this up. He should have asked about the letter, should have noticed the signs. Should have protected him. He was the worst Alpha.

His stance shifted as his body straightened, his shoulders squaring, his voice urgent but low as he spoke, “When did he leave?”

“At dawn. He left me a message.”

Alec did the math in his head, then nodded and turned around, sprinting down the stairs, whistling for Buddy, his mind focused on one thing only, to get to Magnus, to get to his Omega.

“Alec, wait!” Clary yelled as she ran after him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find Magnus.”

“You can’t walk all the way to New York!”

“Watch me!” Alec jumped down the front stairs in one go.

“Alec stop, this is ridiculous!” She shouted and Alec whipped around, walking back into her.

“I have to find him Clary! Not tomorrow, or later, but now. I will go to New York and I will find him and if that son of a bitch lays a hand on him, I will fucking rip him apart. I will burn his house. I will destroy his life and legacy.” He spat.

“Oh wow…” Clary spluttered as she stumbled back, then straightened, “I am coming with you.”

“No. Absolutely not. You will stay here; I can’t watch you both.”

“He is my brother and I am coming with you.” Alec grabbed her by the upper arm, not roughly, but with enough force to pull her to her house, because he really didn’t have the time and patience to deal with this right now, “Alec,”

“Please Clary, let me do this,” He began as they reached the house, looking into her eyes while he soothed her, brushing his palms down her shoulders, “I will find him and I will take care of him and the pups. It’s safer for you to stay here.” He said gently, knowing how to calm an Omega that was upset but also wanting to reassure her, he knew the feeling, he’d do anything for his siblings, especially if they were in danger.

“Do you promise you’ll protect him?” She asked, her eyes shimmering as her nostrils flared.

“I promise.” She nodded desperately.

“Okay. I trust you.” She rushed into his arms and Alec wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly. “Bring him back to us Alec.” He tilted his head down and brushed his cheek over her forehead in a sudden jolt of affection, she leant back with a radiant smile and ran her pointer finger across her wet lower eyelids.

“I will. Can you take care of Buddy for me too? He gets along with the cats and I think they need some reassurance too.” She nodded and Alec gave her hand a squeeze before he knelt down to kiss the top of Buddy’s head.

“You stay with Clary and the cats okay. Be a good boy and watch over them.” He ran his hands through his fur, clapping his side once before he got up and ran down the street and back into town, trying to make a plan in his head, he couldn’t run all the way, he would, but it would take too much time, he needed to catch the train that came at 12. It would still take a few hours but he had to take what he could get.

He ran up his apartment, then packed his clothes, documents and everything he needed as quick as possible. “What’s going on?” Simon asked as he watched Alec pack his stuff in a hectic blur.

“Magnus is in New York, long story, I need to catch the train.” He rushed.

“Oh okay, I- I could drive you?” Alec halted; his eyes wide.

“You would?” his voice broke.

“Of course. Sure. I mean it seems to be important and it’s Magnus and also we are friends are we not?”

Alec felt the bag slide out of his limp hand as he darted forward and wrapped his arms around the Beta who made a sound as if the air had been punched out of his lungs, “Oh god, thank you so much!” Alec chanted and Simon awkwardly patted his back.

“Air, I need air.” Alec let go and stepped back, “You’re damn strong. Okay, so- get your stuff we are going to New York.”

\---

He would have enjoyed the moment, the smog filled air, the buildings they passed, the familiar streets and rush, the feeling of being home, but it was difficult to feel anything at all; there was this all-consuming fear that wouldn’t let him go, wouldn’t let him breath. He couldn’t get the Omega out of his head, not even if he wanted to, he just needed him to be safe and well and not knowing where or how he was, was devastating, it was pure torture.

He was still not answering his phone and from how it looked hasn’t been on the messenger at all. Something deep inside, something he really needed to think about at one point which wasn’t now, told him that Magnus was okay, that he wasn’t hurt and that was maybe the only thing keeping Alec sane right now.

Unfortunately, nobody knew where Magnus used to live, if he was home with Asmodeus there was no way to find him, but Alec wasn’t stupid. The man owned a few restaurants in the city and he’d gathered their locations from the internet, so that was where he was going to start. They decided to split since there were 5, Simon would visit two of them and Alec would take the other 3 to be faster.

Alec rushed down the street, bumping into the usual crowd of people that passed him by until he stood in front of the first one, the name Bane in elegant cursive letters looming over him, he entered the modern and mostly black restaurant with floor to ceiling walls that had a slight Asian touch to it through the front door before he was abruptly stopped by an unimpressed man in a suit that held up his flat palm.

“We have a dress code, Sir.” He grunted giving him a side glance. Alec scanned the restaurant as quick as possible, cursing below his breath because it was way too big and there was no sign of Magnus.

“Is Asmodeus Bane here?” Alec asked and then man rose an eyebrow.

“I have to ask you to leave now.” He pressed a hand to Alec’s shoulder and turned him around gently but with enough force to move the tall Alpha, Alec inhaled deeply, sucking as much as possible air into his lungs, filtering them for anything familiar as his eyes fluttered shut. He was shoved outside and gasped, releasing his breath. Magnus wasn’t there.

Fuck.

Without wasting a second Alec made out the second location and ran through the streets, the establishments weren’t far apart so that at least was fortunate but it was hot, and inside New York heat meant you are inhaling pure lava, the sweat poured down his neck and back.

But he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop until Magnus was safe.

[Simon]  
Nothing, heading for the second.  
Did you have any luck?

[Alec]  
No.  
Keep looking!

Alec shoved the phone into his jeans as he reached the second restaurant, which looked like a smaller replica of the first, there definitely was a pattern and he’d appreciate the beauty if it wasn’t the doing of that Alphahole that called himself Magnus’ father.

He exhaled as long as possible before he darted inside and took a deep and sharp inhale of oxygen, his chest filling with air as the scents ran through his system, categorizing each and every one of them, he heard faint voices in the distance, a hand to his chest and released the air with a shuddering breath as he was yet again pushed outside with more force than before.

“Shit.” Alec shouted as he swirled around, causing a few pedestrians to glare at him suspiciously.

He felt his chest heave, his heart hammering in his chest as his well thought through plan crumbled to ashes right in front of his very eyes. How was he supposed to find him if the plan didn’t work out? If neither Magnus nor his father were at the restaurants? And the time was running.

[Alec]  
Please tell me you found him, anything.

[Simon]  
Sorry, I don’t think they are here.  
We have one left, right?  
I’ll meet you there.

Alec raked a hand through his hair, gripping it in pure frustration as he swallowed, trying not to lose it completely. Keep it together. Concentrate! Magnus needs you.

Alec took a dash back from where he came, turning at one point to head for a different direction as he sprinted to the 5th and last location.

He already saw Simon peek through the windows of the largest one of the restaurants yet, Alec stumbled to a halt and leant onto his knees as he wheezed through his pained lungs. He straightened, taking a few deep breaths to get ready and calm himself before he’d try to scent Magnus again. He couldn’t lose hope yet, even though he was struggling.

He braced himself before he entered, almost running over a tall man that snarled his way as a second thrusted a hand forward and into Alec’s shirt, pushing him out of the way and against the wall, “Sorry,” Alec gasped because he was just too focused on what was most important that he forgot to eye his surroundings.

The man narrowed his eyes and rose an eyebrow up high before he straightened his white button-down shirt below the black fitted jacket. Alec looked up into his face, gasping as he stared into Magnus’ eyes within an older, much wiser face that was framed by pitch black shoulder long waves.

Alec flared his nostrils, inhaling deeply as a spicy, almost painful scent ran through his veins, but there was something else…a note he was way too familiar with.

The man left through the front door, followed by what looked like a body guard and a second that now released the Alpha, Alec didn’t even notice he had him pinned against the wall. Too overwhelmed with what just happened Alec needed a second to put one and one together as his head cleared. Fuck! Asmodeus!

Alec rushed outside as he saw the man enter a black limousine, the door closed and Alec snapped his fingers in Simon’s general direction, pointing at the car at a loss of words, Simon understood as he ran towards the street and waved for a cab that luckily stopped right in front of him, both entered, “The black limousine, follow it!” Simon yelled, “Quick!”

That…that was his father. Shit, that was Magnus’ father. He lost his chance to talk to him, to take him aside, to- no, that wouldn’t have been of any use, the man was well protected for whatever reason. It was scary how much he resembled Magnus on the outside, but had that threatening, powerful vibe radiate from the inside, he was a strong Alpha, one that could command every Omega around, that people would follow, that nobody dared to challenge. He could see that at first glance, he knew that type all too well. He was raised by one.

It didn’t make things less complicated.

Alec scraped at his palms as he had his eyes fixed on the black car in front of them until Simon grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand aside, “Dude, stop.” Alec’s eyes flickered down to his bloody hand, Alec hissed, only then feeling the pain he had caused as Simon reached for his laptop bag and pulled out a disinfectant and bandages.

“What-“ Alec gasped.

“There’s nothing like preparation.” Simon mused as he cleaned Alec’s hand, “We are going to find him Alec,” He rushed as he looked up for one moment, before he continued to bandage his palm.

“Thank you Simon…for everything. I know I’ve been a dick to you in the past few weeks, I wasn’t really…social, I don’t know how to thank you for what you are doing for me.”

“It’s alright,” Simon shrugged, “that’s what friends are there for and people have been way worse to me, you’ve indulged me and that’s something, I appreciate that you listened.”

“You are a great guy Simon.” Simon looked up, beaming at the Alpha, “I mean it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Simon nodded in approval, looking proud as he released his hand.

“I am quite okay hm.”

Alec huffed, “You are.”

“You are too, for an Alpha.”

“Thanks, I guess.” The car halted with a squeak and Alec’s focus shifted swiftly, narrowing back down on the mission as he eyed his surroundings. The cab stopped a corner away from the parked limousine and Alec watched Asmodeus step out, followed by two of his men as they walked along a white path, to an imposing mansion. “I’ll go alone.” Alec said as he meant to leave the car.

“What? You can’t just go in there; they are 3 and we don’t know who else is in there.”

“But Magnus is there too.”

“We don’t know that. And even if he was, what are you going to do? You won’t have a chance Alec.” Alec gritted his teeth. Fuck. He was right. “You know where he lives now, wait until he leaves again and then try.” Simon suggested.

“What if he doesn’t leave? What if they-“ Alec stopped himself, not wanting to spiral back down the path of awful possibilities.

“We don’t really have a choice, at least I don’t- wait…what if we lured him outside? I could go back to the restaurant and cause a distraction, one that would need his attention.”

“No, you can’t-“

“Yes, it’s the only way! Let me do this, I want to help.” Alec knew he should decline, he should tell him how stupid this was, that he could get hurt, that it wasn’t worth the risk, but it was. Damn it was.

“Okay, but take care Simon, don’t do anything stupid.”

“You mean like causing a mess at a restaurant that’s full of huge Alpha goons?”

“Yes…” Alec grimaced, before he tucked the Beta in by the neck, pressing his forehead against his, Simon smiled as Alec stepped out of the car and hid behind the bushes.

He didn’t know for how long he waited, but it felt like ages until he heard movements behind him, he pressed his back into the bush as he tilted his head aside, craning his neck to see Asmodeus and the two men leave the house obviously annoyed, they drove off a second later and Alec ran towards the house, knocking against the door loudly.

“Magnus?!” He stepped back to look up at the windows, “Magnus!?” He screamed louder, trying to smell him desperately.

Fuck! He wasn’t here. He wasn’t… Alec stumbled back, gripping his hair tightly as he looked around himself frantically, what was he going to do? What should he do? What the fuck should he do?! He felt tears form in his eyes.

“Alexander?”

Alec inhaled sharply as the all too familiar, smooth voice reached his ears before he swung around, his mouth hanging open.

And there he was.

Just like that.

“Magnus…” Alec gasped, trying to get air into his body in ragged breaths as the tears stung on his eyelids, Magnus closed the distance tentatively, slowly, his hands parting, falling to his sides, his eyes big and vulnerable, Alec could see the sun reflect in them as they shimmered up at him with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered, stopped by Alec’s surge forward as he swung his arms around the Omega’s body and pressed him tightly against his chest, he immediately felt Magnus hands roam up his back, clutching onto his sweaty shirt from behind as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, “I’m so sorry…”

Alec felt the world tilt and shift until it fell back into place, the time stopping around them as he took in his Omega’s scent in long shuddering breaths, rubbing his cheek against the side of his head desperately, Magnus lifted his face and returned the gesture, their scents melting together, completing each other. “I was so worried Magnus-“

“I know…I know.” Magnus soothed, kissing his ear gently and Alec shuddered from both exhaustion, the intimacy of it and affection, he was just too overwhelmed, he let go off him to reach for his jaws with his palms, tilting his head up before their lips collided in a bruising kiss, Magnus hummed in surprise and Alec felt his lips tremble, tasted the salt on his lower lip.

He dipped his fingers into the short hair below his ears as he poured all his love into the kiss, into the Omega, trying to show him just how much he felt for him, his taste, his scent it was just too much and not enough. He had missed him so much.

He felt a growl build in his chest as it made its way up, hitting Magnus’ open mouth with full force before he stepped back, the anger and frustration visible in his voice as he spoke, “You left me.” Magnus’ eyes lowered in what looked like shame before he looked up through his lashes. “You just left…without saying a word, you didn’t answer your phone, Magnus what if something would have happened to you.”

“If you didn’t notice yet, I can be pretty stupid.” Magnus whispered.

“Yes, that was stupid. Fucking stupid.” Alec agreed, “You can’t just leave to New York without telling anyone, especially alone, you lied to Clary, you kept this from me, after everything we’ve been through, I thought that you trust me,”

Magnus rolled his eyes, not with annoyance but what looked like regret, “I didn’t mean to do all that, I don’t know what came over me, I couldn’t think straight after- after what happened.”

“Oh, we are definitely going to talk about what happened but we’re not having that conversation now.” Magnus pouted his lips aside. Alec knew he was being rude, but for once he didn’t care, because he knew that Magnus could very well take it and he had to get some steam out of his system.

“How did you even find me? The house.”

“I followed your father,”

“You met my father?” He asked in wonder.

“Only briefly. Come on.” Alec slid his hand into Magnus’, holding onto him tightly as he pulled him off the lawn and his phone out. “We have to leave.”

“I found him, are you okay?” Alec asked through the phone.

“Oh, thank god! Yeah, I am good, I got away before things got messy, wow I feel like in one of those movies, that was kind of fun. Are we meeting at the car? Oh, and say hi to Magnus and that he’s an idiot.”

“You are an idiot,” Alec spoke over his shoulder and Magnus groaned behind him, “Yeah we’ll meet at the car.” He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. It wasn’t far from there, only a 15 minutes’ walk, he knew where he was, he has never been here before but he remembered the way with the cab.

“Simon huh?”

“He drove us here, since I have no car. Going by train would have cost too much time and I didn’t know in…what kind of situation I’d find you in, if I needed to be quick.” He said as he looked forward. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand once as he stepped up to walk beside him.

“I didn’t think of that…that you would worry about me. I was angry and- frustrated and I just wanted to get away- I didn’t mean to take it out on you in that way, you didn’t need to come here to save me I was alright-“

Alec halted and turned around, his eyes furious, a vein showing on his neck as he barked at the Omega, “Yes, yes I needed to come here and save you. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and roll my balls while your father takes advantage of you, uses you for his sick plans, I had no choice.”

Magnus looked up at him in both surprise and confusion, “Alec I am no little-“

“Stop Magnus.” Magnus inhaled sharply at the tone, shutting his lips, “Yes, yes you are. I am sorry to say that, But. You. Are. I know you are strong; you are smart and I know you are capable of protecting yourself but there are things you can’t control, what were you going to do when he commands you to stay? To do as he says?” Magnus opened his mouth, but nothing left his lips, “Exactly. You can’t. I am sorry…I really am, but you are more vulnerable than you think, especially now with the pregnancy and you need protection if you want it or not.”

Alec felt his heart thud against his chest, because it hurt to say this, to put Magnus into his place, but he seemed to forget what he was at times, forget that there are bad people out there that could hurt him badly. Especially since he was unmated and with pups. And he couldn’t watch this any longer, he couldn’t let others hurt him, watch him stumble into danger without a care in the world.

“I’ve managed just fine so far.” Magnus whispered, lowering his eyes. He was obviously and visibly hurt and Alec hated to be the cause of this, but he had to make him understand. For his own safety.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, gently, sliding a pointer finger below the Omega’s chin before he tilted his face upwards, Magnus kept his eyes low before they shot up, darker than before. “I say this because I care for you…and the pups. As a friend, as your midwife and-” he stopped, searching his eyes, “Let me take care of you…please.”

“You are a jerk.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“I know.” Alec admitted sheepishly. “Is that a yes?” he asked, sliding his thumb over Magnus’ lower lip, only lightly, as the Omega snapped after it, Alec pulled his hand away with a loud hiss, his thumb throbbing painfully.

“That is a yes.” Magnus glared at him before he walked off, taking Alec’s hand in his. “Now let’s go.” They walked in both comforting silence and a hint of anger, both were obviously worked up, tense and neither of them wanting to back down, but also relieved to have each other again, their hands never at once leaving contact.

They reached the car soon after and Simon gave them both a hug, “Guys, this was amazing, I can’t wait to tell the others what happened,” He said with the biggest smile before they mounted the car. Alec watched Magnus stare out of the window before he stroked his finger along his outer thigh to get his attention, Magnus put his hand in the middle, palm up and Alec slid his fingers back onto his, intertwining them.

Simon talked in the front, sharing stories from his shop, New York and how he had ran into the restaurant to make a scene, that he’d stay with his mom that lived in New York for the next few days before he’d be heading back home, “Second to the left.” Alec said and Simon followed the directions.

“Where are we heading?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence.

“I’m taking you home with me. It’s the safest place.” The car stopped in front of a wide brownstone and Alec took his bag with him as he left the car. Magnus followed him after saying goodbye to Simon and the Beta drove off.

“The safest place? I heard the stories about your mother.” Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“They are out of town until tomorrow when I was supposed to come here.” Alec walked up the stairs and fumbled for his keys, he could smell that Magnus was following him, he opened the door and toed his shoes off while Magnus stepped onto the threshold, freezing momentarily. “What is it?”

Magnus looked like he was going to vomit as he closed his eyes, opening them again slowly, “Alphas.”

“Ah, yes…we are all Alphas so it might smell a little.”

“A little?” Magnus grimaced, then took a tentative step inside, “This is…urgh, horrible.” Alec walked through the big foyer to head for the living room, opening the windows wide, before he did the same in the dining room, Magnus still stood rooted in front of the wide stairs, he looked uncomfortable.

“Is it better?” He asked hopefully as he heard noises coming from upstairs.

“Alec?” Izzy called before she came into sight in sweatpants and a tight muscle shirt, her hair up in a knot, her smile faded as her eyes landed on Magnus who stared up at her with wide eyes. “Oh…hi?” She looked to Alec questioningly. Alec felt warm sensation run through his body at the sight of his sister, her voice, her smell, but it was quickly replaced by pure distress.

“Izzy, that is Magnus, my…my Magnus, Magnus that is Izzy my little sister.” He stuttered and watched Izzy’s face light up, her red and slightly smudged lips parting wide, the eyes almost bulking out of their sockets.

“Oh my god, Magnus!” She closed the distance and took Magnus into a warm embrace, “I’ve heard so much about you.” She said suggestively as she winked at Alec who realized that this might have been a mistake. A big one.

She let him go before he needed to interfere, praying to the gods she wasn’t going to-

“No wonder he’s lusting after you, you smell amazing.”

Alec blinked his eyes in disbelief. She did not.

Magnus’ rigid stance instantly relaxed as his eyebrows shot up, looking over to the Alpha with amusement, “lusting.” He repeated and Alec prayed for a sudden stroke to take him away. “I like her.”

“Oh, I like you too.” She cooed, still holding onto his arms, sniffing on his cheek, “Wow.”

“Iz.” Alec reached forward with his hand, bringing distance between them, “boundaries.”

“No really, what are you using?”

Magnus shrugged, obviously not minding this, to Alec’s surprise, “Sweat I guess.”

“I wanna bottle it up.”

“Alllllllright.” Alec grabbed his sister’s arms, picking the tiny Alpha up to put her back down on the other side, “Don’t you have something to study?” He urged and she shook her head with a smug smile, “Go study.” He snarled.

“Make me.” Alec sent her a silent warning, speaking only with his eyes before she rolled her own, “Fine.” She quirked an eyebrow, then looked from one man to the other and back again with a wide smile before they rested on her brother, “I’m so happy you are here Alec,” She pressed herself against his stomach and Alec put his right arm around her, kissing the top of her head, feeling that familiar sensation again, a missing puzzle piece falling back into place, “I’ve missed you soooooo badly.”

“I missed you too Iz,” He whispered affectionately before he groaned as her fist landed in his abs.

“Don’t ever leave me for so long again.” He shook his head and she let go, walking to the kitchen with a sway to her hips, “I’m going to make dinner for us, you must be hungry.” She peered over at Magnus’ belly and left with a smile.

Alec straightened, rubbing over his abs before he looked over to Magnus who stared up at him with a look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite place, “What?”

“Nothing…” Magnus mused, “She seems wonderful.”

“She is,” Alec said proudly,

“Beautiful too. She actually looks a lot like you. She also smells like you. Only less intensive.” Oh? Was that why he was at ease with her proximity? That was a nice thought. He didn’t realize how much he wanted for them to get along until now. Izzy has always been his closest friend, the one he told everything, shared his secrets with, that knew him the best. Of course there were Jace and Max too but, it was just different.

Alec gestured up the stairs and Magnus walked up, holding onto the wooden railing, Alec absentmindedly put a hand to his back to steady him.

“You didn’t tell me that you grew up in a palace.”

“This is far from a palace, it’s just…home.”

“Alec please, I am sure that one picture on those walls is worth more than my whole house,” he pointed at the gallery opposite the stairs as they reached the upper level. Alec shrugged, he never cared much for luxuries, he didn’t even see it anymore, but yeah, he supposed he came from a rich family. “Do you think they’d notice if one went missing?”

“They would.” Alec pointed up and Magnus groaned as he saw the second stairs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Our rooms are on the 2nd floor; my parent’s rooms and our library are on the 1st.”

“Oh, a second floor, pardon me Sir, does the butler live on the 5th?”

“Shut up.” Magnus snickered before he began to pant lightly, Alec used more pressure to get him up the stairs, “I can carry you if you-“

“Don’t end that sentence if your life is dear to you.” Magnus hissed and Alec pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding.

Magnus let out a puff of air as they reached their floor, steading himself against the wall. “Please tell me that we have a bathroom up here.”

“We do, but Jace and I share a bathroom, Izzy and Max have their own.”

“Ah, Jace, where is he?”

“He doesn’t live here anymore, he’s coming too but I don’t know when, I didn’t actually hear from Max so I don’t know if he’s able to join as well, he has a busy schedule.”

“Lovely.” Magnus pushed himself off the wall, “Where is that bathroom again? If I don’t pee right about now, I’m going to explode.”

Alec rushed down the corridor and opened the bathroom door, a blur of Omega flying by before the door shut loudly. Alec could hear a long, pleased exhale and smiled, shaking his head.

Okay.

He was home.

With Magnus.

This was fine. This was good. Yes. This was the right decision.

God why was he so fucking nervous?

“What is that?!” Alec tensed up as he heard Magnus’ shout coming from his right side, he walked to his own bedroom and opened the door to see Magnus stand in front of the bed, the ensuite bathroom door still open.

“Uh, my bed.”

There was something odd about seeing Magnus in his own bedroom, he’s never had a man in his bedroom. This felt kind of intimate, and wonderful.

Magnus bent in half and pushed his hands into the mattress, the soft comforter above in dark blue, before he straightened and turned around, widening his arms before he fell back onto the bed with a long sigh, bouncing once. “Oh god.”

“Good?”

“I think I just came.”

“Magnus…”

“And again.”

“Magnus, please.” Alec felt his cheeks blush, “My sister is downstairs.” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he lifted himself onto his side, leaning on his elbow.

“I didn’t actually orgasm Alec.”

“I know,” Alec whispered, sheepishly, I know how you look when you do, he tried not to think about how hot it sounded when Magnus said the word orgasm, “But still.”

“Are you nervous?”

“What? No.” Alec tossed his bag onto the mahogany desk, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but at the Omega on his bed. “I just don’t want her to hear something.”

“What is she supposed to hear? Apart from the fact she is two levels beneath us.”

“I don’t know.” Alec shrugged uneasy.

“Have you never done any dingelidong with your ex in here?”

“Dinge- what? And no. Of course not. My siblings and parents live here.”

Magnus sat up with a frown, “I don’t understand. Is that supposed to tell me something?”

“It’s not decent.”

“Don’t your siblings and parents have sex?”

“Lalalalala.” Alec headed for the bathroom and shut the door, “I’m going to shower.” He turned the shower on and then undressed, trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand and not the Omega on his bed or the talk about orgasms. Yes, he could do that.

Alec threw his head back as he came silently, ropes of cum hitting the expensive transparent tiles before sliding down the drain.

Well.

He left the bathroom with a towel around his hips, his hair still wet, he swelled his chest a little as he pulled some fresh clothes out of his bag for the both of them.

“Did you get off in there?” Alec froze as his head whipped around to Magnus who stood by the window, the Omega looked his way with a neutral expression before his eyes crinkled on the edges, his lips parting to a blinding smile, “Oh my god you did.”

Alec turned his pale face back to his clothes while he heard Magnus warm laugh echo through the room.

This was a mistake. A huge mistake.

“You can shower now.” Alec grunted after dressing, pulling on his grey shirt that clung to his still wet body. He turned around as a hand gripped him by the wrist gently, Alec stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Sorry…I was only joking, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Alec let his eyes circle, “If it makes you feel better, I was planning to do the same in there.”

Alec’s eyes widened, “How is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I don’t know, I just enjoy to see you sweat.”

“Urgh.” Alec whipped his hand away, “You are unbelievable. I’m going down to see if the kitchen’s on fire, you come down when you’ve finished. Ugh, when you’re done- ready. Just get down there.” He groaned.

“I’d like to get down there.” Magnus ducked away and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

“What is this?” Alec asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“I made pizza.”

“Yourself?”

“No Alec, someone just robbed us and while he was at it, he made us homemade pizza.” She groaned, tilting her hip aside to rest her hand on it.

“Okay. Cool.” Alec walked past her to gather the plates as his eyes fell on the pizza boxes from the restaurant close by in the bin, smiling to himself he left the kitchen to set the long dining table.

Izzy put the pizza down before she dropped onto her chair, pulling one leg up, Alec took the opposite seat, his seat, and poured them some wine, “So…Magnus…You brought him along?”

Alec cleared his throat, “I didn’t really have a choice, it’s a long story. He only stays for one night until mom and dad come.”

“Okay, and where is he going to stay then? A hotel?” Alec looked up, frowning. Fuck. He didn’t think this through. He couldn’t protect Magnus if he was at some hotel. But Alec had to stay at the house, Alpha’s orders. But he couldn’t have Magnus here when his parents came home, they despised Omegas, at least his mom did. But he couldn’t just let him live somewhere in New York alone. That was no option either.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think so far ahead.”

“He’s pretty far along already, that bump is beautiful.” Izzy swooned and Alec felt his lips tug up into a wide, proud smile.

“It is. He is.”

“Oh Alec, you are so in love…” She whispered and Alec gasped, “Don’t worry…I won’t tell him, if that is not something you want. I know you, and I know you need it at your own pace. But listen big bro, I see that he is good for you, I see that he makes you happy and I think you should tell him how you feel. I’ve already told you so.”

“I know…I want to but, it’s difficult.” She nodded, she knew the story, she knew the problem and Alec revelled in the feeling of having someone understand, someone be on his side and didn’t pressure him.

“I just wished it wasn’t. You deserve this. You didn’t tell me how pretty he is by the way,”

“I told you he’s beautiful.”

“But he is like…10/10, top notch, and that scent…even I feel attracted to it.” Alec sent her a glare and she tilted her head aside cutely. “Don’t worry. I’m not touching your property.”

“He’s not my property.”

“Not yet.”

“No, never. And ‘I don’t worry’.”

“You do. You worry way too much; I can hear your brain work. I could hear it all the way from Borrowville.” Alec prepared the pizza, cutting it into slices. “Don’t try to distract. He smells like you,”

“He does? Yeah well, we scent each other from time to time,”

“That is a huge deal Alec…so you two are officially courting now?”

“I am…trying, but I don’t think he wants to.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. He looks completely smitten with you.”

Alec shrugged one sided, “I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“It sure is.” Magnus said as he entered the room and Alec’s head shot up to see a sparkle in Magnus’ eyes, his jaw ticking. Alec just hoped that he didn’t catch all that when the Omega walked closer and settled down beside him. Alec’s eyes ran over his frame, the soft hair, the light stubbles and landed on Alec’s clothes. Oh fuck. Don’t growl. Don’t growl.

“Pizza?” Alec asked, trying to distract.

“Yes please.” He reached forward and put two slices onto his plate knowing Magnus had to eat well and was probably starving, the Omega immediately began to eat with a pleased hum.

Alec looked up to see Izzy mouth, ‘Your clothes’ his way, before she grinned widely, Alec felt his cheeks heat back up as he nodded and Izzy clasped her hands to her chest, looking 10 seconds away from crying.

Alec barely noticed how the time passed by as he watched Izzy and Magnus chat in a way that made it seem like they’d know each other for years, sharing the same likings, having similar thoughts and wishes, sucking each and every one of the Omega’s smiles and laughter into his system, into his brain to hold onto and replay when needed, the way his eyes shimmered and he absentmindedly stroked his belly in lazy circles. He was comfortable, with his sister, in his home. He fit right in, he fit right into his life.

If only he could keep him, forever.

He kept putting pizza onto his plate to keep him fed and happy, as well as his glass full of water while both Alpha’s sipped on their wine.

“Why didn’t you bring Izzy to Borrowville?” Magnus slapped Alec’s upper arm and Alec mouthed an ouch before he rubbed it.

“She has to study and all,”

“That’s not true, you could have invited me, I mean yeah I have to study but who cares I can also study from Borrowville, so I’ll gladly come and visit you Magnus,” She turned back to the Omega, “from what I heard the town sounds sooo beautiful, and I desperately want to meet with your sister and brother and your mom!”

“You are going to love them! We have family dinner and game night every Thursday, I’d love you to join!”

Alec shook his head in bewilderment, what was happening? But damn. It was great.

“I can’t believe you are single,” Magnus gasped and Izzy took a long gulp of her wine, downing it before she smacked her lips.

“Well, it’s difficult to find a guy that isn’t threatened by my beauty and intelligence.”

“Not to forget the modesty.” Alec added, pointing at her and she winked, clicking her tongue. Magnus looked from one Alpha to the other with a wide smile.

“I actually know someone,” Magnus began.

Alec turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, “Who?”

“Simon.” Alec looked from Magnus to Izzy and back to the Omega, shaking his head furiously.

“Uh uh, Simon wouldn’t survive a second.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Izzy snarled, kicking after Alec’s leg. “I can be sweet. How does he look? What does he do?” She asked curiously.

“He owns a shop in town, a little corner store, he’s a Beta, my age,”

“He’s my roommate too.” Alec added, “And he doesn’t stop talking for one second.”  
Izzy shrugged noncaring, her cheeks red from the wine, “Sounds nice. If you didn’t know Alec, most people actually love to socialize.”

“Urgh.” Alec grimaced and Magnus laughed next to him.

“Now back to the two of you,” She began, “Did you manage to finally pop my brother’s well cherished cherry.” Alec felt his breath hitch as he stared at his sister with wide eyes and open mouth. He saw Magnus’ head whip around towards him, his eyes almost burning into the side of his face. Izzy looked from one man to the other, “I guess that is a no?”

“That- is a no.” Alec whispered, lowering his eyes to refill his glass, taking a long gulp while he saw Magnus still stare at him from his peripheral vision.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Alec wanted to vanish.

Magnus’ eyes felt like a palpable pressure against his skin, until the Omega finally settled his eyes back on Izzy, clearing his throat. “It’s gotten pretty late already, I should head to bed, I’ve had a long day.” Izzy nodded, getting up from the chair, “Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner Izzy.”

“You’re so welcome, I am happy I could meet you and that you are here with us Magnus,” Izzy gasped with a grin, “Don’t worry about the dishes, you go up and take some rest.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said softly, before he walked towards the wide and open threshold, turning around to look over his shoulder, “Alexander, are you coming.” His voice suddenly lowered and Alec could hear the clear command hidden behind his gentle tone.

He didn’t realize he still sat frozen on his place until then, he licked his lips, “I- I will help Izzy really quick, you can go ahead.” He stuttered as he got up and made to help Izzy, not making eye contact with the Omega, Magnus waited for a moment before he left to head upstairs.

Alec followed him 20 minutes later, slowly walking up the stairs, feeling his heart beat up in his throat in fear of what’s to come. Well, Magnus was exhausted maybe he already fell asleep.

He opened the door quietly only to halt as he saw Magnus sit on his bed, his hands folded in front of him, leaning on his knees as his eyes flickered up to the Alpha, he straightened slowly.

Or maybe not.

Alec slid inside, closing the door behind him, sweat pearling down his spine.

“Alec…” Magnus began, his voice gentle and Alec held his palm up immediately, stopping him.

“It’s- we don’t have to talk about this, it’s nothing, Izzy was just making fun.” The words left his lips before he could stop himself, the heat crawling up his chest and over his neck. He circled the bed with a distance.

Magnus watched him silently as he left for the bathroom, fumbling for his toothbrush with shaky fingers, cleaning them swiftly, he returned to see Magnus in the same position as before, waiting patiently. Apparently, and unfortunately Magnus wasn’t letting this go.

Alec stood in front of the closed bathroom door awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say, or where to go.

“Come here.” Magnus patted the bed. “Please.”

Alec swallowed before he stuttered forward and dropped onto the end of the bed, leaning forward and fingering the bandage around his hand as Magnus moved closer in slow movements until he sat by his side, shoulder to shoulder.

“What happened?” He asked in a whisper, reaching out to brush his finger over Alec’s palm.

“I scratched it open on my way here, it’s a nervous tick.” Alec said honestly. “Simon did this.” Alec felt his arm tingle where they touched, smelled the Omega’s concern, his stomach churning unpleasantly.

“Alec,” Magnus began again as he pulled his hand away to play with his own, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alec closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before he let it out in a shudder. “I tried.” Magnus looked back up before a frown grew on his face, he let out a choked gasp as he let his head drop back aside, groaning as he hid his face behind his open palms that ran over his face.

“You wanted to tell me,” He cursed.

“Yeah.”

“Shit. I thought- I misunderstood.”

“I know…I told you.” Alec returned gently, he was still angry about this but he could also feel Magnus’ distress and regret and didn’t like that he was the cause of this, and besides he felt way too embarrassed right now.

Magnus suddenly inhaled sharply, “Oh god, I nearly-“ he turned his eyes back on Alec, tilting his body towards him, “Did I hurt you?”

Alec shook his head.

“You can be honest Alec, please tell me.”

“You didn’t. I promise.” Alec muttered and Magnus sighed in relief.

“I wouldn’t have- I would have acted differently if I’d known. I am sorry that I got carried away, it’s just been a while and my hormones are all messed up, I know that’s no excuse for my behaviour but I never meant to force you into anything you didn’t want, I thought that you wanted it too, you said so,”

“I meant it, I wanted to-“ Alec said, trying to look over but quickly averted his eyes again, fighting against the urge to bolt. “It was just…”

“Too fast.” Magnus finished, “I didn’t even use lube, or a condom- oh god.” Magnus groaned again, “I’m sorry, I am such an insensitive idiot…”

“I should have told you earlier, before things happened. I just didn’t know…how. After you telling me about all your exes and love for sex I just-“ Alec looked aside, over his shoulder and their eyes finally met after what felt like an eternity. Alec knew he was blushing but he didn’t care. “I was afraid you’d laugh or worse…leave.”

Magnus looked at him with both regret and understanding in his eyes, “I’m sorry,” He breathed in, squaring his shoulders a little, “Alec I wouldn’t have laughed, and I definitely wouldn’t have left. There is nothing wrong with that, on the contrary, it’s something…beautiful. And rare. You are an Alpha, I just assumed that- well…you’ve had your share. I guess that was pretty sexist of me.”

Alec smiled lightly, “You can be a sexist dick too.”

“I guess…” Magnus turned towards him some more, bringing one leg up to the bed as he ran his finger over Alec’s arm gently, Alec shuddered at the soft touch. “Why didn’t you? Sleep with them?”

“It was just one, for the record, and I never felt enough for him to desire…that kind of intimacy. I need feelings, I know what I am capable of, I know that I can lose control, having sex is something that frightened me, to give up that control I tried all my life to keep. I don’t want to hurt anyone, or be hurt in return. I need trust from both sides and-“ he trailed off.

“I think I understand that. Most Alpha’s don’t care so much about this, which makes you special. It’s wonderful, you are wonderful Alec.” Magnus said as he tugged on Alec’s arm gently, Alec turned his attention back towards him and then caught his hand, sliding his fingers between the Omega’s.

Magnus moved them up to his lips and gave his knuckles gentle kisses that made Alec’s insides melt.

Magnus continued gently, “I am the opposite, I kept sex and feelings strictly separate, it’s hard for me to…open up and let someone in, not having feelings for them made it easier and I always ended things before it got too intimate, I guess to protect myself. And I never slept with an Alpha as you know so they wouldn’t have any power over me.”

“But…you wanted to sleep with me?” Alec asked quietly, slightly hopeful. “I am an Alpha.”

“You are,” Magnus looked at him, “I tend to forget what you are capable of, I guess that’s naïve in some ways,” Magnus trailed off. Alec couldn’t deny that. Magnus was naïve at times. And yes, Alec didn’t even trust himself.

“Why did you leave? Yesterday.”

Magnus sighed as he lowered their hands to his lap, “Jonathan got into my head, he told me how an Alpha would never bottom for an Omega because of…stupid, pride Alpha shit I don’t understand. He said-“ Magnus looked up with a light blush, “We talked about you, I told him that I’d…that I’d like to fu, sleep with you.” He explained and Alec needed a second to process this. “He said that you wouldn’t want me to do it because I’m an Omega. And when you pulled away, I assumed that he was right after all, that you are like them, I felt stupid and ashamed…so I left.”

Alec repeated his words in his head until they made sense and yeah, they did make sense, it all made sense now. Stupid misunderstandings. From that point of view, he could even understand why he bolted, almost.

“Running is no answer.”

“I know.”

“Don’t run away from me.” Alec squeezed his hand, “I won’t ever hurt you in any way and I will listen when you speak.”

Magnus’ lips tugged up into a beautiful smile, tears swelling on the edges of his eyes.

“I’ve got issues, I know that. It’s hard to ignore them and take you for what you are, who you are, it’s difficult for me to trust.”

“I’ve got issues too, more than I can count, but together we could solve them, perhaps.” Alec stroked over the soft skin of the back of his hand, “I spent all my life thinking I don’t need an Omega, I would never want one, that that just wasn’t for me and I’m good on my own, I never understood how people said that you sometimes have no choice, that love chooses you,…now I do.”

“Alexander…” Magnus gasped as his tears dropped down his cheeks, Alec reached for his cheek with his free hand, wiping the hot liquid away as Magnus leant into his palm.

Magnus swallowed as he straightened again, his eyes restless and Alec felt his heart throb in his chest, close to bursting through his ribcage as Magnus’ eyes fixed back on him fiercely.

“Ask me.” Alec frowned and Magnus’ tugged on his hand, squeezing it, “Ask me.” He repeated with both despair and hope in his eyes, nodding lightly in what looked like encouragement.

Alec felt his lips part gently at a loss of words.

“Will…you…ma-“ he started in confusion.

“No,” Magnus chuckled, his face dropping for a second before he looked back up with a blinding smile, his face smudged, he wiped his eyes, “Not that.” His shoulders shook lightly. Alec gasped relieved, a small laugh escaping his lips at the weirdness of the situation. “Court,” Magnus offered in a whisper.

“Court…” Alec repeated, looking deep into his eyes to read them.

“I, Alexander Lightwood want to-“ Alec inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as a long-forgotten memory sparked in his foggy brain that he had tugged away in the box of things he’d never need; the rules of courting.

“Oh jesus!” Alec barked, his face striking red. “Shit.” Magnus’ face lit up as he watched Alec’s outburst. “You didn’t know. You- fuck.” Alec cursed, then slid off the bed, dropping to his knees in front of Magnus, still holding onto his hand, Magnus pressed his free hand to his face, covering half of it as he grinned in what looked embarrassment.

“Alec, what are you doing-“ He gasped.

“Shut up.” Alec interrupted gently and peeled Magnus’ hand off to hold them both while the Omega tried to keep his giggle at bay. Alec chuckled, licking over his lips before he schooled his face into neutral.

“I, Alexander Lightwood want to court you Magnus Bane.” Alec’s deep voice was steady despite of the tremble he felt rocking through his body. He’d never thought that he would say those words to anyone, ever. And fuck, he should have known, should have realized, Magnus didn’t know that he did. Of fucking course.

To his surprise and sheer horror Magnus actually looked troubled for a second, like he was pondering with the answer, Alec was close to combusting as he knelt frozen in place.

“I accept.” The words came out in a husky whisper and Alec felt a spark burst in his chest. Magnus exhaled before he inhaled again in a ragged breath like he didn’t quite believe what just happened himself.

Alec felt warm palms on his cheeks before even warmer lips followed as Magnus pressed against his mouth, causing Alec to almost lose his balance. He held Magnus by the neck gently as he tilted his head aside to deepen the kiss, to seal their newfound arrangement, their next step. He felt Magnus’ lips tremble, felt his tears against his cheeks and pulled him in closer.

Their lips parted for a second only so they could catch a breath, to smile at each other before their lips returned to their rightful place, Alec felt like the Omega took over his whole body, he felt him everywhere, his scent filling him up. He felt whole. Complete.

“I’m an idiot,” Alec whispered in between and Magnus giggled against his lips, nodding, their mouths glided together sinfully, lips brushing against lips while their saliva mixed, Alec felt himself get lost in the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Ohhhhh my god.” They parted with a gasp to look at the door and the crying, tiny Alpha. “This was beautiful.” Alec stared at his sister in mortification before he got up.

“How long did you stand there?” She ugly sobbed as she stared at her phone and Alec heard his own voice replay in what was obviously a record, “You did not.” He marched towards his sister, “Out!” He shoved her before she swirled around and hugged him tightly, he could hear Magnus laugh from behind them and wanted to slither down the stairs and disappear into the night.

But no, he wouldn’t. He had a reason to stay.

He held Izzy close as he looked back over his shoulder to see Magnus tilt his head with a fond smile. Alec returned the smile, his eyes crinkling on the edges.

A perfect reason.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! An update on a thursday! I know, how odd, sometimes life comes in between, right? I am so grateful for all your love and support for my boys in the last chapter and also overall! I know we've been waiting so long for them to finally talk, you have been so patient! So, let's see how they're doing with all this courting business, shall we? Enjoy this monster. The hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! I am happy about all the feedback and especially love your comments, as always I will answer them! You guys are amazing! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!
> 
> PS. THANK YOU for 1000 kudos! Wow.

Magnus opened his eyes, flinching before something warm tightened around his body, with sudden realization and a soft smile Magnus melted back into the embrace and snuggled his face against the Alpha’s throat while he felt his strong and warm arms surround him from all sides like a warm and soothing blanket, Alec was snoring softly above him, his chest rising and lowering in a steady rhythm.

He smelled so good, he felt so good.

He was pressed against the Alpha’s body so tightly that it almost hurt but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else; though he had to make sure that the Alpha wasn’t squishing his bump in his sleep. But he in fact kept more distance to his belly, even in his sleep.

Magnus brought some distance between them two reluctantly, tilting his head back to look at the sleeping Alpha’s face, he looked peaceful and content, just like Magnus felt.

He had finally asked him. After all this time, it felt like fucking ages. But he did.

And it was just the confirmation that he needed, to know that Alec felt just as much about him as he did for the Alpha, that the feelings were mutual and he wasn’t making everything up in his head after all. Thank fuck.

Magnus felt tears swell on his eyelids once more and blinked them rapidly, sniffling. He really never thought that he could have this one day, that he would even want this one day. An Alpha. An Alpha courting him. Yes, he wasn’t his Alpha yet, he could still chicken out if he wanted to, but it was the first step.

And that an Alpha even desired him of all, he was probably the worst Omega he ever met, he didn’t really know how to Omega at all, he wasn’t some obedient little toy, he had his own mind, his own will, he didn’t play by the others’ rules, by Alpha’s rules. He was a brat. And to be honest Magnus didn’t want to be anything or anyone else. But apparently Alec liked him the way he was?

How did things turn out like this? How did he end up being courted by an Alpha of all? And who would have thought that this guy he saw crouching behind the fence on a random sunny day would be his one day.

Magnus lifted a hand to his cheek and lay his palm down on it gently, stroking over his sharp cheekbone, before he leant in to kiss the edge of his lips carefully, feeling a rush of emotions run through his body and limbs.

How was he supposed to tell anyone? Now that he thought about it, they kind of urged him on to take that step, they wouldn’t be all too shocked. Half the town were cheering them on, well maybe except Luke, okay Luke might be a problem, but he’d surely understand after all, all he wanted was Magnus’ happiness, right? And despite being kind of surprised, even Magnus wasn’t shocked. It was kind of meant to be and he’d felt it coming for a while now but he could never be 100% sure, talking definitely helped.

Especially about that shameful decision he had made. Alec was right in all he said, it could have taken a bad turn, but Alec didn’t understand, not completely. He was no Omega, he doesn’t know how it is to be vulnerable and to tell yourself to be confident and strong, how to act accordingly and not let others judge you or take over your life. He had to take risks, he had to stand his ground at times.

And this was a risk he took, for his pups.

Again, that was something Alec didn’t understand, as much as the Alpha felt for his pups, which really made his insides turn into a pile of goo, they weren't his pups. He didn't understand the worries that roamed his mind 24/7, the fears, the thoughts to not be good enough, to not be enough, that he would fail them. And being raised in a mansion like this, with money, Alec didn’t know the struggles of being poor, of the stress that came along with having no money, or not enough.

It was hard to make Alec understand, he was a white man, an Alpha, came from a rich family, he had had an easy life so far. A privileged one. He’d never fully understand.

But Alec was different to everyone else he ever got to know, he was thoughtful, responsible, caring, empathic, sensitive, strong, protective, he was…just everything. Wonderful. Perfect.

And he was a virgin.

That sexy, beautiful, amazing Alpha was a virgin.

He somehow couldn’t wrap his head around the thought, it was surreal. He’s never met an Alpha virgin, didn’t even know they existed, they kind of began having sex after attending school, just always did what they wanted and everyone let them, their parents even encouraged it mostly, it was just how it was. What went wrong in Alec’s past that made him like that? Or was he just randomly born differently? Either way, the outcome was something special, very special.

He was a treasure. Magnus let his hand drop and took Alec’s in his, holding it close to his chest as he drifted off again, anxious and excited for their first morning together as a courting couple.

“Good morning,” Magnus heard Alec’s gentle voice as his eyes opened a second time, the sun was shining in lightly through the blue curtains indicating the beginning of a new day. Magnus’ eyes weren’t even completely open when his face already broke into a wide smile, taking a deep inhale of Alec’s scent.

“Morning,” Magnus rasped and saw Alec’s eyes roam all over his face, a little open-mouthed smile playing on his lips. Wow. This felt different, so exciting, so right. He was really in bed with Alec, without anyone running off. His heart was going to burst. Okay why was it beating so rapidly? Why were his palms sweaty? What the fuck was going on. This was just Alec, breathe, calm down. You know him.

“How did you sleep?”

“Wonderful…your bed is amazing.” Magnus said sheepishly, not really knowing how to behave right now, it was all so new.

“Did that really happen?”

“It did,” Magnus murmured, chuckling lightly, his cheeks heated up but not blushing, Magnus never blushed, okay. “At least I hope so, if this was all just a dream, I’d sue whoever was in charge of that, making me wait 84 years for nothing.” Magnus blurted out, trying to ease the tension, without actually realizing what he’d said.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Alec whispered, “You’ve waited?”

“Ehm, no.” Magnus added, averting his eyes.

“Magnus, I have to confess something.”

“Oh god.” Magnus choked, feeling a hint of panic, he knew it, this wasn’t real, fuck, “You’re actually married.”

“No,” Alec shook his head, slightly offended.

“Straight?”

“By god no, ew.” Okay, NOW he was offended.

“Impotent?”

Alec laughed, his whole face crinkling and Magnus revelled in that sight. “I’m not impotent, I had that checked a while ago.” Magnus’ eyebrows shot up.

“Oh? You had it checked? What for? Did you plan for pups with someone?”

“We’re getting off topic, I wanted to tell you something, could you please just listen?” Alec said not unkindly and Magnus pressed his lips together with a firm nod, even though he was more than curious about that story. He needed to squeeze it out of him another day.

“I will not say a word-“

Alec narrowed his eyes, “Quiet now,”

“Yes, I mean, yeah I’m quiet, see.” Magnus gasped, realizing what he was doing.

“I- uh, I was courting you for a while now, at least I thought I was.” Magnus could see Alec lower his eyes and play with Magnus’ fingers. Magnus frowned. “I mean, I was trying to. I don’t really know how this works, I thought you knew-“

Magnus’ frown deepened. “I don’t understand.” Alec’s cheeks blushed as he visibly fished for words, he swallowed hard and looked back up through his lashes.

“I have been trying to court you for a few weeks, I thought you didn’t want to- didn’t feel the same, because you didn’t- I don’t know- all this time, I tried to get your attention, your interest in me, uh-“ He stammered and Magnus’ frown disappeared at once, leaving his face in a state of realisation.

Oh my god.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“NO.” Magnus repeated, his eyes widening even more and Alec hid his face in the pillow.

“Yes,” He croaked.

“I can’t even-“ Magnus gasped as he flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. The scenting. The clothes. He didn’t do that because he was his friend, or his midwife, at least not completely, that was Alec courting him. He had been courting him all this time. Oh god. Magnus pressed his hands to his face in pure mortification. “I thought you didn’t like me that way, I was waiting for you to ask me all this time.” He said through his fingers, feeling his face heat up again, okay maybe he was blushing a little now.

“I noticed that now-“ Alec spoke into his pillow, his voice muffled before he looked up just as Magnus shifted his eyes aside as both their embarrassed gazes landed on the other. “We are so stupid.” Alec grimaced.

A messy and loud laugh erupted from both their chests, Magnus felt his eyes tear up as his whole body shook, the sound of Alec’s warm and chaotic laugh only increasing his own as they laughed about the sheer stupidity and ridiculousness of the situation.

Because they were literal idiots.

Because it was so clear, crystal clear. Now that he thought about it, of course Alec’s been courting him, what else was all that? And of course, Alec thought he was denying him with his behaviour because Magnus didn’t know and actually didn’t really know how to correctly answer to a courting. This has never happened before.

“I blame you completely.” Magnus finally said after wiping his eyes, his shoulders’ still shaking. “Just for the record. I’m the victim.”

“Oh, you don’t play the victim card now,” Alec groaned before he swung over Magnus, Magnus gasped surprised as the Alpha rolled over him, his stretched-out arms bracketing his shoulders and Magnus felt his insides melt at the sight of the tall Alpha looming over his body, Alec had no idea what he was doing to him, “You’re just as much at fault as I am Magnus.” Fucking. Take. Me. Now.

“I- uh yeah. I’m at fault. Yes.” Magnus said eloquently, momentarily overwhelmed by what was happening, was this his new reality? Was he in heaven? He widened his thighs to let the Alpha settle in between. Alec’s eyes shot down and back up before he gently lowered himself against Magnus’ body, taking care of the bump. “I take the blame. I can take a lot you know.” He brushed his fingertips up the Alpha’s strong arms, his breath shaky, not really knowing how Alec would react.

“Uh, Magnus-“ He gasped awkwardly. Well, this was expected.

“What? You should be used to this by now, and if not, you will have to- because you won’t get rid of me so easily.” Magnus dug his fingers into Alec’s strong biceps’, feeling a strong desire within his bones, to feel him, to be near him, to touch him, feeling his Omega take over and fuck he wouldn’t deny himself, Magnus couldn’t think clear anyways, so this was convenient.

“I don’t want to get rid of you- never- but we shouldn’t be-“ He began as Magnus leant up, craning his neck to lick a stripe over the Alpha’s Adam’s apple up to his jaw both possessively and just plain aroused, Alec leant his head back instinctively and groaned loudly, Magnus could feel it against his tongue, the tremble of his body, could taste his delicious scent. “Fuck,” Magnus flopped back onto the bed, eyeing the man above him.

Alec still had his head up, frozen in place as he answered a meaningful “Urgh.”

Magnus giggled beneath him, arching his hips up against the Alpha whose head finally shot down with an almost horrified expression. “I didn’t catch that, can you repeat yourself?“ Magnus purred.

“You did not-“

“Did what?” Magnus rolled his hips back up against Alec’s crotch, feeling more and more at ease as he saw that Alec didn’t flinch away, feeling his dick against his own that nudged against him with interest.

“You know perfectly well what you are doing,” Alec rasped hoarsely, his arms beginning to shiver beneath Magnus’ fingers. “Stop it,” Alec gasped playfully and Magnus could hear that he didn’t mean a word of it, Magnus could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Make me.” Magnus teased as Alec’s eyes darkened, the Omega yelped as he felt something latch onto his throat right beneath his jaw where the skin was sensitive and thin, not hard but hard enough to feel the pressure. Magnus felt a shudder curse through his body as he thrusted his hips back up against the Alpha desperately, the bite on his throat tightened to an almost painful burn that made Magnus’ ass slick up unwillingly. Alec hummed against his skin, his hot breath dancing over his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut.

Magnus groaned as the pain got too much, pressing a hand to Alec’s chest, one second away from pushing the Alpha off as his heart began to hammer, but Alec immediately let go before he lapped over the mark with the flat of his tongue, Magnus instantly relaxed and purred as his body filled with warmth and affection, feeling completely content and taken care of, he’s never liked this feeling before, not with anyone else, being taken care of meant being weak but he noticed that he didn’t mind it with Alec, not at all.

Alec planted a tiny kiss on his skin, up his jaw to his chin and higher to his bottom lip where he stopped, Magnus opened his eyes halfway and stared into shimmering hazel eyes that searched his. Magnus blinked his own once in silent agreement as Alec nipped on his lower lip, their eyes never leaving contact as Alec covered his lips with tiny pecks, feeling his lips tingle, his body close to fucking combusting, Magnus stuck out his tongue and licked Alec’s lips apart before he sucked his upper lip between his own with an appreciating hum.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Alec tilted his head as their lips collided slowly, sensually, with the utmost care and love. Magnus fingers trailed over the planes of Alec’s firm back, feeling the muscles shift beneath his touch. Was this really happening?

They stayed like that for a moment, or two, enjoying each other’s taste and warmth, and Magnus didn’t know if he’d ever felt as complete before. He wasn’t missing a thing in that very moment, the world kept turning but for them, in this moment, it stopped. He never wanted this moment to end.

They stopped the kiss simultaneously as their cheeks glided together slowly but with enough pressure to scent the other one as their own, pouring everything they had into the gesture. Something had changed, they did this multiple times before but it has never felt as intense as this time. The scratch of Alec’s beard against his skin was both agonizing and wonderful.

“Is this- is this courting what we are doing right now, or simply scenting?” Alec murmured though never stopping.

Magnus giggled, “I think it is, and for the record, I am willingly scenting you back in approval. You may want to write that down,” He whispered, “in your little notebook.”

“You like that notebook, right? I saw you stare at it,” Alec whispered back and Magnus shuddered at the sound, nodding enthusiastically.

“Maybe you want to show me what’s inside one day?”

A loud knock, literally, knocked them out of their moment, “Get up my lovebirds, I made breakfast,” Izzy chirped.

“We are coming Iz!” Alec yelled.

“Oh wow, all right!” The Alpha frowned. “Meet me downstairs when you’ve finished and cleaned up.”

“You told her we are coming Alec.” Magnus whispered against his cheek, trying to explain as gentle as possible to not freak the Alpha out because he apparently didn’t notice his slip up. Wonderful, innocent Alec. Alec looked from the door to Magnus in confusion and Magnus quirked an eyebrow. Alec’s eyes suddenly widened comically.

“Oh god.” He paled in an instant.

Magnus let his head drop with a laugh as the Alpha jumped off the bed and dashed to the door, opening it wide before he screamed, “Nobody is having an orgasm in here! Just to clarify. Nobody is coming!” he turned back around with a proud nod as Magnus facepalmed himself.

Magnus and Alec walked down the stairs side by side in fresh, clean clothes and yes Magnus was wearing Alec’s clothes and fuck it shouldn’t make his whole body tingle as much as it did. To openly show his affection and interest, to wear an Alpha’s clothes knowingly, openly and he didn’t miss Alec’s content smile. Alec’s sheer presence made him feel all giddy and nervous now that he knew what Alec felt for him, that he was courting him, he felt like a little teenager in love.

The smell of bacon, pancakes, fresh and warm bread reached his nostrils and Magnus salivated on the spot, he dashed down the last few steps leaving Alec behind, “Hey,” the Alpha protested.

“Sorry, priorities.” Magnus gasped as he sprinted to the table, dropping down on his chair and filling his plate with all the lovely ingredients.

“Well, good morning!” Izzy said from across him and Magnus looked up with 3 stripes of bacon between his lips.

“Oh, g’mrning.” He murmured and Alec sat down beside him, giving him a side glance. “Sorry, hngry-“ he pointed at his belly and Izzy laughed softly.

“Deception,” Alec hissed and Magnus gave him an affectionate brush over his thigh.

“It’s alright Magnus, I knew you’d appreciate this breakfast, not like others-“ She looked at her brother.

“Last time you made me breakfast I ended up in bed for 3 days Iz, 3 days.” Alec said, raking a hand through his long curls.

“I am sorry okay! I told you multiple times.” She rolled her eyes, “How often did you do breakfast for me? Huh?”

“Seriously? All the other days?”

“Well, you have a point.” Alec growled in annoyance.

“Besides, don’t think I forgave you for what you did yesterday, you will delete that video. That’s private.”

“And how am I going to play it at your wedding then?!” She gasped affronted. “You can’t be serious.”

“My- what-“ He stuttered, blushing hard. “We are not-“

Magnus looked up to Izzy, giving her a wink while mouthing ‘keep it’. She grinned widely, winking back. Alec looked from his sister to Magnus.

“Are you two teaming up against me?”

“We’d never.”

“No.” Both answered in sync and Alec puffed.

“First the breakfast and now this, I don’t know if I should feel offended, shouldn’t you be like- uh on my side?”

Magnus looked at him while chewing, a playful smirk on his lips, “Not yet Alec, not yet.” Alec shook his head with a grin.

“Soon, maybe?”

“Maybe.” Both smiled softly.

Alec refilled his glass of orange juice, “You have to drink enough, stay hydrated.” Alec said and Magnus took a big gulp, humming content, “And don’t just eat the bacon, eat some of the fruits too you hear me,”

“Oh god you two are just fucking adorable.” Alec looked back at his sister and stood up, slapping the phone out of her hands with more force than needed.

“What did I just say!” He yelled and Magnus bit his lower lip. “No more recording!”

“Fine!” Izzy pouted, crossing her arms, “By the way mom and dad called, they can’t make it today, they’re gonna be here tomorrow. Such a shame. We’ll weep later.” Uff, good news. That means he could spend one more day with Alec in peace to get things done and he really needed to get things done, his father being one of them, “So, what have you guys planned for the day? Any sightseeing?”

“I thought maybe we could-“ Alec began enthusiastically,

“I’m gwwoingto-“ Magnus said at the same time, then swallowed, “Sorry, I am not here for pleasure, I am going to meet with my father today.” Alec coughed wildly and Magnus looked at him with concern, patting his back a little, waiting for the Alpha to take a breath.

“What do you mean you’re going to meet with him? We talked about this yesterday.” He hissed quietly, as if he was trying hard not to shout at his face, Magnus noted the immediate change in his scent, it wasn’t threatening but confused and concerned.

“We did, yes. And I understand that it might have been foolish of me to go to him alone, but-“

“Might?” Alec repeated, his voice suddenly an octave deeper and also louder, Izzy watched them silently, chewing her pancakes.

“Okay, it was. But I have to-“ Alec began to shake his head midsentence.

“Absolutely not. You are not going there.”

“Alec, this is my father, he tried to reach out to me-“ Magnus turned to him.

“I don’t care who he is, he tried to sell you, his own son, why would he have changed-“

“I want to listen to what he has to say.” Magnus stated, softly, his eyes firm as he returned Alec’s almost panicked gaze, “Don’t you understand that?” Alec clenched his teeth, “You can come along, or not.” Magnus added still kindly, though making absolutely clear that Magnus was doing this whether Alec liked it or not. “I’d rather you came along…” he quickly added, because A, he really didn’t want to go alone and B, he didn’t want to leave Alec.

Alec pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing deeply as he studied him, as if he was pondering whether he had a chance to persuade Magnus and seemingly settled on an answer. “I don’t like this. At all. I think it’s a trap.” Alec added almost in a whisper, Magnus could feel the war inside him, could sense that he wanted to deny Magnus this, to stop him, but knew there was no stopping him which made his protective side rage inside. Like he was fighting his own Alpha, he saw this happen before.

Magnus lifted his chin challengingly, instinctively and Alec turned to face his plate, accepting his fate.

“Wow, I’ve never seen something like this before-“ Izzy gasped, her eyes sparkling as if she’d just seen a fascinating animal documentary. And yes, it wasn’t typical for an Omega to put an Alpha into his place, but nothing unusual for them, it felt normal to Magnus, to him they were equals and others had to accept that, Alec had to accept that.

They sat in Magnus’ car 20 minutes later, silently driving over to the Bane manor. He parked the car near the mansion and pulled the hand break.

“Magnus,” Alec suddenly gasped, “I can’t let you go in there.” Magnus sighed, his shoulders slumping, “I can’t.” He said, picking on his fresh bandage, “What if something happens to you-“

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, he didn’t like this, seeing him like this, smelling his distress. “I will be alright.”

“Let me come with you.” Alec met his eyes with a pleading look. “Please.”

“I don’t think that he will talk to me when you’re there. But you will wait for me, here, okay?” Alec shook his head frantically and Magnus reached for his cheeks, cupping them to ground him somehow, Alec let out a shuddering breath. Magnus could feel the tension beneath his skin, could taste Alec’s worries.

“Promise you’ll be back.”

“I promise.” Magnus said with a smile, wiping his cheekbone with his thumb and waited for Alec to nod, Magnus nodded along, as firm as possible before he slid his hands off and opened his door, Alec held him by the wrist before he left.

“I’ll be here. Waiting for you. If you don’t return soon, I will break in there and get you out,”

“Okay my knight in not so shiny armour,” Magnus eyed Alec’s palm tree shirt, wondering for the 5th time that day what made him wear THAT, “You have my permission,” Magnus said and Alec let go. He squared his shoulders and took a deep inhale of oxygen before he made his way down to the mansion like he had done the day before, feeling somewhat lighter and more at ease, knowing that Alec was there with him, even though every step still felt like walking on lava. How much he hated this house. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Alec get out of the car and stand by it.

He turned back around as he reached the door and licked his lips, his palms sweaty as he knocked on the door.

It took long, way too long for Magnus’ taste before the door finally opened, both men froze.

Asmodeus’ face fell instantly, his eyebrows tugging up to his hairline before his eyes flickered over Magnus’ face, body, resting on his bump before they shot back up, something flashing over his features that Magnus’ couldn’t quite decipher, his features softened before a wide toothy grin appeared on his face, his eyes crinkling, “My son-“ He said as he stepped into Magnus’ space and took him into his arms, Magnus felt the urge to flinch away, to do something but it was like he was 13 years old again, he couldn’t move.

He felt the warmth of his father’s body against his own, his scent filling his nostrils and he felt both terrified and surprisingly, at home. There was something familiar, something soothing within that initial sharp scent, something he hadn’t smelled in a long while.

“Father.” Magnus croaked, before Asmodeus parted, holding onto his arms.

“My boy, it’s been way too long. So long.” He gasped, tightening his grip on his arms. “I am so happy to see you again. And look at you, you’re all grown up. So beautiful. So strong.”

Magnus felt his emotions and instincts run on overdrive, overwhelming him completely. He didn’t know what to feel, how to react, he felt everything and nothing. It’s been more than 10 years since he’s last heard his voice, saw him, smelled him, and it was weird, different, but also distant, the pain and anger, the hurt he had felt all those years ago had almost disappeared by now, it was as if he was seeing a stranger but also someone very familiar all at once.

And somehow, he wished that Alec was there with him right now.

“You haven’t changed at all.” Magnus returned which made Asmodeus only smile wider, he turned around and urged him into the house, closing the door behind him, Magnus checked the lock and let out a relieved sigh as Asmodeus hadn’t locked it behind him. He followed him into the dining room.

His eyes roamed over the all too familiar walls, furniture, it looked just the same, everything, from the couch to the paintings on the wall, it was as if he’d never left. And he didn’t know how to feel about this. All he could think about when seeing those rooms was suffering.

His eyes landed on a rocking chair by the window as he stopped, his mom’s rocking chair. The memory of him sitting in her lap while she rocked back and forth, reading him Indonesian tales playing in his mind.

Magnus felt his eyes water almost instantly and swallowed thickly.

“Here my son,” Asmodeus said, pulling him out of his memories, Magnus took the glass that Asmodeus had thrusted against his chest and eyed it suspiciously, before taking a sip. Water. “I have to apologize,” he began and Magnus looked up from below. “For my behaviour when you were younger, I couldn’t think straight, the business, your mother’s loss, it was taking a toll on me and I let it out on you. I am sorry for my actions Magnus.”

Magnus felt his heart hammer against his chest; how much he had wanted to hear those words, all those years. Shit. Don’t. Don’t show it, he doesn’t deserve this. “I understand.” Magnus answered firmly, straightening to gain in height. “I am not going to forgive you like that, but I understand.”

Asmodeus watched him carefully, emotionless before his lip tugged up on one side. “I am proud of you. For standing your ground. For the businessman you have become, but also your fierceness, you did well.” He took a sip of his champagne glass, then put it aside, licking over his lips, “I read all about your restaurant and it’s quite the success, even though you earn way less than you deserve from what I heard.”

Magnus felt both repulsed and drawn into, he wanted to believe his father, he wanted to hear those words, he felt them soothe his aching heart, soul. But it didn’t feel enough, it didn’t soothe him as much as he’d hoped they would, he felt restless and on edge.

“I am doing quite well; I am earning enough.” Well, that might be a lie.

“And I see that you are going to have a family on your own soon,” Asmodeus pointed to his belly, taking a step forward, reaching out, Magnus stepped back instinctively, bringing space between them.

“Yes,” Magnus said, placing a hand on his belly protectively, “I will.”

“That is wonderful, congratulations, fatherhood is the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Magnus snorted, he couldn’t help it, but seriously what the fuck. “As if you’d know.” Asmodeus closed his lips, his eye twitching for a moment, Magnus knew that expression, his face softened again.

“When are they due? How many are they? Are you feeling good?”

Magnus breathed, slowly, purposefully. He didn’t know when they were due and even if he did, he wouldn’t tell him, also he didn’t know why but he wasn’t so keen on telling him all this private information, “I am feeling good, thank you.” He answered coldly. “Why am I here?” Magnus answered, feeling his lungs constrict slowly, he wanted to leave, now, it felt like the walls were narrowing down on him.

“Ah yes, well you see…I want to make up for my mistakes in the past, I want to make a proposal to you like I said in my letter, I have a new restaurant in Manhattan, a beautiful one, my best and biggest one yet and I want you,” He paused, “to have it. I want us to run this business together, as father and son. I believe in you and your capabilities Magnus.”

Magnus took another gulp of his water, he knew about this, and he has thought about it for a while now, he still didn’t know what to answer, he wanted to meet his father first, hear his words but it didn’t make things easier or clearer to be honest, on the contrary, he felt more confused than before. “I don’t know.”

“Well, how about you think about it for a few days, sleep over it first. I think you would be perfect for it.”

“I am pregnant, I will have my pups soon, I can’t run a new restaurant anytime soon.” Magnus explained, not agreeing, not denying.

“I thought about this, I have already hired a manager for the restaurant, he will manage it on your behalf as long as you’re unavailable, and if you like he will stay and help you. Also, I will be there too to look after the pups if you like, after all they are my grandchildren, are they not?”

Magnus felt bile rise in his throat. No, he didn’t want him anywhere near his pups, ever. But the rest did sound good. It really did. His own restaurant in the middle of New York.

He felt that tingle in his fingers, the desire to prove everyone that he was more than just a mere Omega, that he was capable to run a business, to be a chef, to be a powerful man. But he loved his restaurant, he loved Kamu, he loved to run it with his brother and sister, his town, wouldn’t that mean that he had to leave it all behind? Did he really want this?

But soon, he won’t be alone anymore, he has his pups to take care for, they rely on him and he had no savings anymore after buying the house, he wouldn’t be able to work, he wouldn’t be able to get them through, and as much as it pained him, his pups came first. And if it meant to partner with his despised father to have his pups grow up in safety and a thriving future, then so be it.

“I will think about it.” Magnus agreed and his father’s face lit up instantly.

“That’s wonderful. You will not regret it! If you want to stay, my home is your home Magnus, we could-“

“No, I am good.” Another emotion flashed over his father’s face before he nodded.

“Meet me at the restaurant once you slept over it, I will be available on Sunday after the festivities.” Asmodeus handed him a card, “And Magnus, you have my number as well, if anything bother’s you or you just want to talk, I will be available to you, always. You can call me at any time.”

“Thank you.” Magnus muttered as he pocketed the card. “Bye A- father.”

“I will see you my son.” Asmodeus said gently, blinking his eyes as Magnus turned on his heel and left the house as quick as possible.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a long exhale as soon as the front door closed behind him, he didn’t even realize how much he had needed fresh air, he felt his pups move about in his belly and took a step forward as it suddenly tightened, Magnus gasped and held a hand to it as his bump became rock hard and disformed, his pups suddenly stopping to move.

It took about 5 seconds before his belly relaxed again and Magnus tried to level his ragged breath down. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, but it’s never been so intense. Not painful, but also not comfortable.

He quickly made his way to the car and felt his heart jump at the sight of Alec standing in front of it, his arms crossed, he let them drop to the sides, his eyes wide and curious, a hint of concern as Magnus closed the distance, gave him a firm nod and then circled the car and sat down. Alec did the same and Magnus drove off.

“Magnus,” Alec broke the tense silence after a few minutes, reaching out to Magnus and the Omega flinched, shortly losing control of the car. Alec stopped whatever he wanted to do or say and waited, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face as they headed back to the Lightwood’s home.

They closed the door behind themselves, Magnus needed a moment, just a short moment, he needed to think, he needed- “I have to pee.” Magnus said before he left to walk upstairs, Alec followed him silently until Magnus disappeared into the bathroom.

Magnus splashed some water into his face, holding onto the sink for a moment, trying to calm his senses, his whirlwind of emotions before he actually went to pee, because, yeah, he could always pee, nothing really helped, he still felt on edge, confused. All those memories, all those possibilities. It was just too much. What should he do? What the fuck was the right decision?

He left the bathroom to stand in an empty bedroom. “Alexander?”

Alec appeared through a door which was not the main door and left it open a gap before he made his way over to Magnus but kept his distance, “I have something for you.” He said gently, though Magnus heard the tension behind it, he hated that he made Alec feel at loss, uneasy. He didn’t mean to be a dick to Alec.

“Hm?” Magnus asked as Alec tilted his head towards the door with a little smile, Magnus frowned as he walked over to the door and opened it a bit wider, tentatively as a wall of scents hit him at once, Alec’s scent in many different layers, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before they opened again, his nostrils flaring rapidly.

He felt as in trance as his eyes travelled over the dark, floor to ceiling long shelves that surrounded the room, lined up on the sides, open and filled with clothes, shirts, pants, suits, ties, shoes, belts, everything neatly displayed in the huge wardrobes with indirect yellow light.

Oh my god.

His eyes dropped to the ground where two dark green, velvety sofa chairs stood, pulled apart with a white bed sheet draped over it.

“I hope I did this right…” Alec whispered from behind him, Magnus turned around slowly to face the Alpha.

“What is this?” His voice was small as he spoke.

“A nest…for you, if you want it-“ He murmured unsure. “You can take all you need from my closet to make it, I won’t go in there anymore, it’s yours. A place for yourself.” Magnus felt his chest heave, an invisible weight constricting it again, Alec had built him a nest? The fuck? “Bad idea?”

“No, no Alexander.” Magnus shook his head, “I love it, I love this, I don’t know what to say,” he gasped, “You didn’t have to-“

“I did and I wanted to, I felt that you needed it right now,” He said gently, “there are things I can’t give you, like the comfort of a nest, but I can try, as your…possible Alpha, I want to give you all you need, I want to provide comfort for you.”

Oh god, he was an emotional mess. He was so close to sobbing like a baby. Fuck. He sniffled, his chin trembling as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. “You are really taking this courting business seriously.” Alec smiled small at first, wider by the second, he took Magnus’ shaking hands into his own and Magnus felt instantly grounded. “I don’t have anything to give you in return,”

“You already give me all I need.” Fucking hell. Stop. “Take some rest, and after you will tell me about the meeting okay?” He urged, looking directly into his eyes, Magnus nodded as Alec lifted one of his hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “I’ll be here waiting, always.” Magnus let out a pitiful sob, sucking in a ragged breath before he turned around and waved a distracted hand in Alec’s general direction, god.

He closed the door and got to work, trying hard not to implode from sheer affection.

\---

When Magnus emerged from his built nest and walk in closet 2 hours later, he felt so much lighter, so much better, rested, soothed, he’s never felt this content before, this was a luxury nest, like a levelled-up version of his own. This was a mansion nest. Filled with almost every soft and fuzzy pullover Magnus could find along with a few silky shirts and comfy socks, and Alec hadn’t been lying, he had all kind of funny, animal socks. If Alec only knew that his nest at home was filled with his clothes also, always has been, that would be quite embarrassing, it was one thing to do it when you were courting and a whole different before.

He shouldn’t have been so distant to Alec, so cold, he didn’t deserve this. He was nothing but sweet to him, understanding, patient and Magnus was being his chaotic, selfish self again. It was something he had to get used to, that there was someone out there that wanted to listen, that was actually interested, that he could open up to and talk about his worries.

Fuck, what was Alec so perfect for. How did he deserve him? Get a grip Bane.

He quickly washed up in the bathroom, put on some new clothes to not smell like Asmodeus anymore as the door behind him squeaked open. “Oh, Alexander listen I-“ Magnus began as he turned around and stared into mismatched brown-blue eyes, a loud scream echoed through the bathroom and Magnus wasn’t even completely sure if it was his own or Jace’s as both jumped back in horror and confusion.

“Magnus? What are you doing in my bathroom?” Jace shouted before a loud, painful howl came from the blonde’s lungs as Magnus had dashed forward, kicking him right between the thighs in pure instinct, “Oh…fuck,” the Alpha shrieked as he landed on his knees, holding his balls tightly.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as his foggy fight or flight filled brain cleared up and he saw Alec’s brother crouched down on the ground, his face distorted in pain. Fuck.

“Oops.” Magnus murmured regretfully, as the door swung open, almost ripped out of its hinges and Alec stormed inside, panting heavily, his eyes searched for Magnus and then wandered to his brother before a deep growl rumbled through his chest, he bend down and grabbed his brother by the lapels of his shirt as he pulled him up to his face, Jace’s feet leaving the ground in the motion.

Magnus’ eyes almost bulged out of its sockets at the display of pure strength but also the fact that he was attacking his own brother. Magnus should feel frightened, but he felt rather pleased, “The fuck-“ Jace gasped breathlessly, “Put me down,” He gasped, his voice hoarse.

“You can drop him Alexander, it’s okay, this was a misunderstanding-“ Magnus said as he took a step closer; Alec tilted his body aside to stand between them as he snarled, his teeth showing. “Let go Alec!” Magnus shouted as he saw that Alec was lost to his Alpha and Alec shook his head, snapping out of it as he dropped his brother to the ground.

Alec had his mouth open, panting through his parched lips as he looked down at his brother; “I’m sorry.” He then gasped and Jace stuttered to his feet, “I don’t know what just happened, I didn’t mean to-”

Jace laughed to both their surprise, he looked up to his brother, still slightly bent forward, one hand still lingering in his own crotch, “Oh I know what happened and I’m so proud of you man,” Alec frowned, “I never thought I’d see that one day, there really is an Alpha in there after all.” He said, poking Alec in the chest.

Alec looked ashamed as he put a hand to Jace’s shoulder, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Your Omega kicked me in the balls, that’s what happened,” Alec looked from Jace to Magnus with furrowed eyebrows.

“I am not-“ Magnus began,

“He’s not my-“ Alec said at the same time, both their eyes meeting for a short moment sheepishly, Jace looked up with a scrutinizing eyebrow, his eyes flickering between them both.

“Oh yes he is. You’re so whipped,” Magnus narrowed his eyes, rolling his hands into fists.

“If you want another kick just say so,” He said walking forward, feeling insulted in Alec’s place and Alec stretched his arm out, holding Magnus by the chest to hold him back, or protect him, Magnus didn’t know.

“Oh yeah, I love when they go off- Omega’s are so cute when they’re angry, right?“ Jace said to Alec with a wide grin and Magnus’ mouth gaped, Alec’s eyes widened before he poked his tongue against his inner cheek in sheer annoyance, slowly raising his arm up purposefully to let Magnus pass.

Magnus was on Jace’ throat in an instant, pinching the Alpha by the ear as he dragged him out of the room, “Ahh ouch fuck, aaaah-“ the Alpha yelped before he landed on the ground of his own room with a loud thud, Magnus towering over him while Alec stood behind him with crossed arms.

“You little fucker won’t ever speak to me like that again or I’ll rip your knot off-“ Magnus growled and Jace looked with wide eyes from the Omega to his brother helplessly who rocked a smug smile.

“You’re kidding right.” Jace chuckled.

“Watch me.”

Jace pressed his lips together, looking back to his brother, “Is he serious?”

“I wouldn’t test him if I were you.” Alec answered before he strode closer.

Jace held up his hands, “I yield, sorry. I apologize for my words, that was rude, I guess-“

“You guess?” Magnus flinched forward and Jace leant back with a hiss.

“It was really rude.” Jace rushed and pressed a hand to his chest, “I am deeply sorry.” Magnus puffed. “Are you going to kick me when I get up?”

“That is up for debate.” Jace slowly lifted himself and ran a hand through his long strands of hair, his chest heaving.

He found it weird how Jace’s scent was very much repulsive to him, he didn’t like it at all even though he was Alec’s brother too and he had enjoyed Izzy’s. But Alec had mentioned that Jace was adopted, apparently it was Alec’s scent that he smelled on Izzy and of course it didn’t include Jace. He didn’t dislike Jace, but he was wary of him.

“I’m really sorry,” Jace said again and Alec walked past Magnus, opening his arms as Jace walked into him, Magnus watched them both hug tightly and even though Jace was an Alpha dick it was a wonderful sight to Magnus, again he was reminded of his own Alphahole brother that he loved more than anything, well almost, Alec had the same struggles with his siblings as himself and it was kind of nice.

“You better be,” Alec murmured as he pressed his cheek against his brother’s momentarily, “and if you are rude to him again, you’ll wish you’ve never been born.” Alec whispered into his ear so quietly Magnus almost didn’t hear it and Jace gulped before he laughed in an awkward and desperate manner.

“I will be the sweetest Alpha in existence and I will protect him with my life.” Jace said saluting.

Magnus shouldn’t be so utterly turned on by Alec’s Alpha showing, but he was, sue him. He let his eyes travel down Alec’s body, the tight jeans that showed his round and perky ass, his endless long legs.

God he was so hot.

Concentrate.

He shifted his eyes back to Alec’s brother, trying to reign his hormones in as Alec came back to his side, ugh too close. He stepped aside a little to be able to use his brain. What was this? Why was he so horny suddenly seeing Alec, what had changed? Oh well, they were courting.

“So, you two eh-“ Jace said, a smile forming on his lips, “I can smell the tension, I bet the sex is great eh,” He rubbed his hands together as Alec cleared his throat, giving Jace a warning look.

“Jace I swear-“ He began,

The blond shrugged, “What? Is it not?” Magnus saw Alec’s cheeks blush and stepped in to save him dutifully.

Magnus began, enthusiastically, “I’ve never been so well and utterly fucked before in my whole life and the way he chokes me with his knot-“ Jace shrieked, backing off while he slammed his hands against his ears, “I can show you our records if you want,” Magnus said a little louder, “Let me get them real quick,” He made to turn as Jace dashed out of the bedroom in a blur.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered sheepishly.

“Your brother is wonderful.”

“He is a jerk.”

“Wonderful, like I said.” Magnus nodded.

“I’m sorry if he-“

“No, it’s alright Alexander, I am used to this, I can usually ignore it better, I don’t know what came over me, I shouldn’t have hurt him.”

“Oh, he deserved it, don’t worry. Jace sometimes needs this. My siblings can be a lot. Just put them in their place when it’s too much.” Alec murmured, looking through his lashes.

“You like when I do that, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Magnus sauntered closer, brushing his fingers up the Alpha’s chest as he felt his muscles ripple below his fingers.

“When I show off my strength.” Alec’s lip tugged up one sided.

“Maybe.”

“Only maybe?” Magnus purred as he stepped even closer, mere inches from the Alpha’s body.

“Okay, maybe a lot. It’s- it’s kinda hot.”

“I know the feeling,” Magnus breathed, before he turned to leave, walking back through the bathroom and to Alec’s room, looking over his shoulder with a smile to see Alec stand rooted to the ground, pinching his pants, “Are you coming?” The Alpha jumped and walked after him.

\---

“Well, what do you think?” Magnus asked after telling Alec the whole story, as they sat on the big couch later that day after dinner, directed towards each other, both leaning on the back of it while their free hands played together lazily, never being able to lose that contact, Magnus saw the tension in Alec’s shoulders, saw him nibbling his lips in thoughts.

“Does it matter what I think?”

“Yes, of course it does.” Magnus gave his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t like this, I already said so. But he’s your father after all and it’s an opportunity you might not get again, ever. Something just doesn’t sit right with me; I can’t explain it.” He shrugged, “Why now? After all these years? And how did he find out about your restaurant at all? Which you love by the way, don’t you?”

Magnus nodded, “I do. A lot. But…I have a responsibility Alec.” Alec’s eyes dropped to Magnus’ belly.

“Can I?”

“Of course,” Alec reached forward and placed his warm palm on top of it, spreading his fingers. Both smiled instantly, Magnus watched Alec’s smile grow minutely as he stroked his bump softly.

“Are they up?”

“No, not yet.” Alec shifted closer, looking at Magnus for permission before he lowered himself and pressed his ear to his bump next to his hand.

“Hey little buttons,” He whispered and Magnus held his breath; “Anyone awake?” Magnus ran his hand up Alec’s back, over his neck and raked them through Alec’s soft hair gently, playing with his curls, “Do you guys want to grow up in New York like your daddy and, and me, or would you prefer something more quiet in a peaceful, amazing town that’s filled with wonderful people to guide you through your life and support you in all you do.” Magnus felt a nudge against his insides and Alec lifted his head with a gasp before an amazed open-mouthed grin appeared on his face; he cleared his throat as if ashamed by his own reaction, “I think you have an answer.”

Magnus sighed, if it was that easy, it really wasn’t. Alec kept stroking his belly as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, he could almost not stand his gaze, it was intense and full of affection.

“You will have to do what feels right to you, it’s your decision and not mine or anyone else’s.” Alec said kindly, “We may be courting but I have no right to tell you what to do or take part in your decisions.”

“I care for your opinion, you know that…” Magnus said without looking at his eyes, “What you think will play into my decision.” He felt a finger below his chin as his eyes were raised to Alec’s again.

“Magnus, uh, I really don’t want to mess this up. This whole courting thing, so if I ever do something wrong, or I don’t know, make you uncomfortable, you will let me know right?” Magnus felt his heart flutter at the soft tone of his voice, how could he speak so deep, demanding, professional and even threatening if he wanted to and so soft and gentle at the same time, but that was only meant for Magnus’ ears, not anyone else’s. He was soft for Magnus.

“You are doing perfectly Alec,” Magnus said, putting his hand on top of Alec’s that rested on his belly. “You might not see it, but I do. Everything you do and say makes me-” he stopped, taking in a shuddering breath, “feel warm, loved, cared for and I don’t want it any other way.” He shifted closer, sliding the palm of his free hand over Alec’s bearded cheek, the Alpha leant into the touch immediately, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they opened again, water swelling on the eyelids.

He continued, “I’ve known, all this time, I have known. I just didn’t want to see it, but it’s always been there. In the way you spoke to me, treated me, in the way you respected me, listened to me,” Alec’s nostrils flared as he pressed his lips together, his eyes tearing up more, “I felt it in your tiny gestures, the way you touched me, kissed me, looked at me, pleased me,” He added the last words with a bouncing eyebrow and Alec smiled sheepishly, “deep down I have always registered that this was real, that you…that you feel something for me.”

“I do,” Alec whispered, “And you Magnus,” Alec began and Magnus straightened himself, fearing what’s to come next because he was already on the edge of sobbing again, “are the most wonderful Omega I have ever met, you might not think so but it’s the truth, you have that deep urge to protect the people you care for, to help, to make things right, you are always there for others so much that you sometimes forget yourself along the way, you would do anything for those you love and that is the biggest Omega trait that exists, you can be proud of yourself Magnus.” Alec leant in, breathing against his face for a moment before he tilted his head and kissed his cheek softly.

“Despite that, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, you are everything I’ve ever dreamt of and more,” He whispered quietly as if those words were only meant for them, not the world or anyone else, there was no one else but Magnus and Alec in that moment, he tilted his face to kiss Magnus’ other cheek gently, “You are strong and fierce, powerful, not only physically. I don’t know how I deserve this, how I was so lucky to meet you, but I will do anything in my power to make you happy, to protect you if you let me, to take care of you if you need me.” He stopped in front of his lips, “I will be yours if you want me,” he said, waiting with bated breath.

Magnus could barely see him from how close he was, the tears stinging in his eyes doing the rest. It was too much, just too much, his chest heaved strongly. Was this part of the courting? Was this Alec asking to be his mate? Was it Alec merely pouring his heart out, whatever it was it was everything Magnus ever wanted.

“I want you,” Magnus answered after what felt like hours, agonizing hours, “I want to make you happy too and I want to protect you, take care of you,” he repeated, “If you let me.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

“I want that. I want you.” Alec breathed, “There’s nothing I want more.”

Fuck.

“I might not always listen,” Magnus gasped, shaking his head.

“I don’t want you to listen always, I want you to speak your mind, just like you do.”

“I might push you away sometimes,” Magnus added, fluttering his eyelashes, if he already started this he might as well get it all out so Alec knew what he was getting himself into. “literally.” Alec looked at him intently, and instead of assuring him again, he answered,

“I happen to bite occasionally,” Magnus chuckled, yes he knew that, he felt that, he still had the mark below his jaw, the memory of all the times Alec bit him in the past, it’s never felt threatening, it felt wonderful to Magnus’ surprise, but he’s also never come too close to his scent gland and that he was grateful for.

“I run away when I’m overwhelmed,” and he was ashamed of this, very much, but he didn’t know a different way to handle pain and confusion. Alec nodded as they both listed their weaknesses, opened up and put their heart’s on display.

“I lose control sometimes,” their breath mingled between their faces, a mere inch apart. Magnus studied his features, he looked pained. Yes, Alec lost control sometimes, he was an Alpha and it was bound to happen, but he’s never done anything to harm him, Magnus felt that Alec wouldn’t ever harm him.

“I will command you around,” Alec smiled, mouthing an ‘You may’ to which Magnus giggled, Alec swallowed before he spoke again.

“I, I have a knot.” Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Did I mention that I will run away,” he huffed helplessly.

“Don’t run from me Magnus,” he searched his eyes, “I will happily bottom for the rest of my life if that is what you want. We don’t have to do this. We don’t even need to have sex at all.”

Magnus widened his eyes in mortification, “Oh I want to have sex with you, we will have sex you hear me.” Alec licked over his lower lip before he bit into it. “And as much as I appreciate your offer, I want you inside me Alec.” Alec sucked in a breath, his pupils dilating, he looked one second from fainting and Magnus was immediately reminded of the fact he was speaking to a virgin, not only by the Alpha’s looks but by his excited scent, “When you’re ready.” He added.

“Ready, I uh- can be-“ Alec stuttered and Magnus laughed, his face dropping for a moment before he looked back up with pure affection, shaking his head at how adorably cute his Alpha was. “I mean, if you want to, I- uh want to be inside you too, I’ve just never- you know, I know the basics but-” he suddenly panted, a blush spreading on his cheeks, Magnus could almost feel the buzz below his skin. It was amazing how quickly the Alpha got worked up, not that he was completely unaffected by this talk that suddenly turned very intimate.

But it was good to talk about these things, at least occasionally, as much as it seemed to overwhelm Alec.

“Easy Alpha, breathe.” Alec nodded again; his eyes wide. “I really want you, I meant what I said, but I am not there yet and neither are you-” Alec’s eyes flickered between Magnus’, back and forth.

“I never wanted to have sex with anyone before I just didn’t feel that desire, but with you, it’s different. I feel so much for you that, I don’t know where to put all those feelings and being one with you is- the thought is taking my breath away, I- I think I want that- I want it to be you. In whatever way you will have me, I can- you can top me too if you prefer that.” He sounded more than eager Magnus noticed, a little clumsy nonetheless.

“I appreciate that, more than you can imagine. And fuck, I want that,” Magnus breathed, leaning closer again, “I want to feel you around me,” Alec’s lips parted, “I want to see you fall apart in my arms when I thrust myself into you, over and over again.” the Alpha’s Adams-Apple bobbed.

“Ugh,” Alec gasped and Magnus smiled sheepishly, knowing exactly what he was doing to the man and he savoured the feeling that it worked. In fact, he was working himself up with his own words. Can’t they just fuck already?

“Does that sound good to you?” Magnus whispered as he pressed himself against the Alpha. Alec shifted, fidgeting on the spot Magnus’ noticed and he quickly glanced down at the impressive bulge in Alec’s pants. “Are you hard for me?” he purred.

“Oh god,” Alec gasped, closing his eyes, Magnus could see the way his body trembled and realized that he was again fighting a war inside himself, his Alpha surely wanting to jump out and take Magnus, but he wasn’t letting him, this must be exhausting, and as much as he appreciated the sentiment, he kind of wanted Alec’s Alpha to come out to play, to lose some of that control, to just enjoy himself, enjoy Magnus. “Is that- is that still part of the courting?” Alec whispered.

“I have to give something back in this, have I not? Show you that I approve?” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s crotch gently, tightening his grip as the Alpha’s body jerked, his almost black eyes, pupils completely dilated, shooting open, “Do you want this?” Alec was panting hard into his face, “I want this,” he turned his hand around so his fingers were cupping his balls as he massaged his crotch sensually, feeling his dick throb against his hand even through the thick fabrics of the jeans, Alec widened his thighs a little before they tightened again, almost crushing his hand.

“Magnus, my siblings-“ he said almost panicked and Magnus shushed him, sending out soothing pheromones.

“They are not here,” He whispered, continuing to massage his hardening dick even though he had almost no space more to do it, he nudged at Alec’s inner thigh to make him open up again, which Alec did, slowly.

“What if they come in, or smell it,” he gasped, still panicked but also highly aroused Magnus could tell, his voice sounded strained.

“If they do, they will leave again in the blink of an eye believe me,” Alec’s eyes widened again, he clearly wasn’t agreeing, Magnus halted, “Do you want me to stop?” Alec searched his eyes, for a minute too long for Magnus’ taste, “I’m sorry,” Magnus gasped as he realized he might be pushing Alec too much, he thought he wanted this too.

“No, don’t- don’t stop, please.” He rushed, “I want this,” He pushed himself against Magnus’ palm, “I just don’t…want to be caught or something, I don’t want them to know what we are doing-”

“I can’t smell them anywhere near, and trust me they smell a lot, I can tell when they are,” Magnus continued to massage his crotch a little harder, rolling his dick and balls between his palm while Alec’s hips began to jerk, gasps leaving his lips. “Try to stay quiet,” He murmured against his cheek, giving it a quick peck.

Magnus gently urged Alec to lean back until the Alpha landed on his back on the couch, gripping the fabrics around him tightly, Magnus quickly unzipped his pants and opened his fly, slowly brushing the jeans further down his narrow hips to reveal his tight black boxers, the outlines of his dick clearly visible where it was pressed against his own hip, caged by the fabrics.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Alec whispered.

“You’re not doing much,” Magnus retorted, “but that is all right, let me take care of you.” Alec looked down between themselves with amazement mirroring in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, his voice was raspy.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Urgh,” he blushed furiously, “Just this- this is good-“ He stuttered, gently holding Magnus’ arms, or more holding onto them. “I uh,” he began and Magnus wondered again, if his head could explode if it reached a certain point of redness, “I like when you take control” he hushed.

“Oh?” Magnus said playfully, “That is brand new information.” He felt a slap against his arm and saw Alec roll his eyes. Magnus chuckled as he traced a fingertip along his hard dick, revelling in the way it twitched, it smelled, that sharp, wonderful, arousing scent.

Magnus crawled over the Alpha and bracketed him with his thighs before he knelt his way forward and settled down on his dick, enjoying the way it nudged against his ass, Alec’s mouth fell open before he visibly tried to control himself, schooling his emotions, he tentatively put his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked to make sure.

“Fuck yes,” Alec almost shouted and Magnus loved that enthusiasm, one could think Alec enjoyed this. He snickered. “You look so beautiful,” he suddenly breathed, his voice laced not with desire but with pure love.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath and was momentarily stunned, that, he didn’t expect. He swallowed thickly at the praise and then began to slowly roll his hips against Alec’s erection, not knowing how to respond to that but with actions, Alec’s fingers instantly dug into his hip bones as Alec let out a choked ‘nargh’.

“Still okay?” He asked again, only for the sake of it as Alec nodded frantically. Magnus shoved his hands below Alec’s shirt, placing them on his moving abs and shoved the shirt up as he slid his hands over the slopes and curves of his muscles to his pecs that he gripped tightly, “Titty grab,” Magnus mumbled and Alec grinned for a second only, his eyes closed as he let it drop to the pillow behind him, craning it back in pleasure.

Magnus brushed his hands back down and watched the muscles ripple below his fingers, the shirt stuck up at his pecs above his hard nipples and Magnus lazily pressed his palms against his amazing abs for leverage as he rocked against him, slow and sensual, feeling himself harden more and more, slick forming in his ass that he was sure Alec could smell.

And just on cue, Alec’s nostrils flared as he groaned helplessly.

The bump being a little hindrance, Magnus put one palm on Alec’s strong thigh behind himself and leant back onto his stretched out arm, his fingertips still brushing over his abs as he began to grind on him quicker, harder, only rolling his hips skilfully, his upper body unmoving, imagining that there were no clothes between them, that he was actually riding Alec and that breath-taking dick would be buried deep in his ass. A breathy moan left his lips.

“Did- did you hear something?” Alec gasped, his head coming up, Magnus heard it, but shook his head, there was no smell, it was okay.

“Relax,” Magnus shushed and then threw his head back as the pleasure took over his whole body, causing it to tingle and prickle, his thighs trembling and his belly tightening as it hardened occasionally, “Fuck,” Magnus whispered, trying not to be too loud, and he totally shouldn’t be thinking about Alec’s siblings being near, that he was in the Lightwood manor right now, that he was with Alec, his Alec, that he was doing this to an Alpha, in an Alpha’s home, that he had control over him, that he let him and that he was falling apart beneath him just like he wanted.

“Magnus, shit- stop-“ Magnus stuttered to a stop, almost not being able not to rock at him and seek his release,

“Are you close?” Magnus breathed,

Alec nodded, his face almost pained and of course blushed, “Sorry.”

“It’s all right Alec, don’t worry. To be honest, I am not that far behind,” Magnus said sheepishly and a little embarrassed, he should be able to hold on for longer, but his mind was on overdrive and Alec’s scent was driving him insane.

“Are you?” Alec gasped almost proud, a little smile showing on his lips as his eyes suddenly darkened, a furrow building on his brow, he dug his fingers tighter into Magnus’ hips and held him firmly in place as he began to thrust his hips up in a rolling motion, shaky at first, experimental, but with more ease a minute later, fucking against Magnus’ ass that was slicking up like no tomorrow, Magnus let out a pitiful yelp as he leant back onto both his arms, his fingers digging into Alec’s thighs.

Alec pressed him down against himself and he felt every grind of his long erection against his hole and balls and once more wished they were actually fucking right now, but it felt just as wonderful and he was totally fine with this being what it was, two boys rutting against each other like helpless little teenagers.

Alec’s scent intensified, Magnus smelled more and more Alpha pheromones surround him and felt the familiar tension build behind his balls with every move the Alpha did, his thrusts enthusiastic and frantic, his expression set on one goal only, the veins on his throat and arms showed as he put all his strength into his actions, Alec swung an arm around Magnus and tilted him forward, taking both his wrists in his hands as he placed Magnus’ palms against his own chest to make him lean forward and onto him, holding onto them fiercely as he pushed his feet into the couch, tilting his knees to have more range of movement as he pounded against the Omega’s ass in a fast and merciless rhythm.

Magnus opened his mouth, moaning loudly, non-caring about anything around himself as his body bounced up and down, his abdomen tightened, fuck he was not going to come like this, how pathetic, no he wasn’t- “Alec I’m going to cum,” he warned, himself, the Alpha, who growled loudly, his thrusts becoming erratic but persistent.

It was almost too much, he felt overwhelmed, controlled, but also taken care of, loved, his body began to shudder as his vision whitened, and he shouted, actually shouted as he came forcefully, his whole body turning into goo as he released strings of cum into his pants that soaked on the front, a puddle of slick gushing out of him at the same moment that wetted both his pants and Alec’s crotch and probably the whole couch beneath them.

Alec slammed his hips up against Magnus, pressing into him tightly as his body tensed up like a rod and then broke like a wave against the shore, violent jerks rocking through his body as he moaned loudly, Magnus could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath his palms, could feel the hot liquid against his ass that mixed with his slick, smelled it.

Both shook from their orgasms, breathing hard, trying to somehow come back to reality as Magnus gasped, feeling like something constricted his lungs, he looked down and saw his belly had tightened almost painfully, he let out a shuddering breath as Alec let go off his wrists and placed his heated palms on either side of his bump gently, “Shhhh…” He cooed, looking at him breathlessly but intent, “Breathe,”

Magnus gritted his teeth, his whole body tensing up before it suddenly disappeared as quick as it came, his belly relaxed again and Alec thumbed at his skin softly.

“That can happen,” Alec whispered as if he had heard Magnus’ inner questions, “your uterus tightens when you orgasm, it’s not harmful.” He soothed in his midwife mode.

That…made sense. Okay. Magnus nodded and then dropped down, tilting his body aside to lay sideways against the Alpha, feeling both utterly content and dirty, bodily liquids pooling in every corner of his body.

“That…was…quite something,” Magnus murmured and felt Alec lazily brush his back with his fingertips.

“It was,” He whispered, “I don’t- I’ve never experienced something like this,” He choked out, “It was intense.”

“Oh yes,” And not only for the virgin Alpha, but for Magnus too.

“Did I hurt you?” Alec asked and Magnus hummed confused, Alec brushed his finger over Magnus’ wrists that now rocked red marks. Oh. He didn’t even notice that. Magnus shook his head.

“No, you didn’t. It’s all right.” I like your marks… “Are you good?”

“I’m perfect,” Alec breathed, then tilted his face and placed a wet peck on Magnus’ forehead.

“We were quite loud…” Magnus said gently to not startle the Alpha.

“Do you think they heard us?”

Magnus sniffled, widening his eyes as he smelled Izzy nearby, maybe in the kitchen or dining room, and wisely decided not to let Alec know, so they heard right earlier, she was coming down the stairs that would explain the noise and very likely heard them and kept away respectfully. Oh boy. “Uh, no.”

“Good.”

“We should go upstairs and clean up quickly, before anyone notices,” Or Alec notices. Alec nodded.

“Yes, just- just a moment-“ He breathed heavily and tightened his arm around Magnus. Magnus could give him that. He would give him every moment.

“Just a moment.” He repeated and nuzzled himself against the sweaty, sticky Alpha with a pleased hum. “I have feelings for you too Alexander, just for the record.” He whispered, remembering he didn’t say it earlier.

Alec held him a little tighter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 2 chaps in one week? I know. It just happened. I had a little more time to write, which won't stay that way though. So, I guess enjoy it while it lasted! :D thank you so much for your feedback, your wonderful comments and all your tweets. I am so very grateful for each and every one of them and you! Those comments give me life, and hearing all your thoughts is just amazing. This chapter is a ride, as always, a whirlwind of emotions, the angst train is nearing and will make a quick halt here, lots of things happening, be sure to catch all of them. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic if you want to live tweet and I am @Skyffable on twitter! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

“I have feelings for you too Alexander,” the words kept repeating in his head, over and over again as he stood in the shower after Magnus, cleaning himself from the sweat and other bodily fluids that covered his skin. Magnus really felt something for him, he kind of knew it, felt it, but still, hearing it was a different thing entirely, it made it so much more real and as much as he hated himself for his stupid mistake, he was more than happy that they were finally courting, that they were finally talking.

They should have done that ages ago.

But it was scary back then and it was scary now, because he didn’t know what was going to happen with them, with his job, with his life, with everything, he had never planned for this to happen, never wanted an Omega, never thought he would be courting one day and here he was doing just that and boy, he didn’t regret it one bit, it felt right as much as he disliked to admit it, it really felt right, natural.

Of course, it did, he was an Alpha and Magnus an Omega, they were meant for each other, at least gender wise. But that wasn’t all, that wasn’t the most important part, Alec felt like they were literally meant for each other, he felt drawn to Magnus and not only physically, like a magnet, like Magnus was his missing puzzle piece that he wanted to unite with. To be complete.

He was so fucking in love with that man. Even though he couldn’t get himself to say it yet, he didn’t know why, this was all just very new still. He’s never confessed his feelings to anyone before, never did those things with anyone before, not with actual feelings involved. Yes, he had done hand jobs and blow jobs but what they did yesterday, it should be less than that but it was way more, they weren’t even really touching, or naked, or anything but it was way better than anything he’d ever experienced before.

Magnus was so good at this, he knew how to move his body, what to do, what to say and it made Alec feel kind of out of place and clumsy but he didn’t seem to mind and in fact Alec revelled in the way Magnus took over the control and apparently, he’d noticed it and so Alec confessed and it felt freeing.

But not only that, the way Magnus looked at him, he always had looked at him that way but now it just meant so much more, felt more intense, the way he kept near to him, searched his proximity, the way he dressed in Alec’s clothes openly now without batting an eye, he even smelled way better if that was even possible. He smelled more arousing and exciting by the second.

In fact, Alec felt his Alpha claw at his throat, his chest, it was literally buzzing beneath his skin, wanting to come out and take over, he felt it, it was palpable. And frightening. The stronger their bond became the more he had to fight him, he still could, but for how long? How long would it take before he snapped?

He didn’t want to scare Magnus, or worse, hurt him. Not after everything they’d overcome and done, he trusted him with his whole heart, Alec knew that, he didn’t want to break that trust. No, he had to control himself, because Magnus might trust him but Alec didn’t trust himself.

Alec washed his hair, shaking it from one side to the other before he stood, just breathing and enjoying the warmth flow down his body.

This courting thing felt normal, it felt easy, it was confusing sometimes but it came naturally and that was astonishing. He still felt proud about his self-made nest, he was no Omega, he didn’t know how it’s done and what they needed but apparently, he’s done right because Magnus visibly loved it, Alec could smell how much he loved it. And pleasing him, pleasing his Omega was the best feeling ever. Like a spark of warmth in his chest.

He would do anything to make Magnus happy and feel comfortable.

But he didn’t know…when this ended, how it ended, when would the courting stop? Was there an end to it? From what he knew, or more Izzy told him, it ended in them being mates. Yes, he wanted that, he wanted to be Magnus’ mate. Please.

And that whole Asmodeus ordeal, urgh, so frustrating, he hated every bit of it, hated that man, hated what he said to Magnus, hated his offer, he couldn’t tell why because he’s never actually spoken to the man but he just didn’t seem sincere and Alec was a good judge of character, he’d been told.

He just had that awful feeling that Magnus was running into a trap and Magnus couldn’t- or didn’t want to see it. Yes, he cared for his pups and put them first and that shouldn’t make Alec so emotional, but he needed to think clear about this, to not get himself or his pups into danger.

Well, wasn’t that Alec’s job kind of? To keep harm from Magnus? As his soon-to-be-Alpha? Wasn’t he supposed to protect him? Maybe he needed to make his point clearer, make him see reason. He didn’t like it, bossing Magnus around wasn’t his go to hobby, but he’d do anything to keep the Omega safe and maybe that was the only way.

And then there were his parents. Double urgh. He really had no desire to meet with them, especially his mother, but here he was and the fact that Magnus was there too didn’t make this easier. He didn’t know how they’d react to him and what he’d do, but he had to figure it out soon. He needed to find a place for Magnus soon, but how would he do that? He couldn’t just let him go. No. He had to stay…he would let him stay; he would make his parents understand, alone, in peace, he would explain the situation, they would surely understand it.

A knock startled Alec out of his thoughts and admittedly long shower, he turned the water off, “Are you all right in there?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time,”

“You haven’t been getting off again, have you?”

“No,” Alec chuckled, slightly embarrassed though and dried his body before he swung the towel around his waist and knotted it, stepping out of the bathroom. “I was in thoughts,” Alec admitted sheepishly. Magnus closed the door behind him and stared, Alec felt it like a caress as he walked over to his closet, “Uh, could you, I need fresh clothes,”

“Oh yes,” Magnus shook his head as if he was coming out of trance and then disappeared into the closet, coming out shortly after with a bunch of clothes as he put them on the bed, “I didn’t know what you’re planning for, so I went for casual.”

“This is fine, thank you, uh, can I?” He pointed to his knotted towel.

“Are you asking me if you can undress yourself Alec?” Magnus asked bewildered, “If so, then…by all means. Please.”

Alec blushed; ugh he was so bad at this, of course Magnus didn’t mind. He quickly got rid of the towel without making much of a show and went for his clothes. He again felt Magnus stare on his body and it made him heat up all over again. Why was he feeling like this, he had seen his parts already. “Are you going to keep staring?” He whispered.

“Me? Stare?” Magnus asked affronted as he pressed a hand to his palm, “Damn right I will. Where else would I be looking at? Should I look out of the window while my boyfriend displays his tremendous dick right there,” he points.

Alec straightened, feeling his heart pound against his chest, looking at Magnus with wide eyes, “Your…your boyfriend?” He asked, voice small.

Magnus frowned, “Are…you…not?” He asked and Alec let his eyes wander, drifting off for a second, boyfriends. They were boyfriends. Why didn’t he think of that before? Oh wow. “Did you just realize that? Are you realizing it right now?” Magnus asked amused and Alec still stared into the void, “You are adorable Alexander.” Magnus murmured and Alec only heard the words faintly. “I’ll wait.” Alec’s vision suddenly cleared before a wide smile appeared on his lips. “Ah, there you are.”

“We- we are boyfriends.” He repeated proudly, amazed.

“We are,” Magnus purred as he sauntered closer and took Alec’s hand into his own. “You are mine.”

“I am yours…” Alec looked all over his face, eyes flickering from his lips to his nose, to his ears, to his cheeks, to his eyes and eyebrows, to his hair, to his throat, lingering on the spot of his scent gland a little longer before they drifted back up, “and you are mine.” Alec turned to him completely, squeezing his soft fingers as he rose his free hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. “You are mine,” He repeated.

Magnus’ smiled contently; his head tilted upward. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“No?” That was new. Okay. Magnus shook his head.

“Like I said, it was only sex. Fleeting things, even if we met more than once or over a few weeks they were never my boyfriends, I didn’t feel something for them, I’ve had a girlfriend once, though I wish I could strike that part of my life, horrible woman, horrible mistake.”

“Camille,” Alec said, Magnus had talked about her before, the girl from the restaurant. “I remember, so, I am your first boyfriend?” He asked, not intending on sounding so smug but damn. At least something. And Alec really didn’t want to think about the hundreds of sex partners Magnus apparently had or that he had sex without feelings, it wasn’t like he didn’t approve of this, he always let people live the way they wanted, but he had to admit that it made him kind of…envious?

“You are,”

“I’m happy I can be your first in something,”

“You are my first Alpha too Alec, you know that. So, this is new to me too.” Alec’s smile widened, his chest blooming with affection, his tummy warm.

“I feel a lot for you Magnus, very, very much.” He just needed to get it out, something. Anything. Before he’d burst.

Magnus’ eyes shimmered as he spoke, “I feel the same Alec.” Magnus suddenly whipped up, not fast, but sudden anyways and Alec guessed he was on his tip toes as warm lips pressed against his own, Alec hummed in appreciation and returned the kiss with a brush of his lips, nipping on the Omega’s and taking in his taste, his scent, his feeling. God, he tasted divine. Magnus’ hand dipped into his hair where it tightened around his neck.

Their foreheads pressed together as they ended their kiss with a soft smack of their lips and Alec felt his legs wobble. He was a pathetic Alpha really. The door suddenly swung open and both shot their faces aside to see Jace walk in like he owned the place before he halted with wide eyes.

“Dicks out for discussion?” Alec stared down on himself, realizing he’d been naked all this time, he totally forgot, urgh, all this time? While they confessed their feelings? Why didn’t Magnus say a thing? He looked at the Omega who had the decency to avert his eyes and play with his ear.

“I was just getting dressed,” Alec murmured and then turned to his clothes, he didn’t mind Jace seeing him naked he’s seen him hundreds of times before, it was more the fact that Magnus saw him naked all this time while he was actually trying to talk about his emotions.

“The gang asked if you’re coming over now that you’re in the city, for a drink.” Jace said, clapping his hands, “You can bring your O, your, him, Magnus.” He corrected himself and then shrugged, “I’m trying, I really am.” He said grimacing.

“Am I supposed to thank you for being a decent person towards me?”

Alec pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. Oh yeah, he loved one man.

“Give me some credit here, I’m not used to Omegas talking ba-“ He stopped as Alec straightened himself, “of- of” He swallowed, “I am not used to this, that’s all I’m saying, I don’t mean it-“ He stuttered, “Sorry man. This is all new to me, I don’t mean to be rude, really.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s not worth the trouble,” Alec murmured to him.

“Hey. I’m right here.” Alec turned to him,

“You are not worth the trouble.” He repeated a little louder and Jace pouted.

“I actually like you, I’m sorry if I’m being a dick you know. “ He gasped and Magnus sighed.

“It’s okay, I get it. It’s nothing new to me and to be honest I have one of your kind at home. I know that it’s difficult, I am not supporting this behaviour but I know that it takes effort to fight that Alpha back especially when you’ve been trained to behave that way,” he paused, “not everyone is as strong as this wonderful example here who can control himself and his tongue and knows how to treat others with respect,” He waved in Alec’s general direction, “You still have a lot to learn little Alpha.” he looked back at Jace.

Alec was never as aroused as in this moment.

Jace let out a huff, “All right, that…was…I deserved that, I guess. Actually, great comeback.” He took a step forward and offered his fist to Magnus who bumped it with a wink. Alec felt his smile widen. There was just something about seeing those the closest to you get along with your love that made him soft. Jace and Izzy meant the world to him and they accepted Magnus into the family easily, and Magnus accepted them back. Fuck.

Jace tilted his head, a loud crack emanating from it, “Anyways, are you two coming along?”

“We should stay home for now, thank you,” Alec answered.

“But this sounds like fun,” Magnus chimed in, “meet your friends and all, have a drink, I am sure you missed them, didn’t you?” He said looking up at Alec.

It was true he missed them a lot, he hated being out and all but the hang outs with his friends was something he sincerely missed, you always realize how much you appreciate something when it’s gone. But taking Magnus there? Was that a good idea? Magnus looked at him with curious but also pleading eyes, “We shouldn’t-“ He began and Magnus turned his eyes to Jace.

“We are coming.”

Ugh.

\---

Alec opened the door to the bar eagerly, waving Magnus inside before he followed, Magnus had changed into something more fancy, instead of his usual casual- but very stylish outfits he now sported tight leather leggings Izzy had borrowed him as well as an oversized white muscle shirt that was leisurely tugged in on one side below his protruding belly, he wore Alec’s combat boots along with it and several of Izzy’s wristbands and necklaces, his hair was styled back and slick.

“It’s New York, come on,” were his only words as Alec had stared at him blankly earlier. But for whole different reasons than Magnus assumed apparently because by the gods, he wanted to worship that man on his knees. Alec felt that Magnus also did it to seem a little threatening, he was an Omega after all. He wore his outfit like an armour and it hopefully kept the Alpha’s away.

But, as Alec painfully realized, that wasn’t the case at all, because as soon as they had entered the pub all eyes were on them, with several Alpha’s straightening and sitting up right, sniffling their way. Alec felt the immediate urge to growl at every fucking one of them.

He instantly slid his hand into Magnus’ possessively and held him tightly as he began to walk through the pub in a rush, tugging Magnus along while he sent out, as he hoped, intimidating waves of his scent to anyone who gaped at his Omega.

This was a bad idea.

He heard a few whistles, smelled the arousals, he felt sick, and stressed, pure stress ran through his veins as he tried to usher Magnus through the pub to the farthest corner where their booth was, he could already see Jace, Izzy, Hodge, Helen and Aline sitting around it.

He came to a halt, breathlessly as if he’d run a marathon as Magnus gave him a scolding look before he straightened and turned his attention to the others, “Well, hello everyone!” Magnus said, friendly as always, Izzy’s face immediately lit up as she took him in, giving him a thumbs up to which Magnus beamed down at her.

“Alec! It’s been ages!” Hodge said as he got up and took Alec into a tight embrace, “How’s your life treating you? How’s that town and work, gotta tell us everything.” Alec returned the hug with a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Hodge was an Alpha and Jace’s roommate and wore some shady training outfit, he occasionally came along, Alec knew him for quite some time now though never really close.

“You could have texted you know,” Helen said with a quirk of her eyebrow before she too got up and Alec leaned over to hug her too, he gave Aline a firm and way too cool handshake, she was way better at that; he knew the Omega couple from school, they were in his class back then. Helen, in fact was also a midwife and friends with Andrew too. “Who’s that?” She asked, pointing at the Omega.

Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus stepped forward and took Helen’s hand, shaking it, “I’m Magnus Bane, Alec’s…protégé?,” He said and then shook Aline’s hand too, “and boyfriend.” He added a bit louder. A quiet gasp was heard and Helen shot Alec a look, who felt the heat crawl up his neck. Oh well. This was definitely a mistake.

“I’ll get us something to drink.” Alec said and rushed off, knowing Magnus could very well handle this on his own for a moment, he was a grown up and strong man, Alec wasn’t worried, he wasn’t. But, did he just address himself as Alec’s boyfriend? Was that making him feel all fuzzy? Maybe. He bobbed his leg frantically as he waited by the counter. “Lyds!” He yelled before the blonde finally appeared, her face breaking into a wide smile.

“Alec! Oh my god!” Alec cornered the counter and hugged her deeply, okay maybe he had missed them all a bit more than he had thought. “I didn’t know you were coming! Are you not working there anymore? For that Omega?”

“Oh I am,“ he said tearing himself away, “Mom called me home for the 4th, you know,” He shrugged before he rolled his eyes, “He is actually with me, at the table.”

“He isn’t! He is? I need to meet him,” Alec held her by the upper arm, circling her until she stood back behind the counter.

“First, we need drinks.” He said pointing his fingers up, “and then, please be gentle, he is pregnant and gets spooked easily.” He explained and Lydia rushed off, preparing the usual in a blur before she rushed past him, Alec was stunned for a moment before he followed the blonde with long strides, “See, he needs to settle in first, he isn’t-“ He began and then stopped as he saw Magnus sit in the middle of his friends, laughing wholeheartedly along with the others like they’d known each other for decades.

Alec didn’t know what to expect. But now that he thought about it, well this was what he’d expected, Magnus was easy going and he had a lot of friends himself, he was good at socialising whereas Alec was the contrary, on one side he enjoyed that thought, they kind of complemented each other, and he liked the idea of him and his friends getting along but also…no he wasn’t jealous. Get a grip. Those are your friends and obviously Magnus trusted them as Alec’s friends.

Lydia had squeezed herself into the booth, squeezing them all even more together like a pack of sardines, the drinks placed on the table, he watched Magnus take a drink and pinch the straw as Alec bent forward awkwardly and grabbed the fancy glass out of his grip, “Nah ah, not for you,” Magnus huffed and then narrowed his eyes.

“It’s orange juice Alec,”

“We don’t know this, it could be mixed with alcohol,” He said, sniffing on it.

“It’s orange juice Alec.” Lydia repeated in the exact same words, an eyebrow quirked while Alec sipped on it, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked at them.

“It’s orange juice.” He said and put it back in front of Magnus apologetically, mouthing a ‘sorry.’ Magnus smiled adorningly, blinking his eyes with affection and Alec felt the embarrassment slip away, then squeezed himself on the edge of the booth next to Jace, half his ass dangling in the air.

They could get a bigger table. Well.

Alec sipped on his Pina Colada eagerly, this was disgusting, he quickly switched it with Izzy’s drink as she was in a heated discussion with Helen over some shoes, or was it a bag? Alec lost track long ago. He now sucked the Sex on the beach into his system and let out a pleased sigh.

“How do you like it in Borrowville?”

“To be honest with you, I didn’t know what to expect at first, I’ve never lived anywhere else but in New York and it was odd, quiet, it smelled nice,” Magnus huffed out a laugh, “the people were really weird, but then over time it…I don’t know, I got used to it I think, I settled in, I enjoyed the company, the streets, the surroundings, the people are amazing and it kind of…became a home.” Magnus stared at him as he spoke and Alec saw him wipe a finger below his eyelid.

“But you are coming back right?” Helen asked.

“Of course. I mean…” He met Magnus’ eyes again, “uhm, yes? Or…” Magnus looked rather emotionless which made Alec feel uneasy, very uneasy, they didn’t speak about this yet it was all too new, they should maybe speak about this? But…he shouldn’t rush it.

“And you, how far along are you?” Aline asked, sitting right next to Magnus.

“I am, ehm,” He paused, giving Alec a look.

“28,”

“28 weeks.” Magnus quickly said.

“We’re in the 7th month.” Magnus whipped his head around again, biting his lower lip. Oops. Should he correct himself? He didn’t mean to say that, but- Magnus looked okay? Let it slide.

“7 months? Wow. Is it one or multiple pups?” Helen asked eagerly, while Jace and Hodge talked about football.

“They are 3 actually. Two girls and one boy.”

“Ohhhhh my god, 3?! That’s wonderful and jeez, wouldn’t wanna be you when they pop.” Magnus blinked his eyes slowly. Helen visibly counted beside him.

“3 and 7 months, so they are due soon right?” Magnus swallowed and looked over to Alec who sucked in a breath. Okay, another conversation they didn’t have yet, Alec shook his head out of instinct to ease Magnus’ tension.

“It’s still some time, don’t worry.” At least he hoped so, if everything went according to plan.

“Are you feeling good? Any contractions yet?” Helen asked in her midwife tone, Alec noticed and he shouldn’t feel grumpy about her talking to Magnus like that, but that was his job and this was his Omega, and he had no contractions, as if he-

“Actually, yes. I’ve had a few so far.” Alec felt his mouth gape. What?! What…I mean what?! Why. How. What? “But they are not painful, and only every other day, I guess that’s normal?”

“Yes, it’s normal, that’s a good sign, your-“

“Helen!” Alec almost shouted and the blonde turned to him, “May I speak to you for a second?” He got up, he didn’t really plan further than that to be honest he just really needed them to stop talking about this, he might seem petty but he didn’t like it. And he wanted to be the one to talk to Magnus about this. And he really should. Because why didn’t he tell him?

Helen disappeared below the table and then stood up with a smile before both walked aside some, she suddenly grabbed his upper arm and tightened her hand around it almost painfully, Alec mouthed an ouch, “I actually wanted to talk to you too, what happened there? Alec you can’t date your protégé.” Her tone suddenly changed and Alec groaned, his shoulders slumping.

“I know…I know all right?” He said a little frustrated, or maybe more than a little, “I didn’t plan for this to happen. I tried to stop it, to keep my distance and it just didn’t work out…”

She looked at him intently and then crossed her arms; Alec actually had to lean down a little so they could speak in a quiet tone without anyone hearing because she was tiny as fuck. It actually hurt his back. “What if they find out? You’ll lose your job, if not worse-“

“I know all that,” Alec hissed throwing his hands up in exasperation, “I am not stupid.”

“I know you aren’t, that’s why I’m so surprised by this. The Alec I know would have never dared to break the rules, to do something illegal, to fall in love with an Omega?”

“I had no choice Helen.” He said, truthfully. “I think that it was always meant to be, whatever I would have done, what I would have chosen to do, it would have ended up this way, you don’t understand…”

“I do understand, and I know the feeling.” Her voice softened, she took a long breath and sighed. “What are you going to do about this? Will you quit the job to be with him? Or quit the relationship to keep working? Or…keep it that way and risk it all?”

Alec felt something in his throat, a lump building behind his tongue. He swallowed it down thickly. He didn’t want to do any of that. He didn’t want to decide. God damnit, those options were all awful, why did he need to choose? He felt the pressure tighten his chest and sucked in a breath, his eyes roaming all over the place.

“It’s okay,” Helen gasped, stroking her hands down his shoulders and arms and back up, trying to soothe him, “it’s going to be all right.” Alec nodded shakily, thankful for the distraction and comfort, Helen’s always been a wonderful friend, reasonable, straight to the point, he looked back to the table and met brown, sharp eyes that rested on him and Helen. Helen pushed a curl out of Alec’s face and Magnus averted his eyes, “We will find a solution Alec.”

“Yes,” His voice was unsure, but he wanted to believe her. He turned around as both made it back to the table, Magnus was speaking with Aline so they both settled on the edge of the booth again on the opposite sides before he almost emptied his glass in sheer frustration, he was a little overwhelmed okay, he needed a moment or two to relax and then looked up.

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked in Magnus’ direction, “Hey Magnus?” Magnus turned his head to him, gave him a shake of his head and then returned to his talk. Alec frowned. Okay? He sipped some more on his glass, sucking it all up until the glass was empty to somehow ease his confusion and distress.

“Where’s Buddy? Why didn’t you bring him?” Jace asked, “I miss my dog.”

“Your dog?” He rose his eyebrows and Jace shrugged, “He’s still in Borrowville, he’s with Magnus’ siblings and mom right now along with Magnus’ cats, I had to leave quick. I know they are taking good care of him.” Alec looked back to Magnus who didn’t react to anything they said. Did he do something wrong? Well, maybe he was just interpreting too much into it and the conversation they had was entertaining.

“God I’m starving,” Izzy suddenly said, sliding under the table and getting up on the other side, Magnus followed immediately.

“Me too, I need something really fatty and sloppy, some good New York snacks with lots of bacon.” Alec furrowed his brow even more, hadn’t he just asked him that? What was going on?

“And lots of cheese! You can never have enough cheese, right?” Izzy gushed.

“I’m actually lactose intolerant, but to be honest I am fine with some pain when it comes to cheese,”

“That’s my boy,” Izzy grinned widely. Alec watched them disappear and then returned to his second drink as Lydia kept filling the table with new ones. He might have slurped on his straw a little more aggressively than needed.

He couldn’t help but watch his boyfriend in the distance as he talked easily with his sister, smiling and having a good time. He bounced his leg some more as he watched the stranger’s eye him from all sides. Urgh. This was…SHdjshdjsksdk. This was fine. Relax.

He wanted nothing more than to run there, slap them all, tell them off, drag his Omega away and scream that he was his, but Alec wouldn’t do any of that, he was sitting patiently, waiting, hoping nothing would happen because he knew Magnus was capable of dealing with this on his own and if he got too possessive he would probably feel uncomfortable. He had to be patient.

But it was hard.

He wished it wasn’t so hard.

This wouldn’t be hard if Magnus was his mate.

Izzy returned first, placing a few plates of snacks onto the table before she nudged Alec’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear, “Magnus saw you with Helen,” She disappeared below the table and sat back down leaving a confused Alec behind. Huh? What’s that supposed to mean? Was that supposed to mean something? Was that a code for something?

He looked to Helen with a frown, his vision slightly fuzzy, her outlines blurry. He got up from the table to walk over to Magnus by the counter, swaying only a little. Very little. “Hey,” He breathed as he reached him, bumping into the counter and Magnus looked up surprised, before he smiled softly, almost shy.

“Hey, are you having fun?” Magnus asked kindly, curiously.

“I am, I missed them all a lot, so much, are you?” Magnus nodded firmly. “Is- is something wrong Magnus?” He asked and watched Magnus nibble on his lower lip as he waited for the food to be done, Alec raked a hand through his hair as he tried to keep his posture.

“I’m sorry.” He said and then turned to Alec, his eyes apologetically. Huh? “I- I didn’t like…this.” He waved a hand in the general direction of the table, “It was stupid of me, and when I noticed it was too late, I was embarrassed about my behaviour,” He murmured, averting his eyes.

Alec didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or his overall incapability to grasp things sometimes but he didn’t understand a word Magnus was saying. “Uh, noticed what?”

“You and Helen.”

“So?” He asked, leaning onto the counter with his elbows now, his legs began to feel wobbly, he shouldn’t have drunk so much. So fast. On an empty stomach. His brain was turning into goo.

Magnus sighed, “She’s- she’s an Omega Alec, I got jealous okay.” He said without looking at him. “I know you didn’t mean to and that...urgh,” He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned onto the counter, groaning loudly, “Sorry. I’m stupid.”

“Oh?”

“It’s all just very new, these feelings are new,” Magnus explained and then looked up slowly, “Can you forgive me? I didn’t mean to be rude to you. I’m really sorry.”

Oh.

That was what this was? He was jealous because of Helen?

Alec snorted into his face, actually snorted, loud and messy before he laughed, Magnus’ narrowed his eyes. “This is so ridiculous,” he wheezed in a high-pitched voice, “Ouch!” He gasped, holding his own chest that Magnus had pinched.

“I apologized, no need to be a dick.” he mumbled with a pout.

“But Magnus, why did you, I mean- I am gay, very, very gay.” He said shaking his head, “very! Very gay.”

“Are you drunk?” Magnus narrowed an eye.

“I love,” he paused after dragging the word and waved Magnus closer, the Omega leant in as Alec whispered into his ear, “cock.” He nodded with a smile as if he’d just shared something really fascinating.

“Oookay, you are drunk.” Magnus clarified, pulling Alec closer by the jaw, not unkindly, “How much did you drink? We’ve been here for an hour only,” he asked looking straight into his eyes that were glazed over, pupils blown.

“Not much, just a bit,” He gestured with his pointer finger and thumb, squinting one eye, “Magnus, I just want you to know,” his voice suddenly slurred audibly and he shook his head to clear it, “That I am not interested in anyone but you, ever, never, neverever, nevereverever,” he leaned forward.

“Never ever.” Magnus repeated with a nod.

“Never have I ever fallen in love with an Omega.” He laughed, taking his drink to his mouth and then widening his eyes as he stared at his empty hand, “Oh. Where’s my drink gone.” He slammed a hand to the counter loudly and looked around, “Thieves!” he shouted to no one in particular.

“Oh god,” Magnus murmured embarrassed and quickly took Alec’s hand in his own, pulling him away from the counter and the strangers’ peering eyes, Alec stumbled behind, his vision becoming more and more fuzzy. Ugh.

“Oh, hi Peter! Great to see you again, I didn’t know you were coming!” He said loudly and a little off, taking the small grey-bearded man in rocker attire into his arms to hug him tightly, Magnus stopped and looked at the both of them.

“Do I know you?” the man grumbled, squished against Alec’s chest who patted his back affectionately.

Magnus grimaced, shielding his face from view as he pulled his boyfriend away, “I’m so sorry Sir,” He gasped and then dragged on Alec a little quicker, Alec felt as he was being thrusted onto a seat and a warmth against his shoulder.

His eyes settled on Hodge, he then slowly gazed over all the others with his eyebrows up high, “So,” He began enthusiastically and everyone waited, looking at him curiously. He then slowly looked to the other side and into the void before a high-pitched giggle erupted from his throat. Magnus still stood in front of the table, looking at his boyfriend with concern in his eyes. Maybe some embarrassment.

“What is wrong with him?” Hodge asked.

“He’s drunk.” Izzy explained with a sigh and looked at the empty glasses, “Why did you let him drink so much?” She suddenly scolded and Jace turned to her open mouthed, gesturing frantically between himself and his sister offended,

“Why-Why me?! Why didn’t you stop him? You are the responsible one!”

“I didn’t even notice! I was in an important discussion okay?!” She swung her hair back.

“How is that my fault now? And what is so important about a Gushi.”

“Oh my god! You did not say that! And if you want to diss something, you should maybe learn the right pronunciation first.” Izzy shouted, a loud yelp was heard and all shot their heads aside to see Alec grip the edge of the table fiercely, mortification shown on his features.

Magnus flinched and stared with wide eyes, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I fell!”

“What?”

“Hold on everyone!” They all sat in silence, starring at the Alpha.

“I have second hand embarrassment,” Magnus murmured after a moment and then looked at the others that seemed unaffected, “Does that happen a lot?” He gestured at Alec’s pale face.

“Sometimes,” Izzy said, “It’s actually been a while, he used to get drunk a lot, when he was still with his ex, on the few occasions he was able to come that is, also when mom and dad gave him a bad time.” She shrugged.

“I have to warn you, my brother is really off when he’s drunk,” Jace whispered as if he didn’t want Alec to hear.

“What was that?!” Alec asked, his head whipping around.

“Nothing.” Jace shrugged.

“I see right through you Jane,” he spat into his face and Jace grimaced, wiping the spit off, “you are so reckless.” He scolded, shaking his head with a loud tzk.

“Jane?” Jace quirked an eyebrow, “really?” Alec stared at him without blinking his eyes before he nodded slowly.

“I- I noticed…” Magnus said, “and here I thought I was weird when drunk,”

“He needs some water,” Izzy said and Magnus quickly took his own water and pushed it to Alec’s fingers that were still tightly clamped around the table.

“Here darling, drink this.”

Alec suddenly whipped his arms up, knocking the glass over, “POISON! I won’t go down without a fight!”

“What the-“ Magnus began.

“Oh no, not that again-“ Jace hissed.

“They are coming for us! Everyone run!” Alec shouted and shoved himself aside, about to get up when a loud thud was heard as he faceplanted the ground, falling like a sack of potatoes.

Magnus stared motionlessly. Then blinked his eyes once. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just let him,” Jace shrugged as Magnus meant to lift him up.

“What?”

“We usually let him lie for some time until his head clears a little,” Izzy added nonchalantly.

“That happened before?”

“He fell asleep last time, didn’t he?” Aline said.

“Oh, is it time again?” Lydia said as she stepped over Alec like he was a rug, placing the rest of the snacks on the table.

Magnus stared at them bewildered, “You are all seriously going to ignore him?”

“It’s better that way believe us Magnus, he won’t harm anyone down there, neither himself.” Izzy said kindly, “We tried to lift him the first times but he ended up slapping us, calling us filthy spies,” she waved a hand, “we realized it’s better to just let him get some rest.” Magnus stared from her to Alec who played with a ball of dirt intently, looking like it was the most fascinating thing ever.

Alec felt as something soft was shoved under his head, a gentle touch to his forehead.

Magnus slid back into the booth, eating slowly, but never leaving Alec with his eyes until the Alpha dozed off on one of the stained, small pillows.

Alec was thrown into the back of a cab and opened his eyes, his head swaying from side to side, feeling a little sick and more than fuzzy, there was a warmth against him and a hand on his own, another one on his thigh, the boat began to move.

“Where are we sailing today?” Alec asked, looking out of the window.

Magnus huffed and urged Alec to lean against him, having his head rest against his shoulder as he stroked through his hair softly, “home.”

“I like home,”

It was quiet for a few minutes, Alec seemingly being asleep again, “You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide,” Alec began to sing quietly and Magnus sucked in a breath before he smiled his way even though the Alpha had his eyes closed, “what if we rewrite the stars, say you were meant to be mine, nothing could keep us apart, cause-”

“You are the one I was meant to find.” Magnus added in a whisper and Alec felt lips against his forehead, Alec grinned widely, mere inches away from Magnus’ face as he lifted it to look at him, continuing,

“All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you,” 

“Alexander,” Magnus said gently, “You shouldn’t-“ He stopped as Alec pressed a finger against his lips.

“It’s up to you and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be. Why don’t we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours?”

Magnus giggled, kissing his fingertip. “We will change the world all right, but maybe not today yes? Let’s get you to bed first.”

“You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide,” He repeated in a slurred murmur before his face fell, darkening, “but I can’t have you. We are bound to break…and my hands…are tied.” Magnus’ smile faded away as Alec’s eyes dropped close again, soft snores coming from his throat.

Izzy and Jace heaved him into the house after they emerged from the second cab, Magnus trotting behind after they refused to let him help because of the pregnancy, he closed the door behind them, Alec felt the cold breeze, then the familiar warmth of home, smelled their scents, he was dragged up the first flight of stairs and then heard a door opening, a loud thud following. “What is going on here?” He knew that voice, but couldn’t quite place it as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The light was switched on and blinded him momentarily.

“Mom, dad,” Izzy gasped shocked, “I thought you are coming tomorrow?”

“We managed to take an earlier flight Isabelle, what happened to Alexander?” Robert asked concerned as he put their luggage down, Alec felt as he was lowered to the ground and tried to steady himself, but he slipped and groaned against the carpeted floor, feeling bile rise up his throat from the alcohol and what he was witnessing as his mind tried to wrap around it.

He could smell Magnus’ near; he could smell his scent shift from neutral to pure distress, it became sharp, bitter and Alec felt something surge through his veins, he tried to lift himself again but his arms gave in once more.

“Why is there an Omega in my house?” Maryse asked, her voice a low hiss, snakelike and threatening, Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“I am Ma-“ he began,

“I don’t care who you are,” Maryse huffed, waving him off, Alec heard her heels click against the parquet, the steps coming closer before he saw the red shoes in his peripheral view. “And I demand answers, right now, Isabelle, Jace?” Alec felt as his head was yanked back, Maryse blurred face right in front of him.

“We were at the pub to celebrate, you know, Alec being back and all,” Jace offered and Maryse whipped her head around.

“I see that!” She snarled, “Why did you let him drink so much?” She turned her eyes to Isabelle who sighed, pressing her lips together.

“It wasn’t her fault-“ Magnus answered.

“Magnus,” Isabelle shushed him up with a warning look, shaking her head.

Maryse’ eyes landed on Magnus, they went down to his belly and back up to his face, her nostrils flaring as she took a step closer, Magnus lifted his chin, squaring his shoulders as she stared right into his very soul for the longest moment, her brows twitched before she shook her head with irritation, “Get that thing out of my house.” She said, never leaving Magnus with her eyes.

“Mom!” Jace cut in as he stepped between them two protectively, “he is pregnant and it’s in the middle of the night, where is he supposed to go?”

“I. Don’t. Care.” She said slowly, laced with disgust. “Do I have to repeat myself?”

“Maryse, it’s been a long day, let us get to sleep and deal with this tomorrow,” Robert said as he followed his wife up the stairs along with the luggage, she glared at him, opening her mouth and he held up a hand,

“No more of this now, I am tired.” He ran his fingers over his forehead that was wrinkled in exhaustion, then stopped by Jace and Magnus side, a fleeting emotion washing over his features as he saw Magnus up close, he turned to Jace, “We will talk about this tomorrow,” He nodded up the stairs, Jace gave a firm nod in return and then took Magnus’ hand in his own who stood petrified on the first floor, dragging him up the stairs.

“But Alec-“ The Omega intervened, looking back over his shoulder, Jace held on tighter;

“Be quiet,” He hissed and pulled faster until they disappeared.

Maryse tore the luggage out of Roberts hands and went into their bedroom like a furious tornado, Alec felt as he was lifted from the ground, his eyes opening and closing as he was carried up the stairs bridal style, he felt a soft mattress beneath his body soon after and tried to get up, say something, but his mouth didn’t work, “Shhh, it’s okay Alec,” Izzy said, urging him back down. “I’m here,”

“What happened with him? He seems completely out of it.” Robert asked concerned after he had put his son down.

“He just drank a lot, that’s it, I don’t know why, I think he has a lot of stress right now but he didn’t tell me anything about it,” Izzy said a little frustrated as she took his shoes off.

Robert let out a long sigh, “I will talk to your mother, try to calm her.” He ran a hand over his tense neck, “you take care of him.”

“Thank you, dad,” Izzy said, “I’m glad you are back.” He smiled and nodded firmly before he left. Izzy undressed Alec swiftly.

“Iz,” Alec croaked, lifting his hand, “Magnus-“

“Shh…” she cooed, “Don’t worry. We will take care of him, Alec. Sleep now.” She said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Good night.” His hand dropped back down as he slipped back into sleep.

\---

Alec awoke with a shout, sweat soaked and shivering, the room around him span alarmingly before it finally settled, he panted hard, swallowing occasionally to not vomit as he took his surroundings in, he was in his old bedroom, the Lightwood home, right, he was home.

He didn’t remember coming here, he didn’t really remember anything about the past hours, he took his phone that lay on the nightstand with shaky fingers, 4am. The pub, the drinks, he ran a hand through his hair that felt sticky between his fingers, he smelled and felt disgusting.

Why the fuck did he drink so much? He groaned as he pressed the heels of his palms against his forehead to fight against the dull ache behind his skull.

He swung himself out of bed, momentarily out of balance, then lifted himself to stumble through his dark room towards the bathroom, he gripped the handle and sucked in a sharp breath, his head shooting up.

Magnus.

He swirled around and stared at every, very empty, corner of his room.

Magnus.

“Oh god,” He ran to his closet as good as possible, bumping into his table on the way, a second from tearing the door open as he knocked against it loudly instead, “Magnus!? Magnus???” He yelled, nothing, he opened the door slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground respectfully; there was no scent, he wasn’t there.

Alec felt his lungs constrict, wheezing air into them in ragged breaths as he stuttered backwards. Fuck, what happened yesterday? Where was Magnus? Fuck, he shouldn’t have drunk, what if he was hurt, was he alone? Where was he?!

Maryse and Robert.

His parents returned.

Alec’s body heaved as he bent forward, swallowing hard to not throw up. He pressed a hand to his chest before he tried to concentrate, think clear, please, he had to find Magnus, maybe Izzy and Jace knew where he was?

He left the room in a blur and went to Jace’s room, tearing the door open to walk in, “Where is Magnus?” He demanded to know, non-caring how late it was and if he was asleep, the blond Alpha groaned loudly as he was torn out of his sleep, Alec could see him lift himself, before a second figure turned around, long and brown hair flowing down her back. Izzy.

“Alec?” She croaked raspy, “Is that you?” She rubbed her eyes.

“What- Where is Magnus?” He repeated, he knew he might be rude but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“He’s in my room, he’s fine Alec.” Izzy said gently and Jace flopped back onto the mattress with a huff. Alec closed the door instantly and went for Izzy’s room, opening it to step into her dark room, immediately welcomed by Magnus’ sweet, familiar and intoxicating scent, his shoulders slumped as he let out a shuddering and relieved breath.

Fuck.

Thank god.

He slid onto the bed and covers carefully and wrapped his arm and leg around the sleeping Omega that faced his way, protectively, pulling him in tightly as he ran his cheek over his cheek with an embarrassing whimper. Magnus hummed in his sleep, shortly returned the gesture before he went boneless again.

Alec tilted his face to kiss his neck below the ear with trembling lips, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, “You’re safe now.”

\---

Alec awoke a second time, not with a shout this time, but not less confused as he eyed the empty sheets in front of him, he shot up immediately, “Oh no,” He gasped, feeling sick all over again, was that all just a dream?!

“Good morning Alexander,” Alec whipped his head around, eyes wide, as he saw Magnus come through the bathroom door, his hair soft, dressed in…what the- Alec furrowed his brow, “please, don’t- I hoped I’d get this off me before you awake,“ Magnus said, waving him off as he made his way over to the bed in a light-pink, transparent babydoll with laces, a strap around the top of his belly. “It was the only thing that fit me,” Alec felt his mouth run dry. “Jace offered but- I’d rather wear this than his clothes, for reasons.”

Alec nodded, stunned. Denying the fact that something was awakening within him fiercely, and maybe under his pants too.

Magnus halted in front of the bed and stared at Alec, “Do you see something you like?”

“Ugh.”

“Okay, that is unexpected, who would have thought,” he chuckled, “but I’d rather change into something more comfortable, can we go to your room?” Alec nodded, still not able to utter a word, his tongue felt like something’s crawled into his mouth and died. “And you need a shower, badly.” He grimaced. Alec nodded again, tracing Magnus’ bronze coloured skin that shimmered through the transparent fabrics. Fuck.

Alec followed Magnus through the corridor, his eyes fixed on the waving gown bouncing against his ass before Magnus disappeared into the closet. He grimaced as he realized his own behaviour, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Oh man. What was wrong with him?

He quickly went to shower, and found Magnus now in very manly, but nonetheless beautiful clothes sitting on his bed after, a pile of clothes beside him and Alec made quick business of dressing himself.

“Magnus, I am sorry- for what happened yesterday, I don’t really remember much, but it was stupid to drink so much I shouldn’t have done that, I should have been more responsible, especially with you around, I am-“ He began as he turned to the Omega who looked up at him patiently before he patted the bed beside him, the Alpha sat down.

“I am not mad at you for what happened Alec, I am more concerned about the why, what made you drink so much?” he looked at him with worried eyes and Alec hated it, hated himself for doing this to Magnus.

“I don’t know…, I was stuck in my thoughts, fears-“

“What fears?” Magnus urged as he slid his hand into Alec’s, holding tightly, Alec looked at their connection for a moment, feeling utterly ashamed.

“About us, our future, the thing with your father, my parents, my job-“

“Oh, those fears.” Magnus said with a sigh. “I understand. I feel the same you know?”

Alec looked up, swallowing, “I am sorry,” He whispered and Magnus pressed a palm to his cheek, gently stroking the hair behind his ear and Alec closed his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t forgive you Alec, because there is nothing to forgive, you are only human, you drank a lot, that can happen, boy it has happened to me very often,” He chuckled, “I am glad that you are better now, does your head hurt?” He asked, lifting his hand to his forehead and stroking over it with his thumb.

“It’s fine, I mean yeah it hurts but- manageable.” He really didn’t expect Magnus to be so understanding, but what did he expect? To be honest, Magnus was a gentle soul, of course he understood and wasn’t holding a grudge, but somehow Alec had hoped for a different reaction, that he was scolded and punished for his senseless behaviour. “I failed as your Alpha.”

“Possible Alpha,” Magnus corrected but then winked, “and you didn’t fail me. Being a partner doesn’t mean that you have to protect me at all times, you can be weak and vulnerable just like me, let me take care of you, we are equals Alexander.”

“You had to face my parents alone, I didn’t mean for that to happen, I don’t remember much, just glimpses, were they, did they treat you badly?”

“No, don’t worry please.” Magnus returned but there was a change in the way Magnus’ looked, Alec had the gut feeling that Magnus was lying to ease his tension. There was no way Maryse was nice to him. God. He fucked up. And he hated how much power that woman had over him. Always had. And that she possibly made Magnus feel bad. He had to explain the situation, but not now, or anytime soon. If there was a way to avoid his parents until dinner, he would take it.

“I have to meet with Dr. Verlac, my boss, at the hospital to hand in my progress of your pregnancy in an hour, you can’t come with me but I also don’t want you here alone, is there-“

“I can meet up with Simon in the meantime, haven’t seen his mom in a while too, that would be nice, we can meet again after and discuss our plan, where I am meant to stay the next days and such.” He suggested,

Alec opened his mouth, but then closed it again before he nodded, they drew together in sync, their lips meeting in the middle; Alec felt his body relax, turn into a pile of goo instantly, the sheer feel and taste of his lips did wonders. “And by the way,” Magnus murmured against his kiss swollen lips, “you are adorable when you’re drunk. And ‘very, very gay’” Magnus imitated his voice and Alec felt mortification grip him.

“Can I bribe you into forgetting that ever happened?” Magnus shook his head with a wide smile, brushing his nose along Alec’s.

“Never.” He purred, then kissed the tip and got up.

“Worth a shot.” He whispered back with a desperate giggle, “I’ve been told I am a lot when drunk.”

“Oh no, you’ve been perfectly fine, all normal. Except that you accused the customers of stealing your invisible drink, us of wanting to poison you,” Magnus shrugged, “And you have to tell me all about your friend Peter later.”

“Who is Peter?” Alec grimaced and Magnus laughed carefree. “Magnus, who is Peter?!” He repeated as the Omega walked off.

They quickly made their way out of the house without being seen and through the city before Magnus halted in front of the local hospital, Alec held his laptop bag with his documents close to his body and then leant over to plant a kiss on Magnus’ lips, only a short goodbye kiss, quick, simple.

Their mouths’ opened, humming into the kiss as they brushed their lips together sensually, loosing themselves in the feeling for a moment before Alec drew back, “Ugh, you- distract me-“

“Moi?” Magnus rose his eyebrows, “On the contrary Mr. Lightwood,”

Alec snickered, “Take care okay?” He brushed his hand over Magnus’ belly, “and don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’d never.” Magnus said with a wink and Alec tilted his chin aside with a daring glare, “don’t worry Alexander, I’ll take care of us. Shoo shoo-“ he said, pushing the Alpha out of his car, “You don’t want to be late.” He waved and then drove off.

\---

Alec left Dr. Verlac’s office after handing over all his documents on Magnus’ pregnancy that he’d written up the past months as it was customary to do in the 3rd quarter towards the birth, his boss seemed very pleased with the result, had thanked him for doing a perfect job so far and discussed the further plan with him regarding the end of Magnus’ pregnancy and the birth itself, to be honest Alec hadn’t expected that, he had learned this all, he had the best grades, there was no need to go through it all over again in all detail but who was he to question his bosses’ reasons, all in all he seemed content with Alec’s plans and didn’t have much to add.

Once outside he stood by the cafeteria, taking his steaming cup of coffee from the young girl as he turned around to blow against it, “Hey Alec!” A voice called and he looked up as Andrew came walking down the corridor. “How did it go?”

“Good, good,” Alec said as he sipped on his coffee, grimacing as he felt the lava burn a hole into the tip of his tongue.

“The coffees here are hot, beware.” Andrew looked ahead into the room, “Could have said that earlier I guess,” He laughed.

“No, this is fine,” Alec said as he walked towards the couches in the waiting room by the windows, “I actually like the pain.” He settled down.

“Sorry,”

Alec smiled at his friend before he took another sip, slower now, “he actually liked what I did, he had nothing to complain,”

“Lucky you, I was told off, got a whole speech on how sloppy my writing is, how I apparently forgot half the important tests, which is not true actually I just didn’t write them down, okay, maybe I was a little lazy.” He said, “I am just not good at this documentary stuff, you know.”

“I know. You will get better, don’t worry. Hey, I saw Helen yesterday,”

“I know she told me, told me something about you and your…’protégé’ being a couple now, nothing new.”

“Yeah, she was a little shocked…”

“Who could blame her, but really…I am happy that this happened, you deserve this Alec.”

“Thank you, I’m actually really happy right now-“ he began,

“Hey Lightwood!” Another voice called and both men looked up as Sebastian sauntered closer with a smug smile, “And the little sidekick, how cute.”

“What do you want Sebastian?” Alec groaned, not at all in the mood for any of his childish banter. That is one thing he didn’t miss for sure.

“Enjoying the time with your Omega?” he asked kindly but Alec knew it was fake, he knew that tone, he knew that smile, he hated that man, hated his stupid accent, his stupid blue eyes.

“I am, thank you.” Alec hissed, averting his eyes to show that he had no intention to continue this discussion with him, he wasn’t worth the time, worth the words. Envious little bastard. Alec looked back up when he saw Sebastian didn’t leave only to see Sebastian smile even wider.

“Good. Time’s over so fast, we have to cherish every moment while it lasts. Boys.” he spoke then left with a nod. What the-

“Anyways,” Alec began turning back to Andrew, “could you find something?” He asked.

“After spending hours on very dubious pages, unwillingly I may say, I contacted my friend Rachel and she was actually able to help me,” Andrew said, then pulled a black box out of his duffle bag, Alec turned it over in his hands, it felt heavy, he turned aside a little, shielding it from view as he opened it, his eyes widening comically.

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Andrew said, Alec closed the box again quickly, a little pale around the nose.

“Thank you! Really, I mean it, this could actually help us. I gotta go now, don’t wanna leave Magnus alone for too long. Happy fourth of July.” He leant in to hug Andrew as the Beta swung his arms around Alec tightly. He quickly pushed the box into his carry bag and then made his way back home. 

There was no way around it, he could ignore it for a while but sooner or later he had to face the storm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! It's sunday! Meaning, posting daaaaaaaay. This is quite the emotional chapter as you all might have guessed, so prepare yourselves mentally, but a little heads up, there are sweet moments too, trust me. You will manage. We will manage. They will manage. Thank you all sooooo much for all your lovely comments, tweets, live threads, and reactions, they mean so much to me! I answer your comments asap and cherish every one of them! Thank you for your support throughout this story and for loving my boys. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi! And now, enjoy the ride, the angst train is leaving the station. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

“Hey, what’s up?” Magnus asked nonchalantly as he sat on a bench near the Lightwood house, lazily, waiting for Alec to arrive from his appointment after he’s spent the past 1 ½ hours with Simon and his sweet mom, and he might or might not have told Simon all about a certain, beautiful Alpha lady that would be a perfect match for him, even though the Beta laughed it off, saying no Alpha would ever be interested in him he seemed sincerely curious about Alec’s little sister, the fun thing was that Magnus didn’t even have to exaggerate, Izzy was just that perfect.

He took a big bite out of his pretzel.

“What’s up? What’s up Magnus?!” Jonathan’s voice echoed through the phone and Magnus tilted his face aside with a grimace, “You just disappear to New York, alone, and don’t even call us back? Call me back? Like, the fuck?”

Oh, yes okay…he could have left a message, he might have forgotten over all the stress.

“I meant to write to you, but- you know how it is, things happened and, don’t take it personal.“

“Bullshit!” Jonathan barked, “I don’t need your excuses, stick them up your- argh, I can’t with you- but are you okay Magnus? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” he sighed, not unkindly, “really, I am. I am sorry. I really meant to call you, it was just a lot.”

“You can’t believe the nightmares I had, all the possibilities of what could have happened to you, I hate you, you know that?!”

“I know,” Magnus chuckled, “I hate you too.”

“Magnus, what were you thinking?” his voice dropped an octave, soft now-

“I didn’t really think,”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You are so stupid sometimes; you make me angry you know that.” -and rose again threating.

Magnus smiled, even though those weren’t the nicest words, he knew for a fact that Jonathan didn’t mean any of that and that his brother only cared for him, deeply, and he was really sorry that he forgot to contact him, or didn’t talk to him at all about this. “I’m not stupid, I make stupid decisions sometimes.”

“That’s pretty much the same.”

“It’s not tho.”

“Is Alec with you?”

“Yes, he is with me. I am at his house at the moment,” he looked over his shoulder, “my babysitter is watching me don’t worry.”

“Stop making fun of this, this is serious, you have to think sometimes Magnus.”

“I know,” Magnus gasped, pouting, “I got that speech from Alec already, don’t bother.”

“Good, send me his number so I can thank him.”

“I won’t do that. I’m not crazy.”

“Why are you in New York?”

“Long story, you know that letter I told you about, my- Asmodeus might have sent an offer to take over one of his restaurants, he wants to reconcile, I have to decide until tomorrow.”

“What?!” A shout was heard through the phone and Magnus grimaced again, “What did I just say? Are you even listening to me? You won’t go anywhere near that man, are you insane?”

“I do and I did, it’s fine. We talked.”

Silence.

“Please say that that’s a joke.”

“Jonathan, please,”

“Did you forget about everything he’s done to you? Said to you? How he made you feel? About those two goons he sent your way? Doesn’t that seem shady to you? And apart from that, you want a new restaurant in New York? What about Kamu? What about me?”

Magnus felt his shoulders sag, “I don’t know okay, I’m confused…” He admitted, rubbing his forehead, he had no answer to these questions and thinking about it overwhelmed him. “I have to think of what’s best for my pups Jonathan, I am just- it’s too much right now.”

“Okay,” Jonathan repeated, “Can you at least promise me one thing Magnus?”

“What?” he asked, feeling sorry for breaking it to Jonathan this way and most of worrying his brother like that.

“Take Alec with you, always. Don’t go there alone. Please, okay?”

Magnus looked up, as on cue, and saw Alec step out of the cab in front of the house, their eyes met and Magnus felt his lips tug up, “I have to go, love you Jonathan.” He ended the call and pocketed it, procrastinating like a pro.

“Hey,” Alec said with a wide grin as he walked closer and Magnus got up from the bench, meeting him in the middle, “have you been waiting long?” his eyes shimmered as if they hadn’t just seen each other 2 hours ago.

“No, not at all. How did it go?” He asked, studying Alec’s features, taking in his scent to see how he felt, god why was his heart always beating so rapidly when he saw him? That was his boyfriend. Yes, that beautiful, wonderful, kind, intelligent Alpha was his boyfriend, he’d scream it into the world if he could, he really wanted to, wanted everyone to look at him and know that he belonged to one man only. He could make him a t-shirt; Magnus’ property in bold letters. That wasn’t a bad idea actually.

“It was good,” Alec began, gripping the bag he held tightly, “really good, my boss liked what I did and approved of the results and progress, he is pleased by the way your pregnancy went so far,” Alec gushed, beaming and Magnus’ smile widened. He loved how Alec’s scent changed whenever he talked about his job.

“I’m so proud of you Alec, you deserve this, you are…a wonderful midwife, I couldn’t imagine a better one.”

“You say that because you like me,” Alec repeated with a wink, taking a step closer.

“I know what you did there and Alec,” he paused, “I’d say that even if I wouldn’t.” Alec grinned; a little blush high on his cheeks. “What’s in there?” Magnus tilted forward to peek inside and Alec pulled the bag behind himself.

“Nah, keep your curious eyes to yourself, that’s none of your business,”

Magnus rose his eyebrows, “None of my business? Oh, I understand, I see.” Magnus straightened, before he dashed forward as Alec circled himself, pulling it up high and out of reach for the Omega. “Gimme!” He yelled, trying to climb the Alpha that let out a string of pained noises as his body was dragged aside.

“You little monkey,” He rasped, then straightened, pushing the Omega off of him with his free hand, “can’t reach it? Too high for you?” he chuckled.

Magnus gaped, “You did not.”

“Did what?” Alec’s smile was so wide that his whole face crinkled.

“Shame on you Alexander Lightwood, shame on you.”

“Oh, come on, I was just joking-“ Alec said, lowering the bag as he took a step closer yet again, still laughing though. “Oh wait.” He stopped and held the bag up high again, “I am not falling for this.”

Magnus’ pout slowly faded, before he smirked, “you’ve learned.”

“Yeah, I know your wicked ways now, can’t fool me anymore.”

“What if I make you?”

“How would you make me?” Magnus sauntered even closer, looking up through his eyelashes while he sent out sweet pheromones, shimmying his shoulders. Alec scanned his body before they landed back on his eyes as he licked his dry lips. “You are cheating.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Magnus purred, standing an inch before him as he tilted his head up.

Alec breathed heavily against his face, his eyes restless, “You are doing enough.”

“Am I now?” he whispered.

“Magnus, stop, or else I will kiss you right here and now.”

Magnus sucked in a breath, “Why on earth should that make me stop?”

“You are unbelievable,” Alec said before he grabbed Magnus by the jaw and pulled him in as he tilted his head downward to meet his lips, Magnus hummed in approval at the taste of his mouth, cold coffee, but also pure Alpha, male, strong, just intoxicating. “Don’t try Magnus,” Alec whispered against his lips and Magnus lowered his hand that he had sneaked up to the bag. Alec pulled away too soon, Magnus had his eyes still closed as he felt a sharp pain against his ass cheek, “Come on.” Alec said and turned around to head for the house.

“Did you just slap my butt?” Magnus asked bewildered as he followed him up the stairs, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

“Damn right I did.” Alec said after opening the door and walking in backwards with a smug smile.

Fuck.

They quickly went upstairs after Alec checked for any threat and Magnus needed a second to collect himself on the top floor, those smells were overwhelming. Apart from 5 different Alpha scents that made him part vomit and part anxious, the house also smelled of delicious food, which kind of dulled the other scents fortunately. Magnus noticed that the bag was missing from Alec’s hands as he entered the room and couldn’t make out where it was at first glance. “So, I guess it’s lunch time, I will be waiting up here until you’ve finished your family meal and then we can talk about the-“

“Magnus,” Alec suddenly swung around, “I want you to come with me.”

“Oh? Now?”

“What?”

“That’s a little sudden, but I’m in. I’m so in.”

Alec frowned before his face cleared up, softening as he shook his head, “Not…not that, I mean yes, but not now, I mean come downstairs with me, eat with us.” He rushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Oh,” Magnus gasped and quickly jumping off the bed that he just made himself comfortable on. “Of course, that is what I thought too, yes.”

“You just needed a little pause on the bed, right?”

“Right, I take quickie rests aplenty.” Alec suppressed a laugh as his words finally resonated in Magnus’ head. “Wait, you want me to accompany your family dinner?”

Alec waited a moment, then nodded, “Yes. I want that.”

“But, but…is that wise? I mean shouldn’t we think about this? Discuss it? Make a pro and contra list? You like lists.”

“We don’t have time to do that, Magnus, you are my guest, our guest and you will eat with us. Also, you are pregnant, don’t want you starving up here.”

“I just ate a pretzel.”

“So, you’re not hungry?”

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus shook his head with a laugh, waving Alec off, “that was like a drop on a hot stone, it was enough for my princess maybe, I still have another two and myself to feed.” Alec’s smile widened, “but, your mother hates me Alexander.”

Alec frowned, “No, she doesn’t hate you, she doesn’t know you-“

“Oh, I have to disagree, that woman definitely hates me.”

“Did she say something to you?”

“No, not at all, except ‘get that thing out of my house’ maybe.”

Alec gaped, momentarily paling, “What?” He whispered, “She said that to you?” Ugh, he shouldn’t have said that.

“Alec, I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk badly about your mother, she is- your mother after all, it’s fine.”

Alec shook his head, “No, no it’s not fine. Not at all.” He almost yelled, “Nothing of this is fine, why would she say that to you? I know she doesn’t like Omegas much, but that is crossing the line.”

“Alexander, it’s all right. Really, I have heard worse.”

“Magnus…” Magnus looked into a pitying Alpha’s face, pity, he didn’t like it, “you shouldn’t be fine with this, this is not okay. No one has the right to treat you like this, whoever they are.”

“It’s easy for you to say,” Alec’s brow twitched and Magnus sighed, “I am sorry. This is just a complicated topic and I don’t- I don’t think that you really understand, how it is…”

“I try. I know a lot about how Omega’s are treated, you know I’ve always been fascinated by them and always hated how Alpha’s look down on them, they should be treasured, not only be respected but- Omega’s are wonderful, amazing, you- you are amazing.”

“Stop,” Magnus said, blushing.

Alec smiled, “You can’t make me stop to swoon over my boyfriend.” Magnus tilted his head aside with a sheepish smile. “And you can’t make me stop to fight for what’s right. And the right thing to do is to treat you like any other guest, nicely, respectfully, and my parents will have to learn that lesson, because you are coming downstairs with me.”

On one side Magnus melted at the sweet words his Alpha said and that he wanted to make a point because yes, that was Magnus’ way too, he’d never accepted anyone to treat him badly, he always spoke up for himself, when he wasn’t caught off guard, and he’d love to say a little something to Alec’s mother. But she was his mother after all. And the way she looked at him, spoke at him had sent unpleasant shivers down his spine yesterday night. There was something about that woman.

He couldn’t really place his father, he seemed okay?

But on the other side, a dinner with 5 full grown Alphas was a lot to take in, not only scent wise, but he couldn’t always control his instincts and he didn’t know if he could handle the situation well and stay clear headed. It really wasn’t a thing that popped up in his mind if someone asked him how he’d like to spend his Saturday.

He is fine with Alpha’s around. After all, his brother was one, his not biological dad was one, he loved both of them fiercely, he could spend hours with them and open up, but he knew them for years, he trusted them, yes Izzy was fine too, she really was, Magnus felt that odd pull towards her, which might be due to her scent that was familiar to Alec’s. He kind of felt safe in her presence.

But that was another whole thing with Jace, he knew that the blond was no threat, he never acted like he was, he even took care of Magnus yesterday night to save him out of the situation which he was very grateful for, if even a little ashamed, but he wouldn’t want to be in a room with him alone either, it wasn’t like he didn’t trust him but he also didn’t…trust him. Something about his scent threw him off, told him to be cautious, he couldn’t control it. Unmated Alphas were just urgh. But Magnus could control his instincts around Jace.

But Robert and Maryse, he didn’t know them at all, didn’t know how his body would react to their company for a longer period of time, couldn’t tell what they were up to, he was wary of them, rightfully so, he’s been fooled too many times in the past, by Alpha’s pretending to be nice only to try their luck with him later on, to show their true faces as they vomited their disgusting views onto him when he didn’t cater to their wishes and bent to their wills. Literally.

Even people he thought were fine, he knew a bit longer, like schoolmates, would suddenly start to grope him, corner him in the school corridors; there was a reason Jonathan started to train him, make him stronger, as well as Luke teaching him all about self-defence, he could always dodge something worse from happening somehow, but you can’t be lucky all the time, he couldn’t even count the number of times he had been disappointed by an Alpha and their behaviour.

However nice they seemed, they were Alpha’s nonetheless. And every Alpha loses control at some point.

“Okay,” Magnus said, because he knew Alec wanted him there and also, he didn’t want to back down, he learned never to back down and he wouldn’t start now.

“Okay,” Alec repeated, a wide smile forming on his lips. “I will be there with you, don’t worry okay?”

“And I will be there with you.” Magnus assured, “Let me just change into something more proper.”

When Magnus and Alec went back down the stairs, the smell of the food intensified, it really smelled delicious, of herbs, potatoes, meat, it made his mouth water and yes, he was starving, but not only that, the Alpha scents intensified as well, tenfold, and every step Magnus took made him more aware of the fact he was walking into a dragon’s den.

Alec wore a wonderful tight fitted, deep red button up shirt and slacks while he had offered Magnus’ a simple black shirt, unfortunately the neat stuff didn’t fit around his belly, but he wore a nice necklace to make it somewhat decent.

He could do this; they could do this.

Let the shit hit the fan.

Magnus felt a drumming tension beneath his skin as he entered the dining room behind Alec who went straight to his seat across from Izzy and pulled the seat beside himself out for Magnus, Magnus looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the ground to see Izzy and Jace gape at him, both dressed elegantly, Jace in a blue button down shirt and Izzy in a white flowery satin dress, Magnus’ smiled before he walked over to Alec and sat down, letting his eyes wander over to Robert who sat next to Alec’s place to his left, an emotionless expression on his face, before Magnus looked to Maryse, who sat frozen at the head of the table, in a tight deep purple dress, her hair pulled back to a bun.

Alec sat down too and then there was silence. You could have heard a needle drop.

The table was beautifully set and covered with all kinds of wonderful, mouth-watering dishes, so many it could have fed a whole football team. Magnus felt his stomach rumble.

“God I’m starving,” Jace gushed and then forked a potato, Izzy immediately chiming in as she poured beans onto her plate with gusto, Alec took a few slices of roast beef. Robert tentatively reached for the chicken breasts as a loud clatter was heard, they all looked aside to see Maryse vibrate on her spot, the fork in her hand.

“What is this?” She asked, “Why is there an Omega sitting on my table.”

“Magnus is my guest, and he is pregnant, he needs to eat.” Alec explained calmly though Magnus could feel the tension radiate off his body.

“He wasn’t invited, who set his place?” She turned to Izzy who shrugged,

“I did,” Robert said, “Like Alec said, Magnus is a guest and everyone is welcome on this day.”

Maryse sent her husband a glare that could kill before she cleared her throat and then turned to the food. “Well, then, let’s eat before it gets cold.” They ate in tense silence.

This was fine.

To be exact, this was awful, Magnus hadn’t felt as awkward in a long time. There was no comparison to the family dinner’s at home; was it always like this? Why did that make him so sad? Magnus could hear his own chewing loudly in the room, every gulp he made. He looked up to see Izzy smile at him, Magnus smiled back, at least something.

“It’s nice to see you sober Alexander, what a shameful sight I had to witness on my arrival.” Maryse began, cutting her meat furiously, “What was it this time?” Magnus looked up to Alec’s mother, not believing the way she spoke to her own son. What was wrong with that woman?

“I was celebrating with my friends; it’s what young people do.” Alec answered diplomatically, both not looking at each other. Magnus’ eyes moved back to Alec, trying to decipher how he felt, what was going on, why was he okay with her talking that way? Was he used to this? Oye.

“You are 21 and not 16 Alexander, that’s not how Lightwoods should behave, what if someone had seen you like this?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Of course, you don’t,” She laughed, it was an ugly laugh, “You never cared for anything that really mattered.” Oh god…what a horrible woman. Magnus smelled Alec’s anger, could see it on the way the vein on his neck throbbed, the way his jaw ticked. He wanted to soothe him, help him, take him away from here, this was painful to witness. Why was he letting her? Why was nobody saying something? Was he supposed to sit by when his boyfriend was insulted? The man he loved?

“Alec cares a lot,” Magnus said, looking up and heard a soft gasp from across the table, Alec looked at him with wide eyes, Maryse stared at him like he’d just insulted the tableware. “he is in fact the most caring man and Alpha I ever met.”

Silence. Again.

“Is that so,” She said tilting her head. “I assume right that you are the pregnant Omega he serves in that lousy little town? What was it, Bowville?”

“Borrowville. Yes, I am.” He said, tilting his chin up, “and he doesn’t serve me.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, Magnus felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing while Jace and Izzy stared from one side to the other with their eyes, chewing.

“How is it there? Are the people treating you kindly?” Robert asked, addressing his son who turned his head aside.

“They are, it’s a wonderful town, much different from New York but you get used to it quickly, I made some friends and- I actually like it there.” Maryse snorted, Robert sent her a glare before he turned back to his son. Magnus quickly noticed the way it apparently worked, good guy bad guy, he actually thought that both his parents were jerks but from the looks Robert really wasn’t all that bad, or maybe he was just a good actor. But he seemed all right still. That was nice. Though he noticed there was some tension between him and his son nonetheless. Like long overdue unspoken words lingered between them.

“And your job, how is that going? I see that Magnus is doing well so far.” He asked, awkwardly stiff but sincere. Magnus noticed that he addressed him by his first name unlike Maryse.

“Robert,” Maryse hissed, then turned to Alec, “it wasn’t discussed that you bring your work home with you Alexander, you could have found him a hostel to stay.”

Magnus heard the way Alec sucked in a ragged breath, trying to battle his emotions down, he actually wondered when he’d snap, would he ever snap? Alec was good at holding his emotions at bay, he probably wouldn’t. Magnus wasn’t at all phased by the way Maryse spoke to him or about him to be honest, he had been honest when he said he heard worse and he didn’t let it get to him most of the time, he wasn’t afraid of Maryse, he would tell her off if necessary.

“This is not my home,” Alec interrupted and her eyes narrowed, shining with pure rage, “and Magnus,” He paused, “is not my ‘work’.”

“Meatballs anyone?” Isabelle asked, pointing at the bowl. “They are really good.”

“I don’t care what he is, you had no right to bring him here.” She started again.

“The house is big enough Maryse, he can stay at the guest room for a day or two, it won’t be a problem.”

“It won’t be?” She shrieked, starring bewildered, “I won’t let him stay any longer, the house already reeks of him, it’s disgusting.”

“Mom,” Jace interfered.

“You know what’s disgusting?” Magnus interrupted gently and everyone looked at him, he met their surprised gazes before he lowered his eyes, “this sauce.” He said diplomatically. He heard Alec gasp beside him, “this is truly disgusting, I mean what was poured in there,” he grimaced, “maybe a pinch of pretentiousness, or is it arrogance? Definitely idiocy if you ask me.”

“What in the-“ Maryse began as Magnus fixed her with his eyes challengingly, his posture straight and tense, he saw Alec pierce him with his eyes from his peripheral view, frozen in place, “How dare you speak to me like that Omega.”

“I could ask you the same question; Alpha.” he added with audible disdain. “Did nobody teach you some manners?”

“Oh god,” Izzy whispered, the bowl slipping from her fingers as all Alpha’s in the room sat motionless.

Magnus knew he should stop, he should shut the fuck up, he was alone in a room of 5 Alphas whose scent’s intensified tenfold in the past minute only, but he wasn’t going to back down now, not when he knew he was right, so he rose his voice as he continued, “And how dare you talk to your own son like that? That is what’s disgusting, and only that.”

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, shock visible on his face, though there was another emotion shimmering in his eyes “don’t,” he warned gently and Magnus waved him off.

“No, no I won’t. She is respectless, to you, to me,”

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.” Maryse hissed as she jumped to her feet, leaning onto the table, “Right now!”

“Magnus will stay,” Alec said, turning to his mother, “you don’t get to tell him anything.”

“Let’s all calm down now,“ Robert began, holding up his palms, “this got a little out of hand.”

“Get up Omega!” Magnus felt a jolt rush through his body, his muscles tensing painfully as his legs worked to make him stand up.

“Maryse, what are you doing!” Robert hissed and Alec jumped off the chair, sending it flying across the room.

“Stop!” Alec shouted, rolling his hands into trembling fists.

“Out of my house, now!” She commanded with a growl and Magnus’ body went rigid, his muscles spasming as he fought against the forced Alpha command, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

“Mom, this is enough!” Izzy yelled and Alec grabbed Magnus by the arm as he meant to leave.

“Stay Magnus.” Alec said, loud and clear, Magnus felt another jolt through his body; his emotion and thoughts going haywire as the two Alpha commands fought a war inside him until Alec’s took over his body, urging him to turn back around.

Magnus felt sick, he hated this, every second of this, something ripped him apart whenever his will was taken away. His breathing became ragged as he lost control of the situation and his senses, his Omega in clear distress and awakening in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to leave. Now. Alec’s eyebrows twitched at Magnus’ change of scent yet again, going from strong and intense to sharp and bitter.

“How did you do that?” Maryse gasped in shock, sounding somewhat amazed, Alec turned to her.

“Did what?” He asked confused and Magnus rose his eyes to the Alpha, searching his face that seemed genuinely confused. He didn’t know. He didn’t know he commanded him and that it worked.

Which didn’t make the feeling less horrible, but he didn’t intent on doing it, it was a mistake and Magnus knew that, he had to believe in that. He’d never do that intentionally, but it was too late, he had no control over his Omega anymore.

Her eyes widened, her lips parting, “You are sleeping with that Omega.” She gasped, “the moment my son finally realizes what he is, acts like he should and controls his Alpha,” her voice rises with every word, “finds an Omega, it’s- a male, pregnant whore?” Magnus sucked in a breath.

“Maryse!” Robert scolded.

“What?! He is obviously cheating on his own Alpha, otherwise he wouldn’t be here with our son, he must have seduced him-.” She hissed and then cleared her throat as she turned back to Alec who seemed one second from bursting into flames, “use him however you want if that is what pleases your Alpha, but that’s it, as long as he carries that bastard pup you will not pursue him in any way. Once you got rid of it we may speak of this again and until then I won’t hear another word about it.”

Magnus felt his belly tighten unpleasantly until it was rock hard, it was like someone squeezed his bump with pressure. He could only faintly hear, see, it was all fuzzy, he heard his own heart buzz between his ears as he watched Alec storm to his mother in rage, pushing the chairs and his father out of the way until he reached her and turned her to him with a deep growl, snarling loudly, “If you ever threaten my family again, I will do everything in my power to destroy you.”

Silence. Once more.

“Alec,” Robert said calmly, lightly confused nonetheless as he reached for his son’s arm tentatively as if he was a wild animal who towered over his mother, staring her down. Maryse stared up at him with wide eyes, shock visible in them. “come here.” His father urged and pulled him away carefully. “No one will hurt Magnus or his pups. Calm down.” He spoke gently, Alec never left his mother with his own eyes that sparkled with black flecks.

Maryse sucked in a breath as she stuttered a step back, then flopped into her chair. Alec looked from her to his father with pure anger who stared up at his son kindly.

Magnus panted at the other end of the table as that horrible contraction didn’t want to disappear, to his sheer horror it actually became painful before it finally eased and the death grip around his mid dissipated. He sucked in a long and deep breath and pressed his hand against his still slightly tense bump.

He needed to get out of here, he needed rest, he needed-

“I am so disappointed,” Maryse breathed to herself, “how do I deserve any of this? And all for a man?”

Magnus smelled Alec’s anger, confusion, rage, he was overwhelmed, he was going to snap any second, he was going to lose control, if he had any left at all.

What he needed was to save Alec out of this situation first.

Magnus stuttered forward, the hand still firmly and protectively against his belly as he walked to Robert’s side and took Alec’s hand in his, “Alexander,” he said softly and Alec’s eyes cleared as he shook his head, “let’s go.” Alec finally met his eyes, panting heavily.

He pulled on him and Robert let go, “And you,” Magnus turned around once more to face Alec’s mother, “deserve way worse.” He snarled at the Alpha woman, “Stay away from my boyfriend.” Robert gasped beside him.

Maryse’ mouth gaped as Magnus led his Alpha away from the scene and up the stairs with the last bit of strength he could muster, he heard Izzy and Jace get up too and leave the scene, he felt his belly tighten again on the way up, fighting through it as best as possible, it wasn’t painful this time but so unpleasant, constricting his lungs from working properly.

Magnus ushered his dazed boyfriend inside the bedroom, who finally came back from his trance-like state and shook his head again, before he rushed to his cupboard and pulled out a dark green duffle bag, opening it before he threw all kind of things inside, rushing to his rooms in a blur, “We are leaving this place right now.”

“Alexander, calm down,”

Alec didn’t hear him, or didn’t want to.

“Alec,” He tried again, “you can’t think straight right now, sit down, breathe.” He walked closer, reaching for Alec who flinched his arm away. Magnus gasped, a shudder cursing down his spine. He swallowed thickly, before he tried again, against his instincts to leave, he lay a hand on Alec’s upper arm and brushed it up over his shoulder as Alec closed his eyes, he could feel his body vibrate, tremble beneath his touch.

“Magnus, please-” He whispered, twitching his shoulder away from his hand.

He brushed his hand up his neck and held on tightly, dipping his fingertips into his hair as he dragged him closer to himself, pressing his forehead against the Alphas gently who breathed heavily against his face, Magnus lay his hand against his waist and pulled him in tighter, sending his scent into his body from all sides, grounding him. “I am here Alec; I won’t go anywhere.” Magnus kept his eyes open to see Alec’s mood clearly and watched as his chin began to tremble, his face slowly distorting, before he began to shake it, Magnus leant back to have a better look at him and lifted his right hand to Alec’s neck too, holding him tightly between his palms, “it’s okay.”

Alec sucked in a ragged breath as his lips parted, shivering, a tear rolling down his cheek. And another. “I’m sorry, I can’t-“ Alec breathed, the tears now streaming down his face and over Magnus’ hands, it broke something deep inside Magnus.

“Don’t apologize for crying Alec,” he whispered, fighting his own tears down as he brushed his thumbs over Alec’s jaws. Alec tilted his face down, his shoulders tensing up as he visibly tried to get away, “don’t- Alec, it’s okay. Please stay.” He repeated, then swung his arms around the Alpha’s shaking body, holding him as tight as possible as he held the back of his head. “I’ve got you.”

He felt the moment Alec broke, as his body jerked and went boneless in his arms, loud sobs echoing through the room as he gripped Magnus’ shirt from behind. Magnus pressed his eyes shut instantly, feeling the tears swell and crest, flowing down his face.

“She won’t hurt you anymore Alec,” Magnus said, his voice shaky, “not as long as I am here.” he promised.

It took a few minutes for Alec’s breath to normalize again, for the sobs to subside, the grip on his shirt loosening. Magnus just stood, holding him, stroking him. Alec didn’t deserve any of this, how could someone be so disgusting towards such a gentle soul, towards their own child, well, it’s not like he’d never experienced this first hand himself, but it hit differently when it was your love being hurt.

He wondered about Alec’s past and what awful things he had to endure in this home. The thought was sickening. And he hated that Alec never told him of any of this, that he tried to seem strong. He tightened his embrace on him before he let go slowly, at the same time Alec did.

Alec stared at the ground for a moment, before he lifted his swollen eyes with what looked like shame.

“You are so strong Alexander,” Magnus mused, “and you have every right to feel emotions, to show them, they don’t make you any less strong, on the contrary, they make you even stronger.”

Alec smiled small, blinking his eyes once before his eyes drifted to Magnus’ shoulder, he wiped it gently, “I snorted on your shirt.”

Magnus chuckled, “it’s your shirt.”

Alec huffed out a laugh, nodding, “thank you Magnus.”

“You don’t have to thank me for this. You are my boyfriend; I’d do anything for you.”

“Still.” He said, “I’ll- I’ll go clean my face, I’ll be right back.” He whispered.

“Are you good?” Magnus asked before he left and Alec nodded.

“I am good.” Magnus beamed up at him as the Alpha left for the bathroom, the smile immediately fell from his face as he inhaled deeply, his body trembled from the effort to keep himself together to be there for Alec, he pressed his hand back to his now hard belly and then turned around to finally seek the rest his body craved, seek the comfort his mind needed, he disappeared into the closet and crawled into his nest, flopping down on the fabrics before he curled in on himself and nestled himself into Alec’s shirts.

He felt his body relax almost immediately, or at least trying to, the tremble weakened as he inhaled Alec’s scent, let the comfort of the nest wash over him. He needed sleep.

“Magnus?” He heard a voice, then steps, the door was still open. “Magnus?” he asked again, quieter, not entering.

“I’m in here,” Magnus whispered, “I just need a moment.”

“Of course, I will- I’ll wait outside.”

“Alec,” he said louder and heard the door squeak a little.

“Yes?”

“Please come in.” careful steps made their way closer before Magnus saw them in front of the opening of his temporary nest. Alec slowly lowered himself. Magnus had his eyes closed, too exhausted, but felt his presence near. “Can you stay?” He asked and peeked through his eyelids as he saw Alec sit down in front of the nest, Magnus lifted his arm to Alec and held his palm up, Alec slowly slid his hand onto his that rested on the ground.

He faintly felt warm fingers run through his hair.

When Magnus awoke again Alec’s hand wasn’t in his anymore, and neither in his hair, he was about to heave himself up as he saw Alec lie on the ground in front of his nest, his head inside, a hand on Magnus’ belly. The light coming through the door gap only partly showing the Alpha’s body.

Alec jerked awake as if on cue, his head lifting from his own pullover before he squeezed his eyes and grimaced, looking cutely lost. “We fell asleep,” Magnus explained as Alec’s eyes landed on him finally, they were still swollen and he was sure that Alec must have headaches too.

“Sorry,” Alec said, sitting up, his hand sliding down his belly.

“No, don’t,” Magnus rushed and pressed a hand over Alec’s, “it’s all right. I- I like this.” Alec smiled sleepily, then shifted a little closer, still making sure that most of his body was actually outside the nest as he leaned over, Magnus noticed, the way he still respected Magnus’ boundaries even though he let him come in here was astonishing, he kept his hand on his belly, stroking softly as he spoke.

“I am sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Alec began, “I didn’t think about what this might cause inside you, I just realized how horrible it must have been with 5 Alphas around, I hate that I put you into that situation and you had to witness it. It’s all my fault.”

“What makes you think that? I am fine,”

Alec gave him a pointy glare, “Is that why you disappeared into your nest right after? Because you are fine?” Magnus shoved his lower lip out in a pout.

“Well,” Alec gave him a soft smile, seeing right through him, “But, I am happy I could be there for you Alec,” Magnus answered, “I wanted to support you as good as possible and it was my own choice to stay, and it wasn’t your fault, but your mothers. I might have lost my posture a little quicker than expected though. Your mother made the worst of me come out. She is awful, I’m sorry but she is.”

“I know,”

“I mean, really awful.”

“I know…” Alec sighed, “I hated the way she spoke to you.” He whispered as he leant in and brushed his cheek over Magnus’ to scent him, comfort him.

“And I hated how she spoke to you…you are her son,” Magnus returned, scenting him back as they sat in the opening of the nest, enjoying each other’s bodies, warmth, proximity, Magnus would feel embarrassed normally, but he didn’t, he was way too emotional and worked up right now to worry about Alec seeing his nest, “I am proud of you, for standing up to her, and thank you for- defending me. I know how much courage it takes to speak up to your parents.”

“I think it was you who defended me,” Alec whispered, “what you said, how you stood your ground, it was breath taking, and stupid, but I was- you are so scary when you want to be.”

Magnus puffed, grinning, “you haven’t seen the worst of me yet.”

“There is nothing bad about you.” He leaned back with a smile.

“Neither about you Alec,”

He chuckled, “Stop being so cute,”

“Only when you stop.” Both giggled stupidly, staring into each other’s eyes longingly, “Alec, what did your mother mean when she said ‘and all for a man’? Doesn’t she know that you are gay?”

“No, they don’t know.”

“Oh,” Okay. That was unexpected. But well, somehow…expected too. “Why?”

“You met them.”

“Well, true. It’s just that- most Alpha’s don’t really care about genders when it comes to sex with Omegas.”

“I mean yeah, sex is fine I guess, but not a relationship or something, I was to be expected to get a decent Omega girl one day, step into my parents’ footsteps, become a surgeon. Bla Bla.”

“Oh,” Magnus repeated, “does that mean that me blurting out that you are my boyfriend was…uhm, stupid?”

“No, I loved it.” Magnus smiled widely. “You are my boyfriend and they can hear it; they have to live with it if they want to or not. I didn’t not tell them because I was ashamed, I just didn’t think they are worth knowing. My mother can turn anything I love into something ugly, she has a talent for that.”

“If you ever want to tell me about your parents, or you past, you can, at any time, okay?”

“Thank you, but I’ve already cried enough for one day, maybe some other time.” Magnus nodded, accepting, for now, he really wanted Alec to open up, to know all about him but he knew pushing made no sense.

“What about your father? What’s his deal?”

“He is okay…we don’t speak much. He does what my mother says, mostly. She is quite powerful, not only business and wealth speaking, her Alpha is- strong. She can make you do things-“

“I noticed,”

“I am sorry about that by the way, that she commanded you to leave,” Magnus studied him intently. He really didn’t know. “I like my father but- it’s difficult. He never did anything harmful towards me, but also never stopped it.” Magnus pressed his lips together, wanting Alec to elaborate but he wasn’t going to push. “Today he spoke up to her though, I never saw him treat my mother like that before. Ever.”

“That is a good thing, right?”

“Yes, I guess it is.” This felt wonderful, this whole moment was intimate, and quiet, and pleasing, so soft. Relationships could be such a wonderful thing with the right person.

“Alec I am so sorry about this, I didn’t know. You should have told me; I am there to listen you know. You don’t have to suffer alone. I will always listen. I will always try to help you, support you, but you have to tell me in order to do that. You don’t have to play strong and impenetrable. Not to me, you can let go and be weak too, I will catch you, always.”

Alec smiled, “I know that…” He breathed. “And I am not impenetrable to you,” he whispered, a tint of pink high on his cheeks.

“Was that an innuendo Alexander?”

“I don’t know,” Alec mused, a crooked smile on his lips, “I can be hard…to decipher sometimes.”

Magnus opened his mouth feigning shock before he grinned widely, teeth sparkling, “Oh my god.”

“But you will manage, you can always read me like an open book, spread out before you.” A loud laugh bubbled up Magnus’ chest, filling the room with ease, draining the tension away, Magnus almost fell aside if Alec hadn’t steadied him quickly.

“You are,” he wheezed, “so adorable Alec.”

“Someone said I was tremendous,”

“The exact words were ‘tremendous dick’.”

“So I’ve been told.” Magnus slapped his arm playfully.

“Who told you that? Do I need to be jealous?” He teased.

“A pretty, male Omega that is totally into me, and my tremendous dick.”

Magnus bit his lip, “Said Omega would love to be choked by said dick.”

Alec stared at him as if he’d said something completely ridiculous, the blush spreading on his face, “I could arrange that.” He said hoarsely, “if said Omega wears that nice little gown maybe,”

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Ew, your sisters gown Alec? Really?” Alec grimaced and shook his head instantly,

“Yeah, I just realized. Forget it. Please.” He shuddered. Both laughed and Magnus loved every second of this, sucked it deep into his system, he soaked it all up like a sponge. He revelled in the way they could speak so openly now, and make fun together, tease and still have serious discussions. How they always managed to lighten each other up.

“So, you like lingerie?”

“I just wanted to- make fun, it wasn’t serious.”

“Are you sure? I saw your eyes pop.”

Alec shifted a little uneasy, “I- I uh I like you in whatever you wear. I have no preference.”

“Preferably naked tho?” Alec smiled, widening his lips with each second passing by, his eyes sparkling.

Oh yes. That man be horny.

“Why so shy now? Didn’t you want to choke me a second ago?”

Alec grinned, averting his eyes, “If that’s the only way you finally shut up,”

“Alec!” Magnus pressed a hand to his chest, “I am alarmed.” Alec chuckled. Magnus swallowed, his voice shifting, “I am only teasing you Alec, if it’s too much you’ll just tell me okay?”

“It’s all right,” Alec answered immediately, “I like it, I like you the way you are.” Magnus felt his heart melt.

“C’mere.” He said as he searched for Alec’s lips, feeling a shiver run through his body at the contact, he immediately opened up and licked Alec’s upper lip to urge him to return the gesture, Alec did so more than eagerly as their tongues met in the middle, playing and circling as he sucked on Alec’s lips who pulled his face away, hissing as Magnus teeth clung onto his lower lip.

“Not here…not now, we should leave.”

“Where are we going?”

Alec smiled, straightening, “My apartment.”

\---

Magnus gasped as he reached Alec’s apartment, cursing the fact that it was on the third floor as he entered through the door Alec held wide open for him and closed behind him, ushering him inside and to the couch, Magnus flopped onto it with a loud huff, stretching all fours until he lay like a starfish.

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Alec rushed away and Magnus took a second to take his surroundings in, it was a cosy little living room, nothing more than a couch, table, tv, window, a kitchen opposite from it, a little corridor with two doors behind him and that was about it. It was dark and rather dusty, but tidy. And so Alec.

He noticed that everything was in order, everything was labelled, books going from short to tall, Blu-Rays neatly sorted by color below the tv, an array of scarfs hanging by the door from thin to thick, shoes beneath it, all in black. He also noticed dog’s hair everywhere, and realized how much he must miss his dog, maybe as much as Magnus missed his cats. He’s never been away from them for long, even though he knew that Clary took good care of them, it still hurt.

To not have them near, to cuddle them, speak to them, they were part of his family.

Alec returned with a water that he handed Magnus and then went to carry the luggage into what seemed to be his bedroom, all 5 of them, because Magnus might have insisted on bringing most of Alec’s clothes with them, he needed them okay, and they were his by right now. Period.

“Are you hungry?” Alec returned, “I can order something,”

“That would be lovely, you decide, I could eat a whole cow right now.”

“No one will eat a cow right now, or ever, and you eat way too much meat anyways,” Alec mumbled the last words as he settled down with his phone.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Alec murmured, “Do you like Italian? There’s an amazing restaurant around the corner, I usually order there,”

“Sure,” Magnus puffed as he got up, “Do you have a shower, I mean of course you do, but can I use it?”

“Yes of course, I have a bathtub too.”

“You what?” Magnus whipped around, “You have a bathtub?”

“Yeah…why?” Alec asked, confused. Magnus felt his chin begin to quiver as he waved, “You okay?” Magnus nodded, “hormones?” Magnus nodded again, sobbing quietly as Alec got up, “I’ll draw you a bath okay?” He said softly as he walked past him, brushing his hand over his arm and interlocking with his hand to guide him to the bathroom, “Come on.”

Magnus undressed himself as Alec made sure that the bath he drew had the perfect temperature and poured some liquid into it, the room suddenly smelled of lavender and herbs. Alec ran his hand through the light purple water, foam covering the surface.

“Do you need help?” Alec offered as Magnus stepped into his sight and narrowed his eyes at the Alpha who lifted his hand to his own nipple, pressing his palm against it protectively.

“Wise decision Alpha.”

Alec laughed, somewhat nervous and then got up from the edge of the tub, his eyes flitting over Magnus’ naked body shamelessly, “I’ll, uh go,” he pointed. “food,” he added as he licked his lips, “the order.”

“The order?” Magnus teased, trying not to laugh.

Alec rolled his eyes with a smile, “get into the water.” He ordered and Magnus stepped into it laughing, “take your time, when you’re done the food should be there.” He leant over as Magnus sat down and planted a kiss on his forehead, Magnus inhaled deeply, looking up with nothing but pure affection, how does he deserve that wonderful man?

He let out a drawn moan as he sunk into the warm water, a shudder running over his skin, covering him in goosebumps. He rested the back of his head onto the tub, only his face and the tip of his belly sticking out of the water as he closed his eyes and enjoyed, forgetting about all his troubles, worries, fears, struggles, everything and everyone around him. He faintly heard Alec speak something in Italian from the other room, and he wasn’t momentarily aroused by that at all.

This was perfect.

As much as the thought of leaving the tub pained him, he really had; he thought as he stared at his wrinkled hands after 20 minutes, then got up to dry himself, also noticing that heaving himself out of the tub had become quite a task now, fortunately nobody was watching, he wrapped himself in Alec’s dark blue bathrobe and tied it together. Ughhhhhhhhh.

“Sorry, I-“ Magnus began as he entered the room to a sight he hadn’t really expected.

He tilted his head aside as he stared at Alec’s bare feet hanging over the back of the couch, then stepped closer and beside the couch with a frown, the Alpha’s head was hanging down the couch, his face buried in his blue notebook.

The Alpha flinched heavily as he saw Magnus, wide eyes and blushed cheeks, “Oh uh, hi.”

“Hi,” Magnus returned, snickering. “Comfortable?”

Alec shifted and adjusted himself hastily, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come out.”

“It’s all right Alexander, I didn’t mean to judge you, I was just- ehm surprised.”

“I don’t really know why I do it,” Alec began, his voice small, “I am so used to sitting like that at home, when I’m alone that is, I’ve done it all my life since I was little.” He laughed nervously, “this is not awkward at all.”

Magnus didn’t know why that was so endearing to him, odd but endearing, “You can sit however you like darling, I don’t mind, really.” Alec blushed even more and Magnus wondered if he’d said something wrong.

“Darling?”

“Oh, yes is that- too much?”

“No, it’s…” he stuttered, “All right. I- I like that.” The bell chimed on the door and Alec jumped off the couch, Magnus quickly made his way to the kitchen and gathered everything they might need, and returned to place the stuff on the table as Alec put the boxes down, having a conversation with the delivery girl, Magnus didn’t understand a word but damn.

“You speak Italian?” Magnus asked as she left.

“Si, e tu?”

“Urgh…” Magnus shivered.

“Ti piace quello?”

Magnus groaned as he watched Alec saunter closer, voice deep, “Stop.”

“Perché?” he whispered, licking over his lips like he wouldn’t fucking know what he was doing to Magnus.

“I got that one. And the answer is, if you won’t I can’t guarantee for your safety.”

“My safety?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow, looking down his body and back up.

“Your virtue Alec,” Alec laughed loud and warm, face crinkling beautifully, “Also, dua boleh bermain permainan ini.”

“Oh, I get it now.” Alec said, visibly shuddering. “That is hot.” Magnus grinned proudly before he went to the couch and settled down.

“Let’s eat…darling.” He winked.

They sat cuddled together on the couch, a thick blanket covering both their bodies as they watched some documentary on tv 2 hours later, Magnus had his head nestled in the crook of Alec’s neck, resting on his shoulder as Alec’s fingers lazily dragged up and down his back, his free hand resting on his thigh beneath the blanket. His warmth, his smell, his steady heartbeat. Perfect. Just perfect.

“Isn’t that fascinating?” Alec began for the 17.000th time within the past hour and the 3rd documentary, Magnus hummed at everything the Alpha said, nodding and agreeing, he realized that he would never get tired of listening to Alec gush about everything and everyone. And boy did he gush. He was fascinated by the tiniest of things Magnus never even wasted a thought about, but he found it somewhat charming.

Magnus perked up as he heard a loud explosion, his heart hammering in his chest as Alec tightened his arms around him, “It’s okay, it’s the fireworks,” Alec soothed. Oh right. He totally forgot. Magnus looked out of the window beside them, Alec followed his eyes to see an arrangement of colours go off on the dark night sky, shattering into different forms, creating breath-taking pictures.

“We usually celebrate it together, my whole family and friends,” Magnus mused quietly, realizing that he wasn’t only missing his cats, but his family too, dearly, every one of them, “I hope they are having a good time.” He would text them later.

“I am sure they are,” Alec whispered, “Are you?”

“Yes Alec,” He answered honestly, because even though he did miss them fiercely, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. “I am happy where I am.”

“Me too.”

“I am meeting with my father tomorrow; I have a decision to make for myself and the future of my pups.” The Alpha’s expression changed, a fleeting emotion he couldn’t decipher.

“Okay,” he said firmly, “but I will come with you this time.”

He knew this was coming. “Alec, you can’t-“

“I can and I will, Magnus I won’t let you go there alone. It was already risky enough the first time and I won’t risk you again; you are too important…to me.”

“Alexander,”

“No.” Alec answered, interrupting him. “I am coming with you. I respect your wish to meet with him and I am not telling you what to do, but you also have to respect my wish to be there with you.” Magnus stared at him for a long moment realizing that he wasn’t backing down and he didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or charmed. Magnus would have lashed out in his past and tell him off, but right now…he didn’t want to, he didn’t feel the need to, something had definitely changed within him. Between them. For the better. “Let me support you, just like you did for me. And protect you if needed.”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again, giving in to his fate, “Okay Alexander. You can come with me.” He agreed and Alec beamed down at him. “You can be pretty stubborn, you know?”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Touché.” Magnus tilted his head aside and up to meet Alec’s lips who returned the gesture, their lips meeting in the middle in a gentle and slow kiss.

“You don’t know how much you frustrate me sometimes,” Alec murmured into the kiss, hot breath tingling his lips.

“And you don’t know how annoying you can be,” Magnus whispered, sliding his lips over Alec’s sensually, tasting him, humming softly at the feeling of his warm lips as they shifted closer.

Alec tilted his head some more, opening up to suck on his upper lip, “I’ve aged 10 years since I met you,”

Magnus snickered, “Still not over the fact I am older than you?”

“It’s not like it was very visible from the way you behave,” he whispered and Magnus opened his mouth with a gasp, Alec’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he pulled Magnus back in by the neck, pressing his lips against the Omegas before he hissed, pulling back as Magnus bit his lower lip, “See? Proving my point.” He breathed as he wiped his swollen lip. Magnus pulled him back in by the jaw immediately, kissing the sore spot on his lip that tasted like iron. “Also, I am taller than you.”

“Do you like pain, is it that Alec?” Magnus whispered, one second away from biting him again, “don’t forget that I am stronger than you.” Magnus purred against his mouth, sloppy noises and ragged breaths filling the room.

“You are only stronger because I let you win,” Alec said hoarsely, swallowing Magnus’ lips like a starved man, his fingers pressing into the soft hair on the back of his neck, he hummed pained as Magnus fingered his way to his nipple and pinched it, “I hate you,” Alec said hoarsely with a light chuckle.

“I love you.”

Alec’s smile faded off his lips as he leant back, his eyes flitting between Magnus’.

Oh. Oh god.

Magnus’ nostrils flared, his face paling slightly as he realized what he’d said, he didn’t plan on saying that, not at all, it just slipped.

Magnus’ chest heaved, his breath coming out in pants as he meant to correct himself.

Wait. No. He said it because it was what he felt. It was the truth. This is your boyfriend, he can know, you can say it, it’s okay.

Magnus closed his dry lips, waiting with bated breath and vulnerable eyes as he decided to hand over his heart in open palms.

After seconds that seemed to drag on forever, his heart aching and yearning for something, anything, Alec’s eyes suddenly watered as his face softened, his lips tugging up on the edges slowly, “I love you too Magnus.”

A shuddering breath left Magnus’ lips, almost bursting out of him, embarrassingly loud, as he heard Alec’s response. Heard him say the words he wanted to hear more than anything, making a place in the depth of his heart to stay forever.

“Fuck,” Magnus gasped and Alec’s face crinkled, tears pooling on his eyelids. “I love you Alexander.” He repeated, feeling the deep urge to chant it out into the world after holding it in for way too long.

Alec’s warm palms enclosed his face before he pulled him back in and their lips collided once more in a passionate, messy kiss, Magnus could almost taste Alec’s emotions that he poured into the kiss, his lips trembling softly against his own.

Did he already say how perfect this was?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome back and thank you for reading this fic, first of, thank you so much for all your support, feedback and love for my boys! I loved all your comments so much! I know the last chapter was rough and boy, this one is worse, not gonna lie, it's a 12k monster whirlwind of emotions, but we all knew it was coming, but you will get through this! I promise. There are wonderful moments too. It's an intense ride. Literally. Enjoy! As always, if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi! Stay happy, healthy and save everyone!
> 
> Ps. Look into the playlist from time to time, which you can find in the first chapter, I update it occasionally. I listened to the newest ones while writing the last scenes. You will figure it out.

It must have been hours and they should be fast asleep by now, but neither Magnus nor Alec were able to pull apart, to stop only for one second, as they lay on Alec’s queen size bed in a pile of legs and arms at 2am in the morning, their mouths’ locked together in a snuggly smooch even though Alec already felt them throb unpleasantly from how long they’ve been at it now, but he just wasn’t able to stop, and to his excitement neither was Magnus obviously.

Has he ever felt this excited, aroused and in love before? Possibly not. No, definitely not.

The omega’s fingers trailed up and down his bare back, over his sides and to his front, his pecs where he played with his hair lazily, it felt like satin brushing his skin, he felt so soft, it should be illegal to be so soft, and to smell so alarmingly good, how could a person smell like this?! Alec was in heaven.

Their heads rested on the puffy pillows, Alec’s thigh nestled between Magnus’ legs, he was very aware of Magnus’ balls brushing against it when he shifted, he was still beautifully naked beneath Alec’s robe that he kept on for warmth, Alec was down to his boxers feeling more than heated as it was. And half hard nonetheless. Who was he kidding, the erection he was sporting already was enormous, but he tried to hide that fact as good as possible, though from the way Magnus giggled into his kiss occasionally when his hips shifted told him that Magnus very much knew what was going on.

The blanket pooled around their legs, discarded a while ago.

Alec’s fingertips slid over Magnus’ bump, drawing 4 little hearts before he ran them over his side and felt the way Magnus’ skin erupted in goose bumps beneath his touch before he rested it on the small of his back, “I am addicted to you,” Alec whispered and Magnus snickered against his lips. Fuck. “I got it really bad. I might need help. Professional help.”

“I can help you darling,” Magnus purred and licked up his lips to which Alec groaned, that slick, warm tongue will undo him one day. “You can get your fix first hand.”

Alec growled and Magnus bit his lower lip sensually, his eyelids heavy. “You were born to destroy me.”

“In good ways I hope?” Magnus whispered.

“Very good ways…” Alec cleared his throat, “I love you so much Magnus. I can’t even begin to describe how much, I don’t think…I could explain it properly even if I wanted to, it’s overwhelming. Like, I feel so much and I don’t know- I am so-”

“I know what you mean Alec,” Magnus smiled softly, lifting his hand to Alec’s forehead, where he pushed a wayward strand of hair aside. “I feel this strong pull towards you, I always did, but it’s…gotten stronger, my heart feels like it’s going to burst any second, when I see you, smell you, everything lights up, around me, within me,” He said gently and Alec gulped, his nostrils flaring.

Wow. Shit. Was this happening? How did it come to this? Was he high? High on Omega? Was that possible? He was definitely high on Magnus.

He nodded instinctively, because he felt just the same. Exactly the same. “I didn’t think I’d ever have this…something like this, someone like you. I mean you, as a person, but also your- you are an Omega and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Magnus’ eyes shimmered as he spoke, “Believe me, I know. When you think of it, I hated Alphas with a passion only mere months ago and now I’m holding one in my arms, loving one, being courted by one…mate one?”

Alec sucked in a breath. Mate.

He felt his heart hammer against his chest. Mate. Should he? Did Magnus’ mean… Alec’s eyes flickered down to Magnus’ throat and back up before he searched his eyes for an answer, Magnus chuckled and averted his eyes. Not now. Stop this. Alec tried to fight his Alpha back down that really wanted nothing more than to latch onto him, sink his teeth in, claim the Omega, make him his own, it was almost painful, like a stinging buzz beneath his skin, the thought kept flitting through his mind as much as he pushed it away it resurfaced and the urge grew with every moment ticking by. It was scary.

Did Magnus wait for him to do it? Was that a subtle hint from the Omega’s side? Like he did with the courting? After all both knew where this was heading, where this would end, and he mentioned it, he really said it, should they talk about this? Or just do it? Or was Magnus just throwing it out there? But why now?

Alec felt his lips part, but nothing left them. Why couldn’t he say it? He didn’t want to make Magnus feel like he had to, like Alec wanted to, but damn he wanted to, it was an actual, palpable need within him. And maybe Magnus wanted it too? Maybe he was ready? But he’s never done that before, what if he messed it up? When was he supposed to stop? How deep was he allowed to bite? Would it hurt Magnus? Was there something else he had to think of? Like a candle ceremony, a certain rhyme he needed to say 3 times before?

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked and Alec shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I am, sorry, I was just…thinking, about…us.” Good stuttering Lightwood.

Magnus bumped into him so fast that their teeth clashed, but fuck, he didn’t care for one second, he dipped his fingers into Magnus’ soft hair as the Omega devoured his lips eagerly, his breath coming out in quick pants. “You drive me insane,” Magnus murmured, “That scent, I just can’t resist it.”

“I know what you mean,” Alec gasped, he knew very well, Alec grabbed Magnus below the thigh and pulled it a little over himself as he shifted his own higher up between Magnus’ legs. Magnus hummed against his lips as he began to lightly rock his hips on Alec’s strong thigh, Alec could feel it before he smelled it as something wet dripped down his knee, the sweet, unmistaken scent of slick filling his nostrils and system, causing his eyes to drop back to the back of his head while his mind literally drooped, turning into a pile of goo.

“Oh,” Magnus whispered surprised, “Is this okay? I can-“

“Fuck yes.” The words almost exploded out of his mouth before he could think better of it, Magnus twitched to the sudden outburst but then smiled cheekily.

“You like this?” Magnus purred, that fucking purr, as if he wasn’t aroused enough already, a low growl left his throat while Magnus’ lips wandered over his jaw, nibbling on it passionately before he reached his ear, sucking on his earlobe, his hips never once stopping to thrust against Alec’s leg creating soft smacking noises. 

What the- fuck. Too much. Too good. So good. “Yes this,” he breathed, “love, I, uh.” Magnus laughed, the sound vibrated through his ear, his whole body and right into his heart.

Alec felt his heart beat up in his throat, he was so aware of the situation, so tense, so hyper sensible, every touch set his body on fire, and the fact that Magnus’ hard cock was occasionally rubbing up his own when the angle was right didn’t make it better, on the contrary, he felt his own painfully trapped within his boxers, pressed against his own hip and leaking poorly.

He felt that sudden and very strong urge to get inside that Omega. Somehow. Anyhow. Fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut; trying to fight that instinct back down before he gave up.

In a moment of sheer bravery, or stupidity, mainly despair, Alec leant forward and sucked on Magnus’ skin below his ear while he reached for his backside, holding his mid with one arm while his right hand dipped down over Magnus’ soft ass cheeks that twitched at the touch; a quiet moan escaped Magnus’ lips, his fingers digging into Alec’s back encouragingly. Shit what was he doing? Just do it. Stop. Thinking. Get in there. Now.

Alec squeezed his firm cheek once then fingered his way towards his hole slowly, giving Magnus enough time to react but the Omega lifted his thigh higher on Alec’s waist in response, parting his own cheeks with that, Alec slipped over his slicked-up skin. Fuck. So hot, so wet. “Please,” Alec almost combusted at the breathy plead of the Omega in his arms, killing his last will to hold back.

He held his breath as his middle finger pressed against his asshole, there was no resistance as he dipped it in carefully, deeper, deeper until his finger was completely swallowed, Magnus breathed heavily against his ear, licking on the edge of it while Alec sunk a second finger into him easily. “Oh shit,” Alec gasped, because his brain was clearly malfunctioning. He had his fingers inside Magnus’ ass and it felt completely different to the times he’s done it before.

It was dry, difficult and slow then, when it was easy, slick and hot now, and this was all for him, he was slicking up for him. Because of him. He shouldn’t feel so proud about this, but he did. Oh, he did. He made his Omega horny.

“Magnus,” Alec panted, not really knowing how to continue, he was just really overwhelmed right now and lost the ability to control his limbs.

“Move them Alec,” Magnus breathed as he desperately rocked back onto his fingers.

Alec tried; he really did but the angle was all wrong. “I- I can’t-“ He gasped in embarrassing honesty, because he couldn’t quite move as he wanted in their current position, he pulled his fingers out gently, even though he really didn’t need to be so gentle, Magnus’ walls were so slick it was- no- he shouldn’t think about that when he wanted to last for some more time.

He sunk his fingers back into the Omega from the front, three at a time now and revelled in the way Magnus gasped against his face at the intrusion, “You good?” He asked, stupid question, he didn’t look like he was anything but good, but it was a habit when he had his fingers stuck in his ass.

“Yes Alexander, I’m good.” Magnus moaned, somewhat impatient. Alec got the hint, he used his incredibly useful insight on male Omega anatomy to guide his fingers exactly where he wanted them to be as he pushed them deeper into Magnus with a little force, brushing over the rigid surface of his prostate as he crooked them, “Ughh,” Oh yes. There you are. He repeated the motion a second time to get the same result, before he moved them in as deep as possible, god bless his long fingers, as he began to play with the little bundle of nerves with his fingers, rubbing, circling, squeezing.

A choking noise that would be alarming if Alec wouldn’t know the reason, left the Omega’s throat as his eyes fluttered shut, his brow furrowing as his lips parted, a vision of pure ecstasy. He wanted that painted and hanging on his walls. Alec grinned, involuntarily, because fuck yes, he was doing this. He was fingering his boyfriend and he loved it.

“Oh my fucking- god-“ Magnus stuttered as his thighs began to tremble, he threw his head back into the pillow, gasping for air, Alec would have asked if he was all right again but going from the way Magnus’ rocked down on his fingers desperately, he was doing quite okay. “Why the fuck did you never do this before,”

“I can’t just start to massage my protégé’s prostate,”

“Could have said it’s- needed-“ Magnus wheezed, “wouldn’t- have mind it.” His back arched off the bed, “Oh shit, fucking hell-“

“Wow, cursing much?” Alec rasped, his heart hammering against his chest.

“I hate you,” Magnus breathed, his eyes still closed as Alec stilled, “Oh god, don’t, please, I’m sorry. I love you, continue.” Alec gave his swollen prostate a little break to just sensually fuck his fingers into him, listening to the moans the Omega created, the slick noises his fingers inside him made, Alec swallowed thickly, he felt his own skin tingle, almost vibrate, that sight, that smell, what they were doing it was all just a little much, in a very good way, but his Alpha was a bitch; and he tried to take control, and this wasn’t something Alec could allow right now when Magnus was so vulnerable, when they didn’t talk about this before. Yes, he felt ready to have sex with him, very much, but he knew Magnus wasn’t. At least last time he wasn’t…? 

Was this a good moment to have this talk again?

Magnus groaned like a dying elk.

Okay maybe it wasn’t the best moment.

Alec tried to concentrate on something else than the fact he was fingering an Omega to not ravish him, as he slipped into midwife mode, touching Magnus’ walls to see if there was any difference, he dipped his finger into Magnus’ birth channel and heard his breath hitch, “Sorry,” he gasped as he pulled it back out going straight at the now swollen prostate again. Magnus didn’t seem to have noticed much of it, he was completely gone, moaning shamelessly.

Alec craned his neck and kissed his tense chest up to his lightly engorged nipple that he licked tentatively. Fuck. He just wanted to be inside that Omega. Yesterday. The pressure in his cock and knot was almost painful and he couldn’t for fuck’s sake stop his mind from wandering, his instincts from taking over.

He had to stop this, before something would happen. Hjhdhedwjk. His finger traced the intact ring inside the Omega’s body as an idea popped up in his head, well. Maybe he could let Magnus have a good time, something he craved and still keep his much-needed distance all at once. He eased his fingers out of Magnus, because he couldn’t keep doing this without losing it, he was too close to the edge.

A pitiful whimper reached his ears instantly, nagging and urgent. “Alexander, please” the Omega gasped as he opened his eyes, pupils dilated, “don’t- I’m so close.” Alec felt Magnus’ hand wrap around his own, urging his fingers back inside his body.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered, and he was honestly sorry, “I have to stop.” He pulled back once more.

Magnus blinked his eyes a few times while he breathed hard, “What’s wrong?” His pupils narrowed.

“Nothing, really. I’m just-“ He began, not knowing how to explain this, “My-“ he licked his chapped lips and then inhaled sharply as Magnus dashed forward to lick a hot stripe up his neck, “Ugh. Magnus. You really, shouldn’t- I-“

Magnus tilted his body and pressed his cheek to Alec’s whispering into his ear, “Let go Alec.”

A shudder rocked through his body, another one even more heavy as Magnus grabbed his dick through the fabrics, squeezing it hard. His chest began to heave almost immediately, before he shook his head, “I can’t-“

“Yes, you can,” Magnus breathed, “stop thinking.”

“Magnus,”

“I want this, do you want this? I think you do.”

“I-“ He began, swallowing as Magnus squeezed him again, “I want- you. But- I’m afraid that I’ll end up hurting you.”

“Why would you,” Magnus purred, “I trust you.” Alec felt his heart squeeze from the simple honesty in those three words.

“That’s the problem, I don’t trust myself.” Magnus perked up, his grip loosening on his dick to only lightly stroke over it.

“What are you afraid of?”

“That I lose control.” Alec said, staring at the ceiling, his breath coming out in quick pants. “That I do something I can’t undo.”

“Like what?”

Alec turned to him, looking intently into his eyes, “You know what I mean.” Magnus face did something complicated. He knew exactly what he was speaking about. It almost felt like he wanted to seem okay, seem courageous, tried to overplay his own insecurities to the extent he believed them himself, but Alec could see right through him. If they were going to do this, he needed to be sure Magnus wanted this and not just because he was aroused or his Omega took over his will. “Do you really want this? Are you ready for it? Be honest.”

Magnus’ eyes lowered for a moment, before he looked to his own hand on Alec’s dick, tracing the way he brushed his fingers up and down his length, over his knot. Alec held his breath, at both the feeling and the tense moment, the wait for an answer as the Omega debated with himself, visibly.

He shook his head softly almost as if afraid to do it.

“It’s okay Magnus. It’s a huge step, we both know that.” Alec looked at every curve, edge and line of Magnus’ beautiful face. “We can wait, or uh, never do it.” His eyes rose to Alec’s with a warm, open and almost shy brown shimmer.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he began, voice small and slightly hoarse from the moaning, “or trust you. I do. And I really want you inside me, so badly. You have no idea Alexander. But it’s- I can’t get it out of my head.” He didn’t need to explain it further, Alec got it. His insecurities and fears. His past. “I’m just…not there yet.”

“I know, it’s okay.” Alec said, quickly, then lifted his hand to brush his palm over Magnus’ cheek. Magnus smiled a little. He didn’t like how frightened and ashamed Magnus was to say what he wants, or more to say what he didn’t want, it’s something completely normal but for an Omega to say those words to an Alpha was something else apparently and deep-down Magnus had the same fears as every other Omega. The hidden fear that he had no say in it. But he did, and he always would. “Magnus, there is something else we could do instead that you might be more comfortable with. To uh, to try it out.”

“Hm?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Wait,” Alec slid down the bed, instantly mourning the loss of Magnus’ warmth as he reached under the bed to gather the black box, he sat on the bed while Magnus heaved himself onto his elbows, following Alec’s hands with his eyes as the Alpha unpacked it, feeling a little more than anxious right now because he had no idea how Magnus would react to this. “Uh, here.”

“What is-“ he began, his eyes widened comically as Alec held up a long, thin and rather natural looking silicone dildo. “that. A dildo?”

“That is uhm, ‘The knotter’,” Alec read the pink label in elegant cursive, “it’s an Alpha dildo.” Magnus’ face was frozen in a grimace as his eyes shifted from the thing to Alec’s.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“No, uhm, look. I tried to find a solution for your problem regarding your uhm, your fears but also birth, and regarding the latter there are only two possible ways, the first one would be that we operate it, cut it, but it will heal slow and rather bad, it might get infected and also it might cause problems during birth, or-“ He paused, swallowing as he saw Magnus pale, “a knot, it would rip the ring apart which isn’t exactly less painful but it will heal better and quicker when it naturally rips. It gets infected less. And since you are not comfortable with a real knot or more a real Alpha along with it, which is totally fine, we uh, Underhill or more his friend found this option, the knot here-“ he paused again wrapping his fingers around the silicone bulge, “blows up to full size when you push the button below. It’s a, uh a toy for Omegas, that’s what I read about it. I read a lot; the feedback was mostly positive?” He rushed almost tumbling over his own words.

Magnus blinked his eyes, then tentatively reached for the dildo, Alec watched as he looked at the bottom where the balls were and pressed into the silicone before the knot above the balls slowly widened with an uncomfortable buzzing noise.

Both stared as the knot grew 3 times its size in what felt like forever, “Oh wow.” Alec said as it was fully enlarged, he’s never seen a grown knot before. That was- fascinating, was this accurate? He couldn’t really imagine his own to enlarge like this. Would that hurt? What would it feel like? He tilted his head in a curious manner. “That’s so cool.” He regretted the words as soon as they slipped and grimaced.

“That’s so cool?” Magnus repeated, “That’s so cool, Alec? Seriously?”

“That’s not cool, soooo not cool, no.”

“Shut up.” Alec pressed his lips into a line, regretfully. “That is definitely not cool. Not at all. What is this?!” he pointed, “What the fuck is this?!” He almost shrieked.

“A knot?”

“It’s a monstrosity! It’s-“ He dropped the thing like it bit him, “is this an accurate size? There is no way I will let that blow up in my ass, or any knot, ever, are y’all insane? The fuck?! I cherish my ass, my body, I want it intact, no thank you.”

Alec carefully took the dildo and pressed the button to shrink the knot, looking up at Magnus sheepishly, “It’s not like you have much of a choice…”

“Well fuck you.” Alec inhaled sharply, okay, he could have shown more sympathy, that was lousily worded- “I’m sorry,” Magnus added before Alec actually finished his thoughts. “I didn’t mean to say that to you Alec, that was rude, I’m just-“ He paused, “I’m just frightened okay. It’s nothing to do with you, forgive me.”

“I’m sorry too, Magnus I know how much this troubles you, but trust me, your body is made for knots.” Magnus quirked an eyebrow warningly, “I mean not- uh you know what I mean, not like the slut way, but the- uh,” Magnus’ eyes narrowed, “your walls can widen around it, you have slick to make it easier. Your body will stay intact.”

“Are you talking as my midwife or as my boyfriend?”

Alec stopped for a moment, thinking, not knowing what the right answer was and who Magnus wanted to talk to right now, so he answered diplomatically, “As your midwife I highly suggest you to try this, because cutting won’t be pleasant, but it’s your decision. As your boyfriend, I uh I don’t know-“ He looked down at the heavy dildo in his hand. He wished he could make it easier for Magnus.

“But,” Magnus began and Alec looked back up to see Magnus shake his head softly before his brown eyes flickered up to Alec’s, back down and back up, he looked overwhelmed before he groaned and ran his hands over his face in exasperation. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes, okay. If it’s necessary and I trust you there that it is. Okay. It’s not like I never had something like that up my ass before, I mean, without the knot and all,” Alec swallowed, no, don’t think about it, “I can do this. I’m strong. Right?” Magnus dropped back onto the bed almost theatrically and stomped his feet into the mattress, “I am made for this.” Magnus repeated Alec’s words with a hiss.

“Magnus, you are not- I am sorry that was ill worded of me.”

“I know,” Magnus gasped, “I know you didn’t mean it, I’m just- sorry.” Alec chuckled lightly because they were both idiots really. “I love you Alec…” He whispered.

Alec smiled softly, “I love you too Magnus, and you don’t have to be scared okay? I am here with you every step of the way.” Magnus nodded firmly, a little quirk of the lips playing on his face before he spread his knees, the robe sliding down his soft and hairless legs to bare his crotch.

Alec sucked in an embarrassingly loud breath as he felt his brain stutter to a halt again. He breathed as long and slow as possible to work against his own growl at the sight, because fuck, he wanted nothing more than to climb between those legs and thrust himself deep into the Omega instead. Magnus had no idea what he was doing to Alec. How hard this was, literally.

Midwife mode Alec, stay in midwife mode.

“Are you good?” Magnus asked, a little shimmer playing in his eyes.

“Yeah uh, yeah.” Alec stuttered, gripping the dildo tightly, “hard.”

“I see that.” Magnus whispered, brushing a finger up Alec’s inner thigh. Oh uh, don’t, don’t blush. Alec blushed heavily.

“Well, you smell…good, and you are…uh naked. And I had my fingers inside you.” He explained in an awkward stutter as he knelt forward and reached to his nightstand, grabbing a condom as he sat back.

“I would be hurt if you weren’t hard to be honest.” Alec smiled lopsided as he rolled the condom onto the dildo, averting his eyes while he did so. “Why the condom? I don’t think I need any extra lube, it’s not that big.”

“For the-“ eventual bleeding, Alec finished in his head, realizing just last second that he probably shouldn’t say that out loud. “I didn’t wash it yet; we don’t want any dirt crawling up there.” He explained and Magnus nodded. Uff. “Are you, uh ready?”

“I guess?”

“Yes or no?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, before he smiled softly, nodding, “Yes Alec.” Alec could see that he was tense, could see he was excited and not in a good way, could smell it even though he tried to hide it. Alec carefully shoved a little pillow beneath his ass to lift him up a little before he lined the dildo with his pinkish, tiny hole, “Wait,” Alec stopped and looked up, “Is this going to hurt?” Alec stared, a drop of sweat pearling down his back as a thousand words flitted through his mind. “Okay.” Magnus answered himself and Alec cursed internally. He should have said no, but he couldn’t lie. Magnus visibly braced himself, his arm swinging up over his own head as he used to do when he was uncomfortable or nervous. Ugh.

Alec watched intently as he pushed it in and Magnus’ hole wrapped around it smoothly and without resistance. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. I just don’t…it doesn’t feel right.”

“Oh? Sorry, I never did this before, do I have to change the angle?”

“No Alec, I don’t mean-“ he chuckled a little, then lifted his arm to peek through the crook of his elbow, “You are doing good, it’s just odd, that’s all.”

“But it doesn’t hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” The dildo wasn’t exactly big, I mean yeah it was above average, a little, but not Alec’s size. Magnus obviously had no problem to take it, but still he wanted Magnus to enjoy this somehow and relax. “Have you never used toys before?” Magnus asked casually as if Alec wasn’t sticking a toy up his ass.

“Uh,” Alec felt the heat crawl up his neck.

“Is that a yes or no? It’s a yes right, come on give me your juicy stories.”

“I might have tried something, I once found…uh, I found one in Izzy’s room.”

“Oh god, you didn’t use your sister’s dildo, did you?” Magnus grimaced and Alec was close to fainting from the heat taking over him, “Oh yikes.”

“I washed it, and put a condom on, I didn’t exactly have a choice I couldn’t just go out and buy them.”

“Why not?”

“Male Alpha’s don’t-“ he stopped himself.

“Ah,” Magnus said, “I get it. The ominous unwritten rules.” Alec kept his eyes on the dildo.

“I didn’t end up using it, I wanted to but it just- I don’t know, I’m too stupid for that I guess.”

“What? How can you mess this up, you stick it in your ass, there’s not much you can do wron-“ Magnus croaked as Alec stopped him from continuing by pushing the dildo in a little rougher, hitting a wall. “ng” Magnus ended, “Ouch.”

“Sorry,” Alec hissed a little annoyed, not meaning it for one second, because really Magnus was a brat. Okay, maybe he did mean it. Damn, what did he do? “I’m sorry.” He repeated, truthfully now, pulling it back out.

“Don’t worry Alec, you can be rough on me, I don’t mind this,” he said, winking and Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus grinned brightly while he lowered his knees to the bed, widening his legs more. “Do you enjoy doing this?” he purred while he ran a hand over the side of his bump. Alec’s eyes flickered from his hole to his bump and back down, not knowing where to look at and what aroused him more, hoping to god he wasn’t developing some kind of bump kink. But it was Magnus’ bump. His Omega’s. And it was beautiful.

“Isn’t that obvious,” Alec whispered shifting a little. Little tease. But it was lucky that Magnus seemed rather relaxed. “Do you want me to warn you before I push the button?” Magnus tensed up immediately, he saw it, felt it, okay, uh shit. Shouldn’t have asked that.

“I- I don’t know.” Magnus stuttered, obviously remembering why they were doing this in the first place. “Can we- I mean, can you come closer? I need- I need you close.” Alec felt his chest tighten, he nodded and crawled between Magnus’ thighs and by god it was the best place on earth, Magnus ran his fingers up Alec’s arms and tightened them around his biceps’. Alec felt his heart pound against his chest at the sight of Magnus beneath him, his restless and wide eyes flitting all over Alec’s face with worry. He was scared.

Alec knew Magnus was only pretending to be chill before, but seeing it was something else entirely, he didn’t want to see him worry.

Concentrate.

Alec dipped his face down, nosing Magnus’ up and pressed his lips against Magnus’ who hummed into the kiss, he could smell Magnus’ scent shift a little, the bitter note dissipating again. He gently pulled the dildo half way out and back in again in slow rhythmic motions, listening to the way Magnus gasped against his lips, trying to find the right angle as he sped up a little with every second passing by, it felt easy, smooth.

Magnus’ fingers dug into his skin, his breath was hot against his face, his body shook lightly from the motions and Alec wasn’t imagining himself fucking Magnus at all, not the slightest. 

Alec almost yelped as Magnus’ hand sneaked inside his boxers and pulled his dick out, wasting no second to jerk him off with a tight grip, mirroring the motions Alec did with the dildo. “Oh fuck,” Alec gasped, his eyes dropping closed for a moment. There goes his midwife mode.

Magnus scent immediately changed yet again, the tension faded away, being replaced by pure ecstasy, arousal and excitement, he was relaxing beneath him, soft moans leaving his lips in between their kisses, Alec began to move his body instinctively, his hips thrusting forward and into Magnus’ tight fist and he was totally not losing himself in the fantasy there but it seemed to be the same for both of them from the looks and smell of it. This was the closest as he could get to fucking Magnus and damn, he was taking all he could.

Alec opened his eyes to look into Magnus’ half-closed brown orbs, the sweat pouring down his own arms, while a sheen of sweat formed on Magnus’ forehead, their bodies worked together effortlessly like they were made for each other, their scents increasing tenfold; he revelled in the sight of Magnus’ head jerking up and down the pillow, fuck it was too much. He was way too close already, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering off, from imagining himself inside him.

Fuck, Alec.

This wasn’t about him, this was about Magnus, he had to concentrate, they weren’t doing this for fun, well, it was fun nonetheless, so much fun, but he had a task, Alec craned his neck to nip on his earlobe, sucking on it sensually to make Magnus’ moan, which he did right away, Alec used the moment and…pushed the button. Alec felt the low buzz in the dildo but kept sucking on his ear, humming loudly to distract Magnus from what was happening down there.

And it seemed to work, because Magnus was still moaning, rocking down on the dildo, jerking Alec off at the same time until…it didn’t, a choked noise left Magnus’ swollen lips as he loosened the grip on his dick and held onto his arm again, Alec felt Magnus’ body tense up beneath himself and felt his own heart hammer against his chest, shit, you can do this. “Shhh, it’s okay,” Alec soothed, trying to find the opening of his birth channel which was difficult when he couldn’t feel anything, “Just breathe.”

“Alec,” Magnus fingertips pressed into his sweaty biceps on both sides painfully, he could see Magnus try, he pursed his lips to breathe slowly, his cheeks puffing before his eyes widened as he stared up at Alec helplessly, his body squirming below him. “Alexander,”. This was awful, actually awful, his mind was telling him to stop this, he didn’t want to stress Magnus, to see him hurt, to do this, but it was for Magnus, he had to think professional right now and not like a protective boyfriend or Alpha.

“I’m here Magnus,” Alec said as gentle as possible, he didn’t know what Magnus was feeling, would never know, but he saw and smelled his pure distress. He knew it took a moment for the knot to fully grow and he knew that it was happening right now, but he didn’t know how to calm Magnus and help him through it, except be there for him. “Keep looking at me.” He felt the dildo dip, knowing he’d found the ring and pushed a little.

Magnus nodded frantically, his teeth began to clatter visibly, his eyes watering. His nodding suddenly stopped as he grimaced and then shook his head sideways, “I can’t-”

“Yes, you can,” He murmured, trying not too skilfully to put the dildo into place but he couldn’t get past the ring, Magnus was clamping down too hard.

“No,” Magnus gasped, “take it out.”

“What?”

“Take it out Alec,” He pleaded, reaching down between his own legs in panic, it took Alec a second to realize what was happening and that Magnus actually meant it, that he wanted to stop and wasn’t just rambling, Alec immediately swung off him and pulled, feeling it stuck, an ugly, dark panic rose in his chest and crawled up his throat, “please Alec,” Magnus whined, suddenly lashing out with his hands and feet, Alec gasped as he got a swift kick to the stomach, the air momentarily punched out of his lungs.

“Magnus, stop!” Alec croaked, “don’t move, please!” He urged, “I have to find the button-“ Alec swatted Magnus’ hands out of the way hastily and finally found the button to shrink it again; it took a few seconds in which Magnus whimpered below him until he could pull the half grown knot out of him and dropped it aside.

He felt sick, for once from the kick to the stomach but most of all from the stress, he was trained in staying calm when it was needed, trained to keep his cool and he totally lost it a second ago; he was too aroused to focus, this shouldn’t have happened, how was he supposed to help Magnus give birth if this moment of stress already overwhelmed him? The lines between professionality and love were already too blurred. Fuck.

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asked, quickly checking on Magnus’ backside to see if there was any internal bleeding or external rupture before his eyes trailed up to Magnus’ face, that he only saw for a millisecond before the Omega swung his legs over the bed and jumped to his feet, walking down the room before he turned back around, suddenly pacing back and forth like a wild animal, his hand going straight into his hair the other one firmly on his bump. “Magnus, calm down,” Alec said before he slid off the bed and stepped closer, holding a palm up to show that he was coming, that he was going to touch him, that he was no threat.

“I’m sorry,” the Omega gasped, to Alec’s surprise, at both the words being spoken but also the tone, he sounded angry. At Alec? At himself? “I don’t know what just happened, I just- I couldn’t- I’m sorry.“ He gasped.

“Baby come here,” Alec whispered firmly, reaching for the Omega’s arm, Magnus let himself be pulled in and Alec took him into his arms, pressing him against his chest as he lay his cheek on top of his head. “I’ve got you. Breathe okay? You have to calm down for the pups.” He said as gentle as possible and waited until Magnus’ breath evened out. Magnus pushed himself out of his embrace again, but Alec held him close. “Don’t run from me.”

Magnus turned around and stood, looking utterly defeated. “I panicked. I don’t even know why, I felt that thing- it grew and then pressure and-“ he stuttered while he shook his head, “shit.” His shoulders slumped, “I messed this up, didn’t I?”

“There’s nothing wrong about this Magnus, it was a try. It didn’t work, so? We can try again some other time or not, that’s totally up to you. You don’t have to feel bad about your reaction, because it was just that…a reaction and you couldn’t control it. I didn’t exactly excel in this either. I underestimated this.”

Magnus looked up with those irresistible puppy eyes before they landed on Alec’s bare mid, “Did I hurt you?” Alec’s eyebrows twitched.

“Oh, no…you didn’t. It’s okay.” It actually throbbed at his ribs but he wasn’t going to make him feel even worse. Magnus brushed his fingers over the blueish spot as if he knew Alec was lying.

“What if I don’t manage? What if I can’t do it?” He asked, voice small.

“You will,”

“Maybe the cut is the better option.”

“I told you the risks, they are way more than with a natural ripping Magnus.” He didn’t want to be an ass but he needed Magnus to know.

“But I can’t do this!” He shouted, pointing at the bed. “You saw what just happened!”

“Magnus,” Alec said gently, cupping his cheeks with his palms, “you are the strongest person I know, mentally and…physically,” he saw Magnus huff out a smile, “if anyone can do this, it’s you.” He looked at him intensely, “you did wonderful, and the second time we try you will know what’s coming and it will be easier. And I will be prepared too.” Magnus shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. “We will manage, okay? And if you still don’t want to, or it doesn’t work the second time, we can do the cut, okay?”

“Okay…I’m sorry for being so…so…me.”

“I love you Magnus,” he paused as he saw Magnus’ lips part, “I meant what I said, and I love all of you.” Magnus smiled softly before his eyes flitted down and back up.

“I still see that.” He whispered.

“Don’t tell me my dick’s still out.” Alec whispered back, refusing to look down.

“What was it? Dick’s out for discussion?” Magnus repeated with a smirk and Alec wanted to slither down the corridor and into the night. “Let me make it up to you, for…the kick. Please, I need this. I need you right now.” He purred hotly against his lips, pushing Alec backwards until his knees hit the bed and he dropped onto it with a huff.

“Magnus, what are you doing, you really don’t-“ Alec began before he yelped, his eyes fluttering shut as Magnus swallowed him down without a warning, coughing lightly around the knot, “have,” he gasped, parting his legs some more before he flopped with his back onto the bed, “to.” His fingers immediately running into Magnus’ hair softly who pulled himself back up and let go with a plop.

“What did you say?”

“Do that again,” Alec murmured and heard Magnus giggle between his legs.

“I don’t think that were the exact words, but-“ he began teasing and gasped as Alec tightened his hand in his hair and pushed his mouth back down on himself until Magnus choked, Magnus pulled off with a loud inhale. Eyes blown wide. “What the-“

“I love you but you need to shut up,” Magnus’ lips parted in shock before they widened to a huge grin, his eyes sparkling.

“Choking me to shut up, I see what you did there,” Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec’s glans, “You’re a quick learner,” he said, never leaving Alec with his eyes as he slid down his length. Slowly. Very slowly. He could feel the moist walls enclose him, his raspy tongue against his vein, the suction.

“Ugh fuck,” Alec’s head dropped back to the bed as his body turned into goo; rendered speechless and boneless by the Omega’s breath-taking, hot mouth. Alec wanted to resist, wanted…really badly, of course, to tell Magnus it was all right that he didn’t have to do this, he was emotional and worked up and really didn’t need to get Alec off right now, but maybe, maybe Magnus wanted this, needed this to distract himself just like he said and who was he to deny him? He wasn’t taking advantage of Magnus, right?

Alec thrusted his hips up into Magnus’ mouth, the imagine of lying above Magnus’ body, between his thighs, rocking against him replaying in his head, god how bad he wanted to be one with Magnus, it was insane. Was his ass as soft as his mouth? Would it feel the same? Fuck he was way too close already; the foreplay had been rather thorough; this wasn’t going to last long. Awkward.

Alec peeled his eyes open to squint down on himself only to see Magnus suck on his dick eagerly, his glans hitting the back of his throat, his body jerking as his right arm shook frantically, fuck, he was getting himself off. Oh shit. Oh no. “Oh-“ Alec choked out as his orgasm caught up with him completely by surprise, his eyes shutting as his body spasmed while his mind drifted into oblivion for a moment; he felt his cum rush through his dick, the way Magnus swallowed around him, humming, his knot throbbing desperately.

Fucking bliss.

Alec felt cold grip him as Magnus’ mouth left him followed by a pressure on his thighs and hips, before something hot landed on his abs and chest, he opened his eyes to see Magnus lean over him with one arm, while the other worked on himself, his calves bracketing his waist as he shot his cum all over Alec’s upper body with a guttural moan.

Fucking perfect bliss.

That’s my boyfriend.

Magnus slumped down breathlessly and Alec caught him, turned them around to lay Magnus down, who moved his hand from his softening dick to his hard belly with a grimace, Alec lay his own on top of it, stroking softly as they lay on their sides facing each other. Alec waited patiently until Magnus’ contraction stopped and the Omega opened his glistening eyes.

“I really needed that,” Magnus whispered.

“Me too…,” he spoke softly, “I love you Magnus.” Alec watched Magnus’ lips tug up slowly.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus whispered back, “Sorry for- I had no time to ask.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly warn you either.” Both giggled quietly, as if someone would hear them. “And I don’t mind, at all.” Hell, cum all over my face. Mark me Omega.

“Good to know,” Magnus said, playing with Alec’s fingers lazily before his eyes closed. “Love…you,”

“Magnus?” Alec asked after a moment. Magnus breathed slowly, steadily. Alec felt his own eyes close from both exhaustion and satisfaction and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ protectively, it only took him seconds until he drifted off, sweaty, full of cum but oh so happy.

\---

It was close to 4pm when they reached the street of the restaurant, Alec has been here before, it was the biggest, fanciest one of them all, the one where he met Asmodeus for the first time and ugly memories soared in his heart, he held Magnus’ hand a little tighter as they stepped closer side by side, Alec couldn’t deny that he was tense, he was a fucking rock. But he couldn’t help it, he didn’t like this at all and he felt like he was walking to his own execution, or more Magnus’, which was even worse.

He looked over to Magnus who smiled up at him with a confidence that spoke volumes, a confidence Alec really didn’t possess nor understand, maybe he was trying to calm Alec. He looked wonderful in Alec’s suit, it was one of his Hugo Boss suits that were way too tight for himself, he didn’t like it much, but on Magnus it was just divine, the shiny black dress jacket was left open, his belly proudly poking out beneath a simple dark grey shirt. He looked both intimidating and hot, like a true business man that would fuck you up with just a snap of his fingers while still being beautifully and proudly pregnant. What a stunning Omega.

They stopped in front of the place, but still not completely visible from inside, as Magnus turned to him, “Okay. There we are. That’s the address.”

“There we are,” Alec said breathlessly, because they apparently ran the way, “Magnus I-“

“Alec, you have to promise me something,” Alec stopped, pressing his lips shut to listen, “Can you stay in the background please?”

“What? Why?”

“You wanted to come along and I will let you, I understand it, but I want to do this on my own, I want to talk to him alone,” Alec felt his stomach churn unpleasantly, Magnus stepped forward and held his cheeks, “Alexander, I will be all right, you will see me, hear me, okay? My father is…special to say it nicely, I don’t want you to end up on his list.” There were words left unspoken.

He was trying to protect him.

“But I will be close to you?”

“Yes, sit down at a table, pretend you’re there to eat, he won’t notice.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded. He could do this. “If something’s off, give me a sign okay?”

“Like a code word?”

Alec pursed his lips, thinking, “How about Ragnor’s an idiot.” Magnus chuckled,

“That will do.” Magnus inhaled, then turned around, squaring his shoulders when Alec grabbed his wrist.

“Kiss?” Alec asked and Magnus grinned before he planted a kiss on Alec’s lips with a soft laugh, he straightened his jacket and left into the restaurant. He seemed relaxed, ready to rumble, like everything Alec wasn’t. Not at all. Where did he get that confidence? How was he real?

The moment Magnus disappeared Alec felt his heart flutter, his chest heaving, fuck, calm down. Calm the fuck down. Or they will get suspicious. Breathe. You can do this.

Alec straightened before he sauntered into the restaurant like he owned the place, head held up high and one hand in his black, elegant coat.

He ended up by a table close to the kitchen by his own demands, he asked them to bring him their speciality and a wine. His eyes trailed all over the place, it was black and gold, modern and slick, he could see himself in the mirrors on the walls, it smelled of something spicy, it wasn’t exactly…threatening, or ugly, on the contrary in fact it was a beautiful place and Alec hated to think this, but it was stunning. He could also smell a lot of Alphas, but to him it wasn’t that intimidating.

He sipped on the water he had been given for free, pretending he was on a business meeting and waiting for someone as he saw Magnus leave the kitchen with a man by his side that he quickly recognized being Asmodeus, his father. Ugh. Alec leaned back, blending in as they passed him and walked through the restaurant while the older man talked vividly, gesturing, Magnus looked around himself and nodded occasionally. He was being given a tour. He looked unharmed.

Alec sniffed, subtly, very subtly, he craned his neck. Trying to smell Magnus’ state, was he okay? Was he intimidated? Was he scared? He seemed fine. So far so good.

He saw as Magnus turned to the bar, greeting the man behind with a bow, a soft smile playing on his lips. Maybe he could do this, handle this alone, maybe Alec really wasn’t needed here after all. But he was glad he was. He sipped on his water again as he saw Magnus look over his shoulder, his eyes searching until they met with Alec’s. Okay, maybe he needed him here after all. Alec smiled softly, despite to how he felt, to ease Magnus’ tension, the Omega smiled back before he turned back to his father.

Alec ate tense as fuck, he could barely swallow from how quick he chewed the red snapper down, which was hands down fantastic, his eyes never leaving Magnus who stood with Asmodeus near the doors, he gulped the wine down in one go, coughing lightly before he fisted his chest, causing some people to look his way, he waved awkwardly.

The Banes walked back in casually. God, he looked so sexy. That was his Omega. His. His boyfriend. Look everyone. That was his man. He has been in bed with him not too long ago, had his cum all over his body. Fuck. He heard someone clear their throat and saw a lady tzk his way, oh. He turned to the other side, shielding himself a little.

Concentrate.

Scents really were a bitch.

He tried to find Magnus again and found him standing behind the bar near the kitchen doors, a little off from the rest of the restaurant, the ever-smiling face of his father in his sight as well as Magnus’ back.

Would anyone be angry if he got up and punched the man right into his stupid face? Yes? Well.

What were they talking? Was Magnus going to agree? Was he accepting the offer and stay here? Take over this restaurant? He didn’t know how to feel about this to be honest. It was something he had shoved away, purposefully. He had an opinion about it, oh he did, but it was Magnus’ decision and he meant to be respectful. Fuck. Why was Magnus even considering this? This was awful. This was wrong. Just because of the money? Alec had more than enough money for the five of them.

His breath hitched.

Oh. Wait. Did Alec ever mention that fact? Did Magnus not know he had money? That he would happily give it all? Shit. Why didn’t he say something to Magnus? Magnus was stubborn, he never assumed, he’d never ask, it was Alec’s job to offer, to inform him. Ah fuck it. Fuck this all. He was such an idiot. This could have all been avoided if only he had a functioning braincell.

Another door swung open and Alec smelled it instantly, dragging him out of his spiral, something bitter and familiar, he swung around on his seat to face the men again. Magnus took a step backwards as another man halted next to Asmodeus, Asian, mid 30 maybe, dressed up to the nines. Something felt off. He saw Magnus roll his hands into fists, smelled his distress.

What was going on? Okay. No. Absolutely not.

Alec jumped off the seat and closed the distance before he remembered Magnus’ wish, the promise he made not to interfere until a code word was said and thought better of it against his instincts, he took a beeline to the bar right before walking into the three and stood next to Magnus, mere feet away, turned towards the bar. He could feel every muscle inside his body from how tense he was. 

Fuck. Shit. Breathe. It’s okay. He can do this. He is a grown-up man. He’d say something when he needs you. It’s fine. Wait. Alec rapped his fingers against the bar as he leant back to listen in. Waiting impatiently to hear the word Ragnor being muttered in any way.

“Magnus, you remember Victor Wong?”

“Yes, I do.” Magnus hissed.

“Good to see you again Magnus, you have grown up and if I may, pregnancy suits you well.” Alec listened carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. Victor Wong? Why couldn’t he place that name? Who was that? He felt his head begin to hurt as he fished for answers. Fuck. He couldn’t remember.

“What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?” Alec straightened as he heard Magnus’ tone of raw disapproval. Okay, this was going down. Alec held onto the bar tightly, waiting.

“No Magnus, Victor here agreed to work with you, he will be the restaurant’s manager and keep everything running while you’re on your leave, he is the best at what-“

“No,”

“Magnus, I have read all about your place, Kamu. I think you did a wonderful job, the reviews I read were astonishing,” the other Asian said with a sleek voice. “It’s amazing what you’ve created all on your own, how far you’ve come as an Omega. And together Magnus, we can create something even bigger, something beautiful, an Alpha and an Omega working together; we will be seen, will be heard, the world will be ours.” Alec stood straight, his fingers digging into the bar counter. Together. We. What? What was that fucker saying? How dare him.

Magnus’ scent shifted yet again, Alec didn’t know if he’d ever smelled something so strong, it was sharp in his nostrils and filled his lungs leaving him with an unpleasant void in his belly that almost made him sick, the urge to protect his love.

“I am sorry for what happened in the past,” Asmodeus began, “the approach and timing was a little unfortunate. I agree.” He rasped.

“Unfortunate?” Magnus returned quietly, “the approach was…unfortunate?” He whispered.

“Okay, it was unforgiving, I might have overstepped.”

“Over-“ Magnus stuttered, “You tried to whore me off to a stranger!” Alec sucked in a breath. A hazard of images blasting in his mind as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Victor Wong. Victor. Wong. “I was only a child!” His voice broke, “How could you do this to me? Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!”

“Don’t take it personal Magnus.” Asmodeus hissed.

“How can I not make it personal?” Magnus gasped. 

Oh god.

Alec swung around so fast that his surroundings spun before his focus narrowed, clearing as he stormed forward in long strides, everything blurring around him until he stood in front of Magnus protectively, one arm stretched behind him to keep him at distance. “Stay the fuck away from Magnus.” Both men jerked back at the intruder. Asmodeus’ face mirrored Victor’s as both stared at him in surprise.

“Who are you?!” Asmodeus spat with confusion.

“Alec, what are you doing? I told you to wait-” Alec turned around, his eyes wide, his heart buzzing between his ears.

“Is this the guy?” Alec asked pointing at the Asian man, “the guy that wanted to rape you?” Magnus opened his mouth, shaking his head as the man interrupted him.

“I did not rape anyone, that we are clear. I am no animal.” He said calmly, staring at Alec, “Unlike others.” Alec turned back to the man with a threatening growl, baring his teeth, the man stepped back respectfully, holding up a hand. Alec saw Asmodeus goons enter the scene behind Asmodeus from his peripheral view.

“What is this Asmodeus, who is that Alpha?” Victor turned to Asmodeus who held up a hand to shut him up, clearly annoyed by this whole situation, power radiating off him in waves. Even Alec felt it deep within his bones. He’d thought his mother was bad and powerful but this was something else entirely. He’s never been in the presence of an Alpha like him.

“Who are you?” Asmodeus repeated with a frown, not losing his chill for only a second.

“Alexander,” Magnus urged again, making him turn around, “let me talk to them alone.”

“No.”

“Alec, you promised me-”

“No.” Alec watched Magnus twitch at the tone and press his lips into a thin line, “this was a mistake, all of this, don’t you see it? This is a trap.” He said loudly. He didn’t mean to snap at Magnus, he wanted to apologize, but he felt that he was right and that he had to protect Magnus from himself. He really didn’t know what was wrong or right at the moment, it was too much, and the pain behind his skull didn’t make it better. He was slipping away.

“It’s not yours to decide if this is a mistake Alec.” Magnus returned calmly.

“Do you expect me to stand by and watch? To just sit back? What do you want from me?!” He shouted, gesturing wildly, his heart pounding in his chest, wanting nothing more than to take Magnus hand and get away from here, right now. He wasn’t angry at Magnus and didn’t mean to shout but it was so frustrating. This was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. He shouldn’t be in his father’s presence, or the man that wanted to rape him when he was a child. This was sickening.

“Magnus come here,” Asmodeus said reaching out and Alec slapped the hand away to which Asmodeus growled alarmingly. Alec turned to him growling back uncaring; the tension between the Alpha’s thick and palpable as the sounds rose to a new high, their faces mere inches apart as they bared their teeth like raging lions.

Alec felt as he was dragged back. “Alec stop.” Alec focused on Magnus’ eyes, his breath coming out in quick pants, “you are losing control.” The Omega warned. “He’s not worth it.” Magnus whispered, stroking the back of Alec’s hand, his hard expression momentarily softening, “Please stay with me, I need you here.” Alec nodded gently, his heartbeat slowing down a tad bit as he inhaled Magnus’ soothing scent. Concentrate Lightwood.

“Is that- is that his Alpha? What is going on Bane?” Victor asked confused.

“No, they aren’t mated.” Asmodeus snarled when Victor turned to him.

“We had a deal,”

“Victor, quiet.” Asmodeus hissed.

“What deal?” Magnus rasped behind them, stepping next to Alec with a frown. Asmodeus pursed his lips in a disgusted manner before he glared at Victor who looked from the Alpha to Alec and Magnus and back to the elder man almost breathlessly.

“The deal still stands.” Asmodeus said, “this is only a little hindrance.” He shifted his eyes to Alec.

“I hope you’re right. For your own sake, because you won’t get anything if this fails.” He gulped at the way Asmodeus looked at him and then turned to Magnus, “That Omega is going to be mine.” He rasped before he was thrown back with a loud gasp, hitting the wall behind him that rattled from the force; Alec needed a second to understand what just happened as Magnus towered over the Alpha.

“I am no one’s you son of a bitch! And I’ll never be.” He yelled while kicking him furiously, “You disgusting piece of shit!” Alec rushed forward and grabbed Magnus’ by the arm and waist, pulling him back and in protectively, trying to hold him back, he felt the muscles work beneath his fingers, how worked up and tense he was, it actually took way more strength than he had anticipated, he could barely hold the Omega.

“Magnus, calm down,” he tried to soothe so Magnus wasn’t going to work himself up, even though he knew this was going to be in vain, because let’s face it both were over the edge and only increasing each other’s temper by their scents and to be honest he wasn’t holding it against him, but he had to try, for Magnus and his pups.

“Let me go Alec!” Magnus shouted but Alec held on tighter.

“He hasn’t changed one bit.” Victor gushed, lifting himself while he wiped his mouth, “Thought he’d learned some manners in the meantime. Pity.” He brushed invisible dust off his shoulder. “But I will reign him in soon enough. I like a challenge.”

“Oh I will show you some manners you-“ Magnus barrelled forward and Alec had to gather all his strength to hold the raging Omega back for his own safety.

“Silence, Omega.” Victor waved and Magnus gasped before he stopped working against Alec, Alec swung his arms around him, feeling his body vibrate beneath his touch as if he was fighting against an invisible force. Oh no. Not again.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, trying to turn him around as he looked into restless and frightened eyes, “It’s okay. I’m here, we will leave now.” Alec suddenly felt something tug on his arms before he was pulled back, his arms locked within the grasps of Asmodeus’ Alpha goons. No. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He bent down and tossed himself back as fast as possible, jerking to get away from them, lashing out to all sides as the man pushed him back against the counter, he felt the edge dig into his back. “Let go off me!”

“He doesn’t look all too obedient; one could think you overexaggerated.” Victor said, shrugging like it wouldn’t phase him.

“He’s aged. He’s changed.” Asmodeus answered as if Magnus wasn’t present. He turned to Magnus. “My boy,” he walked towards him and Alec swung his upper body from side to side, fighting against the Alphas as his own clawed on his chest, a palpable need to protect his Omega overwhelming him, “it could have been so easy.” He whispered. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?” He said almost loving. “You are just like your mother.” He huffed.

“If you hurt him, I will kill you!” Alec shouted before something was pressed against his lips, shutting him up.

“Don’t worry, whoever you are, I wouldn’t hurt him.” Asmodeus said, his eyes travelling down to Magnus’ bump before he reached out. “Not as long as he carries my grandchildren.” Magnus took a step back, his hand rising to his belly protectively. “I can’t wait to meet them.” He said with a wide smile.

Magnus looked down to his bump before his eyes rose with pure hatred, the veins on his neck throbbing, “You-“ He rasped and Asmodeus sucked in a breath, “won’t,” he said hoarsely, “ever meet,” the words sounded like he spoke through a thousand broken glass shards in his throat, “them.”

“How-“ Victor gasped beside him. Asmodeus studied his face.

Magnus gasped, his body shuddering, “You,” he took a step closer, “under…estimate…me.” He inhaled deeply.

“This is not possible.” Victor said as he came closer, Magnus’ eyes shifted to the other Alpha.

“Ass-“ he breathed rapidly, “hole.” Alec felt an alarming feeling of pride fill him as he watched the scene unfold, the way he broke his command on his own, the pure strength he possessed, and how he used all his power…only to insult the Alpha. He never felt prouder, or more confused, but mainly proud. That’s his Omega.

Victor stepped into Magnus’ personal space and Alec tensed up, Magnus seemed visibly calm, at least on the outside as he rose his chin. Victor stared him down, his nostrils flaring before his face did something complicated. He looked down to his bump and then to Asmodeus who sent a glare back, something unspoken flitting between the two men before Asmodeus inhaled sharply, his face distorting into pure rage before he swung around and stormed through the door, Victor followed him immediately as the two men let Alec go. What the?

It all happened so fast that Alec needed a second to realize that he was free. That they were gone. He instantly ran to Magnus, took his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant and away from the scene without thinking, nothing more urgent in his head than getting his Omega to safety.

Once outside he turned around and pulled him into his arms tightly, “Baby are you okay?” He asked desperately before he leant back and patted him everywhere to search for any injuries, gently caressing Magnus’ bump before he took Magnus’ cheeks into his palms who looked at him with watering eyes. “Magnus?”

Magnus’ eyes travelled to Alec’s lips and back up with a silent plead.

Oh.

Right.

Okay.

“Uh,” Alec breathed calmly, trying to collect himself before he spoke, “You- you uhm can talk now.” He stuttered breathlessly; Magnus shook his head. Shit. How- fuck. “Wait,” he gathered himself again holding up a finger before he licked over his chapped lips and then stared at him intently, “Magnus, speak.” A shudder ran through his Omega’s body as he gasped loudly, then exhaled with relief.

Alec hummed surprised as Magnus dashed forward and pressed his lips against the Alpha’s, his fingers digging into his hair, Alec returned the kiss as good as possible because he was way too confused to understand anything anymore. “Thank you,” Magnus whispered against his lips.

Oh, it worked. It really worked. Oh wow. Wait.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he realized what he’d done, even if it was necessary Alec never wanted to command an Omega, him, it was completely against his nature. Magnus shook his head again with a smile, fisting his jacket.

“Don’t be. Your commands don’t hurt me Alec, they never did.”

“What?” Alec asked, paling. What was that supposed to mean? Did he command him before? Without noticing? Why didn’t he notice? Why didn’t Magnus say something? Oh god. Magnus held his jacket from behind, almost crawling into him and Alec let himself be distracted to hold Magnus, just hold him.

He had a thousand thoughts running through his mind, frightening thoughts, he needed and wanted to talk to Magnus about what happened in the restaurant, about what was said, what was implied, he needed to get it out of his system, he had so many questions, but the need to hold Magnus and bring him to safety was bigger at the moment.

“You were right, this was a mistake. I should have listened to you, I am sorry, I’m so stupid.” Magnus muttered against his chest.

“You are not Magnus, no. You wanted to believe it; I understand that somehow. I get it. But Magnus that man is a lunatic,” Magnus huffed, “He is dangerous.”

“We really lucked out with our parents, didn’t we?” Alec laughed, he didn’t know why but it was all just a lot and he didn’t know where to put his emotions right now.

“Can we please never see them again?” Magnus nodded frantically. “Magnus, baby, listen,” Alec began, taking Magnus’ hands into his own that somehow started to tremble from all the stress and excitement, maybe they were a little sweaty too, “I forgot to say this before, because I am an idiot, but you don’t have to find a better job, you don’t have to worry about money, I have more than enough because all I ever did was save it, I am boring like that,” he rushed while Magnus stared up at him confused, “Magnus what I’m trying to say is that I can provide financial stability for our- for your pups, for you and for us, if you let me.”

Magnus’ lips slowly parted, surprise visible on his features and Alec was going to faint any second. “Alexander,”

“Please, Magnus. You don’t have to deal with this on your own, you have me now. We- we can do this together.” Alec studied his face, his chest heaving, “You can share the burden with me; as- as your boyfriend but also as your Alpha.”

“It’s difficult for me to rely on others, it’s not that I don’t want to-“ Magnus said softly, “I can’t just sit back and let you handle it all while I do nothing.”

“You already do so much Magnus,” Alec said, raising Magnus’ hand to his bump before he placed his own on top, “You do it all on your own, all I can do is take your worries away and make it easier for you. Let me take care of you Magnus. Please.”

“I don’t think I can ever pay you back Alec,” Alec smiled softly, his eyebrows twitching.

“You are doing it right now.”

“Ugh,” Magnus let his head drop, shaking it for a moment before he lifted it again with watered eyes, “You are disgustingly in love.” Alec laughed, warm and loud before he felt fingers under his chin, turning him to Magnus, “But so am I.” He searched his face while the smile faded off. Alec gulped heavily, “And I accept your offer.” Alec inhaled, his chest swelling with something aching on pride. “And Alec,”

“Yes?” Alec whispered as Magnus craned his neck.

“I have a folder of unpaid invoices hidden under the couch,” he whispered lovingly and Alec grimaced, shaking his head with a laugh. “Maybe two.”

“Let me handle that,”

“I like diamonds…” he purred.

Alec’s face dropped, his shoulders shaking, “Are you testing the waters?” he watched Magnus scrunch his nose cutely and kissed the tip, “I’d buy you anything Magnus.”

“I was only kidding,” Magnus whispered but Alec already knew, Magnus teased to ease his tension, “and maybe testing the waters.” He agreed. “I have enough money for myself, you don’t have to buy me anything, the triplets are what causes me stress,”

“I know, don’t worry about that, okay?” Alec stroked his bump gently, “Are you- are you staying in Borrowville?” Magnus inhaled.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Alec beamed down at him, “actually, I really want to go home now. I saw enough of New York; this isn’t my home.” He stopped and then looked up at Alec, “Our home is in Borrowville.”

“Our home?” he whispered, one second away from sobbing like a baby, which wouldn’t be embarrassing at all.

“Yes, if you- if you want it to be?” Alec nodded before Magnus ended the question and he felt Magnus’ hands enclose his face, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Alec gasped, “Yes, I want that. Oh god, yes.” Magnus grinned widely, tears swelling on his eyelids which made Alec feel better about his own current state of emotions. He wanted to live with him? Fuck.

“You are not going to cry now, are you?”

Alec shook his head, chin quivering, “No, you are.”

“Fuck,” both huffed out a laugh. “I love you so much Alexander,” Magnus pulled him down gently before their lips met in the middle, lovingly brushing together, “Stop crying.” Magnus chuckled as he licked his lips.

“I’m not crying.” Alec answered, tasting salt on his own lips, “I love you too. More than you can imagine.” Magnus whimpered softly and Alec swallowed it, every sound, every scent, every emotion his Omega made. “Let’s go home.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome back! We've made it, phew! The angst is over, or is it? For now it is, because they are finally back home! Annnnnnd we all need the fluff. Malec included. Thank you so much for all your comments on the last chapter! I know it was a rough one to read. I love to read all your thoughts and theories and also see that some are right, some are wrong, I love to see if you notice the little hints and bits I drop. Enjoy this big chapter full of love, laughter and communication. As always, if you're into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter! Stay happy, safe and healthy everyone!

By the time they reached Borrowville the sky was pitch black, stars guiding the way, shining bright; it was a beautiful difference to the cloudy, fog filled sky in New York, he’s missed this, missed the sky, the stars he loved so much and the fresh air. No, he didn’t miss New York and he would never miss it, 

All he needed was to get away, to realize that he was meant to stay. It was always there he just didn’t see it. There will always come a day when you look around and realize every path leads you back, that happiness is where you are. With his family, and people beside him. This was where he belonged. Borrowville was his home and always would be.

What stupid brain malfunction ever made him consider moving to New York and work with his father?! What was he thinking, really? He would have never been happy, he would have never felt safe, he would have hated every day of it. But he would have done it for his pups because he’d do anything for his pups and fuck, if that was the truest thing ever.

To say it hurt when he found out the truth, when Asmodeus revealed his true nature again would be an understatement. In fact, it was devastating. It’s not like he’d mourn over him but a little part deep inside of him had wanted it to be true, wanted to trust and reconcile, wanted that affection from his father, from his only living blood related family member. It was shameful but it was the truth.

He’d never, ever, considered the option that his father would be so reckless, so harmful as to bring Victor back, to work with him of all, but just luring Magnus there only to push the man, that he spent years on trying to forget right back into his face, all the ugly memories, emotions, fears they all resurfaced in the blink of an eye and it was sickening. And Asmodeus didn’t care.

He’d honestly never thought he’d see that man again and there he was. Just like that.

But above all, how could his father do that to him. Why would he ever do such a thing to his own son?

Most of all, Magnus felt anger, pure anger. But not directed at his father mainly but himself, for being so stupid and naïve and walk right back into his arms, into the trap, even though everyone had warned him about it, why didn’t he ever listen, why couldn’t he just see sense sometimes? He was driven by his emotions and that is not 100% due to his pregnancy, it’s always been like that, must be his Omega nature, Magnus had always listened with his heart and not with his head. And that’s what got him into this mess. Or any mess in general.

He was lucky that Alec came along, that he interfered, even if he didn’t want it at the time, it was the best thing that could have happened, all the gruesome things that could have happened to him, what if they’d used their voices to make him stay, or even worse, some forced mating or something. To be honest Magnus was sure that those two men, those Alphaholes, had no conscience, they would have gone all the way.

But why? Why do all this? Only to get back at Magnus? For revenge? What deal were they talking about? What would Asmodeus not get if the deal broke? Why did they leave like that? How did Asmodeus know about his pups at all? How was that possible?

What did ever do to deserve any of this? Only because he was an Omega? Why was the world so cruel to his gender? Okay, he couldn’t go down that path or he’d spiral out of control, why waste your time on things you couldn’t change. Why waste a thought on things you wouldn’t manage to figure out?

No, he wouldn’t need Asmodeus, Asmodeus was never a father to him and never would be, family wasn’t only the one you were born into but the people closest to you, he had a loving family at home that he cherished more than anything and that loved him back. And he wouldn’t want it any other way. He never had to pretend to be someone he’s not, he could be himself and he was accepted. There was no better thing in the world. Well, maybe there was…

Magnus looked aside after parking the car and brushed his finger over Alec’s cheekbone gently, the Alpha stirred a little, “Alexander, wake up.” He whispered. He honestly didn’t want to wake him; he’s been sleeping and snoring half the drive long and it was adorable, but he couldn’t carry him into the house right now which he would do if he wasn’t heavily pregnant. “Darling,”

“Hm?” Alec hummed and shot his eyes open, looking around himself completely lost, “what- where are we?”

“Home.” Alec’s eyes suddenly cleared up and he tilted his face to look out of the window.

“Oh, I fell asleep. I’m sorry.” He shifted and unbuckled.

“It’s all right, you were exhausted.” Alec looked over, rubbing the sleep out of one eye before he smiled widely.

“We are home.” Magnus returned the smile.

The moment Magnus entered the house, he could have cried, seriously cried. God, how much he’d missed this, the smell, the furniture, the rooms, everything, he loved this house with a passion, embarrassingly so. He wanted to drop to the floor and praise it on his hands and knees, but he’d never be able to get up again.

He dropped his bag to the ground, toed his shoes off and patted through the dark corridor into the living room, inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly. Finally. Fucking finally. He heard groaning behind himself and turned around to see Alec drop the luggage’s with a grimace, shaking his aching hands. “You should have let me help,” Magnus chuckled.

“Nonsense, what kind of Alpha do you take me as?” Alec made his way to Magnus who turned on the spot to face him, arms sneaked around his body and Magnus lifted his hands to Alec’s neck, playing with his hair softly, Alec’s gaze was something between exhaustion and affection, definitely loving, before his mouth suddenly opened wide and Magnus stared into his throat with a quirked eyebrow.

“Are you trying to eat me now? Well, I should have known this will happen, it was nice knowing you-”

Alec huffed, laughing after yawning cutely, shaking his head, “Sorry, I’m just really tired.”

“You just slept for 3 hours.”

“So?” Alec asked, an adorable smile playing on his lips as he leaned in and pecked Magnus’ lips.

“I thought you are tired,”

“I can still kiss my boyfriend.” Alec pecked them again, “I’ll never be too tired to kiss you.” Magnus sunk his fingers into his hair and Alec’s eyes fluttered shut with a low hum as he began to massage his skull.

“We should go to-“ bed… Magnus began, shit. Living together also meant sleeping together, right? He couldn’t let Alec live here and then say he had no right to enter the only bedroom, that would be ridiculous, and highly unfair and also very childish, this was his boyfriend. But his nest. Okay, he’s seen your nest in New York, he knows, he’s okay with it you have to stop this bullshit.

“I can sleep on the couch Magnus.” Alec whispered after opening his eyes again and Magnus sucked in a breath. Oh. Stupid observing Alpha.

He shook his head, “It’s okay, I have a perfectly fine bed up there which is big enough for the both of us.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“Yes, yes I’m sure. It’s your first night here and you won’t spend it on the couch. You belong to me.” Magnus averted his eyes and body so Alec wouldn’t see his stupid blush as he led the Alpha upstairs, feeling the way Alec squeezed his hand affectionately. Magnus felt his heart beat in his throat, was this the right decision? Yes, yes it was. You can do this. Oh boy why was he so excited? He’s never lived with anyone before, Alec was going to stay. Wow. Okay, concentrate.

Magnus opened his bedroom door, again completely overwhelmed by the scents and familiarity of it all, his nest, his fucking nest. He swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to jump into there like a weak little Omega and roll in his shirts. He looked over to Alec tentatively who had his eyes away from the nest and on the bed. He wasn’t looking at it out of respect. “It’s okay Alec, when we do this, we do this right, you can see it all, all of me.” Magnus heard himself say, his voice baring a confidence he didn’t know he possessed right now.

Alec’s eyes wandered over the rest of the room, to the pictures, the wardrobe, the window, until they landed on the nest and Magnus studied him thoughtfully, feeling a heat crawl up his neck. He wouldn’t laugh, right? No, he wouldn’t. Say something. God Alec, say something.

“Your bedroom is beautiful.” Magnus pursed his lips, exhaling quietly and somewhat relieved. Magnus felt pride swell his chest to hear Alec liked his bedroom, their bedroom. “Magnus,” Alec began and he immediately noticed the change in his tone, his shoulders slightly tense. Oh no, there it comes.

“Hm?” Magnus tried not to sound too anxious.

“I have to tell you something.” He began, licking his lips in a nervous habit as he turned to Magnus. Oh no. Okay.

“Yes?”

“I- I don’t want to lie to you, or have anything…uh between us, so I should just say this,”

Magnus breathed so slow he wasn’t even sure he still did it, when he looked up at Alec through his lashes, feeling somewhat sweaty suddenly. “Tell me,” He said firmly, not knowing where Alec was going at with this. Did he have second thoughts? Didn’t he want this? Was he going to leave? Now that he saw his bedroom, nest, was there something repulsive? Oh god, he should have cleaned up first. Maybe the dust layer threw him off.

“I might have- been in here before?” He asked.

Magnus needed a second to process this, wait what? “You might have what? Been in here? I know you were Alec, if only shortly but,”

“No, I mean- I was in here again, alone.” Magnus swallowed, straightening, his body tensing up against his will. This was not what he’d expected to hear at all. He was in here? When? Alone? When Magnus was away? Why? “Not because I- I didn’t do it to sneak a peek or something, I promise, it was when you were away with Clary at that wedding, you called because of Tom and I couldn’t find him, he hid in here, I had to- I had to go inside, I’m sorry.”

“Okay?” Magnus said diplomatically, not really knowing how to feel at the moment. He felt exposed, weird, but also understood the reason and to be honest it was a reasonable reason, he couldn’t be angry at Alec for this, he asked him to take care of Tom and it wasn’t his fault if he’d hid in here. “That is- it’s okay.” He repeated, shoulders slightly sagging again.

“There is something else,” Magnus looked up, his breath shallow, “He- he hid in your nest, I had to get him out of there. I didn’t go inside but- he was hiding at the far end corner and I might have- I saw.” He rushed, inhaling deeply, a little pale around the nose. “Magnus I’m sorry, I know your nest is holy to you and I had no right, it was- I didn’t mean to-”

“You saw what?” He asked perplexed before it dawned on him.

His clothes. Oh…god. He saw. Magnus’ eyes widened, his body rigid. He knew before they were together. Before they expressed their feelings. Oh god, that was why he gave him his clothes for the nest in New York, because he fucking knew he wanted them in there.

“You okay?” Magnus blinked his eyes slowly, staring into the void as his cheeks flushed a deep red. Alec pressed his lips together.

“I-“

“Magnus, I don’t mind this, on- on the contrary I was- I loved it. I had no idea what you did with my clothes and seeing they ended up in your nest was,” he smiled lightly, “I felt…grateful, wonderful, like…” he stuttered.

“Can we pretend I am not here?” Magnus whispered and Alec had the audacity to laugh whilst Magnus fucking body had the audacity to love that laugh and relax at the sound.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, please. To be honest with you, I also had your clothes in my bed and cuddled them at night to feel closer to you…if that makes you feel better. I hid them below my pillow.”

Magnus shifted his eyes up to the Alpha, his lip slowly tugging up, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Alec gasped, cheeks red.

“It kind of does…that’s a nice thought. Do Alphas usually do that too?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t think so, I just- I do that. I did that. I could sleep better with your smell around me.”

“How embarrassing.” Magnus whispered.

“Shut up,” Alec said before he pulled Magnus into his arms with more force than needed, causing the Omega to bump into him with a loud huff, “Stop teasing me,” he murmured, his head bent down and Magnus felt his bones shiver. “I don’t need them anymore, I have you now.” Magnus felt the awkward tension leave his body, melting into his arms, he could almost feel his eyes turn heart shaped.

“I can’t believe we did this all along without the other one knowing,” Alec smiled widely and Magnus could count the wrinkles on the edges of his eyes from how close he was to his face, he lifted his fingers to his locks and shifted them aside, brushing his thumb over his crooked eyebrow. “You are really oblivious Alexander.”

“Me?!” Alec looked offended and partly amused; his eyes wide “I scented you every time we were close. Who’s the oblivious one?” Magnus pressed his body closer against the Alphas while he lifted himself onto his tip toes, enjoying the warmth Alec’s body radiated.

“You. I scented you back, besides that I actually flirted with you all the time If you didn’t notice. I even told you to suck my cock about a hundred times. And no, I don’t offer that to just anyone.” His eyes dropped to his lips and back up.

Alec tilted his head, weighing the options, “Well, that might be true. I guess you won.”

“Oh, I did. The best prize in the whole wide world.” Magnus tilted his chin up, closing the last inch that kept them apart to kiss Alec who returned it eagerly; this felt right, this was right. This was everything he ever wanted, everything he never knew he wanted, everything he never allowed himself to have. Alexander was just perfect, simple as that. And he was perfect for Magnus, but was Magnus perfect for him? Don’t. Don’t start. “So, now that you know all my shameful secrets, let’s get to bed, shall we?” Magnus said after their lips parted.

“I love you Magnus.”

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus returned, feeling the way Alec squeezed him a little more, squeezing his heart along with it. Oh man.

Magnus awoke to the sun blinding his eyes, the scent of his Alpha surrounding him, the feeling of hot breath against the side of his neck, a leg and an arm possessively around him. Alec’s naked body pressed against his side so close they were almost considered one. He couldn’t move. But fuck, this was perfect. How could he ever sleep and wake up without Alec before? No, he’d never let that wonderful man leave again, ever. Alec was his, and only his. And he was meant to stay.

He had to do this right, he needed to do this right. But first…he had to pee.

Magnus removed Alec from his body reluctantly before he slid off the bed to head for the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to a sight he wasn’t prepared for and probably never would, Alec sleeping on his stomach, one leg slightly tugged up, the blanket pooling around his legs, his round and perfect ass on full display beneath his way too tight black boxers.

He wanted to bite into that- wait…

With a smug smile Magnus crawled back onto the bed and over his endless legs carefully to dip his fingers under the hem of the boxers, pulling them down to bare his ass cheeks.

A pitiful groan left his throat at the sight, and without thinking much Magnus latched onto it, biting into that firm muscle, Alec twitched beneath him but then relaxed again, he let go reluctantly to stare at the bite mark. Fuck yes. That be Magnus’ property.

He gave the other one a loving kiss before he sat back, squeezing them one last time for the sake of it before he pulled the boxers back up and brushed his fingertips over Alec’s sides to watch him squirm beneath him.

A low chuckle came from the pillows before Alec swatted at his own sides, laughing when Magnus put more force into his ministrations and tickled the shit out of him, a warm and loud laugh burst out of the Alpha’s mouth as he turned on the spot, trying and failing to shove the Omega off of him. “Magnus, stop!”

“Say the codeword,”

“Oh god stop please!” He wheezed as he turned onto his back, “Ragnor-“ he started before another laugh rocked through his body, “is- oh god,” Magnus laughed manically, revelling in the sight and sound of Alec’s laughter, “an idiot.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, right?” he stopped.

“You little fucker,” Alec grabbed Magnus below the armpits, swinging him over to the bed like a doll, he landed on his back with a huff as Alec rolled over him with a low, non threatening growl.

“Fucker?” Magnus repeated amused, “I wish darling,”

“How dare you wake me up like that,” Alec murmured as he lowered himself to Magnus’ throat and breathed against it, nibbling on his soft skin below the jaw.

“Oh, I do dare, what are you gonna do about it?” Magnus teased before Alec opened his jaw widely and enclosed Magnus’ throat with it sideways, Magnus felt a jolt of excitement and pleasure rush through his body as he lifted his chin, baring his throat to the Alpha instinctively while his heartbeat doubled in speed. Alec bit down very gently before he let go and kissed his Adam’s apple.

What the fuck? What was that? And why was he hard?

“I wouldn’t tease me so much if I were you,” Alec snarled.

“Is that a threat?”

Alec lifted his face to look down at him with a shimmer in his eyes, “that is a promise.”

“I like the sound of that.” Magnus purred, realising how utterly comfortable and safe he felt with the Alpha now. He didn’t feel scared for one second. And he loved every moment of this, that he could express his feelings, hear Alec’s, that they could act naturally and out of instinct and it was okay. Here, alone, they could be who they are, an Omega and an Alpha loving each other and just let go, without shame, without fear, without second thoughts, they could simply be themselves. “I like when you do that,” Magnus whispered.

“Do what?” Alec asked, kissing up his jaw affectionately, “kiss your throat?”

“Bite it,” Alec lifted his head.

“You- you like when I bite you?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus answered embarrassingly quick, “I know right…who would have thought.”

“I didn’t think you do; I actually try not to but-“

“It’s an instinct. You’re an Alpha after all, if you like it or not.” Magnus winked.

“I never did that to anyone, only you.” He hushed.

“Well, I very much hope so. But like I said, I actually enjoy it, makes me feel tingly and fuzzy inside. I get all hot and excited.” Alec’s chest began to heave, his nostrils flaring, Magnus noticed his scent shifting.

“I feel that too, my heartbeat increases, my skin begins to burn but not unpleasantly, I get- uh, it does things to my lower region.”

Magnus chuckled, “Lower region? You are adorable Alec,” Alec shook his head with a smile, but Magnus saw the light hint of red on his cheekbones, “and for your information, my lower region very much approves too.”

“Is that- is that normal? I mean that our bodies react that way? Is that because we are an Alpha and Omega or because we are courting? Or are we simply- I don’t know, into biting?”

“I do enjoy a bit of roughness, but I think it’s because of our second genders. I’ve never felt this before when someone- yeah got rough with me.” Magnus noticed the way Alec swallowed, “I mean, it feels way better with you, it feels special, like so much more.” He added quickly to take his mind off. He should stop talking about his past lovers to Alec, to be honest it was rather normal to him but he kept forgetting that Alec didn’t really have his own and that could make it a bit weird. “And for your information I never let anyone near my throat before. Not even Betas or Omegas.” He stroked his fingers over his shoulder blades in lazy circles.

Alec smiled a bit reserved before he licked over his plump lips, “I noticed the change, the first times I tried to bite you, you jerked away,”

“Oh, so you actually intended on biting me? I see,”

“Well,” he rasped, “not always, I mostly did it instinctively, sometimes I just…wanted to…mark you?”

Djsdhhduehdu

“I know the feeling…” Magnus answered sheepishly, Alec yet had to see his new mark. A low rumble interrupted the moment. “Oh,”

“Is my baby hungry?”

“Oh god,”

“What?”

“Say that again.”

“Say what? Hungry?”

“You are so stupid Alec,” Magnus groaned as he shifted aside and away from him to get up as Alec caught his wrist.

“Baby,” Magnus stopped and turned around to look at him, “I was only kidding.” He murmured with a smile.

“Tzk,” Magnus groaned again, whipping his arm away. “Come on, baby is hungry.” Alec laughed as he followed him downstairs.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they prepared the breakfast, working hand in hand while giving each other little glances and occasional touches, Magnus felt like a little teenager in love and from the looks of Alec’s smile he knew that Alec felt just the same. It felt like Alec had always been here, but then again it felt so different and new, exciting, not only to have another person live with him, but a man, and an Alpha. His Alpha. He might need a few weeks to process.

They ate on the back porch, the sun bathing them in a soothing warmth and Magnus made a mental note to never leave his rocking chair again, or take it along on his next trip, “I have to get my stuff from Simon’s apartment oh and tell him that I’m moving out.” Alec said, taking another bite off the baked bread. “Maybe Jace should move in instead, they both got along perfectly.” He sounded a little sarcastic.

“Or maybe Izzy?” Alec stopped in his tracks, the chewing dying down before he shook his head. “Oh, come on, I think they could be perfect for each other,”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? Simon is no bad guy, he won’t hurt her,”

“I am not worried about Izzy,” Magnus huffed out a laugh, “she will swallow him whole. He’s too innocent, too…too Simon.”

“I think it could be a good match, let her show him the way and teach him some-” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I am eating Magnus,” he deadpanned.

“Not comfortable with talking about your sisters sex life? I talk about Clary’s all the time. And she about mine, oh, by the way she is totally into your brother, I feel it.”

“Jace? No, last time they met she slapped him.”

“Oh Alec,” Magnus shook his head affectionately, “you have so much to learn.” He patted his cheek softly.

“You Morgenstern Bane Omega’s are something else.”

“We are very loveable.” Magnus shrugged a shoulder cutely.

“And difficult, and annoying, and-“

“Oh wow, go off.” Alec grinned, “you are not less difficult and annoying, stupid Alpha.” Magnus huffed as he got up, swiping Alec’s empty coffee cup out of his hands, “You want another one dickhead?”

“Yes, please my love.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “With one sugar.”

“Oh, I’ll get you some sugar, with a pipe, it will go right up your-“ Magnus was silenced as Alec pulled him down by his shirt to press a sloppy kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” He whispered and Magnus smiled goofily as he made his way back inside, almost tripping over the step.

“Do you want to tell them?” Alec asked after they ended their breakfast, the sun now high on the sky, “about us?”

He had thought about this, and he didn’t come to an answer just yet. After all, this wasn’t ‘meant to happen’ and he didn’t know how the others would react, most wouldn’t mind it and would even be delighted but there were people he wasn’t so sure about, his parents most of all. How would Luke react to this? What would it mean for Alec and his job? He didn’t want to put him in a difficult situation. Also, it was still very new and he kind of enjoyed to have this to himself. On the other hand, he wanted to scream it into the world. Dilemma.

“We should probably not tell Luke.” He said after a while, “I don’t think he’d be angry or something, at least I hope so, but since you are my midwife.”

“I know, that’s my fear too. I don’t think he’d take it well and I don’t know if I am ready for that talk. I already got it from both Helen and Andrew, I know this is fucked up but- I don’t know how to solve it, I want you and I won’t let you go again, but I also love my job, a lot.” He groaned, his fingers sinking into his hair as he dropped his head.

“This must be difficult for you.” Magnus said, hoping he sounded somewhat comforting. “We can try to keep it a secret…from Luke and my mother, they are very close, if she finds out he’ll find out.”

“We can try. I don’t exactly feel good about this, I don’t…I don’t lie or such things, and I don’t know if I manage to be honest I can’t- you know. I want to touch you. Always.”

Magnus smiled, “But you can, you’re my midwife. Touch away.”

“Not like that…”

“You can finger me as my midwife Alec, that’s convenient.” Alec rolled his eyes and then looked into the distance thoughtfully. God that man. How was he so stunningly beautiful? He wanted to ravish him. Soon Magnus, soon.

“Should we go over to my mom’s house after breakfast and get our babies?” Alec’s face immediately lit up like the sun itself.

“Yes.”

\---

Magnus slammed the door open, almost tossing it out of its hinges when he propelled inside his mother’s house like a tornado, “Squishy! Boing! Mellow! Tom! Where are you, loves of my life? My hearts? Daddy’s home!” He shouted in a sing sang voice as Alec entered behind him, huffing.

“And what am I?”

Magnus shrugged half-heartedly and somewhat apologetically, before his eyes widened as a head emerged from under the couch before a blur of cat closed the distance, Magnus dropped to his knees dramatically as the cat bounced into him, “Boing oh god, my baby how much I’ve missed you!” he stroked the tiny feline, scooping it up into his hands as he nosed his face. “Where are your siblings?”

“Buddy?” Alec called, walking past Magnus.

Mellow walked around the corner and hopped to him with both grace and excitement before she bumped her head against Magnus’ knee. “Oh I can’t-“ Magnus gasped as he ran his hand through the soft fur of his baby girl. “I’m not gonna cry.” He sniffled.

“Buddy, where are you?” Alec called again, turning around to look into the dining room. Magnus lifted himself off the ground, Boing still pressed against his chest when he heard footsteps above him, rushing down the stairs.

“Magnus!” Clary shrieked before the Omega bumped into him, swinging her arms around his neck, Magnus felt a jolt of warmth run through his body as he wrapped an arm around his sister to hold her tightly. “I didn’t know you were coming back today, oh god- I am so happy to see you! Are you okay? Are you- how are the pups, is everything all right?!” She still held onto him tightly and Magnus gasped, needing some air, he gently pushed her off.

“I’m fine and the pups too, we actually came back yesterday but it was already too late, I am sorry I just left like that Clary, I never meant to lie to you I was stupid and it was a mistake and-“ he stammered to get it off his chest and Clary just shook her head, sobbing lightly.

“Magnus it’s okay, I’m just happy to see you unharmed and back home.”

Clary swung around as Alec entered the room from the other side, “Oh.” He gasped as if he didn’t want to interrupt but the redhead was off Magnus in a heartbeat to jump Alec’s bones, giving him the same affectionate, tight hug that she gave Magnus. Magnus would feel appalled and slightly jealous if that sight wasn’t so endearing. Did he miss something?

“You brought him back Alec,” She gasped and Alec gave her a one-armed hug, smiling adorably as he bent down to her.

“I promised I would, didn’t I?”

What the? Oh. They- Oh god, don’t cry. Magnus looked up at the ceiling, blinking his eyes rapidly. His sister and boyfriend were bonding? They did before even? He promised he’d bring Magnus back? Oh, the feels.

Magnus put Boing down the moment the door opened, a loud yelp was heard before Buddy rushed into the house with alarming speed, dragging a completely unprepared Jonathan behind him on the leash, “Buddy!” Alec shouted as he let Clary go before the dog jumped up his body with a loud bark, Alec stuttered backwards, almost losing his balance as he wrapped his arms around the golden dog, burying his face into his fur as they both sunk to the ground and Alec knelt down, ruffling his hair and head between his palms, “Did you miss me? Have you been a good boy?” Another loud bark was heard as Buddy trashed from one side to the other while he whimpered, completely out of control.

Magnus felt a betraying tear slip down his cheeks. He could actually feel Alec’s emotions, could smell them.

“Magnus,” Jonathan said as he let the leash go, Magnus met him half way as the brothers collided together, Magnus felt his hand on the back of his head, tugging him in protectively, scenting him, “you stupid shithole.” Magnus chuckled against his shoulder, yes, that was his brother. And fuck he’d missed him, missed this. More than he’d thought. It really was true, you only noticed how much you missed something when it was gone. He never wanted to be apart from his family again.

“I missed you too.” Magnus brushed his cheek over Jonathan’s before he retreated.

“Don’t ever do that again I swear, I popped a thousand grey hairs in your absence.” He threatened, giving Magnus a poke against the shoulder. “You can’t just leave like that. Without telling us and then not even write or call.”

“I’m sorry, really I am. It was a huge mistake.” Jonathan studied his face as Magnus let his shoulders slump.

They sat down in the dining room, Magnus and Clary on their usual spots next to each other, Alec was seated in front of Magnus, still holding onto Buddy tightly and stroking the big dog while Jonathan stood next to the table his arms crossed.

“Where are Tom and Squishy?” Magnus asked as soon as they sat.

“Squishy’s still sleeping upstairs, he slept with me every day. Tom, I don’t know-“ Magnus gasped as something jumped onto the end of the table, as the big feline sat thoughtfully, visibly planning a man’s murder.

“Tom my big boy,” Magnus gushed, leaning over when the cat growled quietly, Magnus pulled his hand back in slow motion, gulping. “I see,”

“He doesn’t seem all too happy that you left.” Alec said.

“It’s fine. I feel the love anyways.” The cat growled again. “I think.”

“So, what happened in New York Magnus?” Jonathan asked again.

Magnus popped a grape into his mouth, “Nothing good, long story. Asmodeus is an asshole,”

“It’s known.” Clary shrugged.

“What happened exactly, come on.” Jonathan said, leaning onto the table. “Tell us.” God how much he missed the two of them, being here, talking to them, everything. Alec and Buddy’s presence just adding onto it even more. Magnus noticed he kept a respectful distance like he didn’t want to expose them until Magnus gave his okay.

“I don’t even know what happened exactly, or why, we met at the restaurant I was supposed to take over, and then suddenly Victor appeared-“

“Victor?” Jonathan straightened, “that Alphahole from your childhood? The one Asmodeus wanted to mate you off to?”

“Bingo.”

“What the actual fuck?!” Jonathan stepped backwards, his voice loud, “No way. Seriously? I’m going to murder him, both of them.”

“You have to get in line for that,” Alec added, looking up to Jonathan.

“And you just let that happen?” He pointed. Alec clenched his jaw with annoyance.

“He tried to stop me Jonathan, I didn’t want to listen, you know me, it’s not his fault.” Jonathan looked from Magnus to Alec, “he actually stepped in and defended me when he noticed what was going on.”

Jonathan’s face softened again, if that was possible, “I hope you ripped their fucking throats off.”

“I wish. Magnus didn’t let me.” Jonathan huffed, smiling to which Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “I would have made sure they never see the light of day again.” Magnus smelled a wave of testosterone wash over him from both the Alphas. Jonathan’s smile grew as he held his fist to Alec who bumped his own against it.

Oh boy. Not them both too. Seeing his siblings’ bond with his boyfriend was a sight he wasn’t prepared for.

“Alphas,” Clary gasped.

“Actually, Magnus was the one who attacked them.” Jonathan’s face whipped around.

“You attacked them?”

“Victor, yes. I kicked him good and thorough. He won’t knot anyone so soon.” Jonathan’s smile was so wide it looked painful.

“That’s my brother.” He held his fist to Magnus who bumped it too with a wink.

“Uh, boys.” Clary corrected. “You know that that is no answer, right? You can solve problems with words.”

“Funny story, I heard you slapped Jace the other day?” Magnus said with narrowed eyes.

Clary’s face blushed so quick that Magnus wasn’t sure if she’d faint. “That was something else. That Alpha seriously, what was he thinking?”

“I heard you like him?” Alec offered with a smug smile, she widened her eyes and looked at Magnus affronted.

“You told him?”

“I told him nothing, because you didn’t tell me anything. It was just a guess, but seeing your reaction…”

“Oh I hate you all,” Clary groaned, “fine, he is okay. He looks decent? He smells nice.”

“Who is that Jace guy?” Jonathan asked, straightening, “He won’t touch my sister before I haven’t met him.”

“Urgh, can we switch the topic please?!” Clary gasped, “Why was Victor even there? Don’t tell me Asmodeus was trying to sell you off again?”

“I have no idea; he mentioned a deal or something.” Magnus said, really not wanting to think any further of this, it was giving him headaches. He had no answers and wouldn’t get them anytime soon. He met Alec’s eyes across from him who looked just as worried and confused.

“A deal?” Jonathan asked, crossing his arms. “I don’t like this, what if he comes back for you? Or sends his guys. He knows where you live.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said, “That makes me feel better.”

“Oh, let him come,” Jonathan said, “I really want to meet that fucker.”

“He is powerful.” Alec chimed in, “Very. Let’s hope he never comes back. But if he does, I’ll be there.”

“I agree,” Magnus gulped the rest of the grapes down. “I don’t even want to know, I really don’t. I’ve had enough stress; I just need a break.”

“Magnus, I could take over for you at Kamu if you like so you can cut down on your hours, I’ve been helping Jonathan the past days.” Clary offered.

“I am so sorry for leaving you both like that, with the work and all, I never meant to-“

“It’s okay Magnus, you are back now and you are staying right?”

“I am…I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Good. We will manage, Clary will continue to help me out so you can take more days off.”

“Or don’t work at all?” Alec offered and both Magnus and Jonathan shot him a look.

“I want to work Alexander, the restaurant is my baby.”

“I understand that, but you won’t work full time anymore, you have more than one baby to look after, okay?”

“But-“

“No Magnus.” Alec’s jaw ticked.

Magnus sighed, “I won’t work full time anymore,” he repeated obediently, he knew he wasn’t able to power through the hours anymore anyways, he needed more rest.

“And you will take enough breaks, drink enough,”

“I will,”

“If I learn that you overworked yourself in any way I will-“

“I won’t Alec, I promise. I’ll be a good boy.” Magnus said dutifully while Jonathan and Clary shared a look.

“Who are you and what did you do to my brother?” Clary asked Magnus who snorted.

“I can listen,”

“Since when?” Jonathan huffed, “Wait-“ he looked between the two of them before he stepped into Magnus’ space and tilted his chin up to check his throat, Magnus whipped his head away.

“Do that again and I’ll bite your hand off.” Magnus felt Clary’s face against his cheek, sniffling before she leant back.

“Oh my god.” Clary bit her lower lip with an ear to ear grin. Magnus felt his cheeks heat up as he averted his eyes from his sister to Alec who rocked a smug smile for no reason at all. His whole stance expressing confidence and power, “Are you two-“ She asked.

“Fucking? No.” Magnus interrupted.

“I was going to say together but okay, good to know?”

“Oh,” Magnus cleared his throat softly before he hesitantly looked up at his brother who glared at him. “What?”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Stop bugging me,” Magnus groaned.

“That is a yes.” Clary gushed, “Oh god, this is wonderful, I can’t believe it, I’m so happy for the two of you!”

“It’s all very new.” Alec offered, drumming his fingers on the table, visibly at ease with the situation to Magnus’ surprise, was that some kind of property kink? Was he enjoying the fact that they knew Magnus was his? Whatever it was, Magnus wanted to crawl over the table and lick his face, or maybe ass, he wasn’t picky.

“Why are you two not fucking though?”

“Clary!” Jonathan barked and the redhead shrugged. “They are not going to do shit until they are mated, that we are clear.” Jonathan hissed as his eyes landed on Alec who swallowed thickly, the confidence blowing away like a leaf in the wind, “If you wanna touch my brother you have to put a ring on it first, got it?”

Magnus felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline. Oh boy.

“I uh, noted.”

“We already do ‘shit’ Jonathan, what do you think we do all day?” Alec’s head whipped around so quick that Magnus jerked back.

“What?” Jonathan growled into Alec’s direction who jumped off the chair.

“I have a really important appointment, meeting uh, Simon.” Alec stuttered, shoving the chair back into place. “It was good scenting eh seeing you.” He leant over to place a haste kiss against Magnus’ cheek respectfully and Magnus felt his heart melt. “I will see you,”

“You will see me Alec,” Magnus whispered, looking into his hazel eyes as Alec leant back with a dorky smile, then whistled for Buddy to follow and left as quick as possible. Magnus couldn’t really hold it against him.

But fuck, Magnus missed him the moment he left.

“Oh my god you two are so in love! So, you finally told him what you feel?” Clary squealed.

“We kind of did, simultaneously. He asked if he can court me and I accepted,” He heard a gasp and saw Clary press her hands to her mouth, her eyes watery. Magnus wanted to cry along. “I know,”

“You are courting? Okay.” Jonathan said without much emotion as he sat down on Alec’s former place, his eyes boring into Magnus’. “Is he treating you good?”

“Yeah, he is. Alec is wonderful.” Magnus gasped, “he will also help me financially, us, he has a lot of money apparently, I didn’t know- and- he kind of moved in.”

“What? He moved in?” Jonathan said surprised.

“Yes, I asked him. I mean, we are…we are a couple and courting and will…probably mate soon, and I thought it’s the right thing to do, I want him close to me, I feel safe with him, good.” He looked to the left to see his sister ugly sob beside him. “And it’s convenient regarding the pups.”

“I am so-“ she sniffled, “soooo happy for you.” She swung her arms around Magnus’ neck and squeezed him tightly as the door opened again, all three looking at Alec.

“Sorry to uh, interrupt. Can you- can someone drive me?”

“I’ll do it!” Clary let go, “My shift at Ragnor’s starts soon anyways and that way we can gush a little, right? Let’s go.” She squealed as she rushed through the door, dragging Alec along who made a horrified face. Magnus chuckled shamelessly.

Magnus’ heart was so full.

A tense silence settled over the brothers as Jonathan stared him down.

Okay, maybe not that full. He sensed a talk coming.

“Are you happy with him?” Jonathan asked, breaking the silence.

“Alec?” Okay, that was not what he’d expected.

“No, Ragnor.” Magnus snorted.

“Yeah, I am. Very much…” He murmured. Silence. It was something else to talk about this to Clary, but Jonathan? He had a deep connection to his brother, always did, but they never touched sexual or romantic topics until lately. He played with the tablecloth awkwardly.

“Then…I guess I am happy for you too.” He said with a smile that quickly faded off again, “look, if he ever does something that makes you uncomfortable or that you don’t want, just say a word and I’ll make him disappear-“

“Ugh, the talk-“ Magnus rolled his eyes, “wondered when it was coming. You are not my father you do know that right? You don’t have to-“

“But I’m an Alpha and I know how our minds work.”

“I can protect myself don’t worry.”

“The famous last words,”

“Do you have to be so dramatic?” Magnus huffed, “Alec is a good guy and he wouldn’t force me to do anything I don’t want, he never did and he never would. He’s not like other Alphas, he’s not like you.” The Alpha gave him a look, “You know what I mean. He’s not knot driven.”

“Every Alpha is knot driven. Sooner or later.”

“You are not exactly making this easier for me.”

“I don’t want to make it easy,” Jonathan said loudly, “I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into, I want you to think this through. If you really want this. Know the risks.”

“I do. And I did. And I trust him.”

“Do you want to mate him?”

“I don’t know- I mean, yes. I do. But- ugh, I don’t know,” he stuttered. “This is complicated and also highly awkward and kind of private?”

“It can’t be undone. But…you’d be sure he’d stay with you and not just use you, that he really means it. So it’s a good thing.”

“I know he means it; I don’t need any proof. He loves me.” Jonathan looked unimpressed.

“Don’t be naïve,”

“Ugh. Just stop.”

“Magnus, I told every Omega girl I wanted how much I felt for them, even if it wasn’t necessarily true…” Magnus looked up, lips apart.

“I don’t want to hear any of this.”

“I couldn’t really control it, you don’t know how it is, when there’s an Omega around you can’t think straight, that scent, that- you just need to knot them.”

“Lalalalala,” Magnus pressed his hands to his ears until Jonathan shut his mouth, he lowered them again, “Alpha’s are shitholes. All of you.”

“Yeah, we are, that’s why I’m telling you this. And like you said, all of us Magnus.” His light blue eyes stared right into his soul, “we don’t do it intentionally though, it’s an instinct.”

“Yes, you do it intentionally, maybe just not stick your knot into them? Maybe think twice? Or once at all? Alec doesn’t and he’s an Alpha too.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Ugh, it is?” Magnus groaned for the 10th time, because what the actual fuck was this talk even? “Jonathan, I love you, but you are horrible. Leave those poor Omega girls alone.”

“I never forced them to do anything, they wanted me as much as I wanted them, it’s not like that. Most Omegas actually love to be knotted, but I might have said a few things I didn’t mean. But you never know maybe they did too? It was a mutual thing, always.” Magnus narrowed his eyes, “All I’m saying is that Alec might say things he doesn’t mean. Might do things to lure you in. Without even meaning to?”

“But- he is…he is courting me, like really courting me, would he do that when he doesn’t mean it? You said so yourself, you never courted anyone it was just sex.”

“I guess not.” Jonathan huffed, “I might be wrong here and he’s an actual decent person. He never did anything that said otherwise to be honest and I kind of trust him, I know he treats you well. I just don’t want you to be naïve or…blind, to understand that Alec can hurt you, both physically and mentally if he loses control just once. It doesn’t take much and now that he lives with you it might get worse, or he loses control when he’s around you 24/7. I love you and I just want you to be safe. That’s all.” He shrugged.

And Magnus knew, he knew where he was coming from. Jonathan knew him better than anyone, also knew about all his fears and struggles and that this whole Alpha and mating business was tough for him. And he also knew that Jonathan felt the deep urge to protect him, even though he was younger than him he was kind of the Alpha of the family and acted as a protector of the rest, which were all Omegas and it didn’t make it any easier. He meant well.

“I love him, more than anyone and I trust him with my whole ass heart. We are living together, and we are going to raise a family together, if he wants to. And one day we will mate.” He said firmly as he got up.

He kind of understood Jonathan’s reaction, he might behave the same if it was the other way around, he also was very protective of Clary at times. It was just different for them.

Being an Omega meant being vulnerable. No matter how strong he was or seemed to be, an Alpha could overpower him in the blink of an eye, Alec included and that was a fact. He knew the risks, but he was willing to take the risk. Alec loved him. And Magnus felt that he did. Felt it in every look the Alpha gave him, every touch of his fingers, every word he said.

“What about the pups?” Jonathan asked and Magnus perked up.

“What about them?”

“Does he want to raise them? How does he feel about them?”

Magnus snorted, “Of course, he loves them, he loved them even before I did.” Oh boy, how true that was.

“But does he love them as your boyfriend? As your Alpha? Or only as your midwife? You know that Alpha’s usually get rid of the pups after birth if it’s not theirs, right?”

Magnus swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach. “Get rid of them?”

“Well, give them away, not actually harm them.”

“Alec would never.”

“How do you know? What if he does? What if he sees them, smells them and snaps and forces you to give them away?”

“I wouldn’t- he wouldn’t.” Magnus breathed heavily.

“He could make you with his voice.” Magnus felt his belly tighten at the top and roll over his bump like a wave, squeezing. “I don’t want to scare you Magnus, I am trying to protect you and the pups. Did you ever hear Alec’s opinion about this, your pups, not as your midwife? Did he clearly say that he wants those pups and wants to raise them along with you? That he accepts them?”

Magnus looked up, a hand pressed to his bump, chest heaving.

He had always cherished Jonathan’s opinion and words, he’d acted as his voice of reason more than once and prevented him from doing stupid things, pulled him out of stupid situations, so yes, he might be right in saying this. Alec loved and accepted him but would he also accept his pups once they were born? Once they were mated? Or would he want his own? No, Alec would never harm them or give them away, he loved his pups, he wasn’t like that.

\---

Magnus lay on the couch an hour later after cleaning up a little, wiping the dust off the surfaces, doing the wash, cuddling with his babies as he felt his belly awkwardly shift from one side to the other, disforming. It was weird, it was always weird, the feeling of something moving inside him; but he’d gotten used to it by now and somehow enjoyed it even, he gasped as something kicked his navel, they’ve gotten stronger, or maybe it was just really tight in there.

He lay his palm onto his belly, stroking circles over it before he waited, waited until he felt a pressure against his hand, like a back or butt pressing against it and snuggling into the crook of his palm.

He yawned widely before smacking his lips, the blanket partly covering his body. He hadn’t heard from Alec yet and hoped he’d be back soon. He missed him. This was pathetic, but he really did.

It was still surreal, very much so, he’s never even held a baby in his hands before, didn’t see many either, okay he did but well, he could tell that they were cute but he wasn’t like other Omegas that basically melted at the sight, also he had no fucking idea of handling them in any way, yes he has started to read the magazines and books Alec had provided but it was different and he really hadn’t had the time to read them through, which he probably should, in fact he felt utterly unprepared for them.

He didn’t even know how to do a diaper. How to feed them. What they needed. Wanted. How to carry them. What if he hurt them, squished them or something? They surely would be tiny. But how tiny? Did he have enough clothes for them? How many clothes would they need? How much do they eat? Poop? Sleep? Were they able to breathe properly and function when they were born?

Magnus felt his heartbeat pound against his chest.

Fuck. This was going to be a disaster. Fucking fuck fuck.

He wasn’t ready. He was no father. He would mess this up, he would ruin it all. The pups would starve. Oh god what if they starved because he forgot to feed them? Because he couldn’t find them anymore. What if he lost one? Stop. Don’t. Magnus closed his eyes and curled in on himself, holding his belly tightly as he drifted off, drained from exhaustion.

Magnus awoke with a loud yelp, his skin sweaty and pulse way too high, he looked around himself frantically and only then noticed Alec sitting on the edge of the couch, his hand on his shoulder, did he stir him awake? Where was he? Was he home?

“Hey, I think you-“

“I lost it!” Magnus interrupted him, his chest heaving as he sat up and let his eyes wander over the place, completely out of breath “Alec, I can’t find it!”

“What?” Alec frowned.

“The pup! It’s going to starve!” Alec’s frown deepened.

“Magnus what are you talking about?” Alec blinked his eyes before his expression softened and he shifted closer, laying a hand onto Magnus’ bump gently, “Baby you had a nightmare.”

“No, it’s- no.” he stuttered, shaking his head. “It was right there, I was trying to feed her and then she was gone, I heard her scream Alec, I couldn’t-“

“Shhhh….” Alec cooed as he came even closer, wrapping his free arm around the Omega’s trembling and sweaty body. “it was only a dream Magnus, you didn’t lose them, they are safe and sound inside your belly.” He whispered and Magnus sucked in a breath as his mind cleared up, his eyes lowering to his bump.

“Oh, it- it was a dream.” Magnus repeated feeling utterly stupid, he pressed his cheek against Alec’s shoulder, catching his breath, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay Magnus,” Alec held him tightly, giving him a kiss against the ear, “I know you hate when I say it, but as your midwife I can assure you that those dreams and fears are completely normal, they are part of it and Magnus, it’s a good sign, you only have those fears when you truly care, it shows how much you love them and you won’t let any harm come to them, you won’t lose them and they won’t starve, I promise.” He answered, knowing exactly what was happening inside Magnus’ head, like he always did.

He smelled so good, so soothing, he clung onto him like no tomorrow and wanted nothing more than to snuggle into him and forget about everything. Damn, “What a horrible dream.” Magnus gasped; still stuck in that odd headspace he’s never been in before. That was something good? How was that good, ugh. Where did all those fears suddenly come from? He’s felt sure and confident mere hours ago. Well that was before he actually started to think. He’s never felt that kind of fear before, you couldn’t be afraid when you had nothing to lose and he had so much to lose now.

“I know,” Alec said patiently before they parted, not too far though.

“How am I supposed to feed them properly, I mean they are three Alec. I won’t have enough milk.” And that’s a sentence he never thought he’d say one day. Alec lifted his hand from his bump to Magnus’ chest and gently touched his pec over his shirt, feeling them with skilful fingers.

“Your body will know how much is needed, it adjusts to the pups Magnus.” He said softly and Magnus felt his chapped lips against his temple.

“But what if it’s not enough? What if my body is a bitch and decides to be cranky. And how am I supposed to feed three? Am I going to grow a third nipple?” Alec chuckled against his temple, Magnus knew how ridiculous this was but he had actual fears and actual questions and if he didn’t get them out of his system right about now, he’d combust.

“We will switch them, one after the other. It will be enough, they don’t drink much when they are so small, they got tiny stomachs.”

“What if I don’t manage?”

“I’m there with you Magnus, we will manage this together.”

“Can’t I feed them with a bottle?”

“Of course, you can, I will have formular ready just in case something goes wrong, but I don’t think it will. But Magnus it’s so much better for the pups health to get actual breastmilk, they will get your antibodies which will lead to less infections and illnesses, also there are several studies that show breastfed babies have a higher IQ, bigger brain and less risk of becoming overweight later in life, they get ill way less, it has so many benefits and it’s way easier for you, it’s a natural thing. You should at least try it, please.”

Magnus groaned, he saw what Alec was getting at and to be honest yes, he understood, it sounded good and he knew that the natural way was probably the best, he’d probably also advise others to do it, but merely the thought of something latching onto him and sucking away like a vampire was kind of repulsive. “Okay,” He agreed, “I guess I will try. But you have a bottle ready if it doesn’t work?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay.” He rolled the thought around, “Does it hurt?”

“Nursing?”

“Yeah.”

“It does sometimes, especially in the beginning, but you will get used to it quickly, I promise.” Great. Wonderful. Magnus patted his own pec, next to Alec’s hand and squeezed it.

“I don’t feel any milk, I feel no change, are you sure?” He asked almost frantic. Why was he suddenly so eager on becoming a cow? What the fuck was going on? He wanted that milk. And he wanted it now. “What if I won’t have any by the time they come?! They will starve Alec. It will be horrible.” Alec smiled softly, this was awkward, well in fact, it was way less awkward than it used to be because Alec never made fun of him or his odd questions. It was neat to have a boyfriend midwife. But it didn’t lessen his panic right now.

“Believe me Magnus your breast is already producing milk, but not much, the milk will only shoot in a few days after birth, you will feel it, they will swell and ache.”

“A few days?!”

“Well, before that you have something that’s called colostrum, it’s a rather thick, yellowish milk with lots of proteins, vitamin, minerals it helps defend the pups from harmful bacteria or viruses too, protect the immature immune system, it’s a wonderful thing and you have that from the start to nurse them. I’m sure you already have it.” Magnus listened, despite the weird topic enjoying the way Alec gushed over the topic and the sweet scent he radiated that even managed to calm his nerves.

“And what if not?” Alec rose an unimpressed eyebrow before he dipped his hand under Magnus’ shirt, the Omega didn’t shiver to the touch at all as his fingers rose on his naked body to move to his nipple, “What- what are you do-“ he asked before his body twitched as Alec pinched it sharply and a wet stain immediately spread on his white shirt. “ing- Oh. My. God.” Magnus stared at the spot in mortification as Alec eased his hand off.

“You are good to go,”

“You did not just casually milk me.”

“I thought this is what you wanted? You have nothing to worry about Magnus.”

“Let me vanish.” Magnus whispered; eyes stuck on his shirt.

Alec chuckled, “You are ridiculous.”

“I’m not ridiculous. I’m embarrassed. I want to throw myself out of the window.”

“The whole 2 feet?”

“I will live in the bush henceforth.”

Alec laughed, “I just wanted to check for you, would you have rather had me suck it out?”

“Oh god,” Magnus whispered.

“I’m only kidding.”

“I’m a cow.”

“Magnus,” Alec said affectionately.

“I’m a fat cow.”

“Oh man,” Alec gasped, running a hand over his face, “Magnus look at me,” he placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, squeezing lightly, Magnus slowly lifted his eyes. “You are not fat.” Magnus averted his eyes again, “no, keep looking,” he shifted them back with a pout, “You are not fat,” He repeated, “you are pregnant, and the most beautiful man I ever saw. And you are definitely no cow. And I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, that was not my intention, I thought I’d ease your worries if we checked.”

“I know,” Magnus muttered. “It all just came crashing down, reality is a bitch. I feel so…out of my skin at the moment, I have no control over my life, over my emotions, over my own body, I’m leaking, and not only from one hole,” Alec bit his lip, “I can barely move without taking a break after a few steps, I feel exhausted, drained, sleepy, hungry, I’m hungry all the time, I eat and while eating I’m thinking of the next thing I could eat later, it just never ends.” Alec nodded, stroking his arms.

“You are doing great Magnus, I’m so proud of you, just let it all out,” Alec said encouragingly.

“I can’t see my feet anymore, or my dick for the matter. I feel bloated, I snap at everyone, I assume the worst, I have all these fears, worries, I can’t sleep on my back anymore without having the feeling to suffocate. I’m horny 24/7 and have nothing to put my dick in or ease the tension in my ass. I sometimes jerk off until I’m sore. The pups are kicking me endlessly, bouncing on my bladder, I could pee 24/7. Is there anything good coming out of this? Or is it just me suffering through the pregnancy and all it’s side effects to then suffer through that ring ripping, through a painful birth, to end up suffering by nursing them. It all sounds like a lot of pain and negative outcome. For what?” Alec studied him again, then dipped a finger under his chin to tilt it up.

“Your pups Magnus.”

“Duh,” he rolled his eyes. “What are you even doing? What’s your role in all this? Why am I the only one going through all this shit? This is unfair.” Alec opened his eyes, looking slightly bewildered. Oh. Wait.

They…are…not…Alec’s…what…the…fuck…Magnus.

“Sorry.” He added, averting his eyes. Ugh how embarrassing. “Geez,” he dropped his face into his hands, “I’m not here. I’ll head for my bush now, never mind me.” Alec held him firmly in place.

“Believe me, I suffer along with you, every step of the way.” He said, “And if I could I would take all the ‘shit’ away from you.”

“I know Alec, I’m sorry.” He said, looking back at his boyfriend sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to say that to you. You are doing more than enough for me, for us.” He interlocked his fingers with Alec’s “I’m just a little overwhelmed at the moment, I don’t feel ready. Not at all. I have questions. Way too many to even express. I don’t even know where to start and I feel like the time is running away. I am sorry for this endless rant Alec, we should be celebrating you moving in and here I am, a pitiful pile of sorrow.”

“This is part of it, just like the good stuff and I love that I can be here for you now when you feel down. I will try to make you feel better as much as possible, in fact I have a few things in mind to help you out,” Magnus huffed as he dropped back to the couch, staring up at the ceiling, Alec lowered himself to Magnus and ran his cheek over his in an attempt to soothe his nerves, it actually helped. Of course it did, Magnus hummed contently as Alec’s scent spread in his body and brushed his cheek over Alec’s beard to scent him back, his face felt heated.

“Are you okay Alec? You feel kind of hot,” he whispered against his ear.

“I might be coming down with something. It’s fine. I feel good.”

“Okay.” They continued to scent each other for a while in sensual, slow movements, just enjoying the moment, and if someone asked, the purr was coming from his cats.

Magnus had his eyes closed as he felt Alec lower himself on his body to lift his shirt over his bump, a soft gasp left his lips as he felt Alec’s warm mouth on the side of his bump and looked down to see Alec’s eyes closed, Magnus could feel his shaky breath against his skin, he gave it another long kiss on the other side before he moved his head over his bump gently, rubbing his cheek over his stretched skin.

Magnus felt his face scrunch into a grimace as the tears shot up into his eyes, an uneven breath rocking through his body before he sucked in some air sharply.

He was, he was scenting his bump. Oh fuck. Alec was scenting his pups. Magnus felt a hot tear roll down his face.

Alec kept his hands on his belly, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs, a wide smile forming on his lips, “you are so loved little buttons,” He whispered, “you have to give your daddy a little break occasionally okay? He needs his strength for the rest of the way.” he looked up to Magnus’ face, his own immediately shifting to concern, “Magnus-“ he whispered and Magnus took the Alpha’s cheeks between his palms and dragged him down to himself, Alec fell with a huff, partly next to him and partly on top.

Alec gasped in surprise as their lips met a little forcefully, Magnus could taste his own salty tears on Alec’s lips as he tried to show him that he was all right, how much he felt for the Alpha in that very second, before he parted with a shaky breath. “Thank you,” was all he could say. And he meant it. With all his heart.

“What for?” Alec asked quietly, their breath mingling as their faces rested an inch apart.

“Accepting my pups.” Magnus said, his shimmering eyes lifting to Alec’s, Alec looked stunned as if he didn’t understand the weight of his own actions.

“Of course I do, they are yours. I love them.” He said, simple as that. And simple as that Magnus felt his heart combust.

He accepted them. He accepted him.

A pregnant Omega with a messed-up life and no money, he had nothing to give to the Alpha except himself, his pups and that was enough. It was enough. He was enough.

“I meant what I said, you are my family now.” Alec whispered.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tightly, not planning to let go again, his hands rolling into fists. No, he wouldn’t let him go, ever again. That Alpha was his and his only as long as he’d let him. And he’d give him all he could, make him the happiest of Alpha’s, show that he wasn’t misplacing his love, Alec deserved the world for all he gave.

“You will be an amazing father Alexander,” Magnus whispered into his ear and heard Alec gasp shakily before the Alpha buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. He could feel Alec’s body begin to tremble and tightened his embrace, stroking the Alpha’s back gently as he heard him sob quietly. Magnus closed his eyes, inhaling the pure scent of adoration and love the Alpha emanated. “I love you Alec.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm happy to see you again, thank you all for your lovely comments, tweets and live threads, I will answer them all when I have the time! I love to read your feedback and thoughts. I loved to see your reactions on the last one as it was pure fluff and like I thought y'all soaked it up, we really needed that right. There's no angst yet in sight, you can relax for now, but you might need some time for this one as it's one of my longest yet. Oops. A lot happening, and things are progressing fast from now on. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter! Come say hi, I don't bite! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Father. The word repeated in his head over and over again, mulling the thought over in his mind as he put the rest of his clothes into Magnus’ wardrobe, or more the empty corner Magnus had emptied for him. He offered more space, but it really wasn’t necessary.

The word sounded so foreign and yet familiar. Honestly speaking Alec had always wanted to be a father, to have pups of his own one day since he was young, but knowing pretty soon that he was very much gay, and also never wanted to have an Omega for multiple reasons he had thought that that would never happen.

He had fought all his life not to be an Alpha, not to be like his mother and all the other he despised, those that treated Omegas like slaves, like something less, not like actual human beings, he never wanted that superiority, the fear of others. Falling in love with an Omega was never his plan, he wanted to prove them all wrong, that you didn’t need an Omega, that you weren’t automatically drawn to them, never wanted that power over them.

And here he was.

Magnus was different, he wasn’t weak, he wasn’t afraid not in the actual sense, he wasn’t obediently listening to Alec and catering to his wishes and demands, he had his own mind and spoke whenever he felt like it, he’d never do anything he didn’t want only for Alec’s sake, he was strong and powerful himself. And Alec fell in love with the man first, not the Omega. Just like Magnus fell in love with Alec, and not the Alpha, Magnus barely knew his Alpha. Well, Alec barely knew his Alpha either.

They were simply two men falling in love, that happen to be an Omega and an Alpha.

And it felt right. He didn’t really care anymore, what others thought, would think, all he cared about was Magnus and he knew, for a fact, that he’d never want to be without him again.

Magnus took him as he was, understood him, trusted him. Even with his pups. The pups he wanted to raise with him. This was so surreal. However, he turned it, it felt out of this world. He was trusting Alec to raise his pups, to be a father.

What if he messed this up? He knew pups, he knew how to handle them very well, that was essentially the essence of his life, handling pups, but they never were his own, that was something completely different. He was emotional over every pup he saw from a distance, but never emotionally attached. What if his brain decided to malfunction and leave him in the dark when it actually mattered the most? Was he able to be a midwife and a father at the same time? How was he going to differ between those two? What if his midwife logic told him to do something and his heart told him to do the other?

He wasn’t trained for this. He was trained to be a midwife, not a father. And let’s face it, he didn’t really have a good example of a father himself.

But he could do this. He thought. He could…he could try.

Alec stashed the clothes away and then closed the wardrobe; funnily enough he didn’t possess many anymore, but his clothes weren’t far, they were scattered all over the room, in Magnus’ nest, in Magnus’ side of the wardrobe. A few on the bed, and on Magnus himself. So, if needed he could take them, if Magnus was so inclined to let him.

He ran his arm over his sweaty forehead. Odd. He hasn’t done a lot, but he felt hot, this was a horrible moment to get ill to be honest, he didn’t want to risk Magnus’ health. Maybe he should stay away for a few days. Who was he kidding?

He wasn’t prepared to move in actually, mentally yes, but all his stuff was still in his apartment and he’d need to get them all here sooner or later. He pulled out his phone, tugging it between ear and shoulder as he went down the stairs to get himself a water to soothe the heat that was rising in his chest.

“Hey Iz, how’s things?” He asked casually.

“Oh my god Alec! Where are you? Are you back in Borrowville? Is Magnus all right? Are you all right? I didn’t hear from you since dinner, if I was there, I’d punch you!”

“Sorry, it’s been a little messy here, Magnus is fine and so am I, yes I am back to Borrowville and I- I moved in. With Magnus.”

“What?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay…I’m happy for you, big bro, I really am. This is wonderful! So, you’re not coming back to New York then? I can’t really blame you…I get it. What happened was awful and please tell Magnus that I am sorry for it and our parents, I really hope he processed this well. What about your apartment?”

“Thank you, uh, you can have it if you like?”

The high pitched squeal that was heard throug the phone left him deaf for a whole 30 seconds, he jumped onto the fence to sit after leaving through the back door, the warm summer sun bathing his body, soothing his tense muscles. “I LIKE. Alec, I want it. Please. Oh god yes, I can’t wait to move out.”

Alec chuckled low, “I know, the rent is paid for another half a year in advance.” He pressed the phone to his chest before the squeal came, he had learned. Then added, “but, you have to do something for me.”

“Whatever you want!”

“I need my stuff, my books mainly, my trophies, any clothes you can find, just gather as much as possible from both my room at our parent’s house and my apartment, everything you may think is important to me, you know me well, and the rest is yours.”

“I love you so much Alec,” she gasped shakily.

“I know.” He rocked a smug smile.

“You will get your things, just send me your address in Borrowville, I am off for a few weeks soon and will have the time. Oh, by the way, there was this guy ringing on the door yesterday, Simon? Do you remember him Alec?” She asked with a hint of something Alec decided to ignore.

“Oh yeah, we might have forgotten to tell him that we headed back.”

“I know.” She chipped, “he told me. We actually went for a walk because I needed some fresh air and I got the whole story; you are a great friend for leaving him like that Alec.”

“Uhm.”

She laughed warmly, “Also, he’s cute.”

Alec felt his lips tug up, “he’s also very single.”

“I have a feeling Magnus knows me quite well, he’s a good judge of character, because that man really is adorable. I shall thank him for suggesting him the other day.”

“Don’t harm him okay?”

“Magnus? I’d never.”

“No, Simon.”

“What do you take me as Alec? I’m wounded.”

“I know exactly who you are.” She snorted on the other end.

“Does Simon know you moved out?” She changed the topic.

“Uh, maybe?”

“Liar.”

“Maybe not.”

“You need to tell him,”

“I know. I will when he’s back.”

“Hm, he could help me bring your stuff back to town, since he knows the way and all.” Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Is that an excuse to spend more time with him?”

“Maybe?” She parroted and now it was Alec’s time to laugh, “I enjoy some company. Also, I really want to see your choice of hometown, Jace has been there, I feel left out. I could spend some time with you, Magnus, and Simon. Also, I really want to smell Magnus again, that scent is haunting me, in the best ways possible,”

“You are talking about my boyfriend Iz,”

“I didn’t mean it in the creepy way, it was just soothing and, just nice, very nice. Somehow like I knew it for ages already. There was something familiar to it.”

“I think that’s me you smelled, I rubbed off on him.”

“Possible.”

“And Iz?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep your nose off my Omega.” He listened to Izzy laugh, “nose on Simon.” Alec watched Buddy trot out of the living room, over the back porch and between his legs to lay his heavy head onto his thigh with a pitiful look. Alec patted his head gently.

“You hungry?”

“Always.”

“Not you,” Alec rolled his eyes, “Buddy.”

“Still, always.” Alec scratched his neck, a spot that’s been itching for a bit now.

“Iz, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Look, since I am living with Magnus now, I’ll be around him almost 24/7, what do I do if it gets too much? I mean-“ he stuttered, “when I-“ Ugh. “when I get overwhelmed.”

“Don’t you do things? I mean he’s your boyfriend, I don’t think he minds you getting a little handsy.”

Alec blushed profusely while he watched Buddy jump down the steps to throw himself into the sun with a drawn sigh, “Yeah we do ‘things’ but, well, I don’t want to be too much? Like, listen, I feel my Alpha growing more and more, he’s taking over my senses without me wanting to, I lose control over him sometimes, it’s only seconds but it’s scary. And I don’t want to-“

“I know what you mean Alec, but it’s okay.” She said softly, “He knows what you are and he wouldn’t be with you or let you move in if he wasn’t fine with it, talk to him about this and your fears,”

“I did, he said he trusts me.”

“See? Alec you can let go, be who you are, don’t think so much about it.”

“But I can’t stop thinking, ever.” he sighed, “I am so afraid to hurt him, to do something that breaks our bond, our trust, it just takes one wrong move and he means too much to me.”

“He’s not a little child Alec, he’s a grown-up man, you have to trust him too, if he says he’s all right with it, he is all right with it and will know the risks involved, he seemed very intelligent and aware, not only for a man but an Omega. If it’s too much for him, trust him to say that it is and that he will stop it.”

“And what if I don’t stop it? What if I can’t?”

“Alec, your Alpha is part of you, you control him and not the other way around. You will always be afraid of him and to lose control if you don’t let him in and let that side of you live for once and be a part of your life.”

Alec closed his eyes, his chest deflating. She was right, Izzy was always right, there was a reason he had always come to her for support and advise, even though she was much younger than him, it never really embarrassed him, she was wise for her age. One of the wisest persons he knew. And she had complete control over her Alpha, there was no reason to doubt her words.

“And also,” She continued, “if your Alpha loves that Omega as much as you love Magnus, he would never hurt him.” Alec’s eyes fluttered open again as he stared over the golden bathed fields in the distance, the horizon over the river.

He was sure that all of him loved all of Magnus, without a doubt.

But his Alpha might not see sense the way Alec does, he wants to knot him, however he put it and tried not to think about it, he really wanted to knot him and make him his. His Alpha might see it as something good, something needed, but Magnus wasn’t only an Omega but a man and he was not ready, it was a thin line. A risky path. But he had to take it. He didn’t know what would happen if he wouldn’t.

\---

Alec walked Buddy along the sideway, still wearing shorts from earlier, it was a hot day, not the kind of heat that suffocated you but a nice heat that caressed your body, the shirt clung to his body, he was sure to rock sweat under his armpits already, the base cap was drawn back, taming his mane in the only way possible.

Magnus was on his first shift back at work, and honestly Alec couldn’t wait to have him back by his side, in his arms, and smother the man in kisses. But he had to be patient and give Magnus the freedom he desired, to do what he loved to do. Which is cook. And he would.

It was wonderful to be back, he actually loved the town more than he wanted to admit before, the people, the shops, the smell, the sounds, everything felt familiar now, and peaceful, he felt more at home than he ever did in New York. Felt more accepted.

And having Buddy back in his life, even though it’s only been a few days was a blessing, every time Buddy was away, he felt restless, like a part of him was missing. He unleashed him and watched him mark the lanterns before he ran off to play with the little terrier across the street in front of the bakery owned by an old, very nice couple.

He knew he was safe here, he let him be.

Alec made a beeline for the coffee shop, needing some coffee in his system and braced himself before he entered, the bell chiming loudly. Two judging eyes immediately landed on him from across the shop as Ragnor put his newspaper down. A frown grew on his forehead while Alec closed the distance tentatively.

“Uh, hi.”

“No.”

“What?” Alec asked bewildered as Ragnor circled the counter and stepped into his personal space, grabbing him by the arm as he dragged him out of the shop, Alec stumbled along until they were back outside. To his surprise, he didn’t stop there, he pulled on Alec like on a stubborn, reluctant child until they stood in front of another shop that read Seelie Court.

He was shoved into the shop roughly, “Meliorn!” Ragnor hollered.

A slender figure came in from the back room, long brown hair with glitter on one side of his face, he wore something that looked like partly apron, partly rocker attire, scissors in hand, “Someone called?” He stopped in his tracks as he eyed the men. “What is this?!” He pointed.

“An emergency.” Ragnor answered firmly and Alec swung his head around, not knowing whether to feel offended or confused.

“I see that.” he said purposefully as he drew closer, hips swinging. Meliorn, apparently, pinched the base cap off Alec’s head and a gasp was heard as the long and slightly sweaty curls clutched into Alec’s eyes. “By the holy comb,” the man breathed. Okay. Fine, it might have gone out of control, he knew. But.

“Can you help him?”

“I-“ Alec began.

“Oh, I will help him, that poor soul.” Meliorn gasped.

Okay, he just wanted a coffee for fuck’s sake. What was happening?

“My dog,” Alec interrupted, because nothing of this was planned but he felt like he had no actual say in this right now.

“I will take care of Buddy in the meantime; you can pick him up when you’re done.” Ragnor scoffed and turned on his heel, he opened the door and then turned back around, “and welcome back Lightwood.”

Despite the initial shock about what the fuck was going on, he felt a warmth soothe him. Had he missed Ragnor? Pft. Not possible.

“Well, let’s get to work handsome, shall we?” Meliorn gushed and threw Alec into a chair.

So, it turned out to be the local barber’s shop, Ragnor had told him about this a while back but he never got to visit, yeah, he was so busy, maybe he just didn’t really care. It was a funky place, it seemed completely out of place in this town, a mix of club, lights and nightlife and nature itself, leaves adorning the walls and mirrors, intertwining with guitars on the ceiling. It was an odd place. But nice?

A woman with long red locks worked on an unknown girl next to him, she had the same attire as Meliorn, something leather-ish, something fairy-like, she had piercing blue eyes and a grace to her he rarely saw on anyone. He saw her eyes land on him more than once, and it felt oddly like she was checking him out. He could tell that she was an Alpha, and Meliorn a Beta.

He had his head tucked back, Meliorn scraping a knife over his throat as he wondered how his morning turned out like this. Where had he gone wrong?

“You are Magnus’ midwife,” the woman said and Alec snapped his head up before Meliorn held him in place, pushing him back with a hiss, oh yeah, he forgot. He obediently put his head back.

“Yeah, I am.”

“You moved in with him?” She asked and Alec, against his good judgement, again snapped his head up, because he obviously was a complete idiot, as he felt the knife cut along his cheek.

“Ouch,” He hissed.

“You know there’s a reason to stay still when someone has their knife up your throat,” Meliorn scolded kindly.

“Sorry,” He gasped but had his eyes on the woman who didn’t look back at him but cut the blonde girls’ hair. “How- uh, I mean…why do you think that?”

She looked up once and back down, “I have my eyes and ears everywhere Alec.” A shudder ran down his spine, not unpleasant but also not pleasant, “Maybe I saw you move cardboard boxes out of the apartment, I live across from Simon’s place. I figured.” She added with a nice smile.

“Oh.”

“We hear a lot of things here in the shop,” Meliorn added, running a wet cloth over Alec’s shaven cheeks before he ran his fingers through Alec’s curls, he felt another shudder, but very pleasant this time. He’s always loved people playing with his hair to be honest. “and we are very observant.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Okay, so the town had a pair of spies. Maybe they knew things?

“Did you ever see two Asian men in town?”

“The guys from New York?”

Alec sucked in a breath. Oh wow, they were good.

“We saw them occasionally,” they answered him, almost speaking as one, like they had one mind. “But it’s been a while since the last time.”

“Okay, good. Uh, this might sound crazy but could you maybe tell me if you see them again?”

“Why?” She stopped and stared him down.

“They- uh,”

“If you want us to help you, you have to give us a little something.” She answered, rolling to the other side of the girl with her chair, though her eyes never left his. “Quit pro quo Alec.”

“They are up to no good, old…uh acquaintances of Magnus.”

“Do they want to harm him?” Meliorn asked, cutting skilfully, Alec saw his hair fall to the ground. He didn’t mourn it one bit.

“Maybe.”

“We will contact you if we see them again,” She answered.

“I can give you my-“

“I got your phone number sweetheart,” She interrupted with a wink.

“Oh? Okay.” Where, how, what. Okay…he didn’t need to know everything. This was spooky enough as it was. Also, sweetheart?

“I am Kimberly by the way,” She extended a hand and Alec took it, shaking her slender hand with pointy nails. “You can call me Kim.”

“Alec.” He said stupidly. Meliorn huffed out a laugh behind him. “Please don’t, uh please don’t make it too short, I need some length to it.” He requested as he remembered how much Magnus loved to bury his hands in his hair. He wouldn’t want to make him unhappy. Meliorn nodded.

“You and Magnus, is there something going on?” He asked. Alec felt his body tense up, his eyes flitting over the mirror and his own vision. If those two were so observant and chatty…he probably shouldn’t tell them. What if they told someone else? They were the only hairdressers in town, Luke and Jocelyn were surely coming here too. No, he couldn’t. Fake it. Urgh he was so bad at lying.

“No.” He answered and swallowed the lump down, feeling a sheen of sweat build on his neck. Kim’s eyes stuck on him for a moment, her face doing something, something he couldn’t place before she averted them again. Fuck, she knew, didn’t she? Was it getting hot in here? Was he getting paranoid?

“Let me take you out for a drink?” Meliorn asked and Alec almost fell, at least he felt like it. He didn’t expect that. At. All.

“I uh, I-“ He stammered. I’m taken. But I can’t tell. Also how do you know I’m gay? Was the words he wanted to say. He didn’t think he gave off a gay vibe to be honest. Or did he? “How?”

“I can sense a lot of things,” he almost purred behind him and Alec wanted to crawl out of his skin. “unless you are busy? Maybe tomorrow?”

“Ugh,” was the eloquent answer. Help.

“Leave him alone Meliorn, he’s not interested.” The brown-haired man with a little too sweet scent -was he trying to pass as an Omega?- gave her a glare, before he sent her a kiss through the air, his brown eyes landing back on Alec who averted his own. Also, the woman was way too observant for his taste, but he was grateful.

“Is that so?” Meliorn asked innocently. Say yes. Agree.

“I’m actually busy the whole week.” Alec answered instead, because he wasn’t used to telling people off.

“Then next week.” Okay shit, this’s not working. Just say it.

“I uh, look- Meliorn- you- you seem nice and all but I am not here to seek a relationship.” He felt his cheeks heat up. Well, it was true, but it happened anyways. He wasn’t lying though.

“I never spoke about relationship’s,” he lowered himself to Alec’s ear, starring at him through the mirror, “we could just have a good time. Your scent is fabulous.” He whispered. Alec blinked his eyes slowly, wanting nothing more than to dash out of the door, or the non-existent window, he wouldn’t mind breaking the floor long glass walls though for the sole purpose of getting away. But his hair was only half way done.

“Hey Alec,” a familiar voice said from the other side of the shop and Alec looked into warm brown eyes as Raphael entered the shop, “didn’t know you are back in town.”

“Hey Raphael!” He greeted enthusiastically, because by god he was so happy to see someone he knew and get away from this conversation, Meliorn straightened behind him and continued his work. “Yeah, we are back. Magnus is back at the restaurant.”

Raphael swung into the free chair next to Alec after getting rid of his jacket. “I’ll be there in a moment.” Kim said to him and he gave her a nod.

“Don’t worry, I got time.” Alec grimaced a little as Meliorn began to massage his scalp, “I wondered when you’d get rid of it,” he gestured to Alec’s hair. Apparently, he’s been the subject of many unknown discussions in town. Well, it was a small town after all. Has it gotten so bad? Well, maybe. And there wasn’t much else going on in here.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot, Ragnor made me.”

Raphael puffed, “Old grumpy, he can make you do about anything if he wants.” Alec titled his body to the other man, slightly more at ease now. “How’s Magnus? He hasn’t answered my messages.”

“Yeah, we’ve been busy, sorry. He didn’t mean unwell.” Raphael quirked an eyebrow, then waved a hand.

“No big deal, it’s okay. I know that from him, he’s a free bird, right?”

“Right.” Not that free anymore. That bird is locked up.

Meliorn pulled his head back straight forward gently, “Keep still pretty boy, will you?” Alec ticked his jaw. There it was again. He sighed under his breath and felt Raphael’s eyes on him.

“Are we still going to meet this weekend? I’d be devastated if you wouldn’t make it, I’ve been waiting so long for this and to see the cabin with you again.” Raphael gushed, a hand pressed to his chest and Alec’s eyes widened comically as he stared at the man beside him bewildered.

What the fuck?

What cabin?

Weekend?

Before Alec could open his lips, Raphael whispered something, quirking an eyebrow before his eyes flitted to Meliorn and back to Alec.

Oh?

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Oh.

Fuck no.

“Yeah, uh, yes. I- I’d love that.” Alec answered awkwardly, “I can’t wait. I’ve booked us a place at our favorite restaurant too.” The moment the words left his mouth, his heart and dignity went along with it.

“I see,” Meliorn said behind him. His face hardened for a moment before it softened, “I get it now.” He didn’t look angry, more a little disappointed. Alec saw Raphael’s cheeks blush, in fact he looked just as awkward as Alec felt, but to be honest, he was astonished by the gesture and actually grateful, despite the embarrassment. “You are done.” Meliorn stepped back and Alec turned his eyes back on the mirror.

Oh wow.

His beard was down to light stubbles, the hair shorter and neat. He hasn’t seen himself like that in ages. So very human. He liked it. And he hoped Magnus did too. He wasn’t really vain, he didn’t care much how he looked, he just wanted Magnus to be happy with it. It wasn’t too short, so he hoped for the best.

“Thank you,” He said as he brushed the hair off his shirt and got up. “How much is it?”

“30. And my pleasure,” Meliorn said kindly, “I’ll be right back,” He said and then disappeared in the back of the room before he returned with clean hands.

“It’s on Ragnor.” Alec said firmly as he had cleaned himself up. “So, have a nice day both of you.”

“You too Alec,” Meliorn returned and then waited, looking between Alec and Raphael.

Uh…

Alec stepped into Raphael’s space and leaned down to place a haste kiss on his cheek, “Uh, see you on Friday darling.”

Alec looked into mortified eyes, mirroring his very own.

“Yeah, sweetie, see you…” Raphael stammered, both blushing furiously as Alec retreated mechanically and then left the shop as quick as possible, feeling his heart pound against his chest.

He powerwalked across the street and entered the coffee shop, swinging the door wide open with rage before he slammed his palms onto the counter, Ragnor sat behind it, lowering his coffee slowly.

“You owe me,” Alec snarled.

“I owe you what? A swift kick to the ass for your manners young man? I do indeed.” Alec’s stance faltered, his fingers gripping the empty counter as he drew back and straightened.

“This was hell, actual hell. I might have just had the most awkward moment of my entire life thanks to you. Or moments, there were a lot. A lot Ragnor.”

“I highly doubt that. But,…Meliorn?”

“Yes Meliorn! You- did you know?”

“Know what?” He sipped on his coffee with pursed lips.

“Ragnor!” Alec groaned frustrated, running a hand over his face and through his hair. This was not at all how he’d planned his day. He just wanted coffee.

“What happened?” Ragnor asked with a sigh.

“He was trying to get into my pants,” Ragnor had the audacity to at least look baffled, he coughed lightly as he put the coffee down, giving him a scrutinizing look.

“That was certainly not my intention,” he began, “Meliorn can be quite a lot.” Alec shuddered, his body actually jerking. “Did he make you uncomfortable? I can have a word with him later.” Ragnor got up from his chair.

“No, uh, that- that is not necessary, I handled it.” Don’t think about it, don’t. The memories will haunt him for life. “I can’t go back there. Never. Actually, I think I have to leave town again. Raphael was there too-” he stammered, “and it got out of hand.”

“He tried to hit on you too? Now that’s new. I’m actually impressed.”

“No! Not like that. Raphael was fine, he was wonderful but then he mentioned our cabin and date on the weekend and well not an actual cabin-“

“I can’t follow anymore.” Ragnor shook his head.

“Forget it. Coffee. I need coffee. Black and bitter. I need to erase an hour from my life.” He turned around to head for his seat and slouched down with a huff. Buddy sat beside Alec and tilted his head. “Don’t look at me like that. You haven’t been there.”

The dog barked quietly.

Ragnor placed a coffee down a few minutes later and then stood, tipping the sign on the wall without a word that read no dogs in bright red, but then smiled and ruffled Buddy’s hair before he left. Oh so, he did have a weak spot? Interesting.

“Also, you’re paying for the haircut,” Alec called after him.

“You still owe me a chair Lightwood.”

“Well. Touché!”

“There is nothing touché about this, the chair’s worth 200 dollars.” Ragnor whipped around.

“Mangia merde e-“ Alec mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Ragnor barked.

“Nothing,” Alec ducked away, sipping on his coffee before he placed it down and rubbed on his damp and sweaty neck, fuck, when was this cold finally hitting him so he could recover, then opened his phone and sat back, he dialled his favourite number. The only one he knew by heart. The only one that could soothe him in whatever state he was.

“Hey my love! How’s your day?” Magnus asked as he picked up. “I miss you.” Alec felt his heart flutter.

“I miss you too,” he gushed like a teenage boy, a wide smile on his lips as he looked at the restaurant from afar. “I didn’t want to disturb you, so-“

“Disturb away, you can always message or call me darling. I love to hear your voice.” His voice sounded strained. “I missed you.”

“You already said that.” Alec whispered; Magnus made a startled noise.

“I did? My memory’s gotten worse.”

“I missed you too Magnus.” Alec parroted. “Are you taking enough breaks?”

“Oh, I am actually on my third break right now, where are you?”

“I’m at the coffee shop,” Alec heard steps, noises, chatter, then saw Magnus step into sight behind the windows, waving. “Oh, I see you!” Alec almost shouted, well he knew, he saw you too, idiot. He waved back. How badly he wanted to run over there, scoop Magnus up and dash off into the horizon.

“I see you too, I- wait.” Magnus pressed his face to the window, “you look different.” Alec sucked in a breath.

“I might have been to the Seelie Court earlier; do you like it?” Alec circled his head around, probably looking like a complete fool to the people walking by.

“Your beard. It’s gone.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, not bad. Different, but I do like it. I like you however you look darling. The hair’s shorter too?”

“I actually kept the hair a little longer than intended, for your sake.” He smiled and saw Magnus smile too, his face squeezed against the window, he looked like a pug.

“I actually need a haircut too; it’s gotten out of hand. Were Meliorn and Kim nice to you?”

“We’ve been letting ourselves go a little,” Alec answered, realizing instantly that this was a big mistake.

“Pardon moi?”

“I didn’t mean…not like that, you look perfect Magnus.” He could see him narrow his eyes even through the distance. “I love you?” Magnus slowly lifted his middle finger, scratching the dip between lip and nose and Alec chuckled.

“I love you too Alec,” he answered nonetheless.

“Also, uh yeah they were nice. I guess. Kind of odd?”

“They are quite something.”

“Meliorn, he is- is he gay?”

“I think he is bisexual. He’s on my team Alec. Why do you ask?” Alec wetted his chapped lips as Magnus pressed an eye to the window. “Did he flirt with you?”

“Uh no, no of course not. He wasn’t-“ Alec lied badly, he didn’t want to make Magnus uncomfortable in his current state and also he had nothing to worry about really.

“You are sweating.”

“What?- wait how do you see that?!”

“I don’t. But now I know.” Oops. “If he touched you, I will chop his wandering hands off and serve them as today’s meal.”

“Ew. Also, no, he didn’t. Not more than necessary I mean, he cut my hair. Don’t worry, he got the hint once Raphael came in and we talked about our date in the cabin this weekend, you should have seen him,” Magnus was quiet on the other end; Alec could actually see his face turn red from afar. Alec’s eyes suddenly widened. Oh god. “NO! Magnus, no. No.” He rushed, “it was made up, he came and we made up a story, he actually saved me. It was cringy, more than that but he really saved me.”

“I will kill them both,”

“Magnus,”

“You are mine.” He pouted.

“I am yours baby.” He said, placing a hand to the window. “Always will be.” He watched Magnus place his hand against the window too. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“You are seeing me now.”

“Closer.”

“Get some glasses.”

“I hate you,” Alec whispered.

“Maybe a magnifying glass?”

“Why do I even bother with you.”

“You should leave for your cabin with Raphael then, I’m sure he’ll appreciate your stupid face.” Alec’s lips tugged up, his cheeks reddening.

“You won’t ever let me hear the end of it, right.”

“Never.”

“Magnus?”

“Yes.”

“I miss you.” Alec pressed his lips to the window and watched Magnus do the same before he heard someone call Magnus name and he hastily left.

“Sorry darling gotta go!” he ended the call and Alec heard someone clear their throat next to him, shifting his eyes aside to see Ragnor look from him to the empty street and back. Alec peeled his lips off, took his hand down and sat back.

“I don’t really know what I just witnessed and I don’t think I want to know,” Ragnor said, then handed him a wet cloth, “but you are cleaning that up Lightwood.” Alec took the cloth obediently. Ragnor retreated and Alec heard the word ‘Alpha’s’ being mumbled.

\---

After having a long and thorough shower, the most unproductive day in existence, and approximately 6 cups of chamomile tea, Alec settled on claiming his bed and very much deserved rest. Unfortunately, the tea wasn’t working, instead made him seek out the toilet every other minute. And when he tried to read to ease his unfocused thoughts his vision had blurred on the edges.

He’s never felt so eager to become sick, but his current situation was stressing the last bit of patience out of him, his body felt like it was developing a fever that never really surfaced, his mind building a migraine that waited on torturing him just right behind his skull. His stomach did occasional flops and not the good kind, the kind that made you want to throw up after a fast ride.

He tried to forget the moment his hand had slipped on the bathroom knob earlier as his skin decided it was a great moment to break out into a feverish sweat, causing him to faceplant the door. Though the blueish spot on his forehead wouldn’t let him erase the memory completely.

Was Malaria a thing in Borrowville?

Alec grunted as he rolled into the covers like a caterpillar. He missed Magnus. A lot. The Omega had sent him a text earlier that he’d be coming home late and he didn’t need to wait on him, the inventory was due and he wanted to settle this before he wouldn’t have enough time to do it later on, which was wise but Alec hated it nonetheless. As if he wouldn’t wait on Magnus to return home. Who did he think he was? What an insult-

A low growl woke him out of his deep slumber, unfamiliar and alarming, he rose his head instantly, instinctively sniffling the air for any threats as his sticky eyes flitted over the dark bedroom, his nose flared several times before he heard it again, only then feeling the way his chest rumbled, his breath hitched and he pressed a hand to his chest as he realized that he created those noises himself. “What the-“ he stuttered then fisted his chest roughly causing it to stop.

Only then noticing that his lower half was interlocked with Magnus’, who apparently came home and was fast asleep, his thigh nestled deep between the Omega’s legs and up his crotch, his- as he felt now- very hard erection pressed against Magnus’, rutting against him. What the fuck. Alec stopped himself and tried to pull his thigh back as Magnus clenched his own together tightly, locking him in place.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Why was he doing this. Magnus was asleep. Well he was asleep too, it’s not like he did this intentionally. He lifted the covers to rearrange them and pull them closer as his eyes fluttered shut as he smelled it, the very familiar, intoxicating smell of Magnus’ slick that washed over him like a wave as he let the covers fall.

Oh.

Wow.

Alec wrapped himself around the Omega, his long arms sliding over his soft back as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. So good, he smelled so good. Fuck. His chest began to heave, his breath coming out in rough pants as his mind dutifully supplied the fact that Magnus was slicking up for him. And this shouldn’t turn him on so much, because the Omega was asleep and didn’t do this willingly. And why was he still holding him, stop.

Let go.

Alec held him tighter, his fingers fisting into his shirt as he rocked his crotch against the sleeping Omega once. Twice. Stop.

“Alexander?” Magnus gasped hoarsely and Alec sucked in a ragged breath, loosening the tight grip around him.

“Yes? Hey, did I wake you up?” he stammered helpfully.

“You could say so.” Magnus whispered next to him; his head buried beneath his own. “Are you humping me?”

“What?!” Alec yelped, leaning back affronted, before he snorted, shaking his head with flushed cheeks “Who? Me? Never.”

“I must have dreamt it then,” Magnus whispered bemusedly while Alec tried to shift his leaking cock away from Magnus’ body, “I can smell it you know.” Alec’s eyes widened, “Your arousal.”

“Oh,” Alec gasped. “Magnus,” he began defeated, “it’s not what it looks like, I swear. I was already doing this to you when I woke up, I didn’t do it intentionally. I mean not that that is any better but-”

“And you decided to continue, because why not?”

“Uh,” Alec felt his shoulders sag as he held his breath. Magnus’ lips widened into a smirk.

“I’m only teasing you Alec; I don’t mind this.” He leant in and kissed his jaw, “you have my permission to do this whenever you feel like it.” Alec swallowed, “even when I’m asleep. Just no- you know, penetration.”

“Uh yeah, of course, no. I- I’d never. Okay.” He stuttered. “But seriously, I didn’t- I don’t know why this happened.”

“I’m irresistible.” Magnus leant back onto his back, smiling up at him with shimmering eyes, their lower halves still locked together. “But as much fun as this is, I’m going to soak the bed and that’s yuck, let me clean up real quick.” Magnus meant to get up when Alec pressed a hand to his chest, pinning him down, rougher than intended.

“Wait,”

“Hm?” Magnus asked confused.

“Let me,” He said, feeling his heart beat up in his throat. Ugh fuck.

“Let you…what Alec? Clean me up?”

“Yes?” He whispered.

“Oh okay, convenient.” Magnus lay back again, “the washing cloths are below the sink.”

Alec felt the heat drum beneath his skin, in his chest, in his heart, between his ears, his skin was buzzing below the surface. But it wasn’t only the unknown sickness growing inside him, but something else entirely. His cheeks glowed bright red.

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean like that.” Magnus blinked his sleepy eyes a few times, the soft hair hanging into his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought- maybe I could-“ Uh. He inhaled deeply. “I- I want to uh, lick your- you know.”

“Oh.”

“If that’s okay. I mean, if it’s not- if you are comfortable with that. I don’t have to, it was just a thought, like- oh wow, it’s gotten late.” Alec looked at his wrist.

“Darling,”

“Good night Magnus, long day tomorrow.” Alec tossed himself back onto the bed with mortification.

“Alexander,” Magnus chuckled and made the Alpha turn back around by tugging on his shoulder, but the Alpha refused stoically which made Magnus laugh even more, Alec wanted to melt into the bed. The Omega pressed against him from behind and kissed his shoulder blade, “turn around.” Alec shook his head, “Please, do it for me.” He whispered hotly against his skin. Alec turned around reluctantly. “Look at me,” Alec popped an eye open. “Darling, you can do whatever you want to me, I meant what I said, you don’t have to ask. As if I’d ever say no to a rim job. But I’m slicking a lot right now, you might want to wait for a better moment.”

Another eye fluttered open, “But- I want to- I want to taste it, taste you, the slick.”

“You want to taste my slick?”

“Yes?”

“Okay. That is new.”

“Is that weird?”

“I don’t know, not weird. Just,” he shrugged, “let’s say I am used to something different.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault Alexander.” Alec saw the hint of hurt in Magnus’ eyes, felt the need to soothe him, inquire about what he meant, but also, he was too aroused to grasp a coherent thought, too aroused to comfort anyone right now. This conversation was causing his dick to throb unpleasantly, the more the word slick was being used, Alec lost another drop of pre-cum, lost another drop of his control.

“Let me try-“ Alec said firmly, “Please.” Magnus looked at him for a long moment before he nodded, loosening the straps of his sweatpants that made Alec jump internally. Alec helped him shove the pants down his soft legs. Something flitted across Magnus’ face before he looked around himself. “You good?”

“Yeah, I just- my belly makes this more complicated than necessary. Lying on my back won’t work,” He stammered, “And I am not-“ he stopped. But Alec knew what he meant, he wasn’t going to turn his back to him, he knew without Magnus ever having to say it out loud, he wasn’t comfortable with it, still, and Alec respected that, even though he couldn’t deny the little sting he felt.

Alec was shoved back onto the bed flatly as Magnus bracketed him with his thighs pulling his shirt over his head while Alec did the same hastily. Alec gasped at the view of Magnus’ bare ass cheeks hovering above his eyes. “Oh shit,”

“Is this okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Wow so eloquent. “Fuck.” Alec grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly, revelling in the sight of Magnus’ brownish-shimmering skin in contrast to his pale complexion, the completely hairless skin, that fucking scent. His eyes flickered down as a thick drop of slick made its way down Magnus’ inner thigh. He heard Magnus chuckle. Warm fingers slid over his own before Magnus spread his own cheeks apart.

“Urgh,” Alec gasped as he stared at the wet hole, glistening with slick.

Alec didn’t know what came over him, but the next thing he knew was that he latched onto him like an animal, his teeth sinking into his soft flesh, not harming the skin though as Magnus jumped above him with a yelp. “Oh holy-“

A deep and low rumble throbbed through Alec’s chest, rising in his throat before he growled against his skin as he tasted his Omega’s slick for the first time, the juicy liquid spreading on his tongue like sweet butter, lightening up his taste buds like nothing else ever had, it tasted so sweet, almost like peaches, but then again musky and so very much Magnus.

Fuck, he was licking an ass. He was licking Magnus’ ass.

Magnus leant forward onto his arms to steady himself while Alec kept his cheeks spread apart, his face nuzzled in between them, licking over the tiny hole with the flat of his tongue, once, twice, again and again, lapping at the slick that came gushing out of him, almost falling into a frenzy.

“Oh fuck, fuck-“ Magnus pressed through his teeth, sounding strained, his head dropped down.

Alec hummed against him appreciatively before he licked a long stripe from his balls up over his perineum and hole, experimentally dipping his tongue inside him, he felt it twitch, felt the way Magnus trembled in his hands. He worked his tongue in and listened to the obscene noises his Omega created, loud and shameless moans echoing through the bedroom.

“Alexander, what the- oh god- don’t- stop.”

Alec moved his jaw, thrusting his tongue in and out of him in languid strokes that became quicker by the second, his brain turning to mush, his whole body felt tense but his mind was basically goo at this point.

Magnus jerked forward as Alec slid his hands over his bare hips and held him in a bruising tight grip so he wasn’t getting away from him, pushing his tongue back inside the Omega while his swollen lips sucked on his sensitive skin.

A choked noise left his lips as he felt something hot against his dick, felt Magnus’ mouth latch onto his erection through the pants, biting down shortly before he mouthed his way to the tip and sucked on it roughly. Alec stomped his feet onto the mattress and lifted his hips unwillingly before Magnus pushed him back down and pulled his dick free. Almost immediately swallowing him down to the root.

“Shit!” Alec grunted as Magnus’ mouth plopped from his dick with a loud intake of breath, his body heaving, he was short to fear he was about to throw up as the Omega grabbed his throbbing dick against and took it back into his warm and wet mouth, sucking on him eagerly.

Alec felt his own body vibrate with want, need, something, he was so close already. He thrusted his hips up, fucking Magnus’ mouth, creating obscene squirting noises that would haunt him in the best possible ways.

He licked on his inner thighs, licking it all clean, every last drop before he latched back onto him, almost sucking the slick out of him, more, he needed more. “Right there Alec, fuck- yes-“ Magnus whimpered above him, rocking back onto his face as he jerked Alec roughly, Alec’s jaw and chin pressed against his perineum from the outside as he worked his tongue back into him listening to the squelching noises his slick created, “Oh- god,” his voice broke, his skin sweaty, “I’m going to- yes- god-” He almost cried helplessly, chasing his release, “make me cum Alpha- Alec, please,”

An earthquake rocked through the Omega’s body a minute later, his hole twitching and clenching down desperately as a string of moans reached the Alpha’s ears, he faintly felt something hot land on his stomach as another wave of slick covered his tongue, he eagerly, obediently licked it all up, licked his Omega clean and through his orgasm before he felt his belly tighten.

He let go off him with a grunt, “Magnus,” He hissed, that being the only warning as he came forcefully, the Omega’s hand flying over his jerking dick, his knot swelling and throbbing rhythmically as his vision whitened, everything bursting into a thousand colorful lights around him, he dug his fingers deep into the Omega’s skin before he swirled back into reality, Magnus lifted his leg shakily and flopped onto the bed beside him.

Both panted heavily, like they’ve just run a marathon, it very much felt like it. The room smelled of sweat, cum, and pheromones.

Alec lifted his hand to Magnus’ belly to soothe him knowing he was most likely having a contraction again, then lifted his head as he felt something warm around his fingers, seeing and realizing that he’d shot his load all over his bump. It almost tossed him over the edge a second time, to see his belly marked with his seed and Alec dropped back onto the bed with horror in his eyes. He had a fucking bump kink.

“That was- wow.” Magnus breathed.

“Yeah-“ Alec gasped, chuckling nervously, “Wow.”

Alec would move if he could, but he couldn’t- neither could Magnus, and apparently this was fine. Alec’s hand dropped from his belly and Magnus interlocked his own with his as they lay their breathlessly and sated. To his surprise his heat and pain had subsided for once, maybe it was the adrenaline cursing through his veins. But he was grateful, and so very sleepy.

“What I said there earlier-“ Magnus began, voice small.

“When you were cumming?” Alec threw in, already feeling his lips tug up on the edges.

“-that didn’t happen.”

“I think I heard you say Alpha,” Alec rasped,

“I did no such thing-“

“Oh, I heard it pretty clearly,”

“Nonsense, you must be deaf.”

“But- ouch,” Alec hissed as Magnus pinched his sides, jerking away. “I’m deaf, okay. That must be it.” He rubbed his ribs. “I love you Magnus,”

“Love you…too Alec…” The Omega yawned, squeezing his hand one last time.

“Oh Alpha, give it to me- so wet for you-“ Alec gushed and received a swift punch into the stomach, the air bursting out of his lungs as he tilted aside, holding his mid, “Guess I deserved that,” He rasped strained.

“Goodnight Alexander.”

-

It’s been a few days since they came back to Borrowville and Alec’s never felt this content, loved, enthusiastic and all together wonderful ever before. He never knew what it felt like to have a loving relationship, all the feelings that came with it, he never lived with someone before. It was domestic and beautiful. And all he ever wanted. Yes, he was a weird Alpha, all he ever wanted was a family. All he ever wanted was Magnus, without really knowing it.

And every second spent with Magnus was a second, he stashed away in his most loving memories. He loved that man so much, loved him beyond words.

Alec waited by the front doors of a white building, waited for Magnus to appear. Jocelyn was so kind to drop him off on her way to work which was in a nearby town, the town Alec now stood in, anxiously. Luckily, she didn’t have much time to speak because she was on the phone with a colleague the whole time, because Alec was, as proven, the worst liar ever and he didn’t really want to be alone with the woman and give something away he wasn’t meant to do.

He saw Magnus’ car turn the corner and park, he got out and crossed the distance with a wide smile that Alec returned immediately. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster every time he saw him, he just couldn’t help it, he was just the most beautiful human being he ever laid eyes on. And the way his proud belly poked out and moved with every step made him just fall in love even more. That was his whole world, that one man was his everything.

“Darling,” Magnus said as he reached him and went up to his tip toes, Alec pressed his lips to his eagerly, they were only a few hours apart each day but it always felt like forever. And somehow, he has gotten even more possessive over him lately, more attached, he felt almost clingy, waking every morning wrapped around the Omega’s body, but Magnus didn’t mind it one bit. “Did you have to wait long?”

“No, I just got here,” He said, okay it’s been an hour but he didn’t want Magnus to feel bad. They talked mere hours ago as they usually did on every one of Magnus’ breaks and he in fact took 3 to 4 in his 6 hours of work. He’s actually been rather busy and when he was at home, he was exhausted and tired and Alec tried to soothe him and his aching muscles whenever he could, the Omega was clearly 7 months pregnant with triplets and work was giving him a hard time even though he tried to conceal it.

“So, why are we here?” He looked around himself.

“It’s uh, a surprise.” Alec said, kneading his own fingers. He hoped Magnus liked it, enjoyed it, he honestly didn’t know.

“Ooo, I like surprises.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly as he placed his hand on the small of Magnus’ back to guide him into the building, maybe not this one.

“I missed you by the way.”

“I missed you too, it’s on the second floor,” he pressed the lift button while Magnus was happily bouncing on his heels. They entered a small corridor, a light pink door gracing the end of it, buggy’s lining on the side.

“What is this?” Magnus walked closer until he stopped in front of the sign, his brow furrowing.

Alec could smell the change in his scent immediately.

“Magnus-“ he began as said Omega whipped around.

“Of Bumps And Pups?” He quoted the sign. “Why are we here Alec? What is this place?”

“Okay,” he pressed his palms together, inhaling meaningful, “here’s the deal. I signed you up for a pupbirth class.”

“A what?!” Magnus’ almost instantly paled.

“A birth class, a course, for Omega’s to learn all about labor in a cosy, peaceful environment-” he said with the best smile he could muster to lighten Magnus’ mood that turned sour on the spot, “It’s just you amongst yourselves, you can ask all your questions, you will have others that know how it is, meet other Omegas.”

“No.” Magnus walked past him and Alec grabbed him by the shoulders, tugging him back, “No!” He repeated.

“Magnus, please…this can be good for you, you told me that you have all these questions and that is the perfect place to ask them!”

“But I have a midwife! I have you! Why can’t you teach me?”

“I do and I will, this is just an addition Magnus, please, try it, for me? It’s good to be amongst other Omega’s for once, people who actually are in the same situation and know what you’re going through. I can’t give you that.”

“If I wanted to feel awkward and cringy, I would have showed Ragnor the trick with my leaking chest. And to be honest I’d rather do that right now then step into a dent of gushing Omega’s who were born with the desire to raise pups, who will reek of hormones and happiness, that will know all the answers to every question anyways.” Magnus ranted.

“Please Magnus,”

“I can’t! I don’t want to.” Magnus gasped frantically as the door pinged and an elder lady stepped out, smiling kindly at the pair, she was in her late forties maybe with short dark, wavy hair, Magnus pressed his lips together, his hands falling to his own sides.

“Are you here for the course?” The lady asked and Alec looked from her to Magnus and back to her, not knowing what to answer, not knowing if Magnus was even going.

“Yeah uh, we are, but-“

“Well then come inside! I think the others are already waiting, I was running a bit late today, late night birth,” she said and stepped through the open door and left it open. Alec turned back to Magnus who stared into the room cautiously. His eyes rose to Alec’s.

“Don’t make me do this. I’m begging you.”

“Do it for your pups.”

“Ugh, I hate when you say that.”

“Baby, trust me-“ he stepped closer, taking Magnus’ cheeks between his warm palms, “it will be good for you. And if you don’t like it-“ he shrugged, “you can simply leave. I will go find something to snack until you’re done and then pick you up. If you don’t like it, text me and I’ll be there in a second.”

Magnus shovelled his lip forward into a cute pout that Alec pecked immediately, just as the lady came back into sight, searching something in her bag.

“Are you two coming?” She asked.

Alec whipped his head around to the lady, eyebrows up in his hairline.

“We? Both?” He asked bewildered.

“Sure, it’s a pair course.” Alec sucked in a breath as he faced his Omega with a longing he had last felt as the ice cream truck came by his house when he was 7. Please. Yes. Please yes. Magnus’ shoulders sagged a little, defeated.

“We are coming.” Magnus answered, not leaving Alec with his eyes who had to force down a squeal.

A pupbirth class! He’s never gotten to attend one since it was only available to Omegas and if granted their Alphas, the pups’ parents. Other Omega’s could participate if allowed, but never Alec, being an Alpha, he was declined always and had to live through the stories of others.

This was his only chance. His one chance of having this. With Magnus on top!

He was dragging Magnus behind himself into the rooms, toeing his shoes off along the way, ending in a room that was littered with huge colorful pillows and blankets, the whole ground was covered, an arrangement of cookies and fruits in the middle, a closet to the left and a sideboard with tea and water, it had a lopsided roof and windows surrounding it, giving sight to a beautiful park. It was warm, so comfortable and warm, so soft, so…

An intoxicating, almost overwhelming sweet scent hit his nostrils as he stepped into a wall of candy.

Omegas. So many Omegas.

“Hey everyone,” he said with the brightest smile, one that actually hurt, as he eyed the 5 other pairs, all women in different stages of pregnancy with their male Alphas who grunted at him while the Omega women gave him a kind greeting. He waved a hand in a half circle, a gesture he’d be embarrassed about if he cared for anything but his utter joy at the moment, before he dragged Magnus further into the room, almost presenting his Omega proudly. Yes, look out this is my Omega! He’s pregnant too! This was bliss.

Magnus nodded at them with a small smile before he sat down in the corner, onto a big blue cushioned blanket. Alec sat beside him, skin buzzing. He couldn’t erase the stupid grin out of his face even if he wanted. He didn’t even mind the weird looks the other Alpha’s granted him for being overly cheerful and not Alpha-ish.

“They have cookies.” He said, “and tea. It’s so warm. I feel all fuzzy.” Alec whispered to Magnus while he leant over who rose an eyebrow his way.

“You will suffer for this.”

“Magnus, they have cookies!”

“They are freshly baked,” the lady said as she entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

“Freshly baked Magnus!” Alec repeated, he could actually feel Magnus murder him with his eyes. “Do you want one?” He leaned forward, it didn’t take him much, he had long arms.

“You will sit back and be quiet if your life is dear to you,” Magnus hissed in a whisper and Alec leaned back, smiling, swallowing.

“But isn’t this lovely?” Alec whispered back, nudging his shoulder. Magnus stared. “I’ll shut up.”

“Hello everyone! I’m so sorry, time’s running sometimes. I’m Imogen, midwife for 30 years now, I have a son and 2 beautiful grandchildren. I’ll go through the course with you and if you have any questions, no matter the origin please feel free to ask away, I want us all to feel comfortable and free, this is a judge-free place and you may talk about all your worries, fears and intimate topics as well, you are all on the same boat after all.”

Alec nodded enthusiastically.

The other one’s said their introductions until their eyes landed on them. “Hi, uh I am Alec Lightwood, I’m 21 and I’m from New York.”

“Magnus Bane. 24. Borrowville.”

“How far are you two?” She asked, leaning forward with a kind smile. Alec opened his mouth to speak before it dawned on him. Oh. They- right. They thought he was the father of the pups. Oh shit. That’s why he was allowed, of course. Oh god they are going to throw him out.

“I am- uh I am not-“ Alec began as Magnus interrupted him, placing his hand onto Alec’s knee and squeezing it.

“We are 7 months along. I’m in week 30 and we are having triplets. It’s our first pregnancy.” A row of aws was muttered from the other side of the small room and Alec felt his breath hitch.

Did he just? Oh god. He did. Oh my god.

Alec blinked his watering eyes. Shit.

“I see the daddy is pretty overwhelmed already,” Imogen said, “don’t worry Alpha, there’s nothing to be ashamed about, let your emotions run free. I am sure you are not the only one here.” Alec sniffled back a tear, no he wasn’t going to cry here and now. “What’s the gender of your pups?”

Your pups.

Alec swallowed thickly, his throat felt parched as he spoke, “it’s two- two girls and a boy.”

“Wonderful!” She gushed, oblivious to his inner turmoil. She turned back to the next pair and Alec looked over to Magnus who smiled at him sheepishly.

“I hope that was okay?” He whispered self-consciously.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec said at a loss of words. Magnus’ smile became genuine and he leaned in to place a kiss onto Alec’s lips, who didn’t have a functioning braincell left to actually kiss him back, he just gave him a haste awkward peck, his heart pounding up in his throat.

“I love you too.” Magnus whispered against his lips, then moved their hands to his own thigh before he intertwined their fingers, sitting crossed legged, he turned his eyes back onto Imogen, Alec couldn’t stop staring at his Omega from aside.

Even in sweatpants, a stained shirt that stretched around his belly, soft hair with sprinkles of what he assumed was soy sauce in it from work, Magnus was the most beautiful being on earth.

“We’ll go through the different topics, from techniques to relax, over the labor positions, pain relief options, the stages of labor of course and possible delivery complications.” She explained. Alec rubbed his neck; a thick film of sweat had developed on it yet again. He might need to see someone about this, it was actually worsening by the day, he thought it had left but it really didn’t. And the heat and smell of this room wasn’t helping even though he loved it.

The door slammed open as two men stepped inside, “Sorry, traffic was hell.” One of them said. The pregnant one. Wait. A pregnant Omega. A male pregnant Omega! Alec looked to Magnus who was staring at the other Omega like he came across a ghost. The man sat down next to Magnus with a kind smile, his Alpha next to him. Magnus kept shamelessly staring.

The Omega looked up sheepishly, something flitting between them too as it looked like they were sniffling each other before the guy broke into a wide smile, “I’m Jordan.” The man said, holding out his hand and Magnus took it eagerly, a smile forming on his lips, Alec could smell the bitter note dissipate for the first time since they arrived.

It was so weird to see another male Omega to be honest, to be so close to one. He had a nice scent. But what was most astonishing was the fact that Alec wasn’t drawn to it, not in the slightest. Which lifted a weight off his shoulders he didn’t know he had carried all along. He wasn’t drawn to all male Omegas. Thank fuck. Well maybe the fact that the Omega smelled very much like his Alpha, smelled mated, added onto it.

Alaric, as he had introduced himself kept a watchful eye on Alec nonetheless, almost threatening, he didn’t quite understand why but the man was visibly not too pleased by Alec’s sheer existence.

Imogen continued from the front after a while as some occasionally got up to get a tea or fruits, it was a relaxing environment, so good. “Pupbirth is divided into three stages, the labor, the delivery of the pup or pups and the delivery of the placenta. Labor itself is yet again divided into three phases, the early, active and the transitional phase.” Alec shook from excitement while Magnus listened closely.

“The longest phase is the first one it can last up to several weeks in fact and it’s not as intense as the others, the cervix will dilate up to 3 centimetres while you may notably experience contractions, or might not, some don’t feel it.”

“How do we know we are in labor? That it actually began?” One of the women asked.

“The contractions you feel should be at a length of 30 to 45 seconds and turn from irregular to regular, they may come by 20 minutes apart and then become progressively closer together. Also, they are getting painful, which they shouldn’t be before that. Along with that you may feel back ache, cramps in your abdomen, a pressure, indigestion. Also, a very clear sign is the rupture of your amniotic membranes.”

Alec stroked Magnus’ fingers gently as he felt him tense up next to him. He only then noticed that Magnus’ other hand rested on the top of his belly. And it didn’t make him emotional. At all. Magnus’ brow was furrowed in worry.

“For advice on how to behave and what to do I may advise you to talk to your midwives because they know you all the best, but of course if you want to ask me something ask away.” She added. “If you feel like it’s about to start, the most important thing is to try to relax and not freak out, go about your day and keep an eye on it, alert your midwife and Alpha’s, make sure you have everything ready for the pup’s arrival. Eat enough, go pee as often as possible and try to sleep, that is the best you can do because you will need all your strength for what’s to come.” Magnus squeezed his hand.

“Which brings us to phase 2, the active phase of labor as your cervix dilates to 7 centimetres, your contractions will turn painful and intense as they become stronger and last up to 60 seconds with a distinct peak halfway through. Your Alpha will most likely be with you at this phase as you experience an urge to be comforted and soothed as good as possible, as well as your midwife who should take your blood pressure, monitor the time and strength of your contractions and monitor your baby with a doppler or fetal monitor if necessary, it’s very important to let them through to you, you might not want anyone else by your side but it’s very necessary for the health of your pup or pups to have them close. Also, Alphas this goes for you too, let the midwife pass and enter, for your pups’ sake.”

Alec nodded along; he knew this all by heart. He has learned to give similar speeches.

“Whatever you feel at this point, just know that it’s normal, some are restless, some are absorbed in their labor and want quietness, some need guidance, just do whatever comforts you the best. Also stay hydrated, eat snacks, stay on the move if you can. The third phase is the most intense one, fortunately it’s also the shortest and usually lasts up to an hour at most as your cervix is dilated to 10 centimetres. Your contractions will be very strong, you will barely get a chance to relax at this point and you may feel a pressure in your lower back with or without an urge to push, a heat, shaky, an exhaustion. Whatever you do try to focus on your pup and how far you’ve come already because this state is going to take a lot from you.”

Magnus was almost pale at this point. Alec wished he could take the fear out of his eyes, and…to be honest he was almost grateful he wasn’t giving Magnus this speech himself, of course he could, but this way he wasn’t the one delivering the bad news, he could just sit by Magnus’ side and hold his hand throughout it like he did now. Be a silent support. As his Alpha. But it was painful to witness.

The mere thought of Magnus going through something as painful as birth was sickening. He loved birth and thought it was something beautiful, a wonder, but- this was the man he loved and however he put it, he was going to suffer, and that is something Alec hated with all his heart, because he couldn’t take it away from him, couldn’t prevent it. He’s tried to shove the thought away for the longest time, but to be honest, was he really ready to see Magnus go through this and keep a cool head? Help him and ease his pain? Worries? Soothe him?

She continued about the delivery of the pup or pups but Alec had the feeling Magnus wasn’t listening, his eyes were unfocused as he stared into the void. He hoped he didn’t ask too much of Magnus by coming here. Several questions were asked throughout the next half an hour while Magnus drew in on himself more and more, becoming smaller and uncertain, lost. Alec knew he wasn’t listening at this point, he was escaping.

Just when he was close to calling it a day and getting his Omega out of this situation Imogen spoke again, “Now it’s time to soothe your Omegas while we go through the breathing exercises. You heard me Alpha’s this is your call.” Alec gasped relieved, because he wanted nothing more than to soothe Magnus right now. “Please sit behind your Omegas.” Another gasp left his lips for completely different reasons.

“Magnus?” Alec asked uncertain as all other Alpha’s went to their spots swiftly and the Omega looked at him rather emotionless, “Can I- can I sit behind you?” he watched Magnus’ nostrils flare, his breath coming out quicker before he gave a short nod. Alec shifted closer and brought a leg behind Magnus’ body, coming closer slowly, Magnus sat straight as a rod as he eyed every one of Alec’s movements like a hawk.

Magnus’ upper lip drew up into a threatening snarl as Alec disappeared behind him, the Omega looked over his shoulder as Alec shifted his butt closer inch by inch before he leant in and pressed his warm lips to Magnus’ neck, the Omega flinched but his eyes softened, Alec saw the fight behind his eyes. “It’s okay Magnus,” Alec whispered and Magnus gave him a shaky nod; he saw that Magnus wanted this, and didn’t want this at the same time, he was trying really hard to not snap and bolt.

Alec kissed him another time, over his jaw as he slid his hands over the sides of his bump to the front, his chest pressed to his back, the moment he clicked into place like a puzzle piece Magnus’ tension broke, his body immediately relaxed against him and he sighed with a fragile tremble.

Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec’s and turned to look over his shoulder again with shimmering eyes and a soft, almost proud, very much pleased smile. Alec returned it. He rested his head next to Magnus’, cheek to cheek as they followed the steps, inhaling, counting, exhaling, while Alec drew soothing circles onto his belly. Their bodies moved in unison while Alec had his eyes closed and listened to the exhales of his Omega. Concentrated on him, his warm body, his scent, the movements of the pups inside him. Magnus purred quietly. Clearly enjoying this moment too.

A drop of sweat pearled down his forehead and fell onto Magnus’ shoulder. Something was burning behind his chest and he willed it away as good as possible. He wanted to enjoy this moment. He loved this. All of it. He didn’t actually feel like his midwife at the moment, but his boyfriend, like the Alpha and father of the pups the other’s thought he’d be, but the best thing was that Magnus finally relaxed, that he put so much trust in him. That he let him.

Alec felt Magnus’ body tense up short after, moving away from Alec’s chest and Alec knew it was enough for him, he needed his distance again, respectfully Alec shifted away and beside him again to not overwhelm Magnus any more than necessary, Magnus gave a grateful smile.

After a short snack break that the Omega’s obviously very much needed, in fact Alec didn’t know if he’d ever seen something more beautiful than Magnus shovelling candy and cookies into his mouth simultaneously like a starved man, making pleased humming noises after every bite, running his hand over his belly occasionally. He watched as Magnus began to chat with Jordan in a quiet corner. That was his man, that was his fucking Omega. That was his pregnant, wonderful Omega.

Alec decided to join the other Alpha’s who stood in a circle and immediately quietened as he stepped in, he received the same odd look Alaric gave him earlier. One of them, who didn’t look as threatening but more curious tilted his chin Magnus’ and Jordan’s way before he spoke, “You’re unmated.” He said, or asked? Alec couldn’t tell.

“Oh, uh yeah. We are not…not yet.”

“Wow, you got some balls.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know, isn’t it dangerous? For him I mean, what if someone claims him? Aren’t you worried for your pups?”

He was. He was fucking worried. Not only for the pups but most importantly for Magnus. And yeah, without knowing him or the situation the man had found Alec’s weakest spot and poured the salt right into it. There was nothing he wanted more than mating and claiming Magnus, to make him his.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how,” Another one said with a chuckle and Alec narrowed his eyes, another weak spot. Just roast away.

“Let him be, he’s still young.” Alaric chimed in giving Alec a sympathetic look. “We’ve all started somewhere.”

“How come an unmated Alpha is even allowed in this course, with our Omegas?” the other one said again as if Alec wasn’t present. “How did you get in here?”

“I am not- not interested in anyone of your- I’m happily taken. Also, very gay.” He saw their problem with him now, even though he didn’t get it, but there was a lot he didn’t get when it came to Alphas. Also, he wasn’t phased at the way they spoke to him, Alpha’s talk was usually a little rougher and heartless. He was used to this. “Also, I don’t have to claim him to know he’s mine, there is nothing I have to prove.” He let his eyes flicker down their bodies and back up, “Gentlemen.” He turned around and left.

It was about 20 minutes later when Alec found himself standing behind Magnus, hands on his hips, digging his thumbs into his lower back while the Omega clung onto a strap hanging from the ceiling, body bent forward as they went through demonstrating the several different birth positions. Alec was gushing internally; he was having the time of his life. Magnus, not so much.

The Omega gave a low grunt, cheeks bright red. “I hate this,”

“You are doing so great.”

“Shut up.” Alec snickered and stepped a little closer, though he kept a respectful distance to Magnus’ ass. “This is so humiliating. For fuck’s sake. Why do we have to go through these?”

“Language.” Magnus growled, actually growled as he meant to straighten but Alec held him firmly in place, not giving him the freedom to turn around or straighten with a little more force than necessarily needed, Magnus protested for a moment before he stopped.

“My revenge will be unheard of. I will punish you for this.” Magnus snarled though he obediently swung his bottom from one side to the other like she instructed.

“Oh?” Alec teased, “what are you going to do? Purr me into sleep baby?”

“Don’t test me Alexander. You’re on a dangerous path.” Alec ran a hand over Magnus’ back while the other one rested on his waist, he felt Magnus’ shiver beneath his fingers and watched him spread his legs some more, “very dangerous.”

“Very dangerous,” Alec repeated, his eyes on Magnus’ round bum just an inch away from him.

“You are saying one thing and doing another.” Alec murmured, he felt a buzz beneath his skin, his fingers itching to touch, to grab, the urge to taste, to lick, to bite, something, he needed something. He tilted forward and ran his open lips over Magnus’ upper back and neck, inhaling his scent. “Magnus,” He whispered as in trance.

“So,” Imogen clapped her hands and Alec straightened with a gasp, only then noticing that he had dug his fingers into Magnus’ skin possessively, that his skin was itchy, his breath coming out in short pants, “enough of these, I will hand you a sheet to do more of them at home later, let’s move onto the next step.”

Alec stuttered backwards a step as Magnus straightened and turned around with a questioning look, holding Alec’s arm to steady the Alpha, “Are you okay Alec?”

“Yes-“ he breathed, “I am. Just a little-“ he shook his head, squeezing his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt weird. Uncomfortable. He wanted to leap out of his skin.

“Is your migraine back?” He came closer, running his hands over Alec’s arms. 

“It’s fine, really.” Alec said, forcing a smile through the throbbing pain behind his eye, this wasn’t the right time nor place to freak out and lose it. “I’m good.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, baby. Don’t think you are getting out of this so easily.” He said hoarsely and Magnus snorted, then turned around to head back for his pillow, plopping onto it. Alec inhaled shakily, something was off, very off. His vision was starting to get fuzzy on the edges again, the scents around him intensified tenfold, it was almost too much. He needed some rest. Magnus patted the place next to himself. Alec squared his shoulders and smiled at him. He could do this.

Yes, some things were more important. His Omega needed him right now. Whatever it was that was cursing through his veins right now had to wait until tomorrow. It just had to.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I didn't know if I'd get this chapter up in time because I've had a very busy week but here I go, by sheer willpower, I managed to suck these over 12k words out of my fingers once more. At this point, I'm convinced that I'm inhuman. We are already 30 chapters in! Wow, it's been quite a ride! And this special occasion calls for a special chapter, you know it's coming don't you, I know you've been waiting for this. And so have I. Thank you all so much for all your lovely comments! Your love and support for my boys and the story. Enjoy this monster full of love, angst, trust and so much more. Please mind the tags! And now enjoy! As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

Magnus slammed the coffee shop door open first thing in the morning, prancing towards the counter with a wide grin that Ragnor granted a whole second of a smile before he schooled his expression back into neutral. “Good morning my dearest friend!”

“What’s gotten into you?” Ragnor scoffed.

“Oh, it’s just a wonderful morning, the sun’s shining, the sky’s blue, I managed to get some sleep last night, which is pretty rare nowadays, let me tell you, you don’t want to be pregnant, especially with triplets, believe me,”

“Oh, I do believe you and luckily,” he put his coffee down, “I can’t.” he turned around to make Magnus a tea.

“Also, I am just happy to see you again! Are you not?” He tilted his head aside with a fond smile while the older one let out a low, disbelieving snort. “Hey, I’ve been away!”

“Only for a few days Magnus,” Ragnor turned back around and handed him the tea, “I didn’t even notice.” He waved.

Magnus felt his jaw drop before his eyes darkened, “You can fuck off,”

Ragnor laughed, a deep, warm, belly laugh before he wiped his eyes, “There’s my boy.”

“I mean it, fuck off to whatever fucking land you wanna fuck off to and when you reach a door that says you can’t fuck off past here you go through it and fuck off forever!” Ragnor stared at him, eyebrows climbing up his hairline.

He opened his lips before he closed them again with a gasp, his eyes softening, “What’s wrong?” He asked knowingly and Magnus groaned, throwing himself onto the counter.

“Ragnor I feel awful, horrible. My feet are so swollen right now that every step hurts, I couldn’t even get into my shoes this morning, it was so- if Alec hadn’t been there-“ He sniffled dramatically, “it was humiliating.”

“Young man you don’t have to pretend, I can see right through you,” Ragnor placed his hand on Magnus’ lower back and guided him to the couch instead, Magnus dropped down with a huff, feeling small and miserable while Ragnor placed the tea down and sat down in front of him in his most sophisticated manner, one leg neatly folded above the other. Magnus wanted to poke him in the eye. “Tell me about it.”

“It’s so hard-“ Magnus began, “I don’t want to bother anyone and I don’t want their pity, I see their looks Ragnor, no I don’t need to be guided from my car to the restaurant, no I don’t need my bag to be carried, and no I don’t need help to fucking take a piss, what are they thinking really, it’s like everyone in this god forsaken town thinks I’m some weak, helpless Omega, they even round me on the sideways like I was going to burst when they accidently touch me,” Ragnor chuckled. “That’s not funny!”

“It is actually,” he wiped his cheek, trying to brush the smile off for Magnus’ sake, “I don’t think that they assume you are weak or helpless Magnus, you are pregnant, very pregnant, they are offering you help and you’d do good in accepting it. Drink your tea.” He pointed, “We all watch out for you.”

“I hate you all.” Magnus murmured, leaning back, taking the cup along.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But I hate this. My situation. Because yes, for god’s sake, I need help to get to the restaurant and the bag is fucking heavy. But-” Ragnor shook his head in fondness while Magnus took a grumpy sip.

Magnus wasn’t used to this, at all. He’s always managed to take care of himself, to manage on his own and right now, he just couldn’t. He knew that he needed help and deep inside he knew that they meant well, but those awful, ugly, insecurities reared their heads, made him believe that they pitied him, that they thought he couldn’t do it on his own, and the truth was, he couldn’t, and maybe that was the whole reason of his anger, why couldn’t he just swallow it down and accept the help he was offered, not think so much into it. It’s not in his blood, simple as that.

‘You never take help from anyone Magnus, we Bane’s are better than that.’ However he tried to forget, to erase it all, Asmodeus’ education was still stuck with him. And knowing, that he was an Omega and most people thought Omega’s to be weak did the fucking rest.

He was just done.

With all of it.

This pregnancy foremost.

Enough was enough.

Wasn’t there a way to quicken this up? Couldn’t he just stick his hand in there and pull them out?

He would.

What did Alec think by taking him to the birth class? No, he didn’t want to know the three stages of birth that were not branded into his brain by now, he didn’t want to know how much his cervix would dilate and how long it could take, how awful he’d feel, for fucking hours, maybe even days. Just thinking about it made him want to bolt, just fucking bolt to nowhere and never come back.

But it wouldn’t change a thing.

He’d still be pregnant. He’d still go into labor. He couldn’t run from it this time, and that was the worst part of it. His usual tactics wouldn’t work. He was heading towards the inevitable. How was he supposed to get them out of there, it won’t fit, it just won’t, they’ll get stuck, he will black out, and then pass out, and mess it all up. His pups relied on him and he wasn’t ready. Even after this course, that yes…he might have enjoyed a little in the end, he didn’t feel ready. Informed yes, but not ready.

He liked meeting another male Omega though because he never did before. Jordan was really nice and they had exchanged phone numbers. Maybe they could meet up again at some point?

The best part about this really was Alec’s pure joy, it radiated off of him in waves and even a blind person would have seen that ear to ear smile that never left his face. And the fact that Alec wasn’t there as his midwife, but- his boyfriend made him feel all warm and fuzzy. In fact, he had feared that Alec would introduce himself as his midwife, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t, and Magnus was grateful for that. 

Because what made him the most anxious about the whole course, was the fact that he was unmated, had no Alpha, that they’d look down on him and call him things, maybe behind his back, and Magnus didn’t know if Alec knew or just wanted to experience this himself, but Alec eased his worries with his actions and words, when he was by his side, as his boyfriend and ‘father’ of their pups.

In fact, for a short moment, Magnus had feared he had overstepped when he had called Alec the father in front of the whole group but Magnus saw, he saw. Alec’s eyes had begun to water immediately, his breathing became ragged, he loved it. That wonderful Alpha loved it. How was he real, seriously?

What did he ever do to deserve Alec Lightwood in his life?

He even enjoyed the moment they did the breathing exercises together, the way he held him from behind, the warmth against his back, such an unknown and yet familiar feeling, he had leaped over the edge, had offered his trust in open palms and Alec wrapped his body around him physically and mentally, wrapped his whole being around Magnus’ in a silent promise to be trusted, to protect.

The way Magnus loved Alec was beyond all words.

He felt safe. And that was a feeling he barely knew.

Magnus snapped out of his daydreams slowly, blinking his eyes to see Ragnor study his face with a knowing and kind affection. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry, my thoughts went somewhere else,” he pointed.

“So, Alec was with you this morning?” Ragnor asked and Magnus swallowed thickly, his lips drawing into a thin line.

“What? Who told you that?!”

“You just said that he helped you into your shoes this morning.” Ragnor repeated, one eyebrow quirked.

“I did no such thing.” Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

“Yes, yes you did, after telling me to fuck off in a very creative way.”

“I might have overreacted,”

“Yes, you might have.” Ragnor said with a smile that Magnus returned sheepishly, “So, Alec?”

“Ugh,” Magnus let his head drop. Because that bugger knew. He didn’t need to pretend or try to avert the conversation. He already knew. He managed to keep it a secret for a whole week. What an accomplishment. Alec will kill him.

“So, you two spent the night together?”

“Yes, but- not like that. I mean…yeah but-” He stuttered and looked up through his lashes, “Alec…moved in?”

“Thank you for telling me, but that’s old news.”

Magnus felt his breath hitch, “What?” He repeated, dumbly.

“I heard things.”

“From who? Who knows? Oh god. How? It’s supposed to be a secret!”

“Why?” Ragnor leaned forward.

“We can’t risk Alec’s job, if they know he lives with me, that we have se- have sessions…yoga…” Magnus muttered, “you know. We decided to keep it a secret. For his sake, or more his jobs.”

“Yoga sessions?” Ragnor repeated, rolling his eyes, “Is that what the youngsters call it nowadays,” he leaned back, pressing his fingertips together like an evil mogul. “I’m glad my plan worked out then.”

“Your-“

“You definitely needed that push, don’t take it personal but you are idiots.”

“Ehm, thanks?”

“Oblivious idiots.”

“And you are old.” Magnus puffed, “Oh boy, I’m getting so lame, I lost my ability to insult, is that parenting clawing at my throat? Am I getting old too? Responsible?”

“You better be, you are going to be a father soon, no more swear words for you.”

“Same goes for you! You will keep your foul language to yourself in my pups presence. Or I will send my Alpha your way.”

Ragnor snorted hard, “Alec? That man wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Oh, he’s a bad motherfucker, don’t underestimate him.” Magnus swelled his chest.

“Right,” Ragnor got up from the chair, “He’s a real bad boy. Send him my way after tea time will you? Can’t wait.”

“Watch out.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “He’s stronger than you think.” Ragnor was on his way to the counter when he swirled around one more time.

“Oh, I do know how strong he is. I’ve rarely ever seen an Alpha like him, he could make the whole town cater to his demands if he wanted to, and he never would. He’s the strongest Alpha I know and I’ve seen a lot. Strength doesn’t always come from here,” he points to his arms, then lets it slide to his heart, “it can also come from here.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, inhaling deeply as Ragnor left and turned to look out of the window. Trying not to fucking cry. Don’t cry.

It’s been 1 hour since he left him at home and it felt like ages. Last night still very present in his head when they had settled on the couch to watch a movie, cuddled together, for warmth, of course, the cats surrounding them while Buddy slept on the ground, he even managed to enjoy the movie for a whole 20 minutes before he passed out in Alec’s arms.

He loved those moments, that domesticity. He’s never experienced something alike before, not with Camille or any of his short flings, there was someone that really wanted to spend their time with Magnus, just for the sake of it, just be in his presence, near him, someone that was okay with him falling asleep, Alec never complained about any of it.

Did he already say how much he loved Alec Lightwood?

\---

Magnus fingertips drummed against the wheel eagerly as he drove back home after ending his shift for the day, Stupid Love blaring loudly on the radio. It’s been an exhausting day, a long day, but there was something that kept his mood up, or someone. Because he wasn’t just driving back home, but he was driving back home to Alec. It’s been a week and it still sounded so foreign. Someone was waiting for him at home, someone who was as excited to see him again as he was.

The hours stretched on forever lately, every second away from Alec was pure torture. It was like his body and soul needed him around, to feel calm, good, at ease.

He had been staying at home today because he didn’t feel too good, he had said, but wouldn’t let Magnus stay to take care of him, he had actually shooed him out of the house. Alec hadn’t felt good lately, he said he was coming down with something but it wasn’t quite breaking out. It was hard to witness because Magnus didn’t quite know how to help his boyfriend except to bring home healthy and rich soups from work.

Magnus parked the car, opened the door and tossed his shoes aside, patting barefooted into the house, “Alexander darling, I’m home!” He yelled and threw his bag and keys aside, washing his hands really quick, “Alexander?” Nothing. He turned back to the living room to give his babies a cuddle that waited for him on the couch; he swirled around on the spot as he heard noises coming from the stairs as Buddy darted down and towards him, waggling his tail so hard that his whole body shook, the tongue hanging out.

“There’s my good booooy.” Magnus cooed as he knelt down as good as possible to ruffle his fingers through the golden fur. In fact, Magnus had never wanted a dog, he didn’t dislike them but he was more a cat kind of guy, not anymore though, because Buddy had his whole heart now. Well, a part of it. He grew to love that big, clumsy boy who was very much like his owner. Or more, one of his owners, because Buddy was now his as much as his cats were Alec’s.

They were a family.

And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Growing impatient Magnus called him again, “Alexander?” He didn’t mention that he’d leave, he would have left a message. Now that was unfortunate. “Where’s your daddy?” Magnus asked and Buddy barked loudly, running to the stairs before he ran back, throwing himself onto the couch that Magnus watched with a pointed look. “Alec might be okay with that, but he’s not here.” Magnus said, wiggling his fingers, “Off the couch!” Buddy tilted his head curiously without meaning to move, “We still have to work on that, I see.” Rolling his shoulders, Magnus made his march upstairs, a walk that took him way too long nowadays, “Are you up here Alec?”

Magnus noticed a light coming from the storage room as he was about to head for the bathroom, the door slightly ajar. He made a beeline and followed the light with a frown, slowly opening the door with his palm to peek inside when his breath got caught in his throat. His features softened immediately, his eyes widening and watering as he took the sight in.

The storage room that’s been empty, dark, dusty and filled with boxes was now bathed in a warm, yellowish glow, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the floor was covered with a thick light brown carpet, smaller ones on top, the walls painted in light yellow with cute giraffe stickers.

The 3 light-brown, wooden bassinets with the canopy’s they had bought a while back were set up, one with light pink bedding, the other faint purple and one light green. The tiny bears with their balloons happily smiled Magnus’ way. There was a comfortable, padded armchair by the window, a throw blanket on top as well as pillows. The changing table and wardrobe were standing against the wall on one side, on top a shelf with diapers, toys, wipes, cremes, ready to grab and use.

In front of the other side of the room, with his back to Magnus, was Alec in a white tank top, hanging the frame of Magnus’ ultrasound pictures onto the wall, his arms glistening with a sheen of sweat, he wore jeans that looked ruffled, a dirty cloth hanging from the back pocket.

The Alpha stepped back with a long exhale, resting his hands against his sides as he eyed his work, before his shoulders twitched, his head swung around and his body followed. “Oh,” He said surprised, almost caught, before he quickly plugged the earbuds out, he looked exhausted, the hair standing up in odd angles, “You- you are home.” He stuttered, then let his eyes roam over the room to check and then back to his boyfriend. “I uh, I did a little something. Surprise.”

Magnus lifted his eyes to the Alpha, unshed tears prickling on the edges.

Alec swallowed, “Don’t- don’t you like it?” he asked self-consciously. Magnus felt his chin begin to quiver, his face slowly distorting as Alec let the earbuds drop and rushed towards him, long arms enveloped his body instantly, holding him tightly, “Magnus, what’s wrong?!”

It took Magnus an embarrassingly long moment before he caught his breath again, his body still trembling lightly as he leaned back to look up at Alec, shaking his head vehemently. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong Alexander, I’m just- this-“ he gestured vaguely. “it’s so…so-“ he breathed, “beautiful. How did you-”

Alec’s worried face quickly faded off before his lips curled up into a smile, “You like it?”

“I love this, I love it so much,” Magnus now gushed, “fuck.” He held the back of his hand to his mouth, “I can’t believe I’m crying over a room. I’m so sorry. I don’t think that’s the reaction you were aiming for.”

Alec chuckled, framing Magnus’ cheeks with his big palms, calloused from work, “it’s alright Magnus, you can cry baby.”

“This is just fucking perfect.” Magnus groaned, “it’s- how- this is exactly how I imagined it to be. It’s like you’re in my head.”

“You told me, remember? How you wanted it to look one day. I’m just a good listener.”

“Oh god,” Magnus deflated, a new wave of tears streaming down his cheeks, “You can’t seriously be this perfect. I don’t even remember saying it and you remember how I wanted it? And did this? I mean, that must have taken hours! And you didn’t feel well!”

Alec swallowed, eyes sheepishly looking down to him, “I wanted to do this, for us, for- for our pups.” Alec placed a gentle hand to Magnus’ bump and Magnus was about to combust. He was in fact ugly sobbing, not that he’d ever admit to that. “I love you, I love them and I wanted to do something for all 4 of you, you- you asked what I’m doing, what my part in all this is, and it’s this, giving all I can for my family, to make you all happy, to support you in everything I can.” He brushed his thumb over Magnus’ cheekbones, wiping away the tears. “I wanted to do this for you to make your life a bit easier, to see you smile.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Magnus spluttered, because it was too much, his heart was going to leap out of his chest. “I love you so much Alexander,” Magnus all but yelled, the words bursting out of him. “How do I deserve this, you? What did I do to deserve you? I’m just…just me, I-“ the words stuck as he gestured at himself.

“Don’t say that,” Alec frowned, “you deserve everything Magnus. And I love you too. More than I can ever express.” Magnus rushed forward and onto his tiptoes, crashing his lips against Alec’s who staggered backwards for a second before he returned the kiss with a smile, lips brushing together sensually, Magnus could taste the love, hoped Alec would too, “I love you so much,” Alec added, whispering against his lips to which Magnus giggled breathlessly, a little drop of snort sliding down his skin. Alec reached into his pocket, then patted Magnus’ mouth and nose with the cloth gently.

“Let’s pretend that didn’t happen okay?” Magnus whispered to which Alec smiled the most wonderful, wide and loving smile, his lips going from ear to ear while his eyes shimmered with the utmost affection.

Magnus leaned back and let Alec go, not completely though as he hooked his pinky finger with Alec’s as he walked around the small room, big enough for three tiny ones, letting his eyes roam back over the place. From the carpet, to the wall, to the stickers, everything was just as he had envisioned it in his dreams and Alec did this all alone, for him, in one day no less.

You could see the love for details, for the pups in everything Alec did, the little stuffed toys that sat in every corner, from the flowers on the window sill, to the curtains, the pictures hanging on the walls. “Open it,” Alec encouraged as Magnus reached the wardrobe, he opened it tentatively and gasped. Because, of course it wasn’t empty.

Everything had its place, from the rompers, to the bodies, pullover, t-shirts, pants, socks, hats, tights, everything that they, or more Magnus had shopped was neatly folded or hanging, every pup having his own little corner. It was so tiny, so fluffy, so soft, so cute.

Fuck, was he really swooning over pup clothes? He was an Omega after all it seemed.

“I washed them all yesterday night and had them hanging all day before I put them in,” Alec said proudly, then turned to Magnus, “Thank you for letting me do this, I never thought I could, that I could-“ he gestured into the room then between them, “have this, any of this.”

“Are you thanking me that I let you do all the work?”

“Most Omega’s are very possessive when it comes to these things and want to do them on their own.” Alec explained.

“And most Alpha’s don’t want anything to do with this.”

“I am not most Alphas,”

“And I am not most Omegas.” They smiled at each other knowingly, lovingly. Magnus turned back around, bumping Alec’s shoulder as they looked into the room. “I can’t believe that this is real.”

“Me neither.”

“There’s gonna be pups in those beds soon. Like actual, living beings.”

Alec chuckled, “Yeah. The bedding and such is just for good looks though,” Alec said sheepishly, “they will be empty when they sleep in them.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s too risky, the blankets or pillows could cover them, could make them s-“ he stopped, “it’s not advised to have anything in the beds.”

“Oh okay. Won’t they get cold?”

“Not when we dress them appropriately.” Magnus’ eyes widened, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that and explain it to you when the time comes, pups actually like it colder though, but they will be tiny and skinny at first, they will need lots of warmth, body warmth foremost. Also, you don’t put newborns into another room, which is why-“ he walked outside and Magnus frowned, before he followed his boyfriend through the corridor and into their bedroom to see a white, wooden bed standing by the window. “They will sleep with us the first time.”

What would he do without Alec and his knowledge, seriously, he would have done it all wrong apparently? He was more than lucky to have him, in every way. He was too grateful for words.

“Oh okay. Where are the other two beds?”

“No, they can all sleep in one, it’s wide enough and most pups like to cuddle.” Magnus didn’t imagine his pups cuddling together for warmth at all. Nope. He didn’t. “That way we can keep an eye on them, they can hear us too, and it’s easier with the nursing.”

Magnus trusted him, his words, his judgement. He didn’t really feel the need to have them so near at all times but when Alec said it was good and they should, they would. Because Alec had a say in this just as much as Magnus had.

“Thank you so much Alexander, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Magnus said, looking up to his boyfriend, only then noticing the sheen of sweat on his forehead that had gotten stronger the last minutes, his chapped lips that sucked in ragged breaths like he couldn’t quite draw in enough oxygen, “this must have been exhausting for you, you should take some rest now, let me make you something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,”

“Okay, go take a shower if you like and I’ll prepare dinner.” Magnus leaned in to kiss his lips, feeling the heat radiate off of them. “You shouldn’t have done all this if you don’t feel well you know. You are burning.” Magnus pressed his hand to Alec’s forehead who twitched to the touch, “Darling you look really bad.”

“I feel much better, don’t worry. It’s nothing.” Alec said, waving it off.

“You don’t, I am not blind.”

“It’s fine Magnus, I promise.” Alec said smiling. “I’ll go take that shower now and then we’ll eat.”

“Okay darling,” Magnus gave him one last kiss before he made his way downstairs. He didn’t really like this, Alec had been feeling weird for days now, but there wasn’t anything he could do. He had to trust Alec’s judgement.

He put the plates onto the table after making dinner, swatting at Boing’s paw that tried to sneak a slice of filet, “don’t you dare! You had your food, this one’s for your daddy.” He straightened, hearing his back crack, ugh. “Alexander, dinner’s ready!”

“I’ll- I’ll be right there!” Alec shouted from upstairs, his voice sounding tense.

“See, he’s coming any second and then we will-“ Magnus stopped as he heard a loud thud that caused the cats to flinch.

“Alec?” Noises followed, like something had crushed to the ground. Magnus’ heart immediately sped up, racing behind his chest. “Alexander?!” He yelled anxiously, feeling his body tense up. Why wasn’t he answering? Oh no. “Wait darling, I’m coming!”

Magnus all but dropped the bowl of vegetables as he set off into a dash not knowing he still could as he sprinted up the stairs to his best ability, the worst images playing in his head, stuttering to a halt as he smelled something spicy, penetrant assaulting his nostrils, something he’d never smelled before, it smelled a lot like Alec but only increased by tenfold, the Alpha’s scent distorted into a mix of both alluring and sickening nuances that made his body shiver with both anticipation and…fear?

“Darling?” He called out again, somehow not able to set another foot in front of the other, what was going on? Was someone else here? No. He fought against his instincts as he made himself move and opened the bathroom door. It was wet, foggy but empty. Magnus’ frown deepened to unknown depths. “Alec, where are you?!”

“Mag- nus,” the word was pressed out through his jaw, almost sounding pained. Magnus swirled around towards the source as he entered their bedroom in a rush, with an almost naked Alec kneeling on the ground, the clothes scattered around him, one pantleg hanging loosely around his ankle, he had obviously tried to dress himself and managed to put on his boxers, the chair by Magnus’ desk lay horizontally on the ground.

“Oh god Alec, what happened?!” Magnus threw himself to his knees not minding the crack coming from his own bones, “What’s wrong?!” He asked in panic as he saw Alec dig his fingers into the carpet frantically, almost cramping, his muscles tensing and jumping in his arms as he sat on all fours, Magnus cupped his cheek, jerking it back as he felt the heat against his palm.

“I can’t- I-“ Alec gasped, sucking air into his lungs before he let out a bone trembling cry that made Magnus stiffen on his spot, his instincts going haywire and screaming at him to flee while his heart told him to stay. His boyfriend was obviously in pain. Something was very wrong. Did he fall? Did he pass out?

“What the fuck is going on Alexander?! I don’t know what to do, tell me what to do!” He rushed feeling utterly lost.

“It hurts,” Alec pressed out, “it hurts so much Magnus.”

“Oh god, what hurts? Darling-“ he reached forward but didn’t touch this time, not wanting to hurt him any more in any way. His eyes travelled over Alec’s body to see the source of his pain, maybe it’s the knees? Did he fall over the chair?

“My skin, my chest,” he stammered, “I can’t- my eyes.” What? That didn’t make any sense.

“Your eyes hurt?” Magnus asked flabbergasted and tilted his head to try to see Alec’s face that was hanging down between his shoulders, the sweat pearling down his skin, he urged him to lift his chin but Alec wouldn’t, flinching away.

“I can’t see.” He rasped.

“What?!” Has he gone blind?! Okay, enough was enough. “I’m going to get help Alec, wait.” Magnus rushed to stand, feeling lightheaded for a moment, before he fingered his own pocket, taking out his phone with shaky hands as he dialled his mother’s number. “I’m here, just breathe, I’m calling my mom, she knows all kind of things- she can help you.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered shakily, sounding almost scared. “I’m…losing control.” He added in a whisper inaudibly to Magnus’ ears.

It took hours, at least it felt like it, before someone finally picked up.

“MOM!” Magnus shouted through the phone.

“Magnus?” Jonathan asked confused.

“Jonathan!” Magnus let out a relieved breath, “Something’s wrong! I need help!”

“What? Where are you?! Is it the pups?”

“NO! No, it’s Alec. Something is wrong with him Jonathan,” Magnus explained, his voice trembling, he felt his knees buckle, he ran a hand through his hair, feeling helpless, “he said he can’t see anymore, he- he’s burning like an oven, he can’t move.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! He, he was here and then he fell I think- upstairs- I was-“ he stuttered.

“Magnus, take a deep breath and calm down, I can’t understand you.”

“I’m trying for fucks sake!” Magnus yelped, his voice breaking in between, “My boyfriend’s in pain okay I can’t really think right now!”

“Okay, okay, try again, please. Where are you two?!”

“We are at home! I think he tripped. Please, someone has to help him! I don’t know what to do.”

“Yes, wait, I’ll come over! Call Luke in between!”

“Okay, yes- yes I will, please hurry-“ Magnus stopped as a deep, threatening growl penetrated the air and Magnus’ body, vibrating through his very soul.

“Who was that Magnus?!”

“That- that was Alec.” Magnus said just as surprised.

“What? Wait, I’m coming!” Jonathan hung up while Magnus tried to find Luke’s number as the phone slipped from his shaky, sweaty fingers.

“Fuck.” He bent down to grab the phone as Alec’s head shot up to him, his pupils dilated to full size, swallowing his beautiful hazel color and leaving pure darkness. Magnus twitched back as he straightened again in shock, Alec followed him with his eyes as he got up from his knees to stand with slow, deliberate movements, the signs of pain completely vanished from his expression, the twitching of his muscles had stopped as he inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they set on Magnus again, like a panther eyeing their prey.

Magnus’ eyes dropped down to Alec’s crotch, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the outline of Alec’s very prominent erection through his boxers. Oh? Okay? What the? Now? Why?

“Alec?” Magnus asked, voice small, trying not to stare, before he slowly walked forward, small steps until he stood in front of Alec. “Darling?” Alec suddenly flinched forward with a snarl, causing Magnus to stumble backwards in surprise until his back hit the wall as Alec bracketed his body with his strong arms, Magnus sucked in a ragged breath as he lifted his head, Alec craned his neck, sniffing on his cheek while Magnus kept unmoving, eyeing the Alpha carefully who nosed along his jaw. “Alexander, what- what are you doing?” Magnus whispered, slowly realising that he wasn’t looking into his boyfriend’s eyes but his Alphas. Alec had lost control.

The Alpha’s eyes flickered up to Magnus’, piercing him with his own while Magnus felt his heart hammer against his chest. How did this happen? Why? Why now? The door downstairs suddenly burst open, causing him to flinch, while Alec didn’t move a muscle, he could feel Alec’s hot breath dance over his face as he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs before Jonathan came around the corner, holding the crook of his elbow to his nose as his wide, blue eyes landed on Alec.

“Fuck!” His brother exclaimed, helpfully, before he pushed the Alpha off of Magnus and into the room with all his strength, Alec fell to the ground gracelessly, but quickly gathered himself again as Jonathan growled his way warningly, Alec snarled, baring his teeth as he lifted himself to stand again. Magnus stared in both horror and fascination at the sheer power the Alpha radiated, “Magnus, come here.” Jonathan grabbed his arm and pulled.

“What the fuck Jonathan?” Magnus shouted as he stumbled aside.

“Magnus, for fuck’s sake do what I say, just once!” Jonathan hissed quietly, pulling with more strength. “He’s in rut.”

“What?” Magnus spluttered with a frown as he looked back to his boyfriend.

“Alec. He’s in his rut. You have to leave, right now.”

Rut?

What? The? Fuck? His eyes dropped back to Alec’s crotch.

Oh. Rut. That- that made sense.

Oh god. Of course. Alec can go into rut, why didn’t he think of that earlier?

But why didn’t Alec say so? Didn’t he think it necessary to inform him beforehand? That they should discuss this? Why did Alec not seem like he knew it was coming? Why didn’t he see the signs? Jonathan always knew when he was going into rut and left before that. Magnus had never experienced him in his rut, an Alpha in rut in generally. Magnus knew when his heat was coming, they were signs you couldn’t just ignore. Unless…

“I don’t think he knows.” Magnus whispered, eyes on Alec. “He didn’t know it was going to happen,” He said to himself, knowing deep inside that Alec hadn’t taken that risk if he had known. He has lost control and was now stuck in his rut. And he didn’t know that he was.

And fuck, he- he smelled good.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but fuck Magnus, will you just come here!” Jonathan tightened his hand around Magnus’ arm and Alec took a step forward again, his hands rolling into fists.

“I can’t leave him,” Magnus said frantically, “I can’t leave him like this, he lost control, he must be frightened.” Magnus felt the deep urge to rush forward and take Alec into his arms. “Alexander, can you hear me?” He asked gently, trying again even though he knew it was in vain, as he took a step forward too, reaching out, as something pulled him back forcefully, the world blurred around him for a second as Jonathan pulled him out of the room, he faintly saw Alec darting forward, the door slamming shut between them as Jonathan held it from the other side, pressing his side against it.

“Run Magnus! Go to mom’s house, right now!” He screamed, holding the door shut with all his might, while the Alpha on the other side clawed on the door, throwing his fists against it, his whole body.

Magnus felt his heart pound in his mouth, a buzz between his ears, his whole body was an alert. He was scared, but more than that, he was worried and oddly drawn in, “I can’t-“ he shook his head, “I can’t leave Jonathan, he’s my boyfriend, I can’t leave him, I have to help him!” Magnus reached out to pull Jonathan away from the door.

“You can’t help him Magnus, you’re not mated, he’ll hurt you!” Jonathan barked.

“He’d never-“

“Magnus! Leave!” Jonathan ordered and Magnus gasped as the command took over his body, causing it to turn around and head downstairs without saying another word, he left through the front door and into the cold night and only then snapped out of it, shaking his aching head, pressing shivering fingers to his chest.

Jonathan left through the door soon after and rushed to him, “Are you okay? I’m sorry Magnus, I had to. You weren’t thinking straight, he was affecting you.” He said apologetically and then took Magnus hand into his own gently but tight, “Come on. I’ll bring you to safety.” Magnus looked back at the house while Jonathan dragged him over the yard like a child.

“What did you do?”

“I locked the room, it’s safer for everyone, him included, he seems to have lost his control completely, that happens sometimes when it’s a strong rut. He should have seen it coming, I don’t know if he decided to ignore it. That was foolish!” Magnus was ushered into the house as Clary rushed down the stairs.

All he wanted was to turn around and run to his Alpha.

“What happened?” She yelped.

“Alec’s in rut.” Jonathan explained and shoved a still pale and panicked Magnus into the living room before he sat him down on the couch, Clary jumped onto it, holding Magnus’ tightly.

“Magnus, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No,” He shook his head. “I have to go back!”

“You won’t go anywhere!” Jonathan snarled.

“It’s okay.” She soothed, stroking over his head. “Breathe Magnus.”

“Everything was just fine; it was perfect and then- I don’t know what just happened. And why. We were in the nursery and then I was preparing dinner, he was fine, just a bit hot and-” He stuttered, staring into the void before a cup of tea was shoved into his trembling hands by his brother who knelt in front of him. He placed a hand onto his knee.

“You have to calm down, for the pups.” He said gently, “Alec will be okay. Rut’s only last a day and even if it seems to be a strong one, he will manage on his own.”

“He didn’t see it coming.” Magnus repeated. “He would have told me. He didn’t know he was going into rut Jonathan.”

“Yeah seems like it, but I don’t know how that’s possible. A strong one like this should have come with clear signs. Maybe your presence, your scent triggered it unexpectedly, he was never with an Omega before, right? Your smell was all around him 24/7, maybe it was too much and he snapped.”

Magnus felt sick. It could be his own fault?

“He was in pain, he was frightened, I felt it.” Magnus whispered, feeling utterly guilty for leaving him, for not being there, for not being able to soothe him, for maybe being the cause, he was a horrible boyfriend and Omega “don’t I have to- I don’t know. I have to do something. I feel so useless. I shouldn’t be here when he is over there. All alone.”

“You can’t help him right now Magnus,” Clary said gently, stroking over his back. “You have to look after yourself too.”

“But I have to! I am- am I not supposed to calm him down? Help him through this?”

“It’s not your job to make it better Magnus, you are not his mated Omega.” Magnus felt a pang in his chest. “He would most likely not even know who you are and just- take what he needs.”

“Alec would never hurt me Jonathan, I know that-“ Magnus stared him down with watering eyes.

“He’s an Alpha Magnus and Alec lost control over him, he wants to knot, to mate and he won’t stop to ask for permission. This is not your boyfriend up there right now. And he wouldn’t only hurt you, but be a danger to your pups too.”

Magnus shook his head vehemently. Because he couldn’t believe this. Didn’t want to. Alec loved him, loved his pups. He couldn’t believe that his wonderful, gentle boyfriend that had just set up the nursery mere hours ago was now a raging beast. No, he didn’t want to believe this. It was so absurd. So surreal. Alec wasn’t like other Alphas, was he? He would remember Magnus, wouldn’t he? Magnus thought back of Alec’s unfamiliar, deep black eyes.

“Buddy and the cats must be frightened, they saw us leave, heard the noises.” Magnus gasped; his thoughts completely chaotic.

“I will go back and take care of them.” Jonathan said, “I don’t want you, or Clary or mom anywhere near that house until tomorrow night.” He got up. “Try to take some rest now. I will check after Alec in the morning and see if he’s alright.”

“If he’s alright?” Magnus repeated with mortification mirrored in his eyes.

“He’s going to be okay Magnus.” Clary soothed him, “You have to take some rest now, lie down and sleep.” Clary said and helped him off the couch, he put the still full cup down, he couldn’t drink or eat right now. She led him upstairs and into his former bedroom and made him lie down, Magnus was still completely out of it and obviously needed some guidance. He curled into a ball below the blanket, feeling Clary’s fingers brush through his hair, “Everything will be alright, I promise.” She whispered and kissed the top of his head. Not wanting to hear any of this, to think about this, to be here right now, Magnus fled into sleep.

\---

When Magnus opened his eyes again the room was pitch black, the memories came crashing back down on him like a tidal wave, he was in his old room, Alec was in rut, he was alone, he was in pain, he was frightened, his boyfriend whom he loved and who always had his back, was always there for him, supported him through it all and showed nothing but kindness towards him in all these months, who loved him beyond words was all alone, without Magnus. Magnus left him. He just fucking left him.

Feeling both guilt and worry weigh his heart down, Magnus swallowed thickly before he slid off the bed and carefully patted down the stairs so nobody would hear him, through the house and out of the door, he walked barefoot through the wet grass, feeling a weird kind of pull tug on him, telling him to go forward, that he was doing the right thing, not really knowing what he was doing at all just knowing that he had to.

It must be past midnight, the moon was full and bright on the night sky, the wind was cold against his skin, the feeling of earth between his toes oddly soothing.

He opened the front door quietly and sneaked in, sniffing the air, listening. Nothing. He saw the cats asleep in their beds by the back-porch window. His eyes travelled upstairs before he set into motion and walked up, his hand brushing over the railing.

Buddy was curled into a ball in front of the bedroom door, obviously feeling his owner’s distress. Maybe protecting him. Or protecting others from him? It was quiet, maybe he was asleep?

Magnus lifted his hand to the knob and then halted.

Was he doing the right thing?

What- what if Alec really lost control? What if he really didn’t remember him? What if he’d attack him? Hurt him? Or…worse. What if his pups got hurt? What if they were right, what if he should have listened to Jonathan who was a wise Alpha after all. Was he being naïve? Was he doing a big mistake?

But…this was Alec. And after all Alec had done for him Magnus owed him this, owed him to be there for him, to try, he shouldn’t be going through this alone. Magnus wanted to support him and help him through this, because if he was sure about one thing. He loved that man, with all his heart. He’d managed to calm him on more than one occasion, he could manage now. It was his duty to do that, as his boyfriend and foremost as his Omega. Whatever Jonathan or anyone else would say or think, Magnus was his Omega.

He opened the door.

He slipped inside and closed it, squeezing his eyes for a moment as the intense smell of Alpha pheromones hit him like an invisible wall, causing his insides to turn into goo. His synopsis bursting on all ends, like a tingling feeling washing over his skin. He felt instantly excited, anxious, aroused, almost high on Alpha. His heartbeat pounded against his chest while his dick twitched to life. Urgh fuck, concentrate.

He shook his head once, trying to keep a clear mind as he opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anyone, the bed was empty, so was the floor, the moon the only light in the room.

“Alexander?”

His eyes landed on his nest.

He went down onto his knees and then crawled forward as long legs came into view, clothes scattered all over the Alphas body, almost burying him as he lay curled around the nest behind the bed in, what Magnus then noticed, not Alec’s clothes but Magnus’. Almost like he’d tried to built himself his own nest with Magnus’ scent.

He was asleep, sweat pearled down his naked, shivering body.

Even in the dim light, Magnus could see the wet stains on Alec’s cheeks, saw that he had cried and it broke something deep inside him. Alec let out a low whimper, his body jerking once, twice before he froze again, almost like a dog having a bad dream.

Not only was he naked, the boxers gone, it also smelled heavily of cum, indicating that he’d obviously tried to get himself through the painful waves of rut, multiple times, Magnus knew the feeling from his heats. Alec’s hands were cramping again, as his nails dug into his own palm drawing a bit of blood. Magnus couldn’t help but reach forward and take his hand into his own to stop him from hurting himself as he sat down beside him quietly.

Alec’s eyes opened almost instantly and Magnus let out a surprised gasp before he froze. The Alpha looked at him, his eyes widening, “Magnus…” he croaked hoarsely, his lips chapped and lightly bleeding, before he lifted himself, falling back into the clothes as his arm gave in.

“Alexander?” Magnus breathed surprised. He remembered. He fucking remembered him! He could talk! Alec tried again and now straightened to sit before he drew in on himself, away from the Omega. Magnus saw scratch marks covering his skin as the clothes fell from him and pooled around his hips.

“You-“ he gasped, “you can’t- be here.” He winced as if a migraine hit him, before his nostrils flared.

“I can. And I am.” Magnus tried, then crawled closer as Alec backed off some more.

“Please,” he almost whined, “I can’t-“

“I’m here darling,” Magnus knelt his way towards Alec and tilted his body forward, craning his neck to reach Alec’s cheek with his own to soothe him the way he had done in the past as Alec jerked back once more.

“Don’t- come near- me.” He spoke weakly. “Magnus, you- you have to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Let me help you.” He whispered soothingly, taking Alec’s heated cheek into his palm before he tried a second time and pressed his cheek to Alec’s, scenting his Alpha to his best abilities because his body wasn’t quite complying at the moment, but he felt the deep urge to comfort Alec somehow, to help him through this. “Darling, I’m here. Just breathe, we can do this.”

He heard Alec suck in a ragged breath as he trembled against his cheek, “I don’t want to- lose control.” Alec sobbed, “I’m trying- Magnus- there’s nothing…I can do,”

“Shhh…my heart, you won’t, I’ve got you.” Magnus whispered shakily against his ear.

Alec’s voice dropped, “I am- going to hurt you.” Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine at the sincerity in his voice, like he knew what would happen.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus said firmly, trying to breathe through his own chaotic instincts and feelings. His stomach was twisting unpleasantly. He didn’t know what else to say because those 4 words expressed all he felt. That was the only truth he needed right now, the only words he needed to say.

A loud growl suddenly emanated from Alec’s lungs and vibrated through Magnus’ chest before he pushed himself back, “I said leave!” Magnus stared into helpless shimmering eyes.

“No.” Magnus answered with more force than he knew he carried right now.

Alec bared his teeth, snarling his way before he pushed Magnus back by the chest causing him to tumble to the ground but Magnus straightened again, the push wasn’t hard, and he wasn’t going to back down, no matter how much Alec would try, or tell him to, unless Alec ordered him to leave Magnus would stay and help him through this because this was the man he loved and he needed him right now.

Call it stupidity.

Alec pressed his hands to his own head, tugging on his hair as his face distorted in pain.

“I’m here, Alec I’m here.” Magnus watched Alec toss himself to the ground, squirm and twist on the spot, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth showing, the clothes falling from his body, baring his flushed erection, the tip leaking and knot swollen and a shade of deep red, “darling- I’m here.” Magnus repeated, eyes stuck on Alec’s crotch unwillingly. “Listen to my voice, you can do this.” Magnus said calmly.

Alec’s back arched off the ground suddenly almost painfully so before it snapped back down, stiffening, his body relaxed immediately though still tense. He’d seen that before. Magnus looked into deep black eyes as Alec got up to sit, piercing Magnus with them once more.

Fuck.

Magnus felt his heart hammer in his chest, “Alec? Alexander listen to me, listen to my-“ He began as Alec crawled closer, stopping mere inches away from Magnus, his nostrils flaring rapidly as Magnus held his breath, sending out soothing pheromones. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut again and opened a second later.

Magnus held his gaze firmly as silence settled over them.

A loud yelp left Magnus’ lips as Alec threw him back with the sheer force of his body as he crawled on top of him, remaining on all fours while Magnus wrapped his fingers around his pulsating biceps’, digging them into his flesh while the Alpha lowered his head and nosed on his cheek, over his ear, the hot breath washing over his cold skin, Magnus felt his heart pound wildly as Alec reached his throat, hovering over his scent gland.

“Alec stop.” Magnus said quietly. Alec remained unmoving, before he lowered his face some more, “Stop!” Magnus repeated louder and the Alpha flinched before he lifted his face to Magnus who did the only thing that came to his mind and blew into his face, the Alpha startled and shook his head, blinking his eyes with a hazel shimmer. “Alec?”

The eyes darkened again before his lip tugged up into a displeased snarl, his nose crinkling as he darted forward and suddenly snapped after his jaw, locking his teeth around it tightly, Magnus hissed at the pain as the Alpha’s jaw tightened with each second passing by which caused Magnus to whimper below him because it fucking hurt.

He slammed his hands against the Alpha’s broad shoulders, once, twice until he finally let go, but before he could roll around and bolt, he felt something hot and wet against his jaw, only then realizing that Alec was lapping over his bite with the flat of his tongue, licking the wound clean and soothing it.

What…

He was- he was still in there. He could hear him. He still knew who he was.

Magnus felt his body relax momentarily, a purr threatening to come from his throat.

Alec jolted back, his face distorting into pure pain as he rose his hands to his own head again. “Alec?” Was he getting through to him? Yes! The Alpha’s hands suddenly flew to his own chest, scratching over his own skin, he remembered Alec saying his skin was itchy, his hands went further down before he fisted his own dick around his knot, squeezing it tightly until the tip turned blueish.

Oh god, “Stop Alec! Don’t-“ Magnus swatted at his hand so Alec wasn’t going to hurt himself in the process, but the Alpha swatted back and growled, trying to reach for his cock over and over again before he reached for Magnus’ clothes, tugging, pulling on him, crawling over him again as Magnus turned on the spot to crawl away, big mistake, he noticed too late as Alec mounted him from behind and tugged his arms tightly around his hips, bracketing them so he couldn’t flee.

Magnus had no time to think or react as he felt Alec rutting against him from behind, jerking his body back and forth with the movement as he tried to nib on Magnus’ neck through the clothes. He felt Alec’s cock rub against his crotch from below in frantic thrusts as if he was trying to find the hole.

It wasn’t painful. He wasn’t hurting him. But he was heavy, though it didn’t really bother him to be honest, instead of feeling vulnerable and used, Magnus felt oddly aroused and excited, he didn’t feel scared, but safe, never minding what Alec did, he wasn’t in to hurt him he was only trying to find release, he wanted to knot, Magnus remembered.

A weird idea popped into Magnus’ mind as he fished for answers, possibilities, coming to an odd result as he tried to hold his own weight with one arm and curled his right hand into a ring, not believing what he was doing here, as he placed his hand between his own legs, waiting and hoping he could trick the Alpha with it until Alec found it and thrusted his dick into the opening of Magnus’ hand, his movements becoming more enthusiastic instantly, Magnus’ whole body rocking back and forth from the sheer force of Alec fucking into his hand with abundance, while his hot breath came in puffs against his neck.

To Magnus’ surprise he felt himself harden in his pants, the sound of Alec’s moans sending one shiver after the other through his body while he felt Alec’s precum creating an easier glide for the Alpha. His scent filling his whole body.

Fuck.

Magnus started to rock back against the Alpha, tightening his hand for him mainly to help him, of course, not because he was horny as fuck and was getting lost in the moment, in his own emotions, in Alec’s noises and movements. In the fantasy that they were actually fucking.

He was hot, too hot.

Too many clothes.

Magnus heard himself moan unwillingly.

Alec stilled suddenly, groaning in pleasure as his cum dribbled down Magnus’ arm and landed beneath them on the carpet, much more than Magnus had ever seen, one wave after the other, while he felt his dick throb in his hand.

Fucking shit.

Alec slid off his back and fell onto the ground, Magnus almost missed the warmth, not almost, he missed it immediately, and he didn’t feel utterly fucked at all.

“Magnus?” Alec asked after a moment while Magnus still tried to catch his breath and Magnus turned around to sit as he looked into hazel, blown eyes, his cheeks pink, hair all over the place. “Oh god, what did I do?!” He asked frantically, panting heavily, paling instantly.

“Nothing darling, nothing, it’s okay.” Magnus rushed as he knelt forward, “darling you’re back.”

Alec looked at the puddle of cum on the ground and back to Magnus, with wide eyes, “Did I- oh god.”

“No. I’m good Alec, really, you didn’t hurt me okay.” Magnus soothed the Alpha with a stutter because he was still a little taken by what just happened between them, he came rushing forward to press his forehead against his, “I’m okay darling.”

“Magnus I’m so sorry, for all of this, I don’t know why this happened,” He rushed in one go and licked over his chapped lips, “I didn’t know I was going into rut.”

Oh, how much he loved to hear his voice.

“I know Alec,” Magnus gasped, running the pad of his thumb over his cheek, “I know.”

“It’s getting worse. With each time. It hurts so much Magnus.” Alec rasped, shaking his head.

“Is my presence worsening it?”

“I don’t know. I want you-“ he blurted out, obviously shocked by his own words, “I want you so badly. My Alpha-“

“I want you too Alec.” Magnus returned without letting a second slip by and Alec gasped surprised. “I love you.” He added, “I think that you need me as much as I need you Alexander.”

“What?” Alec looked perplexed before he shook his head, “No. We can’t- I can’t do this to you.”

“You are not doing anything to me, I want this.” Magnus breathed hotly, realizing that he was speaking the truth, he wanted this. He’s never felt so hot and bothered before in his whole life. He wanted to feel him, all of him, be consumed by him, help him.

“But you- you said- you’re not ready. I’m not forcing you into this because of my rut Magnus, I won’t-” Magnus stopped his train of thoughts by pressing his lips to Alec’s forcefully, slamming their mouths together almost clashing their teeth, he felt Alec return it eagerly, his teeth playing with Magnus’ lip before he tugged on it, pressing a hand to Magnus’ shirt and fisting it as he pushed him back, “Magnus, stop, we can’t!”

Magnus swatted his hand away, clashing their lips back together, Alec hummed in surprise, “Stop thinking Alec,” Magnus breathed against his skin, “Let him out. You can have me.”

A deep growl rumbled through Alec’s chest as his scent spiked, “Magnus,” Alec whispered, his eyes softening as he looked right into his soul, “are you sure? I won’t be able to stop it.”

“I trust you.” Magnus said, and fuck he did. “Do you want this?” Alec blinked his eyes in confusion. “Do you want this?” He repeated. Realizing that this wasn’t only a first for Magnus but for Alec too since he’d never had sex before. He had to make sure he wanted this, that he was ready for it.

“I want this, I want- I want it to be you. I wanted this for so long. I need you Magnus,” Magnus let out a huff, his lips tugging up for a short moment, desperately. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“What if I do?” Alec rasped, strained, his neck thickening and veins showing, it was happening again.

It’s not exactly how he’d planned this, but what ever was a perfect moment? Sometimes you just had to take what was given to you, take a leap of faith and do the best you could. They wanted each other, they needed each other. This was all that mattered. “I love you Alexander.” Was Magnus sole answer, because it was the answer to everything.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec returned, his voice thick and tense. Magnus nodded shakily, then leant back to take his shirt off, pulling it over his head hastily before his fingers flew to his fly, trembling too hard to grasp the button as Alec reached forward and helped him, opening it quickly and helping Magnus out of his pants until he was left naked, his dick springing free and thudding against his own belly, feeling hot, excited and vulnerable Magnus straightened, his eyes staring into Alec’s darkening ones.

“Stay with me.” Magnus gasped shakily, “Please stay with me.” Magnus pleaded, realizing that deep down he was still afraid of what was going to happen, not of Alec though and Alec’s eyes watered on the edges, his body shaking with an effort to keep it together. He nodded firmly and Magnus let the air escape through his lips as he braced himself mentally.

He turned on the spot, his mind going on autofocus as he did something, he’d never thought he’d do, he dropped to the ground and pressed his chest to the carpet and arched his back, ass up high as he spread his legs, instinctively going into position.

He presented for the Alpha to show him that he was ready, that he wanted this.

Alec growled deeply before he slid over him again like a blanket, like a puzzle piece clicking into place, like he’d never done anything else and it felt right. He was hot against his bare skin, sides, legs, ass, soft curls tingling his back, he was heavy but Magnus didn’t feel crushed, he felt protected. He enjoyed his weight as the Alpha bracketed him from all sides.

Magnus felt his body begin to tremble, not knowing if it was from excitement, anxiety, fear or cold, soft lips pressed against his neck and he let out a gasp. Alec began to rock against him again, slowly, almost gentle, before his movements quickened up, building a hot and pleasant friction on his back and ass while he felt Alec’s hot breath wash over him.

His body relaxed beneath the Alpha as his skin heated up and not only that, to his surprise he felt himself slick up too. More with every brush of Alec’s body, realizing that Alec was doing this on purpose, on instinct, that the Alpha was preparing him for what was to come and Magnus’ body instinctively reacted to it.

Fuck.

Magnus heard himself whimper, his Omega awakening inside him, taking over his senses and just wanting one thing, to be one with this Alpha, to feel him, in every way.

He’s never felt as excited and aroused before, never in his whole life. Just giving himself to the Alpha, letting him run free, take what he needs, be an Omega, it was oddly satisfying, oddly freeing, like a part that’s been missing all his life. It felt utterly right.

“Alec,” Magnus croaked, “I need you.” He breathed as the pleasure almost consumed him, his dick throbbing painfully, demanding attention. Magnus began to fucking wiggle his ass impatiently, patting the ground with his knees like a cat in heat, feeling more than ready to do this shit. Right now. He wanted it, he wanted Alec, he wanted that dick. Right the fuck now.

Another gush of slick drippled out of him and down his thighs, hot and sticky as he purred beneath him.

Alec inhaled deeply, and as if Alec felt it, knew it, sensed that Magnus was ready, he stopped his rocking and instead thrusted his hips, once, twice, his dick poking against his balls, his thighs until Magnus jolted as something pressed against his hole, a hot pressure against his rim that slowly widened around Alec’s glans as the Alpha penetrated him sooner than expected, but instead of the forceful thrust Magnus had expected, Alec pushed in slowly.

Alec gasped loudly, his body twitching and spasming above him. “Fuck,” Magnus cursed as Alec slid into him for the first time, as that thick dick glided along his wet walls and widened them as if he never did anything else, as if it was meant to do. It didn’t hurt, not even a burn, but it was big, bigger than expected. Magnus tensed up unwillingly before the flat of Alec’s tongue suddenly lapped over his cheek, jaw and neck, Magnus felt himself turn into mush, he let out a gasp as Alec’s hips were flush with his ass, his knot pressing against his rim.

It felt so fucking perfect. God how much he had wanted this. Needed this.

“Are-“ Alec tried, his voice shivering, “you- o-“ his body twitched.

“I’m good Alec, fuck I’m good.” Magnus answered before Alec was done, knowing how much strength it must take for Alec to do this with his mind present, he felt that Alec was going gentle on him, trying not to hurt him. But he couldn’t cry over this right now even though it made him fucking emotional, he was too caught up. “Are you?”

“Yes. Fuck-”

“I love you.” Magnus breathed as they were finally one, locked together.

“I-“ Alec gasped, “love you-“ a rumble vibrated through their bodies, “too.” Alec’s lips rested against his shoulder, breathing hard, “I can’t-“ He gasped, Magnus felt Alec’s body tremble above him, realizing that Alec was fighting his Alpha still, for Magnus’ sake.

“It’s okay Alec, you can let go now.” He said, looking up over his shoulder and into dark green eyes that shimmered with affection and lust, “let go.” He reminded him, wanting nothing more than for Alec to enjoy this, his first time, to be himself, to feel him, to fuck him, to just fucking do this now.

Without a warning Magnus felt Alec’s teeth latch onto the back of his neck roughly, Magnus head and left cheek pressed into the carpet, he let out a loud groan as Alec dragged his dick back out and snapped his hips against him, holding him in place by the neck while his lower half began to pound into him mercilessly, setting an almost overwhelming pace that made Magnus’ eyes roll to the back of his head before his eyes fluttered shut, his lips wide apart in a silent cry of pleasure as the Alpha rutted against him.

He felt his dick drag against his sensitive walls, the friction creating a heavenly sensation in his body that built in his lower abdomen and spread through his whole being, every muscle, vein and nerve, his muscles tensed up as he clenched down on his dick desperately, trying to get a grip of something, anything, just hold it together as he was fucked into the carpet, his body rocking back and forth by Alec’s rough ministrations, his upper half pressed down against the ground as he fisted his fingers into the carpet.

He can’t remember ever being so…completely taken. Used. And fuck, this was everything.

“Yes, fuck- Alec-“ Magnus gasped breathlessly, stuttering helplessly, he felt Alec’s hot breath coming in quick pants out of his nose while his jaw was still locked around his neck from behind, his fingers digging into the carpet beside his eyes. “Give it- give it- give it to me-“ Magnus would be embarrassed by his stuttering pleas but right now he didn’t care, didn’t care about anything as his mind focused on one thing only, the feeling of his Alpha’s dick fucking him senseless.

The room filled with gasped, moans, Alec’s hips slapping against Magnus’ ass cheeks and the traitorous sound of slick his body supplied, squelching obscene noises as Alec pushed himself back into Magnus’ hole that was leaking down his thighs.

Magnus never wanted this to stop. His belly felt fuzzy, tingly, he arched his back some more, changing the angle before a guttural moan escaped his throat as Alec brushed over his prostate, over and over again, Magnus tried with all his strength to hold the position and take the offered pleasure that was given to him until his legs began to tremble from the sheer effort.

Alec let go with a loud gasp before he moaned shamelessly, deep and fucking hot as he went from his knees to his feet, almost climbing the Omega, Magnus bucked up, his back rounding and pressing back against Alec’s warmth as he went onto all fours and rocked back against the Alpha, impaling himself on his cock, fingers searching something to grasp, to pull as he almost tore the carpet apart.

Alec straightened behind him, the heat leaving his body before fingers dug into his hips, holding him firmly in place as he pulled him back against himself forcefully, Magnus’ hair, head and whole body being jerked back and forth as Alec used him, thrusted himself inside his heat without mercy while a string of moans left the Alpha’s lungs. Magnus’ heart already sprang from his chest from the sheer force, it pounded against his chest, it was close to at least.

Magnus reached for his own dick and tugged on it desperately, sending another wave of pleasure through his body while he spread his legs some more, he could hear bells ring, his orgasm already building behind his balls.

He didn’t even know when it had happened, was too lost in the moment, but he suddenly felt a pressure against his walls, increasing minutely, realizing that Alec’s knot was obviously already inside him, maybe it was good that he hadn’t noticed because reality was a bitch and it came crashing down on him without a warning, his mind suddenly focused again, snapping him out of his dazed lust.

Alec’s knot was inside him. It was growing. He was going to knot him.

Shit.

Yes. No. Fucking yes. Shit. No. Oh hell yeah.

His mind jumped from wanting to be fucked forever, to feel Alec for weeks, to fearing what was to come and wanting to crawl away from the Alpha, which showed in his actions as Magnus pushed himself back against the Alpha before he dragged away as far as possible, alternating between the two options, his mind and Omega arguing in silence.

Alec was going to cum. He felt it in the way his hips moved, his body trembled, the abs rippled, his breath became even more ragged. He had to choose. Now.

But this was so good. It was fucking good.

He couldn’t think.

The pressure increased as his knot pressed against his walls, widening them slowly right behind his rim.

Yes. He wanted this. He wanted that knot. He wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to do this, for himself, for Alec, for his pups. He was feeling brave, adventurous, hot. Yes, knot me Alpha, fucking knot me.

Magnus whined as the pressure became unpleasant, edging onto a burning, his insides suddenly heating up. He was going to tear him apart. Oh god, what was he doing?! Stop this!

“Alec,” Magnus whined, not able to get anything else out, Alec’s hips suddenly slowed down, not stopping though.

“Shall- I- pull-“ he said shakily, “out?”

“Yes. No. Fuck. Yes. No.” Magnus stammered, he didn’t know what he wanted, what to do. He wanted it, but he was afraid. “I don’t know!”

He sucked in a ragged breath as he felt warm lips against the curve of his ear, “Answer me, please” Alec whispered hoarsely; another kiss followed.

“I want this,” Magnus gasped before he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears built on the edges, “but I’m scared.” Warm fingers slid onto his own as Alec interlocked their hands, covering his whole body with his own again, creating a pleasant warmth, a sense of protection and safety as his hips still rocked inside him, the knot growing by the second and burning painfully. “Help me do this,” Magnus breathed.

“I’ve got- you.” Alec said as firm as possible, “I’m here.” Magnus had no functioning braincell left to realize what kind of strength it must have taken the Alpha to regain his control again in a moment like this, not able to think about the fact Alec was present and aware of what was happening.

This was going to happen.

He wanted this.

“I love you.” Alec said as his cheek brushed over Magnus’ his scent taking over him once more, “Fuck,” Alec breathed rapidly, his thrusts growing in speed again as he breathed heavily beside his face, his face distorted in pleasure as Magnus’ own distorted into something else entirely as the pain took over his lower half, the pressure being too much, Alec seemed to concentrate as his brow furrowed and he dragged his hips back only to push them back inside in a different angle.

Magnus felt a new kind of sensation as Alec’s dick pushed into his tight birth channel, the knot sitting right in front of the opening, his hips only grinding now, desperately as Magnus felt fear claw on his throat, his mind wanting to stop this, even though he didn’t. He wanted this but his insecurities were a bitch. He bucked up as he snapped, wanting to get out of the situation as Alec pressed him back down with his weight to hold him in place because it was too late now. “Shhh,” Alec soothed shakily and slid his hand over Magnus’ bump, Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut.

The whole world seemed to slow down, turning and tilting before suddenly; a loud and bone shattering cry echoed through the bedroom as Magnus felt something inside him snap and the knot blew up to full size, followed by a deep growl as Alec’s head thudded to the ground, his veins pulsating as moans left his lips endlessly, Magnus felt the tears shoot into his eyes as his body clamped down in pain.

He clenched onto his knot desperately, instinctively, again and again until the pain he was feeling devolved into something else entirely, the more his body clamped down and tensed up the more the feeling built deep in his abdomen, his balls began to tingle, his dick throbbing and hardening so much that he had to let go off it, he was suddenly grinding back onto Alec as his eyes rolled back into his head before another guttural and broken cry followed the first.

He came with a force he had never felt before, so hard and surprising that his whole body jerked like an earthquake, it came from deep inside him, spreading through every nerve and bursting on his skin that was suddenly covered in a sheen of sweat, his dick jerked as he covered the ground with thick ropes of cum.

He faintly felt something hot fill him up, his abdomen prickling and itching pleasantly as his Alpha bred him, his fingers digging into his bump, the knowledge and feeling of his knot giving him a never-ending orgasm, his muscles began to spasm from sheer exhaustion as he sucked in hot air, he couldn’t stop his body from grinding on that knot like a whore, not knowing if he was experiencing a huge ass long orgasm or if he was on his second or third as his dick desperately jerked, giving all it could, emptying his balls.

Magnus felt Alec’s dick throb rhythmically before it finally stopped, warm lips searched his cheeks, hot breath accompanying them as Alec mouthed on his skin, searching his lips that he found a moment later, Magnus tried to kiss him back to his best abilities, it was sloppy, messy.

His orgasm, or orgasms subsided, leaving him in a state of pure bliss as he was moved onto his right side and Alec curled behind him, tightly pressed against his back, breathing hard against his neck, his warm palms carefully sliding over his hard bump to soothe it.

He felt Alec stretch back before a warm blanket slid over both of their bodies and his heated skin that had broken into a cold sweat, the knot still seated snuggly inside him, locking them together, keeping his seed inside him, but it wasn’t painful, or scary, on the contrary, this felt right, he’s never felt as relaxed, wonderful and complete ever before. He felt protected and loved by his Alpha, so very loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addition: Two ppl asked in the comments, no, they didn't mate. They made love. If you can call it that. Finally. Was about time huh.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another monster chap, seriously, I don't know, don't ask me. Things happen. I loved to gush with you all over what happened, fucking finally right, and I can't wait to continue doing that, enjoy Alec's take on this, our Alpha's rightfully all over the place right now. Lots of things happening in here, much talking, a few revelations, tiny scares. The whole package. Thank you so much for all your love and support! I love all your comments immensly! As always, if you're into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter.
> 
> Also, I wanna thank the incredibly talented @youdorahachibei for drawing a #yatofic Malec artwork. Thank you for reading and thank you for spending your time on this beaaaaaaautiful picture. Please, if you want, send her some love for it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Skyffable/status/1315658232493420544?s=19
> 
> Now, enjoy!

“Magnus?” Alec whispered into the soft hair that tickled his nose, he had his arms wrapped around the Omega tightly, one over his chest, pressing his palm to the beating heart, the other protectively around his bump. At this point, he wasn’t holding his boyfriend anymore, he was holding his whole world.

He listened to Magnus’ steady breathing, felt his body rise and lower itself. He was asleep. Safe and sound.

Alec couldn’t sleep.

They’ve been knotted together for 3 hours now, he didn’t know when it would go back down but secretly, he didn’t want this to end, because being inside, no, being allowed to be inside Magnus’ body was breath taking. They were sharing one space, they were one in every way and Alec has never felt as content, calm, and foremost complete ever before.

Magnus’ warmth, his body against his own, the velvety walls that surrounded his most sensitive region, he could feel every move of the Omega, and he could be close to him, as close as possible. He was safe and protected in his arms and nobody could harm him or the pups.

It was kind of selfish, because Magnus wasn’t able to move if he wanted to, but he’d be selfish for once, he loved every second of this.

They’ve had sex.

Like, actual sex.

It’s not exactly how he wanted this to happen, because yeah of course he had thought about this way too much, had planned it, in all details, because he preferred to have control over his life and what happened within it, it gave him a sense of stability, ease, and he couldn’t stop thinking, could never stop thinking no matter about what.

But what happened mere hours ago…wasn’t planned, and he didn’t think, he had lost control.

And it was perfect nonetheless.

Alec had never actually desired sex, with anyone, and here he was, tied to another man. His man.

Being one with Magnus was the most wonderful experience of his life, not only physically because by god, the pleasure he had felt was earth shattering, he was reborn the moment he had penetrated the Omega, and another time when he released himself inside his body, it felt so different from everything he had ever imagined, that tight, wet heat was bliss, pure bliss, the friction, the noises Magnus made, the slick he had provoked, god that slick, the way Magnus had moved along with him. That sweaty, hot body.

That he trusted Alec enough to do this, even though he was inexperienced, even though he was in rut, he trusted Alec.

They fitted together like puzzle pieces, like they were meant to be one. 

God, he loved sex. No, he loved sex with Magnus.

He wanted to do this again.

And again.

And fucking again.

He was way too excited, aroused, and out of his mind to sleep, but didn’t hold it against Magnus that he blacked out almost instantly, he was pregnant after all and it must have been exhausting, also it wasn’t his first time. But, his first time with Alec, and with an Alpha, he just really hoped that he was any good and that he didn’t disappoint Magnus. But from the looks, noises and scent the Omega had radiated he believed he wasn’t, he must have done okay?

It was fucking scary, all of this, he’s never felt so scared ever before, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt Magnus or their pups, but to his surprise Alec somehow kept control over himself, he didn’t know why, or how but he did, he wasn’t completely present but he was aware of everything, he felt that he could stop it if necessary, he had become one with his Alpha for the first time ever and it felt…right?

It was Magnus. Magnus’ presence, his words, his scent, they kept him sane.

The Omega he tried to protect and keep safe, actually saved him in the end.

“Stop thinking,” Magnus murmured and Alec almost jumped out of his skin while the Omega snickered quietly.

“I wasn’t- I mean…I-“ He stuttered and then hid his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. Oh, he smelled so good.

Fuck, why was his heart hammering so wildly? This is just Magnus…this is your boyfriend. He’s awake. They are going to talk. He was still inside him. Would Magnus find this weird? Oh, god how much he loved that man. Was he sweating? Why is it so hot suddenly?

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, “Your heartbeat is off the roof,”

“Oh, sorry.” Alec brought some space between them but Magnus followed him in an instant, not having any of it. “I’m good, just-“ he said sucking in a shaky breath. Excited. In love. Confused. Ashamed. Horny. Thinking too much. Pick.

“What is it?” Magnus asked gently.

Somehow Alec was glad that Magnus couldn’t see him, because he was sure he was heavily blushing and slightly overwhelmed in his expression, but it was still dark too. Which was good.

“We had sex.” Alec blurted out smoothly.

“Yes,” Magnus chuckled, “great observation.” Why was he so unaffected? Or was he just better at hiding it? Oh god, he was ridiculous, and childish, he was a grown-up man for fucks sake, he shouldn’t feel so giddy right now. Magnus suddenly moved in his arms, only slightly tilting aside, he looked over his shoulder and then took his hand in his own. “Do you regret it?” He asked, voice small.

“What? No, never, no, fuck no.”

Magnus laughed, the movement was sending another shiver through his body, “I’m glad.” He whispered. “I don’t either.”

“I- Magnus, I-“ Alec began, “this was uh,” he breathed, trying to find the right words to express what he felt.

“It’s okay Alec, I know,” Magnus said, “I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

“Of course,” Magnus chuckled and rested his head back on the pillow that Alec had shoved beneath his head an hour ago. “To be honest, this was the best sex of my life. And that is saying a lot when you consider that it was your first time, you are a natural talent Alexander and I feel blessed.”

Alec turned an even deeper shade of red, “I don’t really know what I was doing,” And shamefully, this was the truth, because like he said he was aware but his instincts, his rut, had completely taken over, he was sure if he had been present and focused and most of all thinking, he would have done poorly and maybe combusted the moment he gave his first thrust.

“Well, you did amazing.”

“You have to thank my Alpha for that.”

“Thank you Alpha,”

“You’re welcome.” Both giggled stupidly.

“Were you,” Magnus began and then started to play with Alec’s fingers in a shy manner, “aware of what was happening the whole time? I mean, do you remember it all?”

“I do. And I was. I felt everything.” Magnus breathed out relieved, “and- and I’m happy you enjoyed it too.” He said sheepishly and kissed the back of his neck, feeling the Omega tremble at the gesture. “I’ve never felt something like this, it’s- you- you feel…this was-“ He stuttered again and this time Alec felt Magnus’ heartbeat pick up in speed, realizing that he was in fact affected. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus answered instantly. “How did it feel…the- the knotting?” he asked curiously.

“Oh god you have no idea,” Alec gushed, his face snuggling against the soft hair on the back of Magnus’ hairline. “it was consuming me, everything narrowed down on that, on my dick, it all intensified tenfold, there was this pressure and desire to…to continue, to go deeper, to fill, to- to breed, I couldn’t think anymore- I thought I was going to burst,” Alec tried to explain, knowing he most likely sounded foolish.

“And then you did,”

“And then I did…”

“Did it hurt you? When the knot blew up completely?” Magnus asked.

“No, but I also think I passed out for a moment.” Magnus giggled again, Alec licked his chapped lips, tightening his arms around him, “but I hurt you.” He whispered.

“I wanted this.” Magnus answered.

“I know, that doesn’t mean that you have to swallow it, what you felt. Was it bad?”

Magnus was quiet for a moment and Alec wished he hadn’t asked, for Magnus’ sake, “Yes, it was bad.” Alec pressed his eyes shut, the thought was too much, “but not for long, the pain turned into…pleasure, reaaaally quick. Like, I think- I think I had about three orgasms in a row. It was mind blowing.”

“Oh?” Alec asked, eyebrows tugging up into his hairline before a wide grin appeared on his lips, teeth against Magnus’ skin.

“Don’t flatter yourself Alpha.”

“I’m not.” Alec said, still grinning like an idiot. “So, you, you enjoyed my knot?”

“Shut up.”

“Three- three times is a lot you know.”

“Alexander, I swear,”

“Just saying.”

“It might have been quite pleasurable.” Magnus murmured.

“Might have?” Alec moved his hips experimentally before he felt a slap to his waist. “Sorry.” Alec knew it, he knew that Magnus was smiling too, he didn’t need to see to know. He now knew that Magnus loved this just as much as he did, enjoyed what they did. Even his knot. And fuck, that knowledge was everything.

He hated that he was the reason of his pain, but knowing he was the reason of his pleasure too somehow made it very bearable.

“I’m glad it was you,” Magnus whispered.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad it was you,” Magnus repeated louder, “And not the thing that shall not be named.”

“I’m so sorry for bringing the knotter into your life.”

“I still have nightmares.” Alec felt Magnus’ body shake as they both laughed.

“It was a stupid idea.”

“You meant well. I know that.” Magnus traced his nails with the pad of his fingers, “that thingy, that ring is now gone right? I mean, I can give birth now, right?”

“Not now please, but yes.”

Magnus barked out a laugh, “Don’t worry darling, I’m still very much occupied at the moment. There’s no way out for them.” He said sheepishly, “which brings me to another question, when is the knot going down again? Not that I’m complaining, but…are we going to be like this forever now?”

“Yes.” Alec said, wrapping his whole being around Magnus possessively. Magnus smiled before he kissed Alec’s forehead as Alec rested his head on Magnus’ lightly.

“No seriously.”

“I don’t know…it’s my first time too as you know.” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ cheek lovingly.

“Tell your body that I’m already pregnant, no need to keep your seed in for so long.”

“Oh god,” Alec whispered, heating up.

“What? Are you embarrassed? Or-“ he said teasingly, “is it turning you on?”

“Shush,”

“Both?”

“I came in you.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ heavily scented skin.

“Again, another great observation Alexander.” Alec used his teeth to nip on his skin, causing the Omega to hiss.

“This is new to me, be quiet. It’s a lot.”

“If you didn’t notice, this is new to me too.” Magnus said sincerely, “and I’m only teasing you darling. I guess I’m just trying to- seem focused. This was a very…overwhelming experience. And yes, you came in me. It felt good…very good. I felt your knot throb,” Alec sucked his lips in, “I felt your cum, and boy it was a lot, I still feel it,” he purred.

“Shhh…we want the knot to go down and not stay forever.”

“You started it,”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are. And hey, if I wasn’t already pregnant, I’m sure I’d be now. You did a good job Alpha.”

“Oh man,” Alec gasped, feeling extremely awkward and hot all the same. “By the way, you can’t get pregnant outside of heat Magnus,” Alec answered, trying his best not to move his hips that itched to thrust. Something. Anything. But he was very much stuck, there was no use anyways. And he couldn’t take advantage of Magnus, he was stuck too and probably a little sore.

“Oh, right. I forgot. It’s funny how you know more about me than I do.” He chuckled, “By the way, how are we going to prevent me getting pregnant again right after birth? When I go back into heat? I mean, I love you but- I want this to be over and not repeat all over again.”

“A wall. A big wall.”

Magnus laughed, “You think a wall is going to stop us?”

“Lots of pups it is.” They both laughed so hard that Alec felt his eyes water, he never wanted this moment to end, he felt free, wonderful, this was easy and so beautiful.

“Alexander, do you- do you want more? Someday?”

“What? Pups? Or Sex?”

“Duh, pups. I mean…most Alphas, you know, they want some of their own...of their own blood.”

“My family is right here,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ bump, “they are my own Magnus.”

“Fuck,” Magnus said, his voice shaky. Alec revelled in the way Magnus got emotional over these things, it’s not like he did it on purpose, he meant every word of what he said, Magnus’ pups were his pups. Period. But the Omega always seemed surprised by it, overwhelmed almost, like he couldn’t believe it, and it was both sad and beautiful. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Baby,” Alec whispered, kissing up his jaw and over the bite he had left on Magnus last night up to his warm ear. “Don’t say that.” A moment passed by in which both cuddled together, for warmth, to feel each other, just enjoying the moment when Magnus suddenly gasped loudly, “Oh.” Alec said as he felt his knot shrink slowly. A weird tingly sensation as the pressure decreased and his dick softened. It was probably better that way, in fact Alec felt a little sore too.

“Bye bye, knot.” Magnus whispered.

Alec bit his lip as he awkwardly pulled his knot and dick out, slipping free from the wonderful heat that he missed right away, his dick had a shade of red, almost blue-ish, well he’d had an erection for hours. “I’m sorry for this, I mean that it took so long and, you know that it happened at all. And-“ he stopped as Magnus sat up and licked over his throat, Alec tilted his head up instinctively as the Omega caressed him with his soft tongue until he startled and looked at the Alpha perplexed.

“I don’t know why I just did that,” He gasped and Alec felt his heart pound against his chest, his lips tugging up. He just felt so warm and loved. “I have the biggest urge to lick your dick right now. What’s wrong with me.”

Alec barked out a laugh, “I wouldn’t mind it,” He said sheepishly.

“I need to have a word with my Omega soon,” Magnus said pressing a hand to his chest then shook his head, “And Alec, you don’t have to apologize, it’s not like you can control it, it’s part of your body and if you didn’t notice by now, I enjoyed it all.”

“Yeah,” Still. He hated causing Magnus any trouble, or pain, or fears, or worries. That he had this knot that blew up and then stuck for hours. And Magnus had no choice.

“Oh,” Magnus gasped suddenly and stared down between his own legs.

“What is it?” The sentence wasn’t even finished when Alec felt something wet beneath them. Ah. Okay. “Let me, let me clean it up,” Alec said, pressing a hand to Magnus’ shoulder as he meant to get up, before he tipped it under Magnus’ chin to lift his eyes, “Please. I’ll be right back.” Alec slipped out of their blanket fort and patted barefooted to the bathroom to wet a cloth and bring a towel, because there must be a mess and chances are that-

“Alec!” Magnus screamed and Alec halted in his thoughts, cursing below his breath as he dashed back in a blur to see Magnus stare at his own hand, “I’m bleeding! Alec, there’s- there’s blood! My pups!”

“No, no, shhhh, calm down Magnus,” Alec soothed as he fell to his knees and took Magnus’ shaking hand, “it’s okay, your pups are alright.” He rushed and looked into frantic, blown eyes lightened by beginning of dawn. “Your ring ripped remember?”

Magnus’ widened eyes slowly narrowed again, his lips closing as he let out a long exhale, “Oh fuck,” he pressed his hand to his own chest.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you, I thought I could clean it up before you notice,” he said sheepishly.

“You should have! Fuck. I just had the scare of my life.”

“I’m sorry. Really. I should have said it, I didn’t know if it would bleed or not, I knew there was a possibility and I didn’t want to frighten you. Anyways, now we know it worked, right?” Magnus gave him a pointed look and he ducked away, quickly cleaning Magnus’ thighs and ass and no he didn’t enjoy the image of his cum, albeit the blood mixed into it, on Magnus’ skin, he gently dabbed the cloth against his gaping hole. Oh…fuck. Concentrate. “It can bleed for some time over the next days, but it will heal by itself, I will check on it once you’re…uh, not sore anymore.”

“Who said I’m sore?”

“You are bleeding.” Magnus puffed, his lip flopping out into a pout. “Also, I’ve knotted you.” Alec shivered at his own words. He has knotted an Omega. Knotted Magnus.

“You enjoy that hm?”

“Very much,” Alec grinned after he put the towel beneath Magnus’ body and tossed the cloth into oblivion, he crawled closer and lay back down as Magnus did the same and turned around to face him, they snuggled together like two worms. “I want to kiss you.”

“Alexander, you’ve just been inside me, you don’t have to ask to kiss me.”

“I like consent.”

“And I like your lips,” Magnus slid his warm palm over Alec’s cheek and tugged him in before their lips met, finally, there wasn’t much kissing within the rut, unfortunately, it wasn’t as loving as he had wanted it to be for Magnus, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Alec tried to make up for it by pouring all his love into the kiss now.

Magnus’ lips felt like satin, but there was strength behind them as they caressed his own in gentle nudges and tugs, Alec tentatively licked his upper lip when the Omega opened his own to give him better access, the world seemed to stop around them, melting into something else entirely, his heart felt like it would burst from his chest any second. “I love you Alexander,” Magnus purred.

“I love you too Magnus,” they parted, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Alec, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Why didn’t you feel your rut coming? I mean, I don’t want to judge, really.”

Alec sucked in a breath, because this was a heavy topic, he was feeling awkward about it, but Magnus deserved to know, he didn’t want to start lying now, “It- it was my first,”

“Your first rut?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“Yeah,” He breathed. “I mean I think I had ruts, but it was more of…I don’t know, some itchy feeling and me being a little…horny and that was about it,”

“How, how is that possible? You are 21.”

“I know…I- I don’t really know, I think it’s my own fault. I suppressed my Alpha all my live, I didn’t want to let him out, to go into rut. I guess I am too strong for my own good.”

“Did nobody ever teach you how to control him? How to go through ruts?” Alec shook his head, “Why am I even asking, I met your parents.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “it’s not your fault this happened Alec, also I think I might have triggered it a little with my scent, with my presence.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“I know…Alec, why did you suppress him?” Magnus asked cautiously. Alec breathed in. Breathed out. “If you want to tell me.”

“When I presented, I lost control.” He began and Magnus watched him carefully, still holding his cheek lazily, “I was playing with my siblings, I remember it clearly like it was yesterday. It suddenly hit me, very much like it did this time, I couldn’t connect the dots at first, when I noticed I was going into rut now it was too late, I actually didn’t think I could.” He explained, “I remember that as a child I was scared, and in pain, so much pain, my chest, eyes, head, it all hurt, burned.”

Magnus stroked his cheek, “I’m so sorry, I know how that is, my first heat was similar, it’s frightening,”

“I remember that my father took Izzy and Jace away, they were frightened by what was happening too and I remember that my mom was with me, she said it was going to be alright, that what was happening to me was okay, that I was safe and that she would stay with me,” Alec whispered.

“Okay,” Magnus said encouraging.

“She left me.”

“What?”

“She didn’t stay, she lied to me. She left and locked the door.” Alec looked up to see Magnus’ eyes water, his face slowly distorting as he obviously tried to keep his emotions in, before his eyes suddenly widened as he sucked in a loud gasp.

“Oh god,” Alec felt his eyebrows twitch in confusion, “that is- that is why you reacted like that, when Jonathan locked you in the room, you went wild, you tried to get out,” Alec pressed his lips together self-consciously, “and you cried,”

“He didn’t know,” Alec whispered.

“Oh god,” Magnus repeated as he brought his own fist to his lips, pressing it against it, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek, “we did the same to you,” Magnus’ voice trembled. “We locked you away like your mother did. When you were scared and in pain.”

“Magnus, I don’t blame you, neither Jonathan, it was the right thing to do. You’re an Omega, this was different.”

“Fuck,” Magnus sobbed as he sucked in a breath, “I’m so sorry Alexander. For what she did, for what we did. You don’t deserve to be locked away like that. I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn’t Magnus,” Alec shook his head, “You didn’t.” He repeated, “I hated that you…that I scared you, more than the fact that I was locked in. And that was my own fault and not yours.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know, and Alec, I was never afraid of you not for one moment, I knew you’d never hurt me, I just knew it. Jonathan pulled me away, he made me leave.” Magnus rushed.

“And it’s good that he did.” Alec answered, “I felt your trust, your love, it was all around me. It kept me sane, kept me together. I felt that pull towards you, it was stronger than anything.”

“I felt it too. I had to get back to you.”

“That was completely stupid Magnus,” Alec chastised.

“It wasn’t. I was safe with you and you needed me. And I needed you.” Magnus whispered, framing his cheeks again after wiping over his own wet cheeks, “You don’t deserve to be treated like an animal, I know I’ve said this before but your mother is an awful Alpha. She’s an awful mother.”

“I don’t think she knew better; she was raised the same as I was, strict and rather loveless, the first Alpha in line was meant to be a strong one, dominant, become the leader, I heard the stories. We are a respectable line of assholes.”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head, despite still lightly crying, “You are no asshole.”

“I was meant to be,” Magnus shook his head again, still smiling, sniffling. “But Jace luckily took over.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh loudly now, and Alec loved every second of it, he hated to see him cry and be emotional, to hurt. “Jace took the esteemed place of being the family’s asshole?”

“That he did. I didn’t want it.” Alec nibbled on his lips, “My mother never wanted to accept that, because I was the first born and had great potential. She never accepted my choices. She was very disappointed. She still is.” He whispered, “I saw the way my mother treated others, how my grandparents treated others, especially Omegas, manipulated them, like they were superior, they used their voices to get what they want, told me that it was meant to be that way. They made me,” he stopped for a moment, “they made me watch when they used their voices on the staff, to teach me, told me how to bend an Omega to my will, when I was 15 my mother had a friend over, she had a daughter of the same age, Emily. They-“ Alec heard a buzz between his ears, his heart pounding in his chest, “she told me- I was supposed to use my voice on her and…become a true Alpha,“

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Oh god, don’t say it,”

“The worst part was that she was okay with it, her mother, Emily, they were all fine with it, because that’s how it is, they said,” Alec quoted, feeling sick all over again, “they taught her that it was okay, and she believed it, believed she had no choice, no say. That she was meant to serve in every way. Not only to what I say but, I was supposed to- you know. Everyone was okay with what was happening and I wasn’t. Not at all. This wasn’t okay and they didn’t see it! I felt so bad for that girl. And of course, I didn’t touch her, even if I wasn’t gay, I wouldn’t have.”

“I know,”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, or if I’m the only one thinking clear, but this is just not the right way, just because someone is weaker and can’t defend themselves, just because you have the power, it doesn’t give you the right to use it, to manipulate, to take advantage. I never wanted to be like that, like them, I didn’t want to become like my mother. Like her parents before, and her grandparents, I was afraid that once I did it, once I tried that I would lose control completely, that I’d be the same as them.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, understanding.

“I’ve seen bad things happening in my life, from family, friends, everyone.” Alec shook his head, “No. That’s not who I am.”

“Alexander, there is nothing wrong with you.” Magnus said kindly, “far from it, you are the strongest, most wonderful, kind and beautiful I must add, Alpha I know. And that you don’t want to hurt others does not make you weak, on the contrary. Having power and not using it is the real strength.”

“I wanted to learn how to help Omega’s, to be there for them, show them they are worth all respect and kindness, to give something back from all the evil they received all their life long, to make them see that not all Alpha’s are bad.”

Magnus smiled kindly, “You did. You changed my view on Alphas Alec, you really did. You showed me that there are kind Alpha’s too. Foremost, yourself.”

“Good,” Alec said proudly, somehow feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, letting it all out felt freeing.

“My Alpha is the best Alpha of all,” Magnus whispered with a cheeky grin. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“Possessive, are we?” Alec returned in the same tone.

“I am the possessive one?” Alec shrugged one sided. “Damn right, I am.” Magnus leant forward and licked a stripe over Alec’s cheek to which Alec gasped. “But you are too,”

“Damn right I am,” Alec parroted then leaned in and brushed his cheek over Magnus’, scenting the Omega. “My Omega.” He whispered, hoping he wasn’t overstepping, this felt right.

“I’m yours Alec,” Magnus purred, “And you are mine.” Alec breathed into his ear, feeling warm and fuzzy as they snuggled together even more. “And I snatched your virginity.” Alec groaned before he chuckled.

“To make that clear, I gave it to you, willingly. And I took yours too in some way, don’t forget that.”

“Touché.”

God, he really wanted more of this. More sex with Magnus, in any way, in whatever way, he just wanted it, he’d be up for it now even, but Magnus was already yawning and he didn’t want to seem pathetic. Was he pathetic? Fuck. He wanted to get back inside him. Now. But Magnus was sore, he was sore himself, why was he even entertaining the thought? Ugh.

Sleep. He needed sleep.

“Good night baby,”

“Good night Alexander.”

\---

Alec was pulled out of his wonderful slumber by a loud thud and blinked his eyes open, blurry on the edges, he needed a moment to remember where he was and why he was here, thinking he must have heard ghosts he was about to lie back down when he heard voices coming from below.

He sat upright within a heartbeat.

“Magnus.” He hissed.

“Hm?” The Omega murmured.

“Magnus, wake up, someone is downstairs.” Alec murmured, then began shoving the Omega, poking him awake, Magnus groaned and squirmed on the spot, tilting his body aside and away from the offending fingers, swatting at them.

“Stop- lemme sleep,” He mumbled tiredly, then popped his eyes open as they heard steps coming upstairs. The Omega lifted himself to sit awkwardly, a hand to his belly. “What the-“ He suddenly gasped loudly, his eyes wide, “Jonathan! Oh no!”

“Jonathan?”

“He wanted to check on you! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Magnus rushed as he stumbled to his feet and set off into a dash to the door, tossing himself against it in his naked glory, Alec scrambled to his feet and held a blanket to his crotch, heart beating in his throat.

“What? He- he’s coming? Now? I’m-“ He looked around himself, “You- you can’t be here!”

“I know, for fucks sake!” Magnus said desperately, his arms and legs spread to keep the door closed, “Help me!”

Alec instantly came to his aid and pulled the desk in front of the door with a loud squeak as Magnus stepped aside. A rap of knocks was heard. “Alec?”

Both sucked in their breaths, starring at each other wild eyed- Alec didn’t need to see himself to know he must look just as ruffled as the Omega, that is not exactly how he’d imagined their morning after. Magnus made weird faces, pointing at the door. Uh! Yes.

“Yeah?” Alec asked suspiciously high.

“Are you up? Can I come in?” Jonathan asked a little guarded.

“No!”

“Okay? Is something wrong?”

Ugh fuck, fuck… Alec stared at Magnus helplessly who shrugged, tossing his arms up in despair before he mouthed something his way.

“I…am-“ Alec spoke slowly, trying to decipher his words, “wet.” Magnus facepalmed himself. “Bed! I am in bed.”

“So?” Alec’s eyes widened as he pointed at the closed door. Magnus then mouthed something else, rolling his fingers.

“Uh, I- I am…naked?” Magnus nodded eagerly.

“You are naked in bed and wet? Oh wait, don’t- don’t tell me.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, uhm, I’ll make you breakfast, come down when you’re ready okay? You need to drink something, stay hydrated.” Alec felt somewhat weird for Jonathan’s genuine interest and care. He hadn’t expected that.

“Uh okay. Th- thank you.” Alec stuttered taken aback. Magnus stared at the door with watering eyes before he looked up, blinking rapidly. “Don’t cry.” Alec whispered his way.

“What?” Jonathan asked.

“Oh uh, I- I was speaking to myself, I don’t want to cry.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up.

“Oh okay…?” Jonathan said obviously sounding irritated. “Look, I know we don’t actually know each other well, but if you want to talk about this, the rut and all, I know how it’s like. You can, you know-”

Magnus suddenly dashed forward, dragging the desk away before he opened the door and stormed into Jonathan’s arms, the Alpha staggered back in shock, arms apart, “God I love you so much!” Magnus gasped in a broken sob while Alec stood behind the open door with wide eyes, gaping. Not able to believe what he just witnessed. Weren’t they supposed to keep Magnus hidden?! What the fuck?

Jonathan’s eyes drifted from his naked brother to Alec’s naked body before he wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tightly as his eyes darkened to unknown depths.

Oh shit.

“Jonathan- it’s, it’s not what it looks like…” Alec said, holding his palms up defensively before he bent down to grab the blanket off the carpet and cover his crotch and slightly bruised dick, “I promise, I didn’t-“ he started in panic. “I mean, I did, we did but-“

“Shut up.” Jonathan said, “I don’t want to hear any of it.” He gave Magnus a kiss on the head before he pushed him back gently, holding him by the shoulders. Alec tried not to eavesdrop. At least that was the official version. Magnus’ eyes suddenly widened as he obviously noticed what he had done.

“Oops.” Magnus grimaced. “Jonathan, I swear I-“

“I am not stupid Magnus; I know what happened. And I knew you’d come here anyways, it’s not like you ever listened to me. Just tell me if you’re okay, did he hurt you?” Jonathan’s voice dropped at the end obviously not meant for Alec’s ears who stood straight as a rod, somewhat awkward, holding his breath. Magnus shook his head immediately.

“He did not, of course not. I wanted this,” Magnus looked back to Alec, a small smile growing on his lips, Alec couldn’t help to smile back despite the awkward situation, his heart hammering wildly.

“I don’t want to spoil this moment but-“ Jonathan began and another voice chimed in, hollering from downstairs.

“Come on, bring the kiddo down!” Both Alec and Magnus froze, Alec saw his whole life flash in front of his eyes.

“-Luke’s here too.” Jonathan finished. 

“Oh god.” Magnus breathed, “I’m gonna be sick.”

“He can’t- He can’t see me here, I mean, Magnus, he can’t see Magnus here, I mean-“ Alec stuttered as he stepped back. Jonathan looked from Magnus to Alec and back.

“Why is he here?!” Magnus screamed quietly.

“We wanted to check on Alec after what you told me, what happened, I just wanted to make sure he is alright and asked Luke to come over too.”

“Oh god, my emotions-“ Magnus’ head dropped as he sucked in a ragged breath.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan asked and Alec held up a hand.

“He’s fine.” He said before running his hand over his own stomach in a half circle to indicate a bump. Jonathan shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

“Is everything okay up there?” Luke asked.

“Fuck,” Jonathan groaned, “You two, seriously.” He turned away from them, “He’s taking a shower! He’ll be there in a second.” He lied and then again eyed them both. Magnus sucked in a breath.

“Oh, my goooood, you are helping us! I love you,” he waved air into his face, his chin quivering, before he managed to get a grip, “and if you ever mention this to anyone, I will kill the both of you.”

“I love you so much Magnus,” Alec gushed as his emotions overwhelmed him at the sight.

“Yeah, your love is beautiful and all, blah blah I get it but can you get the fuck into the room now before he smells you and your disgustingly sweet scent?!” Jonathan rushed as he shooed them both into the bedroom, “Go dress yourself Magnus, and you,” he pointed at Alec, “have to shower, you smell like Omega.” Jonathan ordered and Magnus nodded as he searched for his clothes, stumbling over the carpet.

Alec ran into the bathroom, hopping into the shower before his whole body cringed as the ice-cold water hit his heated skin, he shivered through the procedure, frantically rubbing at his own skin, teeth clattering before he dashed out, dried himself and stuttered into his clothes.

“What now?!” Magnus asked after buttoning his pants.

“Out of the window with you!”

“What?!”

“What?” Alec and Magnus asked in unison.

“Out!” Jonathan pushed Magnus towards the window as Alec grabbed his wrist, growling deeply.

“Stop, he’s pregnant!”

“Would you rather have Luke come up here and find you two?” Jonathan said. Alec opened his mouth, but no words came out before he looked to Magnus.

“But…we can’t let Magnus jump out of the window!”

“It’s okay Alec, I can do this! It’s an easy slide if I manage to jump onto the porch roof.” He pointed.

“Absolutely not!” Alec denied.

“Do you have a better idea?!” Jonathan asked. “You know, he’ll kill you if he sees what happened.”

“Jonathan?” Luke called from downstairs before they heard steps.

“Shit, get outta there!” Alec shoved the Omega out of the window roughly, “Love you baby,” he rushed and heard Magnus yelp on the other end, noises following. Alec turned to Jonathan with big eyes, “What did I just do?!”

Jonathan shrugged apologetically, “That’s on both of us, but seriously, we had no choice, he’s gonna be fine,” Jonathan locked the window, then dragged Alec out of the room, until they were face to face with Luke who was half way up the stairs.

“Oh, hey, come on down.” Luke said and then turned around. They followed him downstairs, Alec felt his hands tremble and rolled them into fists, was Magnus okay?! Would Luke notice? Was he able to lie? BUT WAS MAGNUS OKAY? Oh god, did he seriously just push his pregnant Omega out of the window?!

“Morning Alec, I heard you had a rough night?” Luke shoved a big cup of black coffee into his hands that still trembled but at least he now had something to hold onto, he nodded shakily, a little out of it because his thoughts clearly were elsewhere. “You look awful.”

“Thank you,” Alec answered mindlessly, staring through the windows. Jonathan gave him a subtle nudge until he focused on Luke, “I mean, yeah it, it wasn’t very pleasant. It was tough,” he stuttered as he sat down on the couch, Jonathan beside him, seeming way more relaxed than Alec did. Luke sat in front of them, his dark eyes fixed on Alec.

“Jonathan said it was your first rut? It must have hit you pretty hard.”

“Yeah, yeah it uh, it was. I didn’t know it was coming, I didn’t see the signs because I didn’t know them.” Luke studied him for some time which made Alec squirm on the spot, he felt a bead of sweat on his neck.

“That could have ended up badly you know, if Jonathan hadn’t been there to get Magnus out in time.”

“Yes, yes I know. I’m sorry. I really am, I’d never, I’d never hurt him and I wouldn’t have stayed near him if I had known,” Alec explained, feeling guilty.

“I know that Lightwood, I’m just glad nothing happened.” Alec swallowed as he felt Jonathan’s eyes on him. “Magnus has been through a lot and he really- you know, I don’t mean to be an ass to you but Magnus is like a son to me and I won’t have any harm come to him or want to see him in danger.”

“I get that, I do. I’m sorry.” Alec tried to hold his gaze, feeling hot and cold, trying not to think about the fact he had fucked his son into oblivion last night. “He’s not in danger with me, I’d protect him with my life. Magnus means a lot to me,”

“What Alec means is that his duty as a midwife,” Jonathan emphasised, “is holy to him. And he would have never hurt Magnus, even in rut.”

“Yes, yes that-“ Alec stuttered, feeling grateful for Jonathan’s support.

“He takes his job very serious Luke, he’s in deep-“ Jonathan stopped as Alec shifted his eyes to him in mortification, Jonathan rose his eyebrows, somehow looking green around the nose, “I mean, he’s- he’s committed. To his job. Not Magnus.”

Let me vanish.

“He’d go great length for my son, I know that.” Alec heard Jonathan choke before he patted his back roughly. “Are you two alright? You seem off somehow.”

“I’m good,” Jonathan hissed through his teeth. “It’s just been a rough night for all of us.”

“Now that that’s cleared, sorry for that, but you be getting the speech when you are around my boy just like any other Alpha near him, I’ll check on you okay?” Luke said as he got up to look into Alec’s pupils, taking his temperature, looking at his teeth, it was weird to be on the other end of an examination. He looked at his throat, neck, fingers, “Do you have any pain?”

“No, not really, I have uh, marks, I scratched myself.” Luke lifted his shirt and observed his stomach and chest, Alec didn’t mind it.

“Your temperature is back down and your eyes are clear, I think you are back to normal, any problems down there?” Luke pointed at Alec’s crotch with his pen. Jonathan looked at them both with wide eyes.

“Down there?” Alec repeated dumbly.

“Your penis, knot, everything good?”

Alec stared at him blankly, hoping the couch would swallow him whole.

“I gotta take a piss.” Jonathan said as he got up in a blur, Alec heard the door close.

“My, my uh- my penis is good.” Alec felt himself cringe so hard he was sure he pulled a muscle.

“No soreness?” Alec blinked his eyes, his nostrils flaring, “I’m speaking as your doctor now kiddo, everything stays between us.”

“It’s- it’s sore yes.” Alec heard himself say. “I had to-“

“I know, don’t we all-“ Luke nodded to himself, “There’s nothing to be ashamed about boy, rut’s are tough, especially when you are alone.” Alec hoped for a sudden stroke, “Just keep your hands off for a few days and it will be fine again, if you need something for the pain you can come by the office later and I’ll hand you a soothing gel, apply it three times the day.”

Jonathan made a startled noise as he had returned and Alec heard the bathroom door close again.

“I- thank you.” Alec said, hoping this conversation was over now.

“And if your knot hurts, try to cool it with frozen peas or anything that’s usually the best way to do it. It usually swells and aches in ruts and it can hurt badly when the goal, to knot, can’t be accomplished.”

Alec blinked his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” Goal accomplished.

“And how are you mentally, this must have been frightening to you.”

“I- yeah it was, but I managed,” Alec said, not really comfortable with speaking about this, not because he didn’t trust Luke, he actually liked him a lot but he was after all still somehow Magnus’ father, but he was lying to him, and he was afraid to let something slip, afraid he’d notice, afraid he’d rip his fucking throat out.

“Okay,” Luke got up again, “I won’t disturb you any further, you should drink a lot and then take some rest. You can see Magnus again now, you’re no threat to him anymore.”

“That’s wonderful, thanks.”

“I expect you at the family dinner,” Luke said, patting Alec’s shoulder roughly before he left, “I’m leaving Jonathan! See you later.”

“Bye!” Jonathan yelled from the bathroom door where he had obviously been hiding before he left it, “See you.” Both watched as Luke left and Jonathan dropped onto the couch on Luke’s former space, his eyes lost. Alec leant back awkwardly, keeping his eyes anywhere but at Jonathan. An awkward silence settled over them.

“We won’t speak of this again.”

“Thank you,” Alec rushed before he looked up. “And, and thank you for helping me, helping us, it really means a lot to me and I think to Magnus too. You were lying for us.” Jonathan watched him for a moment before he shrugged one sided, seemingly non caring.

“Magnus loves you,” he began, “and you love him obviously. That’s all that matters.”

“I really do,”

“I know.” He leaned forward and onto his elbows, “I’ve never seen Magnus as happy as with you. You are good for him. For the pups. He needs you.”

“I, I need him too.” Alec said. “He makes me a better person.”

“He does?” Jonathan snorted, “What ever could you learn from him? How to pinch a nipple just right?”

“He does that with you too?” Jonathan laughed.

“It’s his weapon of choice,” Alec chuckled at the words.

“He’s a menace.”

“Oh yeah he can be. I made him the strongest Omega that ever existed.”

“He’s lucky to have a brother like you, that cares so much and protects him from any evil, but most of all, helped him help himself,”

Jonathan’s eyes became soft, his gaze dreamy, “Magnus has always been my best friend, the thought of anyone hurting him was just unbearable. We Alphas suck.”

“You don’t suck Jonathan.” Jonathan’s lip tugged up on one side.

“Not in the actual sense, no, that’s your job.”

“I’m pretty good at it too,” Oh god why did he say that?

“Do you want me to throw up now, or later?”

“Later please,”

“Well,” Jonathan groaned, “as long as he’s happy, right, yeah. Do what you two must. But Alec, if you ever do anything, anything he doesn’t want, I mean it, I will scratch your eyes out and feed them to the cats.” Alec felt his jaw drop. “I’m just kidding,” He grinned widely, his eyes shimmering.

“I have a feeling you are not.” Jonathan kept on grinning, then got up to stand as he left for the kitchen, “I don’t even want to know,” Alec got up too, looked after Jonathan with a soft smile on his face, feeling somehow all warm and fuzzy, he’s never had such a nice and good talk with the Alpha before, calm, without any biting and slapping, growling and hissing. Just talking. Was he starting to like Jonathan? Were they forming a bond?

“Will you let Magnus in?” Jonathan reminded from the kitchen and Alec sucked in a breath as he remembered the Omega, he looked aside almost jumping out of his skin as he saw Magnus pressed against the door, palms flat to the window, hair full of leaves and sticking up, eyes narrowed, his breath hot foggy against the window.

Oh, oops.

He rushed to the door and opened it with an innocent smile, “Hey baby,”

Magnus walked in, hitting his shoulder against Alec’s, “Did you seriously push me out of the window?!”

“I-“

“Dickhead.” He mumbled and left for his brother. Alec heard a loud yelp.

“What was that for?!” Jonathan squealed. “It wasn’t me!”

“Shut up! Dickheads! Both of you!” Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation as he left the kitchen, “I’m going to take a shower now,” Magnus grumbled before he stomped up the stairs like a reluctant child.

“Magnus, are you o-“ Magnus stopped mid-way and glared at Alec. “kay…” he ended in a hiss, Magnus turned on the spot almost in slow motion and walked further up, never leaving Alec’s eyes with his own.

“Get up here Alexander!”

“I’m coming!”

\---

Alec waited on the bench, rolling his bundle of keys around in his palms, pursing his lips from one side to the other as he waited, a loud honking pulled him out of it before a small dark green car parked next to him, Alec got up with the biggest grin as his sister almost flew out of the car, all hair and arms, and into his embrace, Alec wrapped himself around the tiny Alpha, kissing the top of her hair, “Welcome to Borrowville,” He greeted.

“It’s so cute!” Izzy gushed as she stepped back and waved her hand, “look at all those tiny houses, did you see the park? I feel like I was in some movie, you know those hallmark movies we used to watch?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, it’s like stepping into another world.”

“It’s so different from New York, and it smells nice, I can actually breath!”

“Seriously? What made you ever stay in New York?” Simon asked them both as he got out of the car behind her, closing the door and brushing his hands over his jeans with a nervous smile, “the city is a shithole, no offence.”

“Non taken, it is,” Alec agreed and then stepped forward to give him a one-armed hug, “hey, welcome back. And sorry we- uh we kind of left you?”

“It’s fine really,” Simon waved it off, “I don’t mind it at all,” his eyes shimmered as his lips tugged up, Alec looked from him to his sister who had hear head tilted with a wide smirk on her red lips, the same glistening eyes.

“I will stay with him for a bit, keep him company,” Izzy said, winking. The Beta’s smile widened even more; he actually stank, Alec never knew Beta’s could stink. But Izzy seemed to love it.

“Oh?” Alec asked, licking his lips before he glared at Simon.

“I have a free room now, you know! She is not- she is not staying with me, I mean she is staying in the room, your former room, of course and only for a few days and-“ Alec felt his lips tug up as he looked back to his sister mid-sentence, she curled her nose cutely.

“Isn’t he sweet?” She gushed, looking from him to Simon, who stopped talking and nervously played with his fingers.

“He is.” Alec answered to which Simon’s eyebrows tugged up. He turned to Simon and pressed a warning finger to his chest, “Which doesn’t prevent me from turning your life into a miserable hell if you ever hurt my little sister.” He was more worried about Simon, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Got that.” Simon said stiffly.

Alec opened the door to the restaurant before Izzy and Simon walked inside, the Beta keeping a respectful distance to Izzy, they plopped into a booth while Alec gave Jonathan a wave of his hand in greeting, the Alpha greeted back then said something Alec didn’t understand, Magnus appeared a moment later, his blue hairband neatly keeping his strands at bay and eyes wide as he sparked the Alpha through the restaurant.

Alec felt his insides turn into mush.

Magnus sauntered closer and then pressed a firm kiss to Alec’s open mouthed smile, Alec needed a second to return the kiss, too taken aback by Magnus’ sheer beauty, his sheer existence. God, he smelled so good. “Hello darling, long time no see,”

Alec giggled.

“Oh my god,” Alec froze. “Did you just giggle? I can’t-“ Izzy gasped.

“Well, hello Isabelle!” Magnus said turning to her with a smile, the Alpha rushed off the seat and into Magnus’ arms, she held him tightly, very tight, Alec poked her sides, ushering them apart. “Uff, always nice to see you.” Magnus said as soon as she’d eased her death grip.

“I needed that badly.” Izzy explained, “How are the little ones?” She asked, one hand going to Magnus’ bump as Magnus itched back for a second before he let her touch it. It took half a second for Alec to pinch the offending hand off the bump and turn his sister around to sit back down. “Sorry,” She gasped as Alec glared at her.

“Hands off,” he whispered. He wasn’t per se a jealous type and it was his sister, but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t like it. No, that was his bump, his Omega.

“They are very well, thank you sweetheart.” Magnus answered and gave Alec a smile who murmured below his breath, he tipped his finger under Alec’s chin and brushed it off. “Relax,”

“I am relaxed.” Alec mumbled.

“I’m going to be an aunt soon after all,” Izzy shrugged innocently, “I have every right to be excited. AND to touch the bump,” Alec growled quietly, “chill Alec.”

“It’s okay, you may,” Magnus said kindly, obviously not aware of Alec’s inner war, or ignoring it. But after all, it was his bump and not Alec’s, it was his to decide who could touch it and who couldn’t.

KSdhsdhihdd

“Also, can you please not speak so loudly? We try to keep this a secret,” Alec whispered to which Magnus nodded eagerly.

“Are you serious guys?” She asked taken aback and more than confused, “You do realize you two just kissed a moment ago?” Alec’s eyes widened as his breath hitched, he turned to look around himself as Magnus did the same, frantically searching for any eyes that might have watched them. They were almost alone except Mr. Fatty on one side, a woman with her child on the other.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Magnus asked, poking Alec’s shoulder.

“I? You came to me!”

“But-“ Magnus stopped with a huff, “I suck at this. I want to kiss you.”

“Me too,” Alec grimaced as they both drew together again like magnets, not being able to help it as their lips met into a loving kiss.

“Oh wow, and I thought I was bad at keeping secrets.” Simon supplied helpfully. “You two took it to the next level.”

“We have to stop,” Magnus murmured against his lips, Alec tugged on his lower lip, his scent shifting.

“Then stop,”

“I can’t-“ They were pulled apart roughly as Jonathan stepped between them.

“What are you doing? For fuck’s sake. Why am I lying for you when you make out right in the open?” He groaned. “Why don’t you fuck on the counter when you’re at it. Don’t worry, nobody will notice.” He hissed, rolling his eyes.

Izzy’s eyes widened comically as neither of them denied, “You two had sex?!” She squealed.

“Izzy,” Alec warned.

“You finally did it?!” She gasped, “I am so proud of you Alec and so, so happy!”

“He was in rut a few days ago,” Jonathan explained.

“OH MY GOD!” Izzy almost choke on her own breath, Alec wasn’t sure if she had a seizure, she slammed her palms onto the table, leaning forward, “You were in rut?! An actual rut?! And you were together? You two- OH my god! You spent the rut together?! You, youuuu knotted him?!”

“Izzy please,” Alec whispered, hiding his deep-red face in his palm.

“It was wonderful,” Magnus answered for both of them, having no shame, “your brother knows how to please,”

“Oh god,” Alec stuttered as he jumped off the seat and left. Jonathan followed him right away until they stood behind the counter, aggressively chopping vegetables in unison to take their minds off the horrific things that were happening mere feet away. It took him about 5 minutes before he had the strength to look back up, seeing Magnus, Izzy and Simon giggle, laugh, talk enthusiastically. The edge of his lip slowly drifted up.

“She seems nice.” Jonathan said, “but she seems to like Simon, so I have to ask, is something wrong with her?”

Alec gave him a side-glance, then shrugged. “She always loved a challenge.” Jonathan snorted. This has been nice, lately Jonathan and him had developed some kind of actual friendship, he’d been helping out in the restaurant occasionally, no, not to be near Magnus, but maybe to be near Magnus sue him and they mostly talked while Magnus cooked in the back room, because if they stayed together no work could be done.

They actually vibed pretty well. Who would have thought?

Maybe he even liked the thought to have an Alpha friend.

Alec felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket and peeled it out, reading Dr. Verlac’s name on the display, “Hey, is she your only sister?” Jonathan asked, nudging him against the shoulder roughly causing the phone to slip from his smudged fingers. “She is kind of hot.”

Alec stopped in his tracks and gave Jonathan a bewildered look, “You are talking about my little sister.” He heard it buzz again and meant to turn around, trying to fish his phone out of the peels, “And yes, she is my only sister, I have a brother to share, I think you two would get along perfectly.”

Jonathan snorted, “Is he an Omega?” Alec almost tripped. “Just kidding,” he added, “I know my sister has an eye on Jace already. And I don’t wanna mess with her, I’m not stupid.”

“Are you into boys too?” Alec asked cautiously, completely forgetting about the buzzing device.

“Not really, no. But Omega is Omega right?”

Alec blinked his eyes.

“No.”

“Relax Alec, I’m just having a little fun, I’m into girls but unfortunately the girls I like never really like me.”

“I wonder why that is.” Alec quipped, expertly slicing the spring onions.

“I try okay. It’s not that easy. I’m actually a good guy if you believe it or not.”

Alec peeked over his shoulder, “I know.” He said, earning himself a little smile. He returned to the table, hoping to god the topic was over when Izzy met him with knowing eyes, Alec felt his cheeks blush as he bent over to Magnus, the Omega looked up innocently, “I have to go get some work done, but before that I wanted to ask you something,”

“Hm?”

“There’s- there’s this thermal bath in Kerrington, I thought we could go, together, maybe, if you want to?” Magnus’ face lit up.

He didn’t spend all day yesterday planning this at all, trying to find a nice spot for Magnus to have some soothing relax time. And he totally did not ask Ragnor for advice.

“Sure, when?”

“Maybe tomorrow when you’re off? We could go right in the morning,” Alec whispered as he drew closer.

“I’d love that,” Magnus whispered back, his eyes flickering down to Alec’s lips and back up.

“We are going swimming!” Izzy suddenly yelped.

“I haven’t been there in ages!” Simon added, “that would be so much fun, would you like to go along, with me I mean?”

“Is that an excuse to see me in my bathing suit Lewis?” Simon’s cheeks turned crimson.

“Hey?” Alec gasped as he straightened, “this was supposed to be-“ Alec let his shoulders slump, -a date.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, taking Alec’s hand, “it’s alright.” He said gently, stroking his fingers, “Let’s go together.” He offered.

Well, how could he say no to that?

And he actually enjoyed to spend time with his sister so why not?

\---

Alec stepped into the huge entry hall, a big duffel bag in one hand, Magnus in the other, regretting his life choices as a flock of people came running in from behind him, Izzy, Clary and Simon’s chatter deafening him on the spot.

Magnus squeezed his hand, a blinding smile on his lips as he looked up to the Alpha. Okay. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad.

They bought their tickets and then separated in the changing cabins, Alec made quick business of getting into his short and loose, black swimming trunks, listening to Magnus curse in the chamber next door. “You okay in there?” he asked, went on his tiptoes to peek over the cabin, receiving a swift swatting to the face as Magnus ushered him away.

“Keep your eyes to yourself Lightwood.” Alec snickered as he stashed his things away, then turned around as the door opened, Magnus’ face fell as he saw Alec. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah…same.” Alec muttered as he observed his beautiful, almost naked, Omega, all muscles, all pregnant, all tight trunks, ugh. If Alec pushed his pecs out a little more to impress Magnus then so be it.

Magnus’ eyes fell to his own body and back up, “This was a mistake.”

“What? Why?” Alec turned to grab Magnus’ stuff and put it away too.

“You look amazing, and I- everyone will see me…like this.” He pointed and Alec turned back around with a frown.

“What do you mean Magnus? You look stunning.” Magnus snorted loudly. “Baby,” Alec began as he stepped closer and took Magnus’ hand in his own, “You are the most beautiful man around, no one comes even close.”

Magnus pouted, “You say that because you love me.”

“I do. Now come on,” Alec pulled him to the swimming area, the Omega followed reluctantly. “And if anyone dares to say something or even look at you weirdly, they’ve asked for what they’ll get.” Alec smiled widely as they walked into the wet area, a huge swimming pool, not square but with corners and turns, many different areas, all surrounded by a half globe made out of glass, the blue sky above. There was a swimming area outside too with slides, a few hot tubs. It wasn’t crowded fortunately and it smelled of salt water, the air was foggy and warm and soothed the body instantly.

They walked over a small bridge as he eyed the others running in and tossing themselves into the water loudly, Izzy immediately throwing herself on Simon.

“We should go that way,” Alec pointed into the other direction and tugged on him to go to a quieter area, then stepped down into the hot water, holding his hand up for Magnus to follow, the Omega moaned as he entered the water with his help, his cautious eyes softening and fluttering shut for a moment.

“Oh fuck, this is so good.” Alec watched his boyfriend move about in the water easy, without any accompanying groans, without grimacing at his own weight, he looked relaxed and happy, pain free, and his brown skin glistened in the water. “Come here,”

Alec swam to him, looked around themselves just to check and then wrapped his arms around the Omega, drifting in the water aimlessly. He could faintly hear his surroundings.

“Do you like it?”

“I love this so much, I always loved water but I didn’t get to swim much lately and right now this is a blessing Alexander, I feel so light.” He brushed his wet hands over Alec’s back.

“Good, I’m happy you like it,” Alec said, trying to ignore the splash of water covering them as Simon tossed himself into the water again yelling ‘water bomb!’

Magnus looked over his shoulder before he swam off, Alec followed with a smile as they did a few laps in the water, always around each other like a planet and its moon, swimming lazy circles and not caring about anyone else until Alec heard Magnus gasp, “We should have a little break.”

Magnus agreed with a nod as Alec pulled him into a quiet circle, underwater loungers surrounding it while the water beneath them bubbled, he leant back onto one, shifting himself up and then pulled his Omega into his arms until Magnus back touched his chest and they both lay comfortably.

He circled his fingers over Magnus’ bump that poked out of the water and inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment immensely. Magnus leant his head back onto Alec’s shoulder, eyes closed and purred pleased. He loved the fact Magnus could now easily relax against him, let go, feel safe. This was everything. Alec kissed the tip of his ear gently.

And the fact Magnus lay on his crotch and they haven’t been intimate to give Magnus some rest since the rut, wasn’t doing things to him at all. He tried to breathe through it as he watched the others have fun in the distance before focusing back on Magnus and the way his belly moved, distorting in different directions, he tried to poke each little bump that appeared.

“What are you doing?” Magnus whispered; eyes still closed.

“I’m giving my pups a high five,”

“Of course, you are.” Magnus began to grin, “are you giving my ass a high five too?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry.” Alec tried to straighten himself and bring some distance between them, suddenly feeling hyper aware.

“Alexander,” Magnus said fondly, “I don’t mind.”

“Oh?” He eased back down and waited, looked around himself and then experimentally moved his hips in a circle, lightly brushing his crotch and hardening dick against Magnus’ ass. Alec felt his breathing become ragged instantly, his chest heaving as he nosed on Magnus’ throat, up to his ear, rolling his hips beneath him as the Omega parted his legs a bit and pressed back against him, “Fuck,” Alec groaned.

Magnus hummed quietly and then brought his arms up over Alec’s head, interlocking his hands behind it lazily, Alec felt his tense biceps press against his cheek and tried not to fucking lick it, when he eyed his surroundings again, quickly dipping his gaze down to Magnus’ chest before he looked back up. Ugh fuck.

Gathering all his courage, because he fucking needed to, Alec slid his hands over Magnus’ shivering sides and over his swollen pecs, grabbing a handful of tit each as he felt his nipples harden in his palms, he snapped his fingers over the hard nubs back and forth and felt Magnus’ breathing becoming louder, “Is this- is this okay?” Alec asked.

“More than okay,” Magnus gasped and Alec gave them a hard squeeze to which Magnus groaned, his hips snapping up instinctively.

“Hey! We wanna go outside, are you coming too?!” Izzy asked as Alec’s movements froze, his eyes shooting up as his hands flew from Magnus’ chest.

“No uh, we are good, yeah.” He stuttered and to his mortification felt Magnus continue to press back against him, rocking down on his crotch with his ass, the crease sliding over Alec’s dick. “Magnus,” Alec whispered in a warning.

Both Izzy and Simon swam closer and Alec willed his erection away, knowing it was a lost case, “They have a slide outside, come on!” Why did the world hate him so much?

“I dare you to slide down backwards,” Simon challenged and Izzy’s eyes sparkled as she looked at the Beta. Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ sides, trying to make him stop moving.

“Magnus stop,” The Omega stopped with a snicker before they watched them both swim off, “do you want me to cum in front of my sister?!” Alec hissed horrified.

“What? Are you so close?” Magnus whispered hotly against his cheek.

“Uh,” Alec gasped, his face heating up. “It’s been a while.” The Omega pressed his body against Alec’s, grinding. “Magnus, we should stop.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Magnus snapped his hips back, punching the air out of Alec’s lungs with the motion, “Also, I told you my revenge would be…explosive.” Magnus whispered teasingly, holding the back of Alec’s head with his hands.

“We are in public,” Alec said, feeling both aroused and mortified. To his own surprise he brushed his hands over Magnus’ thighs, over the insides and pulled them apart.

“We are in public Alexander,” Magnus parroted.

“I’m not doing anything,” Alec returned and Magnus giggled.

“You bad boy,” Magnus whispered when Alec tilted his face aside to place a hot kiss to Magnus’ throat, he searched his lips blindly, grateful for Magnus help as their lips met in a sensual, passionate kiss. “touch me,” he whispered.

“What?”

“My dick, jerk me off,”

“Oh fuck, we- Magnus- I can’t-“ He gasped and eyed his surroundings again, they weren’t right in the open, more in a corner but still, there were people not too far away. Alec felt his hand being moved, dipping beneath Magnus’ trunks underwater, and against his better judgement Alec instantly moved his fist over Magnus’ hard dick, the water supplying a perfect glide as he slowly jerked him. Fortunately, the bubbles around them somewhat blurred what was happening beneath the surface.

Alec didn’t know what to feel. But what he felt was a lot.

“Fuck, yes,” Magnus exhaled loudly, tugging on Alec’s hair. Alec kept his surroundings in sight as he let his hand fly over Magnus’ throbbing dick, careful to stay still as good as possible to not attract any attention.

Magnus widened his legs as far as they went as his head fell back onto Alec’s shoulder again with a drawn-out moan, his upper body almost unmoving as he fucked into Alec’s hand and back against his dick in a rolling motion expertly. Alec again increased both the speed and pressure on Magnus’ dick, giving him quick jerks below his head while he felt his own orgasm build rapidly, the pressure in his dick was almost painful. What the fuck were they doing?! Stop. Oh god.

Alec stopped and squeezed his dick tightly, “Magnus we can’t-“

“Oh yes we can,” Magnus continued to roll his hips, doing the work for both of them. “Please,”

“Fuck,” Alec whispered, a few people passing them by, “What are you doing to me,” he groaned as he nipped on his jaw, feeling feverish, again fisting his dick roughly.

“I’m making you cum,”

“You can’t- We can’t, we are in the water Magnus, there are people-“ he hissed though not stopping, Magnus was trembling in his arms.

“Yes, please, oh god yes” Magnus chanted, his whole body a wave of motion, his head craned back over Alec’s shoulder and Adam’s apple bobbing while his fingers dug almost painfully into Alec’s hair. “I’m almost there,”

“Shit, Magnus.” Alec hissed, knowing he should stop, wanting to stop, but then again he didn’t, he felt the way Magnus’ hips faltered and wanted nothing more than to give Magnus that pleasure, give him what he yearned for as he squirmed in the water like a fish, Alec watched his surroundings and everyone carefully, trying to make up his mind.

The thought to cum into the water, with people around was just completely against Alec’s nature, it made him cringe a whole lot, and he also didn’t want Magnus’ sperm swimming around for multiple reasons, that was his and his alone.

“I’m cumming Alec,” Magnus gasped and Alec was tossed out of his thoughts, acting on instinct as he slid aside and pressed Magnus down onto the lounger, gliding down his body and underwater in one swift motion, before he pulled his trunks down and swallowed his dick to the root.

Wave after wave of hot sperm hit the back of his throat as he sucked it all out of Magnus’ balls, feeling the way he throbbed in his mouth until the need for air was overpowering his senses, he let go and resurfaced with a loud intake of breath.

He opened his eyes and washed his hand over his face to see a completely wrecked Magnus with blown pupils, hair sticking into every angle as he clung onto the edge of the pool like his life depended on it, breathing raggedly through his parted lips.

Alec grinned.

“What the fuck was that?” Magnus gasped breathlessly, then reached forward behind Alec’s neck and pulled him in in one rough motion to press his lips to Alec’s, their teeth clashing, fingers searching Alec’s crotch and dick through the trunks. “Cum for me,”

“Magnus, fuck, Magnus,” the Alpha chanted as Magnus jerked him through the pants.

“Give him some rest Magnus,” someone said behind them.

“Nrgh,” Alec groaned as he instinctively swam backwards, pulling Magnus along who went underwater with a loud yelp, arms flying all over the place before he resurfaced.

“What the-!” Magnus slapped the water hard, hitting Alec full on who tried to catch his breath, understand what just happened and also not fucking orgasm on the spot; he looked up to see Clary smirk down at them with a knowing quirk of her eyebrow.

“We- we didn’t do- anything-“ Alec lied badly, trying to hide his erection in the wall of bubbles. Oh fuck, bad idea, Alec cringed as his muscles rippled, almost tossing him over the edge, he quickly swam back and away from the threatening pleasurable bubbles.

“Yeah sure, you were just checking Magnus’ trunks, right?”

“Damn Clary, I nearly had him!” Magnus groaned and Clary threw her head back in laughter.

“Sorry bro, next time,” She walked off to find Izzy and Simon, waving her petite fingers.

“You did not say that,” Alec murmured.

“Alec, they know what we do. No need to be ashamed.”

“You did not,” Alec repeated mortified. “She saw us.”

“Come here,” Magnus swam towards him, stretching his arm as Alec’s body curved away impressively, his arms up.

“Don’t touch me!”

“What, why not?”

“Magnus, please.” He whined.

“Oh…” Magnus’ eyes turned devilish as he swam closer slowly. “Do I still have a chance?”

“No…No!” Alec yelped as he tried to get away, using his length and speed to get to the other side of the pool, hearing Magnus swim after him.

“You can’t flee Alec,” Magnus gasped, “let’s do this quick and painless,”

“The fuck we will,” Alec swam like his life depended on it, really not wanting to orgasm into a fucking pool full of people, with his sister around, Magnus might be more open regarding that but there were boundaries. He hopped onto the edge gracefully and watched Magnus try to catch up slowly, trying to think of the one thing that could ease his situation and get his erection down, Ragnor Fell. Yep, it helped.

“You are…fast,” Magnus breathed, swallowing hard as he reached the end and threw his arms up onto the edge to rest. “Oh boy, I’m-“ he began, “urgh, fuck.” A long groan left the Omega’s lips, his arms tensing up and fingers digging into the edge.

Alec snickered before his smile vanished, a frown taking place instead, “You good?” Alec watched as Magnus began to breath hard, his face distorting in pain. “Magnus?!” Alec jumped back into the water carelessly and wrapped his arms around Magnus, noticing the contraction right away, trying not to panic, “breathe Magnus, in and out,” Alec puffed his cheeks and blew it back out, “do it with me, in and out,” Alec urged in a whisper while he stroked his hard bump. It took an awful long moment, way too long for Alec’s taste, for Magnus to regain his normal breathing and the bump to soften, “is it gone?”

“Yeah,” Magnus’ voice sounded strained.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.” Alec rushed, feeling guilty for making Magnus swim so much, for tossing him into the water, for making him orgasm, as pleasurable as that might be, he was here to make him relax and not exhaust him further.

“I’m good Alec, don’t worry.” Magnus said, looking up, the wet hair clinging to his head. “Actually, it’s been less painful than last time, I think the water eased it a bit.” He smiled weakly.

“Last time?” Alec frowned.

“My last one was really bad,” Magnus chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Alec’s brain came to a halt. “Your last one? Contraction? What do you mean it was bad?” Alec asked, voice serious and firm as he tried to make eye contact with his Omega.

Magnus’ face did something complicated, “Yes, my contractions, I told you about them.” His forehead crinkled in confusion.

“What, when?!”

Magnus blinked his eyes, “At the bar,”

“The bar?” Oh, the bar, the bar yes, wait, what happened at the bar? “I- I don’t remember anything from that night.” Magnus’ eyes softened; he smacked his lips in understanding. “You, you are having contractions?” Alec asked carefully, feeling his heart hammer.

“Yeah, sometimes.” Magnus said sheepishly.

“And they hurt?”

“Not always no, sometimes my belly just hardens, sometimes it feels like someone was squeezing it and I can’t get enough air into my lungs, like now, that one was bad, but like I said it wasn’t as long as the past one. So I’m good,” Alec felt his eyes pop.

“What,” He whispered in shock, “They shouldn’t be- they are not meant to be painful Magnus.”

“It’s not bad, really I can take it.” Magnus meant to reach for him.

“But- that’s not the point!” Alec all but screamed as his worries and thoughts spiralled out of control. Magnus flinched visibly, his eyes widening as he lowered his hand back into the water, “I should have checked, it’s- this is important. You can’t just keep that from me, you should have told me!”

“I- I did,” Magnus stuttered, his face showing visible shock.

“Magnus, you have to think sometimes!” Magnus’ eyes widened another inch, vulnerable and open before he lowered them, clenching his jaws hard.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know-" Magnus stammered taken aback, his nostrils flaring, eyes frantically drifting over the water surface.

It hit Alec in the face like a wall, the bitter scent, accompanied with the realization of what he had just done. What he had said. And how he had said it. He exhaled as his shoulders sagged, “Shit,” he gasped as he ran his fingers over his forehead, “Magnus, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Magnus pushed himself off the wall and swam into the opposite direction mid-sentence, taking his heart with him. “Magnus, please,” Alec stammered, his throat parched.

Way to go. Scream at your pregnant boyfriend who was already in pain and confused. You’re a fucking great midwife too. Screw you. What the fuck got over him to do that? He never wanted to yell at Magnus, ever.

Alec watched as Magnus stopped on the other side of the pool near the glass wall, back towards him.

Swallowing deeply, Alec swam towards him, slowly, cautiously nearing him, knowing that he’d smell him coming and to give him enough time to swim away or tell him to fuck off. He wanted to give him space, but also wanted to set this right, to apologize. He just had to. He stopped 5 feet behind him and circled him until he reached the edge, a wide distance between them both as he eyed the Omega who looked out of the windows thoughtfully.

Alec felt his heart beat up in his throat as he inched closer, carefully, until he was 2 feet to his right. The fact that Magnus wasn’t bolting was a good sign, at least he hoped so.

“Magnus?” Alec whispered. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I am so sorry.” He waited, “I snapped because I was worried, I know that is no excuse but-“ he blinked his eyes, trying not to cry, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean what I said.” He inhaled, waited, “Baby,” Alec tried again, “I’m sorry.”

He lifted his hand to let it drop again not knowing if he wanted to be touched. The silence actually was the worst of all, even if Alec said stuff before Magnus didn’t approve of, he always kept talking back, put Alec back into his place, kept his head up high, but he didn’t, he actually became smaller with every second passing by. What the fuck did he do?

Magnus’ eyes slowly shifted to Alec, but he didn’t look angry.

“I’m sorry Alexander.” Alec frowned. “I should have told you again, it’s my mistake. I forgot and I didn’t think it was worrisome, that was foolish.” Magnus whispered; his voice small. “You don’t have to apologize, I didn’t swim away because I was angry with what you said, I was…ashamed. And I am even more ashamed at how I handled it now, I just needed a moment, I’m sorry.”

Alec wanted to slap himself, multiple times.

“Magnus this isn’t your mistake, I should have noticed it, should have asked, you didn’t know it better,” God, he hated this, he never meant to make him feel bad and like he did something wrong, that was not his intention, he just snapped, he shouldn’t have. Magnus didn’t know that the contractions could indicate something worse. He watched Magnus lift his face back to the glass wall, sniffling. “Baby…”

“I hate that I disappointed you,” Magnus whispered, “I’ll do better, I promise.”

Ah fuck. “No, no- don’t- you are doing perfect Magnus, you are 7 months pregnant, with triplets, hell I don’t even know how you do it all, you still work, you get up every morning, and you could never disappoint me. Never. I’m just a shithole, I’m sorry. I had no right to yell at you and say those things.”

“Alec,” Magnus gasped as he looked back at the Alpha, “You had every right to yell at me, I get it. I was careless, you are my midwife and not only that, you- you care about me and the pups because, well they are yours too and I get that you were angry with me.”

Alec shook his head, “I wasn’t angry, I was scared and no, nobody has the right to yell at you, no matter what you did or said.”

“I am usually not like this,” Magnus huffed out a laugh, “it’s the hormones. Sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Alec soothed as he came closer, closing the distance, “You didn’t like it and that is okay, you don’t have to explain your reaction to me.” He knew the fact Alec was an Alpha and also his Alpha probably added onto it, both knew it. He stroked his finger up Magnus’ arm gently. “Forgive me?” Alec asked trying his best puppy look.

“There is nothing to forgive Alexander,” Magnus answered, slowly smiling, finally. Alec felt a stone drop off his shoulders as he reached forward and slid an arm around Magnus’ waist. He leaned in slowly, giving Magnus enough time to react before he pressed his wet lips to Magnus’ tentatively. Magnus’ tipped his chin up, his lips moving against Alec’s who hummed into the kiss, feeling way more than he should, than he ever thought he could. He felt way too emotional lately, were it Magnus’ hormones rubbing off on him?

They parted slowly and looked into each other’s eyes in comfortable silence.

“So, uhm, the contractions,” Alec began, he had to talk about it, “we have the last of the three main examinations coming up next week, I will check on it. I don’t think that we have to worry, those Braxton Hicks’ contractions are normal, we will see but don’t worry, okay?” To be honest, they shouldn’t be painful and yes, Alec was worried, but it was his job to keep the worries away from Magnus.

“I wasn’t worried,” Magnus said, “I am now.”

Alec grimaced, “Sorry.” He kissed the tip of his nose, “So, you like the warm water? That’s good to know. Sadly, you don’t have a bath tub.” Alec stroked his arms, trying to soothe him and also make up for being an ass.

“Mom has one and there’s always the river.” Alec pondered over the thought.

“Let me worry about that.” He then said and Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“Darling?”

“Hm?”

“My skin’s wrinkling,”

“Yeah, okay, let’s get out, we can’t let that happen.” Magnus swatted at him before Alec caught his hand midway, interlocking their fingers and giving his knuckles a kiss. “I love you?”

“Sap,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I love you too Alexander,” Alec led his Omega out of the water before searching for his sister, noticing fairly quick he shouldn’t have done that as he rushed out of the hall. “is your sister getting some?” Magnus asked, obviously trying to peek.

“Oh god, don’t-“ Alec warned as they went into the showers, hissing as his fingers met a sore spot on his ass, he turned to look over his shoulder, “Magnus, did you see that? I must have hit myself somewhere,” A quiet snickering was heard.

“Yeah, you must have.”

“Are that teeth?”

“I noticed Buddy slipping out of the bedroom a few days ago,” Alec peeked around the corner, glaring at Magnus who looked over his shoulder innocently.

“Are you trying to tell me Buddy took my pants off to bite into my ass gently?”

“Yes?” Alec licked his lips, shaking his head as Magnus quickly turned back around and soaped himself up, giving much attention to his ass, Alec stared mesmerized as Magnus massaged his wet cheeks, his hole occasionally showing. Oh. SDhdhwehduhwei.

“Perv,”

“Hey! I wasn’t- I mean.” He protested, “why- shouldn’t I be angry with you?”

“Peel your eyes off Sir,” Magnus hid himself dramatically, “do you have no shame.”

“Magnus,” Alec groaned and felt his cheeks blush, before he laughed out of pure despair because his boyfriend was fucking ridiculous. “You are unbelievable.” Alec ducked away to clean up. “I don’t even know why I bother with you.” He listened to Magnus’ loud and warm laugh. Which was and would forever be Alec’s favorite noise.

Their hands intertwined tightly as they left the place, without caring about the others, or anything at all, right now there were no worries, no fears, nothing at all, right now it was just them and this moment and it was perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome back! Happy to see you here. Thank you soooo much for all those lovely comments on the last chapter, it was full of good communication, so good right? But it can't all be fluffy, not gonna lie this one has a tiny bit of angst, but don't worry, nothing too heavy yet, the Angst train is still in the station though starting its engines. It's a mix of emotions and you are in for a ride. It's nearly 13k long so take your sweet time. And you might want to read it alone ;) As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter if you wanna gush or yell at me. I'll answer all your comments and soak up your feedback, thank you! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

“There we go,” Alec said as he gently placed the naked pup doll onto the changing mat. “Say hi to your daughter Magnus.” When Magnus had asked Alec for help, said he felt unprepared this was not exactly what he had envisioned.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” Magnus asked, staring at the doll’s wide eyes, lips apart as if in shock, “she looks displeased.”

“It’s a doll Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes, though Magnus heard the smile in his voice. “Also, she just pooped so of course she is displeased. Don’t you hear her screaming?” Magnus almost choke as he heard Alec fake bawl.

A giggle left his mouth, “Something is very wrong with our daughter if she sounds like that.” Alec only bawled louder, sending him a glare. “she sounds like a humpback whale.” The bawling stopped as Alec’s head dropped with a laugh.

“Magnus, concentrate, our pup is crying.” He tried the bawling again after catching a breath, his flushed cheeks giving him away.

“I birthed a whale.” Alec’s shoulder’s shook as the bawling turned into something else entirely. “Are you good?” Magnus asked as Alec’s whole face turned red. He slapped his own cheeks roughly, giving it a shake before he looked at Magnus in what was obviously meant as a warning but didn’t fool Magnus for one second.

“This is important, can we please try at least?”

“Then stop the bawling, it’s distracting.”

“It’s the best I can do and I’m trying to get you into the mood.” He whispered, “Now let’s focus.”

“Okay, okay,” Magnus held his palms up, “I’m focusing.” Alec leant onto the changing table; arms folded as he observed Magnus from aside. Magnus licked his dry lips, “Well, here I go.” He said as he grabbed the doll’s legs and hoisted it into the air, Alec’s eyes almost left their sockets.

“Stop- put her back down, please,” Alec urged, “you don’t just pull them up by the legs Magnus.” Magnus sent him a sharp glare, “Do it again, this time hold the legs up carefully, just barely leaving the mat,” Magnus followed the instructions until he received a pleased humming from the Alpha, “now you wipe away the poop,” he waved a hand and Magnus picked up a wet wipe to smear it all over the doll’s underside from left to right, “Uh, no-“ Alec interfered once more and Magnus dropped the doll with a groan.

“Will you just stop this, you are stressing me out-“ Magnus hissed, “It’s not like I’ve ever handled a pup…or doll before, will you just not-” he emphasised every word and the Alpha pressed his lips together.

“I’ll show you okay?” he stepped beside him, giving him a haste kiss to the temple that Magnus granted a groan before he grabbed the doll’s ankles with one hand to wipe the bottom, “with the girls you always have to wipe downwards, we don’t want any poop in her genitals cause that might lead to infections,” he explained and Magnus watched as Alec skilfully cleaned the doll off the imaginary poop then put a diaper on with 3 trained motions, “Easy.”

Magnus snorted loudly, “Yeah, right.”

“Now,” he undressed the doll again, “try it again.”

“I hate it here.”

“Magnus,”

“Why don’t you do the diapers? Doesn’t that sound like a good deal? I feed them; you clean them?”

“And what if I’m not there?”

Magnus opened his mouth only to close it a second later, “you suck.”

“Come on baby, try again, you can do this.” Magnus rolled his eyes before he stepped in front of the doll again, feeling an encouraging and warm palm against the small of his back. Alec’s loose shirt hanging down one side of his shoulders. He repeated what Alec did, cleaned the baby girl from front to back then put the diaper on in respectable 5 minutes. “You’re doing great, now try to put the body on.”

“The body,” Magnus repeated as he stared at the 5 different stacks of clothes next to him which all looked scarily alike. He picked one and heard Alec hiss, he picked another to hear him smack his lips, “for god’s sake Alec, just tell me what to pick.”

Alec stretched an arm to hand him the body, which the fuck looked like the rest, then leaned back onto the table.

Magnus let out a relieved breath, a smile blossoming on his lips as he held the doll up proudly, “done.”

“You might want to try that again,” Alec whispered, squinting one eye.

“What why?!” he gasped exasperated.

“The hole is meant for her head and not…the butt,” Magnus frowned before he stared at his result, realizing his mistake.

“Ah fuck it,” Magnus groaned as he dropped the doll and buried his head into his palms, grasping onto his hair tightly. “I can’t do this,” Alec swiftly undressed the doll again before he stepped behind Magnus, pressing against him from behind, his warmth instantly sweeping into his bones, Magnus straightened a bit as Alec’s arms slide along his sides taking his hands into his own, “What are you doing?”

“We will do this together,” He said as he put his chin onto Magnus’ shoulder, “until you feel comfortable enough to do it on your own. Come on, do it with me,” Magnus wanted to snap, wanted to bolt, but seriously…he couldn’t, because Alec’s patience and sweetness was simply stunning and way too cute. He pushed back against the Alpha as they worked together, doing the little one’s diaper for the third time and dressing it with 3 different layers that Magnus would never be able to remember for the life of him.

He was grateful for the thin yoga pants he wore, for reasons. And if he was circling his ass against the Alpha then so what.

Magnus tilted his face aside to press a soft kiss to Alec’s eyebrow and another to his cheek, seeing the way the Alpha’s smile widened. His scent was all over the room, sweet and intoxicating. “You are really good at this,” he purred. And yes, shockingly, Alec being so skilled and careful with the pup doll was quite the turn on. What had his life become?

“It’s not my first time,” He repeated softly, “don’t try to distract,” he brought some distance between their groins, “concentrate for me okay?” Magnus pouted but did as Alec asked, though the smile didn’t leave his lips for one second. This wasn’t all too bad, well was anything ever bad with Alec around? Uh he was way too lovestruck.

“Are they really this tiny?” Magnus said after a while, the doll going through her 4th change.

“I doubt they are even that big,” Magnus sucked in a breath, oh? “Triplets are usually smaller, you have to be very careful with them when you handle them, no quick and rough motions and don’t hold them too tight. Their bodies are very fragile.”

“Oh god.” Magnus gasped, “that is comforting, thanks.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it sounds, you will manage just fine.”

“You have way too much trust in me.”

“Of course, I do, I know you Magnus and I know that you will do perfectly.” Magnus let out a puff of air. “And now,” Alec stepped back, “here, take your daughter,” he pressed the doll against Magnus’ chest, “just like that, here hold her head.” He guided as he helped her into his arms. Magnus stood awkwardly, holding the doll between his folded arms, feeling a sharp pain between his shoulder blades from the weird angle. Alec corrected his posture patiently. Okay, that was better.

He rocked the doll a bit, staring down at the plastic in his arms before he went to put her into the bed carefully. Alec followed him before both of them looked down at the shocked faced doll.

“And…how did I do?”

“The truth?”

“I hate you.” Magnus turned around to leave as Alec grabbed his wrist with a laugh.

“You did great Magnus. And we’ll work on the rest in time. Everyone had to learn it at some point, me too.”

“You are having way too much fun.”

“Maybe,” He smiled smugly before they heard a loud thud.

“Magnus, Alec?”

“Up here,” Alec answered, “Try it again, I’ll walk Buddy in the meantime.” He pressed a kiss to Magnus lips and then disappeared downstairs. Magnus felt his shoulders slump as he stared at the doll. Well. You gotta do what you gotta do.

Magnus jabbed the pen against his notebook an hour later, thoughtfully observing the ceiling of the nursery as he sat on his newest household addition, the wonderful chair Alec had bought that was, hands down, the most comfortable armchair he’d ever placed his butt on. The sun was already low on the horizon, but still supplying enough wonderful light, casting a soft glow on the three tiny pup beds, the doll neatly tucked in.

To be honest, Magnus couldn’t quite imagine his pups sleeping in those beds, or playing on the ground, or being in his arms, maybe he had problems with imagining them at all, it was so surreal still, yes he felt them inside, he grew to love them, he saw the pictures, but it- it was something else entirely to imagine them as living, breathing, moving beings.

He’s never really seen many pups maybe that added onto it. He heard stories, lots of them, and not the best ones.

And even though Alec tried to ease his worries, trained with him, it did nothing to help soothe him in that matter.

He pursed his lips as his eyes fell aside onto the little stand, pregnancy magazines covering them. Yeah, he has read them all by now, actually took the time to do so and he felt informed, and still clueless. Was that even possible?

Magnus somehow envied Alec for his knowledge on pups, the pure love he felt and radiated, yeah sure he’s learned all about them in years of study and he would help Magnus in every way if needed, or not needed, he’d help him anyways and that was a good thing. Because let’s face it, if Alec wasn’t there, Magnus would be lost. He really tried hard to remember it all, to stash it all into his memory but it was hard. It was just too much and he felt perpetually overwhelmed.

Focus.

He granted his notebook, and the list of names, another scrutinizing look.

He’d tried to get into the mood, to feel it, maybe wait for some kind of sign, from above, from the room, from within, but maybe Magnus wasn’t cut out for this kind of job because he didn’t feel anything, but what did he expect? That they’d whisper him their names through the veins?

He actually had a wonderful phone call earlier as Jordan gushed about his nearing labor, well he still had 2 months officially but the Omega was so excited that Magnus was sure he felt his overflowing hormones through the phone, how they’ve prepared a birth plan already, crafted wooden letters of their twins names for the nursery that was set up months ago, which again made Magnus feel like a shameful example of his second gender.

And the worst was, he had completely forgotten that he needed to name them. Which was how he ended up where he was, waiting for spiritual help. He blinked twice as he reread his list of names.

Pup 1, Pup 2, Pup 3.

Maybe he sucked at this.

He ran his pen over the names aggressively before the door squeaked open, Tom tapping inside, sitting down in front of him in his never-ending judging manner. Magnus observed the cat as an idea popped in his head. A pleased smile formed on his lips as he wrote the name down, turning into a full-on frown as he looked at his result.

‘Tom Junior’

“Fuck this shit,” Magnus cursed as he threw the notebook across the room and got up with a huff, maybe slower than intended, “And for the record, I blame you entirely!” Magnus growled at the cat that gave an unimpressed hiss, Magnus tossed himself onto the window sill, his chin resting in his palms as he looked down on the yard, his insides immediately melting as he watched Buddy run across the field, obviously playing fetch with Alec who stood near the porch, his jeans rolled up to his knees, barefoot and with a simple grey shirt. Base cap shielding his eyes from the sun.

He gesticulated enthusiastically as Jonathan stepped into view and walked past him, his brother bent down to gather the rope Buddy brought him, then ruffled through his hair before he threw it to Alec who skilfully tossed it into the air once more, flying miles over the yard, at least it looked like it, Buddy dashed off in a blur.

Magnus felt his lips tug up.

He never thought he’d witness this one day. His brother and Alec getting along, and damn they did, they were almost inseparable at this point and if that wasn’t the best feeling in the whole wide world. He knew, deep down, that they’d get along, that they just had a miserable start, let’s face it, it couldn’t have been worse than that, but now that the misunderstandings were cleared, the way for a beautiful friendship was free and Magnus didn’t want to admit it, but he was a family man through and through, he loved his family more than anything and yes Alec was now a part of it, that he fit in, that they welcomed him in was just everything.

Okay, maybe he still needed to tell his mother, but she was very understanding so far and Magnus had no doubt that she’d be happy for him.

And Luke, well that was another thing, and shall not be thought about. Ever.

Magnus blinked his eyes as he watched Jonathan pinch Alec’s biceps that he presented like a Greek marble figure, before the red-haired Alpha tossed his shirt over his head, flexing his muscles in return that Alec grabbed enthusiastically.

Magnus grimaced as he tilted his eyes away, feeling like he was watching something he shouldn’t, and definitely not wanting to be there when they started comparing knot sizes. Alpha’s were weird.

He picked his notebook back up and flopped back onto the chair with a huff, giving Tom another judging look before he turned to his empty page. Scribbling another name in italic letters, that caused his heart to do flip flops in his chest.

‘Lightwood-Bane’

He tried again.

And again.

Until the page was full of their names.

Magnus felt a swift kick to his belly then put the notebook down into his lap and rested his hand against the tiny bump near his navel as he lay his head back, closing his eyes before he hummed the one song that would always ease his mind and worries, the lullaby his mother used to sing when Magnus couldn’t sleep or was sad, when she would rock him in the chair, let her petite fingers run through his soft hair, curling on the back, the way she rubbed her thumb over the bridge of his nose which was the most soothing gesture Magnus had ever felt in his life.

That feeling would probably never really leave, that little hole inside his heart would never really close. It wasn’t like an actual pain, an overwhelming feeling, more like an itch that occasionally flared up, but Magnus didn’t mind it anymore, in fact when it happened nowadays it wasn’t hurtful anymore but comforting, the memories washing over him, leaving a fuzzy warmth.

He loved Jocelyn, a lot. Very, very much. But the love he felt for his birth mother was something else entirely and to be honest he’d give everything to be held by her once more, just close his eyes and let her take his worries away with one wipe of that gentle thumb, one word sang from her lips.

Magnus breathed slowly, curled into a ball as he slept peacefully.

\---

“I have to leave in 5 minutes!” Magnus hollered as he balanced the plates through the full restaurant, 1pm was usually the busiest of times for them with all the workers having their lunch, but Alec had insisted that that would be the perfect time for their appointment, maybe on intention, to get Magnus away from the stress because Alec was a clever man but so was Magnus, so he couldn’t play him, still he agreed reluctantly though he hated to leave Jonathan like this.

“No worries, I’ll manage Magnus.” Jonathan said as he disappeared into the back of the kitchen to wash his hands.

“Here is- oh fuck,” Magnus yelped as the bowl slipped in his rush, splashing to the ground with speed and bursting into a thousand shards. He placed the other plates onto Mr. Fatty’s table who jerked back. The man gave a displeased grunt. “I’ll clean that up really quick, one moment.” Magnus dashed back to the kitchen as quick as possible to fetch a cloth and bucket, seeing that Jonathan was on the toilet still.

He returned a moment later and worked himself to his knees, starting to clean up the mess, “I’m not paying that.” The man spat. Magnus cracked his neck aside, before he replied, gently.

“It was my mistake, don’t worry.” He picked the shards carefully and put them into the bucket, before he wiped the ground with the wet cloth.

“If you can’t even carry a bowl, maybe you shouldn’t be working anymore.” The man grunted, “don’t you have more important things to do, I mean, for an Omega in your…situation. Like, buy some toys.” Magnus looked up sharply, the cloth landing in the bucket with more force than needed.

“I do just fine, thank you.” Magnus mumbled as he got to his knees, not giving the man an ounce of weakness in doing so, even though it was exhausting and he would have usually at least gasped. “and my situation is none of your business…Sir.” That man really picked the wrong moment to start a fight, Magnus wasn’t in the mood for this at all.

“There’s a reason Omega’s don’t run businesses you know, they can’t keep themselves in check,” he vaguely pointed at his bump, “you are all guided by your hormones, you’d do good in giving your brother the reigns finally, I mean you’re a decent cook but this is not your place Magnus.” He laughed bitterly.

And so did Magnus. An ugly, muffled laugh left the Omega’s lips before his eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint.

“I am a decent cook?” He repeated, “I believe you’ve not missed a single day to come here since we’ve opened up, all because I’m just a ‘decent’ cook?”

“Your dumplings are presentable.” The man interrupted and Magnus held up a hand, continuing,

“The reason Omega’s don’t run businesses is because of people like you, people that treat us like trash and don’t give us a chance to show what we’re capable of.” Magnus felt his heart pound against his chest, a vein throbbing on his forehead, “it’s because of people like you that we hide at home and don’t speak up, people that order us around, say we are not good for anything-“

“well, you are good for something.” He laughed at his own joke, Magnus felt a familiar pang in his chest, like a wound that never completely healed, got ripped apart over and over again as much as he tried to have it heal. “Do you even know who the father is?”

Magnus clenched his jaws until he started to tremble, his whole body shaking from sheer annoyance, he was used to this, he knew how to handle it, didn’t let it get to him but he wasn’t at his greatest at the moment, he was overwhelmed, in pain, he was already on edge.

“Stop interrupting me,” Magnus gritted out, the blood boiling under his skin as he decided to ignore his last statement, “you have no right to tell me where me place is, no right at all, or what I should do with my life. You know nothing about me, nothing!” Magnus screamed, causing the other customers to turn around in shock, “I have done everything to be where I am, I have worked all my life, I poured my heart and soul into this restaurant and I might not have visited a professional cooking school but I am more than decent in what I do. I have proved as much, over and over again.” He held a finger into the man’s face.

The door opened as Jonathan returned with a frown, “What’s going on?” He asked, rushing to Magnus side as the Omega held up his hand to shush him up, not granting the Alpha a look.

“Do you enjoy this? Is it that? Is your life so miserable that you want to squish anyone that somewhat manages?” Magnus urged on as he stepped closer. “You have no idea how hard it is to make it in this business, to make it in this world as an Omega.” He tried not to let the shakiness slip into his voice that threatened to break him, “to be told you are worthless, not good enough, to be controlled, used, I have done everything, everything and more to be where I am now and you are a ruthless, selfish asshole for trying to make me feel differently!”

“That’s it, I’m leaving!” The man muttered as he threw his napkin over the table. “I won’t accept this kind of behaviour!”

“Then fucking leave! There’s the door-“ He gestured, “and maybe remind yourself not to return this time, because all you ever do is complain anyways and I’m done with your shit!”

“Magnus,” Jonathan whispered as he stepped closer, keeping a respectful distance.

“This is unbelievable! And unacceptable! And it proves my point, you are all run by emotions!”

“Get out!” Magnus yelled so loud he heard his own voice ring in his head. “Just get the fuck out!” he grabbed the man’s things, ushering the round man through the restaurant and out of the door, tossing his bag after him forcefully.

“Unacceptable,” He repeated as he straightened his clothes, “I will file a complaint!”

“Do that! Watch me rip it in half in my hormonal rage.”

“I’ll never come here again! This will result in a very bad review!”

“Fine! I. Don’t. Care!” Magnus screamed into his face as the man staggered backwards.

“Luke should have never picked you up!” He spat, “You brought nothing but shame to this town!” Magnus sucked in a ragged breath as he stepped back shakily, the tears shooting into his eyes.

“Screw you!” Magnus slammed the door shut and swirled around, the air coming out in quick puffs as the whole restaurant stared at him in shock. Magnus breathed, his chest heaving as the tears crawled over his eyelids, he rolled his hands into fists as his chin began to quiver, pairs of wide eyes watching him, “Screw all of this!” he added and then left through the door to march down the sidewalk.

“Magnus, stop!” Jonathan yelled as he came after him, grabbing him by the shoulder, Magnus yanked his arm away.

“I don’t want to hear it! Just don’t.” Magnus warned, “I don’t want to,” He shook his head, “I’m done with this shit, all of it! I don’t-“ He stammered as he suddenly felt hands slide over his shoulders, turning him around, he momentarily looked into familiar eyes before Ragnor wrapped his arms around him to hold him tightly, protectively.

“Shh…” he cooed, “it’s okay Magnus.” Magnus felt his body tremble, shivering from pure stress, he couldn’t relax, couldn’t let himself be comforted, he was just boiling with rage and didn’t want any of it. Because what the actual fuck?! He felt another warm hand between his shoulder blades. His bump hard and aching, “What happened?” Ragnor asked, but Magnus knew he didn’t address him.

“I don’t really know, he was having an argument with one of our customers, I only heard what Magnus said, not what provoked it but knowing the guy I can very well guess.”

“Mr. Fatty?” Ragnor asked and Jonathan nodded. Ragnor inhaled meaningful, before he spoke,

“That man will pay. I never liked him anyway. He’s a self-absorbed prick, always complaining about my coffees.”

Magnus shook his head as he left the warm embrace, “I shouldn’t have let it escalate like this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me- maybe he was right, I am hormonal and stupid-“

“Magnus, no, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Ragnor said firmly as he cupped the Omega’s cheeks, “You hear me? There is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with you. And you did right for telling that bastard off. You don’t have to take anyone’s shit. Don’t believe for one second that he knows you or what he was talking about, that man is trash.”

“What did he say to you?” Jonathan asked as he pushed his fists into his sides. “I mean not like it matters we will destroy him anyways, but-“

“Nothing.” Magnus answered, not keeping eye contact.

“Magnus he-“

“Stop, okay? Just stop.” He barked, pressing a hand to his belly, “Both of you.” He felt his shoulders slump. “I was unprofessional. I did exactly what he said, he had me where he wanted me. I shouldn’t have-“ he stopped, swallowing. “I don’t know why I still bother, seriously, why do all this when it doesn’t change a thing?” He groaned frustrated, “Who am I kidding, I’m an Omega and no businessman, I am pregnant, I’m a disaster!”

“You can’t think straight right now Magnus, you have to calm down, and you had every right to treat him like you did, and I don’t think that anyone will hold it against you, they saw what happened, heard it. And you are a businessman Magnus, even more than me, I just jumped on board, this is all your doing, you built this baby.” Jonathan said, pressing a hand to Magnus’ chest in a soothing manner.

Magnus bit his lip, shaking his head before a single tear slipped down his cheek. “Why did he do this to me?”

Jonathan frowned before his face cleared in sudden realisation, “this isn’t about Mr. Fatty anymore right?” Ragnor looked from the Omega to the Alpha, “why didn’t you talk to me Magnus?”

“I was ashamed okay,” He sniffled, “I trusted him and he fooled me, again. I am just so utterly stupid.”

“Your father is a piece of shit Magnus, and it’s not your fault, of course you wanted to believe it that’s just natural, we want to make our parents proud and have their affection, he deserves hell for how he treated you.”

“But why?” Magnus asked, his voice a mere squeak, “Why do all this? When all he wanted was to hurt me, he managed just fine. It was horrible, just so horrible Jonathan. He never even wanted to give me a chance, he just played me, to- fuck I don’t know, whore me off, to prove that he always gets what he wants and I stepped right into the trap. Why would a father do that to their own son? Why would he push Victor back into my face after everything? I finally managed to forget all this and he-”

“Come here,” Jonathan grabbed his hand, pulling him in as Magnus backed off.

“No, I don’t want to-“

“Magnus,” Jonathan pulled more, forcing the Omega into his arms who slammed his fists against his chest.

“Let go off me!”

“Stop Magnus!” he wrapped his arms around him tightly, causing the Omega to melt into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jonathan said, scenting Magnus to calm him down.

“I will kill him.” Ragnor muttered. “All of them.” He turned around swiftly and left with balled fists.

“I hate it here,” Magnus muttered after a few minutes, his breathing evening out again.

“I know and I know how hard this is, I mean you know my father,” Jonathan began, “we can’t let it get to us, it’s not worth it, and Magnus that fucker doesn’t deserve a single tear from you, you are the strongest Omega I know, if not the strongest man I know. I’m proud of you.”

Magnus felt a smile tug on his lips as he stepped out of his embrace, “It’s just a lot at the moment, I tried to swallow it down and now it…yeah, escalated. I let it get to me.”

Jonathan shrugged, “What you did in there is me every day of college. You are way too nice to everyone around you usually. You are allowed to snap back at the customers when they treat you badly, or anyone that does. You don’t have to swallow it down.”

“I like peace. And most aren’t worth it.”

“And that’s a good thing.” He tipped his chin up, “you are perfect as you are Magnus, don’t listen to anyone.”

“You know that I am your older brother, right?”

“Well, then start behaving that way.” Jonathan teased, a smirk following. Magnus smiled back, wiping his eyes.

“If anyone asks, this never happened.” Jonathan rearranged Magnus’ clothes, giving his shoulders a rough pat.

“Sure, if anyone asks Mr. Fatty left due to digestion problems. You just kindly saw him out.”

“And I’ve been cutting onions as it happened,”

“Yeah, I saw.” They smiled stupidly as Magnus felt his heartbeat go back down to normal, his nerves subsiding.

“I love you,”

“Bweah,” Jonathan grunted as he turned away with a wave of his hand, “I’ll see you later Magnus. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Magnus laughed as he cleaned his face thoroughly not wanting to look like shit or give away that he cried. Magnus heard the bell ring as he stepped into the office and braced himself, giving himself a moment to breath and calm down completely.

“Hello?” He asked as he peeked into the empty office room, needing his Alpha, needing his presence. It was an actual ache within him. Yes, Jonathan helped, but only so much.

“In here,” Alec said from the other room and Magnus felt his body relax in an instant as he sauntered into the side room, tilting his hip as he leant against the threshold, knocking. Alec looked up from where he sat, his hair a mess and eyes soft, his face lit up like the sun. “Hey baby,” he breathed in his deep voice.

Magnus strolled closer as Alec turned around, spreading his legs so Magnus could step between them as the Alpha slid his hands over Magnus’ bump and sides to his back while Magnus bent down to place a soft kiss onto Alec’s warm lips, lingering longer than usually. “Hey darling,” he whispered, voice wavering.

Alec’s eyes shifted to concern instantly as he muttered against his lips, “Have you been crying?” Magnus’ eyes widened for a second before he straightened, plastering a smile back onto his face. Damn observing Alpha.

“Onions,” he waved it off while Alec watched him like he didn’t believe him for one second, his jaw ticking once.

“You smell funny, and not the good kind, what happened?”

“That’s Jonathan’s scent.” Alec’s face froze for a moment as his nostrils flared.

“Why did he need to scent you?” He asked not looking at him as he tilted aside to pick his notebook up, sounding sulky.

“I wasn’t feeling well.”

He looked back at the Omega, “Will you tell me about it?” He asked though it sounded more like an order.

Magnus opened his mouth, shutting it again, not knowing how to address this, because yes Alec deserved to know the truth but he was slightly ashamed of what happened. And way too emotional still and the last thing he wanted was to cry now and make Alec worried again. The Alpha was already worried enough, but then again, he didn’t want to lie to Alec or keep things from him now that they shared everything, “I’ve had an unpleasant encounter with Mr. Fatty.”

Alec puffed, “What did he do this time?”

Magnus inhaled, “He-“ and exhaled before he licked his lips, “called me things.” He looked up ruefully.

“He called you things? What things?” Alec asked, voice low as he dug his fingers into his blue notebook.

“Ugly things.” Magnus said vaguely as he looked back down, seeing the way Alec’s expression shifted from confusion to untainted wrath.

“He did what,”

“It’s fine Alec. I- I might have lost my posture for a moment and snapped at him, and I might or might not have thrown him out of the restaurant with swear words.”

“What did he say?” Alec urged.

“Don’t make me repeat it Alec, I’ve already cried enough,” Magnus backed off startled as Alec straightened to full height, Magnus pushed him back down by the shoulders, “Alec, calm down, he’s gone aready.”

“Where does he live?” Alec asked, a glint in his eyes.

“I am not telling you this.”

“Magnus, where does he live?” Alec repeated, Magnus saw a vein throb on his neck.

“Darling. Please…I know, I know how you feel but-“

“I won’t let this son of a bitch get away with this!”

“Alexander, this is my problem and not yours, I can’t have my Alpha defend me it will only make things worse than they already are,” Magnus explained gently, “Please.”

Alec gritted his teeth so hard Magnus could almost hear them crack.

His eyes rose slowly before his tongue swiped over his upper lip, a look of sheer annoyance displayed on his features as he tilted his head, “Fine.” He pressed out.

“Thank you.” Magnus said kindly, somehow relieved, “Are you plotting his murder now?” Magnus slid a hand through Alec’s thick hair as he still stood between his legs, the Alpha craned his neck back with the motion, looking up.

“It’s already plotted.”

“Alexander,” Magnus fisted his hair causing the Alpha to hiss, “behave.” He watched Alec’s cheeks blush profusely. “Oh? Do you like that?” Magnus asked baffled as he tightened his fist around his hair experimentally, a low groan rolled up the Alpha’s throat as Magnus’ smile widened, he leant down to ghost over Alec’s parted lips, the blush on his cheeks a stark contrast to his pale skin, “interesting.” He purred.

Alec looked at him through hooded eyes, a moment passing by before he snapped after Magnus’ lips, tugging on his lower lip that caused Magnus to grimace at the stinging pain, it took him half a second before he slammed his lips against the Alpha’s swallowing them whole, inhaling Alec’s musky scent as his nose brushed his cheek.

Okay, this took a turn. A pleasant one. Maybe all this inner stress just needed a way out, maybe he was missing Alec’s touch, body, love, maybe he needed a relief.

A loud thud made them part as Magnus jumped back, the inner door opened as Luke poked his head in, “Hey boys, I’m here now, if you need me let me know.” Magnus stared at him with bated breath, his fingers on his own swollen lips.

“Hey- hey Luke, great, yeah.” Alec stuttered as he pressed the notebook onto his lap, “I’ll uh, call for you when we need you, yeah.”

“Hey dad,” Magnus waved his fingers awkwardly.

“Oh, before I forget, did the gel help?” Luke asked, holding onto the threshold.

“Gel?” Magnus asked confused, feeling his heart pump in his throat still.

“Yes, it- it helped. It’s better now. Thank you.” Luke gave a firm nod, then closed the door. Both stood still, frozen in place before Magnus shifted his wide eyes to Alec who let out a relieved breath.

“Well, that was- close.” Alec glared at him, “What gel was he speaking about?”

“Uh, for- uhm, you know we talked after my rut and he gave me a gel for my- you know, my ‘penis’,” Alec grimaced, “for the soreness.” Magnus’ eyes popped.

“Oh my god, he checked on your dick?” Magnus felt his body double cringe.

“No! God, no. He didn’t. I just- he asked if it was sore and I yeah, it was.” Alec waved it off, “Can we please change the topic, I promised Jonathan that we’d never talk about this again.”

“Jonathan was there too?!” Magnus grimaced.

“Please don’t let us go back down that path, I’ve just recovered.”

“Okay.” Magnus swallowed, trying not to imagine the scene in his head.

“Are you okay? Shall we start or do you want to do this another day?” he asked, looking up softly.

“I’m good Alec, we can do this.”

“Then let’s get started,” his voice and stance changed swiftly as he slipped into midwife mode, “We have a full schedule ahead; would you please take off your shoes?” and it didn’t do things to Magnus at all. Fuck. That damn midwife mode. He toed his shoes off, taking the straps of his black yoga pants in hand as he opened them slowly, “I said shoes Magnus.”

“I’m just opening them, it’s a little tight you know.” Alec’s eyes flitted to Magnus’ crotch and Magnus revelled in it.

“Step onto the bed please, scale! I meant scale, this thing.” He pointed with his pen and rolled further away. Oh Alpha, you are so screwed.

“What’s gotten into you?” Magnus teased as he stepped onto the scale with his back to Alec, taking his shirt off as he did.

“Magnus,” Alec warned, “What does it say?” He pointed at the scale.

“Too much.”

“Come on,” Magnus blurted out the number before he hopped off and onto the table, Alec rolled closer as he adjusted the blood pressure cuff, occasionally looking up only to meet Magnus’ knowing eyes that rested on him. “I have to stay professional Magnus.” He muttered under his breath, explaining.

“Of course,” he returned. “We are very professional.” Alec grinned before he schooled his expression into neutral again, writing the blood pressure down.

“It’s a little high, but that’s understandable.” Alec tilted his face away as Magnus played with his earlobe, “Magnus,”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are doing enough, keep your hands off me.”

“Can’t do that- uff.” Magnus groaned as Alec grabbed his arms and pushed him back onto the table, “oh fuck yeah.”

“Try to relax, and be quiet.”

“Are you going to do inappropriate things to me doctor?” Alec sucked in a breath as he let go, hastily taking his notebook in hands.

“I’m- not a doctor.” Alec’s voice edged on annoyance, but Magnus knew he enjoyed this too. He could smell Alec’s arousal.

“And I’m not horny.”

“Magnus we won’t get anything done if you don’t stop.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Alec stared him down before he put his book down with more strength than necessary, straightening only to bracket Magnus with his arms as he hovered over him. Magnus felt his body tremble with anticipation, the slick already forming in his walls as he felt Alec’s hot breath against his face, a low rumble emanated from Alec’s chest and Magnus felt his breath become ragged, “You are so fucking hot in your midwife mode Alec,”

Alec leant down, a mere inch away from Magnus’ lips who opened them dutifully, almost tasting the Alpha on them as his insides turned into goo, “Shut up.” Alec breathed; voice filled with lust.

Magnus pouted, puckering a lip out, before he parted them to lick over Alec’s lips with the flat of his tongue, the Alpha flinched back.

“Magnus, I have to stay focused, and you don’t make this easy,” Alec’s eyes roamed over his half naked body.

“I prefer things the hard way,” Magnus purred as he slid his palms up Alec’s sweater, “is it hard for you Alexander?”

“Fuck,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes momentarily as Magnus brushed his fingers down Alec’s front over his crotch, feeling something push against his fingertips. “Baby, you have to stop or I can’t guarantee for anything.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Alec groaned as he straightened himself, pressing his palms to Magnus’ pecs, giving them a squeeze as he pressed him down against the table, Magnus bit his lower lip.

“Shush now, I have to check on you.” Magnus gasped as Alec began to finger his chest, “Do you feel any pain?”

“Nope.”

“They feel perfect, everything’s as it should be, I think you already have enough milk for the first days.”

“That’s good. Oh wait, there- there’s something,”

“What? Where?” Alec asked frowning, his fingers digging into his skin, “Here?”

“More to the front.” Alec’s fingers brushed over his nipples as he poked around them, “yes, yes right there,” A groan left Alec’s lips as his head dropped.

“I swear,”

“I’m sorry okay?! This is…difficult.”

“Magnus if he notices anything, I might lose my job,” Alec reminded him, rubbing his palms over Magnus’ hard nipples nonetheless. “Or head.”

“Then he better not notice…” Magnus supplied helpfully which was granted a squinting of an eye from the Alpha. “I mean you have to touch me anyways, he knows that, it’s fine- won’t you check on my penis?”

“Again, it’s called pelvis Magnus.”

“Yeah sure, that’s what I meant.” Alec squinted another eye before his hands ran down Magnus bump, shifting, feeling, tugging, rolling, it wasn’t pleasant on the contrary, he gave a low gasp.

“Sorry, I have to be thorough, if it’s too much tell me.”

“It’s fine I can manage.” He lowered his hands to his hips, doing his usual thing that made Magnus all hot and bothered as the Alpha pressed down onto them. The sight of Alec hovering over him, his muscles working, veins showing was almost too much.

“Your hips have widened another inch, that’s perfect. Also, the pups have settled down a whole lot more, which is also great,” he pressed the pads of his fingers to Magnus’ loin right above his crotch, then made a meaningful smack of his lips before he looked up, “I’m going to take off your pants now okay?”

“More than okay darling.” They shared a look, both of them obviously affected. “Alec.” Magnus corrected. A little smile quirked Alec’s lips up before he bent down hastily to press a smack to Magnus’ bump, causing the Omega to giggle, before he rolled his pants down to his ankles as Magnus erect dick thudded against his bump. “Uhm, yeah,” Alec wiped over his forehead with the back of his hand. “I can explain that,”

“Shh…” Alec warned as he bent his legs by the knees, “I’ll get some lube and then check on your birth channel okay? See how the wound is doing. I’d use the wand but you still might be sore so I’d rather do it with my fingers.”

“You don’t need any lube.” Magnus whispered, earning another deep flush of Alec’s cheeks as the Alpha settled back down onto his stool, his hand disappearing behind his bump.

“It might hurt a bit,” Alec warned then probed at his hole, slowly entering him with his fingers while his free hand rested on his thigh, soothingly stroking him. “Shit, you are so wet,”

Magnus laughed, “Mr. Lightwood, I am appalled.” He watched Alec grin, “also, I am wet for you darling.”

“Uh Magnus,” Alec dropped his forehead onto Magnus’ knee, “You have no idea how much I want you right now.” He muttered low. Magnus loved every second of this, but honestly, he was also sorry for Alec’s current distress and he should stop this, he knew there was much at stake and Luke was right next door. He should be strong for both of them.

“I’m sorry Alec, I’ll behave now. Do your job, I’ll be quiet.” Alec rose his eyes to Magnus, an appreciative smile on his lips before he took a deep inhale of breath and continued his work, pushing his fingers further into him. Magnus closed his eyes as he tried not to whine, another wave of slick gushed out of him, before he heard Alec’s chest rumble. They really were so screwed.

“Does that hurt?”

“No.”

“Okay, your cervix is still closed, I’ll check on the channel now,” Alec’s fingertips brushed his walls, it didn’t hurt much, it was lightly sore but more than that just uncomfortable, “It’s healing definitely, also it’s- gone.” He cleared his throat, “that knotter did a splendid job.” Magnus felt his lips tug up into a smile as Alec licked his lips.

“It sure did.” Alec eased his fingers out of him, much to Magnus’ dismay and then cleaned them before he smiled down at him lovingly, Magnus waited, “what?”

“You are able to give birth now.”

“Really?” Magnus choked out, not knowing why this made him so emotional.

“Yeah,” Alec lifted his pants back up. “It worked.”

“Of course, it did, did you see your knot?” Alec pressed a finger to his own lips to which Magnus shook his head with a laugh.

“We will run some tests later but before that we will check on the pups, for that we need Luke.” He got up as Magnus grabbed his wrist, the Alpha turned to look over his shoulder.

“Kiss?”

Alec looked at him thoughtfully, obviously pondering over his options before he leaned down and pressed a haste kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I have to stay in role.”

“Okay darling, I mean, midwife. Alpha. Mr. Lightwood.”

“Mr. Bane.” Alec winked, and then left to get Luke who came in with a wide grin, clapping his hands.

“Everything good?”

“Perfect.”

“So, let’s check on them babies.” Luke settled down and prepared the machine, slicking the transducer up as Alec rolled his chair near Magnus’ head. This was the first time they saw their pups together since they were one. Since they said it’s theirs. So, this was Alec’s first ultrasound as a father to be.

The usual black and white flickering appeared as the cold plastic moved over his bump, quickly finding its target. “There we go,” Luke said and kept pressing buttons as he worked his way through the procedure and rattled off the data of size and weight. Magnus could barely listen, his emotions all over the place as he watched his Alpha’s eyes water. What he’d give to hold his hand right now.

Magnus swallowed as he saw one of his pups appear on the screen, a hand moving about as if to wave hello, fingers, actual fingers, a belly, knees, feet. That was his pup. His own pup. Their pup. He looked back over to Alec who now wiped his eyes quickly. Obviously hiding his emotions.

Fuck.

“She’s got a respectable size, can’t wait to meet that amazon. She’s definitely coming after me.” Luke gushed with a wide grin and Magnus puffed out some air, because yeah, his dad was fucking cute sometimes. And if that wasn’t giving him the biggest emotions then what else would? A low growl came from the side before Alec fisted his chest as Luke turned to him with raised eyebrows.

“She’s...perfect.” Alec said, Magnus heard the shakiness in his voice.

“Alec?” Magnus asked and Alec snapped out of it, looking back at the Omega, “can- can you hold my hand? I need to hold onto something.” Magnus asked and received a warm smile from the Alpha as he slid his fingers between Magnus’, silently thanking him for the gesture with his glistening eyes.

“Of course, Magnus.” Alec answered, giving them a squeeze, obviously trying to sound professional. Magnus squeezed them back, stroking over his skin with the pad of his thumb. He knew Alec needed this as much as he did. He could smell how overwhelmed he was.

“She’s going to be the first to come out when it’s time, an ambitious one.” Magnus felt his lips form a wide smile as he watched the tiny human jerk and move on screen. “And there we have number two, she’s almost the same size,” he clicked the buttons, “a little on the chubby side.”

“That’s my girl.” Magnus gasped. “I bet she makes me eat all those utterly sweet muffins and donuts at Fell’s. I didn’t even like them before.”

“Who doesn’t like muffins n donuts?” Luke shook his head.

“Me. Oh, you know what I ate yesterday?” Magnus said casually falling into a small talk, “cheese nuggets, even though I’m lactose intolerant and you know what’s even worse, I dipped them into mustard.” Magnus whispered shamefully, hiding his face behind his palm. “Actual mustard.”

“Seriously? I love that.” Magnus scissored his fingers as he peeked at Alec with a frown.

“You ate that before? What’s wrong with you?”

“I love the combination of cheese and mustard, there’s nothing better!”

“Ew, you are disgusting.” Alec laughed, “even the thought made me want to vomit, I don’t know what got into me seriously. But it was so good.”

“You are so tasteless Magnus,”

“Look who’s talking Mr. bitter black coffee.”

“I’ve been drinking the sweet varies lately too.”

“Seems you are kind of rubbing off on each other.” Luke threw in, “it’s nice to see you two worked it all out, I knew you’d hit it off some day.” Magnus felt a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly, “we hit it off.”

“We- we get along.” Alec said, clenching his jaws.

“Now, let’s see how our little boy is doing,” Magnus secretly stroked Alec’s hand some more, trying to comfort him, seeing the way his chest heaved from stress, “Okay, he’s, he’s good.” Luke said, voice a bit high, and Magnus saw his eyes flit to Alec. “He’s definitely still on the smaller side though.” He cleared his throat.

“Is something wrong with him?” Magnus asked, instantly noticing the shift of Luke’s scent.

“No, it’s-“ he paused and Magnus wanted to strangle him, would he just talk? “there’s nothing wrong with him, he is just not as developed as his sisters, he’s not as active either.” Magnus felt his lips part as he inhaled, his breathing becoming shaky as his eyes flitted over the screen, trying to process what this meant, what he was saying. Alec tightened his grip on his hand.

“But he’s on the right way.” Alec said firmly.

“He is, he just needs a few more weeks, his lungs are not properly working yet.” Magnus tilted up, leaning onto his elbows, causing the transducer to slip from his belly as he stared at Luke with a desperate frown.

“But we still got some months. He still got enough time.” Magnus tried not to panic, which was in vain as Alec slipped his hand out of Magnus and turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes honest and serious.

“I don’t think we have a few months Magnus.”

“What?”

“You are carrying triplets, they usually come between week 32 and 36.”

“But- I’m in week 32.” His words were met with silence. He straightened to sit as he stared at the two Alphas with sheer horror, “Are you telling me I’ll go into labor soon? That- I only have weeks, if not days?! Why did nobody tell me that?” his eyes shifted to Alec, “you knew and didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, I- I hoped we still have enough time, I just now saw how deep they are already,”

“But this wasn’t yours to decide, you should have let me know nonetheless.” Magnus barked, trying not to feel as betrayed as he did right now. He very well knew that Magnus had no knowledge about this, that he thought he’d had full 40 weeks, and he let him think that that was the truth. He thought he had a few months left to prepare himself mentally which obviously wasn’t true. Why did he keep that from him?

“I have to agree with Magnus there,” Luke said, straightening his back. “He deserved to know.”

“I didn’t- I thought it was the right decision,” Alec looked from Luke to Magnus, shame visible on his features, “I’m sorry Magnus, I wanted to do what’s best for you.”

Magnus shook his head, “This wasn’t it.” Alec pressed his mouth shut and lowered his eyes as Magnus looked back to Luke, trying to swallow the urge to slap his boyfriend. “What does that mean for him now, for my boy, if he’s born within the next few weeks will he be- will he be okay?”

“Yes Magnus, he’ll be fine. I promise. We have the medicine to help him if his lungs are still undeveloped, that’s nothing uncommon and his chances are very good at this point, we just have to keep an eye on him through birth and after, check on him immediately.”

“Okay.” Magnus said as his heartbeat slowed down a tad bit. He felt a little beside himself still though. As if it wasn’t bad enough to know labor was near, now he also had to worry about his son. And the knowledge that Alec obviously kept things from him to not stress him. But well, wasn’t that exactly what Magnus had done earlier? He never told him about his feelings regarding his father and what happened in New York with Victor, to not stress him. It seems they still had to work on that after all. But they meant well, both of them, Magnus knew that.

“Magnus had contractions lately, painful ones too.” Alec said, half turned to Luke.

“Yeah, that explains why the pups are so low in his pelvis already, but from the looks of it he still has some time, if he keeps things slow and easy now,” Luke said to Alec before he turned to Magnus and pressed his palm to Magnus’ cheek, warm and comforting against his cold skin. “Try to rest and relax some now, you will need all your strength for what’s to come my boy, you are going to be a father soon.”

\---

Night had already washed over Borrowville by the time they all sat around the dinner table, three different types of casseroles lined up in the middle, already half empty, it smelled wonderfully of meat, herbs and spices, the light was dimmed, the soft sound of rain pouring against the windows adding onto the comfortable atmosphere.

Clary and Maia gushed over the newest gossip in town, which was, as it often was, Raj and his newest chick or more the lack of it. Rumours had it he was thrown out of his apartment. Jonathan and Luke discussed the oncoming football season and the newest players while Jocelyn ate and listened with a pleased smile, occasionally chiming in.

This wasn’t awkward at all. Alec cleared his throat softly.

“Is everything okay, are you not feeling well?” Jocelyn asked kindly and Magnus startled out of his thoughts, nodding.

“I’m good. Just have a few things on my mind.”

“You know you can share, if you want.”

“I know mom, it’s fine, really. It’s been a long day.”

“I heard your sister is in town Alec?” She asked addressing the Alpha, who looked up, a polite smile forming on his lips, he looked just as uncomfortable.

“Yeah, she is- she’s with Simon at the moment, they get along pretty well.”

“Oh, Simon, really?” She seemed surprised. “I always liked Simon, he’s a good one. Is there something going on between them or just a friendly get together?”

“Mom,”

“It’s fine,” Alec said, “I think they like each other a lot, and they have my blessing, not that she needed it. I’ve lived with Simon, he’s…okay.” Alec shrugged.

“Funny how things turn out sometimes right?” She let her eyes flit between them too. “You don’t think much of it and then, you find love in the smallest of places.” Magnus looked over to Alec whose face turned crimson. A fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. Fuck, she knew. Of course, she did, his mother could always read him like an open book. Fortunately, Luke couldn’t.

Did they talk about this? Did he know?! Did he pretend not to know?! No, he’d act differently.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed as his eyes lowered, forking the meat. “funny.” Magnus swallowed as he stared his mother down, trying to send her a silent warning only to watch her frown, he tilted his head to Luke before he hid half his face with his palm, shaking his head. Her frown deepened. Ugh, mothers!

“A shame really,” Jonathan interrupted, “Izzy is stunning.”

“Well, go for it if you think you have a chance, but I doubt it, Izzy has taste.” Magnus quipped smugly, ducking away as a potato flew his way.

“You are not her type,” Alec said, chewing loudly.

“Wow, and here I thought we had something special,” Jonathan pressed a hand to his chest.

“We do.” He looked up, both grinning. Magnus didn’t know whether to feel jealous or disturbed by their friendship.

“And you Clary, are you still into that blond Alpha?” She asked casually.

“I’ve never been ‘into’ him, he looks good and smells nice, I don’t know him all that well, I could be persuaded into spending some fun time with him though.” Jonathan glared at her before she shrugged innocently. “Girls just wanna have fun.”

Magnus held up a hand that Clary high fived from a distance.

“You are so lucky that you have Alpha siblings’ man, these two are stressing me out, seriously.” Jonathan groaned. “I think they’ve shagged half the town.”

“Jonathan, language.” Luke said.

“Oh, my siblings have had their share in New York. I know how that is.” Alec stared at his plate then looked over to Magnus with narrowed eyes, mouthing ‘half the town?’ Magnus rose his eyebrows as he looked away swiftly. He could deny but he didn’t want to lie.

“What about you Alec?” Luke asked, “do you have your eyes on someone?”

The room went silent as Magnus’ eyes widened, his heart beating up in his throat.

“Uh,” Alec gasped, “No. Not right now, no. I don’t.” Jocelyn looked over to Magnus before her eyes cleared up in understanding, she sheepishly took her wine glass in hand, nipping.

“Did you meet Meliorn already?”

Magnus barked out a laugh, the sound turning creepier by the second as he shook his head, “Yes, he has met Meliorn. And no, he is not interested.”

“What? Meliorn is a good kid, his mother runs the senior center down the street, she said he’s been single for some time now, who knows-“ Luke continued casually.

“I said no.” Magnus interrupted. Luke frowned.

“I believe that is Alec’s choice, not?” He turned his eyes to the Alpha who looked into the void, lips slightly apart.

“Yeah, uh, I’ve met Meliorn. He was nice but, not- not my type.”

“See?” Magnus yelled.

“What’s your type? Maybe I can have a look around for you.”

“Dad, he isn’t seeking someone.” Luke shushed him up and Magnus moped into his glass.

“Ma-“ he stopped, “Maia.” She stopped her fork midway to her mouth and widened her eyes at the Alpha.

“Excuse you?” She choked out, “I’m no guy.”

“I know. I mean- not- not you, your- type.” Alec stuttered.

She blinked her eyes, “My type?” her eyebrows rose. Jonathan cleared his throat on the other side of the table, muffling a laugh. “Didn’t you mean to say Magnus?” the laugh stopped abruptly.

“Magnus? What, no.” Alec almost screamed, voice high, “how ridiculous!” he laughed, shaking his head.

“Why is that ridiculous?” Magnus asked offended as Alec stared him down. “I’m not that ugly.”

Alec licked his chapped lips, blinking his eyes once, “Of course you are a good-looking man,” he paused, “but you are not my type.” He emphasised, giving Magnus a sign that he totally did not see.

“Bitch what the fuck?”

Clary spluttered her juice all over the table, eagerly wiping it off as she tried to catch her breath, Magnus howled loudly as something kicked his chin, he rubbed it as he saw Jonathan give him a warning look.

Oh. Oops.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus muttered under his breath, realizing that he’d just called his boyfriend bitch and besides, was a fucking stupid example of a man. Maybe he really needed to think sometimes. Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Also, I don’t know if I could handle those mood swings.” Alec said, taking a sip. Magnus felt his lips part wide as he tilted his body towards his boyfriend.

“For the record, my mood swings are entirely induced by the pregnancy, but I have to agree nonetheless, I need a real man to handle me, someone on my level.” Alec put his fork down with force, tilting aside too.

“On your level?”

“Yeah, I am a lot you know. I need a partner that can live up to that and isn’t- so soft.”

“Boys, calm down,” Luke said, “We are having a family dinner.” Magnus could almost feel Alec’s body vibrate, could feel the tension jumping over, his eyes glistening with…desire? Magnus felt a drop of sweat pearl down his neck.

“I am not...soft.” Alec grunted firmly.

Magnus felt a shudder run down his spine.

“Enough.” Luke said louder. Alec turned back to his food. Fuck why was he suddenly so turned on? He watched as Alec licked over his upper lip, pursing his lips in annoyance. Those lips would look good around his dick right now. Uh shit. Not now. Please not now.

“He started it.” Magnus grumbled.

“I did not.” Alec returned sulkily.

“Just ignore him Alec, he’s a brat.” Jonathan smiled smugly, clearly enjoying this.

“Fuck you.” Magnus grunted.

“Please, boys.” Jocelyn tried, holding her palms up, “can we have a normal family dinner for once?” she said lightly annoyed though she wasn’t really angry. “I thought we were past this 5 years ago.”

“Well, you are a brat.” Alec agreed, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

Magnus’ head swung around, “You did not.” he warned, then narrowed his eyes, “Maybe I just need a real Alpha to put me into my place sometimes, unfortunately I haven’t met one capable yet.”

“I’ll put you in your place,” Alec hissed, his nostrils flaring, eyes flitting to Magnus’ lips and back up before he clenched his teeth. Fuck. Magnus’ body trembled, his hard dick pressing against his pants as he squirmed on his chair.

He needed to get away, now. “Excuse me.” He got up to stand, holding a napkin to his crotch subtly, “I will go and prepare the dessert if the kind Alpha’s allow me?” he hissed.

“You have our permission.” Jonathan winked as Magnus flipped him off.

“Alphaholes,” Magnus mumbled as he left through the door, slamming it shut behind him before he angrily opened the oven to peek inside, forking the cheesecake he had put in earlier like it had personally offended him before he turned the heat off for it to cool down, leaning onto the counter with a groan, his fingers digging into the cold surface.

The door opened behind him, Magnus turned to look over his shoulder with hate filled eyes, expecting Jonathan, maybe on his knees, as he saw Alec close the door tightly behind himself, his chest heaving roughly as his hooded eyes bore right into his soul.

Oh.

Alec closed the distance within a heartbeat as Magnus turned his whole body around before their lips collided into a bruising kiss, teeth clashing together as Magnus craned his neck up, Alec tilting down to swallow his lips, his wandering hands roaming all over Magnus’ body, sides, chest, belly before they disappeared below his shirt, tugging it upwards.

Magnus gasped against his lips hotly, his body shivering at the touch of Alec’s calloused hands on his swollen pecs, his rough fingers pinching his nipples while his lips tugged on him, edging on painful. Magnus threw his hands up to Alec’s cheeks, sliding over his ears to his neck, pulling him closer, his body imploding with arousal, anticipation, excitement and warm fuzzy feelings as their crotches touched and he could feel Alec’s obvious erection through the fabrics.

“Fuck, Alec, what are you doing?” Magnus gasped as he broke the kiss for a second, the Alpha not letting him get the sentence out in one piece.

“I need you Magnus,” Alec breathed, his fingers digging into his skin before he snapped after his neck, biting down hard, he sucked his way down his vein to the front, cupping his Adam’s apple with his lips as Magnus tilted his head back, thudding against the hanging shelf.

“We can’t, my whole family is next door.” Magnus regretted the words as soon as he said them. But fuck, it was the truth.

“I don’t care,” Alec gasped as he licked him with the flat of his tongue. Magnus shuddered in his arms, surrounded by the Alpha in every way. “You are mine.” He almost growled. Oh? That talk must have affected Alec as much as it did him. Pretending to be friends was harder than imagined and in fact Magnus felt his own Omega wanting to claim Alec, possess him. Fuck Luke. Fuck Meliorn. Fuck them all. Alec was his and nobody else’s.

“I am yours Alec,” Magnus repeated, “And you are mine. Mine only.” He tugged his hand into Alec’s hair again, pulling him back from his mouth which earned him a hiss, part moan from the Alpha. Oh yes, he definitely liked this.

He worked his way forward and out of Magnus grasp which must have been painful, “I’ll show you a real Alpha,” he rasped, “show you how ‘soft’ I am.”

“Oh fuck,” Magnus whined as he felt his walls slick up, dripping into his pants, knees weakening. Okay, being claimed wasn’t so bad either. Maybe he could let Alec be possessive too. Maybe he was fucking turned on right now, so much he could combust.

Magnus felt the world spin as Alec turned him around on the spot, pressing his crotch against his ass from behind as he pushed him against the counter top, his hot lips hovering over the back of his neck before he placed a wet kiss onto it, nipping on his skin as his fingers slid down his sides over his hips, tugging on his waistband.

“I want to fuck you Magnus,” Alec whispered and Magnus felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. “I need to feel you, now,” he chanted as in trance. Magnus grasped for something, anything as the salt and pepper toppled over, “Please, let me fuck you.” Magnus wasn’t sure if he was begging or commanding, but whatever it was, it worked.

Magnus opened the straps of his pants with shaky fingers, Alec instantly tugged them down to the mid of his thighs, “What are you doing to me,” Magnus asked, not really expecting an answer.

“You’ve teased me all day, I can’t take it anymore,” Alec gasped against his neck, fingers brushing up Magnus’ ass cheeks, squeezing them, parting them, “I can’t think about anything else than being inside you since our last time,”

“Shit, Alec,” Magnus groaned, his dick pressing against the cold counter front, metal rubbing against his sensitive skin, he heard a zipper behind him, causing his heart to beat even faster, “my whole family is next door, literally, my sister, my brother, my mom, my dad-“ the words blurred as he felt Alec’s hot dick between his ass cheeks, “what if they come in, what if they hear, what if-“ he gasped, feeling both utterly hot and bothered and utterly alarmed. He shouldn’t the fuck be doing this right now, he thought as he pressed back against Alec’s cock.

“Say yes,” Alec gasped, obviously waiting for permission, which lured another flood of slick out of him, dropping down the insides of his thighs, because the knowledge that Alec could just take what he wants, had the strength and power to do whatever he wanted to Magnus and still would never do anything Magnus didn’t want, without his consent, was just the hottest thing ever. “Please.”

“Fucking take me Alpha,” Magnus heard himself before a choked grunt left his lips as the Alpha pushed inside him without a warning, his length gliding through his slick walls as his rim widened around it, twitching in anticipation, welcoming the dick in that filled him up completely until Alec’s balls pressed against his ass and the Alpha let out a muffled groan against his neck.

“Oh god,” He breathed as one hand slid around the underside of Magnus’ bump, the whole arm wrapping around him tightly, Magnus leant up and back against Alec who pressed against him from behind, he reached for the handles of the shelf above him to have something to hold onto as Alec gave his first soft thrust, that turned into a second and a third, until he was suddenly pounding into him hard.

Magnus felt the air being punched out of him and gasped loudly before a hand slid over his lips, muffling his gasps as Alec kept his mouth shut, “You are too loud,” he gasped hotly against his ear. Magnus squeezed his eyes closed and whined with every thrust of Alec’s possessive hip, groaning against his open palm as the Alpha took him, used him for his pleasure. Showed him exactly how hard he was for him, how much of a man he was. Magnus bit down on his hand hard, wanting to get the control back, wanting to fucking moan, as Alec hissed loudly, before he slammed his hand over Magnus’ parted lips once more, even tighter, “Stop biting me Magnus,”

He heard Alec’s ragged breathing, heard a laugh coming from next door, tableware being moved while the Alpha rutted into him desperately, his knuckles turning white from how hard he held onto the handles, his toes almost leaving the floor with each thrust. Magnus moaned against his hand before he shook his head vehemently until Alec’s hand finally slipped from his mouth, now stifling his moans by pressing his lips together.

His insides turned into goo as the warm feeling in his abdomen spread throughout his whole body, into every limb, leaving him feverish, the sweat pearling down his skin as he listened to the squelching noises of his slick every time Alec’s dick slammed inside, the only noise filling the room except their ragged breathing.

“Alec- fuck- we,” he stuttered with every thrust, “have- to stop.” Magnus hands slipped from the handles and he almost slammed onto the counter hadn’t Alec caught him in time to lay him down gently, one hand to his back, the other pushing Magnus’ boxers down so he could pull his knee onto the counter for better access, Magnus held himself upright on his stretched out arms as his body rocked back and forth from the motion, precum dropping onto the counter as the angle made Alec’s dick hit his prostate with every thrust, “Oh fuck, Alec ohhh fuck,” he groaned as quiet as possible.

“You feel so- good- shit,” Alec stuttered as he bent down and pressed wet kisses to Magnus’ back after he had pulled up the shirt. Magnus let out a pained groan as his belly tightened uncomfortably due to the exertion, Alec’s hand immediately slid over his bump, stroking in circles, “Shhh…” he tried to coo to comfort him, a stark contrast to the heavy pounding he inflicted against Magnus’ body, apparently not being able to stop, not that Magnus wanted him to.

His second hand went to Magnus’ pec, squeezing hard until Magnus hissed, his head swimming with arousal, he couldn’t think about anything else than Alec’s dick inside him, those feelings, the need to be taken, claimed, bred. His cock rubbed against the cold surface with every move, a puddle of precum pooling around his tip, “I’m so close, fuck.” Magnus’ body tensed up as he heard the squeaking of a chair, “Alec.” He said in panic, not wanting to stop, but wanting to stop.

“I’m almost there,” Alec gasped, “please Magnus,” he leant back and grabbed Magnus’ waist, pushing his ass onto his dick roughly to catch his release, Magnus felt his balls draw up, his foot loosing contact with the floor again, Luke’s voice echoed through the dining room though he couldn’t understand a word. Magnus didn’t know what to feel, what to do, the last thing he wanted was for them to catch them in the act, but it felt so fucking good and they were so close.

“Magnus?” Jonathan called from the other room.

“Yeah?” Magnus choked out.

“Is the dessert done?”

Magnus tried, tried to make his mouth work but Alec wasn’t stopping for one second, fucking him through his conversation, “Just, a moment!” Magnus gasped loudly.

“Do you need help?” Jonathan asked as Magnus felt Alec’s knot grow inside him.

“No, I’m good!“ Magnus dropped his head, hissing, “Alec!”

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec gasped, his hips slamming into him, fingers digging into his hips, “I’m gonna cum Magnus,”

“Alec stop! Your knot!” Magnus reminded him, a fact both of them obviously forgot, the pressure inside him increased, “you can’t cum in me!” Magnus tried to straighten, pushing his leg back down to the ground but Alec kept him in place firmly, pressing him down.

“Just a second, fuck-“ Alec whined desperately, obviously having problems to stop, a deep growl left his lips as Magnus tried to shove him off again, Alec pushed back deep inside him once more causing Magnus to choke out a gasp, his muscles rippling, before Alec finally pulled back, working his knot out of Magnus’ body, Magnus felt a sharp pain, a pressure on his rim as his body suddenly clamped down on the knot as it passed his entrance, throwing him over the edge completely by surprise, he clenched down onto Alec’s dick as he came, the knot snuggly sitting against his ass, pulsing as the Alpha released himself inside him with waves of hot cum and a muffled groan.

Both shuddered violently, gasping for air as they grinded through their shared orgasms in total bliss, before Alec’s dick completely slipped from his hole, Magnus’ leg from the counter top and a gush of cum down his thighs, Alec caught him as he turned around, holding him tightly in his arms, their heartbeats beating against the other roughly. “Fucking hell,” Magnus gasped.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, I couldn’t-“

“It’s okay, fuck, it’s okay, that was-“ Magnus rushed as he looked up, seeing Alec looked just as wrecked as him, pupils blown, hair up, lips parted and chapped, “I love you.”

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec returned instantly, their lips meeting as Alec wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Fuck, did I hurt you? Are the pups okay? Shit, I shouldn’t have-” He pressed a hand to Magnus’ bump once their lips parted. His voice now concerned as he eyed the Omega. There he was, his wonderful, caring boyfriend that always thought way too much.

“No Alexander, we are all fine,” He interrupted his train of thoughts, yeah, he was rough and it did hurt sometimes, in fact Magnus felt pretty, but pleasantly sore, but he revelled in it. It was fucking amazing. Alec was by far the best he ever had he wasn’t lying there; he fucking loved the way Alec’s Alpha took over him when he was aroused, when he took Magnus. Maybe that was his Omega speaking, but he didn’t mind rough sex when it was with Alec, not, at, all. “I can’t believe we just did that in my mom’s kitchen, on family dinner day,” he said as realization hit him. Alec’s face paled as he obviously realised the same, he looked down and Magnus followed the gaze to Alec’s very swollen and enlarged knot.

“Shit,”

Magnus thudded his head against Alec’s chest as a laugh bubbled out of him, “Sorry,” he wheezed, Alec hastily tried to shove the knot into his pants, cringing, hissing at the motions because he was obviously sensitive. Magnus pulled his pants up too, feeling them stick to his thighs.

“I can’t go back in there.” He said mortified, a huge bulge visible on his crotch.

“Go home, I’ll say you felt sick or something, I’ll clean this up and then head back in,” Magnus rushed, pressing a haste kiss to Alec’s kiss swollen lips. Alec nodded shakily before he leant in to scent his cheek, “Go!” Magnus shooed him to the kitchen door after, then returned to the oven, Alec turned around in the threshold, a breathy smile on his lips. Magnus grinned widely, somewhat sheepishly, feeling like a little teenager in love for what they’ve just pulled off as they gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly. “I won’t take long; this doesn’t feel too comfortable.” He pointed at his crotch, “I’ll see you at home.”

“Can’t wait,” Alec said and then left through the backdoor.

Fucking shit.

Magnus ran his hands through his hair, an attempt to tame it which was completely in vain, then cleaned the counter top before he stood straight, taking a deep breath as he pressed a hand to his bump, counting to three, he exhaled and then pulled the cheesecake out of the oven, plastering a smile onto his face as he went back inside, hoping for the best and that nobody noticed. But honestly, all he wanted was to go back home and curl into Alec’s arms. Uh, he was so gone for that man. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Didn't know if I'd manage the chap this week, since I've been sick, still am, but I'm feeling somewhat better and I did manage! First of, thank you all sooooo much for the lovely comments, feedback and all your love for my boys and their pups. It means so much to me and keeps me highly motivated! Heads up, this is a rather angsty chapter, but it has wonderful fluffy and also humorous moments nonetheless, you know it's always a ride with me. Just beware, that you might feel a mix of emotions and might be in need of a tissue here and there. Or not. Who knows. Please read the tags carefully. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I'm @Skyffable on twitter. Come and say hi and join the #yato dicusssion gc where people discuss theories and just gush for hours. I love you guys so much and thanks for letting me peek. Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

“Shit, shit, shit,” Alec hissed as he waddled over the yard like a penguin, slamming the door shut behind himself to awkwardly make his way upstairs and into the bathroom, he peeled the sticky clothes off himself with another curse or two before stepping under the shower, the water warm and soothing against his cold and damp skin, washing he sweat and bodily fluids off himself.

Curiosity getting the better of himself he took his knot in hand and lowered his head to observe the enlarged tissue. It was deep red and covered in blueish veins, and awfully sensitive. He didn’t know what to feel, but if he had to name it, it would probably be fascination. It looked kind of odd, but fascinating nonetheless. He couldn’t believe that thing was inside Magnus’ body for 3 hours last time. Poor Magnus.

Speaking of, Alec let his knot go and tilted his head back against the shower wall as his eyes widened, starring into the void.

They really did that.

They fucked in the kitchen, next to Magnus’ family. Right the fuck next to them.

What on fucking earth made him do that?! He was in total control, but then again not, he felt his Alpha, felt the need to claim the Omega, to be inside him, to breed him, it was stupid but so real and urgent that Alec couldn’t swallow it down. He’s never felt so aroused before, not when he was completely aware. That Omega was just so hot, so fucking hot, he didn’t even need to do or say something, he just needed to breathe and Alec was done for.

He didn’t know whether it was his new found sexual life, that all of this was so foreign and wonderful or something else, was it normal for him to feel that way? And was that Alec or his Alpha or both combined? He just felt that nagging urge to be inside Magnus, 24/7.

Alec groaned as he hid his face behind his palms.

What did he do?! Why did he do that?! Not that he regretted it, but right there? Next to Magnus’ family? What if they had come in? What if Luke had found out? He was so stupid. It’s like he couldn’t think around Magnus.

And now he had to face his family alone, wouldn’t they notice? The Omega smelled like sex, like sweat, slick and cum, he smelled stunning and like Alec’s, there was no way they wouldn’t notice. And he just left him to deal with it on his own. He should have stayed. But then again, he couldn’t. Even the thought of walking into that room, with his swollen knot, scent and look made him cringe. He was a coward.

Alec quickly washed himself, then did the only thing coming to his mind and poured running cold water over his knot in hopes it would shrink, causing his body to tremble with discomfort. And of course, it didn’t work.

He left the shower hastily and grabbed his phone after dressing, one squinted eye watching his knot.

“Hey sorry, I know it’s late but I have a problem.” Alec said, running a hand through his hair.

“What’s up?” Jace asked, obviously munching on something, he could hear a tv show run in the background, heard Jace giggle.

“Okay, uh, it’s- rather intimate. And I swear if you laugh, I’ll come all the way to New York to throw you out of the window. I’m not even joking.”

“Sounds serious,” Jace muttered, then laughed loudly.

“Are you even listening?”

“What?”

“Jace, seriously.”

“Yeah sorry, okay okay, I’m listening, shoot.” God give him patience.

“It’s about my knot,” Alec started.

“Oh boy,” Jace obviously put the bowl away, “wasn’t planning on finishing that anyways.”

Alec ignored the remark politely, “So, my knot, it’s- it’s uh big, like enlarged and I don’t know how I get it to go down again.”

Silence.

“Are you seriously calling me while being knotted to Magnus? You know there are boundaries Alec.”

“No! Oh god no.” Alec barked, “I am not, we are not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am alone, it’s just- we did some, we had a little sexy time earlier, and I uh- I had to pull out. Don’t ask.”

Silence again.

“You pulled out your knot? Is Magnus okay?”

“Ah no! I- I mean, I pulled out before I came,”

“Mid knotting?”

“Uh yeah?”

“What kind of fucking saint are you. How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, I just- I had to. I didn’t want his family to see us knotted.”

“Wait, what- hold up for a second,” Jace gushed, “you did it while his family was there? Okay I take it back, you’re no saint. What the fuck Alec? Who are you?”

“It just happened okay.” Alec said, a blush forming on his cheeks, “I was…horny. And his family wasn’t in the same room to make that clear, they were next door. We were having a family dinner.”

“Oh wow.” Alec stared at the ground, waiting for it to swallow him slowly, which it didn’t do. Deception. “I am so proud of you Alec.”

“Can we please speak about my knot now?” The things he’d never thought he’d say to his brother or anyone at all.

“Yeah, okay. So…it’s like, big? Like, how does it look?” Jace asked, his voice shifting to intrigued.

“Gross.”

Jace laughed, “I always wanted to see that,”

“It’s blueish, veiny, tense as fuck and super sensitive.”

“Sounds like fun.” Jace said helpfully, “send me a pic.”

“What the fuck? No.”

“Come on! For science.”

“I won’t send you a pic of my dick, I-“

“You are lame.”

“I will ignore that.”

“Well, it usually goes down when the body decides it’s been long enough, you know, for breeding and all. When the Omega is successfully knocked up, pups in the oven,”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you telling me it won’t go down again?”

“Well, put it into Magnus.”

“Jace, do you even listen to yourself sometimes?”

“I do, what’s wrong about it?”

“First of, I can’t just use my boyfriend for my knot to go down, just no, secondly it’s huge and it would hurt to ‘put it into him’ like that if it would fit at all.”

“Then you have to find something that feels similar, make it think it’s inside him. A warm bread?”

“Why do I even bother calling you.”

“Always a pleasure bro,”

“Bye.” Alec hang up before throwing his phone onto the couch with a huff, his shoulders sagging as he stared at the kitchen door.

Alec jammed his fingers into the microwaved loaf of bread to form a hole as his eyes drifted up to Buddy on the couch who tilted his head curiously, “Don’t judge me,” Alec hissed.

Alec gasped loudly as the door swung open behind him, swirling on the spot, holding the bread in one hand, his dick in the other, tip inside, as Magnus froze in the threshold, his exhausted face slowly distorting into a grimace. “What the-“

Alec threw the bread into the kitchen as Buddy jumped off the couch and ran after it. “Hey babe,”

“Wrong timing Alec? Should I leave you to it?”

“Magnus I-“

“I’ve been away for half an hour and you replace me with-” he sauntered closer, gesturing vaguely.

“Bread.” Alec offered, Magnus pressed his lips into a thin, warning, line and Alec snapped his mouth shut.

“Bread.” Magnus repeated, “Seriously, what did I just witness? It very much looked like you were about to fuck the food.”

“I did not,” he shook his head as he put his knot away, “ridiculous,” he said as he left for the kitchen. Magnus powerwalked after him, stopping in front of Buddy who nibbled on the bread eagerly, biting on the hole. “Buddy, stop-“ Alec hissed.

“Alexander.” Magnus said firmly and Alec turned around, throwing his hands up.

“OKAY, I did, I tried, I mean- Jace- he-“ he stuttered then swallowed, trying to concentrate, “Jace said I need to make my ‘knot feel like I was inside you for it to go down’.” He whispered. Magnus’ eyes widened before he brought his fingers to his lips that were tightly pressed together while his eyes crinkled on the edges. “That’s not funny.”

“Oh, it is,” Magnus laughed, “darling, your brother is an idiot, did you seriously think that would work?”

“It’s not like I had a choice,”

“Give it time, it will go down.”

“It’s uncomfy.”

“Uncomfy?” Magnus repeated, “Oh god you are adorable.”

“Nah,” Alec waved him off as he left the kitchen again, Magnus trailing after him.

“You know what’s ‘uncomfy’? I just had to explain to my family why I smelled like slick and cum that Clary nicely pointed out.” Alec’s eyes widened as he turned on the spot, lips parting, “long story’s short. I was too aroused to think and jerked off in the kitchen. Pregnancy hormones and all. You left before that obviously because you felt sick. Between you don’t take broccoli well now. Needless to say, they didn’t want my cheesecake anymore.”

“Oh god,” Alec muttered with second hand embarrassment.

“What’s worse, Luke understood, he even gave me a whole speech on how that is normal and I shouldn’t be ashamed. In front of everyone.” Magnus stared mortified.

“I’m so sorry,”

“He suggested a cooling gel if I get too sore.”

“What’s with Luke and his dick gel?” Alec grimaced and Magnus laughed.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, though still giggling somewhat. “They knew what happened, they aren’t stupid. Well, everyone except Luke. My mother went to the kitchen to…clean up.” Magnus stammered, the laugh fading off his face as he looked up to his boyfriend, “She went in there to clean up Alec.”

“I-“

“Yes.”

Alec cleared his throat softly, “That sounds…great.”

“And then I come here to find my boyfriend cheating on me with wheat.”

“Magnus I did not-“

“Wait a few weeks, you might get a bunch of baby buns to call your own.”

Alec laughed as he stepped closer, sliding his arms around the pouting Omega to embrace him lovingly, “Then we will raise them to be wonderful, proud baguettes one day.”

Magnus lips slowly tugged up, “We will. I will love your bastard baguettes,” he winked, “just like you love mine.”

“If you call them bastards one more time-” Alec whispered though smiling, “I will tickle you- you know where. And I won’t have mercy on you.”

Magnus sucked in a breath as his eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would Magnus. You better be nice to my pups.” Magnus smiled widely, a sweet peachy scent emanating from his skin and Alec drew in to press his lips against Magnus’.

“Maybe my mouth would work?” Magnus whispered against his lips. “Feels similar, not?”

“You want to take my knot into your mouth?”

“Choke me Alpha,” Alec felt his cheeks turn crimson and Magnus’ teeth showed, sparkly and white as he grinned open mouthed, “You like that huh? You are so kinky.”

“I am not,” Alec broke the embrace but had no chance to go far as Magnus tugged him back in by the shirt.

“Do you want to choke me Alexander?” he rasped.

“Time to sleep!” Alec all but yelled as he swirled around the Omega and ushered him through the living room and up the stairs by shoving his back. “You need rest, but before you will take a warm and soothing shower!”

Magnus muttered under his breath as he was unceremoniously shoved into the bathroom upstairs and undressed by the Alpha, “If you’re up for a second round you know, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Magnus offered.

“Will you stop? You had enough exertion for a day.”

“But I feel highly energized, I know my boundaries, I’m good!” Alec pushed him into the shower and turned on the water, giving him a pointed look.

“I’ll see you in bed, have fun.” Alec stepped away just in time as he saw Magnus shove his lip forward and then left to the bedroom, swiftly sliding out of his clothes and laying down, willing his god damn knot down. He lay motionless, knot still very much present, 20 minutes later and frowned deeply. With a groan he jumped out of the bed and headed back to the bathroom, he heard the water still run, “Magnus?”

He peeked through the foggy room into the shower, seeing legs poke out, he took in a shuddering breath as he rushed to the shower cabin, crouching down to Magnus who lay curled into a ball on the wet ground, the water splashing over him mercilessly, he was midway to grab him when a loud snore echoed through the bathroom.

Cursing Magnus and everything around him for that scare, Alec turned the water off and then peeled his sleeping boyfriend off the floor, drying him up as good as possible, “Energized my ass,” Alec muttered, though the sight was rather endearing, he pressed him tighter against his chest protectively as he carried him to bed, it must have been a long and exhausting day for him, he put him down onto the bed gently and gave his forehead a lingering kiss. “Sweet dreams, I love you.” He whispered before giving his bump another kiss, “Love you too.”

\---

After having spent a ridiculous amount of time with Izzy and Simon in the park, feeling deaf on both ears and utterly exhausted, he loved his sister very much, but-, he opened the door to Fell’s with a drawn groan, his mood lightening up as he saw Ragnor, wait when did that happen, and then instantly dropping as he saw Luke sit in front of him as they were discussing something. Alec halted in his tracks, pondering whether to make a beeline for the door again as they both turned to look at him, too late, Ragnor got up and crossed the distance.

“Mr. Fatty,” He began, quirking an eyebrow before he tipped a finger against Alec’s chest, “what’s the plan?”

“Find him. End him.” Alec said firmly, cracking his neck.

“I’m in.” He answered right away, “I know a place,” Alec didn’t know if he wanted to know what he meant by that, but he didn’t really care. Ragnor suddenly rolled his eyes with a sigh, “Unfortunately this is slightly illegal.” He pushed his fists into his sides, “We need something else. Jonathan suggested cooperating with the town’s restaurants to mix things into his food. Not to kill him just- some discomfort.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec crossed his arms over his chest, “He needs to pay.”

“I know, I know,” Ragnor pressed a finger to his lips, “That son of a bitch won’t get away with that, I should talk to his wife,” He smiled devilishly, “I think that would hurt him the most in the long run.”

“Okay,” Alec breathed, “I am fine with that. But I still want to hurt him.”

“Well, if I hear anything, I didn’t see a thing and I know of nothing,” he winked, “he lives next to the drug store.” Ragnor gave his shoulder a pat and then walked off, “Coffee?”

“Yeah, make it one.” Both looked at each other a little disturbed and Alec shrugged, why was he so awkward? He slipped into his usual chair gracefully and leant back to look out of the window nonchalantly, trying to blend in as he saw a shadow coming near.

Shit.

“Hey, can I sit?” Alec startled, even though he knew that this would happen, but he felt a little tense sue him, he nodded as Luke sat down across from him, leaning onto his knees as he observed the Alpha who felt sweat form between his shoulder blades, trying not to give his anxious scent away.

“How’s- work?” Alec asked.

“Alec,” Luke exhaled meaningful and Alec dug his fingers into the armchair at the tone of his voice which indicated nothing good, did he find out? Oh shit. “I have to talk to you about Magnus.”

Alec felt his breath hitch as he pursed his lips, trying to calm himself somehow, anyhow, but it was in vain. “Okay?” he squirmed.

“I got a call from Dr. Verlac, your supervisor, he tried to reach you but somehow he didn’t get through.”

Oh fuck. He knew he missed something, he totally forgot about those calls. He exhaled somewhat relieved at the knowledge Luke didn’t want to talk to him about his relationship to Magnus, how on earth did he not notice anything?

“Uh yeah okay, what- what did he want?” Alec asked anxiously.

“They know who the father is.”

“What? Whose father?”

“Of Magnus’ pups.”

Alec felt as the world around him halted abruptly, his breathing slowing down, “What-“

Luke leaned back, inhaling deep before he continued, “The father, who as Dr. Verlac said, had proof that he is the father came in and demanded his rights over the pups once they are born.”

Alec felt the blood boil under his skin as it began to prickle, his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage that suddenly felt awfully tight, “That can’t be possible.”

“I know, I couldn’t believe it myself, so I asked to see that proof.” Alec nodded shakily, “he emailed it,” Luke swallowed thickly, “they are photos from New Year’s, in the club in New York, with Magnus.”

“Anyone could have done photos with him that day, that doesn’t mean anything,” Alec barked as he sucked in a ragged breath, feeling confused and utterly defensive. That must be a sick joke.

Luke held up a hand to stop him, “Those weren’t dancing photos Alec,” Sickness washed over him so hard that he heaved, as he pressed his fist to his lips, “Drink something boy,” Luke shoved his water to Alec, “I know, I’ve felt the same.”

Alec swallowed as he brought his shaky fist to the table to grab the water, taking a sip before he put it back down. “I don’t- I don’t understand. He said he didn’t remember what happened, was he-“

“He wasn’t conscious.”

“What-“ Alec jumped off the chair, his hands shaking tremendously as he fisted his own hair, “What the fuck?” He gasped as he paced back and forth, trying to make sense of what he was hearing before he looked back to Luke, “that. Those. They made photos?” He stuttered, “We have to go to the police, we have to-“

“Alec,” Luke said gently, warm eyes watching the Alpha carefully, “it’s not that easy, not that simple. We live in a cruel world.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

“That what they did, what happened to Magnus wasn’t illegal.”

“How can that be legal?! He, they used him, they made photos! There’s proof!”

“I know,” Luke sighed, dropping his gaze, “Alec if I could I would bring whoever did that down, but there is nothing we can do.”

“Fuck this!” Alec barked, a vein throbbing on his neck. “Fuck all of this!” Luke waved to someone behind Alec, showing whoever that it was okay and that he got this before he turned back to Alec.

“I know this isn’t fair, to anyone and especially to Magnus. The point is that the chances are high that, that Alpha is the father of the pups and that he has rights over them.”

“No!”

“Alec,”

“NO!” Alec repeated, pointing at the older Alpha, “if he comes near my pups, I will rip his fucking throat out!”

Luke’s eyebrows shut up, “I know how you feel about them Alec, and I admire you for that, for what you do for Magnus and the pups, the love you have for them, but legally, we have no choice neither has Magnus, Omega’s don’t have a say in that. He actually has the right to take his pups if he wants them, or if he wants to stay, to mate Magnus.”

Alec shook his head, eyes blown wide as the bile rose up in his throat, he swallowed, again, and again, staggering backwards as two hands slid over his shoulders, holding him firmly, “Easy boy,” Ragnor muttered.

They did whatever the fuck they did, even made photos, and could take the pups and even take Magnus against his will again and there was nothing that could be done about it?! Nothing to prevent this from happening? Nothing to save him and the pups?! What the actual fuck?!

“He wasn’t- he wasn’t there for one fucking second! He used Magnus and let him deal with it on his own, and now he wants the pups? Now he wants to be a father? The fuck he will!”

“We will make a test once the pups are born and see, I will try everything in my power to have that test run first, and even if he is in fact the father, he won’t get my grandchildren, or my son Alec.” Luke said, fire blazing in his eyes. “I will do everything that I can to prevent that.”

“Who is it?”

“Who?”

“The father, what’s his name?”

“I wasn’t given that information.” Luke answered with a sigh. Alec would find out.

“What’s going on?” Ragnor asked concerned. “Who’s taking Magnus or the pups?”

“Long story my friend, I will fill you in later,” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You should be the one to tell him Alec,”

“No, I can’t.” Alec rushed.

“I can’t stay professional in this, I cannot not let it get to me, please, he trusts you, he listens and you will do it better than me.” Alec shook his head vehemently, no he wouldn’t, how was he supposed to stay professional? He couldn’t tell Magnus that their pups might be taken. That he might be taken. What the…no. No!

“I can’t Luke, please.” Alec said as his voice broke.

Ragnor rubbed his back comfortingly, “He will,” He answered for him and Alec’s head snapped aside. Luke sighed relieved and then got up, a worried look on his face.

“Thank you, Alec.” Alec looked from the Beta to Luke, feeling helpless. “I owe you. I know you can do this. Thank you so much.” Luke left with a small nod.

“Why did you say that?” Alec said, feeling betrayed.

“Listen to me boy,” Ragnor said, tilting Alec towards him by the warms, “if Magnus has to hear this, and he has to, it should be the person he trusts and loves the most, you need to be there for him, need to be strong for him and I know you can do this.” Alec shook his head, feeling small tears pearl down his cheeks, he rose his hands to wipe them off as he felt thumbs brush below his eyes. “You are stronger than you think.” Ragnor added, then cleared his throat, gave him a pat against the shoulders and stepped back.

Fuck.

\---

When Alec came home that day, night had already arrived, he didn’t know for how long he’d been wandering, thinking, but it must have been a while, unfortunately his battery had died a while ago, he just hoped that Magnus wasn’t all too worried, in fact he felt guilty, he should have come home earlier, should have let Magnus know.

Alec shuffled into the living room, following the scent of his Omega when he came upon a sight that stole his breath, Magnus and Buddy lay on the couch, cuddled together, the dog’s head protectively on Magnus’ bump.

Fuck. He didn’t need a functioning heart anyways. Alec felt a shudder run through his veins, for multiple reasons. He was a little overwhelmed at the moment.

He gentle tugged on Buddy to put him aside without waking him, as something thudded to the ground, Alec leant down with a frown and gathered Magnus’ note book from the floor to put it on the table as his eyes stuck on Magnus’ writing, he turned the book his way and sucked in a breath.

Lightwood-Bane.

The name was written all over the two pages in different styles, fonts, sizes, little hearts filling the gaps.

Alec’s head dropped as his emotions crested, it was almost too much. He felt so loved, so complete, so utterly happy, how did he ever get so lucky? Magnus was just the most wonderful man in the whole wide world, so sincere, so strong, so loving and yet so vulnerable. He’s come such a long way, went through so much, he deserved peace, happiness, no he deserved the world.

Lightwood-Bane. He would love that. No, he would do anything for that.

He shoved the paper aside and flipped the page before he frowned, tilting his head, Pup 1, 2, 3. He squinted an eye. Tom Jr., please no. His eyes shifted aside to see a drawing of a kind looking woman sketched into the corner. She had familiar eyes, he brushed his fingers over the line beneath her, ‘aku merindukanmu’. He didn’t know what it meant, but felt that it was personal, that it was meaningful.

“I miss you.” Alec startled as his head snapped aside, almost caught, to see Magnus watch him through half closed eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips, nestled into the blankets. “Aku merindukanmu,” he repeated in a foreign accent that made Alec shudder, “it means I miss you.” Alec blinked his eyes softly as he sat down on the edge of the couch, waiting for Magnus to elaborate. “It’s my mother. Or more, what I remember of her, I’m no artist,” he chuckled small as he shifted and straightened to sit, the blankets pooling around him.

“She looks beautiful, and kind,” Alec said gently, they’d never really talked about her. He looked aside and hooked his fingers around Magnus’ that lay in his lap, showing him that he was there. He didn’t know what this felt like, couldn’t even imagine, but he could listen.

“She was beautiful, and the gentlest soul I ever knew,” Magnus whispered before he sniffed, his eyes watering instantly before he wiped across them, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Magnus,” he stroked his thumb over his hand.

“I wish I could talk to her, tell her about my restaurant, my pups, you-“ he paused with a shuddering breath, “I do like to think that she would be proud of me.”

“I am sure of that.” Alec squeezed his hand, “I would have loved to meet her.”

“She would have loved you. She had a thing for tall, dark and handsome. Guess it runs in the family.” Alec laughed, “Though that didn’t work out well for her.” His words faded off, “she never really loved my father, it was kind of an arranged deal but she made the best of it. And she said it was all worth it, because she got me.”

Alec sucked in a breath, almost overwhelmed by the sudden emotions that flooded him, the love he felt for that unknown woman, the vulnerability of this moment. “She sounds amazing.”

“She taught me never to back down, to be who I am, to do what’s best for me, no matter what second gender I was, just hold my head up high. And I do.”

“You do.” Magnus smiled small and then gazed back at the drawing. “I miss her,” he repeated more to himself.

“What was her name?”

“Ni Luh Aulia,” Magnus whispered and Alec wasn’t sure if he’d said something Indonesian or her name for a moment. “Bane.” He finished.

“Is that one name? It sounds very nice.” Alec said, mulling the name over in his head, so soft and smooth and foreign.

“It’s two. It’s a traditional, Indonesian thing, our first-born daughters are called Luh, Ni is something you add to girl’s names, something like a title, I with boys, it’s a little complicated,” he waved it off. Aulia is her second name. We don’t have family names there, but she took Bane as she married my father.”

Alec’s lips instantly tugged up as a wholesome feeling blossomed in his chest, almost like butterflies roaming about as his eyes drifted to Magnus’ bump. “Two names.”

“Yeah…why?” Magnus muttered. Alec reached out and placed his palm against the hard skin of Magnus’ bump, his eyes sliding back up with an open expression.

“Your mother, she could live on, in- in our pups.” Magnus frowned deeply before his eyebrows suddenly shot up, his lips parting as it dawned on him. “And we could keep the tradition up, if you- if you like.” Magnus’ face seemed emotionless for a moment before it distorted, tears sweeling on the lids before they streamed down his face as he squeezed them shut. “Baby,” Alec whispered as he rushed closer and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s trembling body, fearing that he’d overstepped somewhere.

“I’d love that,” Magnus croaked out, half sobbing as he clung to Alec’s shirt. His breath stuttered as he leant back to look into Alec’s eyes through sticky eyelashes, “I’d love that so much.”

Alec’s face broke into a wide grin, “Me too.” Magnus returned the grin as good as possible before he cupped Alec’s cheeks and drew in, sliding his cheek over Alec’s to scent him, almost desperately so. Alec returned the gesture, close to purring as they slid their heads against each other like two giant cats, comforting, loving, soothing.

Soft lips found Alec’s and he tasted salt, licked it away before he returned the kiss gently, pouring his whole soul into the connection.

When Magnus drew back and looked back up at him, he looked partly excited, partly apprehensive. “Is that- is that okay with you? I mean, it’s my mother’s name and-“ he stuttered, “They are yours too.”

Alec shook his head with a huff, feeling like that was the most absurd thing ever, “Of course I am, you love your mother so…I love her too, and the names are beautiful Magnus.” Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Did we just name our pups?”

“I think we did.” The weight of that moment hasn’t quite settled in yet, it would dawn on him eventually. Maybe it was already starting.

“I do like the name Isabelle,” Magnus muttered and Alec’s lips parted like a fish, he must have looked ridiculous. “Maybe as…as a second name?”

Alec was going to combust.

He nodded, slow at first, which turned shaky and eager quickly. Magnus laughed softly. “That- that would be wonderful, I mean-“ he nodded again, at a loss of words. He loved his sister so much, can’t even try to explain how he felt that Magnus even suggested such a thing, I mean yes it was their pups but-

“Then it is settled.”

“She will freak out.” Alec whispered, still stunned. “I do like-“ he breathed, “I think Clarissa is nice too.” He offered, raising his voice at the end.

Magnus grinned so wide that it looked almost painful. “Me too.” Both grinned stupidly, their fingers playing together almost nervously. It was such a huge moment; it was almost overwhelming. That he’d ever have this, and now had it with Magnus. Yes, he has made a list of names already, but in fact he never got up with something that really caught him, something with meaning, he didn’t even dare to show the list to Magnus, but this- this was perfect.

Who ever said coming up with names was difficult? Or maybe it was just them.

“Ni Luh Clarissa,” Magnus whispered.

Alec clenched his teeth, “Aulia Isabelle,” Alec added and both inhaled and exhaled, staring at each other in daze, Alec felt the love Magnus sent his way. “I love them.”

“Me too.” Magnus said right away, a hand placed on his bump, rubbing slow circles, his eyes dropped.

“What about our son?”

Magnus’ eyes snapped back up with an expression Alec couldn’t quite read, “I don’t know…” he swallowed, “I don’t know if he will-“

Alec felt a shudder run down his spine, “Magnus no,” he shook his head, “don’t think that, he will be fine. I promise you he will be fine.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and placed the other on top of Magnus’ on his belly. Magnus nodded though it didn’t seem convinced, Alec wished he could take the worry away from him. “Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“If we don’t include our brother’s we will never hear the end of it.”

Magnus laughed loud and warm, and Alec revelled in the way he managed to cheer him up, even if not intended, “I think you are right. And to be honest, I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love my brother. Also, makes it much easier that they both have the same name. Funny coincidence.”

“We all need a brother named Jonathan that annoys the shit out of us and that we love nonetheless. And our daughters are no exception.” Magnus giggled again.

“So, we have a second name I guess.”

“Yes, we do.” Alec grinned, loving the thought of including the people closest to them in one way. To combine both Magnus’ and Alec’s family in that unique way. “And the first?”

Magnus stared ahead for what felt like ages before his eyes softened, even watered, they shifted ever so lightly to Alec, “He needs a strong name, because he needs to be strong to survive this,” he pauses, voice slightly wavering, “I want to name him after the strongest person I know, the most gentle, wonderful, loving, caring person,” he paused again, intently looking at Alec who blinked in confusion, “I am talking about you, you idiot.”

“Me? What?” Alec stuttered before he sucked in a sharp breath, “No.”

“Yes.”

“Magnus,” he shook his head.

“You suggested to include my mother for the girls and they will have her name, let me suggest his, I want to include you too. You are their father.”

“You can’t-“

“I just did.” He smiled softly, “Alexander Jonathan,” Alec tried to stay strong, tried to keep it the fuck together, which lasted for a whole 5 seconds before his head dropped as he took a shuddering breath, pressing his palm against his face to shield himself from view because he really didn’t need to see him ugly sob. “Oh darling,” Magnus pulled him in gently until Alec lay against Magnus’ chest, he slowly slid down and rested on his bump, leaving a stain on his shirt. Magnus brushed his fingers through his hair gently.

Fuck.

He’d have a son. A son with his name. How on earth did he deserve any of this.

It felt so intimate, so thrilling, so new. He wanted to scream the names into the world, felt the bad urge to make name signs for their rooms, beds, clothes, his mother hen instincts kicked in full force.

He couldn’t wait. He couldn’t the fuck wait for his pups. Their pups.

Would they be okay? Would they manage? Would Alec manage to keep a cool head? To get them out safely, healthy, would Magnus manage the extertion? Would he let him close? How long would it take? When would it happen? Was he ready? A thousand thoughts and fears roamed through his head. He needed to get prepared, needed to be ready soon.

And he needed to deal with the other problem too, very soon.

He knew he needed to tell Magnus, but he couldn’t, not right now, he couldn’t just unload that onto him in his fragile state of mind, in his current situation so close to birth, he needed to relax, to be at ease, there was no way Magnus wouldn’t freak out about the news. Maybe go into early labor. He couldn’t live with himself if that happened. No, he had a duty as his midwife, and boyfriend. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t tell him. He would. But not now.

And it wasn’t like the knowledge would change anything. There was no way anyone, whoever the fuck he was, would take his pups, would take his man.

\---

The next few days passed by rather smoothly, almost too good, of course there was the lingering problem in his head, about the pup’s ‘producer’, but to be honest he had more important things on his mind, and that was his family.

He may or may have not started to carve names out of wood he had gathered in the yard for their pups in his free time of which he had a lot at the moment to place into their room. He’s never done such a thing, didn’t even know he ever wanted to or liked it, but he loved every second of it. Absurdly so. What has his life become. He loved it.

He also might have prepared a bag and the house with stuff that could be needed for the birth of the pups, especially the medicine his tiniest offspring might need. It was all stashed away in a box in the living room and Magnus wasn’t allowed to touch any of it, much to his dismay.

He sipped on his usual bitter coffee at Fell’s, took a big bite out of his croissant and watched as Jonathan entered the coffee shop, a wide grin splitting his face in half as he eyed the dark haired Alpha on his spot, shrugging his jacket down before he threw it over the back of the chair as Alec got up to greet him when their bodies collided into a rough hug.

How things could change sometimes.

He never knew he wanted an Alpha friend. But he very much did now.

They parted, clapping each other’s back affectionately before they both sat down and Alec shoved the second coffee over to him, “Shift’s been crazy, but let me tell you, it’s so much easier since Mr. Fatty is gone, speaking of, I did it.”

“You did?” Alec licked his lips, eyes shimmering mischievously.

“Everyone is informed and everyone agreed more than eager, Mr. Fatty won’t know what’s coming for him.”

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, sighing relieved, “I can’t wait.”

“That fucker deserves worse if you ask me,”

“I want to rip his balls off,” Alec hissed.

“We should totally do something about this, you know, just us Alphas, Magnus doesn’t need to know.”

Alec shook his head, “I promised him not to hurt him. He doesn’t deserve Magnus’ kindness; I don’t understand it but- I will keep my word.”

Now it was Jonathan’s time to sigh, “Yeah me too. Magnus really has a hold on us eh? We are lousy Alphas.”

“He has a hold on the whole town.” Both chuckled. “He’s just amazing like that.”

Jonathan looked at him thoughtfully then leaned back, folding his hands, one leg swinging over the other, “When are you two going to mate?” Alec spluttered, the coffee dripping down his chin as he put it back down, he wiped over it. “I mean you are having a family soon and all, you live together.”

“Am I getting the talk now?”

“Luke’s not able to give it to you,” Jonathan narrowed his eyes, “so yeah.”

“We will, when- Magnus is ready.”

“What makes you think he isn’t?”

Alec was stunned into silence, not exactly knowing what to answer, or what made him think Magnus wasn’t ready in the first place. He said he wanted to mate Alec, on several occasions now that he thought of it. He blinked confused. “A feeling?” He answered, though not as sure as he hoped he sounded.

“I know Magnus better than anyone, sorry,” he gestured at Alec who shrugged knowing it was the truth, “and I am 100% sure that he wants to be your mate. No question there.”

“He does? I mean you do?” He asked, his chest suddenly heaving as he felt his skin sweat, “We could- we could mate, I think. I really want to, I want to be his Alpha, to- be with him forever. There’s nothing I’d want more.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Permission?”

“What? Yeah- yeah I am.”

“Do you think Magnus will ask you? I doubt it. He’s awkward about these things, Omega things and all. Also, it’s the Alpha’s duty.”

“It is?” Alec asked confused, he didn’t know shit about this, only what Jace and Izzy told him and to be honest, Jace had said something very alike one day, “my brother once said that I have to claim Magnus, that it’s my duty as the Alpha,” he repeated Jonathan’s words and his brothers. He actually thought that Jace was talking rubbish back then, being a stupid brother, but now that Jonathan said the same. “He said Magnus would want me to and was waiting for it,”

“Yeah, you have a wise brother.”

Alec snorted so hard his throat felt sore after, “Yeah sure, you should totally tell him, he’d soak it up. In fact, you two would get along wonderfully. You are both Alpha di-“ he stopped, pressing his lips together.

“What did you try to say?” Jonathan tilted forward, holding a hand to his ear, “I didn’t quite get that.”

“Nothing,” Alec brushed invisible dust off his shirt, “So- you think Magnus is waiting for me to- to claim him and mate him? That he wants this? That he doesn’t tell me because- of Omega reasons?”

“He wants this.” Jonathan crooked an eyebrow. “Sooner than later. He might not say it out loud but Magnus needs that safety, deep down he is in fact an Omega, but don’t tell him that. He wants a mate, a father for his pups, a family.”

“Okay…”

Jonathan looked over to the restaurant and frowned, Alec followed his eyes to Magnus standing in the threshold as Jonathan slid down the chair trying to hide. “I told him I’d be right back,” Jonathan whispered.

“You lied to my boyfriend to meet with me?”

Jonathan shrugged as good as possible, “I needed a coffee, thanks for that by the way,” he sipped it down eagerly half lying. “Is he still looking?” Alec saw Magnus step out of the restaurant and look around himself, shielding his eyes before they met with Alec’s. Alec waved awkwardly.

“He is.”

“Shit,” Alec motioned to the chair beside himself and Magnus narrowed his eyes before he pointed at the ground before him. Without waiting a second Alec reached over the table and pulled Jonathan up to sit, half shoving him to the window. “Hey!” Jonathan gasped.

“Sorry, priorities.”

Magnus gestured wildly, in obvious rage and Jonathan sighed. “I guess I should get going.” He got up with a sigh, “You are so whipped man.”

“And I don’t mind it one bit.” Alec answered as he got up too and drew in, Jonathan took his jacket before he stepped closer as their cheeks met mindlessly, both parted awkwardly, mutually irritated at what they just did as they stuttered apart and mumbled something under their breath, Jonathan waved awkwardly and rushed out.

Alec found Magnus’ eyes again who gaped at him from afar. Alec slowly slid back into the chair to face the other way only to see Ragnor on the other end, gaping just the same.

Ugh.

\---

Alec snuggled behind the Omega’s body that night as they lay in bed and buried his face in Magnus’ neck right below his hairline, breathing shallowly and uneven while he stroked Magnus’ bump with his palm, listened to Magnus’ steady breathing, his rhythmic heartbeat while his thoughts raced in his mind with full force, giving him no rest.

The earlier conversation with Jonathan and that he said Magnus was waiting for Alec to mate him, the same that Jace had said before, stuck in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about this.

What if they were right? And Alec was too stupid to get the signs, didn’t see them? He didn’t want to fail Magnus, as his boyfriend or Alpha, what if he had been waiting, was sad about this, what if he didn’t bring it up out of politeness, trying to give Alec the reins. He had mentioned his ‘bastard’ pups before, maybe he wanted to mate with Alec before they came and Alec didn’t get it?

“…like that was the funniest thing ever.” Magnus ended his sentence and Alec realized he hadn’t listened for one second, too distracted. Magnus yawned loudly and nestled back against Alec’s warmth. Alec tightened his embrace around the Omega and Magnus let out a soft groan, “If you squeeze too hard, they are gonna pop out.” He whispered half asleep and Alec eased his grip.

“Sorry,” he whispered back.

He needed Magnus to be safe. He needed the pups to be safe. He was his Alpha. Magnus was his Omega. They were their pups. He inhaled, exhaled, once, twice as his nose rested on Magnus’ pulse point when his mind suddenly stopped racing, his eyes opened as a thought popped up in his head.

Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus wrote that down, multiple times. He wanted this. He was ready. That- that was a sign. How could he be so blind?

His eyes drifted down to Magnus’ scent gland, a vein throbbing over it rhythmically, mesmerizing Alec as his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. Goosebumps erupted on his skin at the sudden realisation, anticipation. His skin began to itch. Magnus needed him, he needed to do what’s right. He needed to protect his family. He wanted to mate you, he wanted this, Magnus wanted this. He had to be his Alpha.

“I want sausages for breakfast,” Magnus muttered sleepily.

Alec brushed his cheek down his soft skin, his lips trailing down his vein, following the source of his intoxicating scent until his lips met the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck and shoulder, hovering over his scent gland. Magnus shuddered in his arms and let out a soft gasp, tilting his head only slightly, baring more of his throat while Alec inhaled the sweet, welcoming scent.

Fuck.

Why was he baring his throat?

He wanted this.

Alec felt his Alpha claw on his chest, awakening within him as his mind helpfully chanted; claim him, mate him, protect him.

As in trance Alec parted his lips, inch by inch, feeling them tremble, before he drew them up, baring his teeth, his fangs inconspicuous but sharp as he cupped the gland with his mouth, feeling Magnus’ pulse against his tongue, calm and steady. Magnus gave a low groan, fingers digging into Alec’s arm in what Alec took as encouragement. Oh fuck.

This was going to happen.

They were going to be mated.

Do it.

Fuck, just do it.

‘Stop thinking’ Magnus’ words played in his head as he gave over to his Alpha.

Eyes still closed and latched onto Magnus, Alec pushed his teeth down slowly, feeling the pressure of Magnus’ skin, he could almost taste his scent, swallowed it all down as his mind drooped into mush. He felt Magnus immediately tense up in his arms, heard him take in a shuddering breath, “Alec,” he gasped, “What-“

With a deep growl that came from the depths of his chest Alec bit down forcefully. A sharp yelp was heard as the Omega’s body went rigid, Alec tightened his embrace around the Omega’s suddenly squirming body, faintly hearing the echoing shouts in his ears, a buzz drumming between them urging him on, he felt hands slam against him, legs kicking his body, fucking work, fucking work, Alec thought as he bit down harder, waiting for the bond to snap into place, because he didn’t want to torture Magnus, to hurt him, but- nothing happened.

The door suddenly slammed open before something jumped onto Alec, clawing at him, he felt a sharp pain in his arm and let go off Magnus with a loud hiss as he turned on his spot to shove Buddy off of him, “It’s okay! Buddy, it’s me!” Alec gasped as he held up his hands, trying to soothe his dog that had gone into protective mode and show that he was no threat before he turned back to Magnus who had jumped off the bed, one hand pressed against his neck, blood dripping down his arm, tears streaming down his face.

“What the- what the fuck!” Magnus yelled as he walked backwards and into the desk.

“Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec held his palms up, “I wasn’t going to hurt you, I wanted to mark you, did- did it work?”

“Fuck you!” Alec froze, his breath hitching as his eyes widened.

“Magnus, I-“ He began confused before he was pushed back onto the bed, toppling over and falling to the ground roughly, he straightened himself, having no chance before the Omega was on him again and he felt a punch to the face, sharp and intense, his cheekbone throbbing with pain as his head spun. “Magnus,” He tried again, feeling sick as he felt another hit, instincts kicking in as he grabbed Magnus’ wrists to prevent him from lashing out again. “Stop!”

Magnus wriggled himself out of his hands, “You bit me!” he spat, “why the fuck did you do that!”

“I’m- I’m sorry!” Alec gasped as he stared up at the Omega from the ground, “I thought- I thought you wanted this, we wanted this- to be mates.”

“Not like this!” Magnus grunted, “Not now!”, he kicked him again and Alec hissed, he felt completely confused and beside himself, had really thought he got this right and apparently, he understood it all wrong. Why did Jonathan say he wanted this?!

“I’m sorry Magnus!” Alec repeated as he held his hands up, “I don’t know what came over me, I- I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry. I thought-”

Magnus dropped back to the ground gracelessly, a respectful distance between them, his chest heaving roughly as he stared at Alec mortified, but more than that…disappointed.

“Fuck,” Alec gasped as he straightened himself and ran a hand over his face, the tears swelling on his eyelids before they crested and fell down his cheeks, an endless stream of salt that he tried to wipe away hastily so Magnus wouldn’t see but it was completely in vain because more and more tears kept coming.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Alec’s shoulder began to shake as he shook his head, not being able to stop from crying helplessly. “Alexander,”

“I just want to protect you, I want-“ he gasped, “I love you so much Magnus I don’t want to lose you. I thought that-“ he swallowed, trying to catch his breath, “when we are mated that you’d be safe.”

“Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Magnus frowned.

Alec grimaced, more tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that Magnus was even talking to him after what he did, what did he even think? Why didn’t he talk to him before? Why were their siblings giving all those shitty suggestions? Why did he ever listen? He should have communicated with Magnus about this. He had thought they were on the same page and Magnus was waiting for him to do it. That he had to be the Alpha. Of course, Magnus didn’t want it like this, what did he even think? He was so stupid.

He wiped his eyes with his elbows and then looked at Magnus blearily. “I am so utterly sorry Magnus, I thought- I was overwhelmed, and I somehow thought that you wanted me to do this. That you weren’t asking, but still wanted me to, I saw- I heard you- Jonathan.” He stuttered.

Magnus pressed his lips together, frowning, while a hand was still pressed to his scent gland, “I know,” He breathed, “I know that you are sorry.” He stared, “Which doesn’t excuse what you did. You scared me Alec, I trusted you,” Alec bit his lower lip, “and it fucking hurt.”

Alec kept his mouth shut as he listened, feeling his chest ache, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did,” Magnus held his gaze firmly, Alec wanted to avert his own but he felt like he deserved it, he had to face him after what he did. “You should have asked me,” Of course, he should have. He was so stuck in his spiralling negative thoughts that he completely forgot about his wish to always have Magnus’ consent to anything, his Alpha must have somehow taken over. Which was no excuse, but it was what it was.

“I should have asked, waited for your consent.” He repeated. “I’ll never do that again. And I am deeply sorry.” Magnus observed him thoughtfully then looked down at his own hand, blood lingering on his fingers. The sight was devastating, he had caused this. He had hurt his Omega. He could blame his Alpha but he wouldn’t.

“Why didn’t it work?” Magnus then whispered.

Alec took a deep inhale, wetting his parched lips as he smelled the Omega’s sent shift yet again. Wait what? “I don’t know. I fucked up. In every way.” Magnus kept starring at the blood as in trance. “Does it hurt badly?” Alec asked as he tentatively came closer.

“Not anymore,” Alec reached out slowly.

“Can I?” He whispered and Magnus met his eyes, Alec peeled Magnus’ shirt aside gently to look at the obvious bite, Magnus titled his head aside, still starring mindlessly.

“It should have worked,” Magnus breathed. Alec leant back to look at him, Magnus’ eyes met his, “You are my Alpha,” he said, “I want you- I want you to be my Alpha.”

Oh?

Had Jonathan been right after all? Had he been right about Magnus’ feelings?

“Magnus, it’s okay. We will try again some other time, when you are ready, when we talked about this, if you want that.”

“I want it…I already do Alexander.” Alec frowned, “You were right about this. I want this. I want to…mate with you.” What? “I was just- this- was not the right way, I wasn’t ready in that moment. But I want this. I love you. You are stupid, but I love you.” Alec heaved in a shuddering breath.

“I love you too. And I suck at showing it.”

“You don’t.” Magnus repeated with a shake of his head, “You make mistakes. We all do, but I can forgive. I know you meant well; I know you wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t think I didn’t want it. You sometimes don’t think,” Magnus pressed his finger to Alec’s forehead.

“You are so wonderful Magnus, I don’t know how I deserve this, you. I fucked up and you still forgive me, just like that.”

“It’s not just like that. I am still angry with you Alec, but I still love you, that doesn’t change because of a mistake you did. And I still trust you for the record.”

“Okay.” He said small, feeling he didn’t deserve this.

“So, why did the mating not work?”

“I have no idea; it was my first time.”

“Maybe you have to try again.”

“What?”

“Do it again, I’m awake and aware now. I want this. You have my consent.”

“Magnus I can’t- you are still bleeding and- no.” he said vehemently, feeling like he was pushing the Omega even though he suggested it himself.

“Do you want this Alexander?”

Alec looked at him with wide eyes, heart thudding in his throat as a thousand thoughts drifted through his mind, he shouldn’t, or should he? He didn’t know what to do, what was the right way.

“I do,” he heard himself say before he could stop himself, “there is nothing I want more.” Magnus seemed to be pleased by that answer because his face broke into a genuine smile.

“Then let’s do it.”

“Magnus, you are bleeding.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

“Do you want to wait until it’s healed only to pierce the skin a second time? No thank you.” he looked at Alec hopefully, “Please Alexander, Alpha, mark me.” Alec shuffled closer and waited an inch away from Magnus’ face who breathed heavily onto his own in quick puffs, Alec felt, even smelled that he was nervous.

“I love you Magnus” Alec whispered then closed the distance until their lips met, it was a sensual, slow kiss, not passionate, not too much, just gentle and loving. They stopped with a shuddering breath, sharing the air for a moment as they gathered themselves, prepared mentally, “I love you so much.”

Magnus nodded with a tremble, “I love you too,” his lips formed a smile as good as possible, before he tilted his head aside dutifully, baring his throat to the Alpha, a sight that immediately made Alec’s heart race even more, a craving growl rumbled through his chest and he heard Magnus’ answer, a soft whining noise that left the Omega’s lips.

He gently cupped Magnus’ cheek with his palm, the other one on his waist as he drew in and hovered over the bloody wound, “This will probably hurt,” he whispered and felt Magnus’ hands squeezed into his thighs. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “I- I am.”

Alec exhaled for what felt like minutes as the world around him slowed down, this was the moment, this was going to happen. He bared his teeth and bit into his skin without much fanfare, not wanting to draw this out even longer as he squeezed his eyes shut, biting down as hard and fast as possible to get this over with as quick as possible for Magnus’ sake.

The Omega gasped loudly, a broken howl leaving his lips as his neck tensed, his fingers digging into his thigh painfully, 100% leaving bruises but Alec didn’t care, he could do all he needed to Alec right now, he held him firmly, wishing the bond to click into place quickly, to make them one.

Nothing.

He felt Magnus’ tremble, tasted hot tears in his mouth. He was awfully silent.

Why wasn’t this working?! What was he doing wrong?! He couldn’t put Magnus through this, twice, for nothing, he couldn’t stop before it was done.

The blood filled his mouth, a disgusting iron taste dropping down his tongue as he let Magnus’ go with a gasp, coughing, spluttering as he wiped his mouth, Magnus instantly clutched his hand to his wound and drew in on himself, crouching into a ball as his shoulders shook. “Magnus,” Alec breathed, feeling like the worst Alpha, boyfriend, man ever. It didn’t work. He had hurt him for nothing. “Baby,” he swallowed and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body.

It took a few minutes for Magnus to stop crying before he lifted his head, lashes sticky with tears, lips swollen and bloody from obviously biting down on them, he looked devastated. “Why didn’t it work?” He asked, voice small. “Is this my fault?”

“Magnus no, no it’s not.” he grabbed the Omega’s cheeks and pulled him in to press his forehead against his, “this is not your fault. It’s mine. I know it. I am so sorry for hurting you.” Alec let go, then quickly got up, returning with an ointment, gently ushering Magnus’ hand away to see the now even more swollen and bloody wound, fuck, then applied it gently so it wouldn’t get infected, “I’m so sorry.”

“We both wanted this, it’s okay Alec, we must be missing something,” Magnus said then looked startled, lost, “All I want is you Alec,” he looked up, “and I can’t have you, can I?” he looked so sad it was almost too much.

“You have me baby, I am here with you and I will always be. We will get this to work, okay? We will do this. And even if it doesn’t work. I am yours and you are mine. And that won’t ever change.” Magnus nodded shakily. “I am your Alpha.”

“And I am your Omega.” Magnus hurried forward and slammed against Alec’s chest who wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly.

If this didn’t work. If the guy came to claim Magnus and the pups. What then? Maybe he had suppressed his Alpha to the extent that it didn’t work anymore. Maybe he wasn’t able to mate an Omega. Maybe he wasn’t able to protect him.

No, he would. He would do whatever it takes. And if it was the last thing he’d do, he’d protect his family with his life.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you soooooo much for all the love on the last chapter! I know it was really emotional, and I have to be honest, this one might top it all. It's not an angst chapter but- you will feel things. I loved all your comments, thank you so much! I can feel the love and I am so honored! This is a very long and very special chapter. And I won't make you wait any longer, enjoy. As always, if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on Twitter. Come say hi! Also thank you all for the well wishes. Stay happy, safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> I listened to this song when writing the last scene, in case you wanna get into the/my mood. https://youtu.be/2ebfSItB0oM

News travelled quick in a small town like Borrowville, and Magnus did hear of certain rumours regarding one of his guests that he wisely decided to ignore on his friend’s behalf, though the smirk that was plastered on his face never left for one mere second.

He didn’t know what happened exactly and who was involved but he could take a lucky guess. And to be honest he was feeling all kinds of giddy about it, warm and content. He had people that cared for him so much that they would do whatever it took to revenge him, to make him feel safe, not that he needed to be taken care of but once in a while it was quite nice.

And he also ignored the leaves that stuck in Alec’s hair the other day when he came home in a rush, pale and cheeks bright red, a deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

Yes, he might feel things about this.

In fact, Borrowville was the best place to live in, the most beautiful, wonderful, safest place. And his pups would have it good here, with all those people around that cared so much, for whatever funny reason.

Magnus sat on his back porch, sipping a freezing cold peach ice tea with mint that felt soothing in his parched throat, he had decided not to go into work today, or more Alec had decided for him, but he was fine with it, he should take a day off sometimes. He knew that, but it was hard to give up the reins, to let others handle what was supposed to be his work, even though they gladly did so.

He didn’t want to feel like a burden to his sister and brother. Or to anyone for the matter.

Magnus jerked as his phone buzzed, fingering it out of his pocket he peeked at the display,

[Love of my life]  
Hey baby, how are you? Did you eat already?

A smile creeped up his lips.

[Magnus]  
I did, thank you, but you didn’t have to make 20 pancakes

[Love of my life]  
I wanted to make sure

[Magnus]  
About what?  
That I throw up?

[Love of my life]  
Well, the day is long, that way you have enough for lunch and dinner too

[Magnus]  
They were meant for lunch and dinner too?

[Love of my life]  
Don’t tell me you ate them all for breakfast?

Magnus pressed his lips together awkwardly.

[Magnus]  
I didn’t eat them all for breakfast.

[Love of my life]  
Show them to me

[Magnus]  
Tom ate them.

[Love of my life]  
I can’t with you  
Did you really throw up?

[Magnus]  
No?

[Love of my life]  
My mistake…I should have left a note I guess  
;)

[Magnus]  
I am pregnant, don’t judge me.

[Love of my life]  
I’m not judging, I am

[Magnus]  
YOU MADE ME DO THIS  
LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME

Magnus interrupted.

[Love of my life]  
You are so dramatic baby.  
But, I apologize, it was my mistake

[Magnus]  
You are forgiven.

[Love of my life]  
I’m glad  
I’ll be home soon, and I have a surprise.

[Magnus]  
If you say pancakes…

[Love of my life]  
Don’t worry, I will bring a few pancakes

[Magnus]  
Alec, I swear

[Love of my life]  
More? Okay, I will bring 10.

[Magnus]  
Bye.

[Love of my life]  
I love you

[Magnus]  
BYE.

Magnus put the phone away with a huff, crossing his arms as he slid down the chair. Alec became way too cocky, where did the shy, innocent Alpha go? Teasing him like that, seriously. Magnus wasn’t in the mood. He wasn’t in the mood for much nowadays to be honest. He got out of the chair with a drawn groan, which took embarrassingly long, and then stuttered inside, one hand to his belly as his eyes landed on the mess he had created on the couch and table, magazines lay scattered all over the place, notes, pens, books, snacks, bottles, Alec’s clothes, a cat or two.

He should clean up a bit.

“Magnus, I’m ho-“ Alec said as he stepped through the threshold, the door slamming shut behind him, Magnus froze in his action, kneeling on the shiny floor with a wiping towel, he looked up in surprise as the Alpha stared at him bewildered. “-me. What are you doing?” He said accusingly, a frown on his forehead.

“Uhm, I- my contacts, one popped out,”

“You don’t wear contacts,” Alec said as he stepped closer, putting the bag down with a thud as he stomped his fists into his sides. Magnus held the gaze stubbornly as Alec rose his eyebrows in warning, Magnus let out an annoyed sigh as his head dropped between his shoulders.

“FINE. I’ve been cleaning. There I said it,”

“I see that.” Alec looked around himself and Magnus followed his eyes, a little blush forming high on his cheek bones as he saw the floor boards mirroring the room with a perfect shine, the dust thoroughly wiped from every surface, everything neatly tucked away in place, the carpets vacuumed looking like new, it smelled of citrus. “You were meant to take it easy,” Alec now sighed, the warning tone gone, replaced by something edging on disappointment. Magnus hated it, and he knew he was right, he didn’t know what came over him, he just had that bad urge to clean.

“But, doesn’t it look good now?”

“Regardless,” Alec continued, then came closer and grabbed Magnus under the arms before he gently pulled him up to stand, “you are not meant to do chores right now, you are meant to rest, god you look awful.”

“Oh wow,” Magnus gasped, “Such a gentleman.”

Alec wiped the sweaty hair out of Magnus’ forehead and brushed the dust off his black shirt. “What the hell did you do,” he said confused, “did you use your body as a human broomstick?”

“When I do something, I do it thoroughly Alexander, you try to go down below the couch next time. It’s not that easy.” Magnus huffed.

“Why did you clean below the couch?”

“It was dirty?”

“Okay,” Alec grabbed his shoulders and shuffled him to the couch where he pressed him down to sit, “I will get you something to drink,” Magnus meant to get up as Alec held up a finger, “Stay put.”

“Alexander, I can very much-“

“If you don’t sit back down right now, I will make you.” Magnus lowered dutifully, a shudder running through his body. And not the bad kind. Which was new. And weird. But weirdly arousing.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Believe me,” Alec leant down, leaning onto Magnus’ thighs and pressed his lips to Magnus’ in a sweet and gentle peck, “I would.” He hushed.

“Maybe I want you to,” Alec’s expression shifted so fast it was amusing, his eyes widening as his cheeks flushed beautifully.

“Kinky.” Magnus winked, which placed a sheepish smile on Alec’s lips before he got up and went to the kitchen, he returned a moment later, halting in front of Magnus with another of his accusing gazes. “The kitchen too? Really?”

Magnus stole the glass from his hands and took a sip, “If you are startled by that, you shouldn’t go into the bathroom.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed and crouched down to be on Magnus’ level in front of the couch, elbows leaning on his thighs and fuck, why did that do things to Magnus. He was such a whore for Alec’s lecturing midwife mode. “You have to take better care of yourself,”

“I did it slowly,” Magnus said with a smile, shrugging his shoulders casually. Alec pressed his lips together, cocking his head aside. Magnus returned to sipping his water.

“Did you have any contractions?”

“A few,” He mumbled into the glass.

“How many?”

“How many?” Magnus returned, eyebrows up. Alec held his gaze again and Magnus rolled his eyes like a reluctant child. “I don’t know, maybe 2…or 5ish.”

“Since this morning?” Alec asked, lips falling apart.

“Oh, I thought you meant when I cleaned, I can’t remember how many I had since this morning.” Alec’s lips parted in slow motion until he looked like a goldfish. His eyes dropped to Magnus’ belly and back up, he placed a palm to it, waiting with a furrowed brow. Magnus quirked an eyebrow at his weird boyfriend.

“Do you have any pain?”

“No.” Magnus answered right away, the warmth of Alec’s hand soothing against his stretched-out skin. “Why? Is that a lot?”

“It’s not a few.” He answered diplomatically, Magnus noticed. He also noticed that he tried to stay calm but Magnus was good in reading Alec by now, his eyebrow twitched almost unnoticeably. He was on edge.

“It’s fine, really. I feel good. And I’m sorry I cleaned up so much, I didn’t want to do that actually, I started and then, it escalated. I couldn’t stop- I just needed it all to be clean, to be-“ he paused.

“Ready?” Alec offered as his eyes locked on Magnus.

“Yes, ready.” Magnus repeated as realisation dawned on him. He had actually read about excessive cleaning before birth in one of those magazines. The need to build the perfect home and environment for the pups. He had forgotten about this almost right away as he did with most of it. But did that mean…No. No, it didn’t. Magnus swallowed hard.

Alec’s hand went up to his cheek, fingers gracing his neck and the wound that was hidden behind a plaster, Magnus instantly leaned into the touch and Alec’s scent, “It’s okay Magnus, it’s a good thing.”

Magnus opened his eyes again, not having noticed when he had closed them, “Do you think-“ He started, not knowing how to finish.

“I don’t know,” Alec answered honestly, “but we can find out, which brings me to my surprise, take your shirt off.” He got up.

“Oh?” Magnus instantly hardened.

“Not like that, it’s something else.” Alec quickly added, then left. Magnus deflated, literally.

When Alec returned Magnus had dutifully pulled his shirt off and looked up to see Alec hold some kind of bandages and a little box. “What is this?” He frowned.

“You will see,” Alec said with a smile as he knelt back down and spread Magnus’ legs to settle between them, Alec silently strapped the bandage looking thingies in different colors around Magnus’ upper belly and abdomen which felt a little tight, he poured a gel beneath the mid, plastic things and then turned to his box, hitting a few buttons before he looked back at Magnus, waiting.

“Are you going to tell m-“ he started when a sound suddenly broke through the silence, a muffled throbbing sound, rhythmic and steady, like the sounds you’d hear underwater. Alec’s face broke into a wide smile as Magnus’ eyes widened, “Is that-“

“Yes,” Alec whispered. Magnus stared at Alec in wonder as he listened to his pup’s steady heartbeat. A fuzzy feeling spreading in his chest and crawling up his throat, almost choking him. The noise changed, it moved, Magnus felt it until the tone returned.

“That’s our pup,” Magnus said quietly.

“Yes, I guess that is Ni Luh, she is the farthest down.” Alec looked at the bump that moved uncomfortably, shifting from one side to the other, “Seems they don’t like it much.”

“Well, they gotta live with it, this is amazing,” Magnus too stared at his bump, trying hard not to cry for fucks sake.

“It’s- it’s nice to have a name to the heartbeat, a name to our pups.” Alec whispered.

“It is.”

“Electronic fetal monitoring,” Alec explained, “it records the pups’ heartbeat as well as contractions you might have.” And as if on cue, Magnus’ belly hardened, squeezing together, Alec looked over to the monitor, observed it, then gave a short nod as he looked back to Magnus, “You are doing good.”

“Doesn’t feel good.”

“Painful?”

“No, just…uncomfy,” Magnus teased. Alec smiled back at him.

“Let’s find the others,” he said and then shifted the thing over his abdomen a little up higher when the contraction had ended, the heartbeat disappeared before it was replaced by another just as steady and loud, the sound echoing through the whole living room while Squishy and Boing made themselves comfortable around Magnus, eyeing what was happening curiously. Magnus crawled his tiny feline behind the ears lazily.

“Can you hear them?” He asked and the cat looked up. “Those are your siblings,”

Alec huffed out a laugh, “I never thought I’d be a father of 8. Jace would be impressed.” Magnus sent him a glare.

“They are all my family,” He explained gently. “But of course…I might be a little biased towards those precious…” he looked down, “buttons?” Alec grinned from ear to ear, eyes crinkling.

“My buttons.” He gushed and then leaned down to press a kiss next to his navel, “Hey Aulia,” he whispered against the bump.

It was almost overwhelming to hear Alec speak to the pups, to address them by their names, this felt so much more real, and so intimate. And he loved the fact that only they knew the names, wondered what the others might think about them, but then again whatever they said, it didn’t matter. They were perfect.

Alec grabbed the transducer again and slid it over his belly slowly, searching higher above his navel. “Let’s find our little Alexander,”

Magnus waited.

And waited.

His heartbeat picked up as seconds turned into minutes, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec said but the frown on his face didn’t go past Magnus, who stared at Alec’s searching face like it held all the answers, with both anticipation and fear, slowly losing patience as panic rose in his chest.

“Alec?”

“Wait, just a second,” Alec muttered when it suddenly thudded through the monitor steadily, both gave a relieved breath as their tense shoulders slumped. “There you are.”

“That just cost me 5 years of my life,” Magnus groaned.

Alec wiped over his own forehead, “Sorry. I never did this before- with an actual living being, just dummys.”

“I know,” Magnus said softly, hoping he wasn’t being rude. “You are doing wonderfully Alexander; you are an amazing midwife.”

“Thank you,” Alec whispered not meeting his eyes. “That means a lot to me.”

“Darling?” Alec slowly looked up, his eyes shimmering lightly. “You are amazing.” Alec snorted as he looked back down, his cheeks bright red. Magnus marvelled in the sight for a moment or two, listening to the heartbeat, this was so surreal. He could hear their heartbeats, they were real, of course they were but Magnus needed to be reminded once in a while. “So, is everything good with them?”

“They are perfect.” Alec answered immediately, “and perfectly healthy from what I hear, strong and steady heartbeats. The contractions aren’t strong either.” Magnus felt pride swell in his chest. He brought a hand to Alec’s hair and ran it through his dark curls, the Alpha leant back a little and closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the moment too. Alec then took the monitor thing off of him carefully, ripping the page off the monitor that he observed before he pressed it into his notebook.

“That was wonderful, thank you.”

“You are welcome,” He said kindly, then helped Magnus up to stand, “You should take a shower now and then finally take some rest,”

“I will,” Magnus looked up with a soft smile as Alec wrapped his arms around him, belly pressed to belly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, and obviously I need to have an eye on you more often so you don’t do shit behind my back,”

“Do shit?” Magnus hissed, “You meant to say thank you Omega for cleaning our home,”

“Thank you, Omega,” Alec repeated and Magnus narrowed his eyes, “What? You said that.”

“I did? Oh, I did. Ugh, what have I become?” Alec laughed softly before he nuzzled his nose against Magnus’, lowering a bit to shape his lips against the Omega’s, Magnus hummed as they met and returned the soft press of Alec’s warm lips with his own, tasting him, taking him in, that wonderful scent, feeling, everything. They kissed for what felt like ages before they parted, both smiling and slightly out of breath. “I love you,”

“I love you too baby,” Alec whispered and Magnus reluctantly let go to head upstairs, looking back over his shoulder once more to see Alec watch him too, “I’ll make lunch, since…you know. Any wishes?”

“I could swallow a knot right now.”

“Magnus,”

“What?” Magnus huffed.

“Lasagna?”

“Can I have the knot for dessert?”

“You’re a menace.”

“I take that as a yes.”

“Yes.” Magnus grinned cheekily as he danced up the stairs and into the bedroom to undress, the clothes carelessly dropping to the ground before he made his way to the bathroom, stopping in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder, eyes on his nest. A sudden and very intense shudder rocked through him accompanied with an urgent need for safety, an alarm ringing in his ears, he made a beeline to his nest and crawled into it, fluffing the clothes, puffing the pillows as he buried himself in the fabrics as good as possible and inhaled deeply.

The feeling slowly faded off as his body relaxed, his eyes dropped closed.

\---

Magnus stepped out of the shower a few days later, feeling more energized and motivated than he had in months, it was as if he wasn’t 8 months pregnant, he felt no pain, no worries, almost light and flexible, suspiciously so, he felt the urge to take a run, swim through the river, or maybe both simultaneously. He sauntered to his wardrobe and got dressed while taking a peek at his nest, a few more clothes had found their way into it, blankets as well as pillows, almost making it impossible to enter anymore.

He might or might have not spent a little more time than usually in his nest lately, redecorated, even slept in there overnight, he didn’t know why exactly, maybe he just needed the comfort and yeah fuck, he needed it, he felt more rested than ever before and he partly blamed his nest sessions for that.

Alec had called it nesting, had also begun to watch him like a hawk its prey over the past days and barely left the house. He was more observing than usual and also more on edge, the more Magnus relaxed, the more tense Alec became. He was almost restless, sometimes paced through the house without a reason, checked his emergency box twice the day.

Maybe his pheromones were affecting Alec somehow.

Just last night he had guarded his nest like a soldier, not wanting to go to bed or sleep, he just sat in front of it in silence. Maybe that was some weird Alpha thing. But he couldn’t say that he minded it. It was sweet actually and it comforted Magnus.

Regardless to say, Alec was exhausted, tired, which was plausible if you were on edge 24/7, but as much as Magnus tried to comfort him nothing really seemed to work.

The poor Alpha was completely stressed out.

Magnus left the bedroom and went downstairs before grabbing his keys and phone, giving his cats a pat on the head “I’ll be back,” he said and closed the door, swinging his hips as he walked over the front yard towards his mother’s house, dressed in one of Alec’s black shirts and yoga pants, jeans had long become too tight around the waist.

His mom and Clary had invited him over for dinner, while Jonathan was in the restaurant and took over his shift. Alec had an important meeting with Luke he said and had left 2 hours ago.

“Clary? Mom? I’m here,” Magnus yelled as he rushed inside, slamming the door shut and instantly heading for the dining room, which was surprisingly empty, “Mom?” he said again as there was nothing but silence, he frowned as he entered the kitchen, “Clary?” Empty. “What the-“ he swirled around and left through the swinging door, scratching his forehead with lowered eyes as he walked into the dark living room, bright lights suddenly blinded him as he squeezed his eyes shut, “Urgh!”

“Surpriseeeeee!” Magnus blinked his eyes open in bewilderment to see his mom and Clary stand before him, holding a multi-coloured pink and blue cake with sparkling candles, confetti flying through the air and hitting his cheek, he looked aside to see Maia and Izzy jump out of their hiding behind the couch, Becca, Catarina and Madzie walking in from the other side.

“Oh,” Magnus gasped, slightly pale around the nose as he tried to process what just happened. Wait. This was. This was a- his eyes roamed over the room that was decorated in blue and pink, sweets like muffins and donuts adorning the table, gifts neatly wrapped on top of the fireplace, a diaper cake, - a surprise shower party. Oh fuck. “You did not,”

“Yes, we did!” His mom said with the biggest grin as she stepped closer and held the back of Magnus’ head as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I hope this is okay.” She whispered warmly.

“Of course, it’s okay and even if it wasn’t,” Clary said, “he’ll get it.” She all but shoved the cake into his arms before he was dragged to the couch and pressed into the cushions.

Magnus was still out of words as he swallowed thickly. He didn’t know how to feel, it wasn’t that he disliked this, he was just surprised, but he guessed that was their intention, to see everyone here, because of him. All the girls. They did this together, for him. Ugh, don’t cry.

“I am sorry,” Magnus said as he eyed them all, “I just- I am- thank you for being here,” He said, his emotions caught in his throat.

“Of course, we are! We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Catarina said as she sat down beside him, “Ragnor really wanted to come too, but you know,”

“Seriously?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not, he practically ran away when I mentioned it,” Magnus laughed, okay that sounded more like him. Magnus looked up as Madzie placed a silver foil wrapped package into his hands.

“For you Magnus,” She said in her sweet voice and then again hid behind Catarina.

“Thank you my dear,” He held it tightly, feeling all their eyes on him. “I am-“ he began as he looked back up, then pressed his lips together as his eyes watered. A round of aws echoed through the room as they rushed to the Omega and hugged him from all sides, to be honest Magnus wouldn’t want it any other way right now.

It was a few hours later when Magnus had finally managed to process and actually talk again, everyone mingled about, talking, gushing, drinking, it was a light and warm atmosphere that Magnus revelled in, he was forced to open a few of the gifts, all being cute, tiny pup things like toys, pacifiers, stuffed pets, Magnus’ Omega was living its best life. He didn’t even mind the stupid games he was forced to play.

And embarrassingly late, Magnus realized that Alec obviously wasn’t having a meeting when he had rushed out of the house earlier, he wasn’t invited, he knew, Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket.

[Magnus]  
You little bugger.

[Love of my life]  
Are you having fun?

The answer came right away and Magnus could picture Alec grinning at the phone.

[Magnus]  
I am…  
I can’t believe that you all did this for me  
I feel…yeah I don’t know  
Where are you?

[Love of my life]  
I am with Jonathan, Simon and Raphael, we are playing  
Wait  
We are playing playstation  
I guess  
I’m losing

[Magnus]  
That sounds like fun  
Not you losing but…

[Love of my life]  
Did Izzy give you the gift already?

[Magnus]  
No, I don’t think she gave me a gift yet  
Why?

[Love of my life]  
Have fun baby

Magnus groaned, then quickly made out Izzy before he went to his feet with a huff and crossed the distance, “You have something for me?” He asked politely, maybe a little too eager and Izzy smiled mischievously.

“He told you? Knew he couldn’t keep it to himself.”

“No, he didn’t. Just…had a feeling, you know.” He scratched his ear.

“Here,” She handed him a small bag unceremoniously. Magnus had to concentrate to not show his disappointment. After what Alec said he had imagined it a bit, bigger? Nicer? But then again this was so Alec. He dipped his hand in and pulled to content out while he dropped the bag over his shoulder, he turned his hand around.

“Oh…fuck.” Magnus gasped. Izzy’s smile widened, her teeth sparkling.

Magnus stared at the little sloth socks. Then read the note, ‘I had to fight an alligator for these, with my bare hands, at midnight, on top of a truck. You owe me big. Kisses and hugs are the preferred method of payment.’ Magnus chuckled. ‘Your loving boyfriend and soon to be mate. Ps. I can be persuaded into accepting other kinds of payment, wink wink’ a snort left Magnus lips as he looked up to see Izzy bounce her eyebrows.

“Wink wink Magnus,” She said obviously knowing the note inside.

“Shush,” He said pressing the note to his chest. “Don’t worry, I know how to pay your brother back nice and thoroughly.”

“Oh I bet,” She grinned widely then cocked her head aside, “I’ve never seen him as happy before as he is with you, he’s become a completely different person, not on the inside but on the outside, he is finally living his life the way he wants to, can have what he wanted and I am so grateful for what happened between you two, that you happened. Thank you, Magnus, for loving my brother.”

Magnus squeezed the sloth socks, then nodded hastily before they collided into a tight embrace. “I love him so much; you have no idea. Alexander is the most wonderful man and Alpha I ever met and I am not letting him go ever again.” He said into her thick black hair as he heard her sniff on him. “You two are one of a kind.”

She chuckled, “I can’t help it, you smell so nice, seriously.” She leaned back and looked at him intently, “I wish you all the best Magnus, not only for your relationship but with the labor and pups, I can’t wait to meet my nieces and nephew.”

Oh god. This day was getting worse and worse.

“Can I borrow my son for a moment?” Jocelyn said as she stepped into view and Izzy nodded, releasing him, Magnus followed his mother back to the couch as he felt a pain in his abdomen as it hardened, sharp but also short, it was gone before he could think more about it. They sat down next to each other, turned to the other, in a moment of weakness or maybe just pure love Magnus swung an arm around his mom and held her tightly while she stroked his back gently. They parted with warm smiles. “How are you honey?”

“Good actually, I feel better than I have in weeks, or more months, I am not sick, I feel no pain, my mood swings have been moderate,”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” She said cupping his cheek when her eyes lowered, her fingers brushing over the plaster, “Magnus dear, what happened here?”

“Oh, that-“ Magnus felt a sheen of sweat on his neck, “nothing, the cats you know.” He waved awkwardly.

“The cats? Or maybe a giant cat?”

“Giant cat?”

“Was that Alec?” Magnus sucked in a breath, his eyes darting over the room and back to her momentarily, wondering how the hell she figured that out, did she hear it from someone? But then from whom, did she see it? No, not possible. Damn those mom instincts.

“It was- no- I-“ He stammered, fighting against the need to press a hand against it to hide it. She studied him with concerned eyes, a look Magnus both hated and loved. He knew that look all too well. Has been the target of it more times than he could count.

“Magnus dear, I know that you love him and I know that he loves you,” She said softly, Magnus wasn’t surprised but still felt warm, “But he is still an Alpha and Alphas have certain…urges, let’s call it that.”

“Mom…” Magnus interrupted, giving her a pointed look, “It’s a little late for that talk.”

She huffed out a laugh, “That is not what I meant, and we definitely need to discuss some new ground rules regarding family dinner, in the kitchen Magnus…” Magnus averted his eyes with horror. “What I meant is that, even though he might be in control most of the time, you know that he can lose it, and Alpha’s have an instinct to claim, as an unmated Omega…” she trailed off.

“Alec is not like the others, he-“

“He bit you.” She said firmly.

Magnus let out a soft sigh, “Yes, he did.”

“In your scent gland.” She added softly.

“Yes,” Magnus added, feeling self-conscious. This didn’t really help his case. “But it wasn’t- I mean he didn’t-“ Oh wait, he did. “I wanted it.”

“You wanted him to bite you?” She asked surprised, eyebrows up high, she tucked her hair behind her ear, “do you care to explain?”

“We-“ He swallowed, “We wanted to mate…the other day.” He whispered a little self-consciously. It wasn’t the fact that they tried, but the fact it didn’t work and he didn’t want to think about that, was still somewhat sure it was his own fault.

“Oh?” She looked at him baffled, then frowned, “You wanted to mate? But you are pregnant dear,”

“Yes, but- we- we really want this, I am, we are ready.” Wow so eloquent, what was going on, he couldn’t form a coherent sentence anymore, why was he so nervous? His mom was always on his side why should she change now. “We wanted to mate, for us, for the pups, to be…complete.” He tried to explain it better. And…it didn’t work.

She blinked her eyes a few times, “I understand that, and I think it’s wonderful Magnus, he seems like a good Alpha, a good man and I think that he could be the right one for you.” Magnus swelled his chest at hearing those words, “but I still don’t understand why you tried to mate, or was this some…try out before the real deal,” She gesticulated a bit awkward, “I heard some youngsters enjoy to play around a bit,”

“Well yes, we tried, unfortunately it didn’t work, but it will next time.” It had to.

“Oh Magnus,” She sighed, then took his hand, “it won’t work no matter how many times you try.”

“What, why?” He asked offended.

“You have to be in heat to mate honey,” Now it was Magnus’ time to frown. What?

“Why? Who said that?”

She laughed though her look mirrored pity, “Mother nature?” She offered kindly, “did you not know this?” she said without judgement and Magnus’ lips fell apart.

Oh?

Oh.

Ugh fuck.

“I’m such an idiot,” Magnus groaned as he slammed his face into his own palms, whining loudly and slightly embarrassed. Or maybe more than slightly. No wonder it didn’t work. But why did Alec not know this?! Oh wait, well. God what a couple of fools they were. All the pain was in vain.

She chuckled, but then hid her lips behind her fingers, trying to contain it. “This must have hurt a lot.”

“You have no idea,” Magnus gasped, red face still hidden, “it was horrible.”

“I know, I know the feeling,” Magnus peeked through his fingers then lifted his face, she smiled sheepishly, “life’s not always easy. But we learn from it.”

Magnus felt anger rise in his chest, “Alpha’s suck.”

“Well, not all of them, right?”

“Not all of them…” He added in a whisper. “I don’t even know how to tell Alec, he’ll be mortified. He already is. We didn’t speak of it again, but I know it was hard for him too. When he finds out this could have been prevented…oh boy.”

“He didn’t know, he’s a gentle giant, with a heart of gold, but lack of knowledge sometimes.” Magnus snorted.

“Nicely said, that actually fits him very well,” He chuckled, “So, we can mate…when I am in heat. When will I be in heat again?”

“Well, not before birth. Honey, I don’t know, nobody can say. It will probably still be a while.”

“So, we won’t be able to mate any time soon?” Magnus felt a pang in his chest. She smiled warm and affectionately, brushing his cheek. He lowered his eyes, knowing what the answer to that was. So not only did he have to tell Alec that this would have never worked, but he also had to tell him they won’t be able to mate in the near future. Fantastic.

She titled her head, “The mating also involves other things.”

“What things? Wait, let me write this down, my memory sucks right now, I don’t want to mess this up a second time,” Magnus reached into his pocket to fish out his phone.

“You have to-“ she gestured, “you know, have sex.”

“Oh?” Magnus straightened again, okay; he could remember that. He definitely could remember that one. He tucked his phone away again.

“And he has to knot you.”

“Oh.” Awkward.

“So, you have to be very certain that this is what you want, that you can live with the consequences.”

“And those would be?”

“Pregnancy.” She said kindly. Magnus blinked his eyes a few times.

“But- but there’s a possibility that this won’t happen right? I mean-“ She placed a hand on his and shook her head gently. Fuck.

“Talk to Luke about this, he might have ideas regarding protection,” She shrugged helplessly.

Magnus grimaced. “Yeah well, talking to Luke is…ugh off the table.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t know. And he can’t know. Alec would lose his job if anyone knew we are a couple, it’s not exactly legal.”

“Why do you think Luke would tell anyone?”

“I don’t know…I actually don’t think so, it was Alec’s decision and I respect it.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it mulling it over. Well. Maybe. “I think if anyone could make him see sense and understand it’s you…and also, he wouldn’t kill Alec in your presence. Hopefully.”

She laughed, “He would not kill Alec dear,”

“You never know…I have the feeling he wouldn’t be all too pleased; he once gave Alec a speech.”

“Let me talk to him,” She said kindly.

“But we should be there too, and I have to talk to Alec before.”

“Okay, just let me know when and where.”

“Thanks mom.”

“You are so very welcome honey,” She leaned forward as they collided in a warm hug again. “I love you so much Magnus.”

“I love you too mom.” He whispered back.

“You are going to be a wonderful dad, Alec too, and I will support you and have your back if you need me.”

“I know,” he gasped affectionately. “You are going to be the greatest grandmother ever.”

“Grandmother,” She gasped as she leaned back, “Oh I have to get used to that.” She laughed nervously.

“Young grandmas are cool you know,” she nudged his shoulder with a smile and then got up.

Who would have thought that this would turn out so lovely? He enjoyed every second of this evening, but he couldn’t deny that there was something amiss. Or someone. Maybe he was pathetic, but he really needed Alec, needed his presence and scent. Even more than before, he felt slightly off balance without him around lately, it was an actual deep urge to have him near.

He got up with a groan as another sharp pain cursed through his abdomen without a warning, causing him to slouch back into the cushions. He hissed as the pain intensified before it faded off. He pressed a hand to his belly and swallowed, somehow feeling restless, well this was weird. He breathed a few times before he got up again and made his way over to Maia and Becca by the food with a wide smile.

\---

Several hours later and after Magnus had said his goodbye’s, thanked them all thoroughly and gratefully, he made his way back home with a bag of gifts, longing for the scent of his home, the warmth of his nest, and a certain Alpha’s body around himself, but unfortunately Alec was still away and in what he had called an emergency, something about an Alpha’s honor, and in fact Magnus didn’t want to know what was happening over there. Probably some growl contest.

He could wait a bit more for his boyfriend.

He wasn’t clingy.

And Alec deserved some careless hours too, just having fun, forgetting about all the trouble. Especially after the past days Alec really deserved to relax some.

He shut the door and turned on the light, toeing out of his shoes as he made his way to the couch, dropping like a sack of potatoes before he switched the tv on, mindlessly flicking through the channels. Tom and Buddy slept on the other couch, cuddled together, while Mellow lay to his feet, she slowly arose and tapped over to Magnus, bumping her head against his hand, which he turned over and crawled her gently; a soft purr was heard as she settled in the crook of his arm.

He dozed off almost instantly and awoke as a loud bang was heard, he startled out of his slumber, his heart pounding wildly while his breath was uneven, he looked around himself, trying to find the source of the noise as Mellow jumped off the couch, he only then noticed that his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Must have been a nightmare. Odd.

He swallowed, his throat felt parched like the Sahara and then got up with a groan to get a water when his knees weakened beneath him, he steadied himself on the table, taking in a deep breath or two. What was going on? That must have been a rough dream.

Buddy awoke and panted loudly, his tongue hanging out before he gave a loud sound. “Shhh, it’s okay, go back to sleep.” The dog whined as he sat up. “It’s fine Buddy, go-“ Magnus halted as he felt something hot drip down his inner thighs.

Oh no.

Fuck.

A panic immediately rose in his chest, taking over his body completely as his head began to swim. No! Something was wrong. Blood. Oh god, Alec. The Pups.

He tried to get his breathing back under control as he stuttered to the door and his phone like a penguin, legs wide apart as it kept flowing down his legs, he fumbled for the device as he tried to keep his emotions at bay and not cry like a pathetic little child. Fuck, his pups, his pups, blood, blood, blood, help.

Buddy barked again loudly and jumped off the couch, following Magnus and nudging his leg with his nose, sniffing. “It’s okay,” Magnus said to him, or more to himself, as he dialled Alec’s number.

He listened for what felt like ages, a buzz loud between his ears before the mailbox picked up. “Shit, no,” Magnus gasped before he dialled his number again. “Please Alec, please pick up your phone.” He felt more of the hot liquid leak down his inner thighs as they began to tremble heavily, his whole-body rocking like an earthquake from sheer fear and tension. Why now, why today of all days?! What did he do wrong?! Was it that weird pain he had felt earlier? Should he have reacted?

Magnus felt like a whole waterfall was gushing out of him by now and couldn’t gather enough courage to take a peek, afraid he’d faint, was barely able to catch a coherent thought anymore, he tried again and waited.

“Hey baby,” Alec obviously slurred through the phone, Magnus gave a loud sound of relief as he heard Alec’s voice, could almost cry.

“Alexander! Fuck, finally, I tried to call you, I-“ he stuttered.

“I’m still at Simon’s place, listen, I won a turkey, don’t ask any questions, it’s been wild, I-“

“Alec!” Magnus screamed through the phone to stop him and the Alpha inhaled sharply.

“What’s- what’s wrong?” His voice dropped an octave. “Did something happen?” he asked confused and slightly more sober.

“I’m bleeding, I’m-“ he stammered.

“What?” Alec gasped loudly and Magnus faintly heard chattering in the background, “Shut up!” The Alpha yelled obviously not to him and then turned his attention back on Magnus, “What do you mean you are bleeding? Where? What happened?”

“The pups Alec,” Magnus choked out, a shudder running through his body.

“Oh god,” Alec breathed and Magnus could hear the horror in his voice, “I’ll be right there Magnus! Lie down, I’ll be there as quick as I can!”

“Please hurry Alexander,”

“Lie down on the ground so you don’t fall if you faint, okay?”

“Darling,” Magnus urged.

“I’ll be right there!” the call ended and Magnus put the phone down then stuttered back to the couch, but instead of sitting down he shoved the table aside and sat down on the carpet, leaned back until he lay flat as Alec had ordered him to do, Buddy sat down beside him with a low whine, head near his bump, not leaving him for one second.

A thousand thoughts cursed through Magnus’ head, oh god, what did he do wrong? Why did this happen? He really tried this time, he didn’t lift anything heavy, he didn’t exhaust himself, he actually felt wonderful, why did things always go down so badly when everything was good?!

He saw his cats gather around him, watching him curiously like they felt his distress, felt that something was wrong and Magnus tried to hold it together for their sake. Just hold it the fuck together. Oh god he was going to lose them.

Please hurry Alec.

Magnus heard the door slam open 20 minutes later, hurried steps before a shadow dropped next to him, ushering Buddy out of the way, “Magnus,” he held him by the shoulders before one hand flew over his chest and bump as if he didn’t dare to touch, his cheeks were bright red, face pale, hair sticking in all directions, “what happened?!”

“Nothing, I slept on the couch and- it started I didn’t do anything Alec, I didn’t- I promise I was being good-“ he stammered and Alec cupped his cheeks.

“It’s okay Magnus, I know, it’s not your fault okay?” He said gently, which was meant as encouragement but very much sounded like something crucial had happened. He kissed his forehead a bit rushed and Magnus smelled the faint scent of alcohol on his clothes. “I’ll be right back, I need to-“ he said and got up in a haste, stumbling over the couch.

“Alec,”

“I’m here! I’m just- let me get the monitor,” he returned only a moment later as he put the monitor down, then shoved Magnus’ shirt up his body before he arranged the belts around his mid like he had done the other day, plucking it in, turning on the monitor until they both heard a steady heartbeat, Alec nodded shakily, more to himself he guessed and then gently opened the straps of Magnus’ sweatpants and pulled them down his hips and to his calves along with his underwear before he parted his legs gently, he sucked in a harsh breath, eyes fluttering shut for a moment and Magnus stared at the Alpha.

“What?” Buddy jumped back and growled, nervously clawing on the floor boards.

Alec shook his head and swallowed, “Sorry,” he said and then sprayed disinfectant on his hands, brushing them together before he placed his hand on Magnus’ inner thigh, “Can you lif-“ he stopped and then took his hand off again, observing it with a frown, a watery substance ran down his arm that smelled almost sweet but not in the way his slick did. “You said you were bleeding?” Alec said not unkindly.

“I thought I did, I felt something run down my thighs, I figured, I didn’t dare to look.” Magnus stammered as he lifted himself on his elbows, staring at Alec’s hand with confusion. “Am I not? What is that?”

Alec’s eyes widened almost comically as he looked at the Omega, “Magnus, did you feel a pain before this happened? Anything?”

“No, there was no pain, I felt a few contractions, okay maybe, there was some pain but not much really,” he stuttered, “but I had a little scare right before, there was a loud noise…something like a bang and it startled me out of sleep. I thought something fell. Weirdly enough neither Buddy nor the cats heard it.”

“That is because it came from within you.” Alec whispered, his voice and scent had shifted dramatically.

“What?”

“Magnus your water broke.”

“What?” Magnus parroted. “What do you mean? My water? My-“ he paled as it dawned on him, “my water. Oh god, no.”

“Magnus,”

“No!” Magnus rushed up to sit and yanked his pants back up hastily as Alec tried to stop him, “I won’t! I refuse! No!”

“Baby you have to calm down,” Alec said as he held his shoulders.

“Let me go!” Magnus tossed his hands off of him and then got up to his feet, causing the straps to lose contact with the monitor, feeling his soaked pants stick to his thighs, “I don’t want to!” He whined.

“I know,” Alec gasped as he held his palms up, “I know Magnus, but you don’t have a choice,”

“Fuck this! I’m not ready. He’s not ready. Oh god Alec, our boy. No!”

“Shhh, calm down, please, you have to calm down.”

“Alec! He won’t make it! Why now, why-“ he panicked, his eyes restless.

“Stop!” Alec shouted, holding him by the arms and Magnus’ body stilled, “Breathe, slowly.” He commanded and Magnus followed, breathed slowly, in and out. “Good,” he said gently. “I’m sorry, but you really have to calm down now, you were panicking,” Magnus nodded shakily, then felt Alec guide him to the couch where he sat him down carefully, he re-plugged the cables. The heartbeat drumming steadily through the room.

“Do you still feel it? The water?”

Magnus shook his head. It had stopped.

“Okay, that’s good, do you feel any pain right now?” Magnus stared into the void. “Magnus?” he snapped his fingers impatiently.

“No, I don’t feel anything.”

“Okay, I mean, not okay but, at least no pain…Magnus,” he crouched down in front of him, “listen to me.” Magnus’ eyes fixed on his. “You have to follow what I say, but most of all you have to try to relax now, as good as possible, breathe slow and deep, we still have time, it’s not happening so fast okay? You still have time, remember what we learned in the course, you are in stage 1 which lasts the longest usually,”

“Is this really going to happen?”

“Yes,”

“Fuck,” Magnus dropped his head.

“Baby, I’m with you, every step of the way. I am here now. We can do this; you can do this.”

“I can’t-“ Magnus shook his head vehemently.

“Of course, you can,” Alec stroked his arms, “tell me about the shower party.”

“What?”

“Talk to me, how was it?”

“It was nice,” Magnus answered, not knowing why because he felt like doing anything but talking about random stuff right now, he wanted to run away, to scream, just anything! He wasn’t ready. He knew this was going to happen one day, but now that it actually did, it felt surreal and he was frightened. “Izzy was there too.”

“I know baby,” Alec said patiently. Of course, he knew, ugh Magnus.

“Sorry,”

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” he kept on stroking him, “tell me more.” He urged.

“I talked to my mom a lot, which was wonderful, about you and our pups and- I have the feeling she loves you.”

Alec smiled widely though Magnus saw the tension in his features, “I love her too, she’s an amazing mom.” He brushed a stray strand out of Magnus’ forehead, “what did you eat today?”

“Cake mostly. It was a chocolate cake, pink and blue on the outside and inside, Clary did it. Did you know about the shower party?”

“Yeah I did.” Magnus groaned at his own stupidity. “Did you like my gift?”

“How did you get them?”

“I told you,” he smiled lopsided, “it was a tough fight.”

“The alligator right.” Magnus remembered and chuckled while Alec stroked over his twitching eyebrow.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“What?”

“A movie.”

“You want me to watch a movie?” He repeated, taking a peek at his bump and back up, “now?” Alec shrugged one sided.

“Why not?” he returned, “or maybe sleep some?” He didn’t know what it was, he actually wanted to snap, how could Alec even suggest such a thing right now! But there was something about Alec’s scent, about the way he spoke that took out all the tension and fear Magnus had felt mere minutes ago, he actually felt relaxed. Like in trance.

“I could watch a movie.” Magnus heard himself say, absurdly.

“Okay baby,” he helped Magnus lie down on his side and shoved the blankets over him to make him comfortable, “if you feel anything, anything at all, let me know okay? I will make you something to eat.” He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple and Magnus felt awfully content. He blinked his eyes softly, almost tired as Alec turned on a romantic comedy and placed bottles of water on the table along with a few straws, half the movie later the table was covered in all his kitchen’s contents, warm plain noodles, snacks of all kinds and fruits.

Magnus peeked over the back of the couch to see Alec pull things out of his emergency box, neatly putting them down in an organized manner while he licked his lips. Magnus returned his eyes to the tv.

This was nice.

This was fine.

He could do this.

It was August, 8th and around 1am as the second movie started when Alec sat down on the end of the couch and lifted the blanket, carefully tugging on Magnus’ pants, “I am going to take these off for a moment okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus heard himself say, eyes fixed on the tv and then laughed at a stupid pun. He was so distracted that he only faintly felt the contractions, faintly heard the heartbeats.

He felt how Alec parted his leg slightly, “I would like to check on your cervix Magnus, is that okay?”

“Yeah sure,” he answered as in trance, eyes stuck on the tv. He felt a finger probe at his hole, a familiar, good feeling, and then another, he wouldn’t complain, they inched deeper inside and passed his birth channel which Magnus felt because it became uncomfortable.

“You okay?” Alec asked stroking his thigh with his free hand.

“Yes, I’m good Alec,” Magnus’ body tensed up as he felt Alec reach his goal, a pressure deep inside him that burnt slightly, it wasn’t really painful but very uncomfortable. Alec eased his fingers out and then wrote something down with, Magnus noticed, shaky fingers. Which caused Magnus to slightly snap out of his bubble, “and?”

“2 fingers,” he said, “it’s opened,” he then explained.

“Oh, okay.” Magnus stared back ahead blankly.

“Still no pain?” As if on cue Magnus felt his belly tighten again and pressed a palm to it, stealing his breath momentarily before it eased off again. This one was longer. But not painful.

“Well, it’s…the usual.”

“Okay.” Alec looked at his wristwatch and again wrote into his notebook. It didn’t take long before Magnus was back in his bubble, and laughed whole-heartedly.

It was 2:30am when Magnus sighed contently, the noodles sitting in his belly, the tea sipped. He had had 4 contractions within the past hour alone all of which Alec had written down, they weren’t painful, not more than usual and he could remain calm somehow.

“Do you want to take a walk?” Alec offered and Magnus frowned at him.

“Now? It’s 2:30am? I’m…in labor?”

Alec chuckled low, “I know, walking is good, it helps. Come on,” he said gently and pulled the blanket down, obviously leaving no discussion to deny his order, Magnus was going to take a walk one way or another. Magnus groaned as he got up and paused the movie, Alec helped him up to stand and to walk to the door. 

Magnus followed obediently after Alec had dressed him in a jacket before they walked hand in hand down the plains along the forest, Buddy running around them eagerly. The air was nice and crisp, cool around his skin and he actually enjoyed it, enjoyed the breeze and rustling of leaves.

This was so surreal. He almost forgot he was actually in labor right now.

They walked in comfortable silence until Magnus halted with a gasp, bending forward as a contraction cursed through his body, accompanied by a sharp pain in his abdomen. “Breathe,” Alec said halting next to him, Magnus breathed. The pain subsided.

“Okay…I guess it’s starting,” Magnus said, not knowing how he was able to keep his chill right now.

“Well, it started a few hours ago already, and you are doing great Magnus,” Alec made him walk again, slowly, step by step before they turned around and headed back, another two contractions rocked through his body on the way back, each one slightly painful and longer than usual. Magnus was back on the couch, snuggled under the blankets, Alec by his side, their fingers interlocked as he dozed off again. This felt like some weird fever dream.

When Magnus awoke, his head lay on Alec’s lap, his fingers combing through his hair, Magnus immediately looked at his vintage clock hanging near the tv, 4:45am, he has slept for a while. Some documentary flickered on tv, seemingly about Egypt, when Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, Alec lay his palm onto his hardening bump as if he had done this a few times before, it lasted longer than the ones before almost for a whole minute and his whole abdomen squeezed together painfully, “Urgh,” he gasped.

“Shhh…” Alec soothed and Magnus smelled Alec’s scent penetrate his skin from all sides.

“Okay, this one was painful,”

“Yeah, you groaned a few times in your sleep, but it’s good you were able to rest, you need it, are you hungry?”

“No,”

“Okay, but you have to drink something,” Alec leant forward and then helped Magnus up to sit before he handed him an ice-cold glass of water and guided the straw between Magnus’ chapped lips, Magnus drank it like a parched man. “Good baby,” he cooed, “The contractions are coming at 9 to 10 minutes apart now,”

“Okay,” Magnus just answered, not really knowing what to do with that information but he was grateful Alec informed him nonetheless.

“I have prepared something for you, or more, had someone prepare it,” Magnus looked at him through tired eyes.

“What?”

“A bath,”

“A bath?” Magnus rose his eyebrows.

“You said the pain was better underwater, so I asked Jonathan to set up a bath for you earlier, it will be cold by now but it shouldn’t be hot anyway, we can add some warm water when we are there.”

“You told Jonathan?” Magnus asked without judgement.

“He drove me here when you called, he figured, I was a little beside myself.”

“Oh, okay.” Alec helped him up, took the monitor off and they hurried over to Magnus’ moms house, well hurried was exaggerated. They moved like two slugs, pausing every other minute. He helped him up the stairs, the house was quiet as Alec turned on the water of the bath tub again, Magnus undressed next to him.

A soft knock was heard and Alec growled low before he shook his head and headed outside of the room, Magnus took the moment to slowly enter the bathtub, the soothing warmth settling around his aching legs before he slid into it and gave a pleased sigh as his body relaxed and melted into the tub. Fuck this was good.

Alec came back in and closed the door behind him, then sat down by Magnus’ side, one hand on his bump that poked out of the water. “Is it good?”

“Yeah, so good,” Magnus said, eyes closed and head leaned back. It smelled of lavender. Alec played with the water lazily, always keeping his eyes on Magnus. “Hmmm…”

“I’m glad.” He said, “Can I?” he asked and Magnus felt his fingers slide between his legs.

“You are enjoying this hm?”

“That I have to finger you? Not at all.” He smirked sheepishly and quickly pushed two inside him without much fanfare, the uncomfortable feeling returning as they entered his birth channel, it actually burnt this time and Magnus grimaced. “Just a second, clench your jaw.” Magnus did.

“Nnnnrghh,” Magnus’ body went rigid, arching out of the water for a moment as Alec’s fingers pushed into his open cervix, he pushed Alec’s arm away and the fingers out of him.

“Sorry, it’s okay, it’s done.” Alec rushed, “it’s widened again, but not much, around 4 fingers. The contractions aren’t strong enough.”

“Don’t say that. It’s fine how it is.” Magnus had his fingers wrapped around the edge of the tub. “I don’t want it any more painful.”

“But they have to become stronger, otherwise it won’t open more and we need to get to 10cm.” Alec said kindly, almost pitiful, “I know this is shit Magnus, and I’m sorry. But it is what it is and it’s coming one way or another.” Magnus sent him a glare to which Alec had the audacity to smile. “Try to think of the pups,”

“I hate you,”

“No, you don’t.” Alec shook his head.

“I do.” Magnus repeated, “You have no idea-“ Magnus halted as he felt something rise up his throat, he tensed up, sitting straight.

“Oh shit,” Alec said as Magnus body suddenly heaved, “wait,” Alec peeled something out of his pocket and held it in front of Magnus’ face just in time as the noodles made a reappearance, gushing out of him like a waterfall, he sucked in a ragged breath before he threw up another time, his body violently shaking as he emptied his stomach into the white plastic bag. “You are doing great baby,” Alec said stroking his back while Magnus fumbled on the bag Alec held, trying to catch his breath as he tasted bile on his tongue.

“Alec,” he said almost panicked.

“It’s alright, that can happen,” he comforted him, then took the bag out of his sight, “your body is overwhelmed and under stress, and emptying itself, cleaning up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Magnus croaked out, his throat felt sore.

“It’s better to not know it all sometimes.”

“I’m cold,” Magnus said as he shivered in the water.

“Okay, let’s get you out,” he wrapped his arms under Magnus’ armpits as Magnus body tightened again.

“Argh,” he gasped as a very painful contraction squeezed the air out of his lungs, almost causing him to black out in the process. Alec held him tighter and waited until Magnus stopped tensing and then heaved him out of the cold water and into his arms, he somehow managed to toss a large towel over Magnus’ body and carried him downstairs and back home. “Fuck,” Magnus gasped.

Alec put him to his feet in the hallway, the towel wrapped around his shivering body, “Do you want to sit, or walk some more?”

“What the fuck was that? You said the bath would help, it made it worse!” Magnus yelled.

“Warm water usually helps with the pain and relaxes the muscles, which on the other hand quickens things up, which is good,”

“I will quicken you up! You aren’t exactly on my side Alec!”

“Walk?” Alec asked.

“Argghhh,” Magnus grimaced as he bent forward, a palm pressed to his belly, legs apart, he must look ridiculous but he didn’t care for one bit, in fact he didn’t care about anything anymore. The pain took over his mid like a belt that was squeezing him, his mind fuzzy and all over the place.

“Okay, maybe sit?”

“Shut up,” Magnus pressed out.

“Walk with me okay?” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ mid to hold him.

“I don’t want to walk! I want to sit.”

“I thought you didn’t want to?”

“But it’s better when I sit, I think-“ He stuttered towards the couch but Alec held him tighter, turning him around.

“Let’s walk a bit okay? Just a few rounds,” He urged again.

“You are not acting in my interest Alexander, I want a new midwife,” Magnus mumbled, having the feeling Alec was in fact working against him, wanting to make it worse.

“You have to trust me Magnus, I am on your side.”

“I do, but- argh,” he groaned. “Don’t make me walk, I can’t-”

“Magnus come on, just a more steps, then you can lie down okay?” They walked circles through the living room and hallway one after the other while the cats and Buddy followed them with their eyes, it didn’t take long before Magnus stuttered along the walls, needing more halt, pausing every other minute to awkwardly breathe through a painful contraction while Alec stroked his back firmly. “I’m so proud of you baby,” Alec said and Magnus hated it, hated all of this. He didn’t want this. He didn’t feel like he was doing well.

“This is going too fast,” Magnus gasped.

“You are carrying three pups Magnus, the pressure from above is increased and your body needs more strength to push them down, but you are right on time so far, do you want it to go slower? You know it would only prolong the pain.”

“Can you stop with your fucking logic for one second!” Magnus all but yelled and Alec froze before he swallowed and kept stroking Magnus back. “I’m sorry, shit.”

“Don’t be. You can yell at me. It’s fine really.”

“I didn’t mean that earlier, I don’t want another midwife,”

“I know baby,”

Magnus grabbed the staircase, thudding his head against it as the most intense contraction cursed through him like a wave, building on the top of his belly and flowing down throughout his abdomen, back and legs, a pain he had never felt before, so strong he wanted to rip something apart. “Shh…” Alec soothed, stroking his lower back in circles as Magnus shifted his ass from one side to the other, not knowing what the fuck to do to make it better or go away.

“Owwww,…” Magnus almost sobbed, tears prickling on his eyes, “that- that one hurt. Bad.”

“I know,” Alec said gently, “Do you wanna lie down now?”

Magnus nodded, lips apart and breathing in harshly, he straightened as good as possible “I want my nest Alec, I need-“ he stammered and Alec helped him upstairs in an instant which took almost 5 minutes. Helped him take a pee in the bathroom then brought him to the bedroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Alec rushed back down the stairs after releasing Magnus, who let the towel drop to the ground and crawled into his nest awkwardly, curling into his blankets and shirts that surrounded him from all sides as he inhaled deeply, trying to relax, trying to take his mind anywhere else.

He tried not to think about the next contraction that was about to hit him soon again, he’s never imagined the pain to be like this to be honest, he was good with pain, but this was a whole other level and nothing he had ever experienced before, nothing he could have vaguely prepared himself for.

He didn’t want this. This was horrible.

Alec knocked on the door and opened it slowly, “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Magnus breathed after a while, then gave a pained sound as it happened again, he tensed up, curling into a ball as the horrific pain shuddered through him. “Fuuuck…”

“Do you want music?”

“No.” Magnus gasped through his contraction.

“I could sing something,”

“Shut up, god damn it.”

“Magnus, you need to stay hydrated, here, take the bottle,” Alec said, ignoring Magnus remarks, and held the bottle to the opening of the nest, Magnus peeled his eyes open and grabbed the bottle from his hand as the contraction subsided, sipping on the straw eagerly before he gave it back, the hand disappeared.

“Thank you,” Magnus gasped, hating himself for cursing at Alec, he didn’t mean to do that, he was slightly out of control, but luckily Alec didn’t mind it so much.

“Breathe into your belly, as deep as possible and hold before exhaling long, try to focus on where it hurts the most,” Alec’s deep and soothing voice rang in Magnus’ head, his scent, though somewhat alarmed, comforting him.

“I’m trying,” Magnus sucked in one breath after the other. A hand made its way into the nest and Magnus grabbed it immediately, squeezing it tightly, he felt how sweaty Alec’s hand was, noticed the slight tremble in his muscles. He was nervous too. The Alpha squeezed him back.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but it must have been a few hours because the night had faded into day and Magnus was shaking by now, sweating all over, exhausted and utterly drained, the contractions came every 3 to 4 minutes by now and the blankets were soaked with sweat, slick and water, maybe some blood too. He had no strength anymore, it was too much, he wanted this to be over, just fucking stop, he wanted to run from this so badly, even trying to concentrate on something else didn’t help anymore, he couldn’t go back into his bubble, the pain was too intense.

Alec kept talking to him throughout all this time, trying to soothe him, distract him, tell him how to breathe. He was so glad that Alec was there, held his hand, that he wasn’t alone and that he didn’t leave, or yell at him, he was patient and gentle and doing his job as Magnus’ midwife.

Alec had informed Magnus that he had called Luke earlier, that he’d go to Jocelyn’s house in the morning and wait there in case he was needed for Magnus or later come over when the pups were born to help check on them since it were three and one possibly being at risk, it was a good decision, and he was sure that certainly Jocelyn and Clary knew what was happening by now and that they were all alert and nervous but Magnus had no time to think about that, he actually had trouble thinking at all.

He tossed and turned in his nest, squirming, trying to find a position as he knelt on all fours, arching his back and lowering it, he clawed at the shirts, shifted from one side to the others as he whined desperately. “I’m here Magnus,”

Sweat was dripping down his face and dropping onto the shirts, “Alec I can’t-“

“You can do this, you are doing so well Magnus,” Alec said encouragingly but Magnus could hear the concern and also exhaustion in his voice.

He lowered himself to the blankets again and dropped onto his side with fatigue, the strength leaving his body, “Alexander,” hot tears slid down his cheeks. “Please, make this stop. I can’t do this anymore-” Magnus gasped.

He smelled Alec nearing the nest, hovering in the opening as he reached out to stroke Magnus’ thigh, up his waist and to his bump as he slowly crawled into the nest causing Magnus’ Omega to hiss low in his chest, having no strength to do anything though. Alec shuffled over him as Magnus’ hissing became louder, snarling his way and baring his teeth, Alec answered with an almost purr like sound as he lowered himself to his throat, Magnus craned his head back to bare his throat before the Alpha latched onto him and slid behind his body, Magnus whined before his body relaxed and melted against the Alpha’s warmth.

He had no functioning braincell left to think of the implications of what just happened, that he actually allowed an Alpha into his nest, especially in labor, but he was and it was all he needed to ease his mind.

Alec wrapped his strong arms around him tightly, completely engulfing him with his body while he licked the back of Magnus’ neck with the flat of his tongue, “Arrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh” Magnus screamed as the most painful contraction so far rolled over his body and into every cell, tensing him up like a rod, Alec’s hand pressed against his bump firmly, the scream broke into a cry when the pain didn’t pass by but only intensified, smashing all his insides and ripping them into shreds, a pressure so deep and intense in his loin that it was almost unbearable.

Alec kept licking him through it, almost as in trance, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, it was oddly soothing, he was completely covered in sweat by now, the hair clutched to his forehead, pale and cheeks red, chest flushed, shivering like an earthquake. “I love you Magnus, you are doing so wonderful, you are amazing,” Alec whispered, “and so strong.”

“Alec, I’m scared,” Magnus gasped.

“Me too, but we will do this, together.” Alec said, his voice shaky before he began to inhale deeply, urging Magnus to do it along with him, exhaling slowly through pursed lips. Alec’s hot breath sending shudders through his body.

When the next contraction came only 30 seconds later Magnus wasn’t ready at all, he clenched his teeth trying to pull through which was completely in vain as another cry echoed through the room, loud and shaky, his body suddenly clamped down like he’d had the biggest stomach aches, heaving as his breath was punched out of his lungs, he felt like throwing up again, but it was different this time, it didn’t go upwards but downwards as his body pushed down. Alec gasped behind him.

A completely new sensation rushed through his veins, not really knowing what was happening, but the rectal pressure he felt was just fucking too much, his upper leg suddenly lifted off the ground, spreading them apart and Magnus squinted through his eyes to see Alec hold it up by his kneecap with a trembling arm and prominent veins, “You are nearly there Magnus, you are doing so great baby,” Alec soothed behind him, his voice steady now.

“Alec, something’s wrong,” Magnus gasped as the pressure increased, a burn spreading in his lower region as the pain returned way too quick, his body clamping back down before he pushed involuntarily with a broken gasp.

“Push baby, as strong as you can. Let go, I’ve got you.”

His ass felt like it was tearing apart as the burning sensation took over him completely, like he was sitting on an open fire, he tossed his head forward, chin on his chest as his neck and body tensed up, pushing as hard as possible, he had no choice, it was just happening and all he could do was let it happen, give up control. “Alec it hurts so much,” Magnus groaned after sucking in a breath, the sentence cut off as his body pushed down again.

“I know, I am here my love,” Alec pressed his knee against his body, holding the bump with the other hand, “you are amazing Magnus, she’s almost here. Come on! Push!”

Magnus cried desperately, his head swimming, his body not giving him any rest, to breathe, to concentrate, to think, it all just happened and it was too much, the contractions never stopped and he lost control over his whole body, all he could do was trust that Alec had him and kept him safe, he felt the pressure in his ass increase to an unknown intensity, burning, hurting, stinging, with one last intake of breath Magnus clenched his teeth and pushed through it, a loud shout followed as the pain peaked, almost making him faint, before the pain turned into an unbearable pressure between his legs, Magnus gasped as he looked down, the bump shielding the view.

Alec suddenly moved from behind him silently but quick, his hands switching on Magnus’ knee, it all happened too fast for Magnus to realize what was happening, as another push rocked through him, he screamed and then gasped loudly before the pressure was suddenly gone, a gush of hot liquid running down his thigh, Magnus blinked his sticky eyes confusedly as his leg lowered, before they landed Alec’s bloody white shirt who knelt by his feet, his hands protectively against his chest and staring down, he only then noticed an arm sticking up from between his hands, fingers spreading.

A shudder ran through Magnus’ body as he realized what just happened, tears streaming down his face as he breathed raggedly, his body shaking out of control. Their pup. Alec lowered his face to the bundle and nosed her which caused her to give a small noise, Magnus stashed the sound away in his mind instantly and inhaled deeply as he tried to smell her, it was mostly blood and other substances, but there was another scent, small and vague but somehow familiar. Magnus tried to lift himself, his Omega giving a pitiful whine as Alec instantly reacted and knelt closer, carefully handing their first born over, who squirmed in his hands.

Magnus still tried to understand, to catch a thought as he watched the small black haired girl, Ni Luh, being moved against his chest as his instincts took over, he pulled her in protectively and tucked the blankets around her small squirming frame, covering her body completely before he bent his head down and licked her head, over her face while the pup made small sounds and gasps, almost like a small kitten, she stilled after a bit and pressed against Magnus’ chest between his pecs.

Magnus felt things. So many things.

He felt a sudden tugging, then heard a groan and peeled his eyes off the pup to look down as he saw Alec hover by his legs, his mouth blood smeared before he took off his shirt in one swift movement and wiped his mouth with it, Magnus’ eyes faintly skimmed over the ripped and bloody cord, he felt Alec lift his knee again just in time as he felt the pain and pressure return with full force, the contractions returned mercilessly, reminding him of the fact that it wasn’t over yet and there were in fact still two pups coming, oddly enough Magnus felt energized, like he’d just taken an hour long break.

Now that he’d seen the outcome, seen the goal, the prize he got for all his suffering he knew he could do this. That he had to do this. There was no other way. His pups needed him to be strong.

He threw his head back with a groan, clenching his teeth painfully as the contraction squeezed his mid, his lower back feeling like it was about to snap, he didn’t want to shout, to scream to not scare their daughter sleeping in his arms.

“Come on baby,” Alec said, pressing his knee further down against his belly, “you got this, take a few deep breaths for me and then push,”

Before he knew it, the now familiar urge to push shuddered through him, clenching his body and pressing down, he gave a startled gasp and pushed, pushed as hard as he could with all the energy he could muster, his arms locked tightly around their pup as he felt the pressure increase again, knew the pup was coming down quickly and he was fucking thankful.

The burn intensified, the pain peaked and Magnus couldn’t help but scream now as the pup in his arms startled, Alec’s hand left his knee again and the pressure subsided. A small and soft cry was heard, foreign and yet startingly alarming to Magnus, as Alec took the tiny pup into his hands and pulled her close, a low growl rumbled through the bloody and sweaty nest as Alec cooed at the pup to soothe her but she kept crying louder with each second, the sound broke something deep inside Magnus and he only had one thought, to get to her, “Alec,” Magnus gasped and Alec shuffled closer quickly once more and guided Aulia into Magnus’ blanket fort and to her sister.

Magnus was on her within a second, licking her trembling body dry, faintly registering her having black hair as well, her face squished and bloody, eyes squeezed shut, he snuggled them both against his chest as good as possible, feeling their warmth and tiny heartbeats against his own heavily pounding heart as she relaxed and too fell asleep in his arms.

He felt something blossom within him, something so strong and sudden that he could do nothing but cry, the sight of their squirming, tiny, sleeping daughters was beyond bearable, he forgot everything around him as he observed their small black heads, hair sticky and silky.

He looked up for one second to see Alec kneel by his feet, shoulders slumped, looking completely exhausted and bloody, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped in what sounded like relief, he could smell the love and pride in Alec’s scent. Their eyes locked for a moment and Magnus saw his own emotions mirroring in Alec’s before he looked back at their daughters.

He wanted to scream, to laugh, just something, he didn’t know what to do with all these emotions that suddenly flooded him. They had pups, they lived, they were real, they breathed, moved, they looked healthy, this was real, this really happened, he just had two pups, and another one to come.

He felt a love he’d never felt before, a love he never knew even existed, a love stronger than life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE.
> 
> FINALLY.
> 
> Quick explanation: I divided this scene intentionally, not to prolong it, but to have Alec's POV as well, since it is a very important moment for both of them and not only Magnus. I usually don't do this, but I felt that it was the right thing to do because Alec deserves to express his feelings regarding the birth of their pups as well. One more to come.
> 
> And now, let's welcome these two little girls.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! We are back with part 2 of the birth and Alec's POV, the chaos is strong with this one. Our Alpha might be a little overwhelmed. This is a chapter of fluff and emotions, some revelations, though there is some heavy angst in between, beware. Please mind the tags. Thank you so much for all your lovely comments on the last one! And I am just as excited as you all are to welcome the pups into this world, story and our hearts. It's been 84 years. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Thanks for all the support and love! Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone!

Alec was on edge.

Maybe that was an understatement.

He’s hanging on the cliff’s edge and has been for hours.

These past hours have been the most intense, exciting and yet scary hours of his whole life. He’d thought he was prepared for what was to come, had learned all there is to know, had the best grades of all, went through the whole procedure in his head multiple times beforehand. But when it actually happened, Alec felt overwhelmed, because it wasn’t only his protégé giving birth, it was his boyfriend, those were his own pups and he needed a moment, or two, to actually concentrate and focus on what was happening.

Luckily though, Alec possessed an ability that had helped him quite a few times in his life already, he could go into a full-on head mode, stop his feelings, thoughts, fears, a safe place that only existed in his head where he acted on instinct alone. That was, what Magnus nicely called his ‘midwife mode’. But it was more than that, he’d used it whenever he needed to get out of situations, when things just weren’t bearable anymore, when he felt insecure and was out of his comfort zone. And he’d perfected it.

So, when he realized what was happening Alec only had one choice, to switch it on, and his heart off. He had to function for Magnus, of course he felt things, many things, but they weren’t overwhelming and he could stay clear headed besides his raging heart that maybe gave him away, his sweaty skin and slightly shaky voice, but all in all, he managed, because he had to.

The fear to mess this up, for Magnus, for the pups was just too big, too scary.

But he felt every scream that tore from the Omega’s chest, felt every tear that rolled down his cheeks, he felt it deep down in his heart, he felt his Alpha cry along, wanting nothing more than to soothe his Omega, help him through this, make it better, take the pain away, but he couldn’t. The best he could do was guide Magnus through this and move it forward as quick as possible, and that he did.

He gave up control for a moment as Magnus lost his strength, when he needed him the most, his Alpha gave him no choice but to follow his instincts when the Omega called out for him, he only faintly remembered the moment he crawled into his nest and had no time to actually think about what that meant and why Magnus let him, but he just had to, the urge to be near his Omega in that moment, Magnus’ call for him, was too strong.

But despite that moment, Alec had functioned, had been there for Magnus, had been on that fucking edge.

When their first pup slid into his hands, the body trembling and bloody and so small, all his very well crafted walls had crumbled in an instant, leaving nothing but utter joy and love as his heart took over, all the emotions flooding him at once, the feeling of her warm body, her heartbeat, the smell, it tore him apart as a relieved breath broke through his lips.

And he had again acted by pure instinct as he checked on the pup, he knew he should have run a few tests instantly, instead he made sure she was breathing and well and locked her scent into the back of his head, a scent that was very small, very gentle, but it was there and he’d never smelled something more beautiful. Yes, he’d instantly fallen in love with Magnus’ scent the moment he had first smelled him, but this was different, it was as if he’d already known this scent, and had begun to love it a long while ago. This wasn’t love on first sight like it was with Magnus, it was just love.

He was so gone for those pups, it was insane. He’d never thought that it would be- would feel like this, yes, he loved pups generally, but he’d never felt something like this before.

Fortunately, he didn’t remember ripping the cord, he remembered doing it, but only the actions, neither the taste nor the feeling or why the hell he did that and he’d be a little disgusted if he had a clear thought, but it felt right to him in that moment and he’d long ago stopped questioning his Alpha, that Alpha within him was a little off.

And to see Magnus, his face that was full of surprise, confusion and relief as he first saw their pup was the most wonderful thing ever, he could almost feel the Omega’s tension drain off, saw the moment his instincts awoke and he demanded her, licked her clean, held her close, it was so beautiful to see Magnus like that, because he knew that he feared to be broken, feared to not know what to do, but as Alec hoped, no he knew, Magnus knew exactly what to do, because he wasn’t broken, he was the way he was meant to be, and he was perfect.

He did so amazingly well, he was so strong throughout all of this, trusted Alec, trusted himself, it was astonishing and Alec felt the love he felt for that man grow even more if that was even possible.

And when Aulia came into their life, the visible twin of her sister, when he heard her first scream Alec was again overwhelmed by his emotions, by the love he felt, it was so much, too much, his heart was bursting inside his chest. He just wanted to scream, toss himself onto the ground and roll in his tears, but of course he did none of that.

She smelled almost the same as her sister from what he could make out, they were about the same size and they both looked like tiny versions of Magnus himself, black hair and Asian features, their eyes closed slits, rosy and small lips and high cheek bones, it was as if he had three Magnus’ now and he didn’t know how to feel, what to do with that. His mind literally broke into a thousand pieces as he tried to process it all, but he kept fixing it, glueing the shards back together and do his job.

Ni Luh and Aulia were the most beautiful beings he had ever seen, next to their breath-taking father.

They had two daughters.

He had two daughters.

And all he wanted was to hold them, feel them, scent them, surround his family. For the rest of his life.

His eyes burnt, his lips were chapped and dry, in all this time, all this stress, Alec had completely forgotten to take care of himself too and he felt it now, felt his body tremble from sheer exhaustion, but he didn’t care. Not at all. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered, except the three humans before him.

A pained groan pulled him out of his thoughts as Magnus’ grimaced.

Oh. Right. Fuck. They weren’t complete yet. He had to concentrate, get back into his midwife mode, he had to-

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped.

Shit, he couldn’t- he couldn’t get back into it. What was he supposed to do? What was he doing? What the fuck should he do? Alec’s eyes widened as he panicked and felt his own breath hitch. He’d forgotten how to function. Their boy. Right. Magnus needed help, needed him. What- “I- I- uh,” Alec stuttered as his heart jumped out of his chest, “Fucking shit,” Alec cursed and wanted to slam his head into a wall; maybe it would help.

“Alec!” Magnus’ scream broke his daze as the Omega pushed; Alec’s eyes locked on the cords and he instinctively grabbed them, tugging before he held the girl’s placenta in his hands, eyes unfocused, he studied it as in trance; he shook his head roughly, once, twice, to fucking get it to function. Placenta. Right! Okay. He quickly checked if it was complete and nothing was ripped and still stuck inside Magnus’ body which would cause problems later on but it was in fact completely intact and actually beautiful, he’d never seen one in real life.

He put it aside and then frowned. Wait, shouldn’t the placenta have come out last? Oh yes! Alec hit his own forehead in a moment of realization, the girls had their own amniotic sac, their own placenta, because they were girls, and twins, Alexander was a boy, he had his own. God he was so stupid.

Magnus suddenly began to squirm and then moved aside, causing the pups to fall from his chest and into the soft blankets with startled gasps, the Omega groaned as he lifted himself onto his knees and shaky arms and Alec’s mind snapped back into midwife mode, fucking finally!

He was beside Magnus in an instant and lay his palm onto his lower back, stroking it very firmly as the Omega rolled his hips, his eyes flickered aside to their daughters that still slept peacefully, cuddled against each other, Alec made sure they were covered and warm, trying not to sob and lose it all at the sight again, before his attention focused back on the task at hand. “Magnus, we are almost there, it’s nearly over, we just have to help our boy out now.”

Magnus shook his head that hang between his shoulders, his voice barely there, “I can’t Alec,”

“You did so well baby, look, we have two daughters, you made this,” Magnus’ eyes shifted to their sleeping daughters for a second before he squeezed them shut again, Alec watched the sweat pearl down his face. “You can do everything; you are the strongest man I know.”

Magnus gave a pained groan and Alec could hear the exhaustion tremble along as the contraction rocked through his body, he could feel it in the way Magnus tensed up and bucked his back up against his hand, Alec pressed against it to help him. Alec knew that Magnus reached his limit. He heard it, felt it, he had no strength left.

Fuck. Do something! But what?! God why did he keep losing it.

Alec shook his head roughly, he couldn’t think. Magnus wasn’t the only one who had no strength left. But he had to, this was his duty, his job, not only as a midwife, but as his Alpha, he had to be strong for the both of them now.

“Come on baby,” Alec slid his hands over Magnus’ sides and under his arms as he pulled him back against his own chest and held him upright to let gravity help him, Magnus slapped against his chest like a wet cloth, weak and sweaty, his head lulled back onto Alec’s shoulder as the Alpha circled his arms around his chest and held him up, desperately scenting his cheek and throat, trying to push some scent and the last bit of strength he had into the weak Omega.

“Alexander-“ Magnus gasped before he grunted, low and deep, his body moving towards the ground and he’d suddenly become ten times heavier as he pushed, Alec heard himself shout out loud as he tried to keep Magnus up with all his strength. The veins throbbing on his arms and forehead.

“Push Magnus, you can do this!” Alec gasped next to his ear and Magnus’ body relaxed as he sucked in a harsh breath.

“It hurts so bad,” He sobbed and Alec felt a pang in his chest.

“We can do this,” He heard himself say, steady and loud though he felt anything but right now. “One more time okay? Do it with me, inhale deeply, come on,” Magnus tried, he could see that he tried, when he finally brought oxygen into his lungs the next push directed him towards the ground again, his thighs parted and tensed as his whole body trembled.

“Arrrrrrggghhhhhhhh,” Magnus screamed, shuddered in his arms and then slumped, Alec nearly lost the grip on his sweaty body.

Nothing.

Shit.

Alec brought a hand to Magnus’ ass and carefully guided his fingers into him to which the Omega jerked, protesting in his arms, he couldn’t even feel the boy. He wasn’t coming down. Maybe he was too light. Maybe he…maybe…maybe what…what now, fuck Alec think, what was the problem? His mind raced as his eyes darted all over the place desperately, but he couldn’t end the train of thoughts because Magnus’ body already tensed again.

Alec quickly helped Magnus’ arms up over his head so he had something to hold onto, “When the next contraction comes, you have to push with all you got Magnus, I’ll help you okay?” Magnus nodded shakily and Alec was amazed by the fact Magnus could still listen.

He felt Magnus’ hands tighten in his hair shortly after, his arms and body tensing up before he cried out loud and Alec pressed both his palms to Magnus’ bump in utter despair, pushing down forcefully, they had to get him out, this was too much stress for the boy and it’s been too long, also Magnus was beyond his limit, and so was Alec to be honest, they had no time left. “Alec,” Magnus cried.

“Keep pushing!” Alec yelled, he didn’t like this, but he had to, “Push Magnus!” the Omega clenched his teeth, veins pulsating on his neck as he pressed his head forward, Alec felt the sharp pain run down his spine as Magnus’ ripped his hair off, but he pushed and that was all that mattered.

A loud gasp broke the tense silence and Alec felt it, a sudden shudder through his bump, before water ran down Magnus’ thighs and onto the blanket. The sac was still intact, that was what kept him up as well as his light weight, of course, Alec’s mind registered as a loud shout followed and Magnus pushed again, quicker than before which took Alec by surprise, the Omega fell from his body and into the blankets, but kept pushing nonetheless, which Alec noticed with a startle as he saw dark hair come into sight.

Shit. Yes! He was coming, Magnus was there. “Just like that baby, breathe and keep pushing, slowly,” Alec guided and pressed a palm to Magnus’ lower back, right above his ass to soothe him and show him that he was there as Magnus pushed their boy out with quiet cries and shaky gasps. He had faith in Magnus, he could do this. He was doing it. Alec didn’t know he had been holding his breath until he let it out in a burst as the boy’s body slid onto the blanket and Magnus collapsed. “You did it!” Alec exclaimed, “Magnus, he’s here!”

Alec immediately noticed several things at once as he looked down, Alexander was way smaller than his sisters, he was covered in a white substance and blood, but most of all, he wasn’t moving.

Not a second passed by before Alec scooped the boy up and into his arms, growling loud and desperately as he rubbed his stubbly cheeks over his tummy and chest roughly to coax a noise out of him, to evoke some kind of motion, anything, “Please,” Alec whispered in a gasp as he carefully nibbled on the boy’s hands and arms without any strength, to make him react, make him feel something, “Come on little button,” Alec begged helplessly.

“Alec…” A weak voice said as Magnus tried to lift himself onto shaky arms.

Alec was about to jump and run into Luke’s arms when a small gasp reached his eardrums, he shot his head aside and eyes wide open as he saw and felt the boy move in his palms, Alexander sucked in a ragged breath and grimaced, “Oh thank fuck, shit, fucking hell-“ Alec rambled as his body shuddered in relief, tears springing into his eyes from the sheer intensity of the moment, he was breathing! “He’s okay Magnus!” Alec all but yelled, his voice breaking, “He’s okay.” He could faintly hear Magnus sigh.

He was barely breathing, but he was, and that was all that mattered, he needed contact, warmth, he needed- Alec instantly knelt his way to Magnus and decided to keep the cord intact for now, not knowing if he was able to do without, he put Alexander down next to Magnus’ face who opened his tired eyes. They widened and a smile formed on his lips before he gasped relieved. “There you are,” He whispered and tried to lift himself before he slumped back down. “He’s so small,”

“Yes, he is,” Alec agreed, he knew that, but seeing it was something else entirely, he barely filled out Alec’s palms. Magnus pressed a weak kiss to the boy’s temple who panted heavily, the Omega’s tongue darted out as he tried to lick him clean, swiping it over the boy’s eyebrow before Magnus groaned and fell back into the blankets, “Magnus,” Alec startled as he reached over the boy and cupped Magnus’ cheek.

“I can’t- too…exhausted,” Magnus explained weakly, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Okay baby, that’s- that’s okay, you need to rest, sleep okay? It’s fine, I got this.” Alec assured him as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the edge of his lips, “I love you so much Magnus, I’m so proud of you.” Alec couldn’t even recognize his own voice right now, shaken and trembling.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, eyes already closed before he began to breath steadily as exhaustion took over him and brought him far away and into much needed sleep. Alec brushed his fingers through his sweaty strands once before his eyes darted to their boy.

Okay. Uh. Yes.

Alec tilted awkwardly and licked a stripe over the boy’s cheek with the flat of his tongue before he grimaced at the taste, oh wow, that definitely was no instinct he possessed, but Magnus was too weak and he had to take over, he promised Magnus that he got this, he could do this, just how. Yes, just lick. He continued to lick the boy clean who squirmed beneath him, gasping small, the longer it took, the more Alec realized that this wasn’t so bad, maybe he had gotten used to it, but somehow it was oddly soothing, almost mesmerizing and Alexander’s breathing seemed to normalize a bit under the ministrations, the pup clearly enjoyed it too.

Alec opened his eyes once he was done, not realizing having closed them at all and then scooped the shiny boy back up and placed him between his pecs to keep him warm before he fished for a blanket and covered them both with it.

Now that the boy was cleaned, he could finally take a real glance at him, and he wasn’t prepared, somehow he had expected him to look like his sisters, to look like Magnus as well, but the familiar features the Bane’s possessed weren’t showing on their boy, his lips were fuller, the nose smaller, and his hair lighter, dark brown and thick. The only similarity were the slitted and closed eyes. He smelled the same though, that unique but yet familiar smell, it was intoxicating, amazing, they didn’t smell like Magnus to Alec’s surprise, he had thought they would, but it was different and he stashed the scent’s away, into his heart and brain.

It was done. It was over. They were a family.

Fuck.

Alec felt like he could breath for the first time in months.

He did it.

Magnus did it.

They did it together.

They were all here, they were all healthy, at least on first sight. He wanted to revel in that emotion, that moment, wanted nothing more than to stay here, do nothing and enjoy what just happened, maybe even sleep some like Magnus, but he had a duty, a job to do.

And that was take care of his Omega and their pups.

He would let Magnus sleep for now, he needed it, and there was no way he was going to wake his boyfriend now after what he just went through, he didn’t seem like he was in pain and the placentas both came out intact, so for now there was nothing to worry about, all Magnus needed was rest. So, he would check on him later. The pups first, most importantly, Alexander.

Alec made a mental checklist while Alexander fell asleep on his chest, snuggled in Alec’s fur.

Once he was peacefully sleeping Alec hoisted himself up and squeezed the cord between his palm, pressed a knee to the other end and quickly and without thinking much, ripped it apart with his teeth, separating the pup from his Omega before he got up, Alexander pressed against his chest within the thick blanket.

He rushed to the door before he halted, taking one look back as he felt a sudden tug in his body, a very urgent desire to stay and not leave his family alone. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut his Alpha out as his head began to tremble from how hard he clenched his jaws together; the instinct snapped and let go and Alec sucked in a breath before he left the bedroom and made sure the door was closed firmly.

He tugged the phone out of his jeans and sent a text to Luke as he went downstairs, holding the bundle to his chest with the other hand as he rushed to his emergency box and fished for what he needed one handed, his hand trembling as he tried to remember everything, he was a little beside himself.

He heard the door open and close, steps and then smelled Luke’s familiar scent as he was spreading the soft towel on the table to examine Alexander, his head shot up before he straightened and took a step back, “Hey kiddo,” Luke said kindly as he approached with a smile, patting Buddy’s head who quickly made his way over to Alec and began to sniff on his leg, his tail wiggling heavily in excitement, “Is that-“ Luke’s face broke into a smile as Alec tilted away and growled threateningly. “Oh woah,” Luke held up his palms startled, “’is alright, it’s just me, you wanted me to come over,”

Alec felt his cheeks blush at his own reaction, not really knowing what the fuck just happened. He had texted Luke to come, he knew he was no threat, “Sorry,” He gasped and forced his body to relax, “Yes, yes it’s- it’s the boy,” he said, not knowing whether he could say the name without Magnus consent. It was their secret for now.

“Is he alright? Is he breathing okay?” Luke asked with a frown on his forehead as he reached forward and to the bundle, Alec felt his heart hammer as he felt the urge to pull away once more, felt his Alpha scream internally as Luke took the bundle and peeked inside, “Hey you there,” His voice lifted an octave as he pushed a finger in, a smile forming on his lips, Alec could smell his pleased scent, the love Luke felt and it was beautiful, but he had trouble breathing at the moment, trouble to do anything as he stood frozen in place, wanting nothing more than to have Alexander back in his arms and leave.

Stop being childish.

Luke gently placed him down on the table and unfolded the blanket, while Alec sunk to his knees beside him, he licked his lips, then reached for the equipment and placed it next to him on the table while he kept an eye on everything that happened as Luke peeled the blanket off, a soft gasp left the Alpha’s lips as he brushed the back of his finger over the sleeping boy’s cheek, “Let Grandpa check on you little one, you’ll be back in the blanket in no time,”

Luke quickly checked on his heart, breathing, hands, toes, genitals, navel, head, hoisted him up and brushed his fingers over his back, Alec knew the procedures, had seen them several times before but this was different, this was his boy. Don’t cry. Don’t fucking cry.

Luke looked over with a crooked eyebrow, “You alright?”

“It’s been tough,” Alec answered, that was no lie, he sniffed and blinked his wet eyes.

The unsatisfied humming noises Luke made though pulled him out of the moment, Alexander barely reacted to anything Luke did, “We need,” Luke began and Alec already handed him the medicine. Alec watched, swallowing as Luke gave it to him, “He’s very weak,” Luke said after a moment, audibly concerned.

“I know,” Alec gasped. “Will he be okay?”

“We have to keep an eye on him the next hours and days,” Luke mumbled, “he needs to feed, needs warmth, he needs Magnus.” Luke looked over to Alec, “How is he?”

“He’s asleep right now, he’s exhausted. He- he was amazing Luke. I can’t even begin to understand what he just did, all on his own.”

“I am sure he wasn’t all alone though,” Luke said with a soft smile, “Thank you Alec, I can tell you did a great job. How are the girls?”

“They are perfect.” Alec burst with pride and Luke’s smile widened, tears swelling in his eyes, “I will check on them later, but I am sure they’re okay, they are almost twice his size.”

Luke covered Alexander with his hands and then tilted down to place a kiss on his forehead before he frowned, lifting back up.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Luke shrugged one sided, “I had expected him to smell like Magnus, but he doesn’t.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too, I-“

“He smells like you.” Luke interrupted and Alec’s brain stuttered to a halt.

“Like me?”

“Yes, a lot actually.” Luke said with a frown, “Did you scent him?” Alec stared, wide eyed.

“Uh, yeah, yes I did!” He then answered, “I mean I cleaned him, with my tongue and all, that must have left my scent.”

“You cleaned him with your tongue?” Luke asked bewildered.

“Magnus was- he was too weak, I took over.” Luke blinked his eyes, studying Alec, then hummed. Alec narrowed his eyes, not knowing what to make of that.

Alexander’s breathing became ragged again and he began to squirm on the brink of waking up, arms shooting up and trembling, “Shhh,” Alec quickly put a diaper on him and then folded the blankets back around his body as he pushed in front of Alexander, shoving Luke aside with that, “Come here, I got you.” he pressed him back against his chest, rocking him gently before the boy quietened again.

Luke hummed once more, then got up, “Okay, I will go and check on Magnus,” Alec followed the Alpha to his feet and through the living room.

“Magnus is asleep,” Alec explained.

“It’s okay, I’ll be quick,” Luke said as he went upstairs, Alec all but jumped into his face, blocking him from entering the bedroom, Luke startled back.

“He is asleep,” Alec repeated stubbornly, “He needs rest.”

“I won’t wake him up, I promise,” Luke said kindly and meant to push past him when Alec straightened to full height and stepped into his way. Luke placed his hands on his own hips, lifting his chin. “You are not going to let me pass, right?” Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Fuck, just let him in, what’s your problem? He needs to check on Magnus, it’s his son, his patient, he has to, just step aside and let him to his job.

“No.” Alec heard himself answer. “Sorry,” he whispered regretfully. He couldn’t. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t let anyone go in there. Especially no Alpha. Whoever it was.

Luke studied him again and Alec broke out into a cold sweat.

Shit. He shouldn’t have- fuck…was- that was stupid.

“I figured,” Luke then said, “Just wanted to see something,”

“See something?” Alec asked dumbfounded. “What do you want to see?”

Luke huffed, shaking his head, then stepped closer and took Alec’s neck into hand, Alec felt his body tense before he let out a shaky gasp as Luke pressed his own forehead to Alec’s. Luke’s scent wrapped around him like a blanket, warm and soothing and Alec didn’t know what was happening or why he was scenting him, but he returned the gesture and gave a part of his own scent to the Alpha.

“Take care of him for me, will you?” Luke said and Alec felt himself nod, Luke then parted and clapped his hand on Alec’s shoulder roughly, a warm smile playing on his lips as he turned around and left. Alec heard the door close.

What the fuck?

What was that?

With mortification mirrored in his eyes he turned around and headed back into the bedroom and into the nest, he put the sleeping Alexander down next to Magnus’ face so they could smell each other and then turned to his daughters, unfolding them gently, trying not to wake them, they lay tilted towards each other, almost hugging.

Oh shit.

He had feelings.

He carefully parted them as he brushed his fingers over Ni Luh’s body, her skin was so soft, he checked on her tummy and chest, between her legs, legs and arms, pressed his thumbs into her feet that curled instantly, wiped each of her fingers between his thumb and pointer, so tiny, so soft, he carefully turned her around and checked on her back and backside, checking her instincts and saw her tilt her body from one side to the other as he brushed his finger over her back twice, a soft giggle left Alec’s lips, she was still sleeping when Alec put her back down and repeated the whole procedure with Aulia, before he wrapped them both into diapers too.

The only difference he noticed was that Aulia was chubbier, and Ni Luh a little taller. But he didn’t need to know, he could separate them by their scent.

By the time he put the perfectly healthy girls back down tears were sliding down his cheeks, hot and burning.

God, he was so in love.

And so pathetic.

He couldn’t believe that he had this, was allowed to have this. Them. Magnus. A family. It was too fucking much. Maybe he was just too tired and drained to keep his chill. He was a mess.

Alec all but fell onto his side next to Magnus, a long sigh left his lips before he fell asleep.

When Alec awoke, the first thing he registered was a soft smacking noise, intakes of breath, his eyes fluttered open and he needed a moment to understand where he was and why, before it all came crashing down on him. The birth, his pups, Magnus, he had fallen asleep, he startled as he lifted himself to his elbow, ashamed that he had fallen asleep too, before his eyes landed on the boy that was again snuggled against his own chest, when did that happen? Then his eyes focused on Magnus who lay on his side facing him, eyes open and casted down, and it took him another moment to see a black head peek out of the blanket by Magnus’ chest.

It took him another embarrassing long moment to put one and one together before his emotions caught up in his throat. Magnus was nursing her, shit…he was- oh fuck…tiny fingers kneaded Magnus’ chest.

God just let him dissolve into thin air, this was too much to handle.

Magnus lifted his eyes slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. “Hey,” He breathed hoarsely.

Alec pressed his lips together as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. God he was so beautiful. He’d always been beautiful, but lying there, naked, naturally nursing their daughter like he’d never done anything else was beyond words. That was a sight he could never get enough of he was sure of that. “Hey,” Alec said back, voice shaky. He robbed closer, holding Alexander with one hand, trying not to startle Aulia. “You, you are-“ he began.

“Yeah,” Magnus huffed, laughing small, “I didn’t do much, they latched onto me like two little vampires. I heard them whimper and…just acted on instinct I guess, I pulled them in one after the other and…yeah, it worked. Luh is already fed, it’s Lia,” Magnus explained, pointing at the little one.

“Lia?” Magnus chuckled sheepishly, lightly blushing. “Luh?”

“I kind of liked it, I hope that’s okay with you?”

“It is. Totally. It’s perfect,” Alec said, processing, Luh and Lia, boy, then mulling Magnus’ words over, he had acted on instinct. Alec knew, deep down, that Magnus could do this, could rely on his Omega when needed and he wasn’t wrong. He was so proud. He bent down and brushed his lips and nose over her soft hair, smelling her. “Does- does it hurt?”

“No, not really, it’s weird though,” Magnus whispered while he stroked his finger over her cheek, “I can actually feel it, it’s a little odd, but not painful.”

“Good,” Alec kissed the top of her head, “They- they look a lot like you.”

“I noticed,” Magnus giggled. “Thank god, I feared to- you know…look into faces of a stranger, but there was none of it, I looked into a mirror,” he chuckled, “but even if they wouldn’t- I don’t think I would have loved them any less, it’s- I can’t even begin to describe what I feel right now.”

“I know, I feel the same…but of course, it’s different for you, somehow, but- I just mean they are beautiful, they are so-“

“Amazing?”

“Perfect.”

“That they are,” Both chuckled quietly as they observed their offspring and Magnus rose his eyes, Alec could still see that he was drained and tired, but there was something else, love. So much love.

“You did it,” Alec gasped.

“We did it.” Magnus corrected, “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I didn’t do much,”

“Alexander please,” Magnus snorted almost offended, “This was all your doing, I knew you were a perfect midwife but this- was breath-taking, you just kept focused, how did you do that? I mean, wow. No Alexander, you did most of it.” Alec smiled gently, “Thank you,”

“No, thank you.”

“What for?”

“For, uh for…giving me a family.”

Magnus’ smile was so wide that his eyes formed slits and crinkled on the edges and Alec loved it beyond words. “You are welcome.” He whispered, his eyes darting down to Alec’s lips. “Kiss me Alexander,”

“God yes,” Alec leaned in instantly and their chapped lips met in the middle, it slightly burnt, stung, it was messy and shaky but it was perfect. “I love you Magnus Bane.”

“I love you,” Magnus returned.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Alec placed a few more tiny kisses over his cheek, taking in his scent.

“I’m perfect Alec, really. I feel…complete. Also, the birth seems ages ago for some reason, it’s fading away quickly.”

“Yeah, nature is wonderful isn’t it? Hormones and all. You are meant to forget the pain and all, otherwise you wouldn’t want to give birth again.”

Magnus pressed his jaws together, staring at Alec, “I love you darling but shut the fuck up,”

Alec laughed loudly, “I didn’t say anything,”

“You said enough,”

“I’m quiet.”

“You better be. No more of this. Nope.”

“I didn’t say now…”

“Oh god Alexander. Let me rest. I just pushed them out of me.”

“I was just saying,”

“No, you were just planning to knock me up, don’t think I wouldn’t see that shimmer in your eyes, you perv.”

“I wouldn’t!” Alec pressed a hand to his chest affronted, “Me? Never. Who do you take me for?”

“You are such a bad liar Alexander,”

“I’d never knock you up, come on.” His voice shifted, a smirk on his lips as he continued “I’d make sweet, sweet love to you and plant my seed-”

“I am going to kill you Alec!”

Alec laughed, falling back on his back, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

“I’d slap you if I had any strength left. Feel yourself slapped.”

“I feel it.” Alec whispered.

“Harder,”

“Oh yeah, that was hard,”

“Can you stop making this sexual?” Magnus gasped.

“I wasn’t making this sexual Magnus,” Alec shook his head.

“It very much sounded like it,”

“Why? Because I like it hard and rough?”

“Oh my god. I hate you.”

“Magnus, behave,”

“You will pay for this,” Magnus groaned, “If I wasn’t nursing OUR daughter right now, mind you, you’d have to run,”

“Do you really think you can outrun me in your current state?”

“Oh wow,”

“Sorry…I’ll stop,” Alec quickly whispered, “I love you,”

“Shut up.”

“You can punish me all you want, I’ll take it, I deserve it.”

“God, please just stop. Lalalalalala.”

“Nursing going good?” Alec mumbled and rolled back onto side, chuckling quietly as he heard Magnus groan. “Sorry,” Magnus narrowed his eyes, then blew him a kiss. A loud sigh broke the moment and both looked down to a sleeping pup with a pleased smile and milk smudged lips.

Magnus scooped her up instantly and turned around to place her down next to her sister, both immediately seeking each other’s warmth again. “Two done, one more to go.”

Alec instantly snuggled closer and handed Alexander over carefully, placing him in front of Magnus’ chest as Alec pressed against Magnus back and looked over his shoulder, “There you go,”

Magnus stared, frozen, then began to shove the blanket off him a little, “I don’t want to break anything, I don’t know-“

“It’s okay, he’s fragile but you won’t break him.” Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

“He’s breathing hard, is he okay?”

“I checked all three of them earlier when you slept, the girls are perfectly healthy, we will run some tests at Luke’s but from what I saw, heard and felt they are fine.” He paused, “He’s,” Alec began, not knowing how to continue, “his stats are not perfect.” He settled on vaguely, “but they will be. Soon. He is still very small and weak.”

“I didn’t look at him yet, not really, I didn’t dare-“ Magnus trailed off and Alec titled his head to kiss Magnus’ cheek in an attempt to comfort him. “He’s so tiny. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You wouldn’t hurt him Magnus,” Alec lay his head onto Magnus’ scenting him carefully and instantly felt Magnus do the same.

“I can’t believe we did this,”

“We did,” they enjoyed the moment in silence, their warmth and Alec felt how special and unique this moment was. “You have to feed him too, he needs it,” Alec reminded him carefully. Not wanting to be impatient but the boy really needed to feed.

“I don’t dare to-“

“Let me,” Alec stretched and pressed him closer to Magnus’ front before he unfolded the blanket to lay him free, the boy made a startled noise as his whole body jerked, arms up and trembling as if he’d been scared, Magnus instinctively pulled him against his chest and tucked him back into the blankets before he licked over his head with a purring sound rumbling through his chest. Alexander calmed again but his breathing was still uneven and raspy.

God, Alec loved when Magnus acted on instinct. He just needed to stop thinking, he got this, he didn’t know but he got this completely.

“He’s cold Alec, is he- what is wrong?” Magnus asked almost panicked.

“He needs warmth, he’s not able to keep warm on his own yet that’s why we need to have him wrapped in the blankets as much as possible, better have skin to skin contact, you were too weak, I had him with me until now,”

“It’s okay my heart, I’m here now,” Magnus whispered to their son. “You need to feed,” Magnus leant back a little and positioned the boy by his breast, waiting. “Uhm, Alec,“

“It’s okay, give him time,” Alec said gently as he leaned over again to have a better look, he gently brushed the back of his finger over the boy’s cheek to encourage him, “Come on,” he began to smack his lips and placed a hand to Magnus’ chest lazily. “Hm, wait, don’t startle okay,” Alec whispered to Magnus who nodded before Alec reached around Magnus’ torso and cupped his pec, pinching his nipple before he squeezed firmly, Magnus gasped and milk began to drop down his chest, Alec quickly and skilfully guided the boy’s mouth to the nipple with his other hand which would look a little rough to others but it was totally fine, “come on little button, please,”

“He’s not-“

Alexander parted his lips wider and suddenly bobbed his head shakily, searching before he wrapped his lips around the nipple tightly, “There you go,” Alec cooed while he kept brushing his cheek, “You are almost there.”

His tiny fingers began to knead Magnus’ pec before he gasped and his throat began to work, a shuddering breath escaped Magnus’ lips and Alec could feel his body relax, “He’s feeding,”

“That’s my boy,” Magnus chuckled, then looked up quickly, pride and relief showing in his eyes before he looked back down and nosed the tiny boy’s hair. Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus’ temple. “My boys.” He corrected.

“We’ll take care of you, you’ll be fine little one,” Magnus whispered, “All of you.”

“Of course, they will.”

“He has brown hair,” Magnus said, observing the boy.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Alec saw Magnus jaw work. Hoping this wasn’t setting him off. The brown hair clearly didn’t come from Magnus’ line since they all had pitch black and silky hair, hoped this wasn’t some bad reminder of the other father to Magnus. “It might still become darker,” Alec tried.

“He looks different than his sisters.” Again, an observation without much emotion.

“He does,”

“It’s fine. He’s beautiful.” Magnus then whispered and ran a hand through his hair, “And I like brown a lot.”

Alec felt his breath escape, “Good, yeah, he is beautiful, they all are.” Thank god, Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

“Do you want to give him a nickname? Since I picked the girl’s ones.”

“Oh,” Alec gasped surprised, he didn’t know he was allowed to. Alexander…Alec. Well, no. Alex. No, too close. Lex. No ugh. Xander. That wasn’t really shorter, or pretty. Alec’s head raced before he smiled cheekily, “Xan,”

“Xan.” Magnus repeated, “Did you just come up with that?”

“Yeah,” Alec said proudly, “I like how it combines both our worlds, it sounds kind of Asian,”

“It does, I love it Alexander,”

“Thank you,” Alec said sheepishly.

“They smell so amazing; did you smell them?”

“I did, so unique. It’s funny how they have their own scent, like I thought they’d smell like you.”

“I don’t really smell anything but you on them,”

“Me?” Alec asked startled, having a déjà vu.

“You clearly had your fingers on them,” Magnus chuckled and Alec felt his cheeks blush, Luke had said the same.

“Yeah, I uh- I…maybe, I scented them…a bit.” He stuttered.

“A bit?” Magnus sounded amused.

“A bit more?” Alec stammered and Magnus laughed quietly, “Well, have to mark what’s mine somehow.” He rushed, “protect my family.”

“It’s okay Alexander, I don’t mind it, they are yours and you can scent them. I love your scent so I am totally fine with that.”

Alec’s face lit up like the sun itself, “Really? Okay, yes, yeah thank you.” Alec wondered if he should tell him about Luke but then decided against it, he had to talk to him first, about what happened earlier, what it meant, he hoped he didn’t accidently give them away. “I love them so much.”

“Me too,” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, snuggling into him, observing their pups who slept peacefully while Xan made soft drinking noises. This was perfect. This was all he ever wanted and so much more than he had ever dared to wish for.

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed as they lay there, cuddled together and just enjoying each other, the moment, the scents, those noises, drifting in and out of sleep while Alec ran his hand over Magnus’ swollen pecs and the soft belly, which was a foreign feeling to him, he’d never really touched Magnus’ belly without anything inside, without a bump showing.

Magnus faced their sleeping pups while Alec observed him, “Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“Is it okay if I check on you?”

“Sure,” Magnus answered casually and Alec wasn’t even sure if he understood the question until Magnus lifted his knee, “But, be careful okay,”

“Of course, I wasn’t going to ram them in,” Alec wanted to snort but decided against it. Magnus was clearly feeling vulnerable. Alec brought his hand to Magnus’ butt, stroking gentle circles into the muscles, before he reached back and quickly pulled on a glove, he again placed it on his crack and slid a finger over his hole, testing the waters. Magnus tensed a little but didn’t say anything, while he kept his eyes on their pups.

Slowly, Alec guided two fingers into his gaping hole and fingered the walls for any ruptures, Magnus hissed once and Alec took his fingers off, moving them to another side, sliding them into his birth channel carefully. “Ou, ouch,” Magnus protested, body going rigid.

“It’s okay, I’m nearly done,” Alec shoved them in deeper but slower and felt Magnus tremble, then eased them out quicky. “Okay, it’s done,” he pressed a peck to Magnus’ ear, “You tore a little, but really not much, it will heal on its own.”

“Will it go back to before?”

“What do you mean?”

“My asshole,”

“No, it will gape forever Magnus,” Magnus now reached back and slapped him hard on the arm to which Alec winced and rubbed the spot, it actually throbbed and hurt. Some of his strength was definitely back and he should watch his tongue now. “Guess I deserved that,” He mumbled. “No, it will tighten again Magnus, don’t worry. Like it did with my- uh my knot, it widens and goes back to normal soon after, Omega’s come with nice bonuses.”

“What are we now, a gaming console? The new Omega 2.0., featuring the brand-new gaping hole add on, here, have a 14-day trial.”

“Magnus, I wasn’t-“ Alec began then heard himself snort and pressed the back of his hand against his lips.

“You did not just laugh,”

“It was a good joke…sorry,”

“You are unbelievable,” Magnus began, “I wouldn’t mind it being a bit loose though, would make it easier to take your knot.”

Alec groaned as he hid his face in Magnus’ neck, feeling a heat crawl up his back. God, stop it. Don’t. You can’t get aroused now. He just gave birth; he clearly isn’t in the mood for sex now. Or anything the like. Stop…stop…stop.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, “Please tell me that’s your notebook poking me.”

“I’m so sorry…” Alec murmured in a rush.

“Our pups are right there,”

“Then stop talking about knotting while you are naked in my arms,”

“And here I thought you are a decent Alpha. I’m disappointed.”

“Magnus,” Magnus looked over his shoulder with a small smile and Alec gently tugged on his jaw with his teeth. He loved that man, so, so much.

“I’d like to take a shower now Alexander, I feel dirty, can you help me up?”

“Really? I mean- do you feel strong enough to walk around, to stand? You don’t have to I can clean you up,”

“No offence but I’d rather have warm water now than your spit,”

“Oh, I didn’t- I meant with a cloth,”

“Oh,” Magnus’ face broke into a deep red blush and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Did you really think I was going to lick you clean?”

“No,” Magnus laughed awkwardly, playing with his ear, “Of course not.” Alec gave an unimpressed snort.

“Wait here,” Alec got up, quickly hid his erection as good as possible and then went to the bathroom, gathering towels, cloths and bowls of warm water before he returned and knelt at the opening of the nest, “We have to clean them too, I thought maybe you want to do that?” He handed Magnus a warm and wet cloth who sat up with a grimace and slumped back down, “Careful.” Alec said worriedly.

Magnus tilted aside and unfolded the girls out of their blanket mountain before he began to strategically wash their bodies, the girls squirmed but didn’t look unpleased and Alec wondered how he could fall in love even more with every second passing by, the way Magnus smiled at them while he gently cleaned them was just stunning.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Alec began to clean Magnus up at the same time, “Keep your fingers where they belong Alexander,” Magnus warned and Alec rolled his eyes affectionately, washing every inch of skin of his Omega’s body, washing the sweat, blood, slick and water off him, being extra careful on his backside and the front to not feel Magnus’ wrath, then he took another cloth and ran it over his hair and face while Magnus squeezed his eyes shut cutely, Alec stroked his hand over every clean patch of skin, ran his fingers over firm muscles and brown skin, brushed his cheek over Magnus’, covering him in a film of his scent to make him smell like Alec, make him smell taken.

It was a soft and intimate moment and Alec enjoyed every second of it.

Magnus scooped the girls into his arms and shoved the bloody blankets and towels aside and out of the nest until there were nothing but Alec’s clothes while Alec cleaned their son carefully who sucked in ragged breaths, trying not to wake him before he lay him onto Magnus’ chest, the girls already surrounding him, hovering half on him and sleeping peacefully. Alec fished a blanket off the bed and threw it over his family to keep them warm.

His family.

Fuck, he had a family.

Alec sat on the windowsill after taking a quick shower, and he totally didn’t shamefully get off in there, and watched his sleeping family, notebook in hand, phone next to him, he’d spent the past 2 hours writing everything down, a whole birth report, only to realize that he had to send in a protocol as soon as the pups were born, that he had to let Dr. Verlac know which was his duty as a midwife. But wouldn’t that mean that he would let the father know too? The father. No. He couldn’t think of that right now, he refused to do that. It could wait a little longer. He deserved this, they deserved this.

He put the notebook aside and grabbed his phone, hitting the buttons.

[Alec]  
Hey Iz

[Izzy]  
Hey what’s up Alec?  
Didn’t hear from you all day

Alec smiled, his heart hammering in his chest.

[Alec]  
I have something to tell you

[Izzy]  
Oh, tell me  
What is it?

[Alec]  
I’m a father

He felt his fingers tremble as he saw the three dots appear.

[Izzy]  
OHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOD

Alec snorted loudly, then hid his grin behind his fingers.

[Izzy]  
NO WAY  
THEY ARE HERE?  
HOW ARE THEY?  
WHEN?  
HOW IS MAGNUS?  
OH GOD  
I’M GONNA CALL YOU

[Alec]  
No wait, they are sleeping, I can’t talk  
And I don’t wanna leave them

[Izzy]  
Okay Okay  
Oh wow.  
When can I see them? You? Magnus?

[Alec]  
They need rest  
Soon. Maybe for the family dinner?  
I am sure you can come too.  
But I have to talk to Magnus first

[Izzy]  
But tell me are they okay?  
Is the boy alright?!

[Alec]  
They are all fine so far  
We still have to run some tests  
He has problems to breath sometimes  
But it’s okay

[Izzy]  
Oh god  
Okay  
Let me know if I can do anything  
I mean it

[Alec]  
Of course, Iz, thank you  
Please don’t tell anyone yet  
I just had to…tell someone

[Izzy]  
I understand big bro  
My lips are sealed.  
I am so proud of you two  
You are a father…  
I’m an aunt! Oh my god  
Take a picture for me?!

Alec nibbled on his lip before he slid off the window sill and took a photo, then hit send.

[Izzy]  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alec chuckled.

[Alec]  
I’ll see you Iz

[Izzy]  
Yes! Soon! Please.  
Love you!

[Alec]  
Love you too.

He pushed the phone back into his pocket and crawled back into the nest and to his family, where he was meant to be. And no one, no one would ever take this away from him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY y'all! Welcome back! And to the new ones, thanks for reading my fic! The family is finallllly complete, what a lovely feeling right? Le sigh. Let's enjoy all the fluffy first moments we can get and just swoon over our boys aye? This chapter is full of fluff, soak it up! You might need it for the next chapters...But hey, there's more going on in this one, more than you might expect, enjoy it. As always if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Thank you so much for allllll your comments I love them a lot! And I am so gratetful! I will let you read now! Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone! PS. Take your time, it's a 14k monster.

“…twinkle, twinkle, little star.” Magnus finished as he traced his finger over Luh’s soft cheeks and watched her smack her rosy lips.

The whole day flew by in the blink of an eye, and he wasn’t even ashamed that he’d done nothing but cuddle his pups, feed them, and rest. But most of all, stared, respectfully of course. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them, not for one second. He wasn’t lying when he’d say that those three pups were the most beautiful beings, he’d ever laid eyes on.

He might be biased, but he didn’t care. They were beautiful.

He’d long began to love them, before they were even born, stopped trying to ignore their existence, and actually wanted to meet them, to have them but now that he saw them and actually had them in his arms, nobody could have prepared him for that moment.

He was going to burst with feelings, he actually was.

His eyes were dry and stung from the amount of tears he’d shed the past hours, out of pure love. And he actually never wanted to leave them again, to be away from them for one moment, those scents, their cute little noises, their tiny fingers and toes-

Magnus’ eyes shifted to her feet as he dragged the blanket off a little and tapped her little toes that were quarter the size of his fingertip. She wiggled them and Magnus gave an embarrassing gasp.

He made this. He created them. They were his pups.

How could he ever have not wanted them in his life?

The thought that all of this wouldn’t have happened, he wouldn’t have gotten pregnant by weird circumstances was somehow almost frightening now, that he wouldn’t have them. No. In an odd way he was thankful for what happened to him. Thankful for being the father of those wonderful pups. Of the way his life had changed, for the better. Not like he didn’t enjoy his life before, but it simply was ten times better now that Alec and the pups were there too.

He’d probably need a few more days, or weeks, to process and get over the fact he was a father now and actually gave birth. Oh boy and what a birth it was, Magnus actually still felt sore, a whole lot, but like he had mentioned to Alec the memory was fading off quickly and he was thankful for that too. Nature was smart like that. It’s still been the most painful and intense time he’s ever gone through though.

Magnus placed his left hand onto his own belly tentatively. Oh wow. Okay. That was weird.

It felt…empty.

He had to get used to that too.

Magnus startled as he heard a soft gasp and lifted himself to reach for Lia and stroked her palm softly, her fingers curled around his pointer tightly and Magnus pressed his lips together, he’d cry if he had any more tears left.

Wow, he was such an Omega.

And funnily, it didn’t bother him at all.

Magnus lay back and stretched a little before he hissed and titled his butt aside, tugging the blanket higher and looked the other side to see Alec sleep on his back, snoring loudly, hands on Xan who lay on his chest wrapped in blankets except the head sticking out, his lips wide apart and drooling onto Alec’s collarbones.

That sight was devastating. In the most beautiful way.

He actually wanted Xan near, wanted to protect him, warm him, make him feel better, have him be healthy, but he knew that he was in good hands and that Alec actually knew his shit better than Magnus and if anything was to happen, he knew how to react so…he let him. He was safe with Alec. And it’s not like Alec was actually giving him away. He’d been attached to his chest all day long, except for the times Magnus fed him.

Which was rocky. Xan needed lots of encouragement to feed, it visibly took a lot of strength from the tiny boy. The girls were happily, eagerly feeding away. Draining him like no tomorrow. If Magnus wasn’t stopping them at one point they’d probably burst.

It wasn’t as odd as Magnus had expected it to be. Yes, it was weird at first, it felt like they were sucking his organs out at their first tries, but the moment he was actually nursing them, and the milk came it felt like a switch had been turned on, he was suddenly flooded with all the feels. Wanted to do nothing else than nurse his pups, be nowhere else than right there, it felt right, normal and actually good, he felt completely high on hormones. He was able to feed his children, just like that. Give them what they needed. Wasn’t that astonishing? It was a miracle.

There was something else he felt though, a tug on his insides, deep inside his belly, abdomen aches when he was feeding and they were edging on painful, he didn’t tell Alec yet to not make him worry or something, the Alpha was stressed enough.

His Alpha.

Alec had been so wonderful throughout the whole delivery, from the first second to the last, he’d been his rock, his anchor, had been there for him, loving, caring, focused, had done everything to make it easier for Magnus and guide him through this, Magnus knew that Alec was a wonderful midwife but that was beyond what he’d imagined. He’d been so afraid of the birth beforehand, and when it actually happened, Alec managed to soothe him. However, he did that. Magnus didn’t know, but he did.

The love he felt for his Alpha had grown tenfold and it had already been beyond words before.

And the fact Alec was just as emotional about this, about the pups, was just as overwhelmed, was so beautiful to witness.

To Magnus shame, he hadn’t done a single diaper yet, not because he didn’t want to but Alec was always right there and happily took over and who would say no to that. The Alpha was actually glowing when he did diapers. It was…something.

He spoke to the pups, giggled, made funny faces and Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare, at the Alpha not his pups, he was such a daddy. He really was.

And not only that, he’d been guarding them all day and night, been around the nest as much as possible, brought him food and drinks, as quick as possible, and Magnus realized he didn’t mind being protected so much anymore. He was actually proud of Alec and his Alpha, of his instincts, and felt pleased, immensely.

How could he not.

He had a family. They were complete.

Magnus smiled softly as he turned back around to their daughters and then closed his eyes, arm lying above their legs to stay in touch somehow as he drifted back into sleep.

When Magnus awoke again the sun was up high on the sky and he felt a soft sucking on his chest, blinking his sticky eyes open he quickly realized what was happening as he lay on his back and had two little pups on his chest, feeding away.

It was actually a funny sight to see those two black heads and tiny bodies, from above. Fingers spreading on his chest.

“Good morning baby,” A deep voice said and Magnus squinted his eyes through the opening of the nest to see Alec walk in, rubbing his wet hair with a towel, a bright smile on his lips. He was wearing nothing but boxers and Magnus respectfully averted his eyes. He didn’t need to get hard now with his pups sucking on him.

“Morning,” Magnus rasped. “Did you do that?” Magnus pointed at the pups.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” Alec explained and threw the towel into the basket before he leaned down with the biggest grin, cooing at the blanket in the highest voice Magnus had ever heard. “Du du du du du,”

“How is he?” Magnus asked, realizing quickly that he was talking to Xan on the bed. At least he hoped Alec hadn’t lost his mind now.

“He’s perfect,” Alec said without taking his eyes off the pup before he scooped him up and held him against his throat and over his shoulder, he was almost non visible from how tiny he was in Alec’s big hands. “He’s already fed too,”

“Oh, using me much huh?”

“I’d never.” Alec came closer and knelt down, momentarily stopping to inhale as he watched Magnus.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He said dreamily before his eyes drifted to Magnus’, shimmering.

“You’ve got something in your eye.” Alec growled warningly, though smiling lopsidedly.

“I thought we could go into the office and run some tests on them this morning? If that is okay with you?”

“Yeah of course, we should, will Luke be there too?”

“No, he has doesn’t start until later today. It’s fine I can do it.” He said sheepishly.

“I know you can, I was just curious.” Magnus heard the girls gasp as they fell from his nipples, sleeping deeply, he gently put them aside and sat up slowly. “So, I guess I have to get up now,”

“C’mere I’ll help you,” Alec slid his arm around Magnus’ body under his arms and guided him up to his feet while holding Xan with the other, Magnus stood on wobbly legs and leaned against Alec, “easy,”

Magnus blew out a breath and blinked his eyes, trying to focus and hold his balance. “It’s okay.”

“Really? Be honest okay?” Alec stroked his side, holding him close as he nudged his face with his own, “We can delay it, or I can do it alone.” Magnus sent him a glare.

“No way.” Magnus pushed out of his embrace and stuttered through the bedroom on shaky legs, then turned back around with a whimper threatening to break through, staring at his nest longingly.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Magnus nodded, face frozen in place. There was nothing he wanted more than crawl back into his nest to be honest. But he had to man up, he had to be there for his pups now. “I’ll go take a quick shower.”

“Leave the doors open okay, so I can hear you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus mumbled, then left to take his shower. It was a stretch. Every step hurt. His ass hurt like a bitch. His abdomen tightened awkwardly and very unpleasantly as he stood in the warm shower and washed himself. His breathing was quick and uneven and he felt an invisible pull towards his pups, wanted to check on them, something, but no, they were fine, Alec was there. He rushed out of the shower as quick as possible, which was not quick at all, and burst back into the bedroom, “Oh man you-“ He began and sucked in a harsh breath as he saw the empty bedroom.

He waddled forward and looked into his nest to find it empty too.

A pitiful whine left Magnus’ chest as he stumbled backwards, his chest heaving roughly as he swirled around himself, then left the bedroom to walk down the corridor, holding the wall to keep upright, “Alec! Alexander!” Magnus yelled loudly.

“I’m in here!” Magnus’ head swung around and he made his way into the nursery and the source of the voice, before he threw the door open, panting heavily, Alec looked from the changing table to Magnus and rose his eyebrows, “You okay?”

“You shithole, you fucking-“ Magnus began to curse as he propelled into Alec’s vicinity, hitting him hard. “How dare you!”

“Ouch!” Alec held his arm, wincing and stared dumbfounded, trying to block Magnus’ hits. “What did I do?!”

“You can’t just take the pups away without telling me!” Magnus shouted.

“I wasn’t- Magnus I was just-“ Alec began to explain wide eyed, then pressed his lips together as Magnus’ tears sprang from his eyes. “Oh baby, I’m sorry…I didn’t- shit. Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I thought it’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Magnus said stubbornly, pouting, “Never do that again. You hear me?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered now. “I won’t.”

Magnus swallowed thickly as he straightened, realizing that he was still naked, but he didn’t care, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s- it’s fine, it was stupid of me. I forgot about your instincts for a moment and I would be shocked too if you 4 were suddenly gone.” Alec gasped as he said the words, averting his eyes that he blinked rapidly, then shook his head. “I won’t do it again.”

“You are their father Alec, you can take them with you,” Magnus said calmly now, feeling ashamed, he looked down behind Alec to see Luh and Lia on the thick carpet, wiggling and grasping their hands, looking up at Magnus curiously. “I’m sorry girls, Papa shouldn’t have yelled. I still love your daddy, okay?” Magnus’ lips suddenly fell open, “Alexander!”

“What?”

“Eyes. Their- their eyes.” Magnus stuttered eloquently and Alec swirled around, one hand placed on Xan’s belly protectively. “Their eyes are open.”

Magnus crouched down, smiling wildly as he looked into their beautiful and warm, dark eyes that ran over the room, “What- what do they look like?” Alec asked before he knelt beside him and Magnus’ eyes swiftly washed over Xan in his arms that was dressed in a light brown romper with a bear on it, a hat, gloves and everything way too big, ugh fuck, feelings. “They have your eyes.” Alec said amazed.

“Shocker, huh? Blue eyes aren’t that common in my world.” He wasn’t surprised at all to be honest, but it was still so wonderful.

Alec snorted quietly, “They are beautiful,” Alec gushed and brushed a fingertip over both their noses, “Hey my little buttons, welcome to the world.”

“Can they see us?”

“No, they can’t see far or very focused yet, you have to get very close.” Magnus instantly took Luh into his palms and brought her up to his eyes, felt her squirm and swing her tiny arms, her eyes wide open as she stared ahead unfocused.

“Hey,” Magnus gasped as he was almost nose to nose with her. “Can you see me princess?”

“Wow, you are so beautiful papa,” Alec mimicked in a girly voice from behind her and Magnus squinted his eyes at the Alpha. “dress me.” Alec continued.

“What? Me? No.”

“Come on Magnus, you can do it,”

“No. That’s your job.” Magnus pushed the pup into his chest and Alec stepped back.

“I know you can do this, come on, I’ll help you if you need me.”

“I need you.”

“You didn’t even try.”

“I did and I failed miserably.” Magnus let his head hang dramatically.

“Magnus,”

“Urgh!” Magnus groaned as he rolled his eyes, then went to the changing table and put her down gently, she searched her surroundings quietly. “Okay…okay…” Magnus breathed as Alec stood beside him, eyes on him. “Diaper.”

“Yep.” Magnus changed her diaper, slowly, very slowly, “Turn it over,” Alec suggested, “No, not that way.” Magnus bit his lip, “Front to back,” Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “Magnus, you-”

“Alec, I swear,”

“You are doing great baby,” Alec rushed, rocking Xan.

“I can kiss my own ass, thank you.”

“Can you now? Can I watch?” Magnus looked aside wide eyed and watched Alec blush furiously. “Just kidding,” He laughed awkwardly.

“Can you just stick your dick into something please?”

“What?!” Alec’s face fell.

“Your hormones are off the roof.”

“I am- uh,”

“I’m sure we still have some bread somewhere,” Magnus whistled.

“I thought we never wanted to talk about that again.” Magnus smiled cheekily. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Look,” Alec pointed and Magnus looked back at Luh that was neatly wrapped in her big diaper.

“Oh, when did that happen.”

“You have to stop thinking.” Magnus gasped as he realized that Alec had been trying to distract him. Oh man. He always fell into his traps. “Now, dress her,”

“Aye.” Magnus did what he had learned, trying to work on instinct and not think so much. Alec might have helped him a little though. He smiled down at her pleased as he finished and she was a vision in yellow. He quickly switched her with her sister and did the same all over again, now quicker and without Alec’s help, until she sat in an orange romper. “Done.”

“I love you Magnus.” Magnus shot his head aside, taken aback at the seriousness in Alec’s voice, and it wasn’t exactly the reaction he had expected. Alec observed him thoughtfully, proudly.

Magnus picked their daughter up and held her close, “I love you too Alexander.” They leant in until their lips met in the middle. Magnus smiled into the soft and warm kiss; their pups pressed between them as they poured their love over the other one.

\---

Magnus winced as he got off the car, his butt aching like hell, by the time he stood Alec had already hoisted the pups out of their seats in the back and had pushed the girls into his pup carrier where they were now pressed against his chest beneath his jacket, Magnus needed a moment to remember how to function.

When did guys with pups get so arousing?

No, it wasn’t just any guy and not just any pup. That was his Alpha, with their pups. And he was carrying them proudly. The smile never leaving his wide and beautiful lips.

Magnus let out a dreamy sigh before he went to Xan and picked him up gently, tucking him into a blanket and holding him close to his heart, they quickly made their way into the office to not be seen and unfolded them again one after the other, spreading them on the table in the backroom.

Magnus watched as Alec checked on them thoroughly, explaining what he was doing as he checked on their instincts and again observed every limb and patch of skin. A very intense musky scent came from the Alpha and Magnus knew that he was enjoying this a lot.

But not only Alec, Magnus was enjoying this just as much, just being here, in that moment, with their pups and his Alpha.

“Look away,” Alec said and Magnus frowned.

“Why?”

“I have to prick them for a blood test.”

“You want to prick my pups? With a needle?!” Magnus straightened where he sat.

“It’s the procedure, it’s fine Magnus, they won’t notice much, it’s a very small needle.” Alec unwrapped it and Magnus felt sick, he was actually gagging. “Look away baby.”

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned as he turned around. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

“I don’t like doing it.” Alec explained, “But I have to,” A loud shout followed a second later and Magnus was on her in an instant, grabbing her from the table and pressing her into his arms, “Hey Lia baby, it’s okay, shhh…” Alec grimaced, then pulled Luh in, a second shout followed.

“Shhh….” Alec soothed as he picked her up. “I’m sorry.”

“Daddy doesn’t mean it, you know.” Magnus whispered to the girls who still sobbed dramatically, their faces scrunched into grimaces as tears pearled over their eyelids. Magnus felt his heart crumble. “It’s okay,” Alec handed her over and Magnus soothed the crying pups as good as possible, who slowly calmed down. “They won’t notice much,” Magnus repeated.

“Shut up,” Alec said, though not unkindly. “So, baby boy, it’s your turn.” Alec hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and Magnus got ready, the bawling didn’t wait long and for some odd reason Magnus felt relieved, that he reacted the same way as his sisters. But he didn’t stop when Alec rocked him gently in his arms.

“Give him to me,” Magnus said firmly and got up as they switched the pups, “I’m here baby,” the boy sniffled before he stopped crying, grasping at Magnus’ throat.

“We are done,” Alec said quietly, “saved the worst for last.”

“And?”

“They are perfectly healthy, of course Luke will check on their blood later, but from what I see they are fine, even Xan is doing great so far. The medicine definitely works and we need to keep giving it. He’s very weak still, can’t keep his temperature or hold something, he will need some time to develop muscles and fat.”

“Okay,” Magnus licked over the boy’s cheek for a bit, then opened his eyes to see Alec watch him with that smile…that smile that never left his lips since they had the pups. “Let’s go.”

They walked out of office when they saw movement on the other side of the street, a door opening and Ragnor stepping into the threshold.

“Oh shit, run,” Alec said and Magnus powerwalked to the car and put his pup away while Alec did the same, they all but jumped into the car and drove off.

“Do you think he saw?”

“No, he probably thinks we put the groceries away.”

“Yeah,”

“Yeah.”

“He knows right?”

“Yep.” Alec rolled the ‘p’ loudly.

“Why did we run?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t ready. I panicked.” Alec said, eyes wide and Magnus laughed, Alec joined in, his shoulders shaking. They locked their hands together in the middle, holding each other tight as they drove back home.

\---

Magnus fastened the straps of the pup carrier, Xan safely tucked away and sleeping on his chest as he grabbed his keys and phone, looking back over his shoulder to see Alec pace the room with the girls, rocking them to get them to sleep, they made soft, almost pitiful gasps as they dozed off, Buddy was tracing Alec’s every step, tongue hanging out. The dog had been overly excited since the pups arrival, the cats had been keeping their distance, but Magnus planned to introduce them soon enough.

“Are you ready?”

“Just a moment,” Alec said, arms protectively around their pups.

“You said that 20 minutes ago.”

“It takes time,”

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus popped his hip out, tilting his head. Alec had been behaving weird since the day began, seemed unfocused, restless almost, had dropped a thing or two, luckily no pup. It was Thursday and time for their weekly family dinner, and the moment his whole family would finally see the pups, if one should be nervous, it would be Magnus, but he was anything but, he actually really wanted to finally show them off and present their offspring, there was nothing he wanted more right now, he’s waited long enough.

“’s fine.” Alec gasped, high pitched.

Magnus rolled his eyes so hard that his sockets hurt, then walked back into the room, gently patting Buddy’s head while he held Alec’s arm with the other, to stop him from pacing. “Darling, talk to me.” Alec stopped and opened his mouth a few times, before he turned his eyes on Magnus, doing the same all over again.

“I’m nervous.” Alec rushed, looking as if he’d dropped the biggest secret ever.

Magnus blinked his eyes, “I see that. The question is why?”

“Uh, Iz will be there too.”

“Oh? You didn’t tell me.”

“Yeah, she- she asked to see them and I invited her over, was that okay?”

“Of course, it is, why wouldn’t it be.” Magnus smiled softly, that was a wonderful thought to be honest, have both their family’s together. “That is why you’re nervous?” Magnus inquired gently.

“I don’t know how to behave,” Alec suddenly blurted out, “they are my pups, but- I can’t treat them as such and-“

“Don’t worry about that Alexander, we will tell Luke today, together, my mom promised to help us and speak to him.” Magnus reached out and cupped Alec’s flushed cheek.

“She did? Oh- okay yes, that sounds nice.” Magnus thumbed his cheekbone. “Okay,” Alec gave a relieved breath and began to smile that Magnus returned instantly, he tiptoed his way up and planted a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips to which the Alpha hummed appreciatingly.

“Come on.”

They entered the house quietly, toeing out of their shoes and an array of smells penetrated their nostrils, making both gasp in delight, “Smells nice,” it wasn’t only the food, but the family and the house itself. Magnus always loved coming home.

“Mhm,” Magnus put his stuff aside as the door swung open, Jocelyn and Clary practically bursting through it before a loud squeal was heard.

“Shhhh!” His mom warned and Clary clasped her hands to her mouth, she turned back to them and walked closer slowly, tearing up with every step as she held her own cheeks, “Oh my,” She gasped and Magnus felt his eyes water, he blinked them rapidly trying not to fucking cry.

“Mom-“ He began and Jocelyn swung her arms around him, holding him tightly but leaving enough space to not squish the pup, Magnus felt her kisses on his cheek and felt his own tears slide down his cheek, fuck, he failed quickly.

“I’m so proud of you Magnus, my boy,” She whispered, voice shaky before she leaned back and wiped her eyes, then directing them down and into the carrier while Clary threw herself to his side, wrapping her arm around his back.

“You have to tell me everything, but first, congratulations,” She said, grinning, and Magnus was happy to see her cry along, she looked over to Alec, “both of you.” Alec smiled lopsided and a bit distanced, though Magnus smelled his affection and pride.

Two heads now peeked into the carrier and Magnus heard another quiet squeal, “Do you see that?” Jocelyn gasped, “oh my god, they are so- who-“ she stuttered then pointed.

“That is our boy,” he explained, one hand on the pup’s body, “He’s very small and weak still, but he’s fine so far.”

“I love him so much already,” Jocelyn said, pressing her hands to her chest, “Oh wow,” She laughed awkwardly, again wiping her eyes, “I wasn’t prepared.” Clary nodded, her face wet and scrunched into a sobbing grimace and Magnus huffed out a laugh. God, he loved his family.

They almost jumped into Alec’s space and hugged him tightly to which Alec gasped surprised, a little smile quirking his lips up as he greeted them before the girls peeked into his carrier too, stroking over their pup’s black heads, “They look so much like you Magnus!” Clary gasped.

“They do yeah,” Magnus said, swelling his chest, he watched Alec look from their pups to his mom and sister and back to the pups, a proud smile on his lips as he was showing off his pups. Fuck. He loved that man so much.

“What are their names?” Jocelyn asked.

“We’d like to wait until everyone’s here if that’s okay?” Alec asked and they nodded instantly.

“Of course, they should be-“ The door opened and Luke and Maia came in, cleaning their shoes. “Perfect timing,” Magnus sucked in a breath and also saw Alec stiffen where he stood.

“Hey everyone!” Maia said, then opened her mouth wide, “No way.” She propelled into their space, “Are those, oh god-“ Magnus grinned as she half-heartedly greeted both Magnus and Alec with a clap to the shoulders, her eyes stuck on the pups, “They are so cute! And tiny! I wanna nibble on their little fingers!”

“Aren’t they?” Clary sobbed, “I don’t know how to feel.”

“Come on ladies, let’s sit down and give them a moment to come in,” Jocelyn then took over, grabbing both the girl’s hands and dragging them into the living room while Luke greeted Alec and then leaned in to hug Magnus one armed, kissing his temple.

“Congratulations, my boy” He said, “How are you feeling? Everything good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Alec’s been taking care of me.” Magnus said, smiling up at him, and slightly wondered why he wasn’t all over the pups like the others.

“Oh, I know he’s been taking good care of you,” Luke said, then tilted his head while wiggling an eyebrow, before he strolled to the living room with a wide smile, “Come on, we want to hear everything!”

Magnus frowned, “What was that about?” he whispered and Alec pulled his shoulders up, shaking his head in confusion. Both followed them into the living room, “Where’s Jonathan?”

“He’s picking up Izzy,” Alec’s eyes widened for a second.

“Oh, that poor soul.” He whispered to himself as he took the carrier off carefully, Magnus muffled a laugh as he did the same, both sitting down on the thick carpet with all eyes on them and a concert of affectionate ‘awws’ followed as the took them out. “There you go,” Alec said as he pulled Lia into his arms.

“Oh god, please, give her to me, pleaaaaase,” Clary said, stretching her arms out with grabby hands. Alec hesitated for a moment, his eyes roaming over the Omega and to his pup.

“It’s okay Alec,” Magnus encouraged and Alec then handed the tiny, sleeping pup over carefully, Clary all but imploded visibly as she held her to her chest and Maia beside her, looking over her shoulder as the girls cooed at their niece.

Alec did the same with Luh, handing her to Jocelyn who looked at her with puppy eyes, the girls gushed over their beauty and little noses, fingers, toes while Magnus stood with Xan that began to squirm in his hands and quickly handed him over to Alec where he instantly calmed, at the exact moment the door opened behind them.

“Well, if you wouldn’t the fuck be so annoying-“ Jonathan groaned and stopped in his tracks as he saw them, a wide grin appeared on his lips, almost scarily huge as he dropped the luggage he was carrying and rushed over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him and into a tight embrace that Magnus returned all too happy, holding his brother. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Jonathan so happy to be honest and it warmed his heart. “Magnus,” he held the back of his head protectively.

“I did it,” Magnus whispered and felt Jonathan nod.

“I didn’t even do anything! He started it,” Another voice said behind them that Magnus didn’t recognize.

“Yeah right,” A female voice answered that Magnus knew all too well, he heard a loud gasp from Alec, then looked over Jonathan’s shoulder to see Izzy stand in the corridor while another figure stepped in behind her, running a hand through his hair before he grinned brightly.

“Jace,” Alec breathed and Magnus watched Alec rush forward as the Lightwood siblings did the same, opening their arms before they collided into a big embrace, just holding each other for a moment before they parted and Alec held Jace neck, tugging him in, “What are you doing here?”

“You think I’d miss this?” Jace said as he leaned back after they scented each other and gave Alec’s cheek a rough clap, Magnus didn’t need to see it, he knew that Alec was on the verge of tears, he smelled his emotions go haywire. And he was so, utterly happy for his boyfriend, that not only Magnus’ family would be there but Alec’s dearest people too, both their family’s together to meet the pups for the first time. This was perfect.

“Oh no, no…” Izzy gasped as she saw the pup in Alec’s hands. Jace brought his fist to his lips obviously trying to hold his emotions in as they stepped closer, “Who is that?” She asked and Alec looked over to Magnus, who just parted from Jonathan, giving him a nod.

“That is Alexander,” Alec said and the Lightwood’s heads shot up wide eyed.

“Seriously?” Jace asked taken aback, surprise visible on his features.

“Alexander Jonathan.”

“What?” Jace said, eyebrows tilted in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Alec answered and Jace began to blink his eyes rapidly, thumbing them for a second. Izzy looked just as overwhelmed as she bit her lip.

“That is such a beautiful name.”

“We call him Xan.” Alec added.

Jonathan turned to Magnus, who smiled up at his brother proudly. “I can’t believe you did that, you named him after me?” Jonathan asked surprised, touched.

“You wish dickhead,” Jace shouted, “He’s named after me.”

“Language,” Alec warned, then turned to look at both, “We named him after both of you.” He clarified and Jace and Jonathan’s eyes locked for a moment before both rolled their eyes. Magnus smiled affectionately at their brothers. Alphas.

“And the girls?” Jocelyn asked as the Lightwoods walked into the living room, following Alec and greeting the others. Magnus felt Alec’s eyes on him.

“You are holding Ni Luh Clarissa,” Magnus said kindly and Clary’s mouth opened wide. “And Clary is holding Aulia Isabelle.” Magnus only faintly saw as Izzy began to flail, shaking her hands in front of her face before she turned aside and gasped loudly, Alec put a hand on her back, stroking her gently. He also saw Clary’s tear stained face looking up at him and knew they’d decided well. This was the right decision.

“Those are beautiful names,” Luke said, “Strong and beautiful names, especially Alexander, I’ve always been a fan of tradition and passing a name to the next generation is a wonderful thing,” Alec looked up while Magnus did the same, feeling his skin begin to prickle. Oh. Fuck. Wait, what?

Alec shifted his eyes to Magnus, confusedly.

“Uhm, dad, mom-“ Magnus stammered, looking from one to the other helplessly, Jocelyn nodded as she braced herself, turning towards Luke before she handed Luh over to Izzy who almost fainted as she received the pup.

“Luke, there is something we need to tell you,” She began kindly and Alec straightened next to Magnus, holding his breath. Magnus squinted over to him to see him swallow thickly, he tentatively reached out to grab Alec’s hand.

Luke gave her an unimpressed look, as if to say are you kidding me, smiling softly before he held a palm up, “No need,” Magnus felt his breath catch, “I figured it out.” He looked over to the both of them, “Not like it was hard to figure out,”

Magnus felt Alec’s hand tighten around his own, “You know?” He breathed. Then realized what Luke had said a second ago, passing a name to the next generation, oh god he fucking knew!

“I know a thing or two about midwives and I am almost positive none of them licks the pups clean, or would keep the Omega’s family from seeing them, apart from that, you haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Magnus gaped. “You knew all this time?!” Alec cursed beside him. “And what do you mean, I don’t understand.” Keep them from seeing them? How did he know Alec cleaned the pups?

“Alec asked me to come over to check on Xan after the delivery, you were still passed out,” Luke explained, “He didn’t tell you?” Magnus looked to Alec who rocked a crimson blush.

“I uh, I-“ He stuttered then looked over to Magnus, “I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

“Okay,” Magnus said, wondering why he didn’t tell him, but it was no big deal, it’s good he checked on him instantly.

“He wouldn’t let me see you afterwards,” Luke explained further.

“You did what?” Magnus asked bewildered. Alec looked caught.

“I- I don’t- I’m sorry.” He rushed, looking lost.

“It was an instinct, to protect your family.” Luke said kindly, “It’s alright Alec,” Alec turned to look at Luke. “You make my son happy and that is all that matters to me.” Alec sucked in a ragged breath and Magnus turned to him with heart eyes, guiding his face towards him until his watery eyes locked on Magnus’.

“He does,” Magnus whispered.

“I love you,” Alec whispered back before their lips met in the middle in a loving kiss.

Fuck. They could finally have this, show their love, be together, openly. And it was okay. Luke said it was okay. Magnus couldn’t fucking be any happier. No more secrets, no more hiding! Well at least towards his own family.

“I have to ask now, were you two really fighting in the kitchen the other day? Because it sounded very strange and I do have my doubts now,” Luke said with an eyebrow raised.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to the dining room, “Dinner time!”

They sat around the table in the dining room shortly after, two more chairs pulled around it to make space for everyone as they all laughed and talked away, sharing childhood stories of both Alec and Magnus with occasional gushing over the pups that still slept like rocks, Alec had said that it was completely normal and that they didn’t do much else than sleep, pee, poop and feed the first time and them being preterm and small they would sleep a lot.

Izzy was leaning over, stroking over Xan’s small head, “Can I hold him?” Alec hadn’t given him away for once since they arrived and Magnus couldn’t say he wasn’t feeling things over this. He nodded weakly and carefully handed Xan over to her, “Oh, he is sooo small.” She brought him up to her face and nosed his cheek, “and he smells exactly like you. They all do,”

“They don’t,”

“Yes, they do,” A chorus of voices said, Magnus included and Alec froze, wide eyes roaming over their faces.

“I- might have scented them.”

“You bathed them in it, you mean,” Jace dropped, “Couldn’t have them smell like Omega huh.” He laughed and gasped as a potato hit his face, face slack.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jonathan said, “My brother smells amazing you shithole.”

“Didn’t you say I stink?” Magnus asked, chewing.

“You shut up too,” Jonathan returned, then put his eyes back on Jace, challengingly, “Just needed to put that boy in his place.”

“Boy? I’m older than you fucker,”

“Oh boy,” Magnus groaned as he hid his face in his palm. That was a really bad idea to have them both together.

“Alphas,” Clary groaned as she put her attention back on the pup in Izzy’s arms.

“Behave bro,” Izzy said to Jace, “We are guests,”

“Then tell him to stop,” Jace pointed and Jonathan smacked his finger away with a growl.

“Enough,” Luke and Alec said simultaneously and then looked at each other.

“He’s started it,” Jonathan said and winced, “Did you just fucking kick me?” Jace laughed, throwing a broccoli back at him that Jonathan caught, his frown disappearing as he huffed out a small laugh, “You are childish.” He put the broccoli down and straightened.

“And you smell,” Jace murmured.

“Can’t be worse than you.” Jonathan returned and Magnus wanted to disappear.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec whispered to Magnus who gave him a knowing smile.

“Me too.” Both grinned, not really minding this at all, Magnus felt wonderful, including the banter, that was part of it, he loved every second of this and he smelled that Alec did too.

“Will you tell us about the birth Magnus?” Maia asked and he felt all eyes on him, bracing himself, he straightened and dove in.

They yet again divided into groups after their meal and mingled about as Magnus sat with Clary, Maia and Izzy on the couch, holding Xan in his arms while Alec stood, talking to Luke who held Luh against his chest. Lia was in Jocelyn’s arms and she showed her around the house even though her eyes weren’t even open. It was cute.

He couldn’t believe that he had this, his family together, peace, happiness, his pups being loved and, in his home, he couldn’t wait to enjoy every moment of their future here with his family, in this town, watching them grow up and play in the backyard, run around the house, talk, ugh fuck.

He never wanted this moment to end.

Xan began to flail in his arms, scrunching his face and Magnus excused himself as he went to the dark study next door, the clicking of the old stand clock the only noise as he sat down on the puffy armchair and rose his shirt, guiding the boy’s mouth to his chest that actually began to ache the past hours, he felt an unbearable desire to nurse and get some of the pressure out.

The boy weakly mouthed on his skin until he found it and wrapped his lips around it, working his throat until he hummed softly, Magnus sighed as he felt the now familiar emotions roll over him like a wave, that high of endorphins. He brushed his finger over the boy’s cheek while he drank quietly, gasping in between.

“Good boy,” Magnus whispered, “you have to get strong and big, like your daddies.” He got up after a few minutes to change his diaper, all on his own and he felt oddly proud about this, he sat on the floor when Alec came in behind him, he didn’t look but he smelled him before he felt a soft kiss to his neck, a hand sliding around his waist.

“You changed the diaper?”

“Don’t be so surprised.” Alec giggled and gave him another kiss. “How-“ He began as Alec helped him close the diaper wordlessly, “Thank you.” They got up, “Alec why didn’t you tell me about Luke?”

“I uh- I meant to tell you, but I wanted to talk to Luke beforehand, I acted weirdly, I noticed and something happened and I was confused,”

“What happened?” Magnus frowned.

“He- well, he scented me.”

“He did?”

“Yeah,” Magnus looked up, blinking his eyes. “It doesn’t mean anything.” Magnus’ eyes dropped back down in a hard stare.

“It means everything Alexander,” Magnus said firmly. “He gave you his blessing. Us.”

“What?” Alec’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets. “Oh,”

“You are so stupid.”

“Look who’s talking.” Alec said, grinning, then dropped his eyes to their boy. “This is…I am-“

“I know. Me too.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand tightly and smiled up at his boyfriend before he pulled him back to the others, enjoying that he was able to do that. Their pinkies holding each other at all times.

“Your brother is insufferable,” Jonathan groaned as he appeared beside them almost instantly.

“Now you finally see how growing up with you felt like,” Magnus answered smugly. “Alpha’s can be a pain in the ass,” he squinted at Alec, “Yes all of you.”

“I am not that bad, come on,” Jonathan gasped.

“No, you are worse.”

“They are about the same level I’d say,” Alec chimed in, waving his palm in a sophisticated gesture.

“Yeah, fuck you two.” Jonathan growled and Magnus laughed, hearing Alec do the same. Wasn’t it wonderful to team up, oh yeah it was.

“Hey mate!” Jace appeared, “no cursing in front of my nephew.”

“They said we are a pain in the ass,” Jace opened his mouth wide in a, Magnus hoped, mock gesture and looked to Magnus and Alec.

“Well, fuck you two.” He repeated. Magnus felt his head drop, this was almost comical.

“No cursing Alpha,” Jonathan said and Jace snarled his way, stepping into his vicinity while Jonathan glared at him challengingly, both their nostrils flared as they drew in obviously smelling on each other before Jonathan gave Jace a hard push and the Alpha stumbled back against the bookshelf. “Asshole,” Jonathan grumbled but Magnus clearly saw him smile as he left. Jace straightened his shirt and cracked his neck before he followed him.

Magnus frowned as he shifted his eyes from them to Alec. “What did I just witness?”

“I-“ Alec gasped and Magnus frown deepened. The Alpha turned to him, “There are things I can’t explain.”

“Alphas,” Magnus rolled his eyes as he turned to his family. “So, we better get going now, catch some sleep,” Magnus said raspy, his throat hurting from all the talking he did this night, retelling the birth in all detail, the past days, and all in between, it was a delight and so wonderful but he now needed the safety of his home, rest, and his family only.

They said good night to everyone and then made their way back home, both sighing as they entered, obviously feeling the same.

It didn’t take long before they had showered and got bed ready, Magnus put the sleeping pups into his nest one after the other, giving each a kiss after feeding and cleaning them thoroughly. It’s been a long day for them, exciting, with so many smells and noises, they didn’t see much of it all but Magnus was sure they somehow noticed anyways.

Alec entered behind him, crouching down to give them good night kisses too. “Good night my buttons, have some sweet dreams,” he groaned as he leant up, rubbing his neck. Magnus was about to crawl into the nest to sleep when he saw the movement.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just- everything hurts, I’m not used to sleeping on the ground.”

“Oh,” Magnus gasped, “I’m sorry Alexander, you can sleep on the bed, you don’t have to sleep with us.” Alec glared at him.

“Yes. I have to.” Magnus tilted his head, then narrowed his eyes.

“I’m commanding you to sleep in the bed.” Alec snorted so hard it sounded like he pulled a muscle.

“That’s not how it works.” He said as he stood, Magnus followed, narrowing his eyes.

“Go to bed Alexander,” Magnus said, placing his palms against Alec’s pecs and gently shoving him backwards.

“But I don’t want to,” Alec protested, taking Magnus’ wrists in his hands to stop him, Magnus circled them in one swift movement to get out of his loose grip and placed them on his sides as he walked him backwards.

“It’s not like you had a choice.” Magnus purred then gave him a good shove, Alec gasped as he lost his balance and landed on the bed, bouncing once. Alec rolled his eyes before he reached back and tossed his shirt over his head and into the corner while Magnus felt his mouth run dry. “Oh?”

Alec felt his cheeks blush as he noticed what he’d done, “I was just getting ready for bed, don’t get any thoughts,”

“Yeah sure, I’m not having any thoughts…” Magnus breathed, then pointed, “You forgot the pants sexy boy,”

“I might keep them on,”

“You might want to reconsider that,” Magnus sauntered closer.

“I will do it later, under the covers,” Alec grinned and Magnus pouted. “Fine,” Alec lay back and opened the straps of his pants before he lifted his ass and pulled them off, wiggling himself out of them gracelessly, limbs flying around.

“Well,” Magnus gasped, blinking his eyes. “That was quite something, did you not learn how to do a proper striptease for your omega at the midwifery school?”

“You little shit,” Alec grinned as he tugged on Magnus’ shirt, causing him to fall forward and over Alec who fell back with a huff, holding Magnus’ by his sides, Magnus spread his legs to sit on Alec, nosing on him. “I could, you know…give you a massage?”

“A massage?” Alec’s eyes widened.

“You said that everything hurts.”

“Yeah, but- you know, you don’t have to Magnus. I’m fine.”

“Au contraire darling, you look pretty…tense to me. Let me take care of you.” Alec quirked an eyebrow before a wide smirk appeared on his lips as he smiled up at him innocently, his tongue poked out and wiped over his upper lip, Magnus felt his bones shudder.

Alec the lifted off the bed and Magnus rose a little to give him space as Alec turned on the spot and fell back into the mattress, grasping at the pillows to get comfortable as Magnus lowered himself again, sitting beneath his perky ass. HJdhjhedwed.

He gave an appreciating hum at the sight, before he placed his hands onto his shoulder blades, sliding them up his neck and felt Alec shiver beneath his fingers, biting his lip, he continued to slide them over his shoulders and down his arms, turning his hands over to trail his fingertips back up, Alec squirmed.

Oh boy, he was going to enjoy this.

“Do you need oil?”

“I like the feeling of your hands, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Magnus leaned down, momentarily feeling blessed that he can do this at all and that there was no bump in the way, before he placed a tiny kiss on Alec’s skin, another one and another one, leaving a trail of love over firm muscles.

“’feels good.” Alec murmured into the pillow.

“It does.” Magnus answered, tilting his head to place kisses down his spine as his fingers ran up and down Alec’s warm sides. A soft giggle reached his ears, way higher than he’d ever heard before. “Oh, I almost forgot…”

“Magnus, don’t-“ Alec began then broke into a loud laugh as Magnus tickled his sides mercilessly, Alec’s arms clamped down and squeezed his hands as Magnus tried to wiggle his fingers free and up his armpits. “I’m going to hurt you!” Alec warned.

“Okay, okay,” Magnus stopped as he leaned back, shoulders still shaking, “I’m sorry, I had to-“

“That’s not exactly making me relax,”

Magnus barked out a laugh, “I promise I won’t do it again, okay? Close your eyes and enjoy,” Alec slowly relaxed and lifted his arms to cross them under his head. Magnus rubbed his palms together to warm them up before he began to massage him in earnest now, digging his thumbs into firm muscles, using the heel of his palm to erase the tension off his back as he circled them next to his spine and below his shoulder blades, listening to the soft gasps of the Alpha, the smell of his scent changing to pure bliss.

“Do you like that?”

“Oh yeah, I do. Don’t stop.” Alec mumbled.

“I’m not planning to.” Magnus cupped the small of his back and thumbed the area right above his ass that made Alec groan out loud, Magnus grimaced as a burn shot through his body, hissing loudly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Magnus choked out as his slick ran down the ruptures in his ass, distract yourself, concentrate. Ragnor. Ragnor. Ragnor. Magnus chanted in his mind as he tried to think of anything but the naked Alpha in front of him that made those delicious sounds.

“I feel bad that you are doing this for me, shouldn’t I give you a massage?”

“Nonsense, this goes both ways, you’ve already done enough for me Alexander.” Magnus again leaned down and kissed his neck, feeling the tiny hairs tickle his nose, ugh he smelled so good, Magnus dragged his lips to the side of his throat, ghosting over his ear and felt Alec tilt his head aside a little to give him better access, Magnus darted his tongue out, licking his earlobe before he sucked it into his mouth, nibbling his way up his ear.

The Alpha closed his eyes and breathed hard, his fingers digging into the pillows as Magnus played with the shell of his ear sensually, humming at the feeling and Alpha scent that penetrated his nostrils. “Magnus,” Alec whispered.

“What?” He whispered back; eyes closed too.

“We have to stop.”

“Why?” Magnus breathed as he opened his eyes, still hovering over his wet ear.

“I’m getting hard.” Magnus actually shook from the sudden arousal that washed over him.

“And what’s the problem with that?” Magnus asked in a teasing tone, though he meant it. There really was no problem with that at all, not for Magnus at least. He would even be offended if Alec wasn’t enjoying this.

“Well, you are…I mean-“ Alec gasped, pressing his lips together. Ah. Got it.

Magnus smiled against his cheek as he trailed his fingers down his sides again, sliding them beneath the Alpha’s heavy body and down his abs, over his navel and to his happy trail, slowly slipping them into his boxers, quickly making out the radiating heat of his half hard cock before he placed his fingers around it one after the other, holding him gently. “There are other things we can do you know,” Magnus purred.

He saw Alec’s cheeks heat up, his eyes opening, “The pups,”

“They are sleeping,” Magnus tightened his hand a little before he stroked him lazily, feeling his dick throb as it hardened in his palm.

Alec seemed to debate with himself for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted as he gave into the pleasure, Magnus kissed his jaw, licking a long stripe down to his chin before he pecked his throat with his lips, opening them to bite into his skin gently.

“Ugh, fu-“ Alec stammered as he craned his head up, Magnus felt Alec’s hips move, seeking friction, movement, his hand flew down to Magnus’ arm, squeezing.

“Alexander, it’s okay,” Magnus encouraged, feeling Alec’s body tense up a bit. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Alec breathed, “Can we-“ Alec placed his hands against the mattress and lifted himself, Magnus got the hint and took his hand off as he knelt up, Alec turned himself over in one smooth movement, his cheeks rosy and eyes wide as he looked up at Magnus, heavily breathing. “’this better.”

Well, yeah, that was better access definitely.

Magnus pinched his boxers and slid them down slowly, keeping eye contact with Alec as he did to know he had permission, the Alpha gladly chucked them off and spread himself like a starfish, dick straining up proudly and pressing against his abdomen. Alec’s own hand ran down his body before he grabbed his base and jerked himself once, twice before he placed it on his heaving chest.

Magnus grinned, “Want me to continue?”

“Yes, please.” Magnus settled back down onto his thighs, straddling him, gently shoving Alec’s hands off his body before he cupped his hairy pecs and squeezed them tightly, scraping his nails over his hard nubs as he went down to his abs and gave them some much needed affection, running his fingertips over the hard lines of his muscles that contracted beneath his fingers. “Magnus,”

“What?” Alec placed his hands onto Magnus’ thighs, rubbing them.

“You know what,”

“No, I believe I don’t.” Magnus bit his lip as he watched his own ministrations, brushing a line down his hip bone, next to Alec’s very prominent and now leaking erection, the tip red and swollen. Alec titled his hip aside, causing his dick to thud against Magnus’ hand.

“Didn’t you want to…” He began.

“I don’t remember. The pregnancy hormones are still lingering you know, memory loss has struck me hard,”

“Asshole,” Alec whispered without any heat, then audibly swallowed, “You wanted to jerk me off.” He then clarified.

“Did I now? I don’t remember saying that.” Magnus saw Alec’ lips part affronted and then had mercy on his poor soul, “I’m only teasing you Alec.” He twisted his wrist and wrapped his hand back around the dick that immediately twitched at the touch. He was so soft, so warm, so hard. And fuck that smell. He gave him a few firm strokes, deliberate but tight and felt Alec’s fingers dig into his thighs, before he cupped his knot at the base, remembering the way it grew inside him, filled him up, made him cum. Ugh.

He felt his own dick harden in his pyjama pants, thick and heavy against his own thigh while his ass slicked up like no tomorrow, he got used to the pain quickly fortunately. “You smell so good,” Alec whispered as he again rubbed his thighs, creating a nice warm friction, his belly and chest moved in a quick pace as he sucked in one ragged breath after the other while Magnus again jerked him off with hard strokes, switching to long and soft ones, curling his fingers around the tip from time to time to spread some of his precum over his skin.

Magnus looked up, realizing quickly that he shouldn’t have done that as he saw Alec pierce him with his eyes, shimmering and blown wide, his chapped lips wide apart, he looked wrecked and so fucking beautiful.

Magnus all but dropped to him, catching him off guard and into a bruising kiss, the Alpha’s hands instantly flew up to Magnus’ cheeks as he pulled him in and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips shaped against the other before they opened, enjoying each other’s taste as their tongues began to play, Magnus felt his own heart hammer against his ribcage wildly and was positive he could feel Alec’s too that raced just as much.

It’s been way too long.

Alec’s fingers brushed into his hair, the other one holding him by the neck as their lower regions began to rock against another, moving in sync to create some kind of friction for both their throbbing dicks. “Fuck,” Magnus gasped, “I want you so badly.”

“Me too,” Alec answered in a rush between two kisses. It’s been way too long, and he actually felt that deep urge to feel Alec in the most intimate of ways, to be with him entirely, but fuck he still felt his ass burn from slicking up alone. This would hurt a lot. But he just had to, he had to be one with him, had to do something with the emotions and love he felt. Magnus groaned as he parted from his lips, dropping his head. “What is it?” Alec asked confused as he ran his hands down Magnus’ back gently.

“I can’t-“ Magnus all but whispered because he didn’t want to disappoint Alec.

“Can’t what?”

“It still hurts too much,” He admitted, murmuring against Alec’s throat and collarbone, “I’m sorry.” Alec kept stroking him, holding him tight against his body and Magnus loved that feeling so much, there’s always been that bump between them but now he felt Alec’s whole body against his front, warm and hard and hairy and fuck, he loved it.

“You don’t have to apologize, I wouldn’t have done that Magnus even if you felt ready, you just gave birth.” Alec said softly, then kissed his ear, “I- I uh, thought that, you know, there is more than one way to do this right?”

“Are you going to throw some kinky Kamasutra positions my way now?” Magnus chuckled as he lifted himself to look into Alec’s hazel eyes, long lashes framing them beautifully, he didn’t look all too amused, more nervous actually.

“No, I meant- you could, we could-“ He murmured, stroking his back more eagerly.

Magnus blinked his eyes a few times, “What’s gotten into you?”

Alec swallowed as his eyes drifted down and back up before he groaned, his head suddenly shot up as he caught Magnus’ lips between his own, pulling him back down and on top of himself as he pinched Magnus’ shirt and traced it up his sides, Magnus quickly got rid of it before he lowered again, snapping after Alec’s swollen lips. “I want you inside me Magnus,” Alec whispered so quietly Magnus almost overheard it.

Almost.

A hazard of images and words cursed through his mind as it clicked into place, ‘more than one way’. Magnus stiffened as he realized what Alec had been implying, what he tried to suggest. He wanted Magnus to top him. Magnus rose his head, bracketing the Alpha with his arms while Alec looked up at him hopeful and almost vulnerable.

“You don’t have to do this Alexander; give me a few days and I’ll be ready again.”

“I am not-“ Alec began, “I am not doing this because you can’t, I just- I want to. I want this.”

“Alec…you’re an Alpha.”

Alec looked almost offended before confusion took its place, “So? Does that mean I can’t bottom for my boyfriend?”

Ugh. What the- Magnus breathed slowly.

“Your Omega boyfriend,” Magnus corrected. “And yes that-“

“I don’t care, Magnus.” Alec interrupted. “You know I don’t care about these things. You are a man, and the man I love and I’ll happily and proudly take your Omega dick up my ass,” Magnus couldn’t help himself as he huffed out a laugh, “No seriously Magnus, I love you and I want to- want to feel you.” His fingers ran over his skin, shaky, tentative. “If you want to-“ he added.

“Fuck, yes…” Magnus gasped before he could stop himself, “You have no idea how much I want that.” Alec let out a shuddering breath before a smile curled his lips up. Fuck, he couldn’t even count the number of times he had fantasized about fucking Alec, fucking an Alpha, had realized he might have a bad kink about this, but never even dared to ask again, not after what had happened last time. That shameful last time Magnus had read the signs wrong, had almost hurt Alec.

Hurt Alec.

He was a virgin.

Magnus suddenly felt his skin break out into a cold sweat. He’s never had a virgin before. He liked his sex rough, fast, passionate, had never done or enjoyed the slow kind with his past lovers, there wasn’t much feeling involved, just getting off as quick as possible. But he cared for Alec, he loved Alec. And he wanted Magnus, wanted an Omega to do this, trusted him. And he deserved this to be perfect.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Magnus said, hating that he did. He felt Alec’s warm hands cup his cheeks.

“Of course, you can,” Alec said in that encouraging tone Magnus loved, then lowered his eyes for a split second, “I can see that you can.”

“Not like that,” Magnus gasped, trying not to snort, “I am very capable of topping Alexander.”

“I- I could present for you if that helps?”

Magnus’ eyes widened as his insides combusted at the images in his head, Alec on his belly, ass up, and long legs framing him, waiting for Magnus’ cock. “Okay, you can’t say things like that when we are planning to have sex Alec, do you want it to be over before it started?”

“Sorry,” He whispered. “I just don’t know how to do this, what you like- how I-“ Alec stuttered, gesticulating and Magnus realized, shamefully late, that Alec was nervous. Of course he was. This was his first time. Oh fuck. Was this really going to happen? Yes please. Fuck no. No. Yes. He didn’t want to take advantage of Alec, that he only did this because Magnus couldn’t right now. Or to make him happy.

“Do you really want this?” Magnus asked while Alec’s thumb brushed over his eyebrow. “I mean it Alec; you can be honest with me. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.”

He nodded, “Yeah.” Magnus saw a vein on his throat tick, saw his pupils flutter, his nostrils flare. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Magnus said, a small word, yet he felt the weight of it. “I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too,” the words held so much affection that it almost overwhelmed Magnus.

Concentrate Magnus, your man needs you now. You have to man up, be a loving and caring boyfriend.

He lowered his face to Alec’s before their lips met again, creating a slick slide of lips, it felt different than usually, it was slow, careful, intense and there was this tremor of excitement running along.

Magnus slowly slid his hand down Alec’s side and curled it under his knee, tugging it aside and up as he settled his own knee between his, Alec spread his legs to give Magnus space and rose his knees, strong thighs pressed against Magnus’ hips as he lay nestled between them.

Magnus was suddenly hyper aware of everything, of every brush of Alec’s lips, every touch of his fingers over his heated skin, his body beneath him, it was almost too much. He was so overwhelmed by his own feelings, and his arousal unfortunately.

He reached down between them two, brushed a finger over Alec’s hard dick and his soft balls, down his perineum and to his hole, feeling it twitch at the touch. Alec breathed, fingers digging into Magnus’ arms. Magnus was about to push his finger in as his mind registered something, he was dry. No slick. Fuck, Alec was an Alpha. He needed lube. He had no Lube. Magnus’ mind raced as the drama unfolded. He messed this up before it even began.

Oh. Wait.

Magnus reached back for his own ass and swiped his fingers over his slick hole, gathering as much as possible before he brought it to Alec’s and smeared it over him, running slow circles over his hole to spread it, before he scooped up more of his slick and positioned his hand, dipping a finger in, he’s done that before, Alec knows the feeling, “Did you- is that your slick?”

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Ugh, no, no. I don’t-“ Alec stuttered, “Not at all. Fuck. It’s so warm.”

Magnus winked as he pushed his finger in, Alec clenched his jaws once but relaxed again quickly, Magnus lips found his throat as he began to kiss it sensually, attentively, feeling the way it worked beneath his mouth, he rocked his finger back and forth slowly to slick him up a bit before he dipped his second in, pushing past his rim that widened around his fingers.

“Nrgh,” Alec hissed.

“Breathe Alexander,” Alec nodded as Magnus smiled against his throat, “Remember? Breathe with me, slow and deep.” Alec chuckled once, then tensed up again as Magnus pushed his fingers in further.

“Magnus,” Magnus halted instantly, feeling the way his walls tightened around him.

“Shhh…I’ve got you, try to relax darling,” Magnus waited patiently, kissing over Alec’s Adams apple that bobbed.

“It’s not that easy,” Alec croaked out. Magnus placed the flat of his tongue against his throat and licked a stripe up to his chin while Alec forced his head back, groaning loudly.

“That’s it,” Magnus breathed as he felt him relax, he nibbed on his chin and waited for Alec to lower his face to kiss him again, slowly, tilting his head aside to deepen it, tasting Alec on his tongue, feeling his stubbles against his cheek, his breath against his skin.

He carefully thrusted his fingers further in, bit by bit, trying not to think too hard of what he was doing and where he actually was, his walls felt so soft and hot against his skin, he curled his fingers up and searched for that rigged surface, pressing in deeper as he felt Alec’s legs tremble against his hips, he sucked in a harsh breath and Magnus shouldn’t feel so proud about this.

He began to rub it gently, brushing his fingertips back and forth over the spongy ball as Alec shuddered beneath him, his muscles twitching, “Ugh, fuck, right- right there-“ Magnus grinned widely, his Alpha was so cute, as if Magnus wasn’t doing this on purpose.

“I know my love,” he breathed and Alec’s hand fell to the mattress, grasping at the sheets. “Is that good?” The way Alec’s body began to rock down on his fingers should be answer enough but Magnus needed to hear it. Needed to hear Alec’s words, keep that connection to him, experience it with him.

“Yes it’s- yes,” Magnus stopped for a moment and heard Alec whimper, fucking whimper, Magnus almost lost it right then and there as Alec stared up at him overwhelmed. “Please, don’t-“

“Wait,” Magnus pulled his fingers back a little, adding a third to push them back in, he felt the stretch, felt the way Alec’s body tensed up again as he hissed through his teeth, grimacing. “Too much?”

“It isn’t too little,” Alec gasped and tilted his hips away instinctively. Magnus quickly placed his hand onto his hip bone, pushing down to hold him in place.

“I’ll go slow, just keep breathing for me darling.”

“I’m trying,”

“Do you want to stop?” Magnus kept rocking them back and forth, only faintly, waiting. Alec shook his head vehemently. “Okay,” Magnus placed soft kisses onto Alec’s collarbone, down his pecs, before he wrapped his lips around his nipple, nibbling on the nub as he felt it harden, using the moment Alec moaned to push his fingers in deeper.

It was fucking tight. Really, really tight. It almost hurt, and he didn’t want to know how it felt for Alec. Why didn’t Alphas come with slick? He eased his fingers out gently, then slid down the Alpha’s body, grabbing one of Alec’s thighs to lift it up to his belly, shoving the other aside a little for better access, “What- Ohhh-“ Alec rambled as he threw his head back as Magnus dipped his tongue right through his rim, waiting not a second to lick him open, pushing against the ring of muscles with his tongue. “Fuck,”

Magnus hummed at the taste of Alec, his nose pressed against his perineum, feeling his balls against his forehead that suddenly moved, Magnus peeked up to see Alec’s hand fly over his hard dick, he let go to snap at Alec’s balls who jerked at the sudden bite, he tugged on the soft skin gently before he let go with a smirk and went back down, lapping over his hole rigorously. Alec gave an overwhelmed gasp before a string of moans flew out of his lips.

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand blindly and made him stop, seeing the way his balls drew up from his peripheral view. “Easy,” Magnus whispered and Alec groaned as he again grasped the sheets.

“Magnus,” Magnus pushed his tongue back in as far as it went, latching onto his hole, sucking roughly before he let go with an obscene plop and lowered Alec back onto the mattress before he slid his own pants and boxers down his thighs and wiggled out of them, then pressed himself between his legs again, instantly welcomed by long arms and warm hands that wrapped around him, “Magnus please, I’m ready-“

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Magnus whispered as Alec attacked him with kisses along his jaw.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Alec whispered back, “A wise man once said that to me.”

“He sounds pretty cool,” Magnus chuckled and watched Alec lick his own lips a few times, chest stuttering as he breathed, “darling,” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with one hand as he kissed the other side, “I’m here,”

“I know,” Alec gasped breathlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay.” Magnus needed to fucking focus now, he was about to sleep with Alec, be one with him, for the first time in that way and as much as Alec wanted this, tried to seem ready and like it wasn’t a big deal, Magnus smelled the anxiety, felt the way his body trembled beneath him.

Magnus smothered his boyfriend in kisses, running his lips down his cheek, throat and shoulder and back up, trying to relax him while Alec made soft gasping noises, Magnus wrapped his lips around the soft skin beneath his jaw and sucked hard while he hoisted Alec’s legs up a bit more, shoving the blanket beneath his lower body, Alec’s legs dropped aside as he spread them for Magnus. Oh wow, that man was flexible.

“Alexander?”

“Yes.”

“Alec?” Magnus tried again as Alec finally focused on him, eyes glazed over, “listen to me okay?”

“I am listening,” Magnus kissed the edge of his lips as he hovered above him.

“If you want me to stop at any point, you tell me okay? Don’t try to hide anything, it’s of no use anyways, I can very much smell it,”

“Okay,”

“Alec?”

“Yeah?” Alec’s head snapped back to him.

“Focus on me darling,” Alec nodded shakily and observed Magnus’ face intensely, as if searching for something, “I’ve got you okay?”

“I love you Magnus,” Alec suddenly whispered and Magnus froze momentarily, before he smiled gently.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus tilted his hips back and spread his knees, shoving them slightly beneath Alec’s thighs before he reached between them to gather some more slick from his leaking asshole and spread it over his own dick that lay heavy in his palm, he held the base as he pushed forward gently, guiding his slick glans towards Alec’s entrance.

Tensing his muscles up, Magnus pressed forward and into Alec’s hole, feeling the way his rim stretched around him, he felt Alec’s hot breath against his face as he began to pant open mouthed, their eyes were locked together as Magnus tried to get past the first and biggest resistance, opening him up, Alec’s mouth gaped more with every step he inched forward before a frown deepened on his forehead, his eyes suddenly squeezing shut as his hole welcomed him in and he felt that unbearable tight heat around his glans. It was overwhelming. He was inside Alec.

“Fuck,” Alec gasped.

“Darling, open your eyes,” Alec hummed, his face scrunching more and more as Magnus felt his walls tighten around him, he was clamping down on him, “breathe Alec,”

Magnus waited, hoping it would get better but Alec’s muscles tightened more and more, grasping one last straw before he’d pull out Magnus pressed his cheek to Alec’s, pouring his scent and pheromones into the Alpha to soothe him as he whined low. A loud gasp left Alec’s lips as he finally relaxed, at least a little, his hole wasn’t squeezing his veins shut anymore, Alec’s hands slid up over Magnus’ back where he held onto his shoulder blades tightly.

“Are you okay?” Magnus breathed into his ear.

“’trying,”

“Shall I pull out?”

“No,” Alec tightened his embrace, “I got this.” A low growl left Alec’s lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus said worriedly. “I’m pulling out okay, just a second,”

“No please, don’t go,” Alec held him, “It’s getting better, just give me a moment,” Magnus observed him intensely, kissing his ear, is upper body pressed against Alec’s. He felt his heart hammer against Magnus’ chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” He whispered and waited until Alec’s frown disappeared, “is it better?”

“Yeah,” Magnus slowly inched forward, slipping deeper into him. “Does- does it feel good?”

“Mhmmm,” Magnus hummed, burying his nose under Alec’s ear. He didn’t know how to describe what he felt right now. His whole body was tingling, on high alert, almost vibrating, from one, the sheer willpower he needed to not ram himself into him, two, the feeling of Alec around himself, so hot and slick and three, the knowledge that he was having this with his boyfriend. He was fucking not going to last long. “You are so tight,”

“Oh, does it hurt?” Alec asked and licked over Magnus’ cheek, Magnus felt his shoulders slump as he heard and felt his Alpha care for him even in a moment like this.

“No Alec, I’m good,” He pulled back a little to shove himself further in, sliding all the way into heaven until he was flush to his ass, Alec’s rim and body working around him, twitching faintly. God he was going to cum so hard, and that very, very soon. Magnus stuttering lips found Alec’s. “You okay?” He purred, still sending his scent into him from all sides.

“It feels weird,”

“Okay…” Magnus gasped a little taken aback. That wasn’t exactly the response he had expected. “What kind of weird? Good or bad?”

“I don’t know yet, I just feel…full.” Alec took a few deep breaths, “You are so big,” Magnus wanted to return something, had it sitting on the tip of his tongue but he let it slip, this wasn’t the moment, or maybe it was? Alec could need a distraction.

“Said the Alpha with the knot,”

“Shut up,” Alec chuckled, then licked his lip again, looking up at him, “You can move, but slow okay,” Magnus smiled as he steadied himself, dragging his dick back out of him halfway before he pushed back in, only slightly, very slowly, circling his hips in sensual, loving thrusts, but it already sent a shudder throughout his whole body as his dick heat up from the friction, hardening to record size.

“Urgh,” Alec gasped hotly, again, and again, as Magnus’ breath picked up, his hips sped up, rolling his dick into the Alpha’s body, listening to the noises he made Alec do, the Alpha lay still as he took it, holding Magnus’ back and sides tightly as his cheeks turned red, “it’s- uh-“

“getting better?” Magnus breathed in between thrusts and Alec nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah it is, shit-“ Alec gasped as Magnus whole body rocked against him, burying himself over and over into Alec’s tight heat, deep down into his body, “Oh fucking hell-“ Alec all but yelled, eyes fluttering shut as he craned his neck back.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed down on it instantly before he latched onto him without a warning, biting down hard only to hear Alec yelp and shudder beneath him, Magnus sucked hard, wanting to mark his Alpha, show everyone that he was his and his only, he felt almost possessive, he let go with a loud intake of breath and watched the blueish bruise on his throat. “Mine,”

“Fuck,” Alec breathed, “take me baby,” Magnus felt his body shudder at his words, edging on an order and Magnus straightened to sit as he held Alec’s slim hips between his hands, thumbs digging into his hip bones as he slammed the Alpha down onto his dick with full force, over and over again, punching loud moans out of Alec’s lips with each thrust.

Alec’s fingers searched Magnus’ abs, pecs and squeezed while the Omega drove into him, feeling nothing but Alec, smelling nothing but Alec, thinking of nothing but Alec. “god, you- feel so fucking good Alexander,” Alec’s whole body, despite the size, rocked over the sheets with each thrust from the sheer force of his hips.

“Ma- Mag- g- n-“ Alec panted and Magnus’ head flew back as he fucked himself into his tight hole over and over again, feeling the way his walls dragged over his sensitive skin, his glans the way Alec occasionally tightened around him, he was so fucking close already. What the fuck. He totally tried not to think of the fact he was the first and only to have this, to have Alec, but it didn’t work, and it fucking shouldn’t be as arousing as it was, that he was the only one to have Alec feel like this, make those noises.

He let his head drop again, opening his eyes to see Alec’s flushed cock hard against his abdomen, precum dripping from the tip and knot slightly swollen and darkening. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He halted instantly, and felt Alec’s hands run back to his pecs, touching him desperately, which wasn’t helping at all. “I need a moment,” Magnus breathed and tried to distract himself.

Alec looked back down and up at Magnus with blown pupils, full of desire and Magnus couldn’t hold it any longer, he needed to, fuck- Magnus let go off his hips and fell forward, catching himself with his hands next to Alec’s face as he pounded into him with his lower half only, balls slapping against his ass and Alec heaved in breath after breath, face scrunched into pure bliss, hair sweaty against his forehead, Alec’s hands slid down his arms and to his wrists that he held tightly, desperately.

Alec pressed his teeth together hard, hissing loudly, Magnus heard, one second from slowing down as Alec’s body suddenly began to squirm, almost jerk, beneath him as his muscles tightened and spasmed.

What the- Magnus’ eyes widened as he tried to understand what was happening to Alec.

“Magnus,” Alec panted, almost frightened before he threw his head back into the pillow with a shout, his hole contracting around his dick as thick ropes of cum spurt out of the Alpha’s jerking dick and onto his hairy chest, over his face and the headboard.

Oh fucking dkdiwehduwehfewfshj

Magnus hurtled towards the edge, tipping over it so fast and unexpected that he lost his balance and slammed a hand to Alec’s heaving chest, pushing himself deep into the Alpha’s body with one last thrust, cumming deep down his ass in waves, filling him up as he jerked into him, emptying himself, his body spasming with the aftershocks of his orgasm that washed over him and through every vein.

His arm shook and gave in before he slumped onto the Alpha’s sweaty and sticky body.

“Fuck,” Magnus gasped as his brain kicked back in. Wow…that really happened.

“Fuck,” Alec agreed. Both panted heavily, trying to come back into the here and now.

“I couldn’t- I didn’t see it coming,” Alec then breathed.

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Magnus said shamefully, “I meant to warn you or something, but- shit-“ Magnus gasped, “I wasn’t expecting you to come on my cock,”

“I don’t know what just happened,” Alec whispered, blushing. “It felt so good and suddenly it felt very, very good-“ Magnus huffed out a laugh.

“I take that as a compliment,” Magnus whispered, “I hope it’s okay I came in you, I couldn’t stop it anymore,”

“Of course, baby,” Alec wrapped his arms back around the Omega, nosing his face, giving him occasional kitten licks, Alec looked as wrecked as Magnus felt. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, it felt amazing, I felt you…throb inside of me, that was pretty hot,”

“It’s great huh?” Magnus bit his lip, “I love to walk around with your cum in me. And now I can return the pleasure.” Alec chuckled. “How- how was it? Did you like it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Alec said affronted, “you are very much lying in the proof of how much I liked this,”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Magnus whispered, Alec’s eyes on him.

“I loved this, every second of this, with you- it was- wow.”

“As much as I’d love to stay right here, I have to pull out before it gets uncomfortable for you,” Magnus slowly and carefully dragged his softening dick out of him while Alec hissed and then flopped onto the bed beside Alec before he turned onto his side and pressed against Alec’s body. “I loved this too, so much.” Magnus noticed that Alec hadn’t moved yet, was almost frozen, “Are you alright?”

“It hurts a little,” he confessed.

Magnus felt his face blush as he realized that he might have gone a bit overboard there, maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough on him on his first time, but it wasn’t like he could actually think much. Which was no excuse but, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I- I didn’t feel it until now.” Alec breathed deeply. Shit.

“I’ll get you the ointment you bought for me, wait,”

“No, it’s not- it hurts more…internally,” Alec explained.

“Oh,”

God, what did you do?

“Magnus, I wanted this, and I loved every second of it, trust me okay? It’s fine.”

Magnus stared horrified, “I’m sorry.” Magnus felt his body thrown into the mattress with a loud yelp as Alec rolled over him enthusiastically before he latched onto Magnus’ jaw, his favorite place and nibbled on him, “I said it’s fine, stop worrying love.”

Magnus smiled lightly, “If you say so,”

“I can’t believe I did that,”

“You did?”

“We did.” Alec said, leaning down to capture Magnus’ lips into a deep and passionate kiss. He lifted his head, eyebrows rising to his hairline.

“What?”

“I am leaking,” Magnus hoisted himself up in record time, almost jumping behind the Alpha, because there was no fucking way that he’d miss that sight of- oh yes, fucking shit. Magnus cupped his ass cheek, using his thumb to pull it apart a little to see his own cum drop from his red hole and down his thighs.

“That’s my Alpha,”

“You are unbelievable,” Alec tilted away, hiding his backside before he slid off the bed. Magnus got up to help him stand on his wobbly legs, “It’s okay, I got this,”

“Just let me fucking help you,” Magnus cursed, “You’re so stubborn,” Alec laughed as he waddled forward.

“Says you,”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Into the nest,”

“Alexander,”

“There’s no way I’ll be away from my family. Now shut it,” Alec dropped to the ground and crawled into the nest and to the pups, curling around them while Magnus watched it fondly, before he lowered himself and slid behind the Alpha, wrapping his body around his tall frame and giving his sweaty neck a kiss.

“Are you good?” Magnus whispered after the tenth kiss.

“Yeah,” Alec said sheepishly, “only a little sore.”

“Now we can be sore together, shared pain and all that stuff,”

“You are ridiculous,”

“And you love it,”

“I do.”

“Thank you, Alexander, for…trusting me with this. Having this with me.” Alec tugged on Magnus’ arms and surrounded himself with them, leaning into Magnus’ embrace who enjoyed every fucking second of this, being able to hold his Alpha like this. Having this. God, he loved that man so much.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Now wasn't this an exciting chapter! We've been waiting a while for that. I am sorry to say, maybe I am not, that the fluff overload is now coming to an end. The train is leaving the station. Prepare your tissues, you might need them, or not, who knows. Thank you all so much for all the comments, live threads and kudos! I appreciate them a lot and answer all your comments in time! As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter. The shit's about to hit the fan soon. Also, I've added a new song to the playlist that played when I wrote the last scene. Play it when the --- appears if you want. Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone!

Alec woke up to a completely new kind of sensation. If you could call it that. Some people would call it pain.

And yeah, they might be right.

He actually felt sore, deep inside, but he also knew exactly what or more who had caused this and he couldn’t deny that he felt kind of smug about it. Proud even. He’d finally bottomed and wasn’t that something.

It wasn’t on the top priority list of his to be exact, but he’d always been curious about the feeling, to be honest he never really thought much about sex before Magnus happened and now, he could barely think of anything else but sex. It was either the pups. Magnus. Or Sex. And he totally blamed the Omega for that. Or maybe his awakening Alpha. But damn sex with that man was just beyond hot, utterly, remarkably stunning. And he knew deep down that Magnus was the one, was the only one he’d ever have this with, ever wanted to experience this with.

He finally had that connection, had what he needed to enjoy this, to even want this. And he wouldn’t ever let it go, not that he could. He needed that man like he needed food to live.

The moment Magnus was inside of him, had moved inside of him, Alec was reborn. Metaphorically speaking. Like wow. He couldn’t describe how fucking amazing this was, to be the one to give Magnus that kind of pleasure, to be the one to make him do those noises. Yes, he might be an Alpha, but he enjoyed this immensely, to give the Omega what he needed, desired, wanted. Be used by him. It was extremely hot. And Magnus was so good at what he did.

And now here he was, sitting on a pillow on the back-porch stairs, feeling sore, feeling perfect.

“Here you go,” Magnus said as he handed him the steaming cup of coffee, Alec blew on it carefully while the Omega sat down next to him with his own cup, the pups sleeping in the bed Alec had bought for their bedroom, which was in fact useless upstairs since they all slept together in Magnus’ nest. It actually fit quite good into the living room, the cats sat on the edges and eyed the bunch tentatively. All except Boing who couldn’t reach it.

“Thank you, baby,” Alec said and took a sip, smacking his lips after, it was still early in the morning, where the sun wasn’t as hot, the air wasn’t as thick, when the weather was bearable. He peeked over to Magnus who looked into the distance, his hair soft, a little stubble showing on his cheeks. Ugh, how could he still be so completely baffled by the man’s beauty? That man was his and his only. How was that even possible? “Did you sleep well?”

“Slept like a baby,” Magnus looked over and Alec averted his eyes to look ahead. “And you? How do you feel?”

Alec licked his lips, “Better?” Magnus laughed lightly. “Not as sore as yesterday, but it’s still a stretch.”

“A stretch hm,” Magnus teased, “I wonder why.” Alec looked the other way, feeling his cheeks heat up, before he looked Magnus straight in the eyes who rocked a pleased and way too cocky smile. Alec narrowed his eyes as he pushed his palm into Magnus’ face. “Oh, come on, I am only teasing you darling.”

“You are only pleased to make a check on your ‘to do’ list. An Alpha hasn’t been on it yet.” He knew he was being a complete bitch with that remark, but alas sometimes things slipped.

“Oh, you wound me Alexander.” Magnus mocked, “Well, yes of course…but I never tried it before, never voiced it before, never actually wanted to do it, not until you.” His eyes softened.

“What’s so different about me?” he asked, not knowing where exactly those things were coming from right now, he felt a little vulnerable to be honest.

“Everything’s different about you. You are different, and it’s a good thing.”

“If you say so.”

“Alec, what’s going on?” Magnus asked, nudging his shoulder.

“I’m just…I don’t know. I feel quite emotional. It’s weird.”

“Maybe you are going into heat my little Omega.” Alec snorted.

“Don’t test me,” Alec squinted his eyes at him and Magnus sucked in his lower lip, nibbling on it.

“No, seriously Alexander, I feel really honoured and grateful and it was wonderful, and you might not believe it, but I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed sex as much as I do with you. I’ve never felt so much for anyone ever before and it makes all the difference.”

“Really?” Alec asked, not knowing why he suddenly felt so insecure. Was it the sex? The fact he had opened up to someone, to him, literally, or the even stronger bond they had created with that, or maybe something else entirely?

“Alexander,” Magnus turned to him and put the cup down, placing his warm palm against Alec’s cheek who leaned into the touch immediately. “You are the love of my life. I never felt like this before and I will never feel like this again with someone else, there is no one else for me.”

Alec tilted his head and kissed his palm before he closed his eyes and felt Magnus play with his hair tenderly. He startled as soft lips pressed against his own and instantly leaned in to return the kiss, gentle and soft, tasting him on his tongue, smelling him, he got totally lost in the kiss, in Magnus.

Magnus leant back to drink his coffee while Alec watched him with heart eyes. “You are the one for me too Magnus.” He added almost in a whisper.

“I know.” Magnus said without looking his way, smiling. Alec reached forward and pinched his ear hard to which Magnus yelped and held it, a wounded look on his surprised face. “Ouch?”

“Don’t be a brat.”

“Tzk.” Magnus rubbed his ear then titled to lean his back against the banisters, looking back into the room, through the wide and long windows, the curtains lightly dancing in the wind. “Did you ever think about their genders?”

“What?” Alec asked with a frown, lowering his cup. “I know their genders. Why should I be thinking about them?”

“Ugh, idiot.” Magnus groaned, “I meant their second genders darling.”

“Oh,” Alec leant against the railing too, “right.” He cleared his throat, “Not yet, not really. I mean it’s still some time until we see what they are.”

“I’m still wondering,” he mused.

Alec watched him thoughtfully, “Do you have a preference?”

“Betas, I guess. Sounds easy.” Alec chuckled. He couldn’t disagree there.

“Well, chances are high that one of them is a Beta, since they are three.”

“And if they are all Alphas you can shoot me right now.” Alec laughed out loud.

“We are not that bad.”

“You say that. I already have to handle more than enough Alphas in my life.”

“They might be Omegas.” Alec offered, taking another sip and stretching his leg out to play with Magnus’ foot with his own.

“And how am I supposed to protect three Omegas?! In this cruel world? No. They have to be Betas. They just have to.”

“You are not alone; we can protect them together. You know I’d never let anyone hurt our pups and besides, I think the others have to fear you more than me.”

“Oh, they do have to fear me.”

“Let’s get to the core of this, shall we.” Alec straightened and craned his head back to rest it against the white wood, looking into the sky, “You are an Omega, your mother was an Omega. Your- the ass is an Alpha, a strong one though.” He began, “So you do have strong Alpha genes inside you. But you are also a strong Omega. I don’t think they are Betas; the other genders are too immense in your family; you have powerful blood in your system.”

“There goes my hope,” Magnus sighed, “well it’s not all about me is it? After all they are only half my blood. We can only hope Mr. Rapey was some weak Alpha scum.” He plopped his lips, “Funny how I turned out to be an Omega when ‘powerful’ Alphas are supposed to get Alpha offspring. So much to that loser of a father of mine.”

“You are stronger than most Alphas I know. He missed out.” Magnus smiled at him sheepishly.

“You are sweet,”

“I mean it.” Buddy trotted past them and ran over the grass, jumping and tossing himself around and both followed him with his eyes. “Buddy is so happy here,”

“I hope his owner is too?”

“He very much is.” Alec smiled brightly as he saw someone approach from behind Magnus, dark hair tied into a messy bun, a big shirt which looked suspiciously like Simon’s was the only thing she wore but it was way past her thighs so it was fine. “Good morning Iz,” Alec greeted with a light frown, “You are still here?”

“Oh wow, way to greet your favorite sister.” She rasped.

“You are my only sister.” She stopped in her tracks right before him giving him a glare, lifting her foot and Alec slammed his knees shut.

“Is it pain? Is that what you want?” She asked and Alec shook his head, he should know better than to tease his sister when she looked like that, what the hell happened? She rocked a deep shade of purple below her eyes. She turned to Magnus and pushed her fists into her sides. “Morning Magnus,” She said a little nicer, “Do you have a coffee for me?”

“Of course, dear, feel at home.” Magnus said and pointed inside, she walked past him before they heard a high squeal and both grinned at each other, knowing she had found the pups.

“Morning,” Another voice said and Jonathan slurred into sight, looking like a zombie, as he plopped into the grass with a huff and fell back on his back, eyes closed.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Magnus asked and Jonathan let out a pitiful groan.

“We might have had some alcohol,” Izzy said as she returned and took a seat on Magnus’ rocking chair, rubbing her forehead.

“Some?” Alec asked.

“They said it’s custom on family day, to play games and Jace suggested that stupid-“

“It wasn’t THAT stupid,” Jace said as he walked in on the scene, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, a tight muscle shirt on his upper body, he scratched his ass cheek lazily, then gave Jonathan on the ground a kick. Clary walked behind him, being the only one who looked rather decent and happy.

“Do that again and I’ll kill you,” Jonathan said, his eyes still closed.

“So, you decided to play a drinking game and then stayed overnight?” Alec asked, “You could have come here, we have more than enough space.”

“That was me. I told them to stay, couldn’t let them leave the house in that state.” Clary held a hand up, then sat down next to Jonathan.

“You seem sober enough, didn’t you participate?” Magnus asked.

“I did, but I never overdo it, I’m smart.” She squeaked as Jonathan pushed her aside by the shoulder. “Hey!”

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said, loving the fact their siblings spent some time together and got along so well. Magnus looked like he was thinking the very same thing.

“Also, we didn’t want to intrude, with the pups and all and you surely have other things to do than babysit us.” Izzy chimed in, giving Alec a wink, that he would have rather not seen.

“We didn’t do much,” He lied, badly, and watched Magnus’ lip quirk up.

“Your couch is amazing by the way; I didn’t sleep so good in a long while.” Izzy sighed. “Where did you sleep?” She asked, shielding her eyes as she looked up to the blond Alpha who stood by Magnus side, Jace’ eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head, shrugging a shoulder.

“I slept with you; I was on the ground.”

“No, you weren’t.” She corrected then narrowed her eyes before her mouth gaped, “You two slept together?!” She looked between Clary and Jace who both looked funnily startled, both shaking their heads vehemently.

“No. Ew.” Clary said, “No offense,” She hissed.

“Okay, then where did you sleep?” Izzy tilted her head and Alec watched the conversation; happy he wasn’t the center of attention right now.

“What does it matter where he slept,” Jonathan groaned, “you are like a bunch of teenagers really.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that to my sister.” Jace said as he kicked him again before he shouted as Jonathan grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing the Alpha to fall to the ground and land in the grass with a loud thud.

“I told you not to kick me again fucker.” Jace growled as he swirled around and tossed Jonathan over, sitting down on his backside to pull his arms behind his back roughly, “What the- fuck, stop-“ Jonathan groaned pained.

“Apologize,”

“Fuck- you-“

“Jace,” Alec warned, “Let him go.” Magnus chuckled beside him.

“Let them be, he deserves it,” the Omega murmured and Alec felt a smile tug his lips up, forcing it back down.

“Jace!” He warned again as Jonathan began to whine. Jace let go and Jonathan bucked up, tossing Jace from his body before he brushed the grass and dirt off.

“Trying to compensate something?” Jonathan mocked as he got to his feet, Jace swung his arm to slam his hand against the Alpha’s body when Jonathan grabbed it mid-air, interlacing their fingers to pull him in to which Jace growled, causing Jonathan to snarl back at him, pushing him away again. Jace huffed while correcting his hair before he walked up the stairs wordlessly. Alec felt his forehead wrinkle, not really knowing what that was about.

“Excuse me,” He said, then got up before he leaned in to kiss Magnus cheek, then followed his brother inside. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked as soon as he had closed the door behind himself.

“Nothing,” Jace said as he walked around aimlessly, clearly not knowing where to walk. Alec pointed at the kitchen and Jace went inside, Alec followed on his heels.

“You are behaving weird.”

“What is this, an interrogation?” Jace drank his water, pushing it onto the counter once it was empty. Alec crossed his arms, and Jace did the same as they stared at each other.

“You are hiding something.” Alec said.

“Where are the pups?”

“In the living room, you just walked past them, didn’t you see them?”

“No?”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Jace said again as he walked past Alec, then stopped at the bed and leaned onto it, his eyes softening, Alec leaned over it too as they both watched the sleeping pups in silence for a moment, the girls again holding each other while Xan was wrapped in a fort of Alec’s shirts.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, then I’ll respect that. For now,” Alec said gently.

“Thanks.” Jace whispered. “I never thought you’d be an actual dad one day,” he then said louder.

“Me neither.”

“Are you happy?”

“I am, very.”

“Then I’m happy for you too.” They didn’t really need much words, but sometimes, that was all Alec needed. Short conversations straight to the point. It didn’t feel less special. Jace was wonderful when he wanted to be, and he appreciated his brother a lot, “Is he any good in bed?” Totally taking that back.

“Seriously?”

“I mean, he looks good and all, and smells nice, he’s a good catch and I just wondered, how is he?”

“I am not telling you this.”

“Oh, that good?”

“Jace,”

“What?! I told you about all the girls I had. Time to give something back. You owe me some juicy infos,”

“I owe you nothing, except maybe a slap.” Alec warned, “You are talking about my boyfriend, not some affair.”

“How’s the knotting?”

Alec let his head drop to his arms, “Why am I talking to you.”

“Because you love me,” Jace nudged him.

“It’s good,” he murmured.

“Only good? Come on,”

“Okay, it’s very good.” Alec corrected, then leaned back up, “Very, very good.”

“How long did you stay knotted last time? My record is 1 1/2 hours!” Alec felt his cheeks blush.

“Yeah, yeah same.” He licked his lips, “Oh, I wanted to ask you something.” Alec remembered. “When Magnus goes back into heat, how do we prevent him from, you know. Catching pups again.”

Jace hissed, “Well mate, there’s only one option, you have to stay far away, far, far away.”

“I don’t want to leave him. Especially in heat. I mean…”

“Oh, I bet, must be amazing to have an Omega in heat, when they are all needy and slicked up.” Alec blinked his eyes; it was in vain.

“No, that’s- that’s not what I mean. I mean yeah of course it’s- uh hot but I meant that…I want him to be safe. I’d be afraid that, you know, some other Alpha comes his way and claims him. Takes what’s mine and hurts him.”

“He managed fine on his own until now, why should it be different now?”

Alec thought about this. Well, he wasn’t wrong. “Maybe you are right. I could sleep next door at his moms house.” Jace suddenly laughed loud almost losing his balance, startling the pups for a moment.

“Shhh,” Alec held up a finger then hit his shoulder.

“Sorry.” He stopped, shoulders still shaking. “Alec, if your Omega is in heat there’s no stopping you, whether you are next door or down the street or in a town nearby.”

“Okay? What am I supposed to do then? Pull out?”

“You want to pull out?” Alec shrugged. “Your pull-out game is strong man but you’re no god. No one could ever fucking pull out when the Omega is in heat, I promise you that.”

“I’m different.” Alec said proudly. Magnus said so. “I could.”

“Yeah right. Tell that to yourself. Or Magnus, before you shoot your load up his ass.”

“It’s a possibility.” Alec corrected, not as certain anymore. “Okay. Maybe I won’t.”

“You won’t.” Jace agreed. “Only one option left. Cut your dick.”

“You are no help.”

“A lock for Magnus’ ass?” He offered, “I like that thought. Sounds kinda hot.”

“Can you stop taking my boyfriends ass in your mouth.” He snapped his head aside as he heard the boards squeak and saw Magnus freeze in the threshold. He looked from one brother to the other, then moved ahead to the kitchen, never taking his eyes off them before he disappeared. “Great,” Alec hissed.

“You said that, not me,”

“I didn’t mean it like that, now he thinks we’re weird.”

“No, he thinks you are weird.” Jace looked him up and down.

“I am not weird!” Alec screamed silently to not wake the pups. “You give shit advice Jace.”

“Then stop asking me!” Jace yelled back, all in whispers. “If you don’t want to hear what I have to say, stop coming!” Alec opened his mouth to protest, “Just fucking stop coming Alec!”

Magnus took a step into the room, narrowed his eyes as he circled them again and left through the back door with a frown.

“Ouch!” Jace yelped before he held his cheek, “Why’d you hit me?!”

“Because you deserve it!” Alec groaned and turned around to head back to the others, trying to think of a way to explain what just happened to Magnus, without making it too weird as his phone chimed in his pants. He pulled it out quickly to see an email. A deep frown appeared on his forehead the more he read before his eyes widened in mortification as he staggered backwards, Jace instantly reached out and steadied his back.

“Hey, hey what’s up man?” he asked concerned and Alec felt his heart pound in his chest, that suddenly felt awfully tight.

“Nothing.” He whispered, panting hard.

“What is it? Come on tell me,” Jace walked around him and Alec felt the blood rush from his face. “Alec,” Alec looked over to the pups and felt sick. “Hey buddy?”

He swallowed thickly, “I have to- I have to go, I’ll be back, okay. Please tell Magnus, I’ll be right back, I have to-“ He stuttered then walked backwards and to the door, stopping for a moment to turn around, “Don’t leave Magnus or the pups okay, look after them for me.”

“What the- Of- Of course,” Jace said confused and Alec left through the front door, walking down the yard and through the forest, almost running as he felt his brain combust, his thoughts and fears going haywire as he rushed into town, he felt the phone in his pants ring a few times but didn’t pick up, he didn’t need to look to know who it was, his Omega must be utterly confused, but he couldn’t talk to him right now. Not yet.

He reached Luke’s office a moment later and slammed the door open before propelling into the back room, lips wide apart and panting heavily, shirt hanging loosely and lopsided. “Luke,” Luke looked from his patient to Alec with wide eyes, the old lady cleared her throat as she looked at the Alpha.

“Alec?” He gasped, then looked at the woman, “Excuse me for a moment okay?” He said gently, then pulled Alec into the other room, closing the door behind himself, Alec needed a moment to catch his breath, Luke firmly held his shoulder. “What’s going on boy?”

“He knows, he knows,” Alec stammered.

“What? Who knows?”

“I- I got an email, from my supervisor, from-“ He stuttered, licking his chapped lips.

“Easy Lightwood, breathe,” Alec felt Luke’s scent wash over him and took a deep breath.

“They pulled me off. They said I have to leave Magnus, Borrowville immediately because they heard-“ he gasped again, “They heard rumors about me being involved with him.”

Luke’s frown deepened.

“I didn’t tell anyone, nobody knew, I don’t know-“ He swallowed thickly, “Luke, what am I going to do? What- I can’t leave Magnus, I won’t!”

“I know,” Luke said gently, guiding Alec to the table to sit him down, Alec grabbed it desperately.

This was a nightmare. Fuck. How was that possible?! Nobody knew about them except their family, nobody saw them. He was sure of that and he was sure that nobody contacted Dr. Verlac to tell him, nobody even had his number except Luke but the Alpha definitely didn’t do it, this just wasn’t possible. How did he know about Magnus and him?! And why now?

“What else did it say?” Luke asked kindly.

“They said that forcing myself on the pregnant and unmated Omega in my position of power wasn’t authorized and that now that the pups are born I am not needed anymore, they will look past it, if I follow the order and leave,” he paused, “otherwise I won’t ever be allowed to do my job again.”

“But you did not force yourself on Magnus,” Luke said, crossing his arms.

“No,” he shook his head forcefully, “I did not. I’d never.”

“Maybe we can prove that you didn’t? When Magnus tells them?” he mused.

“They said I have to leave immediately.”

“Maybe Magnus can write something down and you take it there, you leave, but to go talk to him and show him that they are wrong.” Luke suggested. “You can’t just let them ruin your future. They don’t know all the facts.”

“You think that that could work? That they will listen?” He asked, hopeful, then shook his head again, “I can’t leave Magnus and the pups, they need me and I- I need them. And it’s not safe,” Alec paused as his brain caught onto a fact, “How do they know that the pups are born?! I didn’t send in my report yet.”

Luke frowned even deeper now, “Something doesn’t add up.” He muttered. “Clearly someone told him.” Alec breathed slowly, realizing the same thing. Someone was spying for him. But why? How long did they know about Magnus and him? Maybe they had sent someone to have a look, maybe they had proof. Oh god, this wasn’t happening. “I think it’s the best choice you go there and explain.”

“Yeah,” He agreed, though he didn’t like it, but he also didn’t want to lose his job and neither did he want to leave Magnus as his midwife, or leave him at all. No. He had to try to make them see sense. But first of all, he had to inform Magnus. Shit.

\---

Alec stepped into the house, feeling heavy, drained, completely wrecked.

“Hey baby, I’m home,” He said carefully, he didn’t know how Magnus would react to him being suddenly gone for 2 hours, without even saying a word, but he had needed time to think, maybe he should have said something, but he couldn’t really think before, he rubbed his neck, feeling guilty, only to look into 6 pairs of eyes, all silently judging him.

“Where have you been?” Izzy demanded as she jumped off the couch and crossed the distance, slapping his arm roughly.

“Ouch,” Alec exclaimed, “I have been at Luke’s office, I needed to- I needed to discuss something.”

“And you couldn’t tell us you were leaving?” She asked offended, he had a feeling on Magnus’ behalf.

“Where is Magnus?”

“He went upstairs with the pups.” Jonathan said from his seat on the couch. “He didn’t want to see anyone.”

Alec felt a pang in his chest. Fuck.

“Dude,” Jace simply said, but nothing else needed to be said, he understood. He had messed up. He lifted a hand to stop them, then went upstairs tiredly, anxiously.

He opened the bedroom door to find it empty, then headed for the nursery, tentatively opening the door to peek inside, only to find Magnus with one of the girls on the armchair, caressing her cheek as he nursed her, the others sleeping in their beds.

Alec exhaled, slowly, feeling small and like complete shit.

“Hey,” He then breathed, seeing no reaction. Urgh. “Magnus,”

“It’s okay Alec, it’s fine.” Magnus said without looking at him. Alec closed the door behind him and the distance, before he knelt down in front of the armchair, looking up remorsefully. Every minute felt heavier, pained more the more the silence dragged on.

“It’s not. I should have said something,” He whispered to not startle Luh, as he now saw, and placed a hand on Magnus’ knee. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

“I said it’s fine.” Magnus repeated, clenching his jaws.

Fuck.

“I have been at Luke’s place, I got an email and I needed to talk to him about it.” Magnus now looked up and his eyes stared right into his soul, hard and…hurt. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I had to, and- I know I should have-“ He sighed, “Look, I am bad at this, just know that I’m sorry.”

Magnus looked back down and Alec listened to the soft smacking noises of their pup. The low appreciating humming sound she made as she fed. “What was the email about?” He asked, again not looking at him, either because he didn’t want to, or because he didn’t want to show how hurt he was.

“My job,” Alec began, knowing he had to be honest. “Dr. Verlac, he- he knows about us.”

“What?” Magnus now looked up; eyes wide. “How?”

“I don’t know…someone must have told him; someone must have seen.” Magnus looked just as puzzled as he felt. “That’s not all, he also knows about the pups.” Magnus’ eyes widened even more and he gently pulled Luh off his chest who made a pitiful noise, he got up to put her in her bed, shh’ing her way as he stroked her tiny head to make her calm and sleep, before he turned back to Alec, pulling his shirt down.

“That’s not possible. We just told everyone and it was only family, they wouldn’t have- and you said you didn’t send the information in yet.“ Magnus said quietly and Alec nodded.

“I know, I know. I didn’t. And I thought the same, but somehow, someone must have seen us.” Magnus looked into the empty space for a moment, clearly running a thousand thoughts just like he had done earlier. At least he didn’t seem angry anymore, which was something? Or maybe he was just too distracted.

“Why didn’t you come to me first?” He then asked, without any judgement.

“I panicked…I didn’t dare to tell you, I didn’t want to-“ He gesticulated.

“You didn’t want to make me worry.” Magnus offered and Alec nodded. “Well, you made me worry. My boyfriend just left, without saying a word or answering my calls, Jace told me you looked scared and completely out of it. What was I supposed to think?” He answered, clearly demanding an answer.

Alec felt his body shudder, he hated this, but he deserved it, Magnus didn’t deserve this though. “I hoped that Luke had answers, he knows Dr. Verlac. He knows about the father too, and-“ Magnus’ expression suddenly changed, “I needed to-“

“Wait,” Magnus held up a hand, “What did you just say?” Alec froze, repeating his own words in his head, trying to understand what he meant. “He knows about the father? Of my pups?”

Oh shit.

Fuck.

Alec felt his lips part, his eyes racing over Magnus restlessly, heart pounding behind his ribcage.

“You knew too.” Magnus added, awfully quiet.

“Magnus,”

“Since when?”

“I- I don’t know, I-“

“Alexander, you talk to me right now, or I swear I’ll-“

“Yes!” Alec nearly shouted, then reigned himself in, remembering the pups were sleeping. “Yes, he knows, I- I know. The father contacted Dr. Verlac a few weeks back, Luke told me about it.”

“A few weeks back?” Magnus repeated in a whisper and Alec saw his eyes water. Alec felt sick. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell him at all.

“You were close to giving birth, if we had told you, you could have gone into an early labor, I feared that- I thought that not telling you, yet, was the best decision, for all of you. I didn’t want you to make something stupid, like run away. I wanted to tell you-”

“Something stupid?” Magnus rose his eyebrows, almost chuckling, he then blinked his eyes, breathing hard, obviously fighting, “I thought we talked about this. It’s not your decision to make, you can’t decide for me Alec.” His voice grew louder with each word, “You can’t-“ he paused and looked up, staring, “you promised me to be honest, to not keep things from me anymore.”

“Magnus, I never meant to keep this from you, but- what if something had happened because I had told you?”

“You looked me straight in the eyes and lied.”

“I didn’t lie, I kept it to myself.” Alec clarified, knowing he was being an ass right now.

“There’s no difference.”

“I’m sorry!” Alec tried. Magnus pressed his jaws together again, then averted his eyes. “Magnus, please…” Alec reached out to take his hand in his and saw Magnus flinch, he pulled it back, feeling his own knees weakening.

“What about the father, tell me about him.” Magnus demanded and Alec swallowed, trying to keep his head clear and focus and not sob like a pup. He had to be honest, he had to tell Magnus what he wanted, no what he needed to hear. He owed him as much.

“We don’t know who it is, the information wasn’t given to us. Only that he is the father and-“ He paused.

“And what? How did he find me? How are they sure he is the father?”

Alec licked his lips, “He- he had photos. Of you and him, in the club.”

“What?” Magnus frowned, “What photos?”

Why did he have to do this? “You weren’t- you were knocked out. He made photos of-” Magnus’ frown disappeared as horror spread on his face.

“No,”

“I’m sorry Magnus,”

“He had photos of the- of- when he raped me?”

“I don’t know what the photos showed, not really, I didn’t see them and I wouldn’t want to, Luke saw them. He wanted proof that what he claimed was true.”

“Oh god,” Alec now grabbed Magnus’ arm as the Omega paled. “He has photos? He- he made photos? What kind of sick person would make photos of this? And show them around? Wasn’t it enough already to use me like that- and-“ He stammered, “Why isn’t he in jail? What shit is this?!” he now screamed.

Alec sighed, “It’s not illegal- to-“

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear this,” Magnus stepped aside to get out of Alec’s reach, raising his hands to his ears.

“The law is hard but it is the law,” Alec regretted the words as soon as he had said them as he felt a sharp slap to the cheek, his head shook as his brain buzzed, making him feel lightheaded. He still felt his skin throb as he put his eyes back on Magnus who stared up at him with a hate he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “I wasn’t saying that I support this, I simply tried to explain what I meant, why he isn’t in jail, why-” Alec tried, not knowing if he made this better or worse, he just tried to hold it the fuck together at this point.

“You Alphas are all the same.” Alec sucked in a ragged breath, feeling his chest hurt, “We are not your toys. You can’t decide for us. You can’t use us and get away with it! And law can suck my fucking dick and choke on it! And you too.”

He tried not to be hurt, he knew Magnus was talking out of rage, he knew, yes, Magnus would have never said that otherwise, and he was right in being outraged, it was awful, everything about this. He was an Alpha and Magnus had no other person to rant to. He had to be strong for both of them now and not take this personal.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jonathan asked as he widened the door, obviously either having heard them or smelled their mutual distress.

“Get out!” Magnus shouted and Jonathan startled from the sheer volume of his voice. He looked from Magnus to Alec with worry and confusion, then retreated silently.

“Magnus, I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I am sorry I decided for you and wasn’t honest. I shouldn’t have done that and I understand why you’re angry with me, I would be too. It’s my fault and you have every right to be angry with me.” Alec rushed. “I did what I thought was best, for all of us. It was a mistake.”

“How am I supposed to trust you when you keep doing this?” Magnus asked in a whisper, his anger had yet returned to hurt. “You keep lying to me Alexander.”

“I never do it intentionally. I suck at this; this is all new to me. Being your midwife and boyfriend, it messed with my head,” He pointed at his own forehead, “I never knew what to do and what not to do, this was just so hard, the past weeks, everything, I was constantly fighting with myself and I’m just-“ he said, his voice growing louder too, “Well it doesn’t matter anymore, I’m no longer your midwife.”

“You are not?”

“No. They pulled me off.”

“But- but why?”

“Because of us, this-“ He pointed between them, “we knew what we did was illegal, they found out, I screwed up.” his shoulders slumped.

“What are they going to do to you?” Magnus asked taking a step forward.

“I don’t know, I don’t care- fuck this shit.” Alec all but screamed, feeling his nerves snap, if they wanted to take his job away then so be it, if Magnus was angry, then so be it, if he screwed it all up then so fucking be it. He didn’t want any of this. He was just so done with it.

“Alexander,”

“I can’t- I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Magnus visibly shuddered in front of him, “What?”

“I don’t want to be a midwife anymore. I’ve never been good at this anyways. It was never meant to be. I’m an Alpha, what was I ever thinking? I should have listened to my mother-“

“No, Alec, that’s not true.” Magnus took his hand in his, pulling him in, “darling you are not thinking straight, you are hurt.” He placed his other hand to Alec’s cheek and tried to get his attention, but Alec was somewhere else completely in his mind, trying to get out of his grip, “I’m sorry this happened to you. And Alec you are a wonderful midwife, you know that you are. This is your dream, your passion, we both know that you don’t mean this.”

“I am just so tired,”

“Alexander, listen to me,” he pulled him in closer, holding him tightly and Alec felt his scent wash over him, “they won’t take this away from you, I won’t let them.” Alec felt his heart thud back into place slowly. “You are a midwife. From head to toe and you are perfect at what you do. They have no right to do this. And I am sorry if I ever made you feel any less than you are or put you into a difficult situation, I never meant to do that, I am sorry I was a burden to you, but know that I love you and that you are wonderful and I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me and our pups.”

“You are no burden,” Alec said weakly, shaking his head before he leant into Magnus touch, into his warm palm, “They said I forced myself onto you and that I wasn’t allowed to do that without their consent, I have to leave immediately.” Surprise spread over Magnus’ features.

“You didn’t force yourself on me. And without their consent? What the fuck? And what do you mean you have to leave?”

“I have to leave you, Borrowville. Now. Or else they’ll put me in jail.” Magnus’ hands fell from him as he straightened, eyes wide. “I am not going.”

Magnus’ eyes slowly focused again, “You have to Alec,”

“I won’t.”

“I am not going to let them arrest you, because of me.”

“And I am not going to leave you alone.”

“You didn’t force yourself on me.” Magnus repeated, puzzled.

“I know, they don’t know that.”

“Why don’t we tell them?” Magnus obviously tried, doing the same suggestion his father had done earlier.

“Yes, we- Luke and I thought about this, that I could talk to them, that you make a statement that I didn’t do anything you didn’t want-“

“That’s a good idea. We have to try it.”

“But that would mean that I have to leave for New York. Leave you here.”

“It’s only for a few days, right? We can manage. Your job is important to you. Just like your freedom, we have to try Alexander, we have no other choice.” Magnus rushed out of the room and Alec followed him to the bedroom where Magnus picked up a letter and pen. Alec would feel touched at Magnus’ lack of anger, the will to help him, despite what just happened, that Magnus was still on his side and loved him, but there was something else he had to do. If he didn’t do it now, he’d regret it forever. He had to be completely honest.

“That’s not all Magnus,”

Magnus put the pen down, then looked up slowly, looking both exhausted and frightened, “You are really coming for my neck aren’t you.” He said, chuckling low, Alec couldn’t smile about that, instead fidgeted on the spot, Magnus’ face hardened as he got back up again, obviously sensing that this was serious. “What is it…tell me.”

“The father of the pups didn’t come for nothing, he wanted to be informed when the pups were born, because-“ He breathed slowly.

“Because what?”

“He- he wants…he wants them.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus rose his eyebrows.

“He wants the pups.”

“He wants our pups?” He repeated in disbelief.

Alec nodded, “Luke said, as the father and being an Alpha, he- he has a right over them and can claim them, take them if it pleases him,” Magnus didn’t move an inch before he began to shake his head, a laugh bubbled out of his mouth as he bent forward, the laugh creepy and loud, hysterical even as it echoed through the room. “Magnus,”

Magnus slowly stopped, shoulders still shaking as he wiped his eyes, then stopped entirely. Frozen in place. His eyes wandered up to his and Alec saw the fear mirroring in them.

“Alexander,” he breathed.

Alec rushed forward just in time to catch Magnus’ limp body as the Omega’s legs gave out beneath him, his eyes slurring and rolling into the back of his head, “Shit, Jonathan!” Alec yelled as he eased the Omega to the ground, holding him tightly, rocking him, “Magnus, hey- baby wake up,“

“What?” Jonathan stormed in, then rushed to Alec’s side. “What the fuck happened?”

“He passed out.” Alec waved air into his face. “He just- Jonathan,”

“Why? What happened?” He asked again. “It’s okay,” Jonathan stroked Magnus’ cheek, trying to make him wake up.

“I told him something that he didn’t take very well.” Alec explained in a rush.

“Are you always this cryptic?”

“The father of the pups has contacted my supervisor and wants the pups.” Jonathan’s eyes widened comically.

“What the fuck? What? I mean. What? Who the hell does he think he is? He’s not getting the pups, the fuck? What?” He stammered while the door opened some more, revealing Jace and Izzy who kept their distance and listened in, their eyes wide with confusion.

“No, he isn’t. Help me.” Alec and Jonathan dragged Magnus into his nest to give him the best comfort while Alec sat down at the opening to guard him, shakily stroking him, “I’m here Magnus,”

“Who is it? I am going to find that bastard.”

“We don’t know.” Alec’s eyes hardened, “I will go to New York and find out who he is, I will talk to him and stop this.”

“I can go with you,”

“No. Magnus needs you here. You have to protect him when I’m gone.” He looked him straight in the eyes then looked to Jace, “You too, I need you to protect my pups for me Jace.” Jace nodded firmly.

“Sure, I will.”

“I need you two to protect my family while I’m gone.” Jace and Jonathan both nodded.

“I will go with you to New York,” Izzy said and Alec gave her a firm nod.

“Give me a moment, okay?” Alec said and the other Alphas left quietly. Was he really doing this? Was this the right decision? There was no other option. He had to get his job back. He had to prove them wrong. He had to find out who the father was, had to talk to him, had to stop him, whatever it took. He needed answers and he needed them now. He needed to solve this mess.

Fuck, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to leave his family.

He kept stroking over Magnus’ head gently, the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He still had the image of his scared eyes edged in his brain. No. He couldn’t let anything happen to his family, no one was going to tear them apart. To hurt them. No one. His fears didn’t matter, he didn’t matter, all that mattered was them and their safety.

The hours passed by and Magnus had fallen into a deep and much needed sleep. He got up as he heard a startled noise, a loud crying followed. He went to the nursery, picking the crying Xan up to press him against his chest, “Shhh, daddy’s here.”

He kissed the boy’s head gently, “I will always be here.” He added, then licked his lips, “Even if you can’t see me, I will be here.” He whispered, then cleared his throat softly as he rocked him, feeling his fingers knead his skin, the soft sobs, “Veglierò, come un angelo da streghe, draghi ed orchi, ti proteggerò. Tenero e dolce io sarò, come Troisi in un suo film ti stringerò, per abbracciarti senza svegliartì, finché non scenderai dalla tua nuvola, per ore giorni anni per l’eternità.” He sang slowly, feeling his voice crack a few times from singing so quietly, being way too emotional for this right now, it was as if he had felt Alec’s distress.

Alec sighed relieved as he felt the boy relax in his arms, knowing he fell back asleep, he looked down to give him another goodnight kiss, startling as a pair of hazel eyes watched him. A sensation ran through his veins, but it wasn’t unpleasant, it was strangely comforting and spread into every limb, every bone, every nerve ending, fading off with a short tingle as he looked into oddly familiar eyes.

He leaned in and smelled him, inhaling deeply, then saw the boy’s nostrils flare too, his arm lifting to his face only to have it fall back down again weakly. Alec leaned in again some more and felt tiny fingers against his cheeks.

He opened his eyes again to look at his son.

His son.

A weird feeling blossomed in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t know what to do with it.

He tugged him in closer, holding him against his throat as he again rocked him gently, circling around himself while he brushed his cheek over his soft skin. He felt the boy’s breath, slowing down evenly. He gently put the pup back into his bed once he fell back asleep, then gave him another loving kiss, swallowing hard as he looked down at him.

He walked over to his daughters, giving them both the same deep, and long kiss, carefully running his cheek over both of them for as long as possible, feeling their tiny bodies squirm beneath him. Gasping softly. He straightened once he had scented them all thoroughly. “I will be back, okay? Daddy will be back. I promise. No one will take you, or hurt you, not as long as I am here.”

He let go off the beds with shaky fingers, feeling like it was the most difficult thing he ever did, then headed back out and to the bedroom, when he entered it, Magnus sat in his nest, eyes lost.

“Magnus,” He said relieved and crouched down to him, taking his cheek in hand, “Hey baby,”

“Hey,” Magnus breathed, defeated. Alec leaned in to scent him too, but didn’t feel Magnus do the same back. He pushed as much as possible of his scent into the Omega anyways before he sat back, taking his hand in his.

“He won’t take them Magnus,” Magnus didn’t move. “I will go to New York now; I will find out who he is and I will stop this nonsense. I will get my job back and I will come back to you and the pups.” Alec said, fiercely. The Omega now looked up. “I will not let this son of a bitch get away with it. He will pay for what he did to you.” Magnus nodded shakily. “Jonathan and Jace will stay with you, protect you and the pups until I’m back, Izzy will come with me.” Magnus’ eyes lowered again. “Baby,” He lifted his head back up.

“I’m scared Alec.” Magnus whispered.

“I know,” Alec said back, leaning in to press his forehead against the Omega’s. “I love you Magnus, more than you know.” He said, “I will be back as soon as I can.” Magnus nodded again. “You have to be strong.”

“I am. Someone said I am the strongest man they know.”

Alec smiled lightly as he sat back. “A wise man said that, he must be cool.” Alec teased, throwing his words back at him as they enjoyed to do. “I’m going to take the train,” Alec explained, “Izzy offered to drive but, she is still not completely sober. I won’t let her.” Magnus flopped back into his nest wordlessly. Wasn’t he going to say good bye? To go along with him? Well, he needed to stay with the pups and he was a little beside himself, scared, tired, he needed rest. Yes. Of course. “I will call you as soon as I am there okay?” Alec leaned in and kissed his temple, hoping for some kind of reaction that never came.

His eyes closed for a moment as he gasped.

He pulled the shirts over Magnus’ body protectively, then got up, inhaling deeply before he turned around and left. Telling Buddy to guard his Omega with his life who barked once, Alec leaned in and kissed the top of his head.

Jonathan drove Izzy and him to the train station while Jace looked over Magnus, dropping them out and they quickly made their way to where the train already waited for them, it was a cold and cloudy day, mirroring his mood perfectly, where did the beautiful sun go? It looked like it was going to rain any time soon, his mind offered as a matter of fact.

“It’s going to be alright.” Izzy said, watching Alec fidget with his fingers. “You’ll see. It’ll work out, okay?” Alec nodded shakily as Izzy rubbed his arm. Both stepped into the train and made their way to the back, sitting down.

Was he really leaving Magnus? His pups? His family and home? He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. It felt wrong, so very wrong. And strange. He felt completely out of it. And he was more than happy that Izzy was there with him, he didn’t know if would have had the strength to do it alone.

He did the one thing he never wanted to do, the one thing he promised Magnus never to do, leave him and the pups. What kind of Alpha was he? What kind of father? Who would leave their family in a situation of possible danger? Only to save his job. It was just a job after all. He had to find that man. That bastard. He needed to focus now.

He tightened his arm around his bag, the notebook as well as one of Magnus’ shirts and the pups’ lil plushies in it, needing something to smell of them, to keep him grounded somehow.

He just wanted to cry.

The train jerked, a loud noise followed and Alec felt awfully uncomfortable, wanting nothing more than to jump out of this train and run to his family, he actually felt on edge, on the verge of tears. He was sweaty. No, he had to be strong. For all of them. This isn’t about you. And Magnus deserved this, Magnus wanted this, Magnus was going to be fine, he was strong, he had two Alphas with him.

“Alec,” Izzy gasped surprised and Alec looked over to see her face the back of the train, looking through the window before she pointed. Alec swirled around, confused then felt his body shudder as he saw Magnus run up the stairs to the platform, Alec turned to the side and pressed his hand to the window the moment Magnus appeared in sight, panting hard and cheeks bright red. He mouthed something and Alec shook his head frantically, pointing at his own ear.

Magnus groaned visibly, then pushed forward, placing his hand against Alec’s as Alec saw Jace and Clary come in behind him, holding the pups. Magnus mouthed the words again, looking at Alec intently.

He didn’t understand. What was he saying?

Magnus looked utterly frustrated as he grimaced, hitting the window with his fist, startling Alec for a moment before he spread his fingers against Alec’s again and leaned in further, his breath fogging the window, mouthing it again, slower.

Alec felt his eyes water as he smiled, finally realizing what he was saying.

‘I love you too.’

He hadn’t said it back.

Fuck. That stupid Omega.

The train jerked again and then set into motion, rolling out of the station slowly, Magnus’ eyes widened, frantically trying to hold Alec’s gaze, keep the contact as he followed the train. “Magnus,” Alec whispered.

The Omega began to run to catch up with Alec after his hand slipped from the window, Alec rushed to the back and pressed himself against the window seeing Magnus run after the train before he stopped, stumbling and hitting the ground with his knees, Alec watched the man he loved get smaller and smaller before he disappeared out of sight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! What a week it's been, I'm glad I finished this on time. Thank you all for the comments and love towards this story, I appreciate you all a lot! So, yes last chapter was a bit of a struggle, and the angst train has definitely left the station, literally, know what I did there? And now it's running all over the place, spreading angst in every corner. This is going to be heavy angst, which includes violence, blood, fears and all the other things, be warned, it might be hard, but know that this story has a happy ending, which isn't too far away. We all knew the shit was about to hit the fan soon, so let's dive right into the shit. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter! Stay happy, healthy and safe everyone!

“Sit down Magnus,” Jonathan said as he guided the shaking Omega to the armchair after they had reached Fell’s, Magnus was pressed into the soft fabrics but didn’t feel comforted, in fact he felt horrible. He’d never felt this empty and lost before.

What had he done?

Did he really send Alec away? Did the Alpha really leave?

And what was worse, at least to Magnus, was the fact he hadn’t properly said goodbye to him, hadn’t scented him back. “I should have scented him,” Magnus whispered to himself while Jonathan crouched before him, holding his knee with worried eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“When we said goodbye, or more when he did, he scented me and I didn’t scent him back-“ he paused, swallowing, “I should have. He is my boyfriend, my Alpha and he left and he- Jonathan,”

“He knows you didn’t do it intentionally; you were pretty beside yourself, you fainted,”

“That is no excuse,” Magnus gasped, “I’m an awful boyfriend,” he let his head drop into his palms, “I sent him away. Why did I do that?! I want him back.”

“Magnus, that’s not true, you know it isn’t. It’s understandable from what I heard about that asshole wanting the pups, you both did what was best for all of you and that is to try to solve this.”

“He can’t have them. Who the hell does he think he is?” Clary barked as she stepped into view, holding both Lia and Luh as the girls looked around themselves. “He can try!” Magnus straightened as he heard a soft gasp, the moment Jace came in and handed the whimpering boy over, he instantly pulled him in, shushing as he watched his son grimace, close to sobbing.

“Hey my love, don’t cry now, it’s alright,” he whispered, trying to reign himself in, stroking a finger over his tiny face but the boy didn’t stop to bawl, “Hey Xan, it’s okay,”

Deep down, Magnus knew. Xan felt that his daddy was gone, that something was wrong, and he wasn’t there to comfort him.

His daddy was gone.

Alec was gone.

To New York.

How the fuck did that even happen? How could things go wrong so spectacularly. It was just perfect this morning, so damn perfect, they just had a wonderful and intimate moment, were as Magnus felt closer than ever, stronger than ever, more united as ever before, then suddenly, everything had collapsed.

First his Alpha was gone, without saying a word and not answering his calls, and Magnus didn’t know what to do with that, what to think about that, the only thing he wanted was to be left alone and brood. Fucking brood.

But he couldn’t deny that he felt relieved the moment Alec had stepped into the nursery, the moment he had smelled him, that he came back, that he came to talk, but to be honest, Magnus would have rather not heard what he had to say.

And he couldn’t help but still feel disappointed about the fact Alec had kept this from him, again, honesty was important, so important, and he knew that Alec meant well, but he had fucked up. Big time. The thing is that Magnus, however he wanted or tried, could never be truly angry with Alec, yes, he might have felt sad, kind of betrayed, disappointed even, but never angry. Yes, he slapped him, but for that Magnus didn’t feel all too sorry, he had deserved that slap.

But he didn’t deserve what had happened to him, the email, to be sent away, the fear that showed in the Alpha’s eyes was palpable. The frustration and concern, Magnus could feel it, smell it, and it was devastating. He wanted to help him, comfort him and be there for him, but he couldn’t.

It was difficult. How do you comfort the person that just hurt you? But for Magnus, if he liked it or not, Alec was always and would always be more important than he himself. He had no other choice than to put him first and listen.

And with how he had fainted, hearing the news, Alec was probably right after all with keeping the news from him. And Magnus hated that he was. What if he had fainted while still pregnant? Or worse. Alec was right, he usually was.

But he would have wished for Alec to tell him nonetheless, before this escalated. Alec was still young though, inexperienced, he made mistakes and who was Magnus to judge him? Nobody was perfect. And Alec was the closest to perfection as anyone could ever be. But maybe Magnus was biased about this.

And that fucking bastard, whoever he was, had made photos. Photos of what he did to him. That was sickening, so sickening. He couldn’t think more about this, or his mind would spiral out of control. He, with the coldest of fucking hearts, demanded to claim Magnus pups? He’d never been there, not for one second, Magnus had to go through this alone, until Alec came into his life, no Alec had been more of a father, even from the beginning, than that Alphahole had ever been. And the fuck he would take his pups.

And he definitely had to speak to Luke about this, he was in on this and it didn’t hurt any less.

“What’s going on here-“ Ragnor began as he came into the scene, stopping in his tracks as he eyed the pups, “I knew it!” He shouted.

“Knew what?” Jonathan asked, looking up startled.

“Are those my little balls of sunshine?” The man’s voice suddenly peaked, a high-pitched squealing Magnus had never heard before, not even from Clary as the Beta almost danced towards the girls, grimacing as he cooed at them, playing with the girls’ fingers. “By the holy cup of teas, aren’t they the most precious beings? My dearest pearls, I’m uncle Ragnor,”

Magnus’ lip quirked up for a random second as he watched Ragnor turn into a pile of goo. “Ragnor, these are my- our pups.” He said, happy for the little distraction as he still tried to ease his son back into sleep.

“What are their names? Spill it Bane,” he grinned widely as Luh looked at him, wrinkling her nose, “Good lord. I’m in love.”

“On the left is Luh, and on the right is Lia. This little button,” Magnus sucked in a breath, gasping shortly, “this is Xan.”

“Can I hold one? Please.”

“Sure,” Ragnor carefully guided Luh into his arms as Clary handed her over, melting visibly before she began to cry loud, stretching her arms, wiggling them in protest.

“And, there you go,” Ragnor said with the same smile as he handed the pup back to Clary in an instant, wiping his forehead after. “That was close,” He gasped as she calmed. “They are lovely, I clearly still have to woo them though. If they are any like you, I know exactly how to do that,” Ragnor said, taking a peek at his donuts.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus warned, “They are still babies,”

“I spoiled you too when you were young,”

“I know. That’s why I’m saying this, took me ages to get rid of the fat you put on my ribs with your sweets.”

“Where’s your other half?” He asked, eyes still stuck on the pups as he sat down on the armrest gracefully and Magnus lowered his eyes.

“My brother is back in New York.” Jace scoffed, crossing his arms.

Ragnor’s eyes widened instantly, his lips falling apart, before he turned to Magnus. “That is not funny.”

“It’s true,” Magnus whispered, small.

“I will drag him right back here, how dare him!” He puffed.

“I told him to go.”

Ragnor stared in silence. “Do you need a scolding young man? Because that is what you will get right about now.”

“It’s fine, he’s- he’s coming back. At least I hope so, it’s something with his job, long story.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Ragnor demanded, “This sounds serious. I shouldn’t have drunk 5 coffees within the past hour,” he pressed a hand to his chest. “My heart. This is not exactly what I have expected to hear today. Does he need help? I have friends in New York.”

“No, he’s going to be fine. Daddy is strong, right?” Magnus smiled at his son who finally calmed, at least a little, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Magnus felt his heart jump, “Oh,”

“He’s opening his eyes!” Clary gasped as she walked over, looking over his shoulder. Both stared silently as they watched the hazel eyed boy look up at them unfocused. “Oh?”

“He- he has green eyes.” Magnus whispered.

“What you mean is that he has Alec’s eyes.” Jace corrected.

Magnus frowned.

He did have Alec’s eyes.

How was it possible that his son looked like Alec from head to toe, had the same name and even smelled like him, he was like a mini version of his dad. His non biological dad.

Which would mean, that the guy who did this to him, looked somewhat like Alec. Magnus didn’t know how to feel about that to be honest.

“How much did Alec scent him? Is it possible to make a pup look like you when you do it thoroughly? Like, I don’t know- in the womb?“ Clary rambled.

Ragnor gave her an unimpressed raise of the eyebrow. “Squirrel, we are not in some fantasy movie.” Clary shrugged.

“He’s so beautiful.” Magnus whispered as he observed his son, before he looked back up, “They all are.”

“How is it possible they look so- different? No offense.” Jace asked.

“The girls are twins, they and the boy aren’t, Alec explained it to me, unidentical twins don’t look alike. I must confess I didn’t get it all, too much medical talk and his lips are distracting,”

“Ew,” Jace grimaced.

“Beautiful lips run in the family,” Jonathan said.

“Izzy does have pretty lips I agree.” Clary nodded and Magnus watched Jace avert his eyes with a blush. His eyes shifted from the blond Alpha to his own brother, and back again before they narrowed.

“Hey you, can you bring me a beer?” Jace asked and Ragnor straightened before he flicked his fingers over Jace’s ear, causing the Alpha to yelp.

“Hey.” Jonathan growled as he stood up.

“Manners? Ever heard of them?” Ragnor snarled, then turned to Jonathan.

“You too Morgenstern, you still owe me around 2000 dollars, so sit your ass back down.”

“2000 dollars? What did you buy? A cake the size of a car?” Clary asked bewildered.

“That young lad has never paid a single coffee in his life.”

“Tzk tzk tzk,” Jace shook his head. “Don’t you have some manners, Morgenstern?” he repeated, crossing his arms, then hissed as Ragnor flicked his ear again, “Hey! What was that for?”

“Don’t speak to him like that, I am allowed to do that, you not so much.” Ragnor scolded before Jonathan stuck out his tongue.

“You’ll pay for this,” Jace growled the Alpha’s way who grinned almost manically.

“Bring it.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes before he leaned in, sliding a hand over Magnus’ shoulders before he kissed the top of his head, “I’m very proud of you Magnus.” Magnus looked up with a sheepish smile, then dropped it again. “And your Alpha will be alright. You’ll see.” He added. “Remember what I said, Alec is stronger than anyone I ever met. He just doesn’t know it yet. Whatever it is that comes his way, he will handle it, and he will return to you. And if he doesn’t, I will drag him here by his ears.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, eyes still stuck on his son.

But will he? He hadn’t heard back from him yet. Should he text him? Call him? Why did he feel so guilty, so bad, he just wanted to hear his voice. Maybe Alec felt the same way? Maybe he missed him just as much? Maybe he wanted for him to call? Or maybe he just needed some time to himself.

Xan blinked his eyes softly as if understanding every thought that roamed through Magnus mind, and it felt oddly familiar to be watched by comforting and soft hazel eyes.

A sincere smile spread on Magnus’ lips.

\---

Magnus sat on the couch, fidgeting with his phone in one hand and holding Lia with the other, the girl had just fed and now slept peacefully in the crook of his arm. Luh and Xan slept away in the big bed Alec had made for them, snuggled in both their dad’s shirts, which calmed them immensely.

It was still astonishing to Magnus how quickly he got used to his new life, his life as a father. The little sleep he got when he had to get up around 8 times the night to feed each of them or whenever they bawled, and it wasn’t even annoying to him, he actually loved it and that was probably the most surprising part.

He loved to take care of his pups.

He also loved to feed them.

Who would have thought, really.

Magnus couldn’t believe how fast he’d gotten used to having his pups around himself, of having them at all, like it’s never been differently. He couldn’t even imagine a life without them anymore. And he still couldn’t believe that he’d done this. Those perfectly functioning small creatures, that he’d made them. And yes, all that’s happened. All the pain, all the struggles, all the worries, fears, it was all worth it.

And he didn’t want to miss a single moment, couldn’t peel his eyes off of them. Every little turn, noise, raise of their finger, they were just fucking adorable and he was so in love. And what he loved just as much was the fact, he could share his joy, to have Alec experience these first moments with him, that he shared his love and adoration. He had an Alpha. He had pups. He had a family.  
And without him near Magnus felt…restless, unsettled. It was a weird feeling, a feeling he didn’t like and never wanted to experience again. It’s only been 2 hours and Magnus was missing him immensely, more than he ever thought was possible.

He wanted him here with him. Hear his voice. Feel his warmth. Smell his scent. He wanted to protect him, hold him, make him happy and be surrounded by his Alpha while doing all that. They just completed each other like two puzzle pieces, made each other whole.

He couldn’t do this anymore. He needed to hear his voice.

Magnus brought the phone to his ear and waited, listening to the steady noises the line made.

“Baby,” Alec breathed as they were finally connected and Magnus let out a breath, he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Alec,” Magnus gasped, relieved. “Hey,”

“Hey.” Magnus could almost hear Alec’s rapid heartbeat, could hear the way his voice trembled. He was nervous too. “Magnus, I’m sorry that-“

“No, don’t. It’s fine Alexander, this was the right thing to do and you don’t have to apologize. It’s me who has to apologize,”

“Baby-“

“Let me speak,” Magnus rushed, then paused, “please.”

“Okay.”

“I meant to say goodbye to you but I couldn’t- I don’t know what it was, but I just couldn’t. I was completely beside myself and couldn’t think straight. Which is no excuse, and I meant to-“

“Magnus I can’t let you continue, sorry, but what you’re saying is nonsense, I just dropped a bomb on you and not a small one, it’s understandable you weren’t really able to catch a coherent thought and I’d never hold that against you. And you didn’t have to come to the train station, you shouldn’t be running after all and-“

“I had to say goodbye. I just had to.” Magnus interrupted again, after they both rambled about their mutual feelings and thoughts in a rush.

“It was kind of nice,” Alec murmured.

“What was nice?”

“That you ran after me…the train, reminded me of those rom coms Iz made me watch all the time. My prince in shining armour.”

Magnus chuckled, “Don’t get used to it darling. I don’t run after people.”

“But you did,” Alec teased, “Because you loooooove me…” Magnus could hear his smug smile.

“You are so gay Alec.”

“Proudly so,”

Magnus laughed again, then swallowed, “Darling, I’m sorry I didn’t scent you back.”

“It’s okay, I have your shirt with me, I can smell it, I can also roll in it If I wanted to,”

“Did you forget how tall you are? You might be able to roll your foot in it.”

Alec laughed this time, “Then I will roll my foot in it, or rub it all over my body.”

“Mmmmmm.” Magnus hummed. “I think your crotch needs a thorough scenting.”

“Been there.”

“What?”

“I’ve done things with your shirts before…”

Magnus’ lips fell open, “You did what?”

“Don’t act surprised, you know I did.”

Magnus couldn’t help but create pictures in his head. “Did it get you through the night yes?”

“Very much.”

“Is that why I never got some of my stuff back?”

“You have to learn to let go Magnus.”

Magnus laughed, “You know I’d still take it back, even if it was ruined. To be honest, I’d prefer it that way.”

Alec chuckled, “God, I miss you.”

“I miss you too Alec,” he sighed, “So much.”

“Everything I see reminds me of you,”

“Oh darling,”

“I will be back as soon as I can, you hear me?”

“I hear you…”

“What are our pups doing?”

“Sleeping, the usual, I just fed Lia, she’s sleeping in my arm.”

“Can you- I mean if it’s okay, send me a picture or something?”

“Don’t you have enough pictures on your phone? You barely do anything else than take photos of them. Your camera roll must be bursting.”

“Those are important moments Magnus,” Alec said firmly.

“But why take 30 pictures when they are sleeping and not even moving?”

“They could be moving, any second, you never know.”

Magnus smiled, “I will take you a picture.”

“Thanks,” Alec whispered. “Of you too?”

“Of course, darling.” Silence followed and both listened to each other breathing, Magnus could faintly hear the train, chatter of people. “You can do this; I know you will. You will explain what happened and they have to give you your job back. You’ll see.”

“I wish I had your optimism.”

“It’s not optimism, those are facts.”

“Magnus,” Alec suddenly gasped, “We forgot to finish your statement.” Magnus sucked in a breath.

Shit. Right. He had totally forgotten about that.

“Fuck-“ He groaned. “And how are we going to do it now?”

“I don’t know,” Alec sighed on the other end, “Maybe you can speak to him and explain yourself when I am there, I could call you?”

“Oh! That could work? Make a video call, so I am there with you two?”

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed enthusiastically, “That’s even better than that letter! That’s perfect.”

“We are a good team.”

“We are.”

Silence settled over them again, “Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus said immediately, feeling his heart flutter. “So, so much.”

“We are almost there.”

“Call me okay? I’ll be here, waiting.”

“Okay, I will. Bye Magnus, take care, of yourself and the pups.”

“You too Alexander. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I’m not about to jump half the town.”

“Oh, low blow.” Magnus snickered nonetheless, “And it wasn’t half the town, okay. Just a quarter.”

“I can relate somehow, I mean…you are perfect. Who wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“We should end the call now, before I turn into goo.”

Alec laughed again, “Bye baby,”

“See you Alexander.”

Alec ended the call and Magnus lifted his arm to take a selfie of himself and their daughter, before he sent it off to his boyfriend. The three dots appeared soon after.

[Love of my life]  
Fucking shit

[Magnus]  
Language Alexander

[Love of my life]  
That photo  
You two are so beautiful  
I miss you so badly

[Magnus]  
You’ll be back soon and can cuddle this ball of chubby cheeks.

[Love of my life]  
Yeah, but I want to cuddle my daughter too

Magnus laughed out loud, startling Lia for a moment.

[Magnus]  
You can cuddle both our chubby cheeks.

[Love of my life]  
What kind of cheeks are we talking about?

[Magnus]  
Are you calling my ass fat?

[Love of my life]  
Bye baby, the connection is really bad

[Magnus]  
Idiot

[Love of my life]  
Can’t…read…messages…anymore

[Magnus]  
Seriously? Just stay in New York, will you?

[Love of my life]  
Love you : )

[Magnus]  
Fuck you

[Love of my life]  
Forgive me? : D : S : (

[Magnus]  
Your emoji game is severely lacking

[Love of my life]  
Eggplant

[Magnus]  
What?

[Love of my life]  
Iz told me to send eggplant

[Magnus]  
I-

[Love of my life]  
Forget it, she explained.

[Magnus]  
You are adorable

[Love of my life]  
I’m mortified. Bye Magnus

[Magnus]  
Haha no stay with me  
I love this

[Love of my life]  
I can’t the train is reaching the station

[Magnus]  
Stay with me Alexander

[Love of my life]  
I can’t

[Magnus]  
Okay, boo.  
I love you, miss you, want you back, want you inside me, want to kiss and hug you.

[Love of my life]  
Soon baby.  
Bye

Magnus stared at his phone for another whole 5 minutes before he put it away with a desperate sigh.

This somehow helped, and then again not, he was missing him even more than before, this was pure torture. But it also eased his worries, his restless mind and fear at least a bit. Izzy was with him, they would do fine, and soon he’d call and they could solve this mess. Yes. He had to stay positive on this one. It wasn’t like he had any other option.

He startled as Boing jumped onto the armrest and over Lia’s body, before the tiny feline sat down on her, staring her right in the face before she pawed at it. “Hey hey hey, be gentle,” Magnus whispered and watched Mellow hop over, jumping onto the armrest as well where she settled down and swung her tail from one side to the other curiously. “Hey my babies, are you finally brave enough to meet your sister?” He said, smiling.

Mellow leaned in and sniffed on her black head once, before she licked over her forehead and sat back, licking her own paws absentmindedly. Magnus’ smile widened even more as he reached over and crawled his white cat behind the ears. “I am so happy that I still have you all with me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I was alone right now. Probably cry, then eat fast food, and cry again. I love you all so much.”

Magnus sat on a spread-out blanket behind the porch after taking a much-needed nap with his pups, waiting for Alec’s phone call that should have come hours ago, which wasn’t making him nervous at all, the girls gasped and giggled as they played with Buddy’s golden fur who lay curled around them, nosing at their small bodies from time to time which caused them to gasp.

He wished Alec would see this, would be here. He would have loved this endlessly. Magnus pulled out his phone to make a video, snickering below his breath every other second as they tried to reach for Buddy’s tail but failed, not able to fully focus on where their limbs were going. “Oh,” Magnus gasped as the phone turned black once he’d finished the video, he’d totally forgotten to charge it. Well, now he wouldn’t get Alec’s call that’s for sure.

He turned to look aside where Jace and Jonathan played basketball in the backyard of his mother’s house. Trying to best each other, while roughly hitting and shoving each other here and there, laughing in between.

Magnus didn’t exactly know what it was, but something was fishy about this. If he wouldn’t know it better, he’d say that his brother was a little smitten with the Alpha. But that couldn’t be true. But they definitely liked each other and got along perfectly which was a nice thing, Jonathan had always had problems with making friends due to his intimidating personality, but obviously Jace was perfect for him. Maybe in more than one way. Magnus hummed to himself. He’d have to keep an eye on this.

He looked back to his daughters and giggled as they had discovered his feet, playing with his toes, “Oh you little minxes, not the feet!” He pulled them away with a laugh, then bent over, kissing both their cheeks. “How can anyone be so adorable? Papa will be right back.” He got up to charge his phone, having his eyes on the device as he walked towards the porch barefooted.

“They really are,” A voice said and Magnus felt his body stiffen, a shudder running down his spine as the raspy and all too familiar voice echoed in his ear.

Slowly, Magnus rose his eyes and head and there he was. Sitting in his rocking chair in a black suit was the person he never thought he had to come face to face again.

His father.

Magnus felt his whole world halt, narrowing down on the bundle in his father’s hands. His eyes widened as he saw brown hair peek out of the blanket as Asmodeus caressed Xan with his slim, ringed fingers.

Oh god no.

No, please.

Magnus looked aside to Jace and Jonathan as he heard Asmodeus hiss, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned and Magnus swallowed, slowly forcing his eyes away and back to his father where a pleased smile sat on his lips.

“Please, give him to me.” Magnus begged as he took a step closer.

Asmodeus drew his eyebrows together, “My my, is that how you greet your own father? No, I’m happy to see you? I am sorry for how I parted from you last time?”

“Give me my son.” Magnus breathed as he took a step up the stairs, he halted as Asmodeus raised the boy to his face, looking at him intently.

“Are you sure that is one of yours?” He leaned his face in to smell him and Magnus felt bile rise up his throat. “He doesn’t look any like us.”

“Father,” He began.

“He is weak.” Asmodeus whispered, but then smiled. “Cute still, but useless.” Magnus rounded the rocking chair, trying to force his anger down. “We all do mistakes.” Asmodeus eyes shifted to Magnus, “Sometimes. Clearly this abomination is one of yours.”

“He is not-“ Magnus pressed his lips shut, knowing better than to talk right now and anger his father when he was holding his son. “You will give me my boy right now.” He said not unkindly but with enough heat to show his determination.

A quiet whimper left Xan’s lips before the boy grimaced, trembling from the cold in Asmodeus big hands, the blanket having slipped down, Asmodeus hissed, looking at him with disgust. “He can’t even hold his temperature.”

“Please father, I’m begging you-“ Magnus pleaded as tears began to swell in his eyes, heart beating roughly in his chest as he wanted nothing more than to hold his son, warm him, protect him from this monster.

Asmodeus brought him back to his lap, folding him back into the blanket, “Sit Magnus.”

“I don’t want to sit; I want my son.”

“You will sit, right now.” Asmodeus ordered and Magnus sat down on the porch, hating his body for betraying him like that.

“What do you want?” Magnus gasped, close to breaking as his eyes never left the squirming pup in Asmodeus lap. This was the most horrible situation he’d ever been in.

“I only want to talk Magnus.” He said kindly, “don’t worry I wont harm your precious offspring. This one is of no use to me. I will just keep him for a little longer, since you seem to listen when I do.”

Magnus looked over to his daughters and saw Buddy watch them and getting to his feet. “It’s okay Buddy, stay!” Magnus called out, “Sit back down!” he commanded, praying that Buddy would stay to protect his daughters and not cause any trouble while Asmodeus had his son. The dog listened as he sat back down, but observing them intently. “Good boy.”

“Good boy indeed,” Asmodeus repeated and Magnus closed his eyes, feeling a single tear slip down his cheeks before he brought his face back to his father.

“How did you find me?”

“I have my connections Magnus,” he didn’t want to know what that meant, but deep down he knew what it did, had suspected as much, there was someone in the town spying for him. That thought was sickening.

“What do you want to talk about?” Magnus asked, trying to make conversation to get Asmodeus’ attention away from his son or doing anything hurtful.

“Us.”

“There is no us.”

“That is exactly the point.” Asmodeus watched him like a hawk, without any judgement, Magnus hated that look in his eyes. “We could have been a great team my son.”

Magnus snorted, “You wanted to sell me off, to fucking Victor Wong. Twice. You never wanted to be on my team, never cared for me,”

“You are right, I don’t care about you.” Asmodeus agreed and Magnus felt a pang in his chest. He knew it, but hearing it was something else entirely.

“What did I ever do?” Magnus whispered; eyebrows drawn together in sorrow.

“You are an Omega.” Asmodeus spat.

“I can’t change who I am.” Magnus gasped, “Being an Omega doesn’t make me any less worthy.”

“You shouldn’t have been an Omega. You don’t know the pain you have caused me, do you?” He said, leaning forward. “The shame I had to endure.”

“I am your son, that I am an Omega is your fault and not mine.”

“It’s your mother’s fault! She was a weak Omega, luckily she passed away before I had to deal with her.” Magnus grimaced as he felt the tears slide down his cheeks. “See, that is exactly what I mean, you are weak.”

Magnus sobbed, sucking in a ragged breath before he looked up again, “Loving doesn’t make me weak; love is the greatest power of all.”

Asmodeus snorted, “You are speaking like her.”

“You came here only to hurt me, again, is that all you can do? Does it please you to see me cry?”

“It doesn’t please me. But I couldn’t care less. Anyways, I didn’t just come here to talk. You know I am a business man and I have an order to pick up.”

“An order?”

Buddy suddenly barked loudly and Magnus shot his head aside as he saw three men approach his daughters, Magnus jumped to his feet in an instant, running down the stairs before his legs gave up beneath him, causing him to fall forward onto the ground as Asmodeus order to halt hit him with full force like a slap to the neck. He spluttered, spitting out the grass as he looked up, “NO!” he screamed, trying to move but his body wouldn’t comply as he had to watch them near his pups.

He could only watch as Buddy jumped the two men, only to be kicked aside causing the dog to let out a pitiful yelp before he landed in the grass motionless. “Hey!” A voice shouted and Magnus looked aside to see both Jonathan and Jace sprint towards them in lightning speed, “Get away from them!” Jonathan screamed before he tossed himself against the tall Alpha’s chest, throwing him back onto the grass, it all happened way too fast for Magnus to follow as he saw Jace fight the other Alpha, swinging his arm, slamming his fist into the Alpha’s face over and over again, throwing him over his knee.

Gasps, shouts and growls followed as the scene unravelled before his eyes, the Alphas fighting with full force, the scent sharp and thick in the air, Magnus brought his palms to the ground and tried to lift himself up but it was in vain, he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t stop the trembling of his arms and in his body.

The Alphas kicked and jumped, throwing each other from one side to the other as Magnus eyes focused on his daughter that struggled on the ground, arms up in the air, making pitiful whimpers, and Magnus felt it tug on his heart. He brought his elbows to the ground and pushed himself forward, crawling over the grass inch by inch to get to his pups.

A loud cry startled him out of it as he watched Jonathan land on the ground with his back, the Alpha holding him by the shirt before he thrusted his fist into his face multiple times, causing the blood to shoot out of his nose. “Jonathan! No, stop this!” Magnus screamed, desperately trying to help him, do anything, but his weak Omega body was a bitch. “Let go off him!” The Asian man in a suit, a mask shielding his face from view mercilessly attacked the redhead.

“Get off him you fucking bastard!” Jace growled as he propelled into his space and jumped into him, rolling over the floor with the Alpha while Jonathan gasped, sucking in a loud breath, Magnus looked from his wounded brother to his daughters and back, not knowing where to go first, then made his way over to his bleeding brother, trying to grasp his hand.

“Jonathan?!”

The two Alphas now concentrated on Jace, forcing him to his feet before they punched him in the stomach, over and over again, making Jace shout and gasp pained.

Fuck.

What the fuck was happening?

He had to do something!

One of the Alpha goons suddenly yelped as he squeezed his legs shut after Jonathan had kicked him hard, “You fucker!” The redhead barked as the dark-haired Alpha swirled around and kicked him multiple times while Magnus tossed himself back on the ground and away from them.

Fucking shit.

FUCK.

“Stop!” Jace screamed trying to get out of the other one’s grip as the goon gave Jonathan another violent kick to the face causing the Alpha to go limp, unmoving. “NO!” Jace shouted before he let out a loud and desperate growl, the Asian Alpha straightened, wiped his bloody nose, then turned back to Jace who bared his teeth at him, the Alpha goon circled around himself swiftly before he kicked Jace, throwing him aside as the blond Alpha landed face first in the grass.

“Hello beautiful ladies,” Another voice said and Magnus’ head shot back aside to see the third man kneel down to his daughters, stroking Lia’s cheek carefully.

A violent shudder ran down his spine as Magnus tossed himself over and crawled towards them shakily, “Take your hands off my daughters!” He shouted and then froze as the man looked down to him with a smile.

Magnus’ eyes widened comically as he realized who exactly that was that knelt beside his daughters, Victor fucking Wong. “I’m glad to see you again Magnus, even though the circumstances could be better.” Rage filled Magnus’ body as he brought himself to his knees and hands, forcing his body up only to make a step forward as another command hollered over him and he fell back to the hard ground.

He worked himself back up while shouting, fighting against the command. “Stubborn as ever.” Asmodeus said from behind him. “Stop this Magnus.” He ordered and Magnus body rushed to the ground like a magnet.

He forced his head aside, grinding over the hard ground that cut his cheek as he saw the two unmoving Alphas, fear throbbing through his veins before he looked back to his daughters.

He was alone. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t help them.

The Alphas adjusted their clothes and then proceeded to get to the pups while Victor scooped them up one after the other and handed them over like they were some kitten’s they were about to sell off. “No! Stop! Put them back down!” Magnus screamed, hitting the ground with his fist, “Please, god please, don’t.” This couldn’t be true. This wasn’t happening. Alec. Where are you.

He saw white shoes before him, before Asmodeus crouched down to him.

“Why do you always have to make things so complicated Magnus? Don’t you see that all you do is cause pain to those around you. Look at them…this is your doing.”

“Please don’t-“ Magnus said, shaking his head. “Give me my pups back, please father.”

“You poor soul,” he purred, “Those were never your pups.” Magnus felt as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs as he looked up through tears filled eyes. “Did you honestly think this was all a big coincidence?”

“What-“

“Let me tell you a story,” he began, “Once upon a time, there was a wealthy, handsome man, he had it all, power, a family, money, more than he needed, a mansion, cars a plenty.” Magnus swallowed, “But then fate turned against him, he lost his wife, and if that wasn’t enough his only son. Because the boy decided to selfishly turn against him.” Magnus grimaced, feeling his body shudder from both weakness and anxiety, this was just too much. He didn’t want to hear this; he only wanted his pups.

“He was left broken, lonely, sad.” Asmodeus continued his twisted story, “abandoned by everyone. He tried to drown his sorrow with the only thing available, alcohol, and beautiful ladies.” He swirled a hand. Lies. Filthy lies. As if he ever cared for anything, as if it ever meant so much to him. “but suddenly, he saw something he hadn’t expected to see, or more someone, he thought he was seeing ghosts at first but it was true, there he was, his own son. All grown up, dancing carefree, enjoying himself and the proximity of others.” Magnus frowned, “The father hadn’t seen his son in years and was enthralled, but there was something else he felt. Disgust. Anger. He remembered what that Omega had done to him, to his life and all he wanted was to rip the man’s throat out. But he didn’t. He was no monster.”

Magnus felt his own chin quiver. “He saw his son return to the very same club on the very same day year after year, he had followed him to a small town close to New York where he lived his beautiful chose life and pure bliss and absent from the sheer misery his father had to go through. And then a thought struck him. A beautiful idea blossomed within the father’s head. He realized that he could still get his happy ever after, he could get what he deserved and the boy would get what he deserved as well. He could strike twice with one attempt.”

Magnus tried to process what he was hearing, but his mind was focused on his crying pups, on his motionless brother and Jace, on Buddy. He couldn’t fucking focus.

“After another year passed by the father turned his plan into reality, as expected the Omega returned and of course as always carelessly alone, almost as if he wanted this to happen, wanted to be used like the whore he was.”

Magnus caught the last words, the rest catching up to him in a whirlwind. What. What did he say? He was there, he had been there all these years? He had watched him? He- oh god, “What did you do to me?”

“I gave you a chance, a chance to be useful and fulfil your duty.” Magnus’ now focused on his father, “Yes, this is all my doing Magnus. Those pups are my doing.”

As if a lightning struck him Magnus suddenly saw images flash before his eyes, two men, Asian, a dirty restroom, a pain in his neck, hands groping at him, taking off his clothes, a raging heat he had felt, a sharp pain to the abdomen, a pressure, a long and glistening needle, a face before him, looking down at him with a menacing grin and then…darkness.

Magnus gasped loudly as he put the images together, his head hurting like a bad migraine.

“You sent them to rape me.” Magnus whispered.

“No such thing,” Asmodeus frowned, “Like I said, I am no monster. It was only supposed to look like it. I couldn’t let just anyone do this, it had to be strong Alpha genes. Those fools,” Asmodeus now whispered, “aren’t.”

“You had me inseminated.” Magnus concluded.

“Smart.” Asmodeus huffed and Magnus felt his chest heave, his body wanting nothing else than to throw up as realisation dawned on him. He was pregnant because of his father, the pups existed because of his father, his father had done this to him.

“How could you-“

“You weren’t able to follow the only thing I ever wanted from you, to give me Alphas. So, I had to take matters into my own hands. You wouldn’t have come close to an Alpha on your own, I had to give you a little push. And besides, it was just too funny, to watch you go through this despite your good efforts to keep away from us, we both know that you are meant to carry pups Magnus, you seem to forget what you are all too fast. I did you a favour.”

“But why?”

“Well, of course I wanted to simply hurt you, but besides that, I need Alpha heirs and that was the only possible way. I couldn’t let them rip my greatest masterpieces from me, all what I ever accomplished, couldn’t let them get my restaurants and legacy! I had no other choice!” Asmodeus almost screamed. “You forced me to do this Magnus!”

“You won’t get my pups.”

“Aw, but I already have them,” Asmodeus looked over to Victor and then down to Xan, “Well, you can keep this one, I am not a monster. And he’s clearly no Alpha.” Asmodeus let Xan drop and Magnus forced his body to move as he stretched his arms out and caught the boy in his shaky hands, bringing the crying pup to his chest instantly as he rose to his knees.

“Shhhhh, Papa’s here my love, I’m here, you are safe!” Magnus rambled, rocking him with tears in his eyes.

“Pathetic.” Asmodeus snarled.

Magnus looked up with hate sparkling in his eyes, “You have no right to take my pups! They are MINE!”

“And that is where you are wrong. The pups belong to their Alpha and not to you Magnus. And the Alpha kindly agreed to gift them to me.”

“They are no toys! And why would he ever do it, if it’s his children too? I don’t believe you!”

“Because he was promised something in return, something he desired even more.” Asmodeus explained, his lip quirking up one sided. “Something I can spare.”

“What?”

“You.”

Magnus stared at his father in horror before his eyes widened another inch as they shifted aside to Victor who stood with crossed arms, chin up high, rocking a smug smile.

“No…”

“Don’t we have beautiful pups Magnus?” Victor chimed in and Magnus tightened his hands around his boy, shaking his head forcefully. He didn’t want to hear this. This couldn’t be true. Not him, please. “Don’t worry, we will have many more.”

“You bastard.” Magnus said to no one in particular because he meant both, “You are monsters.”

It was them all along. He should have fucking known.

“You won’t- you won’t take me and you won’t take my pups!” Magnus barked desperately and Asmodeus laughed out loud, throwing his head back.

“There is nothing you can do about this. Law is hard, but it is the law.” Magnus was hit by a déjà vu and he hated those fucking words, hated them with all he had. “We have a deal and it’s solid. Say goodbye to your pups.”

“No, No!” Magnus shook his head again.

“Okay, then so be it.” Asmodeus got up and the other goons turned around meant to leave as the old Alpha turned to Victor, “He’s yours.”

A thousand thoughts roamed through Magnus’ head, realizing that he couldn’t do anything against what was happening, he lost, but he had to…

“Stop! Wait!” Magnus shouted and Asmodeus turned back around.

“He can’t- he can’t mate me without my consent.” Magnus lied, blatantly. Victor’s brow twitched as he looked over to Asmodeus.

“That is not true,”

“It is!” Magnus tried. “If he wants me, he needs my consent.” Both Alphas looked at each other and Victor’s face darkened.

“You said I’d-“ he began as Asmodeus held up a hand to stop him.

“I know what I said! I know my deal.” He hissed, then turned back to Magnus.

“I could- I can give him my consent.” Both Alphas now looked at Magnus almost surprised.

“Why would you do that?” Asmodeus asked, sincerely curious.

“I-“ Magnus swallowed, “I will do it, if you promise me to take good care of my daughters, to never treat them badly or harm them, when you promise me that they will have it good with you.” Magnus felt sick as he said it, but deep down he knew he was doing the right thing, the only possible thing.

Asmodeus shook his head in astonishment, “When I think you couldn’t get more pathetic,” He whispered, “You offer yourself to save your pups.”

“I am their father…it’s my duty to protect them.” Magnus said firmly, “Do you agree?” Victor looked him up and down, then to Asmodeus. The tall man pulled out a sheet of paper and pen deliberately, then handed the things over, Magnus put Xan down next to him as he grabbed the paper and pen with shaky fingers, of course he knew the procedure, with Asmodeus everything had to be black on white.

He gave his consent in written form and signed it.

Asmodeus took it and inspected it before he pushed it back into his inner jacket pocket after folding it neatly. “You foolish Omega.” Asmodeus chuckled.

“Is it done? ” Victor asked, “is he mine now?”

“He is. Do with him as you please.” Asmodeus turned around and walked over the other Alphas as Victor turned to Magnus and closed the distance.

“Finally,” He gasped, Magnus had his eyes on his daughters as he felt Victor’s hands on him before he closed them with a shuddering breath, the tears slipping down his face as he retreated into his safe space.

“Take your hands off of him!” A loud voice thundered over the plains as Magnus startled back into reality, looking aside as in trance, his back on the cold ground, as he saw a tall man approach, hands rolled into fists as he marched towards them before his fist landed in the Alpha’s face, propelling him off of Magnus' body, the man flew through the air before he landed on the ground with a loud thud and pained gasp.

Magnus tried to focus, tried to understand what was happening as the man before him turned around and stormed to Asmodeus, grabbing the man by his lapels before he tossed him over in one swift movement, pushing him against the ground before he knelt over him, holding him tightly as he shot his fist into his face over and over and over, “You- will- never- fucking- threaten- my- family- again.” He shouted, landing a punch with each word.

Magnus stared at the raging Alpha, veins throbbing beneath his skin, dark hair a mess and body tense. Alec. Alpha. Alexander. He was here. He was home. Alec. Relief washed over Magnus who struggled to catch a coherent thought as only one name sparked in his brain. “Alexander,” Magnus gasped relieved, surprised. He struggled to pull his pants back up with shaky fingers.

Alec let go off Asmodeus who went limp on the ground before he marched towards the others who put the girls down in unison to defend themselves, not even having a chance before Alec punched his fists against their throats, causing them to gasp and stutter back before he had his hands in one of their shirts, walking him backwards then threw him over the railing like a puppet, he swirled around and ran into the other Alpha with his shoulder first causing him to cry out loud as he threw them both to the ground, leaning in to bite into his throat with a deep growl.

The Alpha beneath him shook violently, trying to get Alec off, kicking at him as Alec let go, blood smeared all over his face as he got to his feet and kicked the Alpha for good measure who then stopped moving, Alec tumbled back, panting hard and mouth wide open as he looked back to the other Alpha who lay motionlessly on the stairs.

Magnus saw Jace move, startling as he brought himself up and robbed over to Jonathan, caressing his cheek before he pulled his phone out to call an ambulance.

Alec watched them too, then his eyes focused on Magnus and Magnus felt a shudder run down his spine. A low whimper escaped his throat as Alec approached with blood shot eyes, the Alpha dropped to his knees before him and pulled him in by the neck, pressing his cheek against Magnus and Magnus gave a loud gasp, a sob emanating from his lungs as his body began to tremble, the whole situation and stress leaving his body in an instant.

He fucking did it. Alec came and did it. He fought them. He won.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked as he leaned back, cupping his cheeks with his own palms to look all over his body, “Tell me, are you okay?” He repeated.

“I’m- I’m okay,” Magnus stuttered weakly. Alec’s eyes quickly drifted to their son before he got up and rushed to their daughters, picking them both off the floor before he brought them to Magnus and pushed them against his chest, Magnus quickly gathered them and pressed them in closely, feeling way too much, relief, joy, stress, worries, fear, he had his pups back, he had his daughters and they were unharmed. “You came back,” Magnus whispered after kissing both his daughters.

“Of course, I did, I am sorry I couldn’t come earlier…”

“You are here now,” Magnus tried, holding the Alpha’s ripped shirt desperately, “you are here.” He repeated and leaned in, trying to catch his lips, Alec tilted his face up to kiss him back weakly. They parted, breathing hard. The shock, anxiety and adrenaline were showing on the Alpha’s face, but also the love, the relief to be there in time. Magnus wanted to hold him and never let go. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Alec was here. “Thank you, thank you,” He reached for Alec’s face and pulled him in, pressing his shaky lips to Alec’s bloody cheek once more, “I love you so much Alexander.”

“I love you- too-“ Alec panted. Magnus’ hand suddenly lost his grip on Alec as the Alpha flew aside and landed in the grass as a figure crawled over him, it took Magnus long enough to realize that it was Asmodeus, who held the Alpha down with his weight, pressing his cheek into the grass with his hand.

“You should have stayed in New York Alpha!” Asmodeus hissed, “Stay still!” He ordered and Magnus saw Alec’s body tremble beneath him as the Alpha’s head inched upwards, baring his throat. Jace looked up from the distance, “You too!” He barked and Jace froze as well.

Magnus saw with horror how the other Alphas rose from the ground, even Victor was twitching.

Oh god please no.

Magnus saw how Alec fought, how his Alpha wanted to obey, wanted to submit to the stronger Alpha, but his mind was strong. “I will kill you.” Alec gasped pained.

Asmodeus laughed, pushing him down harder, Alec’s face distorted in pain, “You both are a perfect pair, you are actually amusing me with your naivety.”

“Let him go,” Magnus interfered.

“Magnus, don’t-” Alec warned.

“Listen to your toy boy Magnus,” Asmodeus answered. “He’s smarter than he looks.”

“I am not his toy boy. I am his Alpha.” Alec gasped.

“For now.” Asmodeus said with a smile.

“You won’t…hurt…my family…” He panted before Asmodeus kicked down onto his ribs with knee, a loud shout followed as Alec’s ribs gave in, snapping loudly. Magnus felt it in his own bones as he jerked.

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed as he meant to get up.

“Stop!” Alec ordered the Omega in between his sobs, “Stay away,” he breathed hard.

“Look at that…” Asmodeus cooed, “he seems to really love you. Astonishing.”

A smile formed on Alec’s lips as their eyes met and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back, eyes sore from crying so hard. This wasn’t going to plan. This was going to fail. Again. But…at least they were together, and Magnus saw that realisation mirror in Alec’s shiny eyes.

“Watch out!” A voice called out and Asmodeus tilted aside and shouted as Buddy jumped him, biting down into his arm hard to get him off his owner, Asmodeus struggled for a moment before he got to his feet and kicked the retriever in the sides to watch him slither over the grass, he closed the distance as Buddy barked up at him, then kicked him again hard and the dog gave a low whimper before he stilled.

Asmodeus turned to look over his shoulder, then rearranged his jacket before he whistled, the others got up to follow their Alpha, Victor limped over the grass while Asmodeus stood still for a moment, “Remember Magnus, the law is the law.” He snarled, then left in a hurry.

Alec coughed blood, then tilted over, trying to get onto his knees as his eyes widened, “Oh god no,” he gasped, then crawled closer to his dog, scooping him onto his lap with one hand, holding his own sides with the other, shakily stroking over his big head, “Buddy, can you hear me?” he whispered as his voice broke, “Please, wake up.” Magnus saw the tears slide down Alec’s cheeks as he caressed his motionless dog.

Magnus gathered his pups, pulling them close against his chest to protect them and shield them from everything that was happening, he heard Jace gasp in the distance, heard the sirens come closer, heard Alec’s cries and felt his eyes go shut as darkness took over him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! You made it through the past chapter! I know it was tough, I warned ya. But you also knew that it will get better and I hoped that made it somewhat bearable. The angst is on pause for now, partly, but it will come back sooner than later. For now, the boys are simply enjoying themselves and being together again, and some other stuff. It's a rollercoaster. Thank you all for the feedback, comments, tweets and kudos! As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter! Come say hi! Please stay healthy, happy and safe everyone! PS. We are almost at the end.

Alec’s face was buried deep in his dog’s golden curls, his hands desperately holding onto him as he cried in silence, not wanting to let go off him, to let go off the last spark of hope he possessed. Buddy couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if he could live without him as pathetic as that may sound, from the moment he first laid eyes on him, the clumsy puppy with way too big paws that tumbled over the marvel floor, he knew he’d love that dog until his last breath, would protect him, despite the fact Buddy had nothing better to do than destroy everything Alec owned, he just loved him and would forgive him everything.

“Please Buddy,” Alec whispered, feeling his own hot tears slide down his cheeks, burning on open flesh wounds. “Please,” a soft and shaky whimper left the dog’s jaws, breaking the silence and Alec’s body startled with a loud gasp, “Buddy?!” He looked down on him, trying to open his eyes as Buddy blinked once, his chest slowly heaving. “Oh my fucking god, shit, Buddy,” Alec gasped as he hugged the dog with both his arms as careful as possible, “You scared the shit out of me.”

The dog gave a low whine, tried to lift his head to nudge Alec and let it fall again. He couldn’t believe it; he couldn’t fucking believe it. Buddy made it! He made it. He was bursting with happiness.

Alec sat back and wiped his face with the crook of his arm before pinching his nose and eyes, wiping off the snot and tears of relief that now rolled down his face. He gave Buddy a few firm and long strokes over his big body, cooing at him to make him know he was there, he was caring. “You’ll be fine my boy.” He gasped as he heard the sirens come closer before they came to a stop. Soon. You’ll get help soon.

Alec turned to look over his shoulder, “Is he alright?” He asked and Jace, who’s face was bloody and littered in bruises pressed his lips together, eyes swollen and reddish.

“I don’t know,” He croaked out weakly. Alec could see from afar that Jonathan was severely hurt and needed medical help as soon as possible, he could hear a door shifting open in the distance and knew help was coming. Jace would take care of Jonathan. He just had to take care of Buddy and- Alec now turned to look over his other shoulder to inform Magnus that Buddy was okay.

“Magnus, he-“ He stopped short as his eyes narrowed down on the motionless body in the grass, “Magnus!” He shouted as he rushed to his feet and ran over, sliding to the ground with a thundering heart, he scooped the limp Omega up into his arms and his face to Alec’s ear, his breath stuttering out of his lips shakily, “Magnus? Magnus??” He shook him as gentle and yet firm as possible as he groped him at all possible places, trying to coax a sound out of him, a movement, something.

He held him with one arm as he opened his eyes with the other, seeing nothing but white. “Fuck,” he instantly brought Magnus into his arms as he got to his feet, giving his pups a quick glance that squirmed on the cold ground, he couldn’t leave them here, but he had to get Magnus to- fuck- help. “Help!” He screamed loudly, his mind snapping, too overwhelmed to do anything and yet needing to do all at once.

Hands touched his shoulders and arms before people in medical uniforms came into sight, it happened as in slow motion as one of them began to peel the Omega out of his arms, Alec hissed loudly, growling as he tucked him in closer and took a step back, “Sir, he needs medical attendance, please hand him over,” A deep and gentle voice said.

“Nobody touch him!” Alec grunted.

“Alec?” Another familiar voice said and Alec looked aside to see Luke rush into the scene, cheeks flushed “What happened?”

“Asmodeus, Victor, they came, they- they wanted to take the pups-“ Alec rambled, out of breath, “we fought and- I don’t know what happened, he fainted or- is hurt I have no idea, please Luke, help him, please.” He begged as he walked into his vicinity, practically shoving Magnus into his arms, knowing he was family, knowing he could trust him.

Luke’s worried expression shifted before he nodded and carefully took his son into his arms, Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he left his arms, bending down to press his lips to his forehead one last time before he straightened and Luke walked him back to the ambulance vehicle, Alec swallowed thickly, a shaky breath leaving his lips before he turned around to his pups and scooped them up one after the other, “Daddy’s here,” He whispered to them, instantly feeling how cold they were, “I shouldn’t have left you, I’m so sorry.”

He pressed them close to his chest as his eyes shifted over the medical team sitting by Jonathan and Jace’s side, lifting him up, while another two gathered Buddy off the ground, but Alec couldn’t focus on them, couldn’t concentrate, he had to take care of his pups now.

He quickly rushed to the ambulance, seeing two cars stand in front of their gate, blinking blue and white, he jumped into the second car, instantly welcomed by a woman who hastily wrapped a blanket around Alec and the pups to warm them, Alec gave her a thankful nod, eyes on the motionless Omega on the medical table, paramedics blocking the sight almost completely as they hurried around him.

The door closed loudly and the vehicle got into motion, Alec could see Luke hover by Magnus’ head, forehead resting on his as he held his head with his own palms, the sirens howling loudly in his ears.

\---

Alec sat next to Magnus’ bed, the hospital was outside of town, but not far away, it was a 30 minutes’ drive only, a large pillow curled around his waist, resting on his lap as he cupped Xan’s dark head with his palm, holding a bottle of warm pre milk with the other, nudging it against his lips to make the small pup feed, “Come on big boy, you can do this,” He whispered, “do it for me,”

Xan watched him carefully, intently, as if aware that Alec had left them, as if asking for a reason that he did and Alec had problems to hold the gaze, feeling utterly guilty as those hazel eyes studied him.

After what felt like an eternity the boy opened his mouth dutifully and latched onto the sucker, swallowing the milk down as he closed his eyes, a relieved smile spread on Alec’s lips as he stroked his head with his thumb, encouragingly, “That’s right, you’re doing great button,” the boy grimaced, “I know, it’s not Papa’s milk but it has to do for now. Keep on.” As if listening Xan relaxed again and lifted his hand to the bottle, holding it weakly as he fed.

This was kind of nice. No, it was more than nice. He was able to feed his pups. A warm feeling spread through his body, he could kind of understand what Magnus felt and why he enjoyed it so much. The trust was almost palpable, those vulnerable and small beings trusted them to know what’s right, to do what was needed and he could do just that, give his pups all they needed.

Alec looked up to his daughters that slept in their tiny beds on the other side of Magnus’ bed after already having fed them before. The nurses had offered to help with the changing and feeding, but Alec couldn’t let anyone near his pups, near his family, not after what just happened mere hours ago and besides that he just owed it to them, needed to do this alone as their dad, so he had changed their diapers, washed them carefully in a tub and then dressed them in tiny white hospital jumpers with bright red numbers on them. It wasn’t pretty, but the pups didn’t seem to mind, as long as they were dressed and warm it was good.

Alec’s eyes shifted to Magnus on the hospital bed, his head slightly slumped, chest rising and falling slowly while the machines beeped next to him. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but the doctors said that he was okay, he wasn’t losing blood, had no severe damages, he was ‘simply’ exhausted, what happened was too much for the Omega’s body and mind.

He needed rest.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Magnus must have felt, being all alone when Asmodeus and the others came, when they tried to take their pups, it was already horrific to him, but to Magnus as their Omega it must have been beyond terrifying.

Alec wished he could have prevented all that from happening.

Alec stood in the threshold a few later, his pups fast asleep in their beds while Luke stood before him, “He has a concussion, inner bleedings, but- he will be okay.” Luke answered and Alec closed his eyes with a long sigh.

“Good, how is my brother?”

“He’s better, nothing crucial, he stayed with him.”

“That’s- that’s’ nice.” Alec gasped breathlessly, “what about Buddy?”

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, then let it drop again, “We don’t know yet, I am sorry I can’t give you anything more certain.” Alec saw a few people walking by, the soft hushed noises through the too brightly lit corridor, Alec was used to hospitals and being in them so this was nothing new or different, which didn’t mean he liked them much. “We will have to see if he makes it to tomorrow.”

Alec lifted a hand, stopping him from continuing before he brought it to his own eyes, caressing his own brow with the tip of his finger in a nervous gesture, “Don’t,”

“I am sorry.” Luke said, then placed a hand to Alec’s arm, squeezing him tightly. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered.

“You are shaking.” The moment Alec heard those words he realized that he indeed was, he hadn’t even noticed.

“It was a lot,” He said, which was no lie.

“Are you running a fever?” Luke brought the back of his hand to Alec’s clammy forehead, before his expression shifted, he reached inside his pocket to pull out a tiny light, directing it into Alec’s eyes skilfully, Alec grimaced as he shifted his face aside. “You are burning up son,”

“I’m fine,” Alec was nothing if not stubborn.

“You don’t look fine. Did they check on you?” He lightened up his other eyes and Alec tried to tilt aside, which Luke stopped immediately. He cupped Alec’s throat gently, feeling it below his ears as he lowered over his shoulder and arms, “Does anything hurt?”

“I’m good Luke, just take care of Jonathan and Magnus,” Alec tried to swat Luke away, then yelped, grimacing hard as Luke groped his sides.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Luke stop, I don’t-“

“Alec, if you don’t take off your shirt right now, I will make you.” Luke’s imposing voice rose as he levelled him with his intent gaze. Alec rolled his eyes before he unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers, rolling it down his shoulders, “Alec,” Luke gasped, eyes stuck on his middle.

Alec frowned before he looked down on himself, past his hairy chest to his ribs where a blue-reddish bruise sat, the size of his own hand with spread fingers. “Oh,” He gasped.

“You come with me,” Luke ordered as he guided Alec to the second, empty bed and sat him down, “Lay back.” Alec nudged higher up the bed and lay back carefully, feeling a stinging pain in his ribcage as he moved, how the fuck did he not notice that earlier? Was he so beside himself?

Luke carefully placed his hands on each side of Alec’s body, fingering along his ribs, “Tell me if anything hu-“

“Ow!” Alec whined as he tensed up, “fucking shit,”

Luke continued to feel him, silently now, more carefully, his frown deepening with each second while Alec tried to breathe through the thudding pain that seemed to spread in his upper body now, curling around his back and whole chest, almost constricting his breath, “They are broken, your ribs are broken,” Luke said as in trance, his eyes widening.

“They are not,” Alec hissed.

“Oh, they are. Three of them.” Luke said warningly, “How did you not notice that?”

“I was a little occupied.” Alec gritted through his closed teeth, feeling like something was drilling into his insides now.

“How did that happen?”

How did that happen, yes. What- Oh. Alec heard the sound of his ribs cracking as Asmodeus pushed his knee down on him. That was how. “Asmodeus.”

“That son of a bitch.” Luke groaned, “I’ll be right back. You stay still.”

“I want to go to Magnus,” Alec meant to get up.

“You stay still Alec.”

“But-“

“Alec!” Luke all but screamed and Alec froze, lying back down. “Don’t. Move. Magnus won’t go anywhere and you can see him from here.” He then said, more kind. “I will be back.”

“Okay.”

The door opened again soon after, as Luke returned, “You have to be kidding me! In your bed!” Luke hollered as Alec lay spread around Magnus’ body on his bed. “What did I just say? Do I have to tie you to the bed?”

“He was trembling,” Alec explained as he peeled himself off his warm Omega, “He was cold.”

Luke pointed at the bed, snapping once and Alec held his side with one hand as he slurped over to his bed, tossing himself onto it gracelessly, and fucking stupidly because the pain intensified tenfold in an instant.

Alec was left tucked into bandages and stuffed to the brim with pain killers shortly after, feeling a little dizzy, he might have napped.

“Alexander?”

He shot up to sit, “Argh, fuck!” he groaned, throwing his head back as he pressed his hand to his bandages, the pain so intense he thought he was going to faint for a moment.

“Are you there?” a weak voice said and Alec shifted off the bed as good as possible, trying not to move his upper body too much before he walked across the room and to Magnus’ bed. It was dark by now, the yellowish, flashing light above them the only source of light.

“Magnus,” He whispered as he came closer, seeing Magnus watch him through hooded eyes, “My love, you are awake,”

Alec couldn’t keep the joy out of his voice, the emotions from showing on his face as he stuttered over and bent down, to clutch his cheek against Magnus’, who rose his head to scent him back instantly, “darling, what happened-“ he whispered as he slumped back onto the bed, Alec pulled the chair closer with one hand and sat down, taking Magnus’ into his own hand immediately, it was soft and warm as he brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

“You fainted,”

“No, with you.” Magnus explained, observing each kiss of Alec’s lips. “The bandages.”

“Oh, my ribs are broken.” He rasped.

“Your- what? How- oh, Asmodeus.”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry darling. I am so sorry for all that happened. For pulling you into this mess, I am sorry you got hurt-“ Magnus began to rush, toppling over his own words.

“Baby, no, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have left. It was stupid, naïve- I’m sorry. I never meant to leave you and the pups; I am sorry I wasn’t there.” Alec apologized as he pressed Magnus’ hand to his cheek, “It’s my duty to protect you and I wasn’t there. I failed you.”

“You protected me Alec, you were there. And don’t say that, we both decided it was best for you to go and no one could have known what was to happen.”

“I was too late,”

“No, you weren’t. You came just in time.” Magnus said firmly and Alec had an awful flashback, remembering how he had found them, feeling sick all over again. The sight of Victor hovering over Magnus’ motionless body, his hands on him, shirt lifted up and pants down was forever stuck in his mind, judging him for leaving his Omega alone. He didn’t really know how to address this, but he had to.

“Did he-“ Alec breathed intently, “did he hurt you?”

“Who?”

“Victor. When I found you, you were-“ he trailed off. “Did- did he touch you?” Magnus pressed his lips into a thin line, then averted his eyes.

“Yes, he touched me.” Alec felt his shoulders tense up, “but nothing more. Like I said, you came just in time.” He looked back at the Alpha with shame in his eyes.

Alec gave a relieved breath, shuddering out of his lungs, “That bastard.” He tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand, “He- he wanted to claim you.”

“Yes,” Magnus said, small. “Not like he could have, I’m not in heat. But he would have tried. Maybe he just wanted to hurt me.”

“Why didn’t you stop him?” The words left Alec’s lips before he could stop it, realizing instantly what a horrible mistake it was to say that as Magnus’ eyes twitched. “I mean, I didn’t mean-“ Alec stuttered.

“He’s an Alpha.”

“I know, shit, I know, I’m sorry.” Alec gasped, lowering his head in regret. “He can make you keep still, I- I’m an idiot.”

“He didn’t tell me to keep still Alec. It’s not always wise to fight you know. I know that is hard for you to understand as an Alpha, but I’ve had my share of experiences, I know when it’s not worth the risk.” Alec studied him thoughtfully, not knowing if he even wanted to hear the rest of the story, and yet again wanting all the answers to his questions. “And it wasn’t worth the risk.”

To be honest, Magnus was right, he didn’t understand it because he’d always fight back and try all he could, but in theory it was something else and he luckily never had to go through anything alike. Apparently, Magnus did. “I understand.”

“I did it to save my pups, you would have done the same.” Magnus searched his eyes and Alec nodded instantly.

“Of course, yes. I would have.” He rushed. “If I had come a little later,” he whispered.

“But you didn’t.” Magnus said, looking at him intensely, eyes shimmering in the faint light.

“I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself.”

“Alexander,” Magnus stroked his pointer finger down Alec’s cheek and tipped it below his chin to raise his head a little. “I am fine. And you came in time, okay?” Alec rushed forward so quick that his chest throbbed painfully a he pressed his cheek back against Magnus’ breathing unsteadily into his ear as he felt Magnus’ fingers grip his hair from behind to hold him tightly.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you again.” Alec whispered, trying to push as much of his scent into the Omega as possible. No one would ever dare to touch him again, to come close to him again.

“I’ll never let you go again.” Magnus whispered back, giving Alec a small kiss on the earlobe. Magnus suddenly jerked and looked aside, “Where are-“ he stopped as he saw his sleeping pups.

“I fed them twice, they have bottled milk here.” Magnus looked back at Alec, almost wounded. “It’s pre milk, I told you about it remember?”

“It’s not mine.”

“No, but it’s okay, it’s good milk nonetheless.” Alec could swear he saw Magnus pout for a second as he put his eyes back on their pups. “They didn’t like the taste.” Alec added and watched the edge of Magnus’ lip curl up for a moment.

“Nothing beats mine.”

“I bet. I mean not that I know. Must taste nice.” Magnus shifted his slitted eyes aside to the Alpha suspiciously, then back to the pups.

“Are they okay?”

“They aren’t hurt, just exhausted and tired, it’s been a long and exciting day for them.” Alec sat down on the edge of the bed, one hand lying on Magnus’ belly and holding Magnus’ hand with the other, stroking him, just keeping that contact.

“What about the others? What about me?”

“You are good too, you fainted from exhaustion only. Jace has bruises and cuts, Jonathan- he is still unconscious, he has a concussion and inner bleedings.”

Magnus’ lips fell apart as he looked at Alec in shock, “What,”

“He’s- he’s going to be okay Luke said.”

“Luke was here? Is he- okay. He is-“ Magnus stuttered, “I have to see him.”

“Jace is with him. He’s going to be fine.”

“Jace?”

“Yeah. I don’t know.” Alec grimaced and Magnus shocked face relaxed a little.

“I think we do know.”

“But do we want to know?” Alec asked, pulling a face and watched Magnus nod vehemently.

“We do.”

“Okay, we do.”

“What about Buddy?!” Magnus obviously remembered, “Is he…”

“He’s- okay- ish. They couldn’t tell if he survives the night yet.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Alexander.” Magnus squeezed his fingers.

“He wanted to defend me,” Alec whispered to himself, eyes stuck on Magnus’ gown. “He is stupid. He shouldn’t have interfered.”

“He loves you.” Their eyes met.

“He does, yeah.” Alec gasped, shrugging one sided.

“You would have done the same for him.”

“I would have.” Magnus gently stroked his hand.

“Me too.” Magnus agreed, “Out pets are part of our family, we protect them, just as much as they protect us.”

“He’s still stupid.” Alec said stubbornly and watched Magnus smile widely. Magnus cupped his cheeks to pull him down, pressing his chapped lips against Alec’s in a warm, loving and yet weak kiss. But it was all Alec needed at the moment. It was short, but it did the trick. “You need to rest.” Alec said, tucking Magnus back under the sheets, meaning to get up as Magnus pulled him in.

“Stay with me.”

Alec observed him, then the bed, before he rose the thin and hard fabric of the sheets and slid under them, pressing himself to Magnus’ side who turned onto his side as well so they could face each other, the bed gave a suspicious crack beneath them. “Was this wise?”

“I don’t care. I need you close.” Magnus murmured and drew closer, curling his body around Alec’s, leg around his hips and face against his collarbones. Alec placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. They lay like that for a few minutes, in utter silence, just enjoying each other’s proximity. “Alexander?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you come back so quick? Not that I’m complaining I just didn’t expect it.” Magnus whispered, tracing his finger over Alec’s upper chest lazily before he looked up and Alec looked into curious, shimmering and warm eyes. God, he loved those eyes. “Alec?” Magnus asked again and Alec shook out of his lovesick daze.

“Long story or short?”

“Long. I have no place to be.” Magnus gifted him a kind smile that Alec returned, before he sighed and dove into the story, in all details, reciting the events.

-

There was no time to waste, the moment the train rolled into central station, Alec was standing by the doors, eyes and mind focused on one task only, he was out the moment it stopped, Izzy following on his heels as they hailed a cab that drove him to the hospital after he’d shouted the address, rather rudely.

The familiar doors opened and Alec pushed through them, running through the entrance hall, through the corridors and up the stairs, knowing exactly where he had to go, he didn’t care for one tiny shit as he hauled Dr. Verlac’s office door open and stormed inside like a force of nature, unforgiving, unyielding.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Dr. Verlac gasped in surprise before he stood up, pushing his reading glasses back to the table before he rounded the desk as Alec closed the door behind himself to keep Izzy from witnessing what was about to happen, if this escalated that was. The elder man cleared his throat, “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

He’d never really liked the man, but hadn’t disliked him either, but now all he felt was disdain.

“You told me to leave Borrowville immediately, so I did.” Alec spat, “It’s not as if I had a choice.”

“What can I do for you?” He asked, now more composed as he gestured to the chair in front of the table. Alec shook his head, declining and took a step forward, trying to keep his temper at bay, his breath even. He hated the way the man behaved like he hadn’t done anything wrong, like he hadn’t just ruined Alec’s life with a simple email.

“What you said isn’t true. What you heard, it’s not true.” He rushed and Dr. Verlac swallowed before he sighed, obviously realising what this was about.

“I understand that you feel mistreated Alec, but we had no choice than to pull you off, and to be honest, we offered you a way out.” He explained calmly, “We could have sent you to jail, you do know that right?” He nodded Alec’s way, “What you did-“

“I didn’t do anything! I didn’t force myself on Magnus, I never did anything he didn’t want, he was the one who- it doesn’t matter. What we have, it’s a mutual feeling, we love each other.”

“This is not allowed Mr. Lightwood, you were his midwife.” His voice rose slightly but he still kept a respectful volume and also distance to the Alpha that seemed to grow in size, straightening more with each second as his anger rose in his chest.

“I never touched him inappropriately or said something I shouldn’t have while working with him, what happened, happened on my time off and is none of anyone’s business.” Alec took a step closer again. “I did my job, I did was I was taught to do and nothing else, I took care of Magnus and our- of his pups, and I delivered them safely, I was supposed to be there with them now, do my fucking job and not be here with you!” He all but screamed the last words and Dr. Verlac flinched for a moment.

Alec had always been respectful, and thought that this was a mutual feeling and agreement between them two. Had always done what they had asked of him and did his job without questioning it. But he won’t let it go down like this.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Dr. Verlac warned, “I am still your boss if you forgot about that. Mind your tone.”

“Then start behaving like one!” Alec barked and saw the man’s eyes widen, “You have no proof of what you claimed, it’s not true, nothing of it. If you pull me off you have to prove my inability, prove that I have done wrong, which I haven’t! You had no right to do this. I am the best in what I do, I know I am.” Alec felt a surge of adrenaline and power run through his veins, driving him on, making him lose all ability to weigh down his options, to think before speaking, he was fucking pissed.

“It doesn’t matter if it happened on clock or not Mr. Lightwood,” Dr. Verlac said with anger lacing his voice, “You were not authorized to start a relationship with that Omega, this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Well, it did, okay?” Alec threw his hands up. “It fucking did! And it’s our choice and no one else’s. You can’t do this to me, after all I did. In fact, Magnus can tell you all about this himself, I’ll call him-“ Alec fished for his phone.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, then walked back to his desk, pressing a button on his phone that now glowed bright red, Alec frowned then pushed the phone back into his pocket, tensing up. He knew the emergency alarm and the protocol. “Why couldn’t you just do your job and stay away from him?” Dr. Verlac gasped almost desperately. “I didn’t want for any of this to happen.”

“What?” Alec shook his head in confusion, “How do you even know what happened, have you been spying on me? On us?”

“Enough Lightwood.”

“No, I want answers! Who is that guy claiming to be the father of the pups, I want a name and address. He is not the father, and I will prove it. Even if he was, he has no right to the pups, he hasn’t been there, not for one shit fucking second. That man won’t get anything. And what about those photos? I mean, for real?”

“Alec, I said enough. You will stay out of this!” Dr. Verlac spat as he stood beside the desk, one hand rolled into a trembling ball, “Don’t stick your nose into things that don’t concern you, or else it will end badly for you.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Are you threatening me?” Alec put his hands to his hips after studying the man, “You know something.”

“It’s time for you to go.”

“What do you know about this?!” Alec pressed on, taking another step towards him. “Tell me. Tell me and I will leave.”

“I can’t do this.”

“So, it’s true. Why wasn’t I informed? He is my protégé. He is my boyfriend, my Omega, I deserve to know everything there is. Who is that man? What did he do to Magnus?”

“Asmodeus will-“ Dr. Verlac sucked in a harsh breath as he realized his obvious slip up and looked the other way, walking back behind his desk and out of Alec’s reach who felt his lips part in shock.

“Asmodeus?” He breathed, “Magnus’ father?”

“I already said enough. They will be here any second, you either leave now or they will drag you out Lightwood.”

Alec levelled him with his eyes, confused and concerned, before they shifted into worry, “Please, please tell me. Tell me something, anything! I have to protect- they are my world.” Alec gasped, feeling his voice break.

Dr. Verlac rose his eyes, jaws clenched together hard.

“Please,” Alec repeated, then heard the doors open behind him as two men in black uniform entered and grabbed Alec by the arms, “Please!” they began to drag him out of the room and Alec felt his heart thud in his chest, he was going to fail, he had no answers, he didn’t have his job back, he was about to be dragged out of the hospital, it was all in vain; he struggled as they tried to pull him out of the room, a hand suddenly pressed against his chest and Alec focused on Dr. Verlac’s eyes before him who leaned in, whispering into his ear.

“It’s a trap.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he froze, being dragged out of the room roughly before the door closed.

Alec was tossed onto the pavement outside the hospital and Izzy rushed to his side, crouching down to gather him up, he stood, still confused, trying to grasp a coherent thought. “What happened?!” She asked concerned.

Alec blinked his eyes a few times, trying hard, “A trap.”

“What?”

“He said it’s a trap.”

“What is a trap?” Izzy frowned.

“I don’t know.” Alec breathed, starring into the void as people passed him by, bumping into his shoulders occasionally. A trap. What was a trap? And what did Asmodeus have to do with any of this? Why couldn’t Dr. Verlac say something? It seemed as if he knew and wasn’t allowed to tell? Was afraid to do so? What kind of secrets did they have and who else was involved? What the fuck was going on?! He made it sound like something would happen if Alec stayed with Magnus, if he kept on digging.

If Alec stayed with Magnus…

If Alec stayed.

Trap.

Alec’s eyes widened almost painfully as his lips parted, “It’s a trap.” He repeated as he realized the whole meaning of those words and the horrible mistake he’d done.

“I can’t follow you Alec,”

“They made me leave…they planned this to get me away from Magnus and the pups.”

“Who did?”

Alec felt sick.

“Asmodeus.” He gasped. He didn’t know how. Or why. But the man was involved in all of this. And what he painfully realized now, all too late, he had fallen into their trap. He had left Magnus and the pups alone, because that was what they had wanted all along, to make him vulnerable. To…to take the pups. To take Magnus. “Oh my god,”

“I- what are you talking about?!”

“They want my pups.” Alec turned to look at Izzy with horror in his eyes, “They are going to take my pups. They are going to take Magnus.” Izzy stared up at him with disbelief but the same horror.

“Alec,”

“I have to go back! I have to go back right now!” Alec dashed off in an instant, snapping his fingers for a cab, he had to catch the next train, he had to go immediately, oh god, what if he was too late?! He was so fucking stupid. How could he not think of this before? It all seemed suspicious, it all seemed off and he hadn’t been able to put one and one together. Whoever the father was, worked with Asmodeus, and apparently even worked with Dr. Verlac to get Alec away. This wasn’t happening.

“We are going back to Borrowville?” Izzy rushed after him.

“No, stay here, I need you to have an eye on Dr. Verlac and anything he does, please!”

“Okay,” She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear that kept blowing away as Alec threw himself into the cab. “Call me as soon as you know more, okay?”

“Yeah, you do the same, thank you Iz!”

“Of course,” She stepped back as the door closed and Alec fastened his seatbelt, holding onto the edge of the seat, trying not to throw up from the sheer anxiety he was feeling. God, he had to be in time. Please, let him be in time.

-

“Oh,” Magnus gasped as Alec ended the story with an exasperated sigh. “That is how he did it.” Alec frowned.

“What do you mean?” Magnus’ eyes softened as he swallowed thickly, and Alec felt there was another story to come. But he needed to hear it, wanted to hear it, wanted answers.

“My father. He- he had me inseminated. I am pregnant because of him.”

“Your father?!” Alec almost choke on his own words, “He- oh my god-“ Magnus’ eyes widened.

“No! Not- Oh no, not like that. It wasn’t my father’s. He only planned it.” Alec stared for another second as the shock slowly faded off, though he couldn’t deny the desire to vomit still lingered.

“Okay,” Alec said, relieved, but then realized what he had said, “It was him? In the club?”

“He knew I was coming there each year for the New Year’s celebration; he saw me the years before, he sent those Alpha goons after me, they injected me with a drug to set me into heat and then inseminated me with- with Victor’s semen.”

“Oh god no,” Alec gasped and saw Magnus press his lips into a thin line as his eyes lowered.

“I wish I could tell you something else.”

“It was them all along. Why did he do that? Because you rejected him? Because you left? Did he miss the part where he tried to whore you off to him?! That you had no other choice but to leave?”

“I think his memory is severely lacking.” Magnus quipped, then rose his eyes again. “He wants Alpha heirs, and since I am no Alpha, he wanted Alpha grandchildren to take over his empire. It makes sense now, he must have contacted Dr. Verlac about this, to make this work, to get the semen and equipment, the drugs.”

“Why would he help him with that? That’s illegal! And also, so disgusting… he is your own father. And forced you into this and even wanted to take the pups for himself? What a piece of shit.”

“That he is. And yes, I didn’t expect something else from him to be honest, I am used to this by now. He said that he never cared for me,” Magnus shrugged.

“Oh Magnus,” Alec cupped his cheek, stroking over his eyebrow. “Don’t let it get to you, I know it’s easier said than done, but he doesn’t deserve any of your time, not even in your mind. He is a psychopath and should be locked up for what he did. Victor too.”

“They made some kind of deal, Asmodeus would get the pups after they were born and Victor, would get me. It was all planned. I was merely a puppet on a string. I feel so…dirty. They used me.”

Alec drew in and pressed his forehead to Magnus’, feeling the Omega’s shaky breath on his skin. “I’m here,” Alec whispered, not knowing what else to say to ease his discomfort, he just wanted Magnus to know that he was there and that he was listening. “For what it’s worth,” Alec began, “you love your pups. They are wonderful.”

Magnus lifted his teary eyes that now softened on the edges, “Yes.” Alec leaned in to kiss the tear away that slid over the edge of Magnus’ eye. “I love them. And I know that I wouldn’t have them now if that hadn’t happened to me.” He whispered and held his gaze, “And they are our pups Alexander, whatever they say, they are ours.”

Yes, whoever the father was, even Victor, Alec didn’t care, those were his pups, they always have been and they always will be.

“They have a spy in town.” Alec said, knowing that could be the only possibility how they’d known.

“I know, I realized that too. I can’t tell who it is yet, I know and trust almost everyone in town. But…someone must have played a game with me all along.”

“Their plan didn’t work because of me.” Alec said, stroking a wayward strand out of Magnus’ forehead. “Because of us. We fell in love.”

Magnus’ lips curled up. “We did.”

“That’s why they said those things, that’s why they sent me away. So that you are alone and vulnerable and I am not there to protect you. I fell into their trap.”

“We both did Alexander.”

What was Dr. Verlac’s part in all of this? Why did he help Asmodeus? And was Victor really the father? What if Alec had never been assigned to Magnus, what if he had never met him, Magnus’ would have gone through this alone, would be Victor’s mate by now, have no pups. God, no. No. He won’t go down that path.

That he was assigned to Magnus was the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

\---

They were released the next morning, but not after Luke gave him a speech, to rest and not lift heavy, and listen to Magnus. Not after they had visited Jonathan and Jace, to Magnus’ and also Alec’s delight Jonathan had woken up, he was weak and could barely move but he was fine and Magnus might have lost a tear over him, or the Niagara Falls, the Omega was visibly relieved and had squeezed his brother way too tight taking from the groan he had made. Not after Jocelyn had come to visit and brought them soup, taking care of Magnus before she stayed with her Jonathan through the night.

Buddy was still resting, he was alive, to both their delights, he made it to the next morning but like Jonathan, he was too weak to do anything. And if Alec had sung him a song in the presence of the medical team before leaving then so be it.

The moment they were back home, Alec felt the stress fall off his shoulders, at least some of it, the familiar scents, surroundings always managed to do that. His home was his safe space, even long before he had moved in, he had always felt that this was his home.

“To the couch with you.” Magnus shooed Alec forward and nearly tossed him onto it before he spread the blanket in the air and covered him, “Luke said you need rest and I’ll take care that you do.”

“I know, I heard him.” Alec groaned, not liking this one bit, he wanted to take care of Magnus and not the other way around, but Magnus barely had a scratch whereas Alec couldn’t exactly move. He had problems to breath in deeply, lifting his arms hurt. The tabby grey cat came rushing in and hopped onto Alec, eyeing him with a tilt of his head. “Hey Squishy,” The cat looked unimpressed then lay beside him, causing him to tilt aside awkwardly. “Well, I’m also happy to be back.”

“Do you want to watch a movie while I make us something to eat?” Magnus said as he corrected the pillows beneath Alec’s head, fluffing them up. “I can make a mean Rendang.”

“Ren- what?”

“It’s ehm, something like a curry? Do you want to try it?”

“I’m fine with some bread with butter Magnus, you don’t have to-“

“Oh no,” Magnus wiggled a finger, snorting, “You are not getting any bread.”

“Idiot.”

“I love you too,” Magnus leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Rendang it is.”

“I want a pup.”

“You already have three,”

“No, I mean- to cuddle.”

“You are not allowed to have anything on your chest Alexander, I have my orders.”

“I can hold my pup.” Alec said stubbornly.

“But you can’t put them on you, where do you want to keep them, between your feet?” Magnus rose an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Alec groaned as he covered himself with the blanket up to his chest. “I hate this.” Alec looked down to see his feet out in the open, wiggling in the cold air. “Your blanket is too small.”

“You are too long.” Magnus yelled from the kitchen, “My blankets are just fine.”

“Said the small man.”

“I swear Alec, if you don’t want poisoned food you better behave.” Magnus said, peeking around the corner.

“You wouldn’t poison me, you love me.”

“I might have lied.” Alec rolled his eyes and squirmed, trying to cover his long body. “Just take a second blanket, will you?”

“It’s fine.” He lay awkwardly, legs bent and tilted so Squishy had space.

“Alphas,” Magnus gasped from the kitchen.

“I heard that.” Alec tried to reach the switch.

“You were meant to hear that, and don’t fucking move.”

“I’m not moving!” Alec stretched further trying to reach the table. “I’m perfectly-“ he panted, “Still.”

“Alexander…” Magnus said and Alec peeked up to see Magnus stand in the threshold, Alec froze in the motion. “I can see you.”

“And I said I’m still. See?”

“Ah good god,” Magnus groaned then picked the switch up to turn the tv on and tossed it onto Alec’s lap.

“Ouch, balls.” Alec hissed and picked it up, curling his legs further up. “I love you!” Alec yelled.

\---

Magnus lay on his back in front of Alec who had his arm around his mid, holding him against his own body tightly while he rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder who looked to the tv, a documentary showing while Luh lay on his chest, nursing quietly while the Omega brushed his hand up and down her tiny body. They haven’t exactly done anything that day and Alec had no regrets, the sun had long gone down by now and their bellies were full, this was bliss.

Luke had told them to rest after all, and so they did, and to be honest they didn’t exactly want to do anything but be together, as a family. Enjoy some peace and silence, they haven’t exactly had time to just enjoy their family life yet. And despite the worries, fears, questions that ruled their every day life and minds, they really just needed a moment for themselves and to forget it all.

Alec watched the way Luh kneaded his chest, how her cheeks worked and she swallowed while she made gasping and humming noises, eyes closed tightly.

Did he already mention that he could never get enough of that sight?

And that his daughter was beyond beautiful?

Her chubby cheeks became a little rosy, her face had already begun to shape differently and Alec almost felt as if he’d missed a few years when it had barely been a few hours he was away from her. He stroked over her soft cheek with the back of his pointer finger, then traced her ear that stuck out a little like Magnus’ did, she had the softest hair, softest skin, softest voice. She was an angel. Soft and beautiful.

And still a little mini-Magnus. And secretly Alec hoped it would stay like that. Because having three Magnuses in the house was a wonderful thought.

She let go off Magnus’ swollen nipple with a loud sigh, the milk dropping down her open and squished lips as she rested her head on Magnus’ chest and then smiled contently. Alec couldn’t stop the squeal to come from his lips.

Magnus turned to look at him with a frown. “Was that you?”

“No?” Alec blushed, “She’s smiling Magnus.”

“She is?” He looked down awkwardly to see her smile a few more times. Another squeal came from above.

“Was that you?” Alec returned with a smirk and watched Magnus’ laugh.

“She is fucking smiling, don’t judge me.”

“She’s so beautiful Magnus.”

“I know right?” Both eyed her lovingly while she smiled before a grimace spread on her face, her body tensed and a loud fart made the blanket flutter.

“She’s definitely yours.” Alec gushed “Ouch!” He hissed as Magnus slapped his arm.

“I don’t fart.”

“Yeah right, that was an elephant passing us by last night. They are quite common in the hospital wings.”

“You heard that?” Magnus whispered without looking at him and Alec tried, he really tried, but he couldn’t stop the laugh from coming out harsh and loud, startling Luh for a second.

“I think the whole hospital heard that.”

“Oh god,” a hand hid his face. “Just let me vanish.”

“Magnus,” Alec still laughed, his shoulder shaking as he tried to peel Magnus’ fingers off his face. “it’s alright.”

“It’s not. I’m mortified.”

“Everyone farts.”

“You never farted.”

“Yeah, well I have manners- Ouch!” He groaned as he rubbed his arm again that now stung. “I was only kidding Magnus. I thought it was funny. Loved how you waved the blanket after.”

“Oh god will you just stop.” Alec grinned at his flushed Omega.

“Make me,”

Magnus silently got up and took Luh over to the bed before he gently put her down, giving her a loving kiss, a pleased smile on his lips before he turned around briskly, and even in his sweatpants and loose shirt, the softest of looks, Magnus looked intimidating and Alec’s eyes widened. “Uh oh.” The Omega was on Alec within a second as he sat on his hips and pinched his nipples on both sides, Alec swatted the hands off in sheer panic, but Magnus was way too fast and smooth for Alec to grasp, a loud gasp left Alec’s lips as Magnus held his nipples tightly, eyes narrowed.

“Any last words?”

“I regret-“ he began, sighing, “that-“ he looked up, “I didn’t record that fart.”

A loud scream echoed through the living room as Magnus twisted his nipples mercilessly.

“I yield!” Alec gasped breathlessly and Magnus eased his fingers off, palming his chest as he leaned forward to hover over Alec with his face, a vein throbbing on his forehead. “Ouch,” Alec groaned, “You know that I am hurt right? Broken ribs, remember? You should be gentle with me.”

“How about this,” Magnus pinched Alec’s earlobe, “is this gentle enough for you?”

“Ow, Magnus,” He hissed, tilting his head aside before he swatted his hand off, Magnus pinched his other earlobe and Alec’s head tilted the other way, “I swear,”

“You started this!”

“You’re a fucking brat,”

“Oh, ho ho,” Magnus hollered, “The game is on Alpha,” Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrists before the Omega could put another filthy plan into reality and pulled him down, pinning his hands onto the couch next to his head to be face to face with him.

“Behave, Magnus.” Alec whispered breathily against his lips, that Magnus licked sheepishly.

“I-“ Magnus began as both startled then looked down to see a puddle of white liquid gather between Alec’s pecs that poked out of the bandages, Magnus shot up, eyeing his own chest that leaked milk, then looked up with wide eyes, a blush high on his cheeks. “I-“ He repeated.

Alec pressed his lips shut, his chin trembling. Don’t laugh. Don’t fucking laugh. “Having problems?” He asked instead.

“I forgot to switch.” Magnus explained and Alec needed a second to understand what he meant as the Omega clutched his hand to his own right pec that looked awfully swollen.

“Shall I bring you a pup?” Alec offered, trying not to make it too awkward for Magnus.

“I already nursed them all, and they are asleep. Ugh, I’m an idiot.” Magnus groaned as his head dropped back. Alec felt the sudden urge to latch onto his Adams apple, but refrained from doing so. He had manners and shit.

His eyes dropped to Magnus’ leaking nipple.

Hm.

He followed a pearl of milk on its way down Magnus’ abs and felt his heart jump. His eyes narrowed down on that one patch of skin, he could smell it, the sweet scent, felt his own mouth water at the immediate desire to taste it, taste his Omega.

God, Alec, stop this. Don’t- This is. No. Try to think of something else. This is inappropriate. Maybe a warm shower? That usually helped.

Fuck.

A low growl built in Alec’s stomach and rumbled up his chest, Magnus tensed up above him and lowered his head again, holding Alec’s arms gently while Alec cupped his hips with his palms. Magnus startled as Alec slowly lifted off the couch, eyes on him, “What’s going on?” Alec carefully slid his hands up Magnus’ lower back and to his shoulder blades as he leaned forward, causing Magnus to tilt back, safely held by his arms and hands, “Alexander?” Magnus asked confused though he didn’t stop him.

Alec pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Magnus’ pecs, parting his lips to slide them over his skin wetly while his eyes closed, Magnus hands brushed up his arms and to the nape of his neck.

Feeling encouraged and almost out of control, because he just really, really, wanted to do that right now, he pecked Magnus’ chest, working his way aside and to the hard and deep red nub, the scent intensifying the closer he got. “Alec,” Magnus whispered again, tightening his hand in Alec’s brown locks.

Alec stopped short as he reached his nipple, hovering just an inch away from it, lips apart and breath shaky. He looked up through his lashes to see Magnus observe him intently, an expression aching on surprise. Alec didn’t really know what to say, what to ask, was quite out of words because the desire even sounded absurd to his own ears, so he simple stuck out his tongue, never breaking eye contact with Magnus as he lapped over it gently.

Magnus sucked in a harsh breath, that immediately left his lips again in a stutter, his eyes boring right into Alec’s soul. Alec pulled his tongue in, humming at the taste, but it wasn’t quite enough to pinpoint it, slightly encouraged again, Alec repeated the motion, now taking more time and watched Magnus’ lips part, watched his reaction.

Milk, sweet milk, sweet and fruity milk, peaches, Omega. An array of sparks lit up on Alec’s tastebuds and in his mind, making him dizzy.

Alec almost lost it right then and there as he felt Magnus tug him closer with the hand on the back of his head, pulling him against his own chest, Alec closed his eyes as he parted his lips just enough, cupping Magnus’ nipple with them, his face snuggled against his swollen pec before he did the only thing he could, the only thing he wanted, and sucked.

Magnus jerked in his arms, body twisting away from his mouth before a gasp left his lips as he melted against him again, Alec felt a flood of milk run down his tongue and his throat while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, growling deeply, giving his Alpha the reins.

Magnus’ fingers twisted in his hair, tightened and pulled as soft moans echoed through the room. Alec worked his jaws, swallowing, breathing harshly as he let his Omega’s fluid spread in his body, fill him up, leaving him content and pleased, his head swimming, he didn’t know what being high felt like but it was very much how he’d imagine it, he wrapped his arms around his back completely, pulling him in closer.

Alec let go with an obscene plop as he felt Magnus’ wince, he threw his head back and felt the milk run down his chin before he lowered it again to look into lust filled half lidded eyes. Magnus brought a hand to his face and wiped the milk off gently with the pad of his thumb.

“Is it better?” Alec rasped. Magnus didn’t answer but let his eyes flicker between Alec’s and down to his lips, before he tilted down to him, slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Alec fell back from the press of Magnus’ body and then gasped at the sudden pain that flooded his system, “shit,” he gasped and Magnus lifted himself.

“Sorry,”

“No, come here,” Alec swung his arms around the Omega’s warm body and pulled him down to his side as they lay face to face, onto each other’s lips within a second. “You taste so fucking divine, all of you.” Alec gasped.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Magnus whispered in between wet kisses, hands groping on their bodies in mutual awakening desire.

“I think you enjoyed it as much as I did,” Alec returned, tugging on Magnus waistband as he lowered it a little on Magnus’ hips before diving his hand into the soft fabrics to grab his hard dick tightly, he had felt it throb against his belly as he fed on him.

“Fuck, yes-“ Magnus groaned and fidgeted with Alec’s pajama pants, doing the exact same as he slid his hand inside and wrapped it around Alec’s very prominent erection, because who was he kidding, he really enjoyed this a little too much. “I missed you,” Magnus rambled as both began to move their hands, jerking each other off with unsteady strokes, way too quick and uncoordinated but they didn’t seem to care.

Alec felt his hips buck forward, thrusting into Magnus’ hand, “faster Magnus,” he gasped, utterly lost to the desire he felt inside. The Omega complied and sped up, working his hand over his glans tightly. “Shit, I need you- I need you Magnus,”

“I need you too,” Magnus breathed against his face, their heads shaking with the force of their ministrations. Magnus jolted back and Alec took his hand off.

“What?”

“I don’t- I don’t want to cum yet.” Magnus gave a strangled gasp as Alec tucked him back in and searched his lips, sucking on his lower lip before he nibbled on it, thrusting his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, Magnus joined the dance, licking his way between Alec’s lips. “I want to cum inside you,”

“Magnus,” Alec let go, thinking, at least trying to, “I can’t really move.”

“We can be gentle,”

“But how-“

“Turn around,” Magnus pushed Alec’s shoulder and he got the hint as he turned on the spot, now facing the other way as he felt Magnus push down his pants, Alec tossed them down to his feet and off before he lifted his upper leg a bit, pushing his ass against Magnus’ impatiently. “Wait, I have to prepare you.”

“I’m prepared,” Alec gasped, his mind completely focused on his own desire and erection, leaving no space to actually think logical. He just needed to fuck, right now, to be one with Magnus, to cum. It was just too much.

“Liar,” Alec felt Magnus’ fingers press between his lips, “Suck darling,” Alec closed his lips around the digits and licked them thoroughly before Magnus eased them out again and brought them to his backside, gliding them between his cheeks and over his hole. “Relax,” Magnus breathed against his ear and Alec felt his whole body shudder.

He was going to have sex with Magnus, again. Finally. God yes. It felt like ages ago.

A finger worked its way into Alec’s body and he hissed quietly, it wasn’t all too pleasant. The finger left again and returned, wetter than before and Alec didn’t need to hear to know where that had come from. Magnus’ slick. He could smell it.

Two at once pushed past Alec’s rim and he let out a choked gasp, “Slowly,”

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered, then slowed down, gently thrusting them back and forth while he kissed Alec’s nape that made goosebumps spread over his skin. “You feel so good Alexander, so smooth, so wet,”

Alec felt proud. He didn’t know why. But he did.

He opened his eyes to stare into Tom’s face who watched them sitting on the table, “Ugh,” He swatted a hand to make him leave, “That’s not for your eyes, Magnus, a little help,” he said as the cat didn’t move, judging him silently.

A loud and threatening hiss came from behind him and the cat dashed off before Magnus was back on Alec’s neck, latched onto it as he sucked hard, pushing a third finger into him. Alec felt possessed. Completely taken by his Omega, he felt him everywhere, smelled him everywhere. He loved this, giving himself to Magnus and making him feel good. Being used. It shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

“Magnus,”

“I don’t want to hurt you Alexander, be patient okay.”

“I don’t mind it,”

“But I do, you’ve been sore the last time, now shush.” Magnus bit his ear, sucking it into his mouth and Alec’s eyes rolled back as he groaned shamelessly. His hand flew to his leaking dick before he began to stroke it from base to tip, slow but firm, just in time with Magnus’ fingers. It felt hot and hard, he loved the weight of it, the pulse throbbing beneath his skin.

Magnus eased his fingers out of him carefully, groped his cheek and squeezed it hard before he gave it a smack, “And I love your ass,”

“It’s yours.” Alec gasped as his soft fingers thrusted back inside him, pushing, turning, feeling, pulling and Alec felt his eyes flutter. “Can you do that- that thing-“

“What thing?” Magnus asked, licking up the curve of his ear.

“With your fingers, what you did last time.”

“Oh, I will, but not with my fingers.” Magnus pulled them out gently, giving Alec another kiss on the temple, before he slicked himself up, Alec could hear the smacking noises behind him. “Are you ready my love?”

“For you, always.” Alec answered and felt the head probe at his entrance, pushing forward as the pressure increased, goose bumps spread all over his skin as he slid past his rim, a sensation he really had to get used to still, his rim stretched around Magnus’ dick easily as the Omega pushed inside slowly, carefully. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Fuck. He wanted to have that fucking dick inside him for all eternity.

Magnus’ arms slid around Alec’s body, one around his stomach the other around his chest as he pressed himself against the Alpha from behind, working his way into his body. “Ugh, you are still so tight,” Magnus groaned hotly against his cheek, “Are you okay Alec?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied eloquently, he wasn’t really in the right state of mind to chat, trying to breathe his way through the burning feeling and not cum on the spot all at the same time.

“You are tensing up darling,”

“Sorry,” Alec forced his body to relax, “kiss me,” Magnus instantly kissed his cheek, over his jaw and throat, it did the trick and distracted him as he felt Magnus’ hips against his ass as the Omega bottomed out. Alec felt impaled. But in the best way possible. He could feel every inch of the Omega’s hard dick inside of him.

“I love you so much Alexander,” Magnus suddenly said, voice close to breaking as he held him tightly and Alec was a little startled with the sudden outburst of emotion, but to be honest, he felt it, felt the words, felt the same.

“I love you too Magnus, more than you’ll ever know.” Alec whispered back as he tried to tilt his head aside. Magnus leaned in to kiss the edge of his lips as his hips slowly began to roll, dragging himself out and back in in a sensual pace, both gasped at the feeling while they still tried to stay connected by the lips.

Alec held his throbbing knot, squeezing it tightly while he felt the Omega’s dick slide between his walls, causing an explosion of sensations after the other, he could feel it all, everything, and it was almost too much. There was nothing more beautiful, ecstatic, amazing, than being one with his Omega, in whatever way.

“I won’t let you go ever again,” Magnus breathed, fucking into him slowly, holding him almost possessively.

“I am not going anywhere.” He croaked out in between moans.

“Please don’t let them separate us,” Alec could hear the fear in Magnus’ voice. “I want you, just you, you are all I ever wanted.” He whispered shakily.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered back, not knowing whether to stop and turn around to talk to him or continue, he didn’t exactly know what was going on but felt that Magnus was probably overwhelmed by his emotions right now, which in fact, Alec was too. “No one will separate us, I am here with you and I’ll always be, I’ll protect you and our pups. I promise.”

“You can’t,” Magnus gasped against his nape, “the law…”

“Baby, wh-“ Alec began then let out a choked gasp as Magnus suddenly thrusted into him hard, punching the air out of his lungs, the Omega began to pound into him, faster with each second and Alec could do nothing but breathe while he grasped the couch tightly.

“You are my Alpha.”

“And you are,” Alec panted, “My- Omega.” Alec felt Magnus latch onto his throat beneath his jaw, sucking a harsh mark into his skin desperately while he worked himself into him faster, thrusting in deep and hard. “Magnus, slow down.” Alec gasped as he felt his ribs throb from the rough movements. A whine left the Omega’s lips as he let go off his neck and slowed down a little, tilting his hips to push in deep as Alec jolted, as if a lightning struck him. “Oh,”

His hand flew over his dick again, rough and fast, creating obscene squelching noises as his precum spread over his skin while Magnus kept hitting his prostate over and over again, not rough but straight on. “Shit, Alexander, you feel so fucking good around me.”

“Don’t stop,” Alec breathed, not caring that he sounded desperate, he was a desperate whore for his Omega and he wasn’t even denying it, “god don’t stop, right there.”

“I’m not stopping my love,” Alec spread his leg some more, bending it back as far as possible to give Magnus enough space who had his legs between his, pounding into him from below and behind all the same while he clung to his tall body like a koala, his moans loud and shameless and Alec never heard a more beautiful sound. “You are gonna make me cum so hard,”

Alec felt his whole body tremble from the way Magnus’ voice sounded, wrecked and possessive but also the words itself, yes he wanted that, he wanted to make him cum, inside him. Fucking use me Omega.

He squeezed his ass together, pushing back against Magnus as the Omega let out a startled groan, one hand lowering to Alec’s hips that he pushed back frantically. A tingly sensation, familiar and very much desired, spread at the base of Alec’s dick, in his balls and rushed through his dick and abdomen, “Shit, baby, I’m almost there.”

“Fuck, fuck, Alec, I’m going to- fuck,” Alec rolled his hips back, slapping his ass against Magnus loudly and he could almost feel the Omega’s dick throb and grow another inch inside him, “I’m cumming-“

The Omega pushed in one last time before a bone trembling moan broke through the air and he stilled, muscles spasming against Alec’s back as he felt the Omega’s sperm spread deep inside him, hot and forceful, Alec hurtled himself over the edge, rubbing his hand hard over his glans before his whole dick throbbed up, shooting his thick cum all over the floor and table enthusiastically as his mind went blank, sparkling white behind his eyelids.

Both moaned, then gasped, and spasmed hard as they lazily fucked through their shared orgasms before they stopped, breathing hard and trembling.

Alec felt hot kisses against his shoulder blade, then movement as Magnus slid his softening dick out of Alec’s ass carefully, the cum following him and dripping down his thigh and ass. Alec let go off his own still throbbing dick and turned onto his back with a groan. His own hair clutched to his clammy forehead.

Silence settled over them, Alec felt Magnus’ sweaty body against his side, felt his own shiver from the cold air around them, listened to Magnus unsteady breath and felt his fingers run over his belly before they stopped. Magnus was awfully quiet. Suspiciously so.

Alec opened his eyes and looked aside, startling for a moment as he saw that Magnus was already watching him, partly hovering over him with his face. His expression soft, vulnerable, different. Alec frowned for a moment, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what was going on, because he wasn’t sure if Magnus had ever looked at him like that. “Magnus…what is-“

“Marry me.”

Alec’s lips stayed open for a bit before they closed, eyes going wide.

What?

“Magnus,”

“Marry me.” Magnus repeated resolutely.

Alec felt his heart soar.

The Omega was proposing? To him? An Alpha? Magnus was asking him? Was this true? Did he mean that? Did he want that? How- why? What-

“I- I-“ he stuttered, feeling his cheeks begin to warm up. “I-“ Magnus’ eyes searched him, open and insecure before they turned soft, watering on the edges before a little smile spread on his lips and he blinked them lovingly, the insecurity making place for nothing but pure love.

Alec tilted up and slammed his lips to Magnus’ who hummed in surprise, as Alec tried to pour the love, devotion and affection he felt into the Omega, to show him exactly how he felt, before he let go with a gasp and lay back.

“Is that a yes?” Magnus asked, searching his eyes again.

Alec felt his lips spread into a wide grin, teeth sparkling and eyes crinkling on the edges, “Yes. Magnus, yes.” He could almost feel his cheeks burn up, feel the joy that spread on his face and in his whole body.

Magnus breath stuttered as he inhaled before he huffed, his body trembling in visible relief. Alec lifted at the same second Magnus lowered himself and they met in the middle, their lips shaping against the other in a silent vow.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome back, thank you so much for all your feedback, comments and live threads on twitter, it means a lot to me, I feel the support and love and it's much appreciated! I will answer to each and everyone of you in time! So, we are still on the angst break, phew right? You can savely enjoy this chapter, but you might still shed a tear or two. Because it's a very special chapter. I didn't plan on it to be the christmas chapter, but here we go and it's delightfully fitting. Bask in the love and joy. We are almost at the end. I will try to work on the next chapter as much as possible but with the festivities going on, you know, I will try my best. As always the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter. Come say hi! Please stay healthy, happy and safe everyone!
> 
> And Merry Christmas!

Magnus’ eyes opened the next morning, slowly, an image forming in front of his blurry eyes before he let out a loud yelp, startling as two hazel eyes stared down at him, Magnus felt his breath hitch as he clutched the sheets beneath him for dear life, “What the- Alexander. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” Magnus puffed breathlessly.

“Do you really want to marry me?”

“God- Alec,” Magnus pressed a hand into the Alpha’s face, shoving him back as he straightened to sit up, covers pooling in his lap. “How long did you watch me?”

“Just a few minutes-“ Alec said sheepishly, “or hours.” Magnus crooked an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer me.”

Magnus inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to regain his bearings before he looked at his…fiancé with soft eyes. “Of course, I meant it.”

“We had sex and all, and people say things they don’t mean- sometimes.” Alec stammered, tracing a picture onto the wrinkled covers. “I just wanted to be sure that it is what you want and you didn’t just-“ He gestured with his hand and Magnus grasped his palm mid air to wrap his fingers around it, guiding it to his own lips to kiss his fingers, in what he hoped was comforting to the Alpha.

“Darling, stop-“ He whispered, then lowered their hands. “I meant it.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered up and away before they came back to the Omega slowly, he looked unsure and Magnus didn’t quite understand why but it was sweet nonetheless. “And is your answer still yes?”

“Yes.” Alec burst out, eyebrows twitching offended, Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the reaction, squeezing the Alpha’s hand.

“I have to admit, it wasn’t exactly planned,” Magnus mused, “the question kind of just popped up, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t want it, I just realized that- that I love you more than anything, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, that I want to be…yours, and I want you to be mine, forever. I know it’s not very common for us, for an Omega and Alpha to marry but we can’t mate and- this way we are connected, at least somehow.” Magnus explained, trying to hold Alec’s gaze, which was rather difficult because he saw the Alpha’s eyes water. “And I am sorry if I broke some protocol or something in proposing, I just really want you to be mine Alexander.”

Alec’s plump lips widened while is head tilted aside, looking like a lovesick puppy. “I want you to be mine too Magnus.” He inched closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him in close before he planted soft kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. He smelled so fucking good. “And I don’t mind this at all. That you asked me I mean. I never thought that I would marry one day.” He leaned back again so their faces almost touched and Magnus stroked Alec’s strong thighs.

“Me neither,” Magnus let his eyes flicker over Alec’s face, the dip in his nose, his messy eyebrows, the long lashes, every wrinkle, pore and mole. No imperfections detected. “You are so beautiful.”

Alec’s cheeks turned rosy before Magnus even finished and a sheepish smile spread on the Alpha’s lips. “You can’t say that when you are here looking like that.” He said tracing his eyes over Magnus’ face, making him fidget on the spot.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered almost inaudible.

“I love you too.” Alec tilted his head and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat before he closed his eyes and their lips met, so soft, so gentle, the beard scratching his skin delightfully, he breathed him in, feeling his insides turn into goo as Alec tightened his embrace around him. Their lips parted with a soft smack, “I want to have your name.”

“What?” Magnus asked, blinking his eyes in confusion while the early morning sun created funny lines on Alec’s face, brightening his eyes to the colors of spring, a light green with brown spots.

“I want us to have the same name, I want the same as you and our pups have.”

“I thought we already talked about this?” Magnus smiled, waiting for Alec to get the hint, the confusion on Alec’s face was rather amusing and 100% cute, “Do you remember my notebook?”

Alec’s face suddenly cleared up, “Oh, yes. I didn’t know- since the pups are called Bane, they are yours.”

“No, they are ours. And we can change their name. I don’t want to erase who you are and where you come from, and I’d proudly take your name Alexander.”

“You would?” Magnus wanted to snort, but refrained from doing so.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus hummed, feeling all warm and fuzzy. “I love that.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said, “That’s a mouthful.” Magnus laughed, “Our kids are going to hate us for wasting years of their life writing their full names down.”

Magnus shrugged, “They’ll manage.” He looked aside, to see the pups spread on the other side of the bed, partly lying on top of each other like a pile of cubs, a wall of blankets surrounding the edge of the bed, “How did we get into bed?”

“I carried you and the pups up when you were asleep.”

“You did what?! Alec, you are hurt.”

“A man gotta do what a man gotta do.”

“A man can also use his brain sometimes,” Magnus retorted with a roll of his eyes, before he leaned in to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek, wincing.

“Does it scratch? I might need a shave,” He said running his hand over his face.

“Don’t you dare.” Magnus narrowed his eyes, “If you shave that off again, I’ll shave my head.”

“I’d love you anyways.”

“Sap.” Magnus let himself plop to the other side and rolled onto his stomach, crossing his arms below his head before Alec lay down on top of him, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s fine,” Magnus pressed out, “Just break my back will you.”

“I am not that heavy,” Alec huffed, pecking his ear, but eased off him a little anyways to make him breath. Magnus loved every second of this.

They observed their sleeping pups for a moment or two, maybe an hour, the little one’s squirming, grasping thin air and each other, scrunching their noses and parting their lips in yawns, soft snoring coming from all three of them.

Magnus lay his cheek on his arm, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. His family. Peace. That was all he wanted; all he’d ever need. Just to be here with the love of his life and their pups in a blissful state of happiness.

\---

Magnus sat on his rocking chair with Lia in his hands, lifting the girl to make her jump in the air to which she squealed in delight each time, a giggle leaving her lips that made Magnus’ heart melt. Her eyes mere slits and cheeks rosy red as she laughed. Her body was covered in a light pink romper suit with cats on it, mice socks finishing the look. “Who’s my little ball of sunshine?” Magnus cooed and brought her to his face to nuzzle his nose against her.

Luh lay on a blanket next to them, playing with Mellow’s white fur while Squishy curiously smelled on her feet, causing her to chuckle in the same high-pitched noise that made Magnus feel things. The sun was warm and soothing, the sky blue, giving a peaceful and wonderful setting for their family time and Magnus never wanted this to end.

“And when will he be out?” Alec asked, leaning against the white fence while he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, Xan snuggled in a sling around Alec’s chest. “Okay, that’s good. Yeah wait,” he looked over to Magnus, “Jace said Jonathan wants to talk to you.”

“Oh yes, please!” Magnus gasped, putting Lia down into his lap to grab the phone from Alec’s hand. “Jonathan?”

“Hey Magnus,” the Alpha croaked, weakly.

“How are you?! Are you better? Do you need anything? I can come over-“

“I’m fine. It’s okay, my head hurts like a bitch but except that, it’s quite okay. I have good company, how are you and Alec?”

“He’s getting there, or he’s over it, I don’t know,” Magnus eyed his fiancé, god he will never get used to that, suspiciously, “He is superman. I swear he doesn’t even feel it much, I don’t know how he does it.”

“We Alphas usually heal quick.”

“You do? Great, just go have another advantage sure, not like we deserve anything.” Magnus puffed.

“You don’t fight as much as we do, we need to heal quicker, anyways-“

“Jonathan, I’m sorry for what happened you know that right?” Magnus sighed into the phone.

“You don’t have to be sorry, I already told you. I wanted to protect you and the pups, it’s not your fault.” Magnus sighed, feeling guilty nonetheless, he had dragged them all into this, Jonathan, Jace, Alec, everyone got hurt because of him. Because he couldn’t fucking defend himself. Because he was an Omega.

Alec sat down on the porch cross legged in front of Luh and the cats, stroking her little tummy with a besotted smile.

“And you got good company eh?” Magnus teased, seeing Alec look up momentarily. “Do you mean mom, or-“

“Yeah, sure, mom.”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“All!” Magnus almost shouted through the phone then lowered his voice, “I need to know all! Come on, what happened between you two? Did something happen? How? Why? Give me details!” he whispered.

“Chill Magnus,”

“You owe me big, I told you all about Alec,” Alec’s eyes widened momentarily before he averted them to Luh. “How did that even happen?”

“Wait,” Magnus could hear voices, then rustling on the other end of the phone before Jonathan returned, “Had to send him away to fetch me something to drink.” Jonathan said sheepishly. “I don’t know okay…it just happened.”

“Are you kidding me? That is all?”

“God you are so annoying,” Jonathan groaned and Magnus grinned brightly, knowing he had him, “I really don’t know though, he was an ass, and I wanted to fork his eyes out. Until…he wasn’t.”

“When did that happen? At the family dinner?”

“We played games and all and drank a little, or a lot and we had lots of fun and there was this tension, I don’t even know how to describe it, I kind of felt that pull towards him it was really weird, I felt it before too, actually the first time I saw him but I thought its my stomach twisting, that his scent is just making me want to vomit, but- yeah it obviously was something else.”

“What happened? Come on.”

“We woke up together the next morning, in my bed.”

Magnus pressed his lips together, “Okay…” He waited, “Do you remember what happened? If something happened?”

“I thought it was a dream, but it was very unlikely we both had the same dream.” Jonathan paused and Magnus felt his heart throb in his chest, one second from shouting at him to fucking elaborate. “We sucked each other off,”

“OH my god!” Magnus almost toppled over, catching Lia last second before he jumped to his feet and quickly put her down next to Luh before he’d accidently drop her, Alec stared at him bewildered from where he sat and Magnus stumbled down the steps waving him off with an awkward laugh to get out of Alec’s ear reach, all but running over the plains. “You fucking did what?!”

“Jeez just end me.”

“Oh Jonathan, I- I don’t know what to say, I mean I do know. What the fuck? How did that happen? Since when are you into boys? And is Jace? I have so many questions. How was it? Did you like it? Did Jace tell Alec?”

“No, we didn’t tell anyone yet, it’s all rather new and…yeah. No, I wasn’t really attracted to a guy before, it’s weird okay, I don’t know- don’t ask me okay I don’t know the answers, I don’t even know what we are yet and I can’t exactly say that I remember all of that night, I guess I liked it.“

“I’m not judging. I am just curious and…oh wow, I’m excited? I think I’m sweating.”

“Can you please calm down,”

“I AM fucking calm.” Magnus threw his hands up then took a deep breath, “Okay, sorry but it’s been a while since you’ve been with someone and I’m just happy for you and this is- okay, so Jace…he’s never been with a guy before either I assume?”

“No.”

“Did more happen?”

“Yeah, hand jobs and all. But not on that night.”

“Oh wow,”

“If you tell that to anyone, I will kill you and I won’t care that you are my brother.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Magnus promised, “But- Alec, can I tell Alec? Oh wait, he’s Jace brother, oh damn. Okay…”

“Yeah, don’t tell Alec yet,”

“Oh boy, that’s gonna be hard. But okay. Did you have sex?”

“No, we didn’t, didn’t come up yet, not like it’s any of your business.”

“How does that even work? Can you knot an Alpha? And present?”

“It was great talking to you Magnus,”

“No wait- use protection okay?”

“Bye.”

“And lots of lube!” Magnus screamed then heard the line go dead.

Oh fuck. That was…okay. Oh shit, he wanted to tell him that he’s engaged. Oh well, it was better to do that in person anyways. Next time.

Magnus took a few deep breathes before he sauntered over to Alec dramatically, feeling his skin prickle as he tried to seem casual, “What’s going on?” Alec asked seriously.

“Nothing, why would anything go on? What’s going on here? All good? Ah, the weather right, so beautiful.” Magnus swirled around, clasping his hands together before he looked over his shoulder with an awkward smile, Alec squinted one eye. “OKAY,” Magnus huffed, body slumping, “I’m telling you, not need to bug me!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Magnus sat down on the stairs, keeping eye contact with Alec, he shouldn’t say it. Don’t say it. It’s not yours to tell. “Are you okay?” Magnus felt his face heat up, “Magnus? Breathe,” A loud gasp left Magnus’ lips.

“Jonathan and Jace had sex.” The words left his mouth in a burst, “Not actual sex, but- blow and hand jobs and Alec, I’m about to implode.”

Alec’s eyes widened comically, “What?”

“They fucking do shit,”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Yes, he did, just now. I had to promise him not to tell you, oh,”

“You are a great brother.”

“I know,” Magnus waved a hand.

“I can’t believe that, Jace never- he never said that he liked men in any way, and I wonder why he didn’t tell me about it.”

“Well, I guess he wasn’t ready to tell anyone,”

“But I tell him everything, we trust each other- I thought.” He lowered his eyes, “But it’s nice Jonathan told you.”

“Oh, Alec…”

“It’s fine.”

“I shouldn’t have told you. I’m sorry. Ah god, I’m an idiot.” Magnus got to his feet, feeling guilt in his chest, “I had to tell someone! And you are my- my fiancé,” he smiled, “he can’t expect me to keep this from you. I’m not keeping things from you and start lying-“ He stopped as he saw Alec’s eyes flicker up. “I didn’t- I wasn’t talking about you.”

“But I did lie and I’m sorry. You are right in telling these things, there shouldn’t be any secrets between us.” Magnus sat back down, right across from Alec.

“I hate what you did, but Alec…I think I understand, I thought about it for a while and I guess it was the right thing to do, Xan might have- no, it was the right thing to do.” Magnus agreed, “I don’t like being wrong, but I know when I am and I can apologize for my mistakes, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, and I definitely shouldn’t have slapped you. There is no excuse for hitting you,”

Alec shook is head, “You didn’t mean it like that, you were overwhelmed, I get it,” Alec searched his eyes, “And it didn’t hurt, don’t worry.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I mean, it hurt a lot. Oh boy that was a hell of a slap.” A snort left Magnus’ throat.

“You are sweet.”

“I am sorry for hurting you Magnus, and I promise I will never keep anything from you in the future, never lie to you again, I want to be a- be a good husband to you.”

Magnus let out a pitiful whine, “Husband,”

“Husband.” Alec repeated.

“That sounds wonderful. My husband.” Magnus blinked his eyes, feeling tears stick to his lashes. “I want that, and I want that now.”

“Me too.”

Magnus’ face suddenly faltered. “Alexander,” he whispered, playing with his own fingers in his lap, that he watched as if they held all the answers.

“Yes?” Alec asked hopeful.

“I need to tell you something.”

A pause.

“Okay?”

“Please don’t be angry with me…” Magnus looked up, ashamed, worried and Alec’s expression immediately adjusted as he inhaled deeply, obviously smelling the change in Magnus’ scent and that this was serious.

“I’d never be angry with you…” Alec said, keeping his eyes locked on Magnus’. “What is it?” He asked softly.

“When we are already talking about being honest and not keeping things from each other, there is something I kept from you, I just needed to process it first.”

“Oh okay,” Alec stroked over Xan’s back and Magnus didn’t miss the way his fingers trembled slightly.

“When Asmodeus and Victor, and the others, defeated Jonathan and Jace and I was left alone, they wanted to take the pups away,” Magnus began, fidgeting on the spot, he knew this was gonna be hard for Alec and he hated he had to drop this bomb, but better now than never. Make it quick, like pulling off a bandage.

“I know,” Alec said gently.

“I knew that I couldn’t change it, I knew I had to witness them kidnapping our pups and there was nothing I could do about it.” Alec watched him silently while Magnus had all these images in his head, memories of that fateful moment. He still felt the fear and despair deep in his bones.

“That must have been so horrible for you…I am sorry you had to go through this, especially alone.”

“I- I offered Asmodeus a deal.”

Another pause.

“A deal?”

“I needed our pups to be safe Alexander, it was all I could think about.” Magnus explained, “So, I offered myself to Victor in return for our pups safety.” Alec’s face hardened and Magnus wished he could see into his mind, he didn’t quite know if Alec was angry with him, or with the situation, or with them, but he was definitely not pleased. “I made Asmodeus think that for mating with me, Victor would need my consent, and so I gave it…when Asmodeus promised to take good care of our pups and treat them well in return.” Magnus said, without much emotion because he didn’t want it to overwhelm himself again.

Alec stared at him motionless for what felt like ages, his eyes flickering between Magnus’ and he hated it, hated all of this. “You gave your consent?”

“For our pups.” Alec nodded small, then looked at the ground, clenching his jaws while Magnus thought his heart was going to burst from his chest, “I had no choice Alexander,”

“That is why you didn’t defend yourself. When I found you.”

“Yes.” Magnus answered.

Alec kept playing with the hem of his shirt, “So, if I would have come a little later, he would have- would have raped you? And you wouldn’t have fought it?”

Magnus throat felt parched, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to say to that, of course it was shit, he knew that, it was a stupid idea, but yes, he would have done everything for his pups’ safety. “Yes, Alexander.” Magnus felt his shoulders slump even lower. Why did he feel so dirty, he didn’t even do anything. Did Alec really not understand this?

Alec visibly thought about this before he lifted his eyes to the Omega, “You did it to keep our pups safe.” Alec repeated Magnus’ words firmly, “I understand that.” Magnus nodded, relieved, but the firm tone in Alec’s voice still made him feel on edge. “You are a great father Magnus.”

“Thank you…” Magnus whispered, smiling weakly.

“That takes a lot of courage,” Alec began, “I don’t know if I’d been able to pull through with that in your place, I guess I would have bolted and that definitely makes you the stronger man.”

“This is no competition Alec, but believe me, you would have seen this differently if it had happened to you, I know you’d protect them with your life.” Alec’s lip quirked up for a moment before he sighed, as if shoving the weight off his shoulders, the topic aside.

“But he doesn’t have the pups and Victor didn’t claim you- so it doesn’t matter. It’s all good.”

“Not exactly…”

“What do you mean?” Magnus swallowed as he saw Alec’s hard stare.

“I- we made a contract…”

“A what?”

“A contract…we wrote it down, I signed it. He has it.” Magnus whispered.

“He has a paper that says you are consenting to mate with Victor?”

Magnus felt his lips part as the air left his lungs, leaving him at a loss of words, and he didn’t have to, it must have shown on his face, because Alec closed his own in visible defeat. Magnus felt like a fucking failure.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I couldn’t think at that moment, I was alone, and they had our pups in their arms and- Alexander I am sorry.” Magnus explained, feeling shaky and sweaty. “Please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Alec said deeply, opening his eyes again, “What happened is not your fault and I mean that, I am not angry with you Magnus. I am angry with them. And I am worried…frightened, I don’t-“ He gestured, “I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

“You won’t Alexander.”

“But what if he- that paper. He can not only claim you now, but also has the law on his side.”

“I know…I was stupid, I couldn’t think this through.”

“I can’t let that happen.” Alec said fiercely. “I can’t- you belong to me and not him. I can’t let him-“ his voice rose and he then swallowed, trying to control himself visibly, Magnus could smell the sharp Alpha scent in the air, causing the pups between them to squirm and gasp in disapproval. “I am scaring the pups.” Alec realized too.

“They know you are no threat,” Magnus whispered, trying to comfort him.

“No, I am just some Alpha to them, they are able to be afraid of me.”

Magnus felt a pang in his chest. “Alexander…don’t say that. You are not just some Alpha. You are their-”

“He is the father. And now he will also have you and-“ Alec licked his lips shakily, his chest heaving roughly. He looked one second from fainting.

“Breathe Alec, you are panicking,” Magnus shifted so he said at his side and slid his arm over the Alpha’s shoulder to pull him in, resting Alec’s head on his own chest while he stroked his soft hair, over his ear and neck. “Shhh…we won’t let this happen, any of it. I am yours Alec and the pups are ours, whatever they do or say.” Magnus felt Alec’s hot breath against his chest, felt a tear land on his shirt, “Darling…please.”

Alec lifted himself again and Magnus quickly wiped his eyes and nose, cleaning his Alpha. “I just feel so…helpless. Whatever I do, I can’t seem to protect you, it’s never enough.”

“You are enough Alexander.” Their eyes met, “And you did protect us, and I know that you always will.” Oh, how far he’d come.

Alec’s face suddenly lit up a little, “The marriage, when we- when we marry, you’d be mine.”

“Yes, I’d be yours.” Magnus nodded.

“He has no right to claim you when you are my husband, you’d be legally my property, right?”

“Oh wow, I’ve never heard anything more romantic,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You know how I mean it, I’d never-“

“I know Alec.”

“I just mean…yes he could still claim you of course but- I think the law would be on my side? On our side?”

“Even if he has my written consent?”

Alec frowned, “It’s tricky. I am not sure. But I am sure I can fight the consent and paper as your husband. At least I hope so? It must mean something.”

“Another reason to get married. Quickly.”

“Not like I’d need another reason to marry you on the spot. But yes.” Alec sounded almost ecstatic. “This could work Magnus.”

“It could.” Magnus said relieved, smiling, “It really could and I know exactly who could help us.”

\---

“No.”

“Ragnor, come on-“ Magnus whined as he trailed after the Beta who served a customer with a cup of steaming hot coffee before he walked straight back to the counter where Alec waited impatiently, picking on the napkins as he observed them two. “Isn’t that what you always wanted for me? To be happy and-“

“I do want you to be happy,” Ragnor quipped, holding up a finger as he reached the coffee machine, “but didn’t Alec just leave you alone, only to be overrun by some Alpha’s? He’s clearly not in the right mindset to be a good husband to you.”

“Hey,” Alec frowned, “I am right here.”

“No offense Lightwood.” Ragnor threw him a look, waving a hand in his face, “and when did this engagement even happen? Why do I have the feeling I’m the last to be informed lately?”

“You are actually the first to know Ragnor, we didn’t tell anyone yet. It’s all very new and we just-“ Magnus looked to Alec for help, who straightened.

“We want to get this over with as quick as possible.” Alec finished for him with a nod and Magnus narrowed his eyes with a grimace while Ragnor’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he took Magnus by the arm, dragging him to the back room gently.

“Excuse us.” The door closed, “He wants to get this over with? Magnus, if he is forcing you into this you have to tell me, you know I always have my gun ready, just say a word.” He rushed, holding his arms tightly in his hands.

A loud groan left Magnus’ lips as he rolled his eyes so hard that they almost popped out, “Ragnor, please. You know Alec, he’s a good one, he loves me more than anything, we have pups together, we want to mate, you know exactly how I feel about him and the feeling is mutual.”

Ragnor let go to cross his arms, “I have alarming doubts.”

“When do you ever not have doubts? Come onnnnn,” Magnus gasped, “Just a few days back you wanted to kill everyone that might be a threat to Alec and now you don’t trust him anymore?”

“Well,” he paused, “You do have a point. I feel for that boy. But he left you just days ago. He seems a little unsure, like a leaf blowing that way and the other way on the next day, Magnus you don’t want to marry a leaf. You need a tree. A steady tree with big and deep roots!”

“Are you okay? How many coffees did you have?”

Ragnor gasped, holding up a palm before he sighed dramatically, “Caffeine is my worst enemy.”

Magnus shook his head, “He came back Ragnor.”

“Too late, I heard the stories Magnus, what kind of Alpha leaves his Omega defenceless, especially with pups!”

“But it was necessary! Argh, Ragnor! I swear you are making me pop a grey hair,” Magnus swirled around in annoyance.

“This just sounds way too suspicious, what is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Lies, filthy lies!” Ragnor hollered, pushing an accusing finger into Magnus’ chest.

“Okay!” Magnus threw his hands up, “By god, I’ll tell you…” he sighed.

“I’m listening,” Ragnor sat down on his desk, crossing his legs.

“So, the Alpha goons came to kidnap the pups, Victor wanted to rape me and Asmodeus was there to threaten me and tell me about his victorious story of how he made me pregnant and then there was this deal and I needed to defend the pups, so I gave my consent to mate Victor and now he wants me and the pups, no the pups are Asmodeus’ because he wants Alpha heirs and I wasn’t it and he said how much he loathed me. And now we want to marry to be safe too.” Ragnor grimaced, lifted his hands and shook his head in confusion.

“What the heck was that?”

“I know it’s a lot.”

“No, no, I didn’t understand a word of what you were saying,” Ragnor scratched his forehead, “Who is the father of the pups? Your father?!”

“Oh god no,” Magnus groaned, “Victor! The guy Asmodeus wanted to sell me off to as a child, it was his semen and Asmodeus impregnated me with it in the club at New Year’s Eve.” He tried to explain, “he made a deal with Victor, that he will get the pups when they are born and Victor gets me in return and now, he has that contract about my consent too.” The door swung open and Alec stepped inside, curiously but guarded all the same, visibly hoping they had discussed things.

“You have some explaining to do young man.” Ragnor turned to him and Alec’s eyes widened as he looked to Magnus and back to him. “Why wasn’t I involved in any of this?”

“I- uh, we-“ Alec stuttered, then grimaced.

“Just ignore him, “ Magnus waved a hand, “So will you do it?”

Ragnor rolled his eyes dramatically, though somewhat fondly, “I will.” A surprised gasp left the man’s lips as Alec stormed into him, wrapping him in a tight embrace, he returned it reluctantly, patting his back awkwardly before Alec let go. “Enough Lightwood,”

“Thank you!” the Alpha said, smelling like excitement and joy as he turned to Magnus with the brightest grin, Magnus felt his heart jump, oh yes, oh yes. He didn’t even realize that they’d drawn towards each other until a hand sneaked between them, tilting horizontal to separate their chests.

“We store the food in here, please keep it in your pants.” Ragnor scolded. They parted with a small gasp, stealing nervous looks.

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered, holding Alec’s hand tightly, “So, when are we doing this?” Alec stared at him, breathing in and out deeply.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?!” Magnus’ gaped, loosing his balance for a moment. “I have nothing prepared; I have- Alexander!” Magnus felt the panic rise in his chest. “I can’t do this; I need more time.”

“Okay, how many?”

“How many?”

“How many days do you need? Cause I don’t want to wait any longer.” Magnus would have swooned, majorly so, if he wasn’t in the middle of a severe crisis. How was he supposed to prepare a wedding in just a few days?! He also had the pups to take care of, and- and… “On Friday?” Alec asked hopeful and Magnus hated that eager voice, those puppy eyes, how was he supposed to say no to that?!

“Alec, I don’t know how to do that in such a short amount of time.” Magnus sighed, worry visible on his features.

“You are not alone, don’t worry about that.” Alec said, eyes shimmering. “Your fiancé is rather good at organisation you know. Let me deal with this.” Was he serious? He didn’t need to do anything? But he was the Omega…well, Alec was nothing if not surprising. “Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Yes…okay.” Magnus let his breath out in a shaky gasp, “why waste any more time? We are doing this.” Alec grinned widely.

“We are.” A low sniffle pulled them out of the moment as Ragnor covered his face and left the storage in a rush. Both chuckled as they returned towards each other. “We are doing this.” Alec repeated.

\---

The next days were a blur, unfortunately the pups had decided, traitorously so, to not give Magnus any break at all, kept awake all night long, screamed for hours, pooped one after the other, having it smeared up their whole backs and legs so he needed to bath them, over and over again, when one was calm the other one cried, and their hunger was endless. Endless!

Magnus was a living zombie at this point.

To his surprise, Alec helped him with everything as much as possible, stayed up at night to rock the pups, washed the clothes and towels, bought diapers, kept Magnus’ fed to his best abilities, taking care he drank enough and walked around the house at night with the sling, trying to get them to sleep.

And to his even bigger surprise, he witnessed Alec smiling at all occasions, saw him scribble in his notebook, watched him make phone calls, saw him disappear and return in the blink of an eye, he was a bundle of joy, almost prancing through the days as if he was having the time of his life when Magnus wanted nothing but to throw himself out of the window, face first.

He didn’t quite understand how Alec could be that relaxed about the situation, be even…smiling, it was almost creepy. And all that with fucking broken ribs. He was supposed to be the Omega, to be happy, to love this, but in fact, he was anything but. He was done, just fucking done.

His eyebags already formed eyebags, he stank, his hair was greasy, all his shirts had fucking stains at his chest, he was leaking from all ends. And it didn’t help the milk shot in every time a pup cried, which was often, making it almost impossible for him to think of anything else but nursing while his chest ached like hell.

If he wouldn’t have Alec, he would be so screwed. More than that.

But Alec kept whispering comforting words into his ears, kept smothering him with kisses at any occasion, told him how beautiful he is, sent him the most adorable smiles and it worked…it really did. It kept him sane. Kept him going.

Everyone seemed to be busy, or maybe it was just Magnus, he hadn’t really talked to a lot of people the past days due to his lack of functioning properly, but the good thing was that Buddy was back home and healing, the big dog mostly slept, accompanied by Tom who seemed to have missed him dearly, the cat was indeed less grumpy since Buddy had returned. And it was good to have his whole family back together.

Jonathan as well had left the hospital, he had sent him a text saying as much, but also not to be disturbed. Which Magnus decided to respect, he didn’t exactly want to walk in on any situation.

It was Thursday when Magnus sat in his bedroom in a pile of clothes, one second from sobbing like a baby when he scrunched his nose, feeling all his emotions gather in his very core only to burst out at once, he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed his lungs out.

The door burst open and Alec stared at him in shock, “Baby, what happened?! What’s wrong?!”

“I can’t find anything to wear!” Magnus’ face distorted as his chest heaved, “I have nothing Alexander, NOTHING!” Magnus shouted, almost covered by the mountains of fabrics.

Maybe he was being dramatic, but maybe he was also having a break down. He had any right to be dramatic, okay?

“I thought it was something serious, Magnus, you can’t shock me like that.”

“This is serious!” Magnus shouted, startling Alec visibly. “Sorry,” Magnus let his head drop and slid his hands over his own face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just a little overwhelmed,” he murmured.

“Baby,” Alec came closer and knelt down, wrapping his warm body around the Omega instantly soothing him with his scent and proximity. “Is it really the outfit or is something else bothering you?” Alec cupped his chin and lifted his eyes to him, Magnus scrunched his nose, sniffing once as he looked into concerned hazel eyes before he croaked out, almost ashamed;

“It really is the outfit.” Was he seriously having a fit over an outfit? Well, maybe it was the last straw that made him topple over that edge.

Alec huffed before he smiled fondly, “You are something else.”

“I just want to look good for you. It’s our wedding…it’s important and-“

“You always look good to me.” Alec responded instantly and Magnus pouted, Alec then looked over the clothes, “how about this?” He tilted down to pick up a simple black shirt.

“Urgh, yuck, take that out of my sight.”

“And this?” Alec picked up another one, midnight blue.

“Are you serious?”

“Uh, okay-“ he looked around himself, then crouched down some more, holding another one up in bright red.

“I could also wear an apron, that wouldn’t make any difference.” Alec silently held up another one in forest green. “That green makes me look pale.” Another one, “Are you trying to help or make this worse?!”

Alec sighed as he looked up, “One more word and I’ll usher you down the aisle naked.”

“At least naked I look good.” Magnus crossed his arms.

“What-“ Alec tilted his head then pinched a silky black fabric before he peeled it out of the pile and Magnus felt his eyes widen as he watched Alec lift the transparent housemaid dress. “Is that.”

“Oh, that-“ Magnus squeaked, “That is Clary’s. How did that get in here?!” He bent down to grab it as Alec held it aside with his illegally long arm, holding up a finger.

“Take your filthy hands away,” Alec swatted him off, then eyed it more intently. “It’s a bit big for a girl, not?”

“Oh god, will you just let it rest!” Magnus threw himself forward as Alec got to his feet in one swift movement, causing Magnus to fall past him and into the clothes with a loud thud. He swirled around and got up, reaching out as Alec held it up. “Alexander, give that back.”

“I thought it’s Clary’s? Why do you care so much?” He smirked, looking down at Magnus while keeping it out of his reach.

“I don’t want it to get ruined, she will be angry with me.” Magnus jumped, climbing the Alpha who turned around.

“Ah, ah-“ he pressed a hand to his chest and kept him at distance. “Magnus,”

“Just give it back to me, will you?”

“Magnus,” Alec repeated and Magnus stopped pressing against his hand with a pout, one second from screaming like a stubborn child.

“Yes?!”

“That is yours.”

“You can’t prove that.” Alec lifted the ruffled skirt, presenting the attached thong with a visible bulge. Magnus pressed his lips into a thin line as Alec’s eyes shimmered down at him mischievously. “I-“

“I bet this looks good on you,” Alec whispered sheepishly, Magnus didn’t miss the way his cheeks blushed as he held it against Magnus’ body.

“What?” Magnus asked dumbfounded. Oh. The baby doll…he almost forgot. Alec was into that. Magnus wasn’t, to be honest. At least not yet, it was a stupid gift from Clary, he hadn’t lied about that. But the way Alec’s eyes sparkled was actually making him pause, mulling this over in his head. He looked like a little excited puppy that needed, badly needed, his bone. “Don’t tell me you want me to wear it at the wedding.”

“No, that’s not appropriate, it’s way too short. They could see your pretty little ass.” Alec said seriously, pulling the dress back. Pretty little ass? “And I don’t want anyone to see that but me.”

“I was making a joke.” Alec looked up, eyes wide, before he licked his dry lips slowly.

“So was I.” Alec’s eyes wandered back to the dress. “Partly,” Alec wiped across his forehead, “is it hot in here?”

“Stop this. I am not wearing that. Ever.” Alec lowered the dress, eyes going wide as he literally transformed into a puppy before his eyes, “No, no no no, don’t give me that look.” A glistening lip puckered out and Magnus let out a long groan. “Urgh, you are persistent.”

“I have my priorities straight.”

“There is absolutely nothing straight about you darling,” Magnus quipped sending him a glance and Alec shrugged cutely.

“I might have gay thoughts.” A loud laugh burst out of Magnus’ mouth, “Very, very gay.”

“Get your very, very gay ass out of here, I need to find something to wear.” Magnus swatted the dress away as Alec held it against him again, “Alexander Gideon, out!” Alec ducked as he rushed out of the room.

Magnus groaned as he dropped to the ground with a puff. The door opened again and Magnus got ready to murder the intruder, whoever it was, when Alec peeked his head back in. “Baby?”

“Yes.” Magnus growled.

“I’ll sleep downstairs with the pups okay? So you have enough time for yourself and all your-“ he gestured to Magnus’ body and face, “stuff.”

“You won’t come to bed with me?”

Alec hesitated, “It’s tradition to sleep separately.”

“Oh. Yes.” Magnus said, shoulders low.

“Is that okay? I can sleep here if you like.”

“No, it’s fine, really.”

“Also, that way you can get enough sleep for the big day, I’ll cover for you.”

Magnus’ looked up at his Alpha with heart eyes, “You are amazing Alexander.”

“I’ve got ya.” Alec said, winking dramatically. Magnus snorted and shook his head, hearing the door close.

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted instantly and the door opened again.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Alec pressed his fingertips to his lips and kissed them before he sent it flying to Magnus, who caught the kiss.

“I love you too. And Magnus?” He paused and Magnus tilted his chin to him, “I can’t wait to marry you.” The door closed.

He was going to marry. Alexander. In a few hours. Alec said the wedding was at 10am, and he didn’t tell him where yet, which didn’t make him any less nervous, in fact Magnus didn’t know anything about what was to happen. Nothing. And Alec made sure it stayed that way, he wanted Magnus to concentrate on the pups and himself and do nothing, which wasn’t something Magnus would decline. Taking care of himself and the pups was already enough. 

He hadn’t really had a moment yet to process this, to think about it. And funnily…he didn’t need it, because it felt right, he wasn’t nervous about this, didn’t have any second thoughts, he’d never felt surer about anything ever before. He wanted to be that man’s husband, to be that man’s Omega, to be that man’s everything. Now.

He never really thought about marriage before, this seemed like a concept far away, not for him, but then again, he never thought about mating either, or about having pups and there he went having all of this, wanting all of this. It’s almost scary and yet amusing how things could change in such a short amount of time, when he remembered the moment that he’d seen Alec the first time, that stupid, superior Alpha and his beautiful face, that always said the worst and yet best words, that lulled him in and made him want to bolt at the same time.

He was going to be his husband.

Yes, yes, he wanted that, more than anything.

Magnus eyes fell on a fabric peeking out in the far end corner and his eyes softened as his lips widened.

\---

Magnus peeled his eyes open as the alarm rang, flopped aside and onto his belly before he turned it off and dropped his head back into the pillows with a long groan, having no intention of getting up. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so long and peacefully, wait- He shot up in an instant, sitting on his bed as he swirled around himself. The pups. Alec. Where-

He gasped as he pressed a hand to his thudding heart, remembering the reason why he was alone, why nobody disturbed him this night, Alec was downstairs with the pups, they had slept separately, the wedding…the wedding!

Magnus jumped off his bed and circled it, grabbing his phone with shaky fingers, almost dropping it as he looked at the time, 8:30am. His eyes widened comically.

Oh god. Oh shit. He only had 1h30mins left. And he just got up. He had had no breakfast, he didn’t shower, he didn’t- he didn’t even know where to go, he didn’t prepare anything- “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Magnus cursed as he stumbled through his bedroom and over the clothes still piling on the floor after he’d almost fainted on the bed last night, needing the sleep desperately.

He almost fell into the bathroom and wiggled himself out of his clothes in lightning speed before he jumped into the ice-cold shower, he might have cried, he left shortly after and brushed his teeth while combing his hair with the other hand before he left the bathroom just as quick, jumping over the mountain to grab the knob of the door when his head shot down.

Oh?

He bent down to pick up the folded paper, unfolding it hastily, sucking in a breath as he saw Alec’s beautiful handwriting. Oh god, what was this? What happened? Why was he sending him a letter? Was he having second thoughts? Did he leave?!

Magnus skimmed over the letter, feeling his breath slow down before he gasped relieved.

‘Good morning soon to be husband,

I hope you had sweet dreams, even without me, take your time to get ready and come down to the back yard at 9:45. Don’t come down before that and don’t sneak a peek, I will know. The pups are fed. Open the door for breakfast. I love you.

Your Alexander’

Magnus smiled softly as he lowered the letter and opened the door to see a tray with pancakes, a steaming hot coffee and a little daisy in a flower pot beside it on the floor. It smelled delightfully; he picked it up and closed the door with his heel.

He sat on his bed, finishing his breakfast as his breath began to hitch, his chest stuttering to suck in air as his face scrunched into a grimace. A pitiful sob left his lips as his eyes watered, his emotions completely overwhelming him for whatever reason.

How the fuck did he deserve an Alpha, a man like that? What was Alec so perfect for?! Did he fucking make him breakfast? After taking care of the pups all night, alone. Is he really taking care of everything by himself?

He took his last bite, whining desperately onto the pancake, soaking it in his tears.

It was…his wedding day. He was going to marry him. That beautiful, amazing, caring, loyal, smart, funny,- urgh, everything man. And he needed to be just as perfect for him. Yes. He lifted his arm to snort into the crook of his elbow, then wiped his eyes. No more crying. He needed to get ready. He needed to get ready to marry the love of his life.

Magnus traced over the wooden railing of the stairs as he walked down slowly, eyes on his black and shiny shoes as he heard a low and romantic melody in the distance, his heart began to flutter in his chest, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat as he heard it grew louder with each step that he took as he walked through the empty living room, the back doors wide open, the white curtains blowing in the fresh summer breeze, he stopped in the middle of the room.

His eyes shot aside; it was 9:43am.

He quickly looked down on himself to straighten the fabrics with trembling fingers, as he saw the cats trail in from the kitchen curiously, eyeing him suspiciously. “How- how do I look?” Magnus asked, turning to them and Mellow meowed softly. “Okay…thank you.” He whispered, nodding to himself.

He’d made sure that he looked his best, his hair was brushed aside and slightly back, neatly held in place, light make up covered his face to hide the flush and imperfections.

His body wouldn’t move.

He closed his eyes as he parted his lips to inhale deeply, intently, and let it out in a shaky exhale, swallowing hard. His eyes went back to the clock, 9:45am. He didn’t know what to expect. What would happen. But he knew it would be alright, because Alexander was there. Yes. It was alright.

His feet moved automatically, walking him forward as in slow motion as he fidgeted with the hem of his jacket sleeves nervously. He brushed the curtain aside and stepped onto the back porch and into the light, momentarily blinded by the sun as he walked further, opening them again to freeze, his face leaving all tension as his muscles went slack.

Where there were empty plains before, chairs covered the ground, white and big ribbons hanging from the back where they stood in a well-ordered arrangement facing the river side, a wide aisle between them.

A long buffet was set up on the right side with white tables, an endless amount of food covering them, Magnus felt his eyes skim over the whole place, trying to take it all in, trying to process what was happening, what had happened, his whole backyard had transformed in just one night.

A gasp left Magnus’ lips as he startled as Luke stepped into sight, standing at the end of the stairs in a black suit and bow, a warm smile on his lips, his eyes shimmering proudly. What- what was his dad doing here?!

“You look beautiful Magnus,” The older man said, then nodded firmly, indicating for Magnus to step down the stairs, which he did, almost as in trance as Luke held out his arm for Magnus to grab, he circled his arm around the crook of his, face still slightly lost as both turned ahead and began to walk, he felt Luke’s warm hand on his own, grounding him as they walked forward.

And only then, after what felt like an eternity, Magnus realized that Luke wasn’t the only one present, the chairs weren’t empty, his eyes focused as one person after the other came into his sight, Catarina, Madzie, Simon, Becca, Meliorn, Kim and more sat, turned towards him, smiling brightly as Magnus walked past them. What the- what was going on? Where did they come from? How did they know? Why were they all dressed so beautifully?

Magnus felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest.

His eyes fell on Clary who sat in the front row, next to Jocelyn, both wearing elegant and light-coloured dresses, both their faces distorted as they cried at the sight of Magnus, his eyes fell down to their laps where they held the girls, who sat in white dresses with hairbands, oh my fucking god, Magnus felt Luke’s hand tighten around his as his walk stuttered.

How was this even possible!? What was going on? The fuck, his girls looked like pretty little angels.

Magnus sucked in a breath, the music low but loud and clear in his head as he stared at the ground, slowly lifting up his gaze to black shoes, deep blue and well fitted slacks and jacket, a tie neatly tugged in, his eyes traced up the man’s body before they landed on his face, mirroring Magnus’ expressions perfectly. Alec visibly let out a stuttering breath, eyes shimmering in the sunlight before he smiled widely, his bright white teeth sparkling.

Alexander.

Magnus’ felt his body straighten, his face breaking out into a wide smile, eyes crinkling on the edges as he felt a very real and sudden pull towards the Alpha, felt the whole world narrowing down on him, forgetting all around him.

Alec swallowed, wetting his lips, shifting from one foot to the other obviously nervous whereas Magnus felt like he could conquer the world right now; Alec’s eyes trailed down Magnus’ body and back up, a burgundy and tight suit adorning his stature and Alec’s lips formed the word ‘wow’. Magnus inhaled deeply, proudly.

Luke turned towards him, shifting Magnus’ shoulder then leaned in to kiss his forehead, Magnus closed his eyes instinctively and let himself feel the moment, feel Luke’s hands on his shoulders, the lips against his skin, feel the love the Alpha poured into him, he could smell pride, joy, love.

They parted again and Luke then turned to walk to the other side, taking Xan out of Maia’s hands who handed him the boy before he sat down in the front row, holding their boy to his chest, Xan instantly grabbed at his grandpa’s beard. He wore a white suit and bowtie and Magnus lost it right then and there.

He turned back around and inhaled deeply, before he walked forward, forcing his eyes off his beautiful Alpha to see Ragnor stand in the middle in a well fitted vest and slacks, his hair slicked back, a warm smile on his lips, holding up a book, his eyes moved further aside to the left to Jonathan who stood, holding himself up with a crutch, the brightest and creepiest grin on his lips that Magnus felt deeply, he couldn’t help but walk over to hug his brother, not having seen him since forever and needing to feel him right now, knowing he was alright, knowing he was here at his wedding.

Could this fucking get any better?

He felt Jonathan’s lips peck him, whispering a “You got this.” Magnus nodded frantically, then took a step back and turned around, only then seeing Jace behind Alec, the same proud and overwhelmed smile on the blond Alpha’s lips, Magnus gave him a short nod to which he winked before his eyes drifted back to Jonathan.

Magnus walked forward, heading to his fiancé whose eyes were locked on his, glistening and soft, the thick lashes fluttering as he tried to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes.

“You look perfect Magnus.” Alec whispered once he reached him, his head tilted down while Magnus craned his own up, Alec reached out as if wanting to grab his hand and then lowered it again, obviously changing his mind, visibly overwhelmed.

“Not as perfect as you.” Magnus whispered back. “I mean it. How- how did you do all this…?” Magnus shook his head with fondness, still not able to process what was happening and Alec only smiled smugly.

“I’d do everything for you.”

Magnus had to close his eyes for a short moment, to not faint from excitement and love, he felt like bursting.

“Shall we start?” Ragnor said gently and someone lowered the music in the distance. Both nodded shakily, not taking their eyes off each other before they turned towards Ragnor.

Magnus tried to listen, he really tried, but he felt his heart pound up in his throat, god, fucking shit, he was marrying Alec, he was actually marrying him, right now, and everyone was here, and- ugh.

He faintly heard the pups squirm occasionally, heard people sobbing, snorting into tissues while he concentrated on breathing, on standing firmly, on not losing it.

He looked aside as Ragnor spoke in front of them, peeking a glance at Alec who looked just as wrecked as him. Memories hitting him hard.

-

“Well hello there.”

“I- I- I-“

“Are you okay?”

“I am Alec Lightwood. Are you Magnus Bane?”

“How did you get here?”

“Luke.”

“Why are you sitting in front of my house Alec Lightwood? Do you need help?”

-

Magnus reached out to tie his pinky around Alec’s, connecting them somehow to ease Alec’s tension, the Alpha exhaled and stole a glance too to which Magnus scrunched his nose.

-

“I can take on anyone when it’s about you.”

“Why would you?”

“I like you.”

“You like me, hm?...How embarrassing.”

“You like me too.”

“I like you, Alec.”

-

He could smell him, his scent was everywhere around him, coming off him in waves. And it was beautiful. Unique, wonderful. It was Alec. He was proud, excited, nervous and most of all, happy.

-

“I’ve got issues, I know that. It’s hard to ignore them and take you for what you are, who you are, it’s difficult for me to trust.”

“I’ve got issues too, more than I can count, but together we could solve them, perhaps…I spent all my life thinking I don’t need an Omega, I would never want one, that that just wasn’t for me and I’m good on my own, I never understood how people said that you sometimes have no choice, that love chooses you,…now I do.”

“Alexander…Ask me.”

“Will…you…ma-“

“No…not that…court,”

“Court…”

“I, Alexander Lightwood want to-“

“Oh jesus!...Shit…You didn’t know. You- fuck.”

“Alec, what are you doing-“

“Shut up…I, Alexander Lightwood want to court you Magnus Bane.”

“I accept.”

-

They turned towards each other at Ragnor’s order and Magnus barely held it together at this point, he startled as he heard a loud bark, turning to look aside only to see Buddy trot down the aisle with a blue box between his jaws, the dog stopped at Alec’s side and the Alpha leaned down to pick it up, giving Buddy some loving before he whispered his thank you and leaned back up, Buddy happily went to Jace and sat down.

Wait, what…….how……..

Alec opened the box.

Magnus swallowed as he looked at the identical silver rings, one plain whereas the other one held 3 small diamonds. They were fucking beautiful and looked majorly expensive. When did Alec buy them? The Alpha carefully took them out and lifted Magnus hand to brush it over his finger while watching what he was doing, biting on his lower lip, Magnus could almost smell the tension as Alec tried to do this right, the ring fit perfectly, snug around his finger.

Fuck.

He pressed his lips together as he took the ring from Alec’s fingers and lifted one hand, feeling the way he trembled, he flickered his eyes up to Alec’s trying to soothe him with his own and the Alpha nodded, swallowing. Magnus pushed the ring over his finger and knuckles then stroked the back of his hand as they took each other’s hands tightly, following Ragnor’s words.

“The love I have for you,” Alec began, shakily.

“is a love that knows no bounds.” Magnus finished, speaking softly and firm.

“In times of joy as well as sadness,”

“in sickness and health,”

“I will love you as my equal,” Alec tightened his hands around Magnus’. “and protect you above all else.” He said seriously.

“I will share with you my truest feelings,” Magnus whispered, eyes watering on the edges while his scent went haywire.

“and when you speak,” Alec began, “I will listen.” His eyes flickered between Magnus’ own intently.

“I will catch you when you fall.” Magnus pulled him in ever so lightly. “and when you soar,”

“I will help you reach your greatest heights.” Both spoke together. Alec swallowed again.

“Magnus Bane.” He gasped firmly.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus answered, his heart hammering against his chest.

“I am and will always be your loving husband.” Both finished and squeezed their hands.

They stared at each other smiling, forgetting all around them as Ragnor spoke up again, “It is my honor to pronounce you, one.” Alec’s chest heaved as he laughed silently, relieved, overwhelmed, his fingers still trembling in Magnus’ hands, they pulled each other forward instinctively before their cheeks collided as Magnus went on his tiptoes while Alec bent down, their faces brushing together lovingly while their scents penetrated the other one, Magnus felt a rush go through his body, a whirlwind of emotions and scents spreading in his body as he sent his own into his Alpha.

Time stood still as they scented each other as husbands, forever locking it away, deep inside, before their lips met in a bruising kiss, he distantly heard people clap and whistle, smiled against Alec’s soft lips that smothered him, not giving him a break as they chased after Magnus’, Magnus pressed forward, returning it just as eager as Alec’s taste drifted between his lips, his tongue sliding over his own, he felt completely taken by his Alpha, his taste, scent, feeling, wrapping around him like a soothing blanket.

Alec’s lips left his as they trailed over his jaw, down his throat and to the juncture of his neck before he halted, hesitated, Magnus felt his heart pound against his ribcage as he tilted his neck aside to give him more space, eager for this part to happen as Alec wrapped his lips around his sensitive skin and began to suck hard, causing his scent glans to tingle. It was intimate and it felt amazing. It wasn’t an actual bite, as marriage was no mating, but he would mark him as his own and that was enough, more than enough.

Alec let go with a plop, his lips deep red and swollen as he observed his work with a tiny smile, then leaned back, Magnus tried to steal a glance but it didn’t exactly work, he felt it throb pleasantly and felt the absurd need to show it around instantly, knowing it would fade off soon enough, he grinned, then felt his smile drop as Alec tilted his head aside. Magnus’ eyes widened. What was he doing? He wasn’t- he couldn’t-

Alec pulled on him lightly, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

Magnus took a few deep breaths, bracing himself before he craned his neck up while Alec lowered himself a little, Magnus hastily searched for the right spot with his eyes, not having prepared for this to come, not knowing what he was doing, seeing Alec’s vein throb and then wrapped his lips around it, trying not to fucking shake so much as he closed his eyes to focus, then sucked hard. He heard Alec gasp, felt him tense beneath his lips and sucked harder.

He knew it wasn’t doing anything to Alec and it would fade off just as quick, but the gesture, the simple gesture of Alec giving him the right to mark him too, to be equal just as Alec had promised just mere moments ago was making Magnus’ heart flutter, was almost too much for him to bear. It wasn’t a mating bite and probably the reason why Alec allowed it but it was enough, fuck it was everything.

He let go after what felt like an eternity and stared at the aggressively looking reddish spot, it looked painful, but Alec looked anything but as he straightened proudly, tilting his chin up so the mark was clearly visible.

Magnus couldn’t help himself as he grabbed Alec by the neck and pulled him in again, slamming his lips to the Alpha’s almost possessively. Alec hummed in surprise and returned the kiss with a bright grin, obviously enjoying this just as much before they heard Ragnor clear his throat, they parted, giggling. “Aku cinta kamu.” Magnus whispered against his lips, completely overwhelmed. Alec’s eyes twitched before he grinned widely.

“Ti amo.” He whispered back and Magnus squeezed his eyes shut as realisation dawned on him, not having realized he’d spoken his mothertongue, but it didn’t matter, Alec understood, and he didn’t mind him speaking his, not the slightest. They took each other’s hands and turned towards the audience, seeing the way everyone stood and clapped their hands, cried and smiled up at them from all sides.

They…were married…they were husbands…they were…one.

He actually married.

A man.

An Alpha.

Alexander.

Yes, they were no mates, but it was close enough. It was half the way. They could bear each other’s names, show their love and devotion for each other to all the world. They were a real family now, Alec was the rightful father of the pups, he could now at least try to fight whatever came their way. They would fight as one.

Magnus could barely see through his teary eyes as he saw a flash of black hair in the distance, hands pressed against their mouth, Alec tightened his hand around Magnus’ and it finally clicked, Isabelle.

Izzy was there. Standing at the end of the aisle. How was she-

Magnus looked aside baffled only to see tears streaming down Alec’s face while he smiled, eyes crinkling on the edges, Magnus felt as Alec raised their hands a little, holding it tightly as if showing off his prize to which Izzy nodded frantically, her hands pressed to her heart. Izzy saw, she witnessed the wedding, that was more than Magnus could have wished for, all he wanted was for Alec to be happy and he was, he really was.

Alec turned to look over his shoulder and their eyes met, Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare, stare at his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw I reached 400k words. Another reason to celebrate. Uff.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! We are back with a new chapter! Thank you all so much for all your comments and general support, I appreciate it a lot! The last one was pretty emotional and fluffy and I hope you soaked it up cause we are about to head into the final show down of this fiction, angst is ahead, but not only, as always there is love, laughter and happiness too. But lots of angst as well. We are close to the, happy, end. Stick through it! As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Stay healthy, happy and safe!
> 
> PS. I am behind on comments cause I took a winter break, I will answer them all soon! Love you guys! Keep them coming, they keep my motivation at high peak.
> 
> And PPS. A happy new year to you all! May this chapter, and fic, distract you from all shit going on in the world rn.

Alec couldn’t believe what just happened. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t.

He had married, he had married a man, he had married an Omega, and most of all, he had married Magnus. The love of his life, from the first time he had laid eyes on him, he knew all he ever wanted was this, he might not have understood it back then, but now he did, it was always meant to be. This man had always meant to be his.

And the fact that Magnus felt the same, wanted this just the same and was just as happy was almost unbearable, how could he get so lucky? He hadn’t even searched for love when he came here, he never really had, and it found him just like that. Magnus was perfect, in every way. He was beautiful, fiercely loyal, protective and caring, smart, strong, his voice was smooth like silk, his mind sharp, his tongue way too loose but Alec loved it, loved the brat in Magnus and loved to tame him just the same.

He loved how Magnus always stood up for himself, never backed down and would do anything, literally anything for his family and friends. His pets included. He was a perfect Omega even if he didn’t see it. And Alec loved to show him exactly that. Show him how wonderful he was and that he deserved the world and more.

And he was Alec’s, all of him, just like all of him was Magnus’s.

They had one name now, they were one.

Just in that moment, everything was perfect, everything was as it should be, he didn’t want to be anywhere else and didn’t regret anything in his life, because it led him exactly to this moment right here, by Magnus’ side, in front of their friends and family. And even Isabelle was there. Maybe his parents weren’t but that wasn’t a shame. They had never understood, had never approved of Alec and his choices and now they had to live with it. It wasn’t their life; Alec was the only one who called the shots.

All the tension, stress that he had tried not to let Magnus see, visibly fell off his shoulders as the tears streamed down his face, tears of happiness, love and pride, he was simply overwhelmed and couldn’t care less about openly showing his emotions as an Alpha, because for the first time in his life he felt safe and loved just the way he was, nobody would judge him here.

He might be broken inside, had trouble connecting to his Alpha or the world and its rules in general but here with Magnus and his family, Alec felt complete, normal, loved, like he could be himself, like he could take on the world, some would say that Magnus made him a better person, but Magnus simply made him be himself. He could be the Alpha he was and he had an Omega that accepted him. He could be the loving father and husband he wanted to be.

He had enjoyed this, all of it, it was like he was born to do this, planning and keeping things organized was his speciality, from picking the flowers along with Becca, arranging the buffet with Jonathan and Raphael, decorating with Clary, picking wedding bands with Maia, Simon and Jace arranging the chairs while Jocelyn and Luke kept their eyes on the pups and pets when Alec needed a moment. Everyone had helped when he’d asked, enthusiastically so and they’d worked together hand in hand over the past days and throughout the night.

To make this perfect, for Magnus, to give the Omega just what he deserved after all he went through, a dream wedding.

And Alec had the feeling that it worked out, it actually did.

He looked aside to see Magnus wipe a stray tear away, he squeezed his hand tightly and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it gently as Magnus’ found his eyes again with his own, “We did it,” Alec whispered.

Magnus huffed out a laugh, “We did,” Just when he was about to step towards Magnus, he felt arms thrown over his shoulder and someone, no not someone, he could make out that scent anywhere, Izzy threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Alec let go off Magnus’ hand as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, breathing in deeply.

“Congratulations, I am so proud of you Alec.” She whispered.

“How-“ Alec gasped, “I thought you couldn’t make it in time?”

“Did you seriously think I was going to miss my brother’s wedding? You idiot.” Izzy stepped back and hit his shoulder, not too weakly. “Of course, I made it.” He had informed Izzy a few days ago, but since Izzy was back at the university and had mandatory lectures, she’d indicated that it wasn’t possible for her to attend, after sobbing for a good 5 minutes about the news. “Nothing could have stopped me from coming.” Alec grinned brightly.

“That’s my sister. No seriously, I am so happy that you are here, that you wouldn’t make it here was-“ he trailed off. Knowing he had to marry without his sister around had made him feel sick, but he didn’t want to show her how he felt, he never wanted anyone to feel bad because of him.

“I didn’t tell mom and dad.” She said, looking intently.

“Good,” Alec stiffened, “They don’t need to know.” The clear tension was audible in his voice.

“I am sure that dad would be happy for you Alec.” She offered, holding one of his hands and Alec shrugged nonchalantly, even though he felt anything but. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about his parents, as much as he hated it, he cared a big deal. Always had and always will. But it wasn’t made for him, he wasn’t meant to have that affection and he’d learned to live with that.

“They made their choice.” Alec looked aside to see Jocelyn hug Magnus with the biggest smile on her lips and felt warmth spread in his chest, smelling their happy scents. Mother and son united in pure bliss; it was beautiful to witness. Jocelyn wiped her eyes with the heel of her palms, then suddenly turned to Alec, rushing into his arms to his surprise. “Uff,” he gasped.

“I am so proud of you two, thank you for making my boy so happy Alec, that is all a mother could ever want.” She sobbed and Alec instantly felt tears shoot up his eyes. “I know you two are perfect for each other and that you will take care of him, always.” She leaned back and looked him right in the eyes, “And I hope I can be a good mother-in-law to you. You are wonderful Alec,”

Alec pressed his lips into a thin line, his emotions swelling up like a tidal wave. He’d almost forgotten about this, no he actually forgot about this. Magnus’ family was also his now, they were a family now, Alec felt like a little boy being praised by a loving mom, wanting that affection, yearning for love as he stood in her arms, hovering over her even though he felt small. She radiated that motherly warmth that he never knew and he didn’t even know how to react to that, so he just gave her a small, but affectionate nod.

“I love your son.” Alec said, eloquently, his heart running away with his tongue. She laughed, nodding.

“I know, I know, and he loves you too.” Alec smiled widely, stupidly, she then gave him one more hug before another pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him a little too tight.

“Congrats man,” Jace gasped and Alec lay his head onto his shoulder, a warm smile playing on his lips as he smelled his brother’s scent that always managed to comfort him.

“Thank you Jace.”

“You deserve this. Don’t mess it up,” He croaked, then leaned back, ruffling through his hair and Alec tilted his face aside annoyed, smiling nonetheless.

“Hey, it took me ages to tame that,” He warned, then narrowed his eyes, “Same goes to you by the way, don’t mess it up.” Alec hissed and Jace’s eyes widened for a moment, lips parting in clear surprise.

“Uh,” he looked to Magnus and Jonathan who hugged and then back at Alec, “Alec I-“

“It’s fine,” Alec said resentfully, he was way too obvious with his feelings to hide the slight pain he felt that his brother hadn’t told him about all of this, he didn’t even mean to bring it up, especially now but emotions were a bitch. And Alec was a bitch when he was feeling petty.

He could actually smell Jonathan on him, it wasn’t jealousy that he felt but it was close to. Not of Jonathan but of how things had gone down, that he clearly wasn’t the person Jace had wanted to talk to about this even though their bond had always been stronger than others, they had always shared everything.

Another person bounced into him and Alec hugged the short redhead tightly, repeating the gesture with everyone coming after her as they all said their congrats to the newly wed couple. He loved this, he soaked it all in, even the threatening speech he got from Luke to keep Magnus’ happy, he soaked it in like a sponge. He felt full. So full. Full of love.

And most of all, he loved doing this with Magnus.

It was a few later when Alec stood by the buffet, Simon played the dj on the other side of the yard while Izzy talked to him, he could see the heart eyes from afar, sure their wedding was the reason why Izzy had returned and not Simon, the people mingled about, carefree and happy.

He knew every dish on the buffet, because he knew Kamu’s menu by heart, the rest was from the Dumort, that Raphael had kindly offered and prepared. The French cuisine was actually yummy, even though he didn’t know half of it. He pinched a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth, instantly grimacing as he began to chew before his eyes went down to the beautifully handcrafted cards; reading the dish’s name ‘Escargots de Bourgogne’ a little snail pictured next to it, Alec gagged. He looked over the place before he spit the offending snail over the yard and washed the taste down with the next best thing, sighing relieved as he gulped the red wine down before he stomped the bottle back onto the table. “Urgh,” He shuddered.

He quickly grabbed one of Jonathan’s wan tan to erase the taste of the snails completely, licking his fingers once he was done as his eyes roamed back over the place to every happy face he saw, laughter and chatter was heard as well as something Alec made out to be Jason Derulo, he wouldn’t get into a fight with Simon about his music taste on his wedding day, his eyes stopped at Jace and Jonathan who sat near the altar, his brother brushed a hand over Jonathan’s arm that lay on the crutch.

Alec pursed his lips just the moment Jace looked up to meet his eyes, Alec startled as he averted his own again and hastily tried to find something to put his attention on, seeing the one thing he’d tried to forget the past months, the famous broccoli pizza. Why Raphael, why.

“Hey Alec,” Jace said as he approached him, Alec could already smell him coming. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know, can we?” Alec sounded immature even to his own ears.

Jace groaned as he rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, I am trying.” Alec craned his neck to pick a piece of sushi off the plate, popping it into his mouth while humming. “You are being childish.”

“I am childish?” Alec said offended as he swirled around, eyebrows up in his hairline.

“Yes, yes you are.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Alec said, holding up a hand before he turned around to leave.

“Alec! Please.” Jace gasped as he walked after him, running around him to stop right in front of him, eyes urgent and hair dangling in his face, “I am sorry okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Alec crossed his arms and raised his chin. “I am sorry.”

“What for?”

“Urgh, you are so annoying do you know that?” Alec walked past him and Jace pulled him right back on his elbow, Alec looked at his hand and then to his face, “Stop, will you?!” Jace hollered, “I am sorry I didn’t talk to you.” He then said, shoulders slumping. “I am not good at this, and you know that. All these emotions, I don’t know what to fucking do with them and I was confused and I didn’t know how to say it because I don’t even know what happened.” He said enthusiastically.

“What did you expect me to do? Scold you? Abandon you? I am your brother.”

“I know, but-“

“Did you think I wouldn’t understand? I am gay if you didn’t notice.”

“Come on, you know that that’s not true, of course I did-”

“It hurt okay.” Alec burst out, feeling his emotions overwhelm him, Jace stiffened before him.

“Alec,”

“To hear this from Magnus, through Jonathan, that you didn’t come to me first, we always told each other everything, I told you everything.” Alec pointed at his chest. “You didn’t even try to tell me. Days ago, I asked you what was wrong, I knew something was up, I felt it, you know you can always come to me, why didn’t you?”

Jace looked at him baffled and at a loss of words, “Don’t take this personal Alec, I just needed to understand it myself first, I would have told you.”

“Would you?” Alec challenged, knowing his brother way too well, or maybe not.

“I don’t know okay…”

“Why? Don’t you-” Alec looked around uncomfortably, “trust me anymore?”

Jace let his head drop back, looking both annoyed and defeated, “I trust you okay. More than anyone. It’s just so new and confusing and I don’t know, you have always been so confident in who you are, that you are gay, you knew what you were and proudly said so and I- I don’t know, I don’t even know what I am anymore. I am an Alpha, I am not-“ he trailed off.

“You are not what? What does it have to do with being an Alpha?”

“I am not you; I am not- that brave okay.”

“I am not brave.” Alec corrected.

“Yes, you are. If you didn’t know I’ve always looked up to you,”

“What?” Alec grimaced, giving his head a little shake, “You are going to be a doctor, you are the pride of the family Jace, everyone loves you. I always admired you for who you are.” Jace furrowed his brow in disbelief, smiling.

“We are idiots huh.”

Alec snorted, his smile widening, “I guess we are.” He looked back at the blond Alpha sheepishly, then took him in by the neck and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Jace do the same. “You are still the same man Jace, now it’s just out in the open.”

“That shit’s scary.” Jace murmured.

“Tell me something new.”

“I fucked him.” Alec choked, coughing wildly and chaotic as he leaned back, Jace patted his back roughly, “You good mate?”

“I-“ Alec wheezed, then straightened, “Wasn’t prepared,”

“That’s what he said.” Jace grinned widely and Alec looked up horrified, to see Jace hold up his fist for Alec to bump.

“No.” Alec said, slapping the fist down, “Absolutely not, you don’t make jokes about that, it’s not funny, if you hurt him Jace-“

“Jeez, chill, I was making a joke.”

“’this not funny.” Alec repeated. “Preparation is the most important part, you always have to-“

“Oh, fucking stop,” Jace groaned as he threw his hands to his ears, walking off, “And you wondered why I didn’t tell you? That is exactly why.”

“Tell me you at least used protection.” Alec stormed after him.

“Help!” Jace screamed and had people turn their heads to them, Alec startled, stopping, Jace swirled around, doing a thumbs up with a wink and left into the crowd backwards.

“Jace!” Alec shouted, then felt a hand on his arm.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Magnus said gently and Alec whipped his head around, a little breathless.

“Nothing- he- Jace is an idiot.” Magnus nodded knowingly, bringing the glass of sparkling wine to his lips and sipped. “He isn’t listening to me; he isn’t even really talking to me.”

“I saw you two hugged, that is a good thing, right?”

“Yes, but-“ Alec groaned, pushing his fists into his sides, “He said they had sex. Like actual sex.” Magnus swallowed thickly. “Exactly.” Magnus’ eyes trailed over the place to find Jonathan.

“That little bugger didn’t tell me. Who was the top?”

“I- Magnus.”

“Come on tell me.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“They are both Alphas. It’s intriguing.” Magnus shrugged one sided, then wiped his forehead that shimmered with a sheen of sweat.

Alec squinted an eye at his husband, “Jace topped.”

“What really?!” Magnus shouted, “My little brother lost his virginity.” He mused, eyes soft and Alec squinted his eye some more. “They grow up so fast. Did they use protection? I told Jonathan to- you never know, Jace has been around I assume.”

“Hey,” Alec said a little offended on his brother’s behalf. “He’s a responsible man.” Magnus snorted and rose an eyebrow, “mostly.” Alec added quickly, “And no, he didn’t tell me.”

“Knowing my brother is very much like me they most likely didn’t use protection.” Magnus laughed bringing the glass to his lips, then froze as he felt Alec’s eyes pierce him mercilessly.

“Magnus…”

“Oh look,” Magnus emptied his glass onto the grass, “silly me, I’ll go get more.” He pointed then dashed off briskly.

Alec stood behind him at the buffet, waiting until Magnus turned around with his full glass, yelping loudly, Alec took the glass out of his fingers, drinking it in one gulp, “No more alcohol for you, you have to nurse Magnus.”

“Party pooper, it’s my wedding day.”

“I said no more alcohol, you hear me.” Magnus pressed his lips together, visibly deciding if he should tell Alec to fuck off or obey, then rose an eyebrow, dangling it for a bit.

“That’s sexy.”

“Don’t change the topic, what did you mean with that, have you never used protection before with your partners?” Alec asked, horrified.

“I am clean if that is your question, thank you dad.”

“I am not your daddy,”

“Oh, but you could be.” Magnus tilted his head aside and Alec grimaced, a little overwhelmed at the images that suddenly flooded his mind. “Don’t worry, Luke already gave me the speech, bla bla safety first.”

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Alec gasped as he stroked a finger over his eyebrows while looking up in visible frustration. “I didn’t ask if you are clean, which is good to know by the way, but it’s just risky for your own health, condoms exist for a reason.”

“You didn’t use one the first time you fucked me.” Magnus quipped. Alec parted his lips to respond. Oh. “Congratulations, you played yourself.” Magnus winked.

“That is- uh, that is not the same. I wasn’t myself, and also condoms don’t work with us if you forgot that.”

“Why is that though?” Magnus mused, “Why did no one ever think of inventing a big ass condom for Alpha knots. One that widens along and stuff.”

“Because Alphas are meant to breed Omegas.” Alec said matter of fact and Magnus’ eyes narrowed to slits. He was on very, very thin ice. “I mean, that is why Alphas…uh, don’t- you know. Most company’s bosses are Alphas and they…wouldn’t-“ Alec stuttered feeling Magnus judging gaze on him, he pressed his palms to his nipples to protect them.

Magnus’ eyes flitted down and back up. “Smart boy.”

“One day I will pinch you back.” Alec answered, lowering his hands hesitantly.

“You wouldn’t-“ Magnus snorted.

“You are mine now, I can do what I want with you.” Alec said, straightening as he felt his lip tug up, Magnus’ swallowed.

“You’d never hurt me.” Magnus challenged, though there was worry in his tone.

“You could need some spanking from time to time.” Alec whispered, feeling cocky and way too confident as he watched Magnus’ pale a little around his nose, smelling the arousal that came from the Omega. Oh, he liked it, he did very much.

“Which brings us back to daddy,”

“Magnus,” Alec grimaced again and Magnus laughed. “Only our pups are allowed to call me that.” Magnus pursed his lips aside and Alec stepped closer, “But you can call me Alpha.” Magnus’ eyes lit up before his lids lowered.

“Make me,” he purred.

“Make you what?” Alec murmured, standing so close he could smell the wine on his lips.

“Make me call you Alpha,” Magnus rose his face a little and Alec’s lips parted, hovering over the Omega’s. They looked so soft, so rosy, he wanted them. “Make me forget your name and everything around me,”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, desperately, as Magnus parted his lips, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Is this turning you on?”

“Fuck yes,”

“Alexander?”

“Yes…” Alec gasped breathlessly.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Alec startled, blinking his eyes.

“Dance with me.” Magnus repeated, then stepped back and held out a hand. Alec gaped at his husband, looking from the offending hand to his face and that stupid smile.

“Are you serious?”

“Come on,” Magnus winked and Alec’s eyes shot down to the visible bulge on his own pants.

“How can you do this to me,” Alec murmured and Magnus suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him over the yard, Alec quickly pinched his boxers, trying to rein his erection in as he stumbled after the Omega. “Magnus, I- I can’t dance.”

“Everyone can dance,” Magnus said and stopped in front of Simon after the crowd had parted to make way for them, Alec looked around mortified, awkwardly laughing and waving a hand before Magnus pulled him in, “Attention on me.”

“Magnus please, I really can’t dance.” Alec said as he fumbled on Magnus’ jacket and arms, not knowing where to put his hands, he felt his skin break out in a cold sweat. Magnus helped him and put one hand on his own shoulder and his own to Alec’s waist, interlocking the others.

“Just follow my lead darling.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered as the song began, Alec looked at the guests again before Magnus dragged his face back to him with a finger to his chin, “I said eyes on me. I got you Alexander.” They began to move and Alec suddenly lost complete control over his own body and legs as he tried to follow the Omega’s movements, they swayed from right to left and circled around while heard the attendees gasp in delight, Magnus floated over the grass like he was born to do this whereas Alec felt like a newborn giraffe, knowing he definitely looked like one.

“Seriously, I hate you,” Alec hissed, cheeks bright red, “This is awful Magnus, why did you make me do this-“ Alec yelped as he stumbled over his own legs and lost balance when Magnus caught him just in time and brought him back up, clutching him against his chest tightly all in one swift movement, and Alec was again stunned by the sheer strength of the Omega, “Let me fucking vanish.”

Magnus chuckled, “You are doing wonderfully darling,” Magnus gushed, eyes shimmering, “Nobody saw.” They heard loud giggles coming from the sides.

“Van-ish.” Alec repeated.

“Use your legs Alexander.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? They are not listening,” He murmured and Magnus snickered again, pulling him in even closer.

“Close your eyes,”

“I will not fucking close-“ Alec felt his head being pulled down to Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes as Magnus took over for them both, Alec let go and followed his every move. Which suddenly felt easy to do.

“See, not so bad.”

“I am not doing anything,” Alec mumbled into his neck.

“Nobody knows,”

“I do.”

“The song’s almost over.”

“Me too.”

“Alexander,” Magnus giggled, “I didn’t know you have a weakness but I guess I found yours.”

“I’ll show you my weakness later,” Alec nipped on his neck, feeling Magnus shudder in his arms, “we’ll see how good you follow my lead.” He felt Magnus’ body tense up, not really knowing what had caused this, did he say something wrong?

“Alexander, I don’t really know if- can we postpone this?” Alec pulled his head back to look at his husband who looked up at his eyes, vulnerably. Oh.

“I didn’t. I didn’t mean it like that Magnus, I wouldn’t-“ Alec stuttered and Magnus searched his eyes.

“I know this isn’t common, but I’ll make up for it I promise,” Magnus said. “Please, don’t be disappointed. I’ll be ready soon, okay?”

Alec didn’t know whether to feel offended or hurt on Magnus’ behalf, the Omega looked almost nervous as he babbled, clearly having thought that Alec wanted to top him on their wedding night and that he was anxious to ask him not to do that pained him a little. Magnus shouldn’t feel frightened to ask him anything.

“Magnus,” Alec stopped dancing and cupped his cheeks, not caring that the music still played and that they were watched, “I don’t mind this at all. You can take as long as you need and I’ll wait, you don’t have to apologize to me.” Magnus’ tension fell off his body as his lips curved into a smile. “And I told you this before but I’ll tell you again, I’ll proudly take what you give to me.”

Magnus’ smile widened as he shook his head fondly, “I don’t deserve you Alexander.”

“I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” Alec stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, “With all my heart.”

“I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” He whispered and Alec felt his heart flutter. Alec leaned in, tilting his head before their lips met, warm and comforting, arousing and yet…like home. 

Yes, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

\---

“Good morning my beautiful husband,” Alec purred as he pecked Magnus’ cheek where he sat on the couch and nursed Luh, the little girl looked up, her eyes forming crescent moons as she giggled, grasping his way while the milk ran down her chubby cheek.

“Morning darling, hey, don’t distract her,” Magnus guided the girl back to his lightly swollen nipple before she began to suck eagerly, keeping her eyes on Alec nonetheless who couldn’t help but grin, pulling faces at his daughter, “Alexander!” Magnus scolded, then cleared his throat and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“I didn’t do anything,” Alec shrugged, “Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Magnus nodded and waved him off to concentrate on their pup, Alec left for the kitchen, stopping in his tracks as he squinted through the back windows to see the back of Jace and Jonathan’s heads who apparently sat on the rocking chair together, cuddling, Izzy jumped down the stairs, her hair still wet from the shower and up in a knot.

“Good morning everyone! How was your first night as husbands?” She bounced her eyebrows.

“You didn’t hear us?” Magnus asked, eyebrows raised and Alec’ eyes popped out of their sockets.

“Uh- Magnus.”

“Oh, I did, I was just being polite,” She said with a one sided-shrug and way too obvious smirk. “Go get it tiger,” She whistled as she passed Alec to disappear into the kitchen.

Alec felt things.

“Never mind her darling, she means well.”

“I don’t care how she means it,” Alec hissed low as he closed the distance to his husband, “our love life is none of her business, it’s- she’s my little sister Magnus.” He leaned down to grab Lia from the couch and brought her to his chest, “she knows way too much already.”

Of course, Alec loved Izzy beyond words, of course he loved every second of this, and of course he’d never be angry at her, but he couldn’t deny the tiny bit of embarrassment he felt. But most of all, he enjoyed her presence, that she had stayed over night to celebrate with them as long as possible, it made him feel…whole. Not only her, but Jace too. He had his siblings here with him.

“Simon’s still asleep?” Alec asked as he rocked his daughter who gasped delightfully, enjoying this. The couple had been sleeping on the small couch in Magnus’ study, while Jace and Jonathan had spent the night on the couches, some had left for town since it was close and others had slept at Jocelyn’s home. Things might had escalated the night before.

The vague memory of himself riding Jace’s back, shirtless and with a lasso, trying to catch Magnus flashed his mind and he quickly shook it off.

He actually had a headache, his throat felt parched and he looked just as bad as he felt, but it was worth it, everything.

He only then noticed Clary walk up the stairs to the back porch, entering the home, Xan in hands and Buddy following her every move like a guardian dog, “He’s finally sleeping.” She whispered.

It was still surprising to him how comfortable he was with them carrying his pups, a few weeks back he wouldn’t have let them near by 10 feet but now, this was family and he trusted them. She put Xan down into the bed gently, shushing his way, Mellow was already waiting and curling around the little boy while Buddy sat down before it and watched the pup.

“How was the wedding night?” She swirled around with a mischievous grin.

Alec let out a desperate groan.

“I’m not allowed to speak about this, sorry.” Magnus answered dutifully, “Alpha orders.” He gave Alec a glance, he looked rather amused than annoyed and Alec nodded firmly, mouthing a ‘good boy’ to which Magnus straightened where he sat, the smile widening.

He’d long ago noticed Magnus loved to be praised and he wasn’t taking advantage of that, he’d never.

“I heard someone shout through the open window,” Clary hummed, “something like…’right there, oh fuck yes, right there’” Magnus looked at his sister with a smug smile, eyes lowered in visible pride.

“I heard it too,” Simon said as he walked down the stairs, shirt stained and hair all over the place. “It was Alec wasn’t it?”

“You can bet your pretty ass on that, the whore gene runs deep in the family,” Izzy mused as she pecked Simon’s lips, welcoming the Beta.

“I can’t be here-“ Alec whispered then dashed out of the room to the back porch, hearing laughter from behind him. He didn’t feel annoyed, just plainly embarrassed and he hated that he was. He let out a sigh, then looked aside to see Jace and Jonathan swallow each other’s faces. He blinked once, twice, then turned back around to head inside. “I can’t be there either,”

“Come on darling, just sit down,” Magnus suggested patting the couch, “You need to relax.”

“We’ll stop, okay?” Izzy said innocently. “I promise.” Alec knew that smile, knew that glint in her eyes, she was promising shit, but he actually preferred to be here rather than outside, so he sat.

And yes, last night had been wild.

He didn’t really remember how often they’d done it, or all of the positions they’d tried but it’s been mind blowing. So much he remembered. He had been utterly, and thoroughly fucked. By his husband. And there was little that he enjoyed more in his life. Ever.

And maybe they had both been a little drunk.

The moment their siblings had offered to take care of the pups for the night they couldn’t rein themselves in anymore and practically emptied all the bottles before storming into the bedroom, locking the room to do all the filthy things he’d never in one million years mention to anyone of those present.

He felt sore.

In the best way possible.

Izzy leaned over the sleeping Xan with a fond smile and Alec watched her for a moment, or two. “I came up with a plan about what you told me,” She began without looking their way, the tone in her voice a little strained, “but I’m not sure you will like it.”

Both Magnus and Alec tensed on the couch, but for different reasons, “That sounds promising.” Magnus said a little worried, trying not to frown.

“Tell us.”

She inhaled, “You have to steal it.”

Both looked at her, then heard Simon snort from where he stood before he hid his lips behind his fingers, “Sorry.” She glanced at her boyfriend.

“I mean it,” She added, more firmly.

“How are we supposed to steal it?” Alec asked the moment Jace and Jonathan came in quietly, standing at the side to listen in.

Izzy’s eyes fell on Magnus, “Not you, he will.” Alec’s eyes widened as he looked at his husband and back to his sister.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Alec could barely hold back his temper at the ridiculous suggestion. “Magnus can’t go there.”

“How do we even know that he has it? Maybe Asmodeus does.” Jonathan asked.

“Asmodeus definitely has it, that’s why you meet at his place and not Victor’s. Magnus’ knows his old home; which gives us an advantage too. And you don’t do it alone, you do it together.”

“Together?” Alec asked confused, this didn’t make any sense at all. Izzy straightened, clearly getting ready for a speech.

“You go together, with the pups.” Alec paled, “As your husband and Omega Magnus legally has to listen to you and that is exactly what you’ll do. You’ll pretend to be on Asmodeus side, in exchange to keep the pups and raise them along with Asmodeus, they have a connection to you and they trust you and he wouldn’t want all the work anyways. That way you can keep them safe and with you and to gain Asmodeus trust you order Magnus to mate with Victor.” She rushed.

“What in the-“ Alec jumped off the couch, then put Lia to her brother, “What the fuck are you talking about Iz.”

“You wouldn’t really order him; you just pretend to do it!” She rambled, “Listen okay?” Izzy hastily said, holding up her palms, “You won’t go through with the plan, of course, Magnus will steal the contract while you distract them.” She finishes.

Silence settled over them.

“You want me to offer my husband to that monster, make a deal with Asmodeus and take my pups there too?!” Alec all but shouted, anger rising up his throat, “Are you insane?!”

“Hey,” Jace stepped in, Alec could smell the scent coming from his brother, trying to calm him but he shook it off, he didn’t want to be calm, he was outraged, he was fucking pissed.

“Absolutely not!” Alec hollered, looking at each and every one of them, threateningly so, the mere thought of doing this of risking his family like this was just sickening, his heart thudded wildly against his ribcage, his shirt felt awfully tight. 

“Alexander,”

“We only got rid of them, we saved the pups, and now you all want to bring our pups to him? Just offer them on a silver plate? And what do you expect Victor to do once he has you?!” Magnus’ face hardened but Alec didn’t care, he felt high on adrenaline, on confusion, anger, this was ridiculous!

“I won’t be alone,” Magnus said and Izzy nodded, like they spoke some secret language Alec didn’t understand.

“We will be there too, all of us, if things get too risky, we step in and get you two and the pups out of there immediately” She said, turning to Alec who still stood frozen, lips wide apart.

He wanted to scream, just anything. This couldn’t honestly be their suggestion, this couldn’t be true, why did nobody see how utterly stupid this idea was?! How was he supposed to let his husband, his Omega go to the Alpha that wanted to mate him and even bring his pups and all but pretend he was on Asmodeus side?

Magnus got up and put Luh to her siblings before he turned to take Alec’s hand in his, “Darling,”

“No.”

“Darling, listen to me,” Magnus tried again, tugging on him, Alec refused, he refused to listen.

“There has to be another way!”

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted and Alec startled. “Will you just shut up and listen?”

Alec clenched his jaws.

“Izzy’s idea makes sense. I know you don’t want to hear this, but it does. That way we can slip in, I can find the contract I know where my father keeps his treasures. And like Izzy said, we are not alone.” Jace and Jonathan nodded firmly.

“No. I can’t let you risk your lives, again, we barely survived their last attack. They are too strong.”

“But this time we are prepared,” Jonathan said. Alec looked to them, not knowing whether to feel touched or angry, then back at his husband with wide eyes, stepping closer and lowering his voice.

“Magnus, don’t make me do this, I can’t-“

“Yes, you can Alexander,” Magnus said fiercely. “I believe in you.”

“What if he hurts you-“ Alec’s voice broke off, “What if I can’t protect you,”

“Darling, I am strong, I can protect myself, you take care of our pups and let me deal with the rest, I can handle a pathetic, little Victor Wong left-handedly.”

“He can use his voice on you.”

“He won’t have to- I will do what he says, I will slip away and steal it without him noticing. And even if this goes wrong, we both know that I listen to your Alpha first and you can get me out of any situation. I can do this; you have to trust in me Alexander.”

“I don’t like this. I hate this.” Alec spat.

“I know,” Magnus gasped, “But I know you can do this, for us, for our family. We will play our parts and make them believe; you’ll see.”

Alec swallowed, feeling his shoulders slump, he knew he had no chance to persuade Magnus out of this, they were going to do this if he wanted to or not, and maybe, maybe they were right and it would work. But for what price?

\---

Alec walked along the path to Asmodeus’ home with sweaty palms, no matter how often he rubbed them on his jeans in a nervous gesture he couldn’t dry them, he was completely on edge and honestly who could blame him. He was about to pretend to be an Alpha asshole, to be on Asmodeus side, to offer the love of his life to Victor, to bring his pups into danger. He didn’t want this, he didn’t like this, he didn’t know if he could do it at all. But it was what it was.

Magnus sat in one of the cars with the pups, he hadn’t talked much on the way here and Alec knew, felt and smelled that the Omega was just as nervous even if he tried not to show it, it was visible on his features, on the way his skin shimmered, covered in a sheen of sweat, he actually looked like he was coming down with something.

Izzy, Jace and Jonathan positioned themselves near the big mansion, hiding behind the fence and bushes that lined around the house, a cold shiver ran down Alec’s spine at the sight of Magnus’ past home, knowing what awful things Magnus had to go through there. This must be horrible for Magnus, to come back here, but somehow, he felt more determined than Alec, he was focused, as focused as possible. And Alec should probably focus too.

They had a plan, they were prepared.

Alec stepped up the stairs and straightened his husband’s burgundy suit jacket that was a bit tight around his shoulders, he needed to make this believable and kind of hoped that the costume would help him stick through with the plan, and also simply give him the strength he needed, to become the one thing he never wanted to be, a true Alpha. To save his family. And he needed Magnus close in order to do that. Even if just by his clothes.

Alec rose his fist, then hesitated. He cleared his throat before he knocked, once, twice then brought his hands to his back.

Asmodeus was aware of his arrival, 2 days ago he had sent an email to the Alpha, getting his address wasn’t that hard since he was rather famous, one look on the internet showed him everything he needed to know, he could have called but honestly, he didn’t have the guts back then. He told him that he wanted to talk to him and Victor, to make a deal, leaving out the details for later.

The answer came promptly, which was to meet him today at 9am. Alone.

The door opened and Alec inhaled as the Alpha stepped into sight with a wide and knowing smile, he was hit with that sharp scent he despised so much.

“Mr. Bane,” He said firmly, a polite smile on his face.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Asmodeus answered in his slick voice, leaning against the threshold with folded arms, looking way too casual as he observed him, “I am honestly surprised about your inquiry. I didn’t expect to see you again, after our last…let’s call it unfortunate moment.” He waved a graceful hand.

Alec pressed his lips together tightly. How much he hated that man, all he wanted was to punch his face, to bite his throat, to tear him apart- “It’s Lightwood-Bane.” Alec corrected instead, the polite tone still lingering in his voice.

Asmodeus’ face visibly twitched before he straightened, the flicker of emotion immediately disappearing again, “You have married my son.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I have.” Alec responded.

“And I wasn’t invited? I must say I’m a little disappointed,” He trailed his eyes down and back up Alec’s body which made Alec squirm ever so lightly. He had to concentrate to keep his scent at bay and not going haywire.

Alec forced his eyes to stay on Asmodeus’ cold and heartless black orbs.

“We had to do it rather quick, I couldn’t wait any longer,” Alec said honestly, “I needed Magnus to be mine to do with as I see fit.” Alec finished, raising his chin.

Asmodeus frowned, his eyes piercing him, Alec had the feeling he was looking right through him, but the Alpha then relaxed his face and stepped back, welcoming him into his house. Alec nodded and entered, it smelled of sandalwood, he startled for a moment as he saw Victor sit on the couch, the other Alpha tensed up just the same and both went into a silent but quick stare off. “Victor, you remember Alec?” Asmodeus said amusedly.

“I do,” the other Alpha snarled and Alec stopped by the fireplace, hands still behind his back, trying not to show off how he felt deep inside. If he could he’d kill them both right now. “So, what do you want?” he spat, “I am still hurting from your last visit and don’t think I am so easily forgiving.”

“I am sorry about that,” Alec said loudly, “It was necessary to keep Magnus’ trust.”

Both Alphas perked up at Alec’s words, Victor straightened where he sat and Asmodeus went to his drinking cart, pouring himself something, before he turned around and sipped on it. “Do go on,”

“I came here to offer you a deal, to offer-“ he felt his throat get parched, his heart thudding behind his ribcage, say it, say it fuck say it, “to offer Magnus to you, to fulfil the contract he signed. In exchange for my pups.”

Asmodeus quirked his eyebrow in disbelief, obviously intrigued before his face scrunched into a grimace and he laughed, ugly and loud, “My son would never agree to that,” He wheezed, “and clearly you have nothing to prove your story to us, you can’t possibly make us believe that you are betraying your husband.”

Victor looked up to Asmodeus, “Husband? They married?”

“Yes, we married, I did it to- I did to make him mine, to give him to you.”

Asmodeus laugh washed off as his face hardened a little, “Why would you do that?”

“I love Magnus,” Alec croaked out, losing his emotions for a moment, “but I love my pups more.” He explained. “They are yours, but I want to raise them properly, I want to be there for them and watch them grow up, want to see them be safe.”

Asmodeus stared for a long while, “You want to raise the pups with me?”

“Kind of.” Alec said, “Yes. They trust me, they love me, it will be of benefit to you too, it would make it easier.” Asmodeus kept staring, then looked over to Victor who looked enthralled, a creepy smile on his face.

“This would solve all of our problems.” He said vaguely and Asmodeus nodded shortly, then looked back to Alec.

“How do we know you are not playing with us.” He closed the distance to stand in front of him, being at the same height as himself, obviously challenging Alec.

Alec looked at him fiercely, “I brought them.”

“What?” Asmodeus almost spat in surprise.

“I brought them with me, they are outside in the car, I drugged him.” Asmodeus looked back to Victor almost in shock who stood up from the couch, Asmodeus snapped his fingers loudly and his Alpha goons came through the kitchen door, walked past them as Asmodeus pointed at the window, they left the house in silence and Alec was momentarily stunned at what happened, he didn’t even know they were here too, that kind of complicated things.

It didn’t take long before one of them walked back in, with the sleeping pups in his arms and Alec felt his breath stutter for a moment, Asmodeus’ face lit up beside him as he eyed his grandchildren, immediately walking towards them as the other Alpha meant to put them on the couch, “Don’t, not here, take them upstairs, carefully you hear me!” Asmodeus ordered.

Alec was relieved they were still sleeping and hoped it would stay that way.

But most of all he felt horror, pure horror. Those were his pups, in Asmodeus’ home, with 4 Alphas around them that didn’t mean well, he had brought them here, he risked his pups, and now they were even out of his sight, he could still smell them, but- fuck- he was a horrible Alpha and father, what had he done?

No. Stop. This is part of the plan, concentrate.

Alec took a step back, not having realized he had walked towards them, then brought his hands back behind his back, the moment the other Alpha came through the wide and open threshold, carrying the unconscious Magnus.

Alec clenched his jaws at the sight, the Alpha put Magnus down on the couch, carefully and Asmodeus closed the distance to his son and leaned over him, running his fingers over the side of his face, Alec forced down a growl. “Wake up my boy.” He whispered. “You are finally home.”

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open at the words before he visibly startled and Alec knew this wasn’t played, he instantly straightened to sit then looked around himself, his nostrils flaring before he jumped off the couch and walked backwards and into the corner as he eyed the Alphas with horror in his eyes.

“What- where- why am I here?” Magnus stuttered and Alec had to remind himself that this was part of the plan. Magnus wasn’t in danger, this was okay.

Asmodeus smiled at his son, “Your lovely husband brought you here, oh and by the way, congratulations on the wedding. I see you’ve struck gold with that Alpha, always so naïve.” He mused and Magnus’ eyes widened before they landed on Alec who felt his lips part a tiny bit.

“What is he talking about?” Magnus demanded, hurt audible in his voice.

“Your husband betrayed you Magnus. He offered you in exchange for the pups.” Asmodeus explained with a proud grin, obviously loving this, loving to hurt his son which was sickening.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, eyes wide “What have you done?”

Alec licked his lips, “You shouldn’t have trusted me.”

“How-“ Magnus began then took a step forward, “How could you do this to me?” His voice shook and Alec felt a pang in his chest, he knew it was acted, but it was so real that it hurt, don’t go there- “After everything- after all we’ve been through…I bared my heart and soul to you,” Magnus’ said with shimmering eyes and Alec almost lost control over his scent and emotions for a moment, he swallowed thickly. “You betrayed me?”

“Magnus, I didn’t-“

“Why did you do this?!” He stopped in front of him.

“Because I had to!” Alec all but shouted and saw Magnus’ flinch. “You gave me no choice. You signed that stupid contract, and I need my pups to be safe, that is all that matters!” Alec regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, Magnus’ lips parted. He hated this, all of it, everything, he wanted this to end, and now he feared that Magnus got this wrong, would take this personal, would be hurting, he didn’t want him to hurt, to cry.

“I thought you loved me.” Magnus said, weakly.

“I love you.” Alec answered instantly, then faltered, his lips trembling. Magnus’ eyes widened before he gave Alec an encouraging nod, to continue. The simple gesture, as small as it was, was all Alec needed, Magnus was still in role. “But I love them more.” Alec finished his line, eyes hard and unyielding.

Magnus staggered backwards dramatically, a hand to his chest as Asmodeus caught him, “Hey now, calm down my son.” He tried to soothe him. “Isn’t that ironic?” Asmodeus whispered into his ear while Magnus’ hand rose to his own mouth, trembling, “you run all the way to your pathetic little town to escape me, only to end up right where you started.” Magnus visibly swallowed and Alec knew it was real, what Magnus felt right now was real, and he hated it, “You are an Omega Magnus, stop fighting it. No one will ever love you the way you want, no one will ever see you as their equal, stop living in a dream and face the real world and your duties.” Magnus lowered his hand, hurt visible in his eyes.

Fucking shithole.

Magnus was sweating heavily, his breath came out in quick pants and Alec hated to see how much this affected him, he wasn’t acting this, he was just on edge. But he assumed it helped the case. He was so strong, so fucking strong. Alec didn’t know if he’d have the strength to pull this through if he were him. Alec felt pride surge through him at the sight of his courageous Omega.

Asmodeus let go off Magnus who stood frozen and silent to walk over to Alec, “I must say I am impressed; you seem to be one of us after all.” He praised and rose his glass to Alec before sipping, Alec smiled lopsided and gave him a nod.

“Always have been.”

“Your parents would be proud of you. Isn’t that what you always wanted.” Alec felt a shudder run down his spine. How- how did he know his parents? How did he know this? What the- Asmodeus then turned back to his son, leaving Alec unsettled.

“Time to fulfil your part of the contract,” Asmodeus hissed and Alec tensed up immediately. Magnus’ looked up clueless then over to Victor who closed the distance to Magnus with a smirk. Okay, game on.

“You are mine now,” He purred and Magnus’ eyes widened as his mouth went slack, he shot his head back to Alec and Asmodeus.

“Alexander,” He gasped, “Please, help me- don’t do this-“

Alec felt his chest tighten and swallowed, not knowing what to do, what to fucking do, help him, help him not, help him, help him not, this was the plan, it was part of the plan, it was- concentrate, “It will be over soon,” Alec supplied, not knowing if he was trying to calm himself or Magnus, maybe both. They now had to go upstairs and Alec had to trust that Magnus got this, that he would manage to knock him out or slip away, he just had to, he had no other choice.

Victor suddenly grabbed Magnus’ wrist and tugged on him, “Let’s go upstairs.” Magnus leaned against it and visibly struggled.

“No! Don’t- let me go!” He screamed and Alec kept on reminding himself that this was an act.

“Stop fighting me!” Victor shouted back and Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“Just do it here,” He waved a hand nonchalantly and Victor instantly grabbed Magnus’ by the arms and threw him onto the couch, Magnus gasped loudly, eyes wide as Alec let out a startled gasp.

No. This wasn’t the plan. No. Fuck.

Alec straightened, fishing for something, “We should go upstairs to discuss things in silence and leave them to it.” He said politely, placing a hand on Asmodeus’ arm, trying not to sound too urgent.

Asmodeus studied his features suddenly and Alec felt sweat run down his neck, “You still care about him.”

“Of course, I do.” He said a little too fast, then cleared his throat. “But I really want to see my pups now.”

“You care too much, he is an Omega, this is what he was born to do.” Asmodeus explained while Alec faintly heard sounds of a struggle in the background, Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at him, “and you will stay.” He snarled, threateningly, something flickering over his face Alec couldn’t quite place, then smiled again. “I will go see after my precious grandchildren.” He patted Alec’s chest roughly then gave the man behind Alec a short nod, speaking in Chinese before he went upstairs, the Alpha stood right behind him, hands locked before his body, he was taller and bulkier than Alec, obviously having been ordered to watch Alec.

This- this wasn’t going to plan, none of this, he was supposed to be with Asmodeus and distract him, Magnus was supposed to be alone with Victor. Shit.

“Finally,” Victor snarled as he stood in front of the couch after having dragged the table back, eyes on his prey.

“You won’t touch me, you sick bastard,” Magnus hissed and Victor’s stare hardened, oh no, Magnus wasn’t supposed to struggle against this, they couldn’t risk Victor using his voice on Magnus.

“Magnus, stop.” Alec ordered, not using his Alpha voice but pretending to do just that as Magnus looked back at him before realisation flashed over his face, he straightened and went silent.

“Good boy,” Victor snarled, then closed the distance and took Magnus’ face into his hand, squeezing it tightly before he craned it up to bare his throat, “You are so pretty Magnus, and that smell…” Alec inhaled deeply; his teeth clenched so hard together that he was trembling. “Lay down,” he said kindly and let go roughly.

Magnus’ lip quirked into a snarl; oh no. Magnus behave. It’s an act. You nearly got him, he just has to lose his focus, then you got him. “The fuck I will,” Magnus spat and Alec winced as a loud slap echoed through the living room, he opened his eyes to see Magnus pant heavily, his cheek bruised and split open.

“Stop!” Alec shouted as he stepped forward, the man behind him instantly pressed an arm to his chest with a growl and Alec straightened himself, realizing he needed to stay in role, fuck this. Fucking shit. “Please don’t hurt him too much, okay.” Alec added more composed, "he doesn’t deserve that.”

“He deserves worse,” Victor hissed, then pushed Magnus back onto the couch and turned him around in one swift movement so he lay on his stomach, Magnus instantly tried to get up when Victor pushed down on his back with one arm, “Hold still you little bitch,”

Alec looked back at the man behind him, desperate to do something, to help, Magnus needed to knock Victor out, now, the man would go and step in and then Alec could help, finally, he couldn’t risk doing anything as long as Victor had a hold on Magnus, couldn’t risk this escalating, couldn’t risk Asmodeus coming down, he was up there with his pups.

Now. Magnus, now.

Victor reached below Magnus and opened his pants before he tugged on them and Alec heard the Omega whine low as he struggled beneath him.

He would act any second and get Victor off of himself, he was waiting for the right moment. Yes.

The pants disappeared and Victor shoved his shirt up.

Magnus…what are you doing? What was he waiting for?

Magnus clawed on the couch, his breathing loud in the room while the Alpha held him down with one arm and his own weight while he unbuckled his own pants. Alec rolled his hands into fists and panted heavily.

“Alexander,” Magnus suddenly croaked out, “Help me,” his voice trembled.

“I am sorry Magnus.” Alec said honestly, hating every second of this, it was pure torture to be here and witness this and stay in role, but he had to trust that Magnus got this, that this was part of the plan.

“I can’t-“ Magnus whined, Alec could hear the struggle in his voice, could smell his scent go sharp and bitter, alarming him.

This was no act. Something was wrong.

“Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Get off of me!” Magnus screamed and Victor growled deeply, encouragingly, as he finally dropped his pants, running his hands over Magnus’ back where he had pulled the shirt up, Magnus suddenly lifted with a low purr and Alec sucked in a breath, finally, he still got this, now he would- only to go onto all fours, his chest dropping to the couch as he pushed his ass up high, presenting to Victor.

Alec felt all the blood rush out of his face.

What was he doing?! What was going on- what- he stumbled back as a wave of Magnus’ scent hit him full force, causing a deep growl to form in his chest and rise up his throat.

Omega.

Omega.

Omega.

He felt dizzy, almost high, his heart was racing in his chest as his skin began to prickle unpleasantly, his sensing screaming at him to protect, to take, to claim, to mate.

He didn’t know how, when or why but Alec swirled around so fast that he almost lost consciousness as he stormed his fist into the Alpha’s face, the man gasped loudly and fell back onto the floor with a loud thud, clearly knocked out, before Alec marched down the living room to grab Victor by the shoulders, tugging him back and off of Magnus as he tilted him aside and ran his teeth into the Alpha’s neck while he covered his mouth with his hand to silence him.

The Alpha screamed into his palm and shook heavily before he slumped and Alec let him go carelessly.

He stepped forward to grab Magnus’ waist to pull him up when he startled again, his body began to tremble involuntarily, all the blood rushing south, causing him to harden in his pants almost painfully, Magnus felt so soft beneath his fingers, he smelled so good, he was so naked and vulnerable, ready to breed, he could smell slick in his nostrils as Magnus whined beneath him, stomping his knees into the couch and wiggling his ass in clear need.

Alec brought his own arm to his mouth and bit down on it so hard the blood instantly shot out of his veins and dripped down his chin as he screamed into the bite, his pupils narrowed and mind focused again after he regained control over his Alpha, he wiped his mouth and then brought Magnus up, quickly lifting his pants before he pulled him into his arms for a moment, feeling the way he trembled, almost limp against his body, he pushed him back a little to hold him by his arms, staring into hazy eyes.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” He hissed as low as possible, the Omega’s eyes were half closed, lips apart and cheeks bright red, he looked like he ran a fever, “Can you hear me? Magnus!” Alec shouted, carefully shaking him. “Baby wake up!” he commanded.

Magnus shook his head then grimaced before he opened his eyes, finally. “Alexander-“

“Are you with me? What’s wrong? What happened?” Alec rushed, running his palm over the blueish bruise on the Omega’s cheek.

Magnus looked around himself in confusion, “I don’t know- I don’t know Alexander. I wanted to- but I couldn’t,” he stuttered, “I couldn’t move, my body didn’t comply…”

“I don’t understand, did he use his voice on you?”

“He must have,”

“Why did you present for him?” Alec asked horrified, he wasn’t jealous or something, he just didn’t understand. That was risky.

“I did what?” Magnus asked as in trance and Alec frowned deeply.

He didn’t notice?

“I don’t feel well Alexander,” Magnus said weakly, looking one second from fainting, pale and sweaty.

Shit.

“We have to- Magnus, stay with me!” Alec demanded, “the pups are upstairs, we have to find the contract, we have to concentrate!”

“The pups,” Magnus whispered, clearly still out of it, “Contract.”

“I’ll get the pups, you will get the contract, can you do this?”

“I- I-“ Magnus stammered, Alec had no time for this, they had to get out of here before anyone saw the Alpha and Victor, before Asmodeus noticed.

“Magnus get the contract!” Alec commanded and saw Magnus’ eyes dilate. The Omega straightened and nodded shakily before he turned around and made his way upstairs, Alec quickly grabbed Victor beneath the arms and dragged him into the kitchen, he wasn’t dead, lucky him, but clearly wounded, Alec shut the door behind him, then did the same with the Alpha goon, dragging him behind the couch before he went upstairs too, straightening his jacket and wiping the sweat off his forehead, rolling his arm sleeve over the bloody wound.

He opened a door and saw the empty bathroom, before he opened a second and walked into what obviously was Magnus’ former bedroom, he couldn’t take his surroundings in though unfortunately, he only had eyes for his pups on the bed, Asmodeus sitting beside them while the other Alpha stood by the window, peeking outside.

Asmodeus played with them, cooing as Luh tried to grab his finger.

“It’s done.” Alec said and Asmodeus looked up, intrigued.

“How did my son hold up?”

“He- he did take it…well.”

“And he did it willingly?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I had to…I had to order him to do it.”

Asmodeus nodded, “You did good Alexander. I am proud of you.” Alec walked closer.

“The pups, can I take them home with me now?” He asked, trying to not show how affected he was by everything, how afraid he was by what was going on and the fact Magnus was a few rooms away and clearly not well, that he had to command him.

Asmodeus looked back at the pups, then shrugged as he sat up. “Where will you take them?”

“To my flat in New York, not far from here,”

“Write it down.”

“What?”

“Write the address down,” Asmodeus handed him his phone and Alec hesitantly took it, “Don’t try to fool me, I know my city, I will see if it’s your flat or not within seconds.” Alec swallowed then put in the address to his flat. “I demand to be kept up to date on everything that concerns them. And I want to visit them whenever I desire.” Asmodeus said and Alec nodded.

“Sure.” Alec hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and gathered his pups into his arms carefully, inhaling their scents before he pressed them close. You are safe now, I got you.

“We don’t need the boy, get rid of him.”

Alec gaped, then shut his mouth again, “I won’t- he’s my son.”

“He is weak.”

“That doesn’t matter to me.” Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, then got up to stand.

“You are an odd Alpha Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” He mused. “But you are family now,” he took a step forward then pressed his palm to Alec’s cheek and kissed the other. Alec wanted to gag but forced himself not to move, he felt oddly violated by that simple gesture, “You are the son I never had.”

Fuck. You.

“I appreciate that,” Alec said with a smile.

“Sir,” The man said and both Asmodeus and Alec startled, “The Omega is running away.”

Asmodeus inhaled sharply and pressed his lips together tightly.

“Let him, we’ll find him. Victor got what he wanted, and I finally get what I want.”

Alec nodded, then walked backwards, as slow as possible, trying not to seem suspicious, “Goodbye Asmodeus.”

“I’ll see you,” the man answered and Alec turned around and went downstairs, slowly, feeling like every step dragged on forever, he went through the living room and out of the door to walk over the yard deliberately slow, he wanted to run, but he knew he was being watched.

They’d find out what happened, they’d see his unconscious men, they’d notice the missing contract. They’d know they played them and hell would break loose.

But that didn’t matter now, all that mattered was Alec holding his pups and bringing them to safety, all that mattered was that Magnus was out of that house. He sped up as his focus narrowed on Jonathan’s car a few away and put his pups into it, keeping the doors open to turn around as Izzy and Jace ran towards him.

“What happened in there, why did Magnus run off?” Izzy rushed, clearly out of breath.

“What do you mean, isn’t he with you?” Alec asked frightened.

“No, he isn’t, Jonathan followed him, we didn’t know if you needed help to escape, so we stayed,” Jace said, “You okay man?” he grabbed his arm but Alec couldn’t listen, couldn’t concentrate, he looked around himself hastily. Where was Magnus? Why did he run away? Did Jonathan find him? What was wrong with him? “Hey Alec,” Jace asked again, eyes worried. “Talk to us.”

“Something happened in there, I don’t know, it didn’t go to plan, but then again it did, I- I don’t know.” Alec stuttered, “The pups are safe, and Magnus has the contract, at least I hope he does.” Did he? Why didn’t he wait on Alec?

“It’s okay Alec,” Izzy said softly, “get into the car, breathe, I’ll drive us to your flat and then we’ll try to find them.” Alec sat down in Izzy’s car and buckled up while Jace did the same with Jonathan’s.

“We can’t go to my flat, he has the address,” Alec said, realizing, “He’ll find us there.” Shit what did he do? He shouldn’t have given him the address, and where the fuck was Magnus?

Izzy hummed, “Well, then brace yourselves, we are going home.”

Alec couldn’t focus, his mind went a thousand paths at once, his hand rested on his pup’s belly’s to comfort them, and most of all himself, to keep himself grounded somehow and not lose his fucking sh- “Shit!” Alec gasped as he almost slammed into the front from Izzy’s abrupt halt, arms stretched back to the pups to prevent them from crashing into something, “What the hell Iz?!”

“Don’t yell at me! Jace stopped!” Izzy shouted and Alec looked forward to see Jace leave the car and run down the street, Alec squinted, then his eyes widened. Jonathan.

“Stay here!” Alec said and left the car in a rush to run after his brother who held a bleeding Jonathan in his arms, “What happened to you? Who was that? Where is Magnus?” Alec rushed as he reached them. Jonathan held his bleeding nose with a grimace while Jace stroked his cheek, cooing his way.

“Give him a fucking moment,” Jace answered annoyedly. Alec had no fucking moment.

“Magnus did!” Jonathan answered with a groan.

“What?” Alec asked.

“He hit me. I caught him but he tried to get away and-“

“Why would he get away? What happened?” Alec demanded, he needed answers, he felt his heart beat up in his throat.

Jonathan sighed, then looked him straight into the eyes, “Magnus is going into heat,”

Alec felt the world halt abruptly, “What?” He said, face slack, “He can’t be- he’s not- that’s not possible.”

“But it is!” Jonathan all but shouted, “I smelled it okay, he ran off to not be near anyone,” Alec had no time to think about this, no moment to collect his thoughts, all he felt was rage, pure and utter rage as he straightened to tower over the Alpha.

“And you let him get away!?” Alec shouted, walking into him while Jace held out his arm to prevent him from doing that, “Are you telling me my husband is out there all alone and in heat? In fucking New York?!” he felt his own pulse throb in his veins.

“I tried okay! I didn’t want to leave him alone; I’d never do that! He hit me and I lost focus!” Jonathan hollered back, angrily.

“Well then you didn’t try hard enough!” Alec growled, then felt hands on his chest, pushing him back.

“Stop Alec!” Jace yelled, “You can’t think straight, and this is not helping Magnus, Jonathan tried okay? He’s his brother, he wouldn’t have abandoned him!”

Alec panted, starring into his brother’s wild and fierce eyes. He was right, he knew he was. Jonathan wouldn’t have let Magnus get away, he just couldn’t think, couldn’t control his emotions. Magnus was fucking out there and going into heat, and probably scared and- what if- oh god no. “I have to find him,” He gasped. “Jace, I have to-“ he stuttered as his breath caught in his throat, Jace grabbed his arms tightly.

“You have to calm down!” Jace said gently but Alec threw his hands off, taking a step back.

“I can’t calm down, not before I didn’t find him, take care of the pups for me, will you? I have to- please Jace.”

“Of course, we will,” Jonathan answered for him.

“Okay, thank you, I’m sorry.” Alec rushed regretfully and Jonathan gave him a short nod, not unkindly, then handed him something, Alec looked into his palm to see Magnus’ broken phone. It looked just like his heart felt.

“He lost it when we fought.”

“Where did he-“ Alec said and Jonathan pointed, Alec ran off before Jonathan’s arm had lowered.

Maybe he could make him out by his scent, he had to, he just fucking had to.

Magnus, where are you.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I am back! There was some delay, I have been in hospital, but I am feeling better by the day and I got to finish this chapter for y'all! Thanks for your patience. I answered all your comments yesterday and I loved them so much! Keep them coming, they make me smile a lot! I know the past chapter was pretty angsty and yeah, cliff hanger, buuh, but we are finally here, at a moment most of you anticipated and I am quite sure you'll enjoy it. We are below 3 chapters to the end, I am not telling the exact number to not spoil it, could be 3, 2 or just 1. Just relax, sit back and enjoy the plot unfold. As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone!

Magnus ran as fast as his legs could carry him, just ran without thinking, ran until his feet began to ache beneath his own weight. He felt his heart pound in his chest, a loud buzzing between his ears while his breath came out in quick pants, he couldn’t stop, when he thought he couldn’t continue he powered through and went beyond his limits.

He stumbled the last steps as his body came to a halt abruptly, crashing into the graffiti on a nearby house before he crouched down, “Magnus!” A voice called, he faintly saw a shadow next to him, someone gasp loudly, “For fuck’s sake!” Jonathan growled breathlessly. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

It was all just too fucking much, the house, the smells, the memories, Asmodeus, Victor, those words, the situation, the loss of control, he had tried to keep a cool head, to keep his emotions down and follow through with their plan, but the more he tried the worse it became, and when his body suddenly went out of control and wasn’t listening to him anymore, it all collapsed like a house of cards.

Being back in that house, having to face both his father and Victor was just too much.

And now this.

“You can’t be near me,” Magnus gasped and tried to get back to his feet when Jonathan reached for his shoulder, Magnus flinched away, “Leave!” Jonathan startled; eyes wide.

“I am not leaving you!” He shouted angrily, “Magnus what happened in there?” Magnus shook his head, grimacing, then pushed off the wall to get away when Jonathan grabbed his wrist tightly, holding him in place, “Talk to me!”

“Not now, I can’t- Jonathan please, let me go.” Magnus whined, feeling his head swim, a warmth rise up his body and gather in the pit of his belly, he knew that feeling. Jonathan suddenly straightened and scrunched his nose, taking a step back before his face went slack.

“You are going into heat.” He concluded, this wasn’t the first time this has happened and both knew the signs, knew the scent. The only difference was that by now Magnus had already been long gone and isolated himself in his room in the past. Or now home.

Magnus wrestled himself free and began to walk off when Jonathan ran after him to stop in front of his body, blocking his way, “Step aside!”

“I can’t let you walk around like that, Magnus we are in New York and you are an unmated Omega, what the fuck do you expect me to do?! We have to get you somewhere safe!” Magnus felt his body tremble, “Is that why you ran off?”

“Get out of my way!” Magnus shouted, pushing Jonathan with all his strength, the Alpha staggered backwards, he faintly heard something shatter on the ground, Jonathan steadied himself while Magnus gasped surprised, “I am sorry Jonathan,” He said truthfully, he didn’t mean to shout, neither to hurt him, he was just on edge and couldn’t catch a coherent thought, his emotions went haywire while his insides twisted painfully, he knew Jonathan was right, but he didn’t want to be near anyone right now, especially not near an Alpha, brother or not.

He had noticed it days ago, something had felt off, like he was coming down with something but he wasn’t able to connect the dots in that moment, he didn’t expect his heat to come so soon, they have told him it wouldn’t happen, so why was this happening?!

Just the moment he needed it the least, when Victor began to fight him his body had stopped working, he hadn’t been able to get him off, to fight him, it was like the Omega in him wanted it and in the end, he didn’t fight Victor but only himself.

The fact that Alec said he had presented for Victor was sickening, he had lost control, he didn’t even notice.

He’d never been outside of his room in heat, had never spent it with anyone or was exposed to the scents and outside, and it was just too fucking much, he could smell it all, every Alpha’s scent around, every person that passed them, even his surroundings. It was alluring, it was frightening.

The moment he had realized what was going on back in his old house, and the fact that he was surrounded by 4 Alphas made him run, even though Alec was there, even though his pups were there- fuck his pups. He had left them. He had left Alec.

He didn’t think. He couldn’t think, he had panicked.

“Magnus?” Jonathan tried to reach out again and Magnus took a haste step back.

“Please, don’t touch me.”

“Fuck, we need to get you away, let me think.” Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think, just anything, he wasn’t in heat yet, he still had control over himself but it was slipping away, he needed to. He needed to get away, now. Before something would happen.

“We can’t stay together Jonathan; you are an Alpha too.”

“I am your brother! I am not going to hurt you or-“

“You are, but not-“ he gasped, “we are not related by blood, we don’t know if-“ he trailed off, not wanting to think any further, Jonathan grimaced. “Please, let me go.”

“I can’t!” Jonathan sounded as desperate as Magnus felt. He knew he meant well, and he didn’t want to be alone, he wanted Jonathan by his side but it was too risky. “I am not leaving you!” Jonathan insisted hotly when Magnus suddenly jumped forward and did the only thing he could think of, slam his fist into the Alpha’s face, Jonathan staggered back and held his bleeding nose after screaming in obvious pain, the moment he did, Magnus was gone.

He ran as fast as possible, just anywhere, to get as far away from his brother as he could, so he wouldn’t trace his scent, he crossed a street and mindlessly bumped into a stranger with a loud gasp, the man was about to shout at him when he suddenly relaxed, “Hey pretty boy, out all alone?” He purred and Magnus jumped back, “Hey there,” he held out a hand as if wanting to calm a wild animal, “Don’t worry, I got you. I’ll take good care of you.” The blond stranger took a step forward, the Alpha’s scent hitting him like a wave and Magnus wanted to gag, he shook his head vehemently then dashed off into a sprint, just fucking anywhere.

He had to get inside, he had to be alone, he couldn’t be out here! Magnus stopped and circled himself, seeing strangers rush by, lights flash across his vision, people looking his way, sniffing, he felt close to panicking again as the heat rose up his body, think. THINK!

“Hmmm, you smell nice,” A women’s voice said as Magnus turned around himself, the woman gave him a wink, as another older man came into view, inhaling deeply and setting his eyes on Magnus, Magnus felt his own jaws tremble, they were fucking everywhere. Alphas. So many Alphas.

Don’t let it show, don’t show any fear. Magnus straightened, trying to gain in height as he began to walk off deliberately, giving every Alpha that crossed his path a fierce glare, ready to hurtle his fist into anyone’s face that dared to come near him.

“Magnus!”

Magnus flinched as he heard his own name being shouted from a distance, he couldn’t make out the owner from all the traffic noise that was New York, there was someone that knew his name, someone- what if- oh no, he had to get away.

He pressed forward, rushing through the crowded sideway, trying to hide, “Magnus!” The voice called again, clearer this time, he turned around in one swift movement only to see Alec come to a halt on the sideway across from him breathlessly. Magnus’ eyes widened.

Alexander.

Guilt flooded his system.

He had run off, he had run away from them, from his pups, from his own husband.

Alec waited until the cars passed by as Magnus slowly walked backwards and away from him as in trance, bumping into yet another stranger, the young man swung around, ready to shout at Magnus, instead he suddenly leaned in and hovered over his temple, tilting Magnus’ head aside with the motion while he ran a hand over Magnus’ belly. Magnus watched as Alec curled his hands into fists and pushed off the sidewalk, running across the busy street carelessly, only missing the cars by inches.

Magnus tossed himself aside last second before he heard a loud growl and yelp behind him, he looked up, lowering his hands from his face to see Alec hover over the stranger, slamming his fists into the Alpha’s face repeatedly.

The sharp Alpha scent that now violated his nostrils wasn’t pleasant, it was threatening and intense, and it was coming from his husband; deep down he knew it wasn’t directed to him but to the other Alpha but his instincts still went haywire and screamed at him to flee and get to safety.

Without being able to resist, Magnus turned around and ran the other way, he could hear yells behind him, gasps and even a few punches, but he didn’t dare to look back, and he didn’t have to, he knew that Alec was following him, no matter where he went or would try to flee to, Alec would always follow him. And that thought, that used to soothe him, now made panic rise in his chest, he wasn’t getting away from him this time.

Why did he even want to?! Stop this. This is your husband. Why are you runni- the line of thoughts ended as his body propelled forward and crashed onto the pavement hard, he felt a warm weight on his body, “Magnus, fuck-“ Alec gasped breathlessly before the weight lifted and Magnus was turned around on the spot, only to look into a flushed face and blown pupils, “are you okay?!” Alec asked, running his hands over Magnus’ face who flinched away, slapping the hands off him, Alec straightened with a frown, “Magnus, what-“

“Get off me,”

Alec’s frown deepened before he quickly sat up and held a hand towards him, Magnus got up without reaching for it and Alec hesitantly pulled it back, confusion visible on his face. “What’s wrong? Why are you behaving like this?”

“Like what?” Magnus snapped and took a step back, “You just threw me onto the ground,”

“Yes, because you were running from me Magnus,” Alec explained calmly, though intently, searching his eyes as he bent a little.

Magnus groaned, then ran a hand over his neck and up his face that felt heated, “Maybe I was running for a reason.” He sighed.

“I know, Jonathan told me.” Magnus’ eyes widened, “He said you are going into heat, is that true?”

“I-“

“How is that possible? I thought it would take a while before- are you sure?” he frowned deeply.

“Alexander, this isn’t my first heat, I know the signs,” Magnus said a little annoyed.

“But it’s so sudden, shouldn’t you have noticed days ago then? Wait, is that why you’ve been unwell the past days?” Alec took a step forward, reaching out to Magnus’ arm but Magnus stepped back again, hurt flashed over Alec’s face for a second.

“I suppose, I didn’t expect it to happen, so- I wasn’t really paying attention. I know that was stupid, I risked- I failed because of this, I couldn’t stop Victor, I-“ Magnus stuttered in a rush and Alec now walked forward and took Magnus into his arms, who tried to protest but the warmth and familiarity of Alec’s body felt way too good, he felt himself melt into the embrace. “I am so sorry Alexander,”

“Shh…it’s okay,” Alec soothed him, running his cheek over Magnus’ hair, “I know and I saw, but I was there Magnus and nothing happened, you are okay.”

“But if you hadn’t been there,”

“No, don’t-“ Alec interrupted him for both of their sakes, “we got out and that’s all that matters.”

“The pups!” Magnus suddenly shouted and straightened.

“They are fine too Magnus; they are with our siblings and they will take good care of them until we are back.” Magnus let out a relieved sigh, “We did it, Magnus we did it.” Alec said with a smile. Magnus grimaced and averted his eyes before he swallowed hard. He heard Alec sigh; it was small though Magnus could clearly hear the weight of that noise. “You don’t have it.”

Magnus didn’t dare to speak. He felt like a fucking failure. He couldn’t do the one thing he was meant to do, it had all been for nothing. He shook his head. “I- Alec I-“

“’s fine Magnus,” Alec said instantly and Magnus felt a finger under his chin, lifting it up, “baby, it’s fine. Your health and safety are more important.”

Magnus looked into gentle hazel eyes, “It’s not fine. I failed.”

“It’s not your fault, none of this.” Alec said, staring right into his soul, speaking to his heart, “Magnus none of this is your fault.” He repeated.

A smile tugged Magnus’ lips up though his eyes couldn’t erase the expression of worry, “You were wonderful in there, amazing. You did the job and you got the pups in and out, and- I am really proud of you Alec.” He meant what he said, but he also wanted to change the topic.

“You can’t imagine how badly I wanted to destroy them, to take their hands off of you,”

“Oh, I can,” Magnus said with a chuckle, “And you did- did you kill Victor?”

“No, of course not.” Alec said sheepishly. “He’d deserved it though. He hurt you.” he felt cool fingers against his cheek, a slight burn followed. “I am sorry I didn’t stop him.”

Magnus needed a moment to understand what Alec was talking about until he remembered Victor’s slap against his cheek. “It wasn’t that hard. It’s okay.”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Alec murmured, brow twitching, “and even if it was light, no one is allowed to hurt you.” He held him a little tighter and Magnus felt his lips widen into a soft smile before Alec’s hand swept up to his forehead, Magnus closed his eyes momentarily and leaned into the touch. “You are burning up,”

“It’s called a heat for a reason.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Alec hushed, slapping his arm playfully, “We need to get you somewhere safe.” Alec looked around himself while he slid his hand into Magnus’. “Okay, come on,” He pulled and Magnus followed reluctantly. They walked through the crowds while Alec held him close to himself, protecting him, shielding him, he could still smell that sharp scent, Alec was radiating Alpha power, most likely to keep other Alphas away and he shouldn’t feel so pleased by the protectiveness of his husband.

They reached an unknown building and Alec opened it with his keys, “Alexander, if this is the home you are sharing with your secret husband and kids you will tell me right now,”

Alec huffed out a laugh, didn’t answer and ushered him inside before he literally pushed him up the stairs and opened a second door, “It’s Jace’ flat,”

“Oh? Why aren’t we going to yours?”

“Long story,” Alec said and pushed the door open, closing it behind Magnus before he locked it, Magnus grimaced as he was assaulted by the array of scents in the flat, “Jace has a roommate but- he’s out of town at the moment, so we can stay, we should be safer here. Just trust me okay.”

Magnus pinched his nose, “I do but, I don’t want to stay here,”

“What? Why?” Alec said after taking off his jacket and throwing it over some chair, they had stepped right into a kitchen, he could see the living room on the left, which clearly screamed students. “I know it’s not really- pretty or- clean, or-“ Alec let his eyes trail over the place, “Wow. This is horrible,”

“And it smells.”

“Would you rather stay in a hotel?”

“Yes.”

Alec rolled his eyes and made his way inside, “Come on, no one will see or disturb us here.”

Magnus felt his body tense. Us. No one will see or disturb US. Alec was going to stay. He was planning on- of course he was, they were married, they had wanted this. Magnus watched as Alec cleaned the table off the food and trash and his eyes weren’t stuck on his arms, the muscles strained beneath the rolled-up sleeves. The way he clenched his jaws in exhaustion, licked his lips absentmindedly. He felt the familiar warmth in his belly spread, his limbs tingling pleasantly while his heartbeat picked up. Alpha. He was going to share his heat with an Alpha. With his Alpha.

What if Alec didn’t like it, him, how he was and behaved, his smell, what if he wasn’t good enough, or too much, what if he did something Alec didn’t want, what if- “Magnus?” Alec asked after getting rid of the stuff in the kitchen, standing in front of him with worried eyes.

Magnus just swallowed, starring ahead as he felt sweat form on the back of his neck.

“You should sit down; I will get you something to drink and eat okay?” Alec guided Magnus to the couch and he sat down reluctantly, it was a mud green couch and it smelled as such too. More than that he could smell Jace, and whoever the other man was, he could smell it all and it made him gag, he stood back up and went to the window, opening it with trembling fingers before he squished his face into the gap to inhale deeply.

He wasn’t hyperventilating.

Heat rose up his chest and throat as his skin began to prickle, unpleasantly this time, he needed more, air, fresh air, Magnus pulled, trying to open the window a bit wider as he suddenly felt hands on his back and the window, helping him to open it up. “Thanks,”

“I have some snacks for you, unfortunately Jace has no actual food, like- yeah we don’t speak of that, but I found these.” He shoved a bowl of candies, chocolate and chips into his hands. “Please eat.”

“Ew,” Magnus frowned. “Do you want to poison me?”

“Magnus you have to eat,”

“I’d rather starve than eat this garbage.” Magnus shoved the bowl of candies and sweets back against Alec’s chest.

“If you don’t eat right now, I will make you.” Alec grabbed a chocolate bar and held it to his face. With a very visible pout, Magnus took the bar and opened it, taking a big bite before he chewed gracelessly.

“Better?”

“Better.” Alec said with a pleased smile, “I have never- you know, I’ve never seen any Omega be in heat or- I just heard stories and from what I heard you have to eat and drink as much as possible.”

“I can take care of myself Alexander,” Magnus said, immediately regretting his words. He didn’t mean to be harsh to Alec, he didn’t know what it was but he felt highly defensive at the moment. He marched down the living room and scratched on his chest and belly, his clothes felt way too tight suddenly. Alec circled around himself and watched Magnus. “We should talk about this,”

“About what.” Magnus pinched his shirt and blew some cold air onto his heated belly.

“This. Your- your heat. Us.”

Magnus gasped, heaving in one breath after the other, “Not right now Alexander.”

“But- when? We have to talk before you-“

“Not right now!” Magnus shouted and watched Alec flinch. His shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry. I just- fuck.” Magnus let the chocolate bar drop to grab his own shirt and pulled it over his head, aimlessly throwing it aside, “It’s too hot,” he gasped and fumbled with his belt, opening it with shaky fingers before he dragged his pants down and stepped out of them along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in tight boxers as he ran up and down the flat.

He could feel a hand on his wrist a moment later and yelped in surprise before Alec dragged him down the corridor and into what he then realized was the bathroom, he turned on the shower and Magnus got the hint, thankfully ridding himself of the last piece of clothes as he practically threw himself into the shower and under the cold-water spray, hissing loudly as the freezing water hit his heated skin before he sighed relieved. “Is it better?”

“Yes fuck,”

Alec stood in front of the shower, slightly lost as he scratched his own palms, “What can I do?”

Magnus leaned back against the cold wall and dropped his head against it, “This is fine.”

Another moment passed by, “I want to help you, I don’t know- should I leave or stay? Do you need anything?” Magnus tried to focus on the water, and not on the boiling heat in his abdomen, he couldn’t smell Jace’s scent in this as much and that he was grateful for. He didn’t answer, too lost in trying to escape somewhere comforting.

He didn’t notice when Alec had left, but when he opened his eyes again the Alpha was gone. Panic washed over him for a moment as he peeked out of the shower and sniffed, trying to smell his Alpha. He turned the water off and stepped out, throwing a towel around his waist before he left, he still felt on edge, his breathing was ragged and skin hot, but it had cooled down a little. 

He picked up the post it note from the table, informing him that Alec would be right back.

Oh okay.

Where was he? And why? And how long? Why was he leaving him alone now? Did he say something wrong? Oh well he’d been kind of an ass. But he didn’t mean it. Shit. Alpha come back.

Magnus felt his vision blur on the edges as he squeezed them shut, felt his dick throb under the towel, poking against it as it hardened.

Not now Satan.

He rushed down the corridor and into what looked like a bedroom, searching the wardrobes, then entered the second room, doing the same as his head began to swim, it felt like he was on autofocus as he brought a stash of fabrics to the living room, bedding sheets, blankets, pillowcases, pillows, towels, everything he could find that didn’t scream Jace but was clean, he was as in trance, some kind of fever dream as he shoved the couch aside and arranged the stuff.

The door opened and closed behind him soon after, “Baby I’m back,” Alec said and placed the grocery bag onto the counter, “I needed to get you-“ He began, then trailed off as he stepped closer, Magnus peeked his head out of the nest sheepishly, then got up, playing with his fingertips. “You- you built a nest.” Alec pointed.

“Did I? I didn’t even notice-” He said a little embarrassed as he played with the curve of his ear, he still hated that whole concept, but he needed his nest for his heat, and this one had to do. Alec stared for a little while longer and Magnus didn’t know if he was going to laugh or be angry, he looked tense.

The Alpha suddenly grabbed his own shirt and dragged it over his head, before he opened his belt and took his pants off, Magnus felt his jaw drop as he stared at his almost naked husband, feeling the heat increase tenfold as his dick happily jumped up against the towel, slick forming on his walls.

Okay. This was the moment. This was it. He was going to take him now. Sooner than expected, but okay. You can do this.

Alec marched straight forward and Magnus took in a sharp breath, then frowned as Alec walked past him and carefully put his clothes into the opening of the nest, then stepped back.

Oh. Oh!

Magnus all but dropped to the ground as he crawled into the nest, taking his clothes with him and spreading them all over the place like the pathetic Omega he was.

Magnus, can you behave like a normal human being for once…

He crawled back out and got up, “Sorry, I got carried away.” Alec looked at him with pride, affection and pure love mirrored in his shimmering hazel eyes that kind of made his breath hitch for a moment.

“I love to see you like this.” He all but whispered.

“Like what?” Magnus asked confused.

“Like yourself…” Alec said softly, “You don’t have to pretend for me Magnus.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “You know way too much about me.” Alec’s eyes trailed down Magnus’ body and stuck on his crotch for a moment before he rose them again. Magnus flared his nostrils as he inhaled, watching Alec do the same as they stood in front of each other almost naked, the tension was palpable, both of them not really knowing what to do, or more what not to do, he knew that Alec could clearly see his arousal and in fact Magnus smelled Alec’s too, he saw his boxers twitch from his peripheral view.

“Can we talk now?”

Magnus blinked his eyes, swallowing, he was still having enough focus to concentrate and listen, and speak, so he probably should, he knew his heat could hit any second, he felt it beneath his skin. He was glad that Alec wasn’t pushing, wasn’t forcing him to talk or do anything he didn’t want, and he wasn’t judging. “Can you maybe…just hold me?”

Alec’s lips parted before he nodded and walked closer, taking the Omega into his arms and pressing him tight against his chest, Magnus hummed as he felt Alec’s hair against his own body, smelled that musky scent of the Alpha’s skin. He smelled so damn good, he felt so damn good, fuck. Magnus slid his hands over his back and held him, just held him. He felt his dick nudge against Alec’s hip desperately, until he felt another nudge and smiled sheepishly into Alec’s shoulder as he felt Alec’s heartbeat pick up in speed.

They should talk.

Yes.

“You know I have never spent my heat with an Alpha,” Magnus began to whisper and felt Alec nod. “the thought scares me a bit, not going to lie. But not- I mean I trust you; you know that I do, you are my husband and I love you.” Magnus added quickly. “And I want this. I want us to mate, I- I want to be your Omega.”

Alec leaned back and rose his hands to Magnus’ face, cradling his cheeks in his big palms, carefully avoiding the blueish bruise, “I love you too Magnus. And I want to be your Alpha. More than anything.” His eyes flickered between his own, wide and vulnerable, the green shimmering as they glistened over. “I have dreamed of this moment for so long.”

“It’s just that once I lost control, I won’t get it back and I-“ he trailed off, a shaky breath leaving his chapped lips, “If I- If I do anything stupid please try to ignore me, it has never happened.” Alec laughed a little, “I mean, if I do anything you don’t want or- just shut me up, lock me away or something. I don’t want to force you to-”

“You are afraid that you are going to do something I don’t want?” Alec asked amusedly. “I think I should be the one to warn you. I have never been around an Omega in heat, I don’t know how I’ll react,” his voice suddenly turned serious. “I think my Alpha will take over and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me Alexander, I think we’ve already realized that.”

“But my Alpha might- you know…not listen.” He said hoarsely and Magnus shouldn’t be this affected.

“So will my Omega.” Both looked at each other. “Maybe try to keep him controlled as long as possible, but even when he does come out, it will be alright.” Magnus said gently, realizing that this was the truth, it would always be alright as long as they were together. He tightened his fist around Alec’s arm, holding onto him.

“It will be alr-“ Alec began then suddenly jumped back as if he’d been burnt, “shit.”

Magnus frowned, dropping his hands from mid-air, “What?”

“My knot.” Alec all but shouted and Magnus’ eyes dropped to Alec’s bulge.

“What is it? Does it hurt?” Magnus asked confused, not knowing what’d suddenly happened, just that something seemed to be bothering Alec quite a lot.

Alec shook his head, “No, but- when we- you know,” he stammered profusely and Magnus’ frown deepened.

“Could you be a bit more precise?” Magnus asked a little annoyed, his heart throbbing up in his chest, his skin ached and belly twisted unpleasantly, he was close. He didn’t need this now. Whatever this was. He needed fingers on his body, warmth against his skin. And maybe a tongue up his ass.

“What if I cum inside you?” Alec asked gravely, a tone in his voice Magnus wasn’t sure he’d expected at this kind of topic.

Magnus blinked his eyes in disbelief, “You are concerned about cumming inside of me? Who are you?”

Alec groaned, rising a palm, “No Magnus, this is not what I meant.”

“Alexander, I am very much aware of the fact that you will cum inside me and I wholeheartedly consent to this, in fact you may do so several times.” Magnus said with a shake of his head as he tried to close the distance again, needing his Alpha’s proximity.

Alec flinched back once more and Magnus was this close to taking this very personal, “Magnus, what if you get pregnant?” He placed a palm on his own, absolutely mouth-watering, chest, “I can- get you pregnant.” Magnus needed a moment to process, his mind was a little distracted, and to be honest the sound of getting knocked up by Alec wasn’t so unpleasant at first, until realization crashed down on him forcefully as he shoved his thirsting Omega aside.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide.

Oh.

Oh god. No.

He had totally forgotten about that part. They had no- oh no. No, no, no no. He just gave birth, they had three pups. But he needed to, he really needed to fuck Alec and that within the next 20 minutes or he’d go insane. Literally. Well, how big are the chances? Magnus grimaced, pondering, then his voice deepened, “You have to pull out Alexander.”

“What?” Alec yelped as if Magnus had suggested him to bring him the moon.

“You did it before, you can do it again,” Magnus shrugged one sided, chuckling nervously.

“Magnus,” Alec shook his head vehemently, “I can’t pull out my knot, I’d tear you apart. And by the time that happens, I will have already…I can’t.”

“Then you have to pull out before you knot me!” Magnus offered, taking another step forward. He wasn’t desperate.

“And how are we going to mate then?!” Alec stared at him with wild eyes and Magnus froze. Oh shoot.

“So, in order to mate, you have to knot me…and when you knot me, you will cum inside of me, and when you do that, there might be a possibility I get pregnant? Did I get that right?” Both just stared at a loss of words. Hazel eyes fixed on brown ones.

“Yes.” Another moment of silence passed by.

“But there’s also a possibility that I won’t, right?”

“Yes?” Alec sounded unsure.

“We could…you know, take the risk?” Magnus now laughed, the sound sounding creepy even to his own ears.

Alec closed his eyes in defeat, “We can’t.”

“What are you saying?” Magnus might have sounded a bit whinier than intended.

“We can’t mate.” Alec said with a finality Magnus wasn’t prepared for, he actually felt a pang in his chest while Alec stepped out of his reach.

“But- we wanted this…we need this, for us, the pups, for- I want this Alexander.” Magnus said, feeling his knees buckle and fingers twitch, he was on edge as he tried to walk after the Alpha.

“I want this too Magnus, believe me. More than anything in the world. I want to be your mate and have you safe and with me and be one with you but- Magnus we have to be reasonable. Do you really want more pups, now? With me?”

“Yes!” Magnus all but shouted, then swallowed, “No.” he grimaced. He could hear his inner Omega protest. Why did Alec have to be so damn logical, he was adulting way too hard. But he was right. This wasn’t the right time, right moment, they had to wait.

“Alec,” Magnus said desperately and placed his hand on Alec’s warm chest, feeling his heartbeat, he wanted him, needed him, so badly, he shook his head. Alec took his hand in his own. “Why do you have to be an Alpha huh.”

Alec smiled, “Said the Omega. It’s okay Magnus, this is the right thing to do.” Magnus hand slid up to Alec’s throat and jaw slowly, Alec hummed pleased. He dove into Alec’s dark curls and tightened his fist around them, tugging lightly.

“I want you Alexander…” Magnus looked up through his lashes, pressing closer to the Alpha as his body was burning up, lips trembling.

Alec visibly swallowed, leaned into the touch for a moment before he pulled Magnus hand down, “We have to stop…otherwise,” He trailed off and took yet another step back, “I will lock myself in the bedroom, for your own safety.” Magnus felt his mind slipping away, he was listening, but he wasn’t really there, he just smelled Alpha, Alec, his skin, his breath, his arousal, his scent, his pupils dilated as he took a step forward. “Magnus?” Alec asked quietly, “Are you still with me?”

“Alec,” Magnus purred and Alec’s nostrils fluttered, his eyes closing for a moment before he took another haste step back, cursing below his breath.

“Shit, I have to- you got this baby,” Alec rushed through the corridor, Magnus watched the warm body step into the bedroom and close the door before a metallic noise clicked.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked and stepped forward as in trance, “Alec…” he stopped at his door and tried to open it but it didn’t work, he tried again more forcefully, “Alexander!”.

Silence.

Magnus felt his heart hammer against his chest, where did his Alpha go? Why did he leave? Did he do something wrong? He needed him, so badly. “Alec don’t leave me. Please. I need you.” Magnus gasped, thudding his fist against the door, “Alpha let me in!”

Panic rose up his chest. He was alone. “I am out here Alpha! I can’t get in!” he shouted, scratching at the door. “Something is wrong!” He stepped back, before he slammed his side against the door but it didn’t budge.

He could smell him; he was in there. Why wasn’t he opening the door?

Magnus whined loudly, desperately, trying to get his Alpha’s attention but also out of sheer despair and fear. He pushed himself off the door and stumbled down the corridor, his vision going from left to right, images flashing across his eyes, it was too bright, too loud, too much. He fell and heard a loud thud as his knees hit the ground, then dragged himself into his nest and curled into a ball. “Alpha,” he whispered.

Sleep washed over him, the moment he opened his eyes again Magnus felt tense, his whole body was rigid like a bowstring. Sweat pearled off his skin and soaked the sheets, and most of all, he felt a raging heat in his crotch that throbbed painfully.

He turned onto his belly and rocked against the fabrics, let his aching erection slide over the raspy towel, back and forth to move his sensitive foreskin over the shaft over and over again, a low moan escaped his lips as his glans rubbed against the blanket, dripping with precum. Fuck, yes, more, more more…he fisted the fabrics and rutted against the nest until the heat gathered in the pit of his abdomen, his balls drawing up in lightning speed before his orgasm hit him full force turning him into a gasping mess as he released himself onto the bedsheets beneath him.

The slick slid down his thighs and formed a puddle below his legs.

To his dismay, his erection wasn’t going down, instead just hardened even more, the orgasm, yet somehow good didn’t feel like quite enough, Magnus hastily reached behind himself and yelped as he pushed two fingers into his tight but slick asshole, going in as deep as possible before he thrusted them in and out, his walls widening around his fingers as he did so, he needed something, anything, he needed more.

He jumped onto all fours but kept fucking himself like no tomorrow, rocking back onto his own fingers as he slid a third in, trying to reach his own prostate which didn’t quite work out from this angle. He opened his eyes wide and searched, for anything, just anything, he needed something inside of him right about now.

“Alpha!” Magnus screamed from the depths of his lungs, but nothing happened, “Fuck,” Magnus cursed as he pushed back against his fingers, the muscles in his arm trembling, he pulled them out to push his thumb in instead, weakly pressing against his prostate now, “Alpha!” He screamed again. Nothing. A pitiful whine left Magnus’ throat. “Please,” He almost whispered, “Alexander!” He said louder, desperately. “Help!” Magnus screamed and crumbled onto the wet sheets as his Omega took over him completely.

-

Alec flung himself off the bed in lightning speed before he literally pulled the door out of its hinges and ran down the corridor after hearing Magnus scream for help, knowing something had happened, maybe someone had found them, oh god, he should have looked after him earlier, what if- “Magnus I am here!” Alec shouted as he came to an abrupt halt in the living room, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and mouth dropping.

He was greeted with a sight he wasn’t prepared for, not in the slightest, as his husband knelt on all four’s half in the nest and half out, ass up in the air as he thumbed his own hole, slick dropping down his thighs, his face a vision of lust and despair, a towel tugged between his teeth as he pulled on it with a low whine.

A scent, so heavy and alluring it was almost too much, hit him at once, washed over his body and made every muscle inside him tense up almost painfully, the erection he had tried to will down the past hours where he tried to distract himself with reading, listening to music, trying to shut off Magnus’ desperate cries for him, which broke his heart apart, now hardened so fast that he almost passed out.

He staggered backwards and heaved in a deep breath, oh fuck, mistake, he gasped and spluttered, before he coughed, too much, too- Omega, Magnus, slick, heat, mate, breed- have to breed, breed, breed.

Alec slapped himself hard, his vision trembling for a moment, shaking his head as he felt his cheek throb. Focus.

“Magnus are you- are you hurt?” He needed to check, even though he looked anything but. The Omega suddenly froze in his motions and looked up, he let go off the towel with his chapped lips and perked up like a deer caught in the headlights, “Can- can you hear me?” Alec croaked out; his throat felt parched all of a sudden. He needed a water. Thirsty.

Magnus pulled out his thumb and straightened, kneeling in his nest, Alec’s eyes flickered down to his flushed erection that looked painfully hard and leaked down his balls, the sweat glistened between his pecs and in the fine lines of his abs. Oh.

“Alpha,” Magnus gasped weakly.

Oh shit. He shouldn’t have come here.

Leave. Fucking leave. Turn around. Lock yourself away. Before- His breath hitched as Magnus leaned forward and crawled towards him, slowly and elegantly like a cat on a hunt, Alec panted as his eyes got stuck on Magnus’ half lidded lust filled eyes that watched him intently as he came closer, a low purr echoed through the living room and Alec let out a pitiful whine before he clutched a hand to his own mouth and jumped back, hitting the wall behind himself with a thud.

Oh no, not now, control yourself, you can do this, you are stronger than your Alpha, Magnus needs you to keep focus, to- to- fuck- what did he need again? What did Magnus say? What did he want? Did they even talk? What did they talk about? Alec shook his face with confusion and pure panic as his eyes widened, he couldn’t think. Fuck this shit.

A hand grabbed his leg and Alec’s head shot down to see Magnus crawl up his legs, trembling fingers sliding up his naked thighs that shivered below the touch until they grasped at the hem of his boxers, Magnus looked up from below his lashes almost innocently and that totally didn’t do things to Alec. “Magnus,” He whispered, “we- I- help-“

Magnus closed his lips and rose his chin before another purr left his throat, clearly directed towards him and Alec felt his Alpha claw at his chest, raging inside him, he felt his boxers being pulled down and his cock thud against his abdomen and gave a loud gasp as his head fell back against the wall. He had to leave. Go. Somewhere.

He stared ahead as he felt coldness against his heated crotch, followed by warmth, warm breath…Go away. Go. Just go. You can’t do this, Magnus is not himself, they agreed to be separate, they- Alec squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a sharp breath as a wet heat surrounded his tip and he got sucked deep into Magnus’ throat until he hit the back of it, a thousand emotions, thoughts, feelings suddenly flooded his whole system as his dick throbbed in the Omega’s mouth.

Alec let his head drop and watched as Magnus pulled back slowly, eyes locked on his own until only the tip lay on his tongue, lips wide apart.

“Oh fuck,” Alec squeaked, his voice reaching a height he didn’t know existed.

Maybe…maybe this was okay? Maybe, Magnus was fine with this? They were married, they loved to do this right? Magnus loved to suck his dick. He said he wanted to spend his heat with him, to- yes, he said he wanted this, when he was still himself. But maybe he wasn’t a good judge of the situation at the moment, how was he supposed to think when there was this beautiful Omega sucking on his dick, his beautiful Omega, his husband.

Alec reached forward and cupped Magnus’ rosy cheek with his palm, gently, stroked the little hair above his ear, before he pulled only lightly, guiding him back onto his dick regretfully, Magnus let it slide right back in without flinching once. Yes, this was okay, he wasn’t taking advantage of Magnus and his heat, right? Then why did he feel like he was? Why wasn’t he stopping this. Alec felt his heart hammer against his chest as Magnus closed his lips around him and pressed his tongue against his vein before he dragged his head back and forth again, sucking him in slow and careful motions.

No this was fine; this was so fine. It’s your husband, he loves this, he wants this, you are only helping him, he will feel better, this is not about you, oh god.

Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as his head dropped back against the wall again, his hand sliding into the Omega’s sweaty hair that he grabbed tightly, moving his hips in Magnus’ rhythm. Omega. His dick and balls felt so full, tingled so bad, it was edging on painful, he needed more, more, he let his hand slide down Magnus’ head and held him at the back of it, tugging him forward a little faster as he felt Magnus moan around his dick, his fingers tightening around his thighs as he began to quicken his speed up.

A second hand flew to Magnus’ head that he now held between his two big palms and pushed him down onto his cock harder while he thrusted himself into his throat, he could feel Magnus relax around him, and just take what Alec gave him, Omega, Omega…Omega…Magnus, Alec’s eyes flew open as he let go of Magnus’ head, the Omega drew back quickly and inhaled deeply.

What the fuck did he do? He did not just use Magnus’ mouth and heat to satisfy himself.

Was Magnus hu- “Urgh!” Alec groaned as Magnus latched onto his balls, nestling his face into the soft skin and Alec flinched, his thighs trembling heavily, god he needed to cum so badly.

He could give Magnus what he wanted, and still get what he wanted, and this was okay, right? This was okay. They were both adults and fucking married. They loved doing this and Magnus wanted this.

Alec reached down to Magnus’ chin and grabbed his own erection with the other, guiding the tip back to Magnus’ lips, Magnus scrunched his nose, then kissed the flushed skin, “Open your lips Magnus,” Alec whispered gently, the Omega looked out of it for a moment, but then parted his lips as Alec guided himself inside his mouth again, Magnus purred, he looked excited but also confused, like he wasn’t exactly knowing where he was, what he was doing or how to continue, he moved a little on his knees, from left to right, the purr intensifying, he was alright, right? He was good, “can you suck for me baby?”

Magnus tensed up for a moment before his eyes suddenly focused again and flew up to Alec’s once more, narrowing with a slight smile, there you are, he tightened his mouth around his dick and bobbed his head back and forth while Alec tried to keep eye contact to his husband, that seemed to get lost when it broke, but it was hard, so very hard.

Alec’s lips parted, “Argh,” he gasped as Magnus motions became quicker and quicker, that suction unbelievably intense, “Good boy,” Alec praised and saw Magnus’ eyes shimmer, smelled the satisfied scent the Omega radiated. Fuck, he was so close, “Magnus, baby,” Alec gasped, “faster,” Magnus grabbed his ass from behind and pulled him in; “oh fuck, Magnus I’m going to cum, baby, baby I’m cumming,” Alec stuttered before his head thudded back against the wall loudly, his body imploding with the sheer force of his orgasm that washed over him from crotch upwards, he tightened his jaws, biting down hard as he hummed against his lips loudly as he felt Magnus swallow his seed down.

His body spasmed as he shot his release down his husband’s throat, his knot throbbing painfully, until Magnus let go with a loud plop, Alec still tried to catch his breath and understand what just happened as Magnus slid back down his legs and turned around, lowering his chest to the cold ground that he felt beneath his bare feet.

Alec watched him as he presented to him, his hole gaping and ready, oh shit.

No.

Enough.

“Magnus, I- I have to go,” Alec stuttered out, then dragged his boxers back up over his sensitive dick, that didn’t quite soften yet, which was no surprise to be honest, he would probably sport an erection for a week after this, that scent will haunt him forever, he dashed aside and walked off, feeling a little guilty of having used Magnus like that, hoping to god he did the right thing and Magnus didn’t mind this.

He heard a low whine, loud and clear and stopped as he reached the door, he turned back around to see Magnus back on his knees, sitting on his calves as he looked at Alec with something aching on disappointment and confusion.

It made Alec’s heart stutter.

“Magnus, baby, I can’t- we can’t- I have to go.” Magnus tilted his head aside like a lost puppy. Fuck, he didn’t understand. Another whine followed and Alec swallowed thickly as his Alpha shouted at him inside, telling him to get to his Omega, to take care of him, to do his duty, he somehow cursed that he got too much control over him, why couldn’t he just be weak and make Magnus happy.

Magnus turned back around and brought his chest back to the ground, trying to show his Alpha what he wanted, what he needed, and yes the Alpha got the message, Alec definitely got it, and Alec almost felt sorry for himself, for Magnus, for his Omega, for the whole situation, that he was letting him down. He clearly thought that Alec didn’t get it, and he’d be disappointed when he left, think his Alpha let him down, didn’t want him.

Fuck this.

He never wanted any of this to happen.

Maybe he really should have left Magnus to deal with this heat alone, that would have been better for both of them.

What the fuck were you thinking?

He needed to talk to him, needed to get through to Magnus, to make him understand. Yes. He needed to try. Alec let go off the door handle and padded back down the corridor until he knelt down beside Magnus, lifting him off the cold ground, he felt hot and sweaty, “Magnus,” Alec whispered looking deeply into his eyes. “Magnus can you hear me?”

Alec breathed through his mouth, trying to smell as little as possible, but it was impossible, he could smell him all around, could smell the slick, the arousal, the need, Magnus’ nostrils flared as he watched him emotionless.

Then suddenly leaned in and ran his cheek over Alec’s, scenting him, Alec growled in response, not the threatening kind as he scented him back, wanting nothing else than to be close to his Omega, protect him, take care of him, make him happy, he smelled so good, felt so good, Oh Magnus.

He enjoyed the moment, before Magnus pulled back and looked at him, nudging his lips against Alec’s tentatively, Alec pressed forward and kissed him, his lips were hot and slightly swollen from the sucking, he tasted like cum, and like Omega. Sweet and addicting. Their kiss deepened as their lips massaged the other one, softening, hardening, their tongues playing together as Alec felt another growl rise up his throat, his dick twitching back to life.

Oh no, his Alpha was awakening.

Alec pulled back hastily and stared at him, Magnus leaned in again, trying for another kiss when Alec pulled back more, Magnus eyes suddenly narrowed before he rushed forward, “Argh!” Alec shouted as Magnus latched onto his jaw tightly, the growl escaped his lips, threateningly and loud. Magnus bit down harder, hissing loudly and almost frustrated.

Alec thrusted his arms forward and made Magnus fly back and off of him, the Omega slammed against the wall, only lightly as Alec tried to control himself, his Alpha, but before he could do anything Magnus was back onto him, crawling onto his lap as his teeth found his jaw again, biting him once more, Alec whined loudly, now grabbing Magnus’ waist to throw him off, Magnus rolled over the corridor floor and straightened almost instantly to look at him with a furrowed brow.

“Magnus, stop this-“ Alec said, he knew he wasn’t going too hard on him, Magnus was a tough man and not made out of glass and he didn’t use his full force, but still he preferred not to throw his husband around the flat. Alec snarled as Magnus crawled closer again, trying to threaten him to stay away but Magnus powered through, just kept on crawling as Alec leaned back a little, holding himself upright with his arms as Magnus again crawled onto him, climbed him, slowly but intently, “What are you doing, why are you-“ Alec hissed before his eyes suddenly widened.

Magnus rubbed his body against Alec’s, his fingers scratching down the side of Alec’s neck.

He was trying to awake his Alpha, to make him come out, Magnus wanted his Alpha. He was trying to help him, them, he needed him, wanted him. He was acting on instinct. And fuck it worked way too good.

Alec put his eyes back on Magnus who looked deep into his soul, nostrils flaring, a desperate purr rolled up his throat and Alec let go, couldn’t hold it back anymore, a breath escaped his lips as his mind drooped, giving the reins to his Alpha that answered Magnus’ purr with a growl as he leaned forward, tensing his body up as Magnus fell back and off of him.

It was Alec’s turn to move forward and crawl towards the Omega who suddenly tensed up as he sniffed, then backed off, Alec growled again, baring his teeth as he watched the Omega retreat towards his nest, eyes darting back to Alec every other second to make sure he followed him, and he was following, he’d follow him to the edge of the world.

Magnus stopped as he’d reached his nest and flopped into it, turning onto his back as he let Alec crawl over his body, he wiggled excitedly beneath him, his hot hands running all over Alec’s body.

Alec leaned down to his throat with a deep snarl and Magnus lifted his head instinctively, baring his throat while his body still moved, rocking against the Alpha’s thighs who now parted his lips and hovered over his throat for a second, taking in his scent before he closed his teeth around his throat, the Omega stilled instantly as Alec bit down hard to prepare the Omega for his knot. A startled noise left the Omega’s lips and Alec smelled it, the slick dripping down his ass and thighs.

He let go with a gasp and licked over the bite before he nudged Magnus’ head roughly, urging him to turn around, Magnus shuffled over, bringing his belly to the soft fabrics beneath them, his cheek pressed firmly against it as he pushed his ass up against Alec’s abdomen.

Alec instantly leaned down again, closing his lips around the salty back of Magnus’ neck beneath his hairline to hold him in place as he angled his hips, thrusting them into the void a few times until he felt his tip catch onto his slick rim, he pushed in without waiting another second and slid inside the Omega’s hot channel effortlessly, Magnus moaned beneath him, stilling instantly as the Alpha penetrated him, finally.

Fucking finally.

Alec lost all connection to himself, to the world, to anything as he was engulfed in that breath taking heat of Magnus’ body, his knot throbbing behind his rim and balls snuggled against his cheeks.

Home.

This was home.

His hips began to thrust, pulling back and pushing inside again, over and over, the motion creating slick noises and a perfect friction as he rubbed against his walls, it was too hot, too wet, too good, too much, Magnus, Omega, slick, heat, when he thought fucking Magnus couldn’t get any better, this happened. Magnus didn’t seem to feel any pain, the Omega was breathing slowly and he could smell that he was pleased. Happy.

Knowing that, Alec pounded into him harder, faster, breathing heavily against his neck with his nose while he slammed his hips against his Omega’s ass, moving him forward with each motion as his ministrations became forceful.

“Alpha,” Magnus whined, his fingers grasped the fabrics tightly until his knuckles whitened and Alec slid his hand over his, taking over to interlock their hands, giving something to hold onto.

“My Omega,” Alec gasped between two thrusts as he let go off his neck and licked over it, “mine, mine, mine,” Alec chanted as he lost himself in the Omega, in the pleasure his body gave him, as both their souls collided, united in this moment, he was way too close, it felt too good, his knot began to widen slowly, “I love you; I love you,” he gasped.

Magnus moaned loudly as he pushed back against the Alpha with each thrust, frantically, until his body suddenly tensed up, the veins on his forehead bulging as he held his breath, then let it out in one sharp gasp before his body began to tremble beneath him, his ass tightening around his dick rhythmically almost sending Alec over the edge too.

The friction their sweaty bodies created was amazing, the Omega’s body trembling through his orgasm and the smell of Magnus’ cum beneath them was giving him the rest, he wrapped one arm around the Omega’s belly to hold him steady as he fucked into him hard and fast, feeling his dick and balls throb, breed, breed, breed, his knot grew in rapid speed now.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped out through his foggy mind, Magnus turned his hand around, palm upwards and squeezed Alec’s hand tightly.

Alec angled his hips instinctively and thrusted himself into Magnus’ tight birth channel as the Omega let out a strangled gasp, tightening more around him while he squeezed his hand even more, rocking back and forth a little he then pushed deep inside him as he hurtled over the edge, his knot popped and caught onto the Omega’s rim, his dick hardening even more before it exploded, sending ropes of cum deep down Magnus’ channel as he latched onto the Omega’s scent gland tightly, his orgasm rocking through him.

His whole existence collapsed, melting into Magnus as he felt something snap between them, sending shivers through his body like a lightning, he gasped loudly, eyes squeezed shut as he tasted Magnus’ blood run down his tongue, but it didn’t feel nasty, it felt right, Magnus growled deeply, face torn in a grimace, Alec rocked against his ass, never stopping, dragging his orgasm on until Magnus hissed, Alec let go with a loud gasp and panted heavily, Magnus suddenly bucked up and Alec scrambled backwards as good as possible as Magnus turned over beneath him and pulled him back down against his waiting body.

He grabbed Alec’s jaw and shoulder and brought the Alpha closer, wrapping his legs around his waist to lock him in, then bared Alec’s throat and bit into his vein, Alec let out a pained noise, but quickly gathered himself as he let out a shaky breath as Magnus latched onto him, sucking hard. He let it happen, this felt right, the sting lessened and Magnus then let go and let his head thud back against the ground, Alec, eyes still closed, leaned in and began to caress his wound, lapping over it with the flat of his tongue while Magnus purred in delight, running his fingertips over Alec’s sweaty back. Yes, this felt right.

His knot still throbbed inside the Omega as their breaths evened out and turned into soft gasps as they fell asleep.

-

Magnus awoke to two things, a sharp light blinding him entirely, and a pain just as sharp in his butt that made him grimace, almost sending tears to his eyes. Whether from the light or pain wasn’t clear. He hoisted himself up to look around, needed a moment to see where exactly he was, and why, he blinked his crusty eyes and sat up; why did everything hurt so badly? And oh god what was that taste on his tongue? Did something die on there? He smacked his lips a few times and stared at a familiar mud green couch.

Jace’s flat.

His nostrils flared.

Yes, Jace.

Right, they had gotten here and- wait. His whole body froze as realization hit him, his heat. Was he still in heat? He lifted his arm and sniffed on himself, gagging as he turned aside, he shouldn’t have done that. But no, he felt clear headed, somehow, his heat must be over. Wait, how long did he sleep? His heats usually lasted for days. He looked out of the window, the sun shining and smiling down at him. He was pretty certain that not more than a day had passed by.

He looked down on himself, he was still naked, still sweaty, he stank. He could make out dried cum on his skin, well that wasn’t new. His heats had always been wild.

How come his heat only lasted a day, or did he sleep for days? No, he dared not to think about this. He shuffled over with a pained groan and then let out a startled gasp as he saw naked feet peek from behind the kitchen counter.

There was someone there. There- no. He could smell Alec. Wait what?

Magnus got to his feet, not without another groan and walked over in a crouch, feeling like an old man as more of the Alpha came into his sight, his eyes widening even more as more, naked, skin was revealed to him, Alec was naked. Why was he naked. Why was he here? In the kitchen. With him.

Alec lay on the kitchen floor, a hand holding an empty glass of water.

What a pitiful sight.

“Alexander?” Magnus nudged a leg. “Darling?” The Alpha stirred and suddenly moved swiftly as he got to his feet as on autopilot, turned on the faucet and poured water into the empty glass then turned around and handed it over silently, swaying from one side to the other with his eyes closed, hair sticking up in odd angles.

“Your water,” Alec croaked, “have to- drink-“ Magnus took the glass, frowning, then watched as Alec walked past him, bumping into the counter seemingly not minding and crawled into the nest, flopping down with a loud huff. He couldn’t miss the cloud of smell that had followed the Alpha, he smelled just as dirty as him.

Magnus sipped on the water tentatively.

“Alexander?” Magnus tried again as he reached the nest. “Darling?” Alec stirred again and slowly opened his eyes, looking up blearily. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Alec smiled lopsided.

This wasn’t weird at all.

“Darling, not that I mind, but why are you here and…in my nest?” Magnus asked gently. “Naked nonetheless.” Alec reached down and scratched his balls, eyes closed again, snoring softly. “Alec!”

Alec twitched forcefully and stared at him, then came up to sit. “Magnus, what are you-“ he began, then looked around himself, “Why am I here?” He asked no one in particular, then looked down on himself, “Why am I naked?” he looked back up, “Why are you naked?”

Alec’s eyes suddenly widened comically. “What?” Magnus asked, scared, and Alec pointed at his face. “What?! What’s wrong?!” Magnus gasped as he put the glass down and then touched his own face.

“Your neck,” Alec shuffled to his feet and froze, staring blatantly. “Oh my god, I- I bit you-“

“What?!” Magnus shrieked again, “You bit me? There’s a mark?” Magnus threw a hand up to his neck and winced at the pain it caused, instantly taking his fingers off. “I-“ he stopped, “You have one too.” Alec reached for his own throat and carefully guided his fingertips along the wound before their eyes locked. “Did we- did we mate?”

Silence.

A smile spread on Alec’s lips, his eyes turning heart shaped before a startled laugh burst out of his mouth, “We mated.” He said proudly.

Magnus didn’t know how to react, he felt things, happiness, confusion, fear, and even more confusion, but the sincere joy on his husband’s face got the better of him and a smile tugged his lips up, “We mated.” He confirmed. “That’s why my butt hurts so badly.” He adds in an afterthought and Alec’s smile instantly fell off his face.

“You are hurt?” Alec stepped closer, placing a hand on Magnus’ arm and the other on his waist, looking him up and down, then froze again, “I- I must have-“ he began to stutter, “I am so sorry Magnus, I don’t remember what happened, I- did we?”

“Well, if we are in fact mated- I am very sure we did.”

Alec looked sick, “Oh god,”

“Alec,” Magnus stopped him instantly, “I don’t remember either, but this is not your fault, we both knew this would happen, didn’t we? It was foolish to think otherwise. I was in heat and you’re only human, and an Alpha, and my husband. You must have…felt my need, and a locked door can’t really keep us separated let’s be real.” Magnus said, reaching for his cheeks. “Darling,”

“I forced myself on you.”

“No,” Magnus shook his head, “I forced myself on you.” He corrected. “But Alexander, it’s okay isn’t it? I mean, this is what we wanted, we wanted to mate, wanted this…didn’t we?” He tried, fingers trembling against his husband’s cheeks. Suddenly feeling a little unsure. Alec still looked stricken. He somehow wished he could remember, but then again not, but all in all it must have been super hot. Hopefully?

“Yes,” he gasped, though with a frown, “We did, but we said we wouldn’t and I- are you hurt badly?”

“No, it’s just a sting, the usual, a knot is quite big.”

Alec swallowed, then opened and closed his mouth a few times, “I don’t have anything here-“ Alec’s eyes looked over the place, “we should get some ointment at the drug store,”

“Alexander,”

“You just gave birth, not that something ripped or-“

“It’s not that bad, it really isn’t, the pain would be worse then, don’t you think?” Magnus tried to reassure him. “Alec?”

“Yes?”

“We mated.” Alec’s frown disappeared, his eyes starting to shimmer on the edges.

“Yes, we did.” He whispered, “I am yours now, am I?”

“And I am yours,” Magnus whispered back, then stepped closer, body’s touching, “Do you feel something?”

“I feel a lot.”

“No, I mean, do you feel a difference?” Magnus asked, stroking his thumb over Alec’s cheek.

“I already loved you endlessly before so, no, I uh, I don’t exactly feel a difference,” he said, frowning a little again.

“Me neither,” Magnus gasped, a little sorry for himself, he didn’t know why but he’d imagined some kind of firework to go off when he saw his mated Alpha. Maybe he’d read too much fiction. “How do we know it worked?”

“You are asking the wrong person,” both chuckled. Maybe at their stupidity. “But I feel perfect,”

“Me too, well except the pain, and that I feel dirty, and I stink,” he quirked an eyebrow. “But except that, I’m perfect.”

“Magnus?” Alec whispered and tightened his arms around the Omega’s waist, “you are safe now.”

“I am sa-“ he began to ask, “Oh.” Safe. He was safe. Victor couldn’t harm him anymore. He was mated to Alexander. Fuck. “I am safe. I am yours.”

“You are mine, and he can’t have you, nobody can have you.” Alec said with such pride and devotion that it made Magnus tear up, “Kiss me,” Alec said before their lips collided, teeth clashing, their forceful kiss turning passionately within a second as Magnus purred into it, pressing forward and against his strong Alpha’s body, Alec pulled him in closer and massaged his lips in a slick slide, both enjoying the taste and feeling of the other. “I love you Magnus,”

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus answered, feeling so full, so loved, so safe, “Do you remember anything from what happened yesterday? Anything at all?” he played with the soft hair of Alec’s nape as he watched Alec think, watched his eyes widen a tad bit.

“Uh,”

“What is it? What do you remember?” Magnus asked excitedly, he’d love to know what happened, at least something. Alec’s cheeks suddenly turned crimson. “Tell me?”

“I can’t say that.”

“Alexander.” Magnus warned. “No secrets.”

Alec licked his upper lip in a nervous gesture, Magnus noticed his breath quicken, “I remember that you uh, you asked for me, or more for help, you had screamed my name, that is how I got to you…but-“ he blinked a few times, then settled his eyes on Magnus’s. “I remember you-“ he pursed his lips, looking one second from fainting as if the words would hurt him, “You sucked me off,”

Magnus’ eyebrows vanished in his hairline, “How did we get from me screaming for help to sucking on your dick?”

“You kind of, just did it.”

“Did your boxers kind of just vanish all of a sudden?”

“Magnus I- you were naked and, so hot-“ he breathed, “and and you came to me and-“ he stammered, “I didn’t exactly plan for this to happen but it did, but I tried to leave as soon as you were done I promise.”

“So, you let me suck you off and then wanted to bolt?”

“You make it sound pretty twisted,”

“It is a little,”

“I am sorry.” Alec burst out, “I shouldn’t have let that happen, that was irresponsible of me and I shouldn’t have used you for my own pleasure, but I am weak when it comes to you and I am ashamed.” He rushed.

Magnus pressed his lips together as his mouth shaped a wide smile, “Alexander,” he said softly, “I don’t mind this at all.” He said with a shake of his head, rather amusedly, “You don’t have to apologize or feel bad for this, you are my- you are my Alpha and my husband and you can use me whenever you want you know.” He winked, “In fact I love doing that so I am pretty sure I enjoyed myself too.”

Alec exhaled obviously relieved but his body was still tense, “I know, that- that you think that way and it’s rather hot and also, thank you, but consent is important to me and you couldn’t give it in that moment, so no I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me.”

“You are forgiven.” Magnus said gently, realizing that this troubled Alec more than he thought, but it really didn’t trouble Magnus at all, he knew he had a certain affect on others in his heat and it wasn’t just anyone, but Alexander and there were worse things than sucking on his dick. Way worse. The thought that Alec used him like that was actually amazingly hot and he might have gotten hard a little just thinking of it.

“Thank you.” Alec said again, now smiling. “I don’t remember anything of what happened after, I must have lost control then.”

“We both did.” Magnus reminded him. “It’s alright. I am happy this happened, I really am-“ he began, “Oh,” he gasped as he felt a wetness between them and jerked back, looking down perplexed to see Alec covered in a white substance. “Oh.” He said again and Alec chuckled, the tension now completely leaving his body.

“Do you need a hand?”

Magnus looked up confused, slightly horrified, and shamefully hard still, “What?”

“I could uh, milk you.”

“You take that back right about now Alexander.” Magnus hissed.

“Not?” Alec laughed. “Okay, I am sure they have those milk sucking machine’s down in the drug store, I could get you one when I get the ointment. That’s no problem.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus threw his hands up, jumping out of Alec’s reach, then narrowed his eyes at him, “You have no heart,”

Alec kept laughing, “We could use the milk for breakfast,”

“I want a divorce.”

“Magnus,” Alec tried to reach for him, shoulders still trembling.

“There are boundaries, and you’ve crossed them!”

“Oh, that- that is your limit? The milking? Not the other stuff I did to you last night?”

“Watch your mouth Alpha,”

Alec grinned brightly and Magnus had to force himself not to grin along stupidly, he was meant to be angry, Alec was way too sassy for his own good. Magnus walked past him, shoving the Alpha out of the way to get to the bathroom. Angrily bursting into the shower cabin before he washed himself with more strength than strictly necessary, growling below his breath, if he tried to squeeze some milk out of his swollen pecs while he was at it, nobody had to know.

After washing up, Magnus left for Jace’s bedroom, “The bathroom is yours!” Magnus yelled and closed the door behind himself, then went to dress. The clothes were actually his size, but it didn’t feel good to be honest, though he couldn’t exactly walk around naked, there was nothing he could do.

He left the bedroom, trying to find something in the kitchen and settled on an apple, maybe he was drinking 3 litres of water to fix his parched insides too.

It didn’t take long for Alec to appear and Magnus turned around to see his husband in what looked like a crop top and shorts. Hair still dripping. “Fuck my life,” Alec gasped.

Magnus tried, he really tried, and pressed his jaws together tightly. “Looking good there,”

“I guess that’s what I get for teasing you,”

“Karma is a bitch,” Magnus said winking, and Alec granted him a small smile before his eyes flitted down Magnus’ body, his nostrils flaring. Magnus could watch his face distort, could see the moment he realized he was dressed in Jace’ clothes too, the way he fought against ripping it off Magnus’ body. “I need to wear something…” Magnus said quietly.

“Yes,” Alec nodded, then swallowed. “You have to.”

“It’s your brother, that doesn’t count, right?” Alec nodded, but he looked anything but okay with this. “I really want to see our pups now.” The Alpha’s face finally cleared up and the smile returned.

“Me too.” Not a minute passed by until Alec had fished for his phone and dialled a number. “Izzy, hey, yes- yes I found him sorry I didn’t- yes sorry.” He began to stutter, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, “He’s okay, we both are,” his cheeks began to flush, “we had a good time yes.” He looked up to Magnus who smiled proudly. “Izzy, can we talk about that later? Where are you and the pups? Are they okay?” Magnus followed the conversation, “What? Oh, oh god okay, we will be right there.” He hung up.

“What is it?”

“The pups are fine,” Alec began, sighing.

“And?” Magnus rolled a hand mid air for him to continue.

“They are at home, with- with my parents.”

Magnus swallowed as he straightened, “Our pups are at your family home? With your parents?!”

“Izzy and Jace didn’t know where else to go,” he began, looking a little pale, “We have to get them out of there.”

“Let’s go.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand before they rushed out of the flat and down the stairs, into the noisy street life of New York, only one destination, one goal on their minds, their pups.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you soooooo much for all the comments on the last chapter, I loved reading them so much and I'll answer them all as always, I know you've had to wait a while for the mating and I am just as relieved as you are it finally happened, couldn't be prouder and happier for our boys, we are at the peak of the showdown and this chap will be just as turbulent and emotional, maybe even more so, we get some long deserved answers in this one. It's not the last one, you can breath again. And now I'll let you dive into it. As always, if you are into live tweeting the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone!

“Okay, I will go in first and then-“ Alec began to explain after they’d reached his parent’s home when Magnus threw up a hand, cutting him off as he walked past him and up the stairs with a throbbing vein on his neck, an aura surrounding him that screamed not to mess with him, and Alec knew better than to stop him, but in fact he had to; he jumped upwards, using his long legs to his advantage as he grabbed his Omega’s elbow tightly, “Magnus!”

He turned around so quick that Alec staggered back a few steps, “I am going in there, Alexander, and I will get our pups out, if you want it or not,” Alec rolled his eyes before he walked up and stood between him and the door, towering over the Omega.

“My parents are-“

“I love you but get out of my way.” Magnus hissed, interrupting him once more. Alec had noticed Magnus’ scent changing the closer they had gotten here, turning from anxious to utterly outraged, he could feel how tense Magnus was, that all that was on his mind were their pups and their safety, he was focused, probably too focused, he couldn’t think straight anymore. But that was a trait Alec quite liked about Magnus, he always put others first, especially their pups.

And yes, Alec would too, but they had to at least have a plan ready, his parents neither knew that he had married, nor that he had pups, and not to speak of the mating. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or anything, but he also didn’t want to risk an outburst of his mother when their pups were within her grasp. As much as he wanted to burst into there, he had to be reasonable.

Alec deepened his voice, though still keeping it kindly as he lowered his face to Magnus’ “I will go in first,” he repeated, “you stay behind me. Can you do that for me?”

Magnus tipped his chin up, clenching his jaws, almost as if in a challenge but then lowered his eyes again, “I can.” He scoffed.

“Good,” Alec said softly, cupping Magnus’ cheek with his palm, “Let me talk, I can handle them.” Magnus didn’t look impressed, or pleased, but Alec had to worry about a few other things at the moment. He leaned in and kissed his forehead hastily, before he turned around and opened the door, ushering Magnus inside before standing in front of him protectively, eyeing his surroundings to make out where everyone was.

He could make out familiar scents in the living room and thus took off, slowly, carefully, keeping his breath levelled to not send out too much of his scent and startle anyone when he gasped in surprise as Magnus rushed past him, literally running into the living room, Alec looked after him, gaping. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered under his breath then quickly followed his stubborn Omega.

When Alec reached the living room, admittedly a little breathless, Magnus was hovering by the fireplace next to Izzy, cradling their daughters and bringing them up to his chest while purring in obvious relief, Alec felt it too as his shoulders sagged a little, the tension leaving his body at once. 

Their pups were fine.

Izzy got to her feet, an expression of worry on her face, “Finally, you are here.” She threw herself into Alec’s arms who hugged her tightly, a little distracted though as his eyes stuck on his husband and the pups. “Mom made Jonathan leave,” Izzy continued, outraged, “she said she didn’t want an unknown Alpha in the house, but I could see the disgust on her face, I think she smelled Jace on him, she wouldn’t talk to him either; Jace followed him, I don’t know where they are.” She rushed and Alec had trouble to follow her. They weren’t here?

“She made them leave?” He stuttered out, god that woman. He had to talk to Jace, find him, see if he was alright. But unfortunately, he had other things to worry about at the moment.

“Where is Xan?” A voice said, urgently, not for the first time Alec noticed as he looked over Izzy’s shoulder to Magnus who stood, holding both their daughters close, his brow furrowed deeply and Alec only then noticed that someone was missing, hadn’t been able to see it before.

Cold fear gripped his chest. “Iz, where is my son?” he stared at his sister with wide eyes who had the decency to look ashamed.

“I- I couldn’t look after them all Alec, I was alone and they are three, he- he was hungry but I had to look after the girls too-“ She rambled, Alec then realized how utterly exhausted she looked, purple bags beneath her eyes being the evidence of the obvious lack of sleep.

“What does that mean? Where is he?!” He said a little more forceful and Izzy swallowed. Yes, he should be more grateful for what Izzy had done, alone nonetheless, he knew first hand that it was a lot but he couldn’t focus at the moment.

“Dad took him,” Alec looked up to Magnus who clenched his jaws, then turned on his heels and rushed upstairs as fast as he could, taking three steps at a time, following the very faint scent of his son that he could make out, taking him to his dad’s office, he slammed the door open one handed and burst in, only to halt a step into the room as a sight he hadn’t expected was revealed to him.

His father looked up from his spot on the couch by the window, surprised, holding a blue bundle in his arms, little hands holding onto the bottle. “Alexander,”

Alec walked closer slowly to not startle his son that had his eyes closed and fed quietly, after checking on him, his eyes rose to his father from where he stood awkwardly, wanting to rip his son out of his father’s hands but he had to control himself. “Hey dad. I- I was looking for him.”

“He’s okay Alec,” his father answered, gently, taking another look at the boy before he took the empty bottle away and put it on the windowsill, Xan hiccupped and then smacked his lips before he snuggled himself into the soft blanket, Alec’s fingers itched to touch. Which seemed to have been not as subtle as he hoped, because his father got up and handed him over carefully, Alec instantly grabbed his boy and brought him to his face instinctively, kissing his soft cheek only to see Xan grimace.

God he’d missed his smell. Missed him. All of them.

“I’m here now,” Alec whispered, stroking his pointer finger over the side of his face. He only then remembered that he wasn’t alone, too lost in the moment, as he looked up to see an expression on his father’s face he couldn’t quite decipher, a weird mixture of worry…and pride.

“He’s beautiful.” His father then said.

“Thanks,” Alec answered automatically before he cleared his throat, “I mean, I-I’ll tell Magnus, thank you.” Alec brought him to his throat, holding him against his chest tightly, protectively. Izzy must have explained whose pups those are, but he didn’t know if she’d told them why they were here.

“What’s his name?”

Alec felt his heart beat quicker as he wetted his lips, “Xan.”

“Is it short for something?” Robert asked gently, Alec breathed, because that was all he could do and his father’s expression shifted yet again, almost into understanding. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Thank you for feeding him.” Alec straightened, not really knowing how to feel right now. To his surprise he didn’t feel threatened exactly, or disturbed about the fact his father had had him in his arms, which kind of threw him off.

“You are very welcome.” Robert smiled tightly, “anytime.” His eyes flickered between Xan and Alec’s; it was oddly unnerving. Robert looked strangely uncomfortable suddenly, a sheen of sweat forming on his skin, “Alexander, there is something I have to tell you.”

Alec blinked his eyes, then held up a palm, “Not now, I- I have to get back to Magnus.” And with that he turned around and left, though he faintly heard his father following, to his surprise, and horror, the living room was empty, Izzy, Magnus and the pups gone. What- He turned around to see his father, “I said not now.” He repeated as he saw his mother walk into the room behind him, her eyes widening as she saw Alexander and the boy in his arms before she clenched her jaws and straightened.

“Alexander, what are you doing here?” Maryse asked and Alec already felt like throwing one of the family photo frames from on top of the fireplace her way, hitting her face if he was lucky enough. This was starting out well. He never meant to come here, now he had to face them and with Xan in his arms, which made him feel very unbalanced and oddly vulnerable, he didn’t want him near them, near his mother. He took another step back, feeling his walls rise.

The tension building between them was so thick and palpable that you could have cut it with a knife.

“Hey mom, nice to see you too.” He answered firmly, deciding to keep this polite, he couldn’t risk anything with his boy in his arms. Magnus suddenly entered the room, giving him a stern look, Alec didn’t need to ask to understand that he’d brought the pups to safety, that Izzy was with them. He stopped next to Alec who took a step forward to shield Magnus too, feeling even more off balance. He would have preferred to do this alone, not with Xan and Magnus by his side.

“Hello Alexander.” She repeated annoyedly, “I asked what you are doing here.” her eyes trailed down Alec's body and he was momentarily reminded of his clothes, though she didn't comment on it, she didn't have to, her eyes said enough.

Alec inhaled deeply and took a look at his father, then back to her, trying hard not to snap, “I came here to get the pups. Thank you for letting them stay for a day.” He answered diplomatically.

“I meant in New York.” She said clearly annoyed, “and you brought the Omega here, again. And not only that, his pups too. You don’t have to thank us for that it’s not like we had a choice.” She pointed at the sleeping Xan who was hidden in the blanket, Robert took a deep breath beside her.

“The Omega has a name,” Magnus answered as he stepped forward. Alec wanted to tug him right back behind him, but knew better than to do that.

“I am talking to my son and not you.” Maryse snarled.

“And here I thought you’d mentioned me,” Magnus shrugged, “I must have misheard.”

She puffed, “Yes well, you clearly don’t understand my words Omega,”

“No, apologies, I don’t speak Alphashit.” Alec felt his lip tug up.

“How dare you-“ She inhaled deeply, veins throbbing on her forehead.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered warningly, though he felt more than a little proud of his Omega.

“I am not letting her speak to you like that, you should know that by now.” Magnus whispered as he turned to Alec, then lowered his eyes to their boy. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s good. Magnus, I want you to leave and go upstairs.” Alec whispered back, firmly and Magnus’ eyes widened momentarily.

“I am not leaving you.” He shook his head in disbelief. Ugh, stubborn thing. “I took an oath.”

A puff of laughter left Alec’s lips unwillingly, “Really, now?” A coldness suddenly washed over Alec’s skin as he flinched, realizing that his mother stood in front of him, trying to pull his collar down, the hand was tugged off him in an instant as Magnus reached forward and stopped the connection, bringing himself between Alec and his mother.

“Don’t you dare touching him,” he snarled, towering over her. Her nostrils flared as she staggered backwards, horror filling her eyes as she looked between them two.

“You have mated.” Alec frowned. Wait, how did she notice? Both their marks were hidden. Magnus looked back to Alec for a moment, just as surprised, and obviously waiting for instructions now. Her eyes lowered and Alec saw the moment the color left her face. “And- you are married?”

Magnus still looked at Alec who suddenly lost the ability to speak altogether. He didn’t plan on telling them, not now whatsoever. And the scent his mother gave away was making him uneasy. A warm hand found its way to the small of his back and Alec felt instantly grounded by the touch.

“Yes, we are married,” Magnus answered, kindly, somewhat proud “and mated.” Maryse took another step back as Robert came forward, eyebrows up in his hairline.

“You have married?” Robert asked, voice a mixture of surprise and…disappointment.

“I can’t believe this.” Maryse gasped, “this has to be a joke.”

“Well,” Robert began, uneasy, “congratulations you two. I am sorry I missed it.” Alec felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. To be utterly honest, he would have liked his father to be there too.

“Thank you,” Magnus answered with a timid smile. “It was a beautiful ceremony. It was all on Alec, he had planned and organized it, and he did a magnificent job.” Magnus gushed, looking back to Alec once who still couldn’t feel his brain function properly. This situation was anything but pleasant. Magnus though seemed oddly calm; he could smell that he was.

“I am glad.” Robert answered, now looking at Alec. “I am happy for you.”

“Dad,” Alec gasped, when his mother cut him off.

“Robert!” Maryse spat, then turned to them, “How is that even possible, I mean, shouldn’t it be illegal to-“ She pointed from Alec to Magnus. “He’s your patient,”

“I lost my job a while back, I am not working for him anymore, or as a midwife whatsoever, we married and mated only recently after the pups were already born.” Alec rushed, “We are in love.” He added, not knowing why, but he felt the need to.

“You lost your job?” Robert asked with sincere surprise.

“Yes, they pulled me off because my relationship with Magnus was…not authorized. And I’m not allowed to work as a midwife anymore.” Robert’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Who did that? Who said that to you?”

“Dr. Verlac, someone must have informed him.” Alec cradled his boy closer, “It doesn’t matter, I don’t want the job anymore.” Alec said, feeling another pang in his chest.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, “That’s not true.”

“Well, there’s at least something good about all of this, now you can finally focus on a decent career and get your life back together.” Maryse answered almost happily.

“You must have quite the collection of mother of the year awards somewhere, I’d love to see them sometime.” Her mouth gaped, “and Alexander has a decent career, he has his life together, he’s happy, with me and our pups. Not like you’d know or care for any of this.” Magnus answered, his scent now going sharp, which it always did when he was defending Alec. And Alec shouldn’t still feel this touched by the simple gesture, but no one had ever before taken a stand for him, and that it comes from an Omega was even more special.

Alec had never dared to speak to his mother like that, and there he was, not caring that his mother was a powerful Alpha that could order him to stop, do whatever she wanted to him if she’d liked, he didn’t care for any of this, which was partly stupid but also so very courageous.

“There is nothing illegal about pursuing an Omega, especially if the job was done and the pups delivered.” Robert answered, “With the Omega’s consent of course,” he added, nodding at Magnus who gave him a short nod back, obviously grateful for the little addition, “They had no right to do that, threaten you.” Robert said sternly.

“I agree,” Magnus said fiercely.

“It’s okay dad. I don’t want it anymore.” Alec repeated, feeling as if something was drilling into his heart. Also, this situation was just a little much, his parents, Magnus, the fighting, Xan, Magnus and Robert obviously bonding, he didn’t know what and who to focus on. “And we are in New York because the father of the pups, the other Alpha, wants them back, and Magnus. We tried to stop it, them-“ Alec let out a shaky breath, “He has a contract,” he swallowed, then inhaled deeply. “Well, he can’t have Magnus, because we- we mated. I am his Alpha now.” Alec now turned to look at Magnus who met his gaze with a soft smile. “But the pups, he can still claim them,” he said, feeling sick.

“Nonsense,” His father barked outraged, startling Alec for a moment, “He is a liar.”

“What?” Alec’s jaw snapped shut, brow furrowing as he looked back at his father.

“Victor Wong is not the father of the pups.” Alec felt the air being punched out of his lungs as he heard Magnus gasp next to him, both slightly paling.

“How- how do you know about him?” Alec stuttered, Robert sucked in a breath, resting his hands on his hips as he lowered his face for a moment, tilting it back up. “And how do you know he is not the father?! What the hell is going on?”

“Because I know the father,” Robert breathed quietly, Alec felt as if the world had stopped turning, his confusion melting into anger, betrayal, as his eyebrows furrowed, lips curling into a snarl.

What the fuck? His father knew the father of Magnus’ pups? All this time? He’d been lying to him? What kind of sick game was this?!

Alec turned to Magnus and shoved the boy into his arms, eyes stuck on his father, “Cosa sai?!” Alec growled, pointing a finger at his father’s chest threateningly, “Mi dirai quello che sai. Proprio adesso!” he all but shouted.

“Alexander, stai calmo per favore. Ti diró.” Robert answered, holding his palms up. “Volevo dirtelo.” His mother looked from one to the other in confusion while Magnus did the same, both obviously not understanding a word.

“Non voglio essere calmo, e ora dimmi!” Alec felt his veins throb beneath his skin.

“Alexander,” Magnus soft voice cut through his rage, “what are you talking about? I don’t understand.” Alec sighed, he didn’t mean to be rude, he sometimes lost control over his tongue when he was in rage.

Robert swallowed thickly, “Dr. Verlac contacted me, a few months ago,” He began, voice low, “he said that something had happened. You know Theodore and we have been friends for years; we knew each other since college, he felt obliged to tell me about an incident that had happened at the hospital.”

Alec frowned so deep that it hurt, “What incident?” he hissed.

“Magnus was inseminated on intention.” Alec blinked his eyes a few times. What the actual fuck. He fucking knew.

“What,” Magnus gasped beside them, obviously just as surprised by this.

“You knew about this?! Even before I met Magnus? How? Why?” Alec’s voice rose again, he was close to losing it completely, feeling his Alpha rise in his chest, his scent turning sharp. Robert knew Magnus before he himself did? Why did he never say a word?! Why did he feel so utterly betrayed right now?

“They were meant to be Victor’s pups as part of a deal made by his father Asmodeus Bane. Lots of money was involved, money for the clinic and research, it’s a long story Alexander,” Maryse paled as she followed the conversation, eyes bulging out of their sockets as she clearly heard this for the first time. He saw Magnus step forward, his scent bitter as he stared Robert down, clearly wanting those answers just as much as Alec did. “but Dr. Verlac’s son, Sebastian, you know him, he- he had switched the vials.”

“Sebastian?” Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest, “He switched them? Why? Why did he come to you about this?! I don’t understand. Dad, you fucking tell me what’s going on, right now.”

“Robert, what are you talking about?” Maryse cut in, looking just as startled.

“Because,” He said, inhaling deeply as he looked to Maryse and then back to Alec, the words coming out as if they’d hurt him, “he had switched it with yours.” Alec stared emotionless, frozen in place, he faintly felt Magnus’ hand slide off his back. “Theodore told me to let me know what happened, he had messed up, afraid to be held responsible for his son’s actions and told me that he would terminate the pregnancy before it became public, fearing reputation problems to him and the clinic if Asmodeus got a hint of it.”

“What,” Alec all but whispered, not understanding a word, cold sweat running down his spine. They planned the abuse, had messed up and then wanted to force an abortion on Magnus? And his father was part of this? Dr. Verlac was? Everyone was?

“I- I asked him to keep the pregnancy intact…and to send you there.” Alec’s eyes widened again, he felt sick. He was there because his father had sent him there? He met Magnus because of him? He knew all along? He- wait- “We made a deal and he agreed.” Everything suddenly blurred, the words, his vision.

“I don’t understand.” Alec whispered, “Why would you do that, why did he-“

“They are your pups Alec.” Alec felt the blood rush out of his face. “And I couldn’t let them kill them without you even knowing about their existence or having a say in this, or abusing Magnus twice, this wasn’t their decision to make. This wasn’t your fault; it wasn’t Magnus’ fault and definitely not the pups’. I couldn’t let any of this happen.” He said gravely, breatheless. “I couldn’t-“

“My…” Alec began, “My pups?” The words suddenly hit him full force, and the whole meaning of it, as if his brain had shut them out before.

“Yes.”

“Are- are you sure? I mean, how do you know they are really mine? How did they get my-“

“You might not remember, but we, or more your mother brought you to the clinic to make a fertility test when you were still a teenager, to ensure strong Alpha heirs once you came of age,” of course he remembered. You don’t just forget strangers taking you away from your parents to guide you into a cold, small cabin, forcing you to do things to yourself you didn’t understand, neither wanted to do. It took him several years to process what had happened that day, telling himself it was necessary and completely normal. He didn’t know they had kept it. “And of course, I am sure, you just have to look at them to know that it’s true, the boy does not only smell like you, but look like an exact small version of yourself, it felt like holding my own son, I knew if- if Maryse saw him she’d notice too, so I had to hide him in my office.”

Maryse gasped, obviously shocked as she stared at her husband, “Robert what have you done.”

“Alec deserves happiness. Deserves a family. This was the only chance to have him be close to his own pups and protect them. I did what I had to do. And our son is gay, Maryse, he has always been gay, even if you were too blind to see it, what happened wasn’t right to neither Magnus nor him, but it was the best chance our son had of having the life he always dreamed of. I didn’t plan on them falling in love, of marrying, mating, but it’s wonderful, it’s the best that could have happened and I won’t let anyone ruin my son’s life and his happiness. That is all I ever wanted.”

Alec felt tears slide down his cheeks unwillingly as he stared at his father who had a hard time to keep it together himself. He knew that he was gay? All along?

“Why didn’t you tell me about any of this?” Maryse gasped, tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Because we both know you would have tried to ruin it, you have always only looked after yourself and your own reputation Maryse. You don’t care about our children.”

“That is not true,” She said, her voice trembling as she rolled her hands into fists. “I do everything for my children, all I ever did was for their future and safety. They were meant to have it better than me, don’t you dare telling me I don’t care about them.” Alec stared ahead, swallowing hard as he listened faintly, trying to catch a coherent thought. “I love them.”

“No Maryse, I love them.” Robert pointed at himself. “I have been there for them when they needed someone, I held this family together.” Maryse clenched her jaws, tears spilling over her eyelids.

He was the father of their pups? The actual father? All along? Alec still tried to process what he’d just heard.

Images of the pregnancy, of the birth, of them flashed his mind, their scents. Their scents. Was that why they’d always seemed familiar, that’s why everyone said they smelled like Alec, because they were Alec’s? Oh my god. Had he really taken care of his own pups all this time, had witnessed the pregnancy along with Magnus, had delivered his own children. All because of Sebastian? Because he simply switched the vials? Why? Could this be true? Was this really true?! Why would his father make up a story like that, if it wasn’t?

All this happened because his father sent him there to have him experience this with Magnus? His father, his father had known he was gay, he did this for him. His father had given him more than Alec could have ever hoped for and Alec didn’t even truly know that his father even loved him, he’d never said it once.

Alec rushed forward so fast that Robert let out a startled gasp as Alec slammed into his father’s arms, holding him tightly, Robert instantly wrapped his arms around his son, holding the back of his head.

“I love you Alexander,” Robert said, voice trembling, “Please forgive me.”

Alec felt his chest stutter, heaving in a breath after the other, “I love you too dad,” he rasped. “Thank you.” He whispered, tilting his head to kiss his father’s temple. “Thank you.” He stepped back, shakily, but not far and looked back up, seeing Robert smile up at him. “You did all of this for me?”

“Of course, I did,” He said, cupping his cheek once before he dropped it again. “I couldn’t tell you Alec, what we did was illegal, I got myself involved, and I tried to protect you, I thought it was the safest way to not let you know.” He explained, “Those are powerful and dangerous men Alexander.”

“Why does Victor think he is the father?”

“We never let them know that he isn’t. We pretended all went according to plan. We fooled Asmodeus. Now he wants to claim ‘his’ pups apparently. It was never discussed to have you removed, on the contrary, Theodore did that behind my back, I don’t know why, but he must have had his reasons, last time we talked on the phone he sounded panicked, something must have gone wrong. Maybe Asmodeus had found out, which is bad.”

“He found out about me, about us.” Alec said, understanding. It all clicked into place finally. “Which means, he can’t take the pups, technically. They are mine, dad, right, they are mine?”

“Yes, Alexander they are yours, but Asmodeus has made a deal with the clinic, they are officially Victor’s and his, he will hold them accountable; he is smart and very dangerous, he will find a way I fear, he always did. I can’t protect you Alec, I can’t protect the pups, you have to-”

“No,” Alec gasped feeling his blood boil underneath his skin, “I won’t let that happen, I can’t. They are my pups, our pups.” Alec clenched his jaws. The fuck he will. He would stop this from happening and if it was the last thing he did. He would protect his family. The pups. Magnus. Alec gasped. Magnus.

Alec turned around to his husband who still stood by the fireplace, lips apart, his cheeks wet from crying, fingers gripping the blanket tightly. “Oh god, Magnus…” He stuttered as he came closer, “I am so sorry, I didn’t know about any of this. I am sorry that you got pregnant because of me, that you got triplets, I never meant for any of this to happen,” he rushed, realizing that his sperm had been used at the abuse, that he was the cause of all of Magnus’ pain in the past, and he felt utterly guilty about this.

He was prepared to be cursed at, to be slapped, to be pushed, whatever felt right to Magnus in that moment and hell he deserved it, he must feel betrayed, played, but Magnus only stood there, unmoving. The silence was even worse.

“Please,” Alec whispered. Say something. “Ugh!” A loud gasp left Alec’s lips as Magnus slammed into him, an arm wrapping around his neck as he buried his face in the crook of Alec’s shoulder, Xan safely tucked between them, he could feel him tremble, could feel his tears on his skin; he carefully took him into his arms, holding onto him tightly. “Magnus?” He tried again, softly. Shit.

Magnus leaned back, instantly taking his face into his palm and Alec was greeted with the brightest smile he had ever seen, eyes sparkling up at him while his lips trembled, breath unsteady. Oh god, what was going on.

Alec pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his tears when Magnus leaned up as their lips collided into a kiss, Alec hummed in surprise, his fists curled into the fabrics of Magnus’ shirt, feeling completely overwhelmed. He tried to pour all his love into the kiss, into Magnus, begging for forgiveness, who began to smile before he pulled back, “All this time,” he whispered.

“You- you are not angry with me?”

“Why would I be angry with you,” He chuckled, “Alexander, I have wanted this to be true, wanted them to be yours so badly, I knew this wasn’t possible but- the fantasy that it was, was what kept me going in those hard times, you- you are the reason I survived all of this. That you were there with me from the beginning. You saved me Alexander,” He said with a trembling voice and Alec couldn’t stop himself anymore, the tears flooded his eyes and spilled down his cheeks mercilessly. “To know that it was true all along, that they were yours all along makes me-“ he stopped, voice breaking as he grimaced, Alec rushed forward and kissed the pain away, the emotions, the tears.

Alec didn’t know this, any of this. And it made his heart soar and fill with so much more love than he’d ever imagined possible, it was almost bursting, “I always loved you Magnus, and the pups, and I would have loved them all the same even if they weren’t mine you know that. But knowing they are is-“ Alec licked his lip, sniffing as he tried to keep it the fuck together, “more than I could have ever hoped for.”

“I know.” Magnus said, nodding, wiping Alec’s tears away, “we were a family one way or another but- this is surreal, this is-“

“Unbelievable.” Alec finished his sentence. Happiness flooding his system.

“And I loved you too, from the first moment I saw you,” he let out a desperate chuckle, “I always knew you are the one I was meant to find.”

“And you did, behind your fence.” Both laughed, holding each other tightly, faces wet from crying as their foreheads pressed together.

“It was perfect the way it was. The way it is. All of it. What happened made us who we are, made this what it is and I wouldn’t want to miss a thing. Thank you, Alexander, for everything.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec whispered, voice trembling. “You make me the happiest man on earth and beyond do you know that? And you might think that I saved you, but Magnus, you saved me.”

“Sap.” He answered lovingly, both heard a soft gasp and lowered their faces to Xan who looked up at them with wide hazel eyes.

“Magnus,” he whispered so their parents couldn’t hear him, “If what my father said isn’t true, if this is a mistake, just know that it makes no difference to me,”

“We both know that it’s true.” Magnus whispered back while Xan pursed his lips and created spit bubbles. “Look at him,”

Alec huffed, “He kind of does look like me.”

“Please,”

“Okay, he looks exactly like me. How did we never notice this?”

“Everyone noticed this darling.” Magnus smiled while their son tried to chase the bubbles. Alec grinned so bright that his cheeks hurt before he heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to look over his shoulder, having completely forgotten that his parents were present.

His eyes first found his father, who smiled at them proudly, then to his mother who to his utter surprise, smiled too, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She closed the distance slowly and Alec turned a little, trying to shield his family when she rose a hand to stop him, to indicate that she meant no harm, “Can I- can I see him?” she asked, voice small and Alec wondered if he’d been dragged into an alternate reality without realizing.

“No,” He answered gravely. She startled and Alec watched as Magnus suddenly turned around and took a step towards her, holding Xan close to his chest as he approached her carefully, keeping his distance, Alec instantly reached out to hold him by the elbow, “Magnus,”

“It’s okay Alexander,” Magnus said gently, giving him an understanding look before he crossed the distance to her. Alec’s stance shifted as he inhaled deeply, preparing for jumping in if she’d try anything. Magnus slowly lowered the boy to reveal him.

She stared at Magnus in surprise, then slowly let her eyes drop to their boy, who began to babble something, grasping the air as he wiggled in Magnus’ hands. His eyes found his mother’s and a squeal followed, joyful and loud. Maryse gasped as she brought a trembling hand to her lips before she reached forward slowly while Xan tried to get a hold of her finger, she lowered it again without touching, her tear-filled eyes snapped up to Alec who was momentarily stunned by the number of emotions he could see in his mother’s eyes.

Surprise. Fear. Guilt. Love. Understanding.

Her chin began to quiver and it was almost too much, Alec felt something in his chest he hadn’t felt before. He felt the unknown urge to reach out, to hold his mother. He didn’t know what it was, but something was happening. He gave a relieved sigh as she broke the connection and turned to look at Magnus, before she hastily wiped her tears away and backed off.

“Is- is he, are they healthy?” Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper.

“They are perfect,” Magnus answered for them.

She nodded shakily, another stray tear sliding down her cheek, she looked broken, and Alec had never see her like this. Her expression suddenly shifted into determination as she rose her chin, swallowing hard as she let her eyes flicker between Magnus and him, her hands rolling into fists before she turned around and left wordlessly. Alec stared into the distance for what felt like forever, before his eyes found his father who gave him a nod and then followed his mother.

What…what just happened.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, pulling Alec back into reality.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Alec felt his body relax as he heard Xan gasp and turned to look at his family.

“Yes,” he breathed but Magnus’ expression was still worried, “I- I- want to see our daughters.” It was an actual palpable need; he hadn’t been close to them in a day and it was starting to hurt. He needed his family, all of them. Needed to forget about all of this, leave it behind, focus on what made him feel good. A smile widened Magnus’ lips.

“Me too.” Alec startled for a moment as Magnus placed another kiss on his lips. Their daughters. Their pups. Fuck. Yes.

The door to Alec’s room burst open and Alec stormed in like a hurricane, rushing to his offspring as fast as his feet could carry him as he all but jumped onto the bed, literally, gathering them both into his long arms, the girls squealing delightfully. Izzy startled back from where she sat next to them. “What is going on with you? It’s only been 20 minutes. Did I miss something?”

Alec lay on his back, covered in pups that grasped his shirt, on his neck and hair, giggling, as he brought one after the other, balls of sunshines, to his lips, smothering them in kisses before he made them fly in the air, causing them to burst with happiness. Loud laughter echoing through the room that washed all the worry, all the sadness away, a laughter brighter than the sun itself.

Fuck. He was so in love.

He had always loved them, even before they were born, his or not, his love for them was endless, always was and always will be. But the fact that those were actually his, a mix of both Magnus and him was something so special that it was almost too much to bear. He had actual pups with the love of his life. How lucky could one man be.

He scented them long and thoroughly, on every little inch of their tiny bodies, “Daddy loves you all so much,” he whispered. “And I’ll protect you above all else.”

“Hey,” Magnus scoffed, then crawled onto the bed from the other side, hovering over Alec’s face too, upside down. “I thought you’d protect me above all else.”

Alec rolled his eyes with a smile, “You can protect yourself better than I ever could.”

“True dat.” Magnus winked and sat back, Xan still in his arms.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on? Why are you so lovely dovely all of a sudden, I thought you’d come in here screaming, or crying or- dead-“ Izzy frowned. “not that.”

“It’s all good.” Alec said, eyes on Magnus, smiling.

“It’s perfect.” Magnus said and leaned down placing another kiss on Alec’s lips.

“What did they do to you two, did they drug you?” Izzy asked, grimacing.

“Nothing, we are just happy to have each other, and our pups.” Alec whispered, never leaving his husband with his eyes, who looked close to bursting with happiness. He put Xan down gently and pulled Lia into his arms, bringing her to his chest as he pulled his shirt down, Alec shuffled off the bed and to his sister instantly, “can you give us some privacy,”

“What?” She looked over his shoulder, “Oh, okay sure. I’ll go- somewhere.” Alec ushered her out of the room a little forceful, “And Alec,” she turned around swiftly, “Whatever happened, you look like a mountain fell off your shoulders, and I am happy for you?”

Alec leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, “Thank you Iz, for everything.”

“Always,” She whispered, smiling, “but you owe me an explanation. In full details! Soon.”

“Out with you,” He slammed the door shut and heard her offended yelp on his way back to the bed, crawling onto it carefully, curling around his pups as he leant on his arm and looked up as he heard the tell-tale sound of smacking lips and swallowing. The sight of Magnus nursing the pups would forever be his favorite. Magnus sighed relieved as his head thudded back against the bed, eyes closed. A quiet chuckle left Alec’s lips. “It’s been a while huh?”

“You have no idea.” Magnus murmured. Alec watched Lia squeeze Magnus’ pecs and couldn’t help but smile affectionately. He looked so peaceful, so content, like this was the best thing in the whole wide world and Alec loved that for him. Loved that he could enjoy all of this.

His eyes trailed down to Luh, he couldn’t quite see the resemblance to be honest, she clearly got the better part of their genes. She looked like a tiny version of Magnus and if that wasn’t making Alec feel all warm and fuzzy. Lia, just the same. They were stunning. And the fact that Xan looked exactly like him, should have truly made them think. He was fucking blind.

“You didn’t tell her.” Magnus said, quietly.

“What difference does it make. They were always my pups, one way or another.” Alec murmured, playing with them lazily. He saw Magnus offer his palm and slid his hand over his, interlocking their fingers. This was it. This was all he ever wanted. A loving husband. A family. Peace. And in this moment, he allowed himself to enjoy it.

\---

Alec startled awake as he felt a buzz against his leg, he blindly patted the area, trying to shut it off when his fingers touched a device, oh yes, phone, right, he groaned as he shifted onto his elbow, being careful not to wake Xan who slept in front of his chest, “Yeah?” He rasped, without looking at the caller ID, it was pitch black and if his brain wasn’t properly functioning right now it wasn’t his fault.

“Alec, are you up?” Jace asked and Alec dropped back onto the bed.

“I am, thanks to you.” He groaned as quietly as possible, he heard Magnus snore behind him, felt the warmth of the pups against his back. “Why-“ he stopped, wait. “Jace, where are you? Are you okay?” He asked as he opened his eyes, suddenly wide awake as he remembered what had happened. “Did Izzy find you?”

“We are in my flat now, freezing our asses off because someone forgot to open the windows after spending his heat here and we can’t get the smell out,” Jace sounded like he was holding his nose shut.

“Hey, he doesn’t smell,”

“It’s not the Omega smell that’s disturbing,”

“Oh.”

“I swear if I find any cum in my bed you are dead.”

“Oh,” Alec repeated, “Jace don’t-“

“What the fuck Alec,” the Alpha growled through the device.

“I said don’t,” Alec hissed, rubbing his forehead.

“You are disgusting, seriously, can’t you use a tissue or something, a sock,”

“A sock?”

“Is that- there’s some on my lamp, are you for real.”

“I-“ Alec wetted his lips.

“You better have an explanation for that,”

“Magnus was in heat okay, I heard him, smelled him, it was a lot to handle,”

“And that is a proper explanation to why you came on my nightstand lamp?” Jace asked, “I beg to differ,”

“I kind of lost control.”

“Kind of, did you mistake your dick for a lasso?” Alec could hear him hiss on the other end, “that was a gift from grandma,” Alec heard glass shattering. “Is there something else I have to dispose?”

“Uhm-“

“I’ll just burn the place down, got it.” He heard him close a door forcefully. “What happened in here by the way, it looks like a warzone. Smells as such too.”

“To be fair, it already looked like a warzone when we got there. And smelled as such. Did you ever clean that place?”

“Don’t change the topic, this is not about me, so did you?”

“Did- did I what?”

“You know what I mean,” he could literally hear Jace wink.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Alec answered gravely.

“Oh, come on, did you inflate the balloon,”

“What?”

“Pop the bubble?”

“Jace, I am one second from coming over at-“ he looked at the bright screen of his phone with narrowed eyes, “2 am to strangle you.”

“Did you knot him?”

“Pop the bubble?” Alec repeated with a grimace.

“That is a yes.”

“It’s not a yes, it’s a- I am seriously disturbed. You need help.”

“You fucking did, did you mate too?” Alec groaned as he shifted a little on the bed, trapped between pups.

“I am not telling you this,” Alec murmured into the device.

“There’s a fucking nest in my living room, you owe me,” he heard Jace gag, “I think I touched something sticky,”

“Take your hands off that nest Jace!” Alec barked, feeling oddly defensive.

“Nothing will make me touch that again, don’t worry. It’s my stuff though, guess I’ll have to live with it from now on.”

“Ask Jonathan,”

“Ah, so Jonathan can touch the nest huh? That hit hard Alec,”

“He’s his brother, don’t be dramatic.”

“And I am yours.”

“Yeah, and if I ever feel the urge to build a nest you may touch it.”

“You- you want to build a nest?” Jace tried to hide his chuckle.

“Shut up.” Alec groaned annoyedly, “why did you wake me up?”

“I wanted you to say it,”

“Say what?”

“That you mated.” He said matter of factly and Alec felt his breath hitch.

“I- how do you know?” he whispered.

“Oh, fuck you really did!” Jace shouted, “J they mated!” Jace screamed, “And how was it? Do you have that weird spiritual connection now, can you make him do stuff? Ouch, fuck-“

“Thanks Jonathan,” Alec said a little louder, hearing a ‘You are welcome’ echo back.

“Hey, don’t team up against me,” Jace hissed.

“Then don’t insult my husband’s dignity.”

“You are so whipped man; Ouch, the fuck?” Alec chuckled, giving Jonathan a mental high five. “No seriously, how was it?”

“It was great, I think- I don’t remember much unfortunately. I think it was good, at least I felt really good. I don’t feel much difference, but I think we smell differently? Mom noticed that we mated. But- don’t tell Jonathan, I think Magnus wants to do that himself.”

“Oh shit,” Jace gasped. “Do you need an emergency?”

“I’m fine.”

“And Magnus?”

“Jace, we are fine. It’s alright, I mean yeah, hell broke loose but…I think we settled it?”

Silence.

“Pardon?”

“Long story.” Alec groaned, feeling sleep nag on his bones again. “Now to you, how are you Jace? I heard mom threw you out of the house.”

“Yeah, don’t think I’ll forget, you’ll tell me okay? Not really, she threw Jonathan out but I couldn’t let him go, you know. Sorry I couldn’t take care of the pups but I knew Izzy would have this, also- dad seemed to be really fond of them too, so I had a feeling they were safe, I hope they are?” he at least managed to sound a little apologetic.

“Yeah, they are okay, they are sleeping, we are in my room. And I get that, it was very noble of you to go with Jonathan, I would have done the same. I mean if it was Magnus. You know what I mean. I am still sorry for how mom behaved,”

“Don’t worry, I’m still her favorite,”

“Well, fuck you.”

“Oh I’ll be fucked, in 3-2-“

“Bye Jace,” Alec hung up so fast he almost dropped the phone as a powerful shudder rocked through him. He didn’t need that mental image, thank you. He shifted on the spot once more to lie on his right side, taking Xan with him who instantly snuggled against his siblings seeking warmth, he gently brought his arm around his family and closed his eyes.

“It was a lot to handle huh?” a voice murmured and Alec shot his eyes open again, seeing nothing but darkness and fine outlines of Magnus’ body.

“You heard us?”

“I heard something about popping a bubble, and your husband’s dignity. Also, that you have left something in his room,” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah, uh you know Jace, Alpha talk and all, never mind him.” Alec rushed, stroking the part of Magnus’ side that he could reach, “And we don’t speak about the rest.” 

“I saw you know; I was in there the morning after,”

“Oh,” Alec gasped, fingers stilling. “Magnus I-“

“Can’t deny I felt a little proud.”

“Proud?”

“That was a lot.” Alec felt his cheeks blush, “and all because of me, so yeah I felt proud. You should have cleaned up though.”

“I should have.” He began stroking him again, feeling Magnus shiver beneath the touch, “I had other stuff on my mind.”

“It was nice of you to tell him not to tell Jonathan, but you didn’t have to, I deserved it for spoiling their relationship to you,”

“Nonsense,” Alec murmured, then rose his hand to where he hoped Magnus’ cheek was, finding it easily. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, you?”

“No, I mean, after what happened. It was a lot.” Magnus leaned into the touch, soft lips grazing his palm.

“If you mean the revelation that you are the actual father of the pups, yes it was a lot, but in the best way possible and I feel more than happy about this and I doubt that won’t ever change, I don’t know why but somehow I’ve felt it, even before, but maybe that was only wishful thinking,” he felt Magnus shrug a little, “if you mean the mating, I am glad we did.”

Alec’s hand dropped to Magnus’ throat, “Does it still hurt?”

“No, it never really hurt. It feels right. Yours?”

“It does hurt a little,” he heard Magnus huff out a laugh.

“Are we being sensitive ma’am?”

“An Omega bite isn’t necessarily tradition, or needed, it’s a simple bite generally speaking so there’s a slight difference, which doesn’t mean that it doesn’t mean the world to me.” A moment of silence followed and Alec wondered if he’d said something wrong.

“Do you mean that? I didn’t mean to hurt you Alexander,”

“No- no Magnus I do, I loved it, it makes it even more special to me, I am yours just as much as you are mine and I love my mark.”

“Good,” he heard Magnus sigh, “it will fade away though, it won’t stay like mine will.”

“I know. Maybe you have to repeat it every month,” he said, smiling, hoping Magnus heard the lightness in his tone.

“I can do that,” Magnus answered with a smile on his own.

“Do you- do you feel any discomfort, you know.”

“It’s funny how you can’t use the right terms when you’re not in midwife mode. We’ve done things Alexander,” Alec bit his lip sheepishly, he couldn’t really tell why it made a difference, “Not really, luckily my heat covered the pain pretty good, if there was any, I don’t really know but I guess there was, I mean your knot is huge, but I feel an occasional burn somewhere down there,”

“Should I check?”

“Is that your subtle way of asking if you can finger me?”

“No, idiot,” Alec felt his smile widen, “I am serious. Just to see if everything’s alright. You gave birth not long ago,”

“I’ll be fine darling, it’s not that bad. But if you insist, my ass is always open for you,”

“Okay, we have to stop,” Alec groaned, “the pups,”

“Alexander, they are a month old, what do you expect them to do, tell us to stop?”

“It makes me uncomfortable,” Alec shrugged, “They are babies, and innocent and- I wanna do stuff to you that is totally not innocent and you are their father and-“ he rushed, “we are literally in one bed.”

“Okay, okay.” Magnus laughed quietly, “Got it.”

“Some other time?”

“Open 24/7,” Magnus repeated and Alec answered with another drawn out groan.

“Good night baby.” Alec brought his fingers to his own lips and kissed them before he put them against Magnus’ who kissed them back softly, biting into the tips after. “Ow,” Alec pulled them back. “Behave,”

“Then don’t push your fingers into my mouth,”

“I- I didn’t push them in,”

“Are you sure?” Alec pondered over that, did he? Or was Magnus messing with him? A quiet giggle pulled him out of his thoughts, answering his question.

“Sleep now, or I’ll make you.”

“Aye aye, Sir,” Magnus answered, not knowing that Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. “Sweet dreams darling.”

“Uh- dreams, sweet- night,” a low snort followed, “good night.”

“Good night.”

As calm and lovely as this moment was, he would give everything to be back home right now. In Borrowville, in their house, with their pets, to finally live in peace. Though he hadn’t forgotten what his father had said, but they were prepared for what was to come, as a family. Nothing could ever come between them again, not now, not ever, if only they held together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations:
> 
> "What do you know?" - "You will tell me what you know, right now."
> 
> "Alexander, calm down please, I will tell you." - "I wanted to tell you."
> 
> "I don't want to be calm, and now tell me!"
> 
> Next chapter might be the last, prepare yourselves.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, well, not gonna lie, I am pretty emotional right now, because this is in fact...the last chapter of this fiction. I know...I know. It's been a journey, of ups and downs, struggles and love, and I poured so much into this fiction, devotion, sweat, tears, love, it means just so much to me.
> 
> When I intitially had the idea and started this, I would have never expected what this was to become, I would have never expected the amount and kind of feedback I got, that you guys loved this story so much took me by surprise, honestly. It's my first finished fiction and the longest at that too, and the plot I had in mind was, let's say different, and that you accepted is whole heartedly and stuck with me throughout this is just amazing.
> 
> I thank each and every one of you for the 3689 comments, 1990 kudos, live threads, memes and support to my boys and also me. It meant a lot to me! A special shout out to those that commented on every chapter and kept motivating me!
> 
> I spent hours, days, weeks writing this, wanting to spread some joy and distract of what was happening in our world, put a smile on all of your faces, and I hope that I have accomplished that throughout the past, what was it, 10 months. 10 months and 452944 words. Wow. I will miss writing on this, miss posting every week and miss all of you! Look how far we've come, look how far our Alpha and Omega have come! I am beyond proud of them and also my creation. And it and they will forever be in my heart.
> 
> As always, the hashtag is #yatofic and I am @Skyffable on twitter, come say hi! And this is the last time I am writing this. Wow, this is hard guys. But isn't Valentine's day a perfect day to finish this romance and let them live happily ever after? And with that I will leave you to it now.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> I am not crying, you are.
> 
> Stay healthy, happy and safe everyone. And who knows, we might meet again.

“Hold still will you,” Magnus hissed, crouching on the stairs of their porch while squinting at his phone screen.

“What do you think I am trying here.” Alec groaned from a distance, trying to balance the pups in his arms who apparently didn’t think too highly of the attempted family photos. Buddy barked impatiently, wiggling his tail into his husband’s face before he darted off to follow the pretty blue butterfly, “Magnus- this is not working.”

A deep, infuriated groan left the Omega’s lips as he dropped his phone, pushing it back into his pockets, “All I want is photos of us together, is that too much to ask?”

“It wouldn’t be if you would maybe cut it down a little, do we really need all four cats on the photos?” the cats meowled miserably within Alec’s self-made cage of legs.

“They are all part of the family Alexander, I- Luh don’t!” Magnus shouted as he rushed forward, too slow to stop Luh from grabbing Tom’s tail forcefully, the cat protested loudly, turned around and whipped her paw across their daughter’s face who instantly froze before her face distorted into a grimace and a loud, heart breaking cry erupted from her tiny body.

“Oh shi- hey, hey it’s okay,” Alec tried to put the other pups aside to bring Luh closer to his chest, kissing her wet face that was nothing but a gaping mouth and slits at this point, her hands rolled into shaking fists. She bent away, carelessly dropping herself back and Alec struggled to keep her close.

“Come here my heart,” Magnus cooed as he grabbed the trembling body out of his husband’s hands, taking her into his arms to rock her gently, “he didn’t mean it like that, I promise, he was just a little startled,” he murmured, running his palm over her soft hair, “no more grabbing kitty’s tails okay?” she sobbed some more before it turned into sniffles, her lips and chin quivering. Magnus looked up to see Alec run in circles around him, chasing Tom while cursing in Italian, “Alphas huh?” he looked back at his daughter who now giggled once.

“Gotcha!” Alec shouted, holding the cat up like an award, “You, my friend, will go back inside now. And if you dare to hurt my pups again, I’ll stop to give you your beloved belly rubs in the mornings.” He carried the cat back inside the house, keeping his distance to his paws while Magnus kept rocking their daughter, checking on the others who rolled around on the yellow picnic blanket.

It’s been almost a month since they’d returned to Borrowville, and he would be lying if he’d say this wasn’t the best time of his life. He’s never been this at ease with his own life, at ease with himself, enjoyed life as much as now. Every day waking up next to his husband and mate, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent was the best thing in the world, even if what woke them up were shrill cries most of the time, even if their nights continued to be short, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

And like Alec had promised, Magnus wanted them as close as possible; which made them end up in the attached baby bay every night, which was convenient regarding nursing because he didn’t have to move much, Alec robotically handed them over, even while still snoring and put them back once they were fed. He also did their diapers every night, he carried more blue bruises than a boxer at this point from running into furniture and walls in his half-asleep state of mind, but he never complained, not once.

It’s become a kind of routine, a beautiful one, and Magnus loved every second of it. Taking care of their family together, going through bad and good times together, through laughter and ruined clothes, every milk stain on Magnus’ shirt, every puddle of poop on their sheets, it was all nothing in comparison to the rewards they were granted each and every day, the smiles and pure joy of their pups.

It’s gotten easier, quicker, they got better at what they did, celebrated every hour they had to themselves, and Magnus would never get enough of the way Alec happy danced into the room when he managed to put them all to sleep.

They didn’t have much intimacy and time to themselves at the moment but that was okay, they could still kiss and cuddle thoroughly and they did whenever possible, of course Magnus couldn’t deny the raging fire deep down in the pit of his stomach that wanted to devour his Alpha but he could control himself. And if they ended up giving quickie blow jobs in the kitchen while doing dinner then so be it, you had to use the opportunities given to you.

They knew why they did this, what for, and it was okay, more than that.

The past few weeks have been peaceful, wonderful, and even though the fear that something bad might happen kept nagging on Magnus every other day, he managed to push it back down quickly, it was still everything he’d ever wanted, he was living the life he had always dreamt of having. A husband, pups, their own home, their pets, a family close by.

Speaking of, they’d just last night at the weekly family dinner announced their mating bond, proudly so, only to look into utterly bewildered faces, followed by an awkward round of congratulations, which made them realize that they’d probably already noticed this a long while ago. Apparently, everyone had, apparently, they smelled. Which was astonishing when you think of the fact, they didn’t notice it at all, Alec still smelled the same to Magnus and vice versa. The moment Jonathan had announced his relationship to Jace, officially, was just as surprising to everyone present. Meaning, not at all.

They didn’t tell them about the pups, Alec wanted it this way, and to be honest it made Magnus love him just a tiny bit more, because he didn’t care if people thought it weren’t his biologically, they were his, period.

He’d even began to work at Kamu’s again, a few hours only though, he didn’t want to leave the pups and Alec alone but the Alpha had insisted that he got this and that Magnus should get back to his baby, because he knew how much he’d missed it; and he really did, he loved his pups a lot but he also needed some time to himself, to work, he was a workaholic if he wanted to admit it or not and cooking, sweating, swearing in his restaurant was something that gave him peace, joy. Just like Alec loved to be a stay-at-home dad and be around the pups 24/7.

Life was good. Yes.

\---

“So,” Magnus began, chopping the onions skilfully while he squinted at his brother doing the dishes. The sound of people chattering and eating accompanying the silent tension.

“So?” the Alpha said, wiping his forehead with his elbow.

“I meant to give you some space, if you did not notice.”

“I noticed,”

“But my patience is only so big, spill it,” Magnus stopped, turning around while narrowing his eyes some more, Jonathan turned his head around slowly. “I want to know everything.” Magnus added when Jonathan opened his mouth.

“What exactly?”

“First of, are you happy?”

Jonathan’s grin answered everything Magnus needed to know, and Jace unknowingly, and luckily slithered off the edge of being stabbed by Magnus, accidently of course. “I am.”

“I’m so happy for you, you deserve this, more than anyone.” Magnus answered with a soft smile, swallowing as he tried not to tear up, god he loved his brother. And the fact he finally found that special someone was just a lot to take in. He’d tried for so long, so hard, love really happened at the oddest of times and places. “And now, how’s the sex?”

“Straight to the point, huh.”

“I told you everything, you owe me, is it like in those Godzilla vs. King Kong movies?” Magnus leaned forward, head resting in his own palm.

“What? If you are asking if we run around destroying the town as foreplay, then no.”

“No, I mean- I guess there’s some fighting involved, not? Some biting, clawing, growling? Blood? A torn off limb or two?”

“What do you think we are doing?” Jonathan grimaced and Magnus shrugged.

“Making Alpha love?”

“We are normal humans Magnus, we have sex.”

“Ugh, boring.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “No sword fights?” Magnus quipped, making laser sounds.

“There’s some heat involved, yeah,” Jonathan answered sheepishly, looking back at the task at hand, “it’s only working when one of us kind of- you know, submits.”

“Oh, that’s hot.” Magnus all but shouted, shuffling closer, “can you knot each other?” Magnus felt a hand in his face, pushing him out of reach. “Hey, rude-“ he huffed, muffled.

“No, we can’t knot each other, we are Alphas. I’ll leave the knotting to Alec and you,” he smiled cheekily, “and I am happy about that, don’t need a gaping asshole.”

Magnus felt his jaw drop, “My ass is not gaping you idiot,” he straightened, “it tightens again, you know,” He added, mumbling a little offended. “My body is neat like that.”

“Your body is weird,”

“I have a knife, and I will use it,” Magnus hissed, holding the sharp end to Jonathan’s face.

“In a good way,” Jonathan added, shrugging, not even phased by Magnus’ attitude, which shouldn’t make Magnus as bitter as he felt, “I mean look what your belly did, it was huge.”

“You are trying to distract,” Magnus realised, “what’s your plan with Jace, are you- you know, moving in together or something?”

“He mentioned something alike once,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “like that we could get a flat in New York together,”

“Oh wow,” Magnus said, eyes widening, “in New York? He asked you?”

“Yeah,”

“You don’t sound very positive about this?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus saw how uncomfortable he looked, “I’ve never lived anywhere else, I know I curse a lot about the town but it’s my town, I like it, I like the people, I like my job, I- like you.” He looked up, and back down.

“Owww,” Magnus rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly, trying not to cry like a fucking baby. “I like you too,” Magnus felt a gentle peck to his forehead, followed by a hand guiding him off his body.

“You’re a clingy shit, but you’re my little brother, and I don’t want to be away from the pups,”

“I am the clingy shit? Well- you are still trying to win them over huh,”

“Little bastards,” Magnus laughed out loud, “They won’t even give me a chance,”

“You are too loud when you speak to them, too quick in your movements and rough, they are not used to that.”

“No, it’s my face. They already start crying when they see me,”

“Well, that too.” Magnus agreed, earning a look, “but they dislike Jace just as much if that makes you feel better. I think it’s Alphas that scare them.” He said, though remembering how comfortable they were with the Lightwoods, surprisingly so, also with Luke. Maybe it was Jonathan and Jace after all.

“You pamper them too much, not everyone will treat them this nice in their life, Alphas are- you know, not like Alec, they have to learn that too. You had to learn it too,”

“Alec is not the problem, Alpha’s are. And I will hunt down everyone that will all but look weirdly at them.”

“I know you will,” he smiled. “Me too,”

“But I see where you are coming from, I’ll tell you something, if Alec allows it, you can train the pups like you did with me, help them learn to defend themselves. I am only as tough as I am because of what you and dad taught me; I know that. Maybe Jace can help too, they need some fierce Alpha energy when growing up,”

Jonathan snorted, “As if Alec would let Jace or me anywhere near them. Or anyone in general.”

Magnus smiled proudly, then winked, “Well, let that be my problem.” Jonathan quirked an eyebrow then shook his head. Magnus took a moment to look at his brother, he loved seeing him like this, happy, and most of all, he loved him. Where would he be if it wasn’t for Jonathan and his will to make Magnus the strongest and proudest of Omega’s, if it wasn’t for Jocelyn to teach him that he was okay the way he was, for Clary who always stood by his side. Yes, he loved his family.

\---

When Magnus got back home late that day, exhausted, sweaty and most of all tired, he was greeted with an extraordinaire sight, the pups were lying on the carpet in a neat row while Alec stood in front of them, twisting his body which earned him high pitched giggles from the bunch, “Well, hello-“ Magnus said, furrowing his brow as he entered, not really knowing what was happening.

“Oh, hey baby,” Alec looked up, surprised, “We are playing charade. I am 3 points behind.”

Magnus frowned, “How- okay, I won’t ask.” He put his bag aside and closed the distance, dropping to his knees to kiss every one of them on their heads, gently cradling their soft and chubby faces before he gave Buddy a pat that trotted in the same moment, lifting back up as he felt a hand on his cheek, guiding his face up before soft lips met his.

“Welcome back,”

“Welcome back,” Magnus repeated as in trance, “I mean- I am welcome, back home.” Alec laughed, breathlessly, a shimmering sheen of sweat on his skin, the white shirt he sported partly sticking to his body, showing off his muscles. Yeah, maybe Magnus was a little parched.

“Did you have a nice day?”

“It’s been wild,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I saw Mr. Fatty again,”

“What?” Alec straightened, sliding into Alpha posture instantly, “He came back? How- I will kill him.”

“No, darling. It’s fine…he apologized,” Magnus said, remembering the pitiful sight as the man dragged himself into the restaurant with his head held low, literally begging for forgiveness.

“And you forgave him?”

“What can I say, I am a nice person,” Magnus shrugged with a smile, tilting his head. “He said that he couldn’t get my Xiao Long Bao out of his mind, they haunted him in his nightmares, and something about that that life was too short and not worth it without them in it,” he bit his lip and saw Alec huff out a laugh.

“He said that? Wow,”

“Yeah, right?” Magnus laughed, remembering the moment. He was lucky enough that Magnus could forgive just about anything, that man might be a rude shit, but people could change, people did mistakes, he had learned as much.

“You are just that good.”

“I am,” he winked, “he ordered about 30 right away and swallowed them all down like a starved man.” Alec now laughed, it still, after all this time, made Magnus’ tummy flutter.

“He better be nice to you from now on. Or I’ll give him another visit,”

“Alexander,” Magnus narrowed his eyes, “You might be my husband but I don’t need a knight in shining armour. Also, what do you mean another?”

“Never mind,” Alec turned around, “There are leftovers in the microwave if you’re hungry, I’ll go shower if that’s alright?”

“Sure,” Magnus watched his husband retreat, when did sweat become so hot? He wanted to roll in his wet clothes. Behave, Magnus. He turned to his pups with a wide smile, giving them their much-deserved attention before he’d ravage those leftovers. Said and done.

Magnus put the sleeping Lia down, giving her another kiss, before he turned on their melodic night light and the main light off, it only took him an hour, which was considerably good, they were pretty exhausted from whatever Alec had done earlier, he left the door open a gap and watched Mellow and Squishy rush past his feet and into the room, he didn’t feel soft about the fact that the cats loved to be near them and protect them at all times, no. They basically never left their sides and the pups seemed to love them just as much.

He could hear the tv downstairs, a deep voice talking monotonously, he didn’t need to see it to know Alec was watching one of his beloved, and utterly boring, documentaries, he quickly took a shower of himself, running a hand over his neck as he made his way into the bedroom to dress into something comfy and- his eyes landed on something black and transparent in the far end corner of his wardrobe.

Unless…

Magnus sauntered down the stairs, slowly, one bare foot in front of the other as he tried to keep his breathing normal, his chest from heaving, swallowing down hard, he let the railing go and made his way forward, soft fabrics swaying with each movement, as his eyes landed on Alec’s legs that hang over the back of the couch, head hanging down as he shoved a chip into his mouth.

Magnus stopped walking, fidgeting a little before he cleared his throat softly.

Alec stopped his hand midway and looked over, Magnus could see the exact moment his eyes left their sockets, his soul left his body as his eyes landed on Magnus’ legs, wrapped in transparent, dark stockings, latex suspenders holding them in place, Alec’s eyes wandered up to the ruffled skirt and dress itself as his lips fell apart, Magnus tried not to pull on the fabric awkwardly as he shifted from one foot to the other. The dress ended on non-existing boobs, showing off his cleavage, a necklace pendant hanging between his pecs that was held by the black, thin choker he wore around his Adams apple that bobbed nervously.

He watched as Alec gracelessly slid off the couch face first, toppling over the table with his legs as he yelped, quickly shuffling over, Magnus felt his lips quirk but schooled them back into a neutral expression as he looked at the bright red cheeks of his husband. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, trying not to straight on laugh.

“I’m uh, good- uh- I’m yeah, fell-“ he pointed.

“I saw,” Magnus murmured, feeling oddly self-conscious, Alec licked over his dry lips a few times as he sat back like a normal person, straightening. To be honest, he did this for Alec only, he didn’t feel the most comfortable in this outfit, on the contrary, but the reaction he managed to get out of his Alpha was making this way easier for him, the way Alec’s eyes never stopped wandering over his whole body, every inch of it restlessly, the way his breathing became ragged. He seemed to enjoy it? “say something,” Magnus all but whispered, cheeks flushed.

“I-“ Alec began, then swallowed, “you look- wow.” Magnus smiled before he bit down on his lip. “I’m- I’m uh,”

“Pleased?” Magnus offered.

“Hard.” Alec burst out, almost surprised by himself.

“Oh,” Magnus let his head drop, trying to hide his laugh, “I didn’t see that one coming,”

“You look so sexy Magnus,” Alec rasped, voice suddenly an octave deeper, which wasn’t doing things to Magnus at all. He looked back up through his lashes, shimmying his shoulders. “Come here baby,” Alec said, holding out a hand while he spread his legs to give Magnus space who instantly walked into the gap, stilling in front of him. Alec stared at him like a puppy seeing a bone for the first time. “Can- can I touch you?”

“Since when do you have to ask?” Magnus whispered which earned him a smirk from Alec who instantly reached forward, slowing down on the last inches before he wrapped his big hands around Magnus’ waist gently, feeling the fabrics, his calloused hands wandered up Magnus’ front, over his stomach, to his chest and shoulders and back down the sides to his hip bones and the skirt.

He let Alec explore his body, his outfit, and the Alpha was very thorough in what he did, seemingly wanting to touch every inch while Magnus felt his skin tremble beneath his touch, tried to keep his breathing at bay, he smelled Alec’s arousal, could swear he almost felt it, he sucked in a breath as Alec’s hands disappeared beneath the skirt and slid over his thighs, a little rougher than before, once he reached his knees he went back up, tentatively moving them to the inside of his thighs as he looked up.

Magnus didn’t even flinch, which took more strength that he’d like to admit, when Alec’s fingertips grazed the silk fabrics of his black undies behind his balls, though he did an inner flip flop at the way Alec’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He turned his palm around and ran his hand up his balls and over his hardening dick, now causing Magnus to gasp softly. It felt warm and oh so good, and there was definitely no stopping his ass from slicking up.

He could see the exact moment Alec noticed that too, when the obvious bulge in Alec’s sweatpants twitched and his scent turned musky, the Alpha’s fingers went back down his length, light as a feather, brushing over his balls and down his perineum where he tentatively dragged the panties aside, never leaving Magnus with his eyes as he pushed his fingers in between Magnus’ ass cheeks and over his rim, turning his legs into jelly.

Magnus reached forward and buried his hands into Alec’s thick curls, he had to hold onto something to not completely lose it, as his husband’s fingers pushed into his hole, deeper and deeper before they pulled back out again, a slick, traitorously noise accompanying the action that caused a growl to form in Alec’s chest, deep and possessive. He pushed them back in, crooking them just right as Magnus tugged on his strands, feeling a jolt through his body. “Ah,”

“You good?” Alec asked, huskily and Magnus forgot how to speak all together. Alec repeated the gesture, brushing over his sensitive prostate with a little more force, causing Magnus’ knees to buckle, he was way too turned on already, he let go off his hair to run his hands down Alec’s stubbly jaw, along his neck to his shoulders to hold himself upright as Alec ushered his legs further apart with a gentle slap to his thigh, pushing his fingers in deeper, his fist tighter against Magnus’ crotch as he abused his ball of pleasure over and over again, moving his hips forward with the sheer force of the motions.

Magnus’ fingers tightened around Alec’s shoulders, arms trembling as his lips widened in a silent cry, the way Alec’s eyes shimmered up at him, wide and amazed, was almost too much, like he knew exactly what he was doing but couldn’t quite believe that he was, proud but also completely fascinated. Almost as if he felt Magnus’ pleasure. A wide, lopsided smirk appeared on Alec’s lips and Magnus backed off, causing Alec’s fingers to slide out of him and a low whine to come from the Alpha.

No, he was not having this, he was supposed to be in charge here.

Alec instantly tried to tug him back in by the thigh, trying to find his way back inside his slick heat when Magnus reached down and grabbed him by the wrist to bring his hand up, Alec startled for a moment, wide hazel eyes following the motion as Magnus brought his slick covered hand to his own mouth, sliding his lips over the wet digits slowly, he could see Alec shudder, the way his eyes almost fluttered shut.

Got you.

He let go off his hand once he’d licked it clean off his own sweet slick, then brough his hands back to Alec’s shoulders, leaning onto him as he crawled onto the couch, placing his knees on the outer sides of Alec’s thighs before he sat down on his crotch, feeling his arousal press against him. “Fuck,” Alec gasped, stunned. Alec instantly placed his hands on Magnus’ hips again, dingers digging into his flesh as they looked at each other, mere inches apart. “You good?” Magnus repeated with a wink and Alec huffed out a laugh.

“I am a lot of things right now,” he breathed as his hands began to wander over his sides and to his back, bringing him closer as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Magnus’ cleavage. “What are you doing to me,” he murmured against his skin.

“I’m wooing my Alpha,” Magnus whispered, heart hammering against his chest while Alec ran his stubbly cheeks over his pecs that partly peeked out, “Is it working?”

“It’s working too good,”

“Then, I guess I shouldn’t be doing this,” Magnus said, bringing his hips forward and against Alec’s abdomen while rubbing over his erection with his crotch, the way Alec gasped against his skin was answer enough.

“No, you probably shouldn’t,” Alec said huskily, still clinging onto Magnus who slowly rocked against him now, barely moving his upper body as his hips thrusted forward below the skirt, he could feel Alec’s hot breath against his pecs, his fingers digging into the fabrics, “Magnus,” he all but whined, Magnus knew him well enough to know what this meant, could read the signs of his body like an open book, he was getting close already, faster than usual. Magnus stopped slowly.

He brought a finger to Alec’s chin to make him look up, his cheeks rosy and eyes shimmering, “Will you come if I continue?”

“Yes,” Alec gasped instantly, looking almost ashamed. Magnus began to roll his hips again, keeping his fingers below Alec’s chin to keep the eye contact. Alec’s lips parted, his body began to tremble, eyes narrowing against his will. He could almost see the moment he reached that point of no return, was willing to give himself over to the pleasure when Magnus stopped abruptly, once more.

A loud and frustrated groan followed and Magnus bit his lower lip sheepishly. “Fuck you,” Alec grumbled and Magnus was startled by his own laughter as he threw his head back, “Seriously, fuck you,” Magnus’ shoulders still shook as his face distorted in joy. Oh god this was way too much fun.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said after he regained some control over himself, “Or am I?”

“You little shit,” Alec rasped, though he looked completely lovestruck as he gazed up at Magnus, “Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Magnus froze, not having seen this coming, “I love you too,” he whispered.

“But if you do that again, I will end you.” Magnus laughed all over again, before he wiped his eyes and then leaned forward, tipping his forehead against Alec’s.

“You wouldn’t,” he murmured, pecking his lips once, twice, hovering over them, “you’d never hurt me,”

“I am not so sure anymore,” Alec murmured back, running his hands over Magnus’ sides, trying to chase Magnus’ lips with his own, before he dove down Magnus jaw, kissing him below, venturing to the choker to nip on it and let it snap back against his throat.

“I can do what I want to you,” he said, rocking his hips again, rubbing his own dick against Alec’s abdomen with each movement, “and you’ll take it like a good Alpha,”

Alec growled, which sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine, “Don’t test me baby,” Magnus gasped against his lips as he thrusted against him, feeling his own excitement and arousal rise up into high heavens, while Alec’s chest heaved beneath him, his hands halting on his waist and tightening, eyes begging, “please,” Magnus kept rocking forward, feeling Alec’s hard dick slide between his balls and thigh, sometimes up his dick, “why is this so intense?” Alec murmured.

He knew what Alec meant, ever since they have mated this definitely had become more intense as in Magnus could almost feel Alec’s arousal and emotions but honestly, he thought his mind had made that up, but now hearing Alec say the same proved he wasn’t going insane.

Magnus felt the heat Alec’s body radiated, his hot breath coming out in quick pants, then stopped on an upward thrust against the Alpha as Alec’s dick throbbing pitifully, he hissed, frustratedly, catching Magnus’ lips with his own, hot and slick as they slid together, tongues finding each other while he felt the heat inside himself increase tenfold, Alec’s swollen lips were almost enough to toss him over that edge, his scent, that clearly screamed sex, need, mate, the warmth of his body, his fingers on his own.

He needed him, needed his mate now.

He reached between them two and undid the straps of Alec’s sweatpants before he pushed his hand in and his dick out, Alec shifted a little, groaning against his lips as he ran his hand over his length a few times, the skin soft and warm, he held his knot, tightening his hand around it as Alec bucked his hips up, then brought it to his tip that was wet with precum, playing with his slick glans for a few seconds.

He felt Alec’s hands slide beneath his skirt again, fingering his garters and panties, pressing his palm against his erection roughly, rubbing it a few times which made Magnus’ breath hitch, both opened their eyes as they broke the kiss, panting into each other’s faces. “I want to fuck you Magnus, please, I need to- inside you,” he stammered, breathlessly.

Fuck yes. Magnus tightened his grip around Alec’s dick as he brought it down under his skirt, while lifting off his crotch, Alec hastily dragged the panties aside again, guiding him with one hand on his hip, Magnus leaned back slightly to angle himself just right, as he found the thick tip of Alec’s dick, bringing his rim around it before he slid down on him, feeling his body break out into a cold sweat the moment he breached him.

Alec brought his hands above his dress, holding him by the waist as he pushed him down on himself, himself up into Magnus while a guttural moan left his lips, Magnus stopped when Alec bottomed out, feeling completely full, then reached forward, dragging on Alec’s shirt and tossed it over his head, Alec instantly grabbed him by the waist again, harder this time while Magnus held Alec by the neck.

“Can I,” Alec said, not waiting for an answer as he began to move Magnus on himself, thrusting into him from below, Magnus felt the air being punched out of his lungs with each forceful thrust as his head lulled back, “Oh fuck, shit,” One of Alec’s hands moved back to his cleavage, smothering the dress with attention before he tried to drag it down, ripping it slightly.

Magnus slapped his hand away before he pressed forward and held Alec by the head to get the control back, pushing his face against his own pecs as he rocked his hips on him, bouncing up and down, forward and back, making the dress move with the ministrations, he slammed against Alec’s body each time he thrusted forward while the Alpha growled and moaned against his chest, he could feel his slick drop down his body, covering Alec in it completely.

Alec bit into his skin forcefully and Magnus twitched to the pain, bringing his chest back a little, Alec’s hands moved back up the dress where he gripped the cleavage once more, using his strength to rip the fabrics apart in one go, buttons and sequins tossing in the air as Magnus gasped loudly, he kept ripping it apart but Magnus had no time to think about it as the pleasure consumed him.

The dress now fell off his body and Alec was on his nipple in lightning speed, biting down hard and now Magnus understood, the fabrics were in the way, Magnus hissed as the pain got too much, bringing Alec’s head back and away from his chest, he pulled him back up to place a sloppy kiss onto his swollen lips that Alec returned eagerly, their hips moving in synch while both chased their pleasure, enjoying every second of their intimate connection. His thighs and hips began to hurt from the movements and strength he had to put into it but he didn’t care.

Magnus leaned back once he needed breath, holding himself steady on Alec’s knees as Alec’s eyes widened at the sight of the latex garter belt around Magnus’ waist and navel, holding the suspenders in place, he instantly grabbed it and his waist, pulling him down on himself forcefully, mercilessly, Magnus moaned shamelessly as Alec used his body for his own pleasure, having a moment to just enjoy and breath as Alec did the work, though not really giving him a break as his body began to tremble forcefully, his dick slapping against his own abdomen hard while his muscles rippled, covered in a sheen of sweat.

He yelped as he suddenly felt a heat around his dick, dragging his eyes down to see Alec chase the tip with his lips and tongue on each upwards move, oh fuck, his raspy and hot tongue lapped over his glans once, twice, “Oh fuck, Alec I’m going to cum,” Magnus whined as the pleasure surprised him, Alec instantly stopped, forcing his body to still, holding him in place as Magnus’ body spasmed pitifully, his approaching orgasm fading away. “Nooo.” Magnus shouted, frustrated.

“Sucks, huh?” Alec rasped and Magnus was one second from killing that man, husband or not. He growled, actually growled as he tried to move his hips, though he couldn’t. Alec licked his lips, “nah ah,”

“Alexander,” Magnus pleaded, and Alec gently began to grind Magnus’ hips on his dick, “Oh, yes, fuck,” Magnus breathed, eyes falling shut, “more,” he gasped as he felt Alec’s knot grow, slowly, pressing against his prostate more with each second.

“Shit,” Alec breathed, holding Magnus’ still once more, “Magnus, my-“ Magnus rushed forward so quick that Alec startled, their lips pressing together with a surprised humming from the Alpha as Magnus took Alec’s hands into his own and brought them up and over Alec’s head, pressing him back into the couch as he leaned forward and against him. Alec tried to work against it which resulted in nothing but a miserable twitch of his muscles.

Alec’s surprised face turned into pleasure the moment Magnus began to fuck himself on him with rough and quick movements, his face distorting in pleasure as he craned it back, Magnus leaned forward to lick over his Adam’s apple and the fading mark, he tasted salty and sweaty, he brought his lips around his mark and bit down forcefully. Alec shouted, but let it happen, their sweaty chests collided and rubbed against the other, Magnus dick sliding up and down between Alec’s muscles, fuck, yes. Oh- he slammed down on Alec’s growing knot forcefully before his world exploded in front of his eyelids, his soul leaving his body as he shot ropes of cum onto both their chests and partly faces as he let go off Alec’s neck, giving himself to his most intense orgasm ever.

His body spasmed with the sheer force of it as Alec freed his hands and brought his arms around the Omega’s body to hold him steady and tightly as he began to fuck into him from below, hard and rough.

The Alpha thrusted into him mercilessly, his body bouncing up and down almost forcefully, kind of making his stomach twist, as he felt Alec’s knot grow in rapid speed, catching onto his rim and suddenly bursting inside of him, causing Magnus’ eyes to flutter shut as he still rode the waves of his own never-ending orgasm, Alec came with a loud, desperate shout inside Magnus’ body as both pain and pleasure exploded within him at once, intensifying his own orgasm even more. He couldn’t move as Alec held him in place, grinding into him, gasping loudly as Magnus’ vision suddenly blurred and his head lulled back.

When Magnus opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was the silence, the room that had been filled with gasps, moans and their bodies moving mere seconds ago was suddenly scarily quiet. The second thing he noticed was the ceiling above him, the lamp that was chapped on one side. He frowned deeply.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped. And that was the third thing he noticed, the warm and heavy weight on his body, a blanket pulled over them. “There you are,” Alec whispered as he looked down on him, leaning on his elbows while he ran his fingers over Magnus’ damp forehead, “You scared me there for a second.”

“What-“ Magnus said, realizing that his voice wasn’t quiet working, “What happened?” He asked, blinking his eyes a few times. He felt sore, and completely out of it, how did they get into this position?

“You passed out,” Alec said gently, as if afraid to startle him.

“Oh,”

“Yeah oh, imagine my reaction, we just had sex and the next moment your eyes rolled back and you dropped aside,”

“Oh.” Magnus repeated, feeling guilty and slightly confused. “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know,” Alec said understandingly, still cradling his face, “not like you did that on intention. It was still not really pleasant to witness, especially while being inside of you and orgasming,” he chuckled and Magnus huffed out a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, that must have been awkward, so sorry. I hope it was good anyways.” He said, running his hand over his neck nervously, only to notice the choker was gone, Alec must have taken it off for him.

“It was, unfortunately, I didn’t exactly want to feel good while you faint, made me feel like a creep,” he scrunched his nose. “I think I was too rough on you in the end, I should have pulled out, it happened too fast and I couldn’t stop it anymore, not that I wanted to, this was incredible, I felt like I was a part of you, like really inside of you, I mean I was but this was different, I could almost feel what you felt, does that sound weird?”

“Not at all,” Magnus whispered, “I know what you mean. I think the mating came with a few perks we weren’t aware of,” both smiled cheekily.

“I’m sorry though, did I hurt you?”

“What happened, it’s not your fault Alexander, it was a long day and I’ve probably just been exhausted, didn’t eat much either,” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with his palm, who instantly leaned in and kissed it. “And no, you didn’t, and I kind of wanted you to lose control, I definitely don’t mind the knotting darling, you know I love it,”

“That dress did things to me,”

“You liked it hm, sadly you also ripped it,”

“Well, what you wore or still wear beneath was just as sexy to be honest, what is that thing?” Alec asked, bringing some space between their chests to point at the black latex around his navel.

“I don’t know the exact term to be honest,” Magnus murmured, only then seeing they were still connected by their most intimate parts, of course they were, he had knotted him, and now he also felt it too. “How long have I been passed out?”

“An hour?”

“An hour? Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I managed to distract myself at one point,” he pointed at the tv with his chin, “this was really fascinating,”

“You watched tv while I was passed out? While we were knotted? That’s so romantic,”

“What was I supposed to do?” Alec huffed, “I am kind of occupied, and you were not really keeping me good company.” Magnus narrowed his eyes and Alec smiled sheepishly. “I had to distract myself to not go insane with worry,” his voice turned serious, “are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am,”

“Thank you, Magnus, for that- the little surprise. I enjoyed it immensely.”

“It was my pleasure, literally.” Magnus winked, “and it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, too long. We needed that,” Alec gasped, “I hope the pups give us another moment,” he buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck who laced his fingers through his hair, holding him close.

“How’s the bite?”

“I love it,” Alec’s voice sounded muffled and Magnus felt himself smile.

He shifted a little, to be honest it was slightly uncomfortable to have that knot inside him, but not painful, at least, but having Alec inside him was something he loved so this was quite bearable. “We sho-“ he began as his stomach suddenly twisted.

Alec’s eyes widened after he brought his head up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was- just, I don’t know- it’s fine,” Magnus stuttered and Alec frowned deeply, watching him like a hawk.

“You don’t look fine, you look like you’re sick,”

“It’s been a long day.” Magnus repeated, breathing slowly, feeling his muscles tighten, “I didn’t eat enough I told you,” He swallowed hard, once, twice, trying to get it back down as he felt the insides of his mouth slick up with spit.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, almost accusatorily.

“I’m fine,” Magnus groaned before his body heaved, “or maybe,” he breathed, “I’m not-“ he shuffled forward and tilted aside as Alec backed off as much as possible, his body tightening and clenching down.

“Shit,” Alec gasped as he quickly brought his hands around the Omega’s body and heaved him up into his arms as he got to his feet, sliding the pants back up as good as possible, carefully but also hastily padding down the living room and into the bathroom before he tilted himself backwards awkwardly so Magnus hang over the sink, instantly feeling the content of his stomach rush up his throat with a repulsive gag while Alec patted his back gently.

Well, this was awkward.

Alec straightened again once Magnus was done and turned around, cleaning the sink as Magnus clung to him like a koala bear, trying to force the bitter and burning taste in his mouth down, trying not to think about the way his body trembled, and most of all, feeling utterly humiliated. Yes, he had thrown up in front of Alec before, but not like this. Not after making love, he had already fainted, why was the universe trying to embarrass him so much. Alec kept stroking his back with one hand as he washed the evidence of the leftovers away. “Sorry,” Magnus muttered under his breath, staring at the bathroom tiles.

“It’s fine baby, you don’t have to apologize,” Alec said quietly, almost thoughtful, “do you need your nest?” he whispered and Magnus nodded weakly.

He brought his arms back around Magnus, holding him carefully but also tightly, as he walked him back through the living room and up the stairs slowly to not hurt Magnus, opening and closing the bedroom door behind them before he crawled into Magnus’ nest, gently lying him down onto his back before he dragged some blankets above them.

Magnus inhaled, feeling peace and comfort wash over him, erasing his discomfort instantly. Alec kept stroking his cheek, running his fingers through his hair softly while he watched him silence, Magnus began to purr in pure bliss before slipping into the land of dreams.

\---

When Magnus awoke this time, it was without the comforting weight against his body, unfortunately, he was covered in blankets as he stretched himself thoroughly, smacking his lips once. The sun was shining down on him mercilessly, kind of ruining the moment, he turned around with a huff and snuggled back into the fabrics. This was nice, he’d just stay here.

Oh, wait.

Magnus sat up, the blankets pooling in his lap and hair hanging into his eyes, an instant needy whine leaving his chest as he realized he was alone, he remembered last night. Did he fall asleep? He must have. Where was his Alpha? Oh, the pups! Magnus brought himself to his feet as quick as possible, which wasn’t quick at all, he felt awfully sore, then limped through the corridor to the pup’s room, which was to his surprise, empty.

“Alexander?” he called out, silence. Dread filled his chest as he turned around and hastily made his way back to the bedroom, slipping into some fresh sweatpants and a shirt before he padded down the stairs in a rush, “Alexander?!”

“Hey,” Alec answered as he emerged from the kitchen in his lazy wear, two plates in hands, Magnus only then noticed the alluring smell of coffee and warm bread in the air as he walked further into the living room that was bathed in warm morning sunlight, oh god yes, Magnus loved those western breakfasts the way Alec did them, “You’re up,” Alec said as he put the plates down on the living room table.

“Did I sleep long? You sound surprised,” Magnus looked at the clock, 10am. Well, wasn’t that late.

“No, I’m- never mind,” Alec rushed, he sounded a little tense Magnus noticed. He closed the distance to take Alec’s wrist in hand, gently tugging on him to turn him around while he placed his fingers below his chin to make him look at him, which he did only reluctantly so, Magnus placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips, noticing the hesitancy. “’morning,” Alec rasped, granting him a kind but haste smile.

“Good morning darling,” Magnus purred before Alec turned away. He pursed his lips aside, bouncing an eyebrow before he shifted his eyes to the pups who all sat in their respective high chairs around the table, giggling and babbling vividly. He danced over to give each a loving kiss on their chubby cheeks, “Are they hungry?”

“I already fed them,” Alec answered, gesturing to the couch, “sit,”.

“Okay,” He dragged the word as he sat down tentatively. Was Alec angry with him? He was about to ask when Alec went back into the kitchen. Alright. He turned his attention to Boing who jumped onto his lap, pawing at him, “morning little one,” the cat meowed happily. Well, at least someone behaved normal. “do you know what’s wrong with your grumpy daddy?” Magnus whispered to Boing.

“Here,” Alec put a steaming hot cup of transparent liquid in front of him and Magnus frowned.

“I- I smelled coffee earlier,” Magnus said more irritated than he probably should be over a cup of tea as he looked up at Alec.

“That was mine,” Alec gave him a look, “You get tea.” Magnus felt his lips part.

“Why- Alexander if you are angry with me just say so, no reason to torture me-“ there were boundaries, he needed his morning coffee. “I already apologized.”

“I am not trying to torture you Magnus, you are obviously coming down with something,” he paused for whatever reason, “I made you ginger lemon tea, I hope it helps.” He sat down in front of him on the couch. “And I am not angry with you, why would I be?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you behave odd,”

“I am not, I am just concerned.” He said not unkindly.

“Also, I fell asleep, twice, and kind of puked…all over you, I’d understand if you are angry, and I am sorry for what happened, okay?” he said without any heat.

“Nothing of that was your fault,” he gestured to the warm bread and croissants on Magnus’ plate who nodded, taking the explanation for what it was, maybe he had misread Alec’s behaviour, he then dove in, smearing the honey onto it before taking a big bite. Alec watched him intently, raising an eyebrow. Magnus stopped mid chewing.

“What?” He asked, mouthful.

Alec put his bread back down, straightening as he brought his hands together, licking over his dry lips. “Magnus, we have to talk,”

What did he do now?!

“Huh?”

“You are sick,”

“Oh,” Magnus stopped eating, putting it back down with raised eyebrows, “thank you?”

“No, I mean- you have thrown up,”

“Believe me, I noticed,” Magnus quipped, slightly frowning. What was going on? Alec’s eyes watched him almost too intently, flickering between him and his breakfast.

“You also look tired, and very exhausted, not only today but the last days too,”

Magnus puffed, “Is it ‘be rude to your husband day’ already? My calendar must have forgotten to send me the notification.”

“You fainted,” Alec added, tilting his head slightly as he studied him, his voice turned more serious now and Magnus felt as if he wasn’t getting something crucial. Was this some kind of interrogation?

“I already apologized,” Magnus said, small, but also lightly annoyed.

“I am not judging you, or accusing you of anything, I am just-“ he stopped, breathing a little too hard, Magnus wasn’t sure the situation warranted such dramatics. Alec pressed his lips together, he looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. “Magnus, I think-“

“I might have caught a flu or something, no big deal.” He shrugged, “I am alright darling,” he said softer now as he realized Alec was honestly worried about him. Alec swallowed and was about to open his mouth again to say something when a hesitant knock on the door dragged them out of the situation, luckily, and Magnus jumped to his feet, momentarily swaying as dizziness hit him, before he shook it off and crossed the distance to the door, “coming,” he said hastily before he cleaned his palms on his pants and then opened the door.

His eyes widened comically as he saw who stood on the other side, Maryse hesitantly pulled her fist down that she had raised to knock and cleared her throat, bringing her hands together in the same way Alec had done mere seconds ago, she looked stiff, a black trench coat covering almost all her body, but her hair hang down loose which was new.

“Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus greeted more than confused, that was probably the last person he’d expected on his front porch. But stranger things had happened.

“Magnus,” she breathed out softly after inhaling deeply.

Wait, Magnus? She’d never called him by his name. What was going on? Was he dragged into some alternate dimension? Was that why Alec was behaving so weird? And now this?

She must have seen his confusion, as she continued, “May I come in?”

Magnus blinked his eyes in confusion, then nodded shakily as he stepped back to let her in. Maryse took a deep breath as she entered the house, “Mom,” Alec’s voice echoed through the living room as he got to his feet and approached them with long strides. “What are you doing here?” He snapped.

Maryse didn’t look surprised by the greeting, she pulled her hair behind her ear, then looked from Magnus who closed the door to Alec. “I wanted to talk to you, the both of you.”

“No,” Alec shot out instantly and Magnus winced. He knew Alec didn’t like her much, after all she did it was understandable, but still, the coldness he had towards his mother was slightly discomforting him right now, wait when did that happen? “Get out,” Alec said, not loudly though, just sternly.

She swallowed as she rose her chin, eyes shimmering, “Alexander, please. 5 minutes.” Magnus looked at Alec, almost pleadingly so. A cry pulled them out of the rather awkward situation and they turned around to see Lia struggle in her seat, throwing her fists around as Squishy tried to make himself comfortable on her.

Both Alec and Magnus rushed there almost instantly and Magnus took his daughter out and into his arms, cooing her way as Alec brought the cat into the kitchen, gently though. He returned, looking at his mother who still stood awkwardly in the corridor.

“Let her come in,” Magnus whispered, “just listen.” Alec stared at him with a hint of betrayal, then sighed, nodding.

“You can stay, 5 minutes.” Alec said a little louder as he gestured at the couch, before folding his arms in front of his chest, she hastily made her way forward and took off her jacket, putting both her bag and the jacket onto the couch with a little resistance, before she looked at the pups and Magnus, then to Alec, taking a step towards him, he clenched his jaws.

“Alexander, I came here to apologize.” She breathed out.

Alec didn’t falter, not even a little hint of emotion passing his face. “Is that all?”

She licked her lips and swallowed again, it was difficult to witness, at least to Magnus who stood with Lia near the windows, trying to give them some privacy.

“I want to apologize for my behaviour towards you in the past. I realized that- that I was wrong.” She spoke clearly. “That what I did to you was- too much. I pushed you too far.“ Alec studied his mother carefully, “I- didn’t see you for who you are, but for who I wanted you to be. I tried to raise an Alpha, give you all you need to survive in this world and be successful, and I forgot that- you are my son too, and just a boy.” She paused, “a boy who wanted nothing but his mother’s affection.”

Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes watered, the way he blinked the tears away quickly.

“I am sorry Alexander,” She added, looking vulnerable and sincere. Silence filled the room as she waited. Waited for something, anything.

“Why now,” Alec whispered.

“What happened, when you two came over, what you said to me-“ she stammered, “what your father said,” she looked down as she took a shaky breath, eyes stuck on her own trembling fingers, “it made me understand. But most of all,” she looked back up, “it was the way you looked at Magnus, the way you two,” she turned to look at Magnus, “love each other. I could feel it, I could see it-“ she turned back to Alec, “that he makes you happy, more than I- or anything ever did. I realized that this was what I wanted for you all along, and failed miserably.”

Alec’s arms fell as he shifted, fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out. “mom,”

“I was a bad mother, there is no denying this.” She said, wiping the stray tear away. “I am only human and I make mistakes. I apologized to your father, I apologized to your sister and brothers, and I wanted to apologize to you too, in person, I know I have put the most pressure on you.” She reached out and wrapped her fingers around Alec’s arm who stared down at the connection instantly.

Magnus wanted to hug his husband badly. He looked uncomfortable, hurt, vulnerable, but also…hopeful?

Maryse stroked him once, then pulled the hand off of him as Alec caught it mid-air, holding her hand in his, she looked up wide eyed. “Thank you.” Alec said, kindly, though still tense. A wide smile formed on her lips, eyes still worried and teary. “I accept your apology but I can’t- I can’t forgive you just yet, but I want to try.” Magnus gave a breath of relief.

“That is all I’m asking of you.” Maryse said, kindly, then hesitantly stepped forward to bring her arms around Alec’s shoulders, Alec leaned down to meet her mid-way as he wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist. She pulled him in tighter as tears spilled down her cheeks. Magnus saw Alec close his eyes and inhale, exhale.

He tasted salt, brought a finger up to his face only to notice that he’d been crying. Fuck this emotional shit. Lia squealed in delight, as if realizing what was happening as she looked at her dad and grandmother.

Alec let go and Maryse stepped back, smiling even wider now, she looked like a different person when smiling Magnus noticed, she then turned to him and Magnus quickly swirled around to face the other way, he wasn’t supposed to listen in or cry along.

“Magnus,” She said as she came closer and Magnus turned back around, knowing there was no use. She stopped in front of him, “I want to apologize to you too. How I treated you is unforgiving,”

“It’s fine,” Magnus answered instantly, and honestly, he’d been treated worse, he didn’t take it as much to heart as Alec did, but also, he was a forgiving person and honestly, he just wanted to hug her right now, what was wrong with him? “I understand where you were coming from. It’s not always easy to do the right thing when you never learned how to.”

She gasped, then sniffed pitifully. “I don’t deserve your kindness. You are an amazing Omega, and man Magnus, you can be proud of yourself. You are stronger than most of us ever could be.”

Magnus inhaled deeply as he tried not to sob, “Thank you.” He pressed out. “I appreciate that a lot Maryse.” She nodded shakily.

“I am honoured to be your mother-in-law and I know that you will make my boy happy.” She turned her eyes down to Lia who smiled at her brightly. “They are precious,” she gasped after a meaningful pause.

“Do you want to hold her?” Magnus asked, already shoving her into her arms, she startled with a soft ‘oh’ but took her gladly.

“She is so small,” She said, staring down at her. “And she looks like you.”

“Her name is Aulia Isabelle,” he gestured to the other, “that is Ni-Luh Clarissa and that over there is Alexander Jonathan. We call them Lia, Luh and Xan.” Maryse nodded again, looking at each and every one of them as if studying them.

“They are all beautiful,” she brought her to her face and momentarily closed her eyes, “and they smell amazing.” Magnus huffed out a laugh. “Their smell reminds me of my own when they were still pups.” Magnus rose his eyebrows, then looked over to Alec who looked utterly wrecked, completely affected by what he was seeing more so than at the moment with his mother alone before. He looked proud, happy, full of love.

She looked back to Magnus, then brought out an arm to wrap it around him when they stopped mid-way as a loud growl echoed through the room, both looked aside stunned to see a just as surprised Alpha clear his throat. “Sorry, I- sorry.”

Maryse looked back to Magnus, “Can- can I hug you?”

“Of course.” Magnus leaned forward and took her into his arms, gently, taking in her scent for the first time. It wasn’t threatening anymore, on the contrary, she smelled familiar, like home. She leaned back with a smile before her nose scrunched, an expression washing over her face he couldn’t decipher, surprise? Her eyes widened a little before she looked to her son, her face turning soft as she casted her eyes down, then turned back around to hand Lia over and walk to her bag as if nothing had happened. Odd.

“I didn’t only come here to apologize, though of course that was my initial intent, but I also came to do business.” She explained as she took out her phone, fingers flying over it before she pushed it back. Alec and Magnus looked at each other a little lost.

The door suddenly opened and Izzy waltzed in as she owned the place, Alec’s face instantly lit up. “My most beloved,” she gushed as she rushed past them, smooching the pups, “oh and my boys,” she winked at them. “missed me?”

“Iz, what are you doing here?” He said not unkindly as she hugged him, “What is going on?” She gave Magnus another hug, then stood by Maryse side, both gave each other a nod and Magnus frowned.

“We have something to tell you.” Maryse began and Alec tensed up beside them, Magnus quickly tugged Lia back safely and then stood by his husband’s side. “Asmodeus Bane, he’s in prison.”

“What?” Magnus gasped, eyes wide feeling the blood rush out of his face. “How, when-“ What the hell?

Izzy smirked all smug as Maryse continued, “After your visit Isabelle and I came up with a plan to bring those men down, it took us a few weeks but we worked non-stop, there was no way on earth I would have let anything happen to my grandchildren or the two of you, for what they did to you Magnus, and you Alexander, they deserved nothing less.” She said fiercely.

“What did you do?” Alec asked, stunned.

“Files might have disappeared from Dr. Verlac’s office, maybe proof was found in the clinic’s computer systems,” She shrugged innocently and Izzy grinned widely in response.

“We can’t tell for sure what happened exactly you know,” Izzy winked.

“And I might have given your father a visit to confront him with said proof, telling him to stay away from my family.” Maryse added and Magnus gaped. Maryse visited his father? And she came out alive? “He showed me the contract, thinking he had the upper hand,” she laughed, “I showed him the paternity results Izzy managed to get,” Alec’s wide eyes turned to his sister.

“I might have contacted a certain doctor in Borrowville who was all too pleased to hand the files over for further testing when we explained the matter, mom ran a test with my blood and the result was positive, the pups and my DNA was similar to an extent, which was proof enough to say that you are their father.” Izzy said proudly of her accomplishments.

Alec paled as Magnus looked over to him. They had proof. They were really theirs. “It was almost comical,” Maryse continued with a laugh, “the man really thought he’d stand a chance against me. Bad decision.” Izzy grinned widely at her mother.

“Needless to say, he faltered under mom’s- let’s call it gentle approach,” Izzy gushed, “You should have seen that, mom was amazing, she was ordering him to confess and he did, he confessed it all. He already knew that you were the father, they had noticed a while back, that is also why they called you off with Dr. Verlac’s help by threatening to expose him, that is why they made Magnus sign the contract, it was all planned. More than that, he was in deep shit, fraud, blackmail, sexual abuse, you name it. Basically, everything the man did for the past 20 years was illegal,” Alec and Magnus tried to follow the conversation, open mouthed. “I recorded the statement from a safe distance, of course.” she rose her chin. “He threw a fit after like a stubborn toddler,” she laughed.

“All three of them, Bane, Wong and Verlac were put behind bars for what they did, Wong had been charged guilty for attempted abuse on you and rape in multiple other cases, while Theodore will never ever step a foot into any clinic ever again for misusing his powers, for accepting money from Asmodeus for the clinic and researches. Asmodeus lost charge over his restaurants, they are going to be dismantled and sold,” Magnus swallowed. Wow. “Robert- he is under investigation for his involvement,” Maryse hesitated.

“But- dad didn’t do anything.” Alec stuttered.

“He knew about the abuse, he was involved, even if he meant well. He confessed in Magnus’ favour.” Oh damn. He really needed to hug Robert right now. Badly.

“I will get him out Alec.” Izzy said fiercely, “this isn’t over.” Alec nodded, then looked back at his mother.

“You did all that for- for me, for us?”

“Yes. Of course, Alexander. I-“ she paused, “I love you.” Alec grimaced as if he wasn’t understanding those words, or was just completely overwhelmed by it all.

“Does that-“ Magnus began, “does that mean we- we are safe? The pups are safe?” he realized as he spoke the words out loud. They were safe. His father was in jail. Victor was in jail. Oh god. It- it was over. Was it? Could that be true? After all these years, all his life long. It was…over?

“Yes Magnus, no one will harm you or the pups. Not as long as I am here anyway,” she smiled proudly.

“Or me.” Izzy added with a gentle smile.

“Or me.” Alec repeated, turning to Magnus, “Magnus,” he breathed, “We did it.”

“You did?” Izzy mocked, but Alec didn’t even grant her a look as he approached Magnus, taking his hands in his.

“We are safe.” His eyes shimmered as he stared down at him and Magnus pressed against him, bringing his arms over his shoulders to play with his hair.

“We are. We can finally have our happy ever after.” He whispered and Alec grinned brightly before their lips collided into a passionate kiss. Fuck. Fuck, it was finally over. They parted with a soft smack, then turned to the women, “Thank you, thank you so much.” Magnus breathed. “I don’t even have words for what you did for us.” He really didn’t.

“You are welcome,” Maryse said, “It’s the least I could do.” She looked up to Alec who mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ her way.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world,” Izzy added. “You’ve been through enough. And now, finally, you can enjoy it all without any fear.”

“Thank you Iz,” Alec said, emotions lacing his voice now, he looked one second from sobbing but held it together. Izzy though, didn’t. She cried happy tears as she nodded in her brother’s direction.

“We’ll leave you to it, to process and- you know do your thing.” Maryse said a little awkwardly, though laughing. “I am meeting with your mother, I wanted to get to know the woman that raised such a wonderful Omega.” She smiled, then turned to leave, followed by Izzy, only to halt once more to turn around, “Oh and Magnus, you can expect a little bit of money to appear on your bank account soon,” she winked, Izzy blew them kisses after wiping her eyes and both left.

Money? Oh. The restaurants. Oh god.

They turned their attention back towards each other immediately, silently looking into each other’s shimmering eyes, trying to do what she said and process. Magnus inhaled deeply and let it out in a shaky, relieved breath, a breath he’d been holding for all his life.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec whispered, and it was enough, those words were enough, and it was all that Magnus needed to hear.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus whispered back, playing with the short hair on Alec’s nape, their bodies pressed together. “We did it.”

\---

“Please, just for an hour Ragnor,” Magnus whined, literally whined, what has his life become.

“You come back to my town,” Ragnor began with a pointed glare.

“Your town?” Magnus interrupted, quirking an eyebrow and Ragnor sent him a sharp look, hushing him up with his fingers snapping together. “Are you seriously giving me the silent fox now?”

“You come back to my town,” Ragnor repeated a little louder as he leaned onto the counter between them, “mated. And stroll into my coffee shop weeks later as if nothing had happened. Then expect me to take care of your, mind you, adorable bunch, and wonder why I would refuse?”

“Well, yes?” Magnus frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly while he saw Alec rock the girls back and forth in the double stroller from his peripheral view, Xan fastened to his chest, bouncing up and down like an idiot to keep them all entertained.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as Ragnor drew in and his eyes narrowed to mere slits before he puffed loudly, “You are good.”

“I learned from the best,” Magnus rose his chin, knowing he’d won.

“For an hour you said?”

“Yes, please.” Ragnor rolled his eyes dramatically, then waved a hand as Alec all but ran around the counter, pushing the stroller into his waiting hands as the elder man gasped, trying to keep his bearings as Xan was shoved into his hands too.

“They might be a little tired, so I’d suggest you keep on the move somehow,” Alec rushed, cheeks red from exhaustion as he gathered all the pups’ belongings and stuffed the space behind the counter with them.

“Wonderful.” Ragnor groaned, then looked at Xan, a small smile forming on his lips, “Well, hello little Sir,” Alec straightened suddenly, holding up a finger.

“Shit, I forgot the diapers,” Magnus watched him run out of the shop with a fond smile. He turned back to Ragnor and closed the distance to his friend.

“Hey,” Ragnor looked up deliberately while Magnus shimmied his shoulders innocently, “are you happy for me?” the man looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

“Of course, I am happy for you Magnus,” he said gently, “never mind my dramatics boy, give an old man some joy in his life. It’s not like much happened here anyways,”

“You are not that old Ragnor,” Magnus tilted his head and Ragnor shrugged a shoulder.

“I feel like it.” He quipped as he held up Xan like a trophy, smiling brightly.

“I wanted to thank you,” Magnus whispered, not really knowing why, but he was a little emotional at the moment, “for everything, I know that you’ve played a big part in our relationship, that without your gentle kick to the ass we’d probably still be scratching each other’s eyes out. We owe you a lot.”

“Well, at least you are right with something.” Ragnor said, without looking his way, then gave him a look, “You two were idiots, still are if you ask me.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “But you do have a spot in my heart, both of you.” He added, kindly, the moment Alec rushed back in with 3 packs of diapers, spreading them on the counter.

“Alexander,” Magnus frowned, “we are only gone for about an hour.”

“You can never be prepared enough,” Alec said proudly as he clapped the packages.

“Idiots,” Ragnor murmured as his eyes were back on Xan, “you agree with me, right?” Xan giggled loudly. “Smart boy.”

“Hey,” Alec huffed, “language.” Magnus pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as Ragnor quirked an eyebrow Magnus’ way.

“He’s special.” Magnus said.

“Hey,” Alec said again, a little louder.

“And he’s mine.” Magnus added, looking at his husband with affection. Alec looked at them both in a way Magnus wasn’t quite sure to decipher, either annoyed or judgemental, probably both. “Love you,” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Oh, did you hear, Meliorn took over the Seelie Court,”

“What, why?” Magnus asked surprised and Ragnor smiled knowingly.

“Apparently Kimberly had some shit up her sleeve, she left Borrowville and went into hiding after the police came over, asking questions about her whereabouts,” he paused for dramatics, “I heard the words Asmodeus Bane being muttered,”

“That bitch,” Magnus hissed. “I should have known.”

“What’s going on?” Alec asked, squinting an eye as Magnus turned to his husband with a sigh.

“She’s been spying on us,”

“Oh,” Alec gasped, “well, she did seem suspicious. She knew a lot about me.”

“Well, now you know why. She told him about us, and probably also that you had left for New York that one time, that’s how my father knew I was alone. I never liked her,” Magnus growled. “I want her to step on lego,”

“Harsh,” Ragnor muttered.

“Magnus, we have to go, otherwise we’ll be late,” Alec took a step forward and slid his hand into Magnus’ before he turned to Ragnor, “I want them back whole and unharmed,” Alec warned.

“Oh rude, I was actually looking forward to drop some hot coffee on them once you are gone Lightwood.” Alec’s eyes widened comically.

“OKAY, we have to leave,” Magnus yelped as he darted towards the door, dragging a furious Alec after him.

“What?!” Alec shouted.

“He was joking darling,” Magnus said, narrowed his eyes at Ragnor, then continued to drag Alec out of the shop who then stood frozen, staring at Magnus like he’d gone insane. “It was a joke,” Magnus repeated softly as he grabbed Alec’s shoulders gently, squeezing them once. “Relax.”

“’not funny.”

Magnus tilted his head with an affectionate smile, then pointed inside the coffee shop to watch Alec turn and look through the windows, both watched as Ragnor gently pulled the girls out of the stroller and placed them on a prepared blanket on the ground near the couches, crouching down to them to play with their little feet while he cooed at them with the widest smile.

Alec’s eyes shifted to Magnus before his lip tugged up. “Everyone loves them darling. So does he.” Magnus reassured him.

“They are very lovable.” Alec straightened, “now come on.” He tilted his head towards the other side before both crossed the street, Alec opened the door for him, hearing the familiar bell ring. “And don’t you dare play run and hide with me again.”

Magnus gasped affronted, “Why would I be running away. I wasn’t-”

“You did 3 times already since we woke up.”

“I wasn’t running away,” Magnus laughed as they the first room, “I was…searching something.”

“In with you.” Magnus was shoved into Luke’s office, the man looked up before a bright smile blossomed on his face, “Hey Luke,”

“My boys,” Luke said, putting his reading glasses down before he crossed the table and took them both into his arms tightly, “Where’s them kiddos at? I really looked forward to see them again.”

“They are with Ragnor,” Alec answered, admittedly annoyed.

“He can take care of them for an hour Alec, I was with him a lot as a kid,”

“And look how that turned out,” Alec said, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Oh wow,” Alec grinned all smug. “talk to the wall.” The Alpha rolled his eyes fondly as all three sat down. Why did he agree to come here again? Why was he even talking to his husband at all?

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Luke asked, folding his hands in front of him on the table as he looked at them curiously.

“Yeah, Magnus he, he has been feeling odd lately, and he’s too stubborn to come here, so I literally had to drag him here,” he looked over to Magnus accusatorily who quickly turned his attention to Luke, who already got up to fetch something.

“Well, that sounds like my son,”

“No teaming up today, I am already moody, you wouldn’t want to make it worse, believe me.” Magnus held out an arm and shoved his sleeve up with more force than strictly necessary even before Luke could say something, he knew exactly what was coming. Luke fixed the bandage around his arm, then tapped it.

A grimace was the only evidence of Magnus’ pain as the needle pierced him, he would never get used to this shit. A loud click followed and a tissue was pressed to the crook of his elbow, Magnus squeezed down on it until Luke brought the plasters. “I want the dinosaurs,” Magnus said and Luke picked the green plaster to fix Magnus up.

“A lollipop too?”

“Yes, please.” Magnus answered seriously before a pink lollipop was shoved into his grabby hands. He unwrapped it quickly and popped it into his mouth before looking over to Alec who stared at him with a mix of disbelief and fondness. “Jealous?” Magnus murmured and Alec shook himself out of it. Luke went to do his things, not looking at them.

“Tell me the symptoms,” The Alpha said.

“Well, I’m a little exhausted, tired, dizzy sometimes, I threw up, once I think, maybe twice.”

“He also fainted,”

“Shush,” Magnus hissed.

“Magnus has been in heat.” Magnus shot his head aside to stare at his husband, feeling his cheeks flush. Why, Alec, why would you say thaaaaat? Alec must have seen his surprise and shrugged in a ‘so what’ way.

Luke still minded his own business, “Well, that was to be expected.”

Magnus looked back at his dad, “Wait what? It was expected? I thought it came pretty soon actually. Like right after the wedding,” Luke turned around to face them now, with a frown on his face.

“You didn’t know?”

Magnus blinked his eyes a few times, “Know what?” Luke gave a dramatic sigh before he wiped his forehead.

“I thought you knew. I mean you two married and all,” he mumbled, seemingly to himself, then dropped his hand as he saw the couple’s confusion, “When an unmated Omega and Alpha marry and share their ritual bite, the Alpha will start to produce a very special scent in their glands that, when strong enough, pushes their Omega into heat to mate and create their bond, to finish what was started. It’s a very unique way of nature to bring Alpha and Omega together, and it’s a part of the marriage ritual.”

Alec and Magnus stared open mouthed.

“You mean, I could have known? I should have known? This could have been avoided? I mean- what.” Magnus stuttered.

Alec groaned beside him, “We are so stupid,”

“A little naïve yes, but not stupid.” Luke said gently. “At least one of you should have taken a book in hand at some point, or at least your phones, something like google exists you know?”

If only they had informed themselves, or someone else did. Fucking hell. Well. Not like he regretted what happened, but the way it did, especially at Asmodeus home was not part of the plan and that definitely could have been avoided. Alec must have thought the exact same thing as he sighed next to him. They could have been home, all snuggly, Magnus went into heat and they made sweet, safe, love in his nest. They could have been prepared. Well, it was no one else’s but their own fault.

“Well.” Magnus said with a shrug, “I’m glad it happened.” He shifted his eyes aside to Alec, holding out his palm, Alec relaxed instantly and slid his hand back into Magnus’ with a soft smile, mouthing a ‘me too’. “And it was only for a day, so that was neat actually, must be part of that ritual thing.”

“A day?” Luke asked surprised, “the first heat after a pregnancy is usually a very strong and intense one, lasting for about a week.”

“I read that too,” Alec added in a whisper. “I mean at my studies,”

“Yeah well, it was intense alright.” He watched Alec’s cheeks blush as his smile fell. Magnus grinned proudly, he loved to embarrass him a little too much. Alec was just way too beautiful with his rosy cheeks.

“So, you’ve spent the heat together?”

“Of course, we did, we are married.” Magnus grumbled. Luke looked from Magnus to Alec and back to Magnus, then back to Alec whose shoulders tensed beside him.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Alec asked, looking at Luke who granted him a soft, yet tired smile. “Is he-?”

“Is he what? Am I what? What are you talking about?” Magnus rushed as he looked from one Alpha to the other, not understanding a word of what was happening. Damn Alphas.

“I will let you know in a minute,” Luke turned back to his business.

“What is going on?” Magnus asked, his heart hammering in his chest, but his husband strictly avoided his eyes much to Magnus’ frustration. “Hello? Earth to Alpha,” Alec’s eyes shifted aside only shortly, he looked nervous as he licked his lips, then put his eyes back on Luke as the older man turned back around to face them, leaning onto the table in front of them with a sigh.

“Magnus, I want you to stay calm for me okay?” Luke said gently and Magnus felt a wave of fatherly affection hit him like a brick wall, his scent comforting and caring and way too intense, this was serious. Was he ill?

“I am…calm.” Magnus gritted through his teeth, he was anything but, those two were annoying the fuck out of him right now. Luke’s warm eyes were gentle as he watched him, a smile formed on his lips. Okay, maybe this wasn’t this serious? He definitely wasn’t severely ill, otherwise he wouldn’t smile, would he?

Another scent hit him sideways, creeping around his body and into every cell of his body as it lulled him into a state of bliss as both the Alpha’s, angrily so, tried to calm Magnus down even before anything had happened. He felt Alec squeeze his hand tightly, grounding him.

“My son,” Luke began with the utmost care, “you are with pup.”

Magnus felt his face fall as his eyes widened, his nostrils flaring before his lips tugged up into a smile, eyes narrowing before he laughed out loud, throwing his head at that while he pressed a hand to his chest, “Oh my god,” he wheezed, shoulders shaking as the laughter bubbled out of his chest, “all of this, seriously, all of this only to-“ he rambled as he tried to get himself under control, “you guys,” he huffed, wiping below his teary eyes, puffing one last time high pitched as his eyes fell on Luke who stared at him with both pity and affection.

Magnus froze.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Luke said gently as he got up from the table to walk around it, squeezing Magnus shoulder tightly before he patted Alec’s back and left to the other room to give them some privacy.

Magnus stared at Luke’s empty chair, unmoving.

What?

He-

“Magnus,” Alec’s gentle voice called out as he tugged on Magnus’ hand, he heard movements before he was pulled aside, something blocked his sight, shielding his view, Magnus’ eyes focused on his husband’s face who crouched down in front of him, kneeling, tears shimmering in his eyes, “baby?” he whispered, voice trembling while he stroked his thumbs over the back of Magnus’ hands.

Magnus breathed.

Alec’s eyes flickered between his as he carefully reached out and cupped his cheek with his warm palm, his thumb gliding over Magnus’ cheekbone. Magnus watched as Alec’s lips pressed together, his chin trembled before the edges slowly went up into an overwhelmed smile as he swallowed hard.

Magnus felt something tug on his heart.

His brow slowly softened as his lips closed, he took a deep, stuttering breath through his nostrils as he watched a tear fall down Alec’s cheek. He could smell pride, fear, anxiety, but most of all love, so much love, he not only smelled it, but felt it, like a wave washing over him, making a home inside his body.

“I love you,” Alec whispered.

“Alexander,” Magnus croaked out, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. “I-“ he gasped and saw Alec nod encouragingly, wiping a stray tear away from under Magnus’ eyes that he didn’t even feel escaping, “I- I am pregnant.” He stuttered in disbelief.

“You are,” Alec whispered carefully.

Oh god. He was pregnant? Again? How- no- when- no- oh. Oh.

Wait.

“You already knew,” Magnus realised as Alec’s words echoed in his head.

“I didn’t know. But- I had a feeling.” He said tentatively.

“Is that why you dragged me here? To make a test?” Magnus’ parted his lips, “It is! That’s why you were so adamant about me coming here,” Alec at least had the decency to look guilty.

“Would you have come if I had told you?” He asked, still caressing Magnus’ cheek.

“No. I would have sent you to hell.” He watched Alec laugh, his face lighting up like the sun itself. “fuck.” He gasped as realisation dawned on him. He was pregnant. Again. With Alec’s pup(s). Again. Shit. “Since when-“ he stammered.

“Well, I noticed you’ve been feeling a little off lately, but what made me suspicious was the moment you fainted when we made love, and vomited after,” oh, yes, well… “but what gave it away was the honey.”

“The honey?”

“You never eat honey, you only did when you were pregnant with our pups, and you did that morning after, when mom came over.”

He did? Oh, yes, he did. He didn’t even notice. That was why Alec had behaved so oddly! By god, why didn’t he see the signs? It was so fucking obvious. Oh no.

“No, no no no no no,” Magnus whined as he buried his face into his palms, “I’m so sorry Alec,”

“What?” Alec perked up, “Magnus,” he gently pulled Magnus’ hands off his face to look at him intently, “don’t apologize, there is nothing to apologize for. And if anyone had to apologize it would be me, I mean- we agreed to stay apart and I still- I did not keep away from you.”

“It always takes two, I lured you in as far as I know,” Magnus shrugged weakly. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“Neither did you,” Alec added, “Magnus, I want you to know that, this might not have been planned, it might not be the perfect moment, but I will be here with you, every step of the way. I promised to take care of you, to love you and protect you, to be by your side always, you are not alone and- we can do this, together. We are a family. Everything before this, was stretching out our hearts just so, they could be big enough to beat for six.” Magnus swallowed thickly before he took in a shaky breath. “I am happy, how could I not be? The love of my life is giving me another miracle to admire and call my own.” Alec paused, “or more.”

“Please end me,” Magnus gasped.

“It won’t be 3 again, I promise.”

“What if it’s 4.” Magnus’ eyes widened in horror.

“Possible,” Alec said, “I’m very potent,”

“Just leave, will you?” Alec grinned, teeth sparkling.

“What did you say? I didn’t catch that,”

“I think you did.”

“I’ve experienced a sudden deafening,”

“You’re going to experience a sudden slap if you don’t stop,” Magnus gasped.

“Pardon, what was that?”

“You’re such an idiot,”

“Ow, thank you, baby,”

“I said I-D-I-“ Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’. “ot.” Magnus finished, “I want a divorce Alexander.”

Alec laughed, “You won’t get rid of me so easily. You l-o-v-e me. You can’t live without me.” He sing-sang and Magnus wanted to poke his eyes out right then and there.

“Watch me.” Magnus got up only to feel Alec tug him right back on the wrist, he bumped against the Alpha’s chest with a gasp and looked up, “Gentle, I am pregnant Alec,” Alec laughed as Magnus looked up sheepishly, cheeks flushed.

“I love you so much, you have no idea.” Alec said as he tilted his face down, his hands sliding over Magnus’ sides, to his back to tug him further in, his lips ghosting over Magnus’ cheek, searching for his lips while pushing his scent into him, comforting him like a warm blanket. “Whatever happens, I will always love you and our pups. And I can’t wait to walk into that future with you.”

“Guess who’ll work as a midwife again after all?” Magnus said as he rose his hands to the Alpha’s neck and played with the soft hair of his nape.

“You not only hand me my job back on a silver platter but give me more pup’s to love,” Alec whispered against his skin, “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, you are perfect, with all your imperfections,” Magnus huffed, “you are perfect to me. And I am the happiest man on earth and beyond.”

“You sap,” Magnus whispered back, feeling full, his heart was almost bursting. “I love you too Alexander, and to be honest, I am kind of happy too? I don’t know why, but I know that…it feels right, I know that we can do about anything as long as we stick together and that you’ll take care of me. And I kind of miss your midwife mode.” Magnus chuckled, earning him a wide grin from his husband.

“Well, guess who’ll dig out their notebook today,” Alec bounced his eyebrows eagerly, “I can’t wait.”

“You are an extraordinary Alpha Alexander,” Magnus cooed, smiling up at his husband.

“And you are a very unique Omega, thank you for giving me a chance, for letting me love you.”

“Darling, I was yours from the first moment, even before we met, I was always yours. You made me see how wonderful life can be, what love truly means, you fixed the broken shards of my life and made me whole again. You made this a home, you- you are my home. I have to thank you, for finding me, for choosing me, and getting to love you is the best thing that I’ll ever do.”

Alec smiled widely, tears shimmering in his hazel eyes, “Kiss me, baby,” Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and in that moment, Magnus knew deep down that whatever came their way, whatever would happen in their future, they were going to be alright.

Everything was just as it was meant to be.

“Let’s get our pups,” Magnus whispered and Alec nodded, “and tell them the good news.”

Their hands intertwined tightly, they left the office and with that they stepped out into the world, out into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and leave a comment! Kudos are also appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
